Encore moins qu'un souvenir
by petitpandagris
Summary: (UA destiel) En 7 ans, Dean a refait sa vie. Il a reconstruit ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Et pendant 7 ans, il n'a pas vu Castiel, n'a pas parlé de lui, s'est efforcé de ne plus penser à lui. D'oublier. Et maintenant... 7 ans plus tard?
1. Sept ans plus tard

**Hi,**

 **Nouvelle histoire. Et elle me tient encore plus à cœur que ce que je croyais, parce qu'on va parler d'un sujet qui me touche énormément. Subtilement, parce que je trouve que Dean est un personnage très complexe, et c'est ce que j'ai imaginé (je commence déjà à me perdre en commentaires)**

 **Je ne vais pas dire tout de suite de quoi il s'agit, vous allez comprendre rapidement. Je sais que ce premier chapitre pose beaucoup de questions, mais les réponses vont arriver au fur et à mesure, et, en revanche, je ne peux pas vous donner un nombre approximatif de chapitres, parce que je ne sais pas, et je ne sais pas non plus comment ça va se terminer. J'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, mais je n'ai pas encore la fin en tête. Juste les grandes lignes. On verra bien**

 **Petit point : les passages en gras font partie du passé, et le passé est très important, surtout dans les chapitres suivants**

 **Voilà, je vais m'arrêter là pour le moment, je parle déjà trop**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avance**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Lawrence Police Department. Et comme tous les matins, Dean traverse le grand hall d'entrée. Il attrape l'ascenseur au dernier moment, se glisse entre les portes juste avant qu'elles ne se referment, et elles se rouvrent pour lui. Ça fait râler, mais Dean, lui, ça le fait sourire. Parce qu'on est pas à une minute près. Il sourit jusqu'au cinquième étage, descend, ses pas plumes sur la moquette bleue.

Et comme un matin sur trois…

"WINCHESTER," hurle Charlie.

Elle ne sort pas de son bureau. Pas besoin. Dean pousse un soupir, prend tout son temps pour retirer sa veste et la poser sur le dossier de son fauteuil puis remonte les manches de sa chemise, seulement jusqu'au milieu des poignets.

"Dean putain de Winchester, viens ici."

"Pas la peine de s'énerver," les yeux au ciel. "J'arrive."

Il fait quelques pas, plus assuré qu'il le devrait, et s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Charlie le foudroie du regard. "Tu te fous _vraiment_ de moi," siffle-t-elle.

"Bonjour, Charlie," plein d'ironie. "Moi aussi, je suis ravi de travailler avec toi, vraiment, c'est un plaisir de passer tant de temps entre les quatre murs de ce commissariat en ta compagnie. Un plaisir."

"La ferme," en secouant la tête. "Travailler avec toi, ce n'est un plaisir pour personne."

"Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à essayer de me trouver un équipier?"

"Parce que tu travailles dans la police, sombre crétin," réplique Charlie. "Tu es censé savoir travailler en équipe, pas la jouer solo. Ton propre frère ne veut pas travailler avec toi, parce que tu es _insupportable_ , irrespectueux, borné, insultant, et-" en se coupant toute seule, les sourcils froncés. "Tu m'écoutes, au moins?"

Plutôt violemment, Dean se mord la lèvre. "Je crois que tu ne veux pas que je réponde à cette question."

"Oh… espèce de sale connard prétentieux," un ton plus haut.

"Et c'est moi qui suis insultant?" en faisant la moue. "Ah, tu vois? J'ai écouté."

"Ton dernier équipier vient de démissionner," reprend Charlie, plus doucement, même si le calme n'est qu'apparence. "Trois jours passés avec toi, et il a démissionné."

"Celui d'avant n'a tenu qu'une journée," haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

"Dean-"

"Trois jours, c'est pas mal," imperturbable. "Loin du record imbattu d'une semaine, mais vraiment, c'est pas mal."

Un petit, vraiment tout petit, un rire lui échappe. Charlie l'ignore tant bien que mal. "Je vais t'en trouver un autre, et-"

"Tu n'abandonnes jamais?" coupe Dean, une main derrière la nuque. "Un équipier, un équipier… qui a besoin d'un équipier? je travaille très bien tout seul. Et crois-moi, si Sammy préfère travailler avec Ruby plutôt qu'avec moi, personne ne voudra."

"Sam n'est pas chiant, lui. Et il a l'esprit d'équipe."

"Je suis chiant?" son sourire plus provocateur que réellement moqueur. "Mais on est amis, Charlie, et j-"

"On est amis en dehors du commissariat," pour le corriger. "Ici, je suis ta supérieure, et j'en ai plus que ma claque de toi et de ton refus systématique d'obéir. C'est quoi, ton foutu problème avec l'autorité? Tu ne peux pas respecter la hiérarchie, et suivre les ordres qu'on te donne?"

"Je n'ai aucun _problème_ avec l'autorité," moins amusé. "Je ne veux juste pas d'équipier, Charlie. C'est trop difficile à comprendre?"

"Tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux," insiste Charlie. "C'est trop difficile à comprendre?"

"Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que _tu_ veux," en agitant la main. "Fais ce que tu veux, trouve un autre équipier. Et puis comme ça, tu pourras agrandir ta collection de lettres de démission. Si j'étais toi, je voudrais même les encadrer."

Et comme à chaque fois, Dean fait volte-face sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il balance son badge sur son bureau, se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, puis remue rageusement la souris de l'ordinateur pour réveiller l'écran. Il pose un coude devant lui, le poing sous la mâchoire.

"Tu grinces des dents," en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Dean ne relève pas les yeux, mais il sait que Sam lui sourit. Il sourit sans attendre un retour. "Tu grinces vraiment des dents," répète-t-il.

"Je ne grince pas des dents," répond finalement Dean. "Je réfléchis."

"A un moyen de faire fuir le futur équipier que tu ne connais pas encore?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit," en lui adressant enfin un petit regard. "Ils partent d'eux-mêmes sans que j'aie besoin de remuer le petit doigt, et je crois que c'est vraiment le signe que je dois travailler tout seul. Si Charlie arrêtait de me casser les-"

"C'est le signe que tu ne fais aucun effort, tu veux dire," coupe Sam. "Tu pourrais… je ne sais pas, moi. Te montrer agréable, coopérer, faire un _petit_ effort pour travailler avec quelqu'un."

"Et si… bordel, et si j'ai pas envie?"

"T'as vingt-sept ou douze ans et demi?"

"Ta gueule," marmonne Dean. "Charlie va finir par se lasser, et renoncer."

"Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup."

"Mmh," distraitement. "On peut sortir, ce soir?"

"Tu changes de sujet."

"Évidemment."

Du pouce, il triture pensivement l'alliance à son doigt. "On peut juste faire la tournée des bars entre frères," ajoute-t-il.

"Et Amélia?"

"Amy passe la soirée avec ses copines dans je ne sais plus quel bar," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Mariés, ça veut pas dire menottés, tu sais? On a besoin de soirées l'un sans l'autre, sinon ça n'ira plus entre nous, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur moi. Vraiment pas."

"Fallait choisir un tempérament moins-"

"Eh!" en se penchant pour lui donner une petite tape sur le bras. "Ne critique pas le tempérament de ma femme. Je l'aime comme ça."

"J'allais dire… un tempérament moins comme le tien," soupire Sam. "Même si, j'avoue, j'adore la voir te remettre à ta place."

"Mais moi aussi, Sammy," en souriant de toutes ses dents. "Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'adore quand Amy me remet à ma place, mais je crois aussi que tu n'as pas très envie de savoir comment elle s'y prend, parce qu-"

"Dans le mille," en le coupant. "Je ne veux pas savoir."

Dean rit, puis pose sur son frère un regard plus que bienveillant. "Allez, Sammy," reprend-il. "Une soirée entre frères, ça va te faire du bien. Je sais que ça ne va pas trop, entre Jess et toi, et tu as besoin de te changer les idées."

"Comment tu sais qu-"

"Je te connais vraiment par cœur," comme l'évidence.

"Mmh," en se renfrognant. "Va pour la soirée entre frères."

.

Le reste de la matinée, Dean rédige des rapports d'enquêtes, tout en ignorant soigneusement les regards presque assassins que Charlie lui lance en déambulant d'un bureau à un autre. Il soupire mais ne réagit pas, parce que Charlie est vraiment son amie, depuis presque quatre ans, depuis qu'il a terminé l'école de police, sa meilleure amie et Dean déteste les conflits de ce genre.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il se lève pour prendre la direction du couloir, puis bataille de longues minutes avec la machine à café. Il grogne en donnant un coup sur le côté, et Benny, derrière lui, éclate de rire. "Tu n'y arriveras jamais, hein?" en s'approchant. "Pousse-toi."

"On avait une vraie cafetière, avant," en se décalant d'un pas pour le laisser faire. "Tu as voté pour qu'on achète ce truc. Je te déteste. Je déteste cette machine à café."

"Apprends à t'en servir, et tu ne la détesteras plus," en appuyant sur un bouton.

Un simple bouton. Dean marmonne :

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'adresse encore la parole?"

"C'est ce qu'on fait, entre amis," avec un petit rire. "On se parle. D'ailleurs… tu peux me dire ce que tu as encore fait?"

"Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" les sourcils froncés.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent," rétorque Benny. "Charlie est d'une humeur massacrante depuis ce matin. Et c'est _toujours_ à cause de toi, même indirectement. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi capable de lui faire perdre son calme. Alors…? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"J'ai rien fait," en récupérant le gobelet de café, sans mettre de sucre. "Si elle arrêtait de vouloir à tout prix me trouver un équipier, on s'en sortirait mieux."

"Mon bureau est juste à côté du sien, et je l'ai entendue passer des coups de fils," en s'appuyant contre le mur. "Je crois qu'elle parlait avec un gars de New-York."

"New-York?" en tiquant.

"Mmh. Tu connais quelqu'un?"

Dean a un sourire. "Non, c'est… pas vraiment," cherchant ses mots. "Tu te souviens… je t'ai déjà dit, pour les deux ans que j'ai passés à l'université?" et Benny se contente d'acquiescer. "C'était là-bas. J'ai connu des tas de gens, et c'est juste… ça me rappelle des trucs."

"T'es allé à la fac de New-York?" surpris. "Tu es allé jusqu'à New-York faire une fac de droit qui ne t'intéressait même pas? Pourquoi si loin? Lawrence ne te plaît pas?"

"Longue histoire, Benny. Longue histoire," haussant les épaules. "Mais pour répondre à ta question, si, j'aime bien cette ville. J'ai grandi ici. C'est juste que c'est une-"

"Une longue histoire," complète Benny. "J'ai compris."

"Exactement," avec une gorgée de café. "Charlie peut embaucher qui elle veut, New-York ou peu importe, ça ne change rien."

"Je peux… te poser une question?"

"Essaie," malgré quelques réticences.

"On est amis simplement parce que je n'ai jamais essayé de faire équipe avec toi, et… qu'est-ce qui te déplaît tant chez les autres?"

Dean sourit encore, son sourire plus grand et moins sincère. "Je n'ai juste pas l'esprit d'équipe," finit-il par répondre. "Je ne suis pas Sam. Il a hérité des bons gênes, ceux de notre mère, et… moi pas. Ce n'est pas censé être un problème, mais Charlie n'est visiblement pas de cette avis."

"Mmh," en penchant légèrement la tête.

"Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi, Benny?" après un court instant. "C'est que tu ne cherches pas à toujours tout savoir."

Benny ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Dean lui fait signe de patienter une seconde. Il plonge la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir son téléphone, et un vrai sourire passe sur ses lèvres. "C'est Amy. On peut se parler plus tard?"

"Sûr," en se décollant du mur pour s'éloigner.

"Merci pour le café," ajoute Dean, avant de décrocher. "Eh… bébé."

"Salut," enjouée. "Tu as prévu de sortir avec Sam, ce soir?"

"Mmh," pour confirmer.

"Alors… essaie de rentrer sur tes deux pieds, en un seul morceau, et fais en sorte de m'épargner toute la nuit à te caresser le dos pendant que tu vomis tes organes vitaux."

"Mais pour qui est-ce que tu me prends?"

"Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir," affirme Amélia. "Je ne veux pas une autre nuit comme la dernière fois. Je t'aime, mais toi… un whisky et tu te crois marié avec la bouteille, et tu as l'alcool… vraiment téméraire. Fais juste attention à toi. Pas de beuverie. On est d'accord?"

Dean soupire et sourit en même temps. "Promis," dit-il. "Et je n'ai pas l'alcool téméraire, Amy. J'ai l'alcool joyeux."

"C'est ça," en ricanant.

"J'entends très bien l'ironie dans ta voix."

"J'entends très bien le sourire dans ta voix," sur le même ton.

"Mmh," fait Dean. "Est-ce que je dois donc partir du principe que tu n'as pas prévu de passer à l'appartement pour manger un truc?"

"Non," simplement. "Je vais rester tard au cabinet, et je rejoins directement les filles au bar. Est-ce que… ça te dérange? Tu voulais peut-être qu'on-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas," en la coupant. "On ira au restaurant demain soir."

"Italien?"

"Italien."

Amélia rit doucement, et Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue. "Je t'aime," en traversant le couloir pour retourner dans son bureau. "Essaie de ne pas trop boire, toi non plus. Il faut qu'on soit conscients tous les deux."

"Tu as prévu quelque chose?"

"Peut-être," évasif.

Il s'assoit, une jambe repliée sous sa cuisse et le téléphone calé entre l'oreille et l'épaule. "Je t'aime," encore une fois. "A ce soir?"

"Je t'aime aussi, Dean."

.

Sam hausse un sourcil, arrachant à Dean un grognement exaspéré. "Oh, Sammy," fait-il. "Épargne-moi cette tête-là, tu veux?"

"Quelle tête?"

"La tête que tu fais quand tu comprends que tu vas devoir me porter pour rentrer," en avalant une autre gorgée de whisky.

"Je vais devoir le faire?" demande Sam.

"Mmh," l'air faussement songeur. "Peut-être seulement m'aider à marcher."

"Dean," en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ça va, ça va," en gardant un sourire pour lui. "J'ai promis d'être sur pieds, mais dans un sens, peut-être… peut-être que plus vite je bois, plus vite je rentre à la maison."

"Plus vite tu bois, moins bien tu vas marcher."

"Mmh… j'admets," réplique Dean. "Ta logique est meilleure. Bon. Et toi?"

Sam hausse les épaules, et Dean lui donne une tape sur le bras. "Tu ne veux pas m'en parler?"

"C'est pas ça," en secouant la tête. "Jess est juste… elle est encore à la fac, et moi, je suis flic. Depuis peu de temps. Je travaille beaucoup, on ne se voit vraiment plus aussi souvent qu'avant, et… j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne. Elle me reproche de ne pas être suffisamment là pour elle, et si j'avais su qu'elle ne supporterait pas de me voir travailler avec une autre femme, je n'aurais pas accepté de faire équipe avec Ruby, même si elle est géniale et même si on s'entend super bien."

"Les femmes sont-"

"Je te jure," coupe sévèrement Sam. "Je te jure que si tu me sers je ne sais quelle généralité sexiste, je te plante là, tout seul avec ton whisky. T'as compris?"

"Tout doux," avant de terminer son verre. "J'adore les femmes. J'adore tout le monde, Sam. Et j'aime ma femme."

Il y a un court silence, Sam l'observe attentivement, puis acquiesce. "J'ai juste l'impression qu'on est plus sur la même longueur d'ondes, Jess et moi," finit-il par reprendre. "Elle est à la fac. Et j'ai… ok, j'ai… elle est jalouse de Ruby, mais moi, j'ai peur qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre."

"La fac, c'est vraiment un autre monde," en faisant signe au barman. "Des tas de gens… regarde, moi, j'ai rencontré des tas de gens, et-"

"Tu as couché avec des tas de gens, quand tu étais à la fac," rectifie Sam. "Tu n'es pas _du tout_ un bon exemple."

"J'ai pris du bon temps, tu veux dire," en riant doucement. "Je n'ai jamais voulu faire des études, et tu vois, les arrêter, c'est ce qui m'a réussi. L'école de police, c'était bien. C'était mieux que la fac, et ça me plaît d'être flic."

"C'était ce que papa voulait pour toi," avec une légère grimace. "C'était ce qu'il voulait pour nous deux."

Dean vide la moitié de son verre fraîchement rempli, et les trop longues gorgées brûlent en descendant. "Eh bien peut-être qu'il avait raison," dit-il. "Je suis allé à la fac pour faire le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Et parce qu'avec maman… ce n'était plus vraiment vivable."

"Je sais," acquiesçant. "Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu es parti à l'autre bout du pays."

Plus amer, Dean ne répond pas vraiment. Il avait quitté la maison à ses dix-huit ans, simplement dans l'espoir un peu idéaliste de ne plus faire que ce qu'il voulait. D'échapper à l'influence de son père, à la pression constante, les fausses obligations et les prétendues responsabilités. Il s'était inscrit dans l'université la plus grande et la plus éloignée de chez lui, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à se fondre dans la masse, pour ne plus être le fils de John Winchester. Pour n'être plus que _Dean._ Et deux ans, deux années de droit sans vraiment suivre les cours, il avait fini par revenir sur ses pas pour suivre le chemin déjà tout tracé. Et maintenant, à vingt-sept ans et même si Dean aime ce qu'il fait, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il est exactement là où son père voulait qu'il soit.

.

 **"Dean? Tu m'écoutes?"**

 **Dean relève les yeux vers l'expression incrédule sur le visage de son père.**

 **"Dean?"**

 **"J'ai dit que j'allais partir, papa," répond Dean, le ton neutre. "Je vais à New-York."**

 **"J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit," en secouant la tête. "Et j'ai dit non."**

 **"Et moi, je dis que j'ai dix-huit ans."**

 **Il se lève brusquement, renversant presque la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, puis quitte la cuisine sans un regard pour John, qui pourtant le suit jusque dans sa chambre. "Dean, s'il te plaît," reprend-il, sans entrer. "Tu pourrais prendre une minute pour y réfléchir? Je ne veux pas que tu partes."**

 **"C'est déjà tout réfléchi," en attrapant la valise sur le haut de son armoire. "Je veux partir, et je vais partir."**

 **"Et ta mère?"**

 **"Arrête," siffle Dean. "N'utilise pas maman pour me forcer à faire ce que tu veux que je fasse, et… tu sais quoi? Tu veux entendre la vérité? Maman se fout de savoir si je suis là ou non. Puisqu'elle ne me reconnaît même plus."**

 **"C'est faux," plus fermement. "Tu es le seul qu'elle reconnaît encore parfois, et-"**

 **"Parfois," en le coupant. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Tu pourrais** _ **essayer**_ **de te mettre dans la tête que maman est malade, et qu'elle va-"**

 **John fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, et ça suffit. Dean se tait, sans pour autant cesser de fourrer tous ses vêtements dans sa valise.**

 **"Et Sammy?" changeant son angle d'attaque. "Tu veux abandonner ton frère ici?"**

 **"Qui parle d'abandonner?" avec un rire trop amer. "Je vais à la fac, pas en prison. Sammy peut venir les week-end, et moi… je rentrerai. Parfois. Ça te va, comme ça?"**

 **"Non," un ton plus haut. "Non, ça ne me va pas du tout, Dean."**

 **"C'est ton problème," réplique Dean. "Tu n'as plus rien à m'interdire, et je vais-"**

 **"Et qui va payer tes études?"**

 **"Mon compte épargne," sèchement. "Je ne te demande rien, tu devrais être content."**

 **"Content de perdre mon fils?"**

 **"Oh, mais arrête un peu," en poussant un soupir agacé. "Je ne suis pas mort. Et puis, tu sais, c'est plutôt normal… de partir faire des études."**

 **Il y a un silence, qui ne semble pas perturber Dean le moins du monde.**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fuis, Dean?" laisse tomber John. "Qui est-ce que tu fuis?"**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je fuis?"**

 **"Je suis ton père, alors je** _ **sais**_ **," sans le lâcher des yeux, même si Dean ne le regarde pas. "On est proches, toi et moi, et tu as toujours été un-"**

 **"Si tu me sors que j'ai toujours été un bon fils, je te jure que-"**

 **"Mais c'est la vérité," exaspéré. "Partir faire des études, c'est la lubie de ton frère, et il n'a que quatorze ans! Toi, tu étais censé être flic, Dean. Comme moi. Tu étais censé-"**

 **"Mais bordel, tu ne comprends vraiment rien," en se retournant vers lui. "Je ne veux pas être un bon fils, je ne veux pas être flic, et putain de merde… tu veux savoir qui je fuis? Toi. C'est toi que je fuis."**

 **.**

Il vide son verre . "Je suis revenu, finalement," en forçant le ton plus enthousiaste. "L'air est vraiment plus doux, ici."

"Je sais pourquoi tu es revenu, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es resté."

"C'est la soirée des confidences?" en tendant le bras pour attraper la bouteille de whisky, posée sur le comptoir, remplissant son verre et celui de Sam au passage. "Je suis resté parce que… ma vie est ici. J'ai rencontré Amy, je suis marié, j'aime mon travail, et je t'ai, toi. Ma vie est ici."

Dean baisse les yeux sur son alliance, bientôt attiré par les minuscules cicatrices rondes, brûlures de cigarette, dans le creux de son poignet gauche. Il respire. "Ça fait presque sept ans, Sam," reprend-il. "Tu ne crois pas que je serais retourné à New-York si je ne me plaisais pas ici?"

"Mmh," en faisant distraitement tourner le whisky dans le fond de son verre.

"Pour en revenir à Jess," après une seconde. "Laisse venir. Peut-être que ça va s'arranger entre vous, ou peut-être pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher avec Ruby, vous ne faites que travailler ensemble. Vous êtes amis. Tu veux que je te dise? C'est peut-être une généralité sexiste, mais les hommes sont moins compliqués, et parfois… ah, je te jure que parfois, je regrette d'être marié."

"Dean…" en roulant des yeux.

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, être bisexuel?"

"Je suis sûr que ça ne veut pas dire penser à baiser tout ce qui bouge."

"Mais je ne fais que regarder!" proteste Dean. "J'ai quand même le droit de regarder, non?"

"Ça dépend de ce que tu regardes, et jusqu'où vont tes pensées," avec un petit rire.

Rire, parce que Sam a su avant son frère. Il a toujours su, en réalité, même quand Dean refusait encore de l'admettre.

"Crois-moi, Sammy," plus sérieux. "Aucun mec, peu importe à quel point il est sexy, ne pourrait me faire tromper Amy. Premièrement parce qu'elle me suffit largement, parce que je l'aime, et en plus… non mais tu l'as vue quand elle s'énerve? Elle est-"

Dean s'interrompt, le regard brusquement _aimanté_ par un autre. Debout près de la porte. Le cœur de Dean rate un battement, il cligne des yeux, et croit à un mirage. Il sursaute quand Sam pose une main sur son avant-bras, puis cligne encore une fois et tourne la tête vers son frère. Celui-ci le dévisage, incrédule.

"Quoi?" demande Dean.

"Toi, quoi?" fronçant les sourcils. "Qui tu as vu?"

"Je-" et il regarde de nouveau la porte, pense sincèrement avoir rêvé. "Non… non, rien. Personne. C'est impossible."

Son malaise est presque palpable, et Sam serre légèrement son avant-bras. "Tu te sens bien?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," en rajoutant trop de whisky dans son verre. "J'ai cru voir quelqu'un. Ça va, Sammy."

.

Les pas de Dean ne laissent deviner que l'ivresse, alors qu'il referme la porte d'entrée de l'appartement derrière lui. "Amy?" un ton trop haut.

Amélia sort de la salle de bains, les deux mains dans ses cheveux blonds pour les nouer en chignon. "Mmh," fait-elle. "Heureusement que tu avais promis."

"Je suis sur pieds, je suis en un seul morceau, et je ne… non, je ne crois pas avoir envie de vomir mes organes vitaux."

Sa voix est légèrement traînante, et Amélia s'approche doucement pour le prendre par la main. "T'es complètement ivre," en l'entraînant doucement dans la salle de bains.

"Mais je-" sans trouver ses mots.

Elle le fait asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, et Dean ne proteste pas. Il se laisse faire, plus que docile, quand elle retire sa veste et la chemise qu'il porte en dessous. Amélia se retourne pour attraper une serviette propre, tourne le robinet et humidifie légèrement le tissu avec de l'eau froide.

Silencieux, Dean lève un bras, paume d'abord vers le haut. La lumière tape, éclaire les très fines estafilades roses qui creusent sa peau, le verre cassé d'une bouteille et les blessures qui semblent accidentelles. Il baisse les yeux, tout de suite vers le bas de son ventre, là où d'autres commencent et disparaissent sous la ceinture. Et puis partout, partout sur tout son corps les cicatrices éparpillées, _accidents_ ou bien celles qui hurlent la douleur trop intense.

Amélia se retourne, et Dean relève vers elle des yeux qui brillent trop de larmes contenues. De l'ivresse aussi. Il les laisse couler sur ses joues.

"Tu vois… l'alcool et toi, vous n'allez pas ensemble," en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Elle passe délicatement la serviette sur le haut de son torse. "Tu as envie d'en parler?" demande-t-elle.

"Je suis ivre, Amy, ce que je pourrais dire… aucun sens."

"Au contraire," en descendant le long de son bras. "Ça a du sens. Tu ne l'es pas autant, d'habitude, et tu bois plus quand tu es triste. Tu essaies de te détruire quand tu es triste."

"J'ai… aucune raison d'être triste," en secouant la tête.

"On sait tous les deux que c'est faux," calmement. "Tu peux être triste. Tu n'aurais juste pas dû boire autant. Ça fait remonter des souvenirs."

Dean a un sourire, un sourire vraiment _ivre_. "J'ai vu un souvenir, ce soir," murmure-t-il. "J'ai vu un beau souvenir, et je crois… il a les yeux bleus, tu sais. Les yeux vraiment bleus. Je crois que j'étais déjà un peu ivre, parce que… je n'aurais pas pu le voir, sinon. Tu comprends?"

"Et toi?" en reposant la serviette près du lavabo. "Tu comprends ce que tu ressens?"

"On avait pas dit… que tu ne pouvais pas être ma psy et ma femme en même temps?" en balbutiant plus qu'il ne parle. "Tu dois choisir, Amy. Tu peux redevenir seulement ma psy, si tu veux, mais… ça ne me plaît pas. Tu sais que je t'aime, hein? Je n'ai pas souvent aimé… je ne suis pas doué. Seulement deux fois. Une fois toi, une fois… une autre fois. Une seule autre fois."

Amélia caresse doucement son visage. Le bout de ses doigts râpe contre la légère barbe, et elle inspire. "Je sais," répond-elle. "Tu ne voudrais pas t'allonger?"

"Juste s'allonger?"

"Mmh," acquiesçant. "Tu n'es pas en état pour quoique ce soit d'autre."

"Tu m'en veux?" un peu plus vivement. "Je n'aurais pas dû boire, je n'aurais pas… je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Amy. Je devrais pouvoir être plus-"

"Dean," coupe Amélia, en attrapant sa main pour attirer son attention. "Ça va."

"Mais je suis désolé, je-"

"Je ne t'en veux pas du moment que tu ne te mets pas volontairement en danger."

"Je ne… je ne suis plus comme ça," en secouant maladroitement la tête.

Amélia se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue, sans vraiment lui dire que ce qui est en lui l'est pour toujours et que le verre brisé marque l'âme plus profondément que sa peau.

"Je ne suis plus comme ça," répète Dean.

"D'accord," pour le rassurer. "On va s'allonger. Tu es vraiment… vraiment très ivre. Ça ira mieux, demain."

Toujours aussi docile, Dean se lève, sa main étroitement glissée dans la sienne.

.

Lawrence Police Department. "Respire."

Respire, c'est ce que Castiel se répète sans arrêt, depuis qu'il est tout petit. Une inspiration, une expiration. Pour garder son calme, ne pas s'énerver. Rester parfaitement impassible et ne rien montrer. Exactement comme son père le lui a si souvent répété.

"Respire," c'est ce qu'il se dit en passant les portes du grand hall.

.

Dean balance son bras, grogne en heurtant le bord de la table de nuit, puis parvient finalement à attraper son téléphone. "Putain," en tournant difficilement la tête, la joue enfoncée dans l'oreiller. "Putain de merde," en se redressant, trop vivement pour la migraine qui lui vrille tout l'intérieur du crâne.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir aller travailler, aujourd'hui?" demande Amélia, adossée à la tête de lit.

"Je suis déjà en retard," en repoussant les couvertures. "C'est juste une gueule de bois, Amy. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir."

"Tu avais prévu de boire autant, hier soir?"

Coupé dans son élan, Dean s'arrête à deux pas de la salle de bain. Il se retourne doucement pour lui faire face. "Non," répond-il. "Non, je te promets que non."

"Ça faisait longtemps," en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Et tu avais l'air… tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit? Tu as vu quelqu'un, au bar? C'est pour ça que tu as bu comme ça?"

"J'ai _cru_ voir quelqu'un," corrige Dean. "Ce n'est pas… important."

Amélia penche la tête, l'air peu convaincue, mais n'insiste pas. Dean force un petit sourire. "Je vais prendre une douche," en se retournant. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va."

.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Dean sort de l'ascenseur au cinquième étage, en marmonnant, le pas traînant et l'humeur plus qu'exécrable. Il n'a pas encore atteint son bureau que Sam se plante devant lui. "Tiens," en lui tendant un double-triple espresso. "Tu as besoin de ça."

"Merci," en prenant le gobelet.

"T'as vraiment… une sale gueule," avec un petit geste vers son visage.

Son teint presque cireux, et les cernes trop bleues sous ses yeux. Dean avale une grande gorgée de café. "Ouais," grommelle-t-il. "Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, d'ailleurs. Pas sûr que j'aurais retrouvé le chemin de la maison tout seul."

"Mmh," en faisant la moue. "C'est normal."

"DEAN."

La voix de Charlie résonne trop fort, et Dean, sans bouger, pousse un soupir de frustration et d'agacement mêlés. "Je veux mourir, Sam. Je veux mourir tout de suite."

"Courage," en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. "C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer."

Dean roule des yeux, puis contourne son frère pour prendre la direction du bureau de Charlie, commençant déjà à plaider sa cause avant même l'encadrement de la porte :

"Tu ne pourrais pas me passer un savon plus tard? Sérieusement, Charlie, j'ai une gueule de bois à me taper la tête contre le mur," en s'arrêtant sur le seuil, soupir aux lèvres. "Et je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, je-" la main serrée autour de son gobelet à l'en faire exploser, de peur de le lâcher. "Putain de-"

Quand il croise le regard de Castiel, appuyé contre le mur de droite, tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons se retire d'un seul coup. Et c'est douloureux, et Dean fronce les sourcils, les yeux ouverts, plongés dans le bleu dont il se souvient trop bien, comme un souvenir trop vif et trop passé en même temps. Il inspire une grande goulée d'air pour reprendre contenance. "Putain," encore une fois.

"Tu l'as déjà dit," fait remarquer Castiel, le ton si _calme_.

"C'était toi, hier soir?" cloué sur place. "Je n'ai pas rêvé."

"Tu rêves de moi?"

Il ne sourit pas. Son expression totalement figée, Castiel se contente de rester immobile, les bras croisés sur son torse, les omoplates collées au mur derrière lui. Dean sent son cœur faire une embardée. Il secoue la tête. "Plus depuis longtemps," finit-il par lâcher.

Charlie, jusque-là témoin silencieux, se racle la gorge. "Visiblement, je n'ai pas à faire les présentations," dit-elle. "Très bien, alors… Dean, tu-"

"Non," en la coupant.

"Quoi, non?"

"Castiel et moi, on ne… peut pas travailler ensemble," avec l'impression de reprendre brusquement conscience. "Je refuse."

"Tu refuses?" répète Charlie. "Tu ne _refuses_ rien du tout. Je décide, et il va falloir que ça rentre dans ta petite tête. Tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder."

"Rien à foutre," en appuyant sur chaque mot. "J'ai dit non, Charlie."

"Tu vas faire ce que je-"

"Non," plus fermement. "C'est… absolument hors de question. Hors de question."

Il commence à se retourner, mais Charlie siffle :

"Reste ici, et je ne plaisante pas," un ton plus haut. "Si tu sors de ce bureau, tu peux dire adieu à ton badge, à ton arme de service et tout ce qui s'en suit."

"Tu me menaces?" figé sur le seuil. "Comme si t'allais me virer. Je suis super bon dans ce que je fais, et tu ne peux pas me-"

"Tu es prêt à parier ton travail là-dessus?" l'interrompt Charlie. "Tu es peut-être doué, ça ne fait pas le poids par rapport à tout ce que j'ai à te reprocher. La liste est vraiment très longue, beaucoup trop, et je te conseille de calmer tes ardeurs si tu ne veux pas prendre la porte."

Dean jette un bref coup d'œil à Castiel, toujours dans la même position, toujours impassible. Il lui rend son regard mais ne dit rien, et Dean soupire. "Je ne veux pas d'équipier, Charlie."

"Dis plutôt que ce sont les équipiers qui ne veulent pas de toi, espèce d'abruti," en secouant la tête. "Tu fais tout pour les faire fuir."

"Je n'ai rien besoin de faire," réplique Dean. "Ils partent tout seuls. Je n'inspire pas la sympathie… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?"

"Je veux que tu fasses un effort," plus doucement. "S'il te plaît, Dean. Je n'aime pas être obligée de te menacer, et je voudrais que ça vienne de toi. Fais juste un effort. On dirait que je te demande la lune, mais c'est _normal_ de savoir travailler en équipe."

"Ça ne marchera jamais," en agitant la main. "Mais je vais faire ce que tu veux, et on en reparle dans une semaine. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'achèterai même un cadre pour la lettre de démission de Castiel, si tu veux."

Sans un regard à ce dernier, Dean fait volte-face. Il se dirige rageusement vers son propre bureau, mais pivote quand il entend les pas derrière lui. Presque instinctivement, il sait que c'est Castiel. A sa façon de marcher. Ils se retrouvent nez-à-nez. Castiel ne dit rien, et Dean serre les dents. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là," sèchement. "Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous. Je veux juste que tu t'en ailles."

"Peu de chance," répond Castiel.

"Tu ne… mais pourquoi maintenant? Qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Je croyais que tu t'en foutais."

De colère, la mâchoire de Dean tressaute. "Arrête ça," crache-t-il. "Tu n'as pas le droit… je ne veux pas que tu sois là. Tu n'as rien à faire ici."

"C'est une coïncidence," avec un léger haussement d'épaules. "Je n'ai rien choisi, et je n'ai vraiment… je n'ai pas le choix."

"C'est ça," en ricanant. "Tu vas me faire croire que le hasard fait si mal les choses?"

"Peut-être."

Dean prend une inspiration pour contrôler la colère qui l'envahit. Il secoue la tête. "Je ne veux pas de toi ici," dit-il. "Je ne veux pas de toi ici, et je ne vais pas te laisser revenir dans ma vie."

L'expression de Castiel change, presque imperceptiblement mais Dean s'en rend compte. D'impassible, il passe à _glacial_. "Tu sais quoi, Dean?" cette fois beaucoup trop calme. "On va voir si je peux revenir dans ta vie aussi vite que toi, tu t'es _enfui_ de la mienne."


	2. Pour chasser la douleur

**Je poste le chapitre 2 maintenant, mais les prochains seront un peu plus espacés (pas trop non plus)**

 **Je ne veux pas laisser le trop-flou du premier chapitre, même si celui-ci pose pas mal de questions aussi. C'est très dur de ne rien dire, parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser autant de questions en suspens**

 **Castiel est beaucoup, beaucoup moins mignon qu'habituellement (tout du moins pour l'instant) et Dean reste vraiment fidèle à lui-même**

 **Voilà tout ce que je vais dire pour l'instant**

 **Plein plein de bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Castiel?"

Encore rien qu'une seconde, Castiel fixe Dean, puis se retourne. Sam s'avance vers lui, l'air vraiment plus que surpris. "Castiel, c'est vraiment toi?" reprend-il.

"Bonjour, Sam," avec un léger sourire. "Tu as… grandi," en levant la tête.

"J'avais seize ans, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus," simplement. "Heureusement que j'ai grandi. C'est… qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu vas travailler avec Dean?"

"Pas pour longtemps," intervient celui-ci, les dents serrées.

"Ne fais pas attention, Cas," rit Sam. "Il a une méchante gueule de bois. C'est pour ça qu'il mord."

"La ferme, Sam," le ton cinglant.

Il le foudroie du regard, puis fait volte-face sans rien ajouter, claquant la porte de son bureau derrière lui. Si violemment que ça fait trembler les gonds, et Sam lève les yeux au ciel. "Toujours si agréable," ironise-t-il. "Désolé pour ça."

"Ne t'excuse pas à sa place," en secouant la tête.

Sam penche doucement la sienne, quelque peu étonné par le manque de chaleur. "Qu'est-ce que Dean t'a dit?" demande-t-il.

"Rien que je ne sache pas déjà," évasif. "On peut boire un café?"

"Bien sûr," de nouveau souriant.

.

Dean prend appui contre la porte, les jambes tremblantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il glisse la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, déverrouille l'écran de son téléphone, les mains moites et la vision quelque peu troublée par la migraine, puis fait défiler les numéros dans son répertoire. Il souffle. Met le doigt sur son prénom. Castiel. Oublié depuis longtemps. Dean hésite un long moment, sans savoir quoi écrire. Il _retient_ son souffle. **Ne dis rien à Sam. Ne lui dis pas… s'il te plaît.**

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. **Dean, je suppose. Tu as gardé mon numéro de téléphone?**

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. **Et alors?**

Il y a de l'acidité, même dans ces deux simples mots. Dean ferme les yeux, puis renvoie un autre message… **Je voudrais juste que tu ne lui dises rien. Il ne sait pas, et… on a juste été amis. S'il te plaît.**

 **Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ce qui s'est passé entre nous?**

 **Ne joue pas avec moi.** Ses doigts s'agitent furieusement sur le clavier. **Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.**

Castiel met sensiblement plus de temps à répondre, et Dean l'imagine, il imagine ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres entrouvertes, et vraiment, vraiment, ça le retourne. **Castiel?**

 **Tu n'as pas changé.** Et Dean le lit avec sa voix.

Sa voix.

 **Ça fait presque sept ans. C'est du passé. S'il te plaît.**

 **Tu me supplies, Dean?**

Dean s'étouffe. **Arrête. Sam n'a juste pas besoin de savoir.**

 **Demande-le-moi un peu plus gentiment, et peut-être… peut-être.**

 **Tu parles sérieusement?** Dean se décolle de la porte, les pas désordonnés jusqu'à se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. Pas de réponse. Il soupire. **S'il te plaît, Castiel, je te demande de ne rien dire à Sam.**

 **Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas dire?**

Connard. Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue. **Ne lui dis rien à propos de ce qui s'est passé.**

 **Entre nous?**

 **NE DIS RIEN A PROPOS DE CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ENTRE NOUS.**

Une seconde, deux, et puis dix secondes. **Comme tu veux, Dean.**

.

Castiel pose son téléphone, l'écran contre la table. La cafétaria est presque déserte, à cette heure-ci, et il ne faut que quelques minutes à Sam pour revenir avec deux cafés. Il en pose un devant Castiel, qui le remercie d'un petit signe de tête. "Alors," pour commencer. "Je ne savais pas que tu voulais intégrer la police."

"Je peux te retourner la remarque," répond Sam. "Tu étais en fac de droit avec Dean."

"J'étais en fac de droit parce que mon père est avocat," haussant les épaules.

"Et Dean-"

"Tu sais, Sam," en le coupant. "Ton frère et moi… on ne s'est pas parlé depuis vraiment longtemps."

"Longtemps comme?"

"Presque sept ans."

Sam tique. "Sept ans?" répète-t-il. "Dean ne t'a pas parlé depuis qu'il a quitté la fac? Depuis qu'il… je ne comprends pas. Dean est ton meilleur ami."

"Était," amèrement. "Il a quitté New-York, et puis… même pas de carte de vœux à Noël."

"Je ne comprends pas," encore une fois.

"C'est du passé," reprenant les mots de Dean.

"Et… qu'est-ce que tu as fait, pendant sept ans? Après la fac de droit?"

La fac de droit, une des nombreuses choses sur lesquelles Castiel avait cédé. Il n'avait jamais voulu être avocat, mais son père avait su se montrer persuasif. Il avait menacé de lui couper les vivres, et Castiel avait juste cédé. Parce que les choses devaient se passer comme ça, peu importait que Castiel ait dix-huit ans, peu importait qu'il n'ait même jamais voulu ne serait-ce que mettre un pied à la fac. Son père décidait. Il décidait mais n'avait jamais été là.

Castiel hausse les épaules. "Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai travaillé dans une librairie pour payer l'école de police," répond-il. "Dans le dos de mon père. Et quand j'ai eu assez d'argent pour ne plus rien lui devoir, j'ai claqué la porte. Je détestais la fac de droit, je détestais le droit tout court, et… il faut aimer ça pour réussir."

"Je sais."

"Bien sûr que tu sais… c'est ce que tu voulais faire," avant d'avaler une gorgée de café. "Pourquoi ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, finalement?"

"Parce que… mon père," en détournant les yeux. "C'est une longue histoire, et c'est… tu ne trouves pas ça un peu ironique? Je voulais être avocat, mais je ne suis jamais allé en fac de droit. Toi, tu as toujours voulu être flic, et finalement… te voilà. Après la fac. Et puis Dean… bon. Dean, c'est une autre histoire. Il voulait seulement se rebeller, mais comme tu as dû le comprendre… il a cédé. Il a fait ce que notre père voulait. Comme toujours."

"Il m'en avait parlé," pensivement. "Mais il voulait rester à New-York."

"Vraiment?" surpris.

Petit détail que Dean n'avait jamais mentionné. Il était revenu, puis il était resté, et ça avait été tout.

"Oui, vraiment," dit Castiel. "C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit."

"Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais… s'il ne t'a plus jamais parlé, ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas… ce qui s'est passé? Tu ne sais rien?"

Castiel fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que je suis censé savoir?" demande-t-il, vaguement intrigué. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Sam s'apprête à répondre, mais son regard dévie sur un point derrière Castiel. "Ruby?" quand celle-ci s'arrête à leur hauteur, une main posée à plat sur la table.

"Sammy, j'ai-"

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça," en grommelant.

"Ok, Samuel," sourit Ruby. "J'ai un truc, faut que tu viennes, et-" en se tournant vers Castiel. "Eh… tu es Castiel? Bonne chance, avec Dean. J'espère que tu as les nerfs solides."

"Ruby…" les yeux au ciel.

"J'ai les nerfs solides," répond Castiel.

"Parce que vraiment… Dean est génial pour aller prendre un verre, danser sur le bar et faire des commentaires bien sexuels sur-"

"Ruby," coupe Sam, exaspéré.

"Mais travailler avec lui, c'est comme travailler avec un gosse de huit ans surdoué, complètement immature mais en même temps trop intelligent, et c'est comme… on dirait que toutes les parties de son cerveau ne se sont pas développées en même temps."

Castiel a un petit sourire. "C'est à peu près ça," au moment où le téléphone vibre trop bruyamment sur la table. "Il faut que j'y aille," en se levant. "Merci pour le café, Sam. Ruby."

.

Dean relève les yeux. "Quoi, Sam?" quand celui-ci se plante devant son bureau.

"Tu ne voulais pas revenir à Lawrence," comme un reproche. "Tu voulais rester là-bas, à New-York."

"Pitié," faussement concentré sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. "Ça fait sept ans, Sam. Sept ans. Change de disque. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu passes ta vie à me bassiner avec ça?"

"Et Castiel?" insiste Sam. "Il ne sait pas… à propos de papa. Il ne sait pas ce que papa a fait."

Le ton de sa voix est hésitant, parce que Sam sait à quel point le sujet est sensible. Il sait à quel point son frère peut être fragile, même si Dean ne veut pas le reconnaître. Même s'il se cache, même s'il sourit, même s'il sourit beaucoup trop.

"Dean… je-"

"C'est une histoire de famille," en le coupant. "Castiel n'a rien besoin de savoir, et… s'il te plaît, Sammy, lâche l'affaire. Il débarque, et tu veux absolument savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas resté à New-York il y a _sept ans_? Tu te rends compte que ça n'a aucun sens? C'est du passé. Ma vie est à Lawrence. Ce que papa a fait… on s'en est remis. Toi et moi, on va bien. Ça va."

"Non, c'est faux," obstiné. "Tu as suivi une thérapie pendant plus de deux ans, et je sais… je te connais par cœur. Je sais comme tu as tendance à t'autodétruire. C'est toujours ce que tu fais… l'alcool, les somnifères beaucoup trop souvent, toute cette colère que tu gardes en toi, et toutes ces fois où tu te blesses."

"Ce n'est jamais volontaire," réplique Dean.

Il évite son regard, le poing serré si fort que ses ongles entaillent sa paume. La douleur qui contient la rage. Dean inspire. "Ce n'est pas volontaire," une deuxième fois. "Je ne contrôle juste pas ma force. C'est tout."

"Dean-"

"Ok," en se tournant finalement vers son frère. "Je suis prêt à admettre que j'ai… eu un problème. J'ai eu un problème. Mais j'étais plus jeune, Sam, j'étais juste vraiment jeune. J'ai grandi et je le gère mieux. Amy m'aide, et toi aussi. Je vais bien. Je fais de mon mieux pour aller bien, tout du moins"

"Tu vas bien, là tout de suite?" demande Sam.

Dean serre le poing encore davantage, si c'est possible. "C'est juste une sale journée," en soupirant. "Charlie me tape sur le système, j'ai mal à la tête, et Castiel… n'est pas censé être là."

"Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose… qu'il soit là, je veux dire," plus doucement. "Vous êtes amis. Tu peux travailler avec lui."

"On a été amis," en le corrigeant. "A la fac. Il y a une éternité. Je ne veux pas travailler avec lui parce que je ne veux travailler avec personne. Alors ne t'habitue pas trop à ce qu'il soit là."

"Dean…"

"Je sais, je sais. Je suis un connard."

"Tu ne veux pas demander à Charlie si tu peux prendre ta journée?" propose Sam. "C'est plutôt calme, aujourd'hui, et tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien."

"Charlie me déteste," en faisant la moue.

"N'importe quoi," avec un petit rire. "C'est ta meilleure amie."

"En dehors d'ici, oui."

"Reconnais que tu n'es pas vraiment facile non plus."

"Mmh," fait Dean. "Je vais lui faire mon plus beau sourire, et lui demander si je peux rentrer. On s'appelle ce soir?"

"Bien sûr," en lui adressant un vrai sourire avant de sortir.

Une fois seul, Dean desserre lentement le poing. Il agite la main pour chasser la douleur, sans regarder les marques laissées par ses ongles.

Et souvent, souvent, Dean se dit que ça va, que c'est rien. Que c'est juste sa manière à lui de gérer les sentiments. Que ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire. Il ne cherche pas à se blesser, mais la douleur canalise. La douleur le ramène sur terre quand il s'égare. Il ne cherche pas à se blesser.

"Ça non plus, ça ne change pas."

Dean sursaute, et Castiel, dans l'encadrement de la porte, s'avance un peu plus. "Excuse-moi," dit-il. "Je ne voulais pas te surprendre."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" immédiatement sur la défensive.

"C'est aussi mon bureau, maintenant," en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, face à lui.

Il ignore l'inconfort évident de Dean, ne le lâche pas des yeux, puis esquisse un minuscule geste vers sa main. "Ça ne change pas," répète-t-il.

"Ça ne marchera jamais, tout ça," en évitant son regard. "Je le sais, et tu le sais."

"Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix," le ton toujours aussi neutre. "J'étais à New-York, et puis… je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je n'ai pas décidé de venir ici, Dean. On m'y a forcé."

"Ce n'est pas mon problème," en secouant la tête. "Je ne veux pas de toi ici, et ça ne va pas changer."

Nerveux, Dean se passe la main dans les cheveux, mais se fige dans le mouvement quand Castiel plisse les yeux. "Quoi?"

"Est-ce que c'est une alliance?"

"Quel sens de l'observation," plein d'ironie. "Impressionnant."

"Tu es… marié?"

"Oui, ça me paraît être un lien plutôt logique. J'ai une alliance, je suis marié."

Castiel hausse un sourcil, et Dean ne sait pas pourquoi son cœur s'emballe à ce point. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il se sent si mal.

"Mmh," fait Castiel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce sourire que Dean connaît, presque rien qui veut dire énormément. Il se décide enfin à le regarder dans les yeux, mais le regrette aussitôt. Le bleu est plus froid, moins chaleureux que ce qu'il a toujours été, et Dean retient son souffle. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire… comme ça?" demande-t-il.

"J'ai juste du mal à croire que tu sois capable de te contenter d'une seule personne."

Et que Dean est stupide, d'avoir oublié à quel point Castiel peut être franc. Il tousse, à demi surpris, à demi presque vexé. "Va te faire foutre, tu sais?"

Castiel ne cille même pas. "Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine," remarque-t-il. "Tu devrais peut-être-"

"Ne fais pas comme si tu te préoccupais de la mine que j'ai," en se levant.

Il se penche pour attraper un post-it, et griffonne quelques mots dessus avant de le coller près du clavier. "Les codes de l'ordinateur," en attrapant sa veste, posée sur le dossier du fauteuil. "Ne mets pas le bordel dans mon bureau."

" _Notre_ bureau," alors que Dean le contourne.

"C'est ça," en sortant.

.

Tournée vers la photocopieuse, Charlie soupire. "Tu devrais rentrer."

"Je ferai des heures supplémentaires ce week-end," répond Dean. "Tu peux me passer un autre savon, si tu veux. Je suis stupide."

"Clairement, tu es stupide," sans le regarder.

"Charlie… est-ce que-"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Castiel et toi?" en le coupant.

"Rien d'important."

"J'ai l'air débile?" en appuyant sur un bouton, les yeux toujours baissés.

"Je suis censé répondre?"

Charlie grommelle mais ne répond pas, et Dean a un petit sourire. "Il n'y a rien entre Castiel et moi," reprend-il.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air de le détester?" en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil.

"Parce que je déteste l'idée d'avoir un équipier."

"Mmh," peu convaincue. "Mais tu as vraiment l'air de le détester, lui."

"Parce que c'est mon équipier."

"Tu sais vraiment faire le malin," en roulant des yeux.

Dean prend une inspiration, une main derrière la tête. "Cas est juste… on était à la fac ensemble," si simplement que c'est vraiment comme si ça ne comptait pas. "Il y a longtemps. Je t'ai déjà raconté… la fac."

"Oh. Tu as couché avec lui?"

"Quoi?" trop vivement.

"D'accord, tu as couché avec lui," poursuit Charlie, faussement concentrée sur la pile de feuilles à photocopier. "Et alors… quoi? C'était nul?"

"C'était il y a sept ans, Charlie, je-"

"Si tu as encore ce genre de sentiments à son égard," en le coupant. "Ça veut dire que c'était nul, ou alors… ou alors, ça veut dire que c'était le meilleur coup de ta vie, et la prétendue haine que tu ressens n'est en fait rien d'autre que de la frustration sexuelle."

"Je suis marié," avec un hoquet de surprise.

"Je sais, imbécile, j'étais là."

"Il n'y a aucune frustration sexuelle en moi," le plus calmement possible. "Cas et moi, c'était il y a des années lumières, et ça voulait rien dire."

"Cas… ça fait deux fois que tu l'appelles par son petit surnom."

"Je suis marié," répète Dean.

"J'ai entendu," quelque peu exaspérée. "Amy est la femme de ta vie. Je sais. Tu pourrais essayer de t'entendre avec Castiel. Vous n'avez qu'à… devenir amis, ou le redevenir."

"Ça ne marchera jamais," obstiné. "Ça ne marchera pas, Charlie. On n'est pas amis, et je ne peux pas m'entendre avec lui."

"Parce que c'est le meilleur coup de ta vie?"

"Putain, tu vas finir par la fermer?"

"En fait," l'air pensive. "Je crois que je comprends ce que tu lui trouves. Il est… rassurant. Il dégage quelque chose de rassurant. La sécurité."

"Tu n'aimes même pas les hommes."

"Non, mais toi si."

"Tu veux que je te le dise en polonais? Je suis _marié_."

"Sois ami avec Castiel," en lui faisant totalement face. "Pour une fois dans ta vie, essaie de faire un petit effort avec les autres. Je sais… pour ton père, pour tout ce qui s'est passé, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi. Mais-"

"Ça a été," rectifie Dean. "Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je suis encore touché par ce qui s'est passé?"

Charlie mord sa lèvre, moins amusée, et Dean la coupe dans son élan avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche. "Je te vois venir de très loin," dit-il. "J'ai un peu bu hier soir, et… et puis quoi?"

"Je ne parlais pas de ça."

"De quoi tu parlais?"

Le plus doucement du monde, Charlie prend sa main, sans serrer, seulement sa paume pressée contre la sienne. "Je suis ta meilleure amie," dans un souffle.

"C'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps à me hurler dessus?"

"Précisément," sourit Charlie. "Je te hurle dessus parce que je t'aime, et l'alcool n'est pas le problème. Tu abuses un peu, mais tu abuses de tout. Excessif, c'est ton deuxième prénom. Et ton père… Sam m'en a parlé, tu sais. Il m'a dit qu'il allait bientôt-"

"Arrête," en reprenant sa main. "On va bien, Sam et moi, et j'en ai assez d'entendre parler… j'en ai assez. D'accord? Je vais rentrer, et je reviendrai demain super en forme. Promis."

"Comme tu veux," vaguement résignée. "Fais attention à toi."

.

Dean rentre, passe le reste de la journée à somnoler, un peu perdu quand il rouvre les yeux. Penchée sur lui, Amélia lui adresse un sourire. "Le lit était trop loin?" demande-t-elle. "Ou alors, est-ce que tu aimes vraiment ce canapé?"

"Les deux," en se raclant la gorge. "Quelle heure il est?"

"L'heure où tu es censé avoir faim."

"L'heure où… merde, on était censés aller au restaurant, hein?"

Il commence à se redresser, mais Amélia pose une main sur son épaule pour le forcer à s'allonger. "On ira au restaurant un autre jour," en secouant la tête.

"Mais tu adores la cuisine italienne."

"Et le restaurant ne va pas s'envoler."

"Tu es sûre?" soucieux.

"Oui," en déposant un baiser sur son front. "Je suis sûre."

"Alors tu me laisses te faire la cuisine?"

Amélia acquiesce, doux sourire aux lèvres, puis s'écarte pour le laisser se lever.

.

"Tu sais," en attrapant la bouteille d'huile d'olive. "Charlie m'a encore trouvé un nouvel équipier."

"Comment il est?" hissée sur le tabouret derrière le comptoir.

Un long moment, Dean hésite. Un très long moment, il cherche ses mots, sans vraiment se rendre compte que rien de tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit n'est acceptable à voix haute. "Comme les autres," finalement.

"Tu pourrais peut-être… travailler sur ta relation avec les autres."

"Amy…" simplement.

Celle-ci pousse un petit soupir. Parce que Dean est difficile. Difficile à comprendre, difficile à vivre, mais vraiment peu difficile à aimer. Dean est comme toutes ces personnes aux milles facettes, à la fois trop dur et trop fragile. Si long à apprendre, changeant et parfois, souvent impossible à déchiffrer. Ils se connaissent depuis plusieurs années, mais Amélia sait qu'elle ne sait pas tout et que Dean garde beaucoup au fond de lui.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais travailler sur ma relation avec Castiel," dos à elle, occupé à retourner du poulet dans une casserole. "Il ne va pas faire long-feu ici, de toute façon."

Et Dean a vraiment trop conscience du fait qu'il devrait parler, parler de Castiel, mais il se tait. Quelle importance?

.

Le lendemain est comme un silence. Un silence de plusieurs heures que Dean ne cherche pas à combler. Il évite Castiel du mieux qu'il peut. Castiel et son regard trop inquisiteur, l'expression de son visage que Dean connaît si bien, et l'aura si particulière qui l'entoure. Comme une sécurité. Oui, Charlie a raison et Dean le sait, Castiel inspire la confiance et la sécurité. Inspirait.

Dean, plongé dans la lecture de plusieurs rapports d'enquêtes devant lui, sursaute quand Castiel pose un livre sur le bureau, puis s'assoit. "J'ai étudié ces rapports," dit-il. "Hier."

"Mmh," sans le regarder. "C'est bien, d'étudier. C'est stimulant."

"Tu sais… c'est plus rapide et plus simple quand on est deux."

"C'est un meurtre," en tapotant le bureau du bout des doigts. "Ce n'est ni simple ni rapide."

"Ce n'est pas simple parce que Richard Roman est PDG, milliardaire et intouchable, mais c'est un suspect comme un autre."

"Suspect intouchable, Cas. On l'a déjà arrêté pour détournement de fonds, c'est moi qui l'aie interrogé, mais on n'avait pas de preuves. C'était perdu d'avance."

"Peut-être qu'il-"

"Peut-être que quelqu'un fait le travail pour lui," en le complétant plus qu'il ne le coupe. "Oui, c'est à ça que j'ai pensé."

"Il n'y a pas d'empreintes," poursuit Castiel. "Ça veut dire que ce quelqu'un sait ce qu'il fait. Un tueur à gage?"

"Probablement," haussant les épaules. "Ce qui nous ramène à… intouchable. Je ne vois pas-"

"Et si on essayait de le coincer pour autre chose?"

Dean relève la tête. "Tu veux dire… un peu comme l'arbre qui cache la forêt?" demande-t-il. "Peut-être que ce meurtre cache quelque chose de plus gros, quelque chose qu'il ne veut vraiment pas qu'on découvre, quitte à tuer un homme pour ça. Trafic de drogue?"

"Oui, c'est à ça que je pensais," en penchant la tête. "Les grandes entreprises d'agroalimentaire, c'est idéal pour la drogue. Beaucoup de flux de marchandises, des échanges en dehors du pays, et-"

"Ok," en remuant la souris de l'ordinateur. "Alors il faut juste qu'on repère les plus gros carrefours. Là où les échanges sont les plus probables."

Il tape rapidement sur le clavier, sans vraiment se rendre compte du regard de Castiel braqué sur lui. Et pourtant, ça brûle un peu contre sa joue, c'est électrique, et Dean tourne doucement la tête vers lui. "Arrête," dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête?"

"De me regarder comme ça."

Castiel ne détourne toutefois pas les yeux, dans les siens, et Dean pousse un soupir. "Arrête, Cas."

"Cas?" en tiquant. "Je suis de nouveau Cas?"

"Tu n'es vraiment rien pour moi."

"C'était facile, Dean?" après un court instant. "C'était facile de partir?"

"Ne t'engage pas sur ce terrain-là," entre ses dents.

Le bleu s'ombrage un peu, Castiel ouvre la bouche mais Dean n'a vraiment rien envie d'entendre. Il saisit un document au hasard, puis se lève. "Je vais faire une photocopie," deux pas en dehors du bureau.

Castiel se lève et le suit. "Tu ne photocopies rien du tout, tu fuis."

"Arrête ça," sans se retourner.

"Tu as un autre mot à la bouche?" au moment exact où Benny et Charlie sortent de leurs bureaux respectifs. "Attends… je sais. Tu avais des tas d'autres mots à la bouche, et tu ne me demandais pas d'arrêter."

Dean se fige. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

"Tu m'as très bien entendu."

"Mais c'est… c'est quoi ton problème?" en serrant rageusement les poings.

"C'est visiblement toi, qui as un problème avec moi," réplique Castiel. "On peut en parler. Je t'écoute."

"Oh, par pitié," soudain plus ironique. "Je t'en prie, Cas, ne-"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça," agacé.

"Et pourquoi? J'ai perdu le droit de t'appeler comme j'ai envie de t'appeler?"

"Oui," répond calmement Castiel. "Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu es parti du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles."

"Oh… oh," en croisant les bras sur son torse. "Alors c'est ça, ton vrai problème, hein? T'es en colère parce que je ne baise plus avec toi."

Benny, suffisamment proche pour que Dean l'entende, s'étouffe avec sa salive.

Le sourire que Castiel affiche en même temps qu'il penche la tête sur le côté, c'est du sarcasme à l'état brut. "Tu ne baisais pas avec moi," corrige-t-il, à voix trop haute. " _Je_ te baisais. Et vraiment, Dean… d'après mes souvenirs, tu ne m'as jamais demandé d'arrêter. Ou peut-être que tu _suppliais_ beaucoup trop pour que je puisse te prendre au sérieux."

Dean ressent cette colère trop vive qu'il a du mal à contrôler, il serre le poing à s'en casser les doigts et se rend compte de son bras levé au moment où Castiel attrape son poignet pour l'arrêter. "Ne lève pas la main sur moi," siffle-t-il. "Ne lève _jamais_ la main sur moi, Dean."

"Lâche-moi," en essayant de se dégager.

"Tu es calmé?"

"Je vais me calmer si tu me lâches," sans baisser le ton.

Castiel n'obéit pas, les yeux dans les siens et sa main qui lui broie le poignet sans vraiment lui faire mal, mais suffisamment fort pour que Dean ne puisse pas reculer. Celui-ci finit par cesser de bouger, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle saccadé. Il inspire doucement, et Castiel fronce les sourcils, semble voir bien au-delà de la colère. "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Dean?"

"S'il te plaît," presque inaudible. "Lâche-moi."

Plus brutalement, Castiel le relâche.

"Va te faire voir, _Cas_ ," un pas en arrière. "Va vraiment te faire voir."

Il fait volte-face sans un regard pour personne, et se dirige à grands pas vers le couloir.


	3. Passé

**Beaucoup de flash-back dans ce chapitre, et toujours beaucoup de tensions entre Dean et Cas (et c'est pas fini, même si vous vous doutez bien que ça va finir par s'arranger)**

 **Un peu de ce qui s'est passé, mais encore beaucoup de questions (les réponses finiront pas arriver)**

 **Sinon… merci pour les reviews et les mises en favoris. En espérant que la suite vous plaira**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dean attrape un de ces gobelets en plastique rouge, puis la bouteille de vodka dont il dévisse le bouchon à une main.**

 **"Tu devrais mettre du sirop de cerise, avec," derrière lui.**

 **"Un expert?" en jetant un coup d'œil furtif derrière son épaule.**

 **"Oui," en s'approchant. "Je suis-"**

 **"Je sais qui tu es," coupe Dean. "Tout le monde sait qui tu es. Tu es le mec en première année de droit depuis deux ans, qui ne vient pas vraiment en cours, et vraiment… on se demande comment tu fais pour ne pas te faire virer de cette fac."**

 **"Tu as une hypothèse?" en versant un peu de sirop de cerise dans le fond du verre que Dean lui tend.**

 **"Tu viens d'une famille riche."**

 **"Eh… oui," avec un sourire. "Mon père s'acharne à faire de moi un avocat, et il donne des fortunes à cette fac. Je suis condamné à rester en première année pour toujours."**

 **"C'est tragique," commente Dean.**

 **"Pas tant que ça," haussant les épaules. "Je m'amuse bien, ici. Les soirées sont pas mal."**

 **"Attends," en faisant mine de réfléchir. "Déjà deux ans en première année, ça te fait quoi… vingt ans?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Je connais ton prénom," en rajoutant de la vodka. "Enfin, je l'ai déjà entendu, mais il n'est pas commun."**

 **"Castiel," répond Castiel.**

 **"Voilà," plus enthousiaste. "C'est joli. Bizarre, mais joli. Ma mère a beaucoup de livres sur les anges, et elle… enfin, elle en** _ **lisait**_ **beaucoup. Tu es l'ange du jeudi."**

 **Castiel sourit, puis acquiesce. "Je peux goûter?" avec un geste vers le verre.**

 **"Je croyais que t'étais un expert?" en lui tendant quand même le gobelet, sans le lâcher du regard quand il le porte à ses lèvres.**

 **Il prend une gorgée. "Ça ne fait pas de mal de réviser les bases."**

 **"Alors tu préfères réviser tes connaissances en matière de mélanges d'alcool, mais les cours… non?"**

 **"Tu ne viens jamais non plus," commente Castiel. "Dean."**

 **"J'ai plusieurs questions, là tout de suite."**

 **"Je connais ton prénom parce que je mémorise les listes d'appel, en début d'année," en lui rendant son verre pour en prendre un autre.**

 **"C'est un peu flippant," en riant doucement. "Comment tu peux savoir que je ne viens jamais en cours si toi non plus tu n'y vas pas? Ça n'a pas tellement de sens, si tu veux mon avis."**

 **"Tu es là à toutes les soirées étudiantes," en versant trop de vodka avec le sirop. "Toutes. Il n'y a que les gens qui ne vont pas en cours qui aiment ça à ce point, et… pour être tout à fait honnête, Dean, tu as déjà une réputation, ici."**

 **"Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit de moi?"**

 **"Que tu t'es tapé la moitié de la promo de droit."**

 **"Mmh," en se passant distraitement la main dans les cheveux. "Je perds un an de ma vie ici, alors j'ai décidé de faire vraiment tout ce que je veux. Et tu sais quoi, Cas? Cette fac est comme un très grand panier garni. Les gens sont très faciles à prendre. Dans tous les sens du terme."**

 **Le rire de Castiel couvre le peu de musique de fin de soirée, et Dean se demande vaguement d'où vient cette** _ **chaleur**_ **, au niveau du cœur. C'est différent de tout ce qu'il a ressenti avant, différent des autres et Castiel est vraiment différent. Il lui sourit, doucement mais il y a quelque chose de violent et de plus intimidant dans sa manière de le regarder.**

 **.**

Dean fracasse presque la porte des toilettes en l'ouvrant, et la referme tout aussi violemment. Il s'arrête devant les vasques, passe ses mains sous l'eau puis sur son visage, tout en s'efforçant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il ferme les yeux en serrant trop fort les dents, mord sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang et de la douleur, et puis finit par poser une main à plat sur son cœur pour sentir les battements contre sa paume.

 **.**

 **"Puis… quoi?" en l'entraînant dehors. "Ton père paye juste les études que tu n'as pas envie de faire, et c'est tout?"**

 **Castiel passe ses jambes d'un côté et de l'autre du muret puis s'assoit dessus, son verre à la main. "Mmh," confirme-t-il. "Il ne sait même pas que je ne vais pas en cours, en fait… il n'appelle jamais, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il connaisse ma date d'anniversaire. Il paye. C'est ce qu'il fait de mieux."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, toi?" en s'asseyant face à lui, dans la même position.**

 **"Je voudrais être flic," avec une gorgée de vodka. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?"**

 **"Mon père à moi est flic," répond Dean. "Et il veut que je le sois aussi. Je crois même que c'est son but numéro un dans la vie, mais ce n'est pas… en fait, je ne sais pas si c'est réellement que je ne veux pas, je veux juste faire le contraire de ce que lui, il veut. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Parce que… non mais sérieux… le droit? Je n'ai rien à faire ici."**

 **"Tu as l'air plutôt dans ton élément."**

 **"C'est parce que je suis sociable," haussant les épaules.**

 **"Mmh," avec un sourire. "Et ton père te laisse vraiment faire ce que tu veux?"**

 **"Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix," en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. "Mon père est envahissant et très exigeant, mais il aime sa famille plus que tout. Mon petit-frère et moi, on est tout pour lui, alors… il me laisse faire. Il accepte beaucoup de choses, même si… j'avoue, j'avoue, je m'attends tous les jours à le voir débarquer ici pour me ramener de force à la maison. Je suis sûr qu'il va finir par le faire. Je profite en attendant."**

 **"Il accepte beaucoup de choses?" relève Castiel, en acceptant la cigarette que Dean lui tend.**

 **"Tu sais comment il a réagi, quand je lui ai dit que j'étais vraiment… vraiment très bisexuel?" sans le lâcher du regard. "Il est devenu très, très pâle, et il m'a demandé si j'aimais au moins un peu les femmes. Franchement, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir lui dire que non. Juste pour voir sa tête."**

 **Dean glisse une cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'allume avant de tendre le briquet à Castiel. "Tu devrais peut-être dire à ton père d'aller se faire foutre, Cas."**

 **"Il va me couper les vivres," en recrachant un nuage de fumée.**

 **"Et… je peux te demander où est ta mère, ou c'est indiscret?"**

 **"Elle est morte quand j'avais sept ans."**

 **"Oh," simplement.**

 **"Tu vois… il y a plus tragique que deux ans de droit," en ramenant un genou contre son torse. "Et toi? Ta mère?"**

 **Dean prend une inspiration, rit, puis termine son verre d'une traite. "Ma mère est malade," finit-il par répondre. "Alzheimer très précoce, alors… je ne lui manque pas vraiment. Mon père a essayé de se servir d'elle comme d'un moyen de pression pour me faire rester, mais je… c'est le contraire, en fait. Elle ne nous reconnaît quasiment plus, et c'est vraiment… c'est horrible à vivre. J'avais besoin de changer d'air. Tu trouves que je suis une horrible personne?"**

 **"Je te trouve très attirant."**

 **"Tu as trop bu, ou alors tu es réellement toujours aussi direct?"**

 **.**

Quand il ressort des toilettes, Dean fait quelques pas dans le couloir, puis tombe nez-à-nez avec Charlie, qui l'attrape par le bras quand il essaie de la contourner. "Attends une seconde," fait-elle. "S'il te plaît."

"Charlie… je ne suis pas d'humeur," en essayant de se dégager.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis si mal, Dean?"

"Je réagis si mal parce que Cas… parce que cet imbécile bousille tout mon équilibre," un ton plus haut. "Je ne veux pas de lui ici. C'est trop dur, Charlie, je ne peux même pas le regarder, je-"

"Tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui s'est passé entre vous?" la tête penchée sur le côté, alors que Dean secoue obstinément la sienne. "Dean… tu-"

"Non," en la coupant. "Je suis juste désolé pour… tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ce que tu as entendu. Benny non plus."

"Ce n'est pas le fond du problème."

"Tu as raison," réplique Dean. "Le fond du problème, c'est Castiel. Lui et son insupportable tendance à toujours trouver quoi dire pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, et je… putain, je le hais. Je veux qu'il s'en aille. Je veux… reprendre la vie que j'ai sans lui."

Le choix des mots fait tiquer Charlie, mais elle s'abstient de tout commentaire pour se contenter de serrer sa main. "Ça ne dépend plus vraiment de moi," dit-elle. "Je voudrais faire quelque chose, mais Castiel est très qualifié, et je ne peux pas le virer pour rien. Je suis désolée."

"Laisse tomber," en secouant toujours plus la tête.

"Je dois te dire… Amy est dans ton bureau."

"Pourquoi-" en ouvrant la bouche quand il comprend. "On était censés déjeuner ensemble et j'ai… putain, j'ai complètement oublié."

.

 **"Tu trouves que je suis direct?"**

 **"Ou alors… moi, j'ai trop bu," répond Dean, en tirant une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de jeter le mégot sur le bitume. "J'ai souvent trop bu."**

 **"Ça fait partie de tous ces trucs que tu veux faire parce que tu as décidé de faire tout ce que tu veux? Comme la cigarette?" en lui tendant la sienne.**

 **Dean se penche pour tirer dessus, sans la prendre. "Ça fait partie des trucs que mon père déteste," en soufflant. "Il me tuera s'il l'apprend. C'est pour ça, et j'arrêterai quand il viendra me chercher pour me ramener à la maison et faire en sorte que je fasse exactement ce qu'il veut."**

 **"Tu penses vraiment qu'il va venir?"**

 **"Oh, oui," avec un petit rire. "Il va venir, et il va me dire… tu arrêtes tes conneries, Dean, et tu prends tes responsabilités."**

 **"Et… qu'est-ce que toi, tu vas faire?" sincèrement intrigué.**

 **"Probablement ce qu'il veut, parce que… c'est mon père," comme si ça voulait tout dire. "Il se prend pour le général des armées, avec mon frère et moi comme petits soldats, mais c'est quand même mon père. Oui, je vais probablement finir par faire ce qu'il veut que je fasse."**

 **"Ça, ça me semble tragique."**

 **Dean hausse les épaules. "C'est comme ça," en accrochant son regard.**

 **Son regard qui passe rapidement de ses yeux à ses lèvres, et Dean le remarque. Il sourit, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, même s'il n'a pas vraiment la sensation d'avoir le contrôle sur ce qu'il semble lui faire ressentir. Castiel, lui, ne sourit pas vraiment. C'est plus comme l'ombre vague d'un demi-sourire, et le cœur de Dean se contracte presque douloureusement.**

 **"Et maintenant, Dean," en écrasant la fin de sa cigarette. "Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire?"**

 **.**

Dean entend la voix de Castiel avant d'entendre celle d'Amélia, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il dit. La voix de Castiel est grave, plutôt basse, et elle _résonne_.

"Ça fait si longtemps que ça?" demande Amélia. "Vous vous connaissez vraiment depuis-"

Trop violemment, Dean donne un petit coup contre la porte, croisant d'abord le regard de Castiel. Il choisit de l'ignorer. Amélia se retourne vers lui, et Dean se concentre pour être sincère quand il lui sourit.

"Tu m'avais oubliée," dit-elle.

"Je suis… désolé."

"Et tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de Castiel."

Ça ne sonne pas comme un reproche, mais Dean se braque. "Je viens de dire que j'étais désolé," le ton plus sec.

Amélia hausse un sourcil, silencieuse.

"Excuse-moi," reprend Dean. "Je suis juste… fatigué. Je suis fatigué. J'essaie d'arrêter de prendre des somnifères, et tu vois… ça ne me réussit pas."

Doucement, Amélia s'approche. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue, puis passe une main dans ses cheveux. "C'est parce que tu essaies d'arrêter d'un seul coup. Je vais te refaire une ordonnance, et on va arrêter plus en douceur."

Sa voix, tout près de son oreille, et même si Dean entend et comprend ce qu'elle dit, il ne peut pas penser à autre chose qu'à Castiel. Assis sur le bureau, beaucoup trop proche, et Dean a l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Il a l'impression de mentir sans prononcer un mot. Il ferme les yeux. "D'accord," souffle-t-il. "C'est toi qui sais. Tu veux aller déjeuner?"

"Je n'ai plus le temps," en secouant la tête. "Il faut que je retourne travailler, et je risque de rentrer assez tard. Tu fais attention à toi?"

"Bien sûr, Amy."

Celle-ci sourit, avant de faire face à Castiel. "Très heureuse de te connaître," avec un petit signe de la main, alors que Castiel acquiesce. "Et, Dean, ne sois pas… tu sais, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, tu veux bien?"

"Mais je ne lève pas les yeux au ciel," proteste Dean.

"Tu allais le faire," avec un autre baiser sur la joue. "Je te connais. Pense juste à ce que je t'ai dit, et… on en reparlera ce soir, mais… par rapport à ton père. C'est ce qui ne va pas, en ce moment? C'est parce qu'il va bientôt sortir?"

"Amy," en détournant les yeux. "Pas maintenant."

"Ce n'est pas que tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant, c'est que tu ne veux pas en parler tout court."

Elle l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres, adresse un dernier signe à Castiel, puis sort du bureau sans rien ajouter.

Dean pousse un soupir de frustration. Il évite le regard de Castiel pendant un très long moment, le cœur battant à tout rompre et, brûlant dans ses veines, le sentiment de trahir. Le sentiment de mentir. Le sentiment de _tromper_. Les secondes filent. Une seconde pour un battement de cœur trop douloureux, et Dean avale sa salive comme il avalerait du verre pilé. "Est-ce que tu te sens aussi mal que moi?" finit-il par demander.

"Je ne sais pas, Dean," sans bouger. "Je n'ai pas menti. Je ne mens pas."

"Vraiment?" en ricanant. "Tu vas me faire croire que tu lui as dit la vérité? Tu peux regarder Amy dans les yeux et lui dire ce que tu m'as dit toute à l'heure?"

.

 **Sa main glisse sous sa chemise, tout contre son ventre doucement mais presque trop vite, et Dean soupire de contentement quand Castiel le pousse plus brutalement contre la porte. "Cas," entre deux baisers plus appuyés. "On ne sait même pas… dans la chambre de qui on est. On ne-"**

 **"On s'en fiche," en mordant sa lèvre. "Ça compte pour toi?"**

 **"C'est toi qui comptes pour moi, là tout de suite," les deux mains sur sa ceinture.**

 **Il se débat quelques secondes avec la boucle, parvient à la défaire, et puis Castiel, pantalon sur le bas des chevilles, ne prend pas le temps de le déshabiller entièrement. Juste ce qu'il faut. Il passe ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses pour le soulever, plaqué dos à la porte. Dean enroule instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille.**

 **Les mouvements sont à la fois contrôlés et désordonnés, le souffle plus brut, même si Castiel est presque tendre dans sa manière de le toucher. Tout est pressé et enfiévré, erratique et vraiment, Dean ne s'est jamais senti aussi complet.**

 **.**

"Tu voulais que je le fasse?" demande Castiel.

"Tu sais ce que je veux, Cas? Je veux que tu t'en ailles," pour la énième fois. "Je ne veux plus te voir, plus te parler, je ne veux pas de toi. Et ça… tout ça, toi ici, je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverai jamais. Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas faire ça."

Les bras croisés, Castiel secoue la tête et pour la première fois, une des rares fois, il détourne les yeux. Sourit, amer. "Tu crois que ça me plaît?" presque en riant. "Tu crois que moi, je veux te voir? Tu crois que j'ai envie de te parler, de me battre avec toi simplement parce que tu es toujours le même gamin têtu et borné? Tu crois que je peux, que j'ai envie de faire ça?"

"Alors va-t'en, bordel mais _dégage._ "

"Je ne demande que ça," un ton plus haut. "Je dois te le dire combien de fois, Dean? Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu le fais exprès, ou bien alors tu es _stupide_?"

"Tu as vraiment dû faire quelque chose de… qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être transféré?"

"Ce n'est pas ton problème," réplique Castiel. "C'est ce que tu as dit. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais rien savoir."

"Eh bien maintenant, je veux savoir," en agitant la main.

"Une question pour une question?"

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre par la négative, mais la referme, finalement silencieux. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. "Une question pour une question… bon, d'accord," dit-il. "Ça me va."

Il passe derrière le bureau, alors que Castiel s'assoit face à lui, une jambe perpendiculaire à la deuxième.

"Réponds d'abord à ma question," en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

"J'ai frappé un suspect," simplement.

"Et puis… quoi? Moi aussi, je suis parfois un peu brutal, mais ça ne justifie pas que-"

"Pas seulement _frappé_ ," coupe Castiel. "J'ai été… violent, et c'était plus qu'un interrogatoire qui tourne mal. J'ai un peu perdu le contrôle."

"Toi, tu as perdu le contrôle?" sincèrement surpris. "Toi?"

"J'ai peut-être un peu changé," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Toi… aussi. Pas dans le bon sens, si je peux me permettre. Tu as l'air… je ne sais pas, on dirait que le contact avec les autres est beaucoup plus… difficile."

Piqué au vif, Dean serre les dents. "Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi," dit-il. "Pose ta question."

"Ton père?" sans hésiter. "Qu'est-ce qu-"

"Une autre question," sur la défensive. "Pas ça."

"Pourquoi pas ça?"

"Une autre question," insiste Dean.

"Très bien… Amélia? Elle est psychiatre?" et Dean hoche la tête. "C'est ta psy?"

"C'était," en le corrigeant. "Maintenant, c'est ma femme."

"Tu prends des somnifères?" enchaîne Castiel.

Dean fait une pause, hésite, puis reprend :

"Oui," avec une légère grimace. "J'ai suivi une thérapie, et… c'est juste un peu difficile de dormir sans."

"Pourquoi, la thérapie?"

"T'es en train de me bombarder de questions," sans répondre. "Ce suspect? Tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est passé?"

"Une histoire de proxénétisme, le gars s'est beaucoup amusé à jouer avec mes nerfs, et j'ai perdu le contrôle," en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir pour caler son poing sous sa mâchoire. "Je l'ai frappé, et mon équipier n'a pas réussi à me maîtriser à temps, et j'ai… c'est tout. Je lui ai cassé le bras et le nez."

"C'est _tout_?" incrédule.

"Mmh," un peu évasif.

"Et pourquoi un transfert au lieu d'une suspension définitive?"

"J'ai été suspendu pendant quelques semaines, et j'ai accepté d'être transféré ici," répond Castiel. "Un psy a établi que je n'avais aucun problème, que c'était juste un évènement isolé, et… voilà. Je suis doué dans ce que je fais. J'ai perdu le contrôle une seule fois."

.

 **Les jambes de Dean tremblent, tremblent au point que tous ses muscles se raidissent avant de finalement se détendre. Il sourit, Castiel tout contre lui qui essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, sans le lâcher. "Tu peux marcher?" demande-t-il.**

 **"Probablement pas très droit," avec un petit rire.**

 **Castiel se redresse légèrement pour le regarder mais ne dit rien. Ils se fixent un court moment, la lumière de l'aube filtre à travers les stores à demi ouverts, tapant doucement contre le visage de Dean. Celui-ci retient son souffle, le cœur à l'envers mais les battements qui s'apaisent.**

 **En douceur, Castiel le relâche, tout en s'assurant qu'il peut tenir sur ses jambes. Dean se rhabille, puis se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "C'était meilleur qu'avec la moitié de la promo de droit," dit-il. "Tu es meilleur."**

 **Il le repousse, une main sur la poignée de la porte, et ne remarque pas réellement à quel point Castiel est silencieux, presque trop. Trop.**

 **"Merci," avant de sortir.**

 **.**

"Tu as perdu le contrôle?" répète Dean, comme si les mots ne sonnaient pas.

Castiel se contente d'un hochement de tête.

"Et tu me demandes à moi… tu me demandes ce qui m'est arrivé?"

"Je sais très bien ce qui m'est arrivé, à moi."

Le ton est sensiblement plus froid, et Dean fronce les sourcils. Il comprend sans avoir vraiment l'envie de comprendre. Il se tait. Pendant de très longues secondes, puis :

"D'accord."

"Pourquoi la thérapie? Et qu'est-ce que Sam était sur le point de me dire? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Pose d'autres questions," en secouant la tête.

"Pourquoi partir?" de but-en-blanc. "Pourquoi as-tu quitté New-York sans jamais donner ne serait-ce que des nouvelles? Tu es mort du jour au lendemain, et… pourquoi?"

De toutes ses forces, Dean essaie de ne pas détourner les yeux, même si Castiel est toujours si droit et si intimidant. Castiel et son regard qui le transperce, comme s'il parvenait à voir tout ce que Dean ne dit pas.

"Pourquoi?" encore une fois.

"Je ne-" sans trouver quoi dire. "Pose une autre-"

"Tu ne vas pas me répondre, hein?" à la limite du sarcasme. "Tu ne vas jamais me répondre. Est-ce que c'était facile pour toi? Vivre sans moi? C'était facile?"

"S'il te plaît," en le coupant. "Cas, s'il te plaît… je-"

"Pas de Cas," un ton plus haut. "Je t'ai déjà dit ne plus m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis plus Cas pour toi. Tu as dit… je ne suis plus rien. Pas Cas."

Dean ferme les yeux, inspire pour se calmer, puis les rouvre. Sans réellement le regarder. Dean regarde tout, absolument tout, sauf Castiel. "C'était… c'est du passé," reprend-il. "C'est du passé. Pourquoi toi, tu n'es pas capable de passer à autre chose? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas… repartir d'où tu viens, aller où tu veux, je m'en fiche, mais _disparaître_? Débrouille-toi, négocie, fait _ce que tu veux_ , mais disparais. La vie que j'ai ici… sans toi. Ma vie est équilibrée, et je-"

"Tu as l'air très équilibré, effectivement," plein de dédain.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

"Tu n'as jamais rien eu d'équilibré," rétorque Castiel. "Tu n'es pas équilibré, et tu ressembles toujours au même Dean paumé d'il y a sept ans, l'insouciance en moins. L'insouciance, et tu sais… cette forme d'innocence. Ça en moins. Tu as l'air… cassé. Pas comme avant, pas seulement dans cette recherche perpétuelle d'autodestruction, mais c'est… qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?"

La douleur que Dean ressent est violente, aigue et comme un coup au cœur. Comme une brûlure ou un déchirement, à l'intérieur. Il ne répond pas, les mots sur le bout des lèvres, mais il ne répond pas.

Encore une fois, il secoue la tête. "Et toi?" demande-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?"

"Ce qui m'est arrivé? Toi, Dean. C'est toi."


	4. Comme rechercher l'anesthésie

**Finalement, j'écris (beaucoup) plus vite que je le pensais, et j'ai pas mal d'avance, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais poster le chapitre 4 maintenant, et le 5 peut-être demain, à voir**

 **Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que Dean se comporte comme… un sale connard? Et Cas ne le laisse pas faire**

 **Voilà, sinon… merci? Encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dean, est-ce qu-"

Sam se coupe, le bras en l'air comme pour attirer l'attention de son frère, puis les regarde tour à tour. "Je vous interromps?"

"Non," répond Dean. "C'est pas important. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Hésitant sur le seuil, Sam fronce les sourcils. "Mais vous-"

"Sammy," plus fermement. "Ça va. Tu n'interromps rien," ignorant Castiel quand celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel de manière très ostentatoire. "En fait, tu tombes même très bien."

"Mmh," sans vraiment tout comprendre. "Je voulais juste savoir si on pouvait passer la soirée ensemble."

"Bien sûr," simplement. "Est-ce que Jess…?"

"Compliqué."

"Ok. Alors on sort."

"T'es à peine remis de la gueule de bois d'il y a deux jours. On pourrait juste rester à-"

"Je suis parfaitement plus que remis," affirme Dean. "On sort. Pour que tu décompresses."

"Si décompresser, ça veut dire te surveiller pour que tu n'atteignes pas ton taux d'alcoolémie limite, tu sais, celui où tu dragues absolument tout ce qui a le malheur de bouger, eh bien-"

"Je n'ai jamais fait ça," pour protester.

Castiel ne peut retenir un petit rire, sans joie et rempli de quelque chose qui ressemble à du dédain, et Dean le fusille du regard. "Je suis marié, je vous rappelle," dit-il. "Et si je… non, je ne drague pas, je _regarde_. C'est pas pareil. Amy sait que j'ai le regard baladeur, mais pas les mains. Je suis marié."

"Mmh," fait Sam. "Peut-être que tu as un peu trop tendance à l'oublier quand tu bois un peu trop. Ou peut-être… peut-être que tu as vraiment trop tendance à te mettre la tête à l'envers."

"Et toi, pas assez."

"Et si on boit tous les deux, tu te rends compte du carnage?"

"Ah… ouais," en faisant mine de réfléchir. "Pas bête. Alors on devrait juste boire des petits cocktails inoffensifs. Allez, Sammy, ça va vraiment te faire du bien. Ça va nous faire du bien à tous les deux."

Sam soupire, puis finit par capituler :

"D'accord," dit-il. "On sort si tu me promets que moi, je peux promettre à Amy que tu vas revenir dans un état plus qu'acceptable."

"D'accord," à son tour. "Parole de scout."

"T'as même pas fait les scouts…"

"Non, mais j'ai lu des trucs sur internet, à ce propos," réplique Dean. "Je suis virtuellement scout."

"C'est ça," retenant un petit rire. "Je voudrais que Castiel vienne aussi. Cas?"

Très silencieux, Dean roule des yeux, surpris de croiser le regard interrogateur de Castiel, braqué sur lui. "Tu me demandes vraiment mon avis, là?"

"Oui," répond Castiel, demi sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

"Tu vas venir de toute façon. Même si je dis non. Surtout si je dis non," en soufflant de dépit. "Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Fais ce que tu veux."

.

A ce moment-là, comme à beaucoup d'autres, Dean a menti. Il ment parce qu'il ne veut pas de la proximité de Castiel, pas de sa voix ni de sa manière de le regarder. Dean ne veut pas de ce qu'il ressent, de cette brûlure dans le creux du cœur et de la douleur continue. La douleur le pulvérise, et plus ça fait mal, plus Dean sourit. Il sourit. C'est toujours ce qu'il fait. Il sourit, il rit, se braque si jamais on lui fait remarquer que tout sonne faux, et puis tous les moyens sont bons pour oublier.

.

La musique n'est pas très forte, mais l'air est plus lourd. Sam s'éloigne vers le bar, les laissant tous les deux seuls. Dean retire sa veste, puis remonte les manches de sa chemise, et Castiel attrape doucement son poignet droit. "C'est récent," dit-il, les yeux baissés vers les marques qui strient la peau de Dean.

Celui-ci se dégage brusquement, fuyant le contact. "C'est un accident," les yeux partout ailleurs que dans les siens. "Juste un accident. La bouteille a cassé quand je l'avais dans les mains, et… voilà. C'est un accident."

"La bouteille a cassé, ou bien alors tu l'as _fracassée_?"

"Lâche-moi, Cas," le ton acerbe. "Je ne suis plus comme ça. C'était un accident."

Castiel se tait, sans pour autant cesser de le détailler du regard. Il observe Dean, et se souvient de lui et d'à quel point ce côté de sa personnalité prend de la place, même si c'est insidieux. Ça semble souvent accidentel, c'est en surface mais pourtant gravé si profondément en lui qu'on ne le remarque pas vraiment. On s'en rend compte avec le temps, quand on le connaît trop bien et que ça devient trop évident.

"Je sais," reprend Castiel. "Ça ressemble souvent à un accident."

"Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais encore," en secouant la tête.

"Ne fais pas comme si j'avais envie de te connaître."

"Est-ce que tu regrettes tout ce qui s'est passé? La fac?"

"Je regrette d'avoir eu à te regarder baiser à droite et à gauche, avec n'importe qui en plus d'avec moi," trop calmement pour l'être vraiment.

"Toi… et les autres, ça n'avait rien à voir," les mots qui s'échappent avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir.

.

 **La chaleur brouille ses sens, alors que la fumée brûle en même temps que l'ivresse. L'alcool réchauffe et désinhibe, et Dean passe ses bras autour du cou de cet homme qu'il ne connaît même pas. Dont il aura du mal à se souvenir le lendemain. Cette idée le fait sourire, ses lèvres sur les siennes, parce que Dean oublie. Rien n'a d'importance puisqu'il oublie, comme sa mère l'oublie aussi, peu à peu encore moins qu'un souvenir. Et il voudrait bien n'être plus rien, s'oublier lui-même pour ne plus ressentir.**

 **Il laisse la musique avoir raison de ses pensées, et ses mains toucher les courbes du corps pressé contre lui. Tout est trop, trop fort, l'air est trop humide, sa peau trop chaude et lui beaucoup trop ivre. Trop pour se rendre compte de son partenaire qui change, et quand il rouvre les yeux, Dean croise le regard de Castiel. Il sourit. "Eh," en se penchant vers lui, parlant à son oreille pour couvrir le son des basses. "Pas deux fois avec la même personne, mon ange… c'est une règle."**

 **"Tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel tu es?"**

 **"Je vais… tout oublier…"**

 **.**

"Ça n'avait rien à voir?" répète Castiel. "Qu'est-ce qu-"

"Je crois que tu sais," en passant distraitement le bout de ses doigts sur le côté de son poignet, presque sur l'intérieur. "On a couché ensemble des tas et des tas de fois, et… ce n'était pas pareil. Tu étais _meilleur_. Ça ne te suffit pas, de savoir que tu as été un très bon coup?"

Les mots heurtent, et Dean le sait, même si Castiel ne cille pas. Castiel reste parfaitement impassible, la colère grondant sous la surface. "Mmh," fait-il. "Je sais que je suis un très bon coup."

"Tu as l'intention d'en parler à Sam?" sans répliquer.

"Pourquoi ça compte tant que ça pour toi?" les bras croisés sur son torse. "Si c'est du passé, si ça t'est égal, comme tu le dis si bien, alors pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je ne dise rien à ton frère? Tu crois que Sam t'aimerait moins s'il savait qu-"

"Sam sait très bien ce que j'ai fait à la fac, il sait, mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir pour toi, parce que c'est du passé et parce que tu es juste quelqu'un parmi tant d'autres."

"Je suis quelqu'un parmi la multitude des gens que tu t'es tapés," en penchant la tête. "Très bien. Est-ce que Sam sait _pourquoi_?"

La vraie question reste en suspens, les mots que Castiel ne dit pas claquent quand même, et Dean souffle. Pourquoi toujours ce besoin de se perdre pour ne plus vraiment se sentir exister. Pourquoi oublier pour ne plus rien sentir ni ressentir, comme rechercher l'anesthésie dans la douleur.

Dean tremble un peu, le poing si serré que ses articulations blanchissent. Il se tait pour ne pas lâcher, ne pas dire ce qu'il veut vraiment lui dire, puis pousse un minuscule soupir de soulagement quand Sam revient. Ce dernier les regarde tour à tour, surpris par le silence. "Pourquoi-"

"J'ai besoin d'un vrai verre," coupe Dean, en se levant d'un bond pour se diriger vers le bar.

Castiel soupire en secouant la tête. "Il est très difficile à gérer."

"Je sais," en lui tendant une simple bière. "C'est… en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de-"

"Dean ne m'adresse la parole que pour me faire comprendre à quel point il veut me voir disparaître de sa vie."

"Ça va lui passer," assure Sam.

"Tu es sûr de ça?" avec un geste en direction du bar.

Dean, debout, enchaîne un shot de vodka après l'autre, puis s'empare de la bouteille avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il pose deux verres sur la table et fait glisser le premier vers Castiel. "Pour toi."

.

Quelques shots et une demi-bouteille plus tard, Dean fronce les sourcils. "Tu vas me dire… tu tiens si bien l'alcool, Cas?" demande-t-il. "Tu as toujours vingt ans, ou quoi?"

"Peut-être que je te regarde boire plus que je ne bois."

"Pas faux," approuve Sam. "Dean… n'oublie pas que tu as promis. Un état plus qu'acceptable. Amy m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de toi."

"Amy pense que je ne devrais pas boire quand ça ne va pas."

"Ça ne va pas?" les deux en même temps.

Dean les fusille du regard. "Je n'ai pas dit ça," en secouant la tête. "C'est une mauvaise période, et… tiens, Sammy. Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, retiens bien que ce soir, je ne veux pas ni entendre parler de papa, de New-York ou de… Cas, je ne voulais pas non plus entendre parler de toi. Je ne voulais pas. Tu le sais, ça?"

"Dean…" fait Sam.

"Cas?" en ignorant royalement son frère. "Si je suis ivre et si je peux te dire que je te déteste et que je ne veux toujours pas de toi ici, alors… tu comprends?"

Les yeux dans les siens, Castiel attrape la bouteille de vodka, remplit un verre et le vide, avant de se lever. "Je vais chercher de la compagnie," dit-il.

"Tu vas… quoi?" en se redressant vivement quand il comprend. "Cas, si jamais tu fais ça, je-"

"Observe," en agitant la main.

Il s'éloigne, et Dean, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, commence à se lever. Sam pose une main sur son avant-bras pour le retenir. "Tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu le détestes et ensuite-"

"Lâche-moi, Sam."

"Non," en resserrant sa prise.

Dean tourne la tête, et dans le regard de Sam, il y a le début de ce qu'il redoutait. "Sam…"

"Il y a eu quelque chose entre vous, hein?"

"Il n'y a rien."

"Je ne te demande pas ce qu'il y a maintenant, je te demande ce qu'il y a eu," sans le lâcher. "Qu'est-ce que Cas a fait pour que tu le détestes à ce point? Que s'est-il passé, à la fac?"

Mais ce n'est pas réellement _Castiel,_ que Dean déteste.

"Dean?" alors que celui-ci reste silencieux.

"Il n'y a rien entre Cas et moi, et s'il y a eu quelque chose, c'est terminé depuis longtemps," d'une voix vraiment plus dure. "Je ne peux juste pas le supporter, et le regarder… je ne peux pas. Je veux qu'il s'en aille, Sam. Je veux qu'il parte."

Il détourne les yeux, exactement pile au moment où Castiel, près du bar, embrasse un parfait inconnu. Sa main glisse de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, et la rage que Dean ressent lui brouille la vue, broie son cœur déjà en mille morceaux. Il envoie quasiment valser sa chaise en se levant. "Je vais prendre l'air," sans laisser à Sam le temps de le retenir.

.

"Où est-il?" demande Castiel, un moment plus tard.

"Sorti prendre l'air," en levant les yeux sur lui. "Je suis probablement censé sortir aussi, parce qu'il est ivre et parce qu'il ne va pas bien, mais je… Dean ne me dit rien."

"Je vais y aller," simplement.

"Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que Dean se comporte comme ça avec toi?"

"C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, tu ne crois pas?"

"C'est à toi que je le demande," répond Sam. "Il ne me dira rien, et il est très… bancal. En ce moment, il est vraiment très bancal."

"Je voudrais juste qu'il arrête de se battre contre moi comme ça," en prenant appui sur le rebord de la table. "Il a refait sa vie, il ne me veut plus dedans… je peux l'accepter. Mais son manque de respect constant, ça, c'est autre chose. Je suis patient, mais pas à ce point. Il y a des limites à ce que je peux tolérer, et Dean joue avec mes nerfs, il repousse les limites, et je crois que ce qui le met autant en colère, c'est le fait de savoir que je ne vais ni le laisser faire, ni partir."

"Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose entre vous, alors?"

.

 **"Eh Cas mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" quand celui-ci le prend par la main.**

 **"Tu as conscience que n'importe qui pourrait faire de toi n'importe quoi?"**

 **"C'est pour ça que tu m'emmènes avec toi?" une fois à l'extérieur. "Pour faire de moi… n'importe quoi?"**

 **Castiel se retourne vers lui, et Dean lui adresse un grand sourire. Un sourire vraiment alcoolisé. "Où on va?" demande-t-il.**

 **"Je ne t'emmène nulle part," les sourcils froncés. "Je te sors de là."**

 **"Oh, alors t'es là pour me sauver?"**

 **Il y a comme un trop-plein de douleur dans sa voix, jusque dans son sourire et ses grands yeux verts qui semblent si** _ **grands**_ **. "T'es là pour me sauver?" répète-t-il. "Mais on se connaît à peine, Cas… tu m'as baisé une seule fois, ça suffit pas pour qu'on se connaisse, et tu sais… deux fois, c'est une relation. Et je ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas… qu'on m'oublie encore."**

 **Sans attendre de réponse, Dean se détourne et arrête une jeune fille quand celle-ci passe près d'eux, lui demande un briquet, allume une cigarette puis la remercie. Elle lui sourit, et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, très brièvement, avant de rentrer dans le bar.**

 **"Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi," souffle Dean, la fumée en même temps que les mots. "Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi."**

 **"Tu as déjà couché avec moi."**

 **Dean éclate de rire, puis lui tend la cigarette. Castiel secoue la tête pour refuser, sans le lâcher du regard.**

 **"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"**

 **Et Castiel se demande sincèrement comment Dean peut penser qu'on pourrait l'oublier. Ce sourire et le charisme presque trop attirant qu'il dégage, le magnétisme qu'il exerce sur les autres autour de lui, sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte. Qu'il exerce sur Castiel.**

 **Celui-ci prend une inspiration, qui calme les battements de son cœur. "Je te regarde comme ça parce que tu es-"**

 **"Non… non," en le coupant. "Je suis le genre de personne qu'on oublie, je suis agréable sur le moment et puis ensuite je suis juste un souvenir un peu vague. Tu sais, la personne d'une nuit. Je suis ta personne d'une seule nuit."**

 **"Et si moi, je ne veux pas t'oublier?"**

 **"Tu vas finir par le faire," en s'approchant pourtant un peu plus.**

 **Il jette sa cigarette, s'approche vraiment au point de sentir sa chaleur et de pouvoir respirer son odeur, ce doux mais étrange mélange de bois et de lilas.**

 **.**

Castiel souffle en sentant l'air plus frais du dehors balayer son visage. Il tourne la tête, soupire, et s'approche. A quelques mètres à peine, Dean est appuyé dos contre le mur, les yeux ouverts sur la rue, sans faire mine d'avoir remarqué sa présence.

"Tu n'as pas arrêté ça non plus?" avec un signe vers sa cigarette.

Haussant les épaules, Dean tire dessus. "Je suis stressé," dit-il. "Et bourré. Tu vas me faire la leçon?"

"J'ai passé suffisamment de temps à te faire la leçon et à essayer de te sauver de toi-même," planté devant lui.

"Amy réussit."

"Vraiment, Dean?"

"C'est toi, Cas… le problème, c'est toi," répond Dean. "Tu débarques, tu bousilles tout, tu roules des pelles à n'importe qui dans les bars et tu _pulvérises_ mon équilibre déjà vraiment plus que fragile. Tu pulvérises tout. Tu t'en rends compte, au moins?"

"Arrête d'agir comme ça," en croisant les bras. "Arrête de faire comme si _tu_ avais des raisons d'être en colère, des raisons de m'en vouloir et de te comporter comme un sale connard immature et borné. N'inverse pas les rôles."

"Moi, j'inverse les rôles?"

"Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me regarder?"

"Je te regarde," sans vouloir comprendre. "Tu as laissé Sam dans-"

"Ton frère a vingt-trois ans, Dean. Il peut nous rejoindre dehors tout seul sans que j'aie besoin de le surveiller," en soufflant d'agacement. "Tu ne me regardes pas, tu fuis. C'est vraiment ton truc, ça. Fuir. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît."

"Je ne peux pas," à peine audible.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve à ce point dans le fait que je puisse rouler une pelle à n'importe qui dans un bar?"

"Ça ne m'énerve pas."

Dean se détourne, essaie de reculer encore davantage contre le mur, sans y parvenir parce que le béton rentre déjà dans son dos. "Ça ne m'énerve pas," répète-t-il. "Tu peux faire ce que tu veux… ça m'est égal."

"Ne me mens pas."

"Je ne te mens pas."

"Oh, si," vraiment amer. "Tu mens comme tu respires."

"Ce n'est pas-"

"Si," coupe Castiel. "Et Sam s'en rend très bien compte, tu sais?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

"Que c'était à toi de lui en parler, pas à moi," en cherchant son regard, alors que Dean s'obstine à l'éviter. "Tu me mens à moi, tu mens à ton frère et à ta femme, et tu me forces à lui mentir aussi, puisque je n'ai rien dit. Je n'aime pas ça, tu sais, je n'aime pas mentir, et Amélia-"

"Je ne lui mens pas," si _petit_ contre le mur.

Castiel hausse un sourcil. "Vraiment?" fait-il. "Tu permets que je vérifie cette théorie?"

"Quoi?" surpris.

Il lève le bras, dans l'idée de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette déjà bien entamée, mais Castiel agrippe son poignet. "Lâche ça," le ton plus sec.

"Mais je-"

"Lâche ça," en secouant son poignet pour le forcer à obtempérer.

Et seulement alors, Dean prend conscience de la proximité. Le corps de Castiel si près, si proche, épouse parfaitement les courbes du sien, comme s'il avait été moulé pour lui. Son souffle tiède effleure sa joue, et cette odeur, toujours la même comme une empreinte. Le lilas et le bois. Castiel. Dean essaie de se calmer, pas de reculer parce qu'il ne pourrait pas même s'il le pouvait, et son cœur s'arrête, son cœur _meurt_.

"Cas…?" hésitant. "Qu'est-ce que tu-"

Castiel prend son visage entre ses mains, et _écrase_ ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il reste là, immobile, une demi-seconde parce que Dean l'embrasse. C'est Dean qui finit par l'embrasser, et c'est l'explosion des sentiments, comme se dire que le temps qui passe ne passe pas vraiment, que rien ne change et que 7 années entières ne suffiront jamais. La vie entière ne suffira jamais. Castiel non plus, ne change pas, exigeant quand il répond au baiser. Il n'est pas violent mais plus ferme, et Dean le laisse faire.

Il laisse Castiel prendre le contrôle, et c'est plus enivrant encore que la chaleur de l'ivresse. Dean gémit dans sa bouche, tout son corps trop brûlant instinctivement pressé contre lui, encore davantage quand Castiel s'écarte, très légèrement, pour mettre fin au baiser. "Tu vois, Dean," sa main toujours à l'arrière de sa nuque et le regard braqué sur ses lèvres. "Une si jolie bouche ne devrait jamais dire de mensonges."

Dean ferme les yeux, les jambes tremblantes, et il _prie_ pour se réveiller en les rouvrant. Il prie pour que Castiel disparaisse, pour que tout redevienne plus simple tout en se demandant si quelque chose l'a déjà véritablement été. Parce que vivre avec Castiel ou avec son souvenir, quelle différence?

Dean ouvre les yeux, et Castiel est toujours là. Il ne fait rien pour empêcher Dean de le repousser brutalement, presque violemment. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?" hurle-t-il. "Je suis _ivre_ , et toi… toi. Ne me touche plus jamais comme ça. Ne me touche plus tout court. Je te déteste, Castiel, je te hais. Est-ce que tu es capable de comprendre ça?"

"Visiblement, tu peux me haïr et avoir envie de moi en même temps," très calmement. "Tu peux me haïr et m'embrasser."

"Tu me dégoûtes," dans un souffle. "Tu me _dégoûtes_."

"Oui, c'est évident."

"Je suis marié, et j'aime Amy," en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est plus toi, tu n'es plus… tu n'es plus rien pour moi, et ça ne changera pas."

Il le contourne, le pas mal assuré mais vraiment déterminé à s'éloigner.

"Tu ne marches même pas droit," commente Castiel, derrière lui.

"Je marche parfaitement droit," au moment où Sam sort du bar.

Celui-ci fronce les sourcils. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens la cigarette?" demande-t-il. "Dean?"

"Fais pas chier, Sam, vraiment… c'est pas le moment," en passant devant lui sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la voiture. "Fais attention en conduisant," en lui lançant ses clés. "S'il te plaît."


	5. Le ciel avant la pluie

**Je sais que c'est encore un peu flou, mais ça va s'éclaircir un peu dans le chapitre suivant (un peu)**

 **Et, effectivement, Dean ne va pas bien du tout (ça va encore plus se faire ressentir dans la suite)**

 **La tension est toujours très présente, et la relation Dean/Cas très, très chaotique pour l'instant (elle l'est de toute façon, mais pas toujours de cette façon-là)**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos retours!**

 **Bisous**

.

.

Sam se gare en bas de l'immeuble, puis pose une main sur le bras de Dean pour le dissuader de sortir de la voiture. "Attends," le ton très doux. "S'il te plaît, Dean. Je voudrais qu'on parle."

"Parler de quoi?" en se renfonçant dans son siège.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi," en allumant la lumière du plafonnier. "Cette tension, entre Cas et toi. Tu as été tendu jusqu'à ce qu'on le dépose et qu'il descende de la voiture. Tu es invivable, tu es… dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous?"

"C'était rien, Sam," soupire Dean. "Tout le monde couche avec tout le monde, à la fac, et-"

"Alors vous avez couché ensemble?"

"Une ou deux fois," en fermant les yeux, en arrière contre l'appui-tête.

"Une ou deux fois?" répète Sam, perplexe. "Est-ce que… est-ce que tu l'aimais?"

"Tu me demandes si j'aimais… mais c'était juste un plan cul, Sam," le coude posé sur le rebord de la vitre. "Une histoire de sexe, et rien d'autre. J'ai couché avec Cas comme j'ai couché avec des tas d'autres personnes. C'était rien."

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?"

Dean rit, sarcastique pour ne pas s'effondrer. "Quoi, tu veux une liste de toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je me suis envoyé en l'air? C'est-"

"Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais?" en le coupant.

"Quoi?" en rouvrant les yeux.

"Il y a toujours eu ça en toi, et je sais que tu ne… j'ai compris que tu ne couchais pas comme ça pour le plaisir," sans vraiment trouver les mots justes. "C'est autre chose. Et je voudrais vraiment te comprendre, mais tu ne me laisses pas faire, tu ne m'as jamais laissé faire, et je… c'est exactement la même chose que ce que tu faisais au lycée, quand tu passais ta vie à te battre et quand papa était sans arrêt obligé de venir te chercher chez le proviseur ou parfois même au commissariat. C'est ça, hein? Tu cherches un moyen d'extérioriser toute cette violence, et tu… tu es vraiment malheureux à ce point, Dean?"

"Je ne suis pas malheureux," les yeux droit devant lui pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

"Tu as raison… le mot n'a même pas l'air de suffire."

"Sammy," en se tournant finalement vers lui. "J'étais très jeune."

"Mmh," fait Sam. "Et à cette époque, tu étais encore proche de papa. Il était là pour toi, mais maintenant, il-"

"Ne le mêle pas à ça."

"Je ne le mêle pas à ça," en secouant la tête. "A mes yeux, il est mort, et il restera mort, mais ça ne change pas… tu as toujours été plus proche de lui. Tu avais confiance en lui, et... tu as mis des mois à te remettre. Tu n'es toujours pas remis. Tu conduis même sa voiture."

"Toi aussi. Toi non plus. Et j'adore l'Impala, Sam."

"Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire que c'était la même chose pour moi."

"Pourquoi?" incrédule.

Sam prend une inspiration, légèrement hésitant, avant de répondre :

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je _sais_ , Dean, qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, que tu n'as jamais dit à personne, et… avant maman, quand papa est venu te chercher à New-York, quand il t'a fait travailler un peu avec lui… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demande-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé que je ne sais pas?"

"Peut-être que je suis juste plus… fragile que toi, et peut-être que je suis plus marqué."

"Tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt qu'admettre ça," lui fait remarquer Sam.

"Non mais… je rêve," avec un rire. "Tu me harcèles pour que je parle plus de mes sentiments, et quand je le fais, tu retournes ça contre moi?"

"Tu n'es pas en train de me parler de tes sentiments, tu me dis ce que je veux entendre pour détourner mon attention, et c'est vraiment très différent."

"Écoute, Sammy," en soupirant de lassitude. "Je suis vraiment ivre, là, mais malheureusement pas assez pour oublier cette soirée. Et, crois-moi, il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses que j'ai envie d'oublier. Je veux juste rentrer, dormir, et ne surtout pas penser à tout ce qui a bien pu arriver de très moche dans ma vie. D'accord?"

"D'accord," à contre-cœur. "Mais… pour Cas?"

"Cas va finir par comprendre tout seul comme un grand, et par-"

"Dean…" exaspéré.

"Tu peux rentrer d'ici à pieds, ou tu veux que je conduise?"

"Comme si t'étais en état de seulement… t'asseoir derrière le volant," en roulant des yeux. "Et j'habite à deux rues de chez toi. Je peux marcher."

"Je suis dans un état plus qu'acceptable," assure Dean.

"On en reparlera demain matin."

.

Amélia prend son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux, et Dean se déteste, de tout son cœur, il se hait. Il se hait d'avoir envie de fermer les yeux pour imaginer Castiel, ses yeux trop bleus et ses mains à lui. Il sourit tout doucement. "Est-ce que… ça fait longtemps que tu es rentrée?" demande-t-il.

"Non," la voix très basse. "Moins d'une heure. Je suis… Dean, je suis très inquiète pour toi."

"Mais-"

"Tu es à cran, je le sens," coupe Amélia. "Et tu bois beaucoup trop, tu sens la cigarette, alors que tu ne fumes quasiment jamais. Tu ne bois pas comme ça, d'habitude. Ça arrive, mais pas comme ça, et je sais que c'est une mauvaise période pour toi, mais… je ne sais pas. Il y a autre chose? Quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas me parler?"

Dean ne sait pas vraiment s'il ne veut pas, ou bien s'il ne peut pas. Sans doute un peu des deux. Il secoue la tête. "C'est juste une mauvaise période," dit-il.

"Tu sais… j'ai parlé avec Castiel, juste deux minutes," en laissant retomber ses bras. "Je l'aime bien. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais mentionné son nom?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dû?"

Le cœur de Dean bat vraiment trop vite, ses joues chauffent, alors qu'Amélia s'éloigne un peu vers le réfrigérateur. Elle l'ouvre, en sort une bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui tend. "Parce que vous étiez amis," répond-elle. "C'est important qu'il soit là, tu ne trouves pas? Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit là?"

"C'est… compliqué," en dévissant le bouchon pour boire une gorgée d'eau.

"Compliqué?"

"Je n'aime pas mêler mon travail à ma vie personnelle," tout en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. "Castiel ne peut pas être à la fois mon… ami, et mon équipier. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec lui."

"Tu ne veux travailler avec personne," pointe Amélia.

"Parce qu'être seul m'aide à me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à faire," en posant sa veste sur le comptoir. "Je ne peux pas travailler correctement si je dois en plus gérer mes émotions."

"J'ai toujours trouvé que ça sonnait… sociopathe, oui, vraiment."

Dean roule des yeux en se hissant sur un tabouret. "N'importe quoi," dit-il. "Je fonctionne comme ça, c'est tout. J'ai du mal avec le fait de devoir exprimer les sentiments, et-"

"Tu as du mal avec le fait de _ressentir_ les sentiments, Dean," en s'approchant quelque peu pour s'arrêter juste devant lui.

"Je sais," murmure Dean. "Je sais."

"Et cette soirée?" en penchant la tête. "Comment c'était?"

"… c'était."

"Mmh," en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Ce simple contact fait _mal_. Ça fait mal au point que Dean a envie de reculer. Il ne le fait pas, parce qu'il aime Amélia. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent juste comme si son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine? Pourquoi Dean a l'impression de ne plus être à sa place? Et puis pourquoi Castiel se sent-il obligé de tout remettre en question? De tout _détruire_ sur son passage?

Et pourquoi Dean ne s'est-il jamais senti aussi _vide_?

.

 **Les rayons du soleil tapent contre son visage.**

 **Dean pousse un grognement agacé, une main devant ses yeux, en se demandant qui a bien pu laisser les stores ouverts et pourquoi les draps n'ont pas du tout l'odeur de son lit. Il fronce les sourcils, inspire. "Cas…?" la voix rauque et incertaine.**

 **"Oui."**

 **Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Dean redresse la tête. Castiel est assis en tailleur à sa droite, enroulé dans un plaid et les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. "Tu devrais prendre ça," en lui tendant deux comprimés. "Tu as l'air d'avoir mal."**

 **"Pourquoi… bordel mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis à moitié… non, vraiment… vraiment nu, dans ton lit?"**

 **"Parce que tu as insisté pour te déshabiller," en agitant la main pour que Dean prenne les comprimés. "Je te dis de prendre ça."**

 **"Pourquoi t'es en boxer?" totalement immobile.**

 **"Parce que je l'ai enfilé avant de me lever," répond calmement Castiel. "Tu veux vraiment avoir mal à la tête toute la journée?"**

 **"J'ai couché avec toi?"**

 **"On a couché** _ **ensemble**_ **," pour le corriger.**

 **"Heureusement que je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas le faire," marmonne Dean, en lui arrachant finalement les comprimés des mains. "Je me souviens juste… tu m'as ramené ici, et puis… plus rien."**

 **"Tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'air de ne pas me vouloir."**

 **"Mais je rêve," en roulant des yeux. "Quelle arrogance. J'étais complètement ivre, et tu-"**

 **"J'étais un peu ivre, moi aussi," en le coupant. "Moins que toi, c'est certain, et je n'aurais pas couché avec toi si tu m'avais repoussé. Tu ne m'as pas du tout repoussé, Dean, tu m'as même… vraiment… vraiment incité à te-"**

 **"Ça va, j'ai compris," avec un geste de la main**

 **"Tu regrettes?"**

 **"Je ne peux pas regretter quelque chose dont je ne me souviens même pas," en s'asseyant. "Toi de plus ou toi de moins, Cas, ça ne change rien."**

 **"On pourrait être amis," simplement.**

 **"On pourrait… quoi?" en grimaçant quand le son de sa propre voix hurle dans sa tête. "T'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire? Tu veux te faire du mal, ou alors… quoi? T'as pris ton pied à ce point? Je ne comprends pas."**

 **"On pourrait quand même être amis."**

 **"Amis, ça n'implique pas de coucher ensemble," après une seconde. "Ok? Je ne vais plus coucher avec toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu souris comme ça, mais je ne vais vraiment plus coucher avec toi. Ok? Hoche juste la tête pour me dire que tu as compris."**

 **"D'accord, Dean," en souriant, sans hocher la tête.**

 **"Je ne plaisante pas."**

 **"Je sais, Dean. Je suis d'accord."**

 **.**

Cette nuit-là, Dean rêve de Castiel, tout en cherchant la chaleur d'Amélia, juste à côté de lui. Il se réveille souvent, dort par intermittence, et le matin arrive à la fois trop tôt et trop lentement. Il se retourne, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Comment tu te sens?" demande Amélia.

"Ça pourrait être largement pire," en se redressant sur un coude pour la surplomber. "Et toi?"

Il se penche, l'embrasse sur la joue en glissant sa main sur son ventre.

"Garde tes mains baladeuses," sans pour autant le repousser.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je vais être en retard, et toi aussi," en roulant sur le côté pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Elle lui sourit par-dessus son épaule, puis se lève. "Je vais prendre une douche," dit-elle.

L'air déçu, Dean la regarde s'éloigner vers la salle de bains, patiente trois minutes, et sort du lit à son tour. Il ne fait qu'entrouvrir la porte coulissante de la douche pour passer sa tête dans l'embrasure. "Je peux venir?"

Amélia se retourne. "On dirait… ne fais pas cette tête-là," avec un rire. "On dirait un petit chiot abandonné."

"Alors ne me laisse pas sur le bord de la douche," en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. "S'il te plaît?"

"Tu es… bon, d'accord," en roulant des yeux. "Viens."

Dean sourit de plus belle, laisse tomber son boxer, puis entre dans la douche. Il se glisse sous le jet d'eau quand Amélia se décale. "Tu vois, on fait des économies d'eau," dit-il. "On pense à la planète."

"Tu ne penses pas du tout à la planète."

"J'admets," en attrapant le flacon de gel douche. "Retourne-toi?"

"Ça va très mal se finir," avant d'obtempérer.

"Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par mal se finir, bébé, parce que moi… je trouve que c'est très bien," en passant sa main dans son dos, jusque beaucoup plus bas. "Très bien."

"Ok," en se retournant encore une fois pour lui faire face. "Ok, puisque tu es là, je veux bien profiter de toi."

Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou, et Dean sourit contre sa bouche.

.

Charlie hausse un sourcil. "Pourquoi… est-ce que tu as l'air de si bonne humeur?" demande-t-elle.

"Désolé de ne pas faire la gueule," alors qu'elle sort de son bureau pour lui emboîter le pas. "Je n'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur, parfois?"

"Excuse-moi, mais c'est tellement rare."

"C'est le sexe matinal."

Vaguement exaspérée, Charlie lui assène une tape derrière la tête. "La ferme," sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. "C'est une journée importante."

"Pourquoi?" en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de son propre bureau.

"Parce qu'on va avoir Richard Roman," répond Castiel, assis derrière l'ordinateur. "On a eu un mandat d'arrêt, et les gars sont déjà en train de le ramener ici."

"Oh, c'est une putain de bonne journée."

"Calme tes ardeurs," intervient Charlie. "La dernière fois que tu as pu l'interroger, tu as failli perdre ton sang-froid, et-"

"J'ai _failli,_ Charlie. Je ne perds pas mon sang-froid," en la coupant. "Tu vas voir. Je suis un ange."

"Lucifer aussi," commente distraitement Castiel.

"Très drôle," sans le regarder.

Charlie se racle la gorge. "Vous pourriez faire équipe comme… une équipe, mettre de côté vos frustrations sexuelles et travailler ensemble?"

"Je n'ai aucune frustration sexuelle," en marmonnant, alors que Castiel rit. "Et si ça a été le cas à un moment donné, tout est envolé. Tu sais pourquoi, Charlie?"

Les yeux toujours braqués sur l'écran, Castiel la devance :

"Parce que le sexe matinal."

"Exactement," confirme Dean. "Un point pour Cas. Alors je suis-"

"Ça ne change pas que Roman sait très bien que tu le hais," reprend Charlie. "Et qu'il s'en sert contre toi. Tu mènes l'interrogatoire, mais Castiel prend le relais _si_ tu perds ton sang-froid. Et tu ne restes pas seul dans la salle."

"Oh, alors Cas me baby-sit. Super."

"Je ne te _baby-sit_ pas, Dean," très posément. "Je veille sur toi, et j'assure tes arrières. Je suis ton équipier."

"Comme tu peux le voir, je suis vraiment très emballé par cet état de fait."

Castiel roule des yeux mais choisit de ne pas répliquer.

"Si tu veux mon avis, Dean," fait Charlie. "C'est une bonne chose. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, ce qui signifie que vous vous connaissez bien, alors… vous êtes censés faire une bonne équipe."

"On se connaissait à une époque. On ne fait pas une bonne équipe," en secouant la tête. "On ne fait pas une équipe du tout."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie," assure Castiel. "Je sais gérer ce caractère de merde. Dean grogne beaucoup mais ne mord pas. Il mordille."

"Quel connard," souffle Dean. "Mais quel connard."

Charlie le fusille du regard, et Dean prend un air plus que blasé. "Oh, ça va," fait-il. "J'ai rien dit."

"Mmh," peu convaincue. "Fais un effort, tu veux bien?"

"Mais je ne fais que ça!"

"Fais en sorte qu'on remarque l'effort, alors."

Sans répondre, Dean agite la main et se détourne. "Je vais boire un café," lâche-t-il. "Cette journée devient merdique, vraiment merdique."

.

"Je peux t'écrire un mode d'emploi et le coller sur la machine."

Dean se retourne vers Benny, qui s'approche. "Tu veux du sucre?" le doigt en suspens près des boutons.

"Je te répète chaque fois que non," avec un petit sourire. "Alors le bouton du haut, c'est pour mettre du sucre? Bon à savoir."

"Je devrais vraiment t'écrire un mode d'emploi," en lui tendant un gobelet.

"Tu devrais surtout lancer une pétition pour la réinstallation d'une cafetière," en le remerciant d'un petit signe de tête. "Une cafetière normale pour les gens normaux. Et… tu sais quoi, Benny? Finalement, je voudrais bien travailler avec toi. Tu ne voudrais pas-"

"Personne ne veut de toi comme équipier, Dean," rit Benny. "Je t'adore en tant qu'ami, mais je te jure qu'en tant que flic, tu fous la trouille."

"Comment ça, je fous la trouille?"

"On dirait une machine de guerre," en ajoutant du sucre dans son propre café.

Dean hausse un sourcil. "Une… quoi?" demande-t-il.

"Une machine de guerre," l'air très sérieux. "Tu n'es pas du tout la même personne quand tu travailles. Il n'y a plus que ça qui compte, et tu te contrôles… tellement. Presque comme si tu ne ressentais rien."

"Va dire ça à Charlie, qui pense que je vais perdre mon sang-froid avec Roman aujourd'hui."

"Si je peux me permettre," en prenant une gorgée de café. "C'est vrai que tu as l'air un peu perturbé, en ce moment. Plus vraiment toi-même, sur les nerfs, et un peu comme une bombe à retardement."

"C'est Cas," sans réfléchir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal?"

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne vient. Rien. La réponse, c'est rien. Castiel n'a rien fait. Et si Dean réagit si mal, c'est justement parce que Castiel n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher, parce qu'il a toujours été le même, sincère et droit, et parce que rien n'est sa faute.

Si Dean réagit si mal, c'est seulement parce qu'il n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux sans regretter. Regretter d'avoir passé tant de temps à le détruire.

"Dean?" reprend Benny.

Encore quelques secondes, puis Dean secoue la tête. Un sourire de façade. "On est juste pas faits pour être… pour travailler ensemble."

"Et si… tu essayais?"

 _C'est trop difficile._

"Il ne vaut pas la peine que j'essaie," haussant les épaules.

"Tu en es sûr?"

 _Non_.

"Certain, Benny," en serrant son gobelet pour dissimuler le tremblement de ses mains. "Je le connais suffisamment pour ça. Il va finir par partir, et je pourrai reprendre le cours de ma vie comme avant."

.

"Alors, la gueule de bois?" quand Dean pousse la double-porte du couloir.

"Je suis super frais, Sammy," avec une dernière gorgée de café.

Il balance son gobelet dans la poubelle, près du mur, puis sourit à son frère. "Je suis plus que ça, même," ajoute-t-il.

"Ce qui signifie qu'on ne va pas parler de tout ce que tu as dit hier soir?"

"Dans le mille," alors qu'ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre.

"Dean…"

"Faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça, tu sais?" en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil. "Dire mon prénom comme ça, comme si t'avais rien besoin de dire d'autre pour que je comprenne que je suis un imbécile."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un imbécile," répond Sam. "Demande-toi pourquoi c'est ce qui te vient à l'esprit."

"Ça me vient à l'esprit parce que je suis un imbécile."

Sam n'entre pas dans le bureau, regarde seulement Dean le faire. Il le regarde s'approcher de Castiel sans le regarder, se pencher derrière lui, poser sa main près de la sienne sans le toucher. "Tu permets?" pour prendre la souris de l'ordinateur. Fermer brièvement les yeux, avaler doucement sa salive et inspirer, puis pianoter sur le clavier, dix secondes. Rester immobile, puis enfin reculer.

"Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là, Sammy?" en récupérant plusieurs documents sortis de l'imprimante.

"Je fais une tête?"

"Tu fais une tête," confirme Castiel.

"Je me demandais… quand vous étiez à la fac-"

"Oh, non," coupe Dean. "Pitié, Sam. Pas ça. J'ai répondu à tes questions, contente-toi de ça."

"Tu as une drôle de manière de répondre à une question," en croisant les bras.

"Quoi, une drôle de manière?"

"Une manière vraiment très évasive."

Castiel se mord la lèvre mais éclate de rire quand même, et Dean, derrière lui, fusille son dos du regard. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?" le ton très sec.

"Je crois que tu sais très bien ce qui me fait rire."

"Je sais que toi, t'es vraiment un imbécile," en posant les documents sur le bureau. "Doublé d'un connard."

"Parle-moi mieux que ça, tu veux bien?" en soufflant d'exaspération.

"Ou alors je ne te parle pas du tout."

"Tu commences à m'agacer, Dean," en levant les yeux vers lui.

"Les gars," intervient Sam.

"Eh bien la porte est plus que grande ouverte," réplique Dean, sans accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard à son frère. "Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te retenir, au contraire. Je peux même te dérouler le tapis rouge jusqu'à la sortie."

"Tu vas finir par grandir, ou bien alors est-ce que tu as l'intention d'être toujours aussi… stupide?"

"Tu trouves que je suis stupide?"

"Je trouve que tu te comportes comme un gamin stupide et capricieux," réplique Castiel. "Et ce qui t'énerve autant, c'est que tu sais parfaitement que je ne vais pas partir. Continue d'agir comme ça, Dean, vas-y. Si tu crois que je ne vais pas finir par te remettre à ta place."

"Essaie," entres ses dents. "Essaie de me remettre à ma place."

"Arrête de me provoquer, Dean, _arrête,_ " une octave plus haut.

"Dean," fait Sam, en se raclant la gorge pour attirer son attention.

La tension est si palpable que l'air est presque électrique, et Dean garde son regard rivé sur Castiel, ses yeux à lui si _froids_ , bleus comme le ciel avant la pluie.

"Dean," en l'attrapant par le bras.

Sam l'entraîne difficilement à l'extérieur, en y mettant toute sa force, parce que Dean semble ne pas vouloir bouger d'un millimètre. "Lâche-moi, Sam," une fois dans le couloir. "Laisse-moi tranquille."

"Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de te ressaisir?" réplique Sam. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas… je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais fais ce truc que tu fais quand tu bosses. Déconnecte-toi, ou… je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu fais ni comment tu le fais, mais c'est mieux que ce que tu es en train de faire maintenant, et-"

"Je n'y arrive pas," en le coupant. "Je ne sais pas comment faire."

"Alors trouve comment!"

"Je veux que-"

"Cas ne va pas s'en aller, alors trouve comment faire avec," alors que Dean détourne les yeux. "Réfléchis surtout à la raison pour laquelle il te met dans cet état."

Piqué au vif, Dean secoue plus vivement la tête. "Cet imbécile ne me met dans aucun état," dit-il.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens autant à ce qu'il s'en aille?"

"Parce qu'il fait partie du passé," trop évasif. "Et-"

Castiel se racle la gorge pour les interrompre. "Salle d'interrogatoire," fait-il.

"Ok, Cas," en soufflant, dans l'espoir de retrouver un semblant de calme. "J'arrive."


	6. Si rien n'est ta faute

**Les choses vont tout doucement commencer à s'arranger entre Dean et Cas. Je dis bien… tout doucement, et pas pour de bon (pas du tout)**

 **Ce chapitre pose une grosse question (désolée d'avoir coupé là hihihi)**

 **Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, j'entame le chapitre 14, et cette histoire est beaucoup plus sombre que ce que j'avais prévu. Mais j'aime assez ce que ça donne pour l'instant, alors je laisse les choses comme elles viennent**

 **Tout ça pour dire : encore merci**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Charlie s'interpose entre eux et la porte, un mètre avant de les laisser entrer, et cherche l'attention de Dean. "Tu es perturbé, en ce moment," fait-elle. "Alors dis-moi juste… tu peux mettre ça de côté?"

"Mettre de côté, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux, Charlie."

Le ton de sa voix est très calme, et Charlie acquiesce. "Je sais."

"Ok," en se décalant.

Elle adresse un regard entendu à Castiel, puis s'éloigne pour disparaître dans le couloir. Une fois seuls, Dean patiente, juste une seconde, pour se donner du courage. "Cas?" hésitant.

"Oui?"

"Je te fais confiance?"

Castiel penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, réellement surpris. "Bien sûr," finit-il par répondre. "Et moi? Je peux te faire confiance?"

"Je crois."

"Tu crois?" répète Castiel.

"Je-" les mots quelque peu coincés. "Écoute, je… c'est vrai que je ne suis pas équilibré. Tu as raison. Je suis tout sauf équilibré, mais je suis doué pour ce travail. Je peux mettre de côté et faire ça correctement. C'est la seule constante dans ma vie, ce qui est stable. Ça, et Amy, ou… enfin ça l'était avant que tu débarques, mais c'est vraiment une autre histoire. Je n'aime pas travailler avec quelqu'un parce que je… je ne fais pas confiance. Et c'est vrai aussi que je suis… perturbé. Et je déteste Roman, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le déteste. Et je-"

"Dean," tout doucement. "J'ai compris."

"Ok," une inspiration. "Ok."

.

Les deux mains menottées devant lui, Richard Roman relève les yeux. Le visage fendu d'un grand sourire déjà bien trop sarcastique quand il croise le regard de Dean. "Ravi de te revoir, Dean."

"Agent Winchester," en s'asseyant en face de lui. "Pas Dean."

Roman hausse les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, puis fait un petit signe du menton vers Castiel, debout à quelques mètres. Il ouvre la bouche, mais Dean secoue la tête. "C'est à moi que tu parles," pour le devancer. "C'est à moi que tu réponds."

"Oh, alors tu me veux pour toi tout seul, _Dean,_ " réplique Roman, sans se départir de son sourire. "Aucun problème. Je t'apprécie, moi aussi, même si tu as l'air beaucoup, beaucoup moins calme qu'à notre première entrevue. Tu te maîtrisais vraiment très bien. Ça m'a impressionné, je dois le dire. Tu as gardé ton calme alors qu'il était plus qu'évident que tu crevais d'envie de me sauter dessus. Pour… je ne sais pas pour faire quoi, d'ailleurs. Peut-être que je vais réussir à te faire sortir de tes gonds, cette fois."

"Tu as l'air d'aimer le son de ta propre voix," en posant ses coudes sur la table.

"Oh, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aime chez moi, et tu sais… je suis sûr que tu aimerais aussi."

"Mmh," légèrement en arrière sur sa chaise. "Permets-moi de douter."

"Ta voix à toi tremble un peu, tu ne trouves pas?" avec un léger rire. "Tu es en colère, Dean? Tu peux me dire… c'est combien d'années de prison, pour coups et blessures?"

"Moins que pour détournement de fonds, trafic de drogue, et meurtre avec préméditation."

"Et d'où est-ce que tu les tiens, ces accusations?" trop calmement. "Tu sais ce qui va se passer, d'ici… disons d'ici une trentaine de minutes grand maximum? Mon avocat va appeler, puis venir, et je vais ressortir d'ici en homme libre, exactement comme je suis arrivé. Parce que ça," en faisant tinter les menottes à ses poignets. "C'est une illusion. Le mandat d'arrêt aussi. Tu n'as rien… rien contre moi. Tes preuves sont inexistantes, et tes techniques d'intimidation ne marcheront jamais sur moi. Tu le sais, et c'est ce qui te met en colère. Tu as l'habitude de faire plier les autres, tu prends ça pour ton petit talent à toi, et c'en est un sur la plupart des gens, mais je suis intouchable, Dean. Enfin… sauf si tu as envie de toucher. Dans ce cas, je ne-"

"La ferme," siffle Dean. "Ton avocat n'a pas encore appelé, que je sache, alors en attendant, réponds sagement à mes questions."

"Comment je peux répondre à tes questions si tu me dis de la fermer?"

"Qui travaille pour toi?" sans répliquer. "On sait… c'est évident. Les tueurs que tu engages sont professionnels."

Roman se penche un peu vers lui. "Tu as du potentiel pour ça, tu sais?" dit-il.

"Quoi?" déstabilisé sans le montrer.

"Tu as la rage," haussant les épaules. "Ça, c'est évident. Tu as la rage, tu es violent et tu te détestes. C'est explosif, comme mélange. Et tu pourrais être… exceptionnel, si tu acceptais de changer de camp."

"Tu es en train d'avouer?" ignorant du mieux qu'il peut la colère sourde qui vrille l'intérieur de son crâne.

"Je suis en train d'avouer que tu pourrais être exceptionnel si tu acceptais de changer de camp," l'air presque nonchalant. "Mais peut-être qu'il y a autre chose que tu pourrais faire. Quelque chose de plus… physiquement agréable, disons."

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?" en serrant le poing pour rester calme.

Ses émotions l'envahissent, prennent trop de place, et Dean respire en sentant l'ongle de son pouce entailler la première phalange de son index.

"J'ai fait pas mal de recherches à ton sujet," explique Roman. "Entre la première fois et maintenant. Tu es allé à l'université, et ça… ça, c'est vraiment très intéressant. Tu sais comment on appelle quelqu'un qui couche avec tout le monde, Dean? Une salope. Et à la manière dont ton équipier te regarde, je suis sûr qu'il le sait."

"Je vais… te casser la gueule," en se levant d'un bond.

Castiel fait un pas dans sa direction. "Dean," d'abord calmement.

Roman se passe la langue sur les lèvres en adressant à Dean un sourire qui en dit très long sur ce qu'il a derrière la tête. "Vas-y, Dean," fait-il. "Frappe-moi."

La rage lui brouille la vue, brouille ses sens, et Dean perd le contrôle. Il sent à peine la pression sur son épaule, alors que Castiel l'agrippe pour le faire reculer. "Recule," plus fermement.

Dean résiste mais Castiel est plus fort, suffisamment pour l'obliger à faire quelques pas en arrière. Il le plaque contre le mur, l'empêchant d'avancer.

"Lâche-moi."

"Dean," gronde Castiel. "Calme-toi tout de suite."

"Je vais le faire parler, cet abruti fini," aveuglé par la rage, tandis que Roman sourit de plus belle. "Lâche-moi, et je vais le-"

"Tu ne vas rien du tout," en le coupant. " Ne le regarde pas, Dean. Tu es en train de faire exactement ce qu'il veut que tu fasses, alors regarde- _moi_."

Dean respire, puis prend douloureusement conscience de la proximité de Castiel. De ses mains sur ses bras, tout son corps plaqué contre le sien, des yeux dans les yeux et de la chaleur qui irradie à travers les vêtements. Il tente encore une fois de le repousser, et Castiel, immobile, secoue la tête. "Sors," ordonne-t-il. "Tu sors _maintenant_."

"Non, je ne vais pas-"

"Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, parce que tu n'es pas en état de décider. Sors, et attends-moi dehors."

Dean le foudroie du regard, puis le repousse violemment des deux mains pour se dégager. Il ouvre la porte avec tellement de force qu'il croit pendant une seconde qu'il va la décrocher, et la claque en sortant.

.

La demi-heure qui suit, Dean reste assis sur le coin de son bureau, à fixer la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire tout en ruminant ce qu'il va dire à Castiel quand celui-ci se décidera enfin à sortir de là.

"Dean?" en agitant la main pour attirer son attention.

Sam fronce les sourcils. "Dean?" répète-t-il.

"Quoi?" trop sèchement.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Cas m'a viré. Cet abruti," en tournant finalement les yeux vers son frère. "J'ai absolument et complètement perdu mon calme, Sammy. Tu vois? C'est la preuve plus que suffisante que je ne peux pas travailler avec Cas."

"Et… qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant, à fixer cette porte comme si elle allait te sauter dessus?" demande Sam.

"J'attends."

"Mmh," simplement.

"Ça veut dire quoi, ça? Mmh?"

"Si tu as perdu ton calme, je crois que c'est une bonne chose que Cas ait été là, pour… tu sais, t'empêcher d'agresser un suspect."

"Premièrement, c'est justement parce que Cas était là que j'ai perdu mon calme," commence Dean. "Perdre mon calme dans ce genre de situation, ça ne m'arrive pas. Jamais. Le facteur déterminant, c'est Cas. Et ensuite… Roman n'est pas un suspect, ce n'est même pas un être-humain, c'est… un criminel, et il me fait des avances, et-"

"Richard Roman t'a fait des avances?" en grimaçant. "C'est… déroutant."

"C'est pas _déroutant_ , Sammy, c'est dégueulasse, et encore… je passe sur le fait qu'il m'a traité de salope."

"Quoi?" surpris.

"Ouais," en tapotant distraitement sa cuisse. "Bon… qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Cas? Ça doit faire au moins deux vies qu'il est là-dedans."

"Tu devrais songer à te calmer," conseille Sam.

"Je suis parfaitement calme. Personne ne peut être plus calme que moi."

Dean détourne les yeux, pile à temps pour voir Charlie arriver à grands pas dans sa direction. Il pousse un soupir.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Un léger… retournement de situation," répond Dean. "Cas m'a fait sortir, il n'aurait pas dû. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'on sait tous les trois qu'une heure seul avec moi et Roman avouerait. Il avouerait même des trucs qu'il n'a pas encore faits. Putain, il avouerait même être responsable du réchauffement climatique!"

"Castiel avait probablement une bonne raison de te faire sortir," fait remarquer Charlie.

"Pourquoi tu lui fais confiance à ce point?"

"C'est ce qu'il inspire," haussant les épaules. "Et ses références… il est vraiment très qualifié. Très qualifié."

"Et moi, je ne le suis pas?" les sourcils froncés.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit," en secouant la tête. "J'ai toute confiance en toi, mais reconnais qu'en ce moment… tu n'es pas toi-même. Toi non plus, Sam, d'ailleurs. Mais la différence entre vous deux, c'est que Sam l'accepte et ne le refoule pas, alors c'est plus facile à gérer."

"Quelle fine analyse psychologique," ironise Dean.

"Elle a raison," appuie Sam. "Et quand tu t'énerves, ce n'est bon pour personne. Si on te laisse une heure avec Roman maintenant, tu vas finir en taule et lui à la morgue."

"N'exagère pas," en roulant des yeux.

"Je n'exagère pas."

Castiel rouvre la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire à ce moment-là, et s'avance vers eux. Son visage est fermé, ce qui fait comprendre à Dean que les trente-cinq dernières minutes sont trente-cinq minutes de perdues. Il prend une inspiration avant de parler :

"Il ne dira rien. Il va s'en tirer, son avocat a appelé, et on ne peut même pas le garder pendant vingt-quatre heures."

"Eh bah voilà!" s'écrie Dean. "Si tu m'avais laissé faire, on-"

"Oh, mais oui, Dean," plein de sarcasme. "Très bonne idée. Te laisser le frapper pour que tu ailles tout droit en taule, c'est vraiment du génie. Tu as encore plus stupide, ou bien c'est enfin le maximum que tu puisses faire?"

"Il y serait aussi, espèce de sale connard, et c'est ce qui compte," le ton toujours plus haut. "Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler, et putain mais tu ne pouvais pas juste me laisser faire? A quoi est-ce que tu sers?"

"Tu es d'une arrogance," planté devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Je suis arrogant?"

"Tu es arrogant," confirme Castiel. "En plus d'être vraiment, vraiment très con."

"Et toi, tu t'es vu?" reprend Dean, hors de lui. " _Fais ce que je te dis, Dean. Sors, attends-moi dehors, Dean._ Tes ordres, tu peux te les garder, parce que je ne suis pas ta pute. C'est assez clair, pour toi? Je peux le répéter plus doucement, si tu veux."

"Baisse d'un ton," alors que le masque d'impassibilité craquèle. "Baisse vraiment d'un ton avec moi, Dean. Je vais perdre patience, et crois-moi, _crois-moi,_ ce n'est pas ce que tu veux."

Son regard _transperce,_ et Dean se surprend à devoir faire un effort presque surhumain pour le soutenir. Les jambes tremblantes et le cœur au bord de la rupture, il se tait. Par fierté, il ne hoche pas la tête, ne dit plus rien pour se contenter de le fixer, son regard à lui brûlant de rage contenue.

"Putain," commente Ruby, derrière Sam. "Quelle ambiance."

Elle cale sa joue contre le bras de Sam, puis se penche pour regarder avec lui le document qu'elle lui met dans les mains, sans se préoccuper de tout ce qui se joue près d'eux. "Faudrait qu'on-"

Dean tourne la tête quand la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire se rouvre. Roman, accompagné de son avocat, lui adresse un dernier regard, et Dean descend du bureau pour faire un pas dans sa direction, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

"Dean, non," fait Castiel, une main à plat sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. "S'il te plaît."

Le ton de sa voix est cette fois étonnamment plus doux, mais Dean ne voit plus que le demi-sourire de Roman. "Je vais le tuer," crache-t-il, en essayant d'aller contre la main de Castiel.

"S'il te plaît," répète celui-ci. "Dean. S'il te plaît."

"Mais c'est un criminel, et il-"

"Je sais," sans lâcher son regard quand il finit par le trouver. "Je sais. On va trouver un moyen de le coincer, mais en attendant, je voudrais juste que tu essaies de respirer et de te calmer. Calme-toi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?"

Les mots sont si familiers, trop familiers. Dean prend une inspiration. "Je peux faire ça si tu retires ta main," murmure-t-il. "S'il te plaît."

Castiel obtempère sans hésiter. Il retire sa main, retire sa chaleur, et Dean a presque envie de la reprendre.

Doucement, Sam se racle la gorge. Dean lui adresse moins d'un regard, puis attrape Castiel par l'épaule pour le forcer à se décaler.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" demande Charlie.

"Prendre l'air," en agitant la main, sans se retourner.

"Mais-"

Charlie fait deux pas, mais Castiel secoue la tête. "Laisse-le faire," dit-il. "Il ne va pas essayer de suivre Roman. Il n'est pas… stupide."

"Comment tu as fait ça?" reprend Sam.

"Fait quoi?" sans comprendre.

"Faire en sorte qu'il se calme et qu'il t'écoute."

"Très impressionnant," approuve Ruby. "Du jamais vu, même."

"On a été proches," haussant les épaules. "Dean n'était pas vraiment doué pour se contrôler, quand on était à la fac. Il m'a écouté une fois, mais ça ne va pas durer très longtemps. Compte les minutes avant qu'il ne recommence à m'insulter."

.

 **Le verre explose dans sa main quand il le fracasse contre le bar.**

 **Castiel l'attrape par la taille pour le tirer en arrière et l'empêcher de frapper une seconde fois, alors que Dean se débat de toutes ses forces. "Lâche-moi, Cas,** _ **lâche-moi.**_ **"**

 **"Non," en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.**

 **Il le lâche une seconde pour le plaquer, presque violemment, contre le mur de la rue, déserte à cette heure de la nuit. "Tu peux me dire, exactement, combien de fois encore je vais être obligé de te sortir de ce genre de situation?" en le tenant par les épaules. "C'est quoi, ton problème? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu pètes un câble chaque fois que quelqu'un te regarde de travers?** **"**

 **"Je sais pas," hurle Dean en serrant le poing sur un éclat de verre resté dans le creux de sa paume. "Je sais pas."**

 **Sa voix craque un peu alors qu'il s'évertue à essayer de repousser Castiel, qui ne bouge pas, qui reste là. Qui reste toujours là.**

 **"Lâche-moi," plus fort mais moins fermement. "S'il te plaît, lâche-moi."**

 **"J'ai dit non."**

 **Castiel accroche son regard, son souffle blanc dans l'air trop froid, contre sa joue, et Dean le regarde un moment dans les yeux. "Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me sortir de… n'importe quelle situation," murmure-t-il. "Je peux m'en sortir tout seul."**

 **"Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en sortir tout seul," sans le lâcher.**

 **"Bien sûr que si," en s'agitant pour se dégager.**

 **"Arrête, Dean."**

 **"Lâche-moi et j'arrêterai."**

 **"Si je te lâche, tu vas y retourner et tu vas lui casser la gueule," en secouant la tête. "Tu connais le prénom de ce gars que tu veux tabasser, au moins?"**

 **Dean se contente d'un petit signe du menton, répondant par la négative.**

 **"Tu vois," fait Castiel. "Si je te laisse faire, tu vas finir au commissariat, et je n'ai pas envie d'appeler mon père pour qu'il t'en sorte. S'il te plaît, Dean, je voudrais juste que tu essaies de te calmer. Calme-toi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?"**

 **"Et pourquoi… pourquoi je voudrais faire ça pour toi?" alors que Castiel agrippe ses poignets pour l'immobiliser complètement.**

 **"Dean… s'il te plaît."**

 **La douleur irradie quand l'éclat de verre entaille un peu plus sa paume, et Dean grimace en serrant le poing de toutes ses forces. Castiel baisse les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. "Ne fais pas ça," dit-il. "S'il te plaît. Ouvre la main."**

 **Dean secoue la tête, les larmes aux yeux alors que les battements de son cœur résonnent jusque dans sa tête. Il profite de la légère inattention de Castiel pour le bousculer, mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il est déjà revenu au point de départ.**

 **"Regarde-moi," en prenant son visage en coupe. "Regarde-moi… regarde-moi."**

 **"Cas, je-"**

 **Ses mots étouffent contre la bouche de Castiel quand celui-ci l'embrasse, brutalement à la fois pour le faire taire et pour attirer son attention. Le baiser est violent, Dean y répond sans la moindre hésitation, et finit par desserrer le poing. Il le repousse de sa main valide, les yeux fermés et l'arrière de son crâne fermement appuyé contre le mur. "On est amis depuis… deux mois, et tu me sautes déjà dessus," le souffle court. "On avait dit-"**

 **"Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus," coupe Castiel, avant de prendre doucement sa main dans la sienne. "Je voulais juste que tu te calmes."**

 **"C'est un peu… prétentieux, tu ne trouves pas? De croire qu'il suffit que tu m'embrasses pour que je me calme," sans ciller quand Castiel retire l'éclat de verre logé profondément dans sa paume. "C'est super prétentieux."**

 **"Ça te fait mal?"**

 **"Je crois que ça me fait du bien, mon ange… c'est le but."**

 **.**

Appuyé contre le capot de l'Impala, Castiel observe attentivement les hauts murs du bâtiment devant lui.

La prison est un peu en dehors de la ville, assez excentrée pour ne pas vraiment pouvoir tomber dessus par hasard. Pour ne pas pouvoir être garé devant par hasard. Castiel le sait, et il n'est pas surpris quand, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Dean sort par l'accès visiteur. Il relève les yeux et croise les siens, toutes les émotions du monde défilent sur son visage pour finalement s'arrêter sur la colère. Il parcourt la distance qui les sépare d'un pas rageur. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici?" en arrivant à sa hauteur.

"Et toi?"

"Réponds à ma question," en secouant la tête. "Tu m'a suivi?"

"J'ai tracé ton téléphone," rectifie Castiel.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule?"

"Pas du tout," très calmement. "Je savais que tu n'allais pas suivre Roman, mais je ne voulais pas te laisser disparaître dans la nature comme ça. Tu n'allais pas non plus répondre au téléphone, alors je me suis débrouillé pour te trouver. J'ai pris le bus jusqu'ici pour qu'on puisse avoir une discussion dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour."

"Non mais-" abasourdi. "Non mais je rêve! Tu es… t'es complètement malade, Castiel. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi, et-"

"Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici?" en le coupant.

"C'est pour-"

"Ne me mens pas," sans lui en laisser l'occasion. "Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec une enquête. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le bureau. Alors… qui est-ce que tu es venu voir?"

"Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde," souffle Dean. "Non, ça ne te regarde pas du tout."

"Pourquoi tu viens ici sans le dire à personne, et pourquoi-"

"Cas, s'il te plaît…"

Dean détourne les yeux pour ne rien laisser passer. "Ne me pose pas de questions," dit-il. "Je ne-"

"Dean?"

"J'avais juste… j'avais besoin d'un conseil," après une seconde.

Le silence qui s'ensuit n'est pas très long, mais Dean a quand même le temps de regretter ce qu'il n'a pas encore dit. Il prend une inspiration pour trouver le courage de relever la tête. Castiel le regarde, silencieux et ses sourcils très légèrement froncés comme quand il essaie de deviner ce qui lui échappe. "Un conseil de la part de qui?" demande-t-il. "Pourquoi-"

"Mon père," lâche finalement Dean. "Je voulais un conseil de mon père."

"Tu veux dire que ton père est-"

"Oui," visiblement à contre cœur. "Mon père est en prison."


	7. Parfois ou pour toujours

**Je suis une horrible personne, parce que vous n'allez pas savoir tout de suite ce que John a fait pour se retrouver en prison (désolée)**

 **Il y a un grand pas dans ce chapitre, entre Dean et Cas. Et peut-être plus de questions sur l'état psychologique de Dean et sur ce qui lui est arrivé**

 **Bon, je ne vais pas dire grand-chose d'autre, mis à part que Dean est une tête-à-claque, et que Cas garde quand même pas mal de sa patience un peu légendaire**

 **Encore merci**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

 **John se passe une main dans les cheveux, en soufflant d'exaspération. "Je voudrais juste… Bobby, s'il te plaît," dit-il. "Passe l'éponge sur ce que Dean a fait. Il n'a que seize ans, et-"**

 **"Ton fils est un putain de délinquant."**

 **"Il traverse une mauvaise période," en secouant la tête. "T'es mon équipier ou bien t'es juge?"**

 **"Tu me demandes de passer l'éponge sur le fait que c'est la troisième fois en un mois que Dean se fait arrêter? D'ignorer qu'il est violent, qu'il était complètement ivre sur la voie publique? Et quand je dis ivre, c'est vraiment pour ne pas dire** _ **ivre mort**_ **, John," grommelle Bobby, assis sur le coin de son bureau. "Ton fils a un sacré problème, et elle est longue, cette mauvaise période. Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, c'est ton problème, mais fais en sorte qu'il se calme."**

 **"D'accord," avec un hochement de tête entendu. "Je voudrais juste… te demander de ne pas mentionner ce… léger écart de conduite dans son casier judiciaire. S'il te plaît?"**

 **"Tu appelles ça un léger écart de conduite?"**

 **"Mary a du mal à nous reconnaître," répond John. "La maladie évolue, et c'est juste… ce matin, elle a reconnu Dean sur une photo qui doit dater d'une dizaine d'années. Mais elle n'a pas reconnu Dean. Il est resté assis pendant une heure à l'écouter lui parler de son petit garçon, et… c'est en train de le démolir. Ça le démolit."**

 **Bobby pousse un soupir. "Je sais," après un court moment. "Je l'aime bien, ton gosse, mais je ne pourrai pas toujours le couvrir. Toi non plus."**

 **"Je sais," à son tour. "Merci, Bobby."**

 **Celui-ci acquiesce, et John se retourne pour sortir.**

 **Dans le couloir, il s'arrête. Observe Dean, assis sur un banc le long du mur, le poignet droit menotté à l'accoudoir en métal. Il relève la tête. "Je vais pas rester ici, alors?" demande-t-il.**

 **"Non," en s'approchant.**

 **Il s'accroupit pour ouvrir les menottes, mais tend le bras pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Dean et le dissuader de se lever. Ce dernier roule des yeux, l'expression de son visage brouillée par l'ivresse. "Oh quoi, t'es en colère?"**

 **"Évidemment que je suis en colère, imbécile," sèchement.**

 **"Super," raille Dean.**

 **"Ne sois pas insolent," en le foudroyant du regard. "Tu as conscience de l'état… regarde-toi, Dean. Tu trouves ça acceptable?"**

 **"Bois un peu, et tu vas voir… tout devient plus acceptable."**

 **John ouvre la bouche, mais la referme. Il secoue la tête. "On rentre," dit-il.**

 **"J'ai pas envie," sans bouger. "On ne rentre jamais vraiment si maman sait même plus qu'on existe."**

 **"On rentre," répète John, plus fermement, ignorant les mots qui lui broient le cœur à lui aussi. "Tu n'as que seize ans, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est encore moi qui décide. Lève-toi."**

 **A contre-cœur, Dean finit par obéir. Il prend la main que son père lui tend, se lève et le suit jusqu'à l'extérieur, mal assuré sur ses jambes. Une fois dans la rue, il s'arrête. "Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas… se promener un peu avant de rentrer?" le suppliant quasiment du regard.**

 **"Dean," l'air soudain épuisé. "Je sais que c'est difficile. Ça l'est aussi pour moi, mais je voudrais que tu fasses un effort. Fais un effort."**

 **"Fais un effort?" les larmes aux yeux. "Je dois juste… faire un effort?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Va te faire foutre," en se braquant.**

 **La gifle claque si fort que Dean recule d'un pas. "Mais-"**

 **"Tu vas très vite changer de ton," coupe John. "Tu n'es pas tout seul, et je ne peux pas m'occuper de ta mère et de toi en même temps."**

 **"Mais… pourquoi t'as fait ça?" une main sur sa joue brûlante.**

 **John ferme les yeux et inspire pour garder son calme. "Excuse-moi," fait-il.**

 **"J'ai entendu ce que t'as dit à Bobby," les sourcils froncés. "Je suis pas sourd. Bourré, mais pas sourd. Si tu sais que ça me** _ **démolit**_ **, alors pourquoi tu fais rien? Pourquoi t'essaies même pas? Tu dois… t'es censé régler tous les problèmes. Tu règles rien. Et tu viens de me mettre une gifle, et tu vois… maman t'aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Mais plus de maman, on a plus rien, juste toi et tu fais rien du tout."**

 **"Je n'aurais pas dû te gifler," admet John. "C'est vrai. Je suis désolé."**

 **"Ok," en se détournant. "Sois désolé. Ça change rien. Et tu sais ce qui va rien changer du tout non plus? Qu'on rentre ou pas, parce que Sam dort chez un copain, et maman est avec son infirmière."**

 **"Dean…"**

 **"Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est éviter que j'aie un casier," en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. "Pour que je sois exactement comme toi. C'est vraiment tout ce qui compte, mais moi… je m'en fiche. Tu aurais dû dire à Bobby qu'on s'en fiche, et que-"**

 **"Arrête, Dean… s'il te plaît, arrête," sans hausser le ton. "Tu es ivre, et tu ne sais pas-"**

 **"Je sais très bien ce que je dis," l'interrompt Dean. "T'as vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison, papa? Tu veux rentrer, et juste… ne plus exister qu'un jour sur sept avec un peu de chance, te réveiller en espérant que maman va se souvenir de qui tu es, alors qu'elle sait à peine comment elle s'appelle. Elle ne retrouve pas la maison si elle sort toute seule, et Sam et moi… elle ne se souvient même pas qu'elle a des enfants."**

 **Dean se tait, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il ne retient pas, et John lui adresse le plus doux sourire du monde, un sourire de façade, mais c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il peut donner. "D'accord," reprend-il. "On va aller chercher des pizzas, et faire un tour en voiture avant de rentrer."**

 **"Juste nous deux?"**

 **"Oui," acquiesçant. "C'est ce que tu veux?"**

 **.**

Castiel fronce les sourcils. "C'est ça… c'est ce qui ne va pas, en ce moment?" demande-t-il. "Amélia a dit… qu'il allait bientôt sortir. Ton père va bientôt sortir de prison, et c'est ce qui te déstabilise."

"Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi," en contournant l'Impala pour ouvrir la portière côté conducteur. "Monte dans la voiture."

"Alors tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'il a fait?" quand ils se retrouvent l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'habitable.

"Non," en mettant le contact.

"C'est pour ça que tu as quitté la fac?"

"Non," quelque peu figé, les mains sur le volant. "Non, Cas… non, c'est… arrivé après. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai quitté la fac."

"Tu sais que je pourrais trouver des réponses par moi-même?"

"Fais donc ça," haussant les épaules. "T'as qu'à faire ça, trouve tout seul, et comme ça on ne sera pas obligés d'en parler. Fais des recherches, ça m'est égal."

Il démarre.

"Tu n'en as pas marre, de dire que tout t'est égal?" reprend Castiel.

"Non, j'en ai pas marre," en quittant le parking sans un regard vers les bâtiments. "J'en ai pas marre, et toi… t'avais pas le droit de te mêler de ça. Tu devais rester au bureau, te mêler de tes affaires, et surtout… surtout, tu devrais arrêter d'être là… tout le temps. Tu devrais arrêter d'être là."

"Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à te battre contre moi, Dean?"

"Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à rester ici?" sur le même ton. "Pourquoi tu tiens à travailler avec moi?"

"Je ne tiens pas à travailler avec toi," en secouant la tête.

"Alors demande à être transféré!" les mains serrées sur le volant. "Tu es doué, et mis à part ce léger accrochage avec un… c'était un proxénète, Cas. On s'en fout, des flics qui tabassent ces mecs-là. Tu peux aller où tu veux. Ton dossier est parfait."

"Comment tu le sais?"

Dean ouvre la bouche pour nier, mais la referme en soupirant. "Je… eh bien, je… disons que j'ai-"

"Disons que tu t'es débrouillé pour mettre la main sur mon dossier parce qu'en réalité, ce que j'ai pu faire t'intéresse, et-"

"Tu extrapoles peut-être un peu," coupe Dean.

"Admettons."

"C'est ça, admettons," sans lâcher la route des yeux.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler de ce que ton père a fait?" pour ramener le sujet.

"Parce que ça ne te regarde absolument pas," rétorque Dean. "Ça ne te regarde pas. Fais tes putains de recherches, si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, mais ne viens pas me les briser avec cette histoire."

"Je préfèrerais que ça vienne de toi."

"Et moi… moi, je préfèrerais qu'il n'y ait rien à raconter," en changeant de vitesse, les gestes plutôt rageurs. "Je préfèrerais qu'il n'y ait jamais rien eu entre nous. Je préfèrerais que tu t'en ailles. Tu vois? Parfois, on n'a pas ce qu'on veut ni ce qu'on préfère."

Castiel a un léger sourire, que Dean remarque dans le rétroviseur. "Quoi?"

"Alors tu admets qu'il y a effectivement eu quelque chose entre nous."

"Du sexe," précise Dean. "Du sexe, voilà ce qu'il y a eu entre nous. Et si ça peut te faire du bien, je suis disposé à reconnaître que tu es le meilleur coup de ma vie. Satisfait?"

"On ne va pas en parler, hein?" en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

"Parler de quoi?"

"Du baiser d'hier soir," répond Castiel.

Dean perd le contrôle, et la roue avant de l'Impala mord le trottoir, une seconde avant qu'il ne parvienne à redresser le volant. "Ok, Cas… non," souffle-t-il. "On ne va pas parler du fait que tu m'as embrassé contre mon gré. On appelle ça une agression."

"Tu m'as embrassé, toi."

"J'étais ivre," sans le regarder. "Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si tu n'avais pas commencé. Je suis marié. J'aime Amy."

"Je sais que tu aimes Amélia," plus doux. "Ce n'est pas ça, le problème."

"Il n'y a pas de problème, si ce n'est _toi_ ," les articulations blanchies à force de broyer le volant entre ses mains. "On ne va pas reparler d'hier soir, parce que c'était rien, ça voulait rien dire, ça a jamais… ça n'a jamais été rien d'autre que du sexe sans importance, entre toi et moi. Je suis… ta personne d'une nuit, Cas, tu te souviens? D'une nuit ou de plusieurs, peu importe. Voilà. Déteste-moi, si tu veux. Je crois que c'est plus simple pour nous deux si tu admets que tu me détestes. Et je ne vais pas non plus te parler de mon père, parce que je n'en parle avec personne, ni avec Sam, ni avec Charlie, ni même plus avec Amy depuis qu'on est mariés. Je vais bien. C'est une mauvaise période."

Il s'arrête, le souffle court. Castiel prend une inspiration avant de demander :

"Ça y est? Tu as fini?"

"Ouais, on a fini."

"Tu n'es pas capable de me considérer comme ton équipier?" en posant un coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre. "Tu n'es pas capable de séparer ta vie professionnelle et ta vie privée?"

"Pas avec toi."

"Pourquoi?" en cherchant son regard dans le rétroviseur.

"Mais… parce que c'est comme ça," en agitant la main, la deuxième toujours sur le volant. "Parce que c'est toi, et parce qu-"

"Parce que c'est moi?" répète Castiel, les yeux plissés. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je croyais que c'était juste du… comment tu as dit ça? Du sexe sans importance. Entre nous. Ça te perturbe à ce point? Tu peux mentir tant que tu veux, Dean, mais je te connais. Je connais ton corps et je sais comment tu réagis. Et hier soir, je _sais_ que tu avais envie de-"

"Mais quand est-ce que tu vas enfin fermer ta grande gueule?" en serrant les dents pour se contenir. "Tu commences vraiment à m'emmerder."

"Oui, j'avais compris."

"Si t'as compris, arrête d'être aussi chiant."

"Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de grandir un peu?" soupire Castiel. "Si tu le voulais vraiment, on pourrait s'entendre. On pourrait travailler ensemble, parce que je n'ai _vraiment_ pas le choix. Être transféré ici, c'était le condition pour ne pas être suspendu définitivement, aussi parfait que soit mon dossier. Tu… est-ce que tu m'écoutes?"

"Non," simplement.

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel. "C'est pas possible d'être aussi borné," en soufflant d'exaspération.

"Tu vois?" comme pour appuyer ses propres propos. "Je n'ai que des défauts, et personne ne veut travailler avec moi parce qu-"

"Je ne pense pas ça," en le coupant. "Tu n'as pas que des défauts."

Dix secondes, dix secondes de vide, pendant lesquelles Dean cligne des yeux sans voir la route. "Ok," finalement. "Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter d'être aussi honnête?"

"Tu trouves que c'est un défaut d'être honnête?"

"Ce n'est pas… oh, Cas, s'il te plaît," las. "C'est un défaut si personne ne te demande de l'être."

"Tu trouves que c'est un défaut parce que tu as du mal avec la vérité," fait remarquer Castiel. "C'est tout."

"Tu vois?" encore une fois. "C'est exactement ça."

Encore une fois, Castiel lève les yeux au ciel. "Tu n'essaies même pas de faire l'effort," dit-il. "Tu es parti du principe qu'on ne pouvait pas travailler ensemble, et tu es invivable parce que tu veux prouver que tu as raison."

"Je suis invivable parce que je ne veux pas de toi," pour le corriger. "Et ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est la preuve qu'on ne peut pas travailler ensemble, parce que je ne perds pas mon calme, tu sais? Pas dans ce genre de situation. Je suis instable en général, mais pas en tant que flic. Et tu débarques, et je pète un câble."

"Pourquoi tu penses que ça vient de moi, et pas de toi?" en penchant la tête sur le côté, tourné vers lui. "C'est toi qui pètes un câble. Ce sont tes sentiments."

"Oh, mais la ferme," marmonne Dean. "Je ne te supporte juste pas, toi."

"Tu avais beaucoup plus de facilité à communiquer, avant."

"C'est sûr," ironique. "Je communiquais avec n'importe qui."

"Ce que je veux dire," reprend Castiel. "C'est que tu n'étais pas aussi renfermé sur toi-même, tu étais sociable, et… est-ce que c'est à cause de ton père? Est-ce que-"

"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle encore?"

"Parce que je voudrais vraiment qu'on en parle," comme si c'était vraiment l'évidence. "On pourrait parler de ce qui t'est arrivé."

"Il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout," en secouant vivement la tête.

"Rien ou rien que tu aies envie de dire?"

"C'est pareil," évasif.

"Pas vraiment, tu sais?" en observant son profil. "Est-ce que… tu vas souvent le voir? Ton père?"

"Et le tien, Cas?"

"On a coupé les ponts depuis longtemps," haussant les épaules. "J'ai fait ce que tu as dit, tu sais… je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Est-ce que Sam y va, lui aussi?"

"Non," répond Dean. "Non, Sammy ne va pas le voir, il n'y est jamais allé, et j'aimerais que tu évites de lui dire que moi, si."

"Il ne sait pas?" surpris.

"Non. Ne lui dis pas, s'il te plaît. Ne le dis… à personne."

"D'accord."

"D'accord?" en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil. "Tu ne vas pas… faire exactement le contraire de ce que je te demande?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire ça?" l'air incrédule.

"J'en sais rien," en ralentissant jusqu'à ce que s'arrêter sur le bas-côté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'en ai marre de t'entendre parler," sans couper le moteur.

Il lève le bras pour tâtonner sur l'étagère au-dessus de sa tête, le bout de ses doigts contre les cassettes, sans réussir à les atteindre. Il grogne, puis étire son bras un peu plus. Le bas de sa chemise suit le mouvement, dévoilant une bande de peau nue. Castiel retient un son perdu quelque part entre le cri et le hoquet de surprise, et Dean sait pourquoi, bien avant de sentir sa main sur lui.

"Dean… mais-"

"Retire ta main," siffle Dean, en se décalant.

En se décalant si loin que son épaule heurte la vitre. Il secoue la tête. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher."

Castiel le fixe, et Dean lui rend son regard même si ça semble vraiment lui faire mal. "Tu n'avais pas… c'est rien," reprend-il. "D'accord?"

"Pas d'accord."

"Cas… s'il te plaît."

"Montre-moi," le ton très doux.

"Quoi?"

"Montre-moi," répète Castiel.

Le cœur de Dean fait une embardée, s'arrête puis repart. Il ne sait pas d'où vient le calme soudain qui l'envahit, cette confiance qu'il n'a plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Il détourne les yeux comme pour prendre une inspiration, les ferme. Hoche la tête. "Ne sois pas… dégoûté," murmure-t-il. "Je t'en prie, ne sois pas dégoûté."

Il soulève sa chemise pour exposer les cicatrices trop blanches, comme de la douleur semée sur sa peau, le bas de son ventre près de sa hanche, et plus bas encore mais Castiel ne fait que le deviner. Il hésite, cherche Dean qui l'évite, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, puis finit par passer le bout de ses doigts sur les lignes qui semblent si _blanches_ contre l'or de sa peau, creusées et figées pour toujours. "On dirait… des entailles," souffle-t-il, retirant sa main quand il sent Dean trembler.

"Ce sont des entailles," à peine audible.

"C'était volontaire?"

"C'était volontaire," en se réinstallent face au volant. "Cette fois-là, seulement… cette fois-là, c'était… volontaire."

"Dean…"

"Seulement cette fois-là," en levant la main pour le faire taire. "C'est vieux, et c'est guéri. C'est juste… arrivé. Est-ce que ça te dégoûte?"

Est-ce que _je_ te dégoûte?

"Non," répond Castiel. "Bien sûr que non."

"D'accord," plus calmement. "Alors… ça non plus, Sam n'est pas au courant. Il ne sait pas que j'ai… il ne sait pas."

"Amélia?"

"Elle ne sait juste pas… pourquoi," en attrapant la première cassette qui lui tombe sous la main.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et-"

"Non," en le coupant. "Non, je veux dire… _pourquoi_?"

Dean respire, les mains tremblantes quand il glisse la cassette dans le lecteur sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il fait. "Je viens de dire que je ne voulais pas en parler," dit-il. "Garde ça pour toi. S'il te plaît."

"Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ça signifie qu'il y a quelque chose à dire."

" _S'il te plaît_."

"D'accord," capitule Castiel. "Tu ne veux pas en parler."

.

 **"Je peux te poser une question, Cas?" en se redressant un peu pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.**

 **Castiel, installé à son bureau et dos à lui, hausse les épaules. "Mmh?"**

 **"Comment c'était, quand ta mère est… morte?"**

 **"Ta mère n'est pas morte, Dean," après un très, très long silence.**

 **"Elle va mourir," répond Dean. "Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait."**

 **Sa voix tremble, et Castiel pivote sur sa chaise pour se retourner vers lui. Il prend une petite inspiration, les yeux dans les siens, alors que Dean reste immobile. Souvent, il est là, assis toujours à la même place. Dans la chambre de Castiel, et il ne fait rien de particulier, il reste juste là, parce que Castiel est là aussi. Ils se regardent et s'embrassent parfois, comme des baisers volés, mais n'en reparlent jamais ensuite.**

 **"Cas?"**

 **"Je ne crois pas pouvoir répondre à ta question," finalement.**

 **"Mais… pourquoi?"**

 **Ils dorment quelques nuits ensemble mais ne se touchent pas vraiment, sont toujours ensemble, parlent beaucoup, rient mais ne sont pas** _ **ensemble**_ **.**

 **"Parce que c'est différent pour tout le monde," souffle Castiel, une jambe repliée sous sa cuisse. "J'étais tout petit, et je… ton père se préoccupe de toi, même si ce n'est pas de la manière dont tu voudrais. Et tu as Sam. Tu ne seras pas tout seul. Tu m'as, moi," du bout des lèvres. "Je ne peux pas te dire ce que ça fait."**

 **"Alors dis-moi juste ce que ça t'a fait à toi."**

 **"Je crois que les adultes pensent que les enfants ne comprennent pas la mort, mais… si," tout doucement. "Moi, j'ai compris. Je savais que ma mère ne reviendrait jamais, que j'étais tout seul, et je… j'ai grandi sans elle. Ce que ça m'a fait, je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer, mais peut-être… je peux te montrer."**

 **"Me montrer?" répète Dean, sans comprendre.**

 **Castiel se lève, retire le t-shirt blanc qu'il porte, défait sa ceinture pour finalement se retrouver en boxer. Il se tourne un peu, écarte l'élastique du sous-vêtement pour dévoiler sa peau.**

 **Les yeux rivés sur lui, Dean lève une de ses mains, demandant silencieusement l'autorisation de la poser sur sa hanche, presque à hauteur de sa taille. "C'est… une tulipe?" en caressant le tatouage du bout des doigts, faiblement éclairé par la lampe du bureau.**

 **"Oui."**

 **"C'était la fleur préférée de ta mère," dans un murmure.**

 **"Oui," encore une fois.**

 **"Je ne l'ai pas vu, avant."**

 **"Parce qu'on était dans le noir ou habillés."**

 **Dean a un petit rire, puis laisse sa main glisser contre son ventre. "Tu sais, j'ai… peur," dit-il. "J'ai vraiment peur. Mais peut-être que je ne devrais même pas, parce qu'en fait… ma mère n'est déjà plus là. Tu sais, je suis rentré, le week-end dernier, et je voulais juste revenir ici. C'était horrible, c'était… je déteste ça, je déteste ce qui arrive, et je… mon père a été horrible aussi. Des tas et des tas de reproches, c'est tout ce qu'il a fait."**

 **"Mais il t'a laissé revenir," en baissant les yeux vers lui.**

 **"Mmh," sans retirer sa main. "Je crois qu'il me laisse faire parce qu'il sait que je vais être invivable s'il me force à rentrer."**

 **"Peut-être qu'il te laisse faire parce qu'il sait que ça te fait du bien de t'éloigner un peu."**

 **"Il me trouve égoïste," le regard braqué sur le tatouage pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux. "Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il pense. Tu me trouves égoïste, toi?"**

 **Castiel secoue la tête, puis pose une main sur la sienne quand Dean descend jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer.**

 **"Dean?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"**

 **"Tu ne me repousses pas," en attrapant son bras.**

 **Il tire doucement dessus pour que Castiel tombe sur le lit à côté de lui. "Tu ne vas pas me repousser, Cas?"**

 **"C'est toi qui me repousses quand j'essaie de te toucher," répond celui-ci. "Il n'y a que moi que tu repousses comme ça."**

 **"Peut-être que tu n'essaies juste pas assez fort," une main sur sa joue. "Et les autres… ne sont pas toi. Ça n'a pas le même goût, avec les autres. C'est meilleur… tout est meilleur avec toi, et je-" en se penchant pour l'embrasser.**

 **Le corps pressé contre le sien, Dean cherche la chaleur de Castiel, prend ses deux mains pour les poser sur ses hanches. "S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît," contre sa bouche. "Tu veux de moi, Cas? Est-ce que tu veux bien de-"**

 **Castiel s'écarte pour le regarder. "On va coucher ensemble, et puis est-ce qu'ensuite, tu vas faire comme si-"**

 **"Ça a vraiment de l'importance?" en caressant distraitement sa pommette.**

 **"C'est important pour moi, Dean."**

 **Celui-ci penche la tête, ses grands yeux verts qui ne crient que la fragilité, sa bouche si près, trop proche pour que Castiel puisse vraiment dire non. Pour qu'il ait vraiment l'envie d'avoir envie de dire non.**

 **"Cas… j'ai besoin de toi," dans un murmure, en se penchant une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent son cou. "C'est bon, entre nous… tu ne trouves pas? S'il te plaît."**

 **"J'ai-" incapable de poursuivre, alors que Dean mord doucement, sans faire mal. "Dean je-"**

 **"Je sais que tu as envie de moi," en s'asseyant sur lui. "Je sais. Tu me regardes et je sais que tu es jaloux de tous les autres… alors maintenant, cette nuit, c'est toi que je veux. Tu n'es pas comme les autres, et je… ne soit pas jaloux, parce que tu as quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas."**

 **Dean n'ajoute rien, parce qu'il sait que ces mots suffisent, suffisent et Castiel cède.**


	8. Jusqu'à laisser une marque

**Ce chapitre est vraiment très nuancé, entre le passé et le présent. On peut le dire : Dean a été un vrai connard, ou pire.**

 **Très nuancé aussi en lui-même, ils avancent un peu l'un avec l'autre, mais séparément… ce n'est pas la même chose (vous allez comprendre ce que je veux dire)**

 **Sinon : vous aurez pas mal de réponses dans le chapitre suivant**

 **Encore merci!**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean se gare, coupe le moteur, puis n'adresse qu'un très bref regard à Castiel, silencieux à sa droite. "On ne va pas faire ce truc, tu sais… reparler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui," dit-il. "On ne va pas en parler."

"Je suis censé garder tout ça pour moi? Et pour ton père?"

"Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu vas faire, Cas, si tu… si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir ce qu'il fait en taule, cherche," haussant les épaules. "Tu ne vas sûrement pas avoir trop de mal à satisfaire ta curiosité. Et je m'en fiche."

"Si ça t'est égal, alors pourquoi-"

"Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein?" coupe Dean. "Je ne veux pas te parler, je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne veux même pas être dans la même pièce que toi, et c'est… si compliqué à comprendre? On n'est pas compatibles, toi et moi."

"Je crois le contraire, tu sais?" très calmement. "Je crois qu'on peut être aussi compatibles qu'avant. On peut-"

Dean ferme les yeux. "Je ne suis plus la même personne," le souffle et les mots coincés dans sa gorge.

"J'ai remarqué," répond Castiel. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que-"

"Cas," en le coupant une nouvelle fois. "Laisse tomber, tu veux bien? Tout serait si simple si tu pouvais juste… laisser tomber. Et dire à Charlie que tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi. Elle va dire oui, si ça vient de toi, alors-"

"Je ne vais pas faire ça."

"Comme c'est étonnant," plein d'ironie.

Il sort de la voiture, puis verrouille les portières après que Castiel en ait fait autant. Ils prennent le même ascenseur, dans un silence vraiment plus que pesant, marchent ensemble dans le couloir du cinquième étage.

"Où est-ce que vous étiez passés?" demande Sam, debout près de la machine à café.

Dean hausse les épaules. "Partis prendre l'air."

"Tous les deux?" surpris.

"Pas ma faute si Cas est un pot de colle," en s'approchant de la machine. "Ok, bon… ça doit pas être si compliqué," les doigts en suspens près des boutons.

Il grogne. "Ça me-"

"Pousse-toi," fait Castiel.

"Quoi?" en se décalant. "T'es là depuis trois jours, et tu vas me dire que tu sais déjà comment fonctionne ce truc?"

"Ce n'est pas réellement _compliqué_ ," en pressant un bouton.

"Je ne prends pas de-"

"Je sais. Pas de sucre."

Dean fronce les sourcils, échangent un petit regard avec son frère, qui, lui, sourit à Castiel. Un sourire entendu. Dean marmonne :

"Quoi?"

"Tu vois… on est compatibles," simplement.

"Parce que tu sais comment je préfère mon café?" en roulant des yeux.

"Entre autres."

"C'est ça," en agitant la main.

Sam se racle la gorge. "Charlie voudrait que tu passes dans son bureau," dit-il.

"Je passerai dans le bureau de Charlie quand j'aurai trouvé un moyen de coincer Roman," en s'emparant du gobelet de café. "En attendant, oubliez que j'existe. Surtout toi, Cas. Oublie."

.

Dean passe l'après-midi dans son bureau, sans parler à personne, les yeux parfois rivés à l'écran de l'ordinateur, parfois au mur auquel il accroche tout ce qui peut l'aider. Photos, articles, relevés bancaires, le moindre indice. Il fouille dans ses tiroirs jusqu'à mettre la main sur une bobine de fil rouge, des punaises et des feutres. Les heures défilent, les liens et les codes couleurs, et la nuit tombe sans lui. Dean ne relève pas la tête, ne regarde pas par la fenêtre. Il ne fait que réfléchir, réfléchir, son visage fermé parce qu'il _réfléchit_.

Vers le début de la soirée, Castiel s'aventure jusqu'à lui, mais s'arrête sur le seuil, sincèrement impressionné.

"Voilà," fait Benny, derrière lui. "C'est ça… c'est ce que je voulais dire. Une machine de guerre."

"J'ai entendu," dos à eux.

"Tu entends quelque chose du monde extérieur?"

Dean s'apprête à répondre, mais se tait pour s'avancer vers le mur. Il change une punaise de place pour tendre un fil dans l'autre sens. "Ok," pour lui-même. "Si Roman est associé à… alors ça voudrait dire que… mais dans ce cas-là… peut-être."

"Tu ne finis même pas tes phrases," se lamente Benny. "Comment on peut arriver à quelque chose si tu ne finis pas tes phrases?"

"Si," objecte Castiel. "Dean finit ses phrases. Dans sa tête."

"Mais je ne suis pas dans sa tête, je-"

"Vous allez la fermer?" s'agace Dean. "Benny, t'es pas mon équipier, et Cas… même si je voulais de ton aide, il me faudrait une heure pour t'expliquer comment je-"

"J'ai déjà compris," en entrant dans le bureau.

Il s'approche, puis se place à côté de lui. "Le jaune, c'est les gens qui travaillent pour Roman, orange ses associés plus importants, bleu les personnes retrouvées mortes, violet, c'est pour les affaires qui nous ramènent à lui, d'une manière d'une autre. Sur la carte, le noir indique les endroits où l'activité criminelle est la plus concentrée, donc les endroits privilégiés pour la revente de drogue. Et les fils rouges… ce sont les potentialités."

Dean lui jette un regard en coin. Il retient le sourire qui déborde, puis se contente d'un presque imperceptible hochement de tête.

"Il y a beaucoup de fils rouges," commente Benny.

"La ferme," les deux en même temps, sur le même ton, sans se retourner.

Benny lève les yeux au ciel, et fait volte-face en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"Ok," reprend Dean. "Ok, j'admets que tu as tout compris."

"Est-ce que tu permets que je…?" avec un signe vers le mur.

D'abord réticent, Dean finit par acquiescer. Il observe Castiel, et celui-ci s'approche, décroche une punaise pour la déplacer, avant de se concentrer sur la carte. Il penche légèrement la tête. "Tu aurais un-" et Dean lui met le feutre noir dans la main. "Merci."

Il marque deux nouveaux endroits, puis se tourne vers Dean. Celui-ci ne le regarde pas, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. "Et si… peut-être qu'on a pas accès à tout, et les comptes en banque… peut-être que Roman en a ailleurs, c'est assez logique," à voix haute. "Si je devais engager des tueurs professionnels pour supprimer les gens qui me dérangent, je ne voudrais pas que ça apparaisse sur mon relevé bancaire. Et puis… ça représente de très grosses sommes. Ça ne pourrait pas passer inaperçu. Il a forcément au moins un compte ailleurs."

"On pourrait lancer une recherche à partir des fichiers internationaux."

"Bonne idée," distraitement.

"Tu as pensé à-"

"Mmh. Oui," en pointant le mur. "Ici."

"Et tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait…?"

Dean mordille sa lèvre inférieure. "J'ai une idée," en se retournant.

Il ouvre un placard, puis en sort un tableau blanc monté sur un trépied qu'il installe en face du bureau, avant de fouiller dans le pot à crayons près de l'ordinateur. Il tend un feutre effaçable bleu à Castiel. "Tu prends le bleu, moi le noir, et note sur le tableau si une idée te vient," explique-t-il, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau.

"Ça marche," en s'installant à sa gauche.

.

Charlie cale son épaule contre le chambranle, puis observe un moment. Elle observe Dean, assis à côté de Castiel, si proche, hocher la tête, écouter attentivement, sourire quand ils pensent à la même chose en même temps, et parfois repousser sa main pour écrire sur le tableau avant lui. Castiel lui donne une tape sur le bras, le repoussant à son tour. "Arrête," doucement. "Laisse-moi écrire."

"Ok, ok," en le regardant faire. "Ouais. C'est ce que je voulais dire."

"Je sais."

"Mmh," en se rasseyant sur le bord du bureau. "Tu sais à quoi d'autre je pense?"

"Roman pourrait…?"

"Ouais."

Charlie hausse un sourcil, sans saisir ce qui reste en suspens mais que l'un et l'autre semblent parfaitement comprendre.

"Ok," reprend Dean. "On pourrait rajouter une autre couleur."

"Pour les choses dont on est vraiment sûrs?" récoltant un hochement de tête.

"Il y a trop de rouge, et ça me déprime," en se penchant pour attraper un bloc de post-it verts. "Le vert, c'est les choses dont on est vraiment sûrs."

Il s'approche du mur pour coller quelques post-it, puis Castiel l'interrompt :

"Attends," en se penchant derrière lui. "Ça, je ne suis pas sûr."

"Moi, je suis sûr," alors que le souffle de Castiel caresse sa joue, sa joue si près de la sienne. "Cas… tu pourrais reculer un peu?"

"Désolé," en obtempérant.

"Mmh," troublé. "Alors… qu'est-ce que je disais?"

"Tu es sûr et moi non," répond Castiel.

"Comment on fait?" en lui jetant un petit regard en biais.

Castiel se mord la lèvre en réfléchissant, hausse les épaules. "Essaie de me convaincre, et si tu réussis, alors on est sûrs," dit-il.

"Ok… je-"

Toujours sur le seuil, Charlie se racle la gorge. "Vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est?"

Dean hausse les épaules, sans se retourner. "Vingt heures, peut-être?" sans avoir l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire.

"Une heure du matin," corrige Charlie.

"Et…? Et merde!" quand il comprend. "Amy va me tuer, elle… et merde, putain mais pourquoi-" en attrapant son téléphone. "Silencieux. Six appels manqués… ok, elle va demander le divorce. Et me virer de la maison. Je suis sdf."

"Rappelle, au lieu de parler," fait Castiel, vaguement amusé.

"Peut-être que je devrais… faire le mort," au moment où le téléphone vibre entre ses mains.

"Très mauvaise idée," en secouant la tête. "Tu devrais répondre."

Dean prend une inspiration, décroche, et porte lentement le téléphone à son oreille. "Eh… Amy," en grimaçant. "Ne crie pas… non, non, attends avant de te mettre en colère."

"Je suis déjà en colère," un ton trop haut. "Où es-tu?"

"Je travaille," simplement.

"A une heure du matin?"

"Tu parles comme si j'étais perdu dans la nature," en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, Dean, ça ne me fait pas rire," réplique Amélia. "Ça fait des heures que j'essaie d'appeler, et tu ne pourrais pas juste me prévenir? Tu sais que je m'inquiète, en ce moment, mais tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de couper ton putain de téléphone?"

"Comment tu sais que j'ai levé les yeux au ciel?" en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. "Oui… c'est vrai, ce n'est pas le problème. Tu pourrais te calmer et arrêter de me hurler dessus comme ça?"

"Je ne hurle pas, mais tu fais toujours ça, Dean, _toujours_."

"Ça, c'est faux," exaspéré.

"Tu disparais sans dire à personne où tu vas, et-"

"Mais je n'ai pas disparu, bordel de merde," s'emporte Dean. "Je suis dans mon bureau, et je ne suis même pas tout seul. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive?"

"Bordel de merde?" répète Amélia, plus qu'énervée.

"Ouais, bordel de merde."

"Tu m'emmerdes, Dean," hors d'elle. "Ça n'a même pas grand-chose à voir avec ce soir, c'est juste… c'est toujours la même chose, avec toi. Tu ne penses jamais à l'impact de ce que tu fais sur les autres. Tu t'énerves, tu claques la porte et puis tu reviens comme une fleur, mais la maison, c'est pas l'hôtel. Tu sais? Tu claques la porte, tu vas te bourrer la gueule je ne sais où, et il faut tout te pardonner, même si tu ne veux jamais parler de ce qui ne va pas, et-"

"C'est bon," en la coupant. "Remballe ton discours de psy à la con, je m'en passe très bien."

"Mais… va te faire foutre," siffle Amélia.

"Aucun problème," sur le même ton.

"T'as l'intention de rentrer à la maison?" sans se calmer.

"T'as l'intention de me casser les couilles?"

"Moins que si tu ne rentres pas."

"Ok."

"Ok?" agacée. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, ok?"

"Ça veut dire que j'arrive," rétorque Dean. "Tu passes ta vie à me faire chier, de toute façon. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais signé ce foutu contrat de mariage."

"Sale connard."

"C'est ça," en raccrochant.

Il pose rageusement le téléphone sur le bureau, puis relève la tête pour croiser le regard de Charlie. "Quoi?" fait-il. "Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça?"

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de lui dire?"

"Elle m'a traité de sale connard," tout en haussant les épaules. "Et elle m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre. Franchement… je vais rentrer et puis je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule, je vais répondre et Amy va me mettre une gifle. Et elle va me hurler dessus la moitié de la nuit, pour finalement me balancer un oreiller en disant que je n'ai plus le droit de dormir dans le lit. Alors je vais me casser le dos sur le canapé, parce que si j'essaie d'insister, elle va dire que je la harcèle. Puis demain, elle va faire comme si elle n'était plus énervée, alors que croyez-moi, elle va l'être. Je le sais parce qu'elle va refuser que je la touche pendant… au moins une semaine. Vous savez ce que c'est? Une punition. C'est une punition, et moi, je vais mourir de frustration. Et quand elle estimera que je suis assez puni, que j'ai retenu la leçon, elle va… ah, vous ne voulez pas savoir, mais elle va faire en sorte que je me souvienne d'elle pendant un très, très long moment. Voilà à quoi ressemble mon mariage… une sorte de chantage sexuel vraiment… c'est un super chantage sexuel, mais le pouvoir que ça lui donne… ce n'est pas… non, ce n'est pas vivable. Je devrais divorcer, et comme ça, je pourrais aller me taper tout un tas de-"

"Tu as fini?" l'interrompt Charlie, exaspérée. "Tu ne vas pas divorcer."

"C'est vrai, je ne vais pas divorcer," en soupirant. "C'est Amy. Mais là, franchement, je préfèrerais dormir dans les bois."

"Rien ne t'en empêche," commente Castiel.

"Elle va me dire d'y rester, dans les bois," avec un petit rire. "Tu comprendras si jamais tu-"

Dean se coupe, son cœur un peu comme écrasé. "Tu comprendras si jamais tu te maries un jour," finit-il par reprendre, sans comprendre pourquoi les mots lui font si mal.

Pourquoi les mots semblent _déchirer_ quelque chose, au fond de lui.

"Il faut… que j'y aille," en se levant, presque maladroit. "Amy va me laisser sur le pallier si je ne rentre pas dans le quart d'heure qui suit. Je réfléchirai à tout ça, à… notre enquête, en fixant le plafond du salon, et je réfléchirai aussi à changer le canapé. Vraiment."

Il enfile sa veste, adresse un signe de la main un peu trop aléatoire, puis sort du bureau un peu trop vite.

Les secondes filent, et Charlie, les sourcils froncés, se tourne vers Castiel tout en indiquant le couloir dans lequel Dean vient de disparaître. "Est-ce qu'il vient de dire _notre_ enquête?" demande-t-elle. " _Votre_ enquête, à tous les deux."

"Mmh."

"C'est un miracle," en souriant doucement. "Il n'a jamais… jamais accepté de seulement _parler_ de son enquête avec quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins aux personnes avec lesquelles il était censé faire équipe. D'habitude, il reste dans son coin, se coupe du reste du monde, ne demande rien à personne, pas d'aide ni de conseils, et il est… doué. Dean est vraiment doué, même s'il a souvent l'air déconnecté. Mais pas avec toi. Il te fait confiance."

"Je n'irai peut-être pas jusque-là," en penchant la tête.

"Je vous ai observé, tu sais? Là, avant de vous interrompre," en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "On dirait que vous partagez le même cerveau, et je… après sept ans, c'est incroyable que vous soyez toujours si… en phase, l'un avec l'autre."

"En phase?" visiblement troublé.

"Je peux te poser une question, Castiel?"

"Bien sûr," répond celui-ci.

"Dean n'a pas vraiment voulu en parler, et j'ai plus deviné qu'autre chose, mais je… ce qui s'est passé entre vous," sans le lâcher du regard. "Il a dit que c'était seulement du sexe, mais il y avait plus, hein? Tu l'aimais."

Ça ne sonne pas comme une question, et Castiel n'y répond pas. Charlie lui adresse un sourire vraiment très doux. "Je crois qu'il t'aimait aussi, tu sais," comme un aveu quasiment silencieux. "Je crois que Dean t'aimait, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il te repousse comme ça. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je connais Dean, je le connais vraiment bien, et je sais que s'il te repousse et s'il dit qu'il te déteste… c'est lui-même. Il s'en veut et il se déteste, et il te repousse parce que ça lui fait très mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais-"

"Ce qui s'est passé," coupe Castiel. "Dean est parti du jour au lendemain, il a disparu, laissé un mot pour me dire de ne pas essayer de le revoir et il a changé de numéro de téléphone. Il n'a pas quitté New-York, il m'a quitté, _moi_. Je ne sais pas si Dean m'aimait, je ne sais pas, parce qu'il a passé deux ans à… on couchait ensemble, mais on n'a jamais été _ensemble._ Dean était avec tout le monde. Il couchait avec tout le monde, et on n'était pas ensemble."

"C'est ce que tu voulais?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que lui, il voulait."

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question," en secouant la tête.

"La question ne s'est jamais posée, et ne se pose pas," le ton plus calme. "Il est… il y a quelque chose qui m'attirait vers lui, et j'aurais juste voulu avoir le courage de dire stop. Je ne l'ai pas eu, et j'ai… je l'ai laissé me faire ça. Je l'ai laissé… je crois qu'il ne sait pas à quel point ça a été dur de me remettre de lui."

"Et pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas?"

"Parce que nos vies ne sont plus… liées," incertain. "Il n'y a plus rien qui nous relie l'un à l'autre comme avant. Lui, il a refait sa vie."

"Pas toi?" demande Charlie.

"D'une autre manière," haussant les épaules. "J'ai pensé à moi, et je n'ai plus-"

"Tu n'as plus aimé," simplement. "Parce que tu ne sais pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Dean, ou bien alors parce que tu ne sais plus comment aimer? Tu ne sais plus comment faire?"

"Je sais comment me protéger."

Charlie garde le silence un court instant, consciente de tellement de fêlures, de tout ce que Castiel ne dit pas vraiment. De tout ce qu'il réprime mais qui déborde, qui fait craquer sa voix, presque rien mais Castiel a l'air de se noyer. Il reste calme, toujours si calme, un rocher quand tout tremble autour de lui, sans rien montrer de ce qui ne tient plus.

"Plus rien… plus de liens, hein?" souffle Charlie. "Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de ça?"

.

 **Dean referme la porte derrière lui, n'allume pas la lumière puis tâtonne dans le noir pour poser ses clés sur le bureau et sa veste négligemment sur le dossier de la chaise. Il retire ses chaussures, se déshabille à moitié, avant de se glisser dans le lit. Silencieux, Castiel se décale pour lui faire plus de place.**

 **"Cas?" en rapprochant son corps du sien.**

 **"Ne viens pas te coller à moi quand tu pues le parfum de quelqu'un d'autre."**

 **"Il sent très bon, ce parfum, et elle… s'appelle Camille," en se redressant sur un coude.**

 **Il le cherche du regard dans le noir, son visage vaguement deviné dans les faibles rayons de la lune à travers les stores presque fermés. "C'était juste une nuit, mon ange… juste une seule nuit, et elle n'est pas toi," dans un murmure. "Personne n'est toi, et tu vois? Je ne dors qu'avec toi."**

 **Castiel ne répond pas et se détourne un peu. Comme pour ne plus le voir, même si Dean est partout. Il envahit tout, s'accroche et donne envie de s'accrocher, détruit sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte, détruit en même temps qu'il répare. Dean force à tomber amoureux sans se donner en retour, il ne donne que son corps, jamais rien d'autre. Et Castiel aime, l'aime en silence, l'aime violemment parce qu'il se venge, il baise plus qu'il ne fait l'amour, sans plus jamais la tendresse. La brutalité qui mêle la passion, mais plus les doux gestes du tout début.**

 **"Eh… Cas," en caressant sa joue.**

 **Surpris, Dean se laisse pourtant faire quand Castiel le repousse et se redresse pour le retourner dos plaqué contre le matelas, une main sur sa gorge sans serrer. Dean respire calmement, les yeux dans les siens et sa pomme d'Adam contre sa paume. "… vas-y," comme une** _ **prière**_ **.**

 **Castiel remonte son genou entre ses cuisses, appuyant plus fermement pour lui arracher un gémissement. De sa main libre, il retire le boxer que Dean porte encore, et celui-ci enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. "Cas, j'ai… je-"**

 **"Arrête…" en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres. "Arrête de parler."**

 **Dean se tait. Et la main de Castiel s'aventure rapidement, trop rapidement en lui en même temps que Dean, la respiration erratique, parvient difficilement à ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il attrape un préservatif, le cale entre ses dents puis déchire l'emballage. "C'est bon, Cas," avec un mouvement de bassin. "Je suis prêt."**

 **"Je vais te faire mal," sans retirer ses doigts.**

 **"Je sais," à peine audible.**

 **Il resserre les jambes pour bloquer les mouvements de Castiel, qui s'arrête puis relève la tête. Ils se regardent un certain temps, dans les yeux sans réellement se voir. Deviner, plutôt. Castiel prend le préservatif qu'il lui tend.**

 **Il se glisse en lui, les ongles plantés dans la peau douce de ses hanches tant le plaisir est violent. Dean sourit, ne regarde rien d'autre que les traits de son visage se tendre, ses yeux se fermer et sa bouche s'entrouvrir sur un cri silencieux.**

 **Et la douleur est comme la rédemption. Parce que Dean sait à quel point il brise, sait même à quel point il** _ **abîme**_ **, démolit jusqu'à laisser une marque. La douleur apaise la culpabilité et fait taire le regret.**

 **La douleur transperce, mais Dean a presque envie de pleurer quand il finit par trouver aussi le plaisir.**

 **Castiel le sent se raidir sous lui, il relâche une de ses hanches pour refermer sa main sur son sexe, les vas-et-viens presque trop violents. Tout est** _ **presque**_ **, trop ou pas assez, Castiel est brutal et ses gestes** _ **hurlent**_ **. Hurlent sa douleur à lui.**

 **L'orgasme est douloureux, comme arraché par la force, et Castiel se laisse aller contre Dean, la tête dans le creux de sa clavicule et le souffle court. Il ferme les yeux, alors que Dean passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, le plus doucement du monde.**

 **Un très long moment, ils restent immobiles. Dean respire le lilas tout autour, le parfum de Castiel partout sur les draps, partout sur lui, et ça le fait sourire.**

 **Castiel finit par se retirer, puis se rallonge, tourné vers lui, sans bouger, le regard plongé dans le sien dans le noir. Et il regarde Dean, et Castiel ne sait pas, s'il voudrait l'avoir en entier ou bien réussir à se détacher. Il reprend une inspiration plus calme, puis :**

 **"Dean?" le bout des doigts contre sa joue parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.**

 **"Oui."**

 **Le son de sa voix est comme un peu étouffé, et Castiel souffle :**

 **"Essaie… de ne pas me briser."**

 **.**

En sortant du commissariat, Castiel marche un moment, ses pas dans la rue et son cœur qui cogne. Son cœur qui fait mal, Dean fait mal, comme il l'a toujours fait, consciemment ou non. Quand il est loin de lui ou peut-être pas assez.

Castiel marche longtemps, sans savoir où il va, sans plus rien sentir d'autre que tout ce qui vibre à l'intérieur de lui.

Il entre dans le premier bar toujours ouvert, balaie l'endroit des yeux, accroche un regard. Un millième de seconde, et ça suffit. Castiel fait un signe, bref, de la tête.

"Tu sais ce que tu veux?" quand il arrive à sa hauteur.

L'homme est blond, son sourire incroyablement beau mais Castiel n'y fait pas attention. Castiel s'en fiche, puis ne prend que ce qui est facile, ce qui ne compte pas vraiment. Il relève les yeux dans les siens, et le blond acquiesce avant de se laisser entraîner vers le fond du bar.

"Est-ce qu-"

"Tais-toi," coupe Castiel, en refermant la porte des toilettes pour le plaquer contre.

Pas la moindre douceur dans ses gestes, bien plus que de la brutalité, c'est de la haine. "Ne parle pas," pour ne pas entendre le son de ta voix.

Trop brusque, Castiel défait la ceinture, puis la sienne, ne se déshabille même pas. "Retourne-toi," sèchement, en évitant son regard.

Le blond fronce légèrement les sourcils, tend une main vers lui que Castiel repousse. "Tu sais ce que tu veux," dit-il. "Alors retourne-toi, ou dégage."

Sa voix claque comme un ordre, puis comme une prière. _Retourne-toi_.

Retourne-toi, pour ne pas savoir qui tu es. Seulement un corps dans lequel se perdre pour oublier que rien n'apaise.

Finalement, il se retourne. Il se retourne, et Castiel prend ce qui est facile, ce qui semble trop facile mais qui brise encore ce qui n'est déjà plus vraiment entier. Il prend et se fiche de ce qu'il donne. De ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir de plus à donner, de plus que tout ce que Dean a déjà pris. Castiel se fiche du plaisir qu'il ne ressent même pas, du manque de douceur et de respect dont il fait preuve, puis ne cherche qu'à faire taire ce qui gronde. Cherche l'apaisement.

Rien n'apaise.

.

Dean balance sa veste sur le plan de travail, avant de prendre la direction du couloir, surpris de trouver la porte de la chambre entrebâillée. Il met un pied à l'intérieur.

"Non," l'arrête Amélia, assise dans le lit.

Elle ne relève même pas les yeux du livre posé devant elle.

"Oh, Amy… s'il te plaît," en s'approchant. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Si tu avais su, tu n'aurais jamais signé ce _foutu_ contrat de mariage."

"Je ne le pensais pas," en posant un genou sur le matelas.

"C'est ton problème," réplique Amélia. "Réfléchis avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire des trucs comme ça. Va réfléchir ailleurs, et lave-toi les dents avec du savon."

"Mais-"

Amélia soupire d'exaspération, attrape un oreiller pour le lui jeter. "Non," répète-t-elle.

"Tu vas vraiment me laisser dormir sur le canapé?" en réceptionnant l'oreiller pour le garder contre lui.

"Sans aucun scrupule."

"Mais s'il te plaît," insiste Dean. "C'est aussi mon lit. Laisse-moi juste dormir avec toi. On est mariés. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir signé le contrat de mariage, et je suis vraiment désolé de me comporter comme un imbécile. On pourrait juste dire qu'on me pardonne et qu-"

"Non mais… tu t'entends parler?" en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

Elle le pose brutalement sur la table de nuit, le bruit est sourd, et Dean grimace quand elle relève les yeux vers lui. "Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas, oui ou non?" fait-elle. "Ton père va sortir de prison dans… quoi, un mois et demi? Mais tu n'es pas obligé de lui pardonner, ni même de le voir ou de lui parler. Et tu-"

"Je sais, Amy," la voix plus basse. "Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé de le voir et de lui parler. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée."

Et Dean ne sait pas réellement, pourquoi. Pourquoi il ne dit pas toute la vérité, pourquoi il cache et pourquoi il ment. Il respire, puis reprend :

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé, ce soir," simplement. "Je travaillais, et on… on travaillait. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'ai coupé mon téléphone parce que j'avais besoin d'être concentré."

"Tu as travaillé avec Castiel?" surprise.

"Bah… pour l'instant, c'est mon équipier," haussant les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. "Pour l'instant."

"Alors… vous vous entendez bien?"

"Je n'irais pas jusque-là."

Amélia lève les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire. "Tu devrais songer à arrêter de te comporter comme un… ours," en se redressant sur les genoux pour se rapprocher de lui. "Tu n'es pas obligé de toujours tout faire tout seul, ni d'être aussi… désagréable avec les autres pour les repousser loin de toi."

"Peut-être que j'aime bien tout faire tout seul," en agitant la main pour balayer le sujet. "Tu veux toujours m'obliger à dormir sur le canapé, avec un seul oreiller et une couverture?"

"Mmh," en faisant mine de réfléchir.

"Tu es vraiment très belle, quand tu es en colère," avec un grand sourire.

Amusée, Amélia rit. "La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part," même si elle se penche un peu vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'écarter, les sourcils froncés.

"Quoi?" s'inquiète Dean.

"Tu sens… le lilas?"

Dean ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis inspire profondément en penchant la tête vers le tissu de sa chemise. "C'est… Castiel sent comme ça," finit-il par répondre. "On a passé des heures enfermés dans mon bureau, et je suppose qu'il met trop de parfum."

Même si Dean sait que ce n'est pas du parfum mais du shampooing. Il s'abstient de le préciser, parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment censé se souvenir de ce genre de choses. Il frotte distraitement le haut de son bras. "Je vais prendre une douche," en se levant. "Est-ce que je peux…?"

"Mais oui," soupire Amélia. "Tu peux revenir après."

Déjà dos à elle, Dean ne la voit pas, pour la énième fois, lever les yeux au ciel.

.

Il ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, déboutonne rapidement sa chemise. Il la garde dans les mains un certain temps, ferme les yeux et respire l'odeur imprégnée sur le tissu, imprégnée déjà partout. Dean s'y accroche une seconde, avant de rouler la chemise en boule pour la balancer dans la panière sous le lavabo.

Sous la douche, il tourne le robinet, l'eau un peu trop froide, en gardant son front appuyé contre le carrelage. Il serre les dents en fermant les yeux si fort, pour chasser le lilas qui persiste dans ses souvenirs et le regard trop bleu.


	9. Les blessures du cœur

**J'aime ce chapitre autant que je le déteste. Tout semble s'arranger, et j'insiste sur le mot** _ **sembler**_ **. Vous verrez**

 **Je préviens, entre ce chapitre et les suivants, c'est un peu les montagnes russes. Et vous allez savoir ce que John a fait (est-ce qu'on est surpris pas vraiment) ou du moins une partie de ce qu'il a fait par le passé**

 **En tout cas, merci encore beaucoup!**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain, Dean n'est plus du tout enclin à travailler en équipe. D'une humeur massacrante, il claque la porte de son bureau derrière lui, si fort que le mur tremble et que ça résonne jusque dans le couloir.

Sam, un café à la main, fronce les sourcils, interrogeant Castiel du regard. "Je croyais que tout s'était bien passé, hier?" demande-t-il.

"Tout s'est bien passé," en prenant une gorgée de son propre café. "Je ne suis pas responsable des sautes d'humeur de Dean, ni de son sale caractère."

"Je sais, mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il-"

"Je crois qu'il s'est disputé avec Amélia," répond Castiel. "Hier. On est restés ici vraiment très tard, et il n'a pas pensé à la prévenir. Elle a l'air d'avoir… sensiblement le même tempérament que lui."

"C'est vrai," avec un léger sourire. "Tu peux être sûr qu'il est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'elle l'a viré du lit."

"Mmh," en jetant son gobelet dans la poubelle. "Alors hier un pas en avant, puis aujourd'hui trois en arrière, parce que je suis à peu près sûr de passer la journée à-"

Dean ressort du bureau à ce moment-là, toujours aussi brusque, puis se dirige vers la machine à café sans un mot.

"Dean?" commence Sam. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui," sèchement.

"Ça va, avec Amy?"

"Mais ça va très bien, merde, pourquoi l'interrogatoire?" en se tournant vers lui. "Est-ce que je te pose des questions à propos de Jess? Non. J'attends que tu veuilles m'en parler, et puis… et puis merde. Laisse tomber."

Sam lève les yeux au ciel. "Tu peux me parler autrement?"

"Ok, ok," en agitant la main.

Agacé, il donne un coup contre la machine, puis se raidit quand Castiel s'approche derrière lui. "Non, Cas, non," en se décalant. "Arrête de m'aider, arrête de t'approcher de moi comme ça, et bordel de merde… tu ne voudrais pas changer de shampooing?" en s'éloignant. "Qui a envie de sentir le putain de lilas?"

"Mais… et le café?"

"J'ai plus envie," en claquant la porte une nouvelle fois.

.

Castiel laisse Dean tranquille le reste de la journée, et celui-ci ne lui adresse pas la parole une seule fois, ne fait aucun commentaire quand il entre dans le bureau et s'assoit en face de lui. Castiel travaille dans son coin, tout en lui jetant des petits coups d'œil de temps à autre, comme pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Sans pour autant avouer que ça le préoccupe.

A la nuit tombée, Dean prend sa veste et sort. Simplement. Silencieux.

Hésitant, Castiel se lève. Il hésite encore davantage avant de donner deux coups contre la porte ouverte. Sam relève les yeux. "Dure journée?"

"Longue journée," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose, Sam?"

"Sûr," répond celui-ci. "Tu peux entrer."

Castiel obtempère, s'avance et s'assoit. "Tu sais… Dean m'a parlé de… enfin, il a fini par lâcher une information, disons," en se passant la main derrière la nuque, étrangement nerveux. "A propos de votre père. Et tu allais m'en parler, l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui."

"Je voudrais… comprendre ce qui a changé chez lui," alors que Sam abandonne la souris de l'ordinateur pour se concentrer sur lui. "Dean est différent, d'une manière que je ne comprends pas. Beaucoup de choses sont exactement les mêmes, mais beaucoup d'autres sont vraiment différentes, et j'aurais voulu que ça vienne de lui, qu'il m'en parle, mais… je crois qu'il ne le fera jamais."

"Tu pourrais… tu as accès à toutes les bases de données," fait remarquer Sam.

"Je sais."

"Tu pourrais trouver toutes les réponses en-"

"Je sais," encore une fois. "Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, c'est… intrusif. Dean dit que ça lui est égal, comme beaucoup de choses, apparemment, mais je suis sûr qu'il ment."

Sam acquiesce. "Il ment," dit-il.

"Et je ne veux vraiment pas… s'il ne veut pas me parler, je ne peux pas le forcer à le faire, mais je n'ai pas envie de fouiller dans des dossiers pour le comprendre," en secouant doucement la tête. "Si ça ne vient pas de lui, je voudrais au moins que toi, tu… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sam? Qu'est-ce que ton père a fait?"

.

Le lendemain, puis le jour d'après, Dean semble toujours si tendu et si agressif, mais Castiel, lui, change de comportement. Change d'angle d'approche et le regarde différemment. Il est plus doux, plus patient qu'il ne l'est déjà, sans rien dire pourtant, il se contente de laisser à Dean un peu d'espace tout en restant suffisamment proche.

Souvent, il surprend Dean à le fixer, les sourcils froncés comme en train d'essayer de lire en lui. Et quand il croise son regard, il se détourne en marmonnant.

Puis, encore le jour d'après, Dean finit par le regarder _vraiment_. "Bon," fait-il, le ton déjà trop sec alors qu'il balance sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil. "Tu peux me dire, exactement… je peux savoir ce qui te prend?"

"Ce qui me prend?" assis de l'autre côté du bureau.

"Ouais," comme l'évidence. "Ça fait trois jours que t'es… pourquoi est-ce que t'es si sympa avec moi?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit d'être sympa avec toi?"

"Oh, arrête," en secouant la tête. "Ne fais pas ça avec moi. Ne me prends pas pour le dernier des imbéciles. Tu as fait tous les efforts du monde pour me remettre à ma place, comme tu dis si bien, et maintenant… qu'est-ce que tu me fais? Tu m'as apporté un café, hier."

Castiel hausse les épaules. "J'en avais fait un pour moi," répond-il. "Le café est un problème pour toi?"

"C'est un problème si je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière."

"Il n'y a rien derrière le café, Dean. C'est juste un café."

"C'est ça," exaspéré. "Je suis invivable, et toi… tu es trop gentil. Trop patient, et, oui, c'est un problème. Tu n'es plus toi, et c'est étrange. Je veux savoir pourquoi."

"Je suis patient de nature," objecte Castiel, les bras croisés. "Il faut beaucoup de patience pour te supporter."

"Très, très drôle," bourré de sarcasme.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me faire dire."

"C'est ça," encore une fois. "Moi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu-"

"D'accord," en le coupant. "J'ai parlé avec Sam, et je… je voulais juste-"

Dean hausse un sourcil, les dents serrées. "Ok," avec un rire trop froid. "Ok, j'ai compris."

"Je-"

"Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là," en sentant la colère monter en flèche. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, et ne dis même rien du tout. Je t'ai dit de ne pas en parler avec moi."

"Comment est-ce que je te regarde?" demande Castiel, toujours aussi calme.

"Tu as… c'est de la pitié," en contournant le bureau dans l'intention de sortir.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Castiel agrippe son poignet pour l'arrêter. "Attends… Dean, s'il te plaît," tout doucement. "Attends. Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas-"

"Lâche-moi," en secouant le bras.

"Non," en resserrant sa prise. "Je voudrais qu'on-"

"Mais tu ne vas jamais comprendre?" presque en criant. "Je ne veux pas en parler, surtout pas avec toi. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que je ne veux pas de toi, pas de ton aide, pas de ta _patience_. Je ne veux pas que tu me supportes, d'accord? Je veux que tu me lâches et que tu ailles te faire voir."

"Je ne vais pas faire ça," en secouant la tête. "S'il te-"

Dean gronde et se dégage brutalement. "Je voudrais tellement ne jamais être allé à la fac, ne jamais t'avoir rencontré et ne jamais, _jamais_ t'avoir laissé me toucher."

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?"

"Oui, c'est ce que je pense," en se retournant.

Il sort, puis ne fait que quelques pas avant d'entendre Castiel se lever pour le suivre. "Ne me tourne pas le dos quand on est en pleine conversation."

"On a pas de conversation," en agitant la main.

"Dean," siffle Castiel.

"Bah alors… où est passé ta patience?" en s'arrêtant, sans pour autant lui faire face.

Castiel pose une main sur son épaule, et Dean se retourne brusquement, hors de lui. "Ne fais pas ça," en reculant. "Arrête de croire que tu peux avoir de l'influence sur moi, arrête de croire que le temps va faire que je vais tolérer le fait que tu sois là, et-"

"Je me fiche pas mal de savoir si tu _tolères_ le fait que je sois là ou non," coupe Castiel, sans hausser le ton. "Je suis là, et il va falloir que tu fasses avec."

"Non."

"Non?" au moment où Sam sort de son bureau, attiré par les éclats de voix.

"Oui, t'as entendu," réplique Dean. "Et alors ça… j'aurais préféré que tu fouilles dans des dossiers, des bases de données, peu importe, au lieu de parler à Sam. Et surtout, surtout, j'aurais préféré que tu la fermes, parce que ça ne te regarde pas. Mon père est en taule, et puis alors? Ce qu'il a fait… ça ne te regarde pas, et si t'es désolé ou si t'es triste, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? C'est quand même incroyable, ça, pourquoi tu crois que tu as besoin de savoir, ou que moi, j'ai besoin d'en parler? Je m'en sors très bien, tu vois? C'est-"

"Très bien, c'est évident," un peu plus sèchement.

"Dean?" intervient Sam. "Ce n'est pas… grave. C'est moi qui lui en ai parlé, et-"

"Sammy, ne te mêle pas de ça," sans lâcher Castiel du regard. "Le problème n'est pas toi."

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel, cette fois vraiment agacé. "Tu t'en veux, hein?" en penchant la tête. "Tu veux que je m'en aille parce que tu ne supportes pas ce que toi, tu as fait. C'est ça, Dean?"

"Je… je-" soudain moins assuré.

"Et si je te disais que je ne t'en veux plus, que je te pardonne et que tout est _ok?_ C'est ce que tu veux? Tu veux l'absolution, très bien… voilà. Tu te sens mieux?"

Le cœur en mille morceaux, Dean garde le silence. Il ouvre la bouche pour respirer, sans vraiment y arriver, puis se mord la lèvre en priant pour que tout ce qu'il ressent ne puisse pas se lire dans ses yeux. Son regard passe brièvement sur Sam, et Dean sait que son frère comprend qu'il y a eu _plus_ , même s'il ne dit rien.

"Non, je ne veux pas… pas l'absolution, Castiel, je veux t'oublier."

Il fait volte-face sans attendre une réponse, croise Charlie mais ne la regarde même pas, puis enfonce le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" demande Castiel, pas assez loin dans son dos.

"Je vais prendre l'air," en montant dans la cabine.

Castiel le suit sans se poser de questions, er Dean pivote vers lui. "Sors de là," fait-il. "Cas… non, mais je ne plaisante pas, sors de l'ascenseur."

"Non," en pressant le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

Les portes se referment, et l'ascenseur commence à descendre avant que Dean puisse en sortir. "Tu te fous vraiment de moi, non mais-" coupé par une violente secousse. "Oh, putain qu'est-ce qu-"

Il perd l'équilibre et se rattrape à la paroi, puis l'ascenseur remue encore un peu avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Tout s'éteint, une seconde, et il y a un bourdonnement sourd, celui qui indique que le générateur de secours prend le relais. Le néon au-dessus des portes s'allume, baignant tout l'intérieur de la cabine d'une faible lumière rouge.

Dean se tait, fronce les sourcils, mais n'entend rien d'autre que Castiel qui respire près de lui. "Dean?" appelle celui-ci.

"Putain de merde," en donnant un coup contre la paroi. "Non mais c'est une blague, c'est… et merde."

"On est coincés entre deux étages."

"Oui, merci," acerbe. "J'avais remarqué, et putain… putain mais-"

"Tu veux bien arrêter de jurer comme ça?" l'interrompt Castiel. "L'électricité va revenir. Attends un peu."

Dean serre les dents pour ne pas s'énerver, se tait et patiente une seconde. "Ça ne va pas revenir," dit-il. "Si le générateur de secours… non mais franchement, parmi toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je pourrais être coincé dans un ascenseur, il faut que ce soit toi. C'est une punition divine, oui… je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre."

"Tu n'exagèrerais pas un peu?" en roulant des yeux, même si Dean ne le voit qu'à peine.

"Je n'exagère pas, je _minimise,_ " en appuyant sur le bouton d'urgence.

Il y a deux tonalités, puis la voix de Charlie :

"Dean?"

"Ouais," marmonne celui-ci. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Il y a une coupure d'électricité dans tout le bâtiment," explique Charlie. "Le générateur de secours ne suffit pas à faire fonctionner l'ascenseur. Tout va bien?"

"Non, Charlie, _non_ , tout ne va pas bien," contrarié. "Rien ne va. Ça va pas du tout. Trouve une solution, n'importe quoi, mais ouvre les portes."

"Je trouve très flatteur le fait que tu me penses capable de simplifier les choses à ce point, mais ce n'est pas possible, Dean, je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant."

"Comment ça, pour l'instant?"

"Le gars de la maintenance dit qu'il faudra au moins une heure pour rétablir le courant, et-"

Dean s'étouffe. "Tu plaisantes?" s'énerve-t-il. "Une heure? Quel genre d'abruti de la maintenance a besoin d'une heure pour rétablir le courant? Je ne vais pas rester une heure dans cet ascenseur, alors débrouille-toi pour me… pour nous faire sortir. Ils font bien ça, dans les films. Ils écartent les portes, et-"

"L'ascenseur n'est pas assez près du sol, et c'est trop dangereux," le ton catégorique. "Vous n'avez qu'à en profiter pour parler, tous les deux."

"Tu l'as fait exprès?"

"Bien sûr, j'ai bousillé toute l'installation électrique simplement pour que tu puisses régler tes problèmes," ironise Charlie. "Il y a des limites à ce que je suis prête à faire pour toi."

"Charlie, s'il te plaît," presque suppliant.

"J'appellerai dans une demi-heure pour vérifier que vous êtes toujours en vie," comme pour conclure. "Ne vous entretuez pas."

"Non, Charlie," alors qu'elle raccroche. "Ne-"

Il se redresse en grognant d'agacement, puis passe sa main contre les portes, cherchant une issue qu'il est certain de ne pas trouver.

"Tu sais," fait Castiel. "Tu n'arriveras pas à-"

"Arrête de me déconcentrer."

Castiel soupire, avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol pour s'asseoir. Il l'observe s'agiter, le regard partout autour de lui et le rythme de ses inspirations de plus en plus saccadé.

"Dean," quand celui-ci commence à paniquer.

"Je n'aime pas… je déteste les petits espaces," en cherchant son souffle.

"Je sais," répond Castiel. "Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir un peu? Tu remues dans tous les sens, et ça te donne l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer."

"Ce n'est pas qu'une impression," en griffant distraitement son avant-bras. "Je veux sortir, je veux-"

"Arrête de faire ça, Dean, arrête et viens là."

"Venir où?"

"Viens t'asseoir."

"Non, je ne-"

"Dean," plus ferme. "Viens t'asseoir."

Dean hésite, adossé contre la paroi d'en face, ouvre les yeux pour le regarder, puis traverse la distance qui les sépare et s'assoit à côté de Castiel. Il laisse un peu plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres entre eux.

"Voilà," reprend Castiel. "Maintenant, ferme les yeux."

"Quoi?" alors que son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et résonne en écho jusque dans sa tête.

"Ferme les yeux," encore une fois. "Et arrête de retenir ton souffle."

Presqu'à contre-cœur, Dean obtempère, les jambes étalées devant lui. Il reste immobile, et Castiel, lui, replie une des siennes sous sa cuisse pour être suffisamment proche. "C'est moi, d'accord?" très doux. "Tu vas sentir ma main… ici," en posant le bout de ses doigts contre son cou, là où il peut sentir son pouls. "Ton cœur bat vraiment très vite."

"Je sais," les mains tremblantes.

"De quoi est-ce que tu as peur?"

En _caressant_ sa peau, et Dean sursaute. "Tu essaies de me distraire?"

"Évidemment," sans cesser le mouvement. "Est-ce que ça fonctionne?"

"Plutôt pas mal," en respirant plus doucement. "Tu sais… tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser?"

"Oui," rit Castiel. "La fois où on s'est retrouvés coincés dans le placard à balais de la résidence universitaire. Toute une nuit, parce qu'il fallait une carte magnétique pour ouvrir. C'était… distrayant. C'est à ça que tu penses?"

"Oui," avec un léger rire. "C'est à ça que je pense, et… bon, j'avoue, je paniquais, mais pas au point que tu aies besoin de me distraire de la manière dont tu l'as fait."

Pensivement, Castiel passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. "Je sais," après une seconde.

"Tu m'as laissé profiter de toi, alors?" en rouvrant les yeux.

"Si on veut," avec sa main toujours sur lui. "Je t'ai laissé faire beaucoup de choses, Dean."

Celui-ci avale difficilement sa salive, sans bouger, sans répondre et sans non plus vraiment respirer. Il finit par attraper délicatement son poignet pour l'écarter. "Merci," dit-il. "Ça va mieux."

"Mmh," en se réadossant à la paroi de l'ascenseur.

"Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que Sam t'a dit?"

"Et si tu m'en parlais, toi?" propose Castiel, en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Dean a de nouveau les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière. Il hausse les épaules. "Si Sam t'a déjà expliqué, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire."

"D'accord," sans quitter son profil des yeux. "Alors… ton père est venu te chercher à la fac. Comme tu l'avais dit. Il t'a ramené ici."

"Oui," pour confirmer. "Il a… bloqué tous mes comptes, et il m'a ramené ici. Je suis rentré à la maison, et tu sais… je n'ai pas eu le choix, mais je mentirais si je disais que j'ai été obligé de couper les ponts avec toi. Je n'étais pas obligé de changer de numéro de téléphone et de te rayer de ma vie, mais c'est… je ne sais pas, Cas."

Silencieux, celui-ci se contente d'écouter, et Dean garde les yeux fermés. "Ma mère allait très mal, physiquement et dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids et il y avait des complications, des… des hallucinations, et toutes ces choses liées à Alzheimer au stade avancé," poursuit-il. "Elle était malade. Et j'ai eu envie de partir dix mille fois, mais je suis resté parce que je n'avais pas le courage de laisser Sam et mon père affronter ça sans moi, je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient à vivre ça seuls. Je suis resté et j'ai aidé mon père pendant… six mois, je crois, il travaillait et je restais avec lui, il m'a… appris des tas de trucs, si on peut dire… enfin, je suppose que c'était ce qu'il imaginait être en train de faire, et puis… et-"

"Et l'état de ta mère s'est encore dégradé," complète Castiel. "C'est ce que Sam a dit."

"Oui," hochant simplement la tête. "Une infection pulmonaire, ou un truc comme ça, c'était… les médecins ont dit que c'était parce qu'elle ne s'alimentait plus correctement et qu'elle était trop faible pour que son corps puisse se défendre. Ils ont décidé de l'hospitaliser. Mon père restait avec elle tout le temps, il ne travaillait plus, et tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était rester là, à la regarder. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, mais je sais qu'il a souffert plus que ce que je pourrais décrire, et puis il y a eu ce moment où il a juste… il n'a plus supporté."

Castiel se tait pour lui laisser le temps de trouver les mots qu'il faut pour le dire, et Dean ne sent même pas les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Il reprend, la voix étonnamment claire :

"Mon père n'a pas supporté, et il a volé de la morphine, assez pour lui injecter une dose mortelle. Il a… il l'a tuée. Et ensuite, il a appelé la police, s'est laissé faire quand ils l'ont arrêté, et il a plaidé coupable," en rouvrant les yeux. "Et je sais… Amy n'arrête pas de me le dire, de répéter que même s'il va bientôt sortir, je ne suis pas obligé de le voir ou de lui parler, mais je-"

"Mais c'est ce que tu fais," sans aucune trace de reproche dans la voix. "Tu vas le voir et tu lui parles, et personne ne le sait."

"Presque personne. Bobby, son ancien équipier, est au courant, et…toi. Toi, tu sais."

"Je sais," répète Castiel. "Est-ce que… tu y vas souvent?"

"Deux fois par mois, ou un peu plus si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, d'un conseil ou juste de lui parler," en ramenant un genou contre son torse. "Je ne veux pas le dire à Sam parce qu'il ne comprendra pas. Il ne le considère même plus comme un père, et il ne pourra jamais lui pardonner."

"Et toi, tu peux?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'essaie… parfois, j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi mon père a fait ce qu'il a fait," le ton plus bas, comme s'il ne voulait pas que les mots comptent. "Je sais pourquoi il l'a fait. Il aimait ma mère plus que tout, c'était… elle était tout pour lui, et il a passé des années à la regarder mourir. Il l'a regardée disparaître. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner, mais c'est toujours mon père, et j'ai… je suis plus proche de lui, plus que Sam ne l'a jamais été. C'est mon père."

"Même s'il se prend pour le général des armées?"

"Tu te souviens de ça?" les sourcils froncés. "Oh, bien sûr que tu te souviens de ça… on en a beaucoup parlé, et tu n'oublies jamais rien. Et ma mère est morte, et je n'ai… mon père n'a pas été là, puisqu'il… en fait, il a été condamné à dix ans, il y avait des circonstances atténuantes, ma mère était mourante, et puis des réductions de peine pour bonne conduite. Il sort dans un mois et demi. Tu avais tort, parce que tu disais que j'aurai mon père, et Sam, mais ça n'a pas été vraiment le cas. On s'est un peu éloignés, j'étais… non, vraiment, j'étais une épave. Je le repoussais, je l'ai repoussé pendant des mois, et puis il a fini par me forcer à suivre une thérapie."

"Et tu as rencontré Amélia," ajoute Castiel.

"Elle m'a beaucoup, beaucoup aidé," en tournant un peu la tête vers lui. "Elle a été ma psychiatre pendant presque deux ans, et puis… je suppose que tu imagines la suite. On s'est mariés il y a trois ans, je sais… que ça peut paraître étrange, mais on a pas vraiment eu une relation médecin patient banale, c'était… on était amis, si on peut dire. Je ne suis pas un patient facile, mais Amy était plus proche de moi qu'un psy est censé l'être, et elle est entrée dans ma vie au moment où j'avais désespérément besoin de quelqu'un. Et je l'aime, tu sais, je l'aime vraiment, c'est ma femme, mais après la mort de ma mère, après mon père… je ne t'avais pas, toi."

Dean regrette ses mots juste une seconde après les avoir prononcés. Il regrette ce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment dit à voix si haute. Il regrette ce qu'il ne dit pas réellement.

"Tu ne m'avais pas parce que c'est ce que tu as choisi, Dean."

"Je sais," dans un murmure. "Je sais, Cas, mais je n'ai pas… je n'étais pas-"

"Tu aurais pu… mais pourquoi tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu partais?" en le coupant. "Tu as disparu comme si rien ne te retenait, tu as… putain, tu as même changé de numéro de téléphone. Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'avais… je ne sais pas, Cas."

"Si, tu sais. Tu sais, mais tu ne veux pas en parler, tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait rendre ça compliqué?" demande Dean. "On est pas obligés de rendre ça compliqué."

"C'est toi qui rends tout compliqué," en secouant la tête. "Tu refuses de me parler, de travailler avec moi, c'est à peine si tu supportes de passer une heure dans la même pièce que moi. Tu te bats contre moi en permanence, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour rendre tout vraiment très _compliqué_."

"Je suis désolé."

Abasourdi, Castiel fronce les sourcils. "Tu es… quoi?" demande-t-il.

"Je t'en prie, ne me force pas à le dire deux fois," en détournant les yeux.

"Excuse-moi," avec un sourire. "Mais vraiment, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ces mots-là sortir de ta bouche. Je voulais que tu le répètes pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu."

"N'importe quoi," en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. "Je dis souvent que je suis désolé."

"Mmh," peu convaincu. "Pas _souvent._ Tu dis que tu es désolé quand tu n'es pas désolé du tout, quand tu es obligé de le dire mais que tu ne le penses pas. Tu dis que tu es désolé sur ce ton, tu sais… tu dis que tu es désolé sur le même ton que pour demander du sel."

"Mais là, je le pensais."

"Je sais," répond calmement Castiel. "C'est pour ça que je suis surpris."

"Ouais, ouais," en marmonnant plus qu'il ne parle. "On pourrait… ok, peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer d'être amis. Essayer."

"Tu veux être ami avec moi?"

"Je suppose que ce serait plus facile pour nous, et puis… on se connaît déjà, toi et moi," presque nonchalant. "Tu me connais. Pas besoin de faire semblant d'être sympa et agréable, puisque tu sais déjà que je suis un imbécile. Tu me connais vraiment bien, tu m'as même déjà vu nu."

"Je rêve," en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Quoi?" en se décollant de la paroi pour pivoter sur lui-même et s'asseoir en tailleur face à lui. "Tu ne veux pas être ami avec moi?"

La faible lumière rougeâtre du néon n'éclaire pas suffisamment le visage de Castiel pour que Dean puisse voir dans ses yeux toute la souffrance qu'il lui inflige en une seule question. Une question qui ravive la douleur du cœur brisé et rouvre les blessures jamais vraiment cicatrisées.

"Cas?"

.

 **"Cas?"**

 **"Je ne peux plus… je ne peux plus faire ça," en se détournant. "Je n'y arrive plus."**

 **La pluie tombe à verse, mais Castiel sort quand même de la voiture. Dean le regarde partir, et son cœur** _ **explose**_ **dans sa poitrine, explose de cette façon qui concentre la douleur avant de la laisser se propager partout. Il ouvre la portière à son tour pour s'élancer sous la pluie. "Cas, non," assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. "CAS."**

 **Celui-ci s'arrête, ferme les yeux et se retourne. Même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il devrait faire. Même si c'est à chaque fois la même chose.**

 **"C'est terminé, Dean, c'est… terminé."**

 **"C'est terminé?" quand il arrive à sa hauteur. "C'est ce que tu veux? Tu veux que ça se termine? Et tu crois… est-ce que tu crois que ça pourra l'être un jour?"**

 **"Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on est en train de vivre?" dans un souffle.**

 **La pluie tombe, tombe, n'arrête jamais de tomber, et Dean attrape sa main, s'y accroche et il** _ **supplie**_ **. "Ça me détruit d'être loin de toi."**

 **"Alors pourquoi…?"**

 **"Tu sais qui je suis, Cas," répondant à la question suspendue. "Tu savais qui j'étais en posant les mains sur moi. Tu savais. Et je ne t'ai jamais menti, je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un d'autre."**

 **Castiel secoue la tête, sa main et sa peau qui** _ **brûle**_ **contre la sienne. "J'ai besoin… Dean, j'ai besoin de plus," dit-il.**

 **"Je ne peux pas te donner plus," en secouant la tête. "Je ne peux pas, je suis-"**

 **"Alors tu peux… tu peux te donner à tout le monde, mais pas à moi?"**

 **"C'est à toi… c'est toi, mais je… je ne peux pas te donner** _ **plus**_ **," répète Dean, en caressant doucement son visage. "Je ne peux pas."**

 **L'eau ruisselle sur sa joue et sous les doigts de Dean, et ils font semblant de ne pas voir les larmes en même temps que la pluie. Castiel prend une inspiration, incapable de bouger, incapable de se retourner et de s'en aller, parce que les yeux de Dean brillent autant que les siens.**

 **"Cas," en serrant sa main plus fort. "S'il te plaît. Reste. Tu ne peux pas… ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi."**

 **J'ai besoin de toi, jamais je t'aime.**

 **Jamais en entier, jamais seulement Castiel, jamais** _ **plus**_ **.**

 **"J'ai besoin de toi," encore une fois, en se rapprochant.**

 **Il pose ses lèvres sur le coin des siennes, si délicatement qu'il ne fait que les frôler. "J'ai besoin de toi," en prenant son visage entre ses mains.**

 **"Dean," le ton comme un peu creux.**

 **"Embrasse-moi."**

 **Castiel ferme les yeux, et puis il ne sait pas vraiment s'il embrasse Dean ou bien s'il le laisse l'embrasser.**

 **.**

"Cas?"

"Oui?" en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

"Est-ce qu'on est amis?"

Castiel respire pour calmer les battements de son cœur vraiment trop abîmé. Il acquiesce. "Oui," répond-il. "On est amis."

"D'accord," en se redressant.

Il se lève, puis rappuie sur le bouton d'urgence. "Ok, Charlie," quand elle décroche. "Ça fait presque une demi-heure. Où est-ce qu'il en est, ton incompétent de la maintenance?"

"En train d'attendre que je lui dise de rétablir le courant."

"Quoi?" en échangeant un regard avec Castiel, qui hausse les épaules.

"Bah… j'ai peut-être un peu menti," fait Charlie. "Une heure, non… personne n'a besoin d'autant de temps."

"Mais tu as dit que tu n'avais pas fait exprès de-"

"Je n'ai pas fait sauter le courant, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était vraiment, vraiment une occasion en or," un petit sourire dans la voix. "A quoi ça sert d'être le grand chef si je ne peux pas en profiter, parfois?"

"Tu plaisantes," un ton plus haut. "Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, hein?"

"Ne commence pas à gueuler."

"Fais marcher l'ascenseur, maintenant."

"Vous avez discuté? Et aucun d'entre vous n'est mort?"

Dean roule des yeux en grognant :

"On a discuté, et aucun d'entre nous n'est mort."

"Super," rit Charlie. "Dans ce cas, on se voit dans trente secondes."

Elle raccroche, et Dean soupire. Castiel a un petit sourire. "Charlie est vraiment ton amie," fait-il remarquer.

"Oui, c'est vrai," en même temps que les lumières se rallument.

Il y a un autre bourdonnement, puis l'ascenseur se remet en mouvement, et les portes s'ouvrent au moment où Dean tend une de ses mains à Castiel pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci la prend sans hésiter.

"Vous allez bien?" demande Sam, dans le couloir.

Dean sort de l'ascenseur en soufflant de contentement. "Je vais prendre les escaliers plus souvent," dit-il. "Vraiment… plus jamais cet ascenseur de malheur, Sammy, j'ai failli mourir d'angoisse et d'asphyxie."

"Et…?"

"Mais oui, on va bien," en agitant la main.

"On va bien," confirme Castiel.

Sam les regarde tour-à-tour, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Dean détourne les yeux vers Charlie quand celle-ci sort de son bureau.

"Oh, toi, je vais te-" commence Dean.

"Ne sois pas si menaçant," en le coupant, sourire aux lèvres. "J'ai fait ça parce que je t'aime."

"Moi, je ne t'aime pas," en faisant la moue.

Charlie s'avance, et pose l'index sur sa joue. "Je suis sûre que si," pour le taquiner. "Je sais que tu détestes être enfermé, et je n'aurais jamais fait ça si tu avais été tout seul dans l'ascenseur sans personne pour t'aider. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire, d'ailleurs."

"Arrête de me tripoter," en repoussant sa main.

"Mmh," avant de se tourner vers Castiel. "Et toi? Tu n'as pas peur des ascenseurs?"

"Non," avec un petit sourire.

"Tu ne le savais pas?" reprend Dean, indigné. "Tu nous as enfermés tous les deux, et si Cas avait fait une crise d'angoisse? On ne peut pas se calmer l'un l'autre en même temps, non mais… Charlie."

"Tu n'exagère pas un peu?" intervient Sam.

"Il exagère carrément," sourit Castiel.

"Je vous déteste tous," en grimaçant. "Et puis c'est bien, tout ça, mais on a du travail, Cas et moi. Pas de temps à perdre avec vos conneries."

Il y a un petit silence plein de non-dits, Charlie sourit, Sam aussi mais un peu moins, et Dean cherche le regard de Castiel, qui acquiesce. "On a du travail," en lui emboîtant le pas.


	10. Sous la surface

**Les choses s'arrangent sans s'arranger réellement, d'où le titre de ce chapitre**

 **Pour une fois (et j'avoue, ça me fait du bien, surtout par rapport à la série) Castiel ne pardonne pas et n'oublie pas. Pour une fois, il ne laisse pas Dean lui faire toutes les misères du monde sans qu'il y ait de conséquences (et on va s'en rendre encore bien plus compte dans les chapitres qui viennent)**

 **Tout ça pour dire : tout ne s'arrange pas si facilement, évidemment**

 **Encore merci du fond du cœur pour vos retours**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dean."

Celui-ci marmonne un "mmh" à peine audible, en détournant les yeux quand Castiel insiste pour croiser son regard. "Tu lis ce rapport, ou bien alors tu me dévisages?"

"Je ne te dévisage pas," proteste Dean. "Je m'assure que tu travailles."

Même si Dean le regarde. Il regarde Castiel sans arrêt, quand il a le dos tourné, qu'il regarde ailleurs. Il ne le regarde jamais dans les yeux, jamais vraiment, seulement moins d'une seconde, et c'est peut-être juste parce qu'il a peur d'oublier à quel point le bleu est si bleu qu'il en est presque irréel.

"Tu ne peux pas travailler et me dévisager en même temps."

"Mmh," encore une fois. "C'est juste qu'il est tard, qu'on est au point mort, et qu-"

"Tu veux un café?" l'interrompt Castiel.

Castiel, lui, est très différent. Différent seulement avec Dean, plus doux et plus prévenant. Il pense à lui prendre un café, une cravate s'il sait qu'ils risquent d'en avoir besoin, parce qu'il remarque que Dean oublie fréquemment la sienne. Les attentions sont distraites, presque comme des habitudes.

"Tu veux bien aller en chercher?"

"Si je te laisse faire, tu vas partir en expédition pendant une heure," avec un vrai sourire. "Et tu vas revenir me dire que tu n'as rien compris. Tu vas bouder, croiser les bras et marmonner que tu détestes le café."

"Bouder?" répète Dean.

"Oui. En baissant un peu la tête, et tu fais… cette moue, avec les fossettes."

Dean secoue la tête, un sourire sur le bout des lèvres. "N'importe quoi," fait-il, alors que Castiel se lève, agitant la main sans répondre.

Il sort du bureau, Dean le regarde. Puis ferme les yeux, en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il soupire de frustration, et toute la tension accumulée dans ses épaules semble se relâcher d'un seul coup.

"Vous comptez vous envoyer en l'air bientôt?"

"Benny," entre ses dents. "Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis."

Malgré ça, Benny s'assoit sur le bord du bureau, et lui sourit quand Dean rouvre les yeux. "Quoi?" demande celui-ci.

"Oh, allez," l'air désabusé. "Ça fait quoi… une semaine? Vous travaillez ensemble depuis une semaine, et moi, ça fait une semaine que je te regarde tromper ta femme avec les yeux. T'as tellement envie de taper Castiel que ça commence à déteindre sur moi."

"Quoi, t'as envie de te taper Castiel?" faussement amusé. "Je suis marié, Benny, et Amy est-"

Dean se tait, parce que la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est qu'Amélia n'est pas Castiel.

"Ouais," fait Benny. "D'accord."

"Ne me fais pas cette tête-là," les sourcils froncés.

"Je ne fais aucune tête, Dean, c'est… toi."

Sans répondre, Dean détourne les yeux. Il hausse les épaules. "On fait juste en sorte de s'entendre," reprend-il. "C'est tout. Ça va."

Le téléphone de Benny vibre dans la poche de sa veste. Il le scrute encore quelques secondes, soupire, puis se lève. "C'est tout," raille-t-il. "Ça va."

.

Les jours suivants, tout est toujours plus calme. En surface, tout est calme, Dean l'est aussi, plus équilibré et plus détendu, comme s'il acceptait de baisser sa garde. Il sourit plus sincèrement, et son rire sonne comme s'il en avait vraiment envie.

Les jours passent, et en surface, tout a vraiment l'air plus calme.

.

Charlie donne un coup contre la porte, et Dean relève la tête. "Salut," fait-il, distraitement, avant de tourner les yeux vers l'ordinateur. "Tout va bien?"

"Tu vas bien, toi?"

"Quoi?" surpris. "Pourquoi…? Oui. Oui, ça va. Je n'ai pas l'air d'aller bien?"

"Si," en s'approchant pour s'asseoir en face de lui. "Si, tu as l'air d'aller vraiment très bien, Dean, au contraire. C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi… équilibré depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés."

"Et c'est un problème?" en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil.

"C'est un problème si tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que ta femme."

Dean se fige, les mains sur le clavier. "Quoi?" répète-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas aveugle," en posant un coude sur le bureau. "Castiel et toi, vous êtes-"

"Amis," en la coupant. "On s'entend très bien. Où est le problème? Je ne suis pas amoureux, et crois-moi, il ne l'est pas non plus. Il est comme ça avec moi parce qu'il veut que les choses aillent bien, mais s'il pouvait, il partirait très loin d'ici et très loin de moi."

"Je ne suis pas si sûre de ça."

"Mais tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est-"

"Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous," l'interrompt Charlie. "On en a un peu parlé, lui et moi."

"Oh," en détournant les yeux. "Je ne suis pas… fier de ça, de… ce qui s'est passé. De ce que j'ai fait. Et Cas… Cas me hait. Il ne le dit pas, mais il y a une partie de lui qui me hait. Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'il a fait ces sept dernières années, parce que je sais qu'il les a passées à se reconstruire, et je sais que j'ai détruit… que j'ai vraiment tout détruit. Je sais. Et il a raison, si je ne voulais pas qu'il soit là, c'est parce que je ne supporte pas de savoir ça."

Un court moment, Charlie le regarde, et Dean le sent mais ne le lui rend pas.

"Tu sais ce que je crois, Dean?"

"J'ai une vague idée, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire de toute façon," les yeux rivés à l'écran sans le voir.

"Je crois que tu as des sentiments pour lui," très calmement. "Je crois que tu aimes Amy mais que tu es amoureux de Castiel. Et je crois que c'est très différent."

"Et moi, je crois que t'es complètement malade," réplique Dean. "Je n'ai jamais… jamais été amoureux de Castiel. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un et faire ce que j'ai fait. On ne peut pas… j'aurais dû le laisser partir, et j'ai juste été trop égoïste. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Charlie."

"C'est ce que tu as fait," comme une simple constatation. "Tu es parti pour ne plus lui faire de mal."

"Charlie," coupe Dean. "Arrête. Je suis marié, maintenant, et les choses ont changé. Laisse tomber. On s'entend juste vraiment très bien, Cas et moi, et il n'y a rien de plus à dire."

"N'empêche qu'il fait partie de ton équilibre," avec une moue un peu innocente.

Dean roule des yeux en soupirant. "Ça me paraît être une bonne chose," répond-il. "On est amis."

Il fait mine de ne pas voir à quel point Charlie semble peu convaincue, alors que celle-ci le fixe un peu trop longtemps. "Ok," finit-elle par dire. "On va dire que vous êtes amis."

"T'es vraiment super chiante," en relevant la tête au moment où Castiel passe le seuil. "Eh… Cas."

Castiel échange un regard avec Charlie, puis passe derrière le bureau. "Tiens," en posant un gobelet près de Dean.

"Merci," avec un petit sourire.

"Ce n'est pas du café," précise Castiel, en se penchant derrière lui.

Dean se raidit, sa chaleur tout près de lui et sa main, qui repousse doucement la sienne pour avoir accès au clavier de l'ordinateur. Castiel baisse légèrement la tête pour le regarder. "Tu as déjà bu deux cafés, ce matin," dit-il. "Un troisième et tu te transformes en pile électrique. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter ça."

"Mais toi, tu peux en boire?" tout en faisant de son mieux pour maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

"Je ne suis pas une pile électrique."

Dean grogne, il hausse les épaules, et Castiel a un demi-sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. "Tu sais," après un moment. "Me dévisager par en-dessous, c'est toujours me dévisager."

"Désolé," en prenant le gobelet. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Chocolat chaud trop sucré avec double dose de vanille."

"Tu te souviens de ça?" presque bouche-bée.

"Te souvenir de quoi?" demande Charlie.

"Dean n'a pas bu de café avant ses vingt ans," en se redressant.

Il repasse de l'autre côté du bureau pour s'asseoir à côté de Charlie, qui sourit à Dean, un sourire en coin qui en dit très long sans les mots.

"Il buvait du chocolat chaud," reprend Castiel. "Avec des petits shamallows, pour les jours importants. Et je suis sûr, Dean, que tu as commencé à boire du café parce que ça allait mieux avec les cigarettes que tu fumais à outrance. Je crois même me souvenir t'avoir entendu dire que ça faisait plus classe."

"Fumer à outrance?" relève Dean. "Moi? Pas du tout."

"Tu fumes encore parfois," fait remarquer Charlie.

"Parfois," l'air contrarié. "C'est une sale habitude."

"Tu as beaucoup de sales habitudes," répond Castiel. "Comme claquer les portes, faire comme si tu n'entendais pas quand on te parle et que ça ne te plaît pas, boire beaucoup trop, te mettre en danger. Mentir. Revenir comme une fleur après une dispute, mais te mettre en colère quand c'est toi qui est en tort."

"Ça, c'est vrai," appuie Charlie. "Tout est vrai."

"Je vous emmerde," en agitant la main. "Et toi, Cas, tu… ouais, tu fais ce truc avec tes yeux quand tu t'énerves. Ça me met mal à l'aise. Et tu laisses la porte ouverte quand tu prends ta douche. Tu fais toujours ça?"

"Je suppose."

"Tu supposes?" un sourcil haussé.

"Je n'y fais pas attention, puisque personne ne me le fait remarquer."

"Mmh," avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat. "Putain, c'est-"

"Ah, et tu jures beaucoup, beaucoup trop, aussi," coupe Castiel. "C'est une sale habitude."

"J'allais dire : c'est trop bon."

"Je sais."

.

 **Allongé à plat-ventre sur le lit, Dean grimace. "C'est nul," dit-il.**

 **"Quoi?" depuis l'intérieur de la douche.**

 **"Mais tu ne vas jamais apprendre à fermer la porte, Cas?"**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui est nul?" sans lui répondre.**

 **Dean pose sa tasse sur la table de nuit. "Je n'arrive pas à boire mon chocolat en étant allongé," se plaint-il. "C'est nul."**

 **"Pourquoi tu ne le bois pas assis?"**

 **"Parce qu'il n'est même pas huit heures du matin, et parce que je n'ai pas la force de m'asseoir," comme si c'était tellement** _ **évident**_ **. "Le matin, c'est fait pour rester couché."**

 **"Il y a des pailles dans le tiroir du bureau," répond Castiel. "Tu n'as qu'à boire ton chocolat à la paille."**

 **"C'est trop loin," en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.**

 **Il y a un petit silence, l'eau se coupe, et Dean fronce les sourcils, le visage toujours plaqué contre l'oreiller, quand il entend Castiel sortir de douche et faire deux pas dans la chambre. Il ouvre le tiroir, fouille dedans, puis s'approche du lit. "Tiens," en agitant la paille.**

 **Dean relève la tête. "Mais-" un éclat de rire coincé dans sa gorge. "T'es tout nu et tout plein de mousse."**

 **"Prends-la, ta paille," insiste Castiel, si calme et si** _ **nu**_ **debout devant lui.**

 **"Ok," en se redressant sur un coude pour prendre la paille et la mettre dans sa tasse. "Je ne veux surtout pas te contrarier, Cas, mais t'es littéralement en train de dégouliner. Il y a plus de mousse par terre que sur toi, maintenant."**

 **Les yeux baissés, Castiel le regarde une seconde. Il prend une petite inspiration, et Dean se racle la gorge. "Tu n'as pas envie de…?"**

 **"Si."**

 **"Je vais venir dans la douche avec toi."**

 **"Je croyais que tu n'avais pas la force de-"**

 **"Tu mérites que je me lève," coupe Dean.**

 **"Tu trouves que je vaux le détour, alors?"**

 **"Oh, plus que ça," en tendant le bras pour caresser sa cuisse du bout des doigts. "J'ai le droit de venir?"**

 **"Je crois même que tu es obligé," avec un petit sourire. "J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème."**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi," en attrapant sa main.**

.

"Tu sais, Cas… tu sais à quoi je pense?" en posant le chocolat.

"Oui," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. "Je crois que je sais."

"Moi, je ne sais pas," fait Charlie.

Dean secoue doucement la tête. "Je ne vais pas te le dire, parce que tu vas imaginer Cas à moitié… non, complètement nu, et-"

"T'es en train de l'imaginer nu, là, tout de suite?"

"Non," proteste Dean. "Je n'imagine pas, je me _souviens_ , et c'est très différent, Charlie. Vraiment très différent. Pas ma faute."

"C'est ça," en roulant des yeux.

"Je n'étais pas nu," précise Castiel. "J'avais… de la mousse."

"Tu parles," en agitant la main.

Charlie les regarde tour à tour, sans vraiment tout comprendre. "Alors… quoi?" demande-t-elle. "Est-ce que c'était une sorte de petit jeu sexuel, ou alors-"

"Oh non, la ferme," en lui balançant un stylo à hauteur de l'épaule.

"Tu viens de m'agresser," en rattrapant le projectile. "Je pourrais te virer pour ça."

"Tu pourrais me virer pour un tas de trucs, mais je suis encore là."

"Pour quoi, par exemple?" demande Castiel.

"Dean a une notion très, très personnelle de ce qu'est le respect des règles, de la hiérarchie et, excuse-moi de le dire, mais tu as un problème avec l'autorité. Un très gros problème. Tu n'écoutes rien, et tu n'obéis pas."

Sans répondre, Dean hausse les épaules en détournant les yeux, et Castiel ne retient pas son rire. "Tiens, tu vois," fait-il. "C'est ce que je disais. Ça ne te plaît pas, alors tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu."

"N'importe quoi," en croisant les bras. "J'ai très bien entendu, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'écoute. Je suis sélectif."

"Mmh," en soupirant.

Dean grimace. "Vous êtes à deux contre moi," ronchonne-t-il. "Si Sam était là, il-"

"Vraiment?" rit Charlie. "Si Sam était là, il dirait qu'il supporte son crétin de grand-frère depuis suffisamment de temps pour dire que-" avant de se retourner vers la porte.

Amélia lui sourit. "Salut," fait-elle. "Castiel," avec un petit geste de la main, en contournant le bureau pour s'arrêter près de Dean, qui lui tend la main.

"Combien de temps tu as?"

"Une demi-heure," en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. "Tu vas bien?"

"Très."

"Je sais," avec un grand sourire. "J'ai remarqué. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu n'as pas pris de somnifères."

Dean jette un petit coup d'œil à Charlie et à son air très satisfait, son air qui _sait_ qu'elle a raison sur toute la ligne. Et Dean fronce distraitement les sourcils. "Ça arrive souvent," dit-il.

"Pas du tout," réplique Amélia. "Ça n'arrive jamais."

"Excuse-moi, mais si j'étais moins souvent obligé de dormir sur le canapé, je-"

"Demande-toi pourquoi tu dors sur le canapé, et fais en sorte que ça n'arrive plus," en le coupant.

"Je dors sur le canapé parce que tu es capricieuse, et moi, je suis trop gentil avec toi,"

"Je suis… quoi?" les yeux baissés vers lui.

"Très, très belle," en pressant sa main.

"C'est ça, oui," en se penchant pour attraper le gobelet, posé sur le bureau. "Je peux?"

"Essaie, mais tu ne vas pas aimer."

"Comment tu peux le savoir?" en avalant une gorgée.

Elle grimace, et Dean sourit. "J'avais prévenu, et devant témoins," en reprenant le gobelet.

"Tu bois du sucre liquide," les sourcils froncés. "Et tu vas juste mourir du diabète à trente-et-un ans."

"Bah… sûr que ce sera toujours mieux que de dormir sur le canapé."

"Arrête tes conneries, tu veux?"

"Vous voyez?" s'indigne Dean. "Je suis censuré dans mon propre bureau."

Dean croise brièvement le regard de Castiel, une fois puis deux, et fait comme s'il ne voyait ses articulations blanchies à force de serrer trop fort le café qu'il a encore entre les mains. Ni le bleu presque gris, et le silence qu'il garde comme s'il n'était pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot.

.

 **"Ok," en attrapant une serviette de bain. "Mon chocolat chaud n'est sûrement plus chaud du tout, maintenant."**

 **"Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre," en sortant de la douche.**

 **Castiel enfile un boxer, et Dean l'imite. "J'étais trop occupé pour me plaindre," répond-il. "Mais maintenant, je-"**

 **"Ça va," en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.**

 **Ses joues un peu rougies, ses yeux vraiment brillants. Castiel sourit. "Je vais te le réchauffer, ton chocolat."**

 **"Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi."**

 **"Je me le demande aussi," avec un léger, très léger rire. "Ce que tu ferais sans moi."**

 **Dean s'habille sommairement, sa chemise à moitié ouverte, alors que Castiel ne le quitte pas des yeux.**

 **"Cas?"**

 **"Oui?"**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?"**

 **"Ce que j'ai sous les yeux," haussant les épaules. "Est-ce que tu as prévu d'aller en cours, aujourd'hui?"**

 **"Non," simplement.**

 **"Et ce soir? Est-ce que-"**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là?" l'interrompt Dean, en passant devant lui pour ouvrir la fenêtre. "Ce soir, je bouge, et je te l'ai déjà dit. Je dors avec toi après."**

 **"Tu couches avec moi après?" le ton comme un mélange de dédain et de reproche. "Combien d'autres avant moi?"**

 **"Je vais faire comme si tu ne venais pas de m'insulter," en allumant une cigarette, le regard tourné vers le dehors. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours, toujours que tu-"**

 **"Je n'aurais pas dû demander," en secouant la tête.**

 **Il met la tasse de chocolat au micro-ondes, puis s'approche doucement. Il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean, qui l'ignore un court moment, avant de finalement se laisser aller contre lui, dans sa chaleur et son odeur. "Tu sens vraiment très bon," souffle-t-il.**

 **"Toi aussi."**

 **"Je sens comme toi, là," en recrachant la fumée. "Tu veux?"**

 **"Non," en refusant la cigarette quand il la lui propose. "Tu devrais arrêter ça."**

 **"Sans doute," évasivement.**

 **"Je peux te demander quelque chose?" une main posée à plat sur son ventre.**

 **"Mmh?"**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, l'année prochaine?" demande Castiel. "Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses redoubler une troisième fois, et-"**

 **"Dit-il," amusé. "T'es un fossile, dans cette fac. Ton père ne va jamais comprendre, ou quoi? Il pourrait faire des économies s'il acceptait de te laisser faire ce que tu veux."**

 **"Et le tien?"**

 **"Je crois… peut-être que je pourrais faire ce qu'il veut, mais… ici," en posant sa main sur la sienne. "Il y a des tas d'écoles de police, à New-York. J'ai envie de rester ici. Je suis bien, ici. Et tu es là."**

 **Dean n'ajoute rien, même si une partie de lui voudrait pouvoir le faire, être capable de donner** _ **plus**_ **, d'être la bonne personne pour Castiel. Dean veut rester mais partir en même temps, sans y arriver, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment faire les choses bien. Il ne sait plus comment ne pas blesser et tout détruire.**

 **.**

"Eh, Dean?" fait Ruby, sans entrer.

"Il y a trop de femmes dans une seule pièce," marmonne Dean.

Amélia lui assène une tape sur l'avant-bras. "Fais attention à ce que tu dis."

"Ouais, ouais. Ruby?"

"On va au bar, ce soir."

"Et tu as décrété ça… comme ça?"

"Ouais," l'épaule appuyée contre le chambranle. "Sam va en avoir besoin, parce que je crois qu'il est en train de rompre avec Jess. Maintenant."

"Quoi?"

Il commence à se lever, mais Amélia prend sa main pour l'arrêter. "Je crois que tu devrais laisser ton frère gérer ses problèmes avant d'intervenir," dit-elle. "Il est assez grand pour ça, et peut-être que tu pourrais attendre qu'il vienne t'en parler lui-même."

"Mais-" et instinctivement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Dean cherche le regard de Castiel.

Imperceptiblement, celui-ci hoche la tête. Dean inspire. "Ok."

Charlie, seule à l'avoir remarqué, se racle la gorge pour attirer son attention, mais Dean se contente de lui adresser un trop bref coup d'œil. "Va pour le bar, alors, et… bébé?" en levant les yeux vers Amélia. "Tu veux venir?"

"Certainement pas," en riant doucement. "La dernière fois, tu as déclenché une bagarre parce qu-"

"Je n'ai jamais fait ça."

"Si," appuie Ruby. "J'étais là. Heureusement que tu ne portais pas d'arme."

"Toujours dans l'excès," en roulant des yeux. "Pas toi, Amy. Ok. Cas?"

Celui-ci hausse un sourcil, comme revenu sur terre. "Quoi?"

"Tu viens au bar, ce soir."

"Ça ne sonne pas du tout comme une question," remarque Castiel.

"Parce que c'en était pas une," simplement.

Le regard de Castiel sur lui se fait plus appuyé, et Dean ravale difficilement sa salive. "Quoi… t'as besoin d'une invitation personnalisée?"

"Tu veux que je vienne?"

"T'es un peu chiant, Cas," exaspéré. "Viens… s'il te plaît? Ça va être une bonne soirée. Ruby et moi, on fait une bonne équipe aux concours de shots, et… c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose pour laquelle on s'entend. Ça va vraiment être une bonne soirée."

"Faire des concours de shots, ça me semble être une très mauvaise idée."

"Bien dit," approuve Amélia. "C'est une très mauvaise idée."

"Non mais… vous êtes si rabat-joie," en soupirant. "Puis vous pouvez parler, mais Amy, je suis sûr que j'ai déclenché cette bagarre parce que je ne sais qui t'a payé un verre et tu étais trop ivre pour refuser. Et toi, Cas… bah, tu tiens trop bien l'alcool pour qu'on puisse mettre quoique ce soit sur le compte de l'ivresse."

"Comment ça, on ne peut rien mettre sur le compte de l'ivresse?"

Dean fait la moue, à la fois amusé et presque contrarié. "Tu ne refuses pas les verres non plus, et tu n'es jamais assez ivre pour que ça vienne de-"

"Mais contrairement à toi, Castiel est libre de le faire," intervient Amélia. "Il peut draguer qui il veut."

"Mmh," en mordant sa lèvre. "Vrai. On devrait peut-être revoir l'exclusivité, dans ce couple. Comme ça, on pourrait-"

"Termine cette phrase, et je te jure que c'est dans la baignoire que tu vas dormir."

"Ok… je prends ça pour un refus," avec un petit sourire.

Amélia acquiesce, et Dean se tourne vers Charlie. "Tu veux venir, toi aussi?"

"Mmh," affirmative.

"Ok," encore une fois. "Et vous croyez que Sam… ça y est, je peux y aller, là?"

Ruby jette un petit coup d'œil dans le couloir. "Pas sûr," répond-elle. "Tu savais, toi… Jess me déteste vraiment. Personne ne m'a jamais détestée à ce point, même pas toi, et tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup."

"Faut dire que t'es pas vraiment une personne agréable."

"Salope."

"Toi aussi," rit Dean. "Et Jess te déteste parce que tu t'entends bien avec Sam, même mieux qu'elle, en ce moment."

"Mais on ne fait que travailler ensemble."

"Je sais," en hochant la tête. "En fait, je crois qu'elle est jalouse parce qu'elle sent que Sammy lui file entre les doigts."

"Et c'est ma faute?" demande Ruby.

"T'as qu'à en parler avec Sam," simplement. "J'en sais rien, moi, mais tout ce que je dis, c'est que je ne veux pas de toi comme belle-sœur, alors calme tes ardeurs si jamais tu-"

"Oh, ferme ta gueule."

Dean lève les yeux au ciel en soufflant de lassitude. "Si seulement j'avais pu être gay," fait-il. "Vous êtes trop compliquées et caractérielles, et-"

"Tu l'es aussi," coupe Castiel. "Compliqué et caractériel."

"Ouais, mais ce n'est pas moi que ça dérange."

"Non, c'est vrai," répond Amélia. "C'est nous tous."

"Nous tous," appuie Charlie.

Presque inconsciemment, Dean relâche la main d'Amélia. Presque inconsciemment parce qu'il ne peut plus supporter la brûlure du regard de Castiel sur lui. Et Dean se sent comme s'il le trompait, _lui_. Il prend une inspiration, le souffle un peu coincé. "Vous vous plaigniez beaucoup, je trouve," dit-il. "Je devrais vraiment aller voir comment va Sammy, mainten-"

Une porte qui claque puis qui se rouvre, et Dean s'interrompt pour se redresser. En face du sien, Sam sort de son bureau. "Alors quoi?" visiblement énervé. "Tu vas juste t'en aller?"

"C'est ce que je suis en train de faire," réplique Jess, sans se retourner.

"Jess, s'il te plaît. On pourrait en parler?"

"On ne fait que ça, et tu me répètes encore et encore la même chose," finalement face à lui.

"Mais parce que c'est la vérité," légèrement exaspéré. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre? Pourquoi… tu ne pourrais pas avoir confiance en moi?"

"Visiblement, non."

"Oh, ok," capitule Sam. "J'en ai assez entendu."

"Comme tu veux, Sam."

Jess s'éloigne sans rien ajouter, et Sam n'esquisse aucun geste pour la retenir. Il ferme brièvement les yeux en mordant son poing serré pour se contenir.

"Sammy?" en s'approchant, tout doucement. "Est-ce que… tu veux qu'on en parle? On peut descendre à la cafétaria."

"J'ai besoin d'un verre," en se tournant vers son frère.

"C'est déjà prévu," avec un petit sourire. "Ce soir. Idée de Ruby. En attendant… si tu ne veux pas descendre, peut-être que tu peux t'asseoir pendant que je vais te chercher un café."

"Tu ne sais pas comment marche la machine."

"Cas sait," simplement. "Va t'asseoir. J'arrive."

Sam acquiesce, et Dean a à peine besoin de croiser le regard de Castiel. Celui-ci se lève pour le rejoindre, puis Dean s'adosse au mur du couloir, près de la machine à café. "Sammy prend du sucre," précise-t-il. "C'est tragique, je te l'accorde."

"Mmh," fait Castiel. "Tu trouves vraiment que c'est une bonne idée, que je vienne ce soir?"

"Je veux que tu viennes," haussant les épaules. "En quoi ça pourrait être une mauvaise idée?"

"Parce que j'ai beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs. De toi et des bars. De la fac."

Dean arrête de respirer. Il lui adresse un petit regard, même s'il sait déjà que Castiel le fixe, de cette manière si particulière, que Dean adore et déteste, il ne sait pas vraiment. "Désolé," à peine audible.

"Tu vois… le ton pour demander du sel," remarque Castiel. "C'est celui-là."

"Tu insinues que je ne suis pas désolé du tout?"

"Oui," presque trop franchement.

"Cas…" alors que celui-ci se détourne, un tout petit peu, pour mettre la machine à café en marche. "On est vraiment obligés de parler de ça?"

"Je sais que tu as une capacité à faire comme si de rien n'était vraiment hors normes, mais pas moi," répond Castiel. "Si tu ne veux pas en parler, très bien, Dean, comme tu veux, mais ne fais pas comme s'il n'y avait rien à dire. Je n'ai pas oublié."

"On est censés être amis," en se décollant du mur pour caler son épaule contre le côté de la machine. "Je sais que ça te demande beaucoup d'efforts, mais-"

"J'aime bien ta femme, tu sais?" en le coupant, avant de lui mettre le gobelet dans les mains. "Mais tu sais ce que je déteste, en revanche? Ce que vous voir, tous les deux… je déteste ce que _tu_ me fais ressentir. C'est vrai, c'est un effort pour moi d'être ton ami, mais parfois, ça ne l'est pas, parfois c'est très facile, et c'est ce qui est dangereux pour moi. J'ai retenu la leçon. J'ai beaucoup appris de mes erreurs."

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Castiel se détourne, et Dean peut presque sentir son cœur se fendre. Parce que les mots font bien plus mal qu'ils le devraient. "Je suis… je suis une erreur?" demande-t-il, assez bas pour que Castiel soit seul à l'entendre, mais assez haut pour qu'il s'arrête pour lui faire face.

Dean le regarde dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. "Je suis une erreur?" encore une fois. "C'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Oui," sans le quitter des yeux. "Comment tu peux simplement te poser la question, Dean? Et me la poser à moi?"

"Je… je-" sans trouver véritablement quoi dire, parce qu'il y a tellement, tellement de choses que Dean voudrait lui crier, mais rien ne vient.

Tout reste tout au fond de lui, là où ça fait mal.

"Ne te fatigue pas," avec un petit sourire. "On est amis, maintenant. Dean."

Il fait volte-face et s'éloigne, et Dean se racle la gorge pour se donner contenance. "Je voudrais quand même que tu viennes, ce soir," plus fort. "Tu veux bien?"

Castiel agite simplement la main pour dire _oui_ , puis Dean reste là une seconde, avec son gobelet de café qui refroidit et son cœur juste un peu brisé.

Là où ça fait vraiment très mal.


	11. S'oublier

**Les flash-back dans ce chapitre sont, à mon sens, assez important. Ce chapitre est important**

 **Dean et l'alcool, ça ne va pas ensemble, Dean et tous ces sentiments refoulés… enfin bref**

 **Tout ça pour dire : merci encore!**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Non, je n'ai pas prévu de rentrer," en calant le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour allumer une cigarette, les mains libres. "Papa, s'il te plaît. On en a déjà parlé."**

 **"On n'en a pas parlé, Dean. Je t'ai écouté faire un caprice, comme toujours."**

 **Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, Dean ferme les yeux. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas prendre en considération ce que moi, je veux? Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui décides, pourquoi tu es si** _ **envahissant**_ **et si… pourquoi ce que je veux faire de ma vie ne compte pas à tes yeux?"**

 **"Parce que tu es mon fils et parce que je décide," comme l'évidence.**

 **"Tu sais que j'ai vingt ans?"**

 **"Et il serait vraiment temps que tu penses à grandir," réplique John. "Je veux que tu rentres à la maison, Dean, et je ne plaisante plus. Tout ça a assez duré."**

 **"Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, ou-"**

 **"Non, je ne t'écoute pas," un ton plus haut. "S'il faut que je vienne te chercher pour te faire obéir, je vais venir. Et tu ne vas certainement pas aimer, alors je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis de faire. C'est si compliqué que ça?"**

 **Dean ravale difficilement sa salive. Des kilomètres et des kilomètres, et John a toujours autant d'influence, et Dean toujours autant de mal à lui tenir tête, même s'il fait vraiment comme si. Il souffle. "Tu peux me passer maman?"**

 **"Non."**

 **"Pourquoi?" les yeux sur la cigarette qui se consume tout doucement sans qu'il tire dessus.**

 **"Parce que c'est un très mauvais jour," amer. "Et parce qu'elle ne va pas reconnaître ta voix. Je préfère t'épargner ça."**

 **"Tu préfères m'épargner ça, mais tu veux que je rentre?"**

 **"Tu es insupportable, Dean," répond John, vraiment agacé. "Tu passes ton temps à fuir tes responsabilités pour n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Boire, fumer et coucher à droite et à gauche avec n'importe qui, ça suffit. Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux?"**

 **"Mais je ne suis pas un enfant! Papa, je-"**

 **"Tu es un enfant," en le coupant. "Et tu es le mien. Fais ce que je te dis, et grandis un peu."**

 **"Mais je-"**

 **"Dean," siffle John.**

 **Dean serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer, parce qu'il a beau tout faire pour** _ **essayer**_ **, il reste toujours ce même gosse un peu bancal, toujours trop peu stable, et John le sait. Dean l'entend soupirer, puis reprendre :**

 **"Tu rentres à la maison."**

 **"Non, papa, je-"**

 **"Mais je rêve," s'emporte John. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi difficile à gérer? C'est pas possible d'être borné à ce point."**

 **"S'il te plaît," plus doucement, changeant d'approche. "Laisse-moi rester ici, et je… pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être flic ici? Qu'est-ce que ça change?"**

 **"Dean…"**

 **"Je peux avoir maman?" d'une petite voix. "Je voudrais vraiment l'entendre, je… s'il te plaît. Et je viendrai passer le week-end à la maison, si c'est ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux."**

 **Encore une fois, John soupire bruyamment. Conciliant sans l'être vraiment, parce qu'il ne fait des concessions que si Dean va dans son sens, il acquiesce :**

 **"D'accord, je vais te passer ta mère," dit-il. "Je t'ai prévenu, Dean, alors ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite."**

 **"Ok."**

 **Il y a des bruissements d'air dans le téléphone, et le cœur de Dean s'emballe un peu, alors même qu'il n'a pas encore entendu sa voix. Il respire. "Maman?" tout doucement. "Eh… c'est moi. C'est Dean. Est-ce qu-"**

 **.**

"Ok," en posant le gobelet sur le bureau. "Sammy?"

"Je n'ai jamais trompé Jess, tu sais?"

"C'est ce qu'elle croit?" en s'asseyant en face de lui. "Elle croit que tu couches avec Ruby?"

"Mmh," soupire Sam. "Je ne ferais jamais ça, c'est juste… non. Ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de la tromper. Elle m'a à peine laissé en placer une, et puis elle est partie. Comment on peut régler nos problèmes si elle ne me laisse même pas parler?"

"Peut-être que vous ne pouvez pas régler vos problèmes," répond Dean. "Vous êtes ensemble depuis le lycée, et peut-être que maintenant… peut-être que vous n'êtes plus compatibles. Comme Cas et moi."

Sam hausse un sourcil, puis secoue la tête. "Cas et toi, vous êtes plus que compatibles. **"**

"On se supporte," évasif. "Puis on a pas besoin d'être compatibles. Ce qui compte, là, c'est Jess et toi."

"Ruby a vraiment proposé qu'on aille au bar?"

"Mmh," affirmatif. "Cas et Charlie viennent. Et je vais demander à Benny. C'est ta soirée, alors ne pense pas trop à me surveiller. Le but, c'est que tu ne te souviennes de rien, demain matin. Ok?"

"Très intelligent," remarque Sam. "Vraiment, c'est-"

"On s'en fout, Sammy," en le coupant. "Tu vas t'amuser, oublier un peu Jess, et ça va te faire du bien. Tu as dit que tu avais besoin d'un verre."

"Et Amy?"

"Amy ne veut pas venir," simplement.

"Je peux te poser une question?" demande doucement Sam, et Dean acquiesce, bien qu'un peu réticent. "Est-ce que… tu lui as parlé de Cas? De ce qui s'est passé entre vous?"

"Il n'y a rien à dire," du tac-au-tac. "Je n'ai pas besoin de parler d'un truc qui date d'autant de temps. Il n'y a rien. C'est terminé."

"Tu crois vraiment que-"

"Sammy," l'interrompt Dean. "Crois-moi. Charlie, et maintenant toi… vous n'allez quand même pas tous vous y mettre? On est amis. On se supporte."

"Si tu le dis, Dean. Si tu le dis."

Il y a un très court silence. Dean inspire, parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il ment, ou bien alors s'il croit si fort à ce qu'il dit que le mensonge n'en est plus un. Il ne sait pas.

"Dean?"

Il se retourne vers la porte, puis se lève pour s'approcher d'Amélia. "Il faut que tu t'en ailles?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," en l'attirant à elle. "Fais attention à toi, ce soir. Ne bois pas trop, et appelle-moi si ça ne va pas."

"Prom-"

"Ne promets pas," en le serrant plus fort. "Tu as déjà promis, la dernière fois, et ce n'était pas vraiment… non, tu étais dans un sale état. Fais juste attention à toi. Je t'aime."

La tête posée sur son épaule, Dean ferme les yeux.

.

"Charlie, tu bois aussi?" en comptant les verres à shot.

"Il faut quelqu'un pour conduire," en secouant la tête, répondant par la négative. "Et pour faire attention à toi et à ta trop grosse tendance à l'excès."

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. "Je n'ai aucune tendance à-"

"Si," intervient Sam, en même temps que Castiel.

"Oh, mais taisez-vous et buvez," réplique Ruby, avant d'attraper la bouteille de tequila pour remplir les verres alignés les uns à côté des autres. "On est pas là pour parler des états d'âmes de Dean."

"Bien dit," approuve celui-ci.

Il prend deux shots, vide le premier puis le deuxième, en saisit un troisième, mais Benny, à côté de lui, le lui arrache des mains. "Partage un peu," dit-il. "Tu vas mal finir si tu bois autant et si vite."

"Mal finir?" avec un autre shot.

.

Dean se rattrape au bord de la table, et se demande vaguement s'il a réellement bu à ce point. Au point de ne plus marcher droit et de ne même plus vraiment tenir sur ses jambes. Il n'arrête pas de sourire, sans savoir pourquoi, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de sourire, parce qu'il a tellement d'alcool dans le sang que toutes ses émotions semblent trouver le moyen de déborder. Il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi boire autant, pourquoi passer la soirée à regarder Castiel pendant que lui ne le regarde pas vraiment. Castiel ne le regardait plus, et Dean a bu comme pour fermer les yeux à son tour. Sur cet horrible vide qu'il ressent, qu'il a toujours ressenti sans lui, mais pas de cette manière si absolue.

Il tend le bras vers la bouteille. Charlie agrippe son poignet. "Très mauvaise idée," dit-elle. "Je crois que tu as eu ton compte pour ce soir."

"Pas d'accord."

"Dean," en le serrant un peu pour attirer son attention. "Tu te sens bien?"

"Plus mieux que ça, même," avec un rire. "Regarde-le, regarde… Cas. Tu vois? C'est un ange. Je pourrais… embrasser les anges."

"Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir, plutôt?"

"Non," plus agressif. "Je veux boire. Pour oublier que c'est plus mon ange à moi, et tu sais… j'avais accepté ça, je pouvais vivre sans lui même si c'était difficile, mais maintenant qu'il est là qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

"Dean," insiste Charlie, alors qu'il garde les yeux braqués sur Castiel, debout de l'autre côté de la table. "Je pense vraiment que tu devrais t'asseoir."

"Tu sais?" le ton plus bas. "Il y a eu un moment donné dans ma vie où je ne pouvais plus m'asseoir parce que Cas baisait vraiment beaucoup. Il baisait plus et mieux, si _mieux_ que n'importe qui. Et je me suis tapé un nombre de personnes incalculable, vraiment… beaucoup de gens. Peut-être que c'est vrai, peut-être que je suis une salope, et puis tant pis, c'est pas grave parce que Cas ne va plus jamais me baiser, maintenant. Super. Pas super du tout."

"Bordel," fait Ruby, derrière lui. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bu, au juste? Il est pas bourré, il est complètement _déchiré._ "

Charlie soupire, puis échange un petit regard avec Sam, près de Castiel. Elle tire un peu sur le bras de Dean, sans succès. "Dean," encore une fois.

"Je vais chercher une autre bouteille," en se dégageant.

Il commence à s'éloigner, le pas vraiment chancelant, mais s'arrête quand il sent une main se glisser dans la sienne. Castiel le force à se retourner, sans violence mais sans non plus lui laisser la moindre chance de rompre l'étreinte, serrant sa main plus fort. "Assieds-toi et arrête de boire," dit-il. "Tu ne tiens même plus debout. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dangereux, Dean? Pourquoi tu ne-"

"Tais-toi," en posant l'index sur sa bouche. "Tais-toi, Cas, je peux plus entendre ta voix."

"Quoi?"

"Viens là," un bras passé autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui, alors que Castiel se fige. "Ça va aller, mon ange. Ça va aller. Je suis désolé."

Parfaitement immobile, Castiel n'esquisse aucun geste pour le prendre dans ses bras en retour, reste simplement debout contre lui, et Dean le serre vraiment très fort. Il laisse une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque, caresse presque tendrement ses cheveux en respirant le lilas. "Si tu savais comme je suis désolé," répète-t-il. "Ne me pardonne jamais, d'accord? Tu ne peux pas me pardonner. Je regrette que tu sois là parce que j'ai… parce que je suis… je suis parti pour te laisser partir parce que c'était tout ce que je pouvais te donner. C'était la seule chose de bien. Je suis si désolé. Je suis désolé."

Trop ivre, Dean ne remarque pas à quel point Castiel est figé. Il est tard et la musique n'est plus que douceur des basses, mais son souffle à son oreille est tout ce qu'il entend maintenant.

Castiel ne répond pas, rencontre brièvement Charlie du regard, et celle-ci se contente de secouer la tête, comme impuissante.

"Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus, Cas?" en descendant dans son dos. "Ça me fait mal. Tu me regardais beaucoup, avant, et tu… je ne suis plus aussi joli qu'avant?"

"Dean, il faudrait que tu-"

"J'ai mérité que tu ne veuilles plus de moi," en le coupant. "J'ai mérité tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie, j'ai mérité de me sentir comme ça. J'ai tout mérité parce que je casse tout… tout ce que je touche. Je suis une mauvaise personne et je-"

Castiel l'attrape par les épaules pour le forcer à reculer. "Arrête," dit-il. "Tu as beaucoup trop bu, tu ne vas pas bien, et-"

"Toi, arrête… arrête de dire ça, je vais bien," sèchement. "J'allais bien jusque-là, je m'en sortais et puis t'es arrivé avec tes yeux tout bleus et tu sens… tu sens vraiment toujours si bon, Cas. Tu dois venir du ciel. Personne ne sent aussi bon que toi."

"Tu as conscience de tout ce que tu dis?"

"Non," en secouant la tête, les larmes aux yeux. "Je sais pas. J'ai rien dit. Je veux boire de l'eau. Je peux avoir de l'eau?"

"Oui," répond Castiel. "Tu peux avoir de l'eau, mais je vais aller t'en chercher pendant que tu t'assois."

"Non," encore une fois. "Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tout seul. Je suis perdu si tu n'es pas là."

"Dean?" intervient Charlie. "Tu veux que j'appelle Amy?"

Dean semble réfléchir un long, très long moment, puis hoche finalement la tête. "J'ai Amy," murmure-t-il. "C'est vrai que j'ai Amy, et je l'aime, mais alors pourquoi… pourquoi je veux Cas aussi? On peut avoir deux personnes en même temps?"

"Je ne sais pas, Dean," souffle Castiel. "Est-ce que tu veux toujours de l'eau?"

"Ouais."

"Tu penses que tu vas vomir?"

"Je pense que je vais pleurer," en frottant distraitement sa joue. "Oui, je vais vraiment pleurer. On va chercher de l'eau?"

Castiel acquiesce, et Dean prend sa main, s'appuyant un peu sur lui quand ils marchent jusqu'au bar. Il pose un coude sur le comptoir, sans bouger pendant que Castiel parle au barman.

Les yeux baissés, Dean ne le voit pas revenir vers lui, et sursaute un peu alors qu'il pose un verre devant lui. "Bois doucement," dit-il. "Et dis-moi si tu as envie de vomir."

"Je vais pas vomir, Cas," avec une gorgée d'eau. "Ça va."

"Ça ne va pas du tout," en secouant la tête. "Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu te mets en danger. Si personne ne te surveille, tu continues à boire, et ensuite...?"

"Mais Charlie me surveille," pour protester. "Ruby trouve que c'est drôle, et Sam discute avec Benny. Ils doivent être bien bourrés, tous les deux, parce qu'ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup. J'espère que Sammy va un peu mieux que toute à l'heure. Moi… pas."

"Je sais."

Dean termine son eau d'une seule traite, repose le verre mais le garde dans sa main. Il relève la tête. "Ça va pas du tout," souffle-t-il. "C'est vrai que ça ne va pas du tout, et je-"

"Essaie de respirer plus doucement, et calme-toi."

"T'as dit que j'étais une erreur et je… sais," en avalant difficilement sa salive, les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge. "Je sais. Je sais."

Et son cœur bat si vite, si vite, et ça fait mal. Dean adresse un petit regard à Castiel, qui le lui rend, l'expression trop calme. "Peut-être que tu devrais-"

"Mais… qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait…?" coupe Dean. "Regarde-toi, t'es même plus… même plus comme avant. T'es tout abîmé. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé te faire ça, Cas? Je suis désolé."

"Arrête de dire que tu es désolé," en se détournant.

Juste une dizaine de secondes, il se détourne, et Dean a le temps d'éclater en sanglots, en même temps que le verre éclate dans sa main. Il s'en rend à peine compte, serre le poing comme instinctivement. La douleur irradie, le verre s'enfonce profondément dans sa paume, un soulagement quand Dean cesse de ressentir pour se concentrer sur le sang qui glisse entre ses doigts.

.

 **"Dean?" en refermant la porte. "Dean, est-ce que ça va?"**

 **Toujours assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les genoux ramenés contre son torse et l'avant-bras posé dessus, Dean ne répond pas. D'une main, il essuie ses joues, et Castiel s'approche. La première chose qu'il remarque, ce sont les marques sur l'intérieur de son poignet. Dean suit son regard, et puis quelque chose qui ressemble à de la panique l'envahit, si vite qu'il n'a même plus l'impression de respirer.**

 **"Dean?"**

 **"J'ai pas-" en ramenant son bras contre lui. "J'ai pas fait exprès. Je sais pas… pas ce qui s'est passé, je me suis brûlé, c'est juste… un accident.** "

 **"D'accord," tout doucement. "Tu veux bien mettre ton bras sous l'eau froide?"**

 **"Pourquoi faire?" l'air plus que confus.**

 **"Ça va te faire du bien," répond Castiel, en tendant la main vers lui.**

 **Dean hésite, mais accepte finalement de descendre du rebord pour prendre sa main et le laisser l'entraîner dans la salle de bain. Castiel tourne le robinet, puis retourne délicatement son poignet pour le mettre sous l'eau. Les brûlures sont petites et rondes, et Dean fond en larmes quand il les voit. "J'avais… je… j'avais une cigarette, et je… j'ai pas fait exprès," répète-t-il, alors que Castiel attrape une serviette propre pour le sécher. "Cas j'ai… je sais pas."**

 **"Ça va aller," simplement. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller."**

 **"Je parlais à mon père, et je… il m'a prévenu, pourtant," le regard vraiment perdu. "Il était en train de me hurler dessus, de dire que j'étais… juste un enfant, que je devais obéir et arrêter de… et je voulais parler à ma mère, parce qu'elle, elle l'aurait pas laissé faire ça. Elle aurait voulu que je fasse ce que je voulais. Elle m'aurait laissé rester ici."**

 **"Et… qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?" en ouvrant un tiroir pour en sortir une trousse de premiers secours.**

 **Les pleurs de Dean redoublent. "Je suis mort pour elle," dit-il. "C'est tout, je suis mort, j'existe plus. Comment je suis censé faire si j'ai plus ma mère?"**

 **"Je suis vraiment… désolé, Dean."**

 **Celui-ci relève la tête pour le regarder. "Je suis du poison pour toi," laisse-t-il tomber. "Je détruis tout entre nous, je détruis tout et je suis… je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. Comment on fait pour pas faire mal? Peut-être que tu devrais t'en aller, Cas, et c'est pour ton bien."**

 **"Arrête," une main sur sa joue. "Tu te sens juste très mal pour l'instant, mais arrête… arrête."**

 **"Pourquoi tu ne pars pas?"**

 **"Parce que je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je suis bien avec toi."**

 **"C'est faux," en secouant la tête. "Personne n'est bien avec moi, et comment tu pourrais vouloir de quelqu'un qui appartient déjà à n'importe qui? Je ne serai jamais à toi, Cas, jamais juste à toi parce que j'ai-"**

 **"Dean," coupe Castiel.**

 **"Je n'aime même pas ça, tu sais?" sans bouger quand Castiel applique un pansement sur ses brûlures.**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas?"**

 **"Baiser comme ça, avec tout le monde, c'est pas… ça veut rien dire."**

 **"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais?" parce que Castiel a sincèrement besoin de connaître la réponse.**

 **"Ça te ferait du bien de le savoir?" les yeux dans les siens. "J'ai pas d'excuses, et je veux pas que tu m'en trouves. Je suis juste… je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Ils m'oublient tous, je suis… tu te souviens? La personne d'une nuit, puis ensuite je suis un souvenir et je sais. Je n'ai pas envie d'exister."**

 **.**

Castiel attrape la main de Dean et essaie de le forcer à desserrer le poing, sans y arriver. "Dean… ouvre la main," et sa voix claque comme un ordre. "Ouvre la main."

"… quoi?" après une seconde.

"Je te dis d'ouvrir la main," répète Castiel.

Perdu dans l'ivresse, Dean baisse les yeux. Le sang roule le long de son bras, la douleur est lancinante, et il fronce très fort les sourcils.

"Dean!" un ton plus haut. "S'il te plaît, ouvre la main."

"D'accord," en obtempérant. "Ça va… c'est rien. C'est rien du tout."

"Dean, je-" commence Charlie, en arrivant près d'eux. "Oh… putain, mais putain de merde," en faisant signe au barman, qui lui balance un torchon propre. "Qu'est-ce qu-"

"Mais j'ai juste pas fait attention… pourquoi vous vous énervez comme ça?"

Castiel retire les plus gros éclats de verre, et Dean se braque. "Arrête," en reculant d'un pas. "Tu me fais mal, et j'ai pas envie… laisse tomber, Cas. C'est bon. Je vais boire un peu, et ça va passer."

"Tu ne vas rien boire du tout," moins doux. "Viens t'asseoir."

"Pourquoi on me donne des ordres, ce soir?" contrarié. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore t'obéir. T'es pas mon père, que je sache."

"Non, mais viens quand même t'asseoir. S'il te plaît."

"Amy va venir te chercher," ajoute Charlie, en prenant doucement sa main.

"Super," raille Dean.

Il accepte finalement de s'asseoir, et se laisse tomber sur une chaise. Charlie ne lâche pas sa main, l'enroule dans le torchon, puis replie ses doigts dessus. "Ça va aller?"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demande Sam.

"Mais rien," en marmonnant.

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'être rien," commente Benny.

"Oh, Benny… ferme-la."

Castiel, près de lui, soupire de lassitude. "Tu es en train de devenir agressif, Dean," dit-il.

"J'ai juste envie de dormir," en posant un coude sur la table pour tenir sa tête, qui lui semble soudain vraiment très lourde. "Tu crois que je peux m'endormir?"

"Pas maintenant."

"Mais pourquoi?" en soufflant.

"Attends d'être rentré."

"Pourquoi personne d'autre que moi n'est bourré?" se plaint Dean. "C'est nul."

"On est tous bourrés," répond Castiel. "Beaucoup moins que toi, et tu as l'impression d'être le seul parce que tu as vraiment dépassé le stade de ce qui est acceptable."

"Rabat-joie," les yeux à demi-fermés.

"C'est vrai que tu as l'air très joyeux, là tout de suite."

Sam fronce les sourcils, pose son verre puis se penche vers son frère, qui réagit à peine. "Dean, mais… qu'est-ce qui te prend de te mettre dans un état pareil?" fait-il. "Tu ne sais pas être raisonnable, et… tu allais mieux, ces derniers temps."

"Mais ça va très bien, Sammy. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Il ferme complètement les yeux pour ne plus voir personne, et devine les mains d'Amélia sur son visage plus qu'il ne les sent, quelques minutes plus tard. "Eh," souffle-t-il.

"Tu veux bien rouvrir les yeux?"

Dean ne répond pas, le sommeil si attirant qu'il se laisse glisser. Amélia lève la tête vers Charlie. "Tu peux aller me chercher un fond d'eau très froide? Et un verre de sirop de citron. Avec une paille," demande-t-elle, avant de recentrer son attention sur Dean. "Dean, fais un effort. Tu m'entends?"

L'effort est surhumain, mais Dean rouvre les yeux. Son regard passe d'Amélia à Castiel, et il éclate de rire. Un rire douloureux et déchirant.

"Dean?"

"Ça va, Amy," en détournant les yeux.

"Regarde-moi," en attrapant son menton pour le forcer.

Encore une fois, Dean ferme les yeux. Charlie revient, pose le sirop sur la table, puis lui tend un verre, à peine un fond d'eau. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, avec ça?" alors qu'Amélia le prend, puis jette l'eau au visage de Dean, qui sursaute en grognant. "Ah, c'est… radical."

"Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?" s'indigne Dean, en essuyant son visage. "Je suis tout mouillé."

Amélia attrape le verre de sirop, puis le tient pour lui. "Bois un peu," dit-elle.

Sans cesser de grommeler, Dean se penche pour prendre la paille entre ses lèvres. Il avale plusieurs longues gorgées, puis se détourne. "C'est bon, maintenant."

"Tu veux vomir?"

"Mais non," agacé. "Ça va. Je veux marcher," en commençant à se lever.

Castiel, toujours près de lui, appuie un peu sur son épaule pour l'obliger à rester assis. "C'est tout sauf une bonne idée," assure-t-il. "Ne te lève pas."

Très délicatement, Amélia prend sa main dans la sienne, enlève le torchon, puis jure entre ses dents. Dean se braque, resserre le poing et ramène son bras contre lui.

"Dean… regarde-moi," murmure Amélia. "Ça va. Ça va aller. Personne ne t'en veut, et ça va aller. D'accord?"

"Mais j'ai… je ne voulais pas."

"Je sais," toujours plus douce. "On en reparlera demain. Pour l'instant," en relevant la tête. "Mis à part Charlie et Ruby, lequel d'entre vous est le moins ivre?"

Tous les regards se tournent vers Castiel, et celui-ci ouvre la bouche, la referme, et hoche la tête. Amélia se mord la lèvre. "Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais est-ce que… tu pourrais m'aider à le ramener? Il va s'endormir tout de suite une fois allongé, mais sur le chemin, je ne… je ne préfère pas être seule avec lui quand il est dans cet état."

"Est-ce qu'il est violent?" en penchant la tête.

"Pas avec moi," répond Amélia. "Pas vraiment avec les autres. S'il cherche encore à se blesser, je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher. Je ne suis pas assez forte. Je suis désolée de te le demander, vraiment, mais-"

"Aucun problème," en la coupant. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

Amélia lui adresse un petit sourire de remerciement, avant de caresser la joue de Dean. "Dean? Tu crois que tu peux marcher?"

"Bien sûr," plus enthousiaste.

Il s'appuie contre la table pour se lever, ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux de Sam, distribue des sourires vraiment trop ivres, et commence à se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas à la fois chancelant et décidé, Castiel moins d'un mètre derrière lui. Amélia soupire. "Je peux savoir?" demande-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Pourquoi boire autant? Ce n'est jamais sans raison," en se tournant vers Sam. "Sam?"

Celui-ci prend une courte inspiration, tenté de dire la vérité. Il finit par se taire, parce que Dean est son frère et que s'il ne veut rien dire, Sam ne dira rien non plus.

"Si tu veux mon avis," intervient Ruby, plus qu'éméchée. "Ton mari a juste beaucoup de problèmes avec ses sentiments. Ses sentiments pour toi, et ses sentiments pour Castiel."

Il y a un silence de plomb, un silence vraiment pesant, et Amélia cherche le regard de Sam, puis celui de Charlie. "Vous n'allez rien me dire, tous les deux?"

"Parle-en avec lui," répond Charlie. "Avec Dean."

"Mmh," les sourcils froncés, avant de se tourner vers Ruby. "Quel genre de sentiments, à ton avis?"

"Je ne suis pas dans sa tête," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Dean est trop compliqué et trop perturbé pour que j'aie envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. C'est toi la psy. Charlie a raison, tu devrais en parler avec lui."


	12. Perdre et se perdre

**Alors… je mets un warning pour ce chapitre, juste au cas où, pour prévenir si c'est sensible pour vous,**

 **Warning** **: automutilation/blessure volontaire explicite**

 **Ce n'est pas très long, mais je préviens quand même**

 **Ce chapitre et le suivant contiennent pas mal de flash-back, concernant Dean, sans Cas**

 **Dean est très coincé, même s'il se met dans cette situation tout seul, si on peut dire. Il est vraiment dans le déni, et comme souvent, il ment**

 **Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour tout**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

En bas de l'immeuble, Dean ouvre la portière, puis s'extirpe hors de la voiture. Il cherche ses clés pendant presque deux minutes, en grognant qu'il ne les trouve pas et qu'il a juste envie de dormir. "Pourquoi on est obligés de monter?" se plaint-il. "Je peux dormir ici."

Amélia lève les yeux au ciel. "Pousse-toi," à sa gauche. "Tu m'as donné tes clés."

"Ah… c'est vrai," un peu perdu. "Cas?"

"Je suis derrière toi," simplement.

"Ok," alors qu'Amélia ouvre la porte et s'efface pour le laisser entrer dans le hall. "On peut prendre les escaliers?" en en prenant la direction sans attendre de réponse.

Castiel se racle la gorge pour attirer son attention. "Ça ressemble à une très mauvaise idée, tu sais?" dit-il. "Je crois qu'on devrait prendre l'ascenseur."

"Et s'il se coince?"

"Peu de chance."

"Et si j'ai pas envie?" en lui tournant le dos pour s'engager dans l'escalier. "Je sais encore comment on monte un escalier. J'ai plein de défauts, mais je suis pas complètement stupide."

Il agrippe la rampe. Castiel échange un regard avec Amélia, qui soupire. "Tu peux au moins attendre qu'on t'aide? Dean?"

Celui-ci agite la main, déjà deux marches plus haut. "Pas besoin d'aide," sans arrêter de monter. "On va quand même pas prendre l'ascenseur pour un étage… non mais."

Difficilement, Dean finit par se retrouver devant la porte. Il s'appuie contre, en soufflant d'impatience. "Vous faites une randonnée, ou quoi?" agacé.

Amélia ne relève pas, tourne la clé dans la serrure, et le suit de très près à l'intérieur. "Tu veux bien me laisser regarder ta main?" demande-t-elle.

"Je veux pas qu'on y touche," en ouvrant la porte du frigo. "Il restait pas de la pizza?"

"Tu mangeras de la pizza demain," sans s'approcher de lui. "Tu pourrais venir t'allonger, s'il te plaît? Tu es vraiment, vraiment ivre, et j'ai peur que-"

"Oh, mais _ça va_ ," en soufflant. "J'ai pas fait exprès. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas fait exprès. Pourquoi tout le monde croit que j'ai un problème? C'est qu'un verre cassé et puis quoi alors? J'ai pas fait d'entailles. J'ai rien fait. J'en peux plus de vous, tous les deux. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça."

"Dean," commence doucement Castiel.

"Pas la peine de s'énerver," en claquant la porte du frigo. "Je veux dormir, de toute façon."

Il déboutonne sa chemise en marchant, se dirige vers la chambre, et se braque quand Amélia le suit. "Dean…?"

"Je peux encore m'allonger tout seul," en retirant complètement sa chemise, qu'il laisse tomber sur le sol. "T'en as pas marre, d'être tout le temps sur mon dos? Je suis pas ton gosse, Amélia. Je suis pas du tout ton gosse, ni ton patient."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Dean entre dans la chambre, fait trois pas avant de finalement s'effondrer sur le lit. Amélia soupire en jetant un œil dans sa direction. Elle laisse la porte entrouverte, et se tourne vers Castiel, qui lui adresse un petit regard compatissant.

"Je peux… est-ce que je peux te poser une question, Castiel?" revenue vers la cuisine ouverte.

"Bien sûr," en penchant légèrement la tête.

"Est-ce que mon mari me trompe?"

Castiel prend une inspiration. "Pas avec moi, en tout cas," finit-il par dire.

"Mais vous avez déjà couché ensemble," comme une simple constatation. "A la fac? Je sais que Dean… je sais. La fac. Je connais l'homme que j'ai épousé, et tu as l'air de le connaître aussi. Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre, en ce moment. Il va un peu mieux mais en même temps beaucoup moins, et tout ce qui a changé, c'est toi. Tu es là."

"Je suis là parce que je n'ai pas le choix, et j'essaie juste de faire en sorte que les choses soient plus simples, entre Dean et moi," le ton plus doux. "Il t'aime. Je n'ai jamais eu droit à ça. Je suis juste une autre histoire de sexe sans lendemain, je ne suis pas différent de tous les autres, et Dean t'aime."

Le mensonge brûle au moment même où Castiel ouvre la bouche pour le dire, parce qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ment. Pour Dean.

Amélia s'avance un peu vers lui, un coude appuyé sur le comptoir. "Je sais qu'il m'aime," reprend-elle. "Je sais aussi… je le connais. Dean a des défauts que beaucoup jugeraient inacceptables, mais il reste l'homme le plus adorable que j'aie rencontré. Même s'il est… démoli. Il y a ce que son père a fait… ça, ça l'a anéanti, et je sais qu'il va le voir en prison, même s'il croit que je ne sais pas, je sais. Il…?"

"Oui, je sais," simplement.

"Je ne lui dis rien pour ne pas le braquer, et parce que je pense que son père a une très… très mauvaise influence sur lui," en se passant les deux mains sur le visage. "Dean est proche de lui, beaucoup trop à mon sens, et la seule personne qu'il autorise à dire du mal de son père, c'est Sam. C'est un sujet très sensible. Dean est fragile."

"Je sais," encore une fois. "Il l'était déjà il y a sept ans, mais pas comme ça."

"S'il t'a dit qu'il allait voir son père en prison, est-ce que… peut-être qu'il t'a parlé de-"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "J'ai vu les cicatrices, les… entailles, mais c'était un accident, il ne voulait pas que je vois, et il n'a rien dit d'autre."

"D'accord," presque tristement. "Je crois… je suis même _certaine_ que quelque chose est arrivé, quelque chose dont il ne veut pas et ne voudra peut-être jamais parler. Dean est absolument démoli, et parfois, en tant que psy, j'ai du mal à savoir comment il tient debout. Mais c'est mon mari, je sais tout ça, je sais qu'il s'éparpille beaucoup, et je l'aime comme il est. Je sais qu'il regarde d'autres personnes, mais il ne m'a jamais trompée. Il a du mal à se donner en entier, il ne le fait pas, mais je sais qu'il m'aime. Et je n'avais jamais douté de sa fidélité jusqu'à ce soir, parce que je ne te crois pas quand tu me dis que tu n'as été qu'une autre histoire de sexe."

Castiel garde le silence une seconde, ferme brièvement les yeux, puis :

"Ce que Dean ressent, vis-à-vis de moi, c'est de la culpabilité," dit-il.

"Parce que vous étiez ensemble et qu'il te trompait?"

"De son point de vue-"

"C'est ton point de vue à toi que je veux," coupe Amélia.

"La personne que j'aimais n'a jamais été avec moi, mais avec tout le monde," amer. "De mon point de vue, Dean m'a brisé le cœur. Il a passé deux ans à faire beaucoup plus que _regarder_ les autres, et puis ensuite il est parti. Sans rien dire, même pas _au revoir_. Il a disparu, simplement disparu, comme si ça ne comptait pas. Dean m'a brisé le cœur. Et il le sait, et il s'en veut. C'est ce qu'il ressent, de la culpabilité."

"Alors…?"

"Alors il t'aime, et je suis du passé," répond Castiel. "Je suis un mauvais souvenir."

"Mmh," les yeux légèrement plissés.

"Je suis… désolé."

"Non… non, ne le sois pas," sans hésiter. "Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Dean est… je me demande juste pourquoi… s'il te faisait souffrir comme ça, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté?"

Le sourire de Castiel n'en est pas vraiment un, et il lui coûte beaucoup. "Je crois que tu le sais," souffle-t-il. "J'ai aimé Dean, il est même… la seule personne que j'ai aimée, et c'est ce qui m'a démoli, moi. Mais il est comme il est et il a quelque chose. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?"

"Oh, oui. Je comprends."

.

 **"Dean… réveille-toi," en le secouant.**

 **La migraine pulse dans ses tempes, et Dean grogne en ouvrant les yeux. Il repousse la main de son frère, posée sur son épaule. "Mais quoi?" en se retournant. "Pourquoi tu me réveilles?"**

 **"Parce qu'il est quinze heures passées, et… putain, tu pues l'alcool et la cigarette," assis sur le bord du lit. "Encore une fois."**

 **"Ok," le côté du visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller.**

 **"Ok?" répète Sam. "Dean, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi."**

 **"T'as dix-sept ans," en marmonnant. "T'as encore besoin de quelqu'un? Tu peux pas te débrouiller tout seul?"**

 **"Non, je ne peux pas, je-"**

 **"Tu sais de quoi j'ai besoin, moi?" coupe Dean. "De mourir. Mais tu vois, on a jamais ce qu'on veut dans la vie. C'est comme ça, alors va te faire voir et démerde-toi tout seul."**

 **Sam prend une inspiration pour garder son calme. "Ça fait presque deux mois, Dean, deux mois que maman est… ça fait deux mois que** _ **John**_ **a tué maman, et-"**

 **"Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom, Sam, bordel," plus haut. "C'est toujours papa, et il va finir par rentrer à la maison et tout ira bien. On a besoin de papa, il va finir par rentrer. Fais comme moi : attends. Il va rentrer."**

 **"Il est en prison, Dean," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Il ne va pas rentrer, et c'est plus papa."**

 **"La ferme, Sam, putain… je t'ai dit… dégage. Démerde-toi."**

 **"Mais c'est toi… tu es responsable de moi, et je ne peux pas, sans toi," en secouant la tête. "Et regarde-toi. S'il te plaît… reprend-toi. J'ai besoin de toi."**

 **Dean ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, se retourne dans l'autre sens, mais tressaille violemment quand Sam effleure son avant-bras. "Dean…?"**

 **"Ne me touche pas," en se redressant brusquement.**

 **Il s'assoit, dos collé à la tête de lit. "En quelle langue est-ce que je dois te le dire?" crache-t-il. "Laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis encore qu'un gamin et je sais pas… je sais pas ce que je dois faire. Papa saurait, lui, et si t'as besoin de quelque chose, t'as qu'à lui demander. Prends ton téléphone, et demande."**

 **"Il est mort pour moi," simplement.**

 **"Alors t'es tout seul, Sammy."**

 **"Je veux que tu te lèves et que tu ailles voir un psy."**

 **Dean éclate d'un rire amer et incroyablement douloureux. "C'est ça," raille-t-il. "Non. Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, et n'inverse pas les rôles. Tu viens de dire que j'étais responsable de toi, alors je décide et je te dis de dégager, va dans ta chambre, va au lycée, je m'en balance, mais laisse-moi tranquille."**

 **"Dean…"**

 **"Mais tu comprends ce que je te dis?"**

 **Agacé, Dean se passe les deux mains sur le visage, une fine pellicule de sueur sur sa peau et le souffle court. "Je vais me lever, mais pas pour aller voir un psy," reprend-il. "J'ai pas besoin de-"**

 **"Si," en le coupant. "Putain mais regarde-toi, Dean… t'es une épave. T'as plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines, et c'est plus… c'est plus possible. Tu te détruis. Je ne peux pas rester là, à te regarder faire sans bouger. Je peux pas."**

 **"T'as qu'à arrêter de regarder."**

 **"Non, non… ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas aller prendre une douche, tu vas t'habiller, et je vais appeler un psy pour que tu aies un rendez-vous en urgence."**

 **"En urgence?" bourré de sarcasme.**

 **"Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, d'accord… moi, je sais," plus assuré. "On peut faire ça tous les deux, on peut… tu n'as pas besoin de tout porter sur toi, je peux t'aider. Pour l'instant, tu ne peux rien faire, et en attendant que tu te remettes, je vais m'occuper de tout."**

 **"Que je me remette?" la voix qui tremble. "Mais comment tu veux que je… on a plus de parents, Sam. On a plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien. Comment on pourrait-"**

 **"Tu vas te faire aider, et ça va aller. S'il te plaît, Dean… essaie, au moins."**

 **Dean regarde son frère dans les yeux, les ferme une seconde, et tout ce qu'il arrive à ressentir, c'est la douleur qui fait pression. Qui l'écrase au point de l'empêcher de respirer.**

 **"Je t'en prie, Dean."**

 **"C'est bon," capitule celui-ci. "Je vais aller le voir, ton psy. Ça sert à rien, mais si c'est ce que tu veux."**

 **Il repousse rageusement les couvertures, puis se dirige vers la salle de bain dont il claque la porte trop fort.**

 **Une fois seul à l'intérieur, Dean se déshabille, avance vers la douche mais croise son reflet dans le miroir et se fige. Son visage un peu émacié, les cernes, les lèvres craquelées, la peau sèche et les yeux explosés à force de pleurer. Il baisse un peu le regard, pose sa main sur les cicatrices trop récentes qui marbrent sa peau, du côté droit du bas de son ventre jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Quelque chose coince dans sa gorge, et Dean se** _ **déteste**_ **. Il déteste ce corps et tout ce qu'il en a fait.**

 **Brusquement, il ouvre un tiroir, fouille dedans juste une seconde avant de mettre la main sur une lame de rasoir déjà détachée, vielle et presque rouillée. Il serre les dents, pose le métal contre sa peau, appuie, appuie, en pleurant si fort qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. La douleur silencieuse, la douleur insoutenable roule sur ses joues et bientôt sur sa peau, le sang sur sa peau. Un soulagement ou une douleur supplémentaire, Dean ne sait même plus et Dean s'en fiche. Il pose la lame plus haut sur sa cuisse, et puis.**

 **"Dean?" avec un petit coup contre la porte. "Est-ce que tout va bien?"**

 **Dean s'arrête, respire du mieux qu'il peut pour que sa voix ressemble vraiment à la sienne. "Ça va, Sam," dit-il. "J'ai le droit de vivre, ou bien alors tu vas vraiment me surveiller comme ça?"**

 **"Excuse-moi," simplement. "Je suis juste inquiet pour toi."**

 **"J'avais compris," en mordant sa lèvre pour retenir, tout retenir ce qui déborde. "Je te dis que ça va. Tu peux… trouver mon téléphone, et me le passer? Je voudrais appeler quelqu'un."**

 **Les pas de son frère s'éloignent, et Dean serre la lame de rasoir dans sa main, avant de la balancer dans le lavabo. Il attrape une serviette de bain pour la presser contre la plaie, brièvement, puis se lave les mains.**

 **Sam toque une nouvelle fois, encore plus doucement. Dean ouvre à peine, et tend juste sa main. "Merci," quand son frère met le téléphone dedans.**

 **"Et-"**

 **Dean referme la porte, comme un courant d'air. "Laisse-moi vingt minutes, tu veux?" en calant son dos contre pour se laisser glisser par terre.**

 **"D'accord," répond Sam. "Dean, je… je t'aime. Et je suis là pour toi. Je suis toujours là pour toi."**

 **"Je sais, Sammy," et Dean voudrait bien pouvoir en dire autant.**

 **Mais Dean est anéanti. Dean est en morceaux, absolument et entièrement** _ **détruit**_ **. Il ne tient pas debout, ne sait plus comment vivre ni comment on respire. Il plaque sa paume contre sa cuisse, contre l'entaille probablement trop profonde, et il appuie. Sans savoir s'il a envie d'effacer ou bien de tout contenir et tout laisser à l'intérieur. La douleur cuisante, puis le sang continue de couler.**

 **De son autre main, Dean déverrouille l'écran de son téléphone et ouvre le répertoire pour faire défiler les noms. Son cœur menace d'exploser, alors qu'il s'arrête sur** _ **Cas.**_

 **Il appelle. Puis raccroche avant la première sonnerie, avant de supplier Castiel de revenir dans sa vie, avant d'envahir à nouveau la sienne. Les sanglots l'étouffent, et Dean balance le téléphone contre le carrelage.**

 **.**

Le lendemain, c'est le soleil qui le force à ouvrir les yeux. Il gémit de douleur, sa tête comme dans un étau, puis serre le poing, surpris de trouver sa main bandée.

"Je t'ai soigné pendant que tu dormais," explique Amélia, à voix basse.

Allongée à côté de lui, elle caresse sa joue du bout des doigts. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Je ne-" confus. "Comment est-ce que je suis rentré? Et puis…?"

"De quoi tu te souviens?"

"Un peu du bar, un peu… un peu d'alcool, et-"

"Il n'y a pas eu _un peu_ d'alcool, Dean," pour le corriger. "Il y a eu la limite de la limite. Et je voudrais qu'on en parle, maintenant. Je voudrais qu'on parle."

"Comment tu veux qu'on en parle si je ne m'en souviens même pas?"

Sa voix un peu rauque et sa bouche est trop sèche. Dean se redresse difficilement pour s'asseoir, puis frotte distraitement son front. "J'ai juste dû trop boire, un peu trop boire, et puis voilà," dit-il. "Je vais m'en remettre."

"Tu sais… Castiel m'a aidée à te ramener, hier soir."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu as dépassé le stade où tu es dans un état que je sais comment gérer toute seule," répond calmement Amélia. "Tu risquais de te faire du mal, et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un relativement sobre, plus fort ou au moins autant que toi. Et c'était Castiel. On a un peu parlé, tous les deux."

Déjà immobile, Dean se fige un peu plus. "Est-ce que…?"

"Oui," sans demander de précisions. "Il m'a un peu parlé de… ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Pourquoi toi, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé?"

"Parce que je… parce que," le cœur battant. "Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, et je… je ne sais pas comment me racheter. Je suis juste… un vrai connard. Je ne mérite pas qu'il me pardonne ou même qu'il essaie de me pardonner. On essaie d'être amis, mais même ça… je crois que je ne le mérite pas."

Dean souffle, omettant volontairement de parler du baiser de l'autre soir. Parce que ça ne compte pas. Ça ne compte pas. Ça ne compte pas, ou bien alors beaucoup _trop_. Il ne sait pas.

"Pourquoi boire autant?" demande Amélia.

"Je ne sais pas, je… suis désolé," en prenant sa main. "Je suis désolé."

"Je sais que tu es désolé, Dean," simplement. "Tu ne voudrais pas… peut-être que tu pourrais retourner voir un psy."

Surpris, Dean relâche sa main. "Non," dit-il.

"Pour quelle raison?"

"Parce que je vais mieux qu'avant, je vais mieux que quand on s'est rencontrés, et je n'ai plus besoin de ça," en secouant la tête. "Et je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre que toi."

"Mais tu ne veux pas de moi non plus."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ça," répète Dean. "Amy… ça va. J'ai juste un peu dérapé, c'est tout. Je vais prendre une douche, aller travailler, et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre."

"Tu as l'intention d'aller travailler aujourd'hui?" les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. "Tu pourrais prendre une journée."

"Non," encore une fois. "Je vais travailler. Je ne peux pas prendre une journée chaque fois que j'ai un peu mal à la tête, et je n'ai pas envie de rester là. On peut parler de tout ça ce soir?"

Amélia soupire. "On ne va pas en parler," devine-t-elle. "Tu évites le sujet, et ce soir, tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si c'était déjà du passé, mais en ce moment… tu te rends compte à quel point tu _dérapes?_ "

"C'est juste… quoi? j'ai dû casser un verre, et-"

"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas-"

"Amy, s'il te plaît," en la coupant. "Juste… pas maintenant. Je suis désolé, et je vais essayer de prendre un peu plus soin de moi-même."

Il se lève, chancèle un peu, puis fait deux pas en avant.

"Est-ce que tu l'as aimé? Castiel?" en se redressant dans le lit. "Est-ce que… tu l'aimes encore?"

"Quoi?" en se retournant. "C'est… toi que j'aime."

"Est-ce que tu l'as aimé? Et l'autre soir… quand tu es rentré complètement ivre, c'était lui. Tu l'as vu, lui, et tu m'en as parlé."

"Je ne sais pas, je… ne sais pas," en retenant son souffle. "C'était très compliqué entre nous, et j'ai juste… c'était compliqué. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Peut-être. Peut-être que je l'ai aimé, mais c'est du passé. C'est pour ça qu'il me… perturbe autant, si on peut dire, parce qu'il fait partie d'une autre période de ma vie. Et je l'ai vu au bar, et je ne m'y attendais juste pas. C'est toi que j'aime, Amy."

Et après ça, Dean sait, Dean est sûr qu'il aura du mal à se regarder dans un miroir.

.

 **Dean relève la tête pour la énième fois. "Vous êtes super jeune," fait-il.**

 **"On me le dit souvent," avec un petit sourire. "Vous préférez que je vous appelle-"**

 **"Dean," en la coupant. "Et vous?"**

 **"Amélia."**

 **"J'ai le droit de vous appeler comme ça?" en tapant nerveusement du pied par terre.**

 **"Je suppose que vous pouvez m'appeler comme ça si c'est ce qui vous met le plus à l'aise," répond Amélia. "Je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé ma spécialisation, alors peut-être que-"**

 **"Comment vous pouvez avoir l'air si jeune et avoir presque terminé une spécialisation en médecine?"**

 **"Vous voulez qu'on parle de mon parcours scolaire?"**

 **Faussement détaché, Dean hausse les épaules. "On ne va pas parler de moi, en tout cas, alors autant passer le temps," dit-il. "Alors?"**

 **"J'ai sauté trois classes, et je n'ai jamais redoublé," après une petite seconde d'hésitation.**

 **"Et vous avez quel âge?"**

 **"Vingt-quatre ans."**

 **"Brillant," commente Dean, lui arrachant un autre petit sourire.**

 **"C'est gentil," sans le lâcher du regard. "Vous avez vraiment l'air de vous sentir très mal, Dean."**

 **"Ça doit avoir un rapport avec… vous savez, mon père, la prison pour meurtre, et ma mère," presque sarcastique. "Mon père l'a achevée et elle est morte. Ok. Je peux gérer. Passons à autre chose."**

 **"Vous pouvez gérer?" reprenant ses mots.**

 **"C'est ce que je viens de dire."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir?"**

 **"Mon frère," en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Je suis son nouveau responsable légal, je suis censé m'occuper de lui, être** _ **responsable.**_ **"**

 **"Et vous ne pensez pas pouvoir l'être?" en griffonnant rapidement quelques mots sur une feuille de papier.**

 **"Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas l'être," comme si la question n'avait pas vraiment de sens. "Je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de moi, alors avoir la responsabilité de quelqu'un d'autre? Vous devriez me déclarer inapte ou je ne sais pas trop… je ne sais pas comment ça marche, et peut-être que comme ça, mon père rentrerait plus vite. Peut-être qu'ils le laisseraient rentrer à la maison."**

 **"C'est ce que vous voulez?" demande Amélia. "Vous avez besoin qu'il-"**

 **"Vous savez… vous me plaisez beaucoup," en posant un coude sur le bureau pour être légèrement plus proche. "On pourrait coucher ensemble."**

 **Impassible, Amélia penche la tête sur le côté. "Ça vous aiderait à vous confier?"**

 **"Probablement pas," très sincèrement. "Vous le feriez?"**

 **"Probablement pas non plus."**

 **"Dommage," avec un haussement d'épaules. "C'est pas vraiment grave… je peux avoir à peu près qui je veux."**

 **"Vous pouvez répondre à quelques questions?" sans relever.**

 **"Balancez toujours," en agitant la main.**

 **"Est-ce que vous buvez beaucoup d'alcool?" et Dean hoche simplement la tête. "Est-ce que vous fumez?"**

 **"Ça arrive."**

 **"Une autre drogue?"**

 **"Non," du tac-au-tac. "Mon père me tuerait si je commençais à me droguer."**

 **"C'est la seule raison qui vous empêche de le faire?"**

 **"Vous êtes en train de me demander pourquoi je ne me drogue pas?"**

 **"J'essaie d'évaluer le niveau de détresse psychologique dans lequel vous êtes, et à quel point l'influence que votre père a sur vous est grande."**

 **Dean fronce les sourcils, silencieux un court moment, et puis il rit. "S'il m'empêche de commencer à me droguer, vous ne croyez pas que son influence est positive?" reprend-il. "C'est mon père. J'ai besoin qu'il rentre à la maison et qu'il me dise ce que je dois faire. J'ai besoin qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il dise que je suis stupide d'être parti de la maison il y a deux ans et demi, que… je veux qu'il rentre. Et je regrette d'être allé à la fac, je n'aurais… je n'aurais jamais dû partir. J'ai besoin qu'il dise que je suis juste un gamin stupide, et qu'il prenne les choses en mains, comme il le fait toujours. C'est censé être simple."**

 **"Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir en prison?"**

 **"Parce qu'il a tué ma mère," le ton plus amer. "Et je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Il va me voir dans cet état, et il va péter les plombs."**

 **"C'est ce qui vous inquiète?" en tiquant. "Vous avez peur de sa réaction s'il vous voit… dans cet état? Quel état, d'après vous?"**

 **Dean détourne les yeux en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il se fige alors que le regard d'Amélia accroche son poignet, découvert quand il lève le bras. "Je-" incapable de poursuivre.**

 **"Vous voulez en parler?"**

 **"Les accidents, ça arrive," et Dean a du mal à se souvenir du nombre de fois où il a dit ça, de tous les mensonges qui sont sortis de sa bouche.**

 **Il laisse son bras retomber sur sa cuisse, appuie plus fort pour sentir la douleur de la blessure encore trop vive, et fixe Amélia, la regarde dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait qu'elle comprenne sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire. Il finit par reprendre son souffle, et se racle la gorge. "Je crois que notre temps est écoulé," dit-il.**

 **"En effet," en reposant son stylo. "Est-ce que vous arrivez à dormir?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas. Avec ou sans whisky?"**

 **"D'accord… est-ce que vous pensez que je vais regretter de vous prescrire des somnifères?" très calmement.**

 **"Je n'ai pas prévu de me suicider, si c'est la question que vous vous posez, et si je voulais le faire, je trouverai probablement un moyen de toute façon."**

 **Amélia lui adresse le sourire le plus compatissant du monde, et Dean ne le lui rend pas. "Je ne vais pas me suicider," répète-t-il.**

 **"Très bien," en attrapant un ordonnancier. "Pas d'alcool avec. Vraiment pas. Je vais rappeler votre frère, histoire d'être sûre qu'il fasse attention à vous, et si jamais vous ressentez le besoin de vous faire du mal, appelez-moi. Vous voulez bien me promettre ça?"**

 **"J'y penserai," évasif.**

 **"C'est déjà pas mal," avant de lui tendre l'ordonnance.**

 **Rapidement, Amélia note quelque chose sur une carte de visite. "Et ça," en la lui donnant. "C'est un autre rendez-vous. Dans quatre jours."**

 **"Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais venir?"**

 **"J'en suis certaine," en se levant pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.**

 **Une fois devant, elle prend doucement son poignet, puis pose son autre main dessus, les yeux levés dans les siens. "On va trouver un moyen de vous aider, Dean," dit-elle. "Ça, c'est moi qui vous le promets."**


	13. Faire semblant

**Ce chapitre est assez important, à mon sens. Pour Dean, surtout**

 **Cas est assez froid, mais je crois que c'est justifié, et j'avais déjà prévenu que les choses n'allaient pas réellement s'arranger tout de suite**

 **On se rend juste vraiment compte à quel point Dean est loin dans ses mensonges. Il ment à tout le monde, y compris à lui-même**

 **Merci encore pour vos retours!**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Les grilles se referment derrière lui, et de toutes ses forces, Dean regrette d'être là. Il hoche la tête quand le gardien lui dit de patienter. Ne s'assoit pas, et fait mine de détailler la pièce. L'accès sécurisé de la porte bourdonne, celle-ci s'ouvre, et Dean sursaute.**

 **"Dean?" fait John, en s'avançant.**

 **Son visage n'exprime que de la surprise et du soulagement, mais Dean, pour ne pas fondre en larmes, retient son souffle jusqu'à sentir ses poumons brûler. John fait un pas vers lui et Dean recule en levant la main pour le dissuader de continuer. "Pas de contacts," d'une voix atone. "On n'a pas le droit."**

 **"Comment… comment est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'on puisse se parler sans les gardiens?" debout de l'autre côté de la table. "C'est une salle réservée aux rendez-vous avec les avocats."**

 **"J'ai demandé à Bobby de faire jouer ses relations."**

 **"D'accord… Dean, est-ce que tu voudrais bien t'asseoir, s'il te plaît?"**

 **Dean hésite, puis finit par obtempérer. Il s'assoit sans le regarder, le menton redressé mais pas dans sa direction. "Comment est-ce que tu vas?"**

 **"Mieux que toi, visiblement," en s'asseyant en face de lui. "L'état dans lequel tu es, c'est-"**

 **"Ça va."**

 **"Non, ça ne va pas," en secouant la tête. "Tu ne peux pas me mentir là-dessus, Dean. Je suis ton père, et je sais quand ça ne va pas."**

 **"Vraiment?" avec un rire qui le secoue tellement que Dean s'agrippe aux rebords de la table. "Tu penses… t'es encore mon père, là? Tout ce que je vois, c'est que t'es en prison, que j'ai besoin de toi mais que t'es pas là. Parce qu'à cause de toi, j'ai plus de mère non plus. Vraiment, c'est… tu remplis super bien ton rôle, pas de doutes là-dessus."**

 **"Dean…"**

 **"Ouais, je sais," en tournant enfin le regard dans sa direction. "Je dois changer de ton. Désolé."**

 **"Je voudrais juste que tu essaies de comprendre," répond John. "Ta mère était l'amour de ma vie, tu sais? Et tu sais aussi à quel point c'était dur, et-"**

 **"Mais tu ne peux pas tuer les gens chaque fois que c'est dur, papa!" un ton plus haut. "Tu te rends compte… tu as bousillé ta vie, la mienne, et Sammy… je crois qu'il s'en sort simplement parce que la haine qu'il ressent pour toi est un bon moteur. Dis-moi… dis-moi que tu regrettes, que tu-"**

 **"Je ne vais pas mentir," en le coupant.**

 **"T'as pensé qu'à toi, et maintenant? Maintenant on est tout seuls, maintenant plus rien ne va, et je suis censé… je ne sais pas. Je sais pas quoi faire, j'ai même pas vingt-deux ans et je suis censé tout gérer à ta place, mais Sam s'en sort mieux que moi, à ce jeu-là."**

 **"Peut-être parce que Sammy ne boit pas."**

 **"Mais tu ne comprends rien," s'énerve Dean. "Sam n'avait pas confiance en toi comme moi. Il n'était pas proche de toi comme moi. Il te hait, et c'est tout, mais pas moi. Tu comprends pas… j'ai plus rien, papa, j'ai plus rien et je suis paumé. Je suis responsable de Sam, mais je ne suis pas capable de l'être, je suis-"**

 **"Si, tu l'es," en laissant sa main retomber sur la table.**

 **"Mais je-"**

 **"Écoute-moi, Dean," l'interrompt John. "Il y a un compte à la banque, les codes sont quelque part dans le gros dossier bleu, sur la première étagère du bureau. Tu peux prendre l'argent qu'il y a dessus, ça va suffire le temps que tu puisses reprendre les choses en mains. Pour Sammy… fais juste en sorte qu'il n'arrête pas le lycée. Pour toi, Dean, arrête de boire. Tu as travaillé avec moi pendant six mois, tu es doué, même si la manière dont tu m'as aidé n'était pas très légale. Appelle Bobby, et intègre l'école de police, passe le diplôme, et reprends-toi."**

 **Dean se mord la lèvre, mais hoche la tête, et John inspire avant de poursuivre :**

 **"Sam n'est pas un enfant, et la seule chose que tu dois faire, c'est signer les papiers s'il y en a, le surveiller un peu pour qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries, et tout devrait bien se passer."**

 **"D'accord," souffle Dean. "D'accord. Et pour la maison?"**

 **"Paye les factures," simplement. "Ça va aller."**

 **"D'accord," encore une fois.**

 **"Maintenant, rassure-moi et dis-moi que mis à part l'alcool, tu n'as touché à rien d'autre."**

 **"Je n'ai touché à rien d'autre," en secouant doucement la tête.**

 **"Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu sens la cigarette," un sourcil haussé. "Je t'ai dit quinze fois de ne pas fumer, Dean. Je n'aime pas ça."**

 **"Je suis désolé."**

 **"Ne sois pas désolé," répond John. "Arrête, c'est tout. Arrête de fumer, arrête de boire, et… tu ne voudrais pas aller voir un psy?"**

 **"Sam m'a déjà forcé," en faisant la moue.**

 **"Comment c'était?"**

 **"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler," en détournant les yeux. "J'y suis allé, et c'est tout. Elle m'a donné un autre rendez-vous, mais je ne sais pas si je vais-"**

 **"Tu vas y aller," en le coupant pour la énième fois. "Tu voulais savoir ce que tu dois faire, voilà, je te l'ai dit. Fais tout ce que j'ai dit, et va à ce rendez-vous."**

 **"D'accord."**

 **"Tu as l'intention de revenir?"**

 **"Je… ne sais pas," hésitant. "Je n'ai rien dit à Sam, et je n'avais même pas l'intention de venir, c'est juste… tu as vraiment tout détruit. J'essaie de comprendre, vraiment, j'essaie, mais… je sais que maman souffrait, qu'elle allait probablement mourir, mais est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait? De ce que je ressens, maintenant?"**

 **"Tu veux me le dire?" bien plus doux qu'à l'habitude.**

 **Dean essuie ses joues, et les larmes qui perlent sur le bord de ses cils. "Je te déteste," murmure-t-il. "Et je ne… je ne crois pas pouvoir te pardonner. Je ne crois pas. Ni à toi, ni à moi-même, parce que peut-être que si je n'étais pas allé à New-York… peut-être que tout aurait été moins dur pour toi, et je… je n'aurais jamais dû partir, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Mais c'est trop tard."**

 **"Je suis désolé pour ça, Dean, mais si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien," en essayant de poser une main sur son bras.**

 **Brusquement, Dean se dégage. "Non."**

 **"Dean, je-"**

 **"Je vais y aller," en reculant sur sa chaise.**

 **"Si tu ne veux pas revenir, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins m'appeler?" en levant les yeux vers lui. "Pour me dire comment ça va."**

 **"Je peux déjà te le dire," en se levant. "Je vais survivre, mais ça n'ira pas. Ça n'ira plus jamais, papa. Fais attention à toi, parce que… tu vas finir par sortir d'ici, dans plusieurs années mais tu vas sortir, et j'aurai encore besoin de toi à ce moment-là. Si tu veux… j'appellerai."**

 **"Dean… je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent, mais je t'aime."**

 **Les mots ne sonnent pas vraiment, et laissent un goût plus qu'amer. Malgré ça, Dean acquiesce. "Tu ne le dis** _ **jamais**_ **," corrige-t-il.**

 **"Pourtant, c'est-"**

 **"D'accord."**

 **.**

Castiel relève la tête, les sourcils froncés. "Tu ne crois pas que-"

"Ne parle pas si fort, tu veux bien?" coupe Dean, avec quelques pas hésitants à l'intérieur de son bureau.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû rester chez toi?" plus bas.

Soupir douloureux, et Dean se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil. "Je vais… mourir," dit-il. "Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal à la tête de toute ma vie, et j'ai souvent mal à la tête."

"D'où ma question."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Dean se retourne trop brusquement, étouffe un gémissement en posant une main sur son front. "Charlie… pourquoi tu cries?"

"Elle ne crie pas," fait remarquer Castiel. "Ce sont tes neurones imbibés d'alcool qui crient."

"Je n'ai plus de neurones, à ce stade," en marmonnant.

"C'est vrai que pour boire à ce point et se mettre dans des états pareils, il ne faut pas avoir beaucoup de neurones fonctionnels."

Dean grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sans vraiment répliquer, et Charlie s'approche. "Ça ne répond pas à ma question," dit-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Bah… je travaille ici?"

"On dirait que t'es encore bourré," en attrapant son menton, comme pour l'examiner. "De quoi tu te souviens, à propos d'hier soir?"

"De rien, Charlie," en se dégageant. "Comment tu veux que je me souvienne de quoique ce soit?"

"De mon point de vue," reprend Castiel. "C'est une bonne chose. Pour toi. J'aimerais bien oublier, moi aussi."

"Raconte-moi?"

Castiel abandonne la souris de l'ordinateur. "Tu m'as pris dans tes bras, en répétant à quel point tu es désolé," le ton plus neutre. "Tu as dit beaucoup de choses, et je suis prêt à certifier que tu ne veux pas savoir. Tu veux que je te répète tout ce que tu as dit?"

"Non, merci," après un court moment de réflexion.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais," simplement. "N'hésite pas, si jamais tu changes d'avis. Mais je sais que ne pas savoir pour ne pas en parler, ça te simplifie la vie."

"Est-ce que t'es énervé?"

"Non."

"Oh, si," plus assuré. "T'es énervé. Dis-moi? Est-ce que c'est par rapport à la conversation que tu as eu avec Amy?"

"Ok," intervient Charlie. "Je vais vous laisser un moment. Dean, passe dans mon bureau quand tu auras deux minutes, d'accord?"

Sans lâcher Castiel du regard, Dean acquiesce. "Je passerai."

Charlie soupire, puis sort. Le silence ne s'éternise pas longtemps, parce que Castiel secoue la tête avant de reprendre :

"Effectivement, je suis énervé."

"On peut en parler," en posant son coude sur le bureau. "On est amis, alors vas-y. Je t'écoute."

"On est amis," répète Castiel. "Alors tu vois… t'entendre dire que tu me veux, ça ne me simplifie pas la vie, à moi. Tu comprends?"

"J'ai dit… quoi?"

"Et ensuite… ensuite, Amélia m'a demandé si tu la trompais," amer. "Je trouve ça vraiment très ironique, pas toi? Alors on a parlé, puisque tu ne lui as jamais dit… tu ne lui as rien dit. Et j'ai menti. J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait eu que du sexe entre nous, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, parce que tu ne mérites pas que je mente pour toi. Tu ne mérites pas que j'aille à l'encontre de mes valeurs."

"Je… Cas, je-" en avalant très difficilement sa salive.

"Amélia n'est pas stupide," avec un sourire plus froid. "Et elle a compris, et puis on en a un peu parlé. On a parlé de toi et de ce qui s'est passé à la fac, et Amélia a parlé de toi. Tu vois… je suis assez honnête pour reconnaître que tout ça me dégoûte, parce qu'elle a tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Elle t'a, toi, même si elle croit que tu ne te donnes pas en entier. C'est toujours infiniment plus que ce à quoi j'ai eu droit. Tu m'as juste… tu as pris tellement de choses."

"Cas, je-" le cœur en travers de la gorge.

"Alors ne dis plus que tu es désolé," en le coupant. "Si tu t'en veux, si tu te détestes, fais avec. Ne dis plus que tu es désolé, parce que j'en ai rien à faire."

Dean ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais tout ce qui vient, c'est un sanglot qui l'empêche de respirer. Il hoche tout doucement la tête, puis :

"D'accord."

"D'accord," à son tour. "Tu devrais aller voir Sam. Il s'inquiète pour toi."

"Oui, je-" en se levant maladroitement, une main sur le dossier du fauteuil pour faire en sorte de tenir sur ses jambes. "Je vais faire ça."

Il fait quelques pas en dehors de la pièce, en s'appuyant contre le mur quand sa tête tourne violemment. "Ok, Dean," tout bas, pour lui-même. "On respire."

"Dean?"

Sam s'approche, l'attrape par le bras, mais Dean se dérobe. "Arrête… arrête," plus sèchement que prévu. "Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Toute ma vie est en train de s'effondrer, mais je peux me débrouiller. On respire, et ça va aller, hein, Sam?"

"Est-ce que tu as encore bu, ce matin?"

"Bien sûr que non," en se redressant.

Une profonde inspiration, et Dean fait le vide pour reprendre contenance. "Tu vois, ça va," dit-il. "Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi."

"Pourquoi t'as pas pris ta journée?"

"Parce que je travaille, et que je ne peux pas passer toute une journée à réfléchir au sens de la vie, tout seul chez moi," comme l'évidence. "Il me faut juste un café. Tu veux bien me faire un café, s'il te plaît?"

"Bien sûr, mais… tu es sûr que ça va?" en laissant une de ses mains en suspens près de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à être obligé de le rattraper.

"Désolé… pour hier soir," sans répondre. "Vraiment désolé. Je vais me calmer, me reprendre, et ça va aller. Tu veux bien de mes excuses, toi? T'en as pas rien à faire?"

Sam finit par poser la main sur son bras. "Je veux bien de tes excuses," répond-il. "Et pour hier… ça va. Personne ne t'en veut."

"Oh, si," avec un petit rire. "Cas me hait, tu sais?"

.

 **Dean se sent être tiré en arrière, il se laisse faire, et Castiel l'écarte brusquement avant d'asséner un coup de poing incroyablement violent à ce mec dont Dean ne connaît même pas le prénom. Il s'apprête à frapper une deuxième fois, mais à son tour, Dean le retient pour l'entraîner plus loin. "Tu vas pas bien, Cas, non mais t'as pété les plombs," alors qu'ils se retrouvent dehors. "Qu'est-ce qui te prend?"**

 **"Ce qui me prend?" hors de lui. "Ce qui me prend, c'est que j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus de te voir faire ça, et d'être juste un de plus sur ta liste. T'as décidé de te taper la terre entière? Ça te plaît d'être aussi** _ **facile?**_ **"**

 **"Il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre, Castiel… de pouvoir tirer ton coup avec moi si** _ **facilement**_ **," en secouant la tête. "Arrête de croire que je suis à toi simplement parce que tu baises bien. Ça ne marche pas comme ça."**

 **"Mais… tu entends ce que tu dis? Je suis… je suis plus que ça, plus que quelqu'un qui baise bien, et-"**

 **"Pas pour moi," dans le simple but de** _ **blesser**_ **.**

 **Et Dean sait qu'il blesse, Castiel lui détourne une gifle qu'il sent à peine, puis recule d'un pas en serrant le poing. "Pas pour toi?" répète-t-il. "Et toi, t'es pas plus qu'une salope."**

 **"Je sais," dans un murmure. "Je sais, Cas, mais je-"**

 **"Va te faire foutre," les larmes aux yeux.**

 **Il fait volte-face, et Dean le laisse faire, moins de cinq secondes avant de le rattraper. "Cas, non… je ne voulais pas dire ça," en agrippant son poignet pour le forcer à se retourner vers lui. "Je suis désolé."**

 **"Tu es tout le temps désolé," en essayant de se dégager.**

 **Dean ne lâche pas prise, ses grands yeux verts brillants de ce qu'il n'a jamais dit. "Pardon… c'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas que ça, tu es beaucoup plus, tu es… Cas."**

 **"Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire."**

 **"Mais je suis désolé," le ton plus bas. "Ce mec ne compte pas, je m'en fiche, je… c'est toi. C'est toi que je… j'ai besoin de toi."**

 **"Moi, j'ai besoin de ne plus savoir que toute cette putain de fac te passe dessus," réplique Castiel, acerbe. "J'ai besoin de toi en entier, j'ai besoin de plus qu'un** _ **désolé.**_ **J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes en retour et que tu arrêtes de laisser n'importe qui d'autre te toucher comme ça, Dean je-"**

 **"J'ai… je-" incapable de prononcer les mots que Castiel attend. "J'ai besoin de toi."**

 **"Mais pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas comme il faut, Dean?" le cœur vraiment plus que simplement** _ **brisé**_ **. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'aimer comme il faut?"**

 **Sa voix casse en même temps que le cœur de Dean, et celui-ci s'approche pour le prendre dans ses bras, sans le regarder parce qu'il ne peut pas. "Ne pars pas," murmure-t-il. "Ne pars pas. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes, Cas, je te promets," en s'écartant un peu, juste assez pour l'embrasser.**

 **Puis si Castiel ne le repousse pas, c'est parce que Dean est le centre de son monde, tout ce qu'il aime et tout ce qu'il veut.**

 **.**

"Cas me hait," répète Dean.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" incrédule. "Cas ne te hait pas, vous êtes amis, et vous-"

"C'est une façade, Sam," en le coupant. "C'est juste une façade, pour que les choses aient l'air d'aller bien et pour qu'on puisse s'entendre en travaillant ensemble, mais il me hait."

Dean n'ajoute rien, puis se dirige vers la machine à café, Sam tout juste derrière lui. "Cas était amoureux de toi, hein?"

"Sammy… non. On est pas obligés d'en parler."

"Je crois que tu as besoin d'en parler," en pressant un bouton.

"On couchait ensemble, et tout est allé trop loin," encore et toujours trop évasif.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" en penchant la tête.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle?" l'air contrarié.

"Je suis presque sûr d'avoir compris, en réalité," poursuit Sam, sans lui répondre. "Mais je voudrais que tu m'en parles."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as compris?"

"Tu le trompais," simplement.

"Non," de but-en-blanc. "On n'était pas ensemble. Je ne le trompais pas."

"Mais il t'aimait, et tu le savais," bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. "Et je suis sûr que tu l'aimais aussi. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimes encore."

Dean ferme les yeux, parce que les battements de son cœur ne mentent pas. Il serre les dents et le poing en même temps. "J'aime Amy," dit-il. "C'est ma femme. Pourquoi on ne peut pas parler de-"

"Tu peux aimer Amy et être amoureux de Cas. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Cas?"

"Bordel… non," un ton plus haut. "Et si c'était le cas, je ne le lui dirais pas, parce que je suis marié et parce qu'il a assez souffert à cause de moi. J'ai été… ok, Sam, écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne vais pas le dire une deuxième fois. Ce que j'ai fait à Cas… on ne pardonne pas ça. Il ne va pas me pardonner, et il a raison, et je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse. Je suis resté à Lawrence il y a sept ans parce qu'être loin de lui était la seule manière de ne pas le détruire plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Papa est venu me chercher, et il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, et c'était… c'était l'occasion. De laisser Cas partir. D'arrêter tout ça. J'ai coupé les ponts et je suis sorti de sa vie parce que je suis toxique. C'est bon, tu as compris?"

"Tu l'aimais assez pour le laisser partir."

"Sam. Stop."

"Et Amy?"

"Quoi?" sans vouloir comprendre.

"Tu te rends compte à quel point tu mens, à quel point tu vas mal, et-"

"J'ai dit… stop," coupe Dean. "Je vais faire en sorte de m'entendre avec Castiel, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, mais c'est tout. On va faire semblant d'être amis, et Amy… est ma femme. C'est elle que j'aime, d'accord? Pas Cas."

.

Dean retourne dans son bureau, et tend un deuxième café à Castiel. "C'est Sam qui l'a fait," précise-t-il. "Il est buvable."

"Merci," alors que Dean s'assoit. "J'ai… je suis descendu chercher ça pour toi."

Il se penche pour ouvrir un tiroir, et pose une petite boîte en plastique sur le bureau, la fait glisser jusqu'à lui. "Pour que tu manges quelque chose avant de t'effondrer," dit-il.

"Tu exagères."

"Je minimise," pour reprendre ses mots, quelques jours plus tôt dans l'ascenseur. "Si tu pouvais voir la tête que tu as."

"… c'est de la tarte?" presque émerveillé.

"Mmh," haussant les épaules. "Aux pommes."

"Pourquoi…?"

"Parce qu'on est amis, et je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser si tu tombes. **"**

Dean hésite, sincèrement surpris. "Ok," finit-il par répondre.

.

"Dean, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?" un moment plus tard.

"Pas vraiment," perdu dans ses pensées. "Je pense à cette tarte. Merci beaucoup."

"Mange-la, au lieu d'y penser," en roulant des yeux. "Tu peux jeter un œil à ça?"

Dean acquiesce, puis récupère le document que Castiel lui tend. "C'est le rapport du légiste," explique celui-ci. "Le gars travaillait pour Roman, et puis… et puis bon, maintenant, il ne travaille plus du tout. C'est le même mode opératoire que les autres. Pas d'empreintes. Rien."

"Il se passe un truc," en fixant distraitement le mur, derrière Castiel, toujours support de l'enquête. "Il se passe un truc, ou alors il s'est passé un truc, et Roman ne veut pas laisser de témoins. Ok… il faudrait faire une liste de toutes les personnes qui travaillent pour lui, mais il y en a beaucoup trop. Ils ne peuvent pas tous être des cibles potentielles, si?"

"Je ne crois pas," répond Castiel.

"Ouais… bon," soudain frustré. "Le mieux, ce serait-"

Il s'arrête, le cerveau en ébullition malgré la migraine et la douleur qui irradie dans toute sa tête. Il se tait un certain temps, trop longtemps, et Castiel fronce les sourcils. "Dean?" appelle-t-il. "Je ne te suis plus. Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête?"

"Je pense à… le mieux, ce serait d'avoir accès à ses bases de données, depuis son ordinateur."

"L'ordinateur de Roman?"

"Oui," visiblement contrarié. "Mais pas moyen de le faire de façon légale. On n'aura jamais de mandat pour ça, il est trop bien protégé. Et alors… on est dans le flou total. On ne sait rien des personnes qu'il a prévu d'éliminer, qui le fait pour lui, pourquoi ou comment. On ne sait rien du tout. Et c'est très frustrant, et tu sais ce que mon père dit souvent? La fin justifie les moyens."

"C'est ce qu'il disait quand tu travaillais avec lui, juste après New-York?"

Dean a comme un léger sursaut, léger mouvement de recul qui n'échappe pas à Castiel, et celui-ci penche légèrement la tête. "Dean?" demande-t-il.

"Ouais," en croquant dans sa part de tarte, sans le regarder. "Il m'a appris des tas de trucs, à ce moment-là, et… la fin justifie les moyens."

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que ton père passait au-dessus de la loi? **"**

Dean hausse les épaules. "Parfois," beaucoup trop évasif pour que ce soit vraiment si peu important. "Mais c'était toujours justifié, et peut-être… que parfois, on a pas le choix. Mon père aurait trouvé un moyen d'avoir accès à l'ordinateur de Roman."

"Quel moyen?" en cherchant son regard qu'étrangement, Dean évite.

Et c'est là, si près que Castiel a presque l'impression de pouvoir toucher du bout du doigt ce qui ne va pas, sans y parvenir vraiment parce que Dean ne veut rien lâcher. Dean garde pour lui. Il secoue la tête. "Mon père n'est pas là," reprend-il. "Faut se débrouiller, alors on se débrouille autrement."

"Tu voudrais qu'il soit là?"

"T'es psy, toi, maintenant?" légèrement sur la défensive.

"Tu penses que ta relation avec ton père justifie une… analyse psychologique?"

Castiel ne comble pas le silence qui suit, et Dean finit par secouer la tête. "Ma relation avec mon père est tout à fait-"

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Sam que tu vas le voir?" en le coupant.

"On est censés enquêter, Cas, et-"

"On est au point mort pour l'instant," remarque Castiel. "Déjà à la fac, la manière dont tu parlais de lui… j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait une influence vraiment incroyable sur toi."

"Et?"

"Et tu m'as dit d'envoyer balader le mien," en pivotant encore un peu plus sur son fauteuil pour être totalement face à lui. "Pourquoi tu n'envoies pas balader le tien?"

"Parce que c'est mon père," simplement. "Je ne veux pas l'envoyer balader."

"Parce que tu as besoin de lui?"

"Évidemment que j'ai besoin de lui," répond Dean, les bras croisés. "Je ne m'en serais jamais sorti s'il ne m'avait pas dit quoi faire. J'étais paumé, et il a su ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle?"

"Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer, dans un mois, quand il va sortir?"

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Si, tu comprends," sûr de lui. "Il va sortir, et ça te déstabilise. Pourquoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire, là, Cas?" incrédule.

"Je suis ton ami."

"Bah sois mon ami d'une autre manière, tu veux bien?" rétorque Dean. "J'ai pas besoin de ça, alors tu peux… laisser tomber. Mon père prend juste soin de moi, c'est tout."

"D'une très mauvaise manière, si tu veux mon avis," sans faire attention au brusque manque de chaleur dans son ton.

Agacé, Dean se lève. "Justement," dit-il. "Garde ton avis. Fais juste _semblant_ d'être mon ami, sans essayer de l'être vraiment, et ça m'arrangerait beaucoup. Ça nous simplifierait la vie, comme tu dis. Fais semblant, Cas."


	14. Une partie de toi

**Ce chapitre est un peu en demi-teinte, si je peux dire ça comme ça**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire, donc… merci? merci**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Charlie?" avec un coup, presque timide, contre la porte.

Dean n'entre pas dans son bureau, et Charlie relève les yeux. "Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir?" demande-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?"

"Je voudrais qu'on parle, toi et moi, et je voudrais que tu t'assois," pour insister un peu.

Les sourcils un peu froncés, Dean finit néanmoins par obtempérer. Il s'assoit, très silencieux, sans vraiment la regarder. "Je t'écoute."

"J'aimerais que tu acceptes de faire un bilan psychologique."

"Un quoi?" sarcastique.

"Dean…"

"Pourquoi?" demande celui-ci.

"Tu sais pourquoi," doucement. "Rien que ce mois-ci, ça fait… quoi? quatre ou cinq fois que tu travailles avec une gueule de bois, et- **"**

"Je travaille," l'interrompt Dean. "C'est le principal, tu ne trouves pas?"

Charlie prend une inspiration, consciente que Dean ne fait qu'éviter d'en parler, contourner le problème. Comme toujours. Elle secoue la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas le principal," dit-elle. "Le principal, c'est ta stabilité mentale. Une semaine… ça va, tu as l'air d'aller mieux, puis une soirée et tu pètes un câble."

"Je n'ai pas pété un câble."

"Si," décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. "L'état dans lequel tu étais hier soir, Dean, ça n'avait rien de normal. Il y a une différence entre boire jusqu'à l'ivresse et boire jusqu'à se mettre en danger. Tu n'étais pas seulement _ivre_ , et si Castiel n'avait pas été là pour t'en empêcher, tu frisais le coma éthylique. Et je n'exagère rien. Tu n'as pas bu pour le plaisir, tu as bu parce que tu voulais… on dirait que tu veux arrêter d'être toi-même."

Arrêter d'exister. Mourir un peu sans mourir vraiment, disparaître un court moment.

Dean mord violemment l'intérieur de sa joue. "Ok," admet-il. "J'ai dépassé les bornes, hier soir. Et je suis désolé. Mais je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas besoin de faire un bilan psychologique. Ça va passer, ça ira mieux, et… ça va passer. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Évidemment que je m'inquiète," moins doucement. "Tu fais bien ton travail, je ne vais pas dire le contraire, mais la manière dont tu le fais, Dean… prends une seconde et réfléchis. Tu te déconnectes complètement, tu n'es plus toi, et-"

"Et alors?" sans vouloir comprendre. "Ce n'est pas un problème si ça me permet d'être plus calme et de me contrôler."

"C'est un problème, parce que ça veut dire que le reste du temps, tu-"

"Arrête," en la coupant encore une fois. "Le reste du temps, je gère. Je peux gérer."

"Et _comment_ est-ce que tu gères?" le regard rivé au sien, avant de faire un geste vers sa main, toujours bandée. "Comme ça. Il n'y a rien qui va, Dean, rien du tout, et je ne peux pas te regarder te détruire comme ça."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je-"

"Oh, je suis sûre que tu parviens à te convaincre toi-même."

"Charlie… d'accord, d'accord, je vais faire un effort," en fermant les yeux. "Je vais me reprendre, et tout ira bien. Tu vas me forcer à faire ce bilan psychologique?"

"Non," répond Charlie. "Pour l'instant, non. Pour l'instant. Mais si tu continues à dérailler, je n'aurai pas le choix."

"Je ne vais plus dérailler."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à Amy de t'aider? C'est son domaine, et elle t'a déjà beaucoup aidé."

"Amy n'est plus ma psy," en secouant la tête.

Et peut-être, peut-être que Dean se dit que parler de tout ce qui ne va pas, c'est parler de Castiel. Trop parler de Castiel.

"Et tu n'en veux pas d'autre?" reprend Charlie.

"Non," sans hésiter. "J'ai déjà suivi une thérapie, et ça m'a suffi. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour me reprendre, et ça va aller."

.

 **Dean respire, trop fort dans le téléphone. "Amélia?" d'une petite voix incertaine. "Je sais… je sais qu'il est très tard, que je ne suis pas censé… enfin, vous avez dit d'appeler, et-"**

 **"Dean?"**

 **"Oui," répond celui-ci. "Je suis désolé d'appeler si tard, mais-"**

 **"Je vous ai donné mon numéro personnel," en le coupant. "Pour pouvoir répondre à n'importe quelle heure. Où êtes-vous?"**

 **"Dans ma voiture."**

 **"Et où est la voiture?"**

 **"Devant la prison," en essuyant ses joues, parce qu'il n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis qu'il en est sorti. "J'ai… hier, vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je n'allais pas voir mon père, et je l'ai fait. J'y suis allé, et je-"**

 **"Vous respirez, Dean?"**

 **"Pas vraiment," en secouant la tête, même si Amélia ne peut pas le voir. "Je ne crois pas que je respire."**

 **"Est-ce que vous pouvez conduire?" demande doucement Amélia.**

 **Dean relève la tête pour regarder à travers le pare-brise. La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures, des heures qu'il a passées assis derrière le volant, à essayer tant bien que mal de ne pas voler en éclats. Il inspire, le plus calmement possible. "Je crois," dit-il. "Oui, je peux conduire."**

 **"Très bien," la voix toujours plus douce. "Alors je vais vous donner une adresse, et vous allez conduire jusqu'à moi."**

 **"D'accord."**

 **"Conduisez tout doucement, et arrêtez-vous si ça ne va pas. Et ne raccrochez pas."**

 **"D'accord," répète Dean.**

 **.**

Son téléphone, resté posé sur le bureau, sonne avant que Dean n'ait franchi le seuil, et Castiel décroche à sa place.

"Cas," marmonne Dean. "Donne-le-moi. Ça va pas, de répondre au téléphone quand ce n'est pas le tien?"

L'appareil collé à l'oreille, Castiel fronce les sourcils. "Tu veux un appel de la prison?"

"Donne-le-moi, j'ai dit," en tendant la main.

Castiel obtempère, sans le lâcher du regard, et Dean accepte l'appel tout en fermant la porte. Il prend une inspiration. "Papa?" fait-il.

"Tout va bien?" de but-en-blanc.

"Relativement."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demande John. "Ta voix est… est-ce que tu as bu?"

"Pas dans les dernières… douze heures," en calant son dos contre la porte.

"Dean," exaspéré.

"Pourquoi tu appelles?" pour changer de sujet.

"Tu travailles avec une gueule de bois?"

"Oh, mais papa, stop," en évitant soigneusement le regard de Castiel, braqué sur lui. "Tu veux que je vienne aujourd'hui?"

"Mon avocat pense que je vais pouvoir sortir dans trois semaines au lieu d'un mois," finalement.

"Trois semaines?" répète Dean. "Oh… ok, c'est… bien. C'est très bien."

"Est-ce que tu en as déjà parlé avec Sammy?"

"Sam ne veut pas… entendre parler de toi," en soupirant. "Si tu veux lui parler, tu peux essayer, mais-"

"Et si ça venait de toi?" coupe John.

"T'es en train de me demander de faire en sorte que Sam accepte de t'adresser la parole?" incertain. "Que ça vienne de toi ou de moi, c'est la même chose pour lui, et si Sammy ne veut pas te parler, je ne vais pas le forcer. T'as vraiment l'air d'oublier qu'il y a des choses très difficiles à pardonner."

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le convaincre de me pardonner, Dean, je te demande de lui demander d'accepter de me parler," un ton plus haut.

"Ça va… d'accord," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "J'essaierai."

"D'accord."

"Tu veux que je vienne, oui ou non?"

"Tu veux venir?" retournant la question.

Dean hésite, puis :

"… oui."

"D'accord," encore une fois. "Dans une heure?"

"Ça marche," avant de raccrocher.

Il souffle, se rapproche du bureau pour reposer le téléphone dessus, puis pose enfin les yeux sur Castiel. "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

"Tu vas y aller?"

"En quoi c'est censé-"

"Je vais venir avec toi," l'interrompt Castiel. "Je reste dans la voiture, mais je viens avec toi, et je conduis. Parce que tu as probablement encore un peu d'alcool dans le sang."

"Tu crois que je vais te laisser conduire l'Impala?" presque ironique.

Castiel penche la tête. "Tu ne me fais pas confiance?"

"Je-" pris au dépourvu, parce que la réponse spontanée n'est pas celle que Dean voudrait avoir à l'esprit. "Bon… ok, tu peux venir."

"Et conduire?"

"Et conduire," en roulant des yeux, exaspéré.

.

 **Amélia se glisse sur le siège passager, puis referme la portière derrière elle.**

 **"Vous habitez ici?" demande Dean, le moteur coupé.**

 **"Mmh," en passant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés. "Comment vous vous sentez?"**

 **"Et vous?" pour détourner la conversation. "Il est presque minuit, et… est-ce que vous venez de prendre une douche?"**

 **"Oui," simplement. "Vous voulez qu'on aille manger quelque chose? Il y a des fast-food ouverts toute la nuit."**

 **Incrédule, Dean fronce les sourcils. "Mais… vous êtes psy," dit-il.**

 **"Et ça m'empêche d'aimer manger des frites?" avec un petit sourire. "Vous n'avez pas envie de me parler, visiblement, alors on peut aller chercher quelque chose à manger."**

 **"Bon, d'accord," en démarrant.**

 **Le trajet est silencieux, Dean nerveux, tapote le volant du bout des doigts ou le serre trop fort. Il se gare, et Amélia pose une main sur son poignet pour attirer son attention. "Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état?" doucement.**

 **"Quel état?"**

 **"Vous tremblez, et vous avez l'air au bord de la dépression nerveuse," répond Amélia. "Vous tremblez vraiment beaucoup trop."**

 **"Désolé," parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.**

 **"Ça va aller," en serrant un peu plus son poignet. "Ne soyez pas désolé pour ça. Vous pouvez rester là dix minutes, le temps que je revienne avec… qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger?"**

 **"Je peux peut-être venir avec vous," suggère Dean.**

 **"D'accord," en le relâchant. "Et… Dean?"**

 **"Oui?"**

 **"Je vais rester avec vous le temps qu'il faut pour vous calmer, et si on doit rester dans la voiture toute la nuit, on reste dans la voiture toute la nuit."**

 **"Vous allez vraiment faire ça?" sans y croire.**

 **"On peut rester devant le fast-food, et manger toute la nuit."**

 **Dean inspire, puis se tourne, les mains toujours tremblantes et le regard brillant. "Je-" un peu perdu. "Oui… ça me paraît… bien. Ok."**

 **.**

"Tu vas vraiment demander à Sam de-"

"Je ne sais pas," sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Castiel prend un virage, et lui jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. "Alors pourquoi c'est ce que tu as dit à ton père?" demande-t-il.

"Parce qu'il fait des concessions si je cède."

"Tu sais que tu as… vingt-sept ans, et que tu n'es plus vraiment obligé de lui obéir comme ça?"

"Tu ne voudrais pas t'occuper de ta relation avec ton propre père, au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires?" agacé. "Tu es très envahissant."

"Je n'ai pas de relation avec mon père," répond Castiel.

"Et ça te manque à ce point, pour que tu te sentes obligé de-"

"Il y a les relations, et les relations toxiques, Dean," en le coupant.

Dean roule des yeux, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de répliquer :

"Si tu t'y connaissais vraiment pour ce qui est des relations toxiques," dit-il. "Tu m'aurais quitté, Cas. A la fac. Tu m'aurais quitté."

Une dizaine de secondes de silence, puis Castiel se mord doucement la lèvre, très ou trop calme. "Peut-être que c'est plus facile quand on est en dehors de la relation," finit-il par répondre. "Mais je suis ravi d'entendre que tu admets avoir eu une relation avec moi. Ravi d'entendre que je ne suis pas juste un bon coup ou une histoire de sexe."

"Mmh," sans vraiment parler. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Tu veux bien regarder la route?" en marmonnant. "Tu vas nous tuer tous les deux."

"Tu sais ce que tu as dit, hier soir?"

"Je suppose que tu vas te faire un plaisir de me le dire," raille Dean.

"Que tu étais parti pour me laisser partir," en serrant le volant. "Que c'était la seule chose de bien que tu pouvais faire pour moi."

"Et tu ne crois pas que c'était le cas?"

"Ce que tu aurais pu faire de bien, c'est… je ne sais pas? A tout hasard, ne pas te taper la fac entière?" à la limite du cynisme. "Enfin, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"J'en pense qu'on ne va pas en parler," entre ses dents.

"Évidemment," soupire Castiel. "Évidemment."

"T'étais pas amoureux de moi, Cas, c'était pas-"

Brutalement, Castiel freine, et Dean se rattrape au tableau de bord. "Mais t'es malade, espèce de-" en se coupant tout seul quand il rencontre la _haine_ dans les yeux bleus. "Cas…?"

"Je n'étais pas amoureux de toi?" répète celui-ci. "Et tu es parti pour… me laisser partir. Tu penses que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça pour moi, tu sais? Et maintenant, tout ce que tu as à me dire, c'est que tu es désolé. Ah, et aussi que tu me _veux_. Quand tu es déchiré."

"Ok… je ne voulais pas dire ça."

"Tu as raison, on ne va pas en parler," en secouant la tête. "C'est pas possible… c'est vraiment pas possible. D'être à ce point un sale connard. Vraiment, je me demande d'où tu tiens ça."

"Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes en colère," tout doucement.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Castiel agite la main, donne un coup de volant pour retourner sur la route. Ils se taisent un très long moment, Castiel muré dans un silence vibrant de rage, et Dean qui n'ose même plus le regarder.

"Cas…?" quand il se gare devant la prison.

"Je vais faire semblant d'être ton ami," en coupant le moteur. "C'est ce que tu as dit, et ça me semble être bien, comme idée."

"Tu sais… je ne suis même pas sûr que tu saches comment on fait semblant," presque timidement. "Tu es trop honnête pour ça, et tu peux… si tu veux te défouler sur moi, vas-y. Je l'ai mérité. Je mérite vraiment-"

"Tout ce qui va mal dans ta vie?" complète Castiel. "C'est ce que tu as dit, hier soir. Arrête de raisonner comme ça. Je ne suis pas stupide, Dean, et je vois quand même à quel point tu es malheureux. Tu l'as toujours été."

"Mais je reste un sale connard?"

"Oui," avec un simple hochement de tête. "A mes yeux, du moins."

"Comment… comment je peux me racheter, Cas? Comment-"

"Tu ne peux pas," simplement.

"Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner," le ton plus calme. "Je voudrais juste pouvoir savoir que ce n'est pas un calvaire pour toi d'être près de moi, que tout… tout ce que tu fais pour moi n'est pas un effort. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'apporter du café, ou une cravate. Tu-"

"Ce n'est pas un effort de t'apporter du café."

Castiel soupire, puis pivote complètement dans sa direction. "Tu es Dean," reprend-il. "Il y a ce que je déteste chez toi, il y a la montagne de tout ce que j'ai à te reprocher, mais il y a toujours ce que… ce qui me plaisait. Tu es toujours toi. Je ne fais pas semblant d'être sympa, comme tu dis, avec toi."

"Mais on n'est pas vraiment amis."

"Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse l'être."

"D'accord," en ravalant difficilement sa salive. "Je comprends."

"Mais je crois toujours qu'on peut être compatibles," ajoute Castiel. "Je crois qu'on est vraiment compatibles, toi et moi, depuis le tout début et même si tu ne peux pas te racheter. Et… je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé, l'autre soir, c'était vraiment… une erreur. De t'embrasser sans ta permission. Tu es marié."

"Ok, Cas," même si dans la bouche de Castiel, ces mots sonnent faux.

Ils sonnent comme si c'était mal. Dean souffle, puis pose une main sur la poignée. "Je ne vais pas rester longtemps," en ouvrant la portière. "Merci d'être là."

Il n'attend pas de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire, ni la réponse de Castiel, et sort de la voiture.

.

 **Amélia rit, puis se penche pour prendre une autre frite, avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de protester. Celui-ci la fusille du regard. "Ça fait au moins la quatrième frite," dit-il.**

 **"Vous… tu n'as qu'à manger plus vite, et je ne volerais pas."**

 **"On peut vraiment se tutoyer?" en avalant une gorgée de soda.**

 **"Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une loi contre ça," avec un petit haussement d'épaules. "Mais si ça… te pose un problème, alors je peux-"**

 **"Non… non," coupe Dean. "C'est bien."**

 **"D'accord," en lui adressant un vrai sourire. "Alors, Dean… tu ne veux pas me parler?"**

 **"On se parle depuis toute à l'heure."**

 **"Est-ce que ton père t'a hurlé dessus?" comme pour changer d'approche.**

 **"Pas vraiment," en secouant la tête. "En fait, la plupart du temps… il n'a pas besoin de hurler."**

 **"Parce que tu obéis sans qu'il le fasse?"**

 **"C'est mon père," simplement.**

 **"Tu trouve vraiment que ça ressemble à une réponse?" demande Amélia. "Ça ressemble plutôt à une injonction mentale, qui vient plus de toi-même que de-"**

 **"C'est très… très psy, ton histoire."**

 **"Sans doute parce que je suis psychiatre, Dean," en volant discrètement une nouvelle frite. "Tu obéis toujours à ton père comme ça?"**

 **"Il ne voulait pas que j'aille à la fac, et je l'ai fait quand même," plus bas. "Et je n'aurais pas dû, c'était… c'était une erreur. Je savais déjà que c'était une erreur, mais j'ai voulu prouver que je savais mieux que lui ce que j'étais censé faire, et maintenant, ma mère est morte. Je suis égoïste, et ma mère est morte."**

 **"Et la fac, comment c'était?"**

 **"Je crois… je crois que je suis toxique pour les autres, tu sais?" d'une voix vraiment plus petite. "Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour être amoureux, pour être… je ne sais pas."**

 **"Tu as du mal, avec les autres?" en calant son dos contre la portière.**

 **"Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça," en cherchant les bons mots. "Je vais facilement vers les autres, et ils viennent facilement vers moi. Je suis facile. Facile dans tous les sens du terme."**

 **"Et ça ne te plaît pas?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas," encore une fois. "On peut arrêter d'en parler? Je n'ai pas envie de parler ça, et… ma mère est morte."**

 **"Tu crois que c'est ta faute," devine Amélia.**

 **"Si j'avais obéi, si j'avais écouté mon père, peut-être qu'il n'en serait pas arrivé là," en baissant les yeux. "Peut-être… Sam et lui ne sont pas proches, ils se tolèrent mais c'est assez compliqué, et… mon père avait besoin de moi. Il a toujours pris soin de moi. J'aurais dû être là. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait si j'avais été là pendant les deux ans où il a dû regarder ma mère arrêter d'être ma mère, et-"**

 **"Peut-être, mais peut-être pas," doucement. "Tu ne peux pas le savoir, et je ne crois pas que tu devrais t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il a fait."**

 **La lumière des quelques lampadaires éclaire ses cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bruns si compréhensifs, et Dean fronce à peine les sourcils. "Comment tu pourrais le savoir, toi?"**

 **"Je sais que ça a l'air de te faire souffrir, et je ne crois pas que c'est ce que ta mère voudrait," répond Amélia. "Tu veux me parler d'elle?"**

 **"Je ne peux rien dire," dans un vague sanglot étouffé. "Elle est morte depuis longtemps, je crois, et tu sais… tu sais comme c'est difficile de ne plus exister aux yeux d'une personne aussi importante? Elle ne me reconnaissait même plus, et je… j'avais l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître non plus. Puis maintenant, je n'ai plus rien. Ma mère est morte, mon père va rester en prison pendant des années, et la seule personne qui s'en sort, c'est Sam. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, et j'aimerais bien réussir aussi. Je voudrais ne plus rien ressentir, pouvoir être… déconnecté. Tout serait plus facile."**

 **"C'est vrai que ce serait plus facile," en prenant délicatement son poignet pour poser la main là où elle sait les cicatrices. "C'est pour ça? Est-ce que c'est plus facile comme ça?"**

 **Dans sa voix, il n'y a rien d'autre que de la douceur. Dean prend une inspiration un peu tremblante avant d'acquiescer. "Je ne sais pas… ce qui se passe dans ma tête," à peine audible. "C'est juste que parfois, je ressens beaucoup trop de choses, et je n'arrive plus à penser, et… voilà. Ça arrive, mais je… c'est pas grand-chose. Ce sont des accidents."**

 **"Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse appeler ça des accidents, ni dire que c'est pas grand-chose," sans le lâcher. "C'est beaucoup de chose. Ça dit beaucoup de choses sur toi, et-"**

 **"Non," coupe Dean. "Non… je ne suis pas comme ça. Je perds juste parfois le contrôle et ça arrive."**

 **"D'accord," comme pour l'apaiser. "On pourra en reparler plus tard, on n'est pas obligés… pas maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, maintenant?"**

 **"Il faut que j'appelle Sam, parce qu'il doit croire que je suis ivre mort quelque part, et puis je vais… rentrer," l'air légèrement contrarié. "Je sais, j'ai compris ce que je dois faire, aller à la banque, payer les factures et signer les papiers, ok… je peux probablement gérer. Je peux être responsable. Je ne sais pas si je regrette d'être allé voir mon père aujourd'hui."**

 **"Tu voudrais y retourner?"**

 **"Non… je ne sais pas," hésitant. "Probablement pas. Je suis trop… trop-"**

 **"Blessé?" pour l'aider un peu, et Dean hoche la tête. "Tu peux l'être. C'est ton père, et tu avais confiance. Tu peux te sentir trahi et le détester pour ce qu'il a fait. Tu as le droit, Dean."**

 **.**

Le gardien referme la porte derrière lui, et Dean s'assoit sans un mot. John l'observe un moment, un sourcil haussé, puis :

"Ce n'est pas une gueule de bois ça," commente-t-il. "On dirait qu'un camion t'a roulé dessus."

"J'ai dérapé," simplement.

"Mmh," peu convaincu. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Rien, c'est… je vais me reprendre."

"Tu vas te reprendre?" répète John, avant de faire un petit geste vers la main de Dean. "Et ça?"

"Quoi, ça?" les yeux vraiment _ailleurs_.

"Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Dean, vraiment… ne te fous pas de moi."

"On peut parler d'autre chose que d'une simple gueule de bois?" légèrement agacé. "J'ai juste dérapé, et j'ai dû casser un verre ou… je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Qu'est-ce que ton avocat a dit?"

"Que je sortirai dans trois semaines," sans le lâcher du regard.

"La maison… je n'y suis plus retourné depuis longtemps, et Sam non plus," répond Dean. "Elle est toujours à ton nom. Est-ce que tu… tu veux récupérer l'Impala?"

John a un petit sourire, un vrai, plus rare mais un vrai sourire. "C'est ta voiture," dit-il. "Je ne vais pas la récupérer. Sauf si tu ne veux pas la garder."

"Si," plus vivement. "Bien sûr que si."

"D'accord."

"Est-ce que tu as parlé à Bobby?"

"Mmh," affirmatif. "Tu sais qu'il tient un garage, depuis qu'il a pris sa retraite. Je vais travailler avec lui, étant donné que je ne peux plus être flic. Ça va, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à cette idée. D'ailleurs… ton enquête?"

"Point mort," en grimaçant. "Il faudrait que je puisse avoir accès à beaucoup plus d'informations, mais sans mandat, je ne peux rien faire."

"Tu pourrais utiliser les autres dons que la nature t'a donné, et-"

Dean inspire le plus calmement possible. "Non," coupe-t-il. "Je n'ai plus vingt ans, et je ne… non. Tu n'es pas là, et je ne veux pas faire ça encore."

"La fin justifie les moyens, Dean, et ça n'a jamais été rien d'autre que de la séduction pour arriver là où il fallait que tu sois," le ton plus neutre. "Tu m'as aidé. C'est ce qui compte, peu importe la manière dont tu l'as fait, et si tu ne peux pas avoir de mandat, débrouille-toi autrement."

Dean mord violemment l'intérieur de sa joue, jusqu'au sang ou jusqu'à la douleur. "Pas comme ça," murmure-t-il. "Pas comme ça."

"Comme tu veux," capitule John. "C'est ton enquête."

Il y a un court silence, et Dean cherche quelque chose dans son regard, avant de détourner le sien. John fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander?"

"Pourquoi tu crois que je-"

"Pose ta question," vaguement exaspéré.

"Je suis… je… ok," soudain plus timide. "Est-ce que tu as déjà trompé maman?"

John se fige. "Non," sans hésiter. "Et ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Je n'ai rien fait," sur la défensive. "Je n'ai pas trompé Amy."

Mais Dean se demande, si c'est encore un autre mensonge ou bien s'il trompe juste quand il pose les yeux sur Castiel, quand Amélia sourit mais qu'il pense à Castiel, quand il rêve de lui et quand il se souvient. Il ne sait même pas s'il les trompe l'un et l'autre ou si une partie de lui reste toujours, toujours à Castiel.

"Tu envisages de le faire?" demande John.

"Non… non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste… je ne sais pas comment dire ça, mais j'ai… mon équipier est-"

"Oh, non, Dean… non," en secouant la tête. "Tu ne vas pas faire ça. Réprime tes… tendances, et-"

Cette fois, et de rage, Dean serre les dents. "Mes tendances?" fait-il. "Mes tendances ne te dérangeaient pas quand tu pouvais t'en servir pour arriver à tes fins. Elles ne te dérangeaient pas il y a deux minutes."

"Dean…"

"Est-ce que… je te dégoûte? C'est ce que tu n'arrives pas à dire?"

"Non," de but-en-blanc. "Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, et je n'ai jamais… tu es mon fils, et… d'accord, ça fait aussi partie de toi. D'accord. Mais tu es marié, que je sache."

"Oui," sans rien ajouter. "Je suis marié."

"C'est ce qui compte."

"D'accord."

Dean hoche la tête, parce que c'est ce qui compte.


	15. Souvenirs

**J'avais vraiment envie de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai encore pas mal d'avance (pour vous donner une idée, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 22)**

 **Ce chapitre est ce qu'on peut peut-être appeler un petit pas en avant pour Dean et Cas. Le flash-back est plus léger, parce qu'il y a quand même eu du bon dans leur relation (on s'en rendra compte un peu plus tard, surtout)**

 **Merci du fond du cœur pour vos retours**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Castiel observe Dean quand celui-ci rouvre la portière, puis se glisse sur le siège passager, l'air contrarié. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux en soufflant.

"Tu te sens bien?" demande finalement Castiel.

"J'ai juste une sale gueule de bois," en bouclant sa ceinture. "Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire."

"Très bonne idée," sans pour autant démarrer.

Dean fronce les sourcils, le regard passant de Castiel à la route. "T'as l'intention de rester sur ce parking?" en agitant la main. "Et puis pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

"Comment est-ce que je te regarde?"

"Comme ça," avec un geste vers son visage. "C'est le regard que tu fais quand tu attends que je dise quelque chose. Ça me met mal à l'aise, et tu… en fait, tu me mets tout le temps mal à l'aise."

"Tu as quelque chose à dire?" sans vraiment tout relever.

"Non."

"Quel menteur," en riant tout doucement. "Qu'est-ce que ton père t'a dit?"

"Mais rien," agacé. "Rien. Ok?"

"Tu sais… quand j'étais petit, mon père répétait souvent que ma mère était morte à cause de moi," reprend Castiel. "Je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit, mais elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, en venant me chercher à l'école. En venant me chercher, moi. Et pendant très longtemps, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était ma faute, que mon père avait raison, et… c'est ça? Tu penses que ton père a fait ce qu'il a fait par ta faute? Parce que tu es parti à New-York, tu l'as laissé ici, et tu penses que tout aurait été différent si tu ne l'avais pas fait."

"Tout aurait été différent," simplement.

"Et ça justifie le fait de t'en vouloir?" en calant son dos contre la portière. "Ça justifie de lui obéir aveuglément?"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train de parler de ça?"

Obstiné, Dean refuse de le regarder, même s'il le voit, du coin de l'œil, Castiel et ses yeux trop inquisiteurs. Trop bleus et trop intenses, rivés sur lui.

"Dean?" sans aucun reproche.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je dise que je suis désolé?" d'une voix vraiment basse. "Pourquoi tu-"

"Arrête," coupe Castiel. "Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu es désolé parce que c'est ce qui te soulage. Tu n'as pas le droit. D'être soulagé, et d'avoir un peu moins de mal à me regarder dans les yeux parce que tu penses que ça suffit d'avoir essayé de demander pardon. Ça ne suffit pas, Dean. Ça ne suffira jamais à réparer ce que tu as fait et le temps que j'ai mis à m'en remettre."

"Ça ne me soulage pas," en secouant la tête.

"Je sais," une main distraitement posée sur le volant. "Je sais, parce que tu ne me regardes pas vraiment. Pas dans les yeux. Tu me regardes quand je ne te regarde pas, et tu détournes les yeux. Parce que tu te sens mal?"

"Bien sûr que je me sens mal, Castiel," souffle Dean. "Tu es différent, tu es… plus froid, et tu as changé. Et c'est ma faute, et-"

"Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre," le ton vraiment _froid_ , presque sec. "Je ne fais même pas confiance, et je suis presque… je suis devenu méchant, parce que je suis tout le temps en colère. Le sexe est un très bon moyen d'évacuer ce qu'on veut évacuer, mais ça… tu le sais déjà. Et c'est à peine si je les regarde, les hommes avec qui je couche, ce sont juste… je n'ai pas d'estime pour eux, je me fiche de savoir s'ils prennent du plaisir ou non, parce que moi, je n'en prends pas. Je suis brutal, et je les jette ensuite. Seulement parce que je suis blessé, parce que _tu_ m'as blessé et que j'ai continué de t'aimer malgré tout et que oui, c'était une erreur. Je t'ai laissé me rendre comme ça, et tu sais… peu importe ce que tu dis, à quel point tu essaies de te convaincre, tu m'as menti, tu m'as fait t'aimer, je t'ai vraiment aimé de toutes mes forces mais tu n'as jamais rien donné en retour. Tu as une idée… essaie d'imaginer à quel point ça peut être destructeur, de te toucher en sachant que pour toi, ça n'a pas de valeur? Que tu accordes la même chose à la première personne qui le demande? Essaie."

"Je ne voulais pas… Cas, je ne voulais pas te faire ça, je-"

"C'est quand même ce que tu as fait," amer. "Et tu ne peux pas dire que tu as fait une erreur, parce que ça a duré… deux ans. Presque deux ans."

Dean ravale sa salive en ignorant le mal que ça fait. La douleur brûlante qui envahit chacune de ses cellules, la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses, et brise toutes les barrières que Dean a érigées en lui pour ne pas tomber en morceaux. "Je sais," dit-il. "Je n'ai pas d'excuse, et je… j'ai le droit de dire quelque chose si je ne dis pas que je suis désolé?"

"Je suppose," quelque peu surpris.

"Quand on s'est rencontrés… t'étais la bonne personne, t'étais… ce dont j'avais besoin," tout doucement. "Mais c'était pas le bon moment. C'était le moment où j'étais perdu trop loin, et je ne voulais pas… qu'on me retrouve, je voulais juste oublier. Je me noyais, et c'était ça… c'était ce que je voulais. T'étais la bonne personne. Tu es… la bonne personne."

Les derniers mots prononcés si bas que Castiel croit rêver, mais Dean le regarde enfin dans les yeux. Ses yeux qui crient de le croire, qui crient qu'il regrette et qu'il voudrait juste enfin pouvoir ressentir l'apaisement non plus seulement la douleur.

Et Castiel rend son regard, même s'il sait. Que Dean est le risque qu'il ne voudra plus jamais prendre. "Et Amélia?" demande-t-il.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux que je-"

"Si je pose la question, c'est que je veux que tu en parles."

"Amy est arrivée au bon moment," après une seconde. "Elle est arrivée quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, quand j'étais… je ne savais pas comment survivre, j'étais… j'étais plus rien. Ce que mon père a fait, tout ce qu'il a fait et tout ce qu'il m'a fait faire… ça m'a réduit à moins que rien."

"Tout ce qu'il t'a fait faire?" en tiquant.

"Je ne veux pas en parler, mais c'est… Amy, elle a essayé de réparer sans vraiment savoir ce qui était cassé," la voix un peu tremblante. "C'était le bon moment."

Et ce que Dean ne dit pas, c'est le bon moment mais pas exactement la bonne personne.

"Au début," reprend-il. "C'était ma psy, mais on était plus amis qu'autre chose. On a presque jamais eu de consultations normales, dans son bureau, c'était souvent en plein milieu de la nuit, dans ma voiture. On s'arrêtait devant le fast-food, et on parlait beaucoup. Ça n'a pas été comme avec toi, c'était… j'ai fini par l'aimer, avec le temps et parce qu'elle était toujours là, parce qu'elle m'aidait à tenir sur mes jambes et à ne pas… mourir. A ne pas mourir. C'était la personne que j'appelais quand je ne savais plus où j'en étais et… et Cas, crois-moi, je t'en supplie, crois-moi quand je dis que j'ai voulu t'appeler toi. J'ai voulu t'appeler toi des tas de fois, mais je… j'ai le droit de le dire? Te quitter, ça a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai fait de ma vie, parce que je te promets que je l'ai fait pour toi. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas être ce que tu voulais, et je voulais que tu puisses te détacher de moi, et-"

"Et?"

"Et quand mon père m'a forcé à rentrer, j'ai vu ça comme une sorte de signe, une occasion de faire ce que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire," en ramenant un genou contre son torse, le pied posé sur le siège. "Je sais, Cas, je sais que ça n'enlève rien à rien. Ça n'excuse rien. Et je sais aussi que peut-être… je n'étais pas là mais peut-être que ça n'a pas donné ce que je voulais, peut-être que ça t'a juste brisé un peu plus, mais je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais arrêter de te faire du mal."

"Ça ne ressemble pas à ça, à mes yeux," très calmement. "A mes yeux, tu m'as brisé le cœur et puis tu t'es enfui. De mon point de vue, je suis coincé dans une relation à sens unique, et-"

"Ce n'est pas… ce n'était pas à sens unique," coupe Dean.

Avant de réfléchir, les mots lui échappent. Il a à peine ouvert la bouche et les mots lui échappent.

Les sourcils froncés, Castiel penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. "Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile pour toi de dire les mots, Dean?" demande-t-il. "Tu ne dis jamais… pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit ce qui pouvait faire du bien et pourquoi-"

"Je sais pas… je sais pas."

Castiel ne répond pas, et comme l'une de ces trop rares fois, il détourne les yeux. Il détourne les yeux comme c'est trop dur de reprendre son souffle, puis :

"Qu'est-ce que ton père t'a fait faire?"

"Je l'ai juste aidé," trop évasif. "Je l'ai aidé."

"La fin justifie les moyens… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" insiste Castiel. "C'est ça… c'est ce que tu ne veux pas dire. Tes cicatrices viennent de cette période-là, parce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose."

"Oui," même s'il sait que ce n'est pas une question. "Oui, mais s'il te plaît… je ne veux pas en parler. C'est du passé, et c'est… s'il te plaît."

"D'accord," avec un petit soupir résigné.

"Merci," en dépliant sa jambe pour se rasseoir face au pare-brise. "Est-ce que ça te pose un problème si on passe quelque part avant de rentrer?"

.

 **"Oh… ok," en calant ses jambes contre le mur.**

 **A sa droite, Castiel, allongé sur le ventre, laisse son bras retomber contre la hanche de Dean. "Quoi, ok?" demande-t-il.**

 **"Je pense juste que tu ne devrais pas dire que le goût du café est acceptable, Cas, je suis désolé… non," en tournant quelque peu la tête pour le regarder, petit sourire aux lèvres. "C'est juste amer, et c'est un truc de vieux. Un truc de vieux qui fume."**

 **"Dix-neuf ans et tu tournes toujours au chocolat chaud, c'est-"**

 **"Excuse-moi, l'ancien," avec un rire. "Tu parles beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui m'a acheté des dosettes à mettre dans ta machine à café."**

 **"Elles étaient en promo," marmonne Castiel, en redressant un peu le menton.**

 **Il se retourne sur le dos pour s'allonger vraiment à côté de lui, les jambes avec les siennes contre le mur. "Puis tu me fais de la peine, tous les matins à me regarder boire un café en te plaignant que c'est amer mais qu'avec du sucre c'est dégueulasse," rit-il. "Tu fais cette tête… tu sais, quand tu boudes."**

 **"Non, je ne boude pas et je ne me plains jamais," le ton excessivement sérieux.**

 **"C'est ça…" son ton à lui qui en dit très long.**

 **"Bon. Je peux reconnaître que le café, c'est vraiment plus classe que le Nesquik, mais vraiment… il y a des sacrifices que je ne suis pas prêt à faire," avant de prendre sa main pour la poser à plat sur son ventre. "Et puis tu dis tout le temps qu'il faut que j'arrête de fumer. Le café, c'est un truc de vieux qui fume, je t'ai dit."**

 **"Je bois du café, mais je ne fume pas," remarque Castiel.**

 **"Mais t'es vieux, Cas, vraiment… t'es super vieux."**

 **Castiel donne une toute petite tape sur son ventre. "J'ai deux ans de plus que toi," dit-il. "Imbécile."**

 **"Tes cellules se régénèrent moins bien… tu perds de l'endurance… si tu souris trop, tu vas avoir des rides… et-"**

 **Presque trop spontanément, Castiel se redresse puis se retourne pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, deux de ses doigts pressés contre la bouche de Dean, qui n'arrête pas de sourire. "Dans peu de temps… tu ne pourras plus faire ça," espiègle. "Tu sais? Les douleurs articulaires."**

 **"Je préfère que tu arrêtes de parler, maintenant," sa main quittant ses lèvres pour jouer avec ses cheveux.**

 **Castiel penche la tête, les yeux dans les siens, et dans ces moments-là il comprend, il sait pourquoi Dean est cette personne qu'il n'oublie pas. Il sait, parce que ces moments sont calmes, comme figés, comme juste pour eux, comme un instant qui les regarde s'aimer presque en silence sans vraiment le dire.**

 **Ces moments qui apaisent la douleur du cœur, et Castiel sait pourquoi.**

 **.**

"Où on est? Enfin… chez qui?" demande Castiel, en se garant devant le garage.

"Bobby," en posant la main sur la poignée. "L'équipier de mon père, quand il travaillait encore."

"Et maintenant…?"

"Il répare des bagnoles," en haussant les épaules. "Je te préviens… il n'est pas commode, un peu bourru mais dès qu'il te connaît et qu'il t'aime bien, tu es adopté. Essaie juste de ne pas te désintégrer s'il te met une petite tape dans le dos."

"Et s'il ne m'aime pas?"

"Pas possible, ça," en ouvrant la portière.

Castiel ne peut retenir un léger rire, puis sort de la voiture en même temps que Dean, lui emboîte le pas jusqu'à l'intérieur du garage. Un homme relève les yeux, les deux mains dans le moteur d'une voiture de collection. "Où est ton frère?" lance-t-il, en s'essuyant les mains dans le premier chiffon qu'il trouve.

"Il travaille," en arrivant à sa hauteur.

"Et pas toi?" en balançant le chiffon sur une table déjà recouverte de trop d'outils. "Enfin, vu la gueule que tu as, c'est étonnant que tu tiennes debout."

"Merci," plein d'ironie.

"T'es vraiment qu'un crétin," soupire Bobby, avant de se tourner vers Castiel, silencieux. "Je suis sûr que tu es le Castiel dont Sam m'a déjà parlé. Contrairement à Dean, d'ailleurs," avec un vague regard vers ce dernier. "J'ai entendu parler de toi."

"Castiel Novak," en tendant la main.

Bobby rit, puis lui tape amicalement le dos. Surpris par l'énergie, Castiel manque de s'étouffer, et Dean éclate de rire. "Voilà," amusé. "C'est ce que je voulais dire, quand je parlais de ne pas te désintégrer."

"Bon," fait Bobby. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? Je proposerais bien de la bière, mais je ne suis pas encore assez sénile pour-"

"On veut pas de bière, Bobby," coupe Dean.

"T'en auras pas de toute façon," en remettant sa casquette en place. "Crétin."

Du coin de l'œil, Dean surprend Castiel à sourire mais ne dit rien. Bobby les regarde tour-à-tour, ouvre la bouche en plissant les yeux, pour finalement se contenter d'un vague haussement d'épaules. "Ton père m'a appelé," reprend-il.

"Je sais," simplement. "Je suis passé le voir, et-"

"Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec Sam?" de but-en-blanc.

"Non."

"Ben tu devrais, parce qu'il va finir par apprendre que ça fait presque sept ans que tu vas voir votre père en taule sans le lui dire, et si ça vient d'une autre personne que toi, je ne te raconte pas comme il va-"

"Je sais, Bobby. Je sais."

"Mmh," peu convaincu. "Je disais : John m'a appelé. Trois semaines, hein? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va récupérer la maison?"

"Je ne sais pas s'il va y vivre, mais il ne la vendra jamais," en secouant simplement la tête. "C'est… ils l'ont acheté ensemble quand je suis né. On a grandi dans cette maison, Sam et moi. Mais peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus y vivre."

"Et tu es là pour récupérer tous les papiers que tu as laissés dans mon coffre-fort."

"Non… non, tu sais, je suis là parce que j'adore écouter ta douce voix quand tu me traites de crétin," plein d'ironie.

"Va te faire foutre," en roulant des yeux.

"Super douce, ta voix," en évitant habilement une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

"Insupportable," avant de se tourner vers Castiel. "Comment tu fais pour supporter cet imbécile?"

"Tout un travail de patience," avec un vrai sourire.

"Heureusement qu'il n'est plus aussi incontrôlable qu'à ses seize ans, parce que-"

"Je n'étais pas incontrôlable," proteste Dean. "J'étais juste… vif. Un peu vif."

"C'est ça," l'air plutôt blasé. "Tu sais, je suis le premier à dire que John a fait pas mal de conneries avec ses gosses, mais il t'a au moins empêché de sombrer dans la délinquance."

"La délinquance… n'importe quoi," en marmonnant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, quand tu avais seize ans?" demande Castiel, visiblement plus qu'intéressé.

"Rien de vraiment-"

"Alcool, pour commencer," devance Bobby. "Et il se battait beaucoup. Il refusait d'obtempérer quand on l'arrêtait. J'ai déjà parlé de l'alcool?"

Dean continue de grommeler dans son coin, alors que Castiel fait la moue. "En fait," dit-il. "Tu n'as jamais grandi. Je comprends bien ce que Ruby a dit l'autre jour. Un truc comme… travailler avec toi, c'est comme travailler avec un gosse de huit ans surdoué."

"Je ne vais retenir que la partie où tu dis que je suis surdoué."

"Surdoué, mais absolument immature," commente Castiel. "Un vrai gosse. Tu es ingérable."

"Ingérable?" en lui jetant un regard en biais. "Tu parles."

"Il a raison," approuve Bobby. "Heureusement que tu nous avais, ton père et moi, pour réparer tes conneries. Tu pourrais avoir un casier judiciaire long comme deux fois mon bras."

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Castiel pivote. "Tu as fait des choses qui auraient pu te faire avoir un casier?"

"Bah… bagarres, état d'ivresse sur la voie publique, refus d'obtempérer, outrage à agents, peut-être… vol à l'étalage? Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'étais qu'un gosse et j'avais des tas de problèmes. Ma mère était-"

"Sam aussi, et pourtant, il n'a jamais cassé la gueule de qui que ce soit," fait remarquer Bobby. "T'es juste un sale gosse."

"Et je vous emmerde," en croisant les bras. "Je peux le voir, ton coffre-fort, ou bien vous voulez continuer à faire mon procès?"

Bobby lève les yeux au ciel, fait un petit signe vers la maison. "Tu veux tout ce qu'il y a dedans?" demande-t-il.

"Juste les papiers de la maison. Pas le Beretta."

"Pourquoi pas le Beretta? Parce que John ne va pas être d'accord?"

Il y a de l'ironie, presque du dédain, dans la voix de Bobby, mais Dean choisit de ne pas relever. "Oui," simplement.

"Vingt-sept ans, et tu lui obéis toujours comme si tu en avais douze."

Castiel se racle la gorge, en même temps que Dean marmonne :

"Je peux les avoir, ces papiers?" vaguement contrarié. "On n'a pas toute la journée."

.

Bobby tape le code du coffre, puis fait signe à Dean, qui s'approche. Il prend la pile de papier et la pose sur la table.

"Pourquoi tu ne les as pas gardés avec toi?" demande Castiel, intrigué.

"Parce que Sammy était en colère, et qu'il voulait vendre la maison quand on a arrêté d'y habiter," les yeux toujours tournés vers l'intérieur du coffre. "Il était bien capable de le faire dans mon dos, alors j'ai préféré confier les papiers au coffre-fort de Bobby."

"Tu ne veux pas la vendre?"

"Non," comme si c'était absurde de seulement l'envisager. "C'est la maison que mes parents ont achetée ensemble. On ne va pas la vendre."

Dean se retourne.

"T'es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas le-" commence Bobby.

"Ok… ok, passe-le moi," en tendant la main.

Bobby a un léger sourire, avant de prendre le revolver dans le coffre pour le lui tendre. "Tu peux l'avoir," dit-il. "John ne va plus en avoir besoin, et il n'a même plus vraiment le droit de posséder une arme à feu."

"Mais-"

"Tu devrais l'avoir," intervient Castiel, sans lâcher le Beretta des yeux. "Il te va bien, et tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer."

"Ok… c'est bon," en glissant le revolver à l'arrière de sa ceinture. "Je prends."

"Eh bah voilà," raille Bobby. "C'est pas si compliqué d'arrêter d'être un mini John. Tu vois?"

"Un quoi?"

"S'il te demandait l'Impala, tu la lui rendrais?"

"Il a dit que je pouvais la garder," avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

"C'était pas vraiment la question," en soupirant.

"Mais la question ne se pose pas, puisqu'il a dit que je pouvais la garder," rétorque Dean, obstiné. "Il a dit que c'était ma voiture. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle?"

Soupirant de plus belle, Bobby se contente de le regarder, et Dean agite la main, comme pour annuler tout ce qu'il ne dit même pas. "Je n'ai pas pardonné," dit-il. "Si c'est ce que t'es en train de penser. Je n'ai pas pardonné, mais c'est quand même-"

"C'est quand même ton père," en le coupant. "Arrête de répéter ça comme si ça valait toutes les réponses et toutes les excuses du monde. C'est quand même ton père, on sait. C'était quand même ta mère."

Dean ouvre la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. "Mais," presque en bégayant. "T'as pété les plombs, ou quoi? Ne parle pas comme ça."

"Comme tu veux, Dean," en secouant la tête.

"Ouais, comme je veux," un pas en arrière. "C'est pas possible, ça, toujours besoin de l'ouvrir pour-"

"Change de ton, tu veux? je suis pas ta copine."

"Ok," encore une fois. "Je vais aller changer de ton ailleurs, si tu permets."

"C'est ça," en roulant des yeux. "Et puis demande à Sam de passer me voir quand il aura deux minutes."

"J'ai une gueule à être ton putain de messager?" en saisissant presque rageusement les papiers posés sur la table.

"T'as une gueule à être un putain de crétin."

"Ok," en faisant volte-face pour s'éloigner, sans un regard pour Castiel.

Celui-ci souffle, à la fois de dépit, à la fois d'exaspération. "Un gamin de huit ans," commente-t-il.

"J'ai entendu," depuis l'entrée. "Tu restes ou bien tu viens? Et dépêche un peu, parce que je vais partir sans toi. Et je conduis, cette fois, hein, faut pas déconner."

"Tu ne conduis pas avec une gueule de bois comme celle-là."

"Tu vas rentrer à pieds, Cas."

"J'ai tes clés," précise Castiel. "C'est toi qui vas rentrer à pieds si tu ne te calmes pas."

"Je suis super, super calme," un ton plus haut. "Tu viens, ou quoi?"

"Bonne chance," glisse Bobby. "Tu vas en avoir besoin."


	16. Qui lui ressemblait

**Un peu (et enfin) les sentiments de Castiel dans ce chapitre**

 **Et Dean, bon… il reste Dean. Il va faire quelques efforts et quelques progrès plus tard, promis**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Le trajet du retour est très silencieux. Dean observe Castiel du coin de l'œil, sans le lâcher du regard mais pourtant sans croiser le sien.

"Tu peux arrêter de me dévisager?" en se garant devant le commissariat.

"Désolé," marmonne Dean, avant de se détourner.

Castiel coupe le moteur. "Est-ce que tu es proche de Bobby?" demande-t-il.

"Relativement. Il a aidé, quand mon père n'était plus là pour le faire, mais c'est… Sam, Sam est plus proche de lui."

"Parce que toi, tu es plus proche de ton père?"

"Ouais," simplement. "Pourquoi vous me faites me sentir comme si c'était mal de l'être?"

"Parce que tu vas très mal, et c'était peut-être pire après être allé le voir, tout à l'heure," répond Castiel. "Parce que tu as vingt-sept ans mais qu'il t'influence, et ce n'est pas de la bonne manière, si tu veux mon avis. Il est-"

"Ne dis pas de mal de mon père devant moi," en le coupant.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je te le demande," en ouvrant la portière pour sortir.

Castiel soupire, l'imite. Il lui rend ses clés en même temps qu'il lui emboîte le pas dans l'escalier, jusqu'au cinquième étage.

"On aurait pu prendre l'ascenseur," remarque Castiel, en posant sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil.

"Je ne t'ai pas empêché de prendre l'ascenseur."

"J'avais peur que tu loupes une marche," avec un léger rire. "Et que tu roules jusqu'en bas."

Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire aussi. "Non mais… n'importe quoi," en secouant la tête. "J'aurais même pu conduire. J'ai conduit pour venir, ce matin, et je suis arrivé en un seul morceau, gueule de bois ou pas."

"Tu n'habites vraiment pas loin," en s'asseyant.

"Oh… c'est vrai," songeur. "Tu sais où j'habite."

"Mmh."

"Et où est-ce que tu habites, toi?"

"Pas très loin non plus," haussant les épaules. "Je te montrerai si jamais c'est vraiment nécessaire."

"Ok. C'est nécessaire."

"Tu veux savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi sans en dire sur toi."

"Tu sais déjà un tas de trucs sur moi," en remuant la souris de l'ordinateur pour réveiller l'écran. "Et, en fait, je ne te demande quasiment rien. Je n'ai pas posé de questions sur ce que tu as bien pu faire ces sept dernières années, mais toi… tu ne fais que ça, poser des questions. Tu as même tracé mon téléphone, l'autre jour. C'est flippant. Et bizarre."

"Pour commencer, je crois que tu sais ce que j'ai fait ces sept dernière années, et si je pose des questions, c'est parce que j'estime mériter les réponses."

"Rien que ça," grommelle Dean.

"Rien que ça."

"Alors je n'ai pas le droit de savoir où tu habites?"

Distraitement, Castiel passe une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Je vais y réfléchir," finit-il par dire.

Dean s'apprête à répondre, mais Sam le coupe dans son élan. Il donne un coup rapide contre la porte ouverte, puis entre, un document à la main. "J'ai-" commence-t-il, avant de se couper pour les regarder. "Pourquoi j'ai toujours… toujours l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose?"

"Tu interromps une conversation," répond Dean, avec un petit geste. "Est-ce que ce sont les résultats de la recherche que je t'ai demandée?"

"Ouais," en posant le document sur le bureau. "La recherche que tu aurais pu faire toi-même, d'ailleurs."

"J'arrivais pas à me concentrer, aujourd'hui, je ne-"

"La recherche que tu aurais pu me demander," ajoute Castiel.

"T'étais parti faire du café," en jetant un œil aux résultats. "Et… j'en étais sûr, tu vois, on ne peut pas établir une liste de toutes les personnes que Roman risque de descendre, mais on peut poser la question à quelqu'un d'autre. Kevin Tran gère le réseau informatique de l'entreprise, et je suis sûr qu'il peut y entrer, lui, dans l'ordinateur personnel de Roman. Il est très jeune, donc facilement influençable, et je suis prêt à parier que la plainte déposée contre lui il y a trois ans, pour piratage et vol de données, a été classée sans suite parce qu'il a piraté nos serveurs. Il est très doué."

Castiel semble réfléchir un court moment, puis sourit. "Impressionnant," dit-il.

"Je sais."

"Tu as une adresse?"

"Sûr," en se redressant.

Il fouille dans la poche de sa veste pour trouver ses clés, puis les fait glisser jusqu'à lui. "On y va."

"Tu… laisses Cas conduire l'Impala?" s'étonne Sam.

"Mmh," comme si ça ne voulait pas vraiment dire tant de choses.

Dean se lève, et passe une main dans le bas de son dos, attrape le Beretta et le pose sur le bureau avant d'ouvrir un tiroir. Sam fronce les sourcils. "Tu l'as récupéré?" sans faire mine de vouloir prendre le revolver. "Quand?"

"Toute à l'heure," en reprenant son arme de service. "Je suis allé chercher les papiers de la maison. Bobby veut que tu passes le voir."

"Tu as enfin décidé de la vendre?"

"Non, Sam, j'ai pas décidé de vendre la maison," en laissant le Beretta dans le tiroir. "Je suis allé chercher les papiers parce qu-"

"Parce que _John_ va sortir de taule, et-"

"Putain, arrête," un ton plus haut. "Je t'ai dit quinze fois de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom. C'est juste… arrête, Sam. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Ça va faire sept ans, et-"

"Je ne vais pas lui adresser la parole," en secouant la tête. "Parce que toi…?"

Une seconde, peut-être moins. Moins d'une seconde pour Dean, pour décider de mentir. "Je sais pas," soupire-t-il, son regard en coin vers Castiel, qui le lui rend. "Je sais pas."

"Ok," répond Sam. "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais tu peux vendre cette maison, Dean. Tu peux le faire."

"Elle est au nom de papa, alors même si je le voulais, je-"

"C'est pas de là où il est qu'il va pouvoir t'en empêcher," dédaigneux. "Si seulement il pouvait y rester, tiens. J'espère au moins qu'il a eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il a fait."

D'un coup sec, Dean referme le tiroir, puis rajuste sa veste. "T'as qu'à décrocher ton téléphone et le lui demander," en pliant le document en deux pour le glisser dans sa poche avant de passer devant son frère. "Même si… tu n'es pas obligé. On n'est pas obligés."

.

"Tu as menti," en se glissant sur le siège conducteur.

"Toi aussi," lui fait remarquer Dean.

"Ne me mêle pas à ça, tu veux bien?" en démarrant. "Je n'ai rien dit parce que… je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé, pendant juste une seconde, que tu pouvais avoir assez de respect pour ton frère pour lui dire la vérité. Vraiment, je crois que je suis stupide."

"J'ai du respect pour Sam," en serrant le poing sur sa cuisse. "C'est pour ça que je ne dis rien. Parce qu'il va très mal le prendre, il va… s'il sait que je vais en prison voir mon père, il va très mal le prendre. Je préfère lui épargner ça."

Castiel a un rire, vraiment plus que dédaigneux. "La vérité, c'est qu'il va très mal prendre le fait que tu lui mentes comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux," corrige-t-il. "C'est un don, tu sais. C'est incroyable d'être aussi bon menteur."

"Cas… c'est bon."

"Puis si c'était que ça… si tu ne mentais qu'à Sam, mais tu-"

"Castiel," un ton plus haut. "Tu ne veux pas arrêter de souffler le chaud et le froid comme ça, juste deux minutes? Tu me détestes ou tu me supportes, mais fais un choix."

"Je peux faire les deux."

"Ok," en ravalant très difficilement sa salive. "Ok, Cas."

Celui-ci lui jette un coup d'œil, mais n'ajoute rien. Il conduit à travers la ville, silencieux. Silencieux tous les deux, dans ce silence rempli de non-dits et de rancœur que Dean n'a pas le courage de briser. Pourtant il sait, qu'au fond il pourrait demander pardon en voulant que Castiel le lui accorde, ne pas se contenter d'un _désolé_ qui ne vise qu'à apaiser un peu de sa culpabilité. Il sait qu'il pourrait dire la vérité, murmurer ou crier les mots qu'il crève d'envie de lâcher. Il ne le fait pas. Parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite, et il ne sait pas s'il a envie de ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite.

Castiel gare l'Impala en bas d'un immeuble, un peu en dehors du centre-ville. Ils descendent et se taisent, marchent côté-à-côte sans se toucher, et le cœur de Dean bat si fort, si douloureusement dans sa poitrine, chaque pas et chaque inspiration, et Dean voudrait prendre sa main, serrer et le supplier. De revenir vers lui. Il voudrait souffler qu'il regrette, que c'est maintenant le bon moment, qu'il veut que ce soit le bon moment ou qu'il sait que ça l'est. Que _Castiel_ est sa bonne personne, même s'il n'est pas sûr d'être la sienne.

"Dean?" quand il s'arrête devant la porte.

Dean secoue la tête pour revenir à lui, presque surpris d'avoir marché jusqu'ici sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Oui? Oui, ça va."

"D'accord," l'air pourtant soucieux.

Il sonne, et Dean replonge dans ses pensées. Montre machinalement son badge au jeune homme qui ouvre la porte, puis laisse Castiel parler à sa place, le suit à l'intérieur, s'assoit.

Kevin disparaît dans la cuisine. Castiel pivote vers Dean, et attrape son avant-bras. "Tu peux redescendre sur terre?" demande-t-il, en le serrant un peu pour attirer son attention.

"Excuse-moi," en secouant la tête.

Il casse l'étreinte en reprenant son bras, puis se passe les deux mains sur le visage, au moment où Kevin pose deux tasses de café sur la table. "Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire," commence-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré Richard Roman. Je veux dire… c'est une très grande entreprise, et peu de gens rencontrent le patron."

"Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, mais c'est toi qui gères son réseau informatique?" réplique Dean. "Impossible."

"Je ne suis pas le seul."

"Mais tu es le plus doué," avec une gorgée de café. "Si tu peux pirater les serveurs de la police, tu peux faire à peu près n'importe quoi, et Roman doit le savoir."

Kevin pâlit. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai-"

"On n'est pas là pour ça," alors que Castiel se lève pour faire le tour de la pièce, observant l'environnement. "On veut que tu nous dises ce que tu sais à propos des sommes d'argent que Roman détourne. Et des virements qu'il fait. Et également de toutes les informations contenues dans son ordinateur, les dossiers des employés, et-"

"Mais je ne sais rien," coupe Kevin, légèrement paniqué. "Je ne peux pas savoir ce genre de choses. Tout ce que je fais, c'est de la maintenance, et je-"

"Mais tu pourrais le savoir," sans le lâcher du regard. "Tu peux y avoir accès, et… je suis sûr que tu en sais plus. Tu peux pirater n'importe quoi, et effacer les traces. Tu peux le faire."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'ai-"

Il pousse un cri, alors que Castiel, derrière lui, l'attrape par la nuque pour le plaquer face contre la table, tout en posant son revolver près de lui, là où Kevin peut le voir.

Surpris, Dean retient un sursaut, sans pour autant intervenir.

"Kevin," gronde Castiel, en resserrant sa prise sur sa nuque, sans pour autant lui faire mal. "Ne mens pas. Le temps est précieux, tu le sais?"

"Je ne-"

Castiel fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, en même temps que son pouce joue sur la sécurité du revolver, sans la retirer. "La vérité, avant que je perde patience," calme et ferme à la fois. "Qu'est-ce que tu sais?"

"Je sais… je-"

"Plus vite que ça," un ton plus haut.

"D'accord, d'accord, d'accord!" en tremblant. "Je sais juste qu'il vire de l'argent… beaucoup d'argent, mais je… j'ai essayé de pirater son ordinateur personnel, c'est vrai que j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi! Je le jure… il est trop bien protégé. Bien mieux que vos serveurs à vous, si je peux me permettre."

Castiel roule des yeux en soupirant bruyamment. "A qui est-ce qu'il vire de l'argent?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Kevin…" en rapprochant le revolver de son visage.

"Je ne sais pas," en criant quasiment. "Ce sont des comptes privés auxquels je ne peux pas avoir accès. Je ne peux rien pirater, il faut… c'est depuis l'ordinateur lui-même que je pourrais faire quelque chose, mais personne ne rentre jamais dans son bureau. S'il vous plaît… je n'ai rien fait, je ne sais rien et vous… vous foutez la trouille."

"Mais tu es sûr qu'il vire des grosses sommes d'argent," impassible. "A partir de quel compte?"

"Je ne sais pas… une banque basée à l'étranger," en laissant échapper un son qui se rapproche du couinement. "Je vous jure que je ne sais rien de plus, et si Roman savait que j'ai fouillé, il me ferait descendre. Comme les autres."

"Comme les autres?" répète Castiel.

"J'ai juste essayé de pirater parce que j'aime bien ça mais je-" l'air visiblement bien plus que terrorisé. "Je ne voulais rien trouver, je suis juste… c'est parce que c'est un défi et j'aime juste passer les barrières informatiques, et je suis tombé sur les informations que je viens de vous donner par hasard. Je sais juste que plusieurs employés ont été tués. Je ne veux pas finir comme eux."

"Et tu penses que Roman les a fait descendre parce qu-"

"Comment je suis censé répondre?" panique Kevin. "C'est vous le tortionnai-" en se coupant pour avaler sa salive tant bien que mal. "Le flic. C'est vous le flic."

Castiel inspire, avant de doucement ranger son revolver. "C'est vrai," admet-il, en relâchant sa nuque. "Excuse-moi."

Une fois libre de ses mouvements, Kevin se redresse pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Castiel, qui ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur. "Merci beaucoup de ta coopération, et vraiment désolé du dérangement," le ton très poli, en pivotant vers Dean, qui ne lâche pas du regard. "Dean?"

"On va… y aller," bégaie celui-ci, en se levant trop rapidement.

Il renverse quasiment la chaise au passage, puis contourne la table pour attraper Castiel par le bras et le traîner en dehors de l'appartement. "Mais t'as complètement pété un câble," en secouant la tête, comme s'il peinait à y croire. "Un énorme câble. T'es… et tu peux me dire qu'un psy a établi que tu n'avais aucun problème? C'est pas un transfert que ça mérite, ça, c'est une suspension, espèce de-"

"Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil?" l'interrompt calmement Castiel. "Tu étais prêt à tabasser Roman, l'autre jour."

"Mais Kevin est un gosse! tu peux pas… tu peux pas menacer un gosse comme ça, Cas, il a vingt ans à tout casser."

"Je n'ai fait que le menacer," en croisant les bras. "Je n'allais pas lui faire de mal."

Son calme irrite Dean autant qu'il le retourne, sans que Dean soit vraiment prêt à le reconnaître. Il souffle d'agacement. "Et pour quoi, au final?" reprend-il. "Le point mort… on est toujours au point mort, toujours aucun moyen d'avoir accès aux données, et… putain, tu ne pourrais pas me prévenir quand tu prévois de jouer les méchants flics?"

"Tu vas t'en remettre," assure Castiel.

"Ouais… ouais," en lui emboîtant le pas dans le couloir. "On rentre, on… et tu restes là où je peux te voir. Manquerait plus que tu aies la gâchette facile, et-"

"N'exagère pas."

"Je minimise, espèce de malade," sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui balancer un coup de coude. "Refais ça avec Roman, et là, tu auras tout mon respect."

.

 **"Alors… monsieur Novak, c'est ça?" en baissant les yeux vers le dossier ouvert, posé sur le bureau.**

 **"Castiel," celui-ci calmement assis, immobile.**

 **"Très bien," répond le médecin. "Castiel. Je suis psychiatre, et je-"**

 **"Je sais," en le coupant.**

 **"Vous tenez à faire ça vite?"**

 **Castiel relève les yeux vers lui, l'air si calme et maître de lui-même, comme toujours quand quelque chose est** _ **trop,**_ **il fait semblant jusqu'à réussir à s'ignorer. "Je ne crois pas avoir de problème," répond-il. "Je peux reconnaître que j'ai perdu le contrôle, mais je vais bien."**

 **"Vous allez bien… d'accord," en penchant légèrement la tête. "Vous pouvez répondre à quelques questions?"**

 **"Bien sûr."**

 **"Est-ce que vous consommez de l'alcool? Une drogue quelconque?" et Castiel se contente d'un signe du menton, répondant par la négative. "Est-ce que vous êtes marié?"**

 **"Non," en mordant sa lèvre. "Non."**

 **"Il n'y a personne dans votre vie?"**

 **"Personne… est-ce que les coups d'un soir comptent?" demande Castiel. "Si ça compte, alors je suppose qu'on peut dire que ma vie est bien remplie."**

 **Il ne peut pas dissimuler le léger tremblement de sa voix, et le médecin fronce les sourcils. "Le sexe, donc," fait-il. "C'est un exutoire pour vous?"**

 **"Un passe-temps comme un autre."**

 **"Dans ce cas, pourquoi ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire?"**

 **A son tour, Castiel fronce les sourcils. "Me plaire?" comme si les mots n'avaient même plus de sens. "Ça pourrait me plaire si ça avait de la valeur, et si ce que je donne comptait."**

 **"Pourquoi-"**

 **"Tout ce que je vais dire va rester dans ce bureau?"**

 **"Sauf si j'estime que vous êtes un danger pour les autres ou vous-même," en griffonnant rapidement quelques mots sur une feuille de papier. "Si c'est le cas, je serai obligé de vous déclarer inapte, et vous-"**

 **"D'accord," en le coupant pour la énième fois. "Ma mère est morte, vous le saviez? C'est probablement inscrit dans mon dossier. Elle est morte, et mon père… ne m'a jamais aimé. Il était très froid, il travaillait tout le temps, et tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, c'est donner des ordres et faire des reproches. Il a payé mes études, aussi. Enfin, il a payé celles que je n'avais pas envie de faire, du moins. Alors… je suis allé à l'université, pendant vraiment très longtemps, au début parce que je ne croyais pas avoir réellement le choix, puis ensuite, il y a eu… cette erreur que j'aie faite, une erreur vraiment monumentale. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui… Dean brise tout ce qu'il touche, vous savez? Et je l'ai laissé me toucher."**

 **"Dean?"**

 **Castiel tressaille, la douleur insoutenable d'entendre ce prénom dans la bouche de quelqu'un qui le rend réel. Il retient son souffle, cesse de respirer pour ne plus sentir son cœur pulvérisé. "J'ai donné… j'ai juste… je n'ai fait que ça, j'ai tout donné, un peu comme si ça pouvait compenser tout ce que lui, il donnait à n'importe qui d'autre," poursuit-il. "J'ai tout donné, et puis il est parti."**

 **"Vous êtes très seul," remarque le médecin.**

 **Un rire, amer, et un haussement d'épaules. "Sans doute," simplement. "Il est parti, et je… je croyais m'en être remis. Ça va faire presque sept ans, et je croyais pouvoir tout oublier."**

 **Tout oublier dans les bras d'hommes sans importance, de coups faciles, trop faciles pour pouvoir les regretter.**

 **"Vous n'avez pas oublié?"**

 **"J'avais oublié à quel point ça fait mal," répond Castiel. "Vous savez… comme quand quelque chose est… ancré. Dean est comme ça. Ancré. Et je vis avec, il n'est pas là mais un peu quand même, et j'ai l'habitude. La douleur n'est plus vraiment vive, et… ça va. Ou ça ne va pas du tout, en fait, je n'en sais vraiment rien."**

 **"Et… ce suspect que vous avez frappé?" demande le médecin. "Est-ce que-"**

 **Castiel secoue la tête. "Ce n'est pas lui," en se redressant. "L'autre soir, la veille de cet interrogatoire, je… j'étais dans un bar. Je vais souvent dans les bars. Je ne bois pas, je… eh bien, vous avez compris. D'habitude, ils recherchent plus ou moins la même chose que moi. Que ce soit rapide, simple, et ils trouvent du plaisir, je ne sais pas réellement comment parce que je suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de doux, mais ils trouvent du plaisir et je m'en fiche."**

 **"Alors… quoi?" en posant son stylo, les coudes sur le bureau. "Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez et-"**

 **"Non," plein d'amertume. "J'ai trouvé ce que je ne voulais pas. Il y avait cet homme, qui lui ressemblait… tellement. Et je ne me suis pas approché. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle, je ne voulais le regarder dans les yeux, parce que les hommes comme ceux-là, je les évite. Mais il est venu vers moi, et puis… devinez quoi, je l'ai laissé faire. Je ne retiens pas la leçon, apparemment. Et il était gentil, il voulait parler. Parler, je ne fais pas. Vous devez croire que je suis une sorte de monstre insensible, ou… je ne sais pas. Cet homme voulait parler, et je crois qu'il voulait essayer de me réparer."**

 **"Vous ne croyez pas ça possible?"**

 **"Si," après une hésitation. "Dean pourrait. Je sais qu'il pourrait, et c'est ça… c'est absolument effrayant. Il peut me briser en mille morceaux et puis tout réparer. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque sept ans, mais je sais qu'il pourrait. Et vous vous rendez compte… comment on peut aimer quelqu'un à ce point-là? Comment je peux aimer Dean à ce point-là?"**

 **Castiel s'interrompt, rit encore une fois puis se passe une main sur le visage pour retrouver son calme. "Alors je disais," plus doucement. "Ce type du bar. On a beaucoup parlé, mais on a pas couché ensemble. Je n'ai couché avec personne, parce que quand il est parti… j'aurais pu. Il y a des tas d'autres hommes sur cette planète, il y en avait des tas d'autres dans ce bar, mais je ne… je ne sais pas, je-"**

 **"Parce que vous aviez l'impression de tromper Dean?"**

 **Cette fois, c'est un éclat de rire, qui se transforme en un sanglot un peu étouffé.**

 **"Peut-être," murmure Castiel. "Si c'est ça, si c'est… vraiment pour ça que je me sentais si mal, alors je crois… je crois qu'on peut dire que Dean a vraiment tout de moi. Il a tout."**

 **"Vous avez essayé de l'appeler? De le voir?"**

 **"Je le ferais si je m'écoutais," comme un aveu. "Je veux dire… je travaille dans la police, ou travaillait, peut-être, mais je pourrais. Je suis même sûr de savoir où il est, je pourrais trouver son adresse et son numéro de téléphone. Je pourrais, mais… ensuite? Dean sera toujours Dean, il sera toujours la seule personne que j'aime, peu importe à quel point je peux être… en colère, et… oui, ça, je ne l'ai pas dit. Je suis très en colère. J'ai frappé ce suspect parce que je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, parce que je n'ai couché avec personne simplement parce que ce type qui lui ressemblait lui ressemblait trop, et ça m'a mis en colère, et… vous pouvez me déclarer inapte, vous auriez sans doute raison. Vous auriez raison. Je pensais être un bon flic, mais j'ai peut-être tort."**

 **"Je ne crois pas vous soyez un mauvais flic," reprend le médecin. "Je ne crois pas non plus que vous soyez une mauvaise personne, un… monstre insensible, ni même inapte. Tout ce que vous venez de me dire ne me pousse pas à demander une suspension. Vous acceptez de vous remettre en question. Je crois que vous êtes juste… brisé."**

 **"Et comment est-ce que ça se soigne?"**


	17. Combler le vide

**Peut-être un des chapitres que j'ai préféré écrire, parce que ce quelque chose, entre Dean et Cas, cet aspect-là de leur relation la rend plus intense, et c'est plus que de l'amour**

 **Je n'ai pas le temps de développer, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira**

 **Encore merci**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean pousse un énorme soupir de frustration, debout face au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. "Mais putain," marmonne-t-il.

"Dean?" depuis le couloir.

"Quoi, Ruby?" sans se retourner vers elle. "Je suis occupé."

"Tu sais qu'il est presque minuit, et-"

"Je sais," simplement.

Une semaine, une semaine que Dean évite de rentrer, sans vraiment dire qu'il évite Amélia. Il passe le plus de temps possible dans son bureau, s'endort quasiment dessus ou ne dort pas vraiment.

"Où est Castiel?" demande Ruby.

"Parti faire des photocopies."

Il fuit Amélia parce que Castiel est toujours là, proche de lui, à la fois trop et pas assez.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ruby?" en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Je veux te parler de Sam," en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau. "Il t'a parlé de Jess?"

"Non."

"Et tu n'as pas posé de questions?"

"Je ne pose pas de questions s'il ne me dit rien," répond Dean. "S'il ne me dit rien, c'est qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Il t'en a parlé, à toi?"

"Un peu," en tapotant sa cuisse. "Ils ne s'adressent plus la parole."

"Et… quoi? Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour mon frère?"

Ruby prend une inspiration. "Peut-être," dit-elle. "Mais je n'ai jamais rien essayé pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble… je veux dire… j'ai un minimum de respect. Pour Sam."

"T'es venu me demander des conseils pour séduire Sam?" agacé sans trop savoir pourquoi. "Je ne vois pas… c'est à lui que tu devrais aller dire ça."

"J'ai pas besoin de conseils pour séduire Sam," en secouant la tête.

Tout doucement, Dean inspire. "Tu veux ma bénédiction?"

"Tu me la donnerais?"

"Tu sais ce que je pense?" un peu amer. "Peut-être que la première personne dont tu tombes amoureux, c'est la seule. Peut-être qu'on peut pas la remplacer ni l'oublier, même avec tous les efforts du monde. Peut-être. Mais peut-être que ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde, et que tu peux essayer avec Sam. Je sais pas, Ruby. Essaie, et tu verras bien."

"Ça n'a pas marché pour toi?"

"Quoi?" en pivotant pour lui faire complètement face.

"T'es en train de me dire que je peux essayer avec Sam, même si je ne serai jamais Jess. Comme tu essaies de toutes tes forces avec Amy, même si elle n'est pas Castiel," le ton très calme. "Elle ne sera jamais Castiel, et ça doit vraiment être… presque insupportable, tout ce temps à faire comme si elle suffisait."

Dean ouvre la bouche, sans rien trouver à répondre. Rien qu'il puisse dire à voix haute, rien qu'il ait non plus envie de ressentir.

"Dean?" insiste Ruby.

"Essaie avec Sammy," en se détournant. "Je ne t'apprécie pas vraiment, mais vous êtes bien, tous les deux… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ne laisse pas passer ça si c'est ce que tu veux. Et, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas de conneries. Peut-être que c'est la bonne personne pour toi, et si tu sais… si tu imagines comme c'est insupportable, fais en sorte de ne pas avoir à passer ta vie à faire comme si. Ok?"

.

 **Debout au milieu des rayonnages, Castiel a un léger sursaut, Dean dans son dos et ses deux mains délicatement posées sur ses yeux. "Devine," soufflé à son oreille.**

 **"Je suis sûr que c'est toi, Dean, mais j'ai du mal à le croire," en souriant. "La bibliothèque n'est pas vraiment ton endroit de prédilection."**

 **"J'avais à peine remarqué l'endroit," en le relâchant, alors que Castiel se retourne. "Je suis là juste pour toi."**

 **"Tu avais une soirée," remarque Castiel, moins souriant. "Tu n'as pas trouvé quelqu'un pour-"**

 **L'index pressé contre ses lèvres, Dean le fait taire. "Je m'en fiche, de cette soirée," en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Il y en aura des tas d'autres. J'avais envie d'être avec toi. Tu ne veux pas de moi?"**

 **"Si," et c'est l'évidence.**

 **"Pourquoi la bibliothèque à cette heure-là?" en posant une de ses mains sur le haut de son torse. "Il n'y a plus personne."**

 **"C'est pour ça que je viens," répond Castiel. "Pas pour étudier, juste… lire."**

 **"J'avais oublié," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Tu aimes vraiment être si seul, Cas?"**

 **Celui hausse les épaules. "C'est comme ça."**

 **"Tu pourrais avoir des tas d'amis, tu sais?" simplement. "Tu es super drôle, tu es gentil, tu-"**

 **"Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des amis," coupe Castiel. "Je n'ai juste pas envie."**

 **"Pourquoi ça?" en penchant légèrement la tête.**

 **Castiel le regarde un moment dans les yeux, son visage trop éclairé par les néons du plafonnier. "Parce que je n'ai pas envie, Dean, c'est tout," reprend-il. "Je n'ai pas envie."**

 **Silencieux, Dean laisse sa main remonter jusqu'à son visage. Il caresse sa joue, de la tendresse plein les yeux, mêlée à ce pic douloureux que Dean ressent chaque fois qu'il regarde Castiel, chaque fois qu'il** _ **sait**_ **. Dean sait mais Dean a peur, si peur de tout ce qu'il ressent pour lui, de cet amour qui lui fait presque mal, puis de cette confiance aveugle et presque déraisonnée . Il a peur de l'aimer et de le lui dire, parce que les mots rendraient tout beaucoup trop réel.**

 **Alors Dean se contente de caresser sa joue, de lui sourire et puis de se pencher vers lui. Il l'embrasse tout doucement, juste un baiser d'habitude, mais Castiel l'attrape par le revers de sa veste quand il s'écarte.**

 **"Cas…?" alors que ce dernier le repousse contre l'étagère, pas violemment mais assez fermement pour que Dean ne proteste pas. "Cas, on est… on est dans la bibliothèque, je-"**

 **"C'est ce qui est amusant," en jouant avec la boucle de sa ceinture.**

 **Il tapote le métal quelques secondes, recherche l'approbation dans son regard.**

 **"Oui… oui mais et si-"**

 **"Il n'y a plus que la bibliothécaire, et elle est assise derrière son bureau," en lui déboutonnant son jean. "Tu vas me laisser faire, Dean?"**

 **"Te laisser… Cas-" quand il sent sa main se frayer un chemin jusque dans son boxer.**

 **Castiel cesse le mouvement, reste immobile sans le toucher davantage, et le souffle de Dean se coince dans sa gorge. Il donne un coup de hanche comme pour plus de contact, mais Castiel, de sa main libre, plaque son bassin contre l'étagère. "Reste tranquille," murmure-t-il. "Ne bouge pas."**

 **Tout contre lui, Castiel sourit en le sentant complètement immobile mais tendu à l'extrême. Il sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue. "Tu vas me laisser faire?" répète-t-il.**

 **"Tout ce que tu veux," en rouvrant difficilement les yeux.**

 **Il hoche vivement la tête, et Castiel enroule sa main autour de son sexe, le geste lent mais vraiment expert.**

 **Toujours immobile, Dean retient un gémissement entre ses dents. Il respire ou retient son souffle, il ne sait plus vraiment, ne sait plus non plus pourquoi la voix de Castiel est si douce et si convaincante à son oreille quand il lui répète de ne pas bouger. Sa voix, et puis sa main va-et-vient sur lui, et tout son corps s'échauffe jusqu'à brûler.**

 **L'orgasme affleure, Castiel le sent, s'arrête, reprend, s'arrête et recommence, encore et encore, et Dean tremble et se presse contre lui. "Cas, Cas, je veux-"**

 **"Je sais ce que tu veux," en mordillant tendrement l'arête de sa mâchoire.**

 **"S'il te plaît… je t'en supplie, je-" en luttant de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de ruer dans sa main.**

 **"Tu vas te casser la voix si tu commences à me supplier," sa voix à lui vraiment plus rauque, avant de reprendre lentement ses va-et-vient. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean… je sais. Tu me fais confiance?"**

 **"Oui," sans hésiter.**

 **"Alors ne me supplie pas pour ce que je vais finir par te donner."**

 **Sans répondre parce qu'il n'a plus vraiment la force de formuler quelque chose de cohérent, Dean se contente de se laisser guider. Il laisse Castiel tout contrôler et lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'est pas lui, le plonger dans un état presque extatique, et ce que Dean ressent dépasse de loin simplement la confiance.**

 **Castiel change d'angle, lui arrachant ce qui ressemble à un cri, puis plaque son autre main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. "Doucement, Dean," dans un murmure. "Doucement."**

 **Plus loin, la porte de la bibliothèque claque, et Dean sursaute, en jetant un regard paniqué vers le début du rayon.**

 **"Regarde-moi," ordonne Castiel.**

 **Dean obéit, détourne les yeux pour croiser les siens et se détend instantanément. Castiel retire finalement sa main pour l'embrasser trop brièvement. "Personne ne va venir si tu te tais," dit-il. "Ne crie pas."**

 **Son regard rivé sur lui, Castiel observe sur son visage le plaisir monter quand il accélère les mouvements de son poignet, puis la frustration l'envahir quand il s'arrête. Il se penche pour le taquiner, sans l'embrasser vraiment, puis s'écarte chaque fois que Dean cherche à avoir plus. "Non," en caressant sa lèvre du bout des doigts. "Tu as envie… tu veux que j'arrête, Dean?"**

 **"N'arrête pas," en gémissant plus qu'autre chose, l'excitation toujours plus intensément douloureuse, alors que Castiel glisse son pouce dans sa bouche.**

 **Instinctivement, Dean plante ses dents dedans, mordille sans faire mal, sans lâcher son regard. Castiel le fixe un moment, puis baisse un peu les yeux et Dean retient son sourire parce qu'il sait, à quel point sa bouche le fascine.**

 **Il sait jusqu'où vont ses pensées. Castiel se tend quand Dean, toujours plus doucement, se met à sucer, tendre et délicat dans sa manière de faire. Il gémit encore une fois, moins fort parce que Castiel a dit de ne pas crier, et ce dernier accélère encore un peu plus le rythme. Sans jamais le lâcher, sans jamais cesser de parler tout bas à son oreille, et ce sont ces moments-là, où l'échange est total, parce que Dean donne** _ **plus.**_ **Ces moments, les seuls pendant lesquels il se sent entier.**

 **Castiel le fait se sentir entier.**

 **Quelques seconde encore, et Castiel s'arrête, retire son pouce avant de l'embrasser, plus exigeant. Dean répond, le reste de son corps parfaitement immobile, la peau brûlante et la respiration erratique à force d'encaisser le plaisir. Ses jambes tremblent, et Castiel, après un dernier baiser posé sur le coin de sa bouche, souffle :**

 **"Tu peux lâcher prise, Dean," sans même bouger sa main une dernière fois.**

 **Et c'est suffisant. Castiel suffit, sa voix et sa chaleur, et Dean obéit, il lâche prise en s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. Comme un point de repère.**

 **.**

Le temps passe toujours, et Dean toujours plus éparpillé. Toujours de moins en moins équilibré.

Il ouvre difficilement les yeux quand Amélia l'attrape par les épaules, puis la repousse en grognant. "Pourquoi… mais pourquoi tu me réveilles?" une main devant les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière. "J'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir."

"Tu as pris des somnifères," avec un geste de la main vers le flacon, posé sur la table de nuit.

"Et?" encore un peu confus. "C'est toi qui fais les ordonnances, alors-"

"Pour t'aider," coupe Amélia. "Pour t'aider quand tu en as vraiment besoin, pas pour que tu en prennes comme ça, à… il n'est même pas vingt heures, Dean."

"J'avais un après-midi de libre et je n'arrivais juste pas à dormir," comme si ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. "Ça fait plusieurs nuits que je ne dors pas bien, et je suis juste fatigué. En quoi c'est un problème?"

"C'est un problème si tu m'évites," assise sur le bord du lit. "Tu m'évites. Tu rentres trop tard le soir et c'est à peine si tu m'adresses la parole quand on se croise le matin. Tu ne me touches même plus, et… tu peux me dire ce qui se passe? Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, et-"

Agacé, Dean se redresse pour s'asseoir. "Peut-être que tout irait mieux si tu arrêtais de me prendre pour une énigme à résoudre," dit-il. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu m'analyses?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me trompes?"

"Quoi?" figé.

"C'est comme ça que je le ressens," beaucoup moins assurée. "C'est ce que je ressens, c'est… je ne peux pas le décrire, mais je te regarde et j'ai la sensation d'être trompée."

Dean attrape brusquement sa main. "Non," en la serrant dans la sienne. "Je te le jure, Amy… non."

"Alors… pourquoi… pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça?"

"Je suis désolé," plus doucement. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

Il garde sa main, les yeux dans les siens un très long moment, puis penche la tête. "Je t'aime," les mots pas plus que soufflés, vides de sens parce que Dean a envie de les crier à quelqu'un d'autre.

Amélia prend une petite inspiration, comprenant le message silencieux lorsque Dean tire délicatement sur son bras pour qu'elle se rapproche. Finalement, assise à califourchon sur lui, elle prend son visage entre ses mains. "Moi aussi, je t'aime, et je… ne me fais pas ça, Dean," dit-elle. "Je t'en prie. Ne me fais pas quelque chose comme ça. Je te connais et je sais… je sais qui tu es. Si tu veux qu'on se sépare, si tu-"

"Non," en secouant la tête, ses mains posées sur ses hanches. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux."

Amélia se penche pour l'embrasser, les gestes doux, _trop_ doux, et Dean ne s'en rend compte qu'au moment où les images qui lui viennent en fermant les yeux l'excitent davantage que quand il les rouvrent. Il ne pense qu'à cette brutalité dénuée de violence dont Castiel sait faire preuve, la délicatesse de ses gestes à lui quand il prend le contrôle.

Et Dean se demande, comment il peut se mentir au point de réussir à croire qu'Amélia suffit à combler le vide.

A cette pensée, la douleur irradie dans son cœur. Il se raidit, et Amélia, les sourcils froncés, s'écarte légèrement. "Quoi?" demande-t-elle.

"Rien," en l'attirant à lui. "Rien."

"D'accord," en attrapant la boucle de sa ceinture.

Le téléphone sonne au moment où elle glisse une main dans son boxer, et Dean ne sait pas s'il grogne de frustration ou bien de soulagement. Il tâtonne sur la table de nuit jusqu'à mettre la main sur l'appareil, puis jette un coup d'œil à l'écran. "C'est Sammy."

"Il faut que tu répondes," en se décalant pour se rasseoir sur le lit. 

"Mmh," avant de décrocher. "Sammy? Oui… non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Une seconde," en éloignant légèrement le combiné.

Il relève les yeux vers Amélia. "Est-ce que… ça te pose un problème si je vais faire un tour avec Sam?"

"Bien sûr que non," simplement.

"Même si on était…?"

"Va faire un tour avec ton frère," répond Amélia.

.

Sam lui sourit. "Salut," alors que Dean referme les portes du hall derrière lui pour faire quelques pas dans la rue. "Pourquoi tu as l'air… ralenti?"

"J'ai dormi tout l'après-midi," avec un simple haussement d'épaules.

"Avec somnifères?"

"Ouais," simplement. "Pourquoi?"

"Pour rien… pour rien," répond Sam. "Tu vas bien? On n'a pas passé un moment ensemble depuis… longtemps."

"Ça va," en lui emboîtant le pas. "Tu veux me parler de Jess? Ou… de Ruby?"

Surpris, Sam hausse un sourcil. "Comment tu peux savoir ça?" en lui jetant un regard en biais. "Pour Ruby?"

"C'est elle qui m'en a parlé," alors qu'ils tournent à l'angle de la rue. "Il y a quelques jours. Je sais… c'est super bizarre, parce qu'on ne s'aime pas vraiment, mais-"

"Ruby t'aime bien," en le coupant.

"Tu crois?"

"Mais oui," en souriant. "Elle te taquine, mais… elle t'aime bien. Et toi?"

"C'est une grande gueule," marmonne Dean. "Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne l'aime pas, c'est qu'elle parle beaucoup trop, toujours pour dire ce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre. Mais si elle te plaît, alors ça va."

Pendant quelques secondes, ils marchent silencieusement, comme souvent quand ils ne font que parler. Ils marchent un moment, et Dean aime ces soirées plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire.

"Elle me plaît," reprend finalement Sam. "Mais Jess… est Jess. Je ne sais pas si je peux être avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"Comment ça s'est passé, avec elle?"

"Ça s'est fini," les poings dans les poches de sa veste. "Je crois qu'on est vraiment plus sur la même longueur d'onde, et peut-être qu'on est plus non plus les mêmes personnes, que ce qui faisait qu'on se plaisait n'est plus pareil, et… je ne sais pas. Tu comprends?"

"J'essaie," le ton un peu plus bas.

"Tu n'y arrives peut-être pas," très doucement. "Parce que ce n'est pas pareil, pour… Cas et toi. Vous êtes toujours-"

"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de Castiel," coupe Dean.

Une nouvelle fois, Sam lui lance un petit regard, puis acquiesce. "Ok, on ne parle pas de lui," parce qu'il sait déjà, de toute façon. "Ni de Cas, ni d'Amy."

"Merci," sincèrement reconnaissant. "Tu as envie de sortir avec Ruby?"

"Je ne sais pas," l'air plus indécis. "Peut-être pas tout de suite. On peut rester amis, et les choses vont peut-être se faire naturellement. Tu es sûr que ça ne te pose pas de problème?"

"Je suis sûr, Sammy," léger sourire aux lèvres. "Puis tu peux être avec qui tu veux, tu sais. Je n'ai pas d'ordres à te donner. Je ne suis pas… papa."

"Mmh," fait Sam. "Il s'est toujours mal comporté avec nous. Je sais que tu vas dire qu'il nous a élevés comme il fallait, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas comment ça pouvait être, d'être proche de lui, parce que je n'ai jamais voulu lui parler ou passer du temps avec lui, comme toi, mais à mes yeux, il nous prenait juste pour… ses propriétés. On n'avait pas le droit d'aller contre ce qu'il voulait, de ne pas penser comme lui, et… souviens-toi comme il était horrible avec toi, quand tu rentrais parfois le week-end. Il passait son temps à te faire des reproches et à te hurler dessus. Ce n'est pas l'éducation, ça, tu sais? Ça, c'est juste de la dictature."

"Il n'était pas toujours comme ça, Sam," en secouant la tête. "Quand j'avais seize ans, il me protégeait. Je ne serais pas là où je suis sans lui. Et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais bisexuel, il-"

"Il a ignoré cette partie de toi."

"Mais il aurait pu me virer de la maison, et-"

"Tu es… sérieusement en train de prendre sa défense parce qu'il a eu la décence de ne pas te renier pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas choisi?" un peu amer. "Puis tu parles… je m'en souviens très bien. Il ne t'a pas adressé la parole pendant une semaine. Il ne t'a même pas regardé."

"Pendant une semaine, et il a fini par l'accepter," fait remarquer Dean. "Ça va, Sam. C'est passé."

Passé mais pas autant que Dean le voudrait, parce que tout ce à quoi il peut penser, ce sont les mots de John, et la déception que Dean est sûr d'avoir vu dans ses yeux. Il souffle. "Tu sais… j'ai rêvé de maman, cet après-midi," reprend-il. "Quand on était petits. Quand j'avais douze ans et toi huit. Même papa était différent, quand elle était… encore là. Plus doux et plus compréhensif, et maman… elle était vraiment géniale. Une super maman. Elle faisait toujours, tu sais, ces sandwichs à la confiture quand on rentrait de l'école, et elle me laissait te ramener à la maison tout seul. Elle me faisait confiance. Et j'avais l'impression d'être vraiment grand et responsable."

"Maman savait que tu prenais soin de moi."

"Oui," avec un sourire.

"Et elle avait raison."

"Quand elle est morte, je n'ai pas… pas vraiment pris soin de toi."

"Parce que tu essayais de trouver un moyen de t'en sortir," répond Sam. "Je sais à quel point c'était difficile pour toi. Ça l'a été pour nous deux, mais pour toi… je crois que c'était vraiment différent. Je suppose que tu ne voudras jamais me dire exactement pourquoi, mais… tu peux le faire, tu sais? Tu peux me parler de ce que tu ne dis pas. De ce qui t'est arrivé, et-"

"Ça va, Sammy," en le coupant.

"D'accord."

"Je suis juste désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, et… merci d'avoir compris que je ne… que-" cherchant ses mots sans les trouver. "Tu sais."

"Que tu ne pouvais pas tenir debout à ce moment-là," pour l'aider un peu. "Je sais. Et je… Dean, quoiqu'il se soit passé, même si tu ne me le dis jamais, tu as quand même survécu. Tu penses que tu n'as pas pris soin de moi, mais si. C'est papa… c'est lui qui nous a laissés nous débrouiller tout seuls, et tu ne pouvais pas assumer son rôle du jour au lendemain. On s'en est sortis, tous les deux."

La vérité lui brûle les lèvres, mais Dean la retient de toutes ses forces. Parce que peut-être que dire la vérité, c'est admettre qu'il a menti et que la raison pour laquelle il l'a fait n'est pas celle qu'il imagine. Admettre que Sam a raison et que John n'est sans doute pas la personne que Dean idéalise.

Il inspire, puis se contente finalement d'un simple hochement de tête. C'est plus facile.

Sam n'insiste pas davantage, conscient que Dean ne dira rien de plus.

"On peut aller boire un verre?" avec un signe de tête vers le bar devant lequel il s'arrête.

"Tu as pris des somnifères, Dean, je ne crois pas qu-"

"Je peux prendre juste une bière," en roulant des yeux. "J'ai juste vraiment besoin de décompresser, en ce moment. S'il te plaît?"

"Tu bois du jus de fruits," rectifie Sam. "Pas de bière. Pas d'alcool."

"D'accord, d'accord," en agitant la main en signe de capitulation. "Pas d'alcool."

Satisfait, Sam sourit, dans son dos quand il le suit à l'intérieur.

La musique n'est pas très forte, l'ambiance plutôt calme, et Dean s'accoude au bar, sans s'asseoir. Il laisse Sam commander pour lui, balaie l'endroit des yeux avant de se _figer_.

.

Castiel termine de boutonner sa chemise en sortant des toilettes, relève les yeux pour croiser ce regard vert qu'il connaît trop bien. Il se fige, les mains sur le dernier bouton, le geste en suspens.

"Je peux au moins avoir ton prénom?" derrière lui.

"Non," sèchement, sans même se retourner.

"Mais-"

Sans non plus lui répondre, Castiel le plante là, un autre homme dont il ne veut pas se souvenir, pour faire quelques pas vers le bar. Vers Dean.


	18. Pour que les mots n'en soient plus

**On avance un peu. Dean avance un peu (même si on n'en a pas l'impression au début)**

 **Je trouvais aussi important d'avoir le point de vue de Sam**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demande simplement Castiel, en s'arrêtant à côté de lui.

Et Dean ouvre la bouche, cherche ses mots. Pour ne trouver que :

"Je ne sais pas."

"Tu ne sais pas?" un sourcil haussé. "Ne fais pas cette tête, Dean."

"Quelle tête?" trop abasourdi pour comprendre. "Je… tu étais-" avec un geste très vague vers le fond du bar. "Dans les toilettes?"

Castiel a un rire, un peu dédaigneux. "Je crois que tu es plus que mal placé pour faire un commentaire," dit-il. "Tu es même la personne la plus mal placée qui soit, et je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions. Je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire, et si j'ai envie de-"

"D'accord, d'accord," en agitant la main. "J'ai rien dit. Tu fais ce que tu veux, Cas, c'est bon."

"D'accord."

"Cas?" s'étonne Sam, en posant un verre près de son frère. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"La même chose que vous deux, je suppose," et Dean ne peut pas retenir son rire, un rire qui résonne en écho dans sa cage thoracique.

Il rit, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir quelque chose de si violemment douloureux. Il rit, puis relève la tête. "Il fait ce qu'on est censés faire dans un bar," sans même toucher à son verre. "Boire et baiser. Il est très doué pour les deux."

Sam s'étouffe avec une gorgée de jus de fruits, mais Dean se détache du comptoir pour se diriger vers la sortie. "Je vais prendre l'air," par-dessus son épaule.

"Mais-" commence Sam.

Castiel soupire. "Ça va lui passer," en se hissant sur le premier tabouret près de lui.

Il fait signe au barman, et Sam fronce les sourcils en cherchant son regard. "Je ne comprends rien," dit-il. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça?"

"Pose-lui la question," avec un petit mouvement de tête au barman quand celui-ci pose un whisky devant lui. "Je ne suis pas baby-sitter, et si Dean ne sait pas réagir comme un adulte, ce n'est pas mon prob-"

"Tu sais… qu'il est amoureux de toi?"

"Ces mots-là ne sont jamais sortis de sa bouche, alors non, je ne sais pas," en avalant une petite gorgée d'alcool.

"Et toi?" demande Sam.

"Moi?" amer. "Je crois que ça ne compte pas."

"Parce que tu crois que ça ne compte pas pour Dean?"

"Rien ne compte pour Dean," en secouant la tête. "C'est une bombe à retardement, et il se fiche de savoir qui ça peut blesser."

"C'est faux," plus doucement. "Il sait qu'il t'a blessé, et ça compte. Il a juste une très mauvaise manière de le montrer, et je crois juste… il est complètement paumé. Il l'a été toute sa vie. Prendre une décision pour lui-même, il ne sait pas ce que c'est, parce qu'il croit qu'il a besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire. C'est pour ça qu'il était plus proche de notre père, et c'est lui qui l'a rendu comme ça. Et je sais… je sais que Dean s'en veut d'être parti à la fac, il croit que tout est sa faute, que les choses auraient été différentes s'il était resté, mais moi, ce que je crois, c'est que c'est le seul moment où il lui a tenu tête. Il avait décidé de rester à New-York, et… John a dû bloquer ses comptes en banque pour l'obliger à rentrer à la maison, parce que mon père est juste… égoïste. C'est un sale égoïste."

Encore une fois, Castiel soupire. De frustration et de lassitude. "Je sais," finit-il par dire. "Mais je ne crois pas que ça puisse l'excuser. Excuser Dean."

"Non, ça ne l'excuse pas, mais-"

"Mais rien," en le coupant. "Ça n'enlève rien à rien, Sam. Et s'il dit qu'il est désolé, s'il s'excuse, c'est parce que ça l'aide, lui. Pas moi. Ça ne m'aide pas."

"Et s'il te demandait pardon?"

"Il demande pardon mais il ne veut pas que je pardonne."

"Tu le ferais?" en pivotant légèrement vers lui.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait?" avec un rire plus froid. "Il est marié, et il se débrouille pour me le rappeler tous les jours."

"Entre nous, je crois que c'est à lui-même qu'il se le rappelle," répond Sam. "Et il n'est pas… amoureux d'elle. Il aime Amélia, il l'aime comme… un peu comme on aime quelqu'un de cette manière, tu sais, quand on est reconnaissant. Il est reconnaissant, parce qu'elle a toujours été là pour lui. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, et c'était Amy. Elle était là au bon moment. Et si tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense, moi, Dean s'est marié et c'était une erreur. C'était juste choisir la facilité. Il est volontairement coincé dans un mariage, et il croit qu'il est en sécurité, qu'il ne peut plus revenir en arrière pour se poser les bonnes questions et se rendre compte qu'il est marié avec la mauvaise personne."

"La mauvaise personne?" répète Castiel. "Il est-"

"Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle," encore une fois. "Amy le sait, je suis sûr qu'elle le sait, parce qu'elle le connaît. Ils ont fonctionné ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Tu es revenu dans la vie de Dean, et tu sais ce qu'il fait, en ce moment? Il l'évite. Il travaille beaucoup pour ne pas la croiser, ne rentre pas quand il peut rester au bureau. Il passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec elle."

Castiel fronce simplement les sourcils, vide les trois quarts de son verre, puis le repose plus ou moins brusquement sur le bar. "Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment… Amélia est psychiatre," dit-il. "Et Dean a été son patient."

"Il n'est pas vraiment un patient comme les autres," en soufflant de dépit. "Il repousse l'aide, et Amy l'a approché différemment. Ils sont amis, ils l'ont presque tout de suite été, et je crois qu'ils le sont toujours. Tout le monde s'en rend compte, sauf Dean. Il ne veut juste pas voir."

"Mmh," distraitement. "Et Amélia?"

"Elle tient à lui," en haussant les épaules. "Elle l'aime, et c'est sincère. Dean s'appuie sur elle parce que rien ne va dans sa vie et parce qu'Amy est juste… elle était là au bon moment. Il te voulait, toi, mais elle était là et toi non. Parce qu'il avait peur."

"Comment tu peux savoir tout ça?"

"C'est mon grand-frère," comme l'évidence. "J'ai passé toute ma vie à le prendre pour modèle. Je sais comment il fonctionne, et c'est juste qu'à un moment donné, il ne m'a plus laissé être proche de lui. Il m'a repoussé quand il avait besoin d'aide, il m'a menti pour ne rien avoir à dire, et je sais… il y a tellement de choses qu'il ne dit pas."

"Je sais," en baissant les yeux vers le fond de son verre. "Évidemment… évidemment que je l'aime encore."

Castiel prend une inspiration avant de relever les yeux. "Je l'aime encore, mais ça n'efface pas le mal qu'il m'a fait," souffle-t-il. "Ça n'efface rien du tout, et tu peux imaginer… être avec lui, c'était comme accepter de souffrir. Accepter d'être brisé, puis le laisser tout réparer. Et recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. C'était tout donner pour… quoi, en retour? Un sourire de sa part, un geste, et le pire, c'est que ça suffisait. Il fait ça, il prend et il démolit, et il sourit et ça suffit, parce que c'est Dean et-"

Il se coupe, puis ferme les yeux, juste une seconde. "C'est Dean," simplement.

"Oui, c'est… Dean," en posant un coude sur le bar.

"Comment ça s'est passé, pour toi, quand votre mère…?"

Sam joue un moment avec les glaçons dans son verre, puis :

"J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ressentir autre chose que de la haine," dit-il. "Pour mon père. Je l'ai haï de toutes mes forces, et peut-être… peut-être que c'est ce qui m'a maintenu en vie, ou… je ne sais pas. J'ai juste ressenti beaucoup de haine, et je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix que de… d'aider Dean, pour qu'on puisse vivre tous les deux. C'était long, et pendant des semaines, il s'est juste laissé glisser, il buvait, il rentrait, il dormait et tous les jours, c'était la même chose. Il était odieux, mais il a quand même fini par plus ou moins vouloir de mon aide. C'était lui, mon responsable légal, même si on s'en est sortis parce que j'ai pris sur moi, j'ai… fait ce que je pouvais faire en attendant qu'il soit suffisamment stable pour l'être vraiment. Responsable, je veux dire."

"Tu as grandi trop vite et tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'effondrer."

"Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça," le ton un peu trop léger. "On a juste fait du mieux qu'on pouvait, tous les deux."

Castiel se contente d'acquiescer, puis adresse un simple regard à Dean quand celui-ci s'approche doucement. Il se racle le gorge, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Désolé pour… désolé," marmonne-t-il. "Tu te tapes qui tu veux, et où tu veux, c'est pas mon problème."

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'excuser," en roulant des yeux. "Il faut toujours que tu fasses comme si-"

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolé," en le coupant. "Ça va. C'est bon."

"Tu sens la cigarette," fait remarquer Sam.

Dean hausse les épaules. "Ouais," désinvolte. "Je n'ai pas le droit de boire, et tu comptes aussi m'interdire de fumer, Sam? J'ai le droit de vivre, ou bien alors-"

"Arrête," coupe Castiel. "Arrête de parler comme ça à ton frère, arrête de passer tes nerfs sur le monde entier, Dean, ça suffit. Tu es en colère, on a compris. Exprime-le autrement."

Il y a un long silence, et Castiel est certain de se heurter à un mur de protestations, mais contre toute attente, Dean finit par se tourner vers son frère, cherchant son regard. "Excuse-moi, Sammy," sincère. "J'ai fumé une cigarette parce que je suis stressé, et je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. Excuse-moi."

"Je-" s'interrompt Sam, le regard bifurquant derrière Castiel. "Cas, je crois que c'est pour toi," avec un geste vers l'homme très blond qui s'approche.

Castiel soupire, en pivotant sur son tabouret, sans en descendre. Il hausse un sourcil. "Quoi?"

"Je peux avoir ton prén-"

"Je t'ai déjà dit non," visiblement agacé. "Fais demi-tour et trouve quelqu'un d'autre si tu n'es pas satisfait."

"Je suis très satisfait," répond le blond. "C'est pour ça que je-"

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Dean serre le poing, avant d'intervenir :

"Dégage," dit-il, le ton glacial. "Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans _coup d'un soir_ , imbécile? Coup d'un soir, ça veut dire un seul putain de soir, pas de prénom ni de numéro de téléphone, alors prend ta frustration et va te _satisfaire_ ailleurs."

Le blond concentre son attention sur lui, fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, et Dean inspire doucement pour se contenir. "Dégage," répète-t-il.

"Oh," en les regardant tour-à-tour. "Ok… ça va. Je te le laisse, puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir. Pas la peine de s'énerver."

Il fait volte-face sans rien ajouter, puis s'éloigne. Dean souffle en se passant la main dans les cheveux, grogne quand il croise les regards de Sam et de Castiel, les deux mêmes regards, même si Dean n'y voit pas la même chose. "Quoi?" fait-il.

"J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul," en secouant la tête.

"Bah t'as pas eu à le faire."

"Tu sais… ça ressemblait beaucoup à une crise de jalousie."

"N'importe quoi," sans le regarder. "Je n'aimais juste pas sa gueule. Choisis mieux tes coups d'un soir."

"Tu pourrais me faire une liste, puisque c'est si important pour toi de me donner ton approbation," sarcastique. "Si ça, ce n'est pas de la jalousie, alors-"

"Jaloux d'un gars que t'as baisé dans les toilettes d'un bar?"

"Change de ton, et change de langage," cette fois vraiment agacé. "Tu ne pourrais pas… c'est vraiment dingue, ça," en descendant du tabouret. "Tu sais quoi, Dean? Ton vrai problème, c'est que tu ne comprends jamais rien, tu réagis comme un sale gamin capricieux, et tu es incapable d'être honnête. Alors vas-y, fais-moi une liste, et si tu es jaloux de tous ces gars que je baise dans les toilettes, mets ton nom dessus. Sur le haut de la liste. Ça te fera sûrement beaucoup de bien, tu m'as l'air tendu. Imbécile."

"Mais…?" bouche-bée.

"A plus tard, Sam," avant de se détourner pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

.

 **Dean souffle en sortant de l'ascenseur, fait quelques pas dans le couloir, relève la tête. Il s'arrête, et ravale très difficilement sa salive. "Papa?" en arrivant à sa hauteur. "Qu'est-ce que tu-"**

 **"C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres?" debout devant la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. "Avec qui tu as passé la nuit?"**

 **"Je sais plus," en s'avançant, les clés à la main.**

 **John le coupe dans son élan, prend les clés et l'attrape par le menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. Dean soupire mais se laisse faire. "Quoi?" marmonne-t-il. "T'as passé toute la nuit à rouler jusqu'ici pour me regarder?"**

 **"J'ai passé toute la nuit à rouler pour te ramener à la maison," sans le relâcher. "Et j'aurais dû venir plus tôt, non mais… est-ce que tu es encore ivre?"**

 **"Mais non," en le repoussant. "J'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison, alors t'as qu'à en profiter pour faire du tourisme. New-York est une super ville."**

 **"Je ne suis pas là pour négocier, Dean."**

 **"Et c'est quoi, ton moyen de pression?" presque sarcastique. "Papa, s'il te plaît. Je veux rester ici."**

 **"Je me fiche de ce que tu veux," en secouant la tête. "Tous tes comptes en banque sont bloqués, alors je crois que tu n'as plus vraiment le choix."**

 **"Mes comptes sont… quoi?" en écarquillant les yeux. "Tu n'as pas fait ça?"**

 **"Si, j'ai fait ça."**

 **"Mais pourquoi tu ne-"**

 **"J'ai besoin de toi à la maison," l'interrompt John. "J'ai besoin de toi, et… non mais regarde-toi, Dean. Il est six heures et demi du matin, et tu viens à peine de revenir de je ne sais où, à moitié ivre, tu pues la cigarette et tu n'es même pas capable de me dire avec qui tu étais."**

 **"Mais qui te dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un?" soupire Dean, en s'appuyant contre le mur.**

 **"Oh, et tu vas me faire croire que tu jouais aux cartes?" agacé. "C'est bon. Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu ne pourrais pas avoir un minimum de respect pour toi-même et ne pas…" avec un geste de la main dans sa direction, sans le regarder. "Ne pas faire ce que tu fais?"**

 **"Qu'est-ce que je fais, d'après toi?" plein de sarcasme. "T'es venu jusqu'ici pour m'insulter? Parce que ça va, hein, je sais ce que tu penses."**

 **"Tu sais ce que je pense?" répète John. "Je pense que tu es complètement perdu, que tu cherches plus d'attention, et que si je dois te traîner de force jusqu'à la voiture, je ne vais pas hésiter. Je t'ai laissé faire pendant deux ans, j'ai fermé les yeux sur tes conneries, mais ça suffit."**

 **"De l'attention?" l'air désabusé. "J'ai suffisamment d'attention, ici, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai qu'à sourire, et il y a des tas de volontaires pour-"**

 **John lui détourne une gifle si violente que Dean perd l'équilibre et se rattrape au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. "Mais t'as pété un câble," les larmes aux yeux, une main sur sa joue qu'il sent à peine.**

 **"La ferme," glacial. "Prends tes affaires, et je ne plaisante plus. Ose me tenir tête, Dean, essaie, et je te jure que tu vas prendre plus qu'une gifle."**

 **Dean détourne les yeux, inspire sans vraiment parvenir à reprendre contenance. Et comme toujours, toujours, il finit par céder.**

 **.**

"Pourquoi… pourquoi tu fais ça, avec Cas?" demande Sam.

Dean, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste, ne répond pas tout de suite. Il marche en silence, sans relever la tête.

"Dean?"

"Qu'est-ce que je fais, avec Cas?" en marmonnant plus qu'autre chose.

"Vous vous entendez quand vous travaillez ensemble, mais dès que ça devient plus personnel, tu ne cherches qu'à le provoquer," en tournant la tête vers lui, dans l'espoir de croiser son regard. "Tu lui parles très mal, c'est… tu te rends compte de ta manière de te comporter? Tu lui fais des reproches que tu n'es pas censé lui faire. Tu ne peux pas crier sur tous les toits que tu es marié et que vous ne faites que travailler ensemble, puis en même temps lui reprocher de sortir avec d'autres personnes."

"Il ne sort pas avec d'autres personnes, Sam," pour le corriger. "Il couche avec n'importe qui, et-"

"Et alors, Dean?" coupe Sam. "Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut."

"Je sais."

"Il a raison," avec un petit soupir. "Tu es jaloux."

"Je ne suis pas jaloux," obstiné.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit?" comme pour changer d'approche. "Et ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre… pourquoi ne pas lui dire, maintenant? Tu peux lui dire que tu l'aimes. T'es amoureux de lui, Dean. Pourquoi tu-"

"Arrête, Sammy… s'il te plaît, arrête," le ton un peu tremblant. "Je suis marié, et je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air. Laisse tomber. Je suis fatigué."

"Tout foutre en l'air?" insiste Sam. "Je peux te le dire, moi, ce que je pense?"

"Vas-y," à peine audible.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû te marier."

Et Dean ne répond rien, Dean se tait, parce que tout ce qui vient, c'est : _je sais._ Soufflé tout bas dans un coin de son esprit, comme quelque chose, toutes ces choses qu'il ne peut pas dire haute voix. Toutes ces choses auxquelles il évite de penser, jusqu'à réussir à oublier pour un moment. Qu'Amélia n'est pas ce qu'il veut, qu'il l'aime mais qu'il n'est jamais tombé amoureux. Il l'a aimée un peu à l'usure, comme on finit par aimer avec le temps, par habitude et parce qu'elle était toujours là.

Dean souffle. "Je suis marié," répète-t-il. "Cas et moi, c'est terminé, et c'était pas… pas ce genre d'amour là."

Pas ce genre d'amour là.

.

 **Dean regarde par la fenêtre, puis se redresse quand ils passent devant la plus grande résidence universitaire. "Attends," en se tournant vers John, qui lève déjà les yeux au ciel. "Tu peux t'arrêter, juste cinq minutes? Juste cinq minutes?"**

 **Agacé, John finit quand même par obtempérer. Dean se penche, ouvre le vide-poche et fouille un moment dedans avant de mettre la main sur une feuille de papier. "Cinq minutes," en attrapant un stylo noir.**

 **Il s'appuie contre le tableau de bord, griffonne rapidement quelques mots, les mots du cœur. Avant de partir.** _ **Je t'aime et je suis désolé. Je t'aime, Cas.**_

 **"Je reviens," avant d'ouvrir la portière.**

 **Une fois dans le hall de la résidence, il s'avance vers la boîte aux lettres de Castiel. Il reste debout devant, à bêtement fixer son prénom.**

 _ **Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas comme il faut, Dean?**_

 **Des secondes et des secondes, et puis il déchire la feuille de papier en suffisamment de morceaux pour que les mots n'en soient plus.**

 _ **Pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'aimer comme il faut?**_

 **"Dean?" juste derrière lui.**

 **"Eh," en se retournant. "Salut, Jo."**

 **Celle-ci lui rend son regard. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment adressé la parole, seulement aperçus de loin ou croisés parfois. Elle penche légèrement la tête, sans rien dire, et Dean se mord doucement la lèvre avant de demander :**

 **"Est-ce que tu aurais… du papier et un stylo?"**

 **"Bien sûr," en plongeant la main dans son sac pour lui tendre une feuille qu'elle détache d'un bloc-notes et un feutre bleu.**

 **"C'est gentil," en se retournant vers les boîtes aux lettres pour s'en servir comme support.**

 **Comme support pour tout détruire, et Dean le sait.** _ **Ne cherche pas à me revoir. Dean.**_ **Il plie le morceau de papier en quatre, inspire, puis le glisse dans la boîte. Il se retourne. "Merci," en rendant son feutre à Jo.**

 **"Tu t'en vas?"**

 **"Oui," simplement.**

 **Le cœur en travers de la gorge, Dean se concentre pour lui sourire. "Je sais que c'est un peu débile, qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais… est-ce que tu pourrais… eh bien, tu-"**

 **"Garder un œil sur Castiel?" et Dean acquiesce. "Bien sûr."**

 **"Merci," sa voix un peu écrasée. "Il est… c'est vraiment la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un, et il ne mérite pas de se sentir si seul. Je… merci, Jo."**

 **"Pas de problème."**

 **Encore une fois, Dean acquiesce. Il se dirige vers la porte, puis se retourne au dernier moment. "Au fait," une main sur le battant. "C'est Joanna ou Joséphine?"**

 **Jo a un tout petit rire, et un sourire. "Joanna."**

 **.**

Dean fait les cents pas devant l'immeuble, sans se décider à sonner. Il a raccompagné Sam jusqu'à chez lui, a souri pour la forme, en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, puis il a marché un très long moment. Sans se rendre compte, juste ses pas dans la rue, et l'adresse qu'il connaît parce que, oui, il a fouillé dans des dossiers pour la trouver. Il grogne de frustration, et au moment où il décide de s'en aller, un homme passe devant lui, badge à la main. Il ouvre, se tourne vers lui. "Vous montez?" en lui tenant la porte.

"Oui," après une dernière hésitation.

Plus moyen de reculer. Dean prend l'escalier, deuxième étage, vérifie quatre fois le numéro. Regarde la sonnette, mais préfère finalement donner aussi quatre très légers coups sur la porte. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on les entende.

"Dean?" sans lui ouvrir en entier, debout appuyé contre le chambranle.

"Je sais qu'il est tard et que tu n'as probablement pas envie de me voir, mais-"

Castiel fronce les sourcils, sans le lâcher du regard. "Je croyais que tu ne savais pas où j'habitais," fait-il.

"J'ai juste… j'ai trouvé ton adresse dans un dossier, au bureau, et… c'est pas pire que la fois où tu as tracé mon téléphone," l'air presque gêné. "Enfin, c'est pas grave. Je voulais juste… je suis désolé. Pour ce soir. Pour ce que j'ai dit, ma manière de te parler, et je suis aussi désolé de dire que je suis désolé, parce que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je le dise, mais… juste pour ce soir, voilà… excuse-moi. C'était pas juste, et je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça."

Visiblement surpris, Castiel ouvre un peu plus, et Dean remarque ses cheveux mouillés, et un peu d'eau qui roule sur sa peau jusqu'à se perdre sous le tissu du t-shirt blanc qu'il porte. Il se racle la gorge, relevant subitement les yeux. "Je suis désolé," répète-t-il.

"D'accord," tout doucement.

"Je peux… tu vas sûrement m'envoyer balader, mais est-ce que je peux te poser une question?"

"Tu peux toujours essayer," en calant davantage son épaule contre le chambranle, les bras croisés. "Je ne vais peut-être pas t'envoyer balader."

Dean prend une inspiration pour se donner du courage, effrayé par la réponse ou par la question elle-même, il ne sait pas. "Est-ce que… ces hommes, avec qui tu… avec eux, est-ce que tu-" cherchant les mots qu'il faut. "Est-ce que tu fais ce que tu faisais avec moi? Tu sais… comme cette fois dans la bibliothèque, et… comme toutes ces autres fois? Est-ce que tu aimes faire ça avec eux aussi?"

Le silence pèse si lourd que Dean peut presque le sentir. Castiel, très calme, finit par secouer la tête, très lentement. Il secoue la tête. _Non_.

"Pourquoi?" en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas confiance comme tu me faisais confiance," répond simplement Castiel. "Et je ne veux pas le faire."

Sans qu'il veuille réellement savoir pourquoi, les mots rassurent, et Dean hoche la tête. "D'accord," murmure-t-il.

"Est-ce que tu veux… entrer un moment?" avec un geste vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. "Tu-"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Cas," coupe Dean.

"Je sais."

Bien sûr que Castiel sait. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas demander à Dean d'entrer, ici ou dans sa vie, et pourtant. "Tu es sûr?" reprend-il.

"Cas," le ton si bas. "Ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs."

Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, Dean le regarde enfin dans les yeux. Il le regarde dans les yeux plus d'une demi-seconde, ne se détourne pas, même s'ils savent tous les deux à quel point ça fait mal.

"Ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs," encore une fois.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, recule d'un pas, puis agite vaguement la main vers la cage d'escalier. "Je vais y aller," dit-il. "Alors… on se voit demain?"

"Oui."

Dean lui adresse un petit sourire avant de se retourner, et Castiel n'arrive pas à le lui rendre. Parce que c'est ce sourire-là. Qui répare.


	19. Ce qui change

**Ce chapitre est très transitoire, et les choses vont commencer à aller un peu plus vite juste après. Je vais probablement publier le chapitre 20 dans la foulée, si je peux le corriger maintenant**

 **Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire, mis à part : Dean, réveille-toi**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Ce soir-là, Dean se glisse près d'Amélia, et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, tout est plus facile. Poser les mains sur elle et faire l'amour, c'est plus facile. Il se perd un peu en elle, oublie dans ses bras, et puis il ment. Mentir, c'est bien, mentir c'est plus facile.

Amélia se rallonge à côté de lui, le drap serré contre elle. "Dean?" en caressant sa joue du bout de l'index.

"Oui?" les yeux braqués sur le plafond.

"Quelque chose a changé… entre toi et moi," tout doucement.

"Et c'est une mauvaise chose?"

"Je ne sais pas," répond Amélia. "A toi de me le dire. Tu as senti… comme c'était différent, cette fois? Tu es différent."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as pas-"

"Si," en le coupant. "Si, c'était bien. Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est juste… il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses que tu ne me dis pas, et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu mens, ou parce que tu gardes seulement beaucoup pour toi. Tu peux me le dire?"

Dean se retourne, légèrement sur le côté pour lui faire face. "Je vais voir mon père en prison," lâche-t-il. "Je vais le voir souvent."

"Je sais," dans un murmure.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui."

"Et tu ne m'as jamais empêché de le faire?" surpris.

Amélia sourit, un tout petit sourire triste. "Je n'ai rien à t'interdire," dit-elle. "Et je n'ai rien dit parce que je sais que le sujet est sensible pour toi, et je… je crois que ça veut dire que tu-"

"Tu penses que mon père a une mauvaise influence sur moi?"

"Je pense que tu pourrais essayer de te détacher un peu," en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. "Te détacher de lui. Je comprends que tu puisses avoir besoin de le voir et de lui parler, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Je te l'ai déjà dit."

"C'est mon père, Amy, et je lui dois beaucoup de choses," sans la repousser quand elle prend sa main.

"Et ça te fait du bien de lui parler?"

"Je… ne sais pas, c'est juste-" incertain. "Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'y aller aussi souvent, je ne voulais même pas y retourner, après la première fois, mais je ne sais pas, je… j'avais toujours des tas de questions. Ce que je devais faire, les factures et tous ces trucs que j'étais censé savoir faire mais que je ne savais pas, alors j'appelais mon père pour le lui demander. Et puis j'ai fini par retourner le voir parce que c'est-"

"C'est ton père," fait Amélia. "Et quand il va sortir? Est-ce qu-"

"Je ne sais pas," encore une fois.

"Tu en as parlé avec Sam?"

"Non," en soupirant. "Je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne sais pas… il va très mal le prendre."

"Ce qu'il va mal prendre, c'est le fait que tu lui mentes depuis tout ce temps, et que tu lui mentes encore maintenant," en baissant un peu les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacées. "Tu ne veux pas en parler à Sam, mais tu l'as dit à Castiel."

Très légèrement, Dean se tend. "Je lui ai dit parce que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

"Tu as l'air de vraiment… beaucoup lui faire confiance."

"Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on connaît quelqu'un depuis longtemps."

"Tu sais… je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qui arrive quand tu retrouves quelqu'un que tu n'as pas vu depuis sept ans," doucement. "C'est ce qui arrive si tu passes ces sept ans avec lui, mais Castiel et toi, vous n'avez pas beaucoup été ensemble, par rapport à tout ce temps sans lui. Mais tu lui fais quand même confiance… comme ça."

"Tu trouves que c'est mal?" en se redressant, un peu brusquement.

Amélia pose une main à plat sur le haut de son torse. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit," le ton sensiblement plus doux. "Ça va… peut-être que c'est une bonne chose si tu lui fais confiance. C'est ton équipier."

"D'accord," en passant un bras sous l'oreiller, avant de se rallonger.

"D'accord," répète Amélia, le corps plus près du sien. "Tu veux qu'on arrête de parler?"

"Mmh," immobile.

"Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, ne reprends pas de somnifères," presque blottie contre lui. "C'est dangereux pour toi."

Dean se contente d'acquiescer, silencieux. Il fixe le plafond qu'il ne distingue qu'à peine dans l'obscurité, puis écoute la respiration d'Amélia qui s'apaise, sans comprendre le soulagement quand elle finit par se retourner dans son sommeil, se décalant vers l'autre côté du lit.

Tout doucement, Dean se penche pour attraper son boxer, l'enfile avant de se lever. Il referme délicatement la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, souffle en s'appuyant contre, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Sa main glisse presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte, jusqu'à toucher le relief de ses cicatrices. Dean inspire, mord sa lèvre pour contenir cette douleur trop familière qui l'envahit, la douleur qui ne s'apaise jamais, s'estompe parfois assez pour réussir à l'ignorer, à mentir puis à croire qu'elle n'est plus là.

Souvent, Dean croit qu'elle n'est plus là.

.

Le lendemain, Dean est très calme. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, et passe la journée dans son coin. Castiel lui adresse un très long regard, comme pour l'observer pendant quelques secondes, il penche la tête mais ne dit rien.

Vers le début de la soirée, Sam hésite avant de s'approcher, conscient du mal-être que son frère exprime en silence, comme pour ne pas avoir à l'exprimer du tout.

"Dean?" en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau. "Est-ce que tu veux en parler?"

"Parler de?" sans détacher les yeux de l'ordinateur.

"De comment tu te sens."

"Pourquoi tu penses que je me sens comme quelque chose de particulier?"

"Parce que je le sais," même s'il sait aussi déjà que Dean ne dira rien. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu peux m'en parler, je suis-"

"Ça va, Sam," en le coupant.

"Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de toute la journée."

"Je suis calme," simplement. "Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'être calme et tranquille?"

Sam soupire en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas ça," dit-il. "Est-ce que tu as reparlé avec Castiel de… ce qui s'est passé hier soir?"

"Oui," un coude sur le bureau, le poing sous la mâchoire. "Après t'avoir raccompagné, hier soir. Je suis passé chez lui, et je me suis excusé. Ça te va, comme ça?"

"Tu es passé chez lui?"

"Oui."

"Et…?"

"Et rien," haussant les épaules. "Il m'a proposé d'entrer, et j'ai refusé. Fin de l'histoire."

"Tu as refusé?" troublé.

"Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis?" en pivotant enfin dans sa direction.

"J'essaie juste de comprendre."

"Arrête d'essayer," en agitant la main. "Il n'y a rien à comprendre, et si tu veux m'aider, arrête. Je suis-"

"Toi, arrête de répéter que tu es marié, comme si ça t'immunisait contre ce je ne sais quoi que tu veux fuir," réplique Sam. "Tu as refusé d'entrer chez Cas parce que tu crois que c'était la bonne chose à faire? Tu ne te fais pas confiance, Dean? Moi, je crois que tu-"

"Sam, putain," un ton plus haut. "Si j'avais besoin de tes précieux conseils, je viendrais te les demander. J'ai rien demandé, que je sache."

"C'est pas possible d'être aussi con."

"Ouais," en se détournant. "Je suis un sale connard, j'ai compris."

"Ok, Dean," en se levant. "Ok. Tu veux que je te dise? Aimer Amy, je ne crois que ça implique de lui mentir comme ça. Je crois que tu la trompes déjà."

Dean ne répond pas. Du coin de l'œil, il le regarde sortir du bureau, puis repousse rageusement la souris de l'ordinateur.

.

"Tu veux rester encore un peu?" demande Castiel, moins d'une heure plus tard.

Dean relève la tête. "Salut," fait-il.

"Salut," en s'approchant. "Tu-"

"Oui, je vais rester encore un peu," simplement. "Il y a beaucoup de rapports d'enquêtes à terminer, et j'aime bien être ici."

"D'accord," en s'asseyant. "Je peux t'aid-"

Le téléphone de Dean vibre bruyamment sur le bureau, et ce dernier fronce les sourcils. "A cette heure-là?" avant de décrocher. "Oui?" son expression changeante à mesure qu'il écoute. "Maintenant? Et tu es sûre que c'est pour nous, vous- Oui, oui. On arrive. Dix minutes."

Il raccroche. "C'était Charlie," en attrapant sa veste. "Ils ont trouvé un corps dans les bureaux de Roman, enfin… dans le parking souterrain."

Castiel se lève, reprend son arme de service pour la glisser à sa ceinture, et Dean lui emboîte le pas dans le couloir.

.

Une fois sur place, Dean adresse un signe de tête aux agents, puis soulève le bandeau de sécurité. "Charlie?" quand ils arrivent à sa hauteur.

"C'est… le garçon qui gère une partie du réseau in-"

"C'est Kevin?" coupe Dean.

"Oui."

Comme un peu sonné, Dean recule d'un pas alors qu'un sentiment aigu de culpabilité monte en lui. "Non," murmure-t-il. "Je… c'est… on est allés l'interroger, et on n'a même pas… Roman l'a su, évidemment, et c'est… c'est ma faute."

"Non," répond Charlie. "Non, Dean. Tu n'as fait que ton travail."

"Mon travail, c'est protéger les gens, et j'ai pas-" en se tournant vers Castiel. "Il nous a parlé, et on n'a même pas pensé que ça le mettrait à ce point en danger."

"Dean," souffle Castiel. "Il n'avait pas d'information sensible, et on n'avait aucune raison de le placer sous protection. Ce n'est pas ta faute."

"Mais-"

"Ce n'est pas ta faute," encore une fois. "Tout ce qu'il nous a dit, on le savait déjà ou bien on s'en doutait, et ça ne nous a pas plus avancé. Kevin n'était pas un témoin."

"Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est fait descendre?" un peu plus vivement. "Il est… où est Roman?"

Charlie soupire en secouant la tête. "Il a un alibi en béton armé. En réunion avec une quinzaine de personnes au moment des faits, des personnes qui peuvent confirmer sa présence, et-"

"Évidemment," crache Dean. "Puisqu'il n'est même pas capable de faire le sale boulot lui-même."

"On l'a appelé," reprend doucement Charlie. "Il va descendre dans cinq minutes, ce sont ses locaux, il y a des papiers à signer, et il doit nous montrer les caméras de surveillance."

"Parce que tu crois qu'on va voir quoique ce soit sur les caméras?"

"Probablement pas, mais on peut quand même essayer," sans le lâcher du regard. "Mais ce n'est pas toi qui vas y aller, Dean, tu-" alors que celui-ci ne l'écoute déjà plus, le regard braqué sur un point derrière elle. "Tu m'écoutes, ou… Dean?"

Dean la pousse sur le côté pour se diriger à grands pas vers Roman lorsqu'il sort de la cage d'escalier, quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'approche, passe tranquillement sous le filet de sécurité, puis adresse un grand sourire à Dean, qui prend une inspiration, le plus calme possible. "Les caméras de surveillance," entre ses dents.

"Même pas un bonjour?" s'amuse Roman.

"Je sais que tu te crois intouchable, mais fais-moi confiance, je vais trouver un moyen de t'envoyer derrière les barreaux pour un très long moment."

"J'adore vraiment te voir essayer, Dean, c'est très… distrayant," son sourire presque taquin. "Tu es vraiment distrayant."

"Je t'ai demandé quelque chose," en serrant le poing. "Les caméras."

"Puisque tu insistes," répond Roman. "Je ne crois pas que puisses y voir grand-chose, mais ça me plaît, cette idée de passer un moment avec toi."

Dean réprime toute la haine qu'il ressent, il fait le vide pour réussir à ne plus sentir la brûlure de la colère. "Tu ne vas pas passer un moment avec moi," en entendant les pas de Castiel dans son dos, le son de ses pas qu'il reconnaît sans le voir.

"Du moment que tu es là, tout me va," sans cesser de sourire. "Castiel peut être le baby-sitter si ça te fait plaisir."

Juste derrière lui, Castiel se racle la gorge. "Charlie veut voir les vidéos de surveillance," sans faire attention à Roman pour ne parler qu'à Dean.

Celui-ci acquiesce, plus calme. Il fait signe à Roman. "Après toi," dit-il.

.

 **John se gare devant la maison, et pose une main sur l'avant-bras de Dean quand celui-ci commence à sortir de la voiture. "Attends."**

 **"Quoi?" en se renfonçant dans son siège.**

 **"Ne réagis pas comme ça," répond John. "Ne fais pas comme si j'étais le père abusif qui t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux. C'est seulement pour ton bien, Dean. Je ne cherche que ça. T'aider, parce que c'est mon rôle."**

 **"Je suis censé faire ce que toi, tu veux, pour mon bien?"**

 **"Tu es censé faire ce que je te dis de faire parce je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi," sans ciller. "Et je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, j'aurais dû."**

 **"T'es désolé?" en se tournant vers lui. "T'es désolé de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour maman, ou alors t'es désolé de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour moi?"**

 **Le rire de Dean est vraiment amer, et les sanglots restent douloureusement coincés, parce qu'il ne sait même plus pourquoi pleurer. "Voilà, je suis rentré, et maintenant?" demande-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu? Je vais juste rester ici, parce que t'as vraiment aucun moyen de m'aider. On va rester ici, toi, Sammy et moi, et on va regarder maman mourir. C'est vraiment… un super plan."**

 **"J'ai besoin que tu sois là," plus doucement. "Tout est très difficile, et j'ai besoin de toi. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas de solution, pour ta mère, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis désolé. Mais je peux essayer de t'aider, toi. Si tu me laisses faire."**

 **"Comment tu veux essayer de m'aider?"**

 **"Tu vas te reposer aujourd'hui, et à partir de demain, tu viendras avec moi tous les jours."**

 **"Tu veux dire… travailler avec toi?" surpris. "Vraiment?"**

 **John hoche la tête. "Je peux faire un effort si tu en fais un aussi," dit-il. "Tu as refusé d'aller à l'école de police seulement pour me tenir tête, et tu ne sais même pas si ça te plairait ou non. Tu peux m'aider, et si finalement ça ne te plaît pas, on… trouvera autre chose. D'accord?"**

 **"… d'accord," après une seconde.**

 **"Bien," très posément. "Je sais qu'être ici va te faire du mal, sûrement même plus que ce que tu imagines, parce que ta mère va très mal, plus que la dernière fois que tu es venu, alors… essaie de te préparer, et garde à l'esprit qu'elle souffre aussi, même si elle ne sait plus qui tu es. N'oublie pas non plus que tu nous as, ton frère et moi. Tu n'es pas tout seul."**

 **Dean hoche la tête. Pour oublier que la seule personne qu'il veut vraiment ne sera plus jamais là.**

 **.**

Dean concentre son attention sur les nombreuses caméras de surveillance, Castiel debout juste à côté de lui et Charlie deux pas derrière eux. Elle reste silencieuse, surveillant seulement du coin de l'œil.

"Ok," fait Dean, avec un signe à l'agent de sécurité. "Avancez jusqu'à cet après-midi."

"Pourquoi cet après-midi?" demande Roman, en appui contre le mur. "Il me semble que c'est-"

"On s'en fout, de ce qui te semble, connard," sèchement.

"Trop aimable," sarcastique.

"Ça te plaît, hein?" en pivotant dans sa direction. "Tu sais quel âge il avait?"

"Qui ça?" avec un léger sourire.

Dean serre les poings et les dents en même temps, et fait un pas sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que la main de Castiel effleure doucement la sienne, sans la prendre. Dean se fige, puis se détend, presque sans le vouloir, et Castiel caresse sa paume quand il desserre le poing.

"Je disais," reprend Dean, sans chercher à repousser sa main. "Montrez-nous cet après-midi."

L'agent de sécurité s'exécute sans un mot, pianote sur le clavier, et Dean se penche un peu pour mieux voir. "Ok… encore," avec un petit signe. "Stop. C'est une heure avant?" en jetant un coup d'œil à Charlie, par-dessus son épaule.

"Oui."

Charlie baisse les yeux vers leurs mains, l'une contre l'autre, pas vraiment emmêlées, mais Castiel n'arrête jamais de le toucher. Et Dean inspire, respire, plus calme. Presque entièrement calme. Il étudie les vidéos, puis grogne de frustration.

"Tu vois," fait Roman. "Je t'avais dit que tu ne verrais rien."

"Mmh," sans même le regarder. "Tu vas vraiment te faire mal, tu sais, quand tu vas finir par tomber. Qu'est-ce que Kevin a fait, dis-moi?"

"Je ne connais pas tous les gens qui travaillent pour moi, Dean."

Distraitement, celui-ci agrippe la main de Castiel, un point de repère pour ne pas perdre pied.

. 

"Ça me rend malade," une fois sur le parking. "Vraiment… quel genre d'avocat peut accepter de le défendre? Comment est-ce qu'on peut avoir si peu de conscience?"

Il s'appuie contre l'Impala, le poing sous la mâchoire et les yeux fermés. "La fin justifie les moyens… c'est vrai."

"Tu crois vraiment que si ton père était là, il-"

"Oui, Cas," sans le regarder, ni lui ni Charlie. "Mon père est… était très bon. S'il était là, il ne reculerait pas devant un avocat et des lois débiles qui nous empêchent de faire ce qu'on est censés faire. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait coincer quelqu'un qui se fiche de la légalité si nous, on ne la dépasse pas?"

"C'est la frontière entre un flic et un criminel," répond Castiel. "On ne peut pas prétendre faire appliquer la loi si on ne-"

"Kevin n'avait que vingt ans," un ton plus haut. "Tu trouves que c'est juste? Tu trouves que la loi protège? Ça n'a rien de juste, et moi, j'appelle ça un échec. Roman est en liberté, et on a rien contre lui. On ne peut rien faire, parce que son avocat est derrière lui, parce qu'il a un alibi, parce que ce dont on a besoin pour le coincer, c'est-"

"On va trouver un moyen, Dean, on va-"

"Ça fait des semaines qu'on cherche," en secouant la tête. "On n'a pas d'autre affaire, on est concentrés là-dessus tout le temps, mais ça sert à rien. Ça sert à rien."

Charlie se racle doucement la gorge. "Castiel a raison, tu sais?" dit-elle. "Tu ne peux pas être flic et ne pas respecter la loi, même si tu penses que c'est pour la bonne cause. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as appris."

"Je sais," plus doucement. "Je sais. Je ne vais pas le faire. Passer au-dessus de la loi, je veux dire. Je ne vais pas le faire."

"Ça, je sais. Je te fais confiance."

"Super," raille Dean. "On voit les résultats que ça donne."

"Vous allez finir par trouver une solution," calmement. "Personne n'est vraiment intouchable."

"Mmh."

"Est-ce que… vous retournez au bureau, maintenant?"

Dean consulte rapidement Castiel du regard, puis secoue la tête. Charlie acquiesce. "D'accord," simplement. "On se voit demain?"

"Mmh," encore une fois.

Une nouvelle fois, Charlie acquiesce, et Castiel contourne l'Impala pour s'installer côté passager. Il referme la portière.

"Tu sais," souffle Charlie. "Quand quelqu'un réussit à t'apaiser juste en te tenant la main, je crois que ça veut dire que c'est la bonne personne. Que c'est ta personne."

.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?" demande Castiel.

Dean attache sa ceinture. "Rien d'important," avant de démarrer. "Je te dépose?"

"Maintenant que tu sais où j'habite," avec un petit sourire.

"Eh… c'est pratique," réplique Dean. "Sammy t'a déposé, l'autre soir. Il sait où tu habites, lui aussi."

"Tu étais dans la voiture aussi, ce soir-là."

"Trop ivre pour me souvenir des détails," en agitant la main.

"Étonnant," un peu ironique. "Est-ce que… je peux te demander quelque chose? A propos de ton père?"

"Vas-y," en soupirant.

"Il boit?"

"Non," en prenant un virage. "Il ne boit pas, ne fume pas, et il ne se drogue pas non plus. Il déteste tout ça. Pour oublier, il s'enfermait juste dans le travail."

Castiel hésite, conscient du malaise que Dean ressent. "Est-ce qu'un jour, tu vas en parler?" finit-il par reprendre. "De ce qu'il t'a fait faire? Il a fait… quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire, n'est-ce pas?"

Le silence lui répond, un silence très long et très lourd de sens.

"Dean?"

"J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider, et il ne m'a jamais forcé à rien."

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'en rends pas compte qu'il ne t'influence pas," fait remarquer Castiel. "Forcer, ça ne veut pas obligatoirement dire menacer, ça peut aussi vouloir dire utiliser l'influence qu'il a sur toi pour te pousser à faire ce que tu ne ferais pas."

"Si tu le dis," évasif.

"Est-ce qu'il est violent?" en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur. "Est-ce qu'il était violent?"

"Seulement quand c'est mérité."

"Avec toi?" ose Castiel.

Dean quitte brusquement la route des yeux. "Non," dit-il. "Bien sûr que non, Cas, mon père n'est pas violent avec moi. Où tu vas chercher ça?"

"Je me demande juste comment il peut obtenir de toi que tu l'écoutes à ce point."

"Je t'écoute aussi. Parce que je te fais confiance."

"Mais je ne t'ai jamais empêché de faire ce que tu voulais," toujours très calmement. "Je ne te donnais pas d'ordres que tu ne voulais pas que je te donne, et je n'ai jamais exigé de toi que tu ailles toujours dans mon sens, que tu obéisses si tu n'en avais pas envie, et-"

"Cas," d'une petite voix. "On n'est pas obligés de parler de… ça."

"Ça?" répète Castiel. "Tu regrettes ça? L'autre jour, tu as dit que tu regrettais d'être allé à la fac, de m'avoir rencontré et de m'avoir laissé te toucher. Est-ce que tu le pensais? C'est ce que tu penses?"

Le cœur de Dean rate un battement, se contracte à lui en faire mal. Il soupire, comme frustré de ne plus avoir le courage de mentir. De ne plus _vouloir_ mentir.

Il ravale sa salive, puis :

"Non," dit-il. "Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Et en réalité, Castiel, ça fait juste de moi un égoïste. Je suis égoïste de ne pas regretter ces moments… tous nos moments, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré, ni de t'avoir laissé me toucher."

"Tu es égoïste de ne pas regretter nos moments?"

"Si je n'étais pas allé à la fac, tu ne serais pas… blessé," plus bas. "Tu n'aurais pas eu à endurer ce que je t'ai fait vivre. C'est toi qui devrais regretter de m'avoir rencontré, tu sais, et je comprends si c'est le cas. Je comprends. Si je n'étais pas allé à la fac, tout pourrait être tellement différent, je crois… pour toi, et pour mon père. Je comprends si tu me hais."

"Je ne te hais pas," après un long moment.

Dean ne répond pas, silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare en bas de l'immeuble. Il garde les mains serrées autour du volant, ses articulations blanches. "Tu ne me hais pas?" finit-il par souffler, question sans vraiment être une question, sans vraiment comprendre ni savoir s'il veut l'entendre encore une fois.

"Non, je ne te hais pas."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je t'en veux, je suis en colère et j'ai beaucoup de rancœur, mais je ne te hais pas," encore une fois. "Je ne sais pas, Dean. Je ne suis pas comme ça, et je ne crois pas pouvoir te haïr, toi."

"Il y a forcément une partie de toi qui-"

"Non," coupe Castiel.

Dean lui adresse moins d'un regard, tout son corps un peu tremblant.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça te surprend à ce point?" sans résister à l'envie de poser une main sur son bras. "Que je puisse ne pas te haïr?"

"Parce que je-" le souffle coupé. "Parce que moi, je me hais."

Et Castiel le sait, il l'a toujours su, mais la violence des mots le surprend quand même. Prononcés si sincèrement, comme l'aveu de ce qui est déjà évident mais un peu plus encore.

"Je me hais," répète Dean, en repoussant la main sur son bras.

"Je sais," dans un murmure. "Je sais."

"Et tu sais aussi… je suis sûr que tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas… tout ça, toi et moi, on ne devrait chercher à être proches," en secouant la tête. "On ne devrait pas."

"Parce que tu es marié?"

Un frisson douloureux remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et la réponse que Dean voudrait donner n'est pas la bonne. Il voudrait que tout puisse être si simple, vraiment simple et presque trop. Il inspire. "Non," lâche-t-il. "Parce que tu es une bonne personne et moi non. Parce que je ne veux pas te blesser plus, parce que tu devrais… tu devrais trouver un moyen de me haïr."

"Je ne peux pas," simplement. "Je ne peux pas, et peut-être que je voudrais pouvoir te rendre la douleur, tu sais, ce que tu m'as toujours fait ressentir, te faire autant de mal, mais je ne sais pas… je ne peux pas. Je ne voudrai jamais te faire te sentir comme si c'était ce que tu méritais."

"Mais-"

"Ne dis pas ça," sans même le laisser commencer. "Ne dis pas que c'est ce que tu mérites."

"Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux penser que je ne mérite pas d'avoir mal," l'air sincèrement perdu. "Je ne comprends pas. Et si tu voulais me faire mal, si tu voulais… me rendre la douleur, je te laisserais faire."

"Je sais."

"Je pourrais te laisser faire n'importe quoi," plus bas.

"Je sais," les yeux sur son profil, parce que Dean ne le regarde pas. "Mais ne crois pas que je pourrais faire ça, jouer avec la confiance pour te faire mal. Je ne ferais jamais ça, et si j'avais pensé, juste une seconde, être capable de me venger comme ça, dans les moments où je contrôlais tout… si j'avais pensé à te faire vraiment mal, je n'aurais pas posé les mains sur toi."

Dean tourne légèrement la tête, les yeux finalement dans les siens, et les battements de son cœur plus calmes. "C'est pour ça que j'ai confiance en toi… à ce point," répond-il.

"A quel point?"

"Ça aussi… je crois que tu le sais."


	20. Barrières

**Dean se confie un peu plus, dans ce chapitre. Même s'il se comporte un peu comme un connard. Il se rapproche un peu de Cas, si on peut dire**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Debout contre le mur de la salle d'interrogatoire, Dean sursaute. Il observe, parce que les instructions sont très simples : observer, ne pas intervenir et ne pas sortir, même si c'est ce qu'il veut. Ne pas sortir, à moins que John lui dise de le faire. Ne pas sortir, même si c'est trop violent. Dean a hoché la tête et le regrette maintenant.**

 **Le suspect, Ed, pour l'avoir lu dans le dossier, crache un peu de sang par terre, puis passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, fendue par un coup de poing. Il relève les yeux. "C'est vraiment ce que les flics sont censés faire?"**

 **"C'est ce que je fais, moi," réplique John, en s'asseyant sur le coin de la table, les bras croisés.**

 **"Je crois qu-"**

 **"Je crois que tu n'as pas envie de savoir jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller pour te faire parler," en attrapant brutalement son menton pour le forcer à croiser son regard. "Et si tu t'épargnais tout ça?"**

 **Ed tente de se dégager, sans succès. "Je suis innocent," dit-il.**

 **"C'est ça," ironique, en le relâchant, tout aussi brutalement. "Tes empreintes se sont retrouvées sur une scène de crime par magie."**

 **"Si vous avez mes empreintes, pourquoi perdre du temps à m'interroger?"**

 **"Parce que je vais prendre énormément de plaisir à entendre tes aveux," avec un grand sourire.**

 **"Je n'ai rien à avouer," nonchalamment en arrière sur sa chaise.**

 **John soupire. "Comme tu veux," avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Dean, par-dessus son épaule. "Va éteindre les caméras de surveillance."**

 **L'estomac noué, Dean obéit. Il fait quelques pas, presse un bouton près de la porte.**

 **"Ferme à clé," ajoute John.**

 **Dean tourne la clé, puis fait volte-face, bien conscient que son père n'est plus réellement son père, et que c'est cet autre visage.**

 **"Ok, Ed," en descendant de la table pour passer derrière lui. "On réessaie encore une fois, tu veux?"**

 **Il se penche légèrement derrière lui. "On a retrouvé tes empreintes sur l'arme et sur la scène du crime," reprend-il. "Et tu as un casier, un très gros casier, alors c'était vraiment facile de faire le lien avec toi. Tu as une idée du nombre d'années que tu vas passer en taule? Pour meurtre, ça peut être vraiment être très long."**

 **"Je ne comprends pas ce qu-"**

 **"Et meurtre avec préméditation," en le coupant. "C'est un peu le jackpot."**

 **Ed se tend, mais garde le silence.**

 **"Tu n'as vraiment rien à dire?" calmement.**

 **Calmement, calme comme avant de ne plus l'être du tout, et c'est Dean que ça intimide le plus. Il ne détourne pas les yeux, malgré le presque besoin de le faire. Il reste debout, le dos collé contre la porte.**

 **John se penche un peu plus. "Rien à dire?" encore une fois**

 **"Je veux parler à mon avocat."**

 **"Je vais perdre patience, Ed," volontairement plus près de son oreille.**

 **Ed ravale sa salive, puis son regard rencontre brièvement celui de Dean, qui ne se détourne pas. Pour ne pas montrer la faiblesse.**

 **Violemment, John l'attrape par la nuque, le fait basculer en avant pour que son visage heurte le plat de la table, deux fois, jusqu'à entendre très distinctement le craquement que fait son nez quand l'os casse.**

 **.**

Castiel cale son dos contre la vitre pour lui faire vraiment face. "Tu as dit… ton père est violent," reprend-il. "Pas avec toi. Alors-"

"Quand je travaillais avec lui," quelque peu hésitant. "Au début, je lisais des dossiers, puis il y a eu les interrogatoires… je ne faisais que regarder. Regarder mon père interroger des suspects, et il avait cette manière de faire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça. Sa manière à lui."

"Et ça marchait?"

"Oui," en arrière contre l'appui-tête. "Mon père est intimidant, et je crois que n'importe qui finit par craquer, quand il éteint les caméras de surveillance et qu'il… il frappait. Pas seulement un peu, pas juste une gifle. Je me souviens d'un gars, Ed, un des premiers interrogatoires que j'ai réussi à regarder en entier sans détourner les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu, parce que je… il avait tué deux personnes, il y avait des preuves, tout pour l'inculper, mais mon père voulait des aveux, et quand il est sur quelque chose, il ne lâche jamais. Alors je l'ai regardé le frapper, encore et encore, ça a duré… des heures, et c'était plus comme… de la torture. Presque de la torture, la douleur pour faire parler. Et je m'en souviens trop bien, parce qu'Ed était le meurtrier, mais je n'avais pas peur de lui, dans cette salle."

"Tu avais peur de ton père," et Dean se contente d'acquiescer. "Et qu'est-ce que… c'était censé t'apprendre? Tu n'es pas ce genre de flic."

"Je ne sais pas, Cas," en soufflant, les yeux fermés. "Je faisais juste ce que mon père me disait de faire."

"Tu vois… c'est ce que je disais. A propos de te forcer à faire ce que tu ne ferais pas."

Dean rouvre les yeux, sans pour autant le regarder. "C'est un peu du passé," dit-il. "Et même à ce moment-là, c'était juste… on rentrait à la maison, et puis voilà, mon père redevenait mon père. Il prenait… il prend soin de sa famille. Ce qui est vraiment important, c'est tous les criminels qu'il a envoyés en prison, c'est… la fin justifie les moyens. C'est ce que ça veut dire."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que ça veut dire pour toi," tout doucement. "Tu ne penses pas à ça. Hein, Dean?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"Je le vois," répond Castiel. "Tu ne penses pas à ce que ton père a fait, tu penses à quelque chose que toi, tu as dû faire."

"J'ai déjà dit… que je ne voulais pas en parler," en secouant la tête. "J'ai juste aidé. J'étais jeune et je-"

"Jeune et complètement paumé."

"Mmh," sans répondre.

"Je peux te poser une question, Dean?"

Celui-ci pivote sur son siège, croise son regard et il sait. Il secoue la tête. "Je ne crois pas avoir envie d'y répondre," dit-il.

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux te demander."

"Si," dans un souffle. "Si, je sais. Tu vas me demander si je t'aimais. Tu veux savoir si j'ai été amoureux de toi. Tu vas poser la question, et je vais te dire que je suis marié. Tu vas répliquer que j'évite le sujet, tu auras raison, mais je ne vais pas répondre parce que ça ne change rien au fait que je suis marié, qu'Amy ne mérite pas que je lui fasse… quelque chose comme ça. Je ne devrais même pas être dans la même voiture que toi, à cette heure-là. Je devrais être avec elle, en ce moment, mais je suis avec toi. Et si je réponds à la question que tu n'as pas encore posée, je-"

"Tu ne pourras plus te cacher derrière un contrat de mariage," l'interrompt Castiel. "C'est ce que tu fais."

"Peu importe."

"D'accord," trop calmement.

Dean se tait pendant un très long moment, incapable de le regarder, presque de respirer. Castiel ne le lâche pas des yeux et Dean le sent, il sait et il imagine ses grands yeux bleus braqués sur lui, son visage et l'expression, dure et douce à la fois.

Sa voix, que Dean entend même quand il ne parle pas.

"Je t'aime encore. Dean."

Les mots brisent bien plus qu'autre chose, brisent sans rien laisser d'autre qu'une douleur brute et presque insupportable. Dean serre les dents. "Tu ne devrais pas," murmure-t-il.

"Je sais," simplement. "Je le sais depuis longtemps, que je ne devrais pas."

"Sors de la voiture, Cas," en rallumant le moteur. "Sors."

"Est-ce que c'est plus difficile, quand tu me demandes de sortir de ta vie? C'est plus difficile que de seulement te retourner et sortir de la mienne?"

"Je ne te demande pas de sortir de ma vie," en secouant la tête. "Je te demande de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer chez toi. Je suis sorti de la tienne parce qu-"

"Non," une main sur la poignée. "Ne dis pas que tu voulais me protéger, ou me laisser partir. Tu t'es enfui parce que tu avais peur. Parce que tu es trop lâche, Dean."

.

Presque rageusement, Dean balance sa veste sur le plan de travail, puis fronce les sourcils. Il s'approche du frigo pour décrocher le post-it collé dessus.

 _Ne m'attends pas. Urgence. Je t'aime._

Dean se mord la lèvre, ouvre le placard au-dessus de l'évier pour en sortir une bouteille de whisky à peine entamée qu'il pose sur le comptoir.

.

Castiel claque la porte en rentrant, balance sa veste sur le canapé. Quelques minutes, il fait les cents pas dans son appartement. Le temps de laisser la colère retomber, parce que Dean est la seule personne capable de lui faire perdre son calme, de casser ce masque impassible et toujours maîtrisé.

La colère, ce sentiment qu'il ressent pourtant souvent, presque en permanence, qu'il parvient seulement à dompter un moment pour ne plus savoir le deviner.

Il finit par rejoindre la salle de bain, se déshabille puis se glisse sous le jet d'eau glacée. Il reste immobile si longtemps qu'il finit par ne plus vraiment sentir son corps. Ses muscles engourdis, loin d'être détendus, il sort de la douche, enfile un simple bas de survêtement. Il attrape un t-shirt blanc qu'il déplie, et son téléphone sonne avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'enfiler.

Agacé, Castiel retourne dans le salon, fouille dans les poches de sa veste jusqu'à mettre la main sur l'appareil. Le nom de Dean s'affiche, et il hésite avant de décrocher. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" moins sec que prévu.

"Je-" la voix un peu enrouée. "Tu as raison."

"A propos de quoi?" le dos calé contre le frigo.

"J'avais peur," le ton très bas. "Tu as raison."

Silence, puis :

"Est-ce que tu as bu?" demande Castiel.

"Non."

"Si, tu as bu," les sourcils froncés. "Je l'entends dans ta voix, et tu ne dirais jamais ça si tu ne pouvais pas me balancer ensuite que l'alcool parlait à ta place."

"Qu'est-ce qui te met en colère?" sans répondre.

"Toi."

"Mmh," avec un rire un peu ivre. "C'est vrai que j'ai un peu bu. Amy est avec un patient, et je suis tout seul. Et je suis triste. Je suis vraiment triste."

"Tu m'appelles parce que tu es triste? Et ivre," presque dédaigneux.

"Je t'appelle parce que tu me manques."

"Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé te répondre, Dean?"

"Si je le savais, j'appellerais pas et je me ferais une conversation tout seul," en soufflant d'exaspération. "Tu m'as manqué, pendant sept ans. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Tu me crois?"

A l'autre bout du fil, il y a le bruit d'une chaise qui racle le sol, un verre qui éclate, et Castiel se redresse. "Dean?" inquiet. "Tout va bien?"

"Ouais," l'air contrarié. "J'ai laissé tomber mon verre, et il y a du whisky partout."

"Arrête de boire, tu veux bien?"

"D'accord," simplement. "Tu sais ce que j'aime vraiment chez toi, Cas?"

Celui-ci soupire, se décolle du frigo pour avancer jusqu'au canapé. "Je suppose que tu vas me le dire," reprend-il.

"J'aime vraiment beaucoup de choses, mais… ta voix," le ton plus franc. "Ta voix donne vraiment envie d'obéir, de lâcher prise et de te laisser tout contrôler. Et je sais… je sais que c'est ce que tu aimes. Donner des ordres, et savoir que j'ai assez confiance pour t'obéir quoique tu dises. Ce genre de sentiment, peut-être que ça dépasse vraiment tout."

"C'est ce qui te manque?"

"Tout me manque, Cas," plus triste. "Pas seulement ta voix."

"Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux dire que tu as confiance en moi si en même temps tu as si peur."

"Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas."

"Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle?" sans vraiment réfléchir. "D'Amy?"

"Non," sincèrement. "Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, mais je l'aime, et c'est ma femme. Je suis marié. Peut-être que Sammy a raison, que je n'aurais pas dû, mais ça ne change rien. Je suis quand même marié, et je n'ai jamais… je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti l'envie de la tromper, je regarde d'autres personnes parce que c'est dans mes habitudes, mais ça ne va jamais plus loin que des regards. Je ne veux pas tromper Amy. On allait bien ensemble, ça marchait, puis t'es arrivé et plus rien ne va entre nous. Je n'ai même plus… envie d'elle."

"Tu as vraiment beaucoup trop bu," commente Castiel, après ce qui semble durer une éternité.

"Oui."

"Tu devrais t'allonger, Dean," plus doucement.

Dean se contente d'un vague "mmh," soufflé trop loin du téléphone.

"Dean?"

"Suis là."

"Va t'allonger."

"Ne raccroche pas," avec un bruit de porte qui claque. "Ok? Reste un peu avec moi."

"Ok," répond Castiel. "Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire?"

"Je cherche des vêtements propres pour dormir, mais le whisky monte un peu trop vite," un peu rauque. "Bon… ça va si je garde juste mon boxer?"

"Ça va," en soupirant.

Nouveau silence. Dean respire un peu plus fort. "Je suis allongé," dit-il.

"Comment tu te sens?"

"Tu sais, Cas," et sa voix tremble comme sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. "Il y a quelque chose… ce truc qui m'est arrivé. C'était vraiment moche."

"Tu ne veux pas en parler?"

"Non… non."

"Peut-être qu-"

"Si tu savais ce qui s'est passé, tu ne voudrais même plus me regarder," coupe Dean. "Tu ne pourrais pas me toucher, et tu me verrais autrement. Je vais te dégoûter. Je ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas."

"Tu m'as montré tes cicatrices, et je ne suis pas dégoûté," troublé par tout ce qu'il entend dans la voix de Dean.

"C'est pas pareil, Cas," un peu comme fané. "Tu ne peux pas le voir pour l'instant, mais si je te le dis, tu vas voir… je ne suis plus comme avant parce que je suis tout usé. Et je crois… je crois que je l'ai bien cherché. Je l'ai bien cherché."

"Dean…"

"Je suis fatigué," dans un souffle. "J'espère vraiment que je vais rêver de toi. Je rêve souvent de toi, tu sais?"

"Moi aussi," sincère parce que Dean est ivre. "Je rêve souvent de toi."

"Merci, Cas," tout doucement. "Ça me fait du bien de le savoir. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit, tu sais, au début. Quand tu as débarqué ici. J'ai été horrible avec toi, j'ai dit… tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est pas vrai. C'est vraiment pas vrai, je suis juste un imbécile, et toi… tu aurais dû me gifler, au lieu d'être si patient. Tu aurais dû faire ce que tu as dit et me remettre à ma place."

"Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te gifler pour ça."

Dean éclate de rire, puis se tait. Il rit encore un peu. "C'est vrai," admet-il. "Je devrais raccrocher et dormir. Là, je… j'ai l'impression de tromper ma femme par téléphone, et j'ai pas envie… je veux pas être comme ça. Tu comprends?"

"Oui," en mordant violemment l'intérieur de sa joue.

"Dis-moi juste un truc, Cas… tu veux bien me dire un truc?"

"Ça dépend de ce que tu veux que je dise," répond Castiel.

"T'as dit que tu m'aimais encore. Dis-moi… dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, dis-moi que c'est juste un truc que t'as dit comme ça, sans réfléchir. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai."

Et Castiel voudrait. Dire que c'est faux.

"Non," à la place. "Je ne peux pas te dire ça, Dean. Je ne sais pas te mentir."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Cas mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire…?"

"Je ne sais pas," en soufflant.

"Alors si même toi tu sais pas," murmure-t-il. "Si même toi tu sais pas."

Il y a un énième silence, puis Dean reprend, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

"Ça t'aide, de coucher avec… eux?" incertain. "Ça te fait du bien? Est-ce que tu as-"

"Arrête," l'interrompt Castiel. "J'ai déjà répondu à une de tes questions, et je ne crois pas que tu aies le droit de me les poser. Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher la manière dont j'essaie de guérir. J'essaie de guérir de toi, Dean."

"Si j'avais le droit de te dire que je suis désolé, je te le dirais maintenant."

"Ça ne changerait rien," en secouant la tête, un peu pour lui-même. "Ça ne change rien tant que tu le dis pour te faire du bien à toi."

"Ce n'est pas-"

"Si."

"C'est vrai que je suis jaloux," un moment plus tard. "Je suis jaloux et je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire, avec toi et avec Amy. Avec Sam, et bientôt il ne voudra plus me parler, parce qu'il va finir par savoir que j'ai passé tout ce temps à lui mentir. Il va savoir que j'ai demandé à Bobby de ne rien lui dire, et il va me haïr. Bientôt, je n'aurai plus de petit-frère et je vais… ouais, dans quelques jours, quand mon père va sortir, Sammy ne voudra plus me parler."

"Dis-le à Sam," simplement. "Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas?"

"Mais parce que j'ai peur," comme l'évidence. "Puis si je lui dis, ok, mais ensuite? Ça ne change pas que je vais devoir faire le tampon entre lui et mon père, comme je l'ai toujours fait mais cette fois c'est différent, je veux dire… je comprends Sam. Mais je comprends mon père aussi. Je ne peux pas prendre le partie de l'un ou de l'autre. C'est difficile de le dire, mais je comprends mon père, et je voudrais que Sam essaie de le comprendre aussi. Ma mère allait mourir et elle souffrait. On souffrait tous. Mon père a eu le courage de mettre un terme à tout ça, d'abréger les souffrances, et je ne sais pas… peut-être que Sam croit que c'était facile, mais je sais que non. C'est sûrement pas facile de tuer la personne qu'on aime et de lui tenir la main quand elle meurt. C'est pas facile. Sam devrait essayer de comprendre ça."

"Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il comprenne si tu n'en parles pas avec lui," le ton plus doux.

"De toute façon… Sam et lui ne se sont jamais entendus," ajoute Dean. "Il refusait toujours de faire ce que mon père disait, et ça le mettait en colère, tu sais… et mon père, quand il s'énerve. Il était très en colère quand il est venu me chercher à la fac, et il m'a détourné une gifle… je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. C'est pas arrivé souvent, qu'il lève la main sur moi, même très rarement, deux ou trois fois. Pas besoin. Mais les fois où il l'a fait, je m'en souviens. Je crois que c'est le but."

"Est-ce que tu as peur de lui, Dean?"

"Un peu," distraitement. "Je sais pas. Parfois. Tous les pères sont comme ça, non? Est-ce que le tien-"

"Le mien était juste indifférent," avec un soupir. "Ce n'est pas pareil."

"Mmh," fait Dean. "Tu te sens seul?"

"Oui," sincèrement.

"Est-ce que tu es devenu ami avec Jo, à la fac?"

"Oui, mais comment est-ce que tu-"

"Bah… avant de partir, je lui ai demandé de garder un œil sur toi," sans réfléchir avant de parler. "Je suis content qu'elle l'ait vraiment fait, mais tu… tu disais que tu ne voulais pas avoir d'amis."

"Jo est l'une des très rares personnes avec lesquelles tu n'as pas couché," un peu trop franchement.

"Aïe," murmure Dean. "Ça fait super mal, Cas."

"Oui, je sais. Ça fait très mal."

"Je suis censé… je sais que je suis censé dire quelque chose, et-"

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu pourrais dire, tu sais," sans amertume, seulement une sorte de résignation. "Tu devrais seulement dormir, maintenant."

"Merci d'avoir décroché," comme un peu plus éloigné du combiné.

"Mmh."

"Dis, Cas?" timidement.

"Oui?" intrigué.

"Si tu pouvais retourner à New-York, si tu pouvais partir loin d'ici et loin de moi, est-ce que… tu voudrais le faire?"

Castiel ferme les yeux, ouvre la bouche pour laisser les mots venir avant d'avoir le temps d'y penser :

"Non."

"Tu resterais?"

"Bonne nuit, Dean," pour couper court.

"Mais-"

"Bonne nuit, Dean," encore une fois.

Il l'entend respirer plus fort, puis :

"Bonne nuit, Cas… à demain."

.

Le lendemain, Dean tâtonne l'espace vide à sa gauche avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fronce les sourcils. "Amy?" en se redressant.

Il repousse les couvertures et se lève. Dans la cuisine, il fouille dans les tiroirs jusqu'à mettre la main sur une boîte d'antidouleurs, prend deux comprimés, puis se retourne quand Amélia, derrière lui, se racle la gorge. Ils se regardent un certain temps, puis Dean fait un pas dans sa direction.

"Non," une main devant elle pour l'arrêter.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai passé la nuit à te regarder et à vérifier que tu respirais encore," répond Amélia. "Tu sais, je crois qu'à partir du moment où tu bois tout seul, en plein milieu de la semaine, on peut dire qu'il y a un problème."

"Un problème?" en prenant appui sur le comptoir. "Je ne-"

"Tu ne comprends pas?" en le coupant. "Tu ne veux pas comprendre. C'est vraiment très différent."

"Je suis juste… j'ai un peu de mal, en ce moment mais je-"

Amélia fixe le plafond une seconde. "Je ne suis pas stupide," en secouant la tête. "Et la montagne de choses que tu ne me dis pas est en train de se transformer en une montagne de mensonges. Je peux comprendre que tu gardes certaines choses pour toi, vraiment, tu es comme ça, et ça va du moment que ça n'affecte pas notre relation. Il y a une différence entre garder quelque chose pour soi et mentir, Dean. Une grosse différence."

"Je mens?" en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

"A toi de me le dire."

"Je ne suis pas... j'ai-" hésitant.

"Tu crois que je ne sens pas ce qui se passe?" l'interrompt Amélia, en se rapprochant jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher.

Elle pose une main sur sa joue, délicatement. "Tu es en train de te détacher de moi," murmurant presque. "Tu t'éloignes, et je suis en train de te perdre."

"Non," sa main sur la sienne. "Non, Amy… non."

"Tu m'aimes encore?"

Ses mots résonnent, comme plus fragiles, et Dean ferait n'importe quoi pour ne plus ressentir la douloureuse culpabilité. Puis il sait, il sait qu'il devrait tout arrêter, dire la vérité mais alors ce serait accepter que ses barrières s'effondrent. Dire la vérité et reconnaître qu'Amélia n'est pas Castiel, pas ce qu'il veut et qu'elle ne pourra jamais être la bonne personne. Reconnaître que Castiel a tout et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien à donner de plus à quelqu'un d'autre.

"Bien sûr que je t'aime encore," répond finalement Dean.

Et quelque part, c'est peut-être un peu la vérité, seulement pas de la bonne manière ni pour les bonnes raisons. Pas comme il faut.

.

Dean se contente d'un vague geste de la main, en se laissant tomber plus qu'il ne s'assoit derrière le bureau. Il souffle, grimace, puis relève la tête. "Quoi?" en croisant le regard de Castiel et ses sourcils froncés. "Fais pas cette tête."

"Je fais une tête?"

"Ouais, tu fais la tête que tu fais quand tu désapprouves."

"Je vais faire des petites croix dans le calendrier, tu sais… pour tous les jours où tu travailles avec une gueule de bois," l'air songeur. "Ou peut-être que je pourrais garder les petites croix pour les jours où tu es sobre. Pour faire des économies d'encre."

"T'es super drôle, vraiment… super drôle," raille Dean.

"Tu vas te décider à retourner voir un psy, ou alors il va falloir te forcer?"

"Je crois que je vais passer mon tour," en se penchant pour attraper son gobelet de café. "Je t'emprunte ça."

"Mais c'est le mien," en essayant de le reprendre, sans succès.

"C'est une urgence médicale."

"Si tu le demandais gentiment, j'irais t'en chercher un," avec un soupir.

Dean sourit de toutes ses dents. "Pas pareil," dit-il. "Je préfère boire dans le tien. Tu pourrais partager, quand même."

"Partager, ça ne veut pas dire voler, Dean."

"Tout de suite les grands mots," en prenant une gorgée de café.

Castiel secoue la tête, mais le laisse faire quand même. Il prend le gobelet quand Dean le lui tend, boit après lui puis le repose. "Dis-moi juste que tu t'es endormi, hier soir," reprend-il. "Tu n'es pas sorti de chez toi? Tu n'as pas fait de connerie?"

"Mais pour qui tu me prends?" en roulant des yeux. "Je suis super sage."

"Tu as l'intention de parler à Sam, aujourd'hui?"

"J'ai trop mal à la tête pour une dispute," avec un minuscule haussement d'épaules.

"Étonnant," plein d'ironie. "Et demain? Où est-ce que tu auras mal?"

"J'ai une idée… et si toi, tu lui parlais pour moi?"

"Vraiment un gamin," en se détournant vers l'ordinateur. "Je ne vais pas gérer ton frère à ta place. Prends tes responsabilités."

"Tu parles comme mon père," marmonne Dean.

Castiel lui jette un petit coup d'œil. "Alors il te dit d'être responsable mais il te traite comme un enfant?" en penchant légèrement la tête. "Intéressant."

"T'es très énervant."

"Toi aussi."

"Sammy le prendrait bien si c'était toi qui lui parlais," pour insister un peu.

"Je crois qu'il le prendrait très mal, Dean, vraiment très mal de savoir que tu as menti et que tu n'es même pas capable de le lui dire toi-même," réplique Castiel. "Je crois qu'il va t'en vouloir, mais vraiment moins si la vérité sort de ta bouche."

"J'aurais dû lui dire depuis le début," en posant ses coudes sur le bureau. "Il aurait peut-être compris, et… mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con. Il va me détester, il-"

"Il ne va pas te détester," coupe Castiel. "Il va t'en vouloir pendant un temps, et ça passera."

"Comment tu peux le savoir, toi?"

"Ce que je sais, c'est que tu as… quatre jours?" et Dean acquiesce. "Quatre jours pour lui dire la vérité. Réfléchis à ça."

"Mmh," distraitement.

Un coup contre la porte et Dean se retourne. Charlie, depuis le seuil, l'observe un moment. Elle fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu me disais, déjà?" fait-elle. "Ah, oui. Que tu allais te reprendre."

"Je-"

"Tu joues vraiment avec le feu," en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Et je crois que tu ne mesures pas la chance que tu as, parce que quoi que je dise, je fais passer notre amitié avant le reste, avant mes responsabilités, et si je ne faisais pas, tu serais suspendu depuis longtemps."

"Charlie, je-"

"Non, tais-toi," sèchement. "Vraiment, je te conseille de te taire avant que je prenne une décision qu'on va regretter tous les deux."

Dean garde le silence, sans pour autant se détourner, et Charlie laisse passer les secondes avant de reprendre :

"Il y a une conférence sur les armes, demain à New-York, et vous y allez tous les deux."

"Quoi?" en s'étouffant avec sa salive. "Mais Charlie, on-"

Il se coupe quand Castiel lui donne un coup de pied sous le bureau, se tait un instant. "Pourquoi on devrait aller à une conférence?" sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Tu ne peux pas demander à-"

"Parce que c'est ce que j'ai décidé," coupe Charlie. "Tu ne peux pas arrêter de poser des questions, pour une fois?"

"Excuse-moi d'analyser mon environnement," visiblement contrarié. "T'as qu'à me répondre, et j'arrêterai de demander."

"Parce que votre enquête n'avance pas pour l'instant," exaspérée. "Vous avez deux jours à tuer, et il faut que quelqu'un aille à cette conférence. Ça te va, comme ça? Ne répond pas, parce que ça ne change rien. Vous prenez l'avion en fin d'après-midi."

"Mais Charlie, j'ai peur de l'avion, et-"

"C'est pas mon problème," en se retournant pour sortir.


	21. Rien qu'un peu plus

**Ce chapitre est relativement calme, les prochains le seront moins. Dean et Cas se rapprochent pas mal à partir de maintenant**

 **Pas mal de flash-back aussi, dont un plus long que prévu…**

 **Encore merci!**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Et tu rentres demain?" en le suivant dans la chambre.

"Mmh," en attrapant une chemise blanche pour la mettre dans un sac. "C'est à peine vingt-quatre heures, Amy. On rentre demain soir."

Amélia cale son épaule contre le chambranle pour l'observer. Elle sourit doucement, un petit sourire triste, en détaillant attentivement les lignes de son visage. Dean, face au dressing, semble réfléchir puis choisit finalement un vieux t-shirt aux couleurs de l'université de New-York.

"L'avion, ça va aller?" reprend Amélia.

"J'aurais préféré prendre la voiture," en marmonnant. "Mais Charlie a dit que c'était pas son problème, alors… ok. Je vais prendre un somnifère pour dormir pendant tout le vol, et ne pas m'en rendre compte si jamais on s'écrase."

"Tu sais que tu as plus de chance de mourir en-"

"De mourir en voiture, je sais," avec un rire. "N'empêche. J'ai peur de l'avion."

Petit sourire, et Amélia s'approche. "Tu t'es disputé avec Charlie?" demande-t-elle.

"La gueule de bois, ça ne lui a pas plu," en se tournant vers elle. "J'avais promis de me reprendre, et je… peut-être que je ne suis juste pas capable de tenir mes promesses. Est-ce que tu es… encore en colère contre moi?"

"Un peu," en l'attirant contre elle.

Dean enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspire et son cœur se serre, parce qu'il ne trouve pas le réconfort qu'il cherche. Il ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherche. Il se redresse un peu et l'embrasse sur le front. Amélia pose ses deux mains sur ses joues, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle ne dit rien pour se contenter de le regarder, puis, une nouvelle fois, elle l'attire dans ses bras et le serre, beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude.

.

 **Comme si souvent, Dean a un petit sourire alors qu'Amélia referme la portière côté passager, un sac en papier dans les mains. "Je t'ai pris deux hamburgers," en souriant à son tour.**

 **"Tu commences à bien me connaître."**

 **"Mmh," en lui tendant le sac. "Comment ça va?"**

 **"Pas trop mal," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Tu sais où je suis allé, hier soir? A une réunion, au lycée. Avec un des profs de Sam."**

 **"Et comment c'était?"**

 **"Trop, trop bizarre," en déballant un hamburger. "J'avais l'impression d'avoir douze ans et demi, mais je crois que je m'en suis bien sorti, puisque personne ne m'a demandé de retourner en cours."**

 **"Est-ce que Sam a-"**

 **"Il s'est battu."**

 **"Vraiment?" surprise.**

 **"Ouais," soupire Dean. "J'ai fait la même tête quand je l'ai su. J'ai parlé à son prof, mais à Sammy… je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je suis assez mal placé pour lui faire la leçon, et je crois que c'est ma faute s'il ne va pas bien, en ce moment. Il extériorise comme il peut. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas être obligé d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui, ce n'est pas… pas censé être mon rôle, et si jamais il se fait virer du lycée, mon père va vraiment péter les plombs. Même si… c'est vrai qu'il ne peut rien faire, de là où il est, et peut-être que… et si-"**

 **"Tu commences à paniquer," une main sur son bras. "Respire. Sam ne s'est pas fait virer du lycée, et ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout ira bien pour lui."**

 **Dean lui jette un regard en biais. Il prend une grande inspiration, puis se tourne complètement vers elle. "Merci," souffle-t-il. "C'est vrai que je panique."**

 **"C'est simplement parce que tu essaies de bien faire," doucement.**

 **"Essayer, c'est le mot."**

 **"Je pense que tu fais vraiment les choses bien," en caressant son avant-bras.**

 **"Tu crois?" incertain.**

 **"Oui," les yeux dans les siens. "Je sais que c'est très difficile et que tu penses être perdu, mais tout va bientôt devenir plus facile. Tu t'en sors bien, et je te promets que ça va te sembler plus facile dans peu de temps."**

 **"Ça fait déjà un an, Amy, et ce n'est pas… plus facile."**

 **"Mais tu vas mieux," répond Amélia. "Tu vas mieux, et c'est un peu moins difficile qu'il y a un an. On s'en sort. Ça va aller."**

 **.**

Castiel souffle, à la fois agacé, à la fois étrangement attendri. "Tu veux te mettre du côté du hublot?" demande-t-il.

"On pourrait y aller à pieds," en jetant des coups d'œil paniqués autour de lui.

"C'est ça, et arriver à New-York le mois prochain."

"Mais au moins, on arriverait vivants," en marmonnant. "Non… non, je veux sortir de là."

Tout doucement, Castiel pose une main sur la sienne, agrippée à l'accoudoir comme si sa vie en dépendait. "Lève-toi, on va échanger de place," avec un signe de tête. "Ça ira mieux si tu te mets du côté du hublot. Entre moi et le hublot."

"Tu es sûr que je peux me lever, là?"

"L'avion n'a pas encore-"

"Ne prononce pas ce mot," plus vivement.

"Quel mot?" sans retenir un petit rire. "Avion? Décoller?"

"Mais arrête!"

"D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête," sincèrement amusé. "Je suis sûr que tu peux te lever."

Dean fait la moue, détache sa ceinture et se lève. Il attend patiemment que Castiel en fasse de même, très proche quand il se retrouve debout, juste devant lui. Ils se regardent un moment, le souffle de Dean vraiment coincé dans sa gorge.

"Il faut que tu te rassois, maintenant," fait Castiel, après ce qui semble durer une éternité.

"C'est vrai, je… vais me rasseoir."

Il reste immobile encore quelques secondes, puis se glisse sur le siège en rattachant rapidement sa ceinture. "Je ne vais pas prendre de somnifère, parce que si jamais on s'écrase et que je ne meurs pas, je vais me réveiller en plein milieu de l'océan, et je-"

"Il n'y a pas d'océan entre Lawrence et New-York," en se réinstallant à côté de lui.

"Ah… oui, mais alors imagine qu'on s'écrase dans un très grand lac."

"On ne va pas s'écraser, Dean," en bouclant sa ceinture. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

"D'un autre côté," l'air songeur. "Si on s'écrase, on n'aura pas à aller à cette conférence de malheur, et Charlie regrettera de nous avoir forcé à prendre l'avion. L'avion. Même le mot fout la trouille. J'aurais dû prendre un oreiller."

Castiel soupire, avant de faire signe à l'hôtesse, plus loin dans l'allée. "Vous auriez un oreiller, s'il vous plaît?" quand elle arrive à sa hauteur. "C'est vraiment important."

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire," en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

Elle s'éloigne, et Dean fronce les sourcils. "Tu lui plais," fait-il. "Est-ce que tu fais aussi les femmes, ou alors-"

"Oh, la ferme," exaspéré. "Tu ne peux pas tenir une heure sans faire ce genre de commentaires?"

"Je ne fais que me renseigner."

"Renseigne-toi en silence, tu veux bien?"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible," en faisant la moue. "Réponds juste à ma question. C'était pas un commentaire, Cas, c'était une question d'ordre prioritaire."

"Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir le prendre, ce somnifère?" en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

L'hôtesse revient avant que Dean puisse répliquer, tend un oreiller à Castiel, avec toujours ce sourire plaqué sur le visage. "N'hésitez pas, si vous avez besoin d'autre chose," dit-elle. "L'avion va décoller d'ici cinq minutes."

Dean la foudroie du regard, et Castiel retient un fou-rire. "Merci beaucoup," répond-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à son badge. "Merci, Clara."

Celle-ci sourit encore une fois, puis hoche la tête avant de faire demi-tour pour remonter l'allée. Dean grogne un "merci," en prenant l'oreiller, puis :

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça?"

"Je ne fais pas les femmes, comme tu dis," en retirant sa veste.

"Alors pourquoi tu l'as laissée te draguer?" visiblement contrarié.

"Parce que tu es jaloux," comme l'évidence. "C'est à la fois très amusant et presque mignon. Sois jaloux, Dean. C'est distrayant."

"Je te déteste," le ton vraiment plus léger.

"C'est ça," sarcastique.

Dean grommelle quelque chose dans son coin, puis sursaute quand, dans les haut-parleurs, une voix féminine annonce le décollage imminent.

"Arrête de paniquer," fait Castiel.

"Cas."

"Oui."

"J'ai super peur," au moment où l'avion se met en mouvement. "Oh, mon Dieu de bordel de-" en cherchant la main de Castiel.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il la serre à lui en broyer les os, ferme les yeux et ne le lâche pas. Castiel le laisse faire, surpris par le geste, puis finit par lui rendre l'étreinte. Il prend sa main, emmêle leurs doigts, pas surpris du tout par l'onde de chaleur presque brûlante qui remonte le long de son bras. "Ça y est, Dean," un court moment plus tard. "Ça ne bouge plus."

"T'es sûr?" en ouvrant un œil.

"Oui," avec un rire.

Doucement, Dean le relâche. Il lui adresse un regard reconnaissant, puis un tout petit sourire. "Merci," souffle-t-il.

"Mmh," simplement.

"On pourrait regarder un film, juste pour passer le temps," en agitant la main vers l'écran, juste devant eux. "Tu veux?"

"Seulement si c'est moi qui choisis."

"Bon… d'accord."

"Arrête de bouder," en attrapant la télécommande. "Je vais choisir quelque chose qui te plaira aussi."

"Arrête de bouder?" répète Dean. "Je boude, moi?"

Castiel se tourne légèrement vers lui, sans réfléchir avant de tendre le bras pour effleurer du bout de l'index la fossette, sur sa joue gauche. "Tu boudes avec les fossettes," dit-il.

"Je-" pris au dépourvu.

Son regard passe rapidement de ses yeux à ses lèvres, entrouvertes, et Castiel sourit. Il laisse retomber son bras, puis fait défiler les films sur l'écran, s'arrête, le consulte du regard.

"Oui," répond Dean, sans même savoir à quoi.

"Tu n'as même pas-"

Toujours troublé, Dean secoue la tête. "Je sais que ça va me plaire aussi," avec son cœur qui bat beaucoup trop fort. "Tu me connais."

"D'accord," les sourcils très légèrement froncés.

Et Dean se surprend à vouloir poser les mains ou les lèvres sur son visage, savoir encore ce qu'il ressent quand c'est Castiel, juste Castiel, embrasser sans penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que ce quelqu'un d'autre quand il embrasse Amélia, c'est Castiel.

"Dean?" comme pour attirer son attention. "Dean, tu m'écoutes?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais?"

"Je t'ai demandé si tu avais des écouteurs."

"Je crois," en fouillant une seconde dans la poche de sa veste, jusqu'à mettre la main sur une paire d'écouteurs.

Il défait les nœuds, puis lui en tend un, et Dean a un vrai sourire quand il reconnaît les premières scènes du film. "C'est le premier film que j'ai réussi à te faire regarder," remarque-t-il, en se calant un peu plus contre son oreiller.

"Mmh," son épaule vraiment très proche de la sienne. "J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le voir encore une fois."

"Tu penses bien."

.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Castiel fronce les sourcils, alors que Dean laisse sa tête glisser jusqu'à son épaule, distraitement comme une habitude. Il s'endort avant la fin du film, et Castiel reste immobile, lui jette des petits regards.

Bougeant le moins possible, il déplie sa veste pour la poser sur lui, délicatement, avant de retirer l'écouteur de son oreille. Dean grogne un peu mais ne se réveille pas, et son bras, jusque-là sur l'accoudoir, retombe sur la cuisse de Castiel, qui hésite une seconde. Il souffle, puis renonce finalement à l'enlever.

.

 **Castiel hésite un long moment avant d'ouvrir la porte, parce qu'il sait. Dean toque toujours de la même manière : deux coups rapides, une seconde, un autre coup. Et parfois, il dit qu'il est désolé, derrière la porte, puis Castiel finit par lui ouvrir. Chaque fois. "Quoi?" debout dans l'embrasure.**

 **"Tu me laisses entrer?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas," sans réussir à être aussi froid qu'il le voudrait. "Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à voir?"**

 **"Personne à part toi," répond Dean. "Personne que j'aie vraiment envie de voir, à part toi."**

 **"Ah, vraiment?"**

 **"Je sais que c'était… la soirée de trop, et que tu as… vu ce que tu n'étais pas censé voir, et-"**

 **"Elle avait sa langue dans ta bouche et sa main dans ton boxer," coupe Castiel, un ton plus haut. "Et évidemment, tu ne pouvais pas attendre d'être seul avec elle, non, en plein milieu du bar, tu t'es dit que c'était bien aussi. Il y a une chose que je me demande, tu sais… à quel moment tu vas te dire que faire un strip-tease debout sur le bar, c'est bien aussi?"**

 **"Cas, je-"**

 **"Même si, en fait, qui ça va intéresser?" plus amer. "Tout le monde t'a déjà vu à poil."**

 **Dean se mord la lèvre, sans répondre. Il ne répond pas, pour ne pas avoir à dire que tout le monde ou n'importe qui, c'est ne pas s'attacher, ne pas compter, n'être rien d'autre qu'une seule nuit ou un peu moins. N'être rien.**

 **"Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Dean, tu as besoin d'un psy."**

 **"Et si c'est toi que je veux?" d'une toute petite voix.**

 **"Et si, moi, je fais plus que seulement te** _ **vouloir**_ **, hein?" réplique Castiel. "Et si j'en ai assez d'être l'ami qui couche avec toi quand tu veux un peu plus qu-"**

 **"Je sais que je… que je ne te donne pas assez, et je sais que tu voudrais beaucoup plus," en luttant pour réussir à le regarder dans les yeux. "Mais je ne sais pas… comment on fait. Je ne sais pas comment faire et c'est juste… je ne laisserais jamais personne d'autre avoir ce que tu as. Faire ce que tu fais, et je n'aimerais pas ça si ce n'était pas avec toi."**

 **"Tu as besoin de plus, et je te donne plus," en ouvrant un peu plus la porte, sans pour autant faire comme s'il voulait le laisser entrer. "Dis-moi… qui je suis pour toi? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Cas, je ne-"**

 **Castiel souffle, secoue la tête, et Dean bloque la porte quand il commence à la refermer. "Je peux te montrer, on… je ne sais pas être ce que tu veux, mais tu es… plus que l'ami qui couche avec moi, et je-" en tendant la main vers lui.**

 **Les larmes perlent sur le bord de ses cils. Castiel ferme brièvement les yeux, les rouvre et prend sa main pour l'attirer à lui. Il claque la porte en le poussant doucement contre, en se demandant si peut-être, un jour, ses sentiments, tous ses sentiments pour Dean, pourraient ne plus prendre le dessus.**

 **Ce dernier laisse ses mains remonter le long de son ventre, lentement jusqu'à les poser sur le haut de son torse, et Castiel se penche pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres puis s'écarte quand Dean cherche le baiser. "Tu ne veux pas que je-"**

 **"Non," plus ferme.**

 **"Alors-"**

 **Castiel le coupe, deux doigts plaqués contre sa bouche. "Tu veux me montrer?" reprend-il, et Dean hoche vivement la tête.**

 **Le bas de son ventre se contracte presque douloureusement, il reste immobile, les yeux dans les siens. Attend que Castiel lui souffle quoi faire. A la place, celui-ci prend son visage pour seulement l'embrasser tout doucement, une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il tire dessus pour le forcer à pencher la tête, et ses lèvres glissent jusque dans son cou, il mord pour faire mal et laisser une marque. La sienne, imprimée sur sa peau. "Ne laisse pas quelqu'un d'autre te faire ça," avant de passer sa langue sur la légère morsure. "Pas de marques sur toi."**

 **"Sauf les tiennes?" dans ce qui ressemble plus à un gémissement.**

 **"Sauf les miennes," répète Castiel.**

 **Dean tremble entre ses mains, incapable de répondre, et Castiel tire un peu plus sur ses cheveux. "Dis-le."**

 **"Pas de-" cherchant son souffle et ses mots. "Pas de marques sur moi, je promets… je te… promets. Pas de marques, sauf les tiennes."**

 **"Bien," en le relâchant.**

 **"Je-"**

 **"Montre-moi," tout près de son oreille. "Embrasse-moi, Dean. Montre-moi."**

 **Ses geste fébriles mais plus assurés, Dean obéit, cherche ses lèvres et l'embrasse comme pour tout dire, le bout des doigts contre ses joues. Tout l'amour du monde en un seul baiser, et ça pourrait suffire si seulement Dean était prêt. S'il était prêt à vouloir ce qu'il veut vraiment, donner ce que Castiel a déjà sans le savoir.**

 **Il presse tout son corps contre le sien, et Castiel met fin au baiser, avant de le retourner contre la porte. Il caresse son avant-bras, prend sa main pour la placer à plat près de son visage, sa joue tout contre le bois.**

 **"Dis-moi juste… que je ne suis pas en train de profiter de toi," murmure Castiel. "Dis-moi que tu en as envie, et que-"**

 **"C'est ce que je veux."**

 **Ressentir encore, comme toujours, cette confiance qui surpasse le reste, l'apaisement quand c'est fini, la plénitude et le goût d'un peu plus que de l'amour. Se sentir complet et savoir que Castiel est là, qu'il peut lâcher prise et savoir que Castiel ne le lâche pas, lui.**

 **Castiel expire doucement, son souffle caressant sa nuque, et Dean fronce les sourcils quand il le sent s'écarter. Il écoute ses pas s'éloigner. "Cas?"**

 **"Retourne-toi."**

 **Dean pivote sur lui-même, juste à temps pour le voir se laisser tomber sur une chaise, près du bureau, les jambes légèrement écartées. "Déshabille-toi," ordonne-t-il. "Ne garde que ton boxer."**

 **Très lentement, Dean porte les mains à sa chemise dont il défait les boutons, inspire en la retirant. Le désir envahit le creux de son ventre, le regard de Castiel sur lui le paralyse autant qu'il le réchauffe, et Dean aime ces jeux plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il fait pas un pas dans sa direction tout en débouclant sa ceinture.**

 **"N'approche pas encore, Dean. Reste où tu es."**

 **Son jean se retrouve sur le sol, et Dean se redresse, immobile. Castiel s'accorde quelques secondes pour le regarder, admire les lignes presque trop belles de ce corps qu'il ne voudrait que pour lui.**

 **Un élan de possessivité le fait serrer les dents. "Viens ici," une main sur sa cuisse. "Approche."**

 **Dean obéit sans poser de questions, sans non plus s'en poser à lui-même. Il comble la distance qui les sépare et reste debout devant lui.**

 **Encore un peu, Castiel le détaille. Il ne sourit pas, et Dean, lui, ne le regarde pas. Les yeux baissés mais pas sa direction, il respire difficilement sans bouger.**

 **"Regarde-moi," plus froid. "Tu ne sais plus comment on fait, Dean?"**

 **Celui-ci lève à peine les yeux dans les siens. Castiel agrippe sa hanche, si fort, à lui en faire mal, et Dean gémit. De douleur et de plaisir étroitement mêlés.**

 **Dans un geste plus brutal, Castiel resserre sa prise pour le forcer à s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, les deux mains sur sa taille. Il le tient immobile, cherche son regard que Dean finit par accepter de croiser. "Tu m'en veux?" demande-t-il d'une toute petite voix.**

 **"Oui, Dean. Je t'en veux."**

 **"Au point de vouloir me faire du mal?" les bras le long du corps parce qu'il ne sait pas si Castiel le laisserait le toucher. "Tu veux… si tu ne veux pas me voir, je peux me retourner. Tu peux me prendre par-"**

 **"Stop," coupe Castiel. "Arrête. Tout de suite, arrête. Si je voulais te… qu'est-ce que tu allais dire? Te prendre par derrière. Si je voulais que tu te retournes, je te l'aurais demandé. Est-ce que tu m'as entendu te le demander?"**

 **Silencieux, Dean se contente de secouer la tête, les yeux à nouveau baissés.**

 **"Réponds-moi. Avec des mots."**

 **"Tu ne me l'as pas demandé," répond Dean. "Tu ne m'as pas demandé de me retourner."**

 **"Et pourquoi, à ton avis?" en relevant son menton.**

 **Les grands yeux bleus de Castiel semblent voir beaucoup plus loin, le voir de l'intérieur, et Dean finit par se détendre. "Je ne sais pas."**

 **"Parce que j'ai envie de te regarder," sans pour autant lui sourire.**

 **"D'accord," dans un souffle.**

 **Comme si on pressait un interrupteur, tout lui paraît plus intense. Les mains sur lui brûlent, une brûlure diffuse et une pression sur sa hanche, qui oscille entre le plaisir et la souffrance, et les fibres du jean contre la peau nue de ses cuisses semblent soudain plus rêches. Dean ouvre la bouche à la recherche d'un peu plus d'air, alors que Castiel passe un bras dans son dos puis une seule de ses mains dans son boxer pour la poser sur sa fesse.**

 **Avec un hoquet de surprise, Dean se cambre quand il sent les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il écarte instinctivement les jambes, du mieux qu'il peut dans sa position.**

 **Castiel presse doucement ses lèvres près de sa mâchoire. "Tu crois que je pourrais te faire du mal?" murmure-t-il. "Sincèrement?"**

 **"Non… non."**

 **Dean ne croit pas, il** _ **sait**_ **. Que Castiel ne le blesserait jamais, qu'il prend soin de lui et qu'il fait passer ses désirs avant les siens. Il sait que la confiance qu'il accorde est méritée.**

 **De sa main libre, Castiel attrape un flacon de lubrifiant posé sur le bureau pour en verser dans le creux de sa paume. Dean retient cette fois son souffle, le bruit du capuchon le fait sursauter, un peu en continu comme s'il tremblait, et ses poings se referment sur du vide. "Cas," supplie-t-il. "Laisse-moi te toucher. Je t'en prie, je veux-"**

 **"Pose tes mains sur mes épaules."**

 **Toujours si docile, Dean obéit, et pousse un cri quand il sent la fraîcheur du lubrifiant, les deux mains de Castiel dans son boxer, et le bout de ses doigts posés sur le plus intime endroit de son corps.**

 **"Tes jambes," en reculant de quelques centimètres pour le regarder. "Tu peux les écarter un peu plus?"**

 **"Toujours, Cas," en s'exécutant. "Toujours pour toi."**

 **A ces mots, Castiel se raidit d'excitation. Il se mord la lèvre en glissant l'un de ses doigts en lui. "Dis-moi de m'arrêter, et je le ferai," dit-il.**

 **"Je ne veux jamais que tu t'arrêtes, je… ah-" les hanches en arrière pour aller à sa rencontre. "Encore… encore, Cas, s'il te plaît. T'es sur le point de-"**

 **"Je sais ce que je vais toucher, Dean. Je sais."**

 **Il appuie fermement, lui arrachant un vrai cri, et Dean bascule en avant, son front sur son épaule, tout son corps agité de tremblements. Castiel s'immobilise, sans retirer ses doigts mais enroule son autre main autour de sa gorge et le force à reculer. "Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans** _ **pose tes mains sur mes épaules**_ **, Dean?"**

 **Celui-ci ouvre la bouche sans répondre, parce qu'il sait que Castiel ne veut pas qu'il le fasse. Il se tait, le visage si près du sien qu'il respire quasiment contre sa bouche. "Baise-moi," dans un souffle sur ses lèvres.**

 **"C'est une requête ou un ordre?"**

 **Dean ferme les yeux en reposant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il commence à l'embrasser, presque timidement, sans chercher à approfondir et ses hanches remuent toutes seules, en même temps que sa bouche. Il finit par très légèrement s'écarter. "Je t'en** _ **supplie**_ **," dit-il. "S'il te plaît, Castiel, s'il te plaît."**

 **"Tu supplies?" avec un vague sourire.**

 **"Oui."**

 **Castiel ajoute un doigt en lui, ne répond pas pour se contenter d'aller et venir, et Dean cherche son souffle dans le baiser que Castiel lui donne.**

 **.**

Dean se réveille mais n'ouvre pas les yeux, sa joue contre l'épaule de Castiel, et le lilas qui embaume l'air tout autour de lui. "On est arrivés?" marmonne-t-il.

"On va bientôt atterrir," sans bouger. "C'est encore un mot que tu ne veux pas entendre, ou-"

"Non, ça va," avec un petit sourire. "Atterrir, ça veut dire sortir de cet avion de malheur."

"Tu as dormi pendant presque tout le vol."

"C'est vrai que c'était assez paisible," admet finalement Dean.

Il se redresse, puis se frotte doucement les yeux. "Merci pour… ton épaule," les sourcils un peu froncés. "Et merci pour ta veste."

"Mmh," en la reprenant.

Dean tourne un peu le visage vers lui, toujours contre l'appui-tête, et le regarde un très long moment. "On peut aller manger ce que tu veux, ce soir," finit-il par reprendre. "Où tu veux. Tu connais mieux cette ville que moi."

"Tu vas me laisser choisir quoi manger?" presque surpris.

"Sauf si tu veux manger de la salade," après une seconde de réflexion.

"Pas de salade," avec un petit rire. "Promis, pas de salade."

"Je peux te poser une question?" et Castiel acquiesce. "Est-ce que tu aimes cette ville? Est-ce que tu as grandi ici, ou alors est-ce que c'était juste pour la fac?"

"Ça fait plus d'une question," remarque Castiel.

"Je ne sais pas où tu as grandi."

"Tu n'as jamais demandé," haussant les épaules. "J'ai grandi à Seattle, mais je n'y suis pas retourné depuis vraiment longtemps. Quand j'ai arrêté la fac, mon père m'a bien fait comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de garder son numéro de téléphone, et j'ai décidé de rester à New-York."

"Pourquoi la fac de New-York?" sans le lâcher des yeux.

"Mon père," simplement.

"Tu aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement, entre vous?"

"Je ne crois pas," en mordant distraitement l'intérieur de sa joue. "Et je crois qu'il n'aurais pas voulu, lui. Je crois qu'il s'en fiche, à vrai dire, et il voulait que je fasse des études de droit simplement pour une histoire de réputation. Peut-être qu'il m'a envoyé jusqu'à New-York au cas-où je ne voudrais plus faire ce qu'il voulait. On peut dire qu'il a eu raison."

"Tu ne l'aimes pas, toi? Ton père?"

Quelque peu hésitant, Castiel se tait un court moment, puis :

"En fait, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question," dit-il. "Même quand ma mère était toujours là, il ne me parlait pas beaucoup. Il m'ignorait, et il travaillait sans arrêt. Je crois… qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant. On n'a jamais eu de relation, on n'a jamais rien fait ensemble, il aimait ma mère et elle est morte, et il a toujours pensé que c'était ma faute. Il payait pour moi parce qu'il avait les moyens de le faire."

"Mais il voulait quand même que tu fasses ce qu'il voulait," en penchant légèrement la tête.

"Pour son égo et sa réputation," en faisant la moue. "J'ai son nom de famille."

"Est-ce que tu as ses yeux?"

La question posée spontanément, Castiel a un petit sourire qui remonte jusqu'à ses yeux. Il relève un peu le menton. "Non," répond-il. "J'ai les yeux de ma mère."

Dean sourit aussi. Une de ses mains distraitement sur l'accoudoir, près de la sienne.

Ils se taisent, jusqu'à ce que Dean retienne un sursaut. "Ça bouge," en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'allée.

"Ça ne va pas durer longtemps," en se redressant.

"Ok… ok."

Il expire tout doucement, ferme les yeux et serre les dents.

.

 **"Merci," souffle Dean, allongé quasiment contre lui.**

 **Castiel fronce légèrement les sourcils, sans pour autant cesser de caresser sa hanche. "Merci?"**

 **"De ne pas me virer après."**

 **"Je ne te vire jamais," fait remarquer Castiel.**

 **"Mais tu pourrais, et je ne t'en voudrais pas," en remuant un peu.**

 **"Tu ne m'en voudrais pas?" troublé. "Tu ne m'en voudrais pas de coucher avec toi puis de te jeter ensuite? Ça reviendrait un peu à t'utiliser, tu ne trouves pas?"**

 **"Tu ne m'utilises pas si le plaisir est mutuel."**

 **"Alors… c'est ce que toi, tu voudrais?"**

 **"Je n'ai pas dit ça," en se redressant, assez pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. "Je n'ai pas dit ça."**

 **Il pose une main à plat sur son ventre, caresse un peu avant de remonter pour effleurer sa joue. "Je ne voudrais pas que ça se passe comme ça entre nous," dans un murmure, un peu comme un aveu. "Tu n'es pas ça pour moi, et je ne veux pas… être ça pour toi. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, toi et moi, il n'y a pas que le sexe."**

 **"Tu n'es pas ça pour moi," répond Castiel, en agrippant ses hanches. "Bien sûr que tu n'es pas ça pour moi."**

 **"Je sais," en se penchant vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou, sans aller plus loin. "Je peux? Je peux laisser une marque?"**

 **Au choix de ses mots, Castiel sourit, plus qu'amer. Il resserre sa prise sur ses hanches, puis hoche doucement la tête, en cherchant l'inspiration qu'il n'arrive pas à prendre quand Dean mordille et aspire la peau entre ses dents, assez longtemps pour y laisser une marque presque violacée. L'embrasse avant de reculer, s'écarte pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Je vais gâcher ce moment," dit-il.**

 **"Quoi?" en le tenant un peu plus fort.**

 **"On peut commander une pizza?"**

 **Castiel éclate de rire, sincèrement surpris. "Sérieusement?"**

 **"Sérieusement, j'ai super faim," en se redressant pour avoir l'air plus sûr de lui. "Vraiment super super faim."**

 **"Et tu peux penser à la pizza maintenant?" demande Castiel, en même temps que sa main glisse jusque dans le bas de son dos, sans chercher à le rapprocher. "Je suis vexé."**

 **"Toujours vexé si je te laisse choisir ce qu'on met dessus?"**

 **"Bon… d'accord," finalement.**

 **"Et ensuite, peut-être qu'on pourrait s'habiller, et aller… faire un tour?" en attrapant le téléphone, abandonné sur la table de nuit. "Dans le parc, comme l'autre soir."**

 **"Il est deux heures du matin, Dean."**

 **Celui-ci hausse les épaules, compose le numéro. "C'est pour ça que j'aime bien cette ville," fait-il. "Parce qu'ils laissent les parcs ouverts et livrent les pizzas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. C'est comme un petit paradis."**

 **"Mmh," l'air pensif.**

 **"Quoi, mmh?"**

 **"Du poulet sur la pizza, et je te prêterai un pull pour aller au parc."**

 **.**

"Il faut que je prenne une douche," en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Castiel lui emboîte le pas dans le couloir de l'hôtel, puis s'arrête devant l'avant-dernière porte. "Tiens," en lui tendant une carte d'accès magnétique. "On se retrouve dans vingt minutes."

"Ok," en se retournant.

"Nos chambres communiquent," ajoute Castiel, en ouvrant la sienne.

"C'est Charlie qui a fait la réservation?"

"Mmh."

"Mmh," à son tour, en déverrouillant la toute dernière porte. "C'est bon à savoir."

Il s'engouffre à l'intérieur sans attendre de réponse, referme derrière lui tout en cherchant son téléphone. Il compose rapidement le numéro, et Charlie décroche à la troisième sonnerie. "Tu vois," fait-elle. "C'était pas la mer à boire, si?"

"Charlie-"

"Vous allez bien, tous les deux?"

"Pourquoi cette conférence? Pourquoi seulement Cas et moi?"

"Parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un y aille," en soupirant.

"Et ce quelqu'un, c'était forcément Cas et moi?" insiste Dean. "Cas et moi, _seuls_. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce à quoi tu me forces, Charlie."

"Je t'aide un peu," plus douce.

"Tu m'aides?" presque dédaigneux. "Tu ne m'aides pas du tout."

"Je crois que ça va vous faire du bien, à tous les deux, de vous retrouver seuls l'un avec l'autre," répond simplement Charlie.

"Alors tu aurais pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Oui, j'aurais pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, mais je-"

"Tu te fous de moi," en la coupant. "Tu te fous vraiment de moi, non mais c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible."

"Tu te rends compte que ça te pose un problème parce que-"

"Je vais raccrocher," entre ses dents. "Tu me pourris la vie, Charlie."

"Au moins, oui," le ton plus léger.

"Je te déteste."

"A ce point?" avec un petit rire.

"Peut-être pas à ce point," admet Dean. "Mais tu aurais pu envoyer Ruby et Sam à notre place. Des gens qui ont réellement besoin de s'envoyer en l'air."

Charlie se racle la gorge. "La seule personne qui parle de s'envoyer en l'air, c'est toi," fait-elle remarquer.

"Alors tu es pour l'adultère?"

"Je suis pour admettre que tu as fait une erreur," en le corrigeant. "Je suis pour que tu te rendes compte que tu peux revenir en arrière et réparer ce que tu peux réparer."

"Réparer?" les sourcils froncés. "Je ne peux pas réparer ce que j'ai fait à Cas."

"Et si tu en parlais avec lui?"

"Il a déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas me racheter."

"Castiel essaie seulement de se protéger," et Dean l'imagine secouer la tête. "Il se protège parce que tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu l'aimais. Tu le repousses sans arrêt mais tu t'accroches à lui en même temps, tu-"

"Il faut que j'y aille, Charlie."

"Il t'aime encore, tu sais?" comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

"Je sais," dans un souffle. "Il… me l'a dit."

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

"Je-" soudain gêné. "Je crois que je lui ai demandé de sortir de la voiture."

Charlie s'étouffe avec sa salive. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieux," dit-elle. "Dis-moi que tu plaisantes."

"Mais je… suis marié et je-"

"Oh, arrête de te servir d'Amy comme d'une sorte de bouclier," vaguement agacée. "Si tu l'aimes au moins un peu, si tu as un minimum de respect pour elle, tu lui diras la vérité. Ton mariage ne veut rien dire."

"La ferme, Charlie," sèchement.

"Tu t'es marié en sachant que tu aimais déjà quelqu'un d'autre."

"Il faut vraiment que j'y aille," répète Dean. "A demain."

"Pense à-"

Dean raccroche avant d'entendre la suite, puis jette le téléphone sur le lit.


	22. Une porte

**J'avais prévenu : ce chapitre est moins calme. Ceux d'après encore moins (même si celui qui suit un peu plus doux quand même)**

 **Ils se rapprochent et ça fait assez mal, ça fait du bien en même temps. La fin de ce chapitre est amère, je préviens aussi**

 **Peut-être que les chapitres suivants seront un peu plus espacés. Pas réellement par manque de temps ou d'inspiration, mais pas parce que j'ai de gros doutes très pesants sur l'écriture, en terme de style. Enfin, je vais quand même essayer de faire au mieux**

 **Merci encore à vous**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean souffle, hésite un long moment, puis se décide finalement à donner trois coups contre la porte. Une seule porte qui les sépare. Depuis l'intérieur, Castiel crie qu'il peut entrer, et Dean l'ouvre, fait deux pas mais s'arrête.

Dos à lui, Castiel ne porte qu'un pantalon noir. Il ne se retourne pas, une main à plat sur le bureau, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Le silence que Dean garde s'éternise un peu trop longtemps, et Castiel se redresse en pivotant pour lui faire face. "Dean?"

"Tu as… toujours le tatouage," les seuls mots à peu près cohérents quand il ouvre la bouche.

Son regard détaille tout seul, descend sur les courbes de ses épaules, jusqu'à sa hanche. L'encre dans sa peau, toujours à la même place, et l'effort pour ne pas s'avancer est surhumain.

"C'est un tatouage," répond Castiel, les sourcils froncés. "Tu te sens bien?"

"Je voudrais juste… est-ce que tu aurais une chemise à me prêter?" en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. "J'en ai pris qu'une et je-"

Castiel reste immobile une seconde, puis lui fait signe de patienter. "Tu préfères quoi?" en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir deux chemises soigneusement pliées. "La noire ou la bleue?"

"Je préfère que tu mettes la noire," sans réfléchir à ce qu'il dit. "Le noir te va bien, c'est… enfin, j'aime bien sur toi, je… veux dire… je vais prendre la bleue."

Il s'approche rapidement, prend la chemise, puis ne recule pas. Quelque chose en lui hurle de reculer, mais tout son corps refuse d'obéir, cloué sur place et attiré comme un aimant. Castiel fronce toujours plus les sourcils, la tête penchée d'incompréhension. "Tu te sens bien?" encore une fois.

"Tu me prêtes ton shampooing?"

"Tu sors de la douche," avec un geste vers ses cheveux mouillés.

Dean inspire tout doucement, le désir dans le bas de son ventre si puissant qu'il en devient douloureux. "Je suis pas-" les mains tremblantes. "Peut-être que je suis pas assez propre."

Et comme s'il prenait enfin conscience de sa proximité, Castiel fait un pas en arrière. Dean résiste de toute ses forces à l'envie d'agripper son bras pour le retenir, retenir cette chaleur, son parfum comme un souvenir du paradis et la sensation proche de l'ivresse.

Sans le lâcher des yeux, Castiel tend le bras pour attraper le flacon de shampooing, dans son sac. "Tiens," et son souffle caresse sa lèvre.

"Merci."

Dean se retourne brusquement, et puis il _s'enfuit_.

.

L'eau glacée apaise un peu, et Dean reste debout sous le jet de longues secondes. Il ferme les yeux, réprime ce qu'il ressent, et se lave deux fois, en frottant si fort que sa peau rougit. Il fond en larmes quand l'odeur de Castiel devient un peu la sienne mais pas réellement parce que ce n'est pas comme la respirer sur lui.

Dean pleure un certain temps, finalement assis sur le carrelage de la douche.

"Dean?" après ce qui semble une éternité.

"Comment t'es entré?" en essuyant ses joues.

"Si tu peux entrer dans ma chambre, je peux entrer dans la tienne," répond Castiel, debout près de la douche. "Tu veux en parler?"

"Parler de quoi?"

"Je crois que tu le sais, Dean," simplement.

"Tu pourrais juste me passer une serviette, s'il te plaît?" sans vraiment lui répondre.

Il écoute ses pas, puis se relève et tend le bras en dehors de la douche. "Merci," en prenant la serviette. "Tu peux sortir deux minutes?"

"Bien sûr," en s'éloignant.

Dean se sèche rapidement, enfile un pantalon et la chemise bleu ciel, ne la boutonne pas, et retourne dans la chambre en frictionnant ses cheveux. Il se fige en croisant le regard de Castiel, assis sur le lit. "Quand je parlais de sortir, je voulais dire-"

"Je sais," coupe Castiel.

"Alors pourquoi t'es assis sur mon lit?"

"Tu veux manger une pizza?"

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question," en posant sa serviette sur le dossier de la chaise.

"Tu ne réponds pas à la mienne non plus," avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Ok," en soupirant. "Ok pour la pizza."

Castiel l'observe un moment, un geste vers la chemise ouverte sur son torse nu. "Tu as l'intention de sortir comme ça?" demande-t-il.

"Non."

Il ne bouge pourtant pas, les doigts en suspens sur les boutons. Castiel l'observe, fait semblant de ne pas voir ses yeux un peu rougis, cette profonde tristesse qui creuse les traits de son visage. Il fait semblant de ne pas voir, parce qu'il sait que Dean le repousserait si seulement il _essayait_. Dean dirait que c'est rien, que tout va bien.

"Dean?" pour attirer son attention.

"Oui, désolé," en boutonnant rapidement la chemise. "Je suis prêt."

Castiel se lève. "On va prendre la pizza à emporter, et on va faire un tour au parc," en le suivant dans le couloir.

"Le parc près de la fac?"

"Mmh," en lui emboîtant le pas.

.

Dean pose son avant-bras sur le comptoir, les yeux distraitement baissés, et laisse Castiel commander la pizza. Il ne relève la tête qu'en sentant la brûlure de son regard. "Arrête, Cas," dit-il. "Tu peux arrêter. Ça va."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir, tu sais?" bien plus doux que ce à quoi Dean s'attendait. "Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, mais tu n'as pas à dire que ça va si c'est faux."

"Je ne suis pas obligé d'en parler?"

"Non," avec un très léger sourire. "Pas si tu ne veux pas."

"D'accord," quelque peu hésitant. "Je peux juste… te poser une question?"

"Quoi?"

"Ce soir, est-ce que tu as l'intention de sortir et de…?"

Castiel penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés. "Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit," en se détournant.

"Alors tu ne vas pas sortir et coucher avec le premier venu?" lâchant les mots sans réfléchir, même s'il devine l'exaspération avant que Castiel soupire.

"Mais est-ce qu'un jour, Dean… est-ce que tu vas la fermer?"

"Mais-"

"Dean," en le fusillant du regard.

"Ça va, j'ai rien dit," marmonne Dean.

Il se tait, moins de deux minutes, puis :

"Préviens-moi juste si jamais-" avant de se couper lorsque Castiel soupire bruyamment.

"Tu ne pourrais pas… ne vraiment rien dire du tout, au lieu de seulement dire que tu n'as rien dit?" fait-il. "Ne t'en fais pas, Dean, je te préviendrai si jamais l'envie me prend de coucher avec le premier venu."

"Pourquoi tu te mets si vite en colère?"

"Peut-être parce que tu as un don pour jouer avec les nerfs et user la patience."

"Désolé," le ton plus bas. "C'est juste… je n'ai pas envie que tu le fasses."

Les sourcils froncés, Castiel ouvre la bouche, sans rien trouver à dire. Il se mord violemment la lèvre inférieure. "Ce n'est pas dans mes plans," finit-il par répondre.

"D'accord," plus calme. "Tu vois, si tu avais commencé par me dire ça, je-"

"Dean," en roulant des yeux.

"Oui, oui."

"Tu as dit à Amy qu'on avait atterri?"

"J'ai oublié," haussant les épaules. "J'ai… et merde. J'ai oublié."

Sans le lâcher du regard, il attrape son téléphone, tape un message qu'il trouve trop impersonnel, les yeux baissés moins de trois secondes sur l'écran. "Il faut que je rappelle Sam," simplement. "Ça te dérange si je…?"

"Je vais attendre la pizza," répond Castiel.

Dean acquiesce puis s'éloigne, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Castiel ferme brièvement les yeux en inspirant profondément, tout son corps tendu. Il tapote nerveusement le comptoir, et se retourne quand il sent une main sur son épaule.

"Eh," fait Jo, visiblement aussi surprise que lui. "C'est toi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" en s'approchant pour l'étreindre.

"Je vis ici," en le lui rendant. "Mais toi, et… est-ce que c'est Dean, que je viens de voir sortir?"

"Mmh," simplement.

"D'accord," incertaine. "Vous êtes-"

"On travaille ensemble," haussant les épaules. "Il y a une conférence ici, demain."

"Vous travaillez ensemble?" répète Jo.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel hausse les épaules, alors que Jo semble le sonder du regard. "Tu vas bien?" en penchant la tête. "Ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus."

"Je sais. Je suis désolé."

"C'est rien," avec un petit sourire. "Tu as choisi de travailler avec lui?"

"Non," en soupirant. "Une coïncidence. Longue histoire."

Jo se tait une seconde, puis :

"Est-ce que tu aurais pu choisir de ne pas rester? Quand tu as su qu'il… que c'était Dean et qu-"

"J'ai choisi de rester," coupe Castiel. "Mais ne lui dis pas. S'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à faire en sorte qu'il accepte de travailler avec moi, et s'il sait que j'avais le choix d'être encore transféré ailleurs, il va redevenir invivable."

"Je suis ton amie, tu sais?"

"Parce que Dean te l'a demandé."

"Oh… alors il t'a parlé de ça?" en faisant la moue. "Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, en réalité, pas d'être ton amie. Je suis ton amie parce que je t'apprécie. Et alors… tu voulais… tu disais que tu ne voulais plus jamais le revoir."

"Peut-être que je mentais, je-" hésitant. "Je ne sais pas, Jo."

"Comment il est?"

"Il est… désolé," répond Castiel. "Et insupportable, à la fois… il est Dean, je ne sais pas, c'est… regarde-le juste une seconde dans les yeux, et tu vas comprendre pourquoi je suis resté."

"Regarde-moi, toi," en prenant son menton pour croiser longuement son regard.

Un long regard, et Jo est de nouveau des années en arrière. Castiel n'a pas tout de suite accepté qu'elle l'approche, ça a été long, un long chemin fait d'attentions qu'elle a eu à son égard, de tentatives. Et Jo a fini par réussir à le nouer, ce lien dont Castiel avait si désespérément besoin. En douceur, d'abord tout en subtilité pour ne pas le faire fuir. Parler beaucoup d'elle pour finir par l'écouter parler de lui. Parler de Dean. De longues heures à l'écouter parler de Dean, les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante. Castiel tremblait chaque fois qu'il parlait de Dean, il pleurait parfois, pas beaucoup, pas comme il aurait voulu le faire. Pas comme il aurait eu besoin de le faire.

Pas comme il en a besoin, maintenant.

Jo a toujours été son amie mais n'a jamais réussi à entièrement le comprendre.

"Putain… t'es encore plus qu'amoureux," fait-elle. "Beaucoup trop amoureux. On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour toi. Tu veux un conseil, Cas? Tu devrais t'enfuir le plus loin possible, ou alors te débrouiller pour l'avoir et-"

"Il est marié."

"Hein? Attends… on parle de Dean," sans retenir son rire. "Moi, je suis mariée. Lui, il ne-"

"Il est marié, Jo," encore une fois.

Castiel détourne les yeux. "Je sais que j'aurais dû partir dès que j'ai entendu son prénom, mais je… c'est juste plus fort que moi," dit-il. "C'est plus fort que moi."

"Alors quoi?" les sourcils froncés. "Tu lui as menti, en disant que tu n'avais pas le choix, ça a été un vrai calvaire de réussir à travailler avec lui, il est insupportable, et en plus… en plus, tu t'infliges de le regarder être avec quelqu'un d'autre? Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Cas? Tu aurais pu seulement t'en aller, demander à être transféré dans un autre bureau, choisir… bon, c'est vrai que c'est choisir la facilité, mais c'est aussi choisir de ne pas souffrir."

"Je sais mais je-"

"Mmh," en roulant des yeux. "Mais tu l'aimes. J'ai toujours… je crois qu'à la fac, tout le monde savait qu'il t'aimait, qu'il avait beau couché avec n'importe qui, c'était toi… c'était vers toi qu'il revenait, mais je ne crois pas que ça justifie quoique ce soit."

"Ça ne justifie rien."

"Alors pourquoi-"

"On ne fait que travailler ensemble," en soufflant. "On essaie d'être amis."

"Vous essayez?"

"Oui."

"Jo?" derrière eux.

Ils se retournent en même temps, et Dean a un léger mouvement de recul. Il se racle la gorge. "Salut," parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre. "Tu vas… bien?"

"Et toi?" en s'approchant, les yeux dans les siens.

Dean ne répond pas, troublé par son regard un peu trop inquisiteur. Il se contente d'acquiescer, totalement immobile quand Jo l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue avant de reculer. "C'est bien de te revoir," dit-elle.

"Merci," la main droite agrippée à son téléphone.

Ce dernier vibre et Dean sursaute, baisse les yeux sur l'écran. "Je dois répondre," en décrochant, presque mécaniquement. "Amy?"

Il écoute sa voix, à l'autre bout du fil, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle dit, sans vouloir le comprendre. Il hoche la tête avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne peut pas le voir. "Oui," fait-il. "Non, ça s'est… bien passé. J'ai toujours peur de l'avion. Mmh," avec quelques pas pour s'arrêter près du comptoir. "Promis, oui, et je… moi aussi," et puis il raccroche.

Castiel lui jette un petit regard en coin, et Dean hausse les épaules. "Sam t'envoie… comment il a dit ça?" songeur. "Du courage pour me supporter. Mais franchement, t'en as pas besoin. Je suis super, là, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Tu ne tiens pas une heure sans faire un commentaire déplacé."

"Non, mais je tiens une demi-heure," en lui souriant.

"C'est ça," en roulant des yeux.

Jo les observe un moment, silencieuse, puis croise le regard de Dean. Celui-ci le lui rend, accrochant l'alliance à son doigt. "Tu es mariée?" demande-t-il.

"Toi aussi."

"Alors j'espère que c'est mieux pour toi que pour moi," les mots qui se bousculent avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les retenir. "Enfin, je-"

"Mmh," en le coupant. "Je comprends. C'est mieux si tu marié à la bonne personne."

Dean lève un peu les yeux, sourire sans joie, puis acquiesce. "Cas?"

"Oui?"

"T'as mis quoi sur la pizza?"

"Du poulet," avec un vrai rire. "C'est ce que tu aimes."

"Tu te… oh, évidemment, tu te souviens de tout," fait Dean.

Il lui sourit encore, plus sincèrement, un sourire qui creuse les fossettes, et le cœur de Castiel s'arrête une seconde. Une seconde, puis il détourne les yeux vers Jo qui les observe, tous les deux cette fois.

"Quoi?" demande Castiel.

"Rien," un court moment plus tard. "Rien… il faut que j'y aille. Appelle-moi, Cas, d'accord? Et toi, Dean," sans lâcher son regard quand elle parvient à le trouver.

"Oui?"

"Essaie de ne plus avoir peur."

Pris au dépourvu, Dean ne trouve rien à répondre, hésite, puis :

"Je vais essayer. Joanna."

.

Dean replie sa jambe sous sa cuisse, les yeux braqués sur Castiel, assis en face de lui, en tailleur sur le banc. Il relève la tête. "Dean?" en prenant une nouvelle part de pizza.

"Mmh?"

"Tu me dévisages un peu."

"Désolé."

"Tu continues," remarque Castiel. "Qu'est-ce qu-"

"J'aime vraiment cette chemise sur toi," sans réfléchir. "Le noir, ça te-"

Castiel hausse un sourcil interrogateur, et Dean se coupe. "Désolé," répète-t-il.

"C'est… gentil. Je suppose."

"Ouais," en reposant sa part de pizza. "J'ai plus faim."

"Toi, tu n'as plus faim?" amusé. "Rien ne va, alors. Je peux te poser une question?"

"Moi d'abord," un coude posé sur le haut du dossier du banc.

"Vas-y."

"Tu es… est-ce qu'il y a eu quelqu'un dans ta vie?" le regard fuyant. "Pas seulement du sexe, je veux dire. Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelqu'un? Tu as déjà dit que tu n'avais pas… aimé quelqu'un d'autre, mais peut-être que tu as essayé. Est-ce que tu as essayé?"

"Tu passes ton temps à me dévisager, mais tu n'es pas capable de me regarder dans les yeux maintenant?" très calmement.

"Tu ne veux pas me répondre?" en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

"Je n'ai pas essayé," soupire Castiel. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux."

"C'est quoi, ta question?" en reprenant la pizza.

"Pourquoi tu ne divorces pas?"

"Pourquoi je ne… hein?" pris au dépourvu. "C'est une vraie question?"

"Oui," avec un hochement de tête. "Ce que tu as dit à Jo, et-"

"Tu sais… mon mariage fonctionnait, avant que tu débarques."

"Est-ce que c'est un reproche?"

Dean hausse simplement les épaules. "Non," dit-il. "Je suppose que s'il suffit que tu sois là pour que tout parte en vrille, c'est censé vouloir que ça n'allait pas vraiment, et je… je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Je fais semblant parce que je suis un peu paumé. Et j'ai peur. Toi, tu me fais peur."

"Je te fais peur?"

"Peur comme… je ne sais pas comment te le dire," plus bas. "Je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'intimides plus, pas comme au tout début, mais-"

"Je t'intimidais?" répète Castiel.

"Un peu," simplement. "Tu ne le sais pas?"

"J'en avais une vague idée, je ne vais pas dire le contraire."

"C'était pas une mauvaise chose, Cas, je veux dire… c'était attirant," en détournant les yeux. "Je ne suis pas du tout censé te dire ça."

Castiel prend la dernière part de pizza, le consulte du regard, récoltant un petit signe du menton, puis pose le carton sur la poubelle, derrière lui. "C'est ce qui t'a attiré?" reprend-il.

"Entre autres."

"Toi, tu avais l'air perdu," le ton très doux.

Nerveux, Dean joue avec son alliance, du bout du pouce, hésitant presque à l'enlever tant le métal semble chauffer sa peau. Et ce qu'il n'ose pas dire mais qu'il pense si fort. Qu'il n'est pas perdu quand Cas est là, qu'il le regarde dans les yeux et que c'est un peu comme rentrer à la maison. Qu'il crève d'envie de l'embrasser, maintenant.

"Je sais," murmure-t-il. "Je sais."

.

Qu'il crève d'envie de l'embrasser.

Les pas de Dean dans le couloir, Castiel à sa droite. Ils ne parlent pas. Dean laisse son bras balancer, effleurer doucement le sien, voudrait prendre sa main mais ne le fait pas. Il ferme brièvement les yeux, comme trop conscient de tout, autour de lui. Conscient de _Castiel._

Celui-ci lui jette un regard, la tête à peine tournée vers lui. "Dean?"

"Oui," en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

"Tu te sens bien?"

Dean retient son souffle, s'appuie dos contre le mur. "Pas vraiment," finit-il par répondre. "Me sentir bien… ça n'arrive jamais."

"Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas?" debout devant lui.

"Parce que le dire à voix haute, c'est… ça veut dire que c'est réel," les yeux dans les siens. "Ça veut dire que je devrais en parler, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ça. Revenir sur tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Je n'ai pas envie de ça."

"Peut-être que tu devrais quand même le faire."

"Peut-être pas, Cas," la voix un peu tremblante. "Peut-être que je-"

Il se décolle du mur pour avancer d'un pas vers lui, et Castiel ne bouge pas. Il ne bouge pas parce que lui aussi, il crève d'envie de l'embrasser. De toucher sa peau et partager sa chaleur, dire que tout ira bien, qu'il est là et que tout ira bien.

"Cas je-" si _proche_.

"Je sais," immobile.

Du bout des doigts sur sa pommette, Dean caresse sa joue. "Est-ce que tu vas m'en vouloir?" demande-t-il.

"Peut-être pas," murmure Castiel.

Les cœurs battent un peu plus, et Dean essaie de ne pas respirer, de ne pas réfléchir, seulement ressentir ce qu'il a désespérément besoin de ressentir quand il s'approche encore et se penche. Ses lèvres contre les siennes brûlent et réparent un peu de ce qui fait trop mal.

Castiel l'attrape par les revers de sa veste puis le repousse contre la porte, hésite une seconde parce que Dean pose une main sur son torse, simplement comme une pression, sans essayer de le faire reculer. Il referme son poing sur le tissu de sa chemise pour l'attirer encore un peu plus près. Si c'était vraiment possible.

Dean entrouvre la bouche lorsque Castiel presse sa langue tout contre ses lèvres, prière silencieuse ou bien l'ordre de le laisser faire.

Et Dean laisse faire, se laisse embrasser et répond. Il ferme les yeux, tout le corps et le cœur au bord de la rupture, un mélange de calme et d'adrénaline brûlant dans ses veines. L'adrénaline avant la chute. Il le repousse plus fort mais l'accompagne quand il s'écarte, juste une seconde puis casse le baiser en se détournant.

Castiel ne le lâche pourtant pas, incapable de faire un pas en arrière, incapable comme à chaque fois. Comme si rien ne changeait jamais. Il pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et Dean ne bouge pas, juste une main dans ses cheveux. Ils respirent en même temps, les cœurs presque l'un contre l'autre, de longues secondes de silence, rempli de ce que Castiel voudrait l'entendre dire. Dean se tait, assez longtemps pour que Castiel accepte de ne jamais, jamais avoir droit à un peu plus, assez longtemps, et :

"Tu vas… Cas, je sais que tu vas me détester de te dire ça maintenant, et déteste-moi je t'en prie, c'est plus facile mais je… je n'ai jamais… jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que toi."

Quelque chose _craque_ , mais Castiel ne montre rien. Il ne bouge pas et respire à peine, ne respire pas pour ne pas mourir.

"Cas?"

"Je suis là," en se redressant pour le regarder.

Dean prend doucement son visage entre ses mains, prie pour ne pas le voir pleurer, pour que les larmes dans ses yeux disparaissent et pour que la douleur cesse. Les gestes plus tendres, il caresse ses joues avec ses pouces. "On se fait du mal, tu sais?" dit-il. "On se fait du mal, et on ne peut pas… toi et moi, on ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer, te donner ce que tu mérites d'avoir mais je ne sais pas comment on fait et je suis-"

"Ne le dis pas," l'index contre sa bouche. "Non… s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas supporter de t'entendre dire ça, je t'en prie… tais-toi."

Silencieux, Dean cherche sa carte d'accès magnétique, ouvre la porte avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il recule jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chambre, le regarde longtemps, puis referme derrière lui.

La porte ne claque pas, brise plutôt, et Dean s'appuie contre. Il éclate en sanglots, des sanglots silencieux et douloureux qui roulent sur ses joues alors qu'il se laisse glisser par terre, bientôt roulé en boule sur la moquette.


	23. Déjà-vu

**Bon… ce qui devait arriver arriva? On va dire ça comme ça. Je n'avais pas tout de suite imaginer les choses comme ça, et ça va se compliquer plus tard (évidemment)**

 **Je ne vais rien dire d'autre pour ne pas prendre le risque de trop en dire**

 **Merci du fond du cœur**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

La nuit est très longue, Dean finit par s'endormir et se réveille plusieurs fois mais n'a pas le courage de se lever. Il rouvre les yeux quand Castiel glisse à genoux près de lui, une main sur son épaule. "Viens prendre une douche," dit-il. "Et tu peux dormir encore quelques heures. Dans un lit."

Dean se redresse et s'adosse à la porte. "Comment tu fais, Cas?"

"Comment je fais quoi?"

"Pour ne pas t'effondrer," en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

"Je ne sais pas," sincèrement. "Viens prendre une douche."

"Quelle heure il est?" sans bouger.

"Six heures, Dean. Viens prendre une douche."

Il lui tend une main, et Dean la prend pour se lever. Peu assuré sur ses jambes, il s'appuie sur lui. "J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore une gueule de bois," avec quelques pas jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Sans répondre, Castiel commence à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, concentré sur ce qu'il fait pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Dean agrippe doucement ses poignets. "Cas, j'ai… j'ai envie de toi," la voix plus claire.

"Ne me fais pas ça," en se dégageant pour lui retirer sa chemise. "Tu n'as pas envie de moi comme je te veux, moi. Va juste prendre une douche."

"Mais Cas-" quand celui-ci s'écarte puis se retourne.

"S'il te plaît… ne rends pas les choses encore plus difficiles."

Il laisse la porte entrouverte en sortant, fouille dans le sac de Dean pour trouver un bas de survêtement et un boxer qu'il pose sur le lit puis s'y assoit.

Dean sort de la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une serviette de bain sur les hanches. Castiel détourne les yeux. "Si tu veux un t-shirt, je peux te prêter le mien," dit-il.

"D'accord," en enfilant son boxer, puis le bas de survêtement, remarquant à ce moment-là que Castiel porte quasiment la même chose. "Tu as dormi, Cas?"

"Pas beaucoup."

"Tu veux en parler?" en s'approchant.

Il fait le tour du lit et s'assoit, une jambe repliée sous sa cuisse. "On peut-"

"Non," coupe Castiel, plus ferme, avant de retirer son t-shirt pour le lui tendre.

Dean hésite, finit quand même par le mettre, brusquement enveloppé par ce familier et si doux parfum de lilas. "Merci," dans un souffle. "C'est gentil."

"Allonge-toi," en se levant.

Il soulève la couverture et lui fait signe. Dean se mord la lèvre, le regarde un long moment dans les yeux avant d'obtempérer, puis attrape sa main quand Castiel recule. "Reste," presque dans une supplique. "Pourquoi tu ne restes pas?"

"Je ne peux pas rester, Dean," sa main toujours dans la sienne.

"S'il te plaît," en levant un peu plus les yeux vers lui. "Tu es fatigué aussi, et je ne… je ne veux pas rester seul," en se décalant pour lui faire une place. "Reste, s'il te plaît."

Castiel prend une profonde inspiration, reste immobile un moment, même s'il sait déjà qu'il va céder. Comme toujours, comme à chaque fois et parce que Dean a l'air si perdu et si vulnérable. Il presse sa main plus fort, et Castiel acquiesce, sans lui répondre en se glissant à côté de lui. "Dors, maintenant," en remontant la couverture sur lui.

.

D'abord de son côté du lit, Dean somnole plus qu'il ne dort, et puis il finit par se tourner vers Castiel, immobile, qui le laisse pourtant faire quand il se rapproche jusqu'à passer un bras en travers de son ventre.

Sa respiration s'apaise, et Dean s'endort vers le milieu de la matinée, le visage tout tourné vers Castiel. Celui-ci fixe le plafond, apprécie sa peau contre la sienne bien plus qu'il le devrait, bien plus au point de prier pour que Dean ne se réveille pas, pour qu'il reste là, qu'il ne dise plus jamais qu'il ne peut pas ou qu'il est désolé. Et Castiel sait qu'il finira par pardonner, quoiqu'il dise et peut-être qu'en réalité, il l'a déjà fait.

Un peu avant midi, le téléphone de Dean vibre sur la table de nuit. Castiel l'attrape et décroche, rapidement pour ne pas le réveiller. Une voix préenregistrée résonne à son oreille, il accepte l'appel, sans parler.

"Dean?"

"Il est en train de dormir," simplement.

Petit ou très long silence, puis John reprend :

"Tu es son coéquipier?"

"Oui," répond Castiel.

"Vous avez couché ensemble?" sans aucune forme de préambule.

Castiel inspire, le plus calmement possible. "Non," dit-il. "Mais je vois difficilement en quoi ça pourrait vous regarder si jamais ça arrivait. Si jamais ça arrivait encore."

"Encore? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Oh, alors Dean n'est pas proche de vous à ce point," le ton rempli de dédain, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. "Pas au point de tout dire."

"Dis-moi, toi, puisque tu as l'air de si bien connaître mon fils," agacé.

"Je ne vous aime pas."

Les mots sortent tout seuls, et Castiel ne les regrette même pas. Il jette un coup d'œil à Dean, toujours endormi, les traits de son visage si tendus même dans le sommeil, et Castiel ne regrette vraiment pas.

"Je crois que c'est réciproque," fait John. "Ton prénom?"

"Castiel."

"Tu voudrais bien me passer mon fils, Castiel?"

"Il a passé une très mauvaise nuit, et je ne vais pas le réveiller simplement parce que vous voulez lui parler," aussi ferme que lui. "Dean n'a pas à obéir au moindre de vos ordres comme s'il avait encore seize ou vingt ans. Et si je peux me permettre, vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position d'ordonner quoique ce soit."

Dean grommelle et remue à côté de lui, ouvre difficilement les yeux pour le regarder. "Cas?" l'air plus que perdu. "Qu'est-ce qu-"

Il s'interrompt, reprend son bras, puis se redresse sur un coude. "Tu peux me passer le téléphone?" demande-t-il. "Ça doit être mon père."

"Oui, c'est ton père," légèrement éloigné du combiné.

"Et tu…?" les yeux ronds. "Ok. Tu veux bien me le passer?"

A contre-cœur, Castiel obtempère. Sans le lâcher des yeux, résistant de toutes forces à l'envie de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore davantage.

"Papa?" en se frottant les yeux. "Non. On est à New-York, juste pour une conférence. Pourquoi t'es en colère comme ça, dès le matin? Hein?"

Il lève les yeux vers Castiel, l'interrogeant du regard sans vraiment obtenir autre chose qu'un haussement d'épaules. Il souffle. "Ok," pour John. "Non, mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé te dire? J'étais en train de dormir, et Cas parle pour lui-même, je n'ai pas à-" en roulant des yeux. "Je te rappellerai."

Il raccroche et repose le téléphone sur la table de nuit. "T'as dit à mon père que tu… et puis-" confus. "Non mais… c'est-"

"Je ne vais pas m'excuser," en se redressant contre un oreiller.

"Je m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu le fasses," en s'asseyant en tailleurs, les poings sous les mâchoires. "Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui?"

"Je ne l'aime pas."

"Ça te fait un point en commun avec Sam," plus amusé qu'autre chose. "Mais t'étais peut-être pas obligé de lui parler comme ça. Tu pouvais juste me réveiller et me passer le téléphone."

"Tu dormais," simplement. "J'aurais voulu que tu dormes encore un peu. Tu es très fatigué."

"Mais non, je-"

"Tu ressembles à un ours," avec un geste vers son visage. "Et je suis sûr que tu pourrais hiberner tout l'après-midi."

"Je ressemble à quoi?" les sourcils froncés.

Castiel a un petit rire, puis ne résiste plus. Il tend le bras pour ébouriffer doucement ses cheveux. "Tu peux dormir encore un peu, si tu veux," souffle-t-il, avant de laisser retomber son bras.

"Et toi?" en réceptionnant sa main.

Les yeux baissés, Dean caresse sa paume, ne relève pas la tête parce qu'il sait trop bien à quel point Castiel est attirant.

"Quoi, moi?" demande celui-ci.

"Tu as réussi à t'endormir?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Tu ne veux pas me regarder, Dean?"

Dean lui jette un coup d'œil trop bref, et ce qu'il voudrait, c'est réussir à se sentir mal à l'idée de se sentir si bien avec Castiel. Il voudrait culpabiliser, savoir que c'est mal et qu'il n'est pas censé vouloir ne plus jamais bouger de ce lit.

"Regarde-moi."

"C'est un ordre?"

"Oui," sans retenir un très léger sourire. "Regarde-moi."

Finalement, Dean relève les yeux mais relâche sa main. "Voilà," fait-il. "Je suis en train de te regarder."

"Tu te sens mal?"

"Oui," luttant pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

"Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas, tu sais. Ça va. Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

"Je n'ai rien fait de mal?" répète Dean, en jouant nerveusement avec son alliance. "Je ne fais que ça. Du mal."

Castiel attrape délicatement son poignet. "Tu me laisses te toucher?"

"Bien sûr."

Toujours plus doux, Castiel passe le bout de ses doigts sur les très fines cicatrices, celles plus roses ou presque blanches. Rien qui ressemble réellement à une blessure volontaire, mais Castiel _sait_. Il sait pour toutes les fois où Dean se perd. Il sait comment il fonctionne et jusqu'à quel point il peut vouloir se faire du mal.

Dean ferme les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" sans réussir à respirer. "Cas…?"

"C'est à toi-même que tu fais le plus de mal," incapable de le lâcher. "Je voudrais… je voudrais tellement que tu puisses te sentir mieux."

"Je ne crois pas mériter de-"

"Pourquoi tu te détestes à ce point, Dean?" en le coupant.

Cette fois et parce qu'il n'y arrive plus, Dean se détourne. "Je sais pas, c'est juste… c'est comme ça."

"Non," répond Castiel. "Il y a quelque chose chez toi, et je sais, moi, mais pas comme ça, Dean, pas à ce point. On ne dirait pas que tu as souffert, on dirait que tu es complètement cassé."

"Tu as dit que je pouvais dormir encore un peu," en reprenant son poignet.

"D'accord," soupire Castiel.

Il ne bouge pas, et Dean penche la tête sur le côté. "Tu es d'accord pour rester?" demande-t-il.

"A moins que tu veuilles que je m'en aille."

L'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, Dean baisse un peu les yeux. "Non… non, je veux que tu restes," tout doucement, en attrapant son téléphone pour couper la sonnerie. "Reste encore."

"D'accord," encore une fois.

Dean se rallonge, fixe d'abord le plafond, avant de rouler sur le côté pour être dos à lui. Il sursaute mais ne le repousse pas lorsque Castiel se cale derrière lui et enroule un bras autour de sa taille. "Tout ira bien," murmure-t-il. "Je te promets que tout ira bien, Dean."

.

Castiel ne s'endort pas, se contente simplement de rester là, immobile, Dean contre lui. D'abord crispé, il finit par se détendre, le souffle calme et régulier. Il ne bouge pas, et Castiel attend, juste un moment, avant de poser une main à plat sur son ventre, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il inspire, ressent autant l'apaisement que la douleur.

.

"Dean?" quelques heures plus tard.

"Mmh," en marmonnant, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Castiel passe le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. "Il faut que tu te réveilles," dit-il. "La conférence, tu te rappelles?"

"J'ai pas envie," en se retournant dans ses bras.

A peine réveillé, il glisse une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos, comme pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus. "J'ai pas envie," répète-t-il, sa main un peu plus bas.

"Dean," en se raclant la gorge. "Ta main. Tu as ta main sur mes-"

"Et alors?" en grognant.

"Tu n'es pas du tout réveillé," sans pour autant tenter quoique ce soit pour le faire bouger. "Dean? Tu te réveilles?"

"Arrête… de faire du bruit."

Il finit par émerger, ouvre les yeux et se fige, plus immobile qu'immobile. Il tousse. "Désolé," en retirant sa main. "Vraiment désolé."

"Mmh," fait Castiel. "C'est rien. Tu comptes rester… comme ça?"

"Comme ça… quoi?" le visage enfoui dans son cou.

"Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas que tu-"

"Tu ne bouges pas non plus," remarque Dean. "On est pas obligés… on s'en fout, de cette conférence. On peut ne pas y aller, dormir toute la journée, et personne ne va s'en rendre compte."

"Charlie va s'en rendre compte, et je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour toi de la contrarier."

Dean grommelle, rassemble tout son courage avant de réussir à s'écarter. Il s'assoit, en se passant les deux mains sur le visage. "Je vais me rendormir," les yeux à demi ouverts.

"Tu dois juste rester assis pendant deux heures et faire semblant d'écouter," répond Castiel. "S'il y a des notes à prendre, je le ferai, et tu pourras te rendormir dans l'avion. Ça va, je peux dire le mot, maintenant?"

"Non, tu ne peux pas," en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. "Il pleut. Ça décolle même quand il pleut, les… avions? Hein?"

"S'il n'y a pas de gros orage, oui," en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

Deux heures à faire semblant d'écouter ou plutôt deux heures à regarder Castiel du coin de l'œil, mais deux heures plus tard, Dean jure entre ses dents, les yeux braqués sur les éclairs qui déchirent le ciel. Il se laisse tomber sur un banc, au beau milieu de l'aéroport. "C'est un gros orage, ça?" marmonne-t-il.

"Tous les vols sont annulés," en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Super, vraiment… génial."

"C'est Charlie," son téléphone entre les mains.

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qu'elle appelle, et pas-"

"Je ne sais pas, Dean," en soupirant. "Attends une seconde."

Il lui fait signe de patienter, puis décroche. "Oui," dit-il. "Mmh… non, on ne peut pas prendre un autre avion ce soir. Tout est annulé, et… la météo. Je sais."

"Tu peux me la passer?" demande Dean.

"Attends," les sourcils froncés.

Dean souffle d'agacement. Il n'écoute plus et se détourne, puis prend le téléphone quand Castiel finit par le lui tendre. Il se mord la lèvre. "Charlie?"

"Tu vas bien?" simplement.

"Devine," haussant involontairement le ton. "Devine si je vais bien. Non. Non, ça ne va pas. Tu savais qu'il y aurait un-"

"J'ai l'air d'être miss météo, imbécile?" coupe Charlie. "Non, je ne savais pas."

"Ok," en cherchant le regard de Castiel. "Cas? Je peux… ça te dérange si je…?"

"Non, vas-y," avec un tout petit sourire. "Je vais rappeler l'hôtel. Tu peux me prêter ton téléphone?"

"Ok," encore une fois, en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste.

Il lui met le téléphone dans les mains, se lève et s'éloigne. Souffle pour garder son calme. "Charlie?" plus bas. "Sois ma meilleure amie, maintenant. Tu peux faire ça?"

"Bien sûr."

"Ok… ok, Charlie, je-" au bord de la crise de nerfs. "Une nuit de plus, et je vais… je te jure qu'une nuit de plus et je vais tromper ma femme."

"C'est ce que tu veux?" très calmement.

"Non," presque sur la défensive. "Je ne veux pas… qui veut être infidèle? Je ne veux pas ça mais je… tu sais à qui je voudrais pouvoir parler? Amy. Amy, quand on était pas mariés, quand je ne lui mentais pas et que je pouvais l'appeler tard le soir parce que c'est… elle sait écouter, elle m'écoutait et c'était simple, et-"

"Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais-"

"Et si on divorce, qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Cas et moi, on a… on peut pas. On a rien à faire ensemble et ça marchera jamais."

"Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu n'essaies même pas," répond Charlie. "Tu n'as pas essayé. Tu n'as jamais-"

"Si," en la coupant. "On a essayé, à la fac, et-"

"Non," obstinée. "Tu n'as jamais voulu essayer. Tu n'as fait que le repousser, tu t'es tapé tout New-York, juste sous ses yeux, pour ne pas avoir à _essayer_ , et tu restes avec Amélia parce que tu as peur."

"Pour commencer, c'était pas tout New-York."

"La ferme," et Dean l'entend presque lever les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce qu'un jour, tu vas finir par-"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Charlie, je ne… je ne peux juste pas," en retenant de toutes ses forces les larmes sur le bord de ses cils. "C'est trop dur."

"Qu'est-ce qui est trop dur?"

"Je me déteste," dans un souffle. "Et Cas… Cas mérite tellement, tellement mieux."

"Et si c'est toi qu'il veut?" le ton plus doux.

"Alors il ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour lui."

"Toi non plus."

"J'ai besoin d'une cigarette, d'une demi-bouteille de whisky, et-"

"Dean," l'interrompt Charlie.

"Oui, tu as raison," amer. "Je devrais plutôt boire de l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix."

Sans écouter la réponse, il sort par les grandes portes et longe les baies vitrées pour rester à l'abri de la pluie qui n'arrête pas de tomber à verse. Il s'arrête près d'un homme cigarette à la main, lui en demande une, l'allume puis s'éloigne en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

"Dean?" pour la énième fois.

"Ça va, Charlie," blasé. "Je suis toujours là."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je ne bois pas d'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix, si ça peut te rassurer," en recrachant la fumée.

"Mais t'es en train de fumer."

"Ouais."

"Et Cas-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas," en la coupant. "Il va me trouver."

"Comment tu peux le savoir?" demande Charlie.

"Bah," comme une évidence absolue. "C'est Cas. Il m'a sûrement regardé sortir, il va me laisser trois minutes, et ensuite il va sortir aussi, marcher, tomber sur moi et me passer un savon juste avec les yeux. Puis même s'il ne m'a pas vu sortir, il va me trouver. C'est Cas."

"Mmh," avec un léger sourire dans la voix. "D'accord."

Dean tire sur sa cigarette, le dos en appui contre la vitre derrière lui. "Entre nous, Charlie," reprend-il. "Cette conférence était vraiment, vraiment merdique."

"Je suis à peu près sûre que tu n'as rien écouté, alors je vois mal comment tu pourrais le savoir."

"Je n'ai rien écouté parce que c'était merdique."

"C'est ça," exaspérée.

"J'ai… je l'ai embrassé," après un long moment.

"Mmh," encore une fois. "Tu l'as embrassé. Je vais faire comme si j'étais étonnée, pendant juste… une seconde. Voilà. Tu l'as embrassé, et?"

"Et ça nous a fait du mal, à tous les deux," en fermant les yeux. "Je l'ai embrassé, et puis j'ai… j'ai fait ce que je fais tout le temps. Je l'ai repoussé. Et j'ai vraiment, ah putain, j'ai juste tellement envie de m'enfuir, mais Cas est si… lui. Il m'aime trop, et j'ai… je t'ai dit que j'avais passé la journée à dormir dans ses bras? Comment je peux essayer de ne pas lui faire de mal si lui, il ne me fuit pas?"

"Tu as… dormi dans ses bras? Vous avez dormi ensemble?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'il ait dormi, lui," soupire Dean. "Je crois qu'il m'a juste regardé dormir. Tu crois que c'est tromper?"

"Je ne sais pas, Dean. Tu crois, toi?"

"J'espère que non."

"C'est vraiment grave, d'être si loin dans le déni, tu sais?"

Dean a un léger rire. "Mmh," lâche-t-il. "Tu ne m'as pas du tout aidé, Charlie."

"Tu voudrais que je te dise quoi faire," réplique celle-ci. "Tu attends toujours qu'on te dise quoi faire, ou tu bois pour mettre les mauvaises décisions que tu prends sur le compte de l'alcool. Tu sais déjà quoi faire, même si tu as peur."

"Si tu aimais quelqu'un comme j'aime Cas, si tu ressentais ça avec cette intensité-là, tu aurais peur, toi aussi."

"Oh," surprise. "Tu l'as dit à voix haute. Incroyable."

"Je vais raccrocher."

"Ça tombe bien," raille Charlie. "Il faut que j'y aille. Tenez-moi au courant."

Dean marmonne un "oui," puis raccroche. Il glisse le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, les yeux de nouveau fermés.

Une nouvelle fois, il tire sur sa cigarette.

"Tu partages?"

"Cas," en s'étouffant avec la fumée. "Tu pourrais prévenir."

Castiel hausse les épaules. "Je croyais que tu t'attendais à me voir," dit-il, avec un vague petit geste vers la cigarette. "Alors?"

"Sérieusement?" en la lui tendant.

"Quoi, tu as le droit et moi non?"

"C'est très mauvais pour la santé," alors que Castiel tire une première fois.

"Oui, je sais," en roulant des yeux. "Tu le sais aussi, alors pourquoi tu continues? Pourquoi tu bois?"

"Pourquoi ne pas boire?"

"Heureusement qu'on ne justifie pas l'alcoolisme de cette manière, parce qu-"

"Je ne suis pas alcoolique," en secouant la tête.

"Peut-être pas," admet Castiel. "Mais tu as quand même un problème avec l'alcool. Tu es le seul à ne pas vouloir t'en rendre compte."

"T'as rappelé l'hôtel?" pour s'esquiver.

"Mêmes chambres. Tu as faim?"

"Non," en attrapant doucement son poignet pour terminer la cigarette à sa place. "C'est mauvais pour toi."

Castiel jette le mégot avant de s'appuyer lui aussi contre la baie vitrée. "Tu n'as vraiment pas faim?" demande-t-il. "Je sais que tu as mangé tout un bol de cacahuètes, pendant cette conférence, mais on devrait quand même manger quelque chose. On peut juste prendre des sandwichs en rentrant à l'hôtel."

"Comment tu sais, pour ce bol de cacahuètes?"

"J'étais juste à côté de toi, Dean," en lui adressant un petit sourire. "Et je sais des tas de choses."

.

Les quelques pas dans le couloir de l'hôtel, Dean serre les poings dans l'espoir de ne plus trembler, il reste près de Castiel mais s'éloigne en s'arrêtant devant la porte. Il baisse un peu les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. "Merci," souffle-t-il. "Pour aujourd'hui, tu sais… merci."

"Tu veux que je reste encore un peu avec toi?"

Dean a un petit rire, un rire pour combler le vide.

"Dean?" en passant l'index sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête.

"Je crois… qu'on sait tous les deux ce qui va se passer si je décide de rester avec toi cette nuit," tout bas. "On sait comment ça va finir."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, toi," en détournant les yeux. "Tu ne veux pas être la personne avec laquelle je vais tromper ma femme. On ne peut pas faire ça, Cas, on ne… je suis marié. On ne peut pas."

"Et si tu n'étais pas marié?" demande Castiel. "Derrière quoi tu pourrais te cacher?"

"Peut-être que tu devrais trouver quelque chose derrière quoi te cacher, toi aussi."

"Ça ne marchera pas pour moi," en secouant doucement la tête.

"Pourquoi?"

Castiel laisse retomber son bras et puis il sourit. Il ne répond pas.

"Cas," murmure Dean. "Je t'en supplie, je-"

Toujours silencieux, Castiel se penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. "Ça ira," souffle-t-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas," avant de se retourner.

Il referme la porte derrière lui, et Dean se tend, en même temps qu'il se relâche, il ne le sait plus vraiment. Il mord si fort l'intérieur de sa joue, jusqu'au goût du sang, en priant pour trouver la forcer de ne pas revenir en arrière. Ne pas frapper, parce qu'il sait que Castiel le laisserait entrer sans pourtant jamais rien lui demander, sans forcer les choses et alors, alors, la décision n'appartiendrait plus qu'à Dean. Il aurait le choix, et les mauvais ressemblent souvent aux bons, semblent même meilleurs sur le moment.

.

Dean reprend l'ascenseur et traverse le hall principal de l'hôtel, jusqu'au bar privatisé. Il se hisse sur le tabouret. "Whisky sans glace," quand le barman croise son regard. "Et laissez la bouteille."

"Vous êtes sûr?" en remplissant un verre.

"Non, mais laissez quand même la bouteille."

Le barman obtempère, et Dean rajoute un peu d'alcool avant d'en descendre les trois quarts. Il ferme les yeux, soulagé par la brûlure familière, soulagé de savoir qu'il ne se sentira bientôt plus responsable de rien. Il baisse les yeux en serrant le poing, et dans un geste presque incontrôlé, il retire son alliance et la pose sur le comptoir. Il la regarde un court moment, puis relève la tête pour chasser les larmes dans ses yeux.

"Tu sais," quatre verres et demi plus tard. "Je ne crois pas que te noyer dans le whisky soit réellement ce qui va t'aider."

"Cas," sans se retourner. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Je ne t'ai pas entendu fermer la porte, alors je me suis demandé où tu pourrais bien aller," en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "Je n'ai pas réfléchi très longtemps."

"C'est une réaction plutôt saine à la tristesse, tu ne trouves pas?"

Castiel subtilise son verre pour boire une gorgée, avant de le lui rendre. "Pas vraiment," dit-il. "C'est le contraire d'une réaction saine, en fait. C'est plutôt ce qui définit si tu as un problème ou non."

"Amy se charge de me dire des trucs comme ça, tu sais?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as enlevé ton alliance?"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi, quand tu es triste?" éludant volontairement la question.

"Je vais dans les bars aussi," avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Dean rit, remplit le verre et le vide d'une traite. "C'est vrai," fait-il. "Je ne me suis jamais… enfin, je sais que ça te faisait mal, mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi… tu comprends? Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte à quel point."

"Mmh," soudain plus amer. "Eh bien maintenant toi, tu comprends. Désolé si ça fait mal."

"T'es pas désolé du tout."

"Non, c'est vrai," admet Castiel. "Je ne te ferais pas souffrir volontairement, mais je ne suis pas désolé si tu comprends le mal que tu as fait."

Sans lui répondre, Dean attrape la bouteille, et Castiel pose une main sur son avant-bras. "Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire."

"Au contraire, je crois que je devrais boire jusqu'à oublier comment je m'appelle," en remplissant encore une fois son verre.

Castiel resserre sa prise pour attirer son attention. "Arrête," répète-t-il.

"Ou sinon quoi?"

"Dean, s'il te plaît."

Dean le regarde un très long moment dans les yeux, et puis il finit par reposer la bouteille. Rit. "Tu crois en Dieu, Cas?"

"Je ne sais pas," surpris. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ma mère y croyait très fort, alors… elle doit me haïr," les larmes aux yeux. "De là où elle est, je crois qu'elle me hait."

Castiel ouvre la bouche mais ne trouve rien à dire, et Dean rit encore un peu, en frottant son visage d'une main. "Je crois que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir mal comme ça," en pivotant vers lui, l'expression de son visage un peu effacée par la douleur. "Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi."

"Ta mère ne te déteste probablement pas, tu sais," tout doucement.

"Même si je suis sur le point de rompre les serments du mariage?"

"Même si tu… oui, même si tu es sur le point de rompre les serments du mariage."

Dans son regard, Dean cherche ce quelque chose qui rassure, puis lui adresse un peu moins qu'un sourire. "Je ne-"

"Ta mère ne te déteste pas," l'interrompt Castiel.

"D'accord," dans un souffle.

Il détourne les yeux, en reprenant son alliance pour la glisser dans la poche de sa veste. "Et mon père? Tu crois qu'il-"

"Oublie-le," en secouant la tête. "Oublie un peu ton père. Il n'est pas là, pour l'instant."

Dean soupire, les deux mains refermées autour de son verre. Il fixe un moment l'alcool dans le fond, puis sourit. "Il y a un type, là-bas," avec un vague geste de la main vers le bout du comptoir. "Tu devrais coucher avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il te plaît."

"Tu es sûr qu'il me plaît?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi est-ce tu fais ça, Dean?"

"Parce que je préfère que tu couches avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi," sans le regarder.

"Vraiment?" plein de dédain. "Je n'aime pas les mensonges, tu sais?"

"Couche avec ce gars, Cas," en jetant un billet sur le comptoir avant de descendre du tabouret. "On se voit demain."

Il fait volte-face et s'éloigne, le pas rapide. Castiel le regarde faire un court moment. Juste un court moment. Il se lève à son tour et le suit, attrape son bras pour le forcer à sortir de l'ascenseur.

"Cas, mais qu'est-ce que tu-"

"On va prendre l'escalier," en l'entraînant avec lui.

Dean se laisse faire, monte avec lui les deux étages, traverse le couloir mais se débat une fois devant la porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" en le repoussant, alors que Castiel consent à reculer d'un pas. "Arrête… Cas, je-"

"Arrête? Tu veux que j'arrête?" répète Castiel. "Tu m'as embrassé, hier soir. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, Dean, pas l'inverse. Tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi toute la journée, et je l'ai fait. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que je devrais te repousser? Tu crois que je ne sais pas… tu crois que je veux être cette personne pour toi? Tu es marié, et qui a envie d'être l'autre, celui avec qui tu trompes? Pas moi. Je ne veux pas ça, mais tu m'as embrassé."

"Je suis… je suis désolé," le dos contre la porte. "Excuse-moi, je-"

"Je ne t'excuse pas," tellement en colère que sa mâchoire tressaute. "Je ne te pardonne pas."

"D'accord, d'accord mais est-ce qu-"

"Regarde-moi," plus sèchement. "Arrête de fuir."

"Je ne-" les yeux toujours baissés.

Castiel se rapproche, et saisit son menton d'une main. "Je viens de te dire de me regarder," fait-il. "Tu avais plus d'assurance il y a cinq minutes, pour mentir et me dire de coucher avec le type du bar. Où est passé ton insolence, Dean?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec ce gars," dans un murmure à peine audible.

"Pourquoi?"

Encore une fois, Dean essaie de se soustraire, se détourne mais Castiel est un peu plus fort, sa main sur sa joue pour l'en empêcher. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je… je-" en ravalant sa salive.

"Parce que tu?" haussant un sourcil.

"Je ne veux pas te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre," finalement. "Je ne veux pas savoir que tu as passé la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas."

Castiel se mord la lèvre, hoche la tête puis laisse retomber son bras. Dean agrippe le revers de sa veste quand il s'écarte. "Ne pars pas," en prenant son visage en coupe. "S'il te plaît ne pars pas. Est-ce qu-" en caressant tendrement ses pommettes. "Est-ce que je suis sur le haut de ta liste?"

"Tu es la seule personne sur ma liste."

"D'accord," plus proche de lui, encore un peu plus.

Il se penche. Il inspire. Et le point de non-retour, l'instant précis où Dean _choisit_. Tout son corps aimanté à Castiel, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, glisse sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrasse. Pas délicatement ni doucement, presque violemment. Comme cette brutalité qu'il ne retient plus, à laquelle ils répondent si bien.

Dean cherche sa carte d'accès dans la poche de Castiel, en même que celui-ci commence à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Il ouvre la porte et le pousse à l'intérieur de la chambre, sans jamais, jamais cesser de l'embrasser, et Dean relâche son visage pour se laisser faire, se laisser tomber sur le lit. Castiel se réceptionne sur une main, au-dessus de lui et son érection plaquée contre sa cuisse.

"Tu as un-"

"Oui… Dean, ne t'inquiète pas," en posant les mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

Dean cherche son souffle, un coup de bassin incontrôlé vers lui et ses mains qui ne savent plus quoi toucher. Il les pose sur ses épaules, comme pour trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, et Castiel sent, ressent cet abandon, la confiance totale qu'il place en lui et puis aussi, un peu en bruit de fond, une peur qu'il ne comprend pas réellement. Il s'arrête. "Dean?"

Celui-ci tourne les yeux pour plonger dans les siens, et Castiel penche légèrement la tête. "C'est moi," murmure-t-il. "Tu sais qui je suis. De quoi est-ce que tu as peur?"

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi."

"Je sais," en caressant ses cheveux. "De quoi est-ce que tu as peur?"

Les larmes roulent sur ses tempes, mais Dean n'a pas le courage de souffler ce qui est un peu en train de le tuer. "Juste… je t'en prie," tout doucement. "Sois doux cette fois, Cas. S'il te plaît."

Castiel hésite, ses gestes en suspens.

"Je t'en prie," répète Dean, en l'attirant un peu vers lui. "N'aie pas peur, toi, ne… n'aie peur de rien. Je te fais confiance. Plus qu'à n'importe qui."

Sa main descend le long de son dos et se pose simplement sur la courbe de ses fesses. Castiel l'embrasse encore une fois, juste en même temps qu'il termine de déboucler sa ceinture, et Dean soulève ses hanches pour l'aider à retirer son pantalon.

Complètement nu, Dean se rallonge, demande silencieusement comme une autorisation, et lui enlève sa chemise. Laisse le bout de ses doigts courir sur sa peau, voler un peu de sa chaleur, sentir son cœur battre contre sa paume, posée à plat quelques secondes.

Plus doux que la douceur elle-même, Castiel le prépare lentement, l'embrasse et le masturbe pour lui faire oublier un peu la douleur. Et Dean oublie, oublie tout, embrasse en retour.

Il se tend, un peu plus violemment. Pas réellement de plaisir, et Castiel ralentit ses va-et-vient à la fois en lui et sur son sexe. Se penche pour poser des baisers sur sa tempe. "Détends-toi," souffle-t-il. "Dean… Dean, regarde-moi. Tout ira bien. Tout va bien."

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes?" les yeux dans les siens.

"Oui. Oui, je t'aime."

Dean passe une main derrière sa nuque et l'attire encore un peu plus près. Il embrasse le coin de ses lèvres et puis sa bouche, enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, cherchant lui-même un peu plus. Son cœur s'emballe ou s'apaise, il ne sait plus. Castiel retire ses doigts, sans s'écarter, et tâtonne pour attraper un préservatif dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, balancée négligemment sur le lit. Il en déchire l'emballage pour le dérouler rapidement sur son sexe, la respiration saccadée, puis l'attrape par les hanches et le pénètre tout doucement.

Une seconde, un court moment pendant lequel Dean a comme l'impression de flotter. Il ouvre la bouche, incapable de respirer. "J'ai peur," dit-il. "J'ai peur, Cas."

Castiel le relâche en commençant à se retirer, mais Dean agrippe ses mains pour les reposer sur ses hanches. "Non," presque en suppliant. "Ne me laisse pas. S'il te plaît… reste où tu es. J'ai besoin que tu sois là où tu es mais j'ai peur, j'ai… ma dernière fois n'est pas un bon souvenir," à demi-mots.

Il recommence à pleurer quand Castiel, sans vraiment y réfléchir, pose une main à plat sur le relief de ses cicatrices. Pas pour les couvrir, pas pour effacer, le regard si profondément ancré dans ses grands yeux verts noyés par la douleur. "Je suis désolé, Dean."

"Non," les sourcils froncés. "Ne sois pas désolé si tu as été la meilleure partie de ma vie."

"Tu l'es aussi."

"Tu crois, Cas?"

Celui-ci se contente d'acquiescer, toujours en lui, immobile, et Dean tourne la tête pour ne plus le voir.

"Non," fait Castiel. "Tu ne peux pas me fuir maintenant. Dean."

"A quoi ont ressemblé ces sept dernières années si tu peux croire que j'ai été la meilleure partie de ta vie?"

Castiel a un sourire, plus triste qu'autre chose. Il ne répond pas et effleure l'arête de sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres, glisse sa main entre leurs ventres pour prendre son sexe. Dean retient son gémissement puis n'y arrive plus, alors que Castiel accélère le geste. Il pose sa tête dans le creux de sa clavicule.

"Cas j'ai-" en voulant poser sa main sur la sienne.

Presque tendre, Castiel le repousse et plaque son bras contre le matelas en enserrant son poignet. Il se redresse, et Dean bouge en même temps. La friction leur arrache à tous les deux un cri.

Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, Castiel ne lâche pas sa hanche. Il le tient si fort, certain de laisser une marque, et se retire d'abord doucement, pour se rengainer ensuite, sans violence malgré la chaleur étouffante, malgré l'envie et la frénésie. Dean appuie dans le bas de son dos, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Castiel fait l'amour, doucement et parce qu'il aime vraiment. Pas pour oublier, pas parce que c'est plus facile parce qu'au contraire ça ne l'est pas. Parce que Dean est à la fois différent mais toujours lui-même, tout son corps fait pour le sien.

Son bassin bouge en même temps que lui, plus rapide à chaque coup de rein, contrôlé ou non. De sa main libre, il agrippe son épaule. Le creux de son ventre s'échauffe, brûle jusqu'à lui donner l'impression de _mourir_ , et Dean, tout en lui supplie, s'accroche et supplie. "Cas," la voix cassée. "Je veux que tu me touches."

Castiel presse son poignet avant de le relâcher. "Ne bouge pas," en mordant brièvement son cou avant d'enrouler sa main autour de son sexe.

Il donne un coup de rein légèrement plus brutal, et Dean _hurle,_ submergé par les vagues de ce plaisir soudain familier, comme une onde de déjà-vu qui lui arrache un orgasme si intense, presque à lui en faire perdre connaissance. Il ferme les yeux, plongé dans l'extase, et Castiel le suit très peu de temps après.

"Ne t'en va pas tout de suite," quand il commence à se retirer. "Attends… reste un peu comme ça."

Dean s'accroche à lui un peu plus fort, ses jambes fermement enroulées autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de reculer. Il passe une main derrière sa nuque, pose une caresse le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis remonte pour attraper son visage et l'attirer à lui dans un baiser plus doux et moins pressé.

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens?" demande finalement Castiel.

"Bien," après une hésitation. "Bien, Cas. Le whisky est juste en train de me monter à la tête, mais ça va. Et toi?"

"Moi, j'ai peur," sans vouloir se redresser pour le regarder, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire, demain matin. Et tu es ivre."

Dean hésite, inspire longuement, le bout du nez contre sa peau, avant l'embrasser sur la joue. "On n'est pas demain matin," dit-il. "On est maintenant, et je… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise alors que tu es encore entre mes jambes?"

"On va finir par être demain matin," en effleurant distraitement la hanche et les cicatrices de Dean du dos de sa main.

"Arrête, Cas," les yeux fermés. "S'il te plaît."

Castiel se tait, immobile tout contre lui. Et Dean sait que plus tard, il aura le temps de regretter d'avoir succombé, le temps de s'en vouloir et puis le temps de mentir, plus tard.


	24. Du temps pour regretter

**On peut dire que Dean touche un peu le fond (même s'il peut encore creuser)**

 **Je suppose que sa réaction n'est pas surprenante, c'est Dean. Les choses finiront par s'arranger, même si les chapitres suivants sont un peu mouvementés**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Le soleil filtre à travers les rideaux qu'ils n'ont pas pris le temps de fermer, et Dean se retourne sur le côté en remontant la couverture sur lui. Comme souvent, sa tête cogne, lui faisant douloureusement sentir l'alcool. Il grogne, puis balance son bras sur la droite pour ne rencontrer que du vide. Un étrange mélange de douleur et de soulagement l'envahit, une culpabilité grandissante, et une envie de pleurer. Qui prend à la gorge au point de l'empêcher de respirer. Il se redresse doucement et s'assoit, dos à la tête de lit.

Castiel finit par sortir de la salle de bains, sans le regarder. Il ne lui adresse pas un regard, se contente de faire quelques pas vers le bureau. Il fouille dans son sac pour en sortir un t-shirt à manches longues, et Dean choisit ce moment, juste avant qu'il ne l'enfile, pour se racler la gorge. "Cas…?" incertain.

"Tu devrais t'habiller si tu ne veux pas qu'on loupe l'avion."

"Est-ce qu'on peut-"

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire, Dean, rien que j'aie envie d'entendre," en se retournant. "Je te connais par cœur, et la tête que tu fais, en ce moment, c'est celle que tu fais quand tu es sur le point de t'enfuir. Ou alors d'essayer de me faire fuir. Et je ne veux pas encaisser ça."

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que je-" pourtant au bord des larmes.

"Si, je sais," coupe Castiel. "Ne dis rien, tu veux bien? Je te demande de ne rien dire."

Dean ouvre la bouche et la referme, successivement, sans trouver quoi lui répondre. Il hoche la tête, Castiel fait de même avant d'enfiler son t-shirt.

Et Dean sait qu'il devrait bouger, dire quelque chose, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir si ce qui sortirait de sa bouche ferait du bien. S'il pourrait dire qu'il ne regrette rien. Il garde le silence, pour ne pas blesser ni l'un ni l'autre, comme si le mal n'était pas déjà fait.

Ravalant ses sanglots, il se penche pour attraper son boxer, puis sort du lit. Ses pas sont très lents jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il prend une douche sans vraiment se soucier de la température de l'eau, sort et se sèche, enfile des vêtements propres, un jean et ce vieux t-shirt de l'université. Nerveusement, il effleure son annulaire du bout du pouce, les sourcils froncés.

Les souvenirs s'emmêlent un peu, une douleur sourde lui vrille le cœur, et il se rapproche du lit, s'y assoit pour tâtonner sur la table de nuit. Il se met à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte.

"Dean?"

"J'ai perdu mon alliance," paniqué.

Castiel s'approche, pose juste une main sur son épaule. "Essaie de te calmer, Dean, c'est-"

"Mais je peux pas me calmer, Cas," en se dégageant. "Comment tu veux que je me calme alors que j'ai perdu mon alliance et que je-"

"Ton alliance est dans la poche de ta veste," en s'asseyant près de lui. "Tu ne l'as pas perdue. Ça va."

"Ça va pas," entre deux sanglots. "Ça va pas du tout, je… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

Il relève les yeux mais repousse sa main quand Castiel tente à nouveau de le toucher. "Arrête," un ton plus haut. "Arrête, j'ai-"

Castiel prend une inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il serre les dents. "Regarde-moi, Dean, je… tout va bien," en agrippant sa main même si Dean n'a pas l'air de le vouloir. "Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est-"

"Non," un ton plus haut. "Ne fais pas ça. Ne prends pas sur toi… tu ne comprends pas, Cas, ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi. C'était mon choix et je-" les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge. "C'est pas toi."

Les mots font autant de mal que de bien, parce que Castiel sait que Dean se déteste encore un peu plus. Il se déteste d'avoir trompé, et il se déteste de regretter mais de ne pas regretter en même temps. Il relève les yeux dans les siens, et tout ce que Castiel peut lui donner, c'est un morceau de sourire vraiment craquelé. Tout ce qu'il peut donner, il donne. Il sourit. "Ça va, Dean," dit-il, plus calmement. "Ce qui se passe à New-York reste à New-York."

.

Dean ne décroche pas un mot pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il serre les dents, les mains tremblantes, et tout, absolument tout en lui _tremble_. Castiel ne cherche pas à le faire parler, ne dit presque rien non plus, seulement pour lui proposer de prendre le siège côté hublot.

"Merci," du bout des lèvres, en se laissant tomber plus qu'il ne s'assoit.

Il fouille dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir une plaquette de comprimés, Castiel le regarde une demi-seconde, avant de faire signe à l'hôtesse pour lui demander un verre d'eau. Quand elle revient, il le pose sur la tablette sans rien dire, seulement un autre regard. Il sait que Dean fuit mais qu'il tremble trop, à l'intérieur, pour que ce soit supportable. Il sait qu'il fuit mais il choisit de le laisser faire.

Dean avale deux comprimés, le verre d'eau en entier et remet son alliance sans même la regarder. Il se cale dans le fond de son siège, puis laisse les minutes passer, suffisamment pour sentir le sommeil l'attirer vers lui. "Cas?" fait-il.

"Oui?"

"Je te demande pardon," l'air si sincère, plus sincère qu'il ne l'a jamais été malgré ses yeux déjà fermés. "Pour tout, je te demande pardon."

.

Castiel le regarde dormir un très long moment, sans jamais trouver le sommeil à son tour, puis pose une main sur son bras quand l'avion entame sa descente, quelques heures plus tard. Dean émerge difficilement, ouvrir les yeux se révèle être une épreuve mais il finit tout de même par se redresser. Il prend une grande inspiration en frottant son visage. "On est rentrés?" demande-t-il.

"Oui, on est rentrés," en détachant sa ceinture. "Tu peux marcher?"

"Il me faut juste une minute," avec un petit geste de la main. "C'est le mélange alcool et somnifères. Ça ne va pas ensemble, et j'en ai pris trop. Ça va passer."

"Si ça ne va pas ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que tu-"

"Je préfère ça," coupe Dean. "Ça va passer, Cas. Juste une minute."

Il souffle et s'appuie sur l'accoudoir pour se lever, chancelant, à peine debout qu'il retombe. Castiel fronce le sourcils. "Dean…?" en se rasseyant pour attraper son menton et croiser son regard. "Mais tu es… défoncé."

Les yeux hagards, Dean tente de secouer la tête, sans y parvenir. Il grogne en essayant de se dégager. "Je vais bien," dit-il. "Je veux juste rentrer."

Castiel le relâche, puis le regarde faire une nouvelle tentative et retomber lourdement sur le siège. "Oh… ok," en cherchant son souffle. "Putain mais je suis vraiment con, c'est pas possible."

"Regarde-moi," reprend Castiel, inquiet. "Tu es complètement déshydraté."

"Tu crois?"

"Je vais t'aider à marcher, et on va aller aux urgences."

"Quoi?" surpris. "Pour quoi faire? Je suis pas urgent."

"Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer dans cet état," sans le quitter des yeux. "Aux urgences, ils vont te mettre sous perfusion pour te réhydrater, et ça ira mieux rapidement. Ça va t'aider à dessoûler."

"Tu crois?" encore une fois.

Castiel ne lui répond rien. Il lui tend une main et le soutient quand il se lève, et Dean s'appuie sur lui. Une dizaine de pas plus tard, il parvient à marcher sans trop trébucher. Il se laisse tomber sur le siège passager, ne proteste pas alors que Castiel prend le volant.

.

Aux urgences, Dean répond aux questions du médecin et se laisse guider jusque dans une salle d'examen. Il s'assoit sur le brancard, à moitié endormi et si absent qu'il sent à peine l'infirmière lui poser un cathéter dans le pli du coude.

Castiel s'assoit près de lui, sans chercher à lui parler. Dean non plus, il n'essaie pas. Il se laisse aller en arrière, les yeux juste fermés. L'impression de flotter, et il entend à peine la voix de Sam et d'Amélia, plus lointaine. Il grogne quand il sent ses mains sur son visage. "Amy, arrête," sans bouger. "Qui t'a appelée?"

"Castiel," en s'installant sur le bord du brancard. "Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait à sa place, de toute façon. Je suis psy ici, imbécile."

"Pourquoi tu me traites d'imbécile?"

"Parce qu'il faut vraiment être stupide pour se mettre en danger de cette manière," un ton plus haut. "Et tu me mets en danger aussi, Dean. Je te fais des ordonnances que je ne suis pas censée te faire parce que je ne suis plus ta psychiatre. Et si tu avais fait une overdose?"

"Oh, ça va," en se détournant. "J'ai pas fait exprès."

Il repousse ses mains, la repousse, elle. Il rejette parce qu'il ne peut plus la regarder. Amélia insiste, prend sa joue en coupe pour le forcer. "Parle-moi, Dean," plus doucement.

"Je viens de te dire que j'avais pas fait exprès."

"Tu n'as pas fait exprès?" répète Amélia. "Je t'ai dit des dizaines de fois de ne pas boire avec les somnifères et de ne pas en prendre deux à la fois. Je t'ai dit à quel point c'est dangereux, mais évidemment… tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête."

"Amy-"

"Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es bête ou inconscient," sans le laisser parler. "Ou les deux. Les deux, Dean?"

"Ouais," en la repoussant encore une fois, un peu plus fermement.

Amélia fronce les sourcils, les yeux braqués sur son profil. "Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?" demande-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état-là?"

"Je croyais que t'étais plus ma psy?" plein de dédain.

"Toi, t'es vraiment qu'un sale con," en se levant.

"D'accord."

"D'accord?"

"Félicitations, t'as bien entendu," réplique Dean, bien trop conscient qu'il fait tout pour blesser autant qu'il est blessé.

"Les ordonnances, c'est fini," en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Et ne viens pas me bassiner avec le fait que tu ne peux pas dormir, je sais, mais-"

"D'accord," en la coupant. "Comme tu veux, Amélia."

Celle-ci soupire d'exaspération puis se détourne. "Je vais parler au médecin," le ton plus dur. "Et fais-moi plaisir, tu veux, essaie de connecter tes deux petits neurones."

Dean décide de ne pas répliquer, il se tait, ne cherche pas à dire quoique ce soit d'autre, et Sam, silencieux jusque-là, se racle la gorge. "Dean?" en s'approchant, la voix dénuée de reproches parce qu'il sait que son frère n'a pas besoin de les entendre pour l'instant. "Dean, est-ce que ça va?"

En relevant les yeux, Dean sent son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Il serre les dents et pince les lèvres pour retenir les larmes qui débordent. Il se contente de secouer la tête. Sam s'avance encore et s'assoit, sans parler, il prend sa main et l'attire à lui. D'abord, Dean se tend, puis finit par s'abandonner. Il laisse son frère le serrer trop fort et pose même sa tête sur son épaule.

Les larmes perlent sur le bord des cils, les sanglots brûlent un peu partout mais Dean les retient de toutes ses forces. "Je voudrais que maman soit là," lâche-t-il.

"Moi aussi," répond Sam.

Dean laisse l'un de ses bras retomber sur le brancard, et frissonne quand il sent la main de Castiel se glisser dans la sienne. Et Dean se sent coupable, la culpabilité l'étouffe parce que c'est terriblement ce dont il a besoin. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Il la serre un moment, puis la relâche quand Sam s'écarte pour le regarder. "Ça va aller," dit-il. "Tu as dérapé. Je peux t'aider, Dean, tu sais… je te l'ai déjà dit. Je t'aime et je suis toujours là pour toi."

"Je sais," à peine audible, en ravalant difficilement sa salive qui semble écorcher en descendant. "Tu es toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive?"

"Oui. Quoiqu'il arrive et peu importe ce que tu fais."

Dean lui offre un petit sourire même s'il sait que le soulagement qu'il ressent est égoïste, parce que Sam, lui, ignore ce qu'il promet.

"Merci, Sammy."

Celui-ci acquiesce. Le regard de Dean dévie sur Castiel, immobile toujours près de lui. Il acquiesce à son tour, et Dean se sent si mal, si mal.

.

Dean reste aux urgences une grande partie de l'après-midi, il somnole beaucoup et Amélia repasse quelques fois. La première, toujours en colère, mais les suivantes plus douce. Elle caresse sa joue en répétant que ça va aller, et Dean se déteste. Chaque fois, il ouvre la bouche pour essayer de dire la vérité sans pourtant y arriver. Chaque fois, il pense à Castiel qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front avant de partir. Un baiser rapide, furtif, une fois Sam parti chercher du café et un paquet de biscuits. Il pense à tout l'amour du monde dans ce seul baiser, à ses sentiments si forts et si envahissants. Il pense à la peur, enroulée tout autour de son cœur pour l'empêcher de battre correctement. Il pense à Castiel quand Amy serre sa main pour le rassurer. Il ne pense qu'à Castiel.

En fin d'après-midi, c'est Charlie qui entre dans la salle d'examen. Elle le foudroie du regard, s'approche et lui assène une tape à l'arrière du crâne. "Sale tête de nœuds," fait-elle, plus inquiète qu'autre chose.

Elle le serre dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, et Dean se laisse faire une petite minute, les yeux levés au plafond, avant de la repousser doucement. "Je vais mourir si tu continues à me serrer comme ça."

"Je te déteste de faire des trucs comme ça," en échangeant un très bref regard avec Sam, assis près du brancard. "Je te déteste vraiment."

"Je sais," très bas. "Moi aussi."

"Arrête, s'il te plaît… ne dis pas ça."

"D'accord, je ne vais plus le dire."

"Je t'aime," en l'attirant une nouvelle fois à elle. "Je suis désolée que tu ailles si mal, Dean, je suis vraiment désolée. Est-ce que… c'est ma faute? Est-ce que tout s'est mal passé, à New-York? Et… où est Cas? Où est Amy?"

"Amy a des consultations jusqu'à ce soir, et Cas est parti toute à l'heure," répond Dean, éludant volontairement les premières questions.

Charlie s'écarte et le scrute un moment. "New-York?"

"C'est bon, Charlie," alors qu'une boule d'angoisse lui remonte douloureusement dans la gorge. "Tout s'est bien passé à New-York. Cas est parti parce qu'on s'est supportés pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il a besoin de temps pour lui. Je t'en prie… arrête d'en parler. Ça va."

"Tu veux que j'arrête d'en parler?" répète Charlie.

"S'il te plaît," la suppliant quasiment du regard.

"… d'accord, mais-"

"Quand est-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici?" en pivotant vers Sam.

Celui-ci hausse simplement les épaules, incertain. "Je vais aller poser la question au médecin," en se levant.

Il quitte la pièce. Charlie ne lâche pas Dean des yeux, à moitié assise, une jambe repliée sous sa cuisse. Elle penche la tête, le regard inquisiteur. "Vous avez couché ensemble?" demande-t-elle.

Ses lèvres tremblent quand il ouvre la bouche et Dean ne sait pas comment répondre. Il acquiesce. Charlie lui adresse un sourire empli de toute la compassion du monde. "D'accord," tout doucement. "Et c'est ce qui te fait souffrir à ce point? Est-ce que Castiel a été-"

"Cas a été parfait," l'interrompt Dean. "Il est toujours parfait."

"Mais puisque tu l'aimes, alors qu'est-ce qu-"

"Tu comprends pas, Charlie," en essuyant ses joues. "On a couché ensemble, et j'ai tellement… je suis paralysé. Je sais pas quoi faire, je sais pas quoi ressentir, ma vie va s'effondrer demain, quand mon père va sortir de prison et que Sam va comprendre que je suis allé le voir dans son dos pendant tout ce temps, et je suis… je suis marié à une femme… Amy ne mérite rien de tout ça. Tu comprends pas, Charlie, je l'ai trompée, je suis… je-"

"Attends," les sourcils froncés. "Sam… quoi? Et… hein?"

Dean détourne les yeux et ramène ses genoux contre son torse en soupirant, gêné par la perfusion. "Tu vas vraiment me forcer à répéter?"

"Non, je… ok," fait Charlie. "Alors tu es allé voir ton père en prison. Je comprends ça, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à Sam. Il pourrait comprendre, lui aussi. Et je ne comprends pas… Dean, parle à Amy, dis-lui la vérité. De toi à moi, elle s'accroche à toi mais elle sait que tu ne l'aimes pas assez. Elle sent les choses. Parle-lui."

"Je ne sais pas comment faire," plus vivement. "Ni pour elle, ni pour Sam, et je suis… putain, Charlie, je suis mort de trouille."

"Je sais," en attrapant sa main.

"Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est mentir," en mordant violemment l'intérieur de sa joue. "Je passe ma vie à fuir et à mentir, et je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis."

Charlie caresse l'intérieur de sa paume, les yeux plongés dans les siens. "Tout ira bien," dit-elle. "Tu dois juste retrouver ton chemin, et ça ira. Je sais tout ça, que tu es perdu et que tu as peur. Que tu crois que tu ne sais pas comment arranger les choses, mais ça va venir. Et je suis là, d'accord? Je suis toujours de ton côté, même quand tu fais des conneries."

"Je ne fais que ça."

"Arrête," en secouant la tête. "Tu peux avoir besoin d'aide, Dean. Tu peux demander de l'aide."

Demander de l'aide, Dean n'a jamais vraiment su le faire. Par peur ou par fierté, il ne sait pas non plus vraiment.

Pour la énième fois, il acquiesce, puis serre la main de Charlie en retour. Sam, sur le seuil, se racle la gorge comme pour signaler sa présence. "Le médecin dit que tu pourras rentrer dans un peu moins d'une heure," en reprenant sa place près du brancard.

"Tu n'as pas des plans pour ce soir, Sammy?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi si tu as prévu autre chose," en laissant une de ses jambes s'étendre devant lui, la deuxième toujours repliée contre son torse et son bras enroulé autour. "Avec Ruby?"

Sam se mord doucement la lèvre avant de répondre. "C'est vrai," admet-il. "Je suis censé aller au cinéma avec Ruby."

"Alors tu devrais y aller," avec un petit sourire.

"Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ici, et-"

"Je ne suis pas seul," coupe Dean. "Va au ciné avec Ruby. C'est un rancard ou juste une sortie entre amis?"

"Mmh… les deux?" en faisant la moue. "Je ne sais pas vraiment. On verra comment ça se termine."

"Par expérience, Sammy… ne fais pas ça dans un cinéma, vraiment, c'est pas confortable et pas si excitant qu'on veut bien le dire. Juste un conseil, hein."

Faussement exaspéré, Sam roule des yeux. "Noté," soupire-t-il. "Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste? Ruby comprendra, tu sais. Je peux rester si tu-"

"Ruby ne va rien comprendre du tout, et je vais me faire incendier si je gâche ce qu'elle a dans la tête," en lui souriant encore un peu. "Vas-y, Sam. Ça va. Je vais rentrer dans moins d'une heure, et on se voit demain."

Sam hésite encore un moment, et puis il finit par se relever. "D'accord," en lui rendant son sourire. "Envoie un sms quand tu es rentré."

"Pas de problème."

"D'accord," encore une fois. "Prends soin de toi, Dean, mange en rentrant, dors bien et surtout, surtout, ne bois pas. S'il te plaît."

"Oui, Sammy," en roulant des yeux. "Arrête de t'inquiéter."

.

Charlie reste jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière revienne lui retirer le cathéter. Dean signe les papiers de sortie sans réellement écouter les dernières recommandations du médecin, seulement d'une oreille distraite, en hochant plusieurs fois la tête.

Sur le chemin du retour, il laisse Charlie conduire puis le raccompagner, dans l'ascenseur et jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'appartement malgré ses protestations.

"Charlie, je peux très bien me débrou-"

"Et je peux très bien te border," en le suivant dans la chambre. "Enlève tes vêtements."

Dean se retourne vers elle, sourire malicieux aux lèvres. "Oh… alors t'as changé de camp?" rit-il. "Je croyais qu'on était dans la même équipe, toi et moi."

"La ferme, imbécile."

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers le dressing, puis prend au hasard un bas de survêtement et un simple t-shirt pour les lui tendre. "Mets ça, au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi," sans cacher son sourire. "Je suis toujours dans la même équipe que toi."

Dean rit encore un peu avant de se changer. Il s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit, les coudes posés sur les genoux. "Tu ne voudrais pas rester un moment avec moi?" demande-t-il. "On pourrait regarder un film."

"Et Amy?"

"Elle va rentrer tard," en haussant les épaules. "Un film?"

"Un film, d'accord," en lui faisant signe de patienter une seconde, le temps de retourner dans la cuisine et revenir avec l'ordinateur portable dans les mains.

Elle grimpe sur le lit à côté de lui, et lui adresse un très long regard. "Juste un film," en posant l'ordinateur sur le matelas. "Tu n'as pas envie de parler un peu de-"

"Non," plus vivement. "S'il te plaît… sois juste ma meilleure amie, et passe cette soirée avec moi. Un film, c'est bien."

Pour éviter de penser. A tous les mensonges qui le rongent et hurlent dans sa tête, hurlent et donnent presque envie de _mourir_.

Charlie soupire mais n'insiste pas. "Je choisis le film," dit-elle.

"Tu choisis toujours Harry Potter."

"Et alors?" un sourcil haussé.

"Alors rien," amusé. "Je ne veux pas te contrarier, Charlie. On peut regarder Harry Potter. Si tu me jures de ne pas faire tes commentaires tout le long du film."

"Je vais essayer," en pianotant sur le clavier. "Je ne peux rien promettre."

Dean sourit, puis s'allonge sur le ventre, un oreiller entre les bras. Il pose son menton dessus, les yeux braqués sur l'écran alors que Charlie s'installe à côté de lui.

Il parvient à se concentrer sur la première moitié du film, s'endort finalement, la joue enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Il se roule en boule sur le côté, l'air à la fois paisible et agité, Charlie ne le devine pas vraiment. Sans doute un étrange mélange des deux. Il respire doucement mais fronce parfois les sourcils, et ne se réveille pas quand la porte d'entrée claque doucement.

Amélia s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle croise le regard de Charlie avant de poser les yeux sur Dean. Elle sourit, un minuscule petit sourire attendri. "Harry Potter?" à voix basse.

"Harry Potter," confirme Charlie. "Il s'est endormi avant la moitié," en refermant l'ordinateur pour le placer sous le lit.

"C'est une bonne chose," en s'approchant sans faire de bruit. "Il a vraiment besoin de dormir."

Elle pose délicatement une main sur l'épaule de Dean, qui remue en marmonnant. Charlie se redresse et se lève.

"Dean," fait Amélia. "Bébé."

"Quoi?" la voix rauque et rien qu'à peine audible.

"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux une minute et te mettre sous la couverture?" en caressant doucement son dos.

Toujours ensommeillé, Dean relève la tête et souffle :

"Cas?"

Amélia ferme les yeux, un coup au cœur même si elle sait déjà depuis longtemps. Elle lève la tête une seconde, le temps que les larmes disparaissent, puis laisse sa main glisser jusqu'à son visage. "Tu te réveilles, Dean?"

"Non," en la laissant néanmoins prendre sa main pour le guider.

Il se redresse à peine et se roule en boule de l'autre côté du lit, sous la couette qu'Amélia soulève pour lui, et se rendort aussitôt.

Charlie se racle la gorge. "Amy?"

"Ça va, tu sais… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter que mon mariage ne tient pas debout," en se retournant vers elle. "Parce que mon mari n'est pas amoureux de moi."

"Je suis désolée."

"Pourquoi?" en penchant la tête. "Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi."

"Parce que Dean a été ton patient et que tu n'étais pas censée te rapprocher de lui de la manière dont tu l'as fait?"

"Parce que tout s'explique, en fait, et la raison pour laquelle il est si distant, il l'a toujours été, la raison pour laquelle il ne se donne pas à moi comme je voudrais qu'il le fasse… il ne peut pas," répond Amélia. "Castiel a déjà tout. Et moi, je suis trop amoureuse pour le comprendre. Je suis trop amoureuse pour écouter mon instinct qui me crie depuis des semaines que Dean me ment. Ce n'est même pas être aveugle, c'est ne pas vouloir voir."

Amélia soupire, fatiguée sans vouloir le montrer même si elle transpire la lassitude. "Merci d'être restée avec lui," dit-elle.

"De rien," avec un sourire désolé. "Je suis ton amie, à toi aussi, tu sais?"

"Pas comme tu es la sienne."

.

Le lendemain, Dean se réveille avant que le soleil se lève. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa droite, Amélia allongée sur le ventre à côté de lui. Il se mord la lèvre et quitte le lit sans un bruit, incapable d'affronter ce qu'il sait déjà être obligé d'affronter aujourd'hui. Il s'habille en quatrième vitesse et sort de l'appartement.


	25. Trop bleus ou presque gris

**Je laisse volontairement Dean aller au bout de ses mensonges. Ça lui permettra de grandir un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas fini de faire des conneries**

 **Cas commence doucement à craquer, à sa manière, disons (et quand je dis doucement, c'est parce qu'il va bientôt péter les plombs)**

 **Bon… essayez de ne pas trop en vouloir à Dean, même si je sais que c'est difficile**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean décroche son téléphone tout en s'engouffrant dans le hall du commissariat. "Papa?" fait-il, l'appréhension lui nouant la gorge.

Il se demande si tout ce qu'il a pu faire de mal ces derniers jours peut s'entendre dans sa voix, espère que non tout en sachant que John est trop perspicace pour ne pas comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Ce dernier ne répond pas tout de suite. Il se racle la gorge. "Tu ne m'as pas rappelé," comme un reproche.

"J'étais occupé," en pressant le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

"Occupé à?"

"Cette conférence, et puis ensuite, on n'a pas pu prendre l'avion à cause de l'orage," répond Dean. "On a été obligés de rester une nuit de plus à New-York, et-"

"Et?" vraiment inquisiteur.

"Et j'ai eu un problème de somnifère."

"Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter d'être si évasif, Dean?" un peu agacé.

"Je ne suis pas évasif," réplique Dean. "J'avais un peu bu, et j'ai pris des somnifères pour dormir dans l'avion. Tu te souviens que j'ai peur de l'avion, hein?"

"Je m'en souviens."

"J'ai passé l'après-midi aux urgences, et puis voilà… ça va bien, maintenant," en sortant de l'ascenseur.

"Dis-moi ce que tu as fait. S'il te plaît."

"Mais je n'ai pas-"

"Oh, je te connais par cœur," coupe John. "Tu détournes mon attention. Je te l'ai déjà dit combien de fois, d'arrêter de boire? Et tu sais déjà que ce que tu es en train de me dire m'énerve. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait qui risque de m'énerver un peu plus?"

"Je ne sais pas, et ce n'est pas-"

"Arrête de te payer ma tête, tu veux?" en soufflant d'exaspération. "Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui? C'est ce que tu-"

"Non."

"Tu mens."

"Non," encore une fois. "Et quand bien même, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarderait."

"Tu parles comme lui," soupire John.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé te dire, papa?" un ton plus haut. "Tu veux aussi régenter ma vie sexuelle? Ça ne te suffit pas, d'avoir de l'influence sur tout le reste? Il faut quoi, que je te demande la permission avant de m'envoyer en l'air, que tu approuves et ensuite, seulement ensuite, je peux y aller?"

"Tu vas vite me parler autrement, Dean."

Celui-ci serre les dents, ses pas tout droit dans le couloir jusqu'à son bureau. Il lève à peine les yeux sur Castiel, et referme la porte en calant son dos contre. Il souffle pour se calmer, sans y arriver. "Comment est-ce que je suis en train de te parler?" reprend-il. "Si t'as envie de t'énerver, vas-y. J'ai juste à raccrocher et je ne t'entendrai plus."

"Tromper ta femme, ça ne te pose pas de problème?"

"Ton problème à toi, c'est pas ça," plus fermement. "Ça ne t'en poserait pas si ça avait été une autre femme. C'est ça, hein? C'est pas l'adultère qui te dérange, c'est Cas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire?" s'énerve John.

"Vas-y, te gêne surtout pas si t'as envie de me dire encore une fois à quel point je te dégoûte."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Dean."

"Tu le penses assez fort pour que je l'entende," en calant l'arrière de sa tête contre la porte. "Sam a raison."

"A propos de?" plus froid.

"Oh, il a raison sur vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de choses," presque sarcastique. "Tu dis que tu acceptes ce que je suis parce que je suis ton fils, mais c'est faux. Vraiment désolé d'aimer les hommes, j'ai pas fait exprès, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner et ne pas être trop _dégoûté_. Si seulement j'avais pu être normal, hein?"

"La ferme," sèchement.

"Ouais, je vais la fermer."

"Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil? Tu peux me le dire?"

"Je croyais que je devais la fermer?" plein d'ironie. "J'ai seulement droit à la parole quand c'est ce qui t'arrange?"

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" un froncement de sourcils perceptible dans la voix. "Tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça."

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre, sans savoir quoi. Il ne sait pas d'où vient la colère qu'il ressent, ni tout ce qu'il brûle de lui crier. Les fois où il a cédé quand ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il a fait pour lui et les conséquences. Toute la rancune que Dean pensait ne même pas éprouver. Il inspire longuement pour retrouver son calme. "Je ne sais pas," finit-il par dire. "C'est vraiment pour ça que tu appelais?"

"Non."

"A quelle heure est-ce que tu sors?" très calmement.

"En début d'après-midi," sur le même ton. "Bobby va passer me chercher. Est-ce que tu as les papiers de la maison?"

"Oui. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne, moi?"

"Tu travailles," simplement.

"Papa?"

"Oui?"

"Je n'ai pas… parlé à Sam," la voix plus basse.

"Je vais lui parler, moi," répond John. "Sammy reste mon fils. Je vais lui parler."

A l'autre bout du fil, Dean perçoit d'autres voix, inconnues, et puis celle de John un peu étouffée par sa main sur le combiné. "Dean?" quelques secondes plus tard. "Il faut que j'y aille."

"Mais papa attends, je-" au moment où ce dernier raccroche.

Dean grogne, contrarié, raccroche à son tour et s'approche pour balancer son téléphone sur le bureau dans un geste bien plus violent que prévu. Il souffle, soudain bien trop conscient du regard de Castiel sur lui. Il ose le croiser, moins d'une seconde. "Tu es là très tôt."

"Toi aussi," fait remarquer Castiel. "Est-ce que tu vas… bien?"

"Je suppose," en s'asseyant.

Il s'appuie sur l'accoudoir en soupirant de dépit, sans rien ajouter.

"Et ton père, est-ce qu-"

"Il est juste très perspicace," en le coupant. "Il a compris sans que je dise quoique ce soit, et c'est juste… un putain d'hypocrite. Si tu avais autre chose entre les jambes, il ne dirait rien du tout."

"Un putain d'hypocrite?" répète Castiel, surpris. "C'est probablement la première fois que je t'entends parler de ton père comme ça."

"Mmh. Je suis un peu à cran, en ce moment."

"Tu veux qu'on en parle?"

"Non," en détournant les yeux. "Je suis venu si tôt pour être un peu seul."

"Oh, alors… c'est ça, hein?" rétorque Castiel, sensiblement moins doux.

"C'est ça _quoi_ , Cas?" agacé.

"C'est ça, on couche ensemble et fin de l'histoire," sans le lâcher du regard. "Tu viens me chercher pour que je te baise _,_ et-"

"Tais-toi, Castiel, c'est pas… c'est pas ce qui s'est passé."

"Ah non?" en se levant. "C'est pas ce qui s'est passé? C'est pas ce que tu voulais, Dean?"

Il fait le tour du bureau et pose une main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour se pencher vers lui. Brusquement intimidé, Dean se tasse contre le dossier. "Cas… Cas, arrête," le regard fuyant. "Arrête, je… je ne veux pas…"

"Regarde-moi," le ton si dur que Dean sursaute. "C'est pas ce que tu voulais, Dean? C'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu de moi? Tu m'allumes, tu viens me chercher et tu me provoques, et puis quand tu es satisfait, quand tu en as eu assez, tu vas te trouver quelqu'un d'autre et pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vers moi que tu reviens?"

La colère assombrit le fond de son regard, bleu si foncé presque gris, et Dean ravale sa salive si difficilement qu'il manque de s'étouffer. Castiel caresse sa joue du bout des doigts, sans la moindre tendresse. "Tu sais ce que je te dirais, Dean? Tu sais ce que je voudrais te dire?"

Ses lèvres tremblantes, Dean sent l'intégralité de son corps se tendre, les battements de son cœur vibrent, et sa bouche s'assèche. Il cherche son souffle mais se noie. "Quoi?" à peine audible.

"Je voudrais te dire que t'es qu'une sale petite pute."

Castiel ne lui sourit pas, le ton est neutre, calme, son regard seulement rivé au sien. "N'oublie pas ça," en repoussant le fauteuil pour se redresser.

.

La matinée passe si lentement que Dean peut compter les minutes. Il serre les dents si fort qu'il ne s'en rend même plus compte, et la douleur l'oppresse au point de l'empêcher de respirer. Il hoche la tête avant même que Charlie ouvre la bouche pour poser des questions, et se force à sourire à Sam. Même si l'envie de pleurer faire pression sur sa cage thoracique.

Amélia appelle plusieurs fois, laisse des messages. Dean ignore.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il s'arrête sur le seuil de son propre bureau, sans oser y entrer. Castiel, derrière l'ordinateur, ne lève pas les yeux vers lui. Dean inspire profondément. "Castiel?" fait-il. "Est-ce qu-"

"Ne m'adresse pas la parole si ce n'est pas professionnel."

"Tu es… sérieux?" en sentant son cœur se fendre.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter, à ton avis?" sèchement. "Tu trouves que je n'ai pas été assez clair, toute à l'heure?"

"Si, mais je-"

"Ne m'adresse pas la parole, Dean," répète Castiel.

"Tu peux au moins me le dire les yeux dans les yeux?"

Dean sent la colère doucement commencer à le consumer, même s'il sait qu'il n'a pas de raison de la ressentir. Il fait un pas à l'intérieur, et Castiel relève la tête. "Ne m'adresse pas la parole," les yeux dans les yeux.

"Le son de ma voix te dérange à ce point?" en croisant les bras.

"Précisément," avant de recentrer son attention sur l'ordinateur.

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais s'interrompt, attiré par les éclats de voix. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître celle de son père, et Sam, la sienne vibrante de rage. Dean inspire en grognant :

"Merde," en se retournant.

C'est le regard de John qu'il croise en premier, et Dean s'approche rapidement pour s'interposer, dos à lui pour faire face à son frère. "Sammy," dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?" un ton plus haut.

"On peut en parler ailleurs, Sam, est-ce qu-"

"Non, on peut pas en parler ailleurs ou nulle part," en foudroyant son père du regard.

"Sammy, s'il te plaît," souffle Dean. "Laisse-lui juste une chance. Vous pouvez en parler, c'est… la famille, c'est-"

"Tu appelles ça une famille, Dean? Moi, j'appelle ça un homicide volontaire avec préméditation."

"Sammy," encore une fois. "Tu sais… tu sais que maman n'aurait pas voulu ça, et-"

"Maman aurait voulu ne pas mourir," sec.

Si sec que Dean a l'impression de recevoir une gifle, et de toutes ses forces, il regrette de n'avoir pas dit la vérité. D'avoir menti trop longtemps pour que Sam puisse comprendre maintenant.

"Sam?" intervient calmement John. "Sammy, on peut-"

"La ferme," en le coupant, sans même le regarder.

Dean s'étouffe avec sa salive. "Arrête," fait-il. "Tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça, tu ne-"

"Tu prends sa défense?" hors de lui. "Tu préfères être de son côté plutôt que du mien? On ne l'a pas vu depuis sept ans, Dean, et-"

Il se coupe tout seul lorsque Dean détourne les yeux, l'air coupable. "Sam, je-"

"Tu as-" en reculant d'un pas. "Tu n'as pas fait ça?"

Dean évite son regard et tombe, ou bascule, dans les yeux trop bleus. Castiel le fixe, une de ses épaules contre l'encadrement de la porte du bureau. Il hausse un sourcil inquisiteur, et Dean prend une grande inspiration pour trouver le courage de reprendre :

"Sammy… Sam, je suis désolé, je sais… que j'aurais dû te le dire mais j'ai-"

"Tu m'as menti?" comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ses propres mots. "T'es allé le voir? Pendant… sept ans, t'es allé le voir et t'as rien dit?"

Déjà abîmé, le cœur de Dean se retourne dans sa poitrine. "Sammy…"

Celui-ci secoue la tête, et la déception se mêle à la colère pour prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte que toute ta vie… toute ta vie est un mensonge?" en tremblant de rage. "Tu mens comme tu respires, tu passes ton temps à ça, tu mens tellement que tu ne sais même plus où commence la vérité. Regarde-toi, merde. Tu mens… et ça, maintenant? Tu m'as menti à moi?"

"Je pensais que tu ne comprendrais pas et je-"

"Que je ne comprendrais pas?" répète Sam. "Tu pensais que je ne comprendrais pas?"

"Je suis… Sam je-"

Dean retient les larmes qui montent. Sam aurait compris, évidemment que Sam aurait compris. Même en colère, même déçu, il aurait compris et ne lui aurait jamais tourné le dos. Si seulement Dean n'avait pas menti. "S'il te plaît, Sam, crois-moi, je suis-"

"Va te faire foutre," en se retournant.

"Attends," une main posée sur son épaule pour le retenir.

Sam se tend avant de refaire brusquement volte-face. "Dis-moi juste un truc," l'expression plus dure. "Est-ce qu'Amy sait que tu t'es tapé Castiel?"

Derrière lui, John s'étrangle, mais Dean ferme les yeux pour ne pas y faire attention.

"Tu croyais que c'était un secret pour quelqu'un?" insiste Sam. "Et encore… on est encore là, tu mens et tu fuis et c'est si… si propre à ce que tu es."

"Ce que je suis?" en serrant le poing.

"Tu décides de ce que tu es, tu sais, alors… vas-y, je t'en prie, décide d'être une énorme salope."

"Retire ça," à son tour brûlant de rage. "Retire ça tout de suite, Sam, tu dépasses les bornes."

Il ne se rend compte de tout son corps en avant pour frapper qu'au moment où John le retient par le poignet. "Non, Dean," ordonne-t-il. "Ne lève pas la main sur ton frère."

"Frappe-moi," crache Sam. "Tu n'es pas obligé de lui obéir. Tu ne lui dois rien du tout, Dean, alors vas-y, frappe-moi."

"Retire ce que tu as dit," entre ses dents.

"Non."

Dean se dégage de la poigne de son père, un pas en avant, et Castiel se décolle du chambranle pour intervenir. Il pousse Sam en arrière, l'éloigne et pose une main à plat sur le torse de Dean. Il n'appuie pas, mais celui-ci s'arrête net, figé. Il baisse les yeux dans les siens.

Immobile, Castiel se contente de secouer la tête, comme pour le dissuader.

"Lâche-moi, Cas," sans pour autant le repousser. "Castiel."

"Je ne te tiens pas."

Et pourtant, Dean ne peut pas bouger. Il cesse de respirer, et ses muscles se détendent sans son accord. Se détendent presque totalement, et Castiel devient le centre de son univers. Le monde. Il devient le monde.

Dean inspire. Acquiesce.

Puis comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà entendu assez, Sam rit, dédaigneux. "Au contraire, Cas," dit-il. "Tu le tiens. Je ne sais pas par où, mais tu le tiens. Hein, Dean? On peut vraiment dire qu'il te l'a mise bien profond."

L'équilibre vole en éclats, et Dean gronde en allant contre sa main, un peu comme s'il voulait que Castiel le retienne. "Ta gueule, Sam," un ton trop haut, suffisamment haut pour sentir ses cordes vocales brûler. "Ferme ta grande gueule, t'as compris, espèce de sale-"

John l'attrape violemment par les épaules et le fait reculer, suffisamment fort pour que Dean ne puisse pas vraiment se débattre, puis l'entraîne dans son bureau dont il referme la porte. "Calme-toi," siffle-t-il.

"Laisse-moi sortir," en essayant de se dégager.

"Calme-toi," plus dur. "Je ne vais pas le redire encore une fois."

Dean l'entend à peine, la colère bourdonne dans ses oreilles, et il repousse ses mains sur ses épaules. "Laisse-moi sort-"

Sa tête vrille sur le côté, même si Dean ne sent qu'à peine la gifle sur sa joue, pourtant si violente que sa peau s'échauffe. Bouche-bée, il pose une main dessus. "Mais-" les larmes aux yeux. "Pourquoi…?"

"Tu vas réussir à te calmer, maintenant?" impassible.

"T'étais pas obligé de me frapper."

"Je t'ai posé une question, Dean."

"Je suis calmé," en détournant les yeux.

"Ne pleure pas."

Ça ne sonne pas comme quelque chose destiné à le rassurer, et Dean le sait. Il le ressent comme l'ordre simple d'être plus fort. "D'accord."

Il caresse sa joue un moment, endolorie par le coup. "Tu veux les papiers de la maison?" demande-t-il, en s'asseyant derrière le bureau.

"Oui."

John s'assoit en face de lui, Dean ne le regarde pas, fuyant et l'air presque absent. Il ouvre un tiroir pour fouiller dedans jusqu'à mettre la main sur les papiers. "Tiens," en les posant sur le bureau.

"Dean?" soudain très doux. "Je suis désolé pour Sam, et-"

"Je suppose que c'est ma faute et que j'ai bien mérité ça," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Il a le droit d'être en colère. Ça va."

.

La porte du bureau claque, et Castiel pivote vers Sam. "Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller si loin," en le fusillant du regard.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il mérite que tu prennes sa défense."

"Je me fiche de ce que tu crois, Sam," sèchement.

"Tu prends sa défense?"

"Je peux savoir?" demande Charlie, en s'approchant juste au moment où Castiel ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce que… c'était ton père, Sam?"

Celui-ci croise les bras en penchant la tête. "T'étais au courant?"

"On peut dire ça," simplement. "Dean m'en a parlé, hier."

"D'accord," avec un rire très froid. "Tout le monde était au courant, parce qu'il a confiance en vous mais pas en moi. Génial. Super."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit-"

"Oh, Castiel," exaspéré. "Comment tu pourrais comprendre ça, hein? Dean te confierait sa vie sans hésiter. Ce n'est pas depuis hier soir que tu es au courant, toi, c'est… quoi? Depuis quand?"

"Plusieurs semaines," admet Castiel. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il-"

"Laisse tomber," en secouant la tête. "Laissez tomber."

Il les contourne tous les deux pour s'avancer à grands pas vers l'ascenseur et s'engouffre dans la cabine. Castiel soupire, lève une seconde les yeux au plafond, puis reprend son souffle. "Je vais…" avec un geste de la main.

"Dean est-"

"Je ne vais pas laisser Dean seul avec… lui," catégorique. "Cet homme est un danger public."

Sans laisser à Charlie le temps de répondre, il se dirige vers le bureau dont il ouvre la porte sans frapper.

Dean relève les yeux, la bouche entrouverte comme pour dire quelque chose. Il se contente de croiser longuement son regard avant de se détourner, et la seule chose que Castiel remarque, c'est la légère blessure sur sa joue, l'ombre d'un hématome qu'il est sûr de finalement voir virer au bleuté. Il serre les dents pour contenir la colère qui l'envahit, puis s'avance. "Ne faites pas attention à moi," en passant derrière le bureau.

"Ça risque d'être difficile," répond John, le ton glacial.

"Oui, je sais," une main posée sur le bureau pour se pencher.

Il ouvre un tiroir et fouille à l'intérieur sans même savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir à trouver. Son regard tombe sur le Beretta. Il sourit en coin.

"Cas?" en se raclant la gorge. "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?"

"Un vieux dossier," en sortant complètement le tiroir de son compartiment.

Bruyamment, il le laisse tomber sur le bureau, imperméable à l'atmosphère qui pèse autour de lui.

Dean garde le silence, le regarde faire, et sent plus qu'il ne voit son père se tendre. Ce dernier se penche un peu, les sourcils froncés. "C'est à moi, ça," avec un geste vers le Beretta. "Dean?"

"Il me semble que vous n'avez pas le droit d'y toucher," réplique Castiel.

"Tu m'as entendu te parler à toi?"

"Moi, je suis en train de vous parler," en relevant les yeux. "John."

"Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, Castiel?" sans lâcher son regard.

"Oh, je ne sais pas," en attrapant un dossier au hasard avant de remettre le tiroir à sa place. "Ce dont je suis sûr, en revanche, c'est que je suis le flic, ici. Et vous êtes en période de probation, n'est-ce pas?"

John serre le poing à s'en blanchir les jointures, et Castiel soutient son regard si longtemps qu'il a l'impression de ne même pas cligner des yeux.

Encore une fois, Dean se racle le gorge. "Cas… Cas, c'est bon," dit-il.

"Je vais chercher de la glace pour ta pommette," sans détourner les yeux, visiblement sur le point d'exploser. "Avant que ça vire au bleu."

"T'es pas obligé," en essayant d'attraper sa main. "Cas?"

"Je reviens," en se dégageant de l'étreinte pour contourner le bureau et sortir de la pièce.

Dean souffle, en portant la main à son visage. Les battements de son cœur s'emballent, perdus entre le soulagement de savoir que Castiel se préoccupe de lui et le souvenir de ses mots, quelques heures plus tôt. Perdu lorsque Dean ne sait plus quoi ressentir.

"T'es amoureux à ce point?" demande John.

"Hein?" brusquement redescendu sur terre.

Un soupir de dépit sur le bout des lèvres, John secoue la tête. "Je ne suis pas aveugle," dit-il. "Et tu n'as jamais laissé qui que ce soit me parler comme ça, même pas Sam. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je ne comprends simplement pas ce que tu lui trouves."

"Il est comme ça avec toi parce qu'il ne t'aime pas, mais-"

"Il a l'air en colère contre toi," en le coupant. "Et pourtant, il-"

"On va vraiment parler de ça, toi et moi?" les sourcils froncés. "Tu as déjà donné ton avis."

"Tu te fous de ce que je pense."

"Ça, c'est faux," objecte Dean.

"Là-dessus, si," en passant brièvement une main dans ses cheveux. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas tromper ta femme, tu sais que c'est mal et tu sais ce que je pense, mais tu-"

"Papa, s'il te plaît. Laisse Amy en dehors de ça, et toi… toi aussi, reste en dehors de ça. C'est entre Castiel et moi."

"Mmh," à la limite du sarcasme. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me déteste comme ça?"

"Il ne te déteste pas," en soufflant d'impatience. "Il ne te connaît pas."

"C'est ça," en roulant des yeux.

"Peut-être qu-" sans poursuivre, le regard irrémédiablement attiré par Castiel quand celui-ci repasse le seuil, une poche de glace à la main.

Il ne dit rien en s'approchant, ignore John de manière très ostentatoire et s'avance jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau, juste devant Dean. "Montre-moi?" sans le regarder dans les yeux, déchiré entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

A contre-cœur, Dean acquiesce et le laisse prendre son menton pour manipuler son visage. Il serre le poing autour de la poche de glace, si fort que Dean finit par poser une main sur son poignet. "Ça ne fait pas très mal," dit-il.

"Ça ne devrait pas faire mal du tout," en se dégageant encore une fois pour presser doucement la poche contre l'hématome.

Dean lâche un petit gémissement de douleur, et Castiel essaie de toutes ses forces de rester calme, de maîtriser la haine qu'il ressent. Sans réussir à s'en empêcher, il jette un coup d'œil à John par-dessus son épaule. "Vous vous rendez compte de la force qu'il faut mettre dans une gifle pour laisser une marque comme celle-là?" crache-t-il.

"Cas, arrête," pour essayer de l'apaiser. "C'est juste une gifle. Je vais survivre."

"Sam a tellement… tellement raison," presque méprisant.

Il n'ajoute rien, et Dean ferme les yeux. "Papa?" en les rouvrant. "Je peux t'appeler plus tard?"

"D'accord," étrangement sans protester. "Tu sais où me trouver."

"Oui."

John se lève et lui adresse un signe de tête. "Castiel," ajoute-t-il, et celui-ci agite la main sans répondre.

.

Une fois seuls, Castiel reste silencieux. Il laisse la poche de glace contre la joue de Dean, qui tente désespérément d'accrocher son regard. "Cas…?"

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'adresser la parole," sèchement.

"Tu ne peux pas me dire ça et en même temps faire comme si tu te préoccupais de-"

"Comme si?" répète Castiel. "La ferme, Dean. La ferme."

"Qu'est-ce que mon père t'a fait pour que tu-"

"Qu'est-ce que ton père t'a fait, à toi?"

Dean secoue doucement la tête, et la main de Castiel le suit dans le mouvement. "Dis-le-moi, Dean," insiste-t-il. "Je peux l'entendre."

"Mais moi, je ne peux pas le dire," un ton plus haut.

"Mais tu peux me dire que ton père n'est pas violent?" en ricanant. "Il a ça en lui, Dean. Peu importe qu'il ne t'ait jamais tabassé, il est violent. Regarde-toi, regarde l'emprise qu'il a sur toi et la manière dont il te contrôle, et-"

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi," agacé. "Il essaie juste de me protéger."

"Et si c'est de lui dont moi, je veux te protéger?"

Brutalement, Dean repousse son bras. "Tu veux me protéger?" reprend-il. "Tu pourrais d'abord commencer par te souvenir de ce que tu as dit, ce matin. Moi, je m'en souviens et je ne risque pas d'oublier. J'ai saisi, tu sais, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu pensais de moi. Ça va, Cas. T'es pas obligé de faire comme si t'en avais encore quelque chose à faire."

Castiel ne lui répond pas, les yeux dans les siens. Son regard est plus dur, sec et si en colère. Dean recule dans son fauteuil et se lève. "C'était bien, toi et moi," la voix légèrement tremblante. "L'autre nuit. J'espère que t'as pris ton pied autant que moi, Cas. Vraiment."

Il le contourne et commence à s'éloigner, puis se fige à deux pas de la porte, la voix de Castiel plus douce derrière lui :

"Je sais… je sens ce qui a changé chez toi."

"Quoi?" sans se retourner.

"L'autre nuit, et mes mains sur toi… j'ai senti à quel point tu es différent," explique Castiel. "Tu as raison, tu n'es plus comme avant, et tu n'as pas aimé ça comme tu le prétends. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tu ne peux pas me mentir, c'est celle-là."

"Tu crois que je n'ai pas-"

"Je crois que si tu avais si peur, c'est parce qu-"

"C'est bon, Cas," toujours dos à lui. "Tu as aimé, toi. C'est ce qui compte. Tu peux baiser toute la ville, maintenant, ça m'est égal."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça, Dean?" pour le retenir quand il recommence à s'éloigner. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fais ça, à tous les deux?"

Dean finit par lui faire face. Il se mord la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang, trop conscient du mal qu'il fait. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?" fait-il. "Dis-moi ce que tu as envie d'entendre, Cas, vas-y."

"Si seulement je pouvais ne pas t'aimer comme ça," sans le lâcher du regard.

"Si seulement tu pouvais ne pas m'aimer comme ça."

Il se retourne une nouvelle fois et sort, cette fois le pas rapide pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer.


	26. Briser

**Je sais que ce chapitre fait assez mal, Dean affronte les conséquences de ses mensonges, et Castiel… voilà. Castiel pète les plombs à sa manière**

 **Les choses vont s'arranger, même si on ne dirait pas pour l'instant**

 **Encore merci**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ruby?" fait Dean, en donnant un léger coup contre la porte. "Est-ce que tu sais où est Sam?"

"Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il est parti… prendre l'air, je suppose," les yeux levés vers lui. "Je suppose. Il est très en colère."

"Il va bientôt faire nuit, et ça m'inquiète de ne pas savoir où il est."

Ruby se mord la lèvre, hésitante. "Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Dean," répond-elle. "Essaie peut-être de-"

"Il ne répond pas au téléphone," en secouant la tête. "J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois, et il rejette mes appels. Est-ce que vous… vous en avez parlé?"

"Non," un coude sur le bureau. "J'ai entendu, mais il est parti avant que je puisse l'intercepter. Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait réellement envie d'en parler, avec moi ou avec qui que ce soit."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, à ma place?"

"A ta place, je n'aurais pas menti."

Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de relever les traces de reproches dans le ton de sa voix, légèrement accusatrice. Il soupire. "Tu dois m'en vouloir, toi aussi," en détournant les yeux pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. "Je suis-"

"Sors d'ici," derrière lui.

"Sammy," avant de lui faire face. "Je-"

"Je viens de te dire de sortir," crache Sam. "T'as rien à faire ici."

Des heures passées dehors n'ont pas suffi à apaiser la colère qui le ronge, la colère et plus que tout, cette déception, la douleur cuisante de savoir que son propre frère peut mentir les yeux dans les yeux pendant si longtemps. Sam n'a fait que marcher dans les rues et dans le froid, sans s'arrêter, à la recherche de ce qu'il n'a pas trouvé.

La rage qu'il n'a pas réussi à calmer fait tressauter sa mâchoire. "Dégage, Dean," avec un geste ferme en direction du couloir.

Il ne regarde pas son frère, qui ravale bruyamment sa salive en hochant la tête, puis relève les yeux pour accrocher les siens. "D'accord," dit-il. "Je comprends et je vais m'en aller. Je suis vraiment désolé, Sammy," avec un pas vers le couloir.

Sam fronce les sourcils, attiré par le léger hématome près de sa pommette. "Il t'a frappé?"

"Hein?"

"Ta pommette," en agitant la main. "Cet espèce de sale… ce sale connard t'a frappé?"

"Sammy…"

"Répond à ma question," plus dur.

"J'arrivais plus à me contrôler, et c'est rien… c'est juste une gifle," haussant les épaules. "C'est juste une gifle."

Sam secoue la tête, dédaigneux. "Juste une gifle?" répète-t-il. "T'as un bleu comme s'il t'avait mis son poing dans la gueule. Et s'il le faisait, tu laisserais passer, hein? C'est jamais rien, avec toi, c'est jamais grave. Tu l'idéalises tellement que tu ne vois même pas qu'il aurait dû y rester, en taule. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand tu travaillais avec lui, mais je suis curieux de savoir jusqu'où il a pu aller, à quel point il a pu t'utiliser pour arriver à obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait. Mais là encore, c'était rien, je sais… je sais que c'est ce que tu vas me dire. Il t'a complètement foutu en l'air, mais c'est jamais rien."

"S'il te plaît, Sam… je voudrais qu'on en parle et que-"

"Et le pire… le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que tu lui fais confiance," tristement. "Tu as choisi de me mentir parce que tu as plus confiance en lui qu'en moi. Alors excuse-moi, Dean, excuse-moi d'avoir un peu de mal à te regarder. Tu peux être désolé tant que tu veux, je m'en fiche, et je veux que tu dégages."

Dean inspire calmement pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il hoche la tête et se retourne vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il lui adresse un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. "Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, Sammy, ce n'est pas ça," dit-il. "J'avais juste besoin de lui et toi non, et je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que tu ne pourrais pas le comprendre."

.

Castiel quitte les bureaux suffisamment tôt pour ne pas avoir à croiser Dean une nouvelle fois. Une fois de plus ou une fois de trop.

Il claque la porte de son appartement derrière lui et balance sa veste sur le canapé. Il se dirige vers la chaine-hifi, près de la télévision, appuie sur quelques boutons, et les douces notes d'une mélodie jouée au piano emplissent l'air autour de lui, sans pour autant calmer sa colère. Il se glisse sous un jet d'eau glacée, comme si souvent quand il ne peut plus vraiment se contrôler, et gronde d'exaspération quand la sonnette de l'entrée le sort de ses pensées.

A la hâte, il enfile un bas de survêtement et attrape une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux.

La sonnette, encore une fois, et puis quatre coups contre la porte. Castiel serre les dents mais l'ouvre quand même. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?"

"J'ai le droit d'entrer?" doucement.

"Non," en croisant les bras.

"Je suis venu parce qu-"

"Ça ne m'intéresse pas, Dean."

Il commence à refermer la porte, agacé lorsque Dean plaque sa main contre le bois pour l'en empêcher. "Attends, Cas… attends, s'il te plaît," presque dans une supplique. "Je t'en prie."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Je suis désolé, Cas, je-"

"Oui, tu es toujours désolé," plein de dédain. "Tu passes ton temps à dire que tu es désolé, mais c'est à peine si tu le penses. Je peux l'entendre dans ta voix, tu sais, à quel point tu-"

"S'il te plaît," répète Dean.

Castiel secoue la tête et plonge les yeux dans les siens. Et pour la première fois, il ne ressent pas seulement cette forme de résignation, cet amour qui surpasse tout le reste. La colère boue sous la surface, le consume de l'intérieur et donne envie de faire mal. Il l'attrape brutalement par le bras pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

"Cas…?" surpris par cette violence plus brute qu'il a du mal à reconnaître.

Il se laisse pourtant faire, certain que Castiel ne lui fera jamais de mal, peu importe à quel point il peut lui en vouloir.

La porte claque derrière eux, couvre un instant le bruit du piano qui joue toujours sur la chaîne hi-fi, et Castiel agrippe son poignet trop fort pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" en peinant à suivre le rythme. "Où tu… Cas, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?"

Castiel ne répond pas. Il le force à pivoter sur lui-même et attrape son visage entre ses mains, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans la moindre douceur. Le baiser est violent, exigeant, et Castiel lui laisse à peine la liberté de répondre. Il y met fin mais reste immobile, souffle, avant de brutalement faire pression sur ses épaules.

Sans hésiter, Dean se laisse tomber à genoux devant lui et s'empresse de défaire le nœud de son survêtement pour le baisser, en même temps que le boxer noir que Castiel porte en dessus. Celui-ci étouffe un grondement, baisse les yeux vers lui comme pour prévenir, puis s'enfonce d'un coup de rein dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement.

"Ne bouge pas," quand Dean essaie de le prendre plus profondément.

Docile, Dean se contente d'ouvrir plus grand la bouche, bien qu'un peu gêné par l'intrusion trop brusque. Ses mains retombent toutes seules, à plat sur ses cuisses alors que Castiel pose les siennes à l'arrière de sa tête, entamant un va-et-vient au rythme plutôt impersonnel. Il agite les hanches plus vite pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans la bouche de Dean, qui gémit plus fort, de plaisir ou d'inconfort. Il se laisse manipuler sans bouger, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer et contrôler du mieux qu'il peut ses réflexes.

C'est probablement trop rapide, trop brutal, et Castiel sent, il sent le plaisir grandissant qu'il éprouve à utiliser ce que Dean veut bien le laisser prendre. Il s'arrête. Il respire calmement, la chaleur ravage le bas de son ventre et l'envie de continuer à bouger grandit jusqu'à devenir presque insoutenable. Plus doux, il caresse les cheveux de Dean du bout des doigts puis finit par se retirer en le relâchant.

"Cas?" en relevant la tête.

Castiel lui fait signe de se lever, silencieux, l'attrape par les hanches et le pousse jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le comptoir derrière lui. Il enfouit doucement son visage dans le creux de son cou, inspire et respire son odeur, le souffle de Dean brûlant à son oreille.

Un certain temps, ils ne bougent pas, l'un contre l'autre sans plus savoir qui soutient qui.

Castiel si solide et si familier, Dean se laisse aller dans la chaleur de sa peau nue et glisse une de ses mains entre eux.

"Non," en claquant sa langue contre son palais. "Si tu me touches, je n'en aurai plus assez pour toi."

"T'es pas obligé de-"

"Je ne veux pas t'entendre," coupe Castiel.

Aussitôt, ou peut-être même avant de les prononcer, il regrette ses mots. Des mots qui sonnent comme si Dean n'était qu'un autre corps sans valeur, un autre homme dont il ne veut pas connaître la voix. Un autre qu'il ne veut pas regarder dans les yeux. Castiel regrette ce qu'il dit mais ne le retire pourtant pas.

Il resserre sa prise sur ses hanches pour l'aider à se hisser sur le comptoir, et commence rapidement à défaire sa ceinture d'une seule main, alors que l'autre fouille dans le tiroir le plus proche, à la recherche d'un flacon de lubrifiant et d'un préservatif qu'il cale entre ses dents. Il ne le déshabille qu'à peine, déboutonne sa chemise et baisse son pantalon à mi-cuisse sans le lui retirer.

Le souffle de Dean se coince dans sa gorge. Il écarte les jambes, détendu pour se laisser faire.

Ce qui suit est doux, trop doux au contact de la colère que Castiel ressent sans essayer de la cacher. Il ne cache rien, et Dean sait à quel point sa douceur prépare la brutalité.

.

"Dis-moi… si c'est trop pour toi," un moment plus tard. "Dis-moi, Cas, si tu ne veux pas-"

"C'est à toi de me dire, si ça devient trop pour toi," coupe Castiel, en retirant ses doigts pour reprendre le préservatif, toujours calé entre ses dents. "Ne me laisse pas faire ce que tu ne veux pas que je fasse simplement parce que tu crois mériter une punition que je n'ai pas envie de te donner. Est-ce que c'est clair?"

"Oui."

Castiel acquiesce, il déroule rapidement le latex sur lui, puis grogne de satisfaction quand Dean croise les chevilles dans le bas de son dos.

"Accroche-toi," en passant ses deux mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever, cherchant l'angle plus que parfait.

Dean enroule ses bras autour de son cou, s'accroche de toutes ses forces en étouffant un gémissement entre ses dents serrées. D'abord la douleur, alors que Castiel le pénètre d'un seul coup, puis le contentement et le plaisir des quelques secondes qu'il lui laisse pour s'habituer.

Quelques secondes, et Castiel le repose sur le bord du comptoir pour agripper fermement ses hanches.

Ses coups de reins sont presque violents, sa respiration erratique et le rythme toujours si impersonnel. Il laisse son empreinte sur les hanches de Dean mais se détourne quand celui-ci lève la tête pour l'embrasser.

"Cas?" en s'accrochant plus fort comme pour attirer son attention.

"Je t'ai dit de te taire."

Il retient son souffle pour retenir l'orgasme, sans cesser d'aller et venir en lui. Dean le serre entre ses jambes, la tête posée sur son épaule et le corps tremblant. "Plus fort," souffle-t-il à son oreille. "Plus fort, s'il te plaît."

Dean sent les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues, de plaisir et de frustration, frustré de comprendre que Castiel n'a pas envie de ce qu'il est en train de lui faire. Tous ses gestes sont calculés, dans le simple but de le faire jouir, lui. Il se retient, respire à peine, mais Dean se perd quand même. Il se noie dans sa chaleur et la brûlure de ses mains sur sa peau, parce qu'il sait que c'est Castiel, il veut que ce soit Castiel et personne d'autre.

Peu importe s'il refuse de l'embrasser ou de croiser son regard.

Brusquement, Castiel attrape un de ses bras pour prendre sa main. "Touche-toi," en la posant sur son sexe. "Je ne vais pas faire tout le travail tout seul."

Il guide sa main entre ses jambes, ne ralentit pas le rythme de ses coups de reins tout en pressant la main de Dean. Celui-ci finit par obéir, il commence à bouger lentement de haut en bas, trop lentement comme s'il ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Castiel pose sa main sur la sienne, l'obligeant à aller plus vite. Il observe son visage, ses traits tendus par le plaisir avec lequel il se débat, comme s'il luttait contre.

"Fais un effort pour moi, Dean," tout bas, en mordant violemment la peau douce de sa gorge, là où la marque est visible.

Un dernier coup de bassin, et malgré la douloureuse frustration, Castiel se retire aussitôt, juste au moment où Dean jouit en arquant légèrement le dos. Il ferme les yeux et s'accroche, et son corps n'est plus qu'une masse tremblante sur le comptoir.

Castiel le soutient tout le temps que dure son orgasme, tout ce temps qui semble durer des heures, puis le relâche et se retourne.

"Cas?" un peu perdu, en se tenant aux bords du comptoir pour ne pas tomber.

"Rhabille-toi," dos à lui.

"Pourquoi tu continues pas?" les pensées trop peu cohérentes. "T'as pas-"

"Rhabille-toi et rentre chez toi," en retirant le préservatif pour le jeter dans la poubelle avant de remonter son survêtement. "Va-t'en, Dean."

Maladroit, celui-ci descend du comptoir en remontant son pantalon. Il rattache sa ceinture, se lave les mains dans l'évier et tente de s'approcher, doucement, tout doucement de Castiel qui ne se retourne pas. "Rentre chez toi," répète-t-il.

Dean l'attrape par le bras en le contournant pour lui faire face, sa chemise toujours à moitié ouverte. Il prend sa main et la porte à ses lèvres. "Laisse-moi faire," en mordillant délicatement le bout de ses doigts. "Laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé."

"Tu as eu ce que tu étais venu chercher," en le repoussant, sans un regard dans sa direction. "Va-t'en."

"C'est pas ce que je suis venu chercher," les larmes aux yeux.

"Dégage d'ici, Dean," un ton plus haut.

"Tu es… là, c'est trop pour moi," murmure Dean. "Tu as dit de ne pas te laisser faire ce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses. Je ne veux pas que tu fasse ça, Cas, je ne-"

Castiel agrippe violemment son poignet pour le traîner derrière lui jusque dans l'entrée. "Je t'ai dit de t'en aller," crache-t-il. "Dégage."

"Non, non, non, Cas," en se débattant, sans pour autant réussir à l'empêcher de le pousser en dehors de l'appartement. "Je t'en supplie, non, tu ne peux pas me-"

"Supplie tant que tu veux," en secouant la tête.

"Castiel… Cas, pourquoi…?"

"T'étais jaloux de tous ces gars que je baise n'importe où, eh bien voilà, Dean," avec un sourire. "T'es comme eux, maintenant. Un coup d'un seul putain de soir. Et tu ne restes pas, tu te rhabilles et tu dégages."

Il claque la porte et tourne la clé. Son cœur _explose,_ éclate en mille morceaux, et Castiel se déteste, déteste les mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

Dans le couloir, il n'entend pas les pas de Dean s'éloigner, il n'entend rien d'autre que le rythme cassé de sa respiration. Et le coup de poing contre la porte.

.

Dean dévale les escaliers, s'emmêle quasiment dans ses pas et une fois au bas des marches, s'accroche à la rampe pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le sang bat dans ses tempes, et Dean n'arrive plus à respirer. Il se sent mal au point d'avoir envie de vomir, il se sent _sale_.

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues, brûlantes, la douleur écrasante, comme si elle cherchait un moyen de sortir.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouve dans sa voiture, le cœur pulvérisé, il griffe ses avant-bras jusqu'à sentir la peau à vif et le sang sous ses ongles. Et puis, seulement guidé par la souffrance plus aigüe, il démarre et conduit, probablement trop vite. Il se gare en bas de l'immeuble, sort de l'Impala et gravit les marches quatre à quatre, sans plus ressentir l'angoisse ou l'appréhension. Sans plus rien ressentir qu'une insupportable douleur et la peur de tout ce qu'il se sent capable de faire pour l'étouffer.

La lumière de la cuisine est allumée, et Dean s'arrête, deux pas avant d'entrer, deux pas avant Amélia. Celle-ci relève les yeux, debout derrière le plan de travail. Ils se regardent un très long moment, puis :

"Est-ce que tu t'es blessé volontairement?" demande-t-elle, avec un geste vers ses avant-bras.

"Oui," parce que Dean ne trouve plus le courage de mentir.

"Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi, tu sais?"

"Je sais," en s'approchant.

Amélia pose le paquet de riz qu'elle a dans les mains, contourne le plan de travail et s'approche. "Viens t'asseoir," en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Obtempérant sans un mot, Dean se laisse tomber dans le canapé, les yeux braqués sur son profil lorsqu'Amélia ouvre le tiroir de la table basse pour en sortir la trousse de secours. "Je peux…?" en faisant mine d'attraper son poignet.

Dean acquiesce en silence et tend les bras devant lui. Il se tait, serre les dents quand le désinfectant pique les plaies, peu profondes mais si lourdes de sens. Si douloureuses. Amélia soigne doucement, tout en essayant d'accrocher son regard sans vraiment y arriver. Dean fuit, Dean se détourne, et ses mains tremblent.

"Dean?" en levant les yeux vers lui, puis une main sur son visage. "Est-ce que tu as reçu un coup?"

"C'est rien," la voix un peu cassée. "Amy, je-" en ramenant ses bras contre lui. "Je suis… désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Crois-moi, je suis-"

"Tu es désolé," coupe Amélia. "Oui, j'ai compris."

Dean ravale sa salive comme de l'acide, incapable de sortir les mots. "Je suis-"

"Arrête," en secouant la tête. "S'il te plaît. Arrête. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, à quel point tu es désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre?" dans un souffle.

"La vérité, pour une fois… dans notre relation, pour une fois, je veux la vérité."

"Pour une fois?" répète Dean.

Elle lève une seconde les yeux au plafond, une seconde, et puis retombe sur la trace de morsure dans son cou, si évidente sur la peau de Dean. "Il y a quelque chose, entre toi et Castiel?" demande-t-elle. "Et je ne te parle pas de ce qu'il y a eu, Dean, je te parle de ce qu'il y a maintenant."

"Oui," simplement.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que tu l'aimes?"

Ses propres mots lui déchirent le cœur, mais Amélia sait qu'elle ne peut plus vivre sans entendre les siens, cette vérité qu'il a tant de mal à lâcher.

"Oui," murmurant plus qu'autre chose.

"D'accord," les larmes aux yeux. "D'accord."

"Je suis désolé, Amy," en agrippant sa main. "Je suis désolé et tu sais… je t'aime, je te promets que je t'aime. On peut arranger les choses, on peut-"

"Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble?" immobile.

Une nouvelle fois, comme à chaque fois, Dean se détourne. Il se mord la lèvre et ne répond pas. Amélia serre sa main plus fort. "Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble?" le ton plus ferme. "Dis-le, Dean. Dis la vérité."

"Oui," après ce qui semble durer une éternité. "Oui, j'ai… je suis désolé. Il y a eu cette conférence, et New-York et on était seuls, et je… et ce soir, c'était… je-"

"Ce soir?" avec un mouvement de recul. "Tu viens de…? C'est ce que tu étais en train de faire?"

"Amy-"

"Deux fois, ce n'est plus une erreur, deux fois, c'est… rien de tout ça n'est une erreur. Je suis l'erreur. Dean? C'est ça? Je suis l'erreur?"

Dean se tait. Amélia est une erreur, comme tout ce qu'il a fait dans le simple but d'oublier. D'oublier Castiel.

"Réponds-moi," un ton trop haut. "Pour une seule fois dans ta vie, Dean, réponds sans mentir."

"Je suis désolé."

"T'es désolé," sans faire attention aux sanglots qui écrasent sa voix. "Combien de fois je te l'ai demandé? Je t'ai demandé de me le dire, si tu voulais qu'on se sépare, si tu l'aimais encore ou si tu… je t'ai demandé de ne pas me faire ça, et tu… tu m'as menti pendant des semaines, tu as menti. Le jour de notre mariage, tu as menti. On s'est mariés, ça ne voulait rien dire et tu le savais. Mon Dieu mais… qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide. Je suis stupide."

"Amy," sans rien trouver d'autre. "Je suis-"

"La ferme," sèchement. "Je ne veux rien entendre, rien de ce qui peut sortir de ta bouche," en se levant. "T'étais pas obligé de me faire ça. Tu pouvais le dire, Dean, je t'ai laissé tellement, tellement d'occasions de tout me dire. Mais ça, tromper et… je suis encore ta femme. Ça ne vaut rien pour toi, je sais, mais je suis encore ta femme. J'étais encore ta femme il y a une heure quand tu couchais avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Dean ferme brièvement les yeux. "Amy," suppliant.

"Il a laissé une marque sur toi," vaguement dégoûtée. "Il laisse des marques sur toi. Demande-toi pourquoi, Dean. Il laisse des marques parce que ça ne lui suffit pas de baiser mon mari, il fallait aussi qu'il-"

"Arrête," en mordant violemment l'intérieur de sa joue. "Je t'en supplie, arrête."

"Tu veux que j'arrête?" pleine de dédain. "Tu es si bon menteur, Dean, vraiment… tellement bon quand il s'agit de tromper et de mentir. Et c'était évident, pourtant, cette façon que tu as de le regarder, de lui parler, de te tourner vers lui quand tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Même ta façon de le repousser… tu le repousses en l'attirant vers toi. Il a menti pour toi, tu sais? Ce soir-là, quand il m'a aidée à te ramener, ivre mort, il a menti. Tu mens pour lui, il ment pour toi. Et je suis stupide. J'ai compris depuis longtemps mais quoi… qu'est-ce qu'on dit, déjà? Il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir."

Amélia étouffe les sanglots, ravale ses larmes et serre les dents. "Tu détruis tout autour de toi," lâche-t-elle. "Tu souffres tellement, tu souffres au point de vouloir faire du mal à chaque personne qui s'approcherait un peu trop près de toi. Tu te fais du mal et tu fais du mal, tu ne sais faire que ça. Alors vas-y, dis-moi que j'ai tort, que tu n'as pas passé des années marié avec moi quand tu ne pensais qu'à lui. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas souffert d'être avec moi quand tu voulais être avec lui, dis-moi que je te suffisais. Dis-moi que j'ai tort, Dean."

"Tu as raison," en se levant à son tour.

Ses mains tremblent mais Dean serre les poings. Contient la douleur. Il hoche la tête. "Tu as raison," encore une fois.

"Comment tu peux en arriver là, Dean?" en soufflant.

Dean garde le silence, incapable du moindre petit mot de plus.

"Je veux que tu t'en ailles," avec un signe du menton vers la porte d'entrée. "Je ne peux… je n'arrive pas à te regarder."

"Amélia…"

"Je veux que tu t'en ailles, et je veux que tu t'en ailles maintenant."

Le cœur de Dean rate un battement, puis se retourne dans sa poitrine. Il ouvre la bouche, et tout ce qui vient, c'est un "je suis désolé." Encore et encore, Dean est désolé de toujours tout détruire et d'être si incapable de ne pas faire souffrir. Dean est désolé. Il ravale sa salive et acquiesce. "D'accord," du bout des lèvres, à peine audible.

.

Il referme doucement la porte derrière lui, conscient que la douleur qu'il ressent est à la hauteur de celle qu'il inflige. Et cette fois, il ne dévale pas les marches, il descend lentement, comme pour ne pas tomber. Il reprend le volant, prudemment parce qu'il ne se fait pas vraiment confiance.

Distraitement, il compose le premier numéro qui lui vient à l'esprit, même si quelque part, dans ce coin reculé de son esprit, Dean sait que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. Il sait.

John décroche avant même la deuxième sonnerie, et Dean prend une grande inspiration pour s'éclaircir la voix. "Papa?" fait-il. "Désolé d'appeler si tard mais je… est-ce que je peux venir à la maison?"

"Bien sûr," après un court moment. "Tu as toujours ta chambre."

"Ok," les yeux braqués sur la route.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Eh bien," avec un rire. "Demande-moi plutôt ce qui va. Mon frère ne veut plus m'adresser la parole, et ma femme vient de me virer de mon propre appartement. Parce que je l'ai trompée deux fois en moins de soixante-douze heures, et je-"

"Deux fois?" en tiquant.

"Fais-moi la leçon, vas-y."

"Tu veux que je te fasse la leçon?" demande John. "Tu dois le savoir tout seul, que tu aurais pu attendre un peu. Divorcer, tu sais. Pour ensuite pouvoir coucher avec qui tu veux sans tromper qui que ce soit."

"Je sais," en prenant un virage. "Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas si je-"

"Mais non, Dean," en le coupant. "Tu peux venir à la maison. C'est toujours chez toi, et c'est très vide. Tu peux venir. Je vais changer les draps."

Dean a un petit sourire, étrangement rassuré d'entendre son père et la douceur dont il peut faire preuve parfois. Rarement, John est plus conciliant, patient et presque prévenant. Rarement.

"Merci, papa."

"Pas de problème," simplement. "Et tu peux entrer sans frapper."


	27. En éclats

**Je n'ai presque rien à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que je sais que John est peut-être un peu déroutant. C'est sans doute d'ailleurs ce qui fait qu'il a autant d'emprise sur Dean, certains de ses bons côtés éclipsent les mauvais à ses yeux**

 **Les choses évoluent un peu entre Dean et Castiel**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les mises en favoris**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Son téléphone vibre pour la troisième fois, en même temps qu'il remonte l'allée. Il baisse les yeux vers l'écran. _Castiel,_ comme les deux derniers appels, c'est Castiel, et Dean ne décroche pas. L'envie de le faire lui retourne l'estomac, l'envie du son de sa voix et de ses mots. Ceux que Dean voudrait entendre, loin de tout ce que Castiel a pu dire.

Il entre dans la maison, sans frapper, et l'odeur d'eau de javel emplit ses narines. Il fronce les sourcils. "Papa?"

"Cuisine."

"T'as fait le ménage?" en y entrant. "Ça pue la javel."

"Ça sent le propre," rectifie John.

"Tout est… très propre, en effet," en embrassant la pièce du regard. "Très propre. Aseptisé, même."

"En fait," debout près du frigo. "Je cherchais le produit que ta mère utilisait, tu sais, ce truc qui sentait les fleurs, mais il n'y avait plus que de la javel."

Dean s'approche, petit sourire triste aux lèvres. "C'est du produit multi-surfaces aux fleurs blanches," dit-il. "L'emballage est bleu. Ça sent meilleur que la javel, et je… on se croirait un peu dans un hôpital. Pas vraiment à la maison."

"Oui, je sais," en le détaillant du regard, s'attardant brièvement sur son cou sans pour autant faire le moindre commentaire. "Je n'ai pas non plus l'impression d'être à la maison."

"Tu es sûr de vouloir vivre ici?"

"Si je peux être honnête avec toi," très doucement. "On croit que la prison donne à réfléchir, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre compte à quel point… ta mère me manquait. Elle me manque."

Silencieux, Dean s'arrête à deux pas de lui. "Je comprends ce que tu as fait," laisse-t-il tomber, comme s'il ne pouvait simplement pas ne pas le dire. "Sam n'y arrive pas, mais moi, je comprends. Je voulais juste que tu le saches."

John ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, interrompu par le vibreur du téléphone. Dean grogne d'agacement, puis lui fait signe de patienter. Il rejette l'appel et balance l'appareil sur le plan de travail. "Désolé."

"C'est Amélia?"

"Castiel."

"Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui répondre?" un sourcil haussé.

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui parler maintenant," répond Dean. "Ça s'est mal passé, ce soir, et je… je n'ai juste pas envie."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _mal passé_?"

Dean secoue la tête, les yeux un peu ailleurs. "Rien," en soufflant. "On pourrait peut-être juste manger un truc et parler d'autre chose. On n'est pas obligés de parler de ça."

"Tu n'as pas envie de me parler de ce qui s'est passé?" insiste John. "Est-ce que Castiel est… est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose de-"

"Il ne fait rien si je ne suis pas d'accord," en s'appuyant du coude sur le comptoir. "Cas n'est pas comme ça. Il n'a jamais été comme ça."

Pendant de longues secondes, John semble réfléchir, et puis son visage s'éclaire de compréhension. "Il était à la fac de New-York?" demande-t-il, même si Dean ne le prend pas vraiment comme une question. "Oh. C'est pour lui que tu voulais rester?"

"Peut-être," évasif.

John se retourne pour ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur. Il reste dos à lui un instant, attrape une part de tarte aux pommes encore emballée qu'il met dans une assiette. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, peut-être?" en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. "Il n'y a pas de peut-être, Dean. Il y a oui ou non."

"C'est pour lui que je voulais rester," en le regardant sortir une petite cuillère.

"Alors il n'est pas seulement ton équiper," en glissant l'assiette jusqu'à lui.

"Merci," fait Dean.

"J'ai acheté de la tarte au cas-où tu passerais," en se hissant sur le tabouret en face du sien.

"Tu savais que je passerais."

"C'est toujours chez toi, ici," avec un léger sourire. "Tu peux venir quand tu veux, et Sammy aussi, d'ailleurs. Même si je suppose qu'il ne va pas en avoir envie avant un très long moment. Enfin… ça va, je peux comprendre. Je suis désolé qu'il se soit retourné contre toi."

"Mmh," en découpant un morceau de tarte avec le côté de sa cuillère. "C'est ma faute. Laisse tomber."

"Donc," pour reprendre. "Castiel. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, tu sais?"

"Mais moi, si," plus bas.

"J'ai bien compris, Dean, mais-"

"Si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est parce que c'est un homme," coupe Dean. "Tu pourrais juste le reconnaître."

"Ça ne change rien au fait que tu es mon fils."

"Ça ne change rien au fait que tu aurais préféré que je sois un peu… différent," sans le lâcher du regard. "Tu m'aimes quand même parce que c'est moi, mais je sais… je me souviens trop bien de la tête que tu as faite quand je t'ai parlé d'Amélia. C'est ce que tu voulais pour moi, et maintenant… tu es déçu. Même si tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée, tu es déçu. Ça va, tu peux me le dire."

Ils se taisent un long moment, et Dean bloque tout l'air dans ses poumons. De la même manière qu'il attend la douleur, il retient son souffle comme cette fois, quand il a compris qu'il regardait les hommes comme il regardait aussi les femmes. Quand il n'a plus réussi à l'ignorer, quand Sam a pu lui faire cracher les mots et que Dean s'est senti obligé d'en parler à John.

"C'est vrai que Castiel n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi," finalement.

"D'accord," le ton plus calme. "Il ne veut plus de moi non plus, alors… tu vois, tout le monde est content."

"Il ne veut plus de toi mais il n'arrête pas de t'appeler," remarque John.

Dean hausse les épaules, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son téléphone. Il l'attrape et coupe le vibreur. Les yeux baissés sur ce qui reste de sa part de tarte, il n'ose pas vraiment les relever vers John.

"Dean?"

"Je peux prendre une douche?"

"Arrête de demander la permission," en soupirant. "Tu peux prendre une douche, même si je sais que tu m'évites."

"Je ne t'évite pas," en secouant la tête.

"Je peux te poser une question, Dean?"

"Mmh," en avalant son dernier morceau de tarte. "Quoi?"

"Tu crois que je me suis servi de toi?" le ton très neutre. "Quand tu as travaillé avec moi, tu crois que je… ce que je t'ai demandé de faire, je sais que ça n'avait rien de très conventionnel. Mais tu-"

"Ça va," l'interrompt Dean.

Il se lève sans rien ajouter, et John fronce les sourcils. "Ça va?" répète-t-il, légèrement confus. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça?"

"Ça veut dire que tout va bien, qu'on n'est pas obligés de toujours parler," en grattant distraitement l'arrière de sa nuque. "Tu ne t'es pas servi de moi, et je suis désolé pour… ce que j'ai dit ce matin. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Ok?"

Sans attendre de réponse, Dean attrape son téléphone et le fourre dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il traverse la cuisine pour disparaître dans le couloir, un peu en coup de vent.

.

Il tire le verrou, puis s'appuie dos contre la porte. Son corps lui semble peser une tonne, et enfin, enfin, il s'autorise à voler en éclats. Les larmes roulent en silence sur ses joues, il ne cherche pas à les retenir, ces larmes libératrices et pourtant si douloureuses. Il cherche son souffle, inspire de grandes goulées d'air brûlant, baissant brièvement les yeux vers l'écran de son téléphone qu'il sort de sa poche.

Six appels manqués. Dean mord l'intérieur de sa joue, renonce à rappeler. Il se déshabille et prend une douche trop chaude, en frottant trop fort la peau de ses avant-bras, à vif.

En sortant, il croise son reflet dans le miroir. Il se revoit, des années en arrière, le temps qu'il a passé dans cette même salle de bain, dans le même état. Dean n'a pas changé, en réalité. Il ne change pas, perdu, son sourire de façade pour cacher ses fragilités.

Il sourit. Sourit pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses joues fassent mal. Il sourit, parce qu'il peut le faire, il peut encore mentir. Il sait si bien mentir.

Le téléphone sonne encore une fois, silencieux sur le rebord du lavabo. Dean ne répond pas. Encore une fois. Mais, vaguement, il se demande ce que Castiel pourrait avoir à lui dire de plus. Il se secoue la tête, comme pour casser le cours de ses pensées.

Une serviette nouée sur les hanches, il entre dans sa chambre. Il reste sur le seuil un moment, avec la sensation d'être un étranger. Tout est presque exactement comme dans son souvenir, tout sauf l'odeur de lessive et les draps bleus. Il s'approche du placard, fouille dans les quelques vêtements qu'il y a laissés et enfile un vieux bas de survêtement.

.

 **"Eh," en se laissant tomber sur le lit, calé sous la fenêtre. "Salut."**

 **"T'as pas des devoirs à faire, Sam?" en enfilant un vieux t-shirt. "Je suis fatigué."**

 **"T'es tout le temps fatigué, en ce moment."**

 **Dean claque la porte du placard, si violemment qu'il entend les étagères trembler. "Désolé, vraiment," sarcastique. "Tu peux sortir de ma chambre?"**

 **"Non," sans bouger. "Tu ne parles même pas à maman."**

 **"Maman ne sait pas qui je suis."**

 **"Tu pourrais quand même passer du temps avec elle," calmement. "On aura bientôt plus de temps du tout, et je crois que-** "

 **Bruyamment, Dean soupire. Rentré à la maison depuis moins de deux mois, il prie déjà pour trouver une échappatoire. Il secoue la tête, le poing serré comme pour se rappeler que Sam n'y est pour rien et qu'il ne mérite pas sa colère. "Je sais, Sammy," finit-il par dire. "Mais c'est un peu difficile pour moi, et je… je suis beaucoup occupé, avec papa. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose."**

 **"Tu veux vraiment être flic?"**

 **"J'en sais rien," les sourcils froncés. "Peut-être."**

 **"T'as reparlé à Castiel?" demande Sam. "Tu l'as appelé?"**

 **Dean se raidit. "Non," en détournant le regard. "Pourquoi? Pourquoi ça te préoccupe? Tu l'as vu, quoi, quatre fois… pourquoi-"**

 **"Parce que toi, tu… c'était ton ami. C'est ton ami."**

 **Sans rien répondre d'autre qu'un "mmh" vaguement agacé, Dean s'approche et se laisse tomber à côté de lui. Il fixe le plafond, puis jette un coup d'œil à son frère. "Maman me manque," fait-il. "C'est vraiment atroce… comme elle me manque. Je sais que je devrais passer plus de temps avec elle, mais c'est un peu trop dur pour moi, tu comprends? La semaine dernière, elle a dit que je… que je ressemblais au fils qu'elle voudrait avoir plus tard. Et hier, elle m'a pris pour un aide-soignant."**

 **"Elle me manque aussi," le ton plus bas. "Mais je crois qu'elle est toujours là, quelque part, et ça lui fait beaucoup de mal si tu… si tu l'évites. Tu comprends?" pour reprendre ses mots.**

 **"Oui, Sammy, je comprends."**

 **"Tu veux être flic parce que c'est plus facile de suivre les ordres de papa?"**

 **L'ombre d'un sourire passe sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr, c'est plus facile. Plus facile de ne pas avoir le choix, parce que la vie fait peur, le monde est effrayant, et Dean ne s'y sent en sécurité que s'il reste sur le chemin qu'on trace pour lui. Il s'est toujours senti ainsi, démuni et trop peu sûr de lui, ses peurs cachées derrière des grands sourires, charmeurs ou sarcastiques. Les craintes derrière l'ironie, la colère ou l'audace pour dissimuler l'insécurité constante. Dean parle fort, il rit souvent, Dean est insolent parce que le monde est trop grand.**

 **Il secoue la tête. "Papa dit que je suis doué pour ça," répond-il.**

 **"Tout ce qu'il dit n'est pas parole d'évangile."**

 **Sam, lui, a toujours été plus indépendant, plus détaché et plus conscient. Il essaie, souvent, il essaie, de pousser Dean un peu plus loin, plus loin que l'ombre de son père.**

 **"Tu devrais peut-être te montrer plus indulgent avec lui, Sam," en roulant sur le côté pour se redresser sur un coude, la tête posée dans sa main. "Il a beaucoup de mal, en ce moment. Il gère tout, et c'est difficile."**

 **"Je sais. Mais c'est pas une raison pour te traiter comme il le fait."**

 **"Si j'avais besoin de tes conseils, je demanderais," plus sec. "Tu ne t'entends pas avec lui. Moi, si. Ne te mêle pas de ça."**

 **Et comme à chaque fois, Sam ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi cette rage, pourquoi Dean est en colère quand ils abordent le sujet. Sam ne comprend pas pourquoi il a ce sentiment, de parler sans savoir exactement de quoi, comme quand quelque chose lui échappe. Il inspire, puis hoche la tête. Il connaît trop bien son frère. "Ok, Dean," dit-il. "T'es assez grand pour décider."**

 **"Ouais," en se rallongeant sur le dos.**

 **"Tu veux regarder un film?"**

 **"Pourquoi?" fixé sur le plafond.**

 **"Pour passer un peu de temps avec maman," en se redressant.**

 **"Tu crois qu'elle aime toujours le popcorn?"**

 **"Bien sûr qu'elle aime toujours le popcorn," avec un léger sourire. "C'est toujours un peu maman. Au fond, c'est maman."**

 **.**

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit plusieurs fois, presque furieusement. Assis dans le canapé, John fronce les sourcils mais se lève.

Il ouvre la porte, sincèrement surpris lorsqu'il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Castiel. Celui-ci se racle la gorge, visiblement peu à l'aise. "Bonsoir," fait-il.

"Mmh," appuyé au chambranle. "Tu veux voir Dean?"

"Oui."

"Comment sais-tu qu'il est-"

"Sa voiture est garée devant la maison."

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je te demande," en roulant des yeux.

"Il n'était pas chez lui, ni chez Charlie, ni avec moi, et Sam ne savait pas non plus où il était, alors j'en ai déduit qu'il était là où je ne voudrais pas du tout qu'il soit."

John croise les bras sur son torse, à la fois agacé et presque impressionné devant tant d'audace et d'insolence. Il soupire. "Il est là parce que c'est ce que font les enfants quand ça ne va pas," dit-il. "Ils rentrent à la maison."

"Dean n'est pas un enfant," très calmement.

"C'est toujours mon enfant."

"Mmh," sarcastique. "Je peux le voir?"

A contre-cœur, John se détourne vers l'intérieur de la maison. "DEAN."

Sa voix résonne, et Dean sort de sa chambre en marmonnant qu'il n'est pas encore sourd. Torse nu, il traîne des pieds, et son visage s'éclaire quand il relève la tête. "Cas?" à peine audible.

John lève les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, avant de lâcher la porte pour retourner dans le salon. Dean s'avance encore, un pied sur le perron.

"Tu devrais t'habiller," fait Castiel, avec un petit signe de tête. "Il fait froid."

"Tu sais, tu… n'es pas censé rappeler un coup d'un soir."

"Ça ne me fait pas rire," un peu étranglé.

"Moi non plus."

"Je suis… Dean, je suis désolé."

"Moi aussi," dans un souffle.

Ses yeux brûlent, et il détourne le regard pour ne pas pleurer. "C'est ce que tu es venu me dire?" demande-t-il. "Je croyais que tu n'avais rien d'autre à dire que _rhabille-toi et dégage._ "

"Je n'aurais pas dû te-"

"Ça va, Cas," en ravalant difficilement sa salive. "T'étais en colère."

"Ça ne me donnait pas le droit de te faire du mal."

"Ce que je t'ai fait, moi… ça te donne tous les droits," réplique Dean. "Ça va, Castiel. Je vais bien."

Castiel prend un court moment pour le regarder, d'abord dans les yeux, ses yeux rougis et humides, l'hématome encore visible sur sa pommette, et puis les griffures qui strient la peau nue de ses avant-bras. Dean les ramène contre lui, soudain gêné. "Je vais bien."

"Je suis désolé," encore une fois. "J'ai toujours promis de ne pas te faire de mal volontairement et je… c'est ce que j'ai fait, Dean, je suis… je comprends si tu ne me fais plus confiance et si tu-"

"Arrête, Cas," las. "Arrête. C'est bon."

"J'ai… j'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais?" son souffle légèrement saccadé. "Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, et tu n'étais pas chez toi, Sam ne savait pas non plus où tu étais et-"

"T'es passé chez moi?" surpris.

"Amélia n'était pas là non plus."

"Amy et moi, on… enfin, disons que mon mariage est sur le point d'être un divorce," la voix un peu cassée. "Et ne me dis pas que tu es désolé. Je sais que tu ne l'es pas."

Silencieux, Castiel tend une main vers lui mais s'arrête. Dean réprime un mouvement de recul. Les frissons courent sur sa peau, de froid et d'autre chose. Il mord sa lèvre un peu abîmée. "Tu veux entrer?"

"Ton père va péter les plombs si jamais je-"

"Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour lui répondre, jusque-là," remarque Dean.

"Je ne vais pas lui manquer de respect dans sa propre maison," en secouant la tête.

"C'est pour ça que tu préfères rester sur le perron?"

"Oui," avec un petit sourire.

Dean rit, légèrement, et puis l'envie de pleurer le reprend soudainement à la gorge. Il cherche son regard. "Cas, j'ai-" incapable d'en dire plus.

"Approche," murmure Castiel.

Obtempérant, Dean avance sur le perron. Il se rend à peine compte du bêton glacé sous ses pieds nus, de la légère brise, trop fraîche, contre sa peau, et la chaleur de Castiel efface bientôt tout le reste. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, le geste tendre, et Dean pose sa tête sur son épaule, le bout de son nez tout contre son cou. "Pourquoi t'es venu, Cas…?"

Castiel le serre contre lui, sans répondre, et Dean n'insiste pas. Il n'insiste pas, se perd dans sa chaleur et se dit que peu importe, Castiel a toujours de bonnes raisons de faire ce qu'il fait. Dean n'a pas besoin de savoir.

"Tu es gelé," en frottant doucement son dos.

"Un peu," admet Dean.

"Je n'aime pas te savoir ici, mais tu devrais peut-être rentrer."

"C'est la maison, ici," les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. "Je ne risque rien, et j'avais… nulle part où aller."

"Tu pouvais revenir, appeler et… revenir."

"Tu m'as viré, Cas," en se redressant pour le regarder. "T'as passé tes nerfs sur moi, et tu m'as viré. Tu voulais pas me punir, mais c'est ce que tu as fait. Ça va, je crois, c'est pas un reproche. C'est juste… tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant."

Castiel pose une main sur sa joue, son pouce doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure dans une simple caresse. "Je devrais ne plus jamais te toucher," dit-il.

"Dis pas ça," en fermant les yeux.

"J'ai… passé mes nerfs sur toi, tu as raison."

Il rouvre les yeux, ses grands yeux si expressifs, et Castiel n'arrive plus à savoir si son cœur casse encore un peu plus ou bien si Dean répare tout ce qu'il a déjà tant de fois brisé.

"Ça va aller, Cas," plus doux. "Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Pourquoi… pourquoi me laisser te blesser?" son pouce toujours sur ses lèvres. "Tu ne veux pas être en colère? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère contre moi?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Castiel penche la tête, incertain, puis se rapproche très légèrement, très légèrement comme pour demander la permission. Dean le repousse d'une main à plat sur son torse. "Je suis encore marié," dit-il. "Je ne-"

"D'accord," en le coupant. "D'accord."

"Je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas," en le rassurant d'un sourire. "Tu devrais rentrer, Dean. Tu claques presque des dents."

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas…?" avec un geste vers l'intérieur.

"Non," simplement. "Merci," en l'embrassant longuement sur le front avant de se retourner.

Dean le regarde partir, puis reste encore quelques minutes debout sur le perron. Il finit par rentrer, quand le froid devient plus glacial. Il referme la porte derrière lui, quelques pas, et s'arrête près du canapé pour attraper un plaid dans lequel il s'enroule. "Tu bois?" demande-t-il, surpris par le verre de whisky que John repose sur la table basse.

"Castiel pouvait rester," un peu pour éluder.

"Il ne préfère pas," en s'asseyant.

"Tu devrais peut-être lui dire de me parler autrement et d'arrêter de me provoquer comme il le fait."

"C'est pour ça qu'il ne préfère pas entrer," avec un soupir. "C'est chez toi, et Cas déteste ne pas pouvoir dire ce qu'il pense. Et je pourrais lui demander de te parler autrement, ça ne changerait rien. Il ne fait que ce qu'il veut."

"Mmh," en roulant des yeux.

Il se penche pour reprendre son verre, avale deux longues gorgées, et Dean fronce les sourcils si fort que ça creuse son front. "Tu vas bien?"

"Pourquoi?" en se tournant légèrement dans sa direction.

"Parce que tu m'as toujours fait la leçon là-dessus," répond Dean. "Quand j'avais seize ans, tu m'interdisais de sortir pour m'empêcher de boire, et tu pétais les plombs si je le faisais quand même. Tu détestes l'alcool."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment à toi de me dire quoi faire," plus sèchement.

"Je ne te dis pas quoi faire," en secouant la tête. "Je te demande si ça va, parce que tu ne bois jamais."

"Ça va, Dean," sans changer de ton.

"Est-ce que maman-"

"Arrête," coupe John. "S'il te plaît."

"Excuse-moi."

John le fixe une seconde, puis semble se radoucir. "C'est rien," en soufflant. "Tu veux regarder un film?"

"Si je peux choisir," en se levant pour s'avancer jusqu'aux étagères.

.

Dean se concentre sur les premières minutes du film, et puis, du coin de l'œil, il suit John quand il se lève, disparaît dans la cuisine une minute et revient avec la bouteille de whisky. Il se rassoit sans un mot. Dean ne fait pas de commentaire, pas plus une heure plus tard, une heure et la moitié de la bouteille en moins, l'ivresse en plus.

John essaie de reprendre son verre, se penche un peu trop et se rattrape aux rebords de la table basse.

"Papa?" incertain.

Incertain, parce que Dean n'a jamais vu l'ivresse dans les gestes de son père, jamais senti l'alcool sur lui. John n'a jamais été ivre devant lui, et rarement même été ivre de toute façon. Il n'est pas comme ça, il dirait qu'il ne fuit pas et qu'il faut ressentir. Ne pas s'engourdir. Et pourtant, la voix rauque, il répond :

"Bien. Super."

Il tend le bras, et Dean l'agrippe pour l'en empêcher. "S'il te plaît," fait-il.

"S'il te plaît quoi?"

"Je vais t'aider à marcher, et tu-" en serrant son avant-bras.

"Je suis très bien où je suis," coupe John.

Dean se redresse, se découvre pour lui tendre le plaid. "D'accord," avec un petit signe de tête. "Tu peux t'allonger?"

Les sourcils froncés, John lève la tête vers lui. "Tu sais, Dean," le ton ferme. "Il faut que tu me dises que pour tous ces hommes que je t'ai demandé de séduire, tu sais que je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Je l'ai fait parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'obtenir ce dont j'avais besoin pour les arrêter. Tu sais? Tu comprends?"

"Oui," à peine audible.

"Et puis c'était rien," en s'allongeant. "Tu avais quoi, besoin d'embrasser et puis peut-être de les laisser te toucher un peu, tu as dû aimer ça, et-"

"Papa," en détournant les yeux. "Je comprends."

"C'était pas grand-chose, et je suis fier de toi, Dean. Tu fais toujours exactement ce que je veux."

Cette fois, Dean ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas, il ne fait pas confiance à sa voix ni aux mots qui risqueraient de sortir de sa bouche. Il se contente d'acquiescer, et John lui adresse un grand sourire, un de ceux auxquels Dean n'a jamais droit, ce sourire-là. "Ta mère me manque," reprend-il. "Et je n'ai jamais… tu te rends compte que je n'ai jamais dormi seul, ici? Ce lit, je ne sais pas comment dormir dedans sans elle."

"Je sais," le cœur en travers de la gorge.

"Ne sois pas amoureux," en fermant les yeux. "Ça fait vraiment trop mal au cœur, même sept ans plus tard."


	28. Des baisers volés

**Bon… que dire? Ce chapitre est un peu en demi-teinte, et je n'ai sincèrement pas grand-chose à dire. Dean avance sur certains points, pas sur d'autres, peut-être et sûrement parce qu'il ne le veut pas**

 **Et Cas est juste… Cas**

 **Encore merci**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, Dean observe le soleil se lever tout en jetant parfois des petits coups d'œil vers le salon. John n'a pas bougé du canapé, toujours dans la même position chaque fois que Dean s'est levé dans la nuit pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Ce dernier pose sa tasse de café presque vide dans l'évier, attrape ses clés sur le comptoir, puis se dirige prudemment vers le canapé. "Papa?" en le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

"Quoi?" la voix un peu éraillée.

Il n'ouvre pas les yeux, et Dean retire sa main. "Tu veux que j'appelle Bobby pour toi?" demande-t-il. "T'es pas obligé d'aller au garage aujourd'hui si tu-"

"Je vais y aller."

"Sûr?"

"Oui," en se raclant la gorge. "Ça va."

"Je reviendrai ce soir," en serrant les clés dans son poing. "Tu peux m'appeler si tu as un problème."

John a un petit rire, il ouvre les yeux pour le regarder puis se redresse. "Je suis un grand garçon, Dean," répond-il. "C'est à toi de m'appeler si tu as un problème."

"Je sais."

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu veux bien?" en repoussant la couverture.

"Excuse-moi, mais je… tu es sûr que ça va?" en le suivant dans la cuisine quand il se lève. "Je ne t'avais jamais vu ivre, avant."

"Je sors de prison," évasif.

"Et tu as le droit de boire?"

"J'ai le droit de vivre, tu sais, je ne suis pas un criminel dangereux," en attrapant la cafetière pour remplir une tasse. "Et si tu arrêtais d'essayer d'inverser les rôles? Reste à ta place, Dean. Je suis ton père, c'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi et non l'inverse. D'accord?"

Dean hésite, se tait un très long moment, avec l'impression si envahissante d'avoir de nouveau seize ans. Il finit par hocher la tête. "D'accord," dit-il. "Il faut que j'y aille."

"Alors vas-y. A ce soir."

.

Dean tourne très longtemps en rond dans la ville avant de se décider à rouler jusqu'au commissariat. Il reste encore un moment dans la voiture, sans savoir s'il a peur d'affronter la colère sourde de son frère, ou bien son silence. Sans savoir s'il préfère l'un ou alors l'autre.

Il prend les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage, avance à pas lents dans le couloir.

"Dean," au moment où il pose un pied dans son bureau.

"Charlie, j'ai pas… j'ai pas le temps, là," sans se retourner. "J'ai des dossiers en retard."

"C'est pas grave," en l'attrapant par la main. "Viens voir."

Charlie l'entraîne dans le couloir avec elle, près de la machine à café, puis lui fait signe d'attendre. "Cas t'a cherché partout, hier soir," dit-elle, en pressant un bouton, les yeux tournés vers la machine comme pour lui laisser un peu d'espace. "Il m'a appelée. Sam, aussi, et lui, il a appelé Amy."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?"

"Qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré un plus gros connard," en lui tendant un gobelet fumant. "Et… avec Cas? Tu veux en parler?"

"Non," avec une gorgée de café.

"Il t'a trouvé?"

"Mmh," adossé au mur. "Chez mon père. Je ne sais pas comment il a eu l'idée d'y aller, mais… bon. Il m'a trouvé. Est-ce que Sammy va bien?"

"Pas vraiment, je crois," répond Charlie. "Tu devrais peut-être essayer de-"

"Je sais," en la coupant. "Je vais essayer."

"Et pour Amy?"

"Elle m'a viré de la maison, et… voilà, voilà, c'est terminé."

Charlie inspire, les yeux cette fois braqués sur son profil. "Dean?" doucement.

"Oui?" en relevant la tête.

"Tu peux le dire, tu sais. Que ça te soulage."

"Et si ça ne me soulage pas?"

"Ça ne te soulage pas?"

"Si," admet-il. "Mais on va divorcer, je suis… libre, et je… qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?"

"Rien d'autre que ce que tu veux," en le rassurant d'un petit sourire. "Tu peux faire ce que toi, tu veux. Arrête de laisser les autres décider pour toi. Je sais que tu crois que c'est plus facile, Dean, mais… ton père ne rend pas les choses faciles."

"Peut-être que si."

"Peut-être que non," en secouant la tête. "Amy t'a viré aussi, et… est-ce qu'aller chez ton père, c'était ta première impulsion?"

"Ma première impulsion, c'était Cas," sans réfléchir avant de le dire. "Mais Cas aussi, il m'a viré de chez lui. Hier soir. Tu veux savoir… on a couché ensemble, et puis il m'a traîné dehors. Tu vois, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais mais j'ai quand même réussi à lui faire péter les plombs. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, tu sais, peu importe à quel point il a pu être en colère contre moi, il ne m'a jamais dit des choses comme ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir."

"Qu'est-ce qu-"

"Rhabille-toi, et dégage," en détournant le regard. "Et il était tellement en colère, il… il n'avait pas envie de moi. On n'a peut-être même pas vraiment couché ensemble, et je crois que j'étais le seul à aimer ça. Je crois que c'était son but, en fait, parce qu'il m'a… baisé. Juste pour moi, pas pour lui. Et ensuite, il m'a dit de dégager."

Le silence ne s'éternise pas longtemps, quelques secondes, et puis Dean soupire en se tournant vers elle. "Ma première impulsion, c'était lui," répète-t-il. "Cas est un refuge. Le mien."

"Je sais," plus bas. "Alors il est venu… ?"

"Mmh," en hochant simplement la tête. "Il est resté juste dix minutes, sur le perron."

Il termine le gobelet de café, puis le balance distraitement dans la poubelle, ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais renonce lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur Castiel. Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine, cogne contre sa cage thoracique, et Dean croise son regard presque sans le vouloir. Castiel lui adresse un demi-sourire sans joie, s'approche. Il salue Charlie d'un petit signe de tête, quittant à peine Dean des yeux en appuyant sur un bouton au hasard.

"Ton café va être sucré," commente Dean.

Castiel hausse les épaules, même si Dean sait qu'il déteste ça, le café sucré. Au point de recracher.

"Mmh," fait Charlie, en se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention. "Est-ce que tu vas… bien, Castiel?"

"Je suppose," un peu évasif.

Il finit par casser le contact visuel, attrape son gobelet pour en prendre une gorgée et puis il grimace. Dean sourit, amusé. "Je te l'avais dit."

"C'est imbuvable," en balançant le gobelet encore plein dans la poubelle.

Dean se mord la lèvre, l'envie de le toucher si puissante qu'il a du mal à y résister. Castiel fait couler un deuxième café, noir, puis se tourne finalement vers Charlie. "Du nouveau, pour Roman?" demande-t-il.

"Négatif," en secouant la tête. "Il est calme, pour l'instant. On surveille."

"Il va finir par faire un faux-pas."

"Prions pour ça," marmonne Dean. "Puisque c'est tout ce qu'on a le droit de faire."

"Tu pries, toi?" les deux en même temps.

"C'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire du tout, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait, Cas. Rien du tout. On cherche, on tourne en rond, on remplit des dossiers, et vraiment, on fait rien du tout. **"**

"Peut-être que ça aura le mérite de t'avoir appris la patience. **"**

"La patience, tu parles," en grommelant. "Je suis déjà super patient, pas besoin d'en rajouter."

Castiel éclate de rire en secouant la tête, et le cœur de Dean lui remonte brusquement dans la gorge, ce rire si pur et si cristallin lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il serre un peu les dents, puis se concentre de toutes ses forces pour sourire. "Peut-être pas _super_ patient," admet-il. "Mais je te jure, Cas, je fais des efforts. Des tas d'efforts."

"Je sais," plus sérieusement.

Il y a encore un de ces nombreux silence pendant lesquels ils se regardent, et puis Charlie, gênée, lève les yeux au ciel. "Je vais vous laisser un moment, d'accord?" soupire-t-elle. "Pour mon bien et ma santé mentale."

Une fois seuls, Castiel semble se tendre, il ouvre la bouche et Dean le devance :

"Mon tour de te dire de ne pas dire que tu es désolé," la voix un peu plus rauque. "Essaie de ne pas t'en vouloir."

"Mais tu…" sans savoir quoi dire.

Il laisse les mots mourir sur ses lèvres, une main près de lui alors qu'il fixe la marque violacée dans son cou. "Je voulais te marquer," murmure-t-il.

"Je sais," immobile.

"Tu allais rentrer ensuite, et je voulais qu'Amélia le voit," en s'approchant pour passer le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau. "C'est très égoïste, mais je voulais que tu sois à moi et qu'elle le sache."

"Je sais," encore une fois. "Je sais, Cas."

"Tu n'es pas en colère?"

"Non," avec un pas vers lui.

Il se réfugie plus près de lui, ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête sur son épaule. Les yeux fermés. Castiel se détend, Dean peut le sentir contre lui, et lui rend l'étreinte. Il le serre probablement trop fort, ses gestes probablement trop possessifs, une main dans ses cheveux.

Un long moment, ils ne bougent pas, et le regard de Castiel dévie vers le bout du couloir lorsque Sam le croise. Celui-ci se fige, il penche légèrement la tête et puis, doucement, il sourit. Un demi-sourire un peu triste, et Castiel le lui retourne.

Dean finit par se redresser, puis l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue. Sans le regarder. Comme un baiser volé.

.

Plusieurs fois, il tente d'appeler Amélia mais tombe sur le répondeur, il laisse un message et raccroche.

Il essaie encore, sans succès. A la fois agacé, et soulagé sans vouloir le dire, il balance le téléphone sur le bureau. Il balaie la pièce des yeux, vide, puis soupire de se _sentir_ si vide. Il finit par se lever, traverse le couloir et donne un coup contre la porte ouverte.

Benny lève la tête vers lui. "Tiens," fait-il. "Quelle surprise."

"Mmh," en s'avançant. "Ça fait si longtemps que ça?"

"Qu'on a pas passé un moment ensemble? Oui. Longtemps."

"Désolé," en s'asseyant.

"Pas grave," avec un petit sourire. "J'ai cru comprendre que tout était un peu… mouvementé pour toi, en ce moment."

Dean rit, amusé par le choix des mots. Il acquiesce. "On peut dire ça," répond-il.

"Tu veux… non, ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles en parler."

Ils ne sont pas réellement amis, en réalité, seulement juste un peu plus que des collègues, et Dean l'apprécie parce que Benny est simple. Il ne pose pas de questions s'il sent qu'il ne faut pas les poser, il n'insiste jamais et ne se mêle pas de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue. "Tu es marié depuis longtemps, depuis… dix ans?" et Benny hoche la tête. "Et Andrea… est-ce que… ok, tu veux bien que je te pose une question?"

"Accouche et pose ta question," en roulant des yeux.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà été infidèle?"

"Oh," visiblement surpris. "Je ne-"

"Ça va, si tu ne veux pas-"

"Andrea m'a trompé," coupe-t-il. "C'est elle… elle a été infidèle. Pas moi."

Son estomac se noue, et Dean détourne le regard. "Oh," à son tour. "Je suis désolé."

"J'ai entendu… hier, Sam et toi," en replaçant son stylo dans le pot à crayon près de l'ordinateur pour se concentrer sur lui. "J'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit, et… tu l'as fait. Tromper ta femme. Hein?"

"Oui," un peu à contre cœur.

"Et…?"

"Et tu dois me détester," en se grattant la nuque. "Je ne savais pas, pour Andrea."

"Pourquoi tu crois que je te déteste?" demande Benny.

"Tu sais ce que ça fait, d'être trompé, tu sais ce qu'on ressent, et moi je-"

"Tu ne trouves pas que ça ferait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie dépensée pour rien, de détester chaque personne qui trompe?" dubitatif. "Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne suis plus en colère, c'est arrivé il y a longtemps et j'ai pardonné."

"Tu veux en parler?"

Benny penche un peu la tête, sincèrement pris au dépourvu. Pas que Dean n'écoute jamais, mais qu'il est souvent peu enclin à s'engager sur ce genre de terrain. Il préfère laisser ça à Sam, plus doué que lui pour trouver les mots justes.

Il tousse, un peu gêné. "Mais t'es pas obligé, hein," ajoute-t-il. "C'est pas grave si tu-"

"Ce n'était pas du tout les mêmes circonstances que pour toi et Amy, je crois," en le coupant. "Je crois."

"Quelles circonstances?"

"Castiel sera toujours dans l'équation, et tu le sais," simplement.

"Et pour Andrea?" en calant son menton dans le creux de sa main.

"C'était… une erreur," avec un soupir. "On ne s'entendait plus, à ce moment-là, je travaillais beaucoup, elle aussi, c'était compliqué entre nous et… il y a une soirée avec plusieurs de ses collègues, pas mal d'alcool, et… voilà. Elle était complètement ivre et elle a couché avec son patron. Elle m'a appelé ensuite, elle était en larmes, et je… je m'y attendais, je crois. Elle n'a pas essayé de mentir, mais je peux te le dire, Dean… ça fait vraiment un mal de chien."

"Mais tu as pardonné?"

"Parce que je l'aime encore, parce qu'on a un enfant ensemble et parce que c'est arrivé une fois, une seule fois et parce qu'elle avait bu."

"Tu veux dire qu-"

"Je veux dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi et ce que tu as fait avec Castiel," l'interrompt Benny. "Je n'ai pas les détails, mais je sais… je suis sûr que c'était pas une erreur. Ça fait des semaines que je regarde ton manège, et ça fait des années que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais, jamais vu regarder Amy de cette manière, tu sais… cette manière que tu as de regarder Castiel. C'était pas une erreur. N'est-ce pas?"

Dean se mord la lèvre, puis secoue simplement la tête. "C'était pas une erreur," dit-il.

"Tu sais… je ne vais pas te mentir, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas réparer," le ton plus bas. "J'ai pardonné à Andrea, mais il y a quand même… quelque chose est cassé. On fait comme si c'était pas le cas, mais quelque chose est cassé. Je l'aime mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et si ça continue de marcher entre nous, c'est parce qu'on le veut. Tu veux que ça marche avec Amy?"

"Je veux que ça marche avec Cas," du bout des lèvres.

"Et-"

"Et il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à réparer avec lui," en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. "Si on ne peut pas?"

"Tu ne peux pas si tu n'essaies pas."

"Mais tu viens de dire qu-"

"J'essaie juste de te dire que toutes les situations sont différentes," en secouant la tête. "Tout est différent."

"Et si vous n'aviez pas d'enfant, Andrea et toi?" un coude sur le bureau.

Benny ne répond pas tout de suite, et Dean le devine, il devine avant de l'entendre :

"Tom n'a que sept ans, et la garde alternée n'est pas une option pour moi," un peu en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil. "Peut-être que j'aurais demandé le divorce s'il n'avait pas été là. Peut-être. Je suis toujours amoureux, mais ça ne fait pas tout."

"Tout serait plus facile si j'avais pu tomber amoureux d'Amy."

"C'est pas censé être facile," avec un léger sourire. "T'es pas une personne facile, toi. Castiel non plus. Et Amy… peut-être qu'elle s'est retrouvée entre vous sans le vouloir, parce que tu as menti et tu voulais… j'ai compris, je crois, que tu voulais casser le lien que tu as avec Castiel, mais je crois aussi que si certaines choses ne peuvent pas être réparées, d'autres ne peuvent pas être brisées. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?"

"Peut-être," en relevant les yeux. "Merci, Benny. Merci."

.

En sortant du bureau de Benny, Dean ne fait pas vraiment attention à ses pas et se heurte à Sam, celui-ci les yeux baissés vers un dossier ouvert entre ses mains. Il relève la tête en poussant un soupir agacé. "Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu marches?"

"C'est toi qui viens de me rentrer dedans," marmonne Dean.

"Parce que t'es sur mon chemin."

"Vraiment désolé d'exister, Sammy," presque sarcastique.

"Où est-ce que t'as passé la nuit?" demande Sam, les bras croisés.

"A la maison," en soupirant.

"C'est la maison?"

"Oui, Sam," sèchement. "C'est la maison pour moi."

"Et tu croyais que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ça?"

Sa voix est plus dure, remplie de toute la rancœur qu'il ressent, remplie de cette colère sourde, froide, de la déception. "C'est vrai… c'est maintenant que je ne peux plus te comprendre, Dean," dit-il. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Tu ne comprends pas, ou alors tu ne veux pas essayer de comprendre?" le ton plus neutre.

"Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le laisser avoir autant d'emprise sur toi," en secouant la tête. "Non, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux ne pas vouloir voir à quel point il t'a rendu dépendant de lui."

Dean ferme très brièvement les yeux, incapable de prononcer les mots que son frère attend. Incapable de reconnaître à voix haute qu'il sait très bien, à quel point John l'a rendu dépendant de lui, mais que tout est tellement plus facile comme ça. Tellement plus facile.

Il inspire, l'oxygène brûlant dans ses poumons. "Crois-moi, Sammy… crois-moi quand je dis que je suis désolé d'avoir menti," reprend-il. "De t'avoir menti à toi. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas m'excuser d'avoir besoin de mon père."

"Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de lui, Dean."

"C'est gentil de le croire," dans un murmure.

"Je t'ai vu avec Cas, ce matin," en croisant les bras. "John désapprouve, j'en suis sûr. Je suis sûr que Cas est irrespectueux et insolent avec lui mais que tu le laisses faire parce que… parce que c'est Cas. John désapprouve mais tu vas à l'encontre de ce qu'il veut. Parce que c'est Cas. Est-ce que j'ai tort?"

"Non," du bout des lèvres.

"Tu vois," souffle Sam. "Tu es capable de lui tenir tête."

"C'est pas vraiment-"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Dean?" presque plus doux, les sourcils froncés et les yeux dans les siens comme pour y lire la vérité. "Je sais qu'il a toujours été dur avec toi, plus que ce que tu veux bien reconnaître. Il ne t'a pas donné que des gifles, et on le sait tous les deux. Tu te mens à toi-même en répétant que c'était rien. Je le sais, moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te demander de faire pendant six mois? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais eu assez confiance en moi pour en parler?"

Brusquement tendu, Dean semble se redresser. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec une histoire de confiance," réplique-t-il. "Rien à voir."

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, si ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance?"

"Peut-être que j'ai juste rien à raconter," en se détournant.

"Arrête de te payer ma tête," exaspéré. "T'es tellement loin dans le déni, Dean, c'est… tu sais, maman détesterait ça. Elle détesterait John pour l'état dans lequel tu es, et elle détesterait tes mensonges. Crois-moi, elle détesterait papa."

"Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Sam, tu-"

"Mais _dis-le_ ," un ton plus haut. "Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé? Est-ce qu'il-"

"Arrête," en soupirant longuement. "Il a dû me mettre quelques coups dans ma vie, et c'était à chaque fois mérité, Sam, c'était _rien_."

"Ok," répond Sam. "C'était rien. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'est pas rien?"

"Tu ne lâcheras jamais l'affaire?"

"Probablement pas, pas tant que tu ne-"

"J'ai du travail," en le coupant. "J'ai vraiment… si tu ne veux plus me parler, je comprends, mais arrête d'essayer de me faire dire ce que tu veux entendre."

"Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux entendre?" en serrant le poing. "Je voudrais entendre que tu vas bien. Je voudrais savoir que tu ne mens pas et que tu vas bien, Dean."

Celui-ci secoue la tête, et sourit en se mordant la joue en même temps. "J'ai du travail," répète-t-il. "Et probablement un divorce à gérer, alors je-"

"Ok," sèchement.

Dean commence à se retourner, puis, plus doux, Sam ajoute :

"Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi, parle-en à Cas. Tu vas finir par t'effondrer, à force de garder ça pour toi. Parle-en à Cas."

.

Perdu dans ses pensées le reste de la journée, Dean est très silencieux. Il réfléchit dans son coin, hoche simplement la tête quand Castiel se lève en disant qu'il descend aux archives, ou quelque chose comme ça, Dean n'écoute pas vraiment.

Il fait pivoter son fauteuil pour se retrouver face au mur, le menton calé dans sa main. Il fronce les sourcils. Se lève. Il déplace un fil rouge, puis un autre, en soupirant parce que ces possibilités semblent accrochées sur ce mur depuis plus d'une éternité. Et puis, tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est que peut-être, oui, peut-être, la fin justifie les moyens.

Un coup contre la porte, et Dean sursaute en se retournant.

Amélia, une grande enveloppe à la main, s'avance. "Je t'ai apporté ça," dit-elle.

Pas de bonjour, juste le ton si froid et la colère que Dean ressent comme si elle venait de lui. Il se racle la gorge. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" malgré la quasi-certitude de déjà le savoir.

"Les papiers du divorce," en laissant tomber l'enveloppe sur le bureau.

"Tu as fait très vite."

"Ma sœur est avocate," avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Je sais, Amy," en s'approchant. "C'est chez elle que tu as passé la nuit?"

"Comment tu peux savoir que je-"

"Cas est passé à l'appartement, et tu n'y étais pas," l'interrompt Dean.

"Mmh," soudain plus sarcastique. "Cas est passé. Et toi, c'est avec lui que tu as passé la nuit?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Je suis… j'étais chez mon père."

"Je crois que c'est presque pire," en soufflant d'exaspération. "Enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire, maintenant? Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu n'as plus de comptes à me rendre. Tout du moins, tu n'en auras plus quand tu auras signé les papiers. Tu pourras récupérer ton appartement dans une semaine, si tu veux bien me laisser un moment. Tu me dois bien ça."

"Amy…" en passant de son côté du bureau.

Elle recule, et Dean s'arrête. Il prend une vague inspiration. "On pourrait en parler," dit-il. "On n'est pas obligé de prendre cette décision tout de suite, on peut-"

"C'est toi, Dean… _tu_ as pris cette décision," en le coupant. "Comme tu as pris la décision de te servir de moi comme d'un médicament pour l'oublier."

"Ce n'est pas-"

"Arrête," en levant la main pour le faire taire. "Plus de mensonges, tu veux bien? Tu m'as menti suffisamment de temps."

"Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Et tu crois que ça change quelque chose?" le ton plus amer.

"Divorcer, c'est réellement ce que tu veux?" en penchant légèrement la tête.

"Oui," simplement.

"Mais-"

"On peut faire ça à l'amiable, tu peux juste signer ces foutus papiers et tout sera fini, ou bien tu peux décider de compliquer les choses," sans vraiment hausser le ton. "Pour quoi faire, Dean? A quoi ça rime, tu peux me le dire?"

"Je t'aime encore, Amélia. Ça ne change pas."

"Ça ne change pas?" avec un rire. "Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, et ça, ça ne changera jamais. Si seulement tu avais bien voulu être sincère avec moi, si tu avais dit la vérité… tout aurait si simple. J'aurais compris, Dean. Je peux comprendre tes sentiment pour lui. Ce n'est pas ça, le problème. Mais tu as préféré mentir et tromper. Tu as choisi de me tromper."

"J'ai essayé de ne pas… je te jure que j'ai essayé."

"Et pourquoi? Pourquoi essayer? Pourquoi ne pas seulement m'avoir dit la vérité?" en reculant d'un pas. "Tu n'avais jamais parlé de lui, avant d'y être obligé. Avant qu'il revienne. Tu n'avais même jamais mentionné son nom. Tu as menti… tu te rends compte à quel point il compte, dans ta vie? Mais tu ne l'as jamais dit."

"Parce que c'était du passé, Amy, ça ne voulait plus rien dire et je-"

Dean s'interrompt, cherchant son regard une seconde. "Je suis désolé," répète-t-il.

"J'ai entendu," entre ses dents. "J'ai entendu, toutes les fois où tu as dit que tu étais désolé. J'ai entendu toutes les fois où tu as menti."

"Amy…"

"Signe ces papiers," sans lui répondre. "Signe, et tout est fini."

"Tu veux que tout soit fini?" la voix plus rauque.

Amélia pousse un soupir d'impatience, avant de simplement faire volte-face pour sortir du bureau. Dean n'hésite qu'une seconde puis la suit, il l'attrape par la main pour la retenir, et Amélia lui assène une gifle qui claque dans le silence soudain, silence qui semble flotter dans tout l'étage. "Ne me touche pas," cette fois un ton plus haut.

"Tout va trop vite, et je-" une main sur sa joue un peu engourdie.

"Tu trouves que tout va trop vite?" hors d'elle. "Ça va faire six ans qu'on se connaît et je… je suis prête à reconnaître que je n'aurais jamais, jamais dû être si proche de toi, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser être ce que tu es, mais ça ne t'excuse pas. Je reconnais mes erreurs, mais tout ne va pas trop vite, Dean. Tu veux un très bon et dernier conseil? Va voir un putain de psy et coupe les ponts avec ton père."

"Tu ne voudrais pas te calmer et retourner dans mon bureau pour qu'on puisse-"

"Oh, il n'y a plus rien à discuter," rétorque Amélia. "Je ne peux pas être mariée à un homme qui appartient à quelqu'un d'autre."

Dean ouvre la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les sourcils froncés. "Ce n'est pas-"

"Si, c'est ça," en agitant la main. "C'est exactement ça. Tu peux essayer de l'oublier avec qui tu veux, tu peux fuir et mentir, tu reviendras quand même vers lui. C'est vers lui que tu reviens, et il le sait. Une morsure ou un collier autour du cou, c'est la même chose, Dean," en se retournant.

Son regard tombe sur Castiel, debout et silencieux quelques mètres plus loin, une pile de dossiers dans les mains. Amélia réprime de toutes ses forces la brûlure de la colère qui redouble, elle traverse l'espace à grands pas, les poings serrés, passe devant lui sans le regarder mais s'arrête et se retourne. "Tu sais, Castiel," fait-elle. "J'ai passé pas mal de temps à penser à ce que tu as dit, l'autre soir. Tu te souviens, de ce soir… quand tu m'as regardée dans les yeux en jurant n'être qu'une histoire de sexe sans lendemain. En jurant que c'était du passé, que Dean m'aimait et que tu voulais juste rendre les choses plus simples. Et ça ne t'a pas posé de problème, hein? De mentir et de savoir qu'il finirait par revenir vers toi, tu n'avais qu'à attendre un peu pour qu'il te retombe dans les bras et peu importe si c'est avec moi qu'il était marié."

"Je suis désolé, Amélia," sans pour autant détourner le regard.

"Moi aussi, crois-moi, je suis désolée de m'être immiscée entre vous sans même le savoir," à la limite du sarcasme. "Et je suis désolée que tu puisses encore te regarder dans une glace après t'être tapé un homme marié."

Amélia lui adresse un sourire, mélange de douleur et d'amertume, elle hoche doucement la tête une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.


	29. Silences

**Les choses s'arrangent entre Sam et Dean, et les sentiments de Sam à l'égard de son père s'éclaircissent**

 **Castiel est toujours fidèle à lui-même, leur relation se stabilise un peu (pour l'instant)**

 **Encore un énorme merci**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean s'est juste retourné. Un bref regard échangé, et puis il s'est retourné, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les mains tremblantes _._ Tous ses muscles brûlaient quand il a attrapé l'enveloppe sur le bureau, froissant le papier, quelques documents qu'il a glissé dans un dossier cartonné. Sans rien entendre des voix dans le couloir, des voix plus près de lui, de Charlie qui s'est approchée pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Dean n'a pas répondu, vaguement hoché la tête, peut-être prononcé quelques mots pour dire qu'il rentrait plus tôt.

En passant devant lui, il a résisté à l'envie d'embrasser Castiel, peut-être seulement sur la joue, seulement pour le contact physique. Pour emporter avec lui un peu de sa chaleur. En passant devant lui.

En prenant l'escalier, il tape rapidement un message. **C'est pas ta faute, Cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Plus tard.** Pour rassurer. Rien n'est la faute de Castiel, et Dean ne peut pas supporter qu'il pense le contraire.

Il s'installe derrière le volant, et le téléphone vibre dans sa main. **Tu es sûr que tu peux conduire?**

 **Je suis sûr.** Il ne démarre pourtant pas tout de suite, en arrière contre le siège en attendant que Castiel réponde. Quelques secondes, puis :

 **Appelle-moi. Plus tard.**

Dean retient un petit sourire. **Et si je ne le fais pas?**

 **Je viendrai.** Et Dean peut presque l'entendre. Entendre sa voix. Il se mord la lèvre, les pouces en suspens près de l'écran, et Castiel ajoute :

 **Tu veux que je vienne?**

 _Oui._ **Je ne sais pas, Cas. Je suis un peu perdu.**

 **Je sais.** Presque tout de suite. **Je comprends. Appelle-moi juste un peu plus tard pour que je puisse entendre ta voix et savoir comment tu vas.**

Dean fronce légèrement les sourcils. **Tu peux le deviner juste en entendant ma voix?**

 **Oui.**

 **Vraiment?**

 **Vraiment, Dean. Dis-moi que tu ne conduis pas en regardant ton téléphone.**

Son sourire se fait plus amusé. **Je ne conduis pas, Cas, je suis en train de te parler.**

 **Bien.**

Dean rit. **Il faut que j'y aille.**

 **Appelle-moi.** Pour la énième fois. **C'est important pour moi.**

 **Je sais. J'appellerai.**

 **Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ça.**

 **Je sais, Cas. C'est pas ta faute.**

Cette fois, Castiel met légèrement plus de temps à répondre, Dean baisse les yeux sur l'écran, un coup d'œil furtif avant de verrouiller l'écran en lisant les mots :

 **Je t'aime.** Et son cœur se retourne.

A ce dernier message, Dean ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas comment faire.

.

Dean passe la fin de l'après-midi assis au comptoir de la cuisine, les papiers étalés devant lui. Il les regarde, les lit, les regarde encore mais ne trouve pas le courage de signer. Il les repousse, pose son stylo et se lève, fouille dans un placard jusqu'à mettre la main sur un paquet de M&M's.

Il se rassoit, ouvre le paquet et reprend son stylo. Le repose.

"Tu divorces?"

Dean sursaute et s'étouffe. Il se redresse. "Tu m'as fait peur," dit-il.

"Pas mon intention," répond Sam. "Je croyais que tu avais entendu la porte."

Il reste debout un moment, et Dean lui adresse un petit signe du menton. "Tu veux des M&M's?"

Sam secoue la tête, s'approche et s'assoit, regarde un moment autour de lui, puis fronce le nez. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça sent la javel?" demande-t-il.

"Papa a fait le ménage," en haussant les épaules.

"Avec de la javel?"

"Ouais… je sais," avec un soupir. "C'est pas le produit de maman."

"Mmh," en prenant distraitement une poignée de M&M's. "Alors… est-ce que tu divorces?"

"J'essaie," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. "Je sais que tu vas dire que je-"

"C'est normal si tu trouves ça difficile," coupe Sam.

"Tu crois?"

"C'est un long moment de ta vie, et tu… tu aimes Amy," le ton plus doux. "Pas comme il faut, c'est vrai, mais elle est quand même une importante partie de ta vie. C'est normal si c'est difficile."

"Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que je faisais une erreur?"

"Tu n'aurais rien voulu entendre."

Dean baisse un peu les yeux sur les papiers. Il sourit, un sourire sans joie, parce que Sam a raison, comme toujours, il a raison, et Dean n'aurait pas compris. Il s'est marié trop rapidement, comme pour fuir. Comme tout ce qu'il a toujours fait.

Il prend une inspiration. "T'étais là, toute à l'heure?" demande-t-il. "Quand Amy-"

"J'étais là," simplement.

"Elle a raison… tout ce qu'elle a dit, elle a raison," un peu amer. "Je me suis servi d'elle comme d'un médicament pour oublier Castiel. Et… ça n'a pas marché. Je ne crois pas que ça puisse marcher, tu sais, je… c'est Cas."

"Peut-être que ça ne marche pas parce que tu ne veux pas vraiment l'oublier."

"Et si ça me fait peur?"

"Cas le sait," en penchant la tête. "Et je crois… tu sais, quand une personne continue de t'aimer comme il t'aime, après tout ce temps, après avoir souffert comme ça… Cas non plus, il ne veut pas t'oublier. Il ne veut pas quelqu'un d'autre."

"Tu penses que maman… est-ce que tu penses qu'elle l'aurait aimé?"

Sam a un petit sourire, son regard pourtant si triste. "Maman aurait passé tout un après-midi à faire des gâteaux, tout un tas de gâteaux pour être sûre d'en avoir un qui plaise à Castiel, et elle l'aurait invité à la maison, une heure avant que tu rentres. Pour apprendre à le connaître. Et ensuite, vous auriez passé du temps tous les trois, et elle aurait juste dit qu'elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il prendrait soin de toi. Maman l'aurait aimé."

"Sam je suis… je suis tellement désolé," les larmes aux yeux. "Je suis désolé."

"Je sais."

"Tu te souviens… cette fois, quand tu m'as forcé à aller voir un psy?" et Sam acquiesce. "Je suis allé voir papa le lendemain. J'étais juste… tellement paumé, Sam. Je savais pas quoi faire, on était que des gosses et je… j'aurais dû te le dire. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire. J'avais peur, et tu étais tellement en colère, et je n'avais pas prévu d'y retourner ensuite, je croyais que j'avais besoin qu'il me dise quoi faire, mais ensuite, je ne sais pas… je me sentais… petit. Je me sens toujours petit. Et tu ne… tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça allait mal, Sammy, c'était pire qu'avant, pire que n'importe quelle autre période de ma vie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer."

Une seule larme roule sur sa joue, et Dean sent, ce moment où il doit faire assez confiance pour dévoiler ses faiblesses, celles que Sam devine sans les voir telles qu'elles sont.

Son souffle coince quand il se lève, et Sam reste silencieux. Dean le regarde une courte seconde. "Je peux… je peux te montrer, mais s'il te plaît… promets-moi que tu ne vas pas me poser de questions," dit-il. "S'il te plaît."

"Je promets, Dean."

Celui-ci acquiesce et inspire. Il agrippe le tissu de sa chemise, sa main tremble, et soulève en écartant sa ceinture de l'autre main, mettant ainsi à nu la peau marbrée de cicatrices. Son cœur, sur le point d'exploser, ses jointures blanchies, il cherche le regard de Sam, qui résiste à l'envie de demander, de savoir ce que son frère a toujours gardé pour lui.

"Je voudrais pouvoir effacer," murmure Dean, en remettant ses vêtements en place. "Effacer tout ce qui s'est passé. Avec Cas, avec toi, avec Amy, et ce que j'ai accepté de faire et les conséquences, mais je ne peux pas. Je peux juste te dire que je suis désolé."

Sam se tait, incapable de répondre. Il ferme les yeux. Se souvient de ce qu'il a toujours ressenti, après la mort de leur mère, ce qu'il ressentait en posant les yeux sur Dean, cette douleur plus profonde, étrangère, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ce que son frère criait en silence sans jamais vouloir parler. Ce qu'il garde, ce que Sam sait être _plus_ , une marque que Dean ne peut pas recouvrir.

Il se mord la lèvre, la culpabilité brûle. "Je n'ai rien vu… tu te faisais du mal et je n'ai rien vu," souffle-t-il. "Je savais qu'il y avait plus, que ce n'était pas seulement le deuil de maman, tu te débattais avec quelque chose d'autre et je… c'est ma faute si tu n'as pas assez confiance pour vouloir m'en parler."

"Eh… Sammy," en secouant la tête. "Non. Non, c'est pas ta faute."

"Alors pourquoi…?"

"C'est juste… je ne peux pas, Sam, je ne peux juste pas."

Dean ne peut pas lâcher les mots, il n'a jamais pu, comme coincés, même si peut-être qu'il voudrait de tout son cœur qu'on puisse lire sans qu'il ait à le dire. Et pourtant, il détourne les yeux. "Tu as promis de ne pas poser de questions," dit-il. "Ça va, Sammy. C'est du passé et je… ça va."

"Et… pour Castiel?" après un moment, s'écartant un peu du sujet parce qu'il sent que Dean ne dira plus rien. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment," un coude posé sur le comptoir.

"Mais vous avez couché ensemble."

"… deux fois," d'une petite voix.

Sam hausse un sourcil interrogateur, et Dean soupire. "Hier soir," fait-il. "Je sais… c'était pas vraiment la chose à faire, et-" il se coupe pour reprendre son souffle. "Je ne comprends pas comment il peut m'aimer. Je ne comprends pas."

"Peut-être parce que ça ne s'explique pas," doucement. "Ça te fait peur parce que c'est trop intense, mais ça ne s'explique pas."

"A la fac," en regardant ses mains. "Tu sais, à la fac… ce que je faisais. Je regrette, je… j'aimais même pas ça. J'étais complètement paumé, je me sentais seul et toujours, tout le temps si _petit._ Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais t'expliquer mais peut-être, tu sais, maman était en train de disparaître et j'avais envie de crier, j'avais tout le temps envie de pleurer et papa ne m'a jamais laissé faire. Il disait toujours… arrête de pleurer, Dean. Fais un effort. Et je me suis retrouvé à New-York, seul, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Et tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'effondrer. C'est ce que j'ai fait, je crois. J'arrêtais pas de boire, et le sexe était facile. Ça ne comptait pas. C'était peut-être le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé d'endormir la douleur, le sexe, l'alcool, tout ce qui pouvait me faire oublier, et puis ensuite… Cas. Je l'ai presque aimé tout de suite, et c'était trop, j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas ressentir ça. Il insistait, je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je cédais, puis c'est lui qui cédait quand j'étais amoureux et que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Mais je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne voulais pas de lui comme ça, je l'aimais trop, beaucoup trop, et j'ai essayé de le repousser, de l'oublier avec d'autres. J'ai essayé. Et il est resté, il… Cas restait toujours. Il reste."

"Tu sais… je peux peut-être comprendre pourquoi John… pourquoi il a tué maman, je peux essayer de comprendre et je sais qu'il l'aimait, même si je ne crois pas que ça puisse justifier, et même si je suis toujours en colère," en tapotant nerveusement le bord du comptoir. "Mais ce qu'il a fait avec toi, ce qu'il continue de faire, ça, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, Dean, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide."

"Oh, si," en secouant la tête. "Tu n'en veux pas pour l'instant, et peut-être que je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne le veux pas, mais je suis quand même là quand tu seras prêt. J'ai dit que je serai là quoique tu fasses. Et je suis désolé pour… ce que j'ai dit hier."

"Ça va," répond Dean. "Je comprends si tu es en colère."

"Ça va passer," avec un petit sourire. "J'ai déjà été très en colère contre toi, et c'est toujours passé."

Dean acquiesce, puis baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux sur les papiers. Il soupire, les repousse et pose le stylo dessus. Il cale son menton dans sa main en se tournant légèrement vers Sam. "Tu veux me parler de ta soirée avec Ruby?"

"Mmh," soudain presque gêné. "J'avais pas prévu que… enfin que… je-"

"Respire, Sammy."

"Oui," répond celui-ci. "C'était une bonne soirée. C'était… simple. Pas comme avec Jess. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser."

"Ruby et toi, c'est pas obligé d'être sérieux tout de suite," en se penchant pour prendre quelques M&M's dans le paquet toujours posé sur le comptoir. "T'es pas obligé de ne plus jamais penser à Jess, et je crois que Ruby le sait. Elle sait ce que Jess est pour toi. Vous pouvez juste continuer à vous voir comme ça, en sachant que peut-être ça ne marchera pas, mais peut-être que si."

"Peut-être que si?"

"Oui."

Dean se lève pour contourner le plan de travail et ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Il attrape deux bières, sous les yeux un peu étonnés de Sam. "Il y a de la bière ici?" demande-t-il.

"… je sais."

"Il boit?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse le dire comme ça," en lui tendant une bouteille. "Il était peut-être un peu ivre, hier soir, mais-"

"Peut-être?" répète Sam.

"Il est juste triste, Sam," en fouillant dans un tiroir pour en sortir un décapsuleur. "Il sort de prison. Je crois que c'est normal d'être un peu sur les nerfs, et… et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Il a juste un peu bu hier soir."

"Mmh," peu convaincu.

Dean prend une gorgée de bière, puis rouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose. La porte d'entrée claque, le coupant dans son élan, et John entre dans la cuisine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, les traits tirés et le teint presque cireux. Il s'arrête, surpris, puis agite la main en passant derrière le comptoir. Il ouvre le réfrigérateur, prend une bière, toujours silencieux.

"Tu ne devrais peut-être pas," commente Dean, en se raclant la gorge.

"Toi non plus," en se penchant derrière lui pour attraper le décapsuleur. "On a déjà parlé de ça ce matin."

"Mais papa, t'es même pas remis de ta gueule de bois, et-"

Brutalement, John pose la bière sur le comptoir. "Ne me force pas à hausser le ton, Dean," dit-il. "Reste à ta place, je te l'ai déjà dit."

Dean ouvre la bouche, mais le regard que son père lui lance le coupe avant même que les mots prennent un sens sur ses lèvres. Il se tait, John le fixe quelques secondes encore, puis se tourne vers Sam. "Bobby voudrait que tu-"

"Je sais," le ton glacial.

"Tu veux parler, Sammy?"

"Non, je n'ai pas très envie de te parler," sans le lâcher du regard. "Je vais aller voir Bobby. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il est le père de substitution dont on a eu besoin quand t'étais incapable d'assumer ton rôle. Si seulement on pouvait dire que tu as déjà été un père."

Le poing serré, John plisse les yeux. "Baisse d'un ton, tu veux bien?" dit-il. "Je peux comprendre ta colère, mais ça ne justifie pas que tu me manques de respect."

"Du respect?" en se levant.

Dean inspire, pour l'instant sans intervenir en sachant pourtant qu'il va devoir le faire. Comme il l'a déjà si souvent fait. Sam n'a jamais essayé de trouver un terrain d'entente, il n'a jamais cherché à ce que les choses se passent bien, il n'a jamais plié. Il n'est pas comme ça.

"Oui, Samuel," répond John, parfaitement conscient que l'emploi de son prénom en entier l'énerve au plus haut point. "Du respect. Je suis ton père."

"Tu veux du respect?" entre ses dents. "Tu n'es plus mon père depuis longtemps, et le respect se mérite, tu sais, et toi… toi, tu ne mérites rien du tout. Rien venant de moi, et peut-être moins que ça venant de Dean."

"Ton frère peut parler pour lui-même."

"Oh, je le sais mais toi non, visiblement," en contournant le plan de travail pour se planter à moins de trente centimètres de lui. "Tu sais quoi, _John_? La seule chose à laquelle tu ferais bien de penser, c'est que de là où elle est, maman peut te voir et je sais… je sais qu'elle te hait. Et elle a raison."

"Sors d'ici," un ton plus haut.

"C'est ça," sans bouger. "Et si je ne le fais pas, hein? Si je ne t'obéis pas, alors quoi? Est-ce que tu vas me frapper? Tu vas lever la main sur moi comme tu lèves la main sur Dean si jamais il ose te tenir tête?"

John fait un pas dans sa direction, et Dean se lève. "Stop," en attrapant son frère par le bras, s'interposant entre eux. "Ça suffit. Sammy?"

"C'est bon," en se dégageant doucement. "J'y vais."

"D'accord," en soupirant.

Sam s'éloigne, sans l'ombre d'un regard pour son père, puis se retourne avant d'atteindre la porte. "Tu as le droit de te sentir soulagé de signer ces papiers, Dean," dit-il. "Ne laisse personne te dire quoi ressentir."

Il claque la porte derrière lui, et Dean ferme brièvement les yeux puis se détourne.

"Quels papiers?" demande John.

"Les papiers du divorce," en se rasseyant.

John fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il reprend sa bouteille de bière, le goulot calé entre ses doigts, son regard inquisiteur. "C'est réellement ce que tu veux? Divorcer?" avec une longue gorgée.

"Oui."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux d'Amy," nerveux. "Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler, papa."

"Comme tu veux," en soupirant.

"Je peux rester ici, cette semaine?"

"Bien sûr, Dean. Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux."

"Mais tu viens de dire à Sam de-"

"Ton frère a toujours ce sale caractère, et je ne peux pas le laisser me parler comme ça, en particulier sous mon toit," répond John. "Vous avez tous les deux un sale caractère, mais Sam ne connaît pas les limites. Toi, si. Il peut quand même revenir, quand il sera calmé."

"C'est Sammy," avec un léger rire. "Il va juste revenir à un moment où t'es pas là."

"Oh, je sais," en roulant des yeux. "Ça s'est arrangé, entre vous?"

"Mmh," évasif. "Ça va. Je vais… aller prendre une douche."

"Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose?" quand il se retourne.

"Pas faim," en prenant la direction de la salle de bain. "J'ai déjà mangé des M&M's, et je suis fatigué."

.

Et pourtant, Dean tourne et se retourne dans son lit pendant plusieurs heures, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il s'assoit dans son lit, juste une seconde, puis se laisse retomber contre les oreilles, allongé sur le dos et les yeux braqués sur les étoiles phosphorescentes collées au plafond.

Il sourit dans le noir, le cœur étrangement réchauffé au souvenir de sa mère et de ce jour-là, quand elle est rentrée à la maison, un carton plein d'étoiles à la main. Dean avait peut-être douze ou treize ans, il a froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension, et Mary a souri. Son sourire si grand, elle avait toujours cette manière d'être, douce et calme. Et ce jour-là, Dean est monté sur l'escabeau de son père pour aider à coller les étoiles au plafond.

Sam a longtemps dormi avec lui dans son lit, après ça. Pour regarder les étoiles, lui aussi.

Dean remonte la couverture sur lui, puis balance son bras un peu au hasard sur le côté, tâtonne et attrape son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Il cale l'appareil entre son épaule et son oreille, sans réellement s'attendre à une réponse, mais Castiel décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

Ils se taisent un court instant, puis :

"Tu as une drôle de notion de _plus tard_ , Dean."

"Tu trouves?"

"On n'est pas vraiment plus tard, on est demain," répond Castiel. "Il est presque deux heures du matin."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas?" en se roulant en boule sur le côté.

"Je n'y arrive pas. Toi non plus?"

"Moi non plus," plus bas. "Tu sais, je… j'ai toujours peur. Je suis sûr que tu sais que j'ai peur et que je ne suis pas prêt."

"Oui, je sais," après un silence. "Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour moi et pour ce que j'ai à te donner."

"Je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas, Dean," le ton très doux. "Je préfère que tu sois sincère et que tu me le dises. C'est mieux que tout ce que tu as fait jusque-là."

"Je crois que je ne peux pas faire pire que tout ce que j'ai fait jusque-là."

A l'autre bout du fil, Castiel a un petit rire. "Essaie de ne pas faire pire," dit-il.

"Promis, Cas," simplement.

"Est-ce que Sam… il a quitté le bureau un peu plus tôt, et il a dit qu'il passerait voir comment tu allais."

"Il est resté un moment," en se redressant sur un coude pour remettre ses oreillers en place. "C'était… bien, ça va mieux, et ça allait jusqu'à ce que mon père rentre, et… bon. C'est pas nouveau, ils ne se sont jamais entendus. Le ton est monté un peu trop haut, comme d'habitude, et voilà. Pas nouveau. Je n'ai pas… je peux te poser une question, Cas?"

"Essaie toujours," en se raclant la gorge. "Est-ce que c'est à propos… du divorce?"

"Mmh," en mordant distraitement sa lèvre.

"Tu n'as pas envie de divorcer?"

"C'est pas ça," en soufflant. "C'est juste… qu'est-ce que ça va changer pour nous?"

"Ça change quelque chose seulement si tu veux qu'il y ait un _nous._ "

"… et toi?"

"Tu connais déjà la réponse, Dean," neutre. "Je ne peux pas te dire ce que ça va changer pour nous. Seulement que si tu décides de signer ces papiers, tu ne tromperas plus personne, quoique tu fasses."

" _Si_ je décide de signer ces papiers?" en tiquant. "Tu penses que je pourrais ne pas-"

"Je pense que c'est ta décision, et que… c'est entre Amélia et toi."

Dean se tait, mais les mots refusent de mourir sur ses lèvres, les mots qu'il a tant besoin de prononcer. Il inspire, et puis se dit qu'il est dans le noir, que c'est Cas et qu'il peut tout dire. Il souffle :

"J'ai toujours eu l'impression de te tromper, toi," la voix plus rauque. "A la fac, je sais… je te trompais. Et ensuite, et… les fois où Amy et toi, vous étiez dans la même pièce au même moment, c'est toi que j'avais l'impression de tromper."

"Dean je-" étrangement moins assuré. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Alors ne dis rien," en fermant les yeux. "Tu sais… à propos de ce qu'Amy t'a dit, aujourd'hui, je-"

"Elle a raison," coupe Castiel. "J'ai menti, et je… on a couché ensemble, et je ne regrette pas ça, Dean. Tu es marié, mais je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé et c'est vrai… Amélia a peut-être raison, peut-être que je savais et que j'attendais que tu reviennes vers moi."

"Je sais, Cas. Je sais."


	30. Les sourires de façade

**Les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer à partir de la fin de ce chapitre. La vraie nature de John se dévoile à mesure qu'il perd le contrôle de lui-même, et Dean va finir par le comprendre (douloureusement, d'ailleurs)**

 **Dean et Cas se rapprochent encore (et encore et encore dans les chapitres suivants)**

 **Ils se rapprochent bien que Dean se referme un peu sur lui-même**

 **Encore et toujours merci**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Les deux jours suivants passent sans que Dean veuille réellement s'en rendre compte. Il parle peu et se contente de sourire. Les sourires de façade, toujours les mêmes, pour ne pas avoir à dire à quel point il est paralysé.

Il ne signe pas les papiers du divorce, pour l'instant incapable de tourner la page. Il les laisse sur le comptoir de la cuisine, passe devant mais ne les regarde pas, puis retire son alliance et la pose sur la pile de documents. Il se sent plus libre mais étrangement perdu. Presque vulnérable.

.

Charlie l'attrape par le bras quand il passe devant elle sans s'arrêter. "Dean," fait-elle. "Attends une seconde."

"J'ai du travail," en se dégageant.

"Dean," le ton plus ferme. "Dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît."

A contre cœur, Dean se retourne et la suit. Charlie ne referme pas la porte derrière elle, s'assoit sur le bord de son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?" demande Dean.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal," en secouant la tête. "Est-ce que tu veux quelques jours de congé?"

"Quoi?" surpris. "Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais des-"

"Parce que tu as l'air… au bord de la crise de nerfs."

"Mais je vais bien, Charlie, je… tout va bien."

"Tu ne vas pas bien," calmement. "Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne fais pas si bien semblant que ça, et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu-"

"Stop," coupe Dean. "Si j'avais besoin d'aide, je demanderais."

"Tu ne demandes _jamais_ à ce qu'on t'aide."

"Parce que je n'ai jamais besoin d'aide," en reculant d'un pas. "Tu m'excuses, mais j'ai vraiment du travail, alors à moins que tu aies une bonne raison de me suspendre, je vais y aller. Ok?"

Charlie prend une inspiration, consciente du fait que Dean se braque et qu'il ne reviendra pas sur ses mots, ne demandera jamais d'aide parce qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, et peut-être qu'il n'y arrive simplement pas.

"Ok," finalement. "Ok, Dean. Comme tu veux."

"Ne prends pas ce ton," soudain agacé.

"Toi, ne prends pas ce ton avec moi," sans le lâcher du regard. "Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'ici, tu ne me parles pas comme tu en as envie."

"Vraiment, Charlie?" sarcastique. "Tu veux garder des rapports professionnels avec moi?"

"Ce n'est pas-"

"Ok, chef," avec un sourire plein de dédain. "Tu préfères peut-être capitaine?"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu réagisses comme ça?" en soupirant.

"Comme ça, quoi?"

Charlie soupire d'exaspération, décroise les bras et s'avance vers lui. Elle l'attrape par le menton, les yeux dans les siens. "Tu pouvais… tu peux venir chez moi," doucement. "Tu n'es pas obligé de rester chez ton père cette semaine. Dean… je-"

"C'est si difficile que ça, de comprendre que peut-être, peut-être, j'ai envie et besoin d'y rester cette semaine?" sans essayer de se dégager.

"Oui, c'est difficile. C'est vraiment difficile de te comprendre."

"Alors n'essaie pas," en détournant le regard.

"Est-ce que…" en laissant retomber son bras. "Tu as signé les papiers?"

"Pas encore."

Sans un mot de plus, Charlie s'approche encore un peu plus pour l'attirer contre elle. Dean se laisse faire mais ne rend pas l'étreinte. Il laisse passer les secondes, puis la repousse doucement. "Ça va," dit-il. "Je vais finir par les signer, ces papiers."

"Tu me le dirais, si tu… si tu te sentais en danger?" hésitante.

Dean penche la tête, les sourcils froncés. "Quoi?"

"Ton père… il est-"

"Oh, s'il te plaît," en se pinçant l'arête du nez. "Je ne suis pas en danger. C'est mon père, Charlie. Je ne suis pas en danger."

Charlie ne hoche pas la tête, ne dit rien, ne répond rien. Les mots brûlent de sortir mais Dean l'enverrait balader.

"Tu es sûr?" insiste-t-elle.

"Charlie…" l'air impatient. "S'il te plaît. Tout est compliqué, en ce moment. Ne sois pas compliquée, toi, tu veux bien? J'ai besoin que tu sois simple. Ne sois pas compliquée."

"J'essaie juste de prendre soin de toi, mais tu ne veux pas me laisser faire."

Dean ouvre la bouche, les sourcils froncés. "Prendre soin de moi?" répète-t-il.

"Bien sûr. Je suis ta meilleure amie."

"Je sais, Charlie, c'est juste… c'est pas-"

"Mmh," en le coupant. "Je sais. C'est pas ton truc et tu peux te débrouiller tout seul."

Ils se connaissent depuis plusieurs années, et malgré toute la patience du monde, Charlie n'a jamais réussi à être suffisamment proche, proche comme elle voudrait vraiment l'être, Dean reste toujours trop fermé. Il sourit un peu trop ou bien il se tait, parle parfois quand il a trop bu mais refuse obstinément de le reconnaître ensuite.

Et Charlie le connaît bien mais à la fois si peu. Elle essaie, et Dean la repousse à chaque fois. Il repousse de cette douce manière qui n'appartient qu'à lui, un sourire ou un silence.

"Pourtant, tu laisses Castiel prendre soin de toi."

"C'est pas pareil," en secouant la tête. "Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés de parler de ça? Je n'ai juste pas besoin de jour de congé, mais c'est gentil de demander."

"D'accord," capitule Charlie.

Dean acquiesce, puis quitte la pièce en coup de vent sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

.

En franchissant le seuil de son propre bureau, il retient un petit sourire attendri. Castiel tourne les yeux vers lui, une main sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et l'autre plongée dans une boîte en carton dont il sort un donut. "Quoi?" demande-t-il.

"Tu comptes manger ça tout seul?"

"Non," en prenant une bouchée. "J'en ai aussi pris pour toi. Ceux fourrés à la framboise avec le glaçage blanc."

"Vraiment?" en s'approchant. "Oh. Je peux…?"

"Si c'est pour toi, tu peux, Dean."

Celui-ci passe de son côté du bureau et s'assoit dessus, proche de Castiel sans le toucher. Il lui sourit vraiment, prend un donut dans la boîte, puis se penche pour subtiliser son gobelet de café. Castiel se racle la gorge. "Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais voler mon-"

"Les donuts sans café, c'est comme… la tarte sans les pommes dessus, tu vois?"

Castiel roule des yeux, amusé, et Dean s'arrête, le gobelet à deux centimètres de sa bouche. "Eh," fait-il. "Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel."

"La tarte sans les pommes dessus, vraiment?" avec un petit rire. "Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre?"

"Oh, j'avais bien quelque chose de sexuel à dire, mais c'est peut-être pas le moment," en croquant dans son donut. "Mais si tu veux, je peux-"

"Non," en le coupant d'un geste de la main. "Ça va."

"C'est bien ce que je me disais."

Il termine le donut et avale une gorgée de café avant de reposer le gobelet. Le regard de Castiel s'attarde sur sa main, Dean fronce les sourcils en s'immobilisant. "Quoi?"

"Tu l'as enlevée," en prenant sa main.

Dean baisse les yeux dans les siens, sans chercher à rompre l'étreinte. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait casser le contact, sa peau contre la sienne et son regard si bleu qui lui réchauffe le cœur. Castiel semble le ressentir, presque à travers lui, il ne bouge pas. Dean inspire doucement. "Je l'ai enlevée," dit-il, envahi par un soudain, intense et violent sentiment d'appartenance.

Il ne dit pourtant rien, et Castiel caresse distraitement l'intérieur de sa paume.

"Je n'ai pas encore signé les papiers, mais je… ne suis plus vraiment marié," murmure Dean. "Est-ce que-" gêné. "Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, Cas?"

"Bien sûr."

"Ne t'énerve pas, ok, je… est-ce que tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ces derniers temps?"

Castiel le fixe un moment, très calmement, un si long moment que Dean finit par détourner les yeux. "Je n'aurais pas dû demander," en secouant la tête. "Je ne-"

"Non," coupe Castiel. "Non, Dean. Personne d'autre."

"Et tu voudrais…?"

"Non, Dean," encore une fois. "Je ne voudrais pas."

Sa voix reste toujours la même, calme, calme pour apaiser le chaos des émotions de Dean. Celui-ci acquiesce, les lèvres entrouvertes sur ce qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à dire.

Je suis à toi.

.

Dean jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil termine lentement sa descente vers l'horizon, et la pluie tape doucement contre la vitre. Il reste un court moment immobile, puis sursaute. Le téléphone vibre bruyamment sur le bureau. Il se penche. _Amélia._ Il hésite, puis décroche. "Bonsoir," fait-il.

"Tu décroches, maintenant?"

"Tu appelles, mais tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je décroche?" les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

"J'ai appelé hier, et avant-hier, et tu as laissé sonner," répond Amélia. "Non, en fait… tu ne laisses pas sonner, tu rejettes mes appels."

"Je suis désolé."

"Pour l'amour du ciel, Dean," alors que celui-ci l'entend presque rouler des yeux. "J'ai compris. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de répéter que tu es désolé? Change de disque."

"Je suppose que je suis censé te laisser m'insulter," en soupirant.

"Je n'ai pas encore commencé à t'insulter."

"Amy," souffle Dean. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait… parler?"

"Parler?" avec un rire. "Tu veux parler, Dean? C'est maintenant que tu veux parler? Mais tu as eu plusieurs années pour me parler. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tard, maintenant?"

"Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais-"

"Je n'appelle pas pour parler," l'interrompt Amélia, agacée. "J'appelle pour savoir quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à signer les papiers du divorce. Je veux divorcer, Dean, et je suis sûre que c'est aussi ce que tu veux."

Dean se mord la lèvre, nerveux. Il veut mais ne veut pas en même temps, dire adieu à cette sécurité qui l'a fait tenir debout pendant tout ce temps. Il ne veut pas lâcher la rampe. "Je ne suis pas prêt," finit-il par répondre.

"Pas prêt? Tu n'es pas prêt à quoi?"

"Tu ne voudrais pas… être psy, là, tout de suite?" hésitant.

"Non mais je rêve," marmonne Amélia. "Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, c'est pas possible."

"On pourrait essayer de revenir en arrière, et-"

"On ne peut pas revenir en arrière," le ton plus ferme. "C'est incroyable, vraiment, c'est… tu crois que ça passera toujours, hein? Tu mens, tu fais du mal, mais tu crois qu'on peut tout te pardonner. Peut-être que ça marche avec Sam et Charlie, peut-être que Castiel, lui, t'aime suffisamment pour accepter et encaisser, mais pas moi. J'en ai ma claque, tu sais, de toi et de-"

"D'accord, d'accord," en la coupant. "D'accord, Amy. J'ai compris."

"Signe les papiers, s'il te plaît," simplement.

"C'est si important pour toi? De ne plus être liée à moi?"

"Oui, c'est si important pour moi," amère. "Je veux juste que tu signes ces papiers, Dean, je veux divorcer. C'est si difficile pour toi de comprendre?"

"Je comprends," rétorque Dean. "Je vais les signer, ces papiers. Je ne suis juste pas encore prêt."

"J'en ai assez, vraiment… faire des efforts pour toi, Dean, c'est terminé."

"Je te demande juste de me laisser-"

"Oh, va te faire voir," un ton plus haut. "Tu passes ton temps à _demander_. Et moi, j'ai passé mon temps à essayer de t'aider, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour que tu te sentes rien qu'un tout petit mieux, mais… mais Dean, ce n'est pas moi que tu veux. Il y a des tas d'autres psys dans cette ville, tu n'as qu'à t'en trouver un autre. Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux. Ça n'a jamais été moi."

"Amélia-"

"Je n'aurais pas dû appeler," coupe-t-elle une nouvelle fois, la voix légèrement plus rauque. "Au revoir, Dean."

Elle raccroche, et Dean perçoit trop tard pour le dire le tremblement de ses mots. Amélia a partagé sa vie pendant suffisamment de temps pour qu'il puisse deviner les fêlures, et le craquement juste une seconde avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Dean sait, il connaît son caractère et sa force, son assurance mais aussi son cœur, presque trop facilement touché.

L'estomac noué, il recule dans son fauteuil puis se lève.

Tout l'étage est quasiment désert à cette heure de la soirée, il traverse le couloir sans croiser personne, remarque la lumière dans le bureau de Charlie, et poursuit jusqu'à la machine à café. "Tu ne devrais pas boire de café maintenant, Cas," en prenant appui contre le mur, près de lui. "C'est mauvais pour toi."

"Cette machine ne fait pas que du café, tu sais," en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil, abandonnant les boutons pour se concentrer sur lui.

Il croise brièvement son regard, se détourne, puis revient sur lui. "Dean?"

"Oui?" en laissant sa tête cogner légèrement contre le mur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas?" en fermant les yeux.

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi," répond Castiel.

Il n'ajoute rien, Dean se tait un instant, puis soupire :

"Amy a appelé et je… je suis réellement du poison pour les autres, Cas, c'est… je ne fais que du mal," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. "Sam me parle, mais je vois bien qu'il n'est plus comme avant. Je ne suis pas stupide, et je sens… il doit me détester. Et mon père… il est ivre un soir sur deux, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler, il se met en colère et je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire, j'envoie balader Charlie quand elle essaie de m'aider, et toi… toi, tu es-"

"Dean," quand celui-ci semble commencer à chercher son souffle. "Essaie de rester calme. Ça va aller."

"Tu crois?"

"Je crois que tu te sens un peu dépassé," avec un pas dans sa direction. "Ton petit-frère ne te déteste pas, et moi non plus. Je suis… quoi?"

"Regarde-toi, Cas," les larmes aux yeux. "T'es complètement déglingué, et-"

Castiel lui souffle de se taire, s'approche et prend sa main. "Laisse-moi décider de ce que je suis," dit-il. "Tu n'aimes pas ça, décider. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça et que ça te fait peur. Je vais bien, Dean. Ça va aller."

Et ses mots sont toujours si convaincants, sa voix toujours rassurante, et Dean ne peut pas imaginer qu'il existe quoique ce soit dans ce monde de plus apaisant. Il se demande si Castiel sait la douce emprise qu'il a sur lui.

Bien sûr, qu'il sait. Il sait être tout ce dont Dean a besoin. Douceur et fermeté en même temps, la domination sans la violence. Il laisse toujours le choix mais décide à sa place si Dean ne peut pas le faire

Dean relève les yeux dans les siens, ses lèvres tremblent un peu, et il guide la main de Castiel pour la poser sur sa joue. "Je suis perdu si tu n'es pas là," à demi-mots. "Je suis… perdu. Tu sais?"

"Je sais," répète Castiel. "Moi aussi. Je suis perdu si tu n'es pas là."

"Vraiment?" les yeux brillants.

"Oui."

"Parfois… j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi et je sais… je sais que tu vas trouver ça hypocrite de dire quelque chose comme ça parce que c'est moi qui t'ai abandonné mais je-"

Castiel se fige une seconde. Abandonné, Dean ne l'a jamais dit, il n'a même jamais prononcé le mot, il n'a jamais voulu le reconnaître. Il se coupe, les sourcils froncés. "Cas?"

"Oui?" sans bouger.

"J'ai dit quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas que je dise?" l'air soucieux.

Castiel prend une inspiration, puis lui adresse un léger sourire. "Au contraire," en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. "Tu as dit exactement ce que je voulais entendre."

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Dean fait la moue. Il semble réfléchir une seconde, sans vraiment comprendre. Il sourit. "Si je te fais plaisir, alors… d'accord," en haussant les épaules. "Ça me fait plaisir aussi."

Il laisse sa joue contre sa main, entrouvre à peine les yeux et se laisse complètement aller dans ses bras. Castiel caresse ses cheveux, et frissonne lorsque Dean frotte doucement le bout de son nez contre son cou en soupirant de contentement. "Tu sais quoi, Cas?" plus bas. "J'espère vraiment que ce shampooing que tu utilises tout le temps ne sera jamais discontinué."

"Mmh," secoué par un petit rire.

"Ne ris pas," avec une légère tape sur sa hanche. "Il n'y a pas de meilleure odeur, même si peut-être que c'est bizarre pour un homme, de sentir le lilas, et-"

"C'est juste un stéréotype, Dean," en le coupant. "Tu voudrais que je sente le déodorant pour homme du supermarché?"

"Non," sans hésiter. "Pas du tout."

"Je m'en doutais."

Encore une fois, Dean sourit tout contre sa peau. Il reste immobile de très longues secondes, enveloppé dans sa chaleur. "Je suis désolé, tu sais," finit-il par dire. "D'être comme ça. De ne pas être ce que tu veux."

"Qui dit que tu n'es pas ce que je veux?"

"Je suis ce que tu veux?"

"Tu l'as toujours été," en soufflant, près de son oreille. "C'est toi qui ne me veux pas. Tu ne me voulais pas."

Dean le repousse pour reculer, du mieux qu'il peut contre le mur. "Ne crois pas ça," murmure-t-il. "Je t'en prie, ne crois pas que je… que je n'étais pas-" peinant à trouver les mots qu'il faut sans avoir à dire _je t'aime_. "Ne crois pas ça, Cas, s'il te plaît."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire?" en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour dire que je… je… ne sais pas comment on fait, Cas," en baissant un peu les yeux.

Castiel passe l'index sous son menton, tout doucement pour l'inciter à croiser son regard. "Tu peux me montrer," dans un souffle.

Le sourire de Dean est un peu timide et ses joues s'échauffent. "Je me souviens… de la dernière fois, cette fois, quand tu m'as demandé de te montrer."

"J'espère bien, oui, que tu t'en souviens" espiègle.

Dean lui adresse un froncement de sourcils désabusé. "Eh," en bousculant très doucement son épaule. "Arrête un peu."

"Mmh," en mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

Du bout des doigts, Dean effleure sa joue, puis se penche pour à peine l'embrasser. Castiel le laisse faire sans intervenir, ne prend pas le dessus, il ferme les yeux, le baiser comme une caresse sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entrouvre la bouche.

Dean attrape les deux mains de Castiel et les pose sur ses hanches. Il approfondit le baiser jusqu'à manquer de souffle, puis l'agrippe doucement par le revers de sa chemise, tire sur le tissu pour le rapprocher. Il ne recule pas mais cesse de l'embrasser, ses lèvres sur le coin des siennes et la respiration erratique. "A ton tour," dit-il. "Ton tour de me montrer."

"Tu es sûr que tu veux que je-"

"Cas," immobile. "Je connais ta façon d'embrasser."

Castiel a un petit rire. Il s'écarte, les mains cette fois sur ses joues. Son baiser à lui est moins doux, et Dean se laisse embrasser un peu plus qu'il n'embrasse en retour. Il perd ses repères mais à aucun moment il ne ressent la peur. Castiel est le repère, l'ancre, il respire en même temps que lui ou presque à sa place.

Une de ses mains quitte son visage pour glisser le long de son ventre. Les muscles de Dean se tendent jusqu'à la brûlure, et puis il finit par le repousser quand il sent ses doigts tout près de sa ceinture. "Pas ça," en cherchant son souffle. "S'il te plaît."

Castiel acquiesce, embrasse sa bouche une dernière fois avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il inspire. "Tu sens bon, toi aussi," dit-il.

Surpris, Dean rit. "Tu trouves?"

"Mmh," en fermant les yeux. "Tu sens la lessive."

Dean effleure sa nuque, les battements de son cœur plus calmes, et puis sincèrement, il se demande comment il a pu passer tant de temps sans lui et croire que le vide finirait par ne plus en être un.

Il ferme les yeux à son tour, quelques secondes, puis :

"Vous voulez une chambre?"

"Charlie," en grognant d'agacement.

"Je ne fais que demander," en passant devant eux pour accéder à la machine à café. "Je vous paye l'hôtel, si ça peut-"

"Charlie," répète Dean. "Tu crois qu'on a besoin de toi pour payer l'hôtel?"

Castiel rit, puis se redresse en reculant d'un pas, et à Dean… tout son corps semble soudain glacé et étranger. Il se racle la gorge pour reprendre contenance, tourné vers Charlie. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?"

"Je travaille," en haussant les épaules. "Et vous deux?"

"La même chose."

"C'est ça," sarcastique. "Vous avez une drôle de façon de travailler."

Dean la foudroie du regard, ne parvenant qu'à lui arracher un grand sourire amusé. Il soupire. "Je dois rentrer," reprend-il. "Mon père est… enfin, je n'ai pas envie de le retrouver ivre mort dans le salon. Je dois rentrer."

L'air soucieux, Charlie pivote totalement dans sa direction. "Tu sais que si jamais il provoque un accident, il va retourner tout droit en prison? Il pourrait même y retourner pour moins que ça."

"Oui, merci, je connais la loi," en roulant des yeux. "Il ne va pas prendre le volant."

"Et comment tu peux en être si sûr?" demande Castiel.

"Tu peux le détester, Cas, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est loin d'être stupide."

"Oh, je sais," entre ses dents.

"C'est quoi, ce ton?" les sourcils froncés.

"Quel ton?"

"Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, tu veux?" réplique Dean. "Ce ton que tu emploies."

"Je sais que ton père n'est pas stupide," en soufflant, les bras croisés. "Bien au contraire. Il est très perspicace et très intelligent. Il sait très bien te manipuler, et tu as raison, je peux le détester, parce que c'est un-"

D'impatience, Dean fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. "Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire du mal de mon père devant moi," en plissant les yeux.

"Tu ne veux pas que je-"

"Non," simplement. "Parle-en avec quelqu'un qui partage ton opinion. Sam, par exemple, mais pas avec moi."

"Pas avec toi?" répète Castiel. "Alors je suis censé ignorer le fait que tu habites avec quelqu'un qui boit? Et qui frappe, aussi, parce que peu importe ce que tu veux bien dire, il est violent," alors que Charlie se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention, sans succès. "Il est violent, Dean, il se maîtrise mais-"

"Castiel," en le coupant.

"Je suis censé te laisser faire?"

Dean hausse un sourcil, croise les bras à son tour, sans le lâcher du regard. "Tu te fous de ma gueule?"

"Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde," le ton sec.

"Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de-"

"Tu peux t'opposer à moi mais pas à lui?" l'interrompt Castiel. "Pourquoi? Parce que je ne risque pas de te frapper si jamais tu le fais? Tu peux t'opposer à tout le monde sauf à ton père. Dis-moi, Dean, dis-moi ce qui peut bien t'effrayer à ce point pour que tu sois si-"

"Écoute-moi bien," cette fois vraiment plus qu'agacé. "Tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus, tu n'as rien à m'interdire, et si j'avais besoin de ton aide, je te sonnerais, t'as compris?" en le repoussant brutalement par l'épaule pour passer devant lui. "A demain, Charlie."

Il agite la main puis commence à s'éloigner. Castiel serre le poing pour ne pas s'énerver, il se retient de toutes ses forces de le rattraper. Plutôt, il lance :

"Est-ce que c'est un pas en avant et six en arrière?" assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Dean s'arrête avant d'atteindre l'ascenseur et se retourne, il revient sur ses pas, les yeux droits dans les siens. Une fois à sa hauteur, il prend son visage entre ses mains, avec plus de douceur, puis plante un court baiser sur ses lèvres. "C'est juste au cas-où tu meurs dans ton sommeil," ajoute-t-il, en s'écartant. "Pour garder un dernier bon souvenir de toi."

"Au cas-où… quoi?" aussi confus que Charlie.

Celle-ci reste immobile lorsque Dean l'embrasse sur la joue. "A demain," avant de se détourner encore une fois.

Il disparaît dans l'ascenseur, et Charlie fronce les sourcils, échangeant un bref regard avec Castiel. "Je ne sais pas… je ne vais pas faire comme si je comprenais," dit-elle. "Vraiment, je n'ai rien compris."

"Mmh," avec un demi-sourire.

"Tu as l'intention de lui dire, Cas?"

"Lui dire quoi?"

"Pas de ça avec moi," en secouant la tête. "Je ne dis rien parce que le secret professionnel m'en empêche, mais toi, tu devrais lui parler du fait que tu es resté quand tu avais le choix de partir."

"A la seconde où il saura, il me repoussera et il fera en sorte que je parte," répond Castiel. "Je ne suis pas assez fort pour encaisser ça."

Le reconnaître fait mal, parce que Castiel déteste ça, il déteste admettre ses faiblesses. Peut-être sa seule faiblesse.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire."

"Il ne te repoussera pas," en récupérant son gobelet de café. "Il te veut. Il t'aime."

.

Dean referme doucement la porte d'entrée derrière lui, s'arrête comme pour écouter, il ferme brièvement les yeux quand il entend le bruit du verre sur la table basse. Il hésite longuement. Peut-être qu'il devrait simplement passer tout droit et laisser John gérer ses problèmes . Peut-être.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'entend pas quitter le canapé et s'approcher. Il sursaute.

"Où étais-tu?" demande John, la voix trop rauque, et le ton déjà agressif.

"Je travaillais."

"Il est presque onze heures du soir, Dean. Ne me prends pas pour un con, tu veux bien?"

"Je-" légèrement tassé contre la porte.

John s'avance au point de cacher la lumière, Dean dans son ombre. "Tu devrais t'allonger," reprend celui-ci, sincèrement intimidé. "Papa, tu-"

"Ne me dis pas quoi faire," en tapant du plat de la main sur le mur.

Encore une fois, Dean sursaute. Il relève les yeux pour croiser les siens, imbibés d'alcool et d'un fond douloureux qui lui retourne l'estomac. John grimace. "Tu sens la cigarette," l'air dégoûté.

"Et toi, le whisky."

Dean s'attend à une simple gifle, quelque chose qu'il peut encaisser, mais le coup de poing que John assène lui fait voir les étoiles. Sa tête vrille sur le côté et son dos en arrière, heurtant violemment la porte. Choqué, tout son corps se met à trembler, il effleure sa mâchoire du bout des doigts en reculant, un peu plus si c'est possible. Le bois lui rentre dans le dos et son cœur s'emballe. Il sent la bile remonter dans sa gorge, acide, une brûlure insoutenable. "Je suis désolé," murmure-t-il. "Je suis… désolé."

Une partie de lui sait qu'il n'y est pour rien, une autre se sent responsable de ce que John traverse, de la douleur, du manque, du deuil qu'il ne peut pas faire.

"Désolé de quoi?" avec un pas en arrière.

Son ton est sec, et Dean inspire le plus calmement possible, en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. "Je suis désolé d'être rentré si tard et de ne pas avoir passé la soirée avec toi," légèrement chancelant sur ses jambes. "Je suis vraiment désolé. On peut… on peut encore regarder un film, si c'est ce que tu veux."

John le fixe un très long moment, les sourcils froncés. L'alcool lui fait tourner la tête, mais il parvient quand même à acquiescer. Dean attend de le voir s'éloigner, le pas nonchalant, si nonchalant que la douleur irradiante dans sa mâchoire lui semble rêvée.

Il se décolle de la porte pour rejoindre la cuisine, ouvre les placards pour en sortir un paquet de céréales, deux bols et une brique de lait du réfrigérateur. Il croise son reflet dans la vitre teintée du four et se fige. Doucement, le bas de sa mâchoire commence à s'ombrer, et son regard, le même qu'à ses dix-sept ans, ce même regard qui change quand la présence de son père éclipse la sienne.


	31. Une ou deux promesses

**Les choses vont plus vite. Dean change un peu de camp, si on peut dire, il ose enfin tenir tête. Je crois qu'on sent venir les conséquences**

 **Le point de vue de Sam dans les flash-back est important, son regard sur le passé est différent, il ne voit pas les choses comme Dean (qui refuse d'admettre plus qu'il ne voit pas, d'ailleurs)**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain, Dean traverse le couloir un peu à reculons. Sa mâchoire est enflée et l'ecchymose est si bleue qu'on ne voit que ça. Dean ne sent que ça.

Et Castiel, lui, ne remarque que ça.

La colère monte si vite, si vite, il s'approche et Dean se laisse faire. Le laisse se lever d'un bond, passer derrière le bureau et manipuler son menton pour tourner doucement son visage. Castiel souffle :

"Je vais le tuer," entre ses dents. "Je vais… le tuer."

"Ça va, Cas, c'est juste un accident," dans un murmure.

"Un accident?" répète Castiel. "Comment est-ce que tu comptes me faire croire que c'est un accident?"

"Il avait trop bu et je-"

Castiel laisse retomber son bras, le cœur pulvérisé, et il voudrait pouvoir détourner les yeux, ne pas voir les traits de son visage abîmés mais plus encore, le fond de son regard marqué comme il l'a toujours été ou peut-être un peu plus.

"Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser rentrer hier soir, je savais que je n'aurais pas-"

"Je peux faire des choix, tu sais, Castiel," coupe Dean. "C'est vrai que je fais rarement les bons, mais… rappelle-toi, tu ne m'as jamais empêché de faire ce que je voulais et tu ne… donnes pas d'ordres auxquels je ne veux pas obéir. Ne commence pas à le faire maintenant."

"Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes."

"Il a besoin de quelqu'un. Il a besoin de moi."

"Et toi?" les sourcils froncés. "De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin? Tu peux me le dire? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser te protéger?"

Dean secoue doucement la tête. Il attrape sa main en l'attirant près de lui. "Je vais bien," dit-il. "C'est juste un coup de poing, et il n'était pas… dans son état normal," alors que Castiel se raidit contre lui. "Cas…"

Celui-ci choisit de ne pas répondre, pourtant incapable de fermer les yeux pour se laisser aller à se perdre dans son étreinte. Tout le corps de Dean lui semble fragile, comme un peu endommagé, comme _cassé_. Dean tout entier semble cassé.

Il redresse un peu le menton pour le regarder, sans vraiment s'écarter. "J'ai l'impression de prendre un tronc d'arbre dans mes bras."

"Un tronc d'arbre?"

"Tu ne peux pas te détendre et me prendre dans tes bras en retour?" en laissant traîner ses lèvres près de sa joue.

"Me détendre?" comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses mots. "Je vois difficilement comment je suis censé me détendre, Dean."

"D'accord," avec un rire qu'il se débrouille pour faire sonner sincère. "Et je… Cas, je voulais te dire," plus sérieux. "Je te demande pardon. Pour hier. Je t'ai très mal parlé, et je te demande pardon. Je vais faire mieux. Je vais essayer de tout faire mieux."

Castiel tourne doucement les yeux dans les siens, il acquiesce et dépose un baiser sur son front. "D'accord," répond-il.

"Est-ce que… tu sais où est passé Sammy?" en reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Il me semble qu'il est chez Bobby," une main dans le bas de son dos.

"Il te semble?" amusé.

Il récolte une petite tape sur la hanche, les gestes de Castiel si délicats, à sa manière pour ne pas le briser. "Il est allé voir Bobby," simplement. "Il me semble."

"Je voudrais voir Bobby, moi aussi."

"Est-ce que ton père y sera?"

"Sans doute pas," en s'écartant. "Je crois qu'il va rester à la maison, aujourd'hui. Il a… la gueule de bois. Il se réveillait à peine quand je suis parti."

"Tu es sûr?" soucieux.

"Il me semble," avec un grand sourire.

"Très drôle," l'air désabusé. "On peut passer voir Bobby, si tu veux. C'est ce que tu veux?"

"Mmh," en hochant la tête. "Tu prends le volant."

.

Après avoir rapidement prévenu Charlie, sans la laisser faire un commentaire sur l'état de son visage, Dean s'installe sur le siège passager. Il regarde Castiel s'asseoir derrière le volant, incapable de ne pas détailler les lignes et les courbes qui bougent en même temps que lui. Il ajuste le rétroviseur, puis lui adresse un petit regard, s'assurant qu'il a bien attaché sa ceinture. Dean le sait et ça le fait lever les yeux au ciel.

"Quoi?" demande Castiel.

"Rien, Cas. Rien du tout."

Castiel démarre, et Dean cale son coude sur le rebord de la vitre. Il ferme les yeux, si détendu par sa proximité. "Arrête d'être en colère, Cas," après un long moment de silence. "Je le sens."

"Tu le sens?"

"Oui," en rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. "Essaie d'être plus calme."

"Je ne peux pas faire plus calme," son attention braquée sur la route. "Je n'ai pas… pas envie d'être calme. A t'écouter, ce n'est jamais rien et c'est-"

"Je n'ai pas dit que c'était rien," en le coupant.

"Non, mais tu peux me dire que c'est un accident."

"Parce que c'est un accident," insiste Dean. "Tu n'as jamais perdu le contrôle, toi? Je crois que si, Cas. Tu as perdu le contrôle au point d'être suspendu."

"Il y a un monde entre-"

"Et après… quoi? Tu m'as viré de chez toi et-"

"Tu es réellement prêt à te servir de ça contre moi?" en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur. "Pour prendre la défense de ton père?"

"Je ne prends pas sa défense."

"Si," en prenant un virage. "Tu prends chaque fois sa défense."

"C'est mon père," comme l'évidence. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?"

Agacé, Castiel garde le silence, conscient que rien ne peut pousser Dean à s'ouvrir s'il ne l'a pas lui-même décidé. Ils se taisent le reste du trajet, Castiel lui jette des regards en coin et Dean se redresse en apercevant la voiture de John, garée devant le garage de Bobby. Il jure entre ses dents. Castiel suit son regard et se tend, la mâchoire violemment serrée.

"Cas… on peut-"

"Tu vas voir, tiens, si je vais faire demi-tour," en écrasant la pédale de frein.

Il coupe le moteur et descend, claquant brusquement la portière. Dean ne réagit pas assez vite pour le rattraper. Castiel s'avance, et le ton sec de la voix de Sam, debout devant la voiture dont John semble être sur le point de soulever le capot, devient plus clair.

Sam n'a qu'à peine le temps de se tourner vers lui. Castiel passe devant lui pour attraper John par le revers de sa veste et frapper aussi fort qu'il le peut. La douleur explose dans son poing, remontant le long de son bras mais peu importe. Surpris et sonné par le coup, reçu en plein visage, John retombe lourdement sur la voiture.

Il y a un court moment de flottement, un laps de temps entre ressentir et comprendre, et Sam tire Castiel en arrière. "Arrête," en le repoussant. "Castiel, Cas… stop," alors que celui-ci se débat, aveuglé par la colère.

Sam le retient, et puis son regard croise celui de son frère, quelques mètres derrière lui. "Oh," en jetant un coup d'œil à John, qui reprend doucement ses esprits. "Je devrais te laisser faire."

"Sammy," siffle Dean, en s'avançant. "N'aggrave pas les choses."

John secoue la tête et se redresse. Il fusille Castiel du regard. "Toi," un pas en avant.

La rage déborde, Dean le sait trop bien et s'interpose. "Papa, non," en levant les deux mains.

"Écarte-toi," entre ses dents.

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Ne lève pas la main sur lui."

L'électricité coure sur sa peau, l'adrénaline le paralyse autant qu'elle semble le rendre plus fort, et Dean ne bouge pas. "Non," répète-t-il.

Ce mot goûte amer dans sa bouche, étranger. John le dévisage, la surprise se mêlant à la rage. "C'est sur toi que je vais lever la main si tu ne t'écartes pas," dit-il.

"Vas-y," sans savoir d'où lui vient l'aplomb. "Ne te gêne pas pour prouver à Sammy qu'il a raison et que j'ai tort de toujours, toujours être de ton côté. Je suis toujours de ton côté."

"Je viens de te dire de t'écarter, Dean. Ne me provoque pas."

"Je ne suis pas en train de te provoquer," en secouant la tête. "Je te _demande_ de ne pas lever la main sur Castiel."

"Change de ton avec moi," en serrant les dents.

"Sinon quoi?" en croisant les bras. "Tu vas me frapper?"

"Tu crois que je ne peux pas refaire ton éducation, ici et maintenant?"

Dean ne le lâche pas du regard, il ouvre la bouche et les mots viennent avant qu'il ne pense à les retenir :

"L'éducation que tu as loupée?"

Il encaisse la gifle sans ciller, sans se retourner vers Castiel qu'il entend s'agiter derrière lui. Il encaisse, les yeux dans les siens.

"Tu vas baisser les yeux et me parler autrement," crache John.

Dean résiste de toutes ses forces, plus fort qu'il n'a jamais été capable de le faire et n'obéit pas. Il sait que la colère de son père redouble, il le voit à sa manière de le dévisager en attendant que Dean cède. Il s'y refuse, immobile et silencieux, sans tout de suite se rendre compte de la pression dans sa cage thoracique, cette furieuse envie de baisser les yeux qui l'étouffe. John hausse un sourcil. "Tu l'as cherché," en l'attrapant brusquement par la nuque pour l'entraîner avec lui. "On va régler ça, toi et moi."

Castiel se retourne, repousse Sam pour se dégager mais celui-ci le retient. "Tu dois laisser Dean se débrouiller," dit-il. "Si tu ne le laisses pas lui tenir tête, il n'y arrivera jamais, Cas. Laisse-le faire."

"Il ne-"

"Je sais… crois-moi, je sais," en accrochant son regard. "Dean minimise mais ça s'est toujours passé comme ça. Il a… Dean a reçu bien plus de coups que ce qu'il veut bien reconnaître. Tu ne l'aides pas si tu interviens."

"Je ne l'aide pas si je ne fais rien, Sam."

"Crois-moi, tu l'aides. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu l'aides."

.

 **Attiré par les éclats de voix, Sam entrouvre la porte. Il ne sort pas de la chambre, trop familier des accès de colère de son père. Il l'entend taper du poing sur la table, et il sait que Dean sursaute, il le devine sans le voir, parce qu'il connaît le schéma par cœur.**

 **Dean rentre de New-York un week-end sur six, il ne reste que quarante-huit heures et John les passe à hurler. Il frappe, parfois, quand Dean tient tête et refuse d'obéir. Une gifle ou un coup plus violent que les autres, et ils n'en reparlent jamais ensuite. Comme si ça n'arrivait pas. Et peut-être que Dean, lui, il parvient à minimiser assez pour oublier.**

 **"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours,** _ **toujours,**_ **Dean, que tu fasses en sorte de rendre tout compliqué?" glacial.**

 **Le silence répond, un long silence, et Sam se demande si cette fois, son frère regarde John dans les yeux. Il fait quelques pas dans le couloir et s'avance jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine, toujours derrière le mur.**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu as à New-York que tu ne peux pas avoir ici?"**

 **"C'est difficile pour toi, de comprendre que je pourrais** _ **vouloir**_ **quelque chose?" rétorque Dean. "Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'exister en dehors de toi?"**

 **Dean déteste répliquer, il déteste répondre et tenir tête, il y arrive à peine et le regrette souvent ensuite. Mais à ce moment-là, c'est l'époque où Castiel occupe trop de ses pensées, trop pour qu'il puisse envisager de ne pas revenir vers lui.**

 **Dos contre le réfrigérateur, il recule lorsque John se lève. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" en serrant le poing.**

 **"J'ai rien dit," en marmonnant.**

 **"En dehors de moi, tu sais ce que tu es, Dean?"**

 **Celui-ci ferme brièvement les yeux, tassé contre la fenêtre de la cuisine. John l'agrippe brusquement par le col de sa veste. "Sans moi, t'es rien d'autre que ce pauvre gosse paumé," en appuyant sur chaque mot. "Si** _ **vide**_ **que tout ce que tu as trouvé pour réussir à combler ton manque maladif d'attention, c'est donner à qui veut bien te prendre la seule petite, toute petite chose digne d'intérêt. C'est bien ça? C'est comme ça que tu as envie d'exister?"**

 **Le cœur de Dean tambourine violemment et l'envie de pleurer fait trembler ses mains. Il ne répond pas, incapable d'encaisser plus.**

 **"Je t'interdis d'y retourner," ajoute John. "Si jamais tu désobéis, Dean, je te préviens que tout va très mal se passer. Si tu ne comprends pas le respect, je peux t'apprendre. Est-ce que c'est clair?"**

 **Dean acquiesce, et ne commence à se détendre qu'au moment où John s'éloigne. Il pose sa tasse vide dans l'évier, attrape son téléphone sur le comptoir et claque la porte sans se retourner.**

 **.**

La carrosserie lui rentre dans le dos, le regard de John transperce le sien. "Tu crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose avec toi?" sec. "Je t'en prie, Dean, ne te gêne pas pour en dire plus. Peut-être, tu sais, peut-être que tu as raison, parce que si tu peux prendre son parti plutôt que le mien, on a un énorme problème."

"Je n'ai pas pris son parti, je t'ai demandé de ne pas-"

"Oh, arrête," plein de dédain. "Tu as tellement changé depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, et je ne suis pas stupide. L'influence qu'il a sur toi, c'est-"

"L'influence qu'il a sur moi?" répète Dean. "Tu crois qu' _il_ m'influence?"

"Ne sois pas insolent, Dean, arrête."

"Mais j'ai à peine ouvert la bouche, je-"

John tape du plat de la main contre le capot, et Dean se coupe. Il inspire pour calmer la colère qui le ronge, le profond sentiment d'injustice qu'il ressent et l'envie grandissante de hurler. Il reprend, plus doucement :

"Je n'ai pas pris son parti," encore une fois. "Mais tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois que tu as trop bu et que c'est sur moi que ça tombe, puisque ça devient une habitude, essaie de te débrouiller pour ne pas laisser des marques comme celle-là," avec un signe vers l'arête de sa mâchoire.

"J'ai beaucoup de mal à savoir à quel point tu peux être stupide," en plissant les yeux. "Crois-moi, Dean, si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'on revienne sur cette éducation que j'ai _loupée,_ c'est à toi que ça ne va pas plaire."

"C'est pas juste," en détournant le regard. "Ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais, c'est pas juste. Je fais toujours ce que tu veux, je suis de ton côté même quand je sais que je ne devrais pas, je suis _toujours_ de ton côté. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? Dis-moi… vas-y, dis-moi ce que je peux faire de plus pour que tu sois enfin satisfait."

"Commence déjà par avoir le courage de me regarder," en l'attrapant par le menton, le geste dépourvu de la douceur qui marche sur Dean.

"Tu viens de me dire de baisser les yeux et de la fermer," le ton sec. "J'obéis, et ça ne te plaît pas?"

"John," derrière lui.

La voix de Bobby résonne quelques mètres dans son dos, et John serre les dents.

"Si tu pouvais laisser ton fils tranquille, et remettre ta petite crise d'autorité à plus tard," sans s'approcher. "Les bagnoles ne se réparent pas toutes seules."

John lève une de ses mains, deux de ses doigts, pour lui répondre, et Bobby soupire d'impatience. "Pas dans deux secondes, pas dans deux minutes," insiste-t-il. "Maintenant."

"Tu fais chier, Bobby," avant de concentrer son attention sur Dean. "On n'a pas terminé, toi et moi."

Dean ne lui répond pas et le regarde à peine en le bousculant par l'épaule pour le faire reculer. Il passe devant lui, le pas rageur, croise le regard de Bobby puis se retourne. "Tu veux que je te dise, papa?" fait-il. "Je voudrais que tu te demandes si tout ce que tu m'as fait faire en valait vraiment le prix que je paye maintenant, et si tu ne comprends pas, demande-toi pourquoi tu ne peux même pas dire la vérité à voix haute, devant Bobby. C'est ton équipier, pourtant, tu es censé avoir confiance en lui. Peut-être que tu sais simplement que ce que tu as fait… ça pourrait te valoir bien plus que dix ans derrière les barreaux."

"Tu joues avec le feu, Dean, et je te conseille de te taire avant de me pousser à te remettre à ta place d'une manière que tu vas détester."

"Et surtout, surtout… je voudrais que tu te demandes si tu pourrais le dire à maman," incapable de se taire. "Tu pourrais lui parler de ce que tu m'as demandé de faire?"

Le silence vibre, et John lui adresse un regard _glacial,_ ce regard si intimidant, Dean est intimidé mais se débrouille pour ne pas le montrer. Il le fixe, seulement quelques secondes de plus, avant de faire volte-face. Il échange un bref regard avec Bobby et passe devant lui.

"Cette conversation n'est pas terminée," plus ferme, et la voix de John fige le sang dans ses veines.

Il ne s'arrête pourtant pas, son assurance retombe à mesure qu'il s'éloigne et ses nerfs lâchent. Il se retrouve derrière le hangar, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

"Dean?"

Celui-ci sursaute en se retournant. Bobby s'approche. "Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler," fait-il. "Même pas de ce que je suis censé savoir?"

"C'est pas à moi d'en parler."

"Je crois que si," en penchant la tête. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire et que je n'ai pas fait? C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux?"

"Qui dit que je t'en veux?" les sourcils froncés.

"Tu me prends pour un lapin de six semaines? Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire pour que je le sache."

"Je ne… je-" en soupirant. "Tu sais qu'il n'a pas employé que des méthodes très légales."

"Mais je ne sais pas à quel point il t'a impliqué dans ses histoires," les bras croisés sur son torse. "Équipier ou pas, John faisait beaucoup de choses dans mon dos. Il est très doué pour se couvrir. Il aimait travailler en solo, et je suis sûr que tu en sais bien plus long que moi. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, si tu-"

"C'est mon père, Bobby," en le coupant. "Peu importe ce qu'il a pu faire, il reste mon père. Et c'est ton ami, c'est… ton équipier."

"C'était," corrige Bobby. "Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il fait. Je ne suis pas de son côté," en le contournant pour s'emparer d'un pied de biche calé contre le hangar. "On va revenir à tes vingt-et-un ans, et tu vas te défouler un peu, tu veux bien?"

Dean prend le pied de biche mais ne bouge pas, incertain. "Tu veux que je casse une bagnole?"

"Il y en a des tas, ici," avec un geste vers les carcasses derrière lui. "Défoule-toi."

.

 **"Sammy?" depuis le couloir.**

 **"Viens m'aider à faire ta valise," en ouvrant plus grand les portes de l'armoire. "Bouge, au lieu de rester planté là."**

 **Confus, Dean fronce les sourcils. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?" en s'approchant, les gestes mécaniques alors qu'il attrape une pile de t-shirts sur l'étagère la plus proche. "Sam? Papa a dit que-"**

 **"Ça me passe au-dessus, ce que dit papa," réplique Sam.**

 **"Mais-"**

 **"Tu retournes à New-York," obstiné.**

 **"Il va venir me chercher si je désobéis, je ne-"**

 **"Il a beaucoup trop à faire pour venir te chercher jusqu'à New-York pour le moment," en fourrant le reste de ses vêtements dans la valise. "Et si jamais il décide de venir, je crève les pneus de sa voiture. Tu vas à New-York."**

 **"J'espère que tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de crever les pneus de l'Impala," en débranchant le chargeur de son téléphone.**

 **"Tu me connais mal," avec un sourire en coin.**

 **Dean s'arrête une seconde, surpris par l'aplomb de son frère. Il se mord la lèvre, puis sourit. "J'y vais," dit-il.**

 **"D'accord," en souriant aussi.**

 **"D'accord, mais… et maman? Elle ne rentre pas de l'hôpital avant ce soir, et si je ne suis plus là, elle va croire que je-"**

 **"Maman voudrait que tu ailles à New-York, que tu décides pour toi et que tu ne laisses pas le connard fini qui nous sert de père être si-"**

 **"Sam," en lui tapant gentiment l'arrière du crâne. "Ne parle pas comme ça."**

 **Sam roule des yeux mais ne réplique pas. Il souffle. "Je dirai à maman que tu l'aimes et que tu vas bien," promet-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas."**

 **"Et papa? Il est juste parti prendre l'air pour se calmer, et comment tu veux qu'on aille à l'aéroport s'il ne nous emmène pas?"**

 **"Tu sais conduire."**

 **"Tu es… non, Sammy… tu veux qu'on prenne l'Impala?"**

 **"Ouais," en remontant la fermeture éclair de la valise. "L'avion décolle dans pas longtemps, et le temps qu'il comprenne, tu seras déjà presque à New-York. C'est un super plan."**

 **"Et qui va ramener la voiture à la maison?"**

 **"Bah… je me suis pas si mal débrouillé, la fois où tu m'as fait essayer sur le parking," en haussant les épaules. "Je me débrouille."**

 **"Sammy… t'as failli te manger une benne à ordures parce que t'as confondu le frein et la marche arrière," en soupirant. "Tu ne te débrouilles pas, tu… papa va nous déshériter tous les deux. Il va péter les plombs."**

 **"Ça me passe au-dessus, je te dis," réplique Sam. "Bon alors… tu discutes ou tu viens?"**

 **.**

Essoufflé, Dean fait le tour du hangar pour y entrer, avançant jusqu'au fond, il pose le pied de biche contre la cloison de la pièce attenante qui sert à la fois de cuisine et de cagibi. Il se dirige tout droit vers le réfrigérateur, en sort une bouteille d'eau puis pivote sur lui-même. Trois paires d'yeux se retournent vers lui. Il hausse un sourcil. "Quoi?" sèchement.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demande Castiel, le dos en appui contre le mur.

"Super bien, Cas," presque sarcastique. "Et toi? Tu sais quoi, j'espère que tu t'es cassé les doigts."

Sam se racle la gorge, échangeant un regard avec Bobby. Dean les ignore l'un et l'autre, son attention toute tournée vers Castiel. "Il fallait, évidemment… il fallait que tu t'en mêles," reprend-il. "Tu ne peux pas juste m'écouter quand je te dis de-"

"Tu es sincèrement en train de me reprocher de-"

"Oui," un ton plus haut. "Oui, je te reproche de l'avoir frappé. C'est mon père, Cas, putain de merde mais est-ce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir? Je t'ai dit que c'était rien et je t'ai demandé de te calmer, et… et putain mais-"

"Tu veux bien parler autrement?" soupire Castiel.

"C'est ça," dédaigneux. "La prochaine fois, garde tes mains dans tes poches. Ou mieux, tiens, reste dans la voiture. T'es pas sortable."

"Je ne suis pas sortable?" en se décollant du mur. "Venant de toi, c'est pertinent, c'est vraiment… pertinent. Est-ce que j'ai réellement besoin de te rappeler l'état dans lequel tu étais, la dernière fois qu'on a passé une seule pauvre soirée dans un bar?"

L'air dédaigneux, Dean dévisse le bouchon de la bouteille et avale une petite gorgée d'eau. "Rien à voir," fait-il.

"Rien à voir, c'est ça," entre ses dents.

"Si je peux me permettre," intervient Sam. "Je pense que-"

Dean l'interrompt du regard, un regard froid et sec, et Sam se tait. Il lève les deux mains en signe de reddition. Castiel lève les yeux au ciel. "J'espère au moins que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'excuse."

"Tu sais même pas comment on fait," en agitant la main.

"Va te faire voir," en se retournant.

"T'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir avec mes clés de voiture," en posant la bouteille d'eau sur la table. "Oh, Cas, c'est bon. Reviens."

"Je ne m'enfuis pas, je vais t'attendre dans la voiture."

Il passe le seuil, et Dean soupire de frustration en prenant sa suite. "Je ne parlais pas sérieusement," plus doucement. "Tu ne vas quand même pas aller dans la voiture, et puis je suis sûr que tu es capable de partir avec et de me laisser ici, et…"

Sa voix s'estompe quand il s'éloigne pour ne bientôt qu'être un bruit de fond dans le hangar. Bobby retient un petit rire, sincèrement amusé. "Ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre," commente-t-il.

"Mmh," avec un petit sourire. "Si seulement Dean pouvait-"

"Oh, il le sait," en secouant la tête. "Il est juste trop têtu pour le reconnaître, et si tu veux mon avis, John ferait bien de faire attention s'il ne veut pas perdre son fils."

.

"… et je suis désolé, d'accord?" en l'attrapant par la main. "Je sais que tu veux seulement me protéger."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends les choses si difficiles?" en se retournant pour lui faire face. "Pourquoi ne pas simplement me laisser faire, Dean? Je peux… je veux prendre soin de toi, mais tu ne me laisses pas faire."

"C'est toi qui rends les choses difficiles," sans lâcher sa main.

"C'est très simple, pour moi," réplique Castiel.

"Et si moi, je ne trouve pas ça _simple_?"

Dean ferme les yeux, brusquement submergé par les vagues d'incertitude, la peur de ne pas savoir que Castiel peut attendre qu'il soit prêt. Castiel aime trop et trop vite, il donne tout de lui sans penser à ce qu'il pourrait perdre en cours de route. Il encaisse les coups que Dean n'a parfois même pas l'impression de donner, il encaisse pour rien qu'un seul de ses sourires.

Tout doucement, il lève le bras pour caresser sa joue du dos de la main. "Je ne supporte pas de voir ton visage dans cet état," souffle-t-il, en passant délicatement sur l'ecchymose. "Je ne supporte pas de te voir, toi, dans cet état."

"Bientôt, ça ne se verra plus," en allant contre sa main pour détourner le regard.

Castiel résiste un peu mais ne le force pas à relever les yeux. "Je vais m'en souvenir, tu sais… de ce qu'il t'a fait," plus sérieux. "Et je vais me souvenir du regard qu'il a quand il s'énerve."

"Mais je sais, Cas… je sais comment il est. Je sais."

"Sam a raison, alors, il est… c'est toi qui minimises mais il est-"

"Ça ne veut rien dire, ça," en secouant la tête. "Sam le hait. Il l'a toujours détesté, et sa vision des choses n'est pas réaliste."

"La tienne l'est?" calmement. "Peut-être que c'est justement parce que Sam ne l'idéalises pas comme tu le fais que sa vision des choses est plus réaliste que la tienne. Peut-être que le reconnaître, c'est détruire un peu de ton monde, mais… mais, Dean, s'il te plaît. Essaie juste de regarder les choses pour ce qu'elles sont, et-"

"Pour ce qu'elles sont?" répète Dean. "Les choses sont que mon père a une mauvaise manière de me montrer qu'il tient à moi, qu'il m'a frappé parce qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il a besoin de moi pour aller un peu mieux. Il a perdu ma mère, il sort de prison, et c'est… normal si c'est un peu difficile."

"Et quand il ne buvait pas? C'était quoi, l'excuse?"

"C'était ma faute."

"Dean…"

"Je ne suis pas facile à vivre, encore moins quand j'étais plus jeune, et c'était normal qu'il perde parfois patience," obstiné. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, Cas. Il n'est pas violent."

"Tu m'as aussi dit qu'il ne levait pas la main sur toi," en cherchant désespérément son regard. "Tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois."

"C'est pas arrivé souvent, et je-"

"S'il n'est pas violent, alors dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu as si peur de lui tenir tête?" en laissant sa main glisser jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il caresse distraitement à travers le tissu de la chemise qu'il porte. "Il ne t'inspire pas du respect, Dean, il t'inspire de la peur. Et c'est vraiment… vraiment très différent."

"Tous les pères inspirent de la peur," répond Dean. "Ça marche comme ça."

"Tous les pères ne sont pas des manipulateurs," en secouant doucement la tête. "Il te manipule, il te traite comme si tu lui appartenais, et cette violence-là, c'est pire que n'importe quoi d'autre. S'il n'est pas violent… dis-moi pourquoi moi, je _sais_ que tu es en danger avec lui?"

"Je ne suis pas en danger. Je te promets que je ne suis pas en danger."

"Tu veux me promettre quelque chose?"

Dean acquiesce. "Ce que tu veux," dit-il.

"Ce que je voudrais vraiment, tu sais, c'est que tu rentres avec moi ce soir, n'importe quoi plutôt que de te savoir chez lui, mais tu me forcerais à t'y obliger et je ne veux pas ça," en soufflant. "Promets que si tu ne te sens plus en sécurité, tu m'appelleras. D'accord? Peu importe si c'est le milieu de la nuit ou si tu crois que je ne peux pas venir."

"Je suis grand, Cas, je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me-"

"Tu as dit _ce que je veux_ ," en le coupant, l'index contre ses lèvres. "Promets."

Dean inspire, puis acquiesce. Il repousse sa main en se penchant pour l'embrasser, presque sur la bouche mais pas tout à fait. "Promis," en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. "Ça n'arrivera pas, mais je promets."

Et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, Dean a promis trop vite.


	32. Devant le miroir

**Le début de ce chapitre est différent dans sa construction, mais c'est, pour moi, la suite logique des choses. C'est la prise de conscience pour Dean, même si les choses ne vont pas être faciles pour lui. Parce qu'il est très conditionné par son père et que ça ne disparaît pas du jour au lendemain**

 **Je mets quand même un** **warning** **ici : violence physique et verbale + homophobie (j'ai eu du mal, vraiment du mal, même si c'est "rien" qu'un mot, avec des milliers de guillemets parce que ce n'est jamais rien)**

 **Merci de tout cœur**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Et Dean se demande sincèrement pourquoi avoir promis trop vite. Pourquoi être rentré si tard, avoir laissé à son père le temps de boire suffisamment pour lever le poing plutôt que la main.

.

Le reste de la journée a été simple, une ligne continue, peut-être qu'il appréhendait de rentrer à la maison mais jamais il n'aurait voulu le reconnaître, il préférait mille fois encore sourire. Mais peut-être que Dean avait un peu peur, derrière son sourire. John est imprévisible, il l'a toujours été, et sans doute violent dans sa manière de réagir.

Dean a passé un très, ou trop, long moment avec Castiel, sans vraiment lui parler, ils n'ont fait que travailler. C'était trop long, Dean l'a su en refermant la porte d'entrée. Ça sentait le whisky et sans doute aussi un peu la colère. John était en colère.

.

Dean rouvre les yeux, au même endroit, les jambes étalées devant lui et le dos douloureusement calé contre la porte. Il reprend conscience sans savoir s'il l'a perdue à un moment donné. L'adrénaline retombe doucement, mais la douleur est engourdie par une autre, et Dean ne la ressent en entier que maintenant. Il ferme les yeux en priant de toutes ses forces pour que rien ne soit cassé. Il se lève tant bien que mal, en faisant attention au moindre de ses mouvements.

Devant le miroir, l'envie de pleurer lui retourne l'estomac, les ecchymoses courent le long de sa mâchoire, les bleus sur ses côtes presque violets. Il ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt, étouffant un gémissement. Sa lèvre inférieure fendue, il passe une main dessus. Les larmes glissent sur ses joues, et son cœur bat si lentement qu'il a l'impression de se sentir mourir.

.

"Tu crois que tu décides, Dean?"

Sa voix résonnait si fort, si fort, et Dean n'entendait que ça.

Une gifle, une première, est tombée. Sèche. Et Dean a essayé de le repousser, tenté de se dégager, John l'a retenu plaqué contre la porte. "Reste là," a-t-il ordonné. "Tu crois que tu peux me parler comme tu en as envie et ne pas en subir les conséquences?"

"T'es ivre, et je… je veux juste t'aider," sans réussir à respirer.

"Tu veux m'aider?" avec un rire. "Mais tu ne peux pas, Dean, tu ne peux pas m'aider parce que c'est trop tard. Ta mère est morte et tu sais… tu sais que c'est ta faute, n'est-ce pas? Tout va si mal dans ta vie parce que tu sais que c'est ta faute."

Dean a ouvert la bouche, bien qu'incapable de répondre. Tout l'air de ses poumons s'est retiré lorsque John a levé le poing. Et pendant une seconde, Dean n'y a pas cru, il ne pouvait pas croire, il a fermé les yeux et encaissé la douleur du coup. Violent, agressif, et gratuit. Il tremblait en portant la main à sa mâchoire, si douloureuse qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher.

"Dis-le, Dean," a craché John. "Tu as abandonné ta famille. Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi que ta mère déteste, de là où elle est. Tu le sais?"

"… arrête…" à peine audible. "S'il te plaît, papa… je ne-"

"Et puis si _au moins_ , si seulement tu pouvais au moins ne pas être… ce que tu es," en grimaçant. "T'étais avec lui, ce soir."

"On travaille ensemble, et-"

"Bien sûr," le ton rempli de ce qui devait bien ressembler à de la haine. "Qu'est-ce que Sam a dit, l'autre jour?"

Dean s'est tu, violemment intimidé, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors que John, la main à plat contre le mur, a penché la tête. "Salope, c'est ça?" a-t-il demandé. "C'est ce que tu es pour Castiel? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il tient autant à toi?"

Ces mots dans la bouche de son père ont arraché quelque chose au fond de lui, et Dean a serré les dents pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. L'alcool parlait peut-être, mais c'étaient les mots de John, sa voix et la haine dans son regard.

"Réponds," un ton plus haut.

"Je ne… je ne sais pas."

"Tu ne sais pas?" a répété John, acide.

"S'il te plaît," d'une toute petite voix. "Je suis désolé, papa, je suis… désolé."

"Et de quoi, Dean?" en l'attrapant par le revers de sa veste. "Tu es désolé d'avoir tué ta mère? Ou alors, dis-moi, est-ce que tu es désolé d'être une sale petite _pédale_?" en lui envoyant son poing en plein visage.

Le choc l'a paralysé, et tout le corps de Dean s'est figé. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, tétanisé lorsque John a commencé à frapper de toutes ses forces, la douleur irradiant de ses côtes jusqu'à sa hanche. La douleur lui a fait perdre la notion du temps, et Dean s'est laissé glisser contre le porte quand enfin, enfin, son père l'a relâché.

.

La douleur résonne. Partout, partout même là où John n'a pas frappé. Ses côtes l'empêchent quasiment de bouger, il ne sent qu'à peine son visage et la douleur du cœur surpasse le reste. Jamais, jamais John n'est allé aussi loin. Il a peut-être parfois levé la main, des gifles ou des coups quand il perdait patience, mais jamais tant de violence. Jamais de haine.

Il ravale sa salive, la bouche sèche et la gorge brûlante comme s'il avalait du papier de verre.

John l'a relâché, ou plutôt violemment repoussé contre la porte, et Dean a fermé les yeux pour écouter le son de ses pas dans le salon. Le verre qu'il a fracassé sur le sol. Il a titubé quelques secondes jusqu'au canapé avant de s'y effondrer. C'est simple, pour lui. L'alcool excuse tout. L'alcool pardonne.

A ce moment-là, comme l'une de ces si rares fois dans sa vie, Dean se dit que si l'alcool peut faire remonter tant de violence à la surface, alors peut-être, peut-être John n'est-il pas exactement la personne que Dean croit. La personne qu'il idéalise et qu'il suit aveuglément.

Son cœur lui remonte dans la gorge, ses mains tremblent violemment et il casse le cours de ses propres pensées. Il souffle pour faire le vide, puis il cale le rythme de ses inspirations sur les mouvements de son corps. Pour ne pas sentir la douleur. Ses côtes lui arrachent pourtant des larmes qu'il retient de toutes ses forces, un temps qui lui semble durer des heures avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Se contorsionner pour atteindre le téléphone, glissé dans la poche arrière de son jean, se révèle être une épreuve, il mord sa lèvre déjà meurtrie pour ne pas hurler. Il trouve le numéro de Sam, appelle et tombe directement sur le répondeur. Un gémissement douloureux passes ses lèvres, il n'essaie pas Castiel, trop conscient de ce qui se passerait s'il débarquait ici.

Finalement, il fouille dans son répertoire jusqu'à trouver le numéro de Ruby, en priant silencieusement.

"Yep," à la troisième sonnerie. "Il est un peu tard, Dean, tu-"

"Est-ce que Sammy est avec toi? Dis-moi… dis-moi qu'il est avec toi."

Ruby garde le silence un court moment, il y a quelques bruissements d'air dans le combiné, et :

"Dean?"

"Sammy, je-" la gorge nouée. "Je suis… je… j'ai besoin de toi."

"Où es-tu?" demande Sam.

"Dans la salle de bain," en étouffant ses sanglots. "Tu m'avais prévenu et je sais… je sais que c'est ma faute mais je-"

"J'arrive," en le coupant. "Je suis là dans moins de dix minutes, d'accord?"

.

Dean marche difficilement en dehors de la salle de bain et s'appuie sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il ferme les yeux, perdant quelque peu la notion du temps, puis sursaute lorsque Sam entre sans frapper. "Dean? Dean, est-ce que tu vas-" en se figeant. "Mon Dieu," et les larmes emplissent soudain ses yeux.

"Je sais," en s'avançant. "C'est pas très beau à voir."

"J'avais plus de batterie et je… je suis désolé," en serrant le poing. "Où il est?"

"Laisse tomber, Sammy. Il est complètement raide," répond Dean. "Je veux juste partir. On peut partir?"

Il n'a pas besoin de s'expliquer, rien à dire pour que Sam comprenne. Sam comprend tout. Il acquiesce, puis s'approche pour le soutenir. "Tu es sûr que tu peux marcher jusqu'à la voiture?"

"Mais oui," en retenant pourtant un gémissement en s'appuyant sur lui pour avancer. "C'est qu'une ou deux côtes fêlées, dans le pire des cas. Peut-être même juste des bleus."

"Dans le pire des cas? Dean…"

Celui-ci ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais se ravise, la douleur lui coupe le souffle et il suffoque. "Ça va," murmure-t-il. "Ça va aller. Sam… tu ne voudrais pas…?" avec un coup d'œil vers le salon.

"Hors de question," sans bouger, un bras prudemment passé autour de sa taille pour l'aider à tenir debout.

"Va seulement voir s'il respire correctement."

"Tu trouves qu'il mérites que tu te soucies de ce qui peut lui arriver?"

"Il est peut-être en train de faire un coma éthylique," en secouant faiblement la tête. "Va voir s'il respire, et vérifie son pouls, Sammy… s'il te plaît. Fais-le pour moi."

De frustration et de colère mêlée, Sam soupire. Il le relâche doucement, en s'assurant qu'il peut rester appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée. A contre-cœur, il rejoint le salon et contourne le canapé. Il hésite, presque incapable de contenir toute la haine que son père lui inspire, même là, même inconscient. Il vérifie son pouls, régulier contre ses doigts, puis revient sur ses pas, hochant la tête. Dean le remercie d'un regard.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir laisser l'Impala ici?" en l'aidant à descendre les quelques marches du perron.

"Je reviendrai la chercher."

Il s'effondre quasiment sur le siège passager de la voiture de Sam, et celui-ci, debout près de lui, le fixe un long moment. "Il faut que tu passes une radio, Dean, je… il faut aller à l'hôpital," soucieux. "Il te faut au moins des antidouleurs."

"Il me reste des somnifères, Sam, c'est pareil," en se calant du mieux qu'il peut contre le siège. "Pas l'hôpital."

"Dean…"

"S'il te plaît, Sammy," suppliant. "Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit aux urgences, et je… tu peux juste m'héberger?"

"Je peux t'héberger tant que tu veux," en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est pas le problème, c'est-"

"On peut y aller?" les yeux fermés. "Je t'en prie. Pas l'hôpital."

"Pourquoi? Parce que tu n'as pas envie que papa culpabilise de t'avoir tabassé?"

"C'est pas ce qui s'est-"

"Non," coupe Sam. "Ne prends pas sa défense alors que tu tiens à peine debout, Dean, s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas penser que c'était justifié, ou-"

"On peut en parler en roulant?" l'air épuisé.

Sam soupire, mais se résigne. Il referme la portière et passe côté conducteur.

Les premières minutes du trajet sont trop silencieuses, Dean garde les yeux fermés, la respiration difficile et les traits tendus. "Je sais que c'était pas justifié," finit-il par dire. "C'était pas justifiable. Il m'a frappé parce qu'il était ivre et en colère. J'avais même pas ouvert la bouche que j'avais déjà pris une gifle, et je… je sais, Sammy. J'essaie de ne pas prendre sa défense, mais c'est plus fort que moi."

Sam lui lance en regard en biais, bref, concentré sur la route. "Et-" commence-t-il.

"Il a dit des trucs, Sam, c'était-" les larmes aux yeux. "Je sais que tu vas dire le contraire, mais il n'a jamais été comme ça. Pas à ce point. Il ne m'avait jamais frappé comme ça, si gratuitement. Et pas si fort. Et ce qu'il a dit, je-" en s'étranglant.

"Dean?" doucement. "Respire."

"Il a dit que c'était ma faute, que maman… que c'était ma faute," en serrant les dents de toutes ses forces. "Que tout était ma faute."

"Rien n'est ta faute," en secouant la tête. "Tu sais que-"

"Justement, Sammy, non. Je ne sais pas."

"Il est responsable de ce qu'il a fait," les yeux sur la route. "Pas toi."

"Et s'il a raison?" en pivotant légèrement vers lui. "Et si je vous ai tous abandonnés pour aller m'envoyer en l'air à l'autre bout du pays? Et si je-"

"Dean," en le coupant. "Tu ne nous as pas abandonnés. Moi, je ne l'ai pas ressenti comme ça, tu appelais tous les deux jours, tu m'envoyais des tas de messages, et tu m'as payé des billets d'avion pour que je puisse venir. Tu n'as pas abandonné maman non plus. Tu rentrais à la maison pour la voir, et tu la demandais au téléphone même si ça te faisait du mal de l'entendre. La seule personne qui pense que tu n'aurais pas dû partir, c'est John, et c'est simplement parce que tu étais trop loin pour qu'il puisse te contrôler. C'est le seul à ne pas comprendre que tu avais besoin de t'en aller et de te retrouver loin de lui. Il ne comprend que ce qui va dans son sens."

"Tu ne t'es pas senti abandonné?" d'une toute petite voix.

"Non, Dean."

"Et maman? Tu crois que-"

"Maman nous aimait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, tu sais," répond simplement Sam. "Elle l'aimait aussi, mais si elle avait su sa manière de faire avec toi, elle n'aurait pas cautionné ça. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il lève la main sur toi, même à peine, et il ne l'a jamais fait quand elle était encore vraiment là. Il a profité d'un moment de ta vie où tu étais fragile, Dean, et je sais que tu as l'impression qu'il t'aidait, mais c'est faux. Il a juste fait en sorte d'avoir assez d'emprise sur toi pour que tu aies confiance et que tu fermes les yeux."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens coupable?"

"Parce qu'il est très doué," amer. "J'envisage vraiment de changer de nom de famille."

"Tu ne vas pas faire ça," avec une tape sur son avant-bras, un peu faible. "Tu es Sammy Winchester, et c'est très bien, comme nom. Puis ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu puisses changer de nom de famille simplement parce que tu as un père de merde. Ça ne marche pas avec le juge, ça."

" _Sam_ ," corrige celui-ci. "Je m'appelle Sam. Et je… tu viens vraiment de dire qu'on avait un père de-"

"Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir eu le même père que toi, tu sais."

"Moi, j'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir eu du tout," en soufflant. "Ou bien peut-être quand on était petits, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. J'ai eu un grand-frère. C'était suffisant."

Dean ouvre la bouche, surpris par la sincérité de ses mots. Il lui adresse un tout petit sourire. "Merci," dit-il.

"Mmh," en se garant le long du trottoir. "Est-ce que tu veux que je-"

"Est-ce que tu veux bien appeler Castiel?" en même temps.

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appelé, lui? En premier?"

"Parce que je sais ce qu'il est capable de faire pour me protéger," en essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser. "Il ne serait pas seulement venu me chercher, il aurait rendu les coups. C'est déjà ce qu'il a fait, hier. Cas est comme ça."

"Castiel t'aime."

"Je sais, Sam," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. "Je le sais, je veux juste… arrêter de l'entendre. Je voudrais un peu de temps."

"D'accord," doucement. "On va monter pour que tu puisses t'allonger, et je vais l'appeler."

Dean se contente d'acquiescer, une main sur la poignée. Il ouvre la portière et sort difficilement de la voiture, en repliant son bras contre ses côtes comme pour contenir les ondes douloureuses qui semblent irradier et résonner un peu partout. Encore une fois, Sam le soutient jusqu'à l'intérieur, jusque dans l'ascenseur, et Ruby ouvre la porte de l'appartement avant même de les entendre dans le couloir. "Mon Dieu," fait-elle, après un rapide regard sur les blessures visibles. "C'est aux urgences que t'es censé aller."

"Tu peux toujours jouer les infirmières," en la dépassant pour entrer, Sam juste à côté de lui.

"T'es encore capable d'être un crétin," en refermant la porte derrière eux. "Bon point. Je vais chercher de la glace."

Dean se laisse tomber sur le canapé, étouffant un énième gémissement. Il déboutonne sa chemise pour exposer la peau marbrée d'ecchymoses d'un bleu déjà trop foncé, le long de ses côtes. Il jure tout bas, sans oser toucher.

"Putain de merde," souffle Sam, debout près du canapé. "Dean… tu-"

"Ça fait pas si mal que ça."

"Ne mens pas," en secouant la tête. "Je vais appeler Cas, d'accord, et… il pourrait te convaincre d'aller aux urgences?"

Dean agite la main sans lui répondre. Sam soupire et se détourne, le téléphone dans les mains. Il croise Ruby en entrant dans la cuisine, celle-ci s'approche tout doucement, s'asseyant près de Dean mais pas trop. "Je peux…?" en lui montrant la poche de glace, enveloppée dans un torchon.

Hésitant, Dean finit quand même par hocher la tête, il reste immobile pour la laisser déposer la glace contre sa peau, une simple pression qui lui arrache presque un cri. Ruby recule. "Désolée," fait-elle.

"T'es pas super douée, comme infirmière. Si je peux me permettre."

"Si tu peux te permettre?" avec un rire. "Tu ferais bien de te permettre de voir un médecin. Et de porter plainte."

"Porter plainte?" abasourdi. "Mon père va retourner en prison si je porte plainte."

"Je crois que c'est le but," en reposant la poche de glace, cette fois plus doucement.

Dean secoue vivement la tête, les larmes aux yeux tant la douleur est violente et omniprésente. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux," répond-il. "Je ne vais pas porter plainte."

"Si," intervient Sam, en ressortant de la cuisine. "Tu vas le faire."

"Non, Sam. J'ai dit non."

"Tu parles sérieusement?"

"Je suis très sérieux," en levant les yeux vers lui. "Je ne vais pas être la personne qui le renvoie en prison, et toi non plus. C'est non."

"Alors… quoi?" resté debout.

"Alors rien," réplique Dean. "Ça va guérir, et ça va passer. Qu'est-ce que Cas a dit?"

"Qu'il arrivait," simplement. "Dean-"

"Je suis fatigué, Sammy," en soupirant.

Sam décide de ne pas insister, remettant ses protestations à plus tard. Ruby laisse la glace quelques minutes, elle remarque les cicatrices mais n'est étrangement pas surprise. Elle ne fait aucun commentaire, puis pose la poche un plus haut, sur son visage. "Est-ce que ça va?" demande-t-elle.

"La grande forme," sarcastique.

"Vraiment, t'es invivable," en roulant des yeux. "On dirait qu'une voiture t'a roulé dessus, mais tu peux encore employer ce ton, tu sais, ce petit ton sarcastique qui me donne envie de te-"

"Tu veux mon petit-frère, je suis compris dans le lot," en souriant. "Fallait réfléchir plus, Ruby."

Elle fait la moue, amusée ou exaspérée, et se tourne vers Sam. "Tu aurais de la crème antiinflammatoire?"

"Probable," avec un geste vers la salle de bain. "Je reviens."

"Merci," derrière lui. "Dean?"

Celui-ci hausse un sourcil, et Ruby, les yeux dans les siens, penche très légèrement la tête. "Pas que j'attache de l'importance à ton avis," la mine distraite. "Mais tu es… tu trouves vraiment ça _ok,_ Sam et moi? Lui, il tient compte de ce que tu penses, et-"

"C'est _ok._ "

"Vraiment?"

"Mais oui," plus sérieux. "Arrête de douter de toi."

Ruby lui adresse un grand sourire, un vrai, puis un autre à Sam lorsque celui-ci revient et lui lance un tube de crème. Elle en dévisse le bouchon puis dépose une noisette sur le dos de sa main.

"Oh, tout doux," s'écrie Dean, quelque peu en arrière contre le dossier du canapé quand elle approche de son ventre. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pas touche. Zone protégée. Interdit."

"Tu as quel âge?" l'air désabusé.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser me tripoter," obstiné. "On attend que Cas arrive, il va le faire, lui. Je suis chasse gardée. Si tu me touches, je crie."

"Chasse gardée?" répète Ruby.

"Absolument."

Sam se racle la gorge, étouffé par un petit rire. Il se mord la lèvre pour le retenir. "Je vais te chercher des vêtements," dit-il. "Essaie de ne pas trop remuer."

"Comme si je _pouvais_ remuer," en fusillant son dos du regard.

Il soupire en se laissant aller en arrière, les yeux fermés. Ruby l'observe un long moment et semble tout voir derrière le masque. "Tu sais," en posant le tube de crème sur la table basse. "T'es pas obligé de sourire si tu ne-"

"Je vais m'effondrer si je ne souris pas."

Et Dean croit qu'il ne peut pas, qu'il n'a pas le droit. Que s'effondrer reviendrait à admettre que ses blessures sont tellement, tellement plus profondes que les bleus sur lesquels il se concentre pour ne pas sentir tout le reste. Les morceaux de son cœur, tant de morceaux, il ne veut pas sentir cette douleur-là. Il ne veut rien sentir.

Il rouvre brusquement les yeux. Castiel ne prend pas la peine de frapper, ni de refermer la porte derrière lui. Presque sans y faire attention, Dean rabat les pans de sa chemise sur le haut de son corps, cachant les marques bien trop visibles à son goût.

Castiel s'avance vers le canapé, son visage fermé, inexpressif probablement pour la plupart des gens, mais pas pour Dean. Lui, il lit la peur, les minutes qu'il a passées à se demander dans quel état il le trouverait, la peur et la colère sourde qu'il n'exprime pas encore vraiment. Il se retient, retient tout en lui pour Dean, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il souffle longuement. "Dis-moi que tu vas bien," alors que Ruby se lève pour le laisser s'asseoir près de lui. "Mon Dieu… non, ne le dis pas. Ne dis pas que tu vas bien, ce serait mentir."

"Eh, Cas," en prenant sa main.

"Je savais que ça arriverait, je… je l'ai su au moment où tu t'es interposé, ce matin, et je n'ai rien fait pour te protéger," en baissant les yeux. "Je suis-"

"Je suis désolé. C'est moi."

"Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, il faut que… tu ne peux pas rester comme ça," en détaillant son visage. "Il faut que tu voies un médecin."

"Non," encore une fois. "Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital."

"Dean… s'il te plaît," les yeux dans les yeux. "Je ne peux pas te laisser te mettre en danger. Je ne peux pas."

"Tu vas me forcer?"

"Je vais te protéger," corrige Castiel.

"Pas ce soir, Cas," en le suppliant du regard. "S'il te plaît, pas ce soir. Si j'ai encore mal demain, d'accord, on ira aux urgences."

"Dean-"

"Pas ce soir," répète-t-il. "Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à attendre qu'un médecin me dise ce que je sais déjà. J'ai envie de dormir. J'ai envie que tu restes. S'il te plaît?"

Castiel finit par capituler. Comment ne pas céder alors que Dean serre sa main dans la sienne et supplie en silence, Castiel cède. "Très bien," murmure-t-il. "Tu me promets que demain, tu accepteras d'aller aux urgences et de voir un médecin? Demain matin."

"Oui," du bout des lèvres.

"Dis-le," en redressant son menton de l'index. "Avec des mots."

"Je promets, Cas. Oui."

"D'accord," en caressant distraitement l'intérieur de sa paume.

"Dean?" pour les interrompre.

Sam sort de la chambre, des vêtements propres dans les mains, il referme la porte d'entrée puis les pose sur la table basse. "Tu restes cette nuit, Cas?"

"Oui," les deux en même temps.

"Ok," avec un léger sourire. "Je vais déplier le canapé, et j'ai des couvertures et des oreillers en plus. Ne bouge pas, Dean."

"Je suis vautré ici depuis toute à l'heure, Sammy. Je ne bouge pas."

"Mmh," en se penchant pour défaire le canapé. "Appelle-moi si quelque chose ne va pas, et demande à Cas si tu as faim ou besoin d'un truc. Essaie de ne pas te lever," avec un dernier regard avant de sortir du salon.

Dean grimace en se retenant pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Il se contorsionne difficilement et retire la veste qu'il porte encore, et Castiel, tout doucement, tend la main dans sa direction pour toucher les ecchymoses qu'il devine sur sa peau que sa chemise ne recouvre pas. Dean se braque, un bras en travers de son abdomen.

"Tu ne veux pas me montrer?" demande Castiel.

"Il n'y a rien à montrer, Cas."

"Ne me mens pas," en soufflant. "Tu avais… tu avais promis de m'appeler si tu ne te sentais pas en sécurité. Je serais venu. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé, moi…?"

"On sait tous les deux très bien pourquoi," avec un regard reconnaissant à Ruby lorsque celle-ci pose une pile de couvertures et d'oreillers sur le canapé.

Castiel ravale difficilement sa salive, son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, tellement fort qu'il n'entend que ça. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu envoies mon père à la morgue."

"Je vais l'envoyer en prison, Dean. Pas à la morgue."

"Tu ne vas rien faire du tout," le ton catégorique.

"Dean," un ton plus haut.

"Ne crie pas," les sourcils froncés. "S'il te plaît."

"Excuse-moi, mais je… mais _Dean_ -"

"Personne ne va envoyer personne en prison," l'interrompt Dean. "Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre un peu de crème?"

"Il faut que tu me montres, si tu veux que je te mette de la crème."

Dean serre encore une fois sa main, et puis il hoche la tête. Castiel ne le lâche pas tout en écartant sa chemise et l'aide à l'enlever complètement. Il ouvre la bouche, les yeux brillants. "Je-" incapable de trouver les mots.

"Tu crois que c'est cassé?" la voix rauque. "Ça fait vraiment… très mal. Ça fait super mal, Cas."

"C'est peut-être seulement fêlé, ou contusionné, avec un peu de chance," en se mordant la lèvre.

Il attrape le tube de crème, le plus doux du monde dans ses gestes quand il en applique sur les hématomes, mais Dean agrippe quand même les bords du canapé pour se contenir.

"Je sais que ça fait mal," en s'arrêtant. "Je suis désolé."

"Pas ta faute," les larmes aux yeux.

Castiel attrape le t-shirt soigneusement plié sur la table basse, rien qu'à moitié surpris de trouver les vêtements propres en double.

Plusieurs minutes afin de réussir à se changer, et Dean se rallonge sur le canapé, le plus lentement possible. Castiel prend les oreillers et les couvertures, l'aide à trouver la position la plus confortable possible, puis disparaît dans la cuisine pour en revenir avec un grand verre d'eau et une tablette de chocolat. Il se rassoit, pose le verre sur la table, et casse un carré de chocolat. "Mange un peu," dit-il.

"Pas faim," en secouant la tête.

"C'est juste du chocolat," insiste Castiel. "Au lait, en plus."

Dean roule des yeux mais finit par prendre le carré pour le glisser dans sa bouche, puis un deuxième. "Voilà," en tournant la tête pour en refuser un troisième.

"Tu es sûr?"

"Mais oui, Cas."

"Tu veux prendre un somnifère?"

"Peut-être… que c'est pas une si bonne idée que ça," en faisant la moue.

"Je devrais peut-être appeler Amélia."

"Pourquoi?" surpris.

"Parce qu'elle est médecin," en se penchant pour attraper le verre d'eau et le tenir pour lui, la paille de son côté. "Tu veux que je l'appelle?"

Dean avale quelques gorgées d'eau, hésite, puis :

"On ira aux urgences demain matin."

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Dean? Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux que je fasse pour toi."

"Allonge-toi," simplement. "Reste avec moi."

"C'est tout?"

"Oui."

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je-"

"Cas," attendri. "Ça va. Tu peux juste t'allonger et dormir avec moi."

Castiel acquiesce, repose le verre d'eau sur la table basse, et se lève pour éteindre la lumière. Il finit par s'allonger sous la couverture, sans le toucher, effrayé à l'idée d'aggraver la douleur. "Tu veux autre chose?"

"Non," en reposant le côté de sa tête sur l'oreiller. "C'est bien, là. On ne bouge pas."

"On ne bouge pas," en déposant un léger baiser sur son front.


	33. A trop ressentir

**Comme souvent, je ne voulais pas couper ici mais plus loin, mais c'était beaucoup trop long… mmh**

 **Dean a encore du chemin à faire avant de se défaire de l'emprise de John, il sait qu'il devrait chercher à s'en éloigner mais c'est plus fort que lui pour l'instant. Heureusement qu'il est suffisamment entouré (et bien entouré)**

 **Encore merci**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean met plus d'une heure à s'endormir, incapable de bouger sans avoir envie de crier. Castiel caresse son avant-bras du bout des doigts, remonte jusqu'à ses joues, tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il murmure parfois des mots rassurants, et Dean finit enfin par s'apaiser.

La nuit est très longue pour Castiel, il ne trouve pas le sommeil, attentif au moindre mouvement de Dean, aux expressions changeantes de son visage. Il reste immobile et silencieux, éveillé jusqu'aux premiers rayons du soleil. Dean remue légèrement, essaie de se retourner mais grogne en ouvrant les yeux. Il cherche son regard et sa main. "Cas?" à peine audible.

"Je suis là," pour le rassurer.

Il glisse sa main dans la sienne, et Dean la serre, presque trop fort, de toutes ses forces. Il le regarde une seconde, puis garde les yeux sur le plafond. Son visage, déjà tendu, ses traits semblent se crisper un peu plus. Castiel se redresse sur un coude et se penche pour l'embrasser, tout doucement sur la tempe.

"Je vais craquer," murmure Dean. "Maintenant."

Son cœur rate un battement, s'emballe un peu, et la douleur se propage en même temps que le sang dans ses veines. Castiel laisse ses lèvres traîner contre sa peau un court moment avant de reculer. "C'est juste toi et moi," son autre main dans ses cheveux. "Tu peux lâcher prise, Dean, je suis toujours là."

Dean ne pleure pas mais tremble. Il tremble longtemps, fragile comme il l'a rarement été, ou peut-être beaucoup trop. Castiel pose sa tête sur le même oreiller, tout prêt, il partage sa chaleur et lui donne un peu de sa force, et Dean s'y noie. Son odeur l'enveloppe, l'apaise peu à peu. Il respire. "Tu crois," à peine audible. "Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a toujours été comme ça et que je n'ai pas voulu voir? Est-ce que c'est moi, est-ce que je laisse passer n'importe quoi et que-"

Sa voix casse en mille morceaux, et Dean ferme les yeux si fort, si fort, jusqu'à s'en faire mal. "Tu crois que c'est ma faute?"

"Non," sans hésiter. "Je crois que ton père est un manipulateur."

"Mais je l'ai laissé faire. Je le laisse faire."

"Dean, arrête," en caressant sa paume. "Arrête de te faire du mal."

"Tu sais… tu sais ce que c'est, le pire?" presque timide. "C'est que je suis inquiet pour lui. Plus que pour moi. Je ne sais pas s'il est conscient ou s'il va bien, je… il respirait quand Sammy a vérifié, mais peut-être que-"

"Tu devrais déjà penser à respirer, toi," coupe Castiel. "Est-ce que tu veux que j'essaie de l'appeler? S'il décroche, c'est qu'il est en vie."

"Je peux le faire."

"Non," en secouant la tête.

"Pourquoi?" les sourcils froncés.

"Parce qu'il sait très bien quoi dire et comment te ramener de son côté."

"Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis faible?"

"Non, Dean," encore une fois. "Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Est-ce que, pour une fois, tu pourrais me laisser faire sans poser de question?"

"C'est toujours ce que je fais," l'air indigné.

"Pas du tout," en soupirant.

"Bon," en faisant mine de réfléchir. "Très bien."

Castiel acquiesce, puis attrape la veste de Dean sur la table basse. Il déverrouille son téléphone, fait défiler les noms dans son répertoire et porte l'appareil à son oreille. A la quatrième sonnerie, il fronce les sourcils, sur le point de laisser tomber, et John décroche :

"Dean?" sa voix très rauque.

"Non," aussi calme qu'il peut parvenir à l'être.

"Où est-il?"

"En sécurité. Je voulais juste pouvoir lui dire que vous êtes toujours en vie."

"En sécurité? Il est en sécurité avec toi?" en ricanant. "Rien de mal ne lui arriverait s'il comprenait l'influence que tu as sur lui. C'est ta faute, Castiel, c'est toi qui le pousse à me tenir tête. Tu le pousses à dépasser les limites qu'il connaît, pourtant. Il y a des conséquences."

"Vous appelez ça des conséquences?" en serrant le poing. "Il tient à peine debout, et vous appelez ça des _conséquences_?"

"Les choses ont dérapé simplement parce que j'avais trop bu, et Dean sait que je ne suis pas comme ça."

"Vous êtes pire que ce qu'il croit."

"Passe-le-moi," plus agressif.

"Non," répond Castiel. "Ça, ça n'arrivera pas. Vous avez de la chance, vous savez. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi et pas à lui, on aurait cette discussion dans une salle d'interrogatoire."

Toujours allongé, Dean lui donne une tape sur le bras, le regard désapprobateur. Il lui fait signe, demande silencieusement à avoir le téléphone, mais Castiel secoue la tête, écoutant à peine John quand il hausse le ton à l'autre bout du fil.

"T'es en train de menacer mon père, Cas, non mais-"

Castiel couvre le haut-parleur d'une main. "Tu veux vraiment lui parler?" demande-t-il.

"Je veux que tu raccroches," en essayant de se redresser.

Il le regrette aussitôt. La douleur le paralyse et le force à se laisser retomber sur les oreillers. Castiel raccroche sans rien ajouter de plus. "Ne bouge pas, Dean," en reposant le téléphone sur la table basse. "Je vais aller chercher une poche de glace. Est-ce que tu as plus ou moins mal qu'hier soir?"

"Un peu moins, mais toujours mal," en remontant la couverture sur lui. "C'est sûrement pas cassé. La douleur du choc est passée, et peut-être qu'on est pas obligés de-"

"On va quand même faire des radios," en quittant le canapé. "Tu as promis."

"C'est vrai, j'ai promis," en soupirant.

Satisfait, Castiel hoche la tête avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Il en revient avec une poche de glace, se rassoit, en tailleur près de lui. "Je peux?" avec un geste dans sa direction.

"Mmh," en écartant les couvertures pour soulever son t-shirt.

La glace anesthésie suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se redresser et s'asseoir contre les oreillers. Il pose une main sur la sienne, Castiel relève les yeux et lui sourit. "Dis-moi si je te fais mal."

"Ça va," simplement.

"Et ton visage?"

"Ça va si je ne souris pas trop."

De son autre main, Castiel attrape le tube de crème. Dean tourne légèrement son visage sur le côté et se laisse faire. Il siffle lorsque Castiel passe les doigts près de l'arête de sa mâchoire trop abîmée.

"Excuse-moi," murmure Castiel.

Dean fronce les sourcils. Il perçoit tout ce que Castiel cache derrière les mots, derrière la douceur de ses gestes. Il lève timidement le bras et caresse sa joue du bout des doigts. "Tu crois vraiment que c'est ta faute, hein?" dit-il.

"Bien sûr que c'est ma faute, Dean," en secouant la tête. "J'aurais dû t'empêcher de rentrer, hier soir. J'aurais dû t'obliger à-"

"Si tu m'obligeais à faire quoi que ce soit, tu ne vaudrais pas mieux que lui," en se redressant encore un peu, ignorant la douleur. "C'est pas ta faute, c'est la sienne. Rappelle-le-moi quand les bleus ne seront plus là pour le faire, d'accord?"

Il se penche et embrasse le coin de ses lèvres, passe sa langue dessus, et Castiel répond tout doucement. "D'accord," entre deux baisers.

La porte les fait sursauter tous les deux, ils s'écartent, mais Ruby passe devant le canapé en riant tout bas. "Faites pas attention à moi," en agitant la main.

"T'es même pas habillée," marmonne Dean, en jetant un coup d'œil au t-shirt, largement trop grand pour elle, qu'elle porte.

"Pas parce que je suis nue sous le t-shirt que je ne suis pas habillée," en haussant les épaules. "T'as pas des rayons x à la place des yeux, que je sache."

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre, coupé dans son élan par Sam quand il sort de la chambre, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux un peu perdus. Il agite simplement la main, silencieux, et Dean soupire. "Mais bordel," les sourcils froncés. "Pourquoi personne ne s'habille?"

"On a pris des bains ensemble quand on était gosses," réplique Sam, la voix encore rauque de sommeil. "Et vous avez piqué tous mes t-shirts. Café?"

"Ouais."

"Tu peux bouger?"

"Ouais."

"Ouais?"

"Oui, Sammy, je peux bouger," en roulant des yeux. "J'ai juste l'impression d'être passé au mixeur, mais ok, c'est ok."

"T'as promis d'aller aux urgences," lui rappelle Sam, en souriant à Ruby quand elle lui met un bol de café dans les mains. "Tu te souviens?"

"Oh. Tu imites vraiment bien Castiel," récoltant une petite, toute petite tape sur le bras. "Désolé, mon ange."

Castiel s'étouffe, presque imperceptiblement mais c'est suffisamment évident pour que Dean le remarque. "Quoi?" demande-t-il.

"Rien," en secouant la tête. "Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Ok, _Cas_ ," finalement conscient de ce qu'il vient de dire.

Les mots lui viennent naturellement, et pourtant c'est peut-être la première fois qu'il les prononce comme si ça l'était vraiment. Naturel. Pas parce qu'il a trop bu, pas dans une tentative désespérée de le retenir.

Simplement, Castiel se contente de lui adresser un léger sourire. Le silence s'éternise quelques secondes, puis Ruby rit, la cafetière à la main. "Je n'arrive pas à savoir si cette situation est gênante ou jolie à regarder," en remplissant trois tasses.

"Tu vas la fermer, oui."

"Va à l'hôpital, toi, au lieu de trop parler," en contournant le canapé pour poser les tasses sur la table basse.

"On se demande bien ce que Sammy te trouve," raille Dean.

"Pas plus tard qu'hier, tu as dit le contraire," en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé. "Tu n'es plus crédible."

"Va te faire foutre."

"Moi, je me demande bien ce que Castiel te trouve," exaspérée. "T'es chiant au possible."

"Ça nous fait un point en commun, tiens," en plissant les yeux.

"Oh, vous avez des tas de points communs," intervient Sam. "Vous avez les mêmes défauts et presque le même caractère. Impressionnant."

Dean l'envoie balader d'un petit geste de la main, une moue dédaigneuse sur les lèvres. Castiel soupire de lassitude en se penchant pour attraper une tasse de café qu'il lui tend. "Bois ça," dit-il. "Je t'emmène après."

"Mmh," avec une seule gorgée, en grimaçant. "Je peux pas."

Il repose la tasse, puis déplace un peu la poche de glace sur ses côtes.

"Ça fait plus mal que ce que tu veux bien dire, hein?" fait Castiel. "Tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme si-"

"Cas," en le coupant. "Ça va."

"Ne me mens pas quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, s'il te plaît."

"Ouais," en marmonnant. "On peut y aller, là?"

.

Avant de les laisser partir, Sam fait promettre à son frère de l'attendre avant d'aller récupérer l'Impala, de ne pas entrer dans la maison et ne surtout, surtout pas adresser la parole à John. Dean roule des yeux mais acquiesce, sincèrement ou dans le simple but de le rassurer, il ne le sait pas vraiment.

Tout le corps de Dean fait mal, si mal qu'il a l'impression d'être couvert de bleus. Chaque sourire ravive la douleur de son visage, bouger lui demande tous les efforts du monde.

"Plus ou moins mal quand vous respirez?" demande le médecin, les yeux tournés vers la radio qu'il tient levée dans la lumière des néons.

"Ça ne change rien," en se rallongeant sur le brancard.

"Vous avez eu de la chance," en mettant les radios de côté pour se retourner vers lui. "Ce n'est pas cassé. Je peux…?" une main en suspens près de son abdomen.

Dean acquiesce, un bras le long du corps pour poser sa main près de Castiel, assis à sa gauche. Il reste immobile, bien qu'un peu tendu, alors que le médecin examine encore une fois les ecchymoses. "Ce sont quand même de très grosses contusions, et j'imagine que ça doit vraiment faire un mal de chien," commente-t-il. "Vous auriez dû venir tout de suite."

Son regard s'attarde un moment, un peu plus que nécessaire sur les cicatrices qu'il entraperçoit sur sa peau qui n'est pas couverte par le tissu de son pantalon. Dean rabat son t-shirt, et le médecin relève les yeux. "Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que j'appelle votre femme?" un sourcil légèrement arqué. "Elle est de garde, ce matin, et-"

"Non," coupe Dean. "On est… séparés."

"Vous ne voulez pas voir un psy?"

"C'est gentil, mais non merci," en secouant la tête. "Je voudrais juste des antidouleurs. Et rentrer chez moi. On peut faire ça?"

"Mmh," pensif. "On va passer un antidouleur en injection pour vous soulager plus vite. Vous pourrez rentrer après, avec une ordonnance, et bougez le moins possible pendant les jours à venir. Ça vous va?"

"Tout me va du moment que je peux rentrer."

"Bien," fait le médecin. "Une infirmière va passer, et je reviendrai d'ici une trentaine de minutes pour signer vos papiers de sortie. Reposez-vous un peu."

Dean agite la main pour lui répondre, sans le regarder quitter la pièce. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers Castiel. "Tu vois… c'est pas cassé," avec un sourire qui sonne tout sauf sincère. "Juste des contusions."

"Dean, je… tu ne veux vraiment pas parler à Amélia?"

"J'ai juste besoin de toi."

"Amélia t'a déjà beaucoup aidé, et peut-être que tu pourrais-"

"Elle ne veut pas me parler," en serrant sa main. "Tu veux vraiment savoir…? Je regrette ce qui s'est passé, je regrette ce mariage et je-"

"Parce que c'était ton amie et que maintenant, elle ne veut plus t'adresser la parole?" devine Castiel. "Elle te manque."

Dean hoche timidement la tête, puis se décale de quelques centimètres. "Tu veux bien t'asseoir vers moi?" demande-t-il. "C'est juste… tu sais, je préfère mille fois les bleus plutôt que ce que je vais bientôt ressentir."

"Je sais," en s'asseyant sur le bord du brancard.

Il caresse sa joue du bout du pouce, doucement là où ça ne peut pas lui faire mal. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Dean? Dis-moi… je pourrais peut-être demander à Amélia de-"

"Elle te déteste au moins autant qu'elle me déteste."

"Oui, mais je-" sans pouvoir continuer.

Dean pose une main sur son poignet, et souffle :

"Tu ne peux pas tout faire, Castiel," la voix légèrement tremblante. "Tu ne peux pas tout… guérir."

"Si seulement tu voulais bien me dire ce qu'on est censés guérir."

Silencieux, Dean ne répond pas. Son cœur se retourne. Castiel pourrait faire n'importe quoi, ils le savent tous les deux, prêt à laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre sa place s'il ne peut pas être ce dont Dean a besoin. Il pourrait s'effacer et laisser Amélia être pour lui ce qu'elle aurait dû rester.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Sûr, Cas. Vas-y."

"Tu dois te reposer quelques jours et je voudrais que tu viennes chez moi," les yeux dans les siens. "Tu as encore un peu de temps avant de récupérer ton appartement, et… tu veux bien?"

"Tu me demandes d'habiter avec toi?" surpris.

"Pendant quelques jours."

"Tu veux dire… dormir dans ton lit et être… tout le temps avec toi?" en réfléchissant. "Vraiment?"

"Oui," répond Castiel.

"Mmh," l'air distrait, sans même vraiment hésiter. "On peut… essayer. Oui. Ok."

"Tu es d'accord?"

"C'est ce que je viens de dire," en détournant le regard vers la porte ouverte.

L'infirmière donne un coup contre, pour la forme, puis s'avance. "On s'est déjà vus," dit-elle. "La dernière fois que vous êtes venu."

"Je me souviens. Sarah."

Celle-ci acquiesce, adresse un sourire à Castiel avant de prendre un tabouret pour s'asseoir. "Est-ce que la douleur est toujours à 7?" demande-t-elle, en pivotant pour ouvrir un tiroir.

"Oui," alors qu'elle en sort un paquet de compresses. "Mais peut-être que le choc est plus psychologique que physique."

"On le sait," la voix plus douce. "On va calmer la douleur physique pour vous aider à vous recentrer," en passant une compresse imbibée d'alcool sur sa peau.

Dean se garde bien de lui dire que, peut-être, il ne veut pas réellement qu'on l'aide à se recentrer. Il voudrait qu'on l'aide à ne plus ressentir. Il fronce les sourcils, les mots dans la bouche de Sarah sonnent étrangement comme quelque chose qu'il a déjà entendu. "Est-ce que vous lui avez parlé?" le regard inquisiteur. "A… ma femme? Vous lui avez parlé?"

"Oui," en retirant le capuchon d'une seringue. "C'est la personne à prévenir, dans votre dossier."

L'infirmière prévient avant de piquer, et Dean serre les dents, il reste immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire l'aiguille, puis prend une très grande inspiration. "On est en train de divorcer, alors peut-être que vous pourriez retirer ça de mon dossier," dit-il.

"J'ai cru comprendre, en effet, que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de donner des recommandations."

"Mmh," en tournant les yeux vers le plafond, la main glissée dans celle de Castiel.

"Ça va faire effet très rapidement," reprend Sarah. "Ne bougez pas trop pendant quelques minutes. Le médecin va repasser."

"D'accord," le ton plus calme.

Sarah leur adresse à tous les deux un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Dean ignore le regard de Castiel, brûlant sur sa joue, pendant un très long moment. "Arrête, Cas," finit-il par dire.

"Arrête quoi?"

"Tu le sais," en lui jetant un coup d'œil. "Arrête de me regarder comme ça."

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'essaie de lui parler?" en caressant l'intérieur de sa paume.

"Amy ne peut plus être ma psy."

"Tu ne veux pas d'elle comme ça," en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux, le pouce près de son front. "Vous étiez amis. Tu veux d'elle comme une amie, pas comme une psy."

"Ça non plus, c'est plus possible," en mordillant sa lèvre. "Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait accepter d'être comme avant avec moi? Je ne crois pas que ce soit seulement possible. Parfois, c'est… cassé, et j'ai tiré sur la corde un peu trop longtemps. Elle a raison, elle a raison sur tout, et je n'ai plus le droit de lui demander quoique ce soit. Pourquoi tu crois que tu ne me suffis pas?"

"Ce n'est pas ça," répond Castiel. "Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus qu'égoïste de penser que tu n'as besoin que de moi dans ta vie et de refuser que quelqu'un d'autre puisse t'aider?"

Dean inspire longuement, il ferme les yeux et les rouvre. "Je ne sais pas," finit-il par lâcher.

"Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose?"

"Ne me laisse pas tout seul ici," en secouant la tête.

Il serre sa main un plus fort, et ferme cette fois complètement les yeux pendant les quelques minutes qui suivent. Il somnole légèrement, bercé par le bout des doigts de Castiel le long de son avant-bras comme un élan de tendresse destiné à l'apaiser.

La douleur reflue jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un bruit de fond, bientôt remplacée par une autre que Dean gère un peu moins bien. Il sursaute, tiré de son quasi-sommeil par un autre coup contre la porte.

Amélia croise brièvement son regard, debout un pied dans le couloir. Elle finit par s'avancer, ignorant totalement Castiel. "Ils veulent un avis psy," dit-elle. "Et je suis de garde."

"Pourquoi?" en remuant sur le brancard, mal à l'aise.

"Tes cicatrices."

"Tu veux vraiment faire ça?"

"C'est mon travail, Dean," en s'avançant. "J'aurais voulu que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, mais je suppose que tu ne veux pas rester plusieurs heures ici en attendant de pouvoir parler à un autre psy. Si?"

"Non," admet Dean. "Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait juste ne pas-"

"C'est une procédure normale quand tu débarques aux urgences couvert de contusions, et que le médecin remarque des cicatrices d'automutilation sur toi."

"D'accord," en soufflant.

Castiel relâche sa main, un peu difficilement parce que Dean ne veut pas le laisser partir. "Cas…?"

"Je vais vous laisser un moment," en se levant. "Je ne suis pas loin."

"Bon… d'accord," à contre-cœur.

Amélia ne lui adresse même pas la moitié d'un regard quand il sort, elle ne s'assoit pas et s'approche à peine. Et Dean, lui, l'observe et tombe sur l'alliance qu'elle porte encore. Il penche légèrement la tête, intrigué.

"Quoi?" fait Amélia.

"Rien, Amy."

"Je vais juste te poser quelques questions basiques, réponds-moi même si tu crois que je connais déjà les réponses. D'accord?"

"Mmh," en se redressant pour s'asseoir. "Tu ne veux pas…?" avec un geste vers l'espace vide sur le brancard.

"Non, merci," en prenant simplement appui contre le mur.

"Amy… on peut juste signer mes papiers de sortie, et-"

"Alcool?" l'interrompt Amélia, le ton froid et impersonnel.

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu consommes régulièrement de l'alcool?" en soupirant d'impatience.

"Oui," après un trop long moment.

"Est-ce que tu penses avoir un problème?" sans grande conviction.

Dean ouvre la bouche, prêt à nier, et puis la pression s'accentue, il cherche son souffle, incapable de mentir encore un peu. "C'est possible."

"C'est possible?"

"Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire."

"D'accord," plus doucement. "D'autres substances?"

"En dehors des somnifères, non."

"Est-ce que tu as déjà volontairement pris plus que la dose prescrite?"

"Tu me demandes si j'ai déjà essayé de me suicider?" les sourcils froncés.

"C'est le cas?" très calmement.

"Non."

"Est-ce que tu y as déjà pensé?" légèrement insistante.

"Oui," du bout des lèvres. "Comme tout le monde, non?"

"Plusieurs fois? Est-ce que tu as déjà plusieurs fois pensé au suicide?"

"Plusieurs fois," admet Dean.

"Tu dirais que c'est régulier ou occasionnel?"

"Entre les deux?" hésitant. "Je ne sais pas. Ça arrive, c'est tout."

"Récemment?"

"Je ne sais pas," encore une fois.

"Est-ce que tu penses être un danger pour toi-même?" impassible.

Son ton est si détaché, si sec que Dean le sent presque râper contre sa peau. Il ne répond pas, le malaise qu'il ressent grandit et lui remonte dans la gorge. "Je ne peux pas faire ça, Amy," dit-il. "Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec moi."

"J'aurais dû."

"Tu aurais dû être si froide?" en repliant une de ses jambes contre lui, inconsciemment comme pour se protéger.

"Tu me trouves froide?" sans pour autant changer de ton.

"Tu me parles comme si tu ne voulais pas écouter," en levant brièvement les yeux au plafond. "On dirait que tu-"

"Ne me fais pas de reproches," coupe Amélia. "Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire des reproches. J'aurais dû, oui, j'aurais dû être si froide avec toi. J'ai cherché à me rapprocher de toi, je voulais que tu me fasses assez confiance pour vouloir me parler. J'ai senti que tu t'attachais trop, et c'est ma faute, tu sais, j'ai laissé faire. J'aurais dû t'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre à la seconde où moi aussi, j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour toi."

"J'avais besoin de toi," d'une toute petite voix.

"Je sais. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un."

"A quoi ça rime, ce qu'on fait, là?" en détournant le regard. "Qu'est-ce que tu as envie d'entendre? Je peux tout dire, tu sais, je peux dire ce que tu veux."

A son tour, Amélia se détourne. Les larmes perlent sur le bord de ses cils, elle ferme les yeux sans les laisser s'échapper. "Et qu'est-ce que tu imagines pouvoir dire pour que ça fasse moins mal, Dean?" un peu étranglée. "Tu es désolé, tu regrettes. Je sais. Tu aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Je sais."

"Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais dire?"

"Je vais te rendre les clés de ton appartement," sans répondre.

Elle essuie rapidement ses joues d'un revers de manche, souffle pour retrouver son calme puis lui fait face. "Je vais-"

"Tu peux y rester encore un peu, Amy… ça va," en secouant la tête. "Reste dans l'appartement pour l'instant, jusqu'à que tu saches où tu veux aller."

"J'ai envie de déménager plus loin," après un long moment.

"Changer de ville, tu veux dire?"

"Oui."

"Tu… vraiment?" sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi cette simple idée lui retourne l'estomac. "Tu vas t'en aller?"

"Oui," répète Amélia. "Est-ce que ça te pose un problème?"

"Je ne sais pas, je… peut-être," en posant son menton sur son genou. "Un peu, ou alors… c'est pas que ça me pose un problème, c'est juste… étrange. On est amis depuis longtemps," en butant quelque peu sur le mot.

Amélia fronce très légèrement les sourcils, elle ne dit rien mais s'approche suffisamment pour attraper le tabouret qu'elle éloigne du brancard. Elle s'y assoit. "Ton père a fait ça?" avec un geste un peu vague dans sa direction.

"Oui," bien qu'étonné par le brusque changement de sujet.

"Tu n'as pas porté plainte?"

"Non," simplement.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne vais pas renvoyer mon père en prison," en soupirant.

"Tu sais que dans ce genre de cas, on est supposés appeler la police?"

"Je suis de la police," avec un petit rire. "Et Cas est dans le couloir. Qui tu veux appeler d'autre?"

"Je préfère ne pas répondre," moins douce. "Je ne suis pas objective."

"C'est pour ça que tu fais comme s'il n'existait pas?"

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre," admet Amélia. "C'est ça ou être absolument imbuvable. Je préfère l'ignorer. J'espère qu'il n'est pas… oh, tu vois, je mens même quand je dis que j'espère qu'il n'est pas vexé. J'espère qu'il est très, très vexé. Je suis une horrible personne."

"Il comprend si tu l'ignores," en mordant distraitement l'intérieur de sa joue.

"Ou alors, il s'en fiche parce que ça n'a plus d'importance pour lui," légèrement sarcastique. "Rien n'a plus d'importance, puisqu'il a ce qu'il voulait. Toi. C'est ce qui compte pour lui."

"Ou alors," pour la reprendre. "Il comprend si tu le hais et il accepte que ce soit plus facile pour toi de faire comme s'il n'était pas là."

"Il est vraiment parfait, hein?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça, Amy."

"Peut-être pas parfait avec un grand P, mais parfait pour toi," en pivotant sur son tabouret, de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite. "Je croyais qu'il réussirait à te convaincre de porter plainte."

"Il a déjà réussi à me convaincre de venir ici," en haussant les épaules.

"Tu ne voulais pas venir?"

"C'était pas vraiment nécessaire."

"C'est ça," en roulant des yeux. "Tu sais très bien que c'était nécessaire. Je suis même sûre que tu as pensé que c'était cassé."

"Bon… d'accord," en faisant la moue. "C'était nécessaire."

"Mmh," en tapant nerveusement du pied sur le sol. "Je suis censée faire un bilan de ton état, et tu sais… je pourrais leur dire que tu n'es psychologiquement pas apte à quitter l'hôpital. J'ai le pouvoir. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas l'utiliser."

"Ça passerait un peu trop pour de la vengeance, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Pas faux," en faisant mine de réfléchir. "Et si j'estime que tu n'es pas-"

"Tu pourrais _estimer_ si tu étais ma psy," coupe Dean. "Tu n'es pas ma psy."

"Je signe tes papiers de sortie si tu prends rendez-vous avec un autre psy," en fouillant dans la poche de sa blouse pour en sortir un bloc-notes.

"C'est du chantage," en marmonnant.

Amélia s'approche et prend appui sur le brancard pour griffonner rapidement un nom et un numéro de téléphone. "C'est un marché," corrige-t-elle, en détachant la feuille du bloc. "Alors?"

"J'y penserai," évasif.

"Tu ne vas pas le faire," en soupirant d'exaspération.

"Mais si, je vais y penser."

Amélia plisse les yeux, soupire de plus belle, puis plie le papier en deux avant de finalement le lui tendre. "Fais-le vraiment."

"Merci," en perdant son sourire.

"Tu ne le mérites pas," ajoute Amélia. "J'espère que tu sais que tu ne mérites pas que j'essaie encore de t'aider."

"Je sais," à peine audible. "Je-"

"Dean?" depuis le couloir.

Charlie passe le seuil en courant quasiment, essoufflée. "Tu vas bien?" en s'avançant. "Est-ce qu'il va bien?" en se tournant vers Amélia.

"Je vais bien, Charlie," répond Dean. "Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils."

"Pas la peine de me mettre dans des états pareils? T'as pas dû croiser le miroir."

"Qui t'a prévenue?"

"Sam est dans le hall. Il m'a appelée," en croisant les bras. "Parce que toi, pauvre con, tu ne l'aurais pas fait."

"Tu as tendance à t'inquiéter pour rien, si je peux me permettre."

"Ferme-la," le ton plus sec.

"J'ai rien dit," presque boudeur. "Pourquoi est-ce que Sam reste dans le hall?"

"Parce que… ton père y est aussi."

"Quoi?" en se redressant, prêt à se lever.

"Reste assis," ordonne Charlie. "Tu n'iras pas. Pas moyen."

"Comment est-ce qu'il a su que-"

"Je suppose qu'il sait qu'il a frappé suffisamment fort pour t'envoyer aux urgences."

"Tu peux lui dire de venir?"

"Et puis quoi, encore? **"** désabusée.

"Dis-lui que je veux bien lui parler, et-"

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Hors de question que je lui dise que tu veux lui-"

"Charlie. Dis-lui que je veux bien lui parler."

"Tu ne veux pas lui parler," intervient Amélia. "Et Charlie, tu vas lui dire de dégager vite fait avant que j'appelle la sécurité."

"Mais-" commence Dean, prêt à protester.

"Mieux, tiens," en se levant. "Je vais aller lui dire moi-même."

"Amy, non, tu ne peux pas… tu ne-" il se coupe quand il comprend ses protestations inutiles, puis soupire. "Attends une seconde."

"Quoi?" presqu'à la porte.

"Ne laisse pas Cas l'approcher," d'une petite voix. "Il l'a déjà frappé une fois, c'est suffisant."

"Castiel a frappé ton père?" en se retournant, surprise. "Oh. Il remonte dans mon estime. Enfin… si c'est possible."

"S'il te plaît, juste… ne le laisse pas l'approcher."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais-"

"Parce que je suis en train de te supplier."

Amélia lève les yeux au plafond, hésite, puis sort en agitant la main. Dean échange moins d'un regard avec Charlie, et se tait. Le silence s'étire sur quelques secondes, inconfortable et trop long.

"Quoi, Charlie?" en relâchant le souffle qu'il n'avait même pas vraiment conscience de retenir.

"On ne peut rien faire si tu ne portes pas plainte."

"Je ne vais pas porter plainte," légèrement agacé. "Mon père ne retournera pas en prison, surtout pas à cause de moi."

"A cause de toi?" répète Charlie. "Tu peux essayer de te réveiller? De te secouer, je ne sais pas, mais _essaie_. Réagis, s'il te plaît. Il a fait ça, il t'a frappé, mais tu peux penser que c'est à cause de toi s'il retourne en prison? C'est ce qu'il mérite, Dean. Comment tu peux encore demander à le voir?"

"Je sais pas, je-" incapable de poursuivre.

Charlie s'assoit près de lui, doucement, en attrapant sa main. "Comment est-ce qu'il peut avoir autant d'emprise sur toi?" demande-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte, au moins?"

Tout de suite, Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la referme quand la réponse qui lui vient se résume à murmure un _non._ Non. Il sait mais n'en a peut-être pas réellement conscience. Les choses ont toujours été les mêmes alors que Dean changeait, et John profitait de ses faiblesses, il était là pour combler les blancs, il était _là,_ bien trop souvent quand il savait que Dean en avait besoin.

John a fini par prendre toute la place, et Dean, par ne plus rien voir.

Toujours plus douce, Charlie passe une main dans ses cheveux. "Je crois que non, et on peut… on peut t'aider," reprend-elle.

"Je ne vais pas porter plainte," un peu plus vivement.

"D'accord… d'accord," pour l'apaiser plus qu'autre chose.

"Alors comment est-ce que tu veux m'aider?"

"Pour commencer, tu ne vas pas lui parler," en laissant retomber sa main. "Tu ne vas pas lui laisser l'occasion de te manipuler. Et ne réplique pas, Dean, parce que c'est ce qu'il fait. Il te manipule et il fait pression sur toi, et ça suffit."

"Je suis censé ne plus jamais parler à mon père?"

"Lui, il est censé être un père."

"Arrête de parler comme ça," en se détournant. "Tu sais rien, Charlie."

"Je sais que je suis sûre que tu n'avais pas le même discours, hier soir," obstinée. "Je n'ai même pas encore parlé à Cas, mais je suis sûre qu'hier, tu savais que ton père est toxique pour toi."

"Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas me donner d'antidouleurs."

"Pour que tu puisses te concentrer sur la douleur et ne rien ressentir? Pour que tu puisses te faire du mal?"

"Pour que je puisse réussir à penser avec un minimum d'objectivité," le front calé sur son avant-bras. "C'est comme ça que je fonctionne."

"Tu n'es pas objectif, là?"

"A ton avis?" en lui jetant un coup d'œil. "Je sais que tu as raison, mais je ne ressens pas les choses comme ça. Je sais que je ne devrais pas vouloir lui pardonner mais c'est… qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire si c'est plus fort que moi?"

"Accepter qu'on t'aide," répond Charlie. "Et ne pas lui parler., pour l'instant, tu restes là. Tu peux faire ça?"

"D'accord… d'accord," en soufflant, épuisé.


	34. Pour ces années

**Pour une fois, j'ai du mal à savoir quoi dire. Dean a un peu de mal à rester loin de John, et il aura encore du mal plus tard**

 **Les choses continuent d'évoluer dans le bon sens pour Dean et Cas**

 **Merci encore!**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Castiel traverse le couloir des urgences, la moitié du hall, et Amélia l'intercepte juste à temps. "Tu n'y vas pas," plantée devant lui.

"Amy?" fait Sam, derrière elle. "Dean va bien?"

"Où est ton père, Sam?" sans lâcher Castiel du regard, une main entre eux comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

"A l'accueil. Il essaie d'avoir le chef de service au téléphone pour-"

"Il est persévérant," avec un léger rire. "On ne peut pas lui retirer ça."

"Je vais le mettre dehors," intervient Castiel.

"Et je viens de dire que tu n'irais pas," en secouant la tête. "Fais demi-tour, et fais-le maintenant. Ne me force pas à t'adresser la parole plus longtemps que nécessaire."

"Mais-"

"Dégage," un ton vraiment plus haut. "Dégage, Castiel, fais demi-tour et dégage jusqu'à ce que je ne te voie plus. C'est… oh, c'est vraiment incroyable, tu sais. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir en arriver à haïr quelqu'un à ce point, mais je ne peux même pas te regarder."

Castiel inspire, sa colère à lui retombée. Il acquiesce. "Je comprends," dit-il, avant de faire un pas en arrière. "Je vais-"

"C'est ça," en le regardant se retourner.

"Rappelle-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère," souffle Sam.

Amélia lui jette un petit regard en biais, puis un sourire un peu fade, à peine sincère. "Tu peux le voir, si tu veux. Tu peux voir Dean."

"Je ne te laisse pas seule avec lui," avec un geste vers le comptoir de l'accueil, quelques mètres plus loin.

"Comme tu veux," en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui emboîte le pas jusqu'à l'accueil, adresse un signe de tête à l'hôtesse et s'arrête, près de John qui se tourne vers elle. Son regard, interrogateur, passe sur Sam. "Sam?"

"Vous sortez," fait Amélia. "Dehors. Vous n'allez ni le voir ni lui parler."

"Qui décide de ça?" en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Sur le papier, je suis encore sa femme."

John ouvre plus grand les yeux, de surprise, en penchant la tête. "Tu es Amélia?" demande-t-il.

"Aux dernières nouvelles," légèrement sarcastique.

"Je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir vu mon fils."

"Vous avez beaucoup de chance, vous savez," pas le moins du monde intimidée. "Dean est assez stupide pour ne pas vouloir porter plainte contre vous."

"Peut-être qu'il sait que-"

"N'essayez pas avec moi," en le coupant. "Ça ne prend pas. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous lui avez fait, il est le seul à le savoir, mais je connais les conséquences. Vous, non. Vous ne savez pas, ou bien peut-être que ça ne compte pas, mais je sais que vous êtes ce qui peut lui arriver de pire. Vous êtes ce qui lui est arrivé de pire. Et même si je ne serai plus dans sa vie pour voir ça, il va finir par réussir à se détacher de vous, à un moment ou à autre. Alors maintenant, vous pouvez faire un scandale ici, c'est votre décision, vous pouvez me forcer à appeler la sécurité, mais je crois que ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt si vous tenez à votre liberté."

John s'écarte du comptoir, sans pour autant faire mine de vouloir s'en aller. Il semble la détailler du regard un court moment, la mâchoire serrée. "Tu te soucies encore de ce qui peut lui arriver?"

"Probablement plus que vous."

"Mmh," en soufflant. "Il va finir par revenir vers moi. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais Dean a demandé à me voir. N'est-ce pas?"

"Vous n'allez pas le voir," en secouant la tête.

"Ce n'est pas la question," avec un sourire. "Il sait que je suis là, et il a demandé à me voir."

Agacée par son ton, Amélia se mord la lèvre, retient sa colère une seconde, puis :

"Vous savez qui compte le plus pour lui?" à son tour en souriant. "Castiel. Castiel compte tellement, tellement plus que vous. Il compte plus qu'un contrat de mariage et probablement plus qu'un père abusif. Et ça, vous le savez. C'est pour ça que vous avez du mal à vous maîtriser, pour ça que vous avez perdu le contrôle au point de tabasser votre propre enfant. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Vous vous sentez menacé."

"Menacé?" répète John.

"Oh, oui," plus assurée. "Vous sentez que Dean vous échappe, et c'est déplaisant. Il va finir par se défaire de l'emprise que vous avez sur lui, vous le savez, et ça… ça, je crois que ça vous fait presque peur. De savoir que vous ne pourrez bientôt plus vous servir de lui, Dean va se libérer, et vous, vous serez… tout seul. Pour les années que j'ai passées à le regarder souffrir et mourir de l'intérieur, je crois que c'est ce que vous méritez."

Sa voix ne tremble pas mais ses mots résonnent. Pour les années qu'Amélia a passées à vouloir le sauver, sauver Dean, sans même savoir de quoi. Pour les nuits blanches, les peurs inexpliquées, l'insécurité constante. Tout ce que Dean est le seul à savoir et ce qu'il n'a jamais dit. Pour ce qui le ronge.

John ne la quitte pas des yeux, de longues secondes sans la lâcher. "Tu es ce que je veux pour lui," finit-il par dire. "Et tu l'aimes encore."

"Sortez d'ici," glaciale.

"Tu ne veux pas le récupérer, Amélia?" imperturbable. "Dean est juste un peu perdu, mais-"

"Je ne vais pas me répéter encore une fois," l'interrompt Amélia. "Sortez, ou bien j'appelle la sécurité pour vous traîner dehors."

"Très bien," en levant les mains. "Je sors. Mais garde ça en tête, tu sais, Dean est un peu perdu en ce moment. Il est perdu avec Castiel. Ça lui passera."

"Ça fait longtemps qu'il est perdu avec lui, vous ne trouvez pas?"

"Tout finit par s'arranger," avec un léger, presque imperceptible hochement de tête adressé à Sam avant de se retourner.

Amélia souffle, soudain épuisée. Elle s'appuie, dos au mur près du comptoir, elle ferme les yeux en se passant les deux mains sur le visage. Sam laisse passer les secondes, puis se racle la gorge. "Dean a vraiment demandé à le voir?"

"Oui," sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Merci de-"

"Ne me remercie pas," le ton plus amer. "Ne me remercie pas d'être stupide, Sam. Ton frère ne mérite rien venant de moi, et pourtant… pourtant, ce n'est pas lui que j'ai envie de détester. Tu sais… je suppose que tout le monde a un fond d'égoïsme, et le mien déteste Castiel d'avoir débarqué ici. Ce n'est pas juste, ni rationnel, mais c'est lui que je hais."

"Ce n'est pas censé être juste ou rationnel," commente Sam. "Je crois que tu peux détester qui tu veux."

"Super," ironique.

"T'es pas obligé d'y retourner, tu sais, je peux dire à Dean que tu-"

"Non," en se redressant. "Je suis la psy de garde, et Dean ne sort pas si je ne signe pas."

"Pourquoi c'est un psy qui doit-" en comprenant subitement. "Oh. Le médecin a vu ses cicatrices?"

"Il t'en a parlé?"

"Un peu," avec une moue un peu inquiète. "Il me les a montrées. En me disant de ne pas poser de questions."

"C'est… bien," incertaine quant au choix des mots. "Ça veut dire qu'il évolue, même si c'est à sa manière. Je lui ai donné le numéro de téléphone d'un autre psy, et tu… enfin, essaie de faire en sorte qu'il fasse un peu plus qu'y penser. Essaie de le pousser à y aller. Il en a besoin."

"Je vais essayer," répond Sam.

"Ok," en remettant sa blouse en place avant de lui emboîter le pas. "Ton père est pire que ce que j'ai toujours imaginé, au passage."

"Je sais."

Ils traversent le couloir, Amélia s'arrête et lui fait signe de patienter une seconde avant d'entrer dans le bureau des infirmières pour échanger quelques mots avec un autre médecin et récupérer un formulaire de sortie.

.

Toujours assis, Dean se redresse, un peu vivement. "Il est parti?" en cherchant le regard de son frère.

"Amy l'a viré."

"Comment ça, _viré_?"

"T'occupes," répond Amélia, en contournant Sam pour s'approcher.

Elle relit rapidement le formulaire, sans tout de suite apposer sa signature en bas de page, puis lui tend une ordonnance. "Prends les antidouleurs correctement," dit-elle. "Je t'aurais bien prescrit quelque chose pour t'aider à te détendre, mais je sais que tu vas en abuser."

"Cas peut me-"

"Je ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui," légèrement hargneuse, refusant obstinément d'adresser le moindre regard à Castiel, pourtant assis sur le bord du brancard.

"Cas n'est pas n'importe qui."

"Pour moi, si."

Dean ouvre la bouche, mais Castiel presse doucement sa main pour le dissuader de répliquer. Le regard d'Amélia passe sur eux, impassible et glacial à la fois. Dean lâche sa main. "D'accord," fait-il.

"Je disais : prends-les correctement, même si tu crois que c'est la douleur qui t'aide à te recentrer," en jouant distraitement avec son stylo. "C'est faux et ce sera toujours faux. Et si ça ne va vraiment pas, surtout, ne m'appelle pas. Je ne suis pas ta psy, ni ton amie, et je me fiche de savoir à quel point tu peux avoir besoin d'aide. J'en ai déjà fait bien assez pour toi. On est clairs?"

"Oui," en ravalant sa salive. "On est clairs."

"Parfait," en signant le formulaire de sortie. "Charlie. Sam."

Elle laisse les formulaires sur le brancard et se retourne. Castiel se racle la gorge. "Amélia?" alors qu'elle met un pied dans le couloir.

"Quoi?" sèchement, avant de lui faire face.

"Est-ce que je peux te parler?"

Surprise, Amélia fronce les sourcils. Elle semble longuement hésiter, puis acquiesce, avec un signe de tête vers le couloir. Castiel échange un regard avec Dean, un court ou très long regard, lui sourit tout doucement et se lève. "Je reviens," en s'éloignant.

Dean fait la moue, contrarié. "Vous voulez un petit conseil, tous les deux?" le regard passant de Sam à Charlie. "Débrouillez-vous pour ne jamais, et je dis bien _jamais,_ ne jamais énerver une femme. Elles sont vindicatives. Et elles savent faire mal, hein. Vraiment."

"Vindicatives?" répète Charlie.

"Ouais," en marmonnant. "Je l'ai bien mérité, mais ça fait super mal."

"Est-ce que tu vas aller voir un psy, cette fois?" demande Sam, en appui contre le mur le plus proche.

"Je vais bien, là."

"S'il te plaît," las. "Tu l'aurais laissé venir jusqu'ici, te parler et s'excuser. Tu aurais pardonné ce qu'il a fait. Si on n'avait pas été là, tu-"

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire, Sammy?"

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais t'entendre dire," en s'asseyant près de lui. "Mais tu ne veux pas. Je ne comprends pas, Dean, je ne comprends pas ce qui te pousse à garder ça pour toi, peu importe ce que c'est. Est-ce que tu cherches à le protéger? Est-ce qu-"

"Je cherche à me protéger, moi," coupe Dean, la voix plus rauque. "Tu comprends pas, Sam, tu peux pas comprendre et tu crois… tu crois quoi? Que peu importe ce que c'est? Crois-moi, il y a des choses que tu ne veux ni savoir ni entendre. Tu veux pas savoir."

"Tu crois que je peux le haïr plus?"

"Oui," en levant les yeux dans les siens. "Oui, je sais que tu peux le haïr plus."

.

Plus loin dans le couloir, Amélia se retourne. "Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien avoir à me dire?" les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Que tu es désolé?"

Castiel s'arrête, près d'elle sans l'être trop. "C'est ce que tu veux entendre?"

"Non. Je ne veux rien entendre de toi."

"Tu peux me haïr," répond calmement Castiel. "Je peux encaisser. Mais Dean, il ne-"

"On ne va pas faire ça," en secouant la tête. "Tu ne vas pas parler à sa place et me dire ce que lui, il peut encaisser ou non. Et moi? Ce que moi, je peux encaisser? Ce que j'aurais pu encaisser si tu avais eu le courage de me dire la vérité. Tu n'as pas eu l'air d'y tenir, au moment où tu pouvais le faire."

"Dean tient à toi," simplement.

"Et tu es tellement parfait que tu es prêt à le-"

"Je ne suis pas parfait, Amélia," en secouant la tête. "Tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais je suis désolé. C'est moi que tu détestes, déteste-moi, mais ne-"

"C'est lui que je devrais détester," coupe Amélia. "C'est lui qui m'a trompée. Il est… était marié. Pas toi. Tu n'as rien signé et tu n'as rien promis. Vous êtes deux, mais c'est lui qui m'a trompée. Et pourtant… pourtant, si tu savais. A quel point je te hais, toi. Si tu savais."

"Alors pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne peux pas être-"

"Effectivement, tu n'es pas parfait," sarcastique. "Je dirais même qu'il faut être plus que stupide pour oser me dire que je devrais être son amie."

"Il a besoin de toi."

"Il croit aussi avoir besoin de son père, alors tu vois… à ta place, j'éviterais de me fier à ce que Dean croit."

"Et toi?" en retenant un soupir. "Tu ne crois pas que-"

"La vérité, c'est que je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour l'oublier," sans le laisser terminer. "Quitte à le blesser au passage. Il t'a, toi, il a son frère, il a Charlie, mais moi? J'ai passé cinq ans de ma vie avec un homme fou amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai aimé dans le vide. Tu ne crois que ça me donne le droit de ne plus me soucier de lui?"

"Pourtant, tu essaies encore de l'aider," remarque Castiel.

"On est peut-être aussi stupides l'un que l'autre, dans ce cas," en levant brièvement les yeux vers le plafond. "Il y a juste… quelque chose. Une question que je me pose."

"Quoi?"

"Tu pouvais partir, n'est-ce pas?" plus assurée. "Tu avais le choix."

"Oui," sans mentir.

"C'est ce que tu voulais. Qu'il revienne vers toi."

"Oui," encore une fois.

"Tu sais ce que je vais te dire… j'espère que tu es assez solide pour encaisser tout l'amour qu'il a pour toi," la voix étrangement plus douce. "J'espère que tu peux être la sécurité dont il a besoin… c'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Se sentir en sécurité. Et j'espère aussi que tu sais qu'il peut te détruire, parce que tu l'aimes trop. C'est trop et c'est absolu, et tu n'arriveras jamais à te détacher de lui."

"Je ne veux pas me détacher de lui."

Amélia hoche la tête. "Je sais," dit-elle.

"Tu te soucies de lui," comme pour simplement le constater. "Tu portes encore ton alliance."

"Va te faire foutre," les yeux dans les siens.

"Je ne-"

"Tu peux crier au monde entier toutes tes bonnes intentions, mais la vraie vérité, Castiel, c'est que tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as dit, tout ce que tu es, c'est égoïste," en appuyant sur chaque mot. "Les mensonges, tes mensonges, absolument tout ce que tu as fait depuis la seconde où tu es revenu, tu ne cherchais qu'à le ramener vers toi. Parce que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Et tu sais… il est à toi, et tu sais que pour lui, ça veut dire plus que des mots. Pour lui, c'est presque littéral."

"Et c'est réciproque," répond Castiel.

Il ne nie pas. Ne ment pas. Castiel voulait que Dean revienne vers lui, il _priait_ pour ça, et c'était peut-être égoïste.

Quelques secondes encore, Amélia le regarde dans les yeux, et puis elle finit par se détourner. Elle n'ajoute rien, fait volte-face en lui tournant le dos avant de s'éloigner.

.

Dean s'interrompt, sourit, et son visage s'éclaire. Son visage est trop abîmé, son regard légèrement moins vif mais ses yeux brillent un peu plus lorsque Castiel repasse le seuil. Il lui rend simplement son sourire. "Prêt?" demande-t-il.

"Mmh."

"Je ne veux pas te revoir au bureau avant au moins une semaine," prévient Charlie. "Cas peut travailler sans toi. Et tu m'appelles. Tous les jours. Ok?"

"Ok," désabusé. "Et toi, Sammy? Tu as des requêtes ou des recommandations, toi aussi?"

"Je passerai te voir," en haussant les épaules.

"Ok," encore une fois. "Dis à Ruby qu'elle est… que… dis-lui merci pour hier."

"Pas de problème."

Prudemment, Dean descend du brancard. Dans le couloir, ses doigts glissent tout contre le bras de Castiel, le long de son poignet, il ne prend pas sa main mais le garde près de lui.

.

Castiel referme la porte derrière eux et Dean, debout après quelques pas jusqu'au salon, ferme les yeux. Il inspire. Il s'attend sincèrement à ressentir le malaise, quelques insécurités et la gêne familière de ne pas être à sa place, et pourtant. C'est le calme qui l'envahit. Il se retourne et sourit.

"Quoi?" demande Castiel, soucieux.

"Je ne suis rentré ici qu'une seule fois, et c'était pas vraiment-"

"Tu ne te sens pas bien?"

"Au contraire, Cas," en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. "C'est plus que bien."

Il se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue, tout doucement, et Castiel ne réagit qu'à peine. Son cœur rate un battement, sa tête tourne un peu et vaguement, il se demande comment il pourrait bien ne serait-ce qu'essayer de vouloir se détacher de Dean.

Dean et tous les gestes qu'il fait pour remplacer les mots qu'il n'arrive jamais à lâcher, ce qu'il donne et sa manière de faire confiance, comme si Castiel était le centre de son monde. Comme s'il croyait en lui plus qu'en n'importe quoi d'autre.

"Je ne rentre pas tard," en l'embrassant à son tour, au coin des lèvres. "Fais comme chez toi. Tu peux regarder Netflix, si tu veux, ou même prendre un bain."

"Tu as une baignoire?"

"Et une douche," en haussant les épaules.

"Les deux?" dubitatif.

"Oui, les deux," répond Castiel. "Pourquoi c'est si-"

"Pour rien," avec un petit sourire. "Tu peux ramener des dossiers du bureau?"

"Tu n'es pas censé travailler."

"Je peux travailler depuis le fond de ton canapé, tu sais," avec une moue un peu innocente. "S'il te plaît?"

"Tu me manipules," en soupirant.

"Pas du tout," en secouant la tête. "Je vais mourir d'ennui si je ne fais rien, et Charlie n'a pas dit que je ne pouvais pas travailler, elle a dit que je ne pouvais pas venir au bureau. Juste un ou deux… trois dossiers? Même de vieilles affaires, des trucs que je peux relire pour ne pas perdre la main."

"Bon… d'accord," souffle Castiel. "D'accord."

Dean lui adresse un grand sourire, puis l'embrasse encore une fois, un vrai baiser plus long que les autres. "Merci," en s'écartant de quelques petits centimètres. "Pour tout."

"Tout?" en détaillant son visage avec plus d'attention.

"Arrête de me fixer comme ça," en détournant les yeux. "Ça me met mal à l'aise."

"Tu fais attention à toi?"

"Je vais passer la journée à regarder la télé, allongé sur le canapé, Cas. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Il y a des oreillers dans les placards et tu peux-"

"Eh," l'index contre sa bouche pour l'interrompre. "Je peux me débrouiller. Je t'appellerai si jamais ton appartement prend feu. En cas d'urgence vitale, quoi, et en attendant, ne pense pas à moi."

"Tu es sûr que tu peux rester tout seul ici?"

"Cas," en roulant des yeux.

"Tu as raison," avec un petit sourire. "J'arrête."

Il l'embrasse rapidement sur le front et s'écarte. "Tu peux visiter," ajoute-t-il.

"Ok," alors que Castiel se retourne. "Au fait, Cas?"

"Oui?" la main à peine sur la poignée.

"Netflix?" en penchant la tête, interrogateur. "Qu'est-ce que toi, tu peux bien regarder sur Netflix?"

"Orange is the new black," en ouvrant la porte. "Tu devrais essayer."

.

Une fois seul, le sourire de Dean s'efface. Un moment, il hésite, à peu de chose près de rattraper Castiel pour lui demande de rester, de ne pas le laisser seul avec ses pensées. Un autre moment, il regrette la douleur physique, anesthésiée par les médicaments, cette douleur qu'il sait gérer, qu'il aime, presque, quand elle en remplace une autre.

Il fait rapidement le tour de l'appartement. Chaque chose est à sa place, comme il s'y attendait. Tout est rangé et ordonné, tout sauf le lit. Castiel déteste ça, défaire et refaire les draps, il balance plutôt les oreillers en travers du matelas. Dean en fait le tour, s'assoit près de la table de nuit et passe rapidement sur les livres empilés les uns sur les autres posés dessus. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ouvre le tiroir.

Des marque-pages, une boîte d'antalgiques, une clé USB, et, plus au fond, un carnet. La couverture est en cuir noir, Dean le prend, l'observe puis le repose. Il referme brusquement le tiroir et se lève. Il attrape plusieurs oreillers sur l'étagère du haut, dans le placard, et retourne dans le salon.

Il allume la télévision mais ne la regarde pas vraiment. Il se cale contre les oreillers, le regard un peu ailleurs. La curiosité le ronge, il tape nerveusement du bout des doigts contre sa cuisse.

.

"Castiel?"

Concentré sur l'écran, Castiel adresse un regard à Charlie, suivi d'un "mmh" un peu bas, mais ne se tourne pas vers elle quand elle s'approche. "T'étais pas obligé de venir aujourd'hui," dit-elle. "Tu pouvais rester avec lui."

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un travaille," en haussant les épaules.

"C'est moi qui décide de qui travaille," en s'asseyant juste en face de lui. "Alors, vas-y. Parle-moi."

Castiel fronce les sourcils, il ouvre la bouche en secouant la tête, et Charlie le coupe avant même qu'il ne commence :

"On essaie sans arrêt de le pousser à parler, lui, ce qui se révèle souvent être pire que parler au mur, d'ailleurs," un coude sur le bureau. "Mais toi, on ne te le demande jamais. Pourtant, je suis sûre que tu as des choses à dire. Tu peux me parler. Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas rester avec lui aujourd'hui?"

"Ce n'est pas ça," répond Castiel. "Je veux rester avec lui."

"Alors…?"

"S'il sent que je suis trop attaché, il va paniquer," après de longues secondes d'hésitation. "S'il panique, il va s'enfuir."

"Tu es trop attaché?"

"Tu crois que ça peut être trop?" en abandonnant l'ordinateur.

"C'est trop si ce n'est pas partagé," avec un léger sourire. "Ça l'est. Tu dois le savoir mieux que personne, Dean est… il te cherche. Il passe son temps à te chercher, et il est très différent si tu n'es pas là. Moins confiant et plus agité."

"Et pourtant, à la fac, il-"

"Il a changé," en le coupant.

"Mmh," en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil. "Comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir exactement ce qui a changé?"

"C'est vrai que je ne peux pas le savoir," admet Charlie. "Tu peux me le dire? Tu peux me dire ce qui n'a pas changé. Et pour toi? Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas changé?"

A cette question, Castiel ne peut pas répondre. Il ne répondrait qu'à Dean.

.

Dean finit par sortir du canapé, il retourne dans la chambre et rouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il hésite longuement avant d'attraper le carnet, trop conscient qu'il ne devrait pas mais l'ouvre quand même. Il tourne les pages, les sourcils froncés de l'incompréhension de ne trouver qu'un vieil agenda, des notes qui lui semblent quelconque, des numéros de téléphone.

Et puis, coincé entre les pages, un morceau de papier attire finalement son attention. Il prie pour se tromper, pour ne pas savoir ce que c'est, une page arrachée d'un bloc-notes, mais dans les mots griffonnés à la va-vite au feutre bleu, il reconnaît les siens. _Ne cherche pas à me revoir. Dean._

Son cœur casse, juste un peu, juste ce qu'il faut. Il referme le carnet sans remettre le morceau de papier à sa place, il les laisse sur la table de nuit et s'allonge. Il remonte la couverture sur lui, cale un oreiller sous son bras mais ne parvient pas à fermer les yeux.

.

Le reste de la journée, Castiel se referme un peu, Charlie reste un moment près de lui puis finit par le laisser dans son monde. Il quitte les bureaux légèrement avant la tombée de la nuit, sans savoir s'il veut rentrer ou non, et la réponse vient en refermant la porte. Son cœur se réchauffe, Dean est là et bien sûr que Castiel veut rentrer pour le retrouver. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

Il s'arrête sur le seuil, appuyé contre le chambranle. Dean n'ouvre pas les yeux, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les jambes emmêlées dans les couvertures. Castiel remarque son carnet, posé sur la table de nuit, il s'approche, contourne le lit et s'y assoit, tout en douceur pour ne pas le réveiller. Il glisse le petit mot écrit au feutre bleu entre les pages, puis rouvre le tiroir pour laisser le carnet tomber dedans.

"C'est pas ce que je voulais te dire," murmure Dean, la voix rauque de sommeil et d'autre chose, en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. "Ce jour-là, c'est pas ce que je voulais te dire."

Castiel croise son regard, un peu brumeux, et devine les larmes sèches sur son visage. Il caresse délicatement sa joue du bout de l'index. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit?" le ton très bas.

"J'étais sur le point de partir, Cas… ça n'aurait rien changé."

"Ça aurait tout changé pour moi," en secouant la tête. "J'ai voulu venir ici, tu sais… je voulais te trouver. Mais je croyais que tu… que c'était-"

"Que c'était facile pour moi de faire une croix sur toi?" pour l'aider à trouver les mots justes.

"Oui."

"Tu avais tort," simplement. "Rien n'était facile sans toi. Rien."

Il tente de se tourner de son côté, étouffant un gémissement lorsque la douleur refait surface.

"Ne bouge pas," en posant la main sur son épaule. "Je suis passé à la pharmacie, mais je crois que tu dois attendre un peu avant de prendre un antidouleur. Il y a une pizzeria, juste en bas de la rue. Tu peux m'attendre une dizaine de minutes?"

"Je peux venir avec toi."

"Tu peux aller te mettre sur le canapé," corrige Castiel. "Bouger le moins possible, ça veut dire ne pas faire d'efforts inutiles."

"C'est inutile de venir avec toi?" les sourcils froncés. "Et si jamais tu te perds?"

Castiel roule des yeux, amusé. "En bas de la rue," rit-il.

"Peut-être que j'ai juste envie de venir avec toi," en se redressant difficilement.

"C'est juste une dizaine de minutes," en se décalant pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. "Tu es censé te reposer."

"Bon, bon… mais tu ne prends pas n'importe quelle pizza, ok?"

"Je sais."

"S'il y a des morceaux d'ananas dessus, là, vraiment, je vais vomir."

"Je sais," encore une fois.

Dean sourit, les deux mains à plat sur le matelas, les jambes en dehors du lit et ses épaules un peu en avant. Il reprend son souffle. "J'admets," fait-il. "Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir marcher jusqu'en bas de la rue."

"C'est pour ça que je vais y aller sans toi pendant que tu restes dans le canapé."

"Mmh," en marmonnant.

Il s'appuie sur le bord du lit pour se lever, et grogne alors que Castiel passe un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir jusqu'au salon. Il le relâche doucement, une fois près du canapé, en calant les oreillers dans son dos. "Tu n'as pas trop mal?" demande-t-il.

"Juste un peu."

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande," avec un léger soupir. "Tu ne dis jamais la vérité."

"Si, ça arrive," pour protester.

Le téléphone qu'il a abandonné sur la table basse quelques heures plus tôt vibre, presque agressif, et Dean se penche en serrant les dents. "C'est mon père," en attrapant l'appareil.

Il le garde entre ses mains, ne décroche pas, il hésite longuement, cherche le regard de Castiel comme pour savoir quoi faire. Celui-ci reste silencieux, son visage parle pour lui et finalement, Dean rejette l'appel. L'écran en affiche quatre autres, tous de John, tous manqués. Il souffle, puis le repose. "Tu reviens vite?"

"Oui," en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue. "Je t'ai apporté des vieux dossiers," avec un geste vers la pile, sur le coin de la table basse. "Des affaires que tu as déjà résolues. Tu es très bon."

"C'est gentil," en lui souriant. "Mais j'aurai du mal à le croire tant que Roman restera en liberté."

"Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant."

"Je pense à ça constamment, Cas."

"Peut-être que tu vas avoir une nouvelle idée en relisant ces dossiers," en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste pour lui donner la boîte d'antidouleurs. "Ne les prends pas avant d'avoir mangé."

"Cas," en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je sais."

"Je fais juste attention à toi."

"Ça aussi, je le sais."


	35. Au ralenti

**Ce chapitre est assez nuancé, je dirais. Dean est très marqué, et ce qu'il veut bien dire à Cas… c'est vraiment le sommet de l'iceberg (ça se ressentira encore plus dans le chapitre suivant, il ne dit pas tout et garde trop pour lui)**

 **Et puis là, John dans ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : manipuler. Ou essayer de manipuler, du moins, puisque Dean essaie de ne pas se laisser faire (il essaie)**

 **Désolée pour les écarts de publications, mais l'inspiration se cache, en ce moment**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Castiel pose le carton à pizza sur la table basse, puis se redresse pour retirer sa veste qu'il balance sur l'accoudoir du canapé. "Tu vois," en se laissant tomber dessus. "Dix minutes."

"Mmh," répond Dean. "Comment on peut préparer et faire cuire une pizza en dix minutes?"

"J'avais appelé un peu avant," avec un petit sourire.

"Alors tu savais déjà que tu ne prendrais pas une pizza avec des morceaux d'ananas dessus?"

"Évidemment," en ouvrant la boîte. "C'est du poulet."

A son tour, Dean sourit. "Merci," dit-il. "Tu sais, je voudrais vraiment te faire regarder Harry Potter, mais si Charlie apprend que je ne l'ai pas attendue, je vais me faire tuer."

"Elle y tient à ce point?"

"Absolument," l'air très sérieux. "C'est comme un dépucelage."

Castiel s'étouffe avec un rire, obligé de se mordre la lèvre pour retrouver son calme. "Tu veux me-"

"Oh, tais-toi," coupe Dean. "Tais-toi."

"Mais c'est toi, Dean, c'est toi qui parles de me dépuceler," amusé.

"Comme si t'avais besoin de ça," en roulant des yeux.

"Je n'ai rien contre, tu sais."

"Je garde ça quelque part dans un coin de ma tête," en lui glissant un très bref regard. "En attendant, on pourrait peut-être seulement manger cette pizza, Cas. Et pour le film, choisis au hasard sur Netflix."

"Mmh," en attrapant la télécommande.

Dean se contente d'un sourire, il se penche pour ramener le carton à pizza entre eux, puis avale un antidouleur. "Quoi?" en croisant la désapprobation dans le regard de Castiel. "Je vais manger, là."

"Mmh," encore une fois, plus sarcastique. "Tu ne sais pas faire les choses comme on te dit de les faire, c'est vraiment-"

"Ça, c'est faux, et tu le sais vraiment très bien," en croquant dans une première part de pizza. "Est-ce qu'on peut le regarder, ce film?"

.

Patiemment, Dean attend que les médicaments fassent effet, mais bouge de moins en moins à mesure que la douleur s'estompe. Son téléphone sonne plusieurs fois, John à chaque fois, et Dean met de plus en plus de temps à se décider avant de rejeter chacun de ses appels.

A la fin de ce film qu'il n'a pas vraiment regardé, il se tourne doucement vers Castiel, le ton moins assuré :

"Tu te souviens… quand je t'ai demandé de me rappeler que tout était sa faute?" demande-t-il. "Il va vraiment falloir que tu le fasses, tu sais, un peu plus tard, quand je ne serai plus juste ici, juste avec toi. Et j'ai… l'impression de ne pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé, je ne comprends pas que mon père ait plu faire ça et je-" en cherchant son souffle. "Quand Charlie m'a dit qu'il était dans le hall, toute à l'heure, c'est horrible mais je voulais qu'il vienne. C'est plus fort que moi et c'est toujours mon père. Tu peux… est-ce que tu comprends?"

"J'essaie," sincèrement. "Pourquoi… Dean, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas porter plainte?"

"Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne en prison," en secouant la tête. "Pas à cause de moi."

"Ce n'est pas à cause de toi," répond Castiel.

"Et s'il retourne en prison, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?" en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre. "Il y est resté pendant sept ans, et j'avais l'impression d'être seul au monde."

"Peut-être que pour l'instant, tu peux attendre d'être remis, tu peux… rester ici avec moi, et quand tu auras les idées plus claires, on-"

"On?" en tiquant.

"Oui."

"Alors tu ne vas pas partir?" les yeux dans les siens. "Tu ne veux pas partir?"

"Et toi?" le bout des doigts sur son poignet.

"Non," plus vivement. "Je veux rester. Je te veux, toi."

Les mots sonnent plus sincères, même s'ils ne sont pas exactement ceux que Castiel a besoin d'entendre, et Dean le sait. Il s'accroche à sa main, le geste presque violent. "On peut prendre un peu de temps?" un peu hésitant. "Je veux dire… je-"

"Dean," doucement. "Oui. On peut prendre du temps."

"D'accord," en soufflant. "Je vais aller… prendre une douche, et si tu… si tu veux venir, tu-" en détournant le regard. "Seulement si tu veux… enfin, c'est ta salle de bain. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux."

Il se lève trop rapidement pour son corps encore douloureux et n'attend pas la réponse avant de traverser le salon. Il laisse la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte derrière lui, sur une invitation qu'il voudrait vraiment que Castiel accepte. Il se déshabille et se glisse dans la douche, longtemps debout sous l'eau brûlante.

Les secondes filent, en suspens dans l'air, dans la chaleur bientôt étouffante. Il ferme les yeux et les garde fermés. Il se perd un peu dans ses pensées mais ne sursaute pas. Castiel rouvre la porte coulissante, entre et la referme, puis sa main trouve la sienne quand il se retourne. Dean lui fait face, il se décale d'un pas pour lui laisser plus de place. Son dos heurte le mur carrelé, un peu froid. Il inspire, le souffle haché. "Merci," dit-il.

"Merci?" en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Oui," simplement.

Castiel lui sourit, immobile sous son regard, et Dean relâche sa main pour la poser sur le haut de son torse. Il baisse les yeux jusqu'au tatouage, indélébile comme ses marques à lui. "Je l'adore," en traçant les contours de la tulipe du bout de l'index pour ne pas le faire du bout des lèvres.

"C'est comme une cicatrice," à voix plus basse.

"Je sais," en relevant la tête. "Est-ce que… tu as beaucoup de souvenirs de ta mère?"

"Pas beaucoup," répond Castiel. "Mais elle souriait tout le temps, elle était douce et tu sais… mes parents se disputaient souvent devant moi, et combien de fois… combien de fois j'ai entendu mon père dire qu'il regrettait d'avoir accepté de lui faire un enfant. Il répétait que c'était une erreur, que moi, j'étais vraiment l'erreur de sa vie, et ma mère, peut-être pour s'excuser à sa place, elle m'emmenait en ville avec elle. On mangeait des glaces, je crois. Et elle disait que j'étais un miracle, pas une erreur."

"Elle avait raison," le cœur comme au ralenti. "Tu es un miracle."

"Mon père ne pensait pas comme ça."

"Il ne te connaît même pas, Cas, il ne sait pas… à quel point tu es merveilleux," sans jamais cesser de le toucher. "Moi, je sais. Et crois-moi, crois-moi, je suis désolé pour tout ce temps que j'ai passé à gâcher ce qu'on avait. Je suis désolé."

"Je sais," une main à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Dean souffle de contentement quand il l'embrasse sur le front, puis se retourne doucement dans ses bras, dos à lui. Castiel laisse retomber son bras et sa main, cette fois, à plat sur son ventre comme pour l'avoir plus proche. "Est-ce que tu te sens bien, avec moi?" demande-t-il. "Tu sais que tu es toujours en sécurité?"

"Oui," en fermant les yeux.

Ils se taisent un moment, leur silence comblé par l'eau qui tape contre le carrelage.

Castiel attrape le flacon de gel douche pour en verser dans le creux de sa paume, puis le repose. "Dis-moi si ça fait mal," en passant très délicatement sur les ecchymoses qu'il devine plus qu'il ne les voit, dans sa position.

"Les antidouleurs," sa main sur la sienne pour le guider.

Il savonne le bas de son ventre, sans descendre, secoué par un frisson alors que Castiel souffle sur sa nuque. "Dean…?"

Celui-ci se fige, à moitié surpris par l'érection qu'il sent dans son dos. Il ne retient pas son sourire. "Et maintenant?" fait-il. "Est-ce que tu en as besoin?"

Immobile, Castiel hoche vivement la tête et se mord la lèvre. Dean passe un bras derrière son dos, il enroule sa main autour de son sexe et masturbe rapidement. Il se retourne sans le lâcher, et pose sa tête sur son épaule, ses lèvres tout près de son oreille. "Parfois, toi aussi… il faut que tu laisses aller," murmure-t-il. "Laisse aller. Castiel."

La chaleur de son souffle caresse sa peau, il va et vient, quelque part perdu entre la tendresse et un rien de brutalité parce qu'il sait encore exactement comment le toucher. Il se souvient de ce que Castiel aime et de ce qu'il veut, il connaît son corps par cœur et sur le bout des doigts.

Castiel pose sa main sur la sienne, ils accélèrent en même temps, sans prolonger le plaisir. L'orgasme est rapide, presque doux, comme une délivrance.

Et Dean s'écarte. Il l'embrasse lentement, puis sème des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, des caresses sur sa peau brûlante, il mord plus fort sans prévenir, et Castiel lâche un gémissement. "Attends," en tirant doucement sur ses cheveux pour le faire reculer. "Ne laisse pas de marque ici, Dean."

"Oh," la mine boudeuse.

Castiel sourit, amusé. "Est-ce que tu…?" en laissant traîner sa main le long de son ventre en descendant.

"Non," en repoussant son bras.

Surpris, Castiel ouvre la bouche, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême. Dean secoue la tête. "Je suis juste fatigué, Cas," dit-il. "C'est rien. Embrasse-moi?"

Dean prend son visage en coupe pour l'attirer à lui plus brutalement, et Castiel répond au baiser sans hésiter, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche en le repoussant contre le mur.

Dean laisse retomber ses mains pour agripper ses hanches. Il griffe plus fort, aussi fort qu'il le peut et lui arrache un grondement sourd. Castiel s'écarte, les yeux plongés dans les siens. "Personne d'autre ne va me toucher," en l'attrapant par les poignets. "Personne d'autre que toi. C'est ça? C'est ce qui te fait peur?"

"Je n'ai pas peur."

"Tu sais ce que je veux, Dean?" le ton calme et ferme à la fois. "Que tu arrêtes de me mentir. Alors dis-moi. Est-ce que c'est ce qui te fait peur?"

"Oui," après un très long moment. "Je sais que je ne… que je n'ai pas le droit de-" cherchant ses mots. "Je sais que je ne peux rien exiger de toi. Surtout pas la fidélité. Et je comprendrais si jamais tu me disais d'aller me faire voir, là tout de suite, vraiment, je peux comprendre. C'est presque indécent de ma part de te dire que je ne veux pas que tu couches avec d'autres personnes, mais tu as dit de ne pas mentir, alors… je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, et ça me blesserait beaucoup. Si tu veux vraiment… fais-le sans que je puisse le savoir, fais-le dans mon dos et ne-"

"Dean," pour l'interrompre.

"Et si je m'en rends compte, tu n'auras qu'à me mentir. Tu peux me mentir si c'est-"

" _Dean._ "

"Oui?" presque timide.

"Tu peux exiger la fidélité," en tendant le bras pour attraper le shampooing, posé sur le rebord de la douche. "Seulement si ça ne va pas que dans un sens, et si tu l'es aussi. Fidèle."

"Alors tu ne vas pas… je ne vais pas être obligé de te partager avec n'importe quel gars que tu-"

"Pourquoi tu crois que je pourrais vouloir quelqu'un d'autre puisque je t'ai, toi?"

"Est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire que je suis ton jouet sexuel?" en penchant la tête, les sourcils froncés.

"Évidemment," en roulant des yeux.

Il fait mousser le shampooing dans les cheveux de Dean, qui reste immobile debout devant lui, fronçant toujours plus les sourcils, une moue à la fois boudeuse et adorable sur les lèvres. Castiel lui sourit, puis se penche vers lui pour frotter le bout de son nez contre le sien, le geste tendre et délicat.

.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Dean ne trouve pas le sommeil, il somnole parfois quand il parvient à rester suffisamment calme pour écouter le rythme régulier des inspirations que Castiel prend. Calé dans son dos, une main posée près de sa hanche.

Le plus doucement possible, Dean se décale puis s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il se retourne pour le regarder, devinant simplement les contours de son visage dans le noir. Distraitement, il tape du bout des doigts contre la table de nuit, il souffle et attrape finalement le téléphone en se levant.

Il laisse la porte entrouverte derrière lui, baisse les yeux vers l'écran tout en marchant vers le salon. 3 nouveaux appels manqués, 3 appels qu'il a ignorés quand il voulait répondre, sans savoir pourquoi mais Dean _voulait_. Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé, déverrouille le téléphone et inspire. Le message qu'il tape est clair, impersonnel pour cacher sa peur :

 **Est-ce que tu es sobre?**

Il ne s'attend pas à obtenir une réponse à cette heure de la nuit, et pourtant. John rappelle dans les dix secondes qui suivent. Parce que c'est plus fort que lui, Dean décroche. Il ferme les yeux. "Est-ce que tu es sobre?" répète-t-il.

"Bien sûr que je suis sobre," simplement.

"Et… tu vas bien?"

"Et toi?"

"Ça ira," évasif.

"Rentre à la maison, Dean," le ton très doux. "Ça ira si tu rentres à la maison."

"Je suis très bien où je suis."

John lâche un léger rire, dédaigneux mais pas tout à fait. "Il est deux heures du matin mais tu ne dors pas," dit-il. "Parce que tu n'es pas si bien que ça. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir parce que tu ne te sens pas-"

"Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas," en le coupant.

"Parce que tu me manques," sans hésiter. "Je ne sais pas où tu es, tu ne réponds pas au téléphone et je suis inquiet pour toi."

Le cœur de Dean se réchauffe sans qu'il le veuille, sans qu'il le veuille parce qu'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas écouter, il devrait raccrocher et reste si loin de tous ces mensonges qui pourtant le rassurent. Dean est perdu et ne sait pas quoi croire, et John le sait, lui.

"Tu m'as frappé," si bas que c'est un peu plus pour se le rappeler à lui-même.

"Et si tu avais accepté de me parler ce matin, j'aurais pu te dire que je suis désolé," répond John. "Mais tu as choisi de rester loin de moi."

"Je n'ai pas choisi ça, je n'ai-"

"Alors tu les as laissés décider pour toi?"

"Tu décides toujours pour moi," en ravalant sa salive.

"Parce que je suis ton père, et je sais ce qui est bon pour toi," le son de sa voix plus convaincant. "La seule personne qui sait exactement ce qui est bon pour toi, c'est moi. Ça ne changera jamais, Dean."

"C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as frappé?" l'estomac noué. "Parce que ça ne changera jamais?"

"Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser," en soupirant d'impatience. "Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, et tu as abusé de ma patience. Tu as dépassé les limites."

"J'ai dépassé les limites?" une main sur ses côtes pour appuyer et provoquer la douleur, ignorant le tumulte des émotions qui l'envahissent. "C'est toi, papa, c'est toi… je suis rentré et j'ai même pas ouvert la bouche. J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien fait pour que tu me tombes dessus. J'ai rien fait."

"Vraiment, Dean?"

Et John n'ajoute rien. Il laisse Dean l'écouter et ses mots faire leur chemin dans sa tête. Infiltrer le cours de ses pensées.

Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang. "Je-"

"Tu n'as rien fait?" insiste John.

"Non, je n'ai pas… je-" en s'étouffant avec l'inspiration qu'il n'arrive pas à prendre. "Je n'ai pas mérité que tu-"

"Je suis vraiment très patient avec toi," en le coupant. "J'essaie de t'aider et de te comprendre, mais tu ne m'aides pas. Je t'ai appelé des dizaines de fois, aujourd'hui. Tu ne crois pas que je voudrais au moins savoir où est mon fils?"

"Je suis chez Cas," après une très longue hésitation.

"Et où est-ce qu'il habite?"

"Je ne vais pas te le dire," cette fois plus sûr de lui. "Non."

"Je peux te demander pourquoi?" presque surpris.

"Je ne veux pas, c'est tout."

John se tait un moment, un silence qui fait battre le cœur de Dean plus vite et plus fort, et la panique l'envahit. "Papa?" fait-il.

"Je suis toujours là," un peu sèchement. "Tu ne me fais plus confiance, Dean?"

"Je ne… je ne sais pas," effrayé à l'idée même de répondre.

"Mmh. En revanche, je suis absolument sûr que tu sais que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Castiel n'était pas-"

"Arrête," en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. "Castiel m'aime et il prend soin de moi. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il m'aime. Ne dis pas qu'il y est pour quelque chose… c'est faux. C'est toujours faux, et ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que Cas, lui, il est toujours là."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, dis-moi?" demande-t-il.

"Est-ce que tu vas encore une fois me traiter de salope?" sans retenir les larmes qu'il sent poindre sur le bord de ses cils, alors qu'il appuie sur les ecchymoses de toutes ses forces pour contenir la brûlure qui lui remonte dans la gorge. "Tu peux te souvenir de ça? C'est ce que tu as dit, ça et tellement, tellement d'autres choses. Tu crois que c'est le genre de choses que tu es censé me dire, à moi?"

"J'étais ivre."

"Mais les mots viennent de quelque part, papa."

"Alors tu penses que je-"

"Je ne pense rien," l'interrompt Dean. "Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé penser?"

"Tu es supposé comprendre que je suis ton père et que c'est mon rôle de te remettre à ta place quand tu dérapes," exaspéré. "Ne joue pas les imbéciles. Tu l'as cherché. Tu as provoqué ce qui s'est passé. Tu m'as provoqué, moi. Je suis prêt à reconnaître que je suis allé trop loin et que l'alcool m'a fait perdre le contrôle, mais tu me dois le respect, Dean."

"Je sais," d'une toute petite voix.

"Tu le sais?"

"Toi, tu es censé me protéger."

"Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai toujours fait?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait hier soir," et Dean déteste, il hait les mots qui sortent de sa bouche. "Et puis, et… quoi, si j'ai besoin qu'on me protège de toi?"

Oser le dire, et Dean a envie de vomir.

"Rentre à la maison," encore une fois. "On pourrait en parler calmement, juste toi et moi."

"Je veux rester ici. Je veux rester avec Cas."

"Dean…"

"Je veux rester," obstiné.

"Tu n'as pas besoin que quelqu'un te protège de moi."

Il ne hausse pas le ton, mais Dean sait qu'il s'en empêche, qu'il résiste à l'envie de le faire, peu habitué à ne pas être écouté. Peu habitué à ce que Dean n'obéisse pas sans discuter.

Celui-ci serre ses jambes contre sa poitrine, plus fort pour contenir les tremblements de son corps. "Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi… j'ai peur de toi," et il regrette, avant même de l'avoir dit. "Je ne suis pas censé avoir peur de toi, papa, je suis censé te faire confiance. Mais je n'ai pas confiance, j'ai _peur_. Quand tu t'énerves et quand tu-"

"Je ne m'énerve pas si _tu_ ne me donnes pas de raison de-"

"Non, non, non. Non. Ne dis pas que c'est ma faute."

"Tu es très difficile à aimer," répond John. "Tu le sais?"

"Oui," à peine audible, parce qu'il est convaincu d'entendre la vérité. "Je suis désolé."

"Tu es très difficile à aimer, et je ne peux pas être plus patient que ça, Dean, je ne peux pas," toujours trop calme. "Tout va bien si tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et de me tenir tête. Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur de moi."

"Tu retournes toujours la situation," en essuyant ses joues. "Je sais que je suis difficile, je sais, mais ce n'est pas moi… je ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu me traites comme un enfant."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Dean? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu te retournes contre moi comme ça?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit de grandir?"

"Tu appelles ça grandir?" sensiblement moins doux. "Tu ne grandis pas, tu es complètement perdu. Avec Castiel, tu es perdu."

"Je ne suis pas perdu avec lui," sans hésiter. "Je suis bien. Je suis en sécurité, et il m'aime."

"Tu sais qui t'aime aussi? Amélia. Elle t'aime encore."

"Tu ne la connais même pas."

"Non, c'est vrai," en soufflant. "Mais à la manière dont elle a pris ta défense, ce matin, je peux dire qu'elle t'aime encore, et-"

"Tu ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai pour Castiel," coupe Dean. "Tu ne peux pas changer mes sentiments. Je suis amoureux, et ce n'est pas… ça n'a rien à voir avec Amy, et tu ne peux pas changer ça. Si tu ne comprends pas, alors je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas quoi te dire."

"Tu ne sais pas quoi me dire?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur pour toi de simplement accepter que je-"

"Parce que ce n'est pas _normal_ , Dean," finalement. "C'est ce que toi, tu n'arrives pas à comprendre. Ta relation avec Castiel n'est pas normale, et tu sais pourquoi. Amélia est une femme, et dis-moi… à toi de me dire pourquoi tu ne peux pas accepter que tu as besoin de ça."

"Tu vois," incapable de respirer. "C'était pas si difficile de le dire."

"Ce n'est pas difficile de te dire la vérité."

"La vérité, c'est pas ça," en serrant le poing. "Non… non. La vérité, c'est que tu détestes ce que je suis et que tu-"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu es," un ton plus haut. "Il faut juste que tu retrouves le droit chemin, et tout ira bien. Tu ne veux pas que tout aille bien?"

"Arrête… d'essayer de me manipuler," réplique celui-ci. "Arrête. Tu ne veux pas mon bien, tu veux le tien, tu veux… que je fasse ce que _tu_ veux pour que je sois exactement la personne que _tu_ veux que je sois. Tu ne veux pas mon bien."

"Oh, Dean," très doucement. "Je voudrais que tu comprennes. Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait, c'est prendre soin de toi. C'est tout ce que je veux, et si tu es perdu, c'est à moi de te guider."

"Je n'aime pas ta façon de me guider. Je ne l'aime pas du tout."

"Peut-être parce que tu ne veux pas me laisser faire."

Dean ferme les yeux, les mots de John se mêlent doucement à ses pensées, les remplacent ou les effacent. Il retient longtemps son souffle, puis :

"Il faut que je raccroche," dit-il. "Je suis fatigué et je… je-"

"Et tu n'as plus envie de me parler."

"Je ne sais pas."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui te manipule," ajoute John. "Si je sais à quel point tu peux être influençable quand tu ne vas pas bien, lui aussi."

Dean raccroche sans répondre. Il pose le téléphone sur la table basse, puis, le geste mécanique, il attrape sa veste balancée négligemment sur l'accoudoir, il fouille dans la poche intérieure pour en sortir le paquet de cigarettes à peine entamé qu'il garde sur lui.

Il se lève, et ses pas font craquer le parquet quand il traverse le salon. Il ouvre la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue, tout doucement, et se rassoit sur le rebord en glissant une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

La fumée brûle, à la fois ses poumons et ses yeux quand il la recrache. Il laisse sa tête aller contre le bout de mur derrière lui, il souffle, trop familier de la douleur qui l'envahit et consume le reste.

A la moitié de la deuxième cigarette, Dean arrête de pleurer. Il cale son bras sur la barrière métallique de la fenêtre et pose son menton dessus. Le parquet grince derrière lui. "Désolé," fait-il, en fermant les yeux. "Je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

"Je suis réveillé depuis longtemps," en s'asseyant près de lui.

"Longtemps?"

"Assez longtemps."

Castiel pose son coude sur la barrière, le regard braqué sur la ligne de son profil. "Comment est-ce que tu te sens?" demande-t-il.

"Quoi?" en tournant la tête vers lui, sans se redresser. "Tu ne veux pas me faire de reproches?"

"S'il te plaît," avec un doux sourire. "Tu me connais mieux que ça."

"Mais-"

"Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien."

Dean tire longuement sur la cigarette, silencieux pendant un très ou trop long moment. "Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis difficile à aimer?" finit-il par reprendre.

"C'est ce qu'il a dit?" en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Réponds-moi."

"Tu es difficile à comprendre, pas à aimer," sincèrement. "A ton tour de me répondre."

"Je n'aurais pas dû décrocher," un peu amer. "Il a dit qu'il voulait que je rentre parce que je lui manquais. Qu'il était désolé. Il veut que je rentre à la maison."

"Et toi? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux?"

"Je veux rester avec toi," en lui tendant sa cigarette. "Tu sais faire des ronds avec la fumée?"

Castiel rit, à moitié surpris. Il tire et recrache la fumée, le menton relevé pour que les petits cercles blancs s'échappent dans l'air un peu froid. Dean sourit. Il se penche pour attraper doucement son poignet et, à son tour, il tire sur la cigarette et l'imite.

"Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas dormir?" demande Castiel.

"Si je le savais, je pourrais dormir."

"C'est très douteux, comme théorie, tu ne trouves pas?" avec un léger rire. "Tu ne te sens pas bien?"

"Pas vraiment," en haussant les épaules. "Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler, Cas. Ça ne vient pas de toi, c'est juste… c'est comme ça."

"Ça ne vient pas de moi?"

"Tu ne peux pas croire ça," en secouant la tête. "Ne crois pas ça."

"Tu sais, je… est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler? De ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir?"

"Non," en se détournant. "Tu as déjà dit que tu étais désolé. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus."

"Tu mens, Dean."

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi," murmure celui-ci.

"Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler?" en le regardant écraser le reste de sa cigarette pour la laisser sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre. "On aurait dû en parler, Dean. Je t'ai utilisé, et je-"

"C'est pas ça," en le coupant. "C'est pas… à propos de ça."

Dean refuse obstinément de lui rendre son regard, il garde les yeux braqués vers la rue, concentré sur l'air trop frais qui caresse sa peau pour ne pas ressentir ce qu'il refoule.

Très délicatement, Castiel passe le bout de son pouce sur l'intérieur de son poignet, à la fois pour l'aider à revenir vers lui, à la fois pour calmer le trop-plein d'émotions. "Je n'ai pas été ce que tu attendais de moi, ce soir-là," devine-t-il. "Tu m'as laissé le contrôle, et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur."

Le silence s'éternise un très long moment, jusqu'à devenir trop lourd. Dean inspire profondément, puis secoue la tête. "Tu n'as pas été à la hauteur," pour reprendre ses mots. "Ce n'est pas à propos du fait que tu croies m'avoir utilisé, non, c'est… tu es censé rester avec moi, après. Tu contrôles parce que je veux que tu le fasses, et c'est… un cadeau. La soumission, dans ces moments-là, c'est un cadeau. Je ne donnerais pas ça à quelqu'un d'autre, parce que personne… personne d'autre n'est toi. Je peux tout te donner, Cas, je peux… je te donnerais n'importe quoi, mais tu n'es pas censé me virer de chez toi, peu importe à quel point tu es en colère. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, que tu sois là, tu as toujours fait ça… quand on était à la fac," en relevant enfin les yeux dans les siens. "Et je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas supposé avoir peur que tu m'abandonnes."

Castiel caresse l'intérieur de son poignet, ne le lâche pas, sa peau contre sa peau. "Je sais, Dean," dans un souffle. "Je sais que c'est un cadeau. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je te touche, toute à l'heure?"

"Je-" hésitant. "C'est vrai que je ne voulais pas."

"Tu n'as plus confiance en moi?"

"Si," en se redressant brusquement. "Bien sûr que si, Castiel. C'est juste que je suis… j'ai peur. J'ai peur de perdre ce qu'on a et ce que tu me fais ressentir. J'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, parce que tu as claqué la porte et j'étais tout seul."

"Je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de reprendre pied, après le sexe, et tu t'es senti vulnérable, tout seul et… vulnérable."

"Oui," en ravalant les sanglots qui le prennent à la gorge.

"Dean-"

"Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de te dire ce que tu es censé faire ou ce que je voudrais que tu fasses, j'ai pas le droit mais-"

"Oh si, tu as le droit," coupe Castiel. "Tu as peur que je ne veuille plus de toi mais Dean… Dean, j'ai passé les sept dernières années de ma vie à rêver de toi, je ne suis pas passé à autre chose parce que je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est toi. Je ne veux pas passer à autre chose. Je suis juste… je suis désolé, crois-moi, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé et si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, si tu ne-"

Dean pose les doigts sur ses lèvres, les yeux dans les siens. "Arrête," légèrement penché vers lui. "Je veux juste qu'on prenne le temps de tout recommencer. Je veux qu'on recommence, Cas, je veux… il faut seulement que tu puisses me promettre que ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir n'arrivera plus jamais."

"Ça n'arrivera plus jamais," en agrippant son poignet plus fort. "Je te le promets."

Sans se défaire de l'étreinte, Dean se décale sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il glisse vers lui et cale sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il inspire profondément pour retrouver le calme. "D'accord," finit-il par dire.

Castiel passe sa main dans ses cheveux, il ferme les yeux et l'embrasse doucement sur la tempe.


	36. Conséquences

**Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver un peu plus vite, mais je ne promets rien**

 **Alors… Dean a toujours un sale caractère, ça ne changera jamais, il se sent mal et le fait payer à tout le monde, surtout aux personnes qui cherchent à l'aider**

 **Vous allez normalement deviner un peu de ce qui s'est passé, tout du moins ça s'éclaircit vraiment**

 **Désolée de vous faire attendre plus longtemps qu'au début**

 **Merci**

 **.**

 **.**

Les quelques jours suivants passent doucement, Dean se laisse porter par les habitudes qui s'installent, par la proximité de Castiel et ses sourires quand il rentre le soir. Il s'habitue à ses baisers, devenus peu à peu familiers, à ses caresses et tous ces petits gestes qu'il fait, distraitement et parfois même sans y penser.

Puis les blessures guérissent, lentement mais les bleus s'estompent, la douleur s'atténue.

A la fin de la semaine, Dean commence à tourner en rond. Il relit encore et encore les dossiers que Castiel lui a rapportés mais finit par ne plus rien y trouver d'intéressant. D'ennui, il fait le ménage de fond en comble, classe les livres de Castiel par couleurs, puis ses vêtements, avant de se mettre en tête de suivre la première recette de gâteau au chocolat qu'il trouve.

.

Il ne se retourne pas quand la porte d'entrée claque doucement, le soir-même, trop occupé à couper le gâteau en parts égales. Plusieurs voix derrière lui, et puis deux mains se posent délicatement sur ses yeux. "Devine," fait Charlie.

"Salut, Charlie."

"Comment tu le sais?" sans bouger.

"Peut-être… ta voix?" amusé. "Et parce que Cas a les mains plus grandes et plus douces."

"Castiel a les mains plus douces que moi?" en le relâchant.

"Mais oui."

"Mmh," faussement vexée.

"T'as qu'à mettre de la crème," avec un petit rire.

Il repose son couteau et se retourne. "Sammy."

"Tu fais la cuisine, toi?" en s'approchant.

"Je m'ennuie à mourir, je suis presque guéri, et vraiment je m'ennuie tellement, Sam," en soupirant longuement. "Où est Cas?"

"Parti acheter de la bière, au supermarché du coin de la rue."

"J'aurais pu y aller," l'air boudeur.

"Tu t'ennuies au point de vouloir aller faire des courses?" en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

"Si tu savais," avant de se tourner vers Charlie. "Laisse-moi retourner au bureau, Charlie, c'est pour ma santé mentale. C'est un besoin vital, même, alors tu-"

"Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer?" en s'asseyant à son tour.

"J'ai fait un gâteau," réplique Dean. "Tu comprends où j'en suis?"

Charlie lève les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'observe sans lui répondre, son attention attirée par les ombres restantes sur son visage, les bleus passés qui disparaissent doucement. "Tu as l'air mieux," finit-elle par dire. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Je suppose," en haussant les épaules.

"Est-ce que tu lui as parlé?" demande Sam, les coudes posés sur la table.

"Oui."

"Dean…"

Celui-ci souffle d'exaspération en se détournant. "Quoi, vous êtes là pour faire mon procès?" l'humeur soudain beaucoup plus sombre.

"C'est pas ça, Dean," le ton plus doux. "Essaie de ne pas-"

"Ne me dis pas de ne pas m'énerver," en le coupant.

"D'accord," soupire Sam.

"J'ai répondu au téléphone, Sammy, c'est tout. Une fois."

"Et qu'est-ce que Cas en pense?"

"Oh, Cas sait qu'il n'a pas d'autorisation à me donner," un brin sarcastique. "Toi non plus, tu n'as pas d'autorisation à me donner. Tu peux donner ton avis, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais t'écouter."

"Tu n'écoutes jamais rien, en fait, et parfois je me demande même si tu entends quand on te parle."

"Tu m'emmerdes, Sam," en se hissant sur le plan de travail. "Je suis là, tu vois, je ne suis pas rentré à la maison même s'il me l'a demandé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?"

"Je voudrais que tu coupes les ponts."

"Ça, c'est pas possible," en secouant la tête.

"Tu as juste répondu au téléphone?" les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Et peut-être envoyer quelques sms, juste… ok, je veux juste qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il dit qu'il s'inquiète."

"Il s'inquiète, mon cul," dédaigneux. "Il ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire."

"Sam, arrête," impatient. "Laisse tomber."

"Tu supposes?" intervient Charlie, sans la moindre trace de reproche dans la voix. "Tu supposes que ça va?"

"Ça ira quand je pourrais _travailler._ "

"Peut-être après-demain."

"Et pourquoi pas demain?" en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Parce que… je décide?" avec un grand sourire. "Tu as encore besoin de te reposer."

Dean ouvre la bouche pour protester, interrompu par la porte qui claque une deuxième fois. Il pivote vers Castiel et lui sourit, tout de suite plus détendu.

"Tu as fait un gâteau au chocolat?" en posant un pack de bières sur le comptoir, tout près de lui.

Il laisse sa main à plat dessus, puis se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Dean hausse simplement les épaules. "Je m'ennuyais," répond-il. "J'ai aussi fait le ménage, la lessive, j'ai rangé ta bibliothèque et ton armoire. Et le gâteau, c'est parce qu'il me restait encore beaucoup de temps à tuer. Tu veux goûter?"

Imperméable aux deux regards sur eux, Dean détache un morceau d'une part de gâteau, lève le bras et, encore et toujours, il lui sourit. Castiel ouvre mécaniquement la bouche.

Charlie se racle la gorge en tapant doucement du plat de la main sur la table. "Il y a du public, là," quand Castiel avale son morceau de gâteau. "Un public non-consentant."

"Non-consentant?" répète Dean, sans bouger quand Castiel se retourne pour s'appuyer, le bas du dos contre le plan de travail. "C'est juste du gâteau, Charlie."

"C'est ça, c'est juste du gâteau et moi, je suis vierge."

"Techniquement, tu n'as jamais-"

"Oh, mais la ferme," exaspérée. "La ferme et viens t'asseoir."

Dean grimace, mais finit quand même par s'exécuter. Il se laisse glisser sur ses pieds en descendant du comptoir, attrapant au passage le pack de bières puis la main de Castiel qui s'assoit en même temps que lui et lui adresse un petit sourire quand il passe une de ses jambes sur les siennes.

.

Distrait, Dean n'écoute pas vraiment les conversations autour de lui. Il se concentre sur Castiel et le bout de ses doigts qui remonte et redescend le long de sa jambe dans une caresse. Il termine une première bière, une deuxième et lorsqu'il en entame une troisième, Castiel serre doucement sa cheville comme pour attirer son attention. Dean acquiesce et ralentit. Il plonge dans ses pensées, puis sursaute lorsque Sam l'appelle pour la énième fois. "Dean?" l'air soucieux.

"Quoi?" un peu vivement.

"T'étais parti où?"

"Je réfléchissais," en haussant les épaules. "Est-ce qu'on peut aller récupérer l'Impala, demain?"

"Je peux venir avec toi," intervient Castiel, la main sur son genou.

"Non, tu ne peux pas," catégorique.

"Et pourquoi?"

"Cas… tu le sais," en soufflant. "Tu ne viens pas avec moi. Et tu travailles demain, d'ailleurs."

"C'est mon jour de repos, demain," en prenant Charlie à témoin.

"Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, regarder la télé, et… te reposer, tiens. Tu ne viens pas."

"Je ne viens pas parce que tu l'as décidé?"

"S'il te plaît," les yeux brièvement fermés. "Tu ne viens pas parce que mon père sera peut-être là et parce que tu cherches la bagarre."

"Je fais quoi?" sans vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

"Là, tout de suite, tu m'agaces."

Castiel rit, dédaigneux, puis secoue la tête. "Je ne cherche rien du tout," réplique-t-il. "Et toi, tu ne cherches pas _assez_. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous laisser retourner chercher l'Impala, Sam et moi? Et tu n'aurais pas à-"

"Putain, Castiel," pour le couper. "C'est ma voiture, et c'est moi qui vais retourner la chercher. Ah, et c'est mon père, aussi."

"Tu parles," bourré de sarcasme.

"C'est quoi, ton foutu problème?"

Silencieux, Sam et Charlie s'échangent des regards, de longs regards tendus et presque gênés, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose intervenir.

Le regard de Castiel sur lui transperce, et Dean se détourne en croisant les bras, obstiné. "Tu ne viens pas, fin de l'histoire," dit-il. "Sammy va m'emmener, je récupère les clés et les affaires que j'ai laissées à l'intérieur, et voilà, Cas, c'est quand même pas si compliqué. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes, ça va."

"Ça ne me plaît pas."

Sam se racle doucement la gorge, un peu hésitant. "Peut-être que Cas devrait-"

"Non, ça suffit," s'emporte Dean, en ramenant sa jambe contre lui, le pied posé sur sa chaise. "Vous faites exactement ce qu'il fait, lui."

"Il n'a pas tort," glisse Charlie. "Je peux venir avec toi demain, Dean. Si tu veux."

"Très bonne idée," en se levant.

Il agrippe le goulot de sa bière puis se retourne pour rassembler les vieux dossiers qu'il cale sous son bras en sortant de la cuisine sans un mot. Castiel retient un sursaut quand il referme violemment la porte de la chambre derrière lui, la claquant si fort que les gonds tremblent.

"Il n'a _vraiment_ pas tort," reprend Charlie. "Vous êtes stupides, tous les deux. Il n'écoute pas si vous le forcez, et il a raison, vous faites ce que son père fait. Vous prenez les décisions sans lui laisser le choix. Il n'a pas besoin de ça."

"Je vais aller lui-" commence Castiel.

"Non," en le coupant. "J'y vais, moi. Vous restez là."

Elle se lève et emprunte le même chemin que Dean quelques secondes plus tôt, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

.

Dean relève à peine la tête, assez pour ne lui jeter qu'un coup d'œil. Assis en tailleurs sur le lit, les écouteurs dans les deux oreilles, il l'ignore pour faire mine de se concentrer sur la lecture de ses dossiers. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie pose la main dessus, lui retirant un écouteur de l'autre. "Tu connais ces affaires par cœur," fait-elle. "Ne m'ignore pas."

"Je ne t'ignore pas," en marmonnant.

"Tu me fais une place?" en retirant ses chaussures.

Un peu à contre-cœur, Dean se décale. Il tend le bras pour attraper le reste de sa bière, la bouteille posée sur la table de nuit. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens me dire?" avant de prendre une gorgée, la dernière avant le fond. "Que je devrais écouter quand on me parle et que-"

"Je peux avoir un écouteur?" coupe Charlie.

"Quoi?"

"T'es sourd ou t'es con," en roulant des yeux. "Est-ce que je peux avoir un écouteur?"

Les yeux plissés, Dean prend la pile de dossiers pour la laisser tomber par terre et la laisse prendre le deuxième écouteur sans rien dire. Charlie lui adresse un petit sourire satisfait. "Merci," en s'allongeant contre les oreillers.

Dean hésite, puis finit par l'imiter. Ils restent longtemps silencieux, bercés par un vieux morceaux de musique sans vraiment l'écouter.

"Alors," finalement. "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas écouter quand on te parle?"

"Ah, je le savais. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher."

"Quoi, tu ne veux pas me parler?" en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. "A moi?"

"Charlie," avec un rire.

"Cas essaie seulement de t'aider," plus sérieusement.

"Je sais."

"Je sais que tu sais, sale tête de mule, mais tu ne te laisses pas faire," en se redressant sur un coude, tournée vers lui. "Explique-moi."

"Tu ne comprendrais pas," en fermant les yeux.

"Tu crois que personne ne peut comprendre, mais tu n'essaies même pas de-"

"Peut-être que je ne veux pas que vous compreniez," admet Dean. "Mon père est là," en tapotant sa tempe du bout du doigt. "Il est là depuis que je suis en âge d'avoir des souvenirs, et maintenant, je suis censé ouvrir les yeux pour voir que j'ai presque inventé la personne qu'il est? Je suis censé voir qu'il est violent, qu'il ment et qu'il trompe, qu'il manipule et que je ne compte pas… pas pour ce que je suis mais plutôt pour ce qu'il pourrait obtenir de moi. Je crois que je préfère rester aveugle, Charlie. J'étais bien dans l'ignorance."

"Vraiment?" le ton inquisiteur. "Tu sais… je ne peux pas dire que je te connais par cœur, parce que tu es trop, beaucoup trop fermé pour ça, mais ce que je crois, c'est que peu importe ce qu'il a bien pu te faire… je crois qu'il y a une partie de toi qui le hait. Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire ni de le reconnaître, mais je crois que tu hais ton père. Tu peux haïr et aimer en même temps et peut-être, peut-être que-"

"Je n'ai plus envie de parler," en se détournant.

"D'accord," sans insister.

Elle n'insiste pas mais Charlie _sait_. Que parmi les choses qu'il ne dit pas, il y a aussi ce qu'il refuse de ressentir, Dean garde pour lui ce qu'il refoule au point de réussir à oublier.

Et pourtant, Charlie a essayé. En douceur, parfois un peu moins mais rien n'y fait, Dean reste obstinément et totalement _fermé_.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux, ils l'ont déjà été souvent, Charlie essaie et Dean se tait, et comme à chaque fois, elle finit par capituler. Les minutes défilent, et Dean se décide enfin à sourire. "Écoute ça," en passant les morceaux de musique pour en choisir un autre.

Il se tourne sur le côté pour lui faire face. "Tu aimes?" demande-t-il.

"Mmh," en se rallongeant, les yeux à hauteur des siens.

"Je peux te demander un truc?" et Charlie acquiesce. "Tu ne voudrais pas aller chercher ce qu'il reste du gâteau au chocolat?"

Charlie éclate de rire en secouant doucement la tête, elle lui rend l'écouteur et se lève. "Ouais," fait-elle. "J'y vais."

"Je t'aime," quand elle ouvre la porte.

"C'est pas à moi que t'es censé le dire," en agitant la main.

Dean marmonne dans son coin en se redressant pour s'asseoir, un genou ramené contre sa poitrine. Il attend patiemment que Charlie revienne, dans les deux minutes qui suivent.

"Arrête de grogner," en repassant le seuil. "Tu grinces des dents, Dean. Ça les abîme."

"Tu as aussi ramené de la bière?"

"Bien sûr," en reprenant sa place sur le lit. "Pour qui tu me prends? Je fais les choses bien."

.

"Ok, dis-moi," fait Sam. "Comment il va?"

"Il tourne en rond, il n'arrive pas à dormir, et il est… lunatique, je dirais," en haussant les épaules. "Parfois un peu agressif. Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le toucher."

"Tu veux dire…?" avec un vague geste de la main.

"Oui," simplement. "Mais je ne crois pas vouloir en parler avec toi, Sam."

Mais Castiel voudrait pouvoir le dire, dire à quel point il sent que Dean a changé, la manière dont il rejette presque chaque geste un peu plus poussé, chaque caresse plus intime et s'écarte quand ses baisers se font plus appuyés. Il voudrait parler de l'insouciance que Dean a perdue, et plus que tout, Castiel crève du besoin de dire tout ce qu'il a ressenti en posant les mains sur lui, Dean était là mais en même temps très loin d'être le même.

"C'est juste… je voudrais comprendre," en soupirant. "Je veux le comprendre, mais j'ai peur que la vérité soit pire que ce que je réussis à imaginer."

"Je sais," répond Sam. "Il dit que je ne veux pas savoir, et peut-être qu'il a raison. Et je déteste… je déteste le fait qu'il soit à la fois si influençable mais en même temps si têtu quand il a décidé quelque chose. Il a besoin de voir un psy, et il refuse simplement parce qu'il a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas y aller. Pourtant, il le sait, il sait qu'il a besoin de ça mais… ah, j'ai tellement, tellement envie de le secouer."

"Mais ça ne sert à rien," en faisant la moue. "Il ne comprend que ce qu'il veut comprendre."

"Il comprend… toi, tu sais comment t'y prendre avec lui. Tu sais être doux, mais en même temps… tu ne plies pas."

"Charlie a l'air de bien se débrouiller, elle aussi."

"Ce n'est pas la même chose," en secouant la tête. "Charlie et Dean sont très proches, mais ce ne sera jamais la même chose."

Légèrement perdu dans ses pensées, Castiel prend une gorgée du reste de sa bière. "Je peux te poser une question?" demande-t-il. "C'est juste… je veux juste le savoir."

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà couché ensemble?"

Sam se mord la lèvre pour étouffer son rire, un rire qui finit quand même par éclater. Il détourne la tête en levant les yeux au plafond. "C'est la meilleure, celle-là," en soufflant. "Tu te poses vraiment la question?"

"Si je demande, c'est que je me pose la question," l'air très sérieux.

"Aucun risque," avec un bref geste de la main. "Charlie est plus que lesbienne, et Dean la voit comme sa sœur. Ça n'arrivera jamais. Et là, ils sont juste en train de terminer le gâteau en écoutant de la musique, ils regardent le plafond et c'est juste… non, vraiment, aucun risque."

"Aucun?"

"Non, Cas," en riant doucement. "Et quand bien même, Dean est avec toi, maintenant. Il est avec toi?"

"Je suppose," évasif. "Il est distant, mais il est là."

"Et il lui parle. A John."

"Il part au quart de tour si jamais j'essaie d'aborder le sujet, alors… je laisse faire," contrarié. "Mais je ne crois qu'il soit vraiment… je crois qu'il voudrait ne pas comprendre, qu'il essaie de fermer les yeux sur ce que John lui a fait, mais il n'y arrive plus. Je l'ai entendu lui parler, l'autre nuit, et il tient tête. Pas au point de couper les ponts, mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire sans rien dire. Je crois que c'est très difficile pour lui de sortir de ce qu'il pense être sa zone de confort. Sa sécurité. Il se sent vulnérable."

"Et tu crois que ça va passer?"

"Je ne sais pas, Sam. Je connais Dean, mais toi… tu connais ton père."

"J'aurais voulu que tu rencontres Dean quand il avait quinze ou seize ans," un peu amer. "C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aurait eu besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un d'autre que John. Il l'a empêché de grandir et d'évoluer, il a juste… il a fait en sorte d'être le centre de son monde parce qu'il a besoin de ça pour exister. Et si tu savais… je le hais pour ça, pour ce qu'il a fait à Dean, pour toutes les fois où il le force à s'effacer. Dean n'est pas comme ça, au fond, il n'est pas comme ça avec les autres, il est censé être têtu, impulsif et savoir ce qu'il veut, il est censé parler plus fort que ça."

"Je sais," plus bas. "Je le sais, mais lui non. Il croit tout le contraire."

"Et pourtant… il est si difficile à convaincre, il ne fait pas ce qu'il n'a pas décidé de faire."

"C'est un paradoxe à lui tout seul," avec un léger sourire.

Ce paradoxe, Castiel le connaît mieux que personne, parce que Dean obéit et plie quand il l'a décidé, quand il _choisit_ qu'il a besoin de ça pour se sentir complet. Il laisse les rênes pour réussir à lâcher prise dans les bons moments, ses moments, ceux pendant lesquels il ne contrôle pas mais aussi pendant lesquels il n'a pas peur.

"Comment tu as fait, quand tu l'as convaincu d'aller voir un psy?" reprend-il.

"J'ai supplié," en soupirant. "Il y est allé pour moi, pas pour lui, pour pouvoir dire qu'il avait essayé. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça l'aide à ce point."

"Mais ça l'a aidé. Amélia l'a aidé, alors pourquoi il ne veut pas-"

"Il a peur de parler à quelqu'un d'autre, mais cette fois… il a besoin d'un vrai psy, pas d'un ami."

"Il est censé le décider tout seul," en laissant son menton reposer dans le creux de sa main. "C'est-"

Dean rouvre la porte de la chambre, plus doucement qu'il l'a fermée, ses pas aussi sont plus doux quand il sort. Il s'approche et repose le plat à gâteau sur le comptoir, puis se racle la gorge. "Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, Sammy," dit-il. "Excuse-moi."

"C'est rien," en échangeant un petit regard avec Charlie, debout près du comptoir.

Hésitant, Dean s'approche encore un peu, près de Castiel, et passe ses bras autour de son cou en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Je suis désolé," dans un murmure. "Ce n'est pas ta faute si ça ne va pas, et je suis… désolé de m'énerver si vite. Et de passer mes nerfs sur toi. Mais tu ne viendras quand même pas avec moi, Cas, Charlie vient et si ça ne va pas, je-"

"Tu fais le 911."

"Quoi?" surpris.

"C'est le numéro d'urgence," en le regardant par en-dessous.

"Je sais, Cas," avec un rire. "J'allais plutôt dire : si ça ne va pas, je lui tire dessus."

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux," en secouant la tête.

"C'est vrai… j'avais oublié," faussement songeur. "C'est toi le grand malade avec une arme à feu. Qui menace un civil."

"Il y avait le cran de sûreté," proteste Castiel. "Kevin ne risquait rien."

"Sauf si on tient compte du fait qu'il a fini par se faire descendre."

"Je peux… est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir?" demande Charlie. "Est-ce que je dois savoir?"

"Non," les deux en même temps.

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment," répond Castiel. "Tu ne nous fais pas confiance?"

"C'est une question piège," en roulant des yeux. "Mais toujours est-il, Dean, que tu ne vas tirer sur personne. Y compris ton père. En revanche, tu es autorisé à frapper, ça, ça ne me pose pas de problème."

"Je ne suis pas comme ça," sans se retourner vers elle. "Si je demande à Cas de ne pas venir, c'est pour une bonne raison. Personne ne va frapper personne."

"Si je peux me permettre," intervient Sam. "John n'a pas poussé la réflexion si loin, lui. Il n'a-"

"Sam," en se redressant. "Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise? Arrête, arrête vraiment de l'appeler par son prénom devant moi."

"Je suis censé l'appeler papa?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais-"

"J'avais déjà du mal quand on était plus jeunes, alors maintenant," à la limite du sarcasme. "Tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop."

"Mmh," exaspéré.

"Tu vas aussi dire que je n'ai pas le droit de dire du mal de lui?"

"C'est bon, Sam. Laisse tomber."

L'air contrarié, il recule jusqu'au comptoir et se hisse dessus. Il détourne les yeux, imperméable au regard de son frère sur lui. "Dean," insiste celui-ci. "Je ne voulais pas te-"

"Crois-moi," en le coupant. "Crois-moi, je voudrais le voir comme toi. Je voudrais que ce soit aussi facile pour moi de le détester, mais c'est pas le cas. Il faut que toi, tu essaies de comprendre ça. S'il te plaît. Essaie juste de comprendre. C'est tout ce que je te demande, et si tu n'y arrives pas alors n'en parle pas avec moi. C'est quand même pas si compliqué que ça, merde, tu-"

"Dean," l'interrompt Castiel. "Ça va."

"C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça," agacé.

Il ne lâche pas son frère du regard, et Sam, en soufflant d'exaspération, finit par se lever. "Je vais y aller," dit-il. "Ruby m'attend, et tu sais, Dean, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi, je pourrais aller très loin pour te protéger, mais tu ne me laisses pas faire si tu n'arrives pas à voir quand on veut ton bien."

Dean ne répond pas, et une nouvelle fois, il se détourne. Sam soupire. "Comme tu veux," avant de se tourner vers Charlie. "Je t'attends dans la voiture."

"J'arrive dans deux minutes," simplement.

Charlie garde le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, puis pivote doucement, tout doucement, les yeux plissés. "T'es un imbécile," fait-elle. "Un putain d'imbécile. J'espère que tu le sais."

"Je sais," à peine audible. "Tu peux dire à Sammy que je suis-"

"Que tu es désolé?" ironique. "Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'aille m'excuser à ta place. C'est ton petit-frère et c'est toi l'imbécile. Vraiment, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai parfois envie de te remettre les idées en place à coups de-"

"D'accord, d'accord," en levant les deux mains. "Je lui dirai… plus tard."

"C'est ça. Plus tard."

"Ne fais pas cette tête," en grimaçant. "Tu passes me chercher, demain?"

"Change de sujet," en roulant des yeux.

"Oui."

Elle soupire longuement, puis s'approche et plante un baiser sur sa joue. "Fin d'après-midi," dit-il.

"D'accord," encore une fois. "Je t'aime, Charlie."

"Tout pareil," avec un léger sourire. "Bonne chance, Cas," glisse-t-elle, en rajustant sa veste avant de prendre la direction de l'entrée. "Tu risques d'en avoir besoin."

"J'ai entendu," marmonne Dean.

"A demain," en sortant.

Dean évite le regard de Castiel qu'il sent pourtant braqué sur lui alors que celui-ci se lève et s'avance jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main à plat sur le comptoir, tout près de sa cuisse. Il ne dit rien, il se tait pour se contenter de le chercher du regard, encore et encore. "Dean?" après un très, très long moment.

"Je sais que je suis difficile, en ce moment," un ton trop aigu. "Ok, je… je sais, mais je-"

"Eh," une main sur sa joue. "Tu n'as pas de raison de paniquer, Dean."

"Mais c'est vrai que je suis difficile," en secouant la tête. "J'ai des sautes d'humeur, je m'énerve trop vite, je tourne en rond et je… je n'arrête pas de te réveiller la nuit parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et peut-être que-"

"Je crois que c'est un peu plus difficile pour toi que pour moi, en ce moment," en se penchant suffisamment pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. "Et je sais que tu as envie de le voir, de voir ton père, de l'appeler et de le laisser te demander pardon. Je sais que tu fais des efforts."

De sa main libre, Castiel caresse son dos, le geste plus délicat. "Et tu peux me réveiller la nuit," dit-il.

Dean rit mais Castiel devine qu'il a envie de pleurer. Ils restent silencieux encore longtemps, Castiel le serre plus fort contre lui. "Tu veux bien… que je te pose une question?" finit-il par reprendre.

"Mmh."

"Tu peux dire à Charlie que tu l'aimes, mais… pas à moi? Tu ne peux pas me le dire?"

Castiel regrette la question quand Dean se fige, un peu trop tendu. "Dean?" en se redressant pour le regarder. "Est-ce que tu-"

"C'est juste… ça ne veut pas dire la même chose, Cas," en ravalant difficilement sa salive. "Je sais que tu voudrais l'entendre mais je… je n'y arrive pas. Et je sais aussi qu'en ce moment, je ne suis pas exactement ce que tu veux, je ne te satisfais sur aucun point, et je-"

"Me satisfaire?" répète Castiel. "Mais-"

"Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi," en le coupant. "Ça aussi, je… je voudrais. Je veux. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps."

"Ce n'est pas de temps dont tu as besoin," tout doucement. "Je crois que tu as besoin d'autre chose, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi. Cette nuit, à New-York… Dean, tu pleurais. Tu as pleuré et tu tremblais, et la deuxième fois, je peux… je peux admettre que je n'ai pas fait suffisamment attention à toi mais je suis sûr que tu t'es senti sale, après."

"Cas," en serrant les dents pour que ses lèvres ne tremblent pas. "Arrête, s'il te plaît."

"J'essaie juste de te comprendre," en caressant l'arête de sa mâchoire du bout du pouce.

"Je ne veux pas que tu… je ne veux pas que tu me comprennes," le ton vraiment très bas. "Ça ne vient pas de toi, c'est juste… j'ai besoin de temps, et ça va passer. Ça ne vient pas de toi. Je te fais confiance et je crois en toi, Cas, comme avant, et ça ne changera jamais."

"Tu ne veux pas que je te comprenne?"

"Non," en secouant la tête.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais, Dean?" la voix plus douce.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit," en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. "Ma dernière fois n'est pas un bon souvenir. Je n'avais pas couché avec un homme depuis… longtemps, et ce n'est pas un bon souvenir."

"Est-ce que-"

"Ne demande pas," un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. "Je t'en prie. Ne demande pas, Cas, ne demande… rien. Je suis là, maintenant, avec toi. C'est ce qui compte, hein…? Je suis en sécurité."

Castiel acquiesce, l'air un peu absent. Les pièces s'assemblent lentement, bien trop lentement, et puis il sent ce vide, ce blanc ou cet espace qu'il ne peut pas combler. Le morceau qui manque et ce qu'il ne comprend pas encore.

"Cas?" quand le silence s'éternise un peu trop longtemps.

Un peu perdus, les yeux presque trop verts de Dean le cherchent, cherchent sa voix et les mots qui rassurent à chaque fois. Castiel lui adresse un sourire, presque rien, un fin sourire parce qu'il n'est pas capable de plus. "Oui," répond-il. "Bien sûr que tu es sécurité. C'est tout ce qui compte."


	37. En même temps que la peur

**Ce chapitre est plus calme, je dirais. Dean et Cas sont plus proches, plus 'vrais' l'un avec l'autre (si je peux dire ça comme ça)**

 **Les choses vont très bientôt aller beaucoup plus vite, et la situation va déraper**

 **Merci encore (et encore désolée pour l'attente plus longue qu'au début)**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Dean se tourne et se retourne, incapable de trouver le sommeil qui pourtant l'engourdit. Immobile, il respire plus doucement, en même temps que Castiel. Son souffle caresse sa nuque, et Dean se décale légèrement vers lui pour poser sa tête sur son oreiller.

Castiel passe un bras autour de sa taille, une main à plat sur son ventre mais par-dessus son t-shirt. Il caresse tout en douceur, en petits mouvements circulaires.

"Cas?"

"Mmh," en se raclant la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

"Tu ne dors pas?" incertain.

"J'ai le sommeil très léger, et tu bouges vraiment beaucoup."

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Peut-être que je devrais dormir sur le canapé, je vais… je vais aller sur le canapé," en commençant à se redresser.

"Dean," en le retenant par la taille. "C'est rien. Reste."

"Mais-"

"Je dormirai demain matin," coupe Castiel. "Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller sur le canapé. Non… reste, s'il te plaît."

Sans pour autant se détendre, Dean se rallonge et Castiel le tient plus fort. Sa main joue avec le bas de son t-shirt mais ne passe pas en dessous. "Je peux?" le ton très doux.

Dean attrape son poignet et guide sa main plus haut, sous le tissu mais peut-être un peu plus pour l'éloigner de sa ceinture que pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Et pourtant, le simple contact fait plus de bien que ce qu'il croyait, la chaleur semble passer entre eux, une chaleur diffuse et apaisante.

"Ton cœur bat très vite," murmure Castiel.

"J'ai juste du mal à arrêter de penser. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à dormir."

"A quoi tu penses?"

"Tu ne veux pas savoir," en se tournant sur le dos, sa main toujours sur la sienne.

"Je ne veux pas savoir ou alors tu ne veux pas que je sache?"

"Les deux?"

Castiel se redresse légèrement, juste sur un coude et son autre main dans ses cheveux. Il effleure son front du bout du pouce. Le visage de Dean est trop faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui filtre à travers les stores, mais Castiel lit quand même distinctement dans ses yeux. "Tu ne voudras jamais que je-"

"Tu comprends pas, Cas," en le coupant. "C'est pas que je me sens sale… c'est que je _suis_ sale."

"Dean-"

"Tu as dit que tu sentais… que tu avais senti à quel point je suis différent," en levant les yeux dans les siens. "Tu sens mais tu ne peux pas comprendre et je… je sais que ce qui est arrivé est ma faute. Je l'ai bien cherché, et je ne veux pas que tu le saches parce que-"

"Est-ce qu'un jour, tu vas… arrêter de croire que tout est ta faute?"

"Mais c'est ma faute," en secouant légèrement la tête. "Je ne veux pas… je… je voudrais qu'on arrête d'en parler. C'est passé. Je ne veux plus en parler."

"D'accord," à contre cœur. "J'essaie juste de t'aider, Dean, et… dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?"

"Je ne sais pas," en roulant sur le côté pour se rapprocher de lui.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule, inspirant l'odeur sur sa peau nue, son parfum un peu plus enivrant à chaque fois.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais… prendre un bain?" demande Castiel.

"Maintenant?" les sourcils froncés.

"Oui, maintenant."

Moins d'une dizaine de secondes, Dean semble réfléchir avant de hocher la tête. Il sourit. "Avec beaucoup de mousse, alors," dit-il. "Et des perles de bain. Tu as des perles de bain?"

"Des cubes effervescents," en dégageant les couvertures pour se lever.

Dean le suit dans la salle de bain, il retire son t-shirt sur le chemin, et son bas de survêtement sur le seuil. Déjà en boxer, Castiel tourne le robinet en bouchant le fond de la baignoire. "Tu préfères fleur de cerisier ou lilas?" en fouillant dans le tiroir de la commode près du lavabo. "Pour les cubes effervescents."

"Devine," avec un sourire.

Castiel le lui rend, un léger sourire en coin qui éclaire pourtant tout son visage.

Il vide presque le tiers d'une bouteille de bain moussant dans la baignoire, puis coupe l'eau quand elle arrive assez haut. Dean s'avance en terminant de se déshabiller. "L'eau est toute violette," en se glissant dedans. "Tu viens?"

Castiel balance son boxer dans la panière à linge avant d'entrer dans la baignoire, assis juste en face de lui.

L'eau remonte au-dessus de sa taille, Dean pose sa main à la surface, les yeux baissés vers l'intérieur de son poignet. Il soupire. "Tu te souviens de ça?" en levant le bras pour les lui montrer. "Les brûlures de cigarette."

"Oui," répond simplement Castiel.

Ces cicatrices-là sont petites et circulaires, presque invisibles pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qu'elles sont là. Petites, mais suffisamment marquées pour que Castiel puisse encore les distinguer. Dean finit par laisser retomber son bras dans l'eau. "C'était pas un accident," dit-il. "C'est jamais… ça n'a jamais été un accident. C'est toujours… volontaire."

"Je sais," tout doucement.

"Tu as déjà ressenti… quelque chose comme… comme quand ton cœur et ta tête sont sur le point d'exploser, quand tout est trop fort pour que les émotions puissent rester dans ton corps?" en évitant son regard. "C'est ça, c'est… c'est toujours comme ça pour moi. Je ressens _trop_ les choses, et c'est jamais un accident."

"Et si tu essayais d'extérioriser autrement?"

"Je ne sais pas comment," en secouant la tête. "C'est moi ou les autres, et quand j'étais plus jeune, je… me battais souvent, je provoquais parce que j'avais besoin de me défouler. Tu vois… taper sur les autre, c'est pas vraiment mieux."

"Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu n'as plus-"

"Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles vraiment que je te le dise," en jouant distraitement avec la mousse.

"C'est toi qui ne veux pas le dire," corrige Castiel. "Mais tu peux, si tu veux. Tu peux me le dire mais tu n'es pas obligé."

Dean relève la tête. Il se frotte l'arrière de la nuque, l'air nerveux. "Quand j'avais dix-sept ans," après une hésitation. "J'étais dans un bar, et j'avais un peu trop bu, mon père arrêtait pas de m'appeler parce que j'étais parti de la maison en claquant la porte sans prévenir, j'étais énervé parce qu'on s'engueulait sans arrêt et je… je sais pas, j'étais trop ivre, je crois. J'ai provoqué une bagarre, mais le gars était beaucoup plus âgé, plus grand et plus fort que moi, et je me suis pris la dérouillée de ma vie. Mon père a fini par venir me chercher, et c'était à peine si j'arrivais à marcher, j'avais des bleus partout, j'avais mal, j'ai eu mal pendant des jours et c'est là que j'ai compris, j'avais mal mais je pouvais enfin penser à autre chose. Ça, ça m'a aidé à me recentrer. C'était pas les coups, je veux… je n'ai pas aimé être frappé, c'était juste… la douleur. Et après… je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est devenu un automatisme. Peu importe d'où vient la douleur, je ne sais pas la gérer si elle est psychologique. Je ne sais pas faire."

"Parce que personne ne t'a appris à le faire," le ton plus doux. "Ton père t'a seulement appris à garder pour toi et à tout refouler."

"Pour m'endurcir," en haussant les épaules. "Il voulait juste que je puisse être plus fort."

"Tu n'es pas plus fort si tu refoules au point de ne plus rien contrôler."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu trouves que-"

"Non," coupe Castiel. "Non, Dean. Je ne trouve pas que tu es faible, je n'ai jamais, jamais pensé ça, et c'est juste… tu sais, parfois tu es… déconnecté. Je l'ai déjà remarqué, quand on était à New-York. Il y a les fois où tu as l'air de ressentir toute la douleur du monde, et ces autres fois… celles où tu ne ressens rien du tout. Tu es toujours en déséquilibre, jamais stable. C'est tout ou rien."

"Toi aussi, tu as parfois l'air déconnecté," le bout de l'index à la surface de l'eau et les yeux de nouveau baissés, comme pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. "Tu as l'air impassible."

"Mais c'est juste une façade. Juste une manière de me protéger."

"Te protéger de quoi?" en penchant légèrement la tête.

"De l'extérieur," simplement. "Peut-être que je gère un peu trop bien mes émotions."

"C'est pour ça que tu te contrôles si bien?"

"Peut-être," encore une fois. "Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ressens rien. Au contraire."

"Comment est-ce qu'on peut les gérer _trop_ bien, ses émotions?" les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. "Je voudrais bien savoir faire ça, moi."

"Il y a un juste milieu, tu sais."

"Alors on peut juste… essayer de se rapprocher le plus possible du juste milieu, pour nous deux?" en redressant le menton pour croiser son regard.

Castiel lui adresse un vrai sourire et puis tend la main pour effleurer son avant-bras, posé sur le rebord de la baignoire. "Est-ce que tu veux bien venir un peu plus près de moi?" demande-t-il.

Sans vraiment hésiter, Dean se retourne, doucement pour ne pas renverser l'eau du bain, et cale son dos contre lui. "Tu sais," après un long moment silencieux. "J'aurais dû rappeler Sam, hier soir. J'aurais vraiment dû le rappeler."

"Tu aurais dû," confirme Castiel. "Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi?"

"Question de fierté," en jouant du bout des doigts contre le dos de sa main. "Je sais que j'ai tort et que c'est à moi de m'excuser, mais je… je trouve ça vraiment difficile. Pourquoi toujours être obligé de demander pardon? Je veux dire… on peut juste faire comme si de rien n'était et passer à autre chose."

"C'est un peu trop facile, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Je trouve que parfois, on ne devrait pas dire non à la facilité."

Dean sait qu'il sourit, il l'entend dans le simple "mmh." Il souffle, un peu de dépit. "Sammy est juste… je ne sais pas, je voudrais qu'il essaie de-"

"Il essaie de te comprendre, mais reconnais… reconnais que tu ne laisses pas beaucoup de portes ouvertes," le ton toujours si doux. "Je crois que Sam, lui, il voudrait que tu ressentes un peu plus les choses comme lui. Il déteste ton père pour ce qu'il t'a fait, même si lui non plus ne sait pas exactement ce que c'est. Il le hait, Dean, et peut-être que c'est aussi ce que tu devrais essayer de comprendre. Ton frère ne cherche qu'à te protéger."

"Il va un peu trop vite pour moi. Vous allez tous un peu trop vite pour moi."

"Tu sais, c'est très… très frustrant," répond Castiel. "C'est frustrant d'être là et de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour t'atteindre. Tu es tellement, tellement fermé, Dean."

Celui-ci ferme les yeux, un peu plus en arrière contre lui. "Je sais," finit-il par dire. "Mais vous allez trop vite pour moi, vous me demandez… ce que je ne peux pas faire. C'est mon père, Castiel, et je ne… je ne _veux_ pas couper les ponts avec lui."

"Tu veux essayer de lui pardonner."

"Mais je n'y arrive pas," en ravalant très difficilement sa salive. "Je crois que tu comprends pas, tu sais, c'est… c'était plus facile quand je n'avais pas conscience de tout ça, quand je pouvais le suivre sans me poser de questions sur ses intentions. Je voudrais qu'il soit vraiment ce que j'ai toujours cru, ou alors… je voudrais pouvoir encore fermer les yeux et ne pas savoir que j'ai été aveugle. Je veux être aveugle."

"Mais tu n'y arrives pas," à son tour.

"Je n'y arrive pas," les yeux toujours fermés.

"Tu veux bien que je te pose une question?"

"Essaie toujours," avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Castiel hésite, pas certain de vouloir une réponse, puis :

"Est-ce que je t'ai déjà… donné l'impression de ne pas te laisser le choix?" demande-t-il. "Est-ce que tu as déjà eu le sentiment que je te forçais à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas faire?"

"T'es en train de me demander si j'ai l'impression que tu m'as déjà violé, Cas?"

"C'est le cas?"

"Non," de but-en-blanc. "Jamais. Tu ne m'as jamais forcé à rien, et tu ne ferais jamais ça. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être obligé à faire quelque chose, tu me laisses le choix, et je sais que tu arrêterais tout de suite si je te le demandais. Pourquoi… pourquoi cette question?"

"Parce que je… Dean, est-ce que c'est-"

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas demander," en bloquant tout l'air dans ses poumons.

Castiel serre les dents pour réussir à se taire, il regrette un moment d'avoir posé la question parce qu'il sait que la réponse, la voix de Dean, trop rauque, le léger tremblement de ses mains, tout le pousse à _deviner_. Il passe un bras en travers de son ventre pour le serrer un peu plus fort, il ferme les yeux, son souffle brûle quand il inspire profondément puis l'embrasse sur la tempe.

.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveille avant lui. Le soleil tape contre son visage, lui arrachant un grondement agacé. Il se lève et ferme presque complètement les stores avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il se glisse dans le lit, contre Castiel qui lui ouvre un bras. "Quelle heure il est?" demande-t-il, la voix encore basse.

"Presque midi," en posant sa tête sur son oreiller. "On peut encore dormir?"

"Sûr," en effleurant ses cheveux du bout des lèvres.

Il respire le léger parfum de lilas qui se mêle à son odeur, puis sourit. "C'est sûrement ce qu'on est censés faire d'un jour de congé," dit-il. "Rester au lit."

"Mmh," en caressant distraitement son avant-bras.

Dans sa voix, Castiel devine quelque chose qui ressemble à de la contrariété ou de la déception. Il fronce les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas envie de faire plus que seulement dormir, Dean."

"J'ai envie," sans essayer de se retourner pour le regarder. "C'est pas ça."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas ça," en pressant une main à plat sur son ventre parce qu'il sait à quel point ça le rassure. "Je sais."

Presque brusquement, Dean se retourne. Il lève les yeux dans les siens, plonge dans le bleu si doux et si familier, l'ancre à la réalité, il passe le bout de ses doigts sur son visage. Il retient son souffle si longtemps que ses poumons se mettent à brûler, puis se rapproche suffisamment pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord tout doucement, à peine une caresse, et Castiel entrouvre la bouche.

Dean l'embrasse plus franchement en posant les mains sur le haut de son torse. Il s'assoit doucement sur lui, les genoux sur le matelas de chaque côté de ses hanches sans jamais rompre le baiser. La chaleur l'envahit en même temps que la peur, il l'attrape par les poignets et le guide jusqu'à sa taille pour faire taire ses craintes. Sa peau brûle un peu la sienne, un point de repère, peut-être le seul que Dean parvienne à comprendre.

Il finit par lâcher sa bouche pour semer d'autres baisers le long de l'arrête de sa mâchoire. "Je ne sais pas," en soufflant. "Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire une seconde que je voulais réussir à vivre sans toi. Que je pouvais t'oublier."

"Tu voulais m'oublier?" en serrant sa taille un peu plus fort entre ses mains.

"J'ai essayé," en embrassant délicatement le haut de sa pommette. "J'ai essayé jusqu'à y croire suffisamment pour que le mensonge ait l'air vrai. Et quand tu as débarqué ici, quand je suis entré dans le bureau de Charlie et que tu étais là, c'était comme… non, attends. C'était encore un peu avant. Le soir, ce soir où je t'ai vu dans le bar. J'ai cru que j'hallucinais, j'avais un peu bu et je voulais être en train de rêver, autant que je voulais que ce soit réel. Et tu étais dans ce bureau et j'ai détesté ce que j'ai ressenti."

"Et ensuite?"

"Ensuite, tu m'as embrassé," en se redressant complètement. "Dans la rue, en sortant du bar. Tout était différent chez toi, mais ça… tu m'as embrassé. C'était comme avant et j'ai détesté. Il t'a fallu moins d'une journée pour me faire comprendre que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire semblant."

"Tu as détesté?" en tiquant.

"Pas le baiser, Cas," avec un petit sourire. "Je n'ai pas détesté le baiser."

"Tu as dit que je te dégoûtais."

Dean se mordille nerveusement la lèvre, sans le lâcher du regard. "J'ai dit des tas de trucs que je regrette maintenant," répond-il. "Je voulais te repousser. Je voulais juste que tu t'en ailles, Cas. J'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi."

"Tu veux que je m'en aille?" en jouant du bout des doigts contre sa hanche.

"J'ai l'air de vouloir que tu t'en ailles?" en soufflant d'exaspération. "Imbécile."

Castiel hausse un sourcil, en cachant son sourire. "Imbécile?" répète-t-il. "Tu trouves que-"

"T'es un imbécile si tu crois que je te laisserais t'en aller maintenant."

"Alors… je suis coincé?"

"Seulement si tu veux l'être," un ton plus bas. "Tu veux?"

"J'y réfléchis," en haussant les épaules, du mieux qu'il peut contre le matelas.

Dean s'accroche à ses épaules pour ne pas basculer lorsque Castiel se redresse pour s'asseoir, dos collé à la tête de lit. Ils se regardent un très long moment, immobiles, Dean laisse ses mains où elles sont, légèrement troublé par le changement de position. Il se racle la gorge. "Tu trouves que c'est une très bonne idée que je sois assis pile sur-"

"Je sais me contrôler, Dean," en le coupant.

"Excuse-moi, mais là… je _sens_ à quel point tu ne te contrôles pas," en mordant sa langue pour ne pas rire. "Je suis assis dessus."

"Désolé," en grimaçant.

"Désolé?" en penchant la tête. "Non, non… ça va."

Il laisse retomber sa main, les yeux toujours dans les siens alors qu'il défait le nœud de son survêtement. Castiel attrape son poignet. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'essaie," simplement.

"Arrête," tout doucement. "Pourquoi… pourquoi tu voudrais essayer de faire quelque chose qui te met mal à l'aise?"

"Je l'ai déjà fait dans la douche, l'autre soir," en haussant les épaules. "Je peux le refaire maintenant, et tu vas mourir de frustration si parfois je ne-"

"Ma main droite est fonctionnelle, je te remercie."

"La mienne aussi."

"Mais toi, tu ne l'es pas," répond Castiel.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" visiblement vexé.

"Je me suis très mal exprimé," en le retenant doucement quand il commence à s'éloigner. "Je veux dire… je veux juste dire que tu fais ce que tu crois que je veux seulement pour me faire plaisir. Tu n'as pas dit que tu _voulais_ le refaire maintenant, tu as dit que tu le pouvais. Tu ne me dois rien, Dean, surtout rien de sexuel."

Silencieux, Dean acquiesce. Ses yeux brillent un peu trop et ses lèvres tremblent, bien loin d'un sourire. Castiel passe son pouce dessus, le plus doucement du monde. "Ça va," dit-il. "Ça va aller."

"Aide-moi, Cas," d'une toute petite voix. "Est-ce que tu peux… tu peux essayer de m'aider?"

"Tu veux me laisser essayer?"

"Tu sais comment?" en penchant légèrement la tête.

"J'ai une idée," en glissant une main dans son dos.

Il le soutient tout en le faisant basculer en arrière sur le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus, son visage près du sien. "Je t'aime," dit-il, sans attendre de réponse avant d'embrasser le coin de ses lèvres. "Je t'aime vraiment, Dean. De tout mon cœur. Tu le sais?"

"Oui," alors que les battements de son cœur s'affolent.

"Alors tu sais que je ne ferais jamais, jamais rien pour te blesser," en caressant le bas de son ventre. "Tu comptes plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu passes avant tout, et je te promets que ça ne changera jamais."

Tout en douceur, il dépose des baisers le long de sa gorge, laisse parfois ses dents râper contre sa peau sans lui faire mal, il soulève son t-shirt pour se pencher et embrasser son ventre. Il s'arrête une seconde pour l'écouter respirer, et Dean presse très légèrement sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque en soulevant ses hanches. Castiel ne retient pas son petit sourire, et puis très lentement, il baisse son survêtement.

Dean souffle un gémissement, l'excitation étroitement mêlée à la peur. Il frissonne, sans savoir exactement de quoi, et lâche cette fois un vrai cri lorsque Castiel mordille près de l'os de sa hanche avant de remonter l'embrasser. Dean rend le baiser sans hésiter, il s'accroche à ses épaules comme pour chercher à respirer. "Cas," quand celui-ci s'écarte doucement.

La sueur perle sur son front alors qu'il donne de légers coups de bassin vers lui, les deux mains à l'arrière de sa nuque pour l'avoir plus proche. "Cas," encore une fois. "Cas… Cas, tu peux-"

"Tu veux que je le fasse?" murmure Castiel, tout près de son oreille. "C'est ce que tu veux, Dean?"

"Oui," la voix cassée.

"Tu es sûr?" avec un sourire dans la voix.

"Castiel," en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux pour croiser son regard. "Si tu oses me laisser dans cet état sans terminer ce que tu as commencé, je ne te pardonnerai jamais."

Sa main traîne longtemps sur le haut de sa cuisse, il effleure ou caresse, et Dean grogne de frustration. "Castiel."

"Jamais?" répète celui-ci, en se rapprochant dangereusement de son sexe.

Il provoque encore un peu, l'allume jusqu'à le sentir trembler entre ses mains, il plante un dernier baiser sur sa bouche avant de redescendre en déposant de petites morsures le long de son ventre.

Dean gémit plus fort lorsque Castiel plaque son bassin contre le matelas en refermant son autre main sur son sexe. Il va et vient sur la longueur, d'abord lentement, puis se décide enfin à le prendre dans sa bouche. Il ne lâche pas et le tient fermement pour l'empêcher de donner des coups de reins mais le laisse glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux. Dean ne guide pas ses gestes et ne force pas sa tête, conscient que Castiel ne supporte aucune forme de domination. Il donne beaucoup, beaucoup de lui-même, mais garde toujours le contrôle.

Longtemps, il joue avec sa bouche, joue avec Dean, recule et puis le reprend plus loin. Son rythme est lent, patient et mesuré, plus rapide quand il le sent proche de jouir, quand il l'entend dans sa voix et ses inspirations. Dean cherche son souffle en forçant contre la main qui retient sa hanche contre le matelas, sans réussir à bouger. _Castiel_ le retient, et ça le frustre autant que ça l'excite.

Il ferme les yeux, consumé par le plaisir et ce sentiment familier qu'il ressent chaque fois qu'il s'abandonne.

Et la peur, cette peur quasiment constante finit par s'apaiser.

"Cas," plus rauque. "Castiel, je vais… recule si tu ne veux pas que je-"

Plus tendre, Castiel caresse sa hanche mais ne recule pas. Dean mord l'intérieur de sa joue, ses muscles se tendent et vibrent sous sa peau. La brûlure de l'orgasme affleure puis _éclate_ lorsque Castiel le prend si profondément que Dean se sent heurter le fond de sa gorge.

Comme anesthésié, il se laisse aller en arrière, si léger qu'il a l'impression de pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le matelas. Castiel le relâche et se redresse. Il penche légèrement la tête. "Dean?"

"Viens plus près," en tendant les deux mains vers lui.

"Tu te sens bien?"

Dean prend doucement son visage en coupe quand il se rapproche, il l'embrasse sans lui répondre, un baiser rapide, en mêlant sa langue à la sienne pour sentir son goût dans sa bouche. "Merci," en le serrant contre lui. "Merci."

.

Le reste de la journée passe tout doucement, sans bouger. Dean se rendort plusieurs fois, plus détendu, et ne se réveille vraiment qu'au moment où Castiel repousse le bras qu'il a passé en travers de son ventre pour se lever.

"Cas?" en se redressant sur un coude. "Quelle heure il est?"

Les stores sont toujours fermés et Dean ne le devine qu'à peine, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui inonde le reste de l'appartement.

"Presque dix-sept heures," répond Castiel. "Tu veux manger quelque chose?"

"Charlie doit passer me chercher," en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

"Je sais."

"Fais pas cette tête," en se levant pour le rejoindre.

Il prend sa main et les entraîne tous les deux dans la cuisine. "Je vais revenir très vite," dit-il.

"Tu ne vas pas m'appeler pour me dire que tu préfères rester?"

"Bien sûr que non," en se retournant pour ouvrir un placard. "On peut manger des céréales avec du lait."

"D'accord," simplement.

Dean ne relève pas son ton, un peu trop calme. Il sort deux bols, un paquet de chocapics à peine entamé et une brique de lait du réfrigérateur. "Cas," en lui tendant un bol. "C'est une bonne journée, et ce sera toujours une bonne journée quand je vais rentrer."

"C'est une bonne journée?" sans le lâcher du regard quand il s'assoit sur le tabouret en face du sien, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

"Oui," avec un sourire. "Et-" coupé par un coup de sonnette . "Et c'est Charlie."

Son bol à la main, il descend du tabouret en prenant la direction de l'entrée. Il ouvre la porte et cale son épaule contre. "Salut," fait-il.

"Est-ce que tu… manges des chocapics à cinq heures de l'après-midi?" les sourcils froncés.

"On vient de se lever," en haussant les épaules. "Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée."

Charlie lève les yeux au ciel, sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approche et l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue. "Vous ne dormez pas la nuit?" demande-t-elle, en le suivant dans la cuisine. "Quoi que… laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir, je crois."

"On a pris un bain," en reposant son bol sur le comptoir. "C'est un peu pour ça que Cas est à moitié nu, là tout de suite. Mais ne regarde pas. Tourne la tête."

"Je suis gay, imbécile," en échangeant un regard, et un soupir, avec Castiel.

"Elles disent toutes ça avant de piquer ton mec," marmonne Dean.

"Va t'habiller," avec un petit rire.

"Ne regarde pas," en lui jetant des regards par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant. "Cas, je prends un de tes t-shirts."

Sa voix résonne depuis la chambre, son ton est plus enjoué qu'à l'habitude, et Charlie sourit. "J'adore quand il est comme ça," en se hissant sur le premier tabouret près d'elle, à côté de Castiel.

"Comme ça?" tique celui-ci.

"Quand il ne se force pas à sourire."

"Je crois que lui-même, il ne fait souvent plus la différence," plus bas pour que Dean ne puisse pas l'entendre.

"Nous, on fait la différence, même s'il a pris l'habitude de faire semblant."

"Je peux te demander quelque chose, Charlie?" après une hésitation. "Je voudrais juste… ne le laisse pas seul avec lui. Reste, même s'il te dit qu'il veut seulement lui parler. C'est frustrant pour moi de ne pas pouvoir le protéger moi-même, et-"

"Je reste de toute façon," coupe Charlie. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais soit dit en passant, Cas, je crois que c'est une meilleure idée que tu ne viennes pas."

"Tu crois que je ne sais pas me contrôler?"

"Je crois que tu perds facilement ton calme quand il s'agit de Dean," un coude posé sur le comptoir. "Tu l'as déjà prouvé, et je tiens à toi, maintenant. Je ne veux pas être obligée de te suspendre parce que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de flanquer une dérouillée à quelqu'un qui-"

"Quelqu'un qui le mérite amplement," en jouant nerveusement avec les céréales dans son bol.

"Certes," en soupirant. "Mais ce n'est pas vraiment à toi d'en décider. Si Dean voulait bien porter plainte, on pourrait décider, mais en attendant… ça n'arrangerait rien de passer tes nerfs sur son père."

"Mmh," l'air peu convaincu.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," encore une fois. "Je sais prendre soin de Dean, moi aussi."

"Je sais."

"Eh, Cas," derrière eux. "Je peux prendre aussi ta veste?"

"Laquelle?" en pivotant sur son tabouret pour se retrouver face à lui.

"Elle est molletonnée, dedans," la veste en question dans les mains. "Et il fait froid, dehors. Je peux la prendre?"

"Mais oui," avec un petit sourire.

Dean le lui rend, il s'avance en enfilant la veste, les deux mains enfoncées dans les poches. "Bon," fait-il. "On y va? Plus vite je récupère l'Impala, plus vite on rentre."

"On y va," répond Charlie.

"Je reviens vite, Cas," en s'avançant un peu plus, jusqu'à être juste devant lui.

Il se penche pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, et c'est un peu étrange. De sentir ce qui manque et ce qu'il est censé dire maintenant. Ce qui brûle.


	38. Du bon côté de la barrière

**Je sais que vous vous attendiez probablement à ce que John fasse encore des siennes, mais c'est surtout pour ce que Dean va finir par faire qu'il faut s'inquiéter. Vous comprendrez dans le chapitre suivant (désolée de vous faire attendre comme ça, mais il faut bien que les choses se mettent en place)**

 **J'ai mis pas de temps à écrire ce chapitre-là, parce que je voulais que ça rende comme ce que j'imaginais, et c'était assez compliqué à écrire pour moi. C'est un peu transitoire, mais je crois que c'est important de développer cette relation sous tous ses aspects, alors… voilà**

 **Merci encore, évidemment**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Les premières minutes du trajet défilent dans le silence pesant des non-dits, et Dean ne cherche pas à le briser. Il reste dans son coin, ignore les regards insistants de Charlie qui finit par pousser un très long soupir de frustration. "Tu vas finir par le lui dire?" demande-t-elle.

"Concentre-toi sur la route, Charlie," la tête calée contre la vitre.

"Et toi, réponds à ma question."

"Je lui dirai quand ce sera le bon moment," un peu trop évasif.

"Le bon moment?" répète Charlie. "Tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà des tas de bons moments? En partant, il y a dix minutes. Je t'aime, Cas. C'est si difficile que ça pour toi?"

"Oui," sincèrement. "C'est difficile."

"D'accord, mais-"

"Charlie," en la coupant.

"Ok," son attention de nouveau tournée vers la route. "Mais… ça va, entre vous?"

"Oui."

"Tu ne veux pas en parler?"

"Cas est patient," en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. "C'est même une de ses qualités principales. Cas et sa patience d'ange. Je sais que c'est… que je suis difficile, mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps."

"Pour te remettre?" en tapotant le volant. "Mais te remettre de quoi, Dean?"

"Ça, c'est moi que ça regarde."

"Cas essaie de t'aider, on essaie tous de t'aider, mais personne ne peut rien faire si tu es seul à savoir ce qu'il faut réparer."

"Peut-être que je suis censé m'aider tout seul," en haussant les épaules.

"Et ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment bien, jusque-là," en faisant la moue. "Sans vouloir te vexer."

"Je ne suis pas vexé," en secouant doucement la tête.

Il relève le menton quand Charlie prend un dernier virage. "Mon père est là," avec un geste vers le quatre-quatre garé devant la maison.

"Je peux y aller à ta place, si c'est ce que tu veux," en se garant.

"Non," en ouvrant la portière. "Je peux y aller."

.

Pourtant, il hésite une seconde, la main sur la poignée. Une seconde avant d'entrer, Charlie sur les talons.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de passer dans le salon jusqu'à la cuisine, l'estomac noué. Il se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention de John, en serrant les dents pour ne pas trembler.

"Dean?" en relevant la tête, assis derrière le comptoir.

Il repose le journal, les sourcils légèrement froncés alors que son regard passe de Dean à Charlie. Il se contente d'un signe de tête. Dean s'approche. "Je veux juste récupérer l'Impala," dit-il. "Et les papiers que je-"

"Tu vas bien?" en se levant.

Dean retient un petit mouvement de recul, cache la peur qu'il ressent au souvenir des coups, il cache sa peur derrière son visage qu'il essaie de rendre impassible. "Je suppose," finit-il par répondre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" un pas en avant dans sa direction, et un geste de la main vers son visage. "On ne voit presque plus rien."

"Moi, je vois," sans réfléchir.

Surpris, John penche un peu la tête. "Je suis désolé, Dean. Tu sais que je suis désolé."

"Tu es désolé?" en levant les yeux dans les siens.

"On peut avoir un moment?" en se tournant vers Charlie.

"Je crois que je vais plutôt rester ici," réplique celle-ci, une épaule calée contre le mur.

"Charlie reste ici," appuie Dean.

"Très bien," en soupirant.

John lève une main et le saisit par le menton pour observer l'ombre des blessures sur son visage, troublé de sentir à quel point Dean est tendu. "Tu as peur à ce point-là?" demande-t-il. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

"Peut-être que le mal est déjà fait," en le repoussant doucement. "Je peux avoir mes clés de voiture?"

"Mmh," en se détournant.

Il ouvre le premier tiroir à sa droite, fouille dedans et récupère le trousseau de clés. Dean tend la main, sans le regarder. John garde le trousseau dans la sienne. "Tu peux me dire, Dean," près de lui sans l'être trop mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il l'intimide. "A quel moment tu as commencé à me détester?"

"Je ne te déteste pas."

"Vraiment?" le ton plus ironique. "Tu ne veux même plus me regarder dans les yeux."

"Je peux avoir mes clés de voiture?" encore une fois.

"Regarde-moi."

Dean relève la tête pour croiser son regard. "Voilà," entre ses dents.

"Ne sois pas insolent," comme un avertissement. "Je peux tolérer le fait que tu sois en colère et que tu m'en veuilles, mais tu vas changer de ton."

"Tolérer?" répète Dean. "Tu ne tolères jamais rien du tout."

"Arrête," en secouant la tête. "Arrête de faire l'enfant. Si tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé, dis-le, mais ne tourne pas autour du pot comme ça. Ça fait plus d'une semaine, Dean, et tout ce que tu as accepté de me dire, c'est que tu allais bien. Dans trois ou quatre sms."

"Parce que c'est la vérité."

John serre le poing, agacé. "Est-ce que tu vas finir par mûrir et rentrer à la maison? Tu as terminé de bouder dans ton coin?"

"Est-ce que tu vas finir par me donner mes clés de voiture?" en soufflant.

"Oh, Dean, je te conseille de ne pas trop jouer avec le feu."

"Je n'ai pas-"

"Tais-toi," coupe John. "Tu tiens à jouer les imbéciles, Dean, très bien. Fais. Tu ne m'écoutes plus et tu ne veux plus me faire confiance, c'est-"

"Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça," frustré de ce qu'il ressent. "Je n'ai jamais dit ça."

Il soupire longuement, sur le point de demander à Charlie de leur laisser un moment. Brièvement, il ferme les yeux. "Je n'ai jamais dit ça," répète-t-il. "Tu pourrais essayer de comprendre que j'ai peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps. Tu peux essayer?"

"D'accord," après un moment.

John prend sa main pour laisser tomber le trousseau de clés dans sa paume. "Et toi, tu peux répondre à une question?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," en prenant le dossier qu'il a laissé sur le comptoir, et son alliance toujours posée dessus.

"Tu trouves que je suis abusif?"

"C'est-" en se détournant. "C'est quel genre de piège? Si je réponds que oui, je vais prendre une gifle, mais si je réponds que non, je suis en train de mentir?"

"Tu ne vas pas prendre une gifle," répond John.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre."

"Tu mens," en roulant des yeux.

"Toi aussi," plus bas.

"Seulement quand c'est nécessaire."

"Nécessaire?"

"La fin justifie les moyens," en appuyant sur chaque mot. "Tu as oublié ça?"

"Je vois mal comment je pourrais l'avoir oublié," un peu amer.

Il fait un pas en arrière, et un petit geste de la main. "Cas est sûrement inquiet, et en train de m'attendre," dit-il. "Il faut que j'y aille."

"D'accord," exaspéré. "Vas-y."

"Est-ce que… tu m'en veux, toi?"

Et Dean ne sait pas, il se demande pourquoi ça compte autant pour lui. Il se demande s'il pourrait se passer de son père et de ce qu'il pense, s'il pourrait exister autrement. S'il le voudrait.

"Papa?"

"Non," finalement. "Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis juste un peu en colère, mais ça va passer. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"D'accord," en hochant la tête, conscient que la douleur qu'il ressent vient simplement du fait qu'il sait et qu'il n'est plus vraiment aveugle, ou plus assez pour ne pas se rendre compte que le ton que John emploie est trop doux, trop calme, trop conciliant.

Il se rend compte et pourtant, Dean se rapproche et le prend dans ses bras, fermant les yeux lorsque John lui rend l'étreinte.

A ce moment-là, encore une fois, Dean se déteste de ressentir un peu de l'apaisement qu'il a toujours ressenti dans les bras de son père, il se déteste de ne pas être capable de le haïr suffisamment pour se détacher complètement. "Il faut que j'y aille," en s'écartant.

"Appelle-moi."

"D'accord," en se retournant pour s'éloigner.

Il ne croise pas le regard de Charlie quand celle-ci lui emboîte le pas vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, Dean avance jusqu'à l'Impala et prend appui sur le capot. Il tousse, incapable de respirer. "Il me manipule," souffle-t-il. "Il me manipule et je me laisse faire."

"Tu ne te laisses pas faire si tu en as conscience."

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça," en sentant les larmes perler sur le bord de ses cils.

"Écoute-moi," très doucement, en prenant sa main. "Dean."

Il relève la tête en essuyant ses joues, et Charlie lui adresse un sourire. "Ça va aller," reprend-elle. "Je sais que ça fait mal de te rendre compte qu'il ment et qu'il n'est pas la personne que tu as toujours voulu qu'il soit, mais-"

"Mais je suis censé passer par là?"

"Oui."

"Je ne crois pas avoir la force de-"

"Si," en le coupant. "Bien sûr que si, Dean. Tu vas la trouver. Il te faut juste encore un peu de temps."

"Combien de temps?" en soufflant.

"Je ne peux pas le savoir à ta place," répond simplement Charlie.

"Alors dis-moi simplement que je peux revenir travailler demain, et… laisse tomber, je vais venir travailler quand même."

"Je te rappelle que je suis ta supérieure," en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Oh, s'il te plaît," avec un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Très bien, d'accord," exaspérée. "Tu peux revenir. Mais tu restes au bureau."

"Tout ce que tu veux," avec un grand sourire. "Je vais être sage comme une image, tu vas voir."

.

Assis dans le canapé, Castiel tourne légèrement la tête lorsque Dean referme la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il pose sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, ses pas sont légers mais lourds de sens à la fois, un peu pesants, comme s'il traînait quelque chose avec lui.

"Dean?" alors que celui-ci contourne le canapé et se laisse glisser à genoux entre ses jambes, légèrement écartées.

Castiel le regarde faire, immobile. Dean hésite une seconde avant de poser sa tête sur le haut de sa cuisse, le visage tourné vers son bas-ventre. "Je me déteste," finit-il par dire. "Je sais qu'il me manipule, je sais qu'il ment, mais je… je trouve toujours ça réconfortant quand il me prend dans ses bras. Je me déteste."

"Dean," en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Je me déteste."

"Tu ne devrais pas," répond Castiel. "Tu es là. Tu es rentré."

Du bout des doigts contre sa joue, Castiel le caresse un moment. Dean se contente de ne pas bouger, il ferme les yeux et reste à sa place sans plus se préoccuper de rien d'autre. Pourtant, les battements de son cœur ne se calment pas et l'angoisse lui retourne l'estomac.

Castiel le ressent dans chacune des inspirations qu'il prend, dans son souffle tout contre lui, il passe l'index sous son menton, insistant pour qu'il relève la tête. "Regarde-moi," le ton ferme.

Un peu à contre-cœur, Dean se redresse pour croiser son regard.

"Bien," une main sur sa joue pour garder toute son attention entièrement focalisée sur lui. "Très bien. Et maintenant, dis-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit."

"Qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne m'en voulait pas," un peu mécanique.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal à ce point, Dean?"

"Il ment," plus vivement. "Il est pas désolé et il est en colère contre moi. Il se fiche de savoir si je vais bien ou non, si tout ce qu'il fait laisse des traces sur moi, il s'en fiche. Et je suis… je suis tellement stupide, je-"

"Arrête," coupe Castiel. "Tu n'es pas stupide."

"Mais-"

"Dean."

Dean se mord la lèvre mais se tait. Il pose sa main sur la sienne et se laisse aller contre sa paume. "Ça ne va pas," en serrant les dents. "Ça ne va pas du tout, Cas, je suis-"

"Dean," pour la énième fois.

Il lève son autre main pour prendre son visage en coupe, les yeux plongés dans les siens. "Regarde-moi," souffle-t-il. "Je suis juste là, Dean, tout va bien."

"Je veux… ce que tu as fait, ce matin, je veux… te rendre la pareille," en baissant les yeux sur sa ceinture, quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers lui. "Je peux?"

"Tu veux me rendre la pareille, ou bien alors tu te sens obligé de le faire?"

"Je veux," sans hésiter. "Tu sais comment faire ça, Cas, tu sais… tu me ramènes du bon côté de la barrière. Tu peux faire ça?"

"C'est ce que tu veux?" sans lâcher son visage.

"Arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais sur le point de casser," réplique Dean, de la défiance plein le regard. "Tu n'as jamais eu autant de scrupules, avant. Tu prends ce que tu veux. Est-ce que tu t'es perdu, Cas? Tu n'es plus aussi doué qu'avant pour me faire plier?"

Castiel hausse un sourcil, à demi-surpris par son brusque changement d'attitude. Surpris mais pas tout à fait, parce qu'il connaît Dean, lui et sa manière de le tester, de chercher jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Une douce chaleur se répand dans ses veines et bientôt, Castiel se sent trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Son érection presse contre sa braguette. Dean baisse les yeux et sourit. "Cas?"

"Pas _Cas,_ " en relâchant son visage pour l'attraper par le menton. "Castiel."

"Castiel," répète Dean.

Il se regardent longtemps, Dean ne bouge pas, à genoux entre ses jambes et les paumes à plat sur le canapé. Castiel penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, le regard inquisiteur. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends?" demande-t-il.

Dean lui adresse un sourire, puis pose une main près de sa ceinture. Il passe le doigt dans la boucle et tire pour la défaire, déboutonne son pantalon puis baisse sa braguette. Castiel soulève doucement ses hanches pour l'aider un peu, les dents serrées pour ne pas gémir quand l'air ambiant semble claquer sur sa peau, brûlante et brusquement mise à nu.

Le geste étrangement délicat, Dean enroule sa main autour de son sexe, les yeux toujours dans les siens. Il retient son souffle une seconde, inspire, et se penche pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Sa peau est salée, douce contre sa langue. Familière. Il va et vient, descend aussi loin qu'il le peut et remonte en suçant plus fort.

Castiel reste d'abord immobile, sans le toucher, résistant à l'envie de forcer sur sa nuque pour le pousser à accélérer parce qu'il ne sait pas si Dean est prêt à le laisser faire.

Il agrippe l'accoudoir du canapé en lâchant un cri, grisé par la chaleur de sa bouche sur lui et la brûlure du plaisir qui chauffe au creux de son ventre. Dean le sent se tendre quand tous ses muscles à lui semblent se relâcher. Son cœur ne bat plus si fort et Castiel prend tant de place qu'il ne ressent rien d'autre, plus rien que le contentement et le plaisir de faire les choses bien. Il gémit lorsque Castiel mêle ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il ne tire pas dessus mais lui fait sentir sa présence. Comme si son parfum et le goût de sa peau n'accaparait pas déjà tous ses sens.

Et ce que Dean veut _sentir_ , ce sont les limites. Les siennes, mais plus encore, il crève de savoir que Castiel est là pour l'empêcher de les dépasser, qu'il peut arrêter de contrôler et le laisser faire à sa place.

Il retient le sourire qu'il voudrait lui adresser, s'il le pouvait, puis laisse ses dents râper contre la peau trop sensible de son sexe. Il mord, pas trop fort mais suffisamment pour lui arracher un grondement sourd.

"Lâche," en agrippant brutalement ses cheveux.

Dean résiste un peu, son regard brillant levé vers lui, mais cède lorsque Castiel y met sensiblement plus de force pour l'obliger à reculer. Il plisse les yeux, plantés dans les siens. "Ne refais jamais ça," en tirant juste assez sur ses cheveux, juste assez pour qu'il reste concentré sur lui.

"Sinon quoi?" murmure Dean, presque insolent.

"Mmh," en caressant son visage de sa main libre, son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure mais quasiment dans sa bouche. "Fais attention, Dean."

Celui-ci referme ses dents sur son pouce et mord encore une fois, cette fois pour lui faire mal. Castiel hausse un sourcil, l'air presque dédaigneux. "Ne me pousse pas trop loin," en forçant sur ses dents pour lui ouvrir la bouche.

Dean cherche son souffle, coupé par le désir qui lui retourne l'estomac. Et lui, enivré par la pression que Castiel exerce sur lui. C'est doux, dénué de violence, mais Dean se sent comme s'il pouvait se laisser tomber dans le vide sans avoir peur de la chute. Castiel le retient, et c'est exaltant.

"Tu ne sais pas où sont les limites?" reprend Castiel.

Il ne le relâche pas, ne cille pas et ne le quitte pas des yeux. "Réponds-moi, Dean," calmement. "Si tu peux mordre, tu peux parler. Tu ne sais pas où sont les limites?"

"Si," à peine audible.

"Est-ce que ça t'amuse?" en retirant son pouce, jusque-là toujours dans sa bouche.

"Non, Castiel," avec un grand sourire.

Castiel tire sur ses cheveux et fait pencher sa tête sur le côté, lui arrachant un gémissement de pur plaisir à peine contenu.

"Oh," sourit Castiel. "Ça ne t'amuse pas, ça t'excite. Hein, Dean? C'est ce que tu veux?"

"Oui," en marquant une pause. "Castiel."

"Tu pouvais te contenter de me le demander."

"C'est pas pareil si tu-"

L'index tout contre ses lèvres pour l'interrompre, Castiel fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. "Ça, ce n'était pas une question," dit-il. "Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me mordre encore une fois?"

Timidement, Dean secoue la tête. Castiel acquiesce. "Bien," avec un petit signe du menton. "Mains derrière le dos."

Dean obéit sans hésiter, croisant ses poignets dans le bas de son dos. Il se redresse très légèrement, toujours assis sur ses talons. Castiel se cale un peu plus dans le canapé puis, comme souvent, il hausse un sourcil. "Recommence," fait-il.

"Sans les mains?"

"Oui, Dean. Sans les mains. Tu as ce que tu cherchais, et je sais que tu peux rendre ça parfait quand tu t'appliques."

Les mots résonnent exactement là où il faut, et Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue en soufflant longuement pour se concentrer. Il baisse les yeux puis les relève, son regard n'est pas perdu mais peut-être un peu brumeux, un peu plus à mesure qu'il glisse vers un état d'extase plus intense, le bien-être absolu.

Il ne bouge pas et Castiel sait, il _sent_ que c'est autre chose qu'une hésitation ou la volonté de le provoquer. "Tu veux que je te guide?" demande-t-il.

Incapable de parler, Dean acquiesce. Castiel pose délicatement ses deux mains à l'arrière de sa tête, caresse ses tempes au passage, puis lui adresse un sourire. "Merci, Dean," le ton très doux. "Merci de me faire confiance comme ça."

Dean se laisse guider, il suit le mouvement et se penche. Et cette fois, tout a un goût différent. Le rythme que Castiel décide est d'abord lent, il ne le force pas à prendre son sexe trop profondément pour ne pas le gêner. Ses va-et-vient les font gémir tous les deux, presque du même plaisir. Castiel ferme les yeux, le souffle court, le souffle coupé parce que bien au-delà du physique, son plaisir est plus grand de ressentir l'abandon dont Dean peut faire preuve.

Le plaisir est trop grand de savoir à quel point Dean se sent bien, maintenant. A quel point il fait confiance.

Dean ne sait pas exactement quand est-ce qu'il perd pied, l'instant où il passe la frontière et n'entend plus que sa voix qui murmure des encouragements et puis ce qui ressemble vaguement à une prière. Tout ce qui n'est pas Castiel s'estompe, il ne respire plus que son parfum, ses mains, que sa voix. Le monde est flou mais Dean n'a jamais peur parce que Castiel n'est jamais _trop_.

Il accélère légèrement le rythme de ses va-et-vient, assez pour sentir l'orgasme poindre, un concentré de chaleur brute. Il serre les dents en relâchant un peu sa prise sur sa tête, comme pour donner à Dean l'occasion de reculer. Il ne le fait pas, reste parfaitement immobile, les yeux fermés.

Castiel caresse ses cheveux du bout des doigts, le geste plus désordonné. Le plaisir le consume par vagues, grandissant toujours plus quand, encore une fois, il guide Dean, un dernier aller-retour avant de jouir dans sa bouche en le griffant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Dean ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur, léger sourire aux lèvres lorsque Castiel finit par se retirer, se rhabillant très sommairement.

Ils respirent doucement, les yeux dans les yeux. Dean ne redescend pas sur terre, il n'y arrive pas ou ne le veut pas.

"Approche," en lui faisant signe de se lever.

Il l'agrippe prudemment par les hanches pour le soutenir quand il se rassoit, à califourchon sur lui. Presque euphorique, Dean ne bouge pas, il ne sait plus comment on fait, comment bouger ou reprendre son souffle. Il lui sourit et ne voit que lui. "Est-ce que-" en se raclant la gorge, trop confus pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dit. "Est-ce que c'était comme tu voulais? Est-ce que c'était parfait? Est-ce que j'ai… j'ai été parfait pour toi?"

"Plus que parfait," en passant le dos de sa main sur sa joue. "Tu es toujours plus que parfait, Dean."

"Merci," tout bas, en l'attrapant par le poignet.

Il pose simplement sa paume sur son entrejambe et presse dessus sans un mot, très doué pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il veut. Castiel déboucle sa ceinture et glisse sa main dans son boxer en embrassant la ligne de sa pommette puis sa bouche, ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. Dean se laisse aller à ses caresses, le corps tremblant entre ses bras.

Son orgasme à lui est rapide, comme un coup de foudre. De ceux qui explosent et qui retournent.

Castiel garde une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos, sous son t-shirt pour être en contact avec sa peau. Il casse le baiser et recule très légèrement. "Est-ce que tu te sens bien?" demande-t-il, quelque peu inquiet de ne pas le voir revenir à lui.

"Très bien," en hochant vivement la tête.

"Tu es sûr?"

Pour la énième fois, Dean lui sourit. Les traits de son visages sont détendus, son sourire aussi brouillon que s'il avait bu. Il se penche et pose sa tête sur son épaule, le bout de son nez contre son cou. "On ne bouge plus," souffle-t-il. "Tu veux bien?"

"Tout ce que tu veux," en caressant tendrement son dos. "Je t'aime."

"Je sais, Cas. Tu peux arrêter de le dire."

.

Il finit par refaire surface, un très long moment plus tard. Il se redresse en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à croiser le regard de Castiel pour se focaliser sur lui.

"Tu es de nouveau avec moi?" tout doucement.

"Je crois," répond Dean, la voix un peu rauque. "Et toi?"

"Moi?" surpris. "C'est pour moi que tu t'inquiètes, maintenant?"

"Pourquoi?" sans vraiment comprendre.

"Il t'a fallu du temps pour reprendre pied, vraiment… beaucoup de temps. Est-ce que c'était un peu trop pour toi?"

"Trop?" en penchant la tête. "Non, Cas. Et si ça avait été trop, tu l'aurais senti."

"Alors… tu te sens bien?"

"J'ai besoin d'une douche."

Castiel rit, attendri par le sérieux dans sa voix et ses sourcils froncés. Il lui adresse un léger sourire. "D'accord," en prenant sa main. "On va prendre une douche, et je ferai quelque chose à manger."

.

Dean passe le reste de la soirée près de lui, _collé_ à lui. Il cherche le contact physique à chaque fois que Castiel se retourne ou s'éloigne une seconde, il cherche toujours plus, il lui sourit beaucoup et même s'ils savent tous les deux que ça ne durera pas, Dean se contente de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Ils savent que ça ne durera pas, parce que bientôt, une fois à l'extérieur, Dean ne se sentira plus assez en sécurité pour supporter de se montrer plus vulnérable.

.

"Tu peux rester ici un jour de plus, tu sais," en se retournant dans le lit.

Les yeux toujours fermés et le côté de son visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, Dean secoue doucement la tête. "J'y vais aujourd'hui," répond-il. "C'est pas négociable."

"Est-ce que j'ai une chance de réussir à te convaincre?"

"Non," simplement. "Pourquoi tu voudrais me convaincre de rester ici à me tourner les pouces quand je peux être utile ailleurs? Je vais très bien, Cas, je suis presque entièrement guéri. On ne voit même plus les bleus."

"Mais-"

"C'est pas négociable," encore une fois.

"D'accord," marmonne Castiel. "Mais ça ne me plaît pas."

"Je sais. Tu voudrais me garder ici pour toujours."

"Non, Dean," quand celui-ci ouvre les yeux. "Je voudrais que tu sois réellement sur pieds. Pas seulement en apparence."

"Je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant."

"Tu n'as jamais envie de parler de quoique ce soit."

"Eh," en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. "Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Et arrête de me surprotéger. Je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul, je suis assez grand pour retourner au bureau pour faire… oh, et puis quoi, Charlie m'a interdit de faire autre chose que de la paperasse. Vous devez tous me détester. Oui, ça doit être ça."

"Mmh," en se redressant pour s'asseoir. "Là, c'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi."

"Peut-être," en roulant des yeux. "Mais ça ne va pas changer le fait que tu ne m'empêcheras pas de retourner au bureau aujourd'hui. Maintenant, même. On y va. Et je conduis."

"Mais-"

"Pas négociable non plus."


	39. Reflets

**Voilà, on y est! Plus ou moins, à vrai dire, parce que ce n'est qu'une partie de ce qui s'est passé, mais ça répond quand même à beaucoup de questions. D'autres réponses arriveront dans le chapitre suivant!**

 **Dean fait ce qu'il ne devrait surtout, surtout pas faire… mais c'est Dean, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tu as prévu de parler avec Sam?" en enfonçant le bouton du troisième étage.

"Je peux aussi faire comme si de rien n'était," quand les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur eux.

Castiel lève les yeux au plafond, rien qu'à moitié exaspéré. Il sait que Dean parlera à son frère, il glissera un _désolé_ entre deux sourires, sans vraiment y penser. Les sourires de Dean et son charisme qui opère sur tout le monde, même s'il ne s'en rend souvent pas réellement compte. Il se contente de sourire.

"Je vais chercher du café," en sortant de l'ascenseur. "Je te rejoins."

Castiel acquiesce et le regarde s'éloigner. Le pas lent et plus ou moins hésitant, Dean se dirige vers la machine à café, vers Sam debout près de Ruby. Il se racle doucement la gorge. "Salut," en s'arrêtant à quelques pas.

"Eh," fait Ruby, tout sourire. "J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais."

"Je te manquais?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je n'avais plus personne à insulter," en s'approchant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, les surprenant tous les deux. "Je vous laisse un moment."

"Mmh," simplement.

Elle échange un simple regard avec Sam, qui se retourne quand elle finit par s'en aller. Dean se mord la lèvre, longuement silencieux, puis :

"Tu ne m'en veux pas trop?" demande-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas. Tu as décidé de continuer à être con, ou alors-"

"Je suis désolé," en le coupant.

"Oh, ça, je sais," avec un léger rire. "Tu passes ton temps à dire que tu es désolé, parce que tu passes ton temps à faire tout un tas de trucs pour lesquelles tu sais parfaitement que tu vas être obligé de demander pardon. Tu le dis constamment, que tu es désolé. A se demander si ces mots dans ta bouche ont encore du sens."

"D'accord… tu m'en veux beaucoup."

"Et toi, Dean?" l'air soudain plus triste. "A quel point tu t'en veux, dis-moi, à quel point tu te détestes?"

"Quoi?" en penchant la tête.

"Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre," en soupirant. "Tu fais toujours ça, tu fais semblant d'être stupide alors que je sais que tu es bien plus intelligent que ce que tu veux bien laisser paraître."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre?"

Sam souffle, agacé. Il se détourne. "Laisse tomber," en commençant à s'éloigner.

"Sammy," en l'attrapant par le bras pour le retenir. "Sammy… attends."

"Attendre que tu t'excuses encore une fois, puis que tu dises que tu ne veux pas en parler?" s'emporte Sam. "Tu fais ça depuis qu'on est gosses. Je connais la chanson. Et crois-moi, je suis patient, surtout avec toi parce que tu restes mon grand-frère, mais je commence à en avoir assez."

"Je sais. J'ai… compris, Sam."

"Alors dis-moi… dis-moi juste ce que je suis censé faire pour toi. N'importe quoi."

Dean ferme une secondes les yeux, puis s'avance d'un pas vers lui. "Je voudrais vraiment réussir à le dire, tu sais, à… dire ce qui ne va pas, mais ça ne vient pas, et je ne pourrai plus revenir en arrière et je-" avant de s'interrompre. "J'y arrive pas, Sam. J'y arrive pas."

"Tu crois que ça changera ce que je pense de toi? Tu crois que je peux t'aimer moins, Dean?"

"Oui," répond celui-ci.

"Ça n'arrivera jamais," en secouant la tête.

"Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça, Sam," en baissant légèrement les yeux.

"Si," plus sûr de lui. "Je peux promettre, et je promets. Mais ça ne te suffit pas, hein? Tu as peur quand même."

"Je suis désolé."

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses d'avoir peur ou de ne pas te sentir suffisamment en sécurité," le ton presque doux. "Je sais comment tu fonctionnes, Dean, je sais… qui tu es. A quel point c'est difficile pour toi d'avoir confiance, en toi ou les autres, et c'est pas… ça m'a blessé de savoir que tu ne croyais pas assez en moi pour me dire que tu allais voir… papa," en serrant un peu les dents. "Que tu allais le voir en prison. Ça m'a blessé, mais j'ai compris, je comprends que tu as juste peur. C'est ça, Dean? Tu as tout le temps peur, tu le caches bien mais pas à ce point."

"Peut-être que j'ai de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur, peut-être que je suis trop-"

"Non," l'interrompt Sam. "Arrête de croire ça. Arrête de croire que tu es trop petit. C'est lui qui le pense, et il a tellement, tellement d'influence sur toi qu'il peut te faire croire n'importe quoi. Je te connais bien, tu sais, peut-être mieux que ce que tu crois, et tu as du caractère. Tu es très loin d'être _petit,_ Dean."

"Je voudrais penser comme toi," dans un souffle. "Je voudrais vraiment penser comme toi."

Sam hoche la tête. "Je sais," en l'attirant près de lui pour le serrer longuement dans ses bras.

"Alors tu ne m'en veux plus?" en lui rendant l'étreinte.

"Oh, si," en riant doucement avant de s'écarter pour le regarder. "Tu me donnes toujours envie de te secouer, mais je crois que ça, ça ne changera jamais."

"Peut-être pas," avec un sourire.

"Tu as toujours été têtu comme ça, même petit. Maman disait que c'était adorable, et je crois qu'elle était la seule à vraiment te comprendre et à savoir faire en sorte que tu l'écoutes."

"Elle disait aussi que j'étais sa petite tête de mule," en mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. "Et qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait bien pu faire un bébé aussi borné et buté. Comme un âne."

Dean rit, le cœur serré. Sa mère était tout, elle était la personne qu'il cherchait partout, qu'il suivait, vers qui il allait quand il se sentait trop petit. Quand l'enfant trop colérique qu'il était perdait un peu le contrôle de ses émotions. Quand il posait des questions, le genre de questions que les adultes n'écoutent même pas. Sa mère souriait, et elle trouvait toujours un moyen de lui répondre.

Et Dean se demande à quel point tout aurait pu être différent si elle avait été encore là, ne serait-ce qu'encore seulement un peu de temps. Tout aurait été si différent.

.

"Tu n'es plus réfractaire à la machine à café?" en lui jetant un petit regard en coin.

"Oh, si," réplique Dean. "Je serai toujours réfractaire à ce tas de ferraille. Sam a fait les cafés."

Il s'assoit sur le bord du bureau, près de Castiel, et lui tend un gobelet. "Je vais divorcer," lâche-t-il. "Je veux dire… je vais signer les papiers. Je te le dis parce que je les ai posés sur ton plan de travail, et peut-être… tu les as regardés, ce matin. Je vais les signer."

"Tu vas signer les papiers du divorce parce que je les ai regardés?"

"Non," le ton à la fois très calme et très sérieux. "Je vais les signer parce que je t'appartiens. Je ne peux pas être marié à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu comprends?"

La bouche entrouverte, Castiel penche légèrement la tête. Il reste silencieux un moment, à se demander si Dean sait ce qu'il vient de dire, s'il comprend, lui. Il prend deux longues inspirations. Pour cacher son trouble. "Oui," finit-il par répondre. "Je comprends."

.

Dean accepte de rester assis derrière son bureau la première partie de la journée. Mais encore, et comme toujours chaque fois qu'il a l'impression de ne rien faire, il commence à tourner en rond. D'abord seulement sur son fauteuil, de droite à gauche, et il suffit d'un appel pour qu'il se lève d'un bond. Il fait deux pas vers le couloir mais se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Charlie avant d'avoir pu sortir. "Tu restes ici," dit-elle.

"Mais-" en cherchant le regard de Castiel, debout derrière elle.

"J'ai dit que ne venais pas sur le terrain pour l'instant, et ça veut dire que quand tu reçois un appel, tu ne fais pas comme si-"

"Ils ont trouvé un corps, et ils m'appellent parce que c'est mon affaire," en la coupant. "Roman a recommencé. C'est à moi de-"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Je vais y aller avec Castiel et Sam. Toi, tu restes ici parce que c'est ce que j'ai décidé."

"Tu vas vraiment me laisser ici?"

"Tu restes ici."

"Je suis guéri, Charlie, je-"

"Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de t'expliquer que je ne crois pas que tu sois psychologiquement apte à faire ton travail correctement," le ton plus ferme. "Il y a des règles, Dean, et tu n'es pas au-dessus."

Ce dernier tourne les yeux vers Castiel, jusque-là parfaitement silencieux parce que lui, il a conscience de la hiérarchie et du fait qu'il n'a rien à contester. Dean se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, frustré. "Cas, tu-"

"Non," l'interrompt Charlie. "Ce n'est pas Castiel qui décide."

"Mais-"

"Putain, Dean," moins patiente. "Tu reposes ton cul derrière ce foutu bureau et tu restes ici. C'est un ordre. Un _ordre_. Compris?"

Dean grince des dents si fort qu'il est persuadé que Charlie peut l'entendre. Il marmonne dans son coin, agacé, puis lâche un rapide "compris" du bout des lèvres, sans pour autant bouger. Il croise les bras sur son torse comme pour n'obéir qu'à moitié. Charlie soupire d'exaspération. "Si jamais tu-"

"Je viens de te dire que j'avais compris," presque agressif.

"Je n'ai pas non plus le temps de te dire à quel point je déteste quand tu te comportes comme un gros con, mais je déteste vraiment ça," avant de se retourner.

Dean fusille son dos du regard quand elle s'éloigne, les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Tu as fini?" soupire Castiel. "Tu n'as pas confiance en nous?"

"Je préfère faire les choses moi-même," en tapant nerveusement du pied par terre. "C'est mon affaire, mon enquête. Roman est à moi."

"Et si tu essayais plutôt de rester tranquillement ici pendant que-"

"Tu veux que je pète un câble?"

"Je vais y aller," avec un petit geste de la main. "Essaie de te calmer et de ne rien faire de stupide."

"Ouais," entre ses dents.

Il reste immobile et le laisse l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue, et ne le regarde qu'à peine suivre Charlie dans son bureau. Il finit par retourner s'asseoir derrière le sien, à contre-cœur. Il surveille le couloir du coin de l'œil, agité.

Les portes de l'ascenseur semblent le narguer en se refermant sur eux. Dean tape sur le clavier, au hasard et dans le vide, pour se retenir de désobéir délibérément à un ordre direct. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce crime qu'il est censé résoudre, ce cadavre qui s'ajoute à la liste déjà bien trop longue.

Et alors, ce qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est le visage de Roman, son sourire qui cherche, ce sourire que Dean déteste de toutes ses forces. Il serre le poing et se lève. "Et puis merde," en traversant le couloir à grands pas.

Il s'arrête devant la porte du bureau de Charlie, le cœur battant. Il pose une main sur la poignée, trop conscient qu'il ne devrait pas, mais la tourne quand même. Il entre et referme derrière lui.

Les stores sont presque tirés, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-obscurité qui pèse un peu trop sur lui. Il ignore la légère culpabilité qu'il ressent à l'idée de trahir la confiance que Charlie lui accorde, passe derrière le bureau et ouvre le deuxième tiroir. Il fouille un moment, jusqu'à mettre la main sur une clé qu'il sait être celle de l'armurerie.

Très longtemps, il la serre dans le creux de sa paume, si fort que le métal rentre dans sa peau. Il ferme les yeux et inspire. Fait le vide.

La culpabilité finit par disparaître, disparaître suffisamment pour lui permettre de ne rien ressentir que du calme et la quasi-certitude de _devoir_ faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Dean inspire encore une fois, profondément. Il sort du bureau et rejoint l'armurerie dont il laisse la porte entrouverte en pressant l'interrupteur. La lumière des néons éclaire la pièce sans fenêtres, Dean se dirige vers l'armoire à pharmacie sans rien voir d'autre.

.

Une fois dehors, il garde une de ses mains dans la poche de sa veste, le bout de ses doigts contre le plastique dure d'une seringue qu'il a glissée à l'intérieur. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il risque de tout perdre, qu'il risque, mais il ne pense plus vraiment. Plus rationnellement.

Il démarre la voiture et allume la radio, l'éteint, la rallume, puis sursaute légèrement lorsque son téléphone, posé sur le siège passager, sonne. Il décroche. "Quoi, Charlie?" sans quitter la route des yeux.

"Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire?" le ton très sec.

"Comment tu peux bien savoir que-"

"Benny t'a vu partir," en le coupant. "Ruby aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris dans l'armurerie? Que tu as ouverte avec la clé que tu as volée dans mon bureau."

"Juste un tranquillisant."

"Tu peux répéter ça," et Dean sait qu'elle serre les dents de toutes ses forces.

"Un tranquillisant," répète-t-il, calme. "C'est rien, Charlie. Vous êtes sur la scène de crime, et moi, je vais-"

"Tu vas retourner au bureau illico, Dean," hors d'elle. "Il y a un monde entre être impulsif et être _stupide._ Il y a un putain de gouffre entre ne pas m'écouter quand je te demande remettre du papier dans l'imprimante et désobéir à un ordre que j'ai répété clairement, et plusieurs fois."

"Je sais," en se garant le long de la chaussée.

Dean sort de l'Impala en verrouillant les portières, les yeux levés vers les gratte-ciel. "Mais tout ça a assez duré," reprend-il. "Je vais faire ce que je suis censé faire, je vais l'envoyer là où il doit être. C'est ce que je dois faire."

Il y a quelques bruissements d'air dans le combiné, et Dean devine que Charlie passe le téléphone à Castiel. Celui-ci se racle la gorge. "Dean?" fait-il.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Cas," simplement. "Tout ira bien."

"Je crois que tu es sur le point de faire une énorme connerie," trop calme pour l'être vraiment. "Ne fais pas ça. Ne fais rien. Retourne au bureau, et-"

"Il faut que j'y aille," en passant les portes du hall, badge en évidence pour l'agent de sécurité. "On en reparle quand j'ai-"

" _Dean_."

"C'est pas un coup d'essai, Cas, je sais ce que je fais et tout ira bien," sur le point de raccrocher. "La fin justifie les moyens."

.

Dean sort de l'ascenseur, le menton plus haut pour avoir l'air plus sûr de lui. Il traverse le couloir sans lâcher du regard la porte fermée, à quelques mètres devant lui.

Une fois devant, il prend une grande inspiration, bloque l'air dans ses poumons pour ne pas ressentir la peur. Surpris de constater à quel point il peut être doué pour ça. Bloquer l'afflux de ses émotions, jusqu'à être presque capable d'oublier les souvenirs qui le hantent. Presque. Il ferme les yeux en posant la main droite sur la poignée, puis entre sans frapper.

Roman lève la tête vers lui, visiblement très surpris. "Dean?" fait-il, haussant un sourcil lorsque celui-ci ferme la porte derrière lui. "Où est passé ton équipier?"

"Pas ici, en tout cas."

"Tu as un mandat?"

"Non," en secouant la tête, le dos toujours collé contre la porte.

"Et… tu trouves ça malin de venir ici tout seul, sans mandat et sans personne pour assurer tes arrières?" en reculant légèrement dans son fauteuil. "Alors que tu es persuadé que je suis-"

"Peut-être pas malin," admet Dean. "Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent qu'on le dit."

"Peut-être," les sourcils cette fois légèrement froncés. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean?"

"Et toi?"

"Pour commencer, tu pourrais me donner ton arme de service."

"Tu veux que je te donne de quoi me tirer dessus?" sans bouger.

"Exactement," le ton très calme. "Je préfère éviter de prendre des risques avec toi. Les gens désespérés ont tendance à faire des choses désespérées."

"Tu crois que je suis désespéré?"

"Oh, oui," répond Roman. "Si tu savais comme ton visage est expressif. Il y a quelque chose en toi, tu sais, quelque chose de vraiment très fragile. Ça me fascine."

"Te fascine?"

Roman lui fait signe d'avancer, puis tend sa main, paume ouverte. "Ton arme de service," simplement.

"Et si tu me tires dessus?" en s'approchant.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tirer dessus."

"Je ne te fais pas confiance," en passant une main dans son dos pour prendre le revolver à sa ceinture. "Je ne devrais même pas être là."

"Ça, c'est certain," avec un léger rire. "Tu n'as rien à faire là, mais si tu veux rester, donne-moi ton arme. Je ne vais pas le répéter encore une fois, Dean."

Quelques petites secondes, le temps qu'il faut pour être crédible, Dean fait mine d'hésiter. Il baisse les yeux sur le revolver puis relève la tête vers lui, et finalement, il s'approche encore et pose l'arme dans sa main. Sa peau effleure volontairement la sienne, plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Roman pose le revolver sur le bureau, hors de portée de Dean, puis l'attrape brusquement par le poignet quand il s'écarte. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Dean?" les yeux dans les siens. "Tu es perdu au point de venir me trouver, moi?"

"Ne fais pas comme si tu n'aimais pas cette idée," dans un souffle.

Et Dean a fait ça tant de fois des années plus tôt, tant de fois qu'il n'a rien oublié. Il sait quoi dire et quoi faire, à quel moment résister et quand se donner. Tout est si mécanique, si calculé, et pourtant comme toutes ces fois où il a accepté de céder une partie de lui-même, Dean ressent tellement plus que simplement de la douleur.

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question," en resserrant davantage sa prise sur son poignet. "L'idée me plaît, mais je ne suis pas stupide."

"Je sais," en inspirant les effluves de ce qu'il devine être son après-rasage. "Tu n'es pas stupide. Que du contraire."

"Tu n'as pas une scène de crime à inspecter?"

"D'autres le font à ma place."

"Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là," comme un simple constat. "N'est-ce pas?"

"C'est vrai," en tirant un peu sur son bras pour essayer de se dégager. "Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher?"

"Non," fermement. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens chercher? Et quel intérêt j'aurais à te laisser en vie alors que je pourrais simplement profiter de ton imprudence pour me débarrasser de toi? Tu viens ici seul, sans autorisation et sans mandat, tu n'es même plus armé parce que tu es assez… je ne sais pas si c'est de l'imprudence ou de la stupidité, ou peut-être encore que tu es un peu trop courageux, mais tu l'es assez pour me donner l'arme dont tu aurais sans doute dû te servir contre moi. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre?"

"Tu pourrais me tuer mais tu ne le feras pas."

"Vraiment?" en penchant la tête. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux de moi," en mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. "Je sais que je fais plus que te fasciner."

"Tu crois?"

"J'en suis sûr."

"Mmh," fait Roman. "Tu en es sûr."

Dean lui adresse un sourire, il force un peu mais il sait trop bien à quel point il parvient à être convaincant. La main de Roman ne lâche pas son poignet mais sa prise se radoucit. "Pourquoi tu voudrais me donner ce que je veux?" demande-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien vouloir en échange?"

"C'est assez insultant," en plissant les yeux.

"Tu veux me faire croire que la réputation que tu avais à la fac est basée sur un mensonge?"

"Je n'ai jamais couché en échange de quoi que ce soit," réplique Dean. "Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms, tout ce qui te fait plaisir, mais je ne me vends pas. Je ne veux rien de toi en échange."

"Je ne te crois pas," en baissant brièvement le regard sur ses lèvres. "Et tu as raison, Dean. Tu fais bien plus que me fasciner, mais je ne suis pas faible au point de prendre ce risque. Un fantasme peut rester un fantasme."

"Tous les hommes sont faibles."

Roman le fixe, semble plutôt le sonder. Son assurance est une façade, parce que Dean est un mystère pour lui. Il ne comprend pas le mélange de force et de fragilité qu'il dégage, pas non plus ce sourire ni ce qu'il cache et pourquoi son charisme l'attire comme ça. Tout en lui le fascine ou l'excite, sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi.

Il passe son pouce sur l'intérieur de son poignet, sourire aux lèvres quand il le sent se tendre violemment. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Dean?" pour la énième fois.

Sa voix casse un peu, et Dean sait que c'est son moment. Il lui sourit en retour et peu importe si ce que Roman prend pour de l'excitation réciproque n'est en fait que de la peur. Il se rapproche d'un ou deux centimètres. "Peut-être que cette idée me plaît à moi aussi," finit-il par répondre, le ton suffisamment bas pour avoir l'air déstabilisé.

"Prouve-le," en l'attirant un peu plus à lui, le geste étonnamment doux.

Silencieusement, Dean prie, il prie pour que Castiel pardonne. Pour qu'il comprenne, pour qu'il ne souffre pas et qu'il oublie. Il prie pour ne plus ressentir la peur, fermer les yeux et ne vraiment plus rien voir.

Le dégoût l'envahit quand il initie lui-même le baiser, il le réprime pourtant de toutes ses forces, il se détache, il se détache tellement qu'il finit par ne même plus sentir son corps. Dean est ailleurs, il n'embrasse pas, ne pose pas ses mains sur ses épaules et surtout, il ne termine pas assis à califourchon sur lui. Il n'ouvre jamais les yeux, trop conscient qu'il ne supporterait pas de se voir dans le reflet des siens.

Roman caresse un moment ses avant-bras, puis, emporté par le désir brut, il oublie à quel point Dean pourrait être dangereux pour lui. A quel point il l'est. Il défait les trois premiers boutons de la chemise blanche qu'il porte.

De toutes ses forces, Dean résiste au besoin primaire de le repousser. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, brûlantes, la nausée lui retourne l'estomac et son cœur bat si fort qu'il en est douloureux. Il le laisse faire, se laisse toucher assez longtemps pour que Roman ne pense plus qu'à lui. Pour qu'à son tour, il ferme les yeux.

Dean glisse une main dans la poche de sa veste, rassuré de rencontrer la seringue toujours à sa place. Il la serre dans son poing, retire le capuchon de sécurité et attend le bon moment. Lorsque Roman serre sa hanche d'une main, l'autre sur la boucle de sa ceinture, le geste possessif. Dean rompt le baiser en lui plantant l'aiguille dans le cou, agile et rapide, puis le plaque violemment contre le dossier du fauteuil pour le maintenir immobile. "Ne bouge pas," dit-il. "Ça ne va pas te tuer, mais ça peut être douloureux si tu essaies de résister."

"Qu'est-ce qu-"

"C'est juste un tranquillisant," en s'écartant légèrement pour le regarder. "Tu vois? Tous les hommes sont faibles. Et je te l'ai dit, j'ai promis de trouver un moyen de te faire tomber… tu sens, ça? C'est ce que tu ressens quand tu sais que tu as perdu."

Roman ne résiste pas longtemps, ses paupières papillonnent et son corps se détend, et Dean, lui, il ne pense qu'à ça. La fin justifie les moyens.


	40. Si tu savais ce qui est cassé

**J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir publié depuis 3 mois (ça ne fait qu'une semaine, mais quand même)**

 **Désolée pour ça. Les cours ont repris, c'est un peu plus compliqué de trouver les bons créneaux pour écrire (mais on y arrive)**

 **Donc… c'est le chapitre des révélations. Dean parle (enfin)**

 **Castiel réagit "bien" à ce qui s'est passé. Pour l'instant, il réagit relativement bien, mais je ne dis pas que ça va durer, parce que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser pour lui**

 **Merci beaucoup (et encore désolée pour l'attente un peu trop longue)**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean ne prend pas la peine de refermer les boutons de sa chemise. Il descend du fauteuil et se lève, les jambes et les mains tremblantes. "Ok, Dean," vraiment pour lui-même. "C'était le plus difficile," en essuyant ses joues et les larmes qu'il n'a pas l'impression de laisser couler.

Il serre les poings pour reprendre contenance, écœuré de lui-même et du goût qui reste dans sa bouche, écœuré de sentir encore une pression sur ses hanches, comme une marque. Il souffle plusieurs fois, inspire longuement jusqu'à être capable de sourire sans que ses lèvres tremblent. Il retrouve ce sourire de façade qu'il a appris à détester, repousse le fauteuil pour accéder à l'ordinateur.

L'écran est allumé sur la session toujours ouverte. Dean épluche les fichiers auxquels il a toujours voulu avoir accès, de plus en plus frustré de ne rien trouver à mesure que les secondes défilent. Il ne trouve rien, les dents serrées, il repousse la souris en soufflant. Il relève la tête, et son regard tombe sur la grande armoire, calée dans le coin de la pièce.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Dean délaisse l'ordinateur et traverse le bureau. Il pose une main sur la poignée, tente d'ouvrir l'armoire mais remarque la serrure. Il se retourne, le cerveau en ébullition, puis revient sur ses pas. Il ouvre le premier tiroir à sa portée et vide son contenu sur le bureau, il fouille dans chaque recoin, sans rien trouver.

Il s'assoit sur le bord du bureau, les yeux braqués sur Roman. C'est un homme intelligent, Dean le sait. Il en est certain parce que plus évident qu'une armoire, il n'y a pas. Tellement évident que personne ne penserait à chercher des documents si importants dans un endroit si _évident._

Et la clé, pense Dean, la clé ne peut être que là où il ne penserait pas non plus la trouver. Il passe derrière le fauteuil et plonge une main dans la poche de la veste posée sur le dossier pour en sortir un trousseau.

.

Charlie envoie quasiment la porte contre le mur en l'ouvrant, mais Dean ne réagit pas. Il entend les voix de Castiel et de Sam mais ne lève pas les yeux.

L'armoire est grande ouverte, la moitié des dossiers qu'elle contient répandue sur le sol, et l'autre posée sur le bureau. Dean lit rapidement, balance le dossier ou bien alors le pose sur la pile. Totalement fermé, il n'écoute pas, ne regarde rien d'autre, il ne semble même pas avoir conscience de ce qui l'entoure.

"Dean?"

La voix de Charlie est étouffée, un peu comme si Dean était sous l'eau. Et peut-être que c'est ça, en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'il se noie.

"Dean," en s'avançant. "Sam, trouve-moi les caméras de surveillance s'il y en a, et Castiel… et-"

"Dean?" reprend ce dernier, en passant devant Charlie pour la devancer. "Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre?"

Il l'attrape par les épaules, doucement mais fermement, et Dean laisse tomber ses dossiers. Il relève les yeux, pas réellement dans les siens. Castiel fronce les sourcils, cherche son regard et ne parvient qu'à le trouver vide. "Dean, s'il te plaît," fait-il. "Dean."

"Des contrats, des relevés bancaires, des… il y a tout, Cas," en désignant l'armoire ouverte d'un bref signe du menton. "Tout ce qu'on a cherché pendant des semaines, c'est ici. Tout est sur papier, et c'est à la fois extrêmement intelligent et vraiment stupide, je veux dire… je pensais que tout était dans l'ordinateur mais il n'y avait rien. Et je ne sais pas, j'ai vu l'armoire et je me suis dit que c'était si absolument évident que je n'aurais jamais pensé à chercher dans une armoire, et la clé… ça aussi, c'était évident. Son trousseau de clés."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as injecté?" et son cœur lui remonte dans la gorge alors qu'il refuse de comprendre ce qu'il devine pourtant. "Et comment est-ce que tu as réussi à-"

Castiel s'interrompt quand il baisse les yeux vers les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts. Il relâche brusquement ses épaules en reculant de moins d'un pas. Les larmes remplissent ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" à peine audible.

"C'est rien, Cas," simplement. "La fin justifie les moyens et tu vois, ça y est, on-"

"Arrête," en perdant le contrôle de ses émotions. "Arrête de dire ça."

"Pourquoi tu t'énerves?" en penchant la tête sur le côté. "Arrête de me crier dessus. C'est une bonne chose, Cas… ça va."

"Castiel," fait Charlie, une main posée sur son bras.

"Vous vous inquiétez pour lui?" demande Dean, en tournant les yeux vers Roman. "Il devrait se réveiller dans deux heures. C'est rien qu'un tranquillisant, et je sais ce que je fais. J'ai fait ça des tas de fois."

Le cœur de Castiel éclate dans sa poitrine, se brise en mille morceaux alors qu'il détourne les yeux pour ne plus lire cette douleur que Dean n'a même pas l'air de comprendre, pourtant imprimée partout sur son visage. Comme s'il avait trop mal pour ressentir.

"J'ai besoin d'une minute," en reculant davantage.

"Mais Cas," une main tendue vers lui pour le retenir.

"Dean," souffle Charlie, les larmes aux yeux. "Je crois qu'il a réellement besoin d'une minute, et toi… Dean, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

.

Dans le couloir, Castiel inspire à grande goulée, le souffle coupé. Il plaque son dos contre le mur, presque incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.

"Cas?" l'appelle Sam, à quelques pas de lui.

Le téléphone à la main, il s'avance. "Tu as besoin de sortir?" en l'attrapant doucement par l'épaule.

"John l'a forcé à se donner pour obtenir les informations qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir autrement," en s'étouffant avec l'oxygène qui peine à remplir ses poumons. "C'est ça, la vérité. Il s'est servi de lui. Et je suis sûr… j'en suis sûr, Sam, je sais que ça a dégénéré. Je le sais à sa manière d'agir, de parler, même à sa manière de me toucher."

"Dégénéré comme…?"

"Je crois que je vais vomir," en serrant les dents.

Il se passe les deux mains sur le visage. Les sanglots pressent douloureusement dans sa gorge et son cœur cogne trop fort contre sa cage thoracique.

"Cas?"

"Je n'aurais pas dû hausser le ton ," en se décollant du mur. "Pour l'instant, il ne ressent pas grand-chose mais ça va venir, et à ce moment-là alors à ton avis, comment est-ce qu'il va essayer de gérer ça? Je ne sais pas, Sam, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on est censés faire."

"Tu sais toujours comment t'y prendre avec lui," le ton très bas. "Moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire avec Dean. Il t'écoute."

"Roman l'a touché," en soufflant pour essayer de garder son calme. "Et Dean croit que c'est normal, qu'il devait se laisser faire pour qu'on puisse… il croit que c'était son rôle."

Sam ouvre la bouche mais rien ne vient. Les mots restent coincés parce que rien de tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver à dire n'est à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressent. Il se mord violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour se contenir, inspire, puis essaie encore une fois :

"Et maintenant?" demande-t-il, un peu rauque. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

.

"Dean?"

Le ton que Charlie emploie est moins doux qu'elle le voudrait, mais la colère et la douleur l'envahissent à parts égales et prennent peut-être le dessus sur la compassion. Elle le cherche des yeux, une main serrant fermement son poignet. " _Dean_ , s'il te plaît," reprend-elle. "Il faut que tu me racontes en détails ce que-"

Dean ne semble même pas la voir. Il jette des regards de gauche à droite, l'air de plus en plus paniqué. Ses mains commencent doucement à trembler, des tremblements incontrôlables. Il recule jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur, et ses jambes cèdent sous lui.

"Dean?" plus douce, accroupie juste devant lui pour être dans son champ de vision. "Dean, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Tu veux Castiel? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Le visage tourné sur le côté, Dean refuse de lui répondre. Il ferme les yeux et serre les dents en même temps, ramené des années en arrière, si perdu qu'il ne fait plus vraiment la différence entre ce qu'il vit et les souvenirs qui tapent dans sa tête.

"Dean."

Castiel pose une main sur son avant-bras. Dean ouvre brusquement les yeux pour croiser les siens. "Non," en se dégageant. "Recule. Je vois dans tes yeux, Cas. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que je te dégoûte."

"Ce n'est pas ça, que tu vois dans mes yeux," en secouant la tête. "Je voudrais juste… dis-moi où est la seringue que tu as utilisée. Et tout ce que tu as touché."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" incertain, les lèvres tremblantes.

"Qu'est-ce que… ton père faisait?"

Les mots lui arrachent le cœur, mais Castiel se force à trouver le moyen de ramener Dean sur terre. Peu importe s'il sait que Sam, derrière lui, est en train de se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir. Si Charlie commence à penser à ce qu'elle peut et ne peut pas faire pour le couvrir.

Dean fronce les sourcils, si fort que la petite ride d'inquiétude se creuse sur son front. "Il disait que c'était parfait," murmure-t-il. "Que j'avais fait exactement ce qu'il voulait."

"D'accord," en soufflant doucement, prêt à n'importe quoi, y compris à dire ce que Dean a besoin d'entendre. "Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais, mais ça va, Dean. C'était parfait."

Dean hoche simplement la tête, glissant une main dans sa poche pour en ressortir la seringue. Prudemment, Castiel la prend. "Tout ira bien," dit-il. "Je veux juste que tu me dises où tu as pu laisser tes empreintes. Tu peux faire ça?"

"L'armoire, les portes, le… je lui ai donné mon arme de service."

"D'accord," répète Castiel. "Ne bouge pas. Tout ira bien."

Il se lève et se retourne. Il n'est calme qu'en apparence, mais c'est suffisant pour lui permettre de réfléchir. "Est-ce qu'il y a des caméras, Sam?"

"Oui," répond simplement celui-ci.

"Alors on va tout effacer," en passant derrière le bureau, ignorant du mieux qu'il peut Roman, toujours inconscient.

"Castiel," intervient Charlie. "Tu te rends compte de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire? Est-ce que… je ne crois pas pouvoir te laisser faire, je… je vais bientôt être obligée d'appeler du renfort, il y a des agents de sécurité dans tout le bâtiment et je ne… je n'ai pas le choix."

"On a toujours le choix, Charlie. C'est Dean, et on sait tous ce qu'il risque si tu refuses de le couvrir. Tu l'enverrais en prison?"

"Non," sans vraiment hésiter.

"Alors on va effacer les vidéos de surveillance," plus assuré. "La seule chose qu'on verra, c'est que Dean est passé dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas de mandat mais il a quand même décidé de venir ici. Tu n'es pas responsable. Et ce qui s'est passé ensuite, c'est de la légitime défense."

"Comment tu vas expliquer qu-"

"Les empreintes de Roman sont sur l'arme," en haussant les épaules. "Il la lui a prise, et Dean n'a pas eu le choix. Il gardait un tranquillisant sur lui par sécurité, il n'avait pas le droit mais il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Il l'a utilisé parce qu'il s'est senti en danger. C'était de la légitime défense."

Charlie soupire longuement, expire, en fermant brièvement les yeux. Elle agite la main, comme pour lui dire de poursuivre.

"C'est moi… j'ai forcé l'armoire, pas lui," sur le même ton. "Tu m'as dit de ne pas le faire, mais j'ai désobéi. Et Sam n'a-"

Jusque-là très ou trop silencieux, Dean se racle la gorge. "Sammy n'a rien fait," dit-il. "Toi non plus, Cas. T'as rien fait, alors pourquoi tu… pourquoi est-ce qu'on va mentir?"

"Je crois que tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu as fait," répond Charlie. "On va mentir parce que si on ne le fait pas, tu vas te retrouver en taule et personne ne pourra rien faire pour toi. Tu as-"

"Charlie," coupe Castiel. "C'est pas du tout le moment."

Il s'approche de l'armoire pour en essuyer les poignées d'un revers de manche, effaçant les empreintes de Dean pour les remplacer par les siennes.

Et Castiel se charge de faire en sorte que les lieux puissent correspondre aux mensonges qu'ils écriront plus tard dans le rapport, il appelle une ambulance et reste si calme, un calme froid.

.

Plus tard, Dean se laisse guider. Il n'écoute pas Castiel quand celui-ci finit par réussir à convaincre Charlie de les laisser rentrer sans passer par le commissariat, il laisse Sammy l'étreindre trop fort mais ne répond pas. Tout son corps lui semble trop lourd, et il a beau sentir que son frère est sur le point de s'effondrer, Dean n'arrive pas à bouger.

Castiel prend ses clés sans les lui demander et le guide jusqu'à la voiture. Ils ne parlent pas, le silence s'éternise longtemps, comblé par la pluie qui commence à tambouriner contre le pare-brise.

Sa joue pressée contre la vitre, Dean croise son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Il se demande si Castiel peut réellement tout voir sur son visage. S'il sait ce qu'il voit. Lui, il sait. "Pourquoi t'as pas laissé Charlie m'emmener au poste?" demande-t-il, sa voix si éraillée qu'il a l'impression de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche depuis des heures.

"Tu n'es pas vraiment en état de faire une déposition," en lui jetant un petit regard en biais.

"Pas en état?"

"Pas assez cohérent," avec un léger soupir. "Ta déposition doit correspondre à la nôtre. Ce n'est plus seulement entre nous, cette enquête va passer au-dessus de Charlie."

"Peut-être que t'aurais pas dû… faire ça. "

"Je n'aurais pas dû te protéger?" alors que Dean ne répond rien et détourne les yeux vers le dehors. "Ce n'est pas ce que ton père faisait?"

Dean ouvre la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui puisse être acceptable. "Si," finit-il par répondre. "C'est ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi tu ne t'énerves pas, Cas? Tu ne veux pas me crier dessus? Je sais que tu es en colère, et-"

"A quoi ça nous mènerait?" les mains serrées sur le volant à s'en faire mal aux articulations. "Ça ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé, et je ne crois pas que ça puisse t'aider. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'état dans lequel tu es?"

"Amy appellerait ça du stress post-traumatique."

"C'est ce que c'est?"

"Oui," en haussant les épaules. "C'est possible."

"C'est possible?" répète Castiel. "Tout ce qui a changé chez toi… ta manière de te comporter, c'est ça."

"Ça fait sept ans, Cas."

"Et tu n'as jamais voulu en parler," en se garant le long de la chaussée, en bas de l'immeuble. "Aucun psy ne peut t'aider s'il ne sait pas d'où vient le problème."

Il coupe le moteur mais ne se tourne pas vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, il le voit ramener un genou contre sa poitrine et poser son menton dessus, les yeux brièvement fermés. La pluie tombe à verse et les gouttes créent des ombres sur son visage.

"Je suis désolé," après un très long moment.

"Arrête," en secouant la tête. "Je ne peux plus… j'en ai ma claque de t'entendre dire que tu es désolé."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise?" sans le regarder. "Pourquoi je devrais dire quoique ce soit quand on sait tous les deux que-"

"Tu couchais avec eux?" l'interrompt Castiel, incapable de s'en empêcher. "Est-ce que c'était ça, le plan? Tu étais censé coucher avec ces hommes que ton père n'arrivait pas à coincer autrement, et-"

"Tu ne comprends pas," plus bas.

"Alors explique-moi, Dean… vas-y. Tu allais coucher avec Roman?"

"Non," plus vivement. "Bien sûr que non, Cas. C'était pas… ça a jamais été ça, le plan. Je n'étais pas censé aller si loin, pas jusqu'à coucher avec eux, je devais seulement… faire en sorte qu'ils me veulent suffisamment pour qu'ils se montrent vulnérables."

"Et ensuite?" en calant son dos contre la vitre. "Tu les droguais?"

"Oui," en baissant les yeux. "Je les droguais."

"Jusqu'où tu devais aller pour te retrouver assez proche? Jusqu'où tu as été proche de Roman pour pouvoir lui planter une seringue dans le cou? Qu'est-ce que tu as dû faire pour le distraire assez longtemps?"

"Cas…"

"Dis-moi," insiste celui-ci, alors même que la nausée lui retourne l'estomac. "Je veux l'entendre."

"Je l'ai embrassé," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas fondre en larmes. "Et je… je me suis assis sur lui et je l'ai laissé commencer à me déshabiller."

"Jusqu'où?"

"Jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main sur ma ceinture."

"D'accord," en soufflant, la gorge nouée. "Et ensuite? Si tu avais eu vingt-et-un ans, si ça avait été au moment où ton père… et ensuite?"

"Je cherchais ce qu'il voulait trouver," simplement. "Si j'avais eu vingt-et-un ans, je l'aurais appelé et il se serait occupé de l'après. Il aurait fait… à peu près ce que toi, tu as fait. Il aurait effacé les traces et fait en sorte de ne pas m'impliquer plus. Mon nom n'apparaissait jamais dans les rapports."

"Comment tu pouvais ne pas être impliqué?"

"La plupart des hommes sont très corruptibles, tu sais, et mon père persuasif. Il a négocié des avantages en prison ou des remises de peine en échange du silence, et si ça ne suffisait pas… je suppose qu'il a utilisé la violence. Je ne sais pas, Cas, je… l'après, c'était pas mon problème."

Castiel se tait un moment, pas réellement certain d'être capable d'écouter la voix de Dean casser quand il craque sans vraiment le vouloir. Sans même s'en rendre compte. "C'était pas censé être mon problème," les yeux braqués sur le pare-brise et la pluie qui glisse dessus. "C'est juste… les choses ont mal tourné et je… il y a eu cette fois, c'était… Cas, je-" et les mots coincent dans sa gorge. "Les choses ont mal tourné. Tout était censé être simple, j'avais… c'était simple, j'avais juste à faire ce que j'avais déjà fait des tas de fois, mon père me couvrait et ça devait aller. Ces hommes, tous ceux que j'ai aidé à coincer, ils étaient tous comme Roman. Arrogant et suffisants. Ils se croyaient intouchables. Et finalement, moi aussi, j'ai… j'ai cru que rien ne pouvait jamais arriver, rien d'imprévu puisque mon père était là, il assurait mes arrières et j'ai fini par croire que je l'étais aussi. Intouchable."

Il baisse les yeux sur son poing serré, sa voix tremble et craque quand il n'arrive à lâcher ce qui pèse sur lui depuis bien trop longtemps. Il relève légèrement la tête, croisant brièvement le regard de Castiel. Le bleu est doux, compréhensif et Dean peut le ressentir d'ici, à quel point la douleur le ronge, lui aussi.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, impossibles à ravaler. "J'étais pas du tout intouchable," dit-il. "Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai arrêté d'être prudent, si j'ai eu trop confiance en moi, ou si j'ai sous-estimé le danger. Je sais pas, mais il y a eu cette fois, la dernière fois, c'était censé ressembler à toutes les autres fois. Il était exactement comme lui, comme Roman, il avait la même manière de parler, il avait… il était comme lui. La plupart du temps, je me débrouillais pour ne pas avoir l'air de sortir de nulle part, il fallait que ce soit presque naturel, tu sais… comme une rencontre dans un bar, une vraie rencontre. Ça marchait à chaque fois, c'était trop simple, ils tombaient dans le panneau et je croyais que c'était acquis. Pour lui aussi, c'est ce que j'ai cru. Il m'a ramené chez lui, et j'ai compris tout de suite qu'il savait qui j'étais, pourquoi j'étais là et ce que j'étais censé faire. Il savait, et j'étais pas préparé à ça, c'était… c'était pas à moi de gérer ça, de faire en sorte que ce genre de choses n'arrive pas. Je devais seulement… séduire."

Castiel garde le silence, déchiré entre le besoin d'entendre et de comprendre chacun de ses mots, et la douleur cuisante de savoir qu'il n'a pas eu tort, que tout ce qu'il perçoit chez Dean, la peur, tout est là, dans ce qu'il dit sans le regarder, à voix presque basse comme si ça pouvait ne pas compter.

"Je ne sais pas comment tout ça a pu arriver, comment il pouvait savoir, mais j'étais très jeune et lui beaucoup plus fort que moi, il a eu le dessus et c'est allé très vite," dans une sorte de murmure étranglé. "Et quand j'ai compris ce qui était sur le point de m'arriver, je ne sais pas, j'ai… j'ai arrêté de bouger. J'arrivais plus à bouger, j'ai pas pensé à crier et je voulais me débattre mais je pouvais à peine respirer. C'était comme si j'étais même plus vraiment là, j'étais en dehors de mon corps, je sentais rien et j'ai juste… pas bougé. Il m'a plaqué contre le canapé, il a baissé mon pantalon, et il me tenait par les poignets. J'ai eu des bleus, je crois, pendant des jours j'avais des bleus sur les poignets, et parfois j'ai encore l'impression de les voir. Les bleus. Je crois que je me souviens l'avoir entendu dire que c'était une punition, que j'avais mérité qu'il se serve de moi comme ça. Que je l'avais cherché."

Il baisse les yeux en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de manche, son menton toujours posé sur son genou. Il voudrait pouvoir le regarder, regarder Castiel et voir sur son visage que rien ne va changer après ça. Il voudrait le regarder et trouver la même chose, le même amour. Et pourtant, Dean ne tourne pas la tête. La peur de voir tout autre chose le consume. "Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler son visage, seulement sa voix et la manière dont il me tenait," reprend-il. "Il serrait mes poignets tellement fort, alors que je ne bougeais même pas, et je… pourquoi j'ai pas bougé? J'étais censé me débattre et au moins _essayer._ Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire que je ne l'ai pas voulu si je n'ai pas-"

"Dean," coupe Castiel, très doucement. "Il t'a-"

"Non, non… ne dis pas ça. C'est pas ça… c'est pas ça."

"Dean…"

Celui-ci secoue vivement la tête, comme refusant toujours d'admettre la réalité pourtant si évidente. Il sursaute lorsque Castiel, quelque peu hésitant, pose une main sur son avant-bras. "Regarde-moi," souffle-t-il. "Regarde-moi, Dean."

"Pourquoi?" immobile.

"Tu sais… est-ce que tu sais comment on appelle ça, ce qui arrive parfois dans ce genre de situation, quand tu ne peux plus bouger, quand tu… quand tu ne ressens plus vraiment les choses?" et encore une fois, Dean secoue simplement la tête. "L'état de sidération. C'est ce qui t'a empêché de réagir, et ça ne veut pas dire que tu étais d'accord avec ce qu'il t'a fait. Est-ce que tu comprends? Tu peux dire que tu ne l'as pas voulu, Dean, tu peux dire ce que c'est. Il y a un mot et tu peux le dire."

"Comment tu peux savoir tout ça?" en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

"J'ai travaillé sur des affaires similaires," répond Castiel. "Tu n'es pas la seule personne à qui c'est arrivé. De rester complètement tétanisé… ça arrive. Quand c'est trop difficile, quand ce qui t'arrive est tellement inconcevable que c'est le seul moyen que ton cerveau trouve pour se protéger. Il déconnecte. C'est probablement aussi pour ça que tu ne te souviens pas de son visage."

Finalement, Dean relève la tête, les yeux pourtant toujours baissés. Il inspire, expire plusieurs fois, sa gorge brûle à force de retenir les sanglots qui débordent. "J'ai jamais dit ça à personne," dans un souffle. "Il m'a laissé partir et je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai menti, j'ai dit… je ne sais même plus, j'ai seulement menti, et mon père a dû en déduire que j'avais juste pas réussi. Sam a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait plus, mais on était déjà moins proches, à ce moment-là, je m'isolais beaucoup et je le repoussais. Et ensuite… ma mère est morte."

"Ta mère est morte, et personne n'a pu faire la différence entre le deuil et ce que tu traversais pour essayer de te remettre?"

Dean acquiesce, haussant légèrement les épaules. "Il est en prison," après un silence. "Je sais qu'il est en prison, et tu vois… personne n'est vraiment intouchable, parce que mon père a trouvé un autre moyen de le coincer. Il est en prison."

"Mais pas pour le bon crime," en serrant doucement son avant-bras.

"Je déteste ressentir ça mais parfois… souvent, je me dis que si mon père n'avait pas été prêt à tout, s'il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de me demander de faire ça pour lui, je-" peinant à le dire à voix haute. "Je n'aurais pas eu à vivre ça. Ça, et toutes ces fois où j'ai donné un peu trop de moi-même. Tu sais… c'était jamais rien, et je me sentais sale à chaque fois. Je hais ce que j'ai accepté de faire, je me hais, Cas, et si ma mère avait pu voir ça…"

Castiel garde les yeux rivés sur son profil, le cœur serré. Mais outre la douleur, ce qu'il ressent ressemblerait presque à de l'admiration. Dean a survécu, même s'il ne s'en rend pas réellement compte. S'il n'a pas conscience de la force qu'il dégage.

"Cas…?" parce que celui-ci reste plus longtemps silencieux.

"Tu as gardé ça pour toi tout ce temps," un ton plus bas. "Tu n'as jamais… jamais demandé de l'aide, et tu as traversé ça tout seul."

"Je n'ai pas traversé ça," amer. "Je ne suis pas guéri, je n'ai pas oublié, je n'ai rien traversé, Cas. J'ai fui," une main sur le haut de sa cuisse, sans pouvoir sentir les cicatrices à travers le tissu. "J'avais juste envie de me laisser mourir."

"Tu n'arrives pas à te rendre compte de la force qu'il faut pour survivre à ça, Dean?"

"De la force?" répète celui-ci, incrédule. "Tu trouves que-"

"J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais très fort à ta manière," en relâchant son avant-bras. "Et la force, ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait de tout garder pour toi. Ça n'a rien… rien à voir avec ce que ton père t'a appris. Peut-être que s'il t'avait fait te sentir plus en confiance, tu aurais pu-"

"Je n'aurais jamais pu me sentir assez en confiance avec lui pour lui parler," en secouant la tête. "Il aurait simplement demandé pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de me débattre, pourquoi m'être laissé faire, et ça… je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas en parler, Cas, j'aurais voulu ne jamais en parler. C'est du passé."

"Ce n'est pas du passé si ça a autant d'influence sur ta vie maintenant," répond Castiel. "Ça se ressent dans tout ce que tu fais, Dean. Je l'ai senti tout de suite, même si je n'ai pas exactement compris ce qui avait changé. Cette nuit à New-York, j'ai commencé à m'en douter mais je ne voulais pas avoir raison. Et ensuite, quand tu es venu et que j'étais tellement, tellement en colère contre toi, je… je n'aurais jamais dû te toucher. J'aurais dû me contrôler et-"

"Cas," en le coupant. "Tu ne vas pas faire ça. Te sentir coupable pour ça alors que je ne me suis jamais senti en danger. A aucun moment. On en a déjà parlé, tu as promis et je sais que j'ai raison d'avoir confiance."

"Aujourd'hui, tu as pensé que tu me dégoûtais," en détournant très brièvement les yeux.

"Je me dégoûte," en baissant les siens. "Et aujourd'hui… c'était la fois de trop, c'était… Charlie doit me détester, Sammy a compris et je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. J'ai juste… j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Je me suis un peu perdu."

Ce que Dean ne dit pas vraiment, c'est que la douleur n'est pas si grande. Le sentiment de n'être plus rien que du vide prend trop de place, comme un creux, Dean se sent _vide_.


	41. Survivre

**C'est un chapitre "calme." Les guillemets ont leur importance, les choses se dégradent un peu (un peu) entre Cas et Dean. Plus encore dans le chapitre suivant, mais la colère de Castiel est contrebalancée par ce qu'il ressent pour Dean**

 **Les choses vont bientôt évoluer en bien ou en mal, je ne sais pas vraiment**

 **Merci encore pour vos retours**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Ce soir-là, Dean ne parle pas beaucoup, il met de la distance, à la fois pour lui-même, à la fois parce qu'il peut sentir que malgré tout ce qu'il essaie de cacher, Castiel lui en veut. Il est en colère et Dean le sait, même s'il ne lit que la compassion sur son visage. Il le sait, il le voit à sa manière de le regarder et de lui parler, à ce léger détachement. Castiel ne le touche pas, il ne s'approche pas vraiment et évite le contact.

Et pourtant, il fait attention à lui de la même manière. Castiel reste le même parce qu'il ne sait pas comment exprimer sa colère, peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'en a pas envie, parce qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que l'équilibre précaire qu'il maintient vole en éclat. Il oscille entre la rancœur et cet étrange mélange de douleur et d'amertume, teinté d'un dégoût qu'il n'arrive pas à ignorer. Un dégoût de ce que Dean a fait, pas de ce qu'il est. Et la peur de le briser comme si, inévitablement, Dean lui semblait un peu plus fragile, à la fois fort et très fragile.

.

Dean relève légèrement la tête pour le regarder contourner le canapé et attraper la couverture pliée en quatre sur le dossier. "Merci," lorsque Castiel la lui pose sur les épaules. "Cas?"

"Oui?" en revenant sur ses pas pour s'asseoir à l'extrémité du canapé, laissant volontairement une trentaine de centimètres entre eux.

"On pourrait peut-être essayer de parler," simplement.

"Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose?" pour éluder.

"Non," les sourcils froncés.

"Tu n'as rien mangé depuis qu'on est rentrés. Tu as seulement pris deux douches, et tu-"

"Cas," en le coupant. "Je n'ai pas faim. Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu agis comme ça? Tu ne veux pas qu'on-"

"On a déjà beaucoup parlé, aujourd'hui," en haussant les épaules.

"On n'a pas vraiment parlé de ce qui s'est passé," sans le quitter des yeux. "On n'a pas parlé de ce que ça te fait à toi. On ne parle pas de-"

"Je t'ai déjà dit… à quoi ça nous mènerait?" l'interrompt Castiel. "Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre en colère et de crier. Je n'ai pas envie de ça maintenant, Dean."

Celui-ci ouvre la bouche mais renonce finalement à insister. Ils se regardent longtemps, un très long silence vraiment trop long. Dean sursaute, surpris par la sonnette de l'entrée. Il garde le plaid sur ses épaules et se lève. "J'y vais," un peu pour le fuir.

Il ouvre doucement la porte, tombant nez-à-nez avec son frère, le bras en suspend comme s'il s'apprêtait à toquer. Sam le détaille du regard, les traits de son visage un peu brouillés et ses yeux légèrement gonflés. "Tu vas bien?" demande-t-il.

"Et toi?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu veux bien… tu veux bien qu'on aille marcher un peu, tous les deux?" sans répondre.

"Bien sûr," simplement. "Je vais juste dire à Cas que-" en tombant sur Castiel quand il commence à se retourner. "Ça ne te dérange pas, Cas?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Je crois que c'est bien, qu'on… passe un moment séparés."

"D'accord," en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

Dean replie la couverture et s'avance vers lui pour la lui tendre. "Peut-être que je ne devrais pas revenir ensuite," dit-il. "Peut-être que tu as besoin de temps pour réussir à-"

"Non," encore une fois. "Je ne veux pas… non, Dean. Reviens ensuite."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai besoin que tu reviennes," le regard légèrement évitant. "Et parce que je sais où tu voudrais aller si ce n'est pas ici."

"D'accord," sans essayer de nier. "Je peux encaisser tes reproches, tu sais. Je ne suis pas en sucre, et t'as pas besoin de te contenir comme ça," en attrapant sa veste sur le porte-manteaux. "Je peux encaisser."

Castiel ne lui répond pas, échangeant un bref regard avec Sam. Dean enfile sa veste en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, le cœur serré de le sentir se tendre. "Je suis vraiment désolé," fait-il. "Je suis désolé, Cas. Je sais que ça ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais je suis quand même désolé."

.

Une fois seul, Castiel tourne en rond un moment. Le visage de Dean reste dans sa tête, son baiser comme une empreinte sur sa joue et sa voix résonne très longtemps après qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière lui.

Et il sait, Castiel sait que ses mots sont sincères quand il dit qu'il est désolé.

Dean est désolé mais ça n'efface pas la douleur qu'il inflige.

Les gestes un peu trop calmes, toujours dans cette volonté absolue de garder le contrôle de ses émotions, Castiel attrape le téléphone, posé sur le plan de travail. Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé en composant rapidement le numéro de Jo. Cette dernière décroche avant la troisième sonnerie et, sans même un bonjour :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" demande-t-elle.

"Bonsoir, d'abord."

"Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Cas."

"Mais-"

"Tu ne m'appelles jamais," en le coupant. "Sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Où est l'urgence?"

"Je suis un peu paumé," à voix basse, comme si ça pouvait rendre cet aveu plus facile. "Très. Je suis… très paumé. Et j'appelle parfois. Tu exagères."

"Mon cul si j'exagère," avec un rire.

"Je suis désolé."

"Ok," comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. "Alors?"

"Eh bien, je… je ne sais pas par où commencer," en frottant distraitement sa nuque.

"Est-ce que Dean a trompé sa femme?"

"… oui."

"Avec toi?"

"Évidemment, avec moi," en toussant. "Avec qui tu veux qu'il-"

"C'est Dean," simplement. "Je m'attends à tout. Vraiment à tout. Ok. Il a trompé sa femme avec toi, c'est… ok. Tu es à l'aise avec cette idée?"

"Non," répond Castiel. "Oui. Je ne sais pas, Jo. Je suppose que c'est ce que je voulais, c'est… pour ça que j'ai choisi de rester. Pour lui. C'est lui que je veux, et ça ne changera pas."

"Oh, je sais."

"Il va divorcer, et-"

"Mon Dieu," le ton presque solennel. "Il a pris une vraie décision."

"Jo," en roulant des yeux. "Sois sérieuse une seconde."

"Mais je suis très sérieuse, au contraire. S'il a besoin d'une avocate, je peux-"

"Non," en soupirant. "Moi, j'ai besoin de toi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" encore une fois.

Castiel hésite un court instant, incertain quant à ce qu'il est censé dire ou ne pas dire. "Quelque chose que j'ai vraiment du mal à encaisser," en soufflant.

"Tu peux être un peu moins évasif?"

"Tu peux mettre de côté l'avocate qui est en toi et ne plus penser à ce qui est légal ou non?"

Il y a un léger silence. Jo soupire. "A quel point je suis censé ignorer ce qui est légal ou non?" reprend-elle.

"Dean n'a tué personne," parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

"C'est déjà ça," avec un soupir. "Bon… vas-y."

.

Sam se tait lorsqu'ils descendent l'escalier, silencieux jusqu'en bas des marches.

"Sammy?" en fourrant ses clés dans sa poche.

Il lui emboîte le pas, son épaule à hauteur de la sienne. "Sammy?" encore une fois.

"Cas t'en veut?" finalement.

"Tout le monde m'en veut. Cas a juste du mal à le dire."

"Je ne t'en veux pas," en secouant la tête. "Je suis juste… je ne comprends plus rien, et… en fait, si, je crois que je comprends trop et je… je voudrais que tu puisses me dire que j'ai tort, mais tu n'as sûrement plus la force de mentir."

"Tu voudrais que je mente?" surpris.

"J'aurais juste tellement, tellement voulu que tu puisses me parler, Dean," en baissant les yeux vers le sol. "Ce que tu as fait… ce que John t'a demandé de faire, ça a duré des mois. Et ça te détruisait. Tu peux dire le contraire, mais je comprends tout, maintenant, je comprends pourquoi je te voyais changer. Tu changeais, tu te renfermais sur toi-même, tu étais agressif et tu avais l'air… tu avais toujours l'air triste. Tu avais du mal à dormir et à manger correctement, tu étais… tu n'étais plus toi. Il t'a poussé à faire ça, il… il s'est servi de toi. Dis-moi… au moins, dis-moi que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est immonde."

"Je ne me rends pas compte de grand-chose," admet Dean. "Je ne sais plus où j'en suis."

"Est-ce que Cas a raison? Est-ce que ça a dégénéré?"

"Oui," en triturant le trousseau de clés dans le fond de sa poche. "Sammy, je… je ne peux pas en parler avec toi. Je ne peux pas. Cas a raison. Tout a dégénéré et je-"

"Je me souviens de ce soir," en le coupant, incapable de garder ses mots pour lui. "Un soir, tu es rentré à la maison, ton visage… tu étais livide. Tu n'as rien dit, tu es allé t'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu vomir, et ensuite… ensuite, tu as passé des heures sous la douche. Des heures, Dean, et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tu es ressorti de la salle de bain et tes lèvres étaient presque bleues parce que tu avais vidé le chauffe-eau mais que tu restais quand même sous l'eau. Et après ça… tu n'étais plus vraiment toi."

Dean sent son regard relevé vers son profil mais ne tourne pas la tête. Il ne peut pas.

.

 **"Dean?" lorsque celui-ci referme la porte d'entrée derrière lui.**

 **Sam pose sa tasse de chocolat chaud sur le comptoir en descendant du tabouret, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême. "Dean?" répète-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"**

 **Le dos collé contre la porte, Dean ne sait plus comment ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. Tout son corps le gêne, ses vêtements semblent trop rêches, les lumières du plafonnier trop vives, tout est** _ **trop.**_ **Il plaque une main sur sa bouche, incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Sam s'approche, Sam lui parle, mais Dean n'entend pas. Son cœur tape, le sang bat dans ses tempes et l'adrénaline coure dans ses veines.**

 **Il secoue presque frénétiquement la tête, les yeux humides. Et pourtant, les larmes ne viennent pas. Dean est vide. Il inspire, cherche l'air et la nausée lui tord l'estomac. Il repousse son frère sans s'en rendre compte, comme inconscient de tout autour de lui.**

 **"Dean? Dean, tu…"**

 **Sa voix s'estompe lorsque Dean claque la porte de la salle de bain. Il prend à peine le temps d'allumer la lumière avant de se laisser tomber à genoux près des toilettes. Il n'a presque rien à vomir, seulement de l'acidité, et les sanglots compressent sa poitrine avant d'éclater.**

 **Longtemps, son estomac se retourne, il vomit et pleure en même temps et à ce moment-là, la seule chose que Dean se dit, c'est qu'il va mourir. Il va mourir. Il ne peut pas survivre à ça.**

 **Il ferme les yeux, le front en appui contre la cuvette. Son corps, ses mouvements et tout ce qu'il ressent, tout est étranger.**

 **Dean voudrait mourir, maintenant. Il voudrait que ça s'arrête.**

 **.**

"Tu n'étais plus vraiment toi," répète Sam. "Et maman est morte, et… je savais que pour toi c'était l'enfer, ta vie ressemblait à l'enfer. C'était écrit sur ton front. Je voulais te laisser du temps, mais je… je voulais que tu viennes vers moi. Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Tu aurais préféré ne jamais rien dire."

Dean souffle, un nuage blanc dans l'air frais. Il se croit incapable de répondre, incapable de lâcher un mot, et pourtant. "Comment je pourrais dire à mon petit-frère que j'ai été violé, Sammy?" demande-t-il. "Comment tu voudrais que je le dise?"

"Tu viens de le faire," la voix un peu cassée.

"C'est vrai que c'était l'enfer," après un moment. "J'aurais préféré ne jamais rien dire parce que ça ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé. Ça te fait souffrir pour rien."

"Tu préfères souffrir tout seul?"

"Si c'est tout seul plutôt qu'avec toi, oui," en haussant les épaules. "Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir."

Celui-ci relève brièvement les yeux, attirés par la lumière des lampadaires qui éclairent la rue, presque déserte. Ils marchent sans s'arrêter, l'un à côté de l'autre. Sam l'observe du coin de l'œil, hésitant. "Est-ce qu'il sait?" demande-t-il finalement. "John? Est-ce qu'il sait?"

"Non," le regard rivé au béton du trottoir. "Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne, Sam. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, ni à lui ni à personne."

"Tu veux lui épargner la culpabilité?"

"Il n'a rien fait," en secouant la tête. "Ça s'est pas passé comme prévu, c'est tout. Et peut-être… tu sais, peut-être que dans le fond, je l'ai cherché. J'ai déraillé, j'ai passé tellement de temps à coucher à droite et à gauche, je suppose… je suppose que c'était censé me revenir dans la gueule à un moment donné."

"Tu ne peux pas penser ça," plus vivement. "Tu ne peux pas penser que tu l'as mérité. Est-ce que tu penserais ça de quelqu'un d'autre? Tu penserais ça de n'importe qui d'autre, peu importe si-"

"Non," en soupirant. "Je ne penserais pas ça."

"Tu ne l'as pas cherché," reprend Sam. "Et tu n'as pas mérité ça."

"Je sais pas, Sammy, je-"

"C'est sa faute à lui," amer. "Il s'est servi de toi. Tu n'allais pas bien et il en a profité, parce que c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Il ne te voit pas comme une personne, Dean. Il te voit comme un moyen."

"Je sais," à peine audible.

"Si Bobby avait été au courant de ça, il-"

"Mais il n'a jamais été au courant, et je ne veux pas lui en parler," en redressant un peu le menton. "Il va croire qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais je… je crois que j'ai ma part de responsabilité quand même. Je me suis laissé faire. J'ai laissé papa me manipuler et je continue. Je le laisse faire."

"Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça," en lui jetant un regard en biais.

"Tu ne veux pas les voir comme ça," corrige Dean. "C'est très différent, et moi… je crois qu'il fait ce qu'il veut de moi parce qu'à un moment, j'ai décidé que c'était plus facile de le laisser faire. C'est plus facile, Sam."

.

 **Il arrache quasiment ses vêtements, incapable de supporter le tissu sur sa peau. L'air est froid, le carrelage sous ses pieds est glacé, et Dean suffoque, ses poumons respirent dans le vide alors qu'il titube jusqu'à la baignoire. Il s'effondre quasiment dedans, ses jambes trop fragiles pour tout ce qu'elles ont à porter.**

 **Les sanglots n'arrêtent jamais, cassent sa voix et le déchirent.**

 **Tremblant, Dean tourne le robinet. L'eau est trop chaude, elle brûle mais peu importe, tout plutôt que la douleur insoutenable de se sentir si sale.**

 **Il ramène ses genoux contre lui en posant son front dessus, immobile pendant ce qui lui semble durer des heures. Immobile. Il retient son souffle dans une tentative désespérée de ne plus rien ressentir, sans s'en rendre compte quand il commence à frotter la peau de ses bras comme pour annuler, faire disparaître les effluves qui restent encore sur lui. Cette odeur étrangère, mélange d'un parfum pour homme qu'il aurait pu trouver attirant et du vieux cuir du canapé. Il ne regarde pas ses poignets, pas les bleus qu'il voit pourtant, il ne voit et ne ressent que ça.**

 **Dean vide la moitié du flacon de gel douche dans le creux de sa main et se lave plusieurs fois, ses gestes à la fois frénétiques et ralentis. Il frotte les moindres recoins de son corps, se griffe jusqu'au sang sans même s'en rendre compte mais rien n'y fait.**

 **L'eau finit par refroidir, bientôt glacée contre sa peau rougie. Et rien ne calme, rien n'apaise, rien ne peut effacer, et Dean ne sent rien d'autre que cette marque sur lui. Une empreinte.**

 **.**

Dean insiste pour qu'ils traînent un peu dehors, légèrement inquiet à l'idée de rentrer. Après ça, ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, se contentent de marcher côte-à-côte, et Dean sent à quel point Sam a envie de lui demander pardon pour ce qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas pu changer.

"Sammy," quand ils s'arrêtent finalement en bas de l'immeuble.

"Tu sais, je m'appelle Sam."

"Tu t'appelles Samuel," avec un petit sourire. "Je peux t'appeler Samuel, si tu veux. Sammy."

Celui-ci secoue la tête en détournant les yeux. "Je suis juste… je suis-"

"Ne le sois pas," coupe Dean. "T'as pas de raison d'être désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Ni pour aujourd'hui. Rien n'est ta faute."

"Comment tu as fait, Dean?" en accrochant brièvement son regard. "Tu n'as jamais rien dit et je… même pas à Amy?"

"Même pas à Amy."

"Comment tu as fait?" encore une fois.

"Je me le demande tous les jours," un peu plus amer. "Je ne sais pas, je… je suppose que j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mes cicatrices," en baissant les yeux.

"C'était à ce moment-là?"

"Oui," en se mordant la lèvre. "Tu vois… je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire que j'ai survécu à ça. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce que vous pensez, Cas et toi."

Encore une fois, Sam secoue la tête. "Tu n'as pas le droit de croire ça," dit-il.

"Et pourtant," en soufflant longuement pour se reprendre. "Est-ce que Charlie… est-ce que vous avez parlé?"

"Elle est vraiment très en colère contre toi," sans insister pour le faire parler un peu plus. "Je crois qu'elle t'en veut beaucoup."

"Je sais," simplement. "Elle a raison."

"Ça va lui passer, tu sais… c'est ta meilleure amie."

"Mais peut-être que l'amitié a ses limites et que cette fois, je suis allé vraiment trop loin," en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains fourrées dans ses poches pour se réchauffer. "Je crois que j'ai largement dépassé les bornes. Avec Cas, aussi."

"Il t'a demandé de revenir," remarque Sam.

"Il ne me parle même pas," avec un soupir. "Il fait ce qu'il fait toujours, il fait attention à moi mais tu sais, je… je crois qu'il déteste être amoureux de moi. Il ne sait juste pas comment faire autrement."

"Et toi? Est-ce que tu détestes être amoureux?"

"Non," sans hésiter. "Je me demande juste… comment est-ce que je suis censé retenir quelqu'un qui-"

"Quelqu'un qui t'aime," en le coupant. "Tu ne comprends pas, Dean… je crois que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre à quel point il t'aime. Sa manière de te regarder, c'est comme… je ne sais même pas comment dire ça. Il ne voit que toi. Et c'est réciproque, hein? Cas est le centre de ton monde."

"Et ça fait peur," en relevant les yeux dans les siens. "Parfois ça fait peur."

"Parfois?"

"Cas est… il a cette manière de rassurer," répond Dean. "Parfois j'ai peur, et d'autre fois pas du tout. Il est comme ça."

"Tu as déjà ressenti ça avec quelqu'un d'autre? Cette sécurité?"

"Non," sincèrement. "Et si ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui… et si Cas ne peut plus-"

"Et si tu allais le lui demander, Dean?"

"Il croit qu'il ne peut pas s'énerver parce que je suis trop fragile pour encaisser ce qu'il a à dire. Je déteste ça, je déteste vraiment qu'il me traite comme ça."

"Tu voudrais qu'il s'énerve?" en penchant la tête.

"Il l'est déjà, il est… il m'en veut mais il ne dit rien," en se passant les deux mains sur le visage. "Il a le droit d'être en colère, je veux dire, c'est… comment est-ce qu'il pourrait ne pas l'être? Il me regarde et tout ce qu'il doit penser, c'est qu'il a eu tort de penser qu'il pouvait y avoir de l'innocence chez moi. Il l'a déjà dit, il dit ça souvent, mais-"

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a probablement beaucoup de choses qu'il voit en toi sans que tu en aies conscience?" l'interrompt Sam. "Tu te vois tellement négativement que tu ne peux même pas te rendre compte qu'il peut aimer ce que toi, tu détestes. Il aime tes défauts, il… je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai vu sourire quand tu te comportes comme une tête de mule, quand tu te plains et quand tu ignores ce qu'on te dit pour n'en faire qu'à ta tête."

"Comment tu peux savoir que-"

"Tout le monde sait ça, Dean," plus doucement. "Il n'a jamais caché ses sentiments, il ne fait pas semblant. Tu es juste trop occupé à te détester pour t'en rendre compte."

"Mmh," fait Dean. "Je ne sais pas comment changer ça."

"Est-ce que John… est-ce que tu vas-"

"Je ne vais rien lui dire," un peu vivement. "Je ne lui ai rien dit quand c'est arrivé, et je ne vais rien lui dire maintenant."

Le ton qu'il emploie est catégorique, Sam ouvre la bouche mais finit par abandonner l'idée de surenchérir. Il se contente d'acquiescer, les mots qu'il garde brûlants sur ses lèvres. "Ruby est inquiète pour toi," finit-il par reprendre.

"Ruby?" légèrement taquin. "Je ne savais même pas qu'elle pouvait ressentir de l'inquiétude. Ressentir quoique ce soit, en fait."

"N'importe quoi," en lui bourrant gentiment l'épaule. "Elle t'aime vraiment bien, je crois."

"Moi aussi. Je crois."

"Mmh," en roulant des yeux.

"C'est comment, entre vous?" changeant brutalement de sujet.

"C'est… génial," après une hésitation. "C'est simple, mais en même temps… je ne sais pas, c'est comme quand tu as la sensation de ne pas te tromper. Quand tu sais que tu fais les choses biens, que tes choix sont les bons et que tu ne vas pas droit dans le mur. Et Ruby… c'est la bonne personne pour moi. On dirait qu'elle est faite pour moi."

"Ça te fait culpabiliser, hein?" parce qu'il ne manque pas le léger craquement dans sa voix.

"Je croyais que c'était Jess," un ton plus bas. "J'étais persuadé qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre. Et maintenant, je passe des journées sans penser à elle et je ne m'en rends même pas compte."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que tu t'étais trompé avec elle, Sam," très doux. "Ça veut dire que tu passes à autre chose, et c'est bien. Certaines histoires ne sont pas faites pour durer."

"Comme pour toi et-"

"J'ai jamais été amoureux d'Amy," pour le devancer. "Elle a raison, c'était… c'était juste un médicament. Et une habitude. Je l'ai aimée par habitude. Tu étais très amoureux de Jess, et c'était une vraie histoire. Peut-être que c'est juste terminé parce que ça devait se terminer à un moment donné."

.

Castiel finit par se lever. Il fait les cent pas dans l'appartement, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" demande-t-il.

"Je… mon Dieu," en soufflant longuement dans le combiné. "Attends une seconde, je vais m'asseoir. Je suis… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, Cas."

"Comment est-ce que je peux être en colère, comment… comment est-ce que je peux lui en vouloir alors qu'il-"

"Tu peux lui en vouloir," en le coupant. "Tu peux lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, pour ce que ça te fait à toi de le savoir. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu arrêtes de l'aimer ou que tu crois qu'il est responsable de ce qui s'est passé il y a sept ans."

"Tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur? Que je n'aurais pas dû choisir de rester?"

"Il n'y a que toi qui puisse répondre à cette question, Cas," soupire Jo. "Je ne sais pas."

"Il a tellement de pouvoir sur moi," en calant ses omoplates contre la porte. "Il croit que c'est l'inverse, ou bien alors il fait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, je ne sais pas, mais il a le pouvoir."

"Il est amoureux de toi, et je ne crois pas que ce soit une question de pouvoir."

"Alors je voudrais juste qu'il me le dise," en fermant les yeux. "Je sais qu'il est amoureux de moi, je le vois et je le sens, mais je voudrais l'entendre. Au moins une fois. Je suis perdu, Jo."

"Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer d'arrêter de te contenir comme tu le fais toujours," après une hésitation. "Laisse aller, pour une fois. Dean te connait."

"Si je laisse aller, je vais… je vais péter un câble," répond Castiel. "Je le regarde et je ne pense qu'à d'autres mains que les miennes sur lui. Il n'avait même pas envie de ça, il l'a fait en pensant que c'était nécessaire, et ça me rend malade."

"Est-ce que tu aurais trouvé ça plus simple à encaisser s'il t'avait simplement trompé?"

"S'il m'avait simplement trompé, je n'aurais rien ressenti d'autre que de la colère," en secouant la tête, un peu pour lui-même. "Mais ce que je ressens, maintenant, c'est… j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus et de le rassurer en même temps. Il a un don, tu sais, il a un vrai don pour me mettre hors de moi."

"Tu sais, j'ai… j'ai juste l'impression que tu es coincé et que tu ne veux pas te sortir de là," en soufflant. "Tu n'as jamais voulu te sortir de là. C'est tout ou rien, avec toi. C'est Dean ou c'est personne. C'est ça?"

Il baisse légèrement les yeux, sans savoir quoi regarder. Et Castiel a tellement conscience du mal qu'il se fait, il sait à quel point tout serait plus facile s'il pouvait ne pas aimer comme ça. S'il pouvait poser les yeux sur Dean et ne plus rien ressentir, et seulement _vouloir_ ne plus rien ressentir pour lui.

Mais Dean est ce qu'il est, et Castiel n'a jamais voulu personne d'autre. Il reprend son souffle, étrangement brûlant. "Tu trouves que c'est-"

"Ça restera toxique pour toi tant qu'il ne changera pas sa manière d'agir et de réagir. Au moins avec toi."

"Et moi? Qu'est-ce que je fais?"

"Laisse aller, Cas," encore une fois.


	42. Compte les cicatrices

**Publication tardive, mais je tenais à poster ce chapitre maintenant. J'aime assez ce que ça rend, malgré le fait qu'on passe vraiment du froid au chaud (vous allez comprendre)**

 **Je ne peux pas faire autrement, et je crois que Cas non plus…**

 **Le suivant est plus mouvementé, je préviens**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Largement plus d'une heure après en être sorti, Dean referme la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Il donne deux tours de clé, hésitant, dos à Castiel. Celui-ci, debout près du comptoir, relève les yeux vers lui. "Tu aurais pu prévenir," comme un reproche. "Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais vraiment pas."

"J'étais avec Sam."

"Je sais, mais tu pouvais appeler pour me dire que tu allais bien et que tu-"

"J'étais juste avec Sam," en le coupant. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait m'arriver?"

"Tu oses poser la question?" en reposant brutalement la pile d'assiettes et le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains. "Tu poses la question, Dean?"

"J'étais avec Sam," pour la énième fois. "On va faire ça, maintenant? De quoi tu as peur?"

"De quoi j'ai peur?"

"Oui, Cas. Tu fais ça depuis qu'on est rentrés, tu me traites comme une petite chose fragile, tu ne dis rien mais tu t'énerves en silence alors vas-y. Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état-là. Regarde-moi, et dis-le."

"Prends un autre ton," entre ses dents.

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille mais tu ne veux pas non plus que je reste."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça."

"Je déteste ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, crois-moi, je déteste ça autant que toi."

"Mais tu avais le choix, Dean," un ton plus haut. "Tu avais le choix mais comme à chaque fois, à chaque putain de fois, tu décides de ne faire que ce que tu veux. Comment tu peux croire que ça ne concerne que toi? Tu vois… ton problème, c'est que tu crois qu'il n'y a personne autour de toi."

"Je suis égocentrique? C'est ce que t'es en train de dire?" les sourcils froncés.

"Oui. Oui, Dean."

"D'accord," répond celui-ci. "Mais c'est… mais je ne pensais qu'à toi, aujourd'hui. Avec Roman, je ne-"

"Ne prononce pas son nom," sèchement.

"Je ne pensais qu'à toi."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça change?" sans le lâcher du regard. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça peut changer pour moi? Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu as fait… tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile à encaisser. Et te voir, maintenant, tu parles comme si ça ne comptait pas, comme si on pouvait juste passer à autre chose alors que la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, c'est que tu crois que ton corps est une espèce de marchandise dont tu peux te servir pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Ça, oui, ça me dégoûte."

"Ce que je veux?" répète Dean. "Ce que je veux? C'est pas ce que je voulais, Cas, c'est ce que-"

"Ne dis surtout pas que tu n'avais pas le choix ou qu'on avait _besoin_ que tu te vendes comme ça," en serrant les poings. "On n'avait pas besoin de ça, et tu veux la vérité? Ton père non plus. C'était plus facile, pas nécessaire. La vérité, c'est que ton père se fiche de toi ou de savoir comment tu vas. Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est ce que tu peux faire pour qu'il arrive à ses fins. Il ne t'aime pas, Dean, il se sert de toi parce que c'est _facile_. Parce que _tu_ es facile."

Pour les avoir tant de fois pensés, les mots sont familiers mais Dean voudrait quand même les effacer.

"Tu le sais, ça, tu sais déjà tout ce que je suis en train de te dire mais tu le laisses faire," reprend Castiel, maintenant incapable de se taire. "C'est toi qui décides de donner aux autres le pouvoir qu'ils ont sur toi, et si tu savais… si tu savais à quel point je déteste ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Je voudrais qu'on échange les rôles et que pour une fois, ce soit toi qui ressentes le mal que tu fais autour de toi."

"Tu crois que je ne souffre pas assez?" la voix si _petite_.

"Oh, si. Je crois que tu souffres tellement que la seule vraie manière pour toi d'apaiser la douleur, c'est de l'infliger à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça tombe bien, tu ne trouves pas? je te laisse faire, je t'aime assez pour te laisser me foutre en l'air."

"C'est pas ce que je veux, Cas."

"Vraiment?" presque hargneux. "Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tu l'as toujours fait?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

"Arrête," les yeux au plafond. "Depuis le tout début, Dean. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, tu ne fais que ça. Tu donnes des coups, et j'encaisse parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis le tout début."

"C'est réciproque."

"Alors dis-le," hors de lui.

"C'est ce que je viens de faire, je-"

"Non," en le coupant. "Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Tu le dis quand je ne suis pas là, tu le dis en parlant de moi, mais je n'ai jamais entendu ces mots-là sortir de ta bouche."

"C'est si important que ça?" en détournant les yeux, les mains dans les poches de sa veste qu'il porte encore. "J'ai juste à dire les mots et tu vas oublier ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui?"

"Arrête de jouer les imbéciles," exaspéré.

Dean soupire longuement, sans plus chercher à répondre. Il retire sa veste et s'avance pour la poser sur le dossier d'un tabouret, le regard évitant. "Je suis juste désolé," finit-il par dire. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Ça ne suffit pas," en secouant la tête.

"Alors quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire, Dean, je ne-"

"Rien," en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. "Je vais assumer les conséquences de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, et-"

"Assumer?" avec un rire. "Toi, tu parles d'assumer? Tu n'assumes rien, tu passes ton temps à fuir. Les conséquences de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais les assumer."

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de-"

"Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre?"

"Tu ne peux pas prendre des décisions à ma place et me les reprocher ensuite," en relevant la tête. "Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me couvrir, Cas, et-"

"Et les conséquences que ça a sur moi?" en le coupant pour la énième fois. "Et ce que je ressens quand je te regarde? Qui assume?"

"J'ai dit que je… je suis désolé."

"Et alors?" le ton glacial.

"Pourquoi tu m'as dit de revenir?" en reculant d'un pas. "Demande-moi de partir, demande-moi… dis-moi de partir."

Peut-être que Dean le voudrait vraiment, peut-être qu'entendre Castiel lui demander de sortir de sa vie pourrait presque l'apaiser. Parce que ce ne serait plus sa décision.

"Tu ne vas pas faire ça encore une fois," réplique Castiel. "Tu ne vas pas te défiler, t'en aller et faire croire que tu le fais pour moi."

"Ok," plus bas.

Sa voix casse un peu, et sa colère retombe. Il croise brièvement le regard de Castiel, si froid, en se demandant pourquoi il ne peut jamais trouver la bonne chose à dire, trouver ce qui les aiderait tous les deux à tenir en équilibre.

"Ok?" en penchant la tête. "Tu n'as pas autre chose à dire?"

"Je vais prendre une douche," avec un geste du menton.

"C'est ça," quand il se retourne. "Fais ce que tu fais toujours, retourne-toi et fais comme si tout allait bien."

Dean ne prend pas la peine de répliquer, il se contente d'un vague geste de la main avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il cale son dos contre mais ne tire pas le verrou. Le cœur en travers de la gorge, son souffle est presque trop difficile à reprendre.

.

Castiel l'évite et ne lui adresse pas la parole du reste de la soirée. Il laisse la porte de la chambre entrouverte, un peu parce qu'il a du mal avec l'idée de passer la nuit seul sans l'avoir contre lui. Peut-être que Castiel a toujours du mal sans lui, de toute façon, peu importe à quel point il peut lui en vouloir.

Assis en tailleur au milieu du lit, il quitte son livre des yeux lorsque Dean passe le seuil. Il se dirige tout droit vers l'armoire, enfile rapidement un boxer puis attrape un t-shirt avant de se retourner. "Je peux te prendre ça?" et Castiel se contente d'un hochement de tête. "Et… ça aussi?" en prenant un bas de survêtement.

"Oui," les sourcils pourtant froncés.

"Merci," en s'habillant. "Est-ce que… ça te dérange si je passe un moment sur le canapé?"

Tout en lui semble trembler, de sa voix jusqu'à sa manière de se tenir. Il évite son regard, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine comme pour faire barrière contre il ne sait pas vraiment quoi. Les vêtements de Castiel portent son odeur mais ce n'est pas assez, rien n'est assez.

"Cas?" après un long silence.

"Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi?"

"C'est ce que tu veux, toi?" légèrement confus.

"Oui," répond Castiel.

"Je… c'est juste que je-"

"Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi?" encore une fois.

"C'est pas ça," en secouant la tête. "J'ai juste besoin d'un moment. Je reviendrai après."

Castiel acquiesce mais n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que déjà, Dean se retourne et disparaît dans le salon.

Il éteint la lumière du plafonnier pour ne laisser que la télévision, il s'avance et se laisse tomber sur le canapé, attrape la couverture et la serre contre lui en se roulant en boule sur le côté.

L'envie de pleurer remonte dans sa gorge, et avec elle cette sensation familière de ne plus vraiment sentir son corps mais en même temps beaucoup trop. Dean se sent vide mais son corps est inconfortable, un peu comme s'il n'avait plus sa place dedans.

Il regarde la télévision sans la voir, en frottant distraitement ses avant-bras du plat de la main. Et de tout son cœur, Dean voudrait effacer. S'il était sincère, il dirait qu'il regrette et que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Ça ne valait pas la douleur. La fin ne justifie pas les moyens.

Un peu brusquement, Dean se redresse. Il laisse la couverture sur le canapé et retourne dans la salle de bain.

L'eau n'est plus si chaude et ça ne fait pas tant de bien. Ça n'efface pas. Il reste pourtant longtemps sous le jet, se lave plusieurs fois, tellement de fois aujourd'hui qu'il ne peut plus les compter.

Il ne bouge pas quand il entend la porte, celle de la salle de bain puis celle de la douche, juste dans son dos.

Castiel entre dans la cabine, d'abord silencieux. Quelque peu hésitant, il passe ses bras autour de sa taille. "C'est moi," dans un souffle sur sa nuque.

D'abord immobile, Dean finit par poser les mains sur les siennes, croisées contre son ventre.

"Tu te sens sale?"

Dean se contente de hocher timidement la tête, et Castiel cale son menton sur son épaule, aussi proche de lui qu'il pourrait l'être. "Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je-" cherchant ses mots. "Que je pense que tu mérites de te sentir comme ça. Je voudrais que tu ailles bien, je voudrais que tu ailles… mieux."

"Je sais," presque inaudible.

"Je voudrais que tu ailles mieux, mais tu ne rends pas les choses faciles."

"Je sais. Je suis-"

"Tu es désolé," en le coupant. "Oui, je sais. Je sais."

Ils se taisent un moment, l'un contre l'autre mais Dean reste complètement tendu, incapable de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Il ne bouge pas. Respire à peine.

Castiel fronce les sourcils, habitué à ce que Dean soit plus à l'aise avec lui. Il se redresse légèrement. "Est-ce que tu as peur?" demande-t-il. "Est-ce que-"

"Non," en serrant ses mains pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. "C'est pas ça."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, si tu n'as pas peur?"

"Je ne comprends pas," en fermant les yeux. "Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux vouloir être si proche de moi. Comment tu peux avoir envie de me toucher et de m'avoir près de toi. Tu as dit que tu-"

"Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que toute la colère du monde n'annule pas mes sentiments," l'interrompt Castiel. "Tout n'est pas soit noir soit blanc."

"Son odeur est sur moi," après un silence. "Je n'arrive pas à sentir autre chose."

Doucement, Dean le relâche et se retourne pour lui faire face, relève les yeux pour le regarder. Il se penche, effleurant le coin de ses lèvres avec les siennes, moins d'une seconde avant que Castiel ne le repousse. "Non," en secouant la tête. "Pas ça."

"Pourquoi pas ça?" confus. "Tu ne veux même plus m'embrasser?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir besoin d'un peu de temps?"

"Si," en détournant le regard. "Bien sûr que si."

Castiel pose une main sur sa joue, le pouce contre l'arête de sa mâchoire. "Je n'arrête pas de t'aimer, quoi qu'il arrive," dit-il. "Je n'arrête jamais de t'aimer."

Ce sont les mots de trop et Dean _craque_. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou avant d'éclater en sanglots, tout son corps le lâche, tout se brise quand il laisse enfin libre-court à la douleur. Tout ce qu'il a gardé en lui déborde, déborde tellement qu'il ne sait plus l'arrêter. Il ne le veut même plus.

Sans le lâcher, Castiel tourne le robinet pour couper l'eau. Dean ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte, les bras noués autour de sa taille, le gardant près de lui comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer sans.

Longtemps, Castiel lui caresse le dos en murmurant des mots que Dean ne comprend pas vraiment. Il n'a pas besoin de comprendre.

.

 **Roulé en boule sous la couverture, Dean ferme les yeux. Il a trop froid, ou trop chaud, il ne sait plus, la douleur irradie des entailles qu'il n'arrive pas à regretter. Il appuie le plat de sa main dessus, à travers les vêtements, à travers les pansements qui ne l'empêchent pas de sentir les plaies à vif. Il ne ressent que ça, une forme de soulagement mêlé à la douleur du geste.**

 **Dean voudrait pleurer, il voudrait pleurer encore mais il ne peut plus. Il a pleuré longtemps, en silence, et ça n'a plus suffi. Les entailles sont profondes, reflets de l'urgence et de cette violence qu'il a peut-être toujours ressenti pour lui-même. Dean sait qu'il aurait besoin de points de suture, il a besoin de voir un médecin, Dean a besoin de l'aide qu'il n'arrivera jamais à demander.**

 **Il garde les yeux fermés en appuyant sur les blessures, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son cœur bat si lentement, les minutes s'échappent, une minute après l'autre.**

 **Et Dean voudrait** _ **tellement**_ **mourir, maintenant.**

 **.**

Plus tard, Castiel le guide hors de la douche, il guide ses pas pour l'empêcher de tomber.

En bas de survêtement, Dean s'assoit sur le lit, il recommence à frotter ses avant-bras. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

"Tu as froid?" demande Castiel.

Dean secoue simplement la tête, les yeux braqués sur lui. Castiel attrape le t-shirt qu'il portait, plié sur la commode. "Tu veux le mettre? Peut-être que-"

"Oui," quand il s'assoit près de lui. "Je voudrais bien."

"D'accord," en le lui donnant. "Tu as besoin d'autre chose?"

"Tu sais, j'ai… j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à laisser quelqu'un me toucher… après," en baissant un peu la tête. "J'ai lu que c'était courant, après un viol. J'avais même du mal à supporter mes vêtements, je prenais des douches sans arrêt, c'était le seul moment où je n'avais pas envie de m'arracher la peau. Je ne voulais plus qu'on me regarde, je détestais ça, et ça me donnait l'impression d'être sale. Je buvais beaucoup trop, et si je pouvais dire… si je pouvais dire combien de fois j'ai pensé au suicide. J'y pensais constamment."

Étrangement, sa voix ne tremble pas. Les mots viennent sans qu'il ait le temps d'y réfléchir, comme évidents. Il passe le dos de sa main sur l'intérieur de son poignet, caressant les bleus imaginaires. "Tout était difficile," en ramenant un genou contre lui. "C'était insupportable, j'avais peur, j'étais toujours sur mes gardes, et je ne… j'ai fini par abandonner l'idée d'en sortir. Je me suis laissé glisser. Je buvais comme je le faisais parce que c'était ça ou mourir. Je cherchais l'inconscience, l'ivresse au point de m'écrouler parce que je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en moi et en ce que j'aurais pu faire dans les moments où c'était trop dur."

"C'était un moyen de survivre," doucement. "Qu'est-ce que tu attendais?"

"Quelque chose qui me donne la force de m'en sortir," en lui jetant un petit regard en biais. "De faire plus que seulement survivre une heure de plus."

"Amy?"

Dean hésite longuement. "A défaut de t'avoir, toi," finit-il par dire.

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé?" le ton totalement dénué de reproches. "Tu pouvais… j'aurais tout oublié."

"Je sais," en se mordant la lèvre. "Je sais, Cas, mais je ne voulais pas revenir dans ta vie, je ne voulais pas…. je ne voulais pas que toi, tu reviennes pour ça. C'était pas la bonne raison de me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait. Encore maintenant, c'est pas la bonne raison. Je ne mérite pas que tu pardonnes."

"Peut-être," admet Castiel. "Mais ça, c'est moi qui le décide, tu ne crois pas?"

"Alors tu serais venu? Si j'avais appelé?"

"Oui."

Quelque part, Castiel sait qu'il donne à Dean les armes pour le blesser, qu'il a tout le pouvoir de le détruire. Il sait. Mais peut-être que si l'amour est si fort et si absolu, il n'est pas censé essayer de lutter contre. Castiel n'essaie plus depuis longtemps.

Tout doucement, Dean se retourne vers lui. Son visage si expressif. "J'ai gâché tellement de temps," dans un souffle. "Tout ce qu'on aurait pu avoir ensemble… j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Et pour tout ce que j'ai fait ensuite, je voulais juste t'oublier. Rien d'autre. Tu as raison… je suis égocentrique. Comment tu peux-"

"Ne demande pas comment je peux être amoureux de toi."

"Comment tu peux vouloir l'être?" les yeux dans les siens. "Est-ce que… est-ce que parfois tu ne voudrais plus? Est-ce que tu me détestes, parfois?"

Castiel brûle de lui dire que c'est un choix, qu'il aurait pu partir, il voudrait tellement avoir confiance en lui au point d'être sûr que ces simples mots ne le feront pas fuir. Il secoue doucement la tête. "Je me suis détesté de ne pas réussir à t'oublier quand je le voulais encore, mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté, toi," répond-il.

"Quand tu le voulais encore?" en tiquant.

"J'ai répété à Jo, tellement de fois, que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir," en faisant la moue. "Je ne sais pas si je l'ai sincèrement pensé à un moment donné. Peu importe."

"Peu importe?" répète Dean.

"Oui."

"Mais-"

"C'est juste du passé, Dean," en le coupant. "On en a déjà parlé."

Il n'est pas sec, mais Dean sent qu'il ne doit pas insister plus. Il se contente d'un petit hochement de tête, hésite une seconde avant de se rapprocher suffisamment pour poser son menton sur son épaule. Il inspire. "Tu sens bon," en fermant les yeux. "Ça me fait du bien."

"Je sais," sans bouger.

"C'est pour ça que tu veux bien rester près de moi? Et me prêter tes vêtements?"

Le souffle de Dean caresse son cou, il devine sa bouche tout près de sa peau, et Castiel soupire longuement. Toute la colère du monde ne suffirait pas. "Tu crois réellement que tu me dégoûtes, hein?" fait-il.

"Tu as dit que-"

"Non. J'ai dit… ce que tu as fait me dégoûte," pour le corriger. "Pas toi. Pas qui tu es. Ça fait une très grande différence, Dean."

"J'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que toi," en ravalant sa salive. "Et je sais qu'il n'y a pas que l'intention qui compte, je sais…. je sais que le geste compte pour toi."

"Tu crois qu'il suffit de me dire que tu pensais à moi pour que ça minimise ce que tu as fait?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire," répond Dean. "Ne t'énerve pas."

Il y a un silence. Castiel se tait, sa main remonte toute seule caresser ses cheveux. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, Dean s'accroche à lui et Castiel ne sait pas le repousser.

"Je regrette," après un très, très long moment. "Ça en valait pas la peine, et je… ça valait pas ce que ça nous fait. Tu as raison. Tu as raison pour tout, pour… mon père. Il s'en fiche."

"Je voudrais que les choses soient différentes," tout doucement. "J'aurais voulu que tu écoutes, Dean. Que tu me fasses confiance."

"Je te fais confiance," sans hésiter.

"Pas aujourd'hui," toujours sur le même ton. "Tu aurais pu t'épargner de revivre ça encore une fois. Je déteste ça, tu sais, je déteste ce que tu ressens."

"Mais il va… Roman va aller en prison. Même son avocat ne peut plus rien pour lui, il va probablement y aller aussi, alors c'est… ça va aller, je-"

"On se fiche de savoir s'il va en prison ou non," l'interrompt Castiel. "Ça ne vaut rien si tu sacrifies une partie de toi pour en arriver là. Ça ne vaut vraiment rien pour moi."

"Je sais," simplement.

Il rouvre les yeux et se redresse, rien qu'un peu juste pour le regarder. Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue, plus doux qu'une caresse. "Tu es sûr de vouloir dormir avec moi?"

"Dean," légèrement exaspéré. "Arrête."

"Je comprendrais si tu-"

"Je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir sans toi," en se décalant un peu pour soulever les couvertures. "Ça te va, comme ça?"

"… d'accord," en soufflant.

"Et toi, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir manger quelque chose?"

"Je ne peux rien avaler," en secouant la tête. "Je ne veux rien manger."

Il n'attend pas de réponse et se glisse sous les couvertures. Il reste d'abord de son côté du lit, dos à lui, sans oser se décaler vers lui lorsque Castiel s'allonge.

Celui-ci éteint la lumière, et pendant ce qui semble durer des heures, ils restent immobiles. Le silence les enveloppe, un peu pesant, mais Dean ne le brise pas.

"Dean?"

Derrière lui, Castiel est plus proche qu'il le croyait. La chaleur de son souffle effleure sa nuque. "Oui."

"Tu as dit quelque chose, aujourd'hui," en se raclant la gorge. "En parlant des papiers du divorce, tu as dit quelque chose, et… est-ce que tu-"

"Je t'appartiens," coupe Dean. "Je pensais ce que j'ai dit."

"Tu m'appartiens?"

"Depuis le début," en se retournant, face à lui.

Il devine à peine les contours de son visage, mais Dean n'a pas besoin de le voir. Il caresse sa joue du dos de la main, le geste si tendre. "Depuis le début," encore une fois. "Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte parce que j'ai tout fait… j'ai tout fait de travers et je ne voulais pas de ce que j'ai presque tout de suite ressenti pour toi. Mais je suis à toi, Cas. Castiel. Je suis à toi. D'accord?"

"D'accord," doucement.

Castiel n'a pas besoin de dire à voix haute que la réciproque est vraie, Dean le sait. Que Castiel l'aime plus que ce que les mots peuvent décrire et qu'il reviendra toujours vers lui.

"Tu sais… c'est mon sentiment préféré," murmure Dean, en détournant les yeux dans le noir. "Il n'y a rien que je préfère ressentir, et je voudrais… je voudrais tellement te faire ressentir la même chose."

"Qui dit que je ne-"

"Je ne suis pas stupide," en prenant sa main. "Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en toi. Parce que je suis instable et trop imprévisible, mais ce que j'ai pour toi, ça ne change pas. Ça ne changera jamais, Cas. J'ai passé sept ans loin de toi et ça n'a pas changé."

Sans un mot, Castiel acquiesce. Et pourtant, il ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Sa force n'est pas sans limite.

Dean s'approche et l'embrasse sur la tempe avant de se retourner, plus proche de lui. Il caresse le bras que Castiel passe autour de sa taille, une main pressée contre son ventre, en contact avec sa peau.

"Merci," dans un souffle.

Castiel ne lui répond pas. Il se cale dans son dos, soulagé de ressentir l'apaisement et Dean, du bout des doigts, n'arrête jamais de caresser son avant-bras. "Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre," dit-il. "Je te le jure. Je ne laisserai jamais personne se mettre entre nous, Cas. Ni mon père, ni personne."

Mais peut-être que c'est lui, Dean est la personne qui détruit.


	43. Le monde ou les illusions

**Chapitre légèrement plus long, peut-être pour compenser mon retard… ne m'en voulez pas**

 **Ce chapitre fait autant de mal que de bien (peut-être un peu plus de mal que de bien, je crois) mais Dean explose**

 **Je ne vous dis pas que les choses vont s'arranger (c'est un peu faux) juste qu'il y aura des hauts et des bas (on n'a pas fini)**

 **Merci encore énormément**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Le soleil est encore très loin d'être levé lorsque Dean rouvre les yeux le lendemain. Il reste d'abord immobile, le bras de Castiel toujours enroulé autour de sa taille, toute la chaleur de son corps irradiant dans son dos.

Et Dean ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il étouffe. Il l'attrape délicatement par le poignet pour se dégager. Castiel pousse un soupir en se retournant plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés, il tâtonne la place vide à côté de lui. "Dean?" un peu rauque.

"C'est rien," en effleurant sa main. "Rendors-toi."

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" sans réussir à réellement émerger.

"Je reviens," répond Dean. "Rendors-toi."

"D'accord," en s'enroulant dans la couverture.

Dean sort de la chambre, le pas le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Il laisse la porte à peine entrouverte.

.

"Tu es là depuis longtemps?" quelques heures plus tard.

"Oui," simplement.

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, Dean relève la tête. "Je n'arrivais plus à dormir," ajoute-t-il, en remontant la couverture qui glisse sur son épaule. "Il y a du café, si tu veux."

"Tu vas bien?"

"Je sais pas trop," les mains serrées autour d'une tasse de café qu'il n'a pas vraiment touchée.

"Tu as mangé quelque chose?" en s'approchant.

"Non."

"Et ce café?" avec un petit geste vers la tasse.

"Il est froid," en haussant les épaules. "Et si Charlie ne veut plus jamais m'adresser la parole?"

"Tu n'as même pas essayé," en secouant la tête. "Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Elle est en colère, mais ça va passer."

"Elle n'a pas appelé."

"Toi non plus."

"Je ne saurais pas quoi dire."

"Peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas non plus."

Dean soupire. Il détourne les yeux et tombe sur les papiers étalés sur la table basse. "Je vais signer," lâche-t-il.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de-"

"Non, je veux dire… je vais signer. Maintenant."

"Tu es sûr?" le ton très neutre. "C'est ce que tu veux?"

"Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux," en se penchant pour attraper un stylo. "Et c'est ce qu'Amy veut aussi. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps."

Il repose sa tasse, ramène les papiers vers lui, alignant les documents les uns avec les autres pour apposer sa signature en bas de chacune des pages. Et puis, étrangement, c'est facile. Pas douloureux, comme il s'y attendait. Une légère culpabilité l'envahit, il regrette presque de ne pas souffrir à l'idée de dire adieu à cette longue, peut-être trop longue partie de sa vie.

Tout doucement, il se retourne. "Tu sais," en croisant le regard de Castiel. "Amy m'a vraiment sauvé la vie."

"Je sais," simplement.

"J'ai vraiment tout fait de travers," en baissant les yeux. "Si j'avais eu le courage de lui parler, si je… si j'avais pu lui parler de toi, elle aurait tout compris. Peut-être qu'on savait déjà que ça ne durerait pas, mais j'ai tellement, tellement prié pour tomber amoureux d'elle. Je n'ai jamais mentionné ton nom, j'ai fait comme si tu n'avais pas existé, comme si tu n'existais pas chaque jour de ma vie, et je… c'est à moi-même que j'ai le plus menti. Je me suis menti jusqu'à me convaincre qu'Amélia pouvait me suffire."

"Tu as essayé de te reconstruire avec elle," en ramenant un genou contre son torse. "Tu as eu besoin d'elle. Tu as peut-être encore besoin d'elle, maintenant."

"Mais elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi dans sa vie," en se mordant la lèvre. "Elle n'avait pas besoin de tomber sur moi et d'être la bouée de sauvetage qu'il me fallait pour survivre. Amy est une bonne personne, tu sais, elle est vraiment géniale, et elle… elle n'a jamais mérité tout ça. Toi non plus, tu ne… tu n'as pas mérité de tomber sur moi, tu-"

"Dean," en le coupant. "S'il te plaît, non. Ce n'est pas comme ça comme ça que ça marche. Je suis tombé sur toi et je voudrais juste que tu arrêtes de penser constamment que je le regrette."

"Tu ne regrettes pas?"

"Non," en secouant la tête.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu-"

"Dean," encore une fois. "Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu te taises?"

"Mais-"

Légèrement exaspéré, Castiel pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, le coupant dans son élan. "Arrête," dans un souffle.

Dean lâche les papiers qu'il a dans les mains puis attrape doucement son visage, poussant le baiser plus loin. Il s'arrête une seconde mais ne recule pas, comme pour lui laisser l'occasion d'y mettre fin. Castiel ne le fait pas. Il glisse sa langue dans sa bouche en le repoussant très doucement contre le canapé, très doucement mais juste assez pour que Dean s'allonge et le laisse se placer entre ses jambes.

Castiel l'embrasse longtemps, longtemps sans reprendre son souffle. "Tu sais," en ne s'écartant qu'à peine. "Tu sais que tu es dangereux…"

"Moi?"

"Oui, toi," en appui sur un coude, l'autre main sur son visage et le bout des doigts tout contre sa tempe. "Je suis trop en colère contre toi et pourtant. Tu peux me faire faire n'importe quoi."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, n'importe quoi?" le souffle court.

"Tu crois réellement que je maîtrise quelque chose?"

"C'est toi qui domines," en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu ne crois pas que ça veut dire que tu-"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Ça veut dire que je fais attention à toi plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ne pense qu'à toi, Dean."

"Est-ce que c'est un reproche?" sans comprendre. "Est-ce que ça ne te plaît pas et peut-être que tu veux qu'on change quelque chose, et-"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça," l'interrompt Castiel. "C'est juste… tu sais, tout ce que tu me donnes quand tu acceptes que je domine, tu me donnes… tellement. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me donner autant en dehors de ces moments-là?"

"Je sais que je ne te donne pas assez," en détournant les yeux.

"Ne fuis pas," en l'attrapant par le menton. "Réponds-moi. Si tu sais que tu ne me donnes pas assez, pourquoi?"

"T'es allongé sur moi, Cas. Je ne suis pas en train de te fuir."

"Oh, arrête," un peu sec. "Tu fais ça depuis toujours. Tout ce que tu donnes, c'est sexuel. Même ta confiance. Tu te donnes, ton corps et ce que tu peux faire avec, mais rien du reste."

"Répète ça," en écartant sa main. "T'es en train de dire que je suis-"

"Je suis en train de dire que ce sont les seuls moments pendant lesquels tu te laisses aller à être entier," en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. "Tu te détaches le reste du temps, tu le passes à fuir et à te cacher."

"Tout ce que je donne, c'est sexuel?" en posant les deux mains à plat sur son torse.

"Ne le prends pas comme ça," en cherchant son regard.

"Recule," en le repoussant franchement. "S'il te plaît, recule."

Castiel obtempère immédiatement, relâchant son menton pour s'écarter et se rasseoir sur le canapé. "Je ne voulais pas dire que tu-"

"Tout ce que je donne, c'est sexuel?" en reculant contre l'accoudoir. "Et rien… rien du reste? C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens, Cas?"

"Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es fermé," en secouant doucement la tête. "Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que ce sont les seuls moments où tu n'as pas l'air totalement inaccessible. Le reste du temps, tu te caches derrière tout ce que tu peux. Tes sourires… je sais qu'ils sont faux. Tu souris trop, tu ris beaucoup et tu t'énerves souvent parce que tu ne veux pas le montrer quand tu-"

"Mais ce que tu viens de dire, c'est que je-"

"Ce que je viens de dire, c'est que le sexe entre nous est meilleur parce que tu me donnes tout de toi, tout ce que tu ne veux pas montrer le reste du temps."

"Parce que ce sont les seuls moments où je suis en sécurité," la voix un peu cassée. "Avec toi."

"Avec moi?" répète Castiel. "Alors pourquoi tu ne-"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à essayer de comprendre?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que personne ne puisse te comprendre?"

"C'est pas ça," en détournant les yeux.

"Si, c'est ça," décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. "C'est exactement ça. Tu as peur d'avoir l'air vulnérable, et tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour qu-"

Dean se lève, simplement, il se lève. "Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation," en s'éloignant vers la cuisine, sa tasse à la main.

"Et tu peux oser dire que tu te sens en sécurité avec moi?" en pivotant dans sa direction, toujours assis dans le canapé.

"Je ne le suis pas?"

"Si," en soufflant d'impatience. "Tu l'es tout le temps, et pourtant tu restes renfermé sur toi-même."

"Je suis juste comme ça, Cas," en plaçant sa tasse dans le micro-ondes.

"Tu as l'intention de me prendre pour un imbécile encore longtemps?"

"Je ne te prends pas pour un imbécile," le bas du dos calé contre l'évier.

"Et tu ne crois pas que quelque chose cloche, Dean?" en se levant pour le rejoindre. "Tu ne crois pas que tout ce que tu ressens, cette impression de ne jamais te sentir bien, jamais en sécurité… tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un problème?"

Le micro-ondes sonne, Dean sort sa tasse et la porte à ses lèvres. Le café est trop amer mais il se force quand même à en prendre plusieurs longues gorgées, un peu pour se donner le temps de trouver quoi dire. "S'il y a un problème," finit-il pas répondre. "S'il y a un problème, c'est le mien."

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça quand on est deux," exaspéré de se heurter au même mur, à chaque fois. "Tu n'es pas… tu sais que tu n'es pas censé faire comme si tout allait bien? Tout ne va pas bien, Dean, c'est même tout le contraire, et-"

"Je sais que tout ne va pas bien. Je sais."

"Alors pourquoi tu-"

"C'est plus facile," en reposant sa tasse, un peu brusquement. "C'est tout."

"C'est plus facile de faire semblant plutôt que d'admettre que tu as besoin d'aide?" une main sur le rebord de l'évier, très ou trop proche de lui. "Tu préfères être buté comme ça? Fermé?"

"Oui," en redressant le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. "J'ai déjà pleuré, hier. J'ai eu le temps de souffrir. Ça va aller."

"Dean…"

Celui-ci lui adresse un demi-sourire sans joie, le genre de sourire qui vibre du contraire, puis passe ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras. "Ça va aller," dans un murmure, tout près de son oreille.

.

Lorsqu'ils sortent de l'ascenseur, Dean ne voudrait rien d'autre que faire demi-tour. Son estomac se retourne, l'angoisse lui remonte dans la gorge mais comme trop souvent, il se débrouille pour qu'on ne puisse pas la lire sur son visage.

Castiel marche à côté de lui, son bras tout près du sien, il essaie plusieurs fois de prendre sa main mais Dean refuse.

"Dans mon bureau," alors qu'ils posent à peine le pied en dehors du couloir.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Charlie fait un léger signe de tête vers l'intérieur de son bureau. "Tous les deux," ajoute-t-elle, sans le moindre regard pour Dean.

Ils suivent mouvement et entrent à sa suite. Dean s'arrête. "Sammy?" en croisant le regard de son frère, en appui contre le mur près des étagères. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas impliqué, et-"

"Tu décides qu'il n'est pas impliqué?" intervient Charlie, assise sur le rebord de son bureau. "Comme tu crois décider de tout, tout le temps. Comme tu décides de désobéir à un ordre pourtant très clair et de nous mettre tous dans une situation qui ne-"

"Sammy n'est pas-"

"Tais-toi," sèchement. "Tu ne parles pas quand je parle. Tu la fermes et tu écoutes, pour une seule fois dans ta vie."

"Sam n'a rien fait, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit impliqué," en l'ignorant. "Je-"

"Je viens de te dire de la fermer," un ton plus haut. "Tu sais qui est la seule personne qui devrait être impliquée dans tes conneries? Toi. Dean, c'est toi. Mais évidemment, tu n'as pas réfléchi aux conséquences de tes actes, et tu nous mets tous dans une situation vraiment merdique."

Dean marmonne un moment dans son coin, mais se force à ne pas répliquer, conscient qu'il n'est pas en position de le faire malgré l'envie très pesante. Il se concentre pour rester calme et silencieux, le regard pourtant rivé au sien.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu es stupide au point de penser que ce que tu as fait n'engage que toi," reprend Charlie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Mais c'est vrai que maintenant, je ne suis plus sûre de rien à ton sujet. Ce que tu as fait hier, c'est passer au-dessus de toutes les lois qui sont censées faire de toi un flic, nous mettre tous en danger en plus de risquer ta vie. Et si rien n'avait fonctionné comme tu l'avais prévu? Et si Roman avait compris ton manège?"

"Il n'a pas compris," en secouant la tête. "Je l'ai eu, et c'est-"

"Ne joue pas à ça," les poings serrés. "Tu as ignoré mes ordres pour foncer tête baissée dans une mission suicide. Je cherche, je cherche vraiment à comprendre comment tu peux être à ce point dépourvu de bon sens, je cherche mais crois-moi, je vais chercher encore longtemps. Le résultat, c'est qu'on a menti pour te protéger. On a falsifié des preuves et des rapports, et c'est loin de ne concerner que toi."

"Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que-"

"Arrête de me chercher, Dean," haussant encore davantage le ton.

"Je ne te cherche pas," obstiné. "Vous auriez dû me laisser assumer."

"Tu crois qu'on peut te laisser te retrouver en taule, imbécile?"

Dean ne répond pas, les bras croisés. Il garde le regard braqué dans le sien, ignorant ce qui pèse autour de lui. Castiel et Sam restent silencieux et n'interviennent pas.

"Tu crois que tu peux assumer les conséquences de tes actes?" demande Charlie. "Moi, je ne crois pas. Je crois tout le contraire. Alors ce qui se passe, maintenant, c'est que cette affaire passe au-dessus de moi. Sam a déjà fait une déposition, c'est au tour de Castiel. Tu reviendras dans deux jours pour-"

"Pourquoi dans deux jours?"

"Parce que tu es suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre," simplement.

Le cœur de Dean rate un battement. "Quoi?" sans se retourner quand il sent le regard de Castiel brûler sa joue.

"A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais?" rétorque Charlie. "Tu croyais qu'encore une fois, ça passerait? Tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas le choix, mais tu sais, même si je pouvais décider, ça ne passerait pas."

"Tu ne peux pas me faire ça," en serrant les dents. "S'il te plaît, Charlie… je-"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Non, Dean. Tu l'as cherché, et je ne te fais plus confiance."

"Tu ne peux pas me faire ça," encore une fois. "Je t'en supplie. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et-"

"Ton amie?" amère. "Non, ça aussi… c'est terminé. Tu as dépassé les bornes, je crois que tu le sais, on le sait tous les deux."

"Alors quoi, c'est tout?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus?"

"Qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux que je dise?" souffle Dean. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Et c'est trop tard pour être désolé," impassible. "Tu vois… si je te dis que moi, je suis désolée de ce qui t'est arrivé, qu'est-ce que ça change? Je suis désolée de comprendre sans que tu aies besoin de le dire. Ça ne change rien à rien. Rien à ce que tu as fait. Si seulement tu avais demandé de l'aide, si seulement… mais non, il faut que tu restes borné."

"Je ne suis pas borné, c'est juste que-"

"Si," en le coupant. "Tu ne fais que ça, rester buté et ne rien écouter. Tu as choisi de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, tu ne vas pas assumer comme tu aurais dû le faire si j'avais été moins stupide et moins attachée à toi, mais tu es suspendu. Je veux ton badge et ton arme de service, et tu sors d'ici. Tu n'as plus rien à faire là."

"Charlie, s'il te plaît," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Ne me fais pas ça."

"Je vais perdre patience," en soupirant longuement.

Dean ravale sa salive, déchiré entre une énième envie de pleurer et la colère de se sentir impuissant. Il prend une grande inspiration en passant une main dans son dos, récupérant l'arme à sa ceinture, puis son badge dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il les lui tend, le regard à la fois fuyant et insistant. "S'il te plaît," répète-t-il. "Charlie, je suis-"

"Sors d'ici," en lui indiquant la porte du menton.

"D'accord," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "D'accord."

Il finit par se retourner, Charlie secoue la tête en détournant le regard mais ne le retient pas.

"Tu vas réellement faire ça?" demande Castiel, une fois Dean sorti.

"Ne prends pas sa défense," sans le regarder. "Il ne mérite plus qu'on essaie de lui trouver des excuses."

"Tu ne crois même pas à ce que tu dis," avec un soupir. "Tu es intelligente. Et quand tu dis que tu as compris, c'est que tu as vraiment tout compris, tu sais… tu sais ce qui s'est passé."

"Ça ne change rien."

"Si," en accrochant son regard quand elle pivote dans sa direction. "Ça change tout, et je suis sûr que ça te coûte énormément de le repousser comme tu viens de le faire, peu importe à quel point tu es en colère. Je sais. Je ressens la même chose. Il a assez mal, Charlie."

"C'est une excuse? Ça excuse ce qu'il a fait?"

"Non, mais-"

"Oh," intervient Sam, en se décollant du mur, les yeux braqués vers le couloir.

Les stores sont ouverts, et la fenêtre du bureau de Charlie donne sur les portes de l'ascenseur lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrent sur John. Castiel gronde, les dents serrées. "Manquait plus que ça," avec un pas en avant.

"Attends," en le retenant par le bras. "Attends."

Sam ne le lâche pas, tout en regardant son frère s'arrêter à hauteur de John.

"Sam," en essayant de se dégager.

"Attends, je te dis," en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

"Je ne vais pas attendre que Dean-"

"Je crois que c'est son moment," coupe Sam. "Laisse Dean se débrouiller. Il sait que tout est sa faute, et c'est le moment pour lui de s'énerver. Laisse-le se débrouiller."

"C'est son moment?"

"Oui."

.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" en s'arrêtant.

John hausse un sourcil, vraiment surpris par le manque de chaleur dans le ton de sa voix. "C'est le seul endroit où j'étais sûr de te trouver," répond-il. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"On se demande ce qui va," en secouant la tête. "Tu tombes juste très mal."

Il fait volte-face et se dirige vers son propre bureau dans l'idée d'y récupérer quelques affaires, il fait quelques pas puis se retourne, les poings serrés, lorsque John pose une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

"Arrête," en se retournant brusquement, presque sur le seuil. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais tu n'es pas censé être là. Tu tombes mal."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" encore une fois.

Dean se sent sur le point de craquer, la colère le ronge, plus vive de l'avoir en face de lui, son père et son éternel air moitié suffisant, moitié impassible. Et toute sa vie s'effondre et Dean sait que John est responsable. Qu'il l'a idéalisé trop longtemps et pardonné tellement de fois.

"Dean," légèrement plus autoritaire.

"Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas?" en dégageant son épaule. "Je suis suspendu, et là aussi, tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que je suis stupide au point d'avoir eu confiance en toi. La fin justifie les moyens… ça, c'est une connerie. Tout ce que tu m'as fait faire, c'était pas bien, c'était pas juste et c'était-"

"Tu as fait ça?" l'air vaguement étonné. "Tu as-"

"J'ai utilisé les autres dons que la nature m'a donné," un ton plus haut, parce que ce n'est plus un secret et parce que Dean s'en fiche. "C'est bien ce que tu as dit, l'autre jour?"

Sans attendre de réponse, Dean entre et passe derrière le bureau. "Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter, je n'aurais… j'ai juste eu tellement, tellement tort," en ouvrant le premier tiroir, glissant le Beretta à l'arrière de sa ceinture. "Et j'ai menti pour toi. Toutes ces fois où tu dépassais les bornes, j'ai menti pour te couvrir. Quel con. Je suis vraiment con."

"Tu as menti parce que c'était ce que tu devais faire, Dean," appuyé au chambranle.

"Non," sans relever les yeux.

"Tu crois?" doucement. "Moi, ce que je crois, c'est que tu devrais prendre une seconde pour te calmer, et-"

"Me calmer?" avec un rire nerveux. "Tu veux que je me calme?"

"Je veux que tu te calmes."

"C'est ça," sarcastique. "C'est ça, je vais me calmer."

"Tu agis comme quand tu avais seize ans," en roulant des yeux. "Comme un gamin impulsif et colérique."

"C'est ça," en rassemblant une pile de dossier. "J'avais seize ans et j'étais influençable, hein? Sammy a raison. Tu en as juste profité. Et Cas… Cas a compris ça tout de suite, tu sais, il voit ce que je ne veux pas regarder."

"Tu devrais peut-être te poser les bonnes questions, et te demander ce que Castiel veut vraiment de toi."

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" les sourcils froncés.

"A toi de me le dire, Dean," plus doux.

"Et toi?" en se redressant. "Qu'est-ce que tu as toujours voulu de moi? Est-ce qu'il a raison? Est-ce que c'était juste plus facile de te servir de moi?"

"Je ne me suis jamais servi de toi," répond simplement John, toujours si calme.

"Ça t'aide à dormir de le penser?" les yeux dans les siens. "La vérité, c'est que tu m'as utilisé et que tu te fiches de savoir quelles conséquences ça a pu avoir sur moi."

"Il y a des conséquences?" en penchant légèrement la tête. "Tu n'as pas l'air si affecté que ça, puisque tu as recommencé. Je croyais que la dernière fois t'avait servi de leçon."

Et à ce moment-là, ça, c'est ce qui achève de le briser. Ce qui reste de son monde et de ses illusions s'effondre, Dean craque et ses nerfs lâchent. "Quoi?" à peine audible. "Tu… quoi?"

Une nouvelle fois, John hausse un sourcil. Dean laisse sa pile de dossiers retomber lourdement sur le bureau. "Tu savais?" demande-t-il, la voix cassée par la douleur.

"Que tu avais couché avec lui? Oui."

"Je n'ai pas couché avec lui," avec un ou deux pas dans sa direction. "Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, il m'a violé."

"Oh, s'il te plaît," en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as cherché? Tu ne crois pas que si tu avais été un peu plus prudent, tu n'aurais pas eu à regretter d'avoir couché avec-"

"Je n'ai pas couché avec lui," le ton si haut dans le silence de l'étage.

"Redescend un peu sur terre, Dean."

"Tu étais censé me protéger," des larmes de rage plein les yeux. "Que tu te serves de moi, c'est une chose, mais ça? Est-ce que tu savais qu'il savait? Est-ce que tu-"

"Je savais qu'il y avait un risque non-négligeable pour que ça arrive."

"Et tu as juste laissé faire?"

"C'était ton rôle," en croisant les bras.

Ses mots sont si calmes et pourtant si violents. Prononcés avec tellement d'assurance que Dean y croirait presque. Seulement, il ne veut plus y croire, il ne veut plus ne rien voir ni sentir l'influence que John exerce si facilement sur lui.

"C'était mon rôle?" répète-t-il. "C'était… mais est-ce que tu entends ce que tu dis? Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'enfer que j'ai vécu après ça? Non, non, bien sûr que tu ne sais pas puisque tu t'es retrouvé au chaud dans une cellule et c'était facile pour toi. Tout est plus facile quand tu ne penses qu'à toi et peu importe si tu me détruis, du moment que tu arrives à tes fins. Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas puisque je ne compte pas."

"Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer?" en soufflant d'exaspération. "Tu ne crois pas que tu-"

"Non, non, non, tu la fermes," acerbe.

Il avance et le repousse violemment sur le côté pour sortir, mais John le retient par l'avant-bras, il serre au point de lui faire mal. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas faire sans moi?" plus bas, les yeux dans les siens. "Regarde-toi. Regarde ce que tu étais quand je n'étais pas là. Tu as toujours eu besoin de moi, et ça ne changera jamais. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi?"

"Lâche-moi," sans réussir à se dégager.

"Parce que t'es rien, Dean."

"Va te faire foutre," en serrant les dents.

"Tu crois?" avec un sourire. "Au fond de toi, tu le sais. J'ai toujours été là pour toi parce que tu ne sais pas vivre autrement."

"Je peux commencer à apprendre."

"C'est un peu tard, tu ne trouves pas?" sans le lâcher du regard, resserrant sa prise sur son avant-bras. "Ce qui s'est passé il y a sept ans, c'est une leçon. C'était censé te servir de leçon, mais visiblement tu ne retiens rien, puisque tu laisses encore n'importe qui poser les mains sur toi."

Dean ne sait pas d'où vient la force qu'il puise pour réussir à le repousser, d'où vient la haine qu'il ressent, il se dégage et recule de plusieurs pas. "Tu me détestes à ce point?" en reculant encore. "C'est vraiment comme ça que tu vois les choses? C'était une leçon et je l'ai mérité?"

"Oui, Dean, tu l'as mérité. Rien ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas eu cette tendance à te donner aux mauvaises personnes."

"On est encore là?" en retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces. "Les hommes, c'est ça… c'est ton problème?"

"C'est pour toi que c'est un problème," en soupirant. "Tu as un problème."

"Arrête," en fermant les yeux, juste une seconde.

"Tu sais ce que ta mère penserait?"

Le choc est plus rude, Dean encaisse. Il secoue la tête. "Maman penserait que c'est-"

"Elle penserait la même chose que moi, et Dieu merci elle n'est plus là pour voir jusqu'où tu peux tomber," l'interrompt John. "Dieu merci."

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" hors de lui.

La colère prend le dessus, plus intense qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, et Dean ne prend conscience de ses gestes qu'au moment où il sent le bout de ses doigts contre la crosse du Beretta.

John suit ses mouvements des yeux, un très fin sourire sur les lèvres. "Tu as l'intention de me tirer dessus, Dean?" vaguement amusé. "Tu es sûr de pouvoir faire ça? Tu ne bronches pas quand je lève la main sur toi, mais tu crois que tu pourrais me tirer dessus?"

Dean sait que ses mots ne visent à rien si ce n'est le provoquer, mais la rage l'aveugle trop pour qu'il puisse y penser. Il serre la crosse et s'avance, John ne bouge pas, pas le moins du monde préoccupé.

A un pas, Castiel l'attrape par la taille et le repousse en arrière, une main sur la sienne. "Ne fais pas ça," en peinant à le retenir.

"T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit, tu-"

"J'ai entendu," en le repoussant encore. "Arrête, Dean, s'il te plaît… tu réagis exactement comme il veut que tu réagisses. Tu fais ce qu'il veut."

Dean se débat, les yeux braqués sur son père et sur tout ce qu'il voit, maintenant. Tout ce qu'il comprend. "Maman n'aurait jamais pensé ça," au moment où Sam entre à la lisière de son champ de vision. "Elle te détesterait pour tout ça, je suis sûr que tu le sais, elle te détesterait."

Tout son corps vibre et pourtant, il se détend. "Elle n'a pas mérité ce que tu lui as fait, mais toi… je voudrais que tu sois mort à sa place," crache-t-il. "Je voudrais que tu sois mort."

Cette fois, John recule, surpris par la sincérité des mots qui sortent de sa bouche, surpris de lire sur son visage la haine qui remplace l'admiration.

Dean se dégage brutalement lorsque Castiel le relâche, il se dégage et se retourne. Ses pas résonnent dans le silence, une porte claque et Dean déteste ce son, il déteste ses mots et par-dessus tout, il déteste se sentir brusquement si libre.


	44. Parfois des mots plus que des gestes

**Il est tard et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire sur ce chapitre, seulement que Dean est vraiment plus qu'instable (c'est flagrant, je n'ai même pas besoin de le dire)**

 **Il réagit très mal dans ce genre de situation (mais pas mal comme la plupart des gens, il réagit à sa manière et c'est pire)**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean n'entend pas les éclats de voix dans le couloir, il n'y fait pas attention. Il claque violemment la porte des toilettes derrière lui, il la claque si fort que les gonds tremblent. Lui aussi, il tremble. Tellement qu'il en a presque du mal à marcher, il déteste ce qu'il ressent, il déteste ce qu'il dit et il déteste le penser.

Les poings serrés, il donne un coup contre le rebord de la vasque, il n'ose pas relever les yeux sur son reflet mais du coin de l'œil dans le miroir, il peut voir la porte se rouvrir doucement et Castiel se glisser à l'intérieur. "Dean?" tout doucement.

"Dis-lui de s'en aller," un peu éraillé. "Je ne peux pas sortir s'il est encore là."

Il continue de taper du poing contre le rebord de la vasque, plus fort pour se faire mal, les yeux un peu perdus dans le vague. Castiel s'approche, toujours plus doucement. "Dean," en prenant sa main.

"Dis-lui de-"

"Il va s'en aller," en caressant sa paume. "Il va s'en aller. Dean… Dean, regarde-moi. Respire et regarde-moi."

Dean secoue la tête, des larmes plein les yeux. Il serre les dents si fort pour les retenir. "Il savait," en secouant la tête. "Il savait et il a dit… il-"

Il bute sur les mots en ravalant les sanglots qui lui restent en travers de la gorge, et finalement, il relève les yeux. Castiel accroche son regard en serrant sa main dans la sienne, plus fort pour l'aider à se concentrer. "Respire," dans un murmure.

Dean pose son autre main à plat sur son torse pour sentir son cœur battre contre sa paume, il retient son souffle, il ne respire pas. Ne respire pas. Il se penche, ses lèvres brusquement sur les siennes sans rien demander. "S'il te plaît," en se pressant contre lui.

"Dean," en détournant la tête pour échapper au baiser.

"Embrasse-moi," en attrapant son visage.

Il le retient de toutes ses forces en l'entraînant avec lui quand il recule encore davantage contre les vasques, se hissant dessus. Il le serre entre ses jambes, une de ses mains finalement sur sa ceinture. "Cas," en suppliant.

"Arrête," pourtant incapable de le repousser, sa bouche contre la sienne.

"Pourquoi?" en embrassant l'arête de sa mâchoire.

Ses baisers caressent alors qu'il tire sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Castiel se tend, le bas du ventre en ébullition, tout son corps brûle, désir et douleur étroitement mêlés. Il ne devrait pas laisser faire et il le sait, il sait trop bien que Dean n'arrête jamais de fuir à sa manière, et pourtant.

"Dis-moi," en enroulant sa main autour de son sexe à travers le boxer. "Dis-moi à quel point tu veux ça."

"Dean…"

"Je suis là," en passant sous le boxer sans le lui retirer, lui arrachant un grondement rauque. "Je ne te laisserai jamais."

Sa voix est cassée, et le cœur de Castiel explose, tout est cassé, Dean et tous les gestes qu'il fait, les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Tout est cassé.

"Dean… je t'en prie," à peine audible. "Arrête."

Dean se fige, ses épaules complètement tendues lorsqu'il le relâche. Un peu brusquement, il écarte sa main. "Je suis désolé," en tremblant. "Je suis désolé, je suis-"

"D'accord," souffle Castiel.

Il l'attire doucement à lui, Dean résiste et le repousse, répétant encore et encore qu'il est désolé, désolé, rien d'autre que désolé.

"Dean," en l'attrapant par les poignets. "C'est rien. Regarde-moi."

L'air si _perdu_ , Dean secoue la tête en essayant de se détourner. Mais Castiel est debout juste devant lui, debout entre ses jambes, il prend tellement de place que Dean finit par ne plus bouger. Il n'entend plus rien, les battements de son cœur résonnent dans ce silence qu'il déteste, Dean déteste, il se détend et s'effondre.

Castiel caresse son visage quand il pose sa joue tout contre son torse sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte. Les larmes sont silencieuses, comme le reste, et Dean se noie.

"Dean?" un long moment plus tard.

Le monde est flou, un peu opaque, mais Dean reconnaît la voix de Sam. Il ne se redresse pas, il ne sait même pas s'il pourrait. Immobile, il compte ses inspirations, calées sur le rythme plus régulier du cœur de Castiel. Il compte pour ne pas perdre le fil.

Sam s'avance de quelques pas, hésitant. "Dean?" répète-t-il. "Est-ce que ça va aller?"

Il remarque la ceinture de Castiel, toujours défaite. "Est-ce que-" en relevant les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

"Ça va," répond Castiel. "Est-ce qu'il est parti?"

"Charlie l'a mis dehors."

"D'accord," en soufflant, la main perdue dans les cheveux de Dean. "Il nous faut juste un moment."

"Nous?" en tiquant.

"Dean. Il nous faut juste un moment pour qu'il reprenne le dessus."

"Tu crois qu'il peut?" en cherchant le regard de son frère qui reste fermé, un peu perdu dans le vague.

"Bien sûr qu'il peut," son autre main plus bas, caressant sa pommette. "Laisse-lui le temps de gérer ce qu'il ressent."

"Tu sais… tu sais que ce n'est pas normal, de se déconnecter comme ça?"

"Je sais, Sam," avec un léger soupir. "Mais c'est peut-être mieux de l'aider à se calmer comme ça plutôt que le regarder chercher à se faire du mal, tu ne trouves pas? je sais que ce n'est pas normal, mais si tu as des solutions à proposer, je t'écoute."

Sam ferme brièvement les yeux et comme si souvent, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'a jamais vraiment su quoi faire, même plus jeune, même à l'époque où Dean était plus ouvert et moins abîmé. Il avait déjà trop de mal à vivre avec ce constant trop-plein d'émotions, et Sam n'a jamais su aider. Et pourtant, il l'a plus d'une fois vu passer les limites et se perdre comme ça. Ne plus bouger, ne plus parler, ne plus rien regarder. Ne plus réagir.

"Il n'a même pas l'air de nous entendre, il-"

"Je t'entends très bien, Sammy," réplique Dean, la voix très basse. "Alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi."

"Dean?"

"C'est comme ça que je m'appelle," toujours immobile.

"Est-ce que-"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien?" amer. "Non, ça va pas. Bien sûr que ça va pas, pas du tout. J'ai pas l'air d'aller bien, j'ai l'air de péter les plombs."

Il n'essaie pas de se redresser mais ne résiste pas lorsque Castiel s'écarte en le repoussant doucement, ses deux mains fermement posées sur ses joues pour essayer de le regarder dans les yeux. Essayer, parce que Dean les garde baissés.

"S'il te plaît."

"Tout ce qu'il a dit… il a raison," en mordant sa lèvre. "Je ne sais pas vivre autrement et je suis-"

"Mais tu peux commencer à apprendre," coupe Castiel. "C'est ce que tu as dit."

"Et si… et si c'est pas vrai? Et si ma mère-"

"Non," intervient Sam. "Maman t'adorait, Dean, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé comme lui. Il a dit ça parce qu'il sait taper où ça fait mal. Il sait comment t'atteindre."

"Parce que je suis faible."

"Non, non… tu ne peux pas croire ça," en secouant la tête. "Tu n'as jamais été faible et peu importe ce qu'il dit, il ne sait que mentir. Il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre, mentir et manipuler pour te faire croire que tu avais besoin de lui. Il est juste… c'est lui qui ne sait pas vivre autrement, Dean. Pas toi."

"J'ai… j'ai pensé tellement fort ce que j'ai dit," encore incapable de relever les yeux. "Je voudrais qu'il soit mort. Je déteste penser ça, je ne… je ne veux pas ressentir ça. Je ne suis pas censé ressentir ça, et-"

Castiel souffle, les mains toujours sur son visage, il ne le lâche jamais. "Il n'y a rien que tu sois censé ressentir ou non," dit-il. "Tu refoules toutes tes émotions parce que tu crois que tu n'as pas le droit de les ressentir, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu as le droit."

"Je ne suis pas censé détester mon père, Cas, non… ça, ça ne marche pas comme ça."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que lui, il ne devrait pas tout détruire, il n'aurait pas dû me mentir et-" en redressant brusquement le menton. "Il sait ce qui s'est passé, et tu vois… il croit que je l'ai mérité. Il croit que c'est ma faute."

"Et toi?" les yeux dans les siens. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois?"

"Je voudrais qu'il soit comme j'ai toujours voulu le croire," en ravalant difficilement sa salive. "Mais c'est… c'est pas vrai," en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère. "Tu as toujours eu raison mais j'ai rien voulu voir. Il est comme ça depuis toujours, hein?"

"Il est comme ça depuis longtemps," légèrement hésitant.

"Et moi j'ai… je l'ai couvert tellement de fois, j'ai menti pour le couvrir, j'ai menti à Bobby, j'ai-" alors que les mots sortent tout seuls. "Il a levé la main sur moi plus de fois que ce que je dis, il disait… il me mettait en position de faiblesse pour que je ne puisse pas lui dire non. Il faisait du chantage et il… il a fait en sorte que j'ai besoin de lui. Et il a raison, maintenant je suis perdu et qu'est-ce que je vais faire si-"

"Dean," l'interrompt doucement Castiel. "Ne panique pas."

"Et Charlie a dit qu'elle ne-"

"Charlie va finir par te pardonner si tu lui laisses un peu de temps. Ne panique pas."

"Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, maintenant?"

.

Dean se laisse tomber dans le canapé, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. "Charlie ne m'a même pas regardé quand on est partis," dit-il. "Elle me déteste."

"Elle t'a regardé," depuis la cuisine. "Tu étais juste… un peu trop perdu dans ton monde pour le remarquer. Elle t'a regardé, et elle ne te déteste pas."

"Mais alors-"

"Tu sais," en attrapant une tasse dans le placard. "Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer d'accepter qu'on puisse avoir besoin de temps pour te pardonner. Ce n'est pas facile."

"Charlie est ma meilleure amie."

"C'est pour ça qu'elle a du mal à te pardonner," patiemment.

"Je ne comprends pas," en se levant pour le rejoindre.

Castiel remplit la tasse de lait avant de la mettre dans le micro-ondes. Il soupire, puis se retourne. "Elle ne peut plus te faire confiance," finit-il par dire. "C'est ça, Dean… c'est ce qui est le plus difficile à encaisser. Tu as menti et tu as fait exactement ce qu'elle t'avait interdit de faire. Tu ne peux pas juste ignorer les règles et la hiérarchie et penser que ça ira parce que Charlie est ton amie."

"Qu'est-ce qui est le plus difficile à encaisser pour toi?"

"J'ai… je me sens trahi," après un court moment d'hésitation. "J'ai juste l'impression de ne pas avoir fait les choses correctement. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute."

"Ta faute?" répète Dean, la hanche en appui contre le plan de travail. "C'est ta faute si j'ai-"

"Peut-être que si tu t'étais senti plus-"

"Cas, s'il te plaît," en le coupant. "Il y a trop de peut-être pour que ça puisse vouloir dire quelque chose."

"Est-ce que tu aurais fini par me dire la vérité si tu n'avais pas été obligé de le faire? Est-ce que tu m'aurais parlé de ce qui t'est arrivé?"

"Tu l'as deviné tout seul," en détournant les yeux.

"C'est pas la question, Dean."

"Tu connais la réponse. Je n'aurais rien dit."

"Pourquoi?" en cherchant son regard.

"Là aussi, tu connais la réponse," en l'évitant. "Pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance. Parce que ça n'a plus d'importance."

"Arrête de faire ça," entre ses dents. "Ça a de l'importance. Ce n'est pas parce que ton père pense le contraire qu'il a raison."

"Arrête de faire quoi?"

"De nier et de mentir. De refouler."

"T'es vraiment obligé de retourner au bureau?" sans lui répondre.

"Oui," en soupirant. "Je suis obligé de travailler."

"Tu vois… Charlie me déteste," légèrement boudeur. "Elle pourrait décider de te laisser rester avec moi, mais elle veut me punir."

"Elle ne te déteste pas," pour la énième fois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lorsque Castiel se retourne pour récupérer la tasse de lait dans le micro-ondes.

"Du chocolat chaud," en mélangeant du sucre et du chocolat en poudre avec le lait. "Je t'ai acheté des petits shamallows, l'autre jour."

"C'est vrai?"

"Oui, c'est vrai," avec un léger sourire. "Tiens."

Dean prend la tasse qu'il lui tend, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Pourquoi est-ce qu-"

"Ça te fera du bien de manger quelque chose," en rouvrant le placard pour prendre un paquet de shamallows sur l'étagère du haut. "Quelque chose que tu aimes vraiment bien."

"Je n'ai pas vraiment faim," les mains refermées sur la chaleur de sa tasse.

Doucement, Castiel se rapproche. Il ouvre le paquet. "Essaie, au moins," en attrapant un shamallow. "S'il te plaît?"

"D'accord," en roulant des yeux.

Il pose sa tasse et ouvre la bouche pour le laisser glisser le shamallow à l'intérieur, l'air toujours un peu boudeur. Les fossettes creusent ses joues, Castiel se penche pour en embrasser une. "Tu peux le dire, tu sais, que ces shamallows sont super bons et que tu adores le chocolat chaud trop sucré," en laissant le paquet sur le comptoir. "Au lieu de bouder comme ça."

"Je ne boude pas."

"Tes fossettes ne mentent pas, elles," amusé.

"Quelles fossettes?" en cachant un sourire.

Castiel rit, sincèrement attendri. "J'adore ces fossettes," en passant le dos de sa main sur sa joue. "Je t'adore, toi."

"Vraiment?"

"Tu sais que oui, vraiment."

Dean essaie de lui sourire, de sourire sans avoir mal. Il prend délicatement sa main dans la sienne et se rapproche pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il sait que ça ne suffit pas, que Castiel voudrait parfois des mots plus que des gestes. Il sait mais ne dit rien, Dean ne le dit pas et Castiel finit par s'en contenter. Il ne prend que ce que Dean veut bien lui donner.

"Tu me promets de rester ici et de ne rien faire de stupide?" la tête posée sur son épaule.

"Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par stupide."

"Tu le sais très bien," réplique Castiel. "Tout ce que tu fais souvent sans réfléchir. Tu ne vas pas être suspendu pour toujours. Essaie juste de ne pas aggraver les choses."

"Et tu as tellement peu confiance en moi que la seule manière pour toi d'être sûr que je n'aggrave pas les choses, c'est de savoir que je reste ici?"

"Pose-toi les bonnes questions," simplement. "Tu as vraiment tendance à aggraver les choses, Dean."

"Je vais rester ici," en soupirant.

Castiel s'écarte pour croiser son regard, le bleu de ses yeux à lui vraiment plus doux. "Tu sais," fait-il. "Je voudrais que tu… parfois, je voudrais que tu aies l'air moins fort."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" en penchant la tête.

"Tu souris tellement, tu es toujours… peu importe ce qu'il peut t'arriver, tu finis toujours par retrouver ce sourire et tu te comportes comme… tu sais. Tu es sarcastique, têtu, tu ris et tu souris."

"Et c'est mal?" sans réellement vouloir comprendre.

"Je sais ce que tu caches derrière tout ça," en passant très délicatement la main dans ses cheveux. "Je sais quand tu es sincère ou non. Je te connais."

"Tu voudrais que je ne sois plus comme ça?"

"Je voudrais juste que parfois, tu te laisses un peu plus aller à ressentir ce que tu ressens vraiment."

"Le seuls moments où je me laisse aller, c'est avec toi," l'air très légèrement contrarié. "Ça devrait te suffire."

"La question, c'est de savoir si ça te suffit à toi," plus calme. "Ça te suffit?"

"Tu sais, Cas… il y a des questions qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se poser."

"Parce que c'est plus facile?"

"Bien sûr que oui, c'est plus facile," dans un souffle. "Et si je peux me permettre, je te retourne la remarque. Tu ne devrais pas encaisser comme tu encaisses et rester toujours si calme."

"Être calme, c'est dans ma nature," en haussant les épaules.

"Refouler, c'est dans ma nature," sur le même ton.

"Ton raisonnement est absurde."

"Je sais," avec un petit soupir de lassitude. "Tu ne rentres pas trop tard?"

"Promis," en se penchant pour l'embrasser longuement sur le front.

.

Et comme souvent, comme toujours, Dean ne tient pas ses promesses très longtemps.

Il sirote la moitié de son chocolat chaud, tourne en rond un moment avant d'attraper sa veste pour sortir de l'appartement. Comme souvent, il va là où il n'est pas du tout censé être et il le sait.

.

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, il se dirige vers le comptoir de l'accueil. Sans badge, les choses sont un peu plus compliquées mais, à coup de sourires, Dean finit quand même par obtenir le renseignement qu'il veut. Il remercie longuement la réceptionniste puis prend la direction qu'elle lui indique.

Par chance, l'agent de sécurité posté devant la porte le connaît, il acquiesce et se décale pour le laisser entrer.

Dean inspire pour ne pas avoir l'air de trembler. Il passe le seuil et tremble quand même. Il n'a pas peur, il se sent sale.

"Tu es stupide à ce point?"

Rien qu'à demi-surpris, Roman se redresse. "Tu me surprends un peu plus à chaque fois," sarcastique.

"Tu crois que je suis stupide?" en s'approchant de quelques pas.

Il reste à bonne distance malgré le poignet droit de Roman menotté à la barrière du lit. Ce dernier ne le lâche pas du regard, le sien brillant de quelque chose que Dean connaît. Du désir et de la satisfaction.

"Je crois que c'est un peu facile à dire, tu ne trouves pas?" reprend-il, les bras croisés sur son torse. "Je suis peut-être stupide, tu as raison, mais toi… tu t'es fait avoir très facilement. Peut-être un peu trop."

"Facilement?" en penchant la tête. "Tu as trouvé ça facile, Dean?"

Il tape dans le mille, ils le savent tous les deux. Dean ravale difficilement sa salive. "Peu importe," dit-il. "Je t'ai eu."

"Vraiment?" avec un sourire. "Je crois que c'est moi, tu sais… je t'ai eu."

"C'est quand même toi qui vas finir derrière les barreaux. Pas moi."

"J'admets," l'air presque amusé. "J'admets que c'est bien joué. Mais je crois que toi… tu perds beaucoup plus à ce jeu-là. Tu as eu vraiment beaucoup de chance. Dis-moi quelque chose, tu veux bien?"

"Quoi?"

"Si tu avais dû aller jusqu'au bout, Dean?"

"La question ne se pose pas, puisque-"

"Tu as raison," en le coupant. "La question ne se pose pas, puisque je ne t'aurais pas laissé le choix."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" vaguement dégoûté.

"Oh, ne fais pas ça," le ton très doux. "Je suis loin d'être stupide, et toi non plus. J'ai compris, maintenant. Ce que je sens chez toi. On ne t'a pas laissé le choix. C'est ça, Dean? C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si fragile? Parce qu'un jour, quelqu'un ne t'a pas laissé le choix?"

Le silence est éloquent, Dean ne dit rien parce que tout est bloqué. Et puis étrangement, Roman ne sourit pas. "Crois-le ou non, mais je suis presque désolé que tu aies eu à vivre ça," finit-il par dire. "C'est vraiment triste. Alors que tu es si prompt à te donner si tu crois que c'est nécessaire. Ou alors… dis-moi autre chose. Tu manques d'attention?"

"Tu es presque désolé?" sans vraiment lui répondre. "Tu viens à peine de dire que tu aurais fait la même chose. Que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé le choix."

"Je crois qu'on a ce qu'on cherche, tu sais," simplement. "Mais je peux quand même trouver ça triste de savoir que ce qui m'attire autant chez toi… que finalement, toi, tu m'attires comme ça parce que quelqu'un t'a violé."

Dean tressaille. Entendre le mot dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, aussi clairement, et il voudrait partir. Quitter la pièce et s'éloigner. Il ne bouge pourtant pas. "Est-ce que… est-ce que je t'attire plus maintenant que tu sais pourquoi?" demande-t-il.

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça," calmement.

"Comment ça marche?"

"Je suis curieux mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de considération pour mes partenaires," en haussant les épaules. "Si j'avais compris tes intentions avant que tu ne me plantes cette seringue dans le cou, oui, je t'aurais forcé à aller jusqu'au bout. Parce que tu as pris le risque, tu as cherché et tu as seulement eu de la chance."

"C'est une sale manière de penser," en levant les yeux dans les siens.

"Peut-être," simplement. "Qu'est-ce que Castiel en pense?"

"Qu'est-ce que Castiel vient faire là-dedans?"

"A sa place, je-"

"T'es pas à sa place," un ton trop haut.

"Oh," en souriant. "Il réagit mal, hein? Parce que j'ai touché à ce qui lui appartient?"

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça," pour reprendre ses mots. "Tu n'as rien touché du tout."

"Vraiment?" en penchant la tête. "C'est étrange, tu sais, c'est vraiment étrange de t'entendre dire ça. J'ai pourtant un souvenir vraiment très clair de tes hanches entre mes mains, de ta bouche… tu embrasses si bien, Dean."

"Je joue si bien la comédie," en serrant le poing.

"Je crois que tu sais que ça ne change rien," sans jamais se départir de son sourire. "Peu importe à quoi ou à qui tu pensais. Moi, je pensais à toi."

"Garde ce souvenir pour toutes les années que tu vas passer en prison."

"Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi," plus doux.

"Pourquoi… pourquoi tu restes si calme?" les sourcils froncés.

"Parce que j'ai appris à ne pas me débattre avec les choses que je ne peux pas changer."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ça veut dire, Dean, que je ne peux rien faire contre les preuves, que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi et ça ne changerait rien," un coude posé sur la barrière du lit. "Je n'ai rien à faire et ça ne sert à rien de se torturer. Je ne peux rien changer."

"Tu devrais être en colère," en se rapprochant encore légèrement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Pourquoi-"

"Parce que je sais que tu n'as pas gagné non plus," l'interrompt Roman. "Je suis même certain du contraire. Tu perds plus que moi."

"Et ça te fait du bien de le savoir?"

"Oh… oui. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien."

"Et pour tout ce que tu as fait?" presque sincèrement curieux de le comprendre. "Tu n'as pas de remords?"

"Dean," avec un rire. "Je suis responsable de la mort de tellement, tellement de personnes. Tu crois que j'ai le temps de ressentir de la culpabilité? Non. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'énergie d'avoir des remords. C'est la même chose… je n'ai pas à regretter ce que je ne peux plus changer."

"Mais tu aurais pu-"

"Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre," en le coupant une nouvelle fois.

"Pourquoi?"

"Dean," depuis le couloir. "Sors d'ici."

Dean ignore Charlie, il sait qu'il aggrave les choses mais ne se retourne pourtant pas. "Pourquoi?" répète-t-il. "Pourquoi je ne peux pas comprendre?"

"Parce que je ne ressens rien," en secouant doucement la tête. "Pas de remords, jamais de culpabilité. Toi, tu ressens le monde entier."

Il y a un court silence, Dean comprend trop bien, et puis :

"Dean, espèce de sale tête de mule," juste dans son dos. "Sors d'ici tout de suite."

"Ça va," avant de faire volte-face. "Je sors. Pas la peine de t'énerver."

Charlie l'attrape par le coude pour l'entraîner plus loin dans le couloir, très à l'écart près des distributeurs. "Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, putain mais c'est pas possible," en pivotant face à lui. "Tu te fous de ma gueule."

"Tu avais promis," intervient doucement Castiel, adossé contre le mur.

"J'ai promis de ne rien faire de stupide," en haussant les épaules.

"Non, tu avais promis de ne pas sortir de l'appartement," les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Et je suis en cage?"

"Ne rien faire de stupide?" répète Charlie. "Ne rien faire de… oh, si tu savais, Dean, si tu savais. Je crève d'envie de te frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive."

"Arrête de hurler," en roulant des yeux.

"Pauvre imbécile," sèchement. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu faire de ce qui te servait à connecter les trois neurones qui se battaient dans ton crâne, mais-"

"Charlie…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait d'être suspendu?" le ton toujours plus haut. "Ça veut dire que de près ou de loin, tu ne t'impliques dans aucune affaire. Ça veut dire que tu fais profil bas, et surtout, surtout, tu évites de me contrarier. Tu ne m'interromps pas quand je suis en train de parler et pour une fois, tu fermes ta grande gueule."

"Charlie," encore une fois.

"Je viens de te dire de-"

"Dean?" derrière lui.

Dean se retourne tout doucement, vraiment très doucement. Amélia hésite, s'arrête à un pas de lui, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse et les yeux un peu rougis. C'est la première chose que Dean remarque, son visage marqué par un mélange de douleur et de compassion.

Ils échangent un très long regard. Dean peut le sentir, un petit bout de son cœur en moins. Il pivote vers Charlie. "Tu le lui as dit," en soupirant.

"Et alors?" en croisant les bras, glaciale.

"T'étais pas obligée."

"Je crois que si, Dean," répond Castiel, hochant doucement la tête pour le rassurer.

Légèrement tremblant, Dean évite un moment. Il ne regarde rien, incapable de relever les yeux vers Amélia parce qu'il sait, il devine les siens si doux, remplis de compassion comme au tout début.


	45. Quoi reconstruire

**Moi-même je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, je crois juste que cette discussion est nécessaire. Amélia ne prend probablement pas la bonne décision…**

 **Je préviens à l'avance l'état de Dean va se dégrader dans les chapitres suivants. Lui et Castiel sont un peu trop en équilibre pour l'instant**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dean toque un peu brusquement, il se balance nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre et soupire de soulagement lorsqu'Amélia ouvre la porte. Elle perd son sourire en posant les yeux sur lui. "Dean?" inquiète. "Qu'est-ce qu-"**

 **"Je marchais et je… je savais pas où aller," en passant la main dans ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie.**

 **"Tu as marché de chez toi jusqu'ici?" en se décalant pour le laisser entrer. "Il y a au moins dix kilomètres."**

 **"Je sais," dos à elle.**

 **Il se frotte les yeux, rougis par le froid et les larmes. Il tremble, aussi. Amélia le contourne doucement pour lui faire face. "Tu es trempé," en cherchant son regard. "Est-ce que tu veux prendre une douche? Est-ce qu-"**

 **"Je ne vais jamais y arriver," en secouant la tête. "Je n'y arriverai jamais. Je vais mourir, et-"**

 **"Tu ne vas pas mourir," coupe Amélia.**

 **"C'est ce que je voudrais."**

 **"Je sais, mais tu ne vas pas mourir," en passant le dos de sa main sur sa joue.**

 **Amélia a toujours ces gestes pour lui, des gestes tendres, une proximité physique qu'elle ne devrait pas établir avec lui mais qui les aide tellement tous les deux à se comprendre. Qui fonctionne si bien sur Dean.**

 **"Dean… regarde-moi. S'il te plaît."**

 **"C'était venir ici ou dans le bar d'en face, et je… peut-être que je-"**

 **"C'est bien, tu es ici et c'est la bonne décision," pour le rassurer. "Tout va bien. Respire. Tu devrais juste prendre une douche pour te réchauffer, et-"**

 **Brusquement, Dean s'avance d'un pas, assez proche pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Son parfum n'est pas aussi familier qu'il le voudrait, pas parfait mais quand même apaisant.**

 **Et Dean respire parce que c'est tout ce qu'il a, maintenant.**

 **"Tout va bien," une main dans son dos. "Tout va bien."**

 **.**

Dean relève à peine les yeux, les dents serrées pour ne pas pleurer encore une fois, une énième fois aujourd'hui. "Je-" incapable de trouver ses mots quand il finit par ouvrir la bouche. "J'ai signé les papiers, et-"

"Je m'en fous," en s'approchant encore davantage pour l'attirer contre elle.

"Amy," sans bouger. "Amy, tu es… tu me détestes. Tu dois me détester."

"Je ne te déteste pas," en passant ses bras autour de son cou. "Je ne te déteste pas du tout, je voudrais bien mais je suis… je suis juste tellement désolée."

"Tu es censée me détester," répète Dean.

"J'étais censée t'aider," la voix un peu plus rauque. "Je devais t'aider mais j'ai rien compris, j'ai rien vu et-"

"Amélia," en l'attrapant par les épaules pour s'écarter. "Tu l'as fait, tu m'as aidé, c'est pas parce que je suis borné que tu dois-"

"Enfin une parole sensée," ironise Charlie. "Vous n'avez qu'à vous parler, tous les deux, pendant que Cas et moi, on-"

"Non, pas Cas."

"Quoi, pas Cas?" demande celui-ci.

"Je ne veux pas que tu ailles interroger Roman," en secouant la tête. "Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles."

Le sourire de Castiel est un peu, rien qu'un peu froid. Il se redresse. "Excuse-moi, mais il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu me demander la permission avant de mettre ta langue dans sa bouche," fait-il, l'air faussement songeur. "Ni pour lui parler, d'ailleurs. Tu avais promis de ne pas sortir de l'appartement aujourd'hui, tu as menti, alors je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de m'interdire quoique soit."

"Il va dire que-"

"Je sais ce qu'il va dire, Dean," en le coupant. "Je suis impassible."

"Ça ne me plaît pas. Pas du tout."

"A moi non plus," en effleurant rapidement sa main quand il passe derrière lui pour suivre Charlie. "Essaie de te dire que je ne peux pas faire pire que ce que tu as fait, toi. Tu verras, ça aide."

Dean grimace mais ne proteste plus, conscient qu'effectivement, il n'est pas en position de le faire. Il le regarde s'éloigner un moment, les yeux braqués sur son dos en marmonnant dans son coin.

"Tu grinces des dents," remarque Amélia, toujours près de lui.

"C'est très frustrant d'avoir tort," en détournant le regard vers elle. "Si je n'avais pas déjà largement dépassé les bornes, je ne resterais pas planté là comme un con à attendre."

"Charlie m'a parlé de ce que tu as fait hier," tout doucement. "Et de ton père et de-"

"Je sais," en baissant les yeux. "Je ne fais vraiment jamais rien de bien."

"Ça ne veut rien dire, tu sais?"

"Amy… t'es pas obligée d'avoir pitié de moi," un peu amer. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois là, à me parler parce que tu crois que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher. C'est faux. Tu as toujours fait ce qu'il fallait, même ce que tu n'aurais pas dû, et c'est moi… je gâche tout. Je gâche toujours tout."

"Et pourquoi?" en penchant la tête.

"Quoi?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu gâches toujours tout?"

Dean se tait, incertain. Il fronce les sourcils. "Je sais pas, je… je suis comme ça," finit-il par répondre. "Je suis comme ça."

"Mais tu voudrais être autrement," le ton toujours calme. "Je sais… je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment faire mal. Tu ne sais juste pas comment être autrement, et tu te blesses toi-même au moins autant que tu blesses les autres, si ce n'est plus."

"Ça n'excuse pas grand-chose."

"Non, c'est vrai," admet Amélia. "Mais ça veut dire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais."

"Chaque fois que je touche à quelque chose, tout se casse la gueule," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Je fais mal à chaque personne que j'aime."

"Tu te fais du mal, à toi."

"Pourquoi… pourquoi tu voudrais être comme ça avec moi?" sans réussir à comprendre. "Pourquoi tu veux m'aider?"

Amélia ne répond pas immédiatement, et les quelques secondes qui passent lui écrasent le cœur. Elle inspire longuement, sans mentir. "Parce que je t'aime," dit-elle. "Je t'aime depuis longtemps et ce que tu as fait n'annule pas ça. Je voudrais, crois-moi, je voudrais vraiment ne plus rien ressentir pour toi mais je t'aime encore."

"Je… je t'aime aussi, Amy, mais pas… pas comme j'aurais dû," le plus sincère possible. "Pas comme j'étais censé t'aimer."

"Pas comme tu aimes Castiel," incapable de retenir les larmes qui perlent sur le bord de ses cils. "Je sais. J'ai compris, je… je voudrais être heureuse pour toi mais peut-être… peut-être que c'est un peu trop tôt."

"Je suis-"

"Ne dis plus que tu es désolé," en secouant la tête. "Je le sais. J'ai juste… j'ai essayé tellement fort, Dean. J'ai essayé tellement fort de t'aider et de te suffire. Je sais à quel point tu as souffert, à quel point ta vie, au moment où je t'ai rencontré… je sais comme c'était difficile à ressentir. Je voulais être exactement ce qu'il te fallait. Je voulais te comprendre mais tu ne m'as jamais laissé faire, tu ne m'as jamais dit… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?"

"Tu voulais sincèrement que je-"

"Je suis psychiatre, Dean, des patients traumatisés après un viol… je connais ça, je suis censée reconnaître les signes mais je n'ai pas-"

"Tu n'as pas parce que je ne voulais pas que tu puisses comprendre," en la coupant.

"Pourquoi… mais pourquoi?" en levant brièvement les yeux. "Je pouvais t'aider."

"Tu m'as aidé," simplement. "Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as aidé."

"Est-ce que… oh, je suis sûre que Castiel, lui… je suis sûre qu'il l'a deviné avant que tu ne le dises. Il a compris, hein?"

"Oui," en soupirant. "Il a compris. Mais c'est… Amy, ça n'a rien à voir."

"Ça n'a rien à voir parce que c'est lui?"

"Oui," un peu à contre cœur. "Je sais que c'est plus facile pour toi de le haïr, mais il est… il est tellement fait pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûr que la réciproque soit vraie mais je-"

"La réciproque est vraie," en détournant les yeux. "Je l'ai senti au moment où il est revenu dans ta vie. Tu étais différent, différent avec moi et différent en général, et j'ai réfléchi… j'ai vraiment beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça. J'avais besoin de comprendre, je crois. De comprendre pourquoi tu m'as menti."

"Je ne voulais juste pas te faire de mal."

"Non, Dean, tu avais peur et au fond, je crois que c'est à lui que tu ne voulais pas faire de mal," en secouant la tête. "Tu penses que tu es toxique pour lui, et tu avais… tu avais vraiment peur de ce que tu ressens. Parce que c'est trop, comme tout ce que tu ressens, c'est toujours trop pour toi."

"Je… j'avais peur," quelque peu hésitant.

"Et maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas, je… non. Je n'ai plus peur, je suis… Cas est-"

"Apaisant?" pour l'aider un peu.

"Oui. Castiel est juste… il me canalise. Il est sécurisant. Je n'ai pas peur, avec lui, j'ai juste l'impression de ne pas le mériter. Je crois que je ne le mérite vraiment pas."

"Tu crois que tu ne mérites rien du tout."

"Peut-être parce que je ne mérite rien du tout," en se raclant doucement la gorge.

"Peut-être parce que tu ne t'estimes pas beaucoup," corrige Amélia.

Elle souffle, les yeux dans les siens et le cœur vraiment douloureux de savoir que quelque part, Dean a raison et qu'elle devrait le détester. Douloureux de ne pas y arriver, de le regarder et de l'aimer beaucoup trop pour ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu en retour. Dean a toujours été comme ça, tout et son contraire. Il attire et repousse en même temps. Aime mais ne le montre pas, pas assez ou pas comme il faut, il n'aime pas vraiment comme il faut. Souvent un peu trop mais jamais comme il devrait.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il.

"De quoi?"

"Tout, Amy," simplement. "Je suis désolé pour tout. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je suis désolé de t'avoir trompée et je suis… je suis désolé."

"Je sais," encore une fois. "Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de le dire. C'est juste… plus tu le dis, moins les mots ont du sens. Et je t'en veux déjà beaucoup."

"Je sais," à son tour. "Je suis-"

"Dean."

"Oui, désolé."

"Dean," exaspérée.

"Mmh," en mordant sa lèvre pour ne rien ajouter.

"Tu n'as pas vu d'autre psy, hein?" changeant brusquement de sujet.

"… non."

"Évidemment," avec un soupir. "Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais."

"J'ai pas vraiment besoin de voir un psy," en haussant les épaules. "Ça va, là. Je vais bien."

"Arrête de te foutre de moi," en roulant des yeux. "Charlie avait vraiment besoin de parler, elle, et d'après tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, rien ne va. Tu ne veux pas parler de ces derniers jours? Tu n'es pas censé avoir l'air si… détaché."

"Je suis censé avoir l'air… quelque chose?"

"Tu es censé t'effondrer, Dean. N'importe qui craque dans ce genre de situation, et peut-être… je crois que c'est ce que tu fais, à ta manière."

"Ou alors, peut-être que je vais vraiment bien," sans croiser son regard. "Peut-être que je gère."

"Oh, bien sûr," légèrement sarcastique. "On va faire comme si on n'avait pas été mariés pendant plusieurs années. Tu veux faire comme si je ne te connaissais pas? Plus tu souffres, plus tu te détaches. Plus tu as l'air de ne rien ressentir. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes."

"Je ne voudrai jamais faire comme si on n'avait pas été mariés."

"Tu détournes mon attention," en croisant les bras.

"Touché," en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. "Je détourne un peu ton attention."

"Est-ce que… peut-être qu'on peut descendre prendre l'air. Et parler."

"Tu veux bien?" en relevant vivement la tête.

"Juste cette fois," doucement. "Ce n'est pas une consultation, je ne suis pas ta psy, tu n'es pas mon patient et c'est juste… vraiment juste pour cette fois. Ok?"

.

 **Dean noue une serviette de bain autour de ses hanches, les paumes contre les rebords de la vasque, il croise brièvement son reflet dans la glace.**

 **"Dean?" en poussant le battant de la porte entrouverte. "J'ai mis tes vêtements à la machine à laver, et tu peux… mettre ça, en attendant."**

 **Amélia s'approche et lui tend un vieux bas de survêtement. Dean le prend, les sourcils froncés. "Pourquoi…?"**

 **"Le mari de ma sœur l'a oublié là," en haussant les épaules.**

 **"D'accord," en l'enfilant rapidement. "Merci."**

 **"Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?" en posant une couverture sur ses épaules quand il se redresse. "Tu veux boire quelque chose?"**

 **"On peut faire du chocolat chaud?"**

 **"Bien sûr," avec un petit sourire. "Choisis un film, si tu veux. Je vais faire du chocolat chaud."**

 **L'air un peu absent, Dean acquiesce. Il s'emmitoufle dans la couverture, respire longuement avant de se décider à sortir de la salle de bains. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il passe du temps ici mais cette fois, l'endroit semble différent. Peut-être plus familier.**

 **Et s'il ne ressent pas, s'il s'ignore, Dean parvient presque à se sentir à sa place. Presque.**

 **Il reste un moment planté devant les étagères, sans vraiment voir les dvd alignés les uns à côté des autres. Amélia a tous les films que Dean adore, elle les aime aussi, elle écoute le même genre de musique, elle le connaît bien et ils se ressemblent. Elle fait attention à lui, à ce qui l'apaise ou bien au contraire à ce qui le fait souffrir un peu plus, elle fait** _ **tellement**_ **attention à lui et Dean sait qu'il l'aime. Un peu par défaut, dans un mélange d'amitié et d'un peu d'amour rempli de reconnaissance. Son cœur est ailleurs mais Dean l'aime juste assez. Amélia est peut-être la seule chose qui le retient.**

 **"A quoi tu penses?" juste derrière lui.**

 **"Beaucoup de choses," en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Je devrais appeler Sam pour lui dire que je-"**

 **"Je viens de lui envoyer un message."**

 **"Je peux rester ici cette nuit?" légèrement hésitant.**

 **"Tu peux rester tant que tu veux," avant de lui tendre une tasse de chocolat chaud. "Tu veux bien goûter et me dire si c'est assez sucré pour toi?"**

 **Dean obtempère, portant le bord de la tasse à ses lèvres pour tremper ses lèvres dans le chocolat. Il secoue la tête. Amélia sourit. "Je n'y arrive jamais du premier coup," fait-elle. "Pour ma défense, tu mets vraiment trop de sucre là-dedans."**

 **"Tout est relatif, Amy," quand elle se retourne.**

 **"C'est ça," en s'éloignant vers la cuisine. "Choisis le film."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder?"**

 **"Ce que toi, tu veux."**

 **"Charlie veut absolument que je regarde Harry Potter," en marmonnant.**

 **"Et elle a raison," en posant deux tasses sur la table basse. "Tu t'entends vraiment bien avec elle."**

 **"C'est vrai," en cherchant le dvd. "Je l'aime beaucoup. Je crois que c'est réciproque."**

 **Il insère le disque dans le lecteur puis revient sur ses pas pour se laisser tomber à côté d'elle, sur le canapé. "C'est le début, mais j'aime bien… j'aime bien travailler," ajoute-t-il, en attrapant la télécommande. "Mon père me manque. Mes parents me manquent."**

 **Son regard s'arrête sur le paquet de meringues, posé près de sa tasse. Son cœur rate un battement, il baisse les yeux en inspirant. Peut-être qu'il y a des détails qu'Amélia ne saura jamais. Peut-être que Castiel n'arrêtera jamais de lui manquer, peu importe le temps qui passe, Castiel manque et ça fait mal comme une blessure à vif. Qu'il s'est pourtant infligée lui-même.**

 **"Dean?" une main doucement sur la sienne.**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi?"**

 **A ça, Dean ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ne sait pas s'il existe quoique ce soit dans ce monde capable de l'aider.**

 **Il secoue la tête, trop silencieux.**

 **Toujours plus doucement, Amélia serre sa main dans la sienne et le laisse faire lorsqu'il l'amène contre sa joue, les yeux fermés. "Tu fais déjà assez," finit-il par répondre. "Tu fais déjà trop."**

 **"Trop? Non, Dean. Ce n'est pas trop."**

 **Dean se mord la lèvre. Les deux dernières années ont été les plus difficiles de sa vie, les plus longues, passées à essayer de reconstruire. Il n'y arrive pas, il ne guérit pas, il ne peut pas et pourtant, il a déjà le sentiment de ne pas mériter de se sentir peut-être un tout petit peu mieux. Un petit peu moins au bord du précipice, en équilibre sur le fil.**

 **"Dean…" encore une fois. "Je pourrais… je voudrais faire tellement plus si tu pouvais me dire ce que je dois soigner. De quoi tu as peur?"**

 **"C'est pas ça," en rouvrant les yeux, la voix sur le point d'éclater.**

 **Il la regarde un long moment, presse sa main contre sa joue. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, Dean peut se le dire. Il peut penser que ça ira, qu'Amélia est la stabilité, la sécurité qu'il crève de ressentir, il peut imaginer. Imaginer. Il peut mentir et ça peut faire du bien.**

 **Le silence s'éternise longtemps. Amélia lui rend son regard, consciente de son corps bien trop proche du sien. "Ce n'est pas censé arriver," murmure-t-elle.**

 **"Je sais."**

 **Dean se penche. Son baiser est hésitant, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais il a tellement, tellement besoin de ressentir autre chose.**

 **"Dean," en le repoussant délicatement, rien qu'à peine. "On ne-"**

 **"Je t'aime," trop rapidement pour ne pas donner un sens à ses mots. "Tu sais… tu le sais? Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi, Amy, je-"**

 **Amélia respire tout près de lui, prise au piège de ces grands yeux verts qui semblent presque supplier. Dean supplie en silence, ce qu'il voudrait dire sur le bord des lèvres. Aide-moi, aime-moi juste comme il faut, juste assez pour que je reste en vie.**

 **Le cœur prend le dessus et Amélia se penche, comble le vide et lui rend le baiser.**

 **Et c'est ce moment-là, quand ils franchissent la vraie limite.**

 **.**

Légèrement en retrait, Castiel reste silencieux. Il n'écoute pas vraiment, seulement le strict nécessaire, il se débrouille pour ne jamais croiser le regard de Roman, provocateur et trop fier.

Charlie pose un minimum de questions, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle écoute avec attention. Et Roman est calme, trop calme, il va dans son sens, il ment avec elle, haussant les épaules comme si ça ne comptait pas. Il répond, parle un peu de Dean, ses commentaires agacent Castiel et ils le savent tous les trois.

"Tu sais que tu vas passer le reste de ta vie en prison?" finit-il par intervenir, le ton glacial.

"La justice est si bien faite," bourré de sarcasme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai prévu quelque chose?" un coude nonchalamment calé sur la barrière du lit.

"Tu as forcément un plan B," en secouant la tête. "Les gens comme toi ne-"

"Les gens comme moi?" coupe Roman, amusé. "Les gens comme moi… c'est intéressant. Tu as menti. Tu as falsifié des preuves, tu as… tu le protèges. De quel côté tu es? Du sien ou bien du côté de ce qui est juste, Castiel?"

"Tu es mal placé, tu ne crois pas?" _presque_ impassible.

"Crois-moi, je n'ai aucun problème avec la place que j'occupe," avec un léger rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire?" encore une fois.

"Et si j'avais mal réagi à ce tranquillisant?" sans lui répondre. "Tu sais que ça peut entraîner une crise cardiaque? Est-ce que Dean le savait, lui? Est-ce qu'il le savait avant de l'injecter?"

Castiel échange un bref regard avec Charlie, puis souffle pour garder son calme le plus longtemps possible. "Tu n'essaies pas de le faire tomber avec toi?" demande-t-il. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne vais pas tomber de bien haut," simplement. "A chaque problème, il y a une solution. Même si ce n'est pas celle que j'avais prévue. Je n'ai rien à faire pour l'instant, et je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que Dean ait plus de problèmes qu'il n'en a déjà. Je ne suis pas très rancunier."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit à Dean," intervient Charlie, les bras toujours croisés. "J'ai écouté une partie de votre conversation. Tu lui as dit que tu ne pouvais rien changer et qu-"

"Eh bien," très calmement. "Je l'aime bien. Il devrait peut-être apprendre à ne pas se torturer avec les choses que, lui, il ne peut vraiment pas changer."

"Je ne te comprends pas," admet Castiel, légèrement confus.

"Je pense à mes intérêts," en haussant les épaules. "Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre. Je n'ai pas d'énergie à perdre, je pourrais lui faire du mal, et ensuite? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?"

"Un peu de satisfaction."

"Je suis suffisamment _satisfait_ ," avec un sourire presque complice. "Mais si je peux me permettre, Castiel, je ne te comprends pas non plus. Et je ne voudrai jamais, jamais, échanger ma place pour la tienne. Tu es enchaîné à lui, et Dean est en mille morceaux, un peu trop cassé pour te servir à quoique ce soit."

"Évidemment… bien sûr que tu ne peux pas comprendre," amer. "Tu n'es pas assez humain pour comprendre."

"Peut-être," sans jamais le quitter des yeux. "Mais je gagne quand même. Je gagne chaque fois."

"Tu es menotté à un lit d'hôpital," les sourcils froncés.

"Pas pour longtemps. Tout s'arrange, tu sais. Tout s'arrange."

.

Dean passe sa main à plat sur le bois sec du banc, les yeux baissés. "Je me sens vraiment… coupable," dit-il. "J'ai écouté ce que mon père disait, je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation parce que j'ai choisi de lui faire confiance, et je… je voudrais tellement pouvoir dire que j'ai essayé de me débattre, à ce moment-là. Juste essayé de bouger ou de le repousser, n'importe quoi plutôt que d'admettre que je me suis laissé faire."

"Tu trouves que c'est rabaissant?" demande Amélia, assise à côté de lui.

"Bien sûr que c'est rabaissant," avec un rire.

Il se redresse, sans pour autant croiser son regard. Il fixe partout ailleurs. "Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais dû-"

"L'important, c'est ce que toi, tu crois, Dean," doucement. "C'est toi qui vis avec ça. Il n'y a que ce que tu ressens qui compte. Personne d'autre que toi ne peut trouver la force de guérir."

"Je suis super mal parti, alors," en tapant nerveusement du pied contre le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, après? Quand tu as pu bouger?"

"Du froid," sans hésiter. "De la douleur, et j'avais froid. J'ai eu froid pendant longtemps, après."

"Et le suicide?" après un court moment.

"Quoi, le suicide?" le souffle coupé.

"Tu sais," en cherchant son regard. "C'est un problème pour toi depuis longtemps. Tu peux mettre des mots là-dessus?"

"Essaie, toi. Mets des mots."

"Je crois que tu ne veux pas mourir mais que tu ne sais pas non plus comment vivre," le ton très calme. "Et c'est un problème pour toi depuis longtemps parce que tu as l'impression de ne pas mériter de te sentir mieux. C'est un problème pour toi parce que tu ne sais pas gérer la douleur comme le font la plupart des gens normaux."

"Je ne suis pas normal?" en tiquant.

"Pas dans ta manière de réagir," en secouant la tête.

"C'est la psy qui parle?"

"Oui."

"Mmh," avec un léger sourire. "Je sais que je ne réagis pas normalement."

"Tu n'y arrives pas?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est juste… comme ça. Je ne contrôle pas. Je déteste ça."

"Peut-être que tu essaies un peu trop de te contrôler," en tapotant distraitement le dossier du banc.

"Ça n'existe pas, ça, de _trop_ contrôler," en levant enfin les yeux. "Ça n'existe pas. Cas pense comme ça, je crois, il dit qu'il se contrôle trop."

"C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'encaisser un peu trop bien tout ce qui se passe. Il est froid. C'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué quand je l'ai rencontré."

"Il n'est pas froid," sans hésiter. "Pas froid… du tout."

Silencieuse, Amélia hausse un sourcil. Elle se racle la gorge et Dean se détourne. "Je ne voulais pas dire ce que tu crois que je voulais dire," en mordant sa lèvre. "Il a l'air froid en ce moment parce qu'il est très en colère. Il m'en veut beaucoup. Tout le monde m'en veut."

"C'est plutôt normal qu'il t'en veuille, tu ne trouves pas?" le ton le plus neutre possible. "J'ai l'impression qu'il est très possessif, et-"

"Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça?"

"C'est mon travail de cerner les gens," en haussant les épaules.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu cernes d'autre?" quelque peu hésitant.

"Ça t'apaise vraiment beaucoup, je crois, ce sentiment d'appartenance et cette sécurité qu'il arrive à te faire ressentir. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Tu n'aimes pas vraiment être dirigé au sens propre du terme, juste… sentir qu'il est là et qu'il te retient. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à faire ça, pas comme ça… pas comme lui. Tu ne m'as jamais écouté comme tu l'écoutes et comme tu lui fais confiance."

Il y a un court silence et cette fois, c'est Amélia qui se détourne. "Je suis désolée pour ça, tu sais," un peu rauque. "Je voulais-"

"Tu es désolée?" surpris. "Mais… Amy. Tu ne peux pas être désolée… tu ne peux pas. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu survivre. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu ne peux pas être désolée pour ça."

"Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, hein?" en baissant les yeux. "Je suis amoureuse de toi, Dean. C'est trop facile de s'attacher à toi, c'est trop facile de revenir vers toi quand tu ne le mérites pas. On est ensemble depuis des années et maintenant… je suis censée accepter le fait que pendant tout ce temps, tu n'as vraiment jamais été avec moi. Je dois te laisser partir parce que tu ne te sens pas à ta place avec moi mais je… moi, je me sentais à ma place. Je ne sais pas comment faire, je suis… complètement coincée. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de t'aimer dans le vide. Je t'ai aimé dans le vide."

Le cœur de Dean se retourne dans sa poitrine, il inspire et la culpabilité fait plus mal. Il voudrait dire, encore et encore, qu'il est désolé. Il l'est même s'il sait que ça ne peut rien changer.

Il hésite un long moment, puis :

"Pas dans le vide, Amy," tout doucement. "Je sais que tout ce que pourrais te dire maintenant, c'est ce que tu ne veux pas entendre, et je… j'ai été égoïste. Je suis égoïste et tu as raison, j'ai… je… je me suis servi de toi. Je ne voulais pas ça, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal et tu avais raison. C'était pas censé arriver. Je t'aime… tu sais, comme je t'aime et comme je suis reconnaissant. Je voudrais revenir en arrière, ne pas mentir et peut-être… je voudrais qu'on ait jamais franchi la limite."

"Moi aussi," dans un souffle. "Moi aussi, je voudrais. Mais on ne peut pas, Dean. On ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière. On ne peut pas effacer."

"Je sais."

"J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de partir," un moment plus tard. "Je te regarde et je sais… je te connais assez. Je sais que tu ne vas pas tarder à t'effondrer. Et tu ne veux pas le ressentir, tu ne veux pas qu'on essaie de t'aider, et tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Tu ne vas pas y arriver, je suis sûre que tu le sais aussi, et je me sens responsable. Tu dois sûrement détester ça, mais je me sens quand même responsable."

"Ne reste pas pour moi," plus vivement. "Amy, non… ça n'a aucun sens."

"Ça a du sens," en secouant la tête. "Tu n'es pas censé encaisser comme ça et avoir l'air chaque fois un peu moins touché."

"Peut-être que je ne-"

"N'essaie pas de me mentir," coupe Amélia.

"Je ne mens pas," avec un soupir.

"Tu mens comme tu respires, Dean," très calmement. "Peut-être que moi, j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Avant de savoir où aller et quoi faire. Je croyais que je voulais juste… partir et ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi mais c'est… ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça. J'ai encore besoin de temps. Est-ce qu-"

"Reste dans l'appartement pour l'instant," en soufflant. "Tu peux rester. Je sais que c'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Si tu veux… reste."


	46. Patience

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, les deux prochains sont plus longs, promis. Celui-ci se termine sur une note plus ou moins négative (les choses ne vont pas s'arranger tout de suite tout de suite, je préfère prévenir, c'est même le contraire, avec des hauts et des bas)**

 **Castiel et Dean ont beau être très proches, leur relation n'en est pas moins fragile et on le voit ici avec les réactions de Castiel. Il montre un peu (vraiment un peu) plus une autre facette de sa personnalité la possessivité et la jalousie (ça fait deux facettes, je sais, mais c'est lié)**

 **Il est très possessif, je crois que ça se sentait déjà un peu (dîtes-moi que oui) et il a beau refouler ça, Dean n'aide pas vraiment (il n'a jamais aidé)**

 **Enfin, je commence à m'emballer… sorry**

 **Merci encore pour vos retours**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tu crois que Charlie va finir par vouloir de moi?" un genou ramené contre son torse.

"Charlie est juste blessée, Dean. Tu l'as blessée, elle a eu peur pour toi et… on a souvent peur pour toi. De ce que tu es capable de faire. C'est très difficile à vivre, et tu dois juste accepter que parfois, ça l'est un peu trop."

"Tu vois… je suis vraiment toxique."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire," en secouant la tête.

"C'est ce que tu as dit, l'autre soir," un ton plus bas. "Et je le sais. Je fais du mal, et je suis juste… mon père a raison. Je suis un enfant et je ne sais pas vivre sans lui."

"Ok… Dean, non," répond Amélia. "Quoi qu'il puisse dire, ton père a tort. Il aura toujours tort. Tu comprends?"

"Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je comprends."

"Et ce que tu lui as dit? Que tu voudrais qu'il soit mort?"

"Charlie avait vraiment besoin de parler," avec un rire, légèrement nerveux. "Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, je… c'est à moi que ça fait le plus mal. C'est mon père, c'est une constante et il est censé faire ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Il n'a jamais fait ça, en fait. Jamais. Il n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Je suis un objet pour lui, comme quelque chose qu'il a utilisé parce que j'ai bien voulu le laisser faire."

"Je crois qu'il est responsable, Dean. Il savait que tu étais vulnérable et que tu te tournerai vers lui parce que c'est naturel, et il a profité de son statut. Tu avais seize ans. Et ta mère… tu étais fragile."

"Sam aussi, et-"

"Sam ne fonctionne pas de la même manière que toi," en le coupant.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis-"

"C'est vraiment une obsession pour toi, hein? De ne pas avoir l'air faible."

"Je suis faible," en posant son menton sur le haut de son genou. "Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez ne pas le voir."

"Et tu ne crois pas que si tu es le seul à le voir, alors peut-être… peut-être que tu as tort?"

"Ça n'a aucun sens," après un silence.

Il relève les yeux mais regarde un peu ailleurs. Les portes de l'entrée des urgences coulissent, se rouvrent et se ferment, et Castiel sort. Amélia se retourne à peine, juste un coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de soupirer longuement.

"Il ne va pas rester très longtemps," un peu pour la rassurer. "T'es pas obligée de lui parler."

"Mmh," en se détournant.

Hésitant, Castiel s'arrête avant d'avoir atteint le banc. Il consulte Dean du regard, cherchant l'approbation. Ce dernier se contente d'acquiescer.

"Désolé de vous interrompre," en se raclant la gorge. "J'ai juste une ou deux questions, et je suis allé te chercher ça," en tendant à Dean un gobelet frappé du logo de l'hôpital. "Et j'ai aussi pris un café pour toi, Amélia. Je ne savais pas si tu-"

Coupé tout seul dans son élan, il lui rend son regard lorsqu'elle se redresse, les yeux plissés. Elle prend le gobelet en prenant bien garde à ne pas effleurer sa main. "Merci," entre ses dents. "Je suppose que c'est gentil."

Castiel n'insiste pas, il fouille dans la poche de sa veste jusqu'à mettre la main sur un paquet de M&M's. "Tu peux essayer de manger ça, Dean?" en l'agitant pour qu'il le prenne. "Tu n'as presque rien avalé depuis vingt-quatre heures."

"Je peux essayer," simplement.

"Charlie voudrait savoir si tu… _on_ voudrait savoir si tu savais exactement le risque que tu prenais avec ce tranquillisant," en butant légèrement sur les mots. "Est-ce que tu savais que Roman pouvait faire une mauvaise réaction?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu appelles mauvaise réaction?" en prenant une petite gorgée de chocolat chaud.

"Mauvaise réaction comme une crise cardiaque."

"Bon à savoir."

"Dean," en roulant des yeux. "Oui ou non?"

"Je me doutais bien qu'il pouvait mal réagir, mais j'ai pas pris le temps de me renseigner plus que ça. C'est si important que ça?"

"C'est si important que ça parce que tu aurais pu être accusé d'homicide involontaire."

"Aurais pu," en haussant les épaules. "Roman n'est pas mort. Et c'est censé être de la légitime défense, alors-"

"Tu as eu ton diplôme dans une pochette surprise?" exaspéré.

"Merci, Cas, vraiment, je suis touché. C'est quoi, ta deuxième question?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?"

"Quoi?" en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

Il croise son regard une seconde, conscient que Castiel a tout sauf l'air assez patient. Il semble énervé, Dean sait qu'il l'est, fatigué et presque au bord de la crise de la nerfs.

"Tu comprends très bien ce que je te demande," dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que Roman t'a dit toute à l'heure?"

"Il m'a demandé comment… si j'avais été obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout et je… tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il a dit."

"Dean, s'il te plaît," en serrant le dossier du banc entre ses doigts. "Je n'ai plus de patience."

"Tu promets que tu ne vas pas y retourner?"

"Non," en secouant la tête.

"Alors je ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes lui casser la gueule et que tu risques ton travail, je-"

"Je ne vais pas lui casser la gueule."

"Si, tu vas le faire," obstiné. "Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça, Cas, tu me le demandes pour ta petite enquête à toi."

"Je n'ai pas le droit de le savoir?" un peu plus sec. "Tu ne crois que tu pourrais au moins me-"

"Promets d'abord."

"D'accord, d'accord, _d'accord_ ," capitule Castiel. "Je promets."

Quelques secondes encore, Dean se tait. L'air lui semble plus lourd, il sent qu'Amélia l'observe, pourtant silencieuse. Il se racle la gorge. "Il a dit qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé le choix, qu'il m'aurait… forcé. Qu'il m'aurait forcé."

Castiel serre le dossier du banc à s'en casser les doigts puis le lâche, commençant à se retourner.

"Tu as promis," en se redressant. "N'y vas pas, Cas… je t'en prie. Tu as promis."

"Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses, toi," sans pour autant continuer sur sa lancée.

"Mais toi, si. Tu tiens tes promesses, tu es… s'il te plaît. Ça ne sert à rien, tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi, Roman s'en fiche. N'aggrave pas les choses et ne te met pas en danger pour rien."

"Pour rien?" répète Castiel. "Non mais… est-ce qu'au moins tu as conscience de la portée de ce qu'il dit? Est-ce qu-"

"Probablement pas, mais ça ne change rien… ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, il ne m'a pas forcé et-"

"Et si ça s'était passé comme ça? Et si-"

Dean cache difficilement un petit mouvement de recul, surpris de ressentir ce qui se rapproche le plus de la peur. "Tu ne peux pas me demander ça," en secouant la tête.

"Tu as raison," plus calme. "Excuse-moi… tu as raison."

"Tu veux bien ne pas y aller?" doucement. "S'il te plaît?"

"D'accord," à contre-cœur. "Je vais juste attendre Charlie dans le hall et vous laisser encore un moment. Je rentrerai avec toi après."

"Tu ne retournes pas au bureau?"

"Non," sûr de lui. "Je rentre avec toi."

Il recule de deux pas, avec un geste de la main derrière lui. "Je t'aime," en se retournant avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Dean le regarde s'éloigner, hésitant au moment de se tourner vers Amélia. Celle-ci hausse un sourcil interrogateur. "Comment tu peux savoir qu'il ne va vraiment pas y aller?" demande-t-elle.

"Parce qu'il a promis de ne pas le faire," comme une évidence. "Vraiment désolé pour ça, je… je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de le voir."

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire," légèrement sarcastique.

"Désolé," encore une fois.

"Mmh," en serrant son gobelet. "Il m'a apporté un café."

"Il essaie juste d'être gentil avec toi."

"Il peut," en roulant des yeux. "Et ça ne le dérange pas, ça? De te savoir tout seul avec moi?"

"Probablement un peu," patiemment. "Mais si Charlie ne t'avait pas appelée, je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Il voulait déjà que je te parle, l'autre jour à l'hôpital."

"Pour t'aider, toi. Il croit que je suis une machine, ou-"

"Amy… tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de Castiel?"

"Bien sûr que non," en secouant la tête. "Je voudrais ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui."

"Tu sais… s'il y a quelqu'un à détester, c'est-"

"C'est toi, je sais," en soupirant. "J'ai déjà essayé. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrête de t'en vouloir. C'est juste encore plus difficile pour moi d'essayer de te détester."

"Mais Cas-"

"Tu peux ne pas faire… ça?" en le coupant. "Ne pas essayer de prendre sa défense? Je sais déjà que ce n'est pas juste, qu'il n'a pas… on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'a rien fait, puisque tu ne m'as pas trompée tout seul. Il était parfaitement consentant et il savait que ça finirait pas arriver."

"Moi aussi," très bas. "Et toi… toi aussi. Je me souviens du regard que tu as eu juste avant que je ne monte dans l'avion pour aller à New-York."

"Ça ne fait pas moins mal pour autant, Dean."

"Je sais," en triturant son paquet de M&M's pour s'occuper les mains. "Tu en veux?"

.

Charlie s'assoit près de Castiel, une main dans les cheveux et le visage marqué par la fatigue. "Où est-il?" demande-t-elle.

"Dehors," les yeux baissés vers son gobelet de café, un peu refroidi.

"Avec Amélia?"

"Oui."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Et si… et s'il ne voulait vraiment pas que je sois là?" en relevant la tête. "Et s'il aurait préféré que je ne revienne jamais pour rester avec elle?"

"Tu crois à ce que tu dis?" une jambe repliée sous sa cuisse pour lui faire face.

"Je ne sais pas," en haussant les épaules. "Il était stable, avec elle, et-"

"Dean n'a jamais été stable."

"Et il lui a sûrement dit des tas de fois qu'il l'aimait et que-"

"Ses sentiments pour toi n'ont pas la même valeur," en subtilisant doucement son gobelet pour boire une gorgée de café. "C'est peut-être plus facile pour lui de le dire quand il ne le pense pas réellement."

"Il l'aime. Je sais qu'il l'aime encore," sans bouger.

"Pas comme il t'aime toi. Pas comme il est amoureux de toi."

"Ça fait mal quand même," en récupérant son gobelet.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu le laisses faire, si ça fait mal?" curieuse.

"Je ne vais rien lui interdire," en soufflant. "Je n'ai rien à lui interdire, et quand bien même… il voudrait juste faire tout l'inverse de ce que je dis. Et je crois que ça lui fait du bien. De lui parler."

"Tu crois qu'il pourrait vouloir retourner vers elle?"

"Et toi?"

"Non," simplement. "Amélia et Dean, c'est terminé. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils puissent être amis, ni qu'ils le veuillent vraiment. Peut-être que c'est juste difficile de ne plus jamais s'adresser la parole. De passer complètement à autre chose. Et Amélia… elle est toujours amoureuse. Tu… est-ce que tu m'en veux de lui avoir parlé? Tu crois que je n'aurais rien dû lui dire?"

"Je ne t'en veux pas," avec un léger soupir. "C'est une bonne chose, c'est juste… je suis un peu trop possessif de nature. J'essaie de refouler ça et de faire ce qui est le mieux pour lui, mais-"

"Mais ça te fait mal à toi," complète Charlie.

"Oui."

"C'est pas vraiment ce que-"

"Je sais, Charlie," en la coupant. "Je sais que c'est pas la bonne chose à faire, mais je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas faire passer mes sentiments avant les siens."

"Tu devrais en parler avec lui," avec un vague geste de la main vers Dean quand celui-ci repasse les portes du hall.

Amélia marche à côté de lui, peut-être trop proche si Castiel s'écoute, il serre les dents lorsqu'elle le prend brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur.

Du mieux qu'il peut, il contient sa jalousie et lève les yeux vers lui. Dean s'approche, les deux mains dans les poches de sa veste. "Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer?" en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Charlie.

"Oui," répond-elle. "Mais refais-moi un coup pareil, Dean, et je me démerde pour te faire transférer à l'autre bout du pays."

"Noté," en marmonnant. "Est-ce que… Charlie, est-ce qu-"

"Non," en se levant. "Je t'ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. A demain, Castiel."

Elle s'écarte et ne le regarde même pas en se retournant. Dean n'insiste pas, il soupire mais n'essaie pas de la retenir. "Cas?" quand ils se retrouvent seuls.

"Oui," en balançant son gobelet de café dans la poubelle. "Ça va aller?"

"Ça va toujours," en haussant les épaules.

Castiel se penche et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue, il reste contre lui quelques secondes, soulagé de sentir à quel point Dean a besoin de ça autant que lui. Il glisse une main dans sa poche et récupère ses clés de voiture. "Je vais conduire," avec un autre baiser, cette fois sur le coin de ses lèvres.

"Mais-" prêt à protester. "C'est ma voiture."

"Tu as conduit à l'allée," en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Cas… t'étais même pas dans la voiture, à l'allée," en roulant des yeux.

"Tu n'étais pas censé y être non plus."

"Mais-"

"J'ai tes clés."

"Tu as volé mes clés, tu veux dire," à sa gauche. "Puis tu ne sais même pas où je suis garé."

"Là-bas," en désignant l'Impala, garée vers le milieu du parking. "Et j'ai peut-être volé tes clés, le résultat est que c'est moi qui les ai."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te laisser conduire?"

"Parce que tu m'aimes," en passant côté conducteur. "Parce que tu me fais confiance pour ne pas abîmer ta voiture."

"Mmh," en marmonnant plus qu'autre chose. "C'est bon. Tu peux conduire."

Dean s'installe sur le siège passager, il ferme les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvre. "Pourquoi tu ne démarres pas?"

"Ta ceinture," avant de mettre le contact, sans pour autant démarrer.

"Tu crois que j'ai quel âge?" désabusé.

"Pas l'âge de passer à travers le pare-brise, en tout cas," réplique Castiel, légèrement tourné vers lui.

Il attend patiemment que Dean boucle sa ceinture, lui sourit et fait mine de ne pas remarquer les fossettes qui creusent ses joues lorsqu'il appuie sa tempe contre la vitre.

"Cas?" un très, très long moment plus tard.

"Mmh?" les yeux braqués sur la route.

"Est-ce que tu es… est-ce que tu m'en veux? D'être allé à l'hôpital?"

"Je m'y attendais," simplement. "Je te connais. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que tu avais promis et que j'ai déjà du mal à te faire confiance et tu n'arranges pas les choses. Et tu me fais du chantage, tu sais, c'est du chantage. Tu joues avec le fait que, oui, je tiens mes promesses. Tu me prends par les sentiments parce que tu sais que je vais céder."

"Je fais du chantage?" les sourcils froncés.

"Oui."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je… je voulais juste que tu fasses attention à toi et que tu ne prennes pas le risque de-"

"Je sais," en soufflant. "Je sais, mais tu te fiches de savoir si moi, je veux que tu fasses attention à toi."

"C'est pas vrai, Cas," en secouant la tête. "Je ne m'en fiche pas. Pas du tout."

"Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à faire toujours le contraire de ce que tu promets de ne pas faire?"

"Est-ce que tu es jaloux?" à la fois pour le savoir, à la fois pour changer de sujet.

"Jaloux?" répète Castiel, sensiblement moins calme.

Dean sait qu'il s'engage sur un terrain glissant mais c'est plus fort que lui. C'est toujours plus fort que lui, ce presque besoin de le provoquer pour que Castiel parle à sa place.

Il pose le pied sur le siège et pivote vers lui. "Oui, jaloux," reprend-il. "Est-ce que tu es jaloux? D'Amélia?"

"Est-ce que j'ai des raisons d'être jaloux?"

"Il me semble que non, mais je crois que tu vois des raisons partout où tu regardes."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" en lui jetant un petit regard en biais.

"Tu ne voulais pas avoir d'amis à la fac parce que tu étais jaloux," le ton plus doux pour contrebalancer ses propres mots. "Et je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai vu comment tu regardes Amy. Tu fais semblant parce que tu me fais passer avant toi, mais-"

"Tu ne parles pas sérieusement," en serrant le volant trop fort. "Tu ne crois pas que j'avais de bonnes raisons d'être _jaloux_ à la fac? Quoi, tu penses que c'était facile de vouloir aller vers les autres alors que tu-"

"Cas-"

"Alors que coucher avec toi, c'était un peu comme un rite de passage?" sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. "Tu peux me dire, là tout de suite, combien ils sont à ne pas pouvoir crier sur tous les toits qu'ils ont eu la chance de pouvoir te baiser? Si on peut parler de chance, et encore… et encore, étant donné que tu _tournais_."

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" en s'étouffant avec sa salive, sincèrement choqué.

"Oh, tu m'as très bien compris," sèchement.

"Arrête la voiture."

"Non."

"Arrête la voiture," en s'accrochant au tableau de bord., "Arrête cette putain de voiture tout de suite."

Castiel finit par obtempérer, il se gare le long de la chaussée. Son cœur s'emballe. Il ne lâche pas le volant, le souffle court et les articulations blanchies.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?" les yeux braqués sur son profil.

"C'est pas ce que je pense, Dean, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Comment je suis censé oublier?"

"Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, je voudrais juste… je ne suis plus comme ça," soudain incapable de s'énerver. "Je ne vais pas recommencer à faire ça."

"Et je suis censé te croire sur parole?" sans le regarder. "Je dois te croire sur parole?"

"Je te crois sur parole, moi," tout doucement. "Toujours."

"Tu as toujours pu me faire confiance," répond Castiel. "Mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai, Dean. Tu m'as toujours donné toutes les raisons de ne pas te faire confiance."

"Est-ce qu'on va tourner en rond comme ça longtemps? Est-ce que tu ne vas jamais réussir à passer au-dessus de ce qui s'est passé, ou alors est-ce qu-"

"Tu ne vois pas comme Amélia te regarde?" après un silence.

"Mais peu importe, Cas, puisque je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle," impatient. "Tu voulais que je lui parle et maintenant tu ne veux plus?"

"Ça compte pour toi, ce que je veux?"

"Il n'y a rien qui compte plus."

"Et quand tu as embrassé Roman?" le ton le plus neutre possible. "Est-ce que tu pensais à ce que je voulais? Ou est-ce que tu t'es dit que de toute façon, je pardonne toujours?"

"Je-" en ravalant ses mots.

"Réponds-moi, Dean," légèrement plus grave.

"J'ai juste… j'ai prié pour que tu me pardonnes. J'ai prié pour que tu puisses essayer de comprendre."

"J'essaie de comprendre," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Je ne fais que ça, essayer de te comprendre. C'est toi qui ne le veux pas."

"C'est pas ça, Cas, c'est juste… j'ai fait une erreur," admet-il. "Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça et que-"

"Une erreur," en le coupant. "Ça commence à faire beaucoup d'erreurs, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" légèrement paniqué.

"Ça veut dire que tu me fais autant de mal que de bien, et que je peux t'aimer de toutes mes forces et faire tous les efforts du monde, ça ne mènera jamais nulle part si tu me laisses me battre dans le vide. L'amour ne suffit pas."

"Je sais," à peine audible. "Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on se-"

"N'essaie même pas de me parler de séparation," plus vivement. "Sauf… sauf si c'est ce que tu veux? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux?"

"Non," sans hésiter. "Je veux juste rentrer avec toi."

Castiel prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer, il acquiesce, et ses mains se détendent sur le volant. "C'est ce que je veux aussi," finit-il par répondre.


	47. Oublier, oublier

**Je préviens : les chapitres suivants vont ressembler à une très, très longue chute. Dean ne gère plus rien (je crois que la fin de ce chapitre-là le laisse présager) et il essaie de rester debout du mieux qu'il peut (il n'y arrive pas vraiment)**

 **Mais en même temps, il reste les moments qu'il partage avec Cas, des bons et des mauvais moments (je ne dis pas que ça ira toujours bien entre eux, c'est pas du tout le cas) mais pour l'instant ils sont ensemble**

 **Je suis en train de spoiler**

 **Désolée**

 **Merci encore, en tout cas**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dean," une main délicatement posée sur son épaule pour le réveiller. "Dean?"

Celui se retourne, roulé en boule contre les coussins du canapé. Il remue mais n'ouvre pas les yeux.

"Dean," encore une fois.

"Quoi?" très rauque. "Il est quelle heure?"

"Presque vingt heures," sans retirer sa main lorsque Dean se redresse. "J'ai commandé une pizza."

"Pas faim," en se laissant retomber sur le canapé. "Pas du tout."

"Il faut quand même que tu manges," en s'asseyant sur ses talons, son visage à hauteur du sien. "C'est juste une pizza."

"Tu ne veux pas plutôt dormir avec moi?"

"Après la pizza."

"Promis?"

"Oui," au moment où la sonnette de l'entrée résonne dans l'appartement. "Je reviens."

Il se lève. Dean fait un effort et s'assoit, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Il écoute Castiel quand il échange quelques mots avec le livreur, la porte se refermer, puis ses pas quand il revient vers lui.

"Tu sais, Cas… t'es pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi," en levant les yeux vers lui. "T'es pas obligé de prendre soin de moi."

"Je sais," en posant le carton à pizza sur la table basse avant de se rasseoir.

"Je vais bientôt reprendre le dessus, c'est juste… c'est juste une question de-"

"Dean," l'air plus désolé qu'autre chose. "Tu sais combien de temps tu as passé sous la douche, aujourd'hui?"

"C'est important?"

"Presque deux heures," en soufflant. "Tu as passé deux heures sous la douche, et ensuite tu as pris un somnifère pour passer le reste de la journée à dormir. Tu crois qu'on peut vraiment dire que tu vas-"

"Il me reste un seul comprimé," parce qu'il ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, le problème," avec un léger soupir. "Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de te dire."

Dean ne répond pas, il se sait incapable d'ouvrir la bouche sans fondre en larmes. Tout doucement, Castiel lève une de ses mains pour effleurer sa joue, le geste presque trop tendre. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça, toute à l'heure," dit-il. "Dans la voiture. Je suis désolé."

Les larmes aux yeux, Dean secoue la tête. Il s'accroche à sa main si fort, ne lâche jamais parce qu'il est terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre. "Arrête de toujours… toujours faire ça," à peine audible. "Arrête de t'excuser quand c'est à moi de le faire, quand c'est moi qui gâche toujours tout. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, tu as le droit de ne pas oublier et je… je réagis comme si tu avais quelque chose à te reprocher. Comme si je pouvais t'en vouloir."

"Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose?" sincèrement curieux de le savoir.

"Non," en posant finalement sa joue sur son épaule.

Il presse le bout de son nez contre la peau un peu froide de son cou, il respire, ça ne suffit pas mais c'est déjà mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. "Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je voudrais te donner des raisons d'être jaloux," plus calme à chaque inspiration. "Je sais que tu es très possessif, et à la fac… je jouais avec ça. Je jouais avec tes nerfs. C'est terminé, tout ça. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi."

"Tu ne voudrais pas être avec elle?"

"Ok, Cas… écoute-moi," en se redressant, une main fermement glissée dans la sienne. "Amélia et moi, c'est terminé depuis longtemps. Ça a été terminé à la seconde où tu as débarqué et je l'ai su tout de suite. J'ai su que c'était terminé."

"Mais tu l'aimes encore?" en penchant la tête.

"Oui," sans mentir. "C'est vrai que je l'aime encore, mais-"

"Et tu peux le lui dire? Tu arrives à lui dire je t'aime?"

"Cas…"

"Réponds-moi," les yeux dans les siens.

"Je le disais souvent," après une hésitation. "J'ai souvent dit que je l'aimais. Ça ne veut pas dire la même chose, c'est… ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pour toi. C'est pour ça que je peux le lui dire à elle mais pas à toi. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle et je ne le serai jamais. Je… c'est toi."

"C'est moi?" répète Castiel, un très, trop léger sourire sur les lèvres. "Tu peux trouver toutes les manières de le dire sans avoir à le dire, hein?"

"Je suis juste… je suis bloqué. J'y arrive pas."

"Je sais," en caressant l'intérieur de son poignet. "Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas aussi solide que ce que tu as l'air de croire. Il y a aussi un moment où c'est trop pour moi."

Dean fronce doucement les sourcils. Au fond de lui, c'est peut-être ce qu'il croit. Que Castiel est assez solide pour encaisser n'importe quoi et continuer de l'aimer quand même. Et peut-être aussi que cette idée le rassure, que Dean a besoin de savoir que Castiel est capable d'en supporter plus que lui. Plus pour lui.

"Dean?"

Silencieux depuis presque deux minutes, celui-ci relève finalement les yeux pour le regarder. "Oui," répond-il. "Tu as raison. On est deux."

"Je veux juste… ne fais pas semblant avec moi, ne me mens pas et tiens les promesses que tu me fais," sans lâcher son poignet.

"J'essaie de ne pas faire semblant mais je… je-"

"Tu as l'habitude," pour l'aider un peu. "Tu as l'habitude de mentir."

"Oui," encore une fois. "Mais tu le vois, toi. Tu vois quand je fais semblant."

"Raison de plus pour ne plus essayer de me mentir, tu ne trouves pas? Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, Dean."

"Je sais," en hochant doucement la tête. "D'accord. Pas de mensonges."

Castiel acquiesce et se penche vers lui, il l'embrasse rapidement et dépose des baisers jusque dans son cou. "La pizza," en se redressant.

.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Dean reste près de lui, il emmêle ses jambes avec les siennes et pose sa tête sur son oreiller. Il s'endort rapidement mais se réveille plusieurs fois lorsque le somnifère qu'il a pris plus tôt dans la journée cesse de faire effet.

Et chaque fois, il a encore un peu plus de mal à retrouver le sommeil. Chaque fois, il s'agite tellement qu'il finit par réveiller Castiel qui pourtant ne fait pas de commentaire. Il lui propose de reprendre un bain mais Dean se contente de secouer la tête, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Il passe distraitement le dos de sa main contre sa hanche.

Castiel dort toujours en boxer, peu importe le temps qu'il fait, et sa peau est toujours chaude. Dean préfère garder des vêtements mais sa chaleur transperce à travers, son odeur l'enveloppe et l'apaise.

Il ferme les yeux, le bout des doigts glissé derrière la bande élastique de son boxer. Castiel se tend, très légèrement mais Dean le sent quand même.

"Dean?" immobile.

"Mmh."

"Tu as l'intention de toucher plus loin ou alors de-"

"Tu ne veux pas que je touche?"

"Disons que je risque d'avoir du mal à me rendormir si tu laisses ta main ici," en passant la sienne sous son t-shirt.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais te rendormir?" en redressant la tête pour le regarder. "Moi, je ne veux pas."

"Toi, tu ne travailles pas demain," en cherchant son regard dans la presque totale obscurité.

"Oh," en commençant à s'écarter. "Très bien."

"Reste," en tirant sur son avant-bras.

Dean sourit en retombant sur le lit et lui fait signe d'approcher. Il se détend complètement quand il sent le poids de Castiel peser sur lui, une de ses mains près de sa hanche et l'autre fermement posée sur sa cuisse. "Est-ce que tu veux…?" en tirant légèrement sur le cordon de son survêtement, sans le défaire.

"Oui, je voudrais vraiment," dans un souffle. "Et toi?"

"Moi aussi," répond Castiel. "Est-ce que tu es sûr? C'est… peut-être que c'est un peu une première fois, depuis que je sais que tu-" en butant sur les mots qu'il a un peu de mal à lâcher. "Depuis que je sais. J'ai peur de mal faire quelque chose."

"Tu fais toujours les choses bien, mais je te le dirai si jamais quelque chose ne va pas," les yeux dans les siens. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

"D'accord," en posant un baiser sur l'arête de sa mâchoire. "Est-ce que tu…?"

Ses mots restent en suspens mais Dean les entend quand même. Il comprend chacune des choses que Castiel veut lui dire. Il lui sourit, un sourire vraiment sincère. "Non," dit-il. "Je te veux juste toi, maintenant. Pas de jeux."

"D'accord," encore une fois. "Pas de jeux aujourd'hui."

Dean lui rend ses baisers, il penche la tête pour le laisser embrasser son cou, il gémit doucement lorsque Castiel mordille sa peau. Il ne laisse pas de marques mais Dean sait qu'il va finir par le faire. Il laisse des marques souvent, un peu comme pour posséder.

Toujours tout en douceur, il défait le cordon de son survêtement et l'aide à retirer son t-shirt. Dean respire déjà trop vite, son souffle coince alors qu'il se force à expirer lentement.

.

"Est-ce que tu es prêt?" un moment plus tard.

"Cas," son sourire un peu flou. "Je suis prêt depuis au moins dix minutes, mais tu t'obstines."

"Je ne veux pas te faire mal," en tendant le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit. "Si on t'écoutait, on passerait complètement l'étape de la préparation. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire crier de douleur."

"Mmh, mmh," en caressant distraitement sa taille.

Castiel finit par mettre la main sur un préservatif, il déchire l'emballage et Dean lui prend le latex des mains pour le dérouler sur lui à sa place, lui arrachant un léger gémissement. "Tu sais," en remuant un peu pour ajuster sa position. "Je voudrais bien… peut-être qu'on pourrait faire les tests. Pour pouvoir se passer de ça."

"C'est-" en penchant la tête. "C'est quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais fait."

"Parce que je n'ai jamais été… exclusivement avec toi," en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. "Mais maintenant, si. Je les ai déjà passés avant de me marier, mais je voudrais le refaire avec toi. Tu veux bien?"

"Oui," sans hésiter. "Bien sûr que je veux bien, Dean, c'est… merci."

"Merci?"

"Ça veut dire que tu veux que je puisse te faire confiance," en l'attrapant délicatement par les hanches. "Est-ce que tu es-"

"Je te promets que si tu me demandes encore une fois si je suis prêt, Cas, je vais-"

"Ne menace pas de me laisser tout seul avec ma main droite," avec un petit sourire. "Ne fais pas de menace que tu ne peux pas mettre en pratique."

"Qui dit que je ne peux pas mettre en pratique?"

"Je suis plus patient que toi," en mordant sa lèvre, amusé. "Je te donne moins de cinq minutes avant de revenir me chercher."

Dean aussi, il sourit, les deux mains sur ses joues. "Tu es la pire personne que j'aie rencontrée de ma vie," le ton plus léger. "Je te jure."

"Oh, vraiment?"

"Oui, vraiment."

"Alors peut-être que je devrais te laisser te débrouiller," en s'écartant, rien qu'à peine. "Tout seul avec ta main droite."

"Tu ferais ça?" en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

"Probablement pas," admet Castiel.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais," en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. "Bon. Et si tu te mettais au travail?"

"Tu appelles ça du travail?"

"Pour toi, oui," espiègle. "Pendant que je fais l'étoile de mer."

"Mmh," en passant distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres. "Tu ne fais pas l'étoile de mer, toi, ou peut-être… quand je ne veux pas que tu bouges. Et je sais que c'est difficile pour toi."

"C'est difficile pour moi de ne pas bouger?"

"Oh, oui," avec un rire. "Tu ne sais pas rester immobile et détendu. Est-ce que tu es prêt?"

"Cas," en roulant des yeux, exaspéré. "Il faut que je supplie, ou tu vas-"

"Regarde-moi," plus grave.

Sa voix résonne toujours comme il faut, là où il faut, et Dean plante son regard dans le sien, brusquement silencieux. Il reprend doucement son souffle. "Je te regarde," après un moment.

"Et maintenant, réponds-moi," tout doucement. "Est-ce que tu es prêt?"

"Oui," les yeux toujours dans les siens.

"Tu vois, quand tu veux," en lui adressant un sourire.

"On avait dit pas de jeux," pourtant soudain tellement plus détendu.

"Je ne joue pas," légèrement taquin. "Je ne fais que te parler, et tu es juste vraiment très réceptif."

"Et toi, tu es lent. Je suis prêt, Castiel."

"D'accord," en resserrant sa prise sur ses hanches pour prendre appui.

Il ne le lâche pas des yeux et le pénètre le plus doucement du monde, attentif aux changements dans son souffle et à la pression qu'il exerce sur ses épaules en s'accrochant.

"Ok," murmure Dean, en arrière contre le matelas alors que la panique semble lui tomber dessus. "Ça fait mal."

"Tu veux que j'arrête?" l'air soucieux.

"Non," en s'accrochant plus fort. "Reste."

"On peut peut-être changer de positon, tu peux te retourner et-"

"Non," plus vivement. "Pas ça. Pas de dos. Je ne suis… je ne suis pas prêt, je-"

"D'accord," pour l'apaiser. "Pas de dos."

Dean hoche plusieurs fois la tête, complètement immobile, il détourne les yeux. "J'ai envie de pleurer," à peine audible. "Cas, je… je suis désolé, je-"

"Tu peux pleurer," en caressant ses cheveux du bout des doigts. "Si tu veux, tu peux pleurer."

"Je ne vais pas pleurer alors que-"

"Dean," plus tendre. "Tout va bien. C'est moi… c'est juste moi. Tu peux pleurer, et je peux me retirer, si c'est ce que tu veux. On n'est pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout."

"Ne te retire pas."

"Est-ce que tu es en train de te forcer, Dean?" en relâchant une de ses hanches.

"Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de toi?" très légèrement froid.

"Je crois que tu as envie mais que tu n'y arrives pas," simplement. "Je crois que tu as peur et que la douleur n'est pas vraiment physique. On n'est pas obligés de-"

"Mais on l'a déjà fait, Cas, on peut-"

"On l'a déjà fait et c'était trop tôt," l'interrompt Castiel, trop conscient de sa voix qui casse. "C'est encore trop tôt. Je ne veux pas ça, Dean, je ne veux pas que ce soit traumatisant pour toi. Je vais me retirer, maintenant. D'accord?"

Dean ne répond pas et le laisse faire, immobile ou presque inerte. Son corps s'échauffe et brûle, il ne comprend même plus vraiment pourquoi ça fait si mal. Pourquoi la nausée lui retourne l'estomac comme tellement de temps en arrière.

Finalement, il le repousse et Castiel s'écarte. "Dean?" quand celui-ci attrape son boxer, l'enfile à la hâte et sort du lit.

Il claque la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui mais ne tire pas le verrou.

Castiel reste assis un moment, il lui laisse le temps, les yeux fermés lorsqu'il l'entend vomir peut-être une ou deux fois. La douleur le déchire en deux et maintenant, Castiel est sûr de ne pas pouvoir avoir plus mal. Il ne peut pas encaisser plus. Ils ne peuvent pas encaisser plus.

A son tour, il se rhabille et finit par se lever, il passe par la cuisine pour remplir un verre d'eau et revient sur ses pas. Il donne un léger coup sur la porte avant de l'entrouvrir. "Tu veux bien?" sur le seuil.

La voix de Dean est à peine plus qu'un murmure quand il acquiesce. Il ne se redresse pas, assis par terre, une jambe étendue devant lui et l'autre ramenée contre sa poitrine. Il laisse son avant-bras en travers de la cuvette, le front posé dessus et les dents visiblement serrées.

"Tiens," en s'agenouillant près de lui. "Essaie de boire un peu."

Dean prend le verre d'eau, il en avale plusieurs gorgées puis tousse en pressant une main sur son abdomen. Le corps agité de tremblements, il se penche et vomit encore une fois. C'est acide et ça fait mal, et Dean ne sait plus comment ressentir.

"Ok, ok," souffle Castiel, la voix complètement cassée. "Ça va aller. Reste avec moi."

Il pose une main dans son dos, entre ses omoplates, et la deuxième juste en dessous de ses clavicules. "On va réessayer," en caressant sa peau. "Essaie plus doucement. Je suis là, Dean, je suis là et ça va si tu n'y arrives pas. Doucement."

Dean reprend deux gorgées d'eau, concentré du mieux qu'il peut sur les deux mains de Castiel et la chaleur qui passe entre eux. "Je-" en reposant le verre. "Je suis désolé, Cas, je… on peut réessayer, on peut… je peux essayer de faire mieux, je peux m'améliorer et ne plus être un poids pour toi, je peux-"

"Dean," les larmes aux yeux.

"Je peux… je-" et sa voix s'éteint.

"Ne sois pas désolé pour ça," en prenant son visage en coupe. "Je t'en supplie, ne sois pas désolé pour ça. C'est pas grave, Dean… il n'y a rien de grave à ne pas être encore prêt. Si faire mieux c'est te forcer, alors je ne veux pas ça. Tu comprends? Je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal."

"Tu ne fais pas mal," immobile entre ses mains, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

"Je t'aime, Dean, je t'aime tellement, tellement et je sais… je sais comme c'est dur pour toi en ce moment," sans le lâcher. "Je sais que ton monde vient de s'écrouler et que tout ce que tu essaies d'oublier refait surface d'un seul coup, ça va trop vite et tu n'arrives plus à gérer. Je sais."

"Je te jure… je te jure que je voulais, Cas, j'avais envie mais je… j'y arrive pas," en s'accrochant à ses poignets. "J'avais plus l'impression d'être avec toi."

Il ferme brièvement les yeux et quand il les rouvre, son regard brille un peu trop, les larmes roulent sur ses joues. "Comment est-ce qu'il a pu me faire ça?" dans un souffle. "Comment mon père a pu laisser faire ça? Si je ne peux même pas lui faire confiance alors qu'est-ce que je peux croire?"

"Je suis… je suis vraiment désolé," et Castiel ne s'est jamais senti si _impuissant_.

"Mais tu le détestes, Cas, tu-"

"J'aurais voulu avoir tort," plus bas. "J'aurais tellement voulu avoir tort, j'aurais voulu que ton père soit vraiment la personne que tu pensais connaître et je voudrais juste que les choses soient différentes."

"Il ne m'aime pas," en baissant légèrement les yeux. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'aime pas?"

"Je ne sais pas, Dean."

"Tu ne m'en veux pas?" timidement. "Tu étais sur le point de… j'aurais dû me taire et te laisser faire, j'aurais dû-"

"Dean," presque choqué. "N'y pense même pas."

"Mais tu avais commencé, et-"

"Et ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas me demander d'arrêter à n'importe quel moment."

"Tu sais je… ce que tu as voulu me demander, toute à l'heure," en levant la tête. "Si j'avais été obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout avec Roman."

"Oui?" en penchant la sienne.

"Je crois que je ne pourrai pas survire à ça une deuxième fois, tu sais, une seule et ça m'a presque tué et je… pas une deuxième fois," en soufflant doucement pour se calmer. "C'est peut-être encore en train de me détruire, maintenant. C'est ce qui me détruit. Et c'est pire… c'est pire de savoir que mon père aurait pu empêcher ça mais qu'il a choisi de laisser faire. Et comment est-ce qu'il peut me regarder dans les yeux et dire que j'étais censé retenir la leçon?"

Sa voix est trop basse et trop brisée, et ses yeux brillent. "J'ai retenu la leçon, en fait," une main posée sur son ventre. "C'est pour ça que j'ai si peur, c'est pour ça que je me sens mal comme ça. Je suis complètement cassé et alors… et comment on fait? Si je n'y arrive plus jamais? Si on ne peut plus jamais être vraiment comme avant, toi et moi?"

"Tu me fais confiance comme avant?" et Dean se contente d'un timide hochement de tête. "Alors on est comme avant."

"Mais-"

"C'est rien si tu n'es pas prêt à plus, Dean. Je préfère ça plutôt que tu ne dises rien et que tu me laisses me servir de toi."

"Tu ne voudrais pas ça?"

"On est censés faire ça, comme tu dis, ensemble," patiemment. "Pas juste moi qui prends."

Dean acquiesce, il se décale vers lui et passe ses bras autour de son cou, soulagé de sentir ses mains sur sa taille. Il pose sa joue sur son épaule, inspirant longuement jusqu'à pouvoir retrouver un semblant de calme. Il tremble encore un peu, Castiel le sent et le garde près de lui, si près qu'il peut presque sentir son cœur battre contre le sien.

Ils restent immobile un très long moment, Dean ne recommence à bouger qu'au moment où le carrelage semble plus froid, presque glacé, contre sa peau.

"Dean?" sans lâcher sa taille.

"On devrait retourner dormir," sans pour autant s'écarter. "Tu te lèves dans quelques heures."

"Tu as froid?" en frottant doucement le bas de son dos.

"Mmh," une main tout près de sa tempe qu'il caresse du bout des doigts. "Juste un peu. Et je suis fatigué."

"Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose?"

"Je veux plutôt me brosser les dents," en grimaçant. "Et dormir."

.

Le lendemain matin, Castiel sort doucement du lit pour ne pas le réveiller, il replace les couvertures sur lui et sourit en le regardant se décaler de son côté.

Dean garde les yeux fermés mais murmure quelque chose qui se rapproche d'un "à ce soir," et sa voix est encore plus basse quand il s'y reprend à plusieurs fois :

"T'aime, Cas… à ce soir," en se retournant.

Castiel arrête de respirer un moment, incapable de savoir ce qu'il censé dire ou faire maintenant. Dean n'a très probablement pas conscience de ce qu'il dit mais Castiel, lui, il sait et il comprend qu'il ne le dirait pas en temps normal. Et pourtant, il souffle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je t'aime aussi, Dean."

.

Perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, Dean sursaute lorsque la porte d'entrée claque. Il se redresse. "Cas?" les sourcils froncés.

Il croit se souvenir de sa voix mais peut-être qu'il rêvait, il ne sait plus vraiment et se laisse retomber contre son oreiller. Il voudrait bien que Castiel revienne, qu'il reste un peu, qu'il ne le laisse pas seul avec ses pensées.

Dean se sent toujours seul avec ses pensées et il ferait n'importe quoi pour les étouffer.

.

Il se rendort une partie de la journée, il reste calme le plus longtemps possible, il ne bouge pas, en réalité, pour ne pas avoir envie de se faire du mal.

Avant la fin de l'après-midi, il prend une douche, s'habille et sort de l'appartement en laissant quelques mots griffonnés sur un post-it. _Sorti prendre l'air. Ne t'inquiète pas._

.

"C'est un peu tôt pour boire, tu ne trouves pas?" en le regardant se hisser sur un tabouret.

"Gwen," avec un geste de la main vers la barmaid. "Ne fais pas ça."

Plus jeune, il passait beaucoup de temps dans les bars, dans ce bar-là, et Gwen l'a vu se noyer plus d'une fois, pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ne plus venir. Par trouver un autre moyen de _noyer_. Dean est parti à la fac, il est revenu, à Lawrence et puis encore, de nouvelles heures ici. Comme un retour en arrière ou vers ce qui fait du bien, il sait que ça fait du bien, que ça marche et qu'il peut oublier.

"Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu," en posant un verre devant lui, un peu à contre-cœur. "Tu allais mieux, ou alors tu es infidèle?"

"Les deux," en riant, amer.

Gwen fronce légèrement les sourcils, elle remplit son verre et ne laisse pas la bouteille près de lui. "Où est ta femme?" demande-t-elle.

"Je suis infidèle," en haussant les épaules.

"Oh."

"Je sais," avec une très longue gorgée de whisky. "Ça craint. Et je ne regrette pas, ça craint encore plus. Mais… c'est pas ça mon problème."

"Ton père est sorti de prison?" quelque peu hésitante.

"Tu l'as lu dans le journal?" sarcastique.

"J'ai lu la première page il y a sept ans, quand il s'y est retrouvé," le ton plus neutre. "Mais je sais qu'il est sorti parce que cette ville n'est pas si grande."

"Mmh," moins sur la défensive. "Il est sorti."

"Et tu ne veux pas en parler."

"Bingo."

"Tes clés de voiture," en redressant le menton.

"T'es sérieuse?" en roulant des yeux. "J'ai même pas encore commencé."

"Et je ne sais pas si tu es plus raisonnable qu'avant," en agitant la main comme pour l'inciter à mettre ses clés dedans. "A te voir, j'ai l'intime conviction que non. Donne tes foutus clés ou tu prends la porte."

"Ça va," en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste. "Prends mes clés."


	48. L'ivresse ou la douleur

**Dean se perd un peu. C'est que le début, il ira très mal, parce que j'ai décidé d'enfoncer le clou et d'aller au bout du bout (sorry)**

 **Donc… il n'est pas le seul à souffrir (ça, on le sait et on s'en rend compte encore un peu plus dans le chapitre suivant) Il fait également souffrir les gens qui l'aiment, consciemment ou non**

 **La seule personne qui ne souffre pas, c'est John (psychopathe) et Dean a beau le repousser de toutes ses forces (violemment), c'est lui-même que ça fait souffrir le plus (sorry)**

 **Enfin, je n'en dis pas trop sinon je spoile à chaque fois**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L'ivresse le fait trébucher plusieurs fois mais Dean réussit quand même à atteindre le comptoir. Il pose un coude dessus, prend sa tête entre ses mains et souffle pour contenir la nausée.**

 **"Ok," soupire Gwen, en contournant le bar. "T'es vraiment un champion, toi."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" en marmonnant.**

 **"Ça veut dire que ton père va bientôt arriver," en l'attrapant par le coude. "Et en attendant, tu-"**

 **"Mais pourquoi tu l'as appelé?" en se redressant, visiblement contrarié. "T'as pas à faire ça, Gwen, putain de putain de merde. C'est pas tes affaires, putain de-"**

 **"Putain de putain de merde, oui, j'ai compris," en roulant des yeux. "C'est pas mes affaires mais tu es mineur, et dans mon bar."**

 **"Et puis alors? T'as qu'à pas servir d'alcool aux mineurs, imbécile."**

 **"Baisse d'un ton, tu veux," moins calme. "Continue à me prendre pour une imbécile, comme tu dis, et ce sont les flics que j'appelle, la prochaine fois. On verra si tu fais le malin en cellule de dégrisement."**

 **"Mais mon père est flic," lui fait remarquer Dean.**

 **"Bah peut-être qu'il devrait faire plus attention à son gosse."**

 **"Je suis super d'accord," l'air très sérieux. "Il devrait vraiment faire plus attention à son gosse."**

 **"Mmh," en soupirant. "Je ne devrais même pas te laisser entrer ici, tu sais."**

 **"Mais t'es gentille," avec un grand sourire. "Et sexy, Gwen, tu sais ça? Je voudrais bien qu'on-"**

 **"Merci, Dean, mais on en reparle à ta majorité," presque sincèrement amusée.**

 **Dean se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle le laisse faire mais le repousse gentiment par l'épaule quand il s'avance un peu plus. "A ta majorité," encore une fois. "En attendant," avec un geste vers l'entrée du bar. "Ton père."**

 **John le cherche des yeux moins d'une seconde, la colère marque chacun des traits de son visage quand il croise son regard. Il traverse le bar et ses pas semblent raisonner. "Toi," en se tournant vers Gwen. "Tu sais ce que tu risques? A servir de l'alcool à un gamin de dix-sept ans?"**

 **"Je suis pas un gamin," marmonne Dean, un coude maladroitement calé contre le bar. "Je suis-"**

 **"Tais-toi, Dean," sèchement.**

 **"Mais-"**

 **"Je viens de te dire de la fermer," en tapant du poing sur le comptoir. "Tu parleras quand tu seras capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre et de t'occuper de toi-même tout seul. On en est vraiment loin, pour l'instant, tu ne crois pas?"**

 **"Je… je suis désolé," trop ivre pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dit.**

 **"Oh, tu peux l'être," en l'attrapant brusquement par le coude. "Si jamais je dois encore une fois venir ici," en jetant un regard à Gwen, silencieuse. "Si je dois venir le chercher parce que tu ignores la loi, tu sais ce qui se passera. Tu mets mon fils en danger, il est mineur et il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait."**

 **"Peut-être que c'est à vous de-"**

 **"Je me passerais de tes conseils éducatifs," coupe John.**

 **Il n'attend pas de réponse, resserrant sa prise sur l'avant-bras de Dean pour le traîner hors du bar. Une fois dehors, celui-ci se débat pour essayer de se dégager, dérangé par la proximité et la violence dans les gestes de John qui refuse de le lâcher. "Monte dans la voiture," le ton glacial.**

 **"Tu me fais mal," en le repoussant. "Lâche-moi."**

 **"Tu ne tiens pas debout si je te lâche."**

 **C'est ce que Dean croit, il sait que son père a raison, que sans lui il ne tient pas debout, il n'est rien et n'avance pas.**

 **"Mais tu me fais mal," alors qu'il cesse de bouger, le dos en appui contre la portière de l'Impala.**

 **"C'est quoi, ton problème, Dean?" agacé. "Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour toi, tu ne veux pas, tu n'écoutes rien et tu ne fais pas d'efforts. Tu as juste un petit effort à faire pour que les choses aillent mieux. Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir? Non, mais tu es le seul à être faible comme ça."**

 **"Faible?" à peine audible.**

 **"Oui," en soupirant d'exaspération. "J'essaie, crois-moi, j'essaie de t'aider mais je ne sais plus comment te gérer. Tu ne te laisses même pas approcher, Dean, tu vas à peine au lycée et une fois sur trois je suis obligé de venir te chercher parce que tu t'es battu. Tu as prévu de grandir? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au juste? Si c'est de l'attention que tu veux, dis-le, vas-y, mais je suis déjà là, Dean. Je ne peux pas faire plus attention à toi que ça. Je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter pour toi, je ne sais jamais ce que tu vas encore inventer pour te mettre en danger, tu me fais courir à droite à gauche pour venir te chercher parce que tu es complètement irresponsable. Dis-moi, Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"**

 **Ses mots percutent, il tape là où ça fait mal comme il fait toujours et Dean se sent si coupable.**

 **.**

"Dean."

"Dean, réveille-toi."

 _Dean._ Dean ouvre difficilement les yeux. La musique autour de lui n'est pas très forte, ce n'est pas ce genre bar, mais la douleur pulse contre ses tempes.

La tête posée entre ses bras croisés sur le comptoir devant lui, il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière qu'il juge trop vive. Il a trop bu, beaucoup trop, peut-être fumé une ou deux cigarettes, et son corps est si lourd qu'il a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

"Dean," pour la énième fois.

Il détourne les yeux vers lui et se décale. "Me touche pas," en grognant.

"Dean," soupire John, debout juste à sa droite.

"Dégage," le ton sec. "Pourquoi t'es là?"

"Parce que ta femme ne répond pas," intervient Gwen depuis l'autre côté du bar. "Je lui ai laissé un message."

"Quoi?" en se redressant, beaucoup trop vivement pour tout l'alcool qu'il a dans le sang. "Mais c'est plus ma femme, putain, c'est plus ma femme et si tu lui as laissé un message elle va venir et-"

"C'est le but," en roulant des yeux.

Dean secoue la tête, agrippé aux bord du comptoir pour tenir sur le tabouret. Il inspire doucement pour ne pas vomir. "C'est pas elle qu'il faut appeler," l'air plus que contrarié. "Tu dois appeler Castiel, Cas-tiel, tu comprends?"

"J'ai vu son nom sur l'écran plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai plus ton téléphone," en haussant les épaules.

"Alors-" en pivotant tant bien que mal vers la droite. "Donne-le-moi."

"Non."

"Papa," entre ses dents. "Donne-le-moi."

"Non," encore une fois.

Dean souffle d'agacement, puis jette un regard à Gwen, celle-ci hausse un sourcil. "Quoi?" fait-elle.

"Je veux mes clés de voiture."

"C'est ça," en se détournant. "Tu m'excuses, je travaille."

"Tu ne peux pas même pas tenir sur tes jambes pour sortir de ce bar," réplique John, impatient. "On va rentrer à-"

"Oh, alors tu crois que je vais sortir avec toi, monter dans ta voiture et rentrer à la maison?" en le coupant. "Avec toi? Depuis quand tu es naïf comme ça?"

"Ne va pas trop loin," sur le ton de l'avertissement. "Il y a des limites, Dean."

"Des limites?" répète celui-ci. "Tu me parles de limites alors que tu pourrais me jeter sous un bus si ça pouvait servir tes intérêts? C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, c'est super-super drôle. T'es super-super drôle."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi," en roulant des yeux. "Je suis là pour t'aider."

"C'est ça," bourré de sarcasme. "Vas-y, aide-moi. Répare ce que tu passes tellement de temps à bousiller."

Sans trop savoir comment, il parvient à descendre du tabouret, il se laisse tomber sur ses pieds et s'effondre quasiment. Il se rattrape du mieux qu'il peut au bras que son père lui tend puis le repousse violemment. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher," en se heurtant à un deuxième tabouret, derrière lui. "Tu me dégoûtes."

"Tu ne tiens pas debout, Dean," sans relever. "Laisse-moi t'aider."

"J'ai pas besoin de toi," plus bas que ce qu'il voudrait.

Il ravale difficilement sa salive, sa tête tourne et tout son corps vibre, tout est engourdi. Les lumières tapent trop fort et c'est vrai, il ne tient pas debout. Il perd une seconde la notion des choses, ses jambes cèdent et John le rattrape juste avant de le voir s'écrouler. Il l'aide à se rasseoir sur le tabouret, sourd à ses protestations.

Dean le repousse de toutes ses forces, se détourne plusieurs fois en fermant les yeux jusqu'à voir des points lumineux danser derrière ses paupières.

"Dean?" et cette voix-là est plus douce. "Dean? Dean, regarde-moi."

Cette fois, Dean rouvre les yeux. Amélia passe devant John pour se rapprocher, elle pose ses mains sur son visage pour croiser son regard. "Regarde-moi," encore une fois.

"Pose pas tes mains sur moi," en secouant la tête pour la faire lâcher prise. "Tu dois pas… je veux pas que tu me touches. Enlève tes mains, Amy."

"D'accord," en obtempérant. "Est-ce que tu-"

"Je voulais pas que tu viennes mais t'es dans les personnes à appeler en cas d'urgence," en grimaçant. "Lui aussi."

"Concentre-toi," sans le moindre regard pour John, pourtant derrière elle. "Est-ce que tu as pris quelque chose? Est-ce que tu as pris un somnifère, Dean?"

"Je sais pas, je sais pas," légèrement paniqué. "M'en souviens pas, je… je sais pas, je-"

"Eh," tout doucement. "C'est rien… ça va aller. Où est ton téléphone?"

"Demande-lui," en balançant sa main vers John. "Il veut pas me le rendre."

Lentement, Amélia pivote pour lui faire face. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine pour avoir l'air plus sûre d'elle et hausse un sourcil. "Je peux l'avoir?" demande-t-elle.

"Ça dépend de ce que tu veux en faire," en plissant les yeux.

"Vous avez l'intention d'être un gros connard jusqu'au bout?"

Dean s'étouffe avec son rire, le dos de sa main contre sa bouche et les yeux brillants. "Je ne partirai pas d'ici avec quelqu'un d'autre que Castiel," finit-il par reprendre. "Même si je dois attendre toute la nuit et tout demain. Je vais attendre."

"John," vraiment agacée. "Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va accepter de vous suivre? Il est complètement ivre, il vous déteste et c'est Castiel qu'il veut. Il veut Castiel et ça ne sert à rien d'aller contre ça pour l'instant. Il n'écoute pas, il est dans son monde. Vous n'avez qu'à attendre qu'il soit sobre, et-"

"N'essaie pas de me baratiner," en lui tendant néanmoins le téléphone.

Amélia ne cherche pas à comprendre ni à répliquer, elle prend l'appareil et jette un coup d'œil à l'écran. "Tu es là depuis combien de temps, Dean?"

"Sais plus," en haussant exagérément les épaules. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ça fait des heures qu'il essaie de t'appeler," en portant l'appareil à son oreille. "Tu aurais peut-être dû lui dire où tu allais."

"C'est pas drôle s'il me trouve avant que j'ai eu le temps de trop boire."

"C'est une théorie," en soupirant.

Elle patiente moins de cinq secondes, Castiel décroche avant la troisième sonnerie. "Dean?" la voix très rauque.

"Il va bien," sans quitter Dean des yeux.

"… Amélia?"

"Je suis… c'est moi qu'on appelait, avant," en mordant sa lèvre.

"Vous êtes dans ce bar dont Sam m'a parlé?" une seconde plus tard. "Il a dit que Dean y passait beaucoup de temps et qu'il était peut-être-"

"Oui."

"Je suis à deux rues, d'accord, ne bougez pas."

.

Brusquement, Castiel repousse le battant de la porte, les heures passées à s'inquiéter semblent lui retomber dessus d'une seul coup, ses nerfs lâchent quand il s'avance. Toujours assis, Dean relève la tête et son visage s'éclaire quand il arrive à sa hauteur. "Tu m'as trouvé," le ton trop enthousiaste.

Castiel ne fait attention à rien d'autre, la présence de John n'arrive pas à le mettre en colère, il s'en fiche, rien ne compte. Il prend le visage de Dean entre ses mains. Celui-ci pose les siennes dessus, appuie pour sentir ses paumes contre ses joues. "Tes mains sont douces," tout bas. "J'adore beaucoup ça, Cas."

"Est-ce qu-" avant de se tourner, à peine, vers Amélia. "Il a pris un somnifère, hier."

Jusque-là quasiment silencieux, John rit. De dédain ou presque de mépris. "Et tu l'as laissé faire?" demande-t-il. "Je croyais que tu pouvais avoir un minimum d'autorité sur lui."

"Oh, c'est vrai," sur le même ton. "C'est vrai que c'est facile de réparer vos conneries. Vous êtes censé connaître votre propre fils et savoir que l'autorité brute, ça ne marche pas. Ça n'a jamais marché."

"Tu crois ça?"

Castiel se tend, prêt à se retourner. Dean presse ses mains plus fort, le regard brumeux quand il croise le sien. "Ignore-le, Cas," en avalant la moitié de ses mots. "Tu vas voir, tu finis par plus l'entendre. C'est reposant."

"Castiel," intervient Amélia.

"Oui."

"Quand est-ce qu'il a pris ce somnifère?"

"Un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures," sans hésiter. "Tu crois qu'il faut l'emmener aux urgences, est-ce qu-"

"Mais Cas," souffle Dean. "Cas."

Il souffle plus d'alcool que de mots, et ses yeux semblent se fermer sans qu'il le veuille vraiment. Sa tête retombe toute seule. Castiel le retient, une autre main à l'arrière de sa nuque pour le redresser. "Dean?" cette fois vraiment moins calme. "Dean, s'il te plaît."

Il le relâche à peine et claque des doigts près de lui, Dean réagit mais n'ouvre pas les yeux.

"Dean," pour insister. "Est-ce que tu m'entends?"

"Je t'entends," la voix un peu éraillée. "Je t'entends. Je t'aime."

Il y a un léger silence, et puis Dean sourit de toutes ses dents. "Je t'aime," répète-t-il. "T'as entendu ça, Cas, je l'ai dit. J'ai dit ça."

"J'ai entendu," en soupirant doucement. "Ouvre les yeux, Dean, s'il te plaît."

"Quoi, j'ai même pas le droit de faire une sieste?"

"Non," en caressant sa joue du bout du pouce. "Ne t'endors pas. Amélia? Tu peux juste me dire ce qu'on doit faire?"

"Vas-y, Amy," en riant. "Déballe tes études de médecine. T'es super intelligente, vas-y, montre-nous."

Hésitante, Amélia fronce les sourcils. Elle consulte Castiel du regard, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et celui-ci acquiesce avant de se décaler. Il laisse une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Dean pour ne pas casser le contact.

"Dean?" vraiment doucement. "Tu peux essayer de te concentrer et de me dire si tu as pris un autre somnifère aujourd'hui?"

"J'ai l'air d'avoir pris un autre somnifère aujourd'hui?"

"Tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment trop bu, mais je ne peux pas être sûre que tu-"

"Attends," en plongeant une main dans sa poche. "Attends, attends."

Il sort une plaquette de comprimés presque vide, l'observe avec attention, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême et les fossettes creusant ses joues. "Regarde," en l'agitant. "Il en reste un. Il en restait plus qu'un."

"Tu me le donnes?" avec un petit sourire d'encouragement.

"Non."

"Tu n'en as pas besoin, Dean. Tu peux me le donner."

Dean semble hésiter, il penche la tête puis se tourne vers Castiel. Son regard cherche le sien, cherche un signe d'approbation, il mordille distraitement sa lèvre et finalement, il laisse Amélia lui prendre la plaquette. Celle-ci lui adresse un autre sourire. "D'accord," fait-elle. "Merci beaucoup."

"De rien," amusé. "Ça me fait très plaisir."

"Est-ce que tu as vomi?" et Dean secoue la tête. "Est-ce que tu as envie de vomir?"

"Non, non, non," le ton très léger. "Pas envie de vomir."

"Tu crois que tu peux répondre à quelques questions?"

"Pourquoi faire?" plus confus.

"Pour voir si on peut prendre le risque de te laisser rentrer dans cet état."

"Oh," en faisant la moue. "Bon. On a déjà fait ça des tas de fois."

"C'est vrai," répond Amélia. "Parce que tu es souvent ivre. Alors? Tu peux me dire si tu-"

"Je vais très bien," en la coupant. "Je m'appelle Dean et j'ai vingt-sept ans. J'ai signé les papiers du divorce, Amy, on va bientôt divorcer. Et tu sais, voilà, j'ai plus de parents."

"Dean," intervient John, à la fois impassible et agacé.

"M'adresse pas la parole, toi," en le fusillant du regard. "En quelle langue il faut que je te le dise, que je veux plus de toi?"

"Tu sais à peine comment tu t'appelles," en roulant des yeux.

"Je sais comment je m'appelle, je suis pas complètement bête, et je sais que t'es plus mon père. T'es plus rien, rien du tout, alors dis-moi, est-ce que ça te fait mal? J'espère que oui, j'espère que toi aussi t'as envie de te bourrer la gueule parce que ça fait mal. Tu détruis tout et c'est jamais toi qui prends et j'espère que tu vas souffrir. Toi, tu méritais pas que je t'aime et que je cherche à ce que tu sois fier de moi. Tu mérites rien et ça sert à rien que j'essaie puisque rien ne te suffit, t'es jamais content et rien de ce que je fais… rien n'est jamais assez bien. Je ne suis jamais assez bien."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Dean, je n'ai _jamais_ -"

"Tais-toi," en secouant vivement la tête. "Tes mensonges, tout ce que tu dis, j'écoute plus, je veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole et que tu retournes chaque fois toute la situation pour me faire croire que c'est ma faute. Tu mens. Quoique tu dises, tu mens. Tu me fais du mal et j'ai pas besoin de ça. Je vais assez mal, tu sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là. J'oublie que Sam a raison et que t'es vraiment un père de merde."

Ses mots sont plus ou moins cohérents, et le ton de sa voix et les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues parlent pour lui. Il se détourne pour ne plus le voir, il n'écoute plus et repousse Amélia quand elle essaie de prendre sa main. "Non," en se dégageant. "Arrête."

"Excuse-moi," en cherchant son regard. "Je ne te touche pas. Gwen?"

Celle-ci s'arrête à leur hauteur, l'air vraiment soucieuse. "Est-ce qu'il va aller bien?" demande-t-elle.

"Tu pouvais refuser de le servir," réplique John, devançant Amélia.

"Bon point, Winchester," en balançant son torchon sur son épaule. "Comme ça, il va boire ailleurs. C'est vrai que tous les bars de cette ville prennent le temps de se renseigner pour savoir qui appeler et qui va venir le chercher. C'est vrai que le problème, c'est le whisky. C'est pas la raison pour laquelle il a envie d'en boire. Vous me suivez? Et que je sache, il n'a plus dix-sept ans."

"J'ai vingt-sept ans," en serrant la main de Castiel.

"Il va aller bien," soupire Amélia. "Je voudrais juste un verre d'eau glacée et une serviette propre et humide. S'il te plaît."

"Pas de problème," en se retournant.

"Oh non," proteste Dean, en essayant de reculer contre le comptoir. "Tu vas encore me mettre plein d'eau froide sur mon visage, non, non… Cas, empêche-la de me jeter un verre d'eau à la gueule."

"Je ne vais pas-"

" _Cas._ "

"Amélia ne va pas te jeter un verre d'eau," répond Castiel.

"Promis?" son attention toute tournée vers lui.

"Promis."

"Tu promets que c'est promis, hein, Cas?"

"Je promets que c'est promis," patiemment.

Gwen pose un verre d'eau sur le comptoir puis tend une serviette blanche pliée en quatre à Amélia. Elle agite doucement les clés de l'Impala. "A qui est-ce que je donne ça?"

"A Cas," sans hésiter. "Cas sait super bien conduire. T'es venu à pieds, Cas?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi?" les sourcils froncés.

"Parce que je te cherchais," simplement.

"C'est gentil," en lui souriant.

Castiel se force à le lui rendre, il prend les clés et remercie Gwen d'un petit signe de tête.

"Tu peux boire un peu?" demande Amélia.

"Je veux une paille," en croisant les bras. "Une paille bleue."

"Dean… tu es vraiment très pénible, et-"

"Rien à faire, Amy, je veux une paille," en la coupant. "Une paille bleue."

"Gwen?" en soupirant encore une fois. "Tu aurais une-"

"Oui," avec un petit rire. "J'ai une paille bleue."

Une fois la paille dans le verre, Dean insiste pour le prendre lui-même, il boit doucement puis le repose sur le comptoir. "J'ai super chaud," en déboutonnant les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. "C'est moi ou alors il fait vraiment super chaud…?"

"C'est toi," en s'avançant dans l'intention de passer la serviette sur son visage.

"Amélia," en l'attrapant par le poignet. "Il faut que tu comprennes."

Amélia suspend son geste, les yeux dans les siens, et son cœur se retourne dans sa poitrine. "Je suis désolée, c'est juste que je… j'ai l'habitude."

"Tu m'as plus sur le dos, Amy, je suis plus un poids pour toi et-"

"Dean," l'interrompt Castiel, bien plus conscient que lui. "Arrête."

Le regard de Dean passe de l'un à l'autre, quelques secondes, et puis il semble soudain comprendre. Il s'arrête sur Amélia. "Je suis en train de te blesser, c'est ça?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," sincèrement.

"Je voulais pas, je-" en ravalant du mieux qu'il peut les sanglots qui étouffent brusquement sa voix. "Je voulais pas, Amy. J'ai pas fait exprès."

"Je sais," en passant la serviette à Castiel avant de se décaler pour lui laisser sa place. "C'est rien."

"C'est pas rien," immobile lorsque Castiel prend doucement son menton dans sa main.

Dean souffle, reste silencieux un très court moment avant de le repousser. Il défait deux autres des boutons de sa chemise, les joues rouges et le souffle court. "J'ai super chaud, j'ai-" en se coupant tout seul. "Quoi, Cas?"

"Tu veux que je t'aide, peut-être?" un sourcil haussé, légèrement inquisiteur.

"Tu veux bien?"

"C'était du sarcasme, Dean," en roulant des yeux. "Rhabille-toi."

"Mais j'ai chaud," pour protester.

"Je vois mal en quoi ça peut justifier le fait que tu enlèves ta chemise," en rattachant lui-même les boutons pour n'en laisser qu'un seul ouvert.

"T'es trop mignon," en tapotant le bout de son nez. "Je t'adore, Cas. Moi aussi, je t'adore."

Castiel ne répond pas, à ses yeux les mots ne valent pas vraiment même s'il sait que Dean y met son cœur. L'alcool parle pour lui et ce n'est pas ce que Castiel veut. Il se racle la gorge et s'approche doucement. "Ne bouge pas," en passant la serviette, humide et froide, sur son visage. "Ça va mieux?"

"Mmh," plus détendu. "On peut rentrer quand? Je suis fatigué. On peut prendre le risque de me laisser rentrer. Hein, Amy? Dis qu'on peut."

"On peut," après une hésitation.

"Tu es sûre?" demande Castiel.

"Je ne suis jamais sûre de rien, avec lui," visiblement contrariée. "Je peux juste te dire d'appeler un médecin si ça ne va pas. Surveille-le."

John tape distraitement le comptoir du bout des doigts, sans lâcher Dean du regard. Celui-ci le sent mais l'ignore, refuse de lui adresser le moindre mot, il sait que ça l'agace et ça aussi, il ignore.

"Il devrait vomir," en soupirant.

"Il est juste à côté de toi," agressif. "Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là, ne parle pas pour moi et ne prends pas de décisions à ma place."

"Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, Dean."

"Ne me donne pas d'ordres," en secouant la tête. "Je vais vomir si j'ai décidé de vomir et pas avant, t'as compris?"

"Change de ton," moins calme. "Je n'ai pas la patience pour-"

"Eh bah alors," dédaigneux. "Viens pas quand on t'appelle. On a pas besoin de toi, tu vois, je m'en sors."

"Tu t'en sors très bien, c'est évident," avec un vague geste de la main vers son visage. "Regarde-toi."

"Et toi, va te faire foutre," le ton si _dur_.

Le calme apparent vole en éclats, John est trop peu habitué à ce que Dean lui manque à ce point de respect, à ce qu'il refuse si obstinément de l'écouter. Il perd le peu de contrôle et s'avance, le poing serré.

Castiel réagit au quart de tour, il s'interpose et le repousse violemment par l'épaule. "Essayez," crache-t-il. "Essayez de le toucher juste pour me donner une raison de vous casser la gueule, ici et maintenant. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque alors allez-y. Donnez-moi une bonne raison."

Il parle plus bas, les yeux dans les siens et si John est intimidé, il ne le montre pas. Il expire bruyamment, à deux doigts de laisser la violence parler. "Tu crois que tu peux avoir le dessus, Castiel?"

Et celui-ci sent, il ressent tellement de mépris dans la manière qu'il a de prononcer son prénom, tellement de haine. Il lui adresse pourtant un petit sourire, un léger sourire rempli de défi. "Oui," répond-il. "J'en suis sûr. Et contrairement à vous, je ne risque pas de retourner en taule. Je me trompe?"

Ils se regardent longtemps, vraiment longtemps parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne baisse le regard. Castiel serre les dents, sa mâchoire tressaute et Dean prend sa main. "Cas," en tirant légèrement sur son bras. "Ça sert à rien. S'il te plaît."

Castiel reste immobile encore une dizaine de secondes, il finit par reculer d'un pas, sans pour autant se détourner. "Et vous pouvez encore vous regarder dans le miroir?" l'air vaguement dégoûté. "La vérité, c'est que vous êtes vide. Hein, John? C'est pour ça que vous voulez détruire? C'est la seule chose que vous avez encore parce que vous êtes _vide_."

Il n'attend pas de réponse, il ne veut pas l'entendre, et attrape les deux mains de Dean. "Essaie de te lever," dit-il. "Je te tiens."

Silencieuse, Amélia l'agrippe par le coude pour l'aider. Dean ne proteste pas, cette fois, moins enthousiaste et moins assuré. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds, Castiel le retient alors que sa tête tourne vraiment violemment.

"Dean?" inquiet.

"Tu me tiens," en s'appliquant lorsqu'il met un pied devant l'autre.

"Tu es sûr que tu peux marcher?"

"Je sais pas," en s'avançant. "Ça va pas du tout, Cas, ça va pas du tout _du tout_."

"Ta tête tourne?" demande Amélia, juste à sa droite.

"Super beaucoup," en trébuchant.

Le bar est presque vide en dehors de quelques personnes dans un état sensiblement proche du sien. Dean n'y fait pas attention pour l'instant mais quelque chose, dans un coin de sa tête, lui dit qu'il en sera reconnaissant plus tard.

Avant de sortir, Amélia adresse un signe de tête à Gwen qui lui retourne un petit sourire d'encouragement.

La porte claque. John ferme brièvement les yeux puis se retourne. "Tu peux me mettre un whisky?" en tirant un tabouret.

"Tiens," en croisant les bras. "C'est sérieux?"

"Tu es barmaid ou psychologue?"

"Et toi?"

"Tu me tutoies?"

"Tu n'es pas le président, que je sache," avec un rire. "Whisky, alors?"

"Mmh," en s'asseyant.

Gwen attrape un verre derrière elle, le remplit et le fait glisser jusqu'à lui en laissant la bouteille sur le comptoir. "Alors," fait-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que ton petit garçon préféré te déteste à ce point?"

"Qui dit que j'ai fait quelque chose?"

"Dean a toujours été proche de toi," en secouant la tête. "Il t'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait tort?"

"Tu es bien sûre de toi," les yeux baissés vers l'alcool qui tourne dans le fond de son verre.

"J'ai des yeux pour voir. Dean vient ici depuis qu'il a seize ans, il va et vient mais il revient toujours à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai eu le temps de l'observer et d'apprendre, et ce boulot est déprimant, la plupart du temps. Je rends les choses intéressantes comme je peux."

"Tu parles beaucoup," commente John. "J'aurais peut-être dû faire fermer ce bar, finalement. Quand tu laissais mon fils de seize ans boire jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout."

"C'est vrai que tu aurais pu," songeuse. "Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait?"

"Parce que je savais au moins où venir le chercher."

"Tu vois," en souriant. "J'ai raison."

"Tu as raison."

"Tu ne tiens pas à parler de ce que tu lui as fait?"

"Tu ne tiens pas à savoir," presque nerveux. "Crois-moi."

"C'est si horrible que ça?" en plissant les yeux comme pour essayer de le déchiffrer.

"Devine," avant de vider son verre d'un trait. "Dean est un enfant, et s'il arrive à me détester comme ça, je suppose que c'est si horrible que ça pour lui."

"Plus horrible que de se sentir obligé de faire sa vie sans toi?"

"Peut-être," en attrapant la bouteille.


	49. Regrets

**Ce chapitre est plutôt transitoire, et je crois qu'il est assez triste. Inattendu, aussi, je suppose (surtout la note de fin)**

 **Le prochain devrait arriver vite**

 **(je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, pour une fois)**

 **Castiel et Dean sont vraiment sur un fil (les autres aussi, mais un peu moins)**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Le carillon de la porte sonne et Gwen relève la tête, surprise. Amélia s'avance et s'arrête derrière le comptoir. "Tequila?" demande-t-elle.

"Tequila," avec un petit sourire.

"Merci," en prenant le verre à shot qu'elle lui tend.

Gwen le remplit à raz-bord, en sort un deuxième pour elle et boit en même temps. "Tu ne préfères pas rester avec lui?"

"Ce n'est plus à moi de m'occuper de lui," répond Amélia. "Encore un?"

"Je ne juge pas," en obtempérant.

Amélia enchaîne encore un verre puis le repose bruyamment. "J'ai une question pour toi, Gwen."

"Mmh?"

"Est-ce que tu as déjà… couché avec lui?"

"Est-ce que j'ai déjà couché avec Dean?"

"Ouais," en haussant les épaules.

"Qui n'a pas couché avec Dean?" en remplissant une nouvelle fois leurs deux verres.

"Sérieusement?" à moitié étonnée. "Mais t'as quel âge, au juste?"

"36," simplement.

"Ça fait presque dix ans de plus que lui."

"Bah," en agitant la main. "C'était pour fêter ses dix-huit ans. C'est arrivé comme ça, et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais pris sa virginité. Entre nous, je me demande même si Dean a déjà été vierge."

John se racle la gorge, lui arrachant un léger rire. Gwen se mord la lèvre. "Quoi?" fait-elle.

"Si on pouvait éviter de parler de la vie sexuelle de mon fils, je-"

"Vous êtes si bien placé pour en parler," rit Amélia. "Quelle ironie."

Gwen se tait un instant, semble réfléchir, puis secoue la tête en levant les deux mains. "Je ne veux pas savoir, finalement," dit-elle. "Vraiment, je ne veux rien savoir là-dessus. Alors, Amy. Dean t'a trompée?"

"Merci pour le tact," en tendant le bras pour attraper la bouteille de whisky.

"Et tu viens quand même quand-"

"Gwen," en portant le goulot à ses lèvres. "Arrête avec tes questions. Je fais ce que je peux, d'accord? C'est toi qui m'as appelée, ce soir."

"T'es le premier numéro dans ses personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence."

"Et le deuxième?"

"John," avec un petit geste vers celui-ci. "Je suppose qu'il faut que j'appelle Castiel, la prochaine fois."

"Tu supposes qu'il y aura une prochaine fois?" en grimaçant.

"Dean a de sacrés problèmes à noyer."

"Plus ce que ce que tu crois," en posant la bouteille de whisky pour avoir les mains libres, retirer sa veste et attacher rapidement ses cheveux. "Je voudrais juste qu'il trouve un autre moyen."

"Tu veux encore quelque chose pour lui?" demande John, le ton de sa voix très neutre.

Amélia hésite, elle le dévisage un moment et puis finit par soupirer. "Je l'aime," en s'asseyant. "Je crois que ça implique que je continue à vouloir ce qu'il y a de bien pour lui, même si ce n'est pas moi et même si peut-être qu'il ne le mérite pas. Peut-être aussi que vous avez du mal à comprendre ça. Vous avez déjà pensé à consulter un psychiatre, John?"

"Pourquoi?" calmement.

"Troubles de la personnalité."

"Et tu peux dire ça juste à me-"

"Je peux _supposer_ ça à la manière dont Dean a toujours parlé de vous, à cette tendance aigue que vous avez à manipuler et à mentir," en le coupant. "A mentir si bien qu'il y croit. Il croit que tout est sa faute, qu'il est toxique alors que le seul vrai poison, c'est vous. Pensez-y. Un psychiatre. Pour la sécurité publique."

"Mmh," avec un léger rire. "Je sais pourquoi il t'aime."

"Moi, je sais pourquoi il aime Castiel."

"Eh," intervient Gwen. "Je veux savoir, à propos de lui. Est-ce qu'on le déteste?"

"Je ne le détestais pas, avant," en reprenant la bouteille des mains de John.

"Avant qu'il couche avec ton mari, tu veux dire?"

Amélia s'étouffe avec la gorgée de whisky qu'elle prend directement au goulot, elle tousse longtemps et la fusille du regard. "Gwen," quand elle respire à nouveau. "Je viens de te dire… le tact. Essaie d'avoir du tact. Mais, oui, avant qu'il couche avec lui, je ne le détestais pas. La vérité, en fait… je crois que je le déteste plus de réussir à faire ce que je n'ai jamais su faire."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il réussit à faire?" reprend John, le poing calé sous sa mâchoire.

"A l'aimer comme Dean a besoin qu'on l'aime," sans se tourner vers lui. "Et à lui donner la confiance et la sécurité."

"Tu crois que Dean ne peut pas me faire confiance?"

"Je crois qu'il ne peut pas, effectivement," en lui jetant un coup d'œil. "Je crois aussi qu'il a peur de vous. A juste titre, puisque c'est ce que vous cherchiez, hein?"

"Il n'a pas peur, il me respecte… me respectait, du moins."

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Dire ce que vous avez envie d'entendre parce qu'il a peur de ce qui se passe s'il ne plie pas, c'est pas du respect, John. C'est même tout le contraire. Mais vous le savez déjà. Vous savez que la peur s'obtient plus facilement que la confiance et le respect, alors… vous savez ce que vous avez fait. C'est naturel pour un enfant de se tourner vers son père quand ça ne va pas, et vous avez profité de ça. Il perdait sa mère et il vous a mis sur un piédestal et vous êtes tellement, tellement narcissique que vous-"

"Je suis narcissique?" répète John. "Est-ce que… tu déballes tes études de médecine?"

"Ou bien peut-être que j'ai juste un sens de l'observation suffisamment développé."

"Tu ne me connais même pas."

"Mais je connais Dean," en penchant la tête. "Et vous êtes plutôt facile à déchiffrer, si je peux me permettre."

"Mmh," légèrement sarcastique. "Je t'apprécie, Amélia."

"Pas réciproque," avec un rire.

Elle replie une de ses jambes sous sa cuisse, puis adresse un sourire à Gwen lorsque celle-ci verse la moitié d'un paquet de cacahuètes dans un bol.

"Tu sais ce que c'est, la vraie question, Amy?" fait-elle.

"Dis-moi."

"Pourquoi être si proche d'un de tes patients?"

"Parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide et que c'était le seul moyen de l'approcher," en jouant distraitement avec son alliance, toujours, toujours à son doigt. "On était juste amis, au début. J'ai juste été naïve de croire que c'était la bonne chose à faire et ensuite, je suppose que c'était trop tard. C'est ma faute."

"Ta faute?"

"Je suis psy, je suis responsable de la relation que j'entretiens avec mon patient," en faisant la moue. "Dean était vulnérable à ce moment-là, et je crois qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière avec n'importe quel autre psy. Il s'est attaché parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de ça. J'ai laissé faire. Tu comprends?"

"Alors tu regrettes de t'être mariée?" demande John. "Vraiment?"

"Je ne sais plus," en soupirant. "Peut-être que regretter, c'est un peu fort. Ah, je crois que je suis trop égoïste pour ne pas penser que je regrette que Castiel soit là."

"Ça nous fait un point commun," en terminant le whisky dans son verre.

"Non," en le remplissant sans vraiment y penser. "Vous regrettez qu'il soit là parce que vous êtes un sale connard homophobe. Pas parce qu-"

"On peut avoir une discussion sans que tu-"

"Non."

"Bon," s'impatiente Gwen. "Je peux savoir d'où il sort, ce Castiel?"

"Il était à la fac avec Dean," les deux en même temps.

"Oh," surprise. "D'accord. Je croyais que c'était un coup d'un soir ou un peu plus et qu-"

Encore une fois, la porte fait tinter le carillon. Sam entre et la referme derrière lui, les sourcils froncés. "Avant que je fasse un commentaire," dit-il. "Où est Dean?"

"Calme, Sammy," répond Amélia. "Castiel l'a ramené."

"D'accord," plus détendu. "Et qu'est-ce que vous… non, laissez tomber. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous êtes là. C'est suffisamment étrange."

"Sage décision," avec un petit sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu bois?" demande Gwen.

Sam hésite, vraiment confus. Il finit par s'avancer. "Qui dit que je bois?"

"T'as pas l'air bien," simplement. "Tu tires une sale gueule."

"C'est ce qui arrive avec un frère suicidaire et à moitié alcoolique qui se balade tout seul dans la nature sans répondre au téléphone," en tirant un tabouret pour s'asseoir à côté d'Amélia.

"Il n'était pas perdu dans la nature," commente celle-ci. "Il était là."

"Oh, et c'est censé me rassurer?"

"Pas vraiment, c'est vrai," en haussant les épaules.

"Eh," proteste Gwen. "Mon bar est très rassurant, je te signale. Si Dean vient ici, c'est qu'il se sent-"

"Il se noie dans le whisky, _Gwendoline,_ " réplique Sam. "Tu appelles ça se sentir bien?"

"J'admets," en agitant la main. "Tu veux te noyer dans le whisky, toi aussi?"

"Mmh," avec un soupir.

Sans un mot, John fait glisser la bouteille jusqu'à lui. Sam lui lance moins d'un regard et ne lui adresse pas non plus la parole. "Il n'y a vraiment plus rien qui va," marmonne-t-il, en remplissant le shot que Gwen pose devant lui. "Est-ce que Dean était encore conscient, au moins?"

"Plus ou moins," répond Amélia. "Conscient de ce qu'il fait, je ne pense pas, mais on a vu pire, Sam. On a vraiment vu pire."

"Pire pour Dean, ça ne veut pas dire la même chose que pire pour la plupart des gens."

"On a déjà vu pire pour Dean," en pivotant vers lui. "Il n'a rien cassé et il n'a pas cherché à se faire mal. Rappelle-moi comment tu l'as convaincu de voir un psy, la première fois?"

"Il irait peut-être une fois, histoire de dire qu'il a essayé et que ça ne marche pas," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Il ne voudra pas y retourner ensuite, il dira que tout va bien et qu'il peut gérer. Cette sale tête de mule."

"Tu as fait en sorte qu'il revienne me voir, alors peut-être que-"

"C'est pas moi qui l'ai poussé à revenir vers toi, Amy, c'est lui," avec un signe de tête vers John. "Et par pousser, je veux parler d'ordonner. Tu sais, comme dans _forcer_."

"Le mot est peut-être un peu fort, Sam," répond-il, très calme. "Mais c'est vrai, j'ai dit à ton frère d'y retourner. Comment est-ce que tu le sais?"

"Je réfléchis et je devine tout seul," sans le regarder. "Ma mère m'a fabriqué un cerveau. Et Dieu merci, j'ai ses gènes et pas les tiens."

"C'est cinquante-cinquante, tu sais," en roulant des yeux. "Et c'est mon nom de famille que tu portes."

"Tu crois que ça fait de toi un père?"

"Je suis toujours ton père, Samuel, que ça te plaise ou non."

"C'est ça," amer. "Rassure-toi comme tu peux. Tu vois, pour une fois que tu pouvais servir à quelque chose, Dean ne veut plus t'écouter ni t'obéir."

"La faute à qui?"

"La faute à ce que tu as fait, espèce de sale-"

"Sam, Sam, Sam," coupe Amélia. "Ça ne mène à rien. On trouvera un autre moyen de le convaincre."

"Bois," ajoute Gwen, en tapotant le côté de son verre. "Ça va te faire du bien."

"Vous savez," avant de le vider d'un trait. "On touche tous le fond, là. Pas que Dean. On touche le fond avec lui."

.

Castiel referme la porte, tourne la clé et fronce les sourcils lorsque Dean lâche sa main. "Dean?"

"J'ai super envie de manger de la pizza," en s'éloignant vers la cuisine, le pas plus que chancelant. "La pizza d'hier soir."

"Attends, tu-"

"Regarde, Cas," en écartant les bras. "Je marche. Tu vois?"

"Je vois," en soupirant.

"La pizza," en fouillant dans le réfrigérateur. "Trouvée."

Il sort l'assiette et la pose sur le comptoir avant de prendre appui dessus, les mains à plat. Il tente plusieurs fois de se hisser mais l'alcool engourdit tous ses muscles. Castiel s'arrête près de lui, les sourcils toujours froncés. "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire?" demande-t-il.

"Je veux m'asseoir là," en essayant une nouvelle fois, sans succès.

Castiel se mord la lèvre. Sans savoir s'il voudrait rire ou pleurer, si Dean l'attendrit ou bien si au contraire, l'insouciance fait encore un peu plus mal. La douleur est engourdie, anesthésiée ou noyée dans le whisky, et Dean est paralysé. Tout est faux, son sourire ne cache plus rien.

"Cas," avec une tape sur son bras. "Tu m'écoutes pas."

"Si, je t'écoute," en agrippant ses hanches. "Réessaie."

"Tu m'aides?"

"Mmh," en resserrant sa prise quand il s'appuie sur le comptoir et parvient finalement à s'asseoir dessus.

Dean balance ses chaussures dans le salon et ramène une de ses jambes contre sa poitrine, l'autre repliée sous sa cuisse. "T'es en colère?" en levant les yeux dans les siens. "Hein?"

"Pourquoi tu crois que je suis en colère?"

"Parce que tu parles pas et t'as l'air tout triste," en s'emparant d'une part de pizza. "Tiens, Cas. Tu devrais manger un peu. Je veux pas que tu tombes malade."

"Tu devrais peut-être penser plutôt à toi."

"Mais non," en reposant sa pizza, l'air plus sérieux. "Je pense à toi parce que je t'aime. C'est important."

"C'est important," le cœur tellement, tellement brisé.

"T'es triste parce que tu crois que je pense pas ce que je dis," devine-t-il. "Tu crois que c'est le whisky qui parle pour moi, mais le whisky m'empêche de mentir. Je veux juste… je veux pas te faire de mal. Tu mérites mieux que ça, tu mérites mieux que moi et-"

Et sa voix craque, c'est léger mais pas imperceptible. Il attrape la main de Castiel et l'attire à lui, vraiment doux. Il se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement et sans brutalité.

Sa bouche est un mélange de whisky et de désespoir, et son goût à lui. Castiel lui rend le baiser, il ne sait pas faire autrement. Il ne veut pas faire autrement.

Dean effleure une de ses joues du dos de sa main et ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Il y a presque trop d'amour dans ses gestes, trop à encaisser, il le touche comme s'il avait peur de ne pas le sentir réel contre sa peau. Ou peur de le blesser.

Ils s'embrassent longtemps, et Castiel rend chaque caresse, chaque baiser.

"Dean," son front contre le sien.

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse réellement s'en rendre compte. Castiel ne pleure jamais, pas même quand il en aurait toutes les raisons, il ne pleure jamais parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment laisser aller. Et pourtant, ses défenses craquèlent. Il ne sait plus où est la souffrance que Dean ressent, où s'arrête la sienne ni comment faire la différence entre les deux.

Tout doucement, Dean prend son visage entre ses mains et s'écarte. Il plonge son regard dans le bleu, son monde est bleu, noyé dans la douleur. "Cas…?" presque inaudible.

Malgré l'ivresse, malgré le vertige et les brumes, Dean semble si lucide, maintenant.

.

Ruby pousse le battant, un pied dans le bar et puis s'arrête. "Putain," fait-elle, sincèrement déconcertée. "Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien?"

"Pousse-toi," derrière elle.

Il y a un silence, Charlie tousse. "Ok," en s'avançant. "Trop bizarre."

"C'est moins bizarre si tu ne cherches pas à comprendre," répond Sam. "Ne cherche pas."

"Mmh," près du comptoir. "Depuis quand est-ce qu'on prend des verres avec des gens qu'on déteste comme on le déteste, lui?" en glissant un regard à John.

"Eh," proteste Amélia, en pivotant sur son tabouret pour se retrouver face à elle. "Il est intéressant pour la science. Je te promets."

"T'es bourrée pour la science?" en étudiant attentivement son visage.

"Je ne suis pas bourrée."

"T'as l'air bourrée," commente Ruby, debout près de Sam.

Elle tend le bras pour prendre son verre et le boit à sa place, le repose bruyamment sur le bar et puis dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue. "Est-ce que Dean est avec Cas?" le ton plus neutre.

"Mmh-mmh," affirmatif.

"Il va bien?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je passerai demain."

"Il irait peut-être mieux si toi," intervient Charlie, en se tournant vers Gwen. "Si toi, tu arrêtais définitivement de servir de l'alcool aux mineurs."

"Dean est mineur?" avec un rire.

"Dean est mineur à vie," les bras croisés. "Il ne sait pas être modéré, il est irresponsable et buté. On lui met un verre entre les mains, il termine la bouteille. Et je ne parle même pas de son manque de considération pour l'autorité, vraiment, quel abruti. Sam est témoin que je lui ai dit mots pour mots qu'il était suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que je ne voulais plus le voir, et où est-ce qu'on le retrouve? A l'hôpital, en train de faire ce qu'il n'est pas du tout censé faire. C'est incroyable, cette manie de faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui dit, cette-" en fusillant John du regard. "Ça vous fait rire?"

"Un tout petit peu," neutre. "Je crois que tu ne sais juste pas t'y prendre avec lui."

"C'est vrai que vous excellez dans le domaine," le ton bourré de sarcasme.

"Quel domaine?"

"Vous avez la mémoire courte, ou sélective, pas nous," en secouant la tête. "Il a atterri aux urgences parce que vous ne savez pas vous contrôler. Je ne vais pas oublier ça. La fin justifie les moyens… c'est pour ça que Dean croit que c'est normal de régler un problème à coups de tranquillisant? Vous vous en sortez avec votre conscience? Ou alors… vous n'avez pas de conscience, peut-être, pour vivre si bien le fait de l'avoir obligé à se vendre. Retenez ça, John, quoiqu'il fasse pour oublier ce qui s'est passé, l'alcool ou la douleur qu'il s'inflige, vous êtes responsable."

"Voilà," fait Amélia. "C'est pour ça qu'il est intéressant pour la science. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est intéressant de voir la raison pour laquelle Dean est si… bancal? Et par bancal, je veux vraiment dire psychologiquement instable."

Charlie ferme brièvement les yeux, elle soupire, l'air plus que fatigué. "Tu vas arrêter de boire, toi," en s'approchant pour lui prendre son verre.

"Ne bois pas, toi," en l'attrapant par le poignet. "J'ai besoin d'un Sam pour me ramener. Le seul vrai Sam que je connais, il a trop bu aussi. Mais tant que je te tiens, Charlie, je dois te dire. Arrête de lui faire la gueule. Dean a besoin de toi et tu peux pas lui dire que vous êtes plus amis comme ça. Il est déjà tout perdu mais si en plus tu-"

"Décuve avant de parler."

"Tu crains, Charlie, mais tu veux savoir un truc?"

"Dis-moi," en soupirant.

"Si je voulais une expérience lesbienne, je te choisirais toi," l'air excessivement sérieux.

"C'est gentil, Amy," sans cacher son éclat de rire.

"Ça vient du cœur."

"D'accord," avec un geste vers la porte. "Je vais te raccompagner. Debout."

"Pour le plan lesbienne?" en descendant du tabouret.

"Même pas si tu me payais."

"Oh," en faisant la moue. "Bon," avant de se tourner. "M'oubliez pas, vous deux, hein. C'est pas parce que Dean ne veut plus de moi qu'on est plus amis. Ok?"

"Ok," les deux en même temps.

"Super," avec un sourire. "Et Sammy, appelle-moi demain si tu passes le voir. Je voudrais bien y aller aussi mais je suis sûre que même si Castiel fait comme s'il était désolé d'avoir volé mon mari, je sais qu'il m'aime pas. Il fait semblant mais il est super jaloux et possessif… j'ai jamais vu ça. En même temps je crois que j'aurais pas confiance non plus si j'étais à sa place, Dean s'est quand même tapé tellement de-"

"Amy," coupe Charlie. "Tu parles beaucoup trop, et beaucoup trop vite."

"Tu as raison," en toussant. "Faut rentrer, maintenant," en jetant un regard à John. "Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, John. Un psychiatre. Il vous faut un psychiatre. Troubles de la personnalité. Narcissisme. Et ne couchez pas avec le ou la psy, d'accord, c'est une très très mauvaise idée. Même si je crois sincèrement que vous avez besoin d'un bon coup de-"

Charlie l'agrippe par le coude pour l'entraîner avec elle avant de lui laisser le temps de finir. Amélia n'essaie pas de se dégager mais proteste :

"Mais j'ai pas fini," contrariée.

"On a tous très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Tu crois?"

"Je suis sûre," en lui tenant la porte.

"Salut, Gwendoline," en se retournant vers l'intérieur du bar. "Merci pour le whisky."

"De rien," plus amusée qu'autre chose.

Charlie agite une dernière fois la main puis la guide à l'extérieur. La porte se referme sur elles. Le silence pèse très lourd, Sam garde le poing serré pour contenir la rage qu'il ressent à proximité de son père. Il rit, un peu pour lui-même. "Narcissisme," répète-t-il. "Elle est vraiment douée, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Dis-moi quelque chose, _Samuel_ ," sur le ton de la provocation. "Comment va Jess?"

Comment John s'y attendait, Sam réagit au quart de tour. Ce n'est pas réellement ce qu'il dit mais plutôt le ton qu'il emploie et sa manière de le chercher. Il explose son verre contre le bar et se lève, renversant quasiment son tabouret. "Ferme ta grande gueule, pour une fois, une putain de fois dans ta vie," glacial. "Tu veux faire comme si tu avais encore l'autorité mais rappelle-toi que tu es mort pour moi. Tu n'es plus mon père, tu ne l'as jamais été, et je peux te dire sans me tromper que tu as perdu Dean. T'es plus rien, John. T'es plus rien du tout."

"Change de ton, Sam," entre ses dents.

"C'est ça," sans le lâcher du regard, à peine retenu par la main de Ruby sur son avant-bras.

A son tour, John se lève.

"Winchester," intervient Gwen. "Pas ici."

"Sam," souffle Ruby, plus bas pour qu'il soit seul à l'entendre. "Ça ne sert à rien, Sam. Laisse tomber. Regarde-moi."

Sam baisse les yeux vers elle. Ruby lui sourit. "Je t'aime," en agrippant son poignet. "On rentre. Pas de discussion. D'accord?"

"D'accord," en respirant doucement pour se calmer.

"Désolée pour le verre, Gwen," en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Ça ne te dérange pas si on-"

"Allez-y," simplement.

"Merci," en entraînant Sam avec elle.

Cette fois, la porte claque.

John se rassoit, très silencieux, il ferme les yeux moins d'une seconde. Il n'admettra jamais que les mots de Sam le touchent, que ça fait peut-être mal de ne plus être un père, et pourtant. Il ne dira pas que Dean qui le rejette et le hait, si sincère et si vrai, il ne dira pas que ça fait mal.

.

Allongé sur le côté, Dean garde les yeux rivés dans les siens, le visage de Castiel semble doucement se détendre, apaisé par les caresses le long de son avant-bras. Dean n'arrête jamais de le toucher. L'ivresse ne retombe pas vraiment, l'alcool anesthésie assez, brouille ses sens mais ne l'empêche pas de ressentir.

"Je suis désolé… pour ce soir," le ton très bas. "De me mettre dans des états pareils, de… de ne pas répondre au téléphone et de te faire peur."

"L'alcool aide?"

Légèrement surpris, Dean ouvre la bouche mais ne répond pas. Il ne veut pas vraiment reconnaître que plus vraiment, l'alcool n'aide pas, l'alcool est un réflexe. Il ne répond pas. Castiel pose le bout de ses doigts contre l'os de sa pommette, sa peau chauffe contre la sienne et peut-être qu'il se demande s'il aurait pu essayer d'oublier. Oublier Dean, vouloir quelqu'un d'autre et aimer d'une autre façon. Moins intense mais sans doute aussi moins douloureuse.

Il n'a jamais essayé d'oublier, jamais voulu avoir autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'a même jamais ressenti la tendresse ou la passion qu'il ressent pour Dean. Il ne s'attache pas comme à lui, et peut-être aussi que personne ne l'a jamais aimé comme ça, cherché ou voulu comme Dean le veut.

Dean l'aime et Castiel le sait, dans ses gestes et dans sa manière de le lui montrer. Sa manière de faire de lui le centre de son univers.

"Ne sois pas désolé," dans un murmure. "Tu es train de t'écrouler, hein?"

Toujours silencieux, Dean hoche plusieurs fois la tête. Il détourne le regard mais ne relâche pas son bras en se décalant encore légèrement vers lui. Il se cale dans le creux de son cou, inspire et respire là où son odeur peut l'envelopper. "J'ai-" les yeux fermés. "J'essaie, Cas, j'essaie vraiment très fort de survivre mais c'est vraiment trop difficile. J'essaie de reconstruire et tout est déjà cassé et je… j'arrive plus à respirer. Pardonne-moi si jamais un jour je laisse tomber."

Castiel lui rend l'étreinte, le plus proche et le plus doux possible. Et c'est une des très rares fois où il a du mal à trouver les mots les plus justes. Il ne sait plus si ces mots-là existent.


	50. Amer comme la déception

**Pour le coup, je ne saurais pas comment définir ce chapitre. Il fait un peu mal, je crois, parce que ce qui est censé être une libération pour Dean n'en est pas une…**

 **Castiel et Sam restent toujours les mêmes (heureusement, sinon Dean ne tiendrait pas le coup)**

 **Les deux chapitres suivants sont un peu plus mélancoliques (si je peux dire ça comme ça) avec des flashbacks et tout et tout**

 **Merci encore beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean s'endort et perd la notion du temps. Il rêve beaucoup, se réveille avec l'impression de flotter ou au contraire d'être trop lourd.

Le soleil l'éblouit lorsqu'il se retourne. Il couvre ses yeux d'une main, se redresse et le regrette aussitôt. Son estomac se retourne violemment et lui laisse à peine le temps de se lever pour atteindre la salle de bain.

Tout a un goût trop familier, l'envie de vomir, la migraine, les frissons et sa peau, hypersensible, le carrelage trop froid contre ses genoux.

Il déteste ça, il déteste vomir et regretter la veille et pourtant. Il se revoit un peu plus jeune, se réveiller dans le même état et savoir déjà qu'il recommencera trop tôt. Haïr à l'avance la journée qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de vivre. Une journée qu'il n'a peut-être pas envie de vivre. Une journée comme les autres.

Un long moment, il reste par terre. Résiste à l'envie de se rouler en boule sur le carrelage.

"Dean?" debout sur le seuil.

"Il faut-" en toussant. "Je suis censé aller au bureau aujourd'hui et faire une déposition. Il faut que tu me trouves de l'aspirine et-"

"Il faut que tu te reposes," corrige Castiel. "La déposition peut attendre une journée."

"Je tiens à récupérer mon travail un jour, Cas, et Charlie ne va pas-"

"Charlie préfère probablement que tu viennes demain et sobre plutôt qu'aujourd'hui et comme… ça," en le coupant une nouvelle fois. "Je m'avance peut-être, mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses tenir debout. Tu sais pourquoi, Dean? Parce que ça fait plusieurs jours que tu refuses de manger correctement, tu n'arrêtes pas de vomir, et l'alcool n'aide vraiment pas."

"Je refuse de manger correctement?" en se décalant pour s'adosser au mur.

"Oui," l'épaule contre le chambranle. "Et le peu que tu manges, tu ne le gardes pas."

"J'essaie mais je-"

"Je crois que tu essaies de te faire du mal," très doucement. "C'est une autre manière de t'autodétruire, comme ce que tu fais chaque fois que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu essaies de te détruire. Est-ce que j'ai tort?"

"Tu te prends pour quel genre de psy, Castiel?" le ton plus sec.

"N'essaie pas," en secouant la tête. "Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire, et ça ne marche plus."

Dean lâche un petit rire, puis se détourne. Les jambes ramenées contre lui, il serre les dents et se tait. Castiel souffle, il garde son calme et s'approche, glissant sur les genoux pour être à sa hauteur. "Je vais appeler Charlie pour toi," reprend-il. "Je vais lui dire que tu ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui."

"D'accord," en fermant les yeux.

"Je voudrais vraiment rester avec toi mais je suis obligé d'y aller," en caressant le dos de sa main, quelque peu hésitant. "Je peux essayer de prendre la journée de demain, si Charlie est d'accord. Est-ce que ça peut t'aider un peu?"

Il cherche son regard et Dean se retourne enfin vers lui. Il ravale difficilement sa salive, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et puis il acquiesce. Castiel lui adresse un petit sourire, très doux. "D'accord," à son tour. "Sam va probablement passer aujourd'hui."

"Comment il sait qu-"

"Il m'a dit où te trouver, hier soir."

"Ok," simplement.

Le ton de sa voix est cassé, il ne réagit pas vraiment et Castiel non plus ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il pose une main sur sa joue pour l'empêcher de se détourner. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Dean?" demande-t-il. "Dis-moi, n'importe quoi, et je le ferai."

"Non, Cas, c'est… c'est à toi de faire ça," en s'accrochant à son poignet. "C'est à toi de me dire quoi faire. Décide pour moi. Tu as raison, tu… je me détruis et si tu me laisses faire, si tu me laisses décider, je ne peux pas. Juste aujourd'hui, d'accord, juste aujourd'hui, je-"

"Juste aujourd'hui pour que tu puisses survivre à cette journée?"

"Oui," timidement.

"Est-ce que… dis-moi, est-ce que je prends un risque en te laissant tout seul ici?" en se raclant doucement la gorge, effrayé par la réponse.

"J'en suis pas encore là, Cas," en mordillant sa lèvre.

"Vraiment?" sans le moindre reproche. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit, hier soir."

"Je sais mais je… je… ça ira," les yeux dans les siens. "J'ai des tas de raisons d'être en vie."

"Dean…"

Ils ferment les yeux en même temps. Castiel caresse sa pommette du bout du pouce, son souffle est chaud sur son visage, rassurant. "Tu as juste à me faire confiance," finit-il par dire. "Tu peux rester ici aujourd'hui, passer un moment avec Sam quand il viendra, et ne répond pas au téléphone si jamais ton père essaie d'appeler. Préviens-moi si tu sors. Tu me promets?"

"Oui," en rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

"N'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit," plus calme. "Tu tiens les promesses que tu me fais."

"Oui," encore une fois.

"D'accord," en relâchant son visage pour se redresser. "Viens. Lève-toi."

Dean prend la main qu'il lui tend et se lève, peu stable sur ses jambes. Castiel le guide jusque dans le salon, le laisse s'asseoir dans le canapé et l'enveloppe dans une couverture en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue. "Je vais préparer du chocolat chaud," en posant la télécommande près de lui. "Tu crois que tu peux essayer de manger quelque chose?"

"Je vais vomir," en secouant la tête.

"D'accord," en retenant un soupir. "Ne bouge pas d'ici. Je reviens."

Il s'éloigne, attrapant au passage son téléphone pour composer rapidement le numéro de Charlie.

"Laisse-moi deviner," fait-elle. "Dean est malade."

"Oui," en cherchant le lait dans le frigo. "Il-"

"Ça va," en soupirant bruyamment. "Tu peux dire bourré, Cas. Je connais Dean."

"Ne sois pas comme ça."

"Comme quoi?"

"Tu sais," les yeux braqués sur le décompte du micro-ondes. "Comme tellement en colère que tu ignores tout le reste."

"Je n'ignore pas tout le reste, je décide juste que ça ne suffit pas à l'excuser."

"Est-ce que c'est une raison pour-"

"Ça va, Castiel, c'est bon," en le coupant. "Cette déposition attendra demain, _ça va._ Et les choses se passent toujours comme Dean les a décidées."

"Tu n'es pas juste, et je crois que tu le sais," simplement.

"A toute à l'heure," avant de raccrocher.

Castiel balance le téléphone sur le plan de travail, exaspéré, il récupère la tasse de chocolat chaud dans le four micro-ondes et plante une paille dedans. Il cherche un flacon d'aspirine, cale un paquet de gâteaux sous son bras puis retourne dans le salon. "Tu es toujours avec moi?" en s'asseyant sur la canapé.

Roulé en boule, Dean garde sa tête posée sur l'accoudoir mais tourne les yeux vers lui. "Mmh," répond-il. "A quel point Charlie me déteste?"

"Elle ne te déteste pas," en posant le paquet de gâteaux sur la table basse.

"Je crois que si," en se redressant. "On se connaît depuis longtemps et elle n'a jamais été en colère contre moi comme ça. Elle me déteste."

"Ça finira par lui passer," en prenant sa main pour déposer un comprimé d'aspirine à l'intérieur. "Tu peux prendre ça?"

Dean obtempère, il avale le comprimé avec une seule gorgée du chocolat chaud que Castiel tient pour lui, puis repousse la tasse en secouant la tête.

"Tu sais, Dean," en accrochant son regard. "Tu sais que je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça indéfiniment? Je ne vais pas te laisser te mettre en danger, comme ça ou d'une autre manière. Tu comprends?" et Dean acquiesce. "Alors essaie encore, s'il te plaît."

"Mais-"

"S'il te plaît," plus ferme. "Au moins la moitié."

"Pourquoi tu y tiens tant que ça?"

"Parce que je vois ton manège, je sais ce que tu fais et ce que tu cherches," patiemment. "Si tu t'attends à ce que je te regarde faire sans rien dire, tu es mal tombé avec moi. Bois la moitié de ce chocolat chaud, Dean. Il est sucré exactement comme tu aimes, ça va te faire du bien."

A contre-cœur, Dean finit par obéir. Son estomac se noue mais il accepte quand même de boire un peu moins de la moitié de la tasse avant de la reposer sur la table basse. "Satisfait?" à la limite du sarcasme.

"Pas vraiment, mais on va s'en contenter pour l'instant," en l'embrassant rapidement sur la tempe. "Essaie de te reposer."

"Mmh-mmh," en reposant sa tête sur l'accoudoir, les genoux ramenés contre lui. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

.

Quelques heures plus tard, la sonnette le tire du sommeil. Il ouvre les yeux mais les referme presque aussitôt, trop fatigué pour se lever et ouvrir la porte. Il grogne d'agacement lorsque Sam, il le sait, toque plusieurs fois.

"Putain," en se redressant.

Finalement, Dean se lève et titube jusqu'à l'entrée. "Sammy," en ouvrant la porte. "Entre, au lieu de taper là-dessus comme un malade."

"C'était fermé à clé," en le dépassant pour entrer.

"C'est pas mon problème," étroitement emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

"Tu vas bien?"

"Tout est relatif, je suppose," en le suivant dans le salon. "Et toi?"

"Je suis juste… j'étais mort d'inquiétude, Dean," en s'asseyant près de lui.

"Désolé," sans le regarder.

"Tu es souvent désolé."

"J'ai pas l'énergie pour les reproches aujourd'hui, Sam," sur la défensive. "Si c'est pour ça que t'es là, prends un ticket et reviens demain, ok?"

"Est-ce que tu as une raison d'être aussi agressif?" les sourcils froncés.

"Non," en soufflant. "Excuse-moi, c'est juste… tu sais. Sale gueule de bois."

"Je sais," simplement. "Tu n'es sûrement pas le seul. Amy aussi, elle-"

"Quoi?" surpris.

"Elle est restée au bar après que tu sois parti, je suppose."

"Mais ça veut dire que… il y était aussi, je veux dire… papa y était aussi," en butant sur le mot.

"Mmh," en haussant les épaules. "Elle est vraiment très honnête quand elle a un peu bu. Charlie aussi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là…?"

"Tu ne comprends pas, hein?" en cherchant son regard. "Tu crois que ce que tu fais n'engage que toi? Cas paniquait, il m'a appelé pour savoir où te trouver et je suis… je suis tellement habitué à ça, Dean. A ce que tu fasses ça. Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps mais je n'oublierai jamais ce que je ressens quand tu vas si mal et que tu disparais comme ça sans répondre au téléphone. Je ne sais pas dans quel état tu vas te mettre, je ne sais pas si tu vas te contenter de boire ou si tu vas te mettre en danger. Tu as fait ça tellement de fois, après la mort de maman. Tu fais ça chaque fois que tu laisses un peu tomber, et je ne suis pas prêt à revivre ça. Charlie n'oublie pas non plus. Elle est entrée dans ta vie plus tard mais elle n'oublie pas."

"Charlie me-"

"Non," coupe Sam. "Arrête de dire et de croire qu'elle te déteste. Elle prend toujours ta défense et elle sait… elle l'a dit à John, hier soir. Qu'il était responsable. Et elle a raison, Dean, quoique tu fasses pour oublier, il est responsable."

"Alors tu crois qu'on peut ignorer les mauvaises décisions que je prends et le fait que je fais souffrir chaque personne qui m'entoure?" un peu amer. "On peut ignorer que quoique je fasse, comme tu dis, je bousille tout ce que je touche? On peut ignorer ça, Sammy?"

"Tu ne bousilles pas tout ce que tu touches," en secouant la tête.

"Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour vouloir croire ça."

"Et Cas, il-"

"Cas souffre et il sait qu'il va souffrir de rester avec moi," sans même le laisser finir. "C'est ce que je suis, Sam, c'est toujours ce que je fais. Même quand j'essaie de tout faire pour éviter ça, tout se casse la gueule. Je suis juste trop égoïste pour vouloir sincèrement le laisser partir et construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'en sortirait tellement mieux s'il s'en allait."

"C'est absurde," réplique Sam. "Il t'aime et il essaie de t'aider, on essaie de t'aider et-"

"Tu comprends pas," en fermant les yeux.

"Alors dis-moi, Dean, essaie de m'expliquer."

"C'est papa que je veux," tout doucement. "Je veux revenir en arrière, je veux mon père même si ce sont des mensonges. Peu importe. Je prends les mensonges si ça veut dire que je peux arrêter de le détester comme ça. Je veux revenir en arrière et ne rien savoir. Tu peux pas comprendre ça, même si tu essayais."

"J'essaie," en posant une main sur son bras. "Mais c'est vrai… tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre. Je voudrais, pourtant."

"Je sais."

"Dis-moi juste… ce qui pourrait t'aider. Est-ce que tu veux… peut-être qu'on peut passer voir Bobby. Il demande souvent si tu-"

"Tu lui as dit quelque chose?" en se redressant.

"Presque rien," en secouant doucement la tête. "J'ai supposé que tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse. Tu voulais que je lui en parle?"

"Non."

"Tu veux lui en parler?"

"Je sais pas, Sam, je… je sais pas."

"Il ne comprend pas pourquoi mais tu sais… tu sais qu'il croit que tu lui en veux?" les yeux braqués sur lui. "Est-ce qu'il a raison?"

"Peut-être," en regardant ses mains.

"Mais-"

"Je sais que c'est pas juste, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire s'il ne se rendait compte de rien mais je… justement," un ton plus bas. "J'aurais voulu que Bobby voit que quelque chose n'allait pas, que c'était pas normal et que ce que papa me demandait de faire… je voulais que quelqu'un ait plus de courage que moi pour faire en sorte que ça s'arrête. Et je voulais que quelqu'un se rende compte de ce qui se passait parce que tellement de fois, je me suis dit que si personne ne voyait rien, ça voulait peut-être dire que c'était pas grand-chose, que c'était pas si grave et que je dramatisais quand je me sentais si sale."

"On voyait, Dean," tout doucement. "Ne crois pas qu'on n'a pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas mais tu ne laissais personne venir vers toi. C'est pas un reproche, tu sais, c'est juste… on voyait, mais tu ne voulais pas nous laisser comprendre pourquoi. C'était presque impossible de te parler, encore moins d'essayer de parler de ça. Tu avais juste l'air perdu dans ton monde, vraiment perdu. Tu ne mangeais presque rien et Cas… Cas m'a parlé et tu… tu fais ça, hein?"

"Faire quoi?"

"Tu cherches à te faire du mal," en soufflant, le cœur serré. "Tu te mets en danger de tellement de manières différentes, Dean, c'est-"

"Arrête," en se détournant. "C'est pas comme ça que ça marche."

"Je peux te poser une question?"

Dean se contente de hausser les épaules, pas prêt à écouter ni à répondre, il le sait quelle que soit la question. Mais Sam le regarde et tout ce que Dean voit, c'est l'inquiétude, presque la peur, qui creuse les traits de son visage. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est le rôle de grand-frère qu'il n'arrive pas à tenir, son incapacité à être exactement la personne qu'il croit devoir être. Le reflet de ses erreurs.

"Dean?" alors que celui-ci garde trop longtemps le silence.

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu… tu penses à te suicider? Est-ce que tu y penses souvent?"

"Tu crois que c'est le genre de questions que tu peux me poser, Sammy?" le ton vraiment plus sec. "Tu crois que je vais te répondre?"

"Oui, c'est ce que j'attends si je te pose une question," simplement. "Que tu me répondes sincèrement."

"Tu devrais plutôt attendre de moi que je sois plus fort et je puisse être vraiment ton grand-frère, pas que je-"

"Ça n'a aucun sens," sans pouvoir s'empêcher de serrer brusquement sa main dans la sienne. "Tu restes mon grand-frère quoiqu'il arrive, ça ne changera jamais, et tu… si j'étais dans l'état dans lequel tu es maintenant, tu ferais ce que je veux faire pour toi. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour m'aider. Grand-frère ou pas, tu crois que ça veut dire que tu n'as pas le droit de ne pas aller bien? Tu crois que ça fait de toi un peu moins que ce que tu es?"

"Bien sûr que oui," comme si c'était réellement si évident.

"Non," obstiné. "Tu seras toujours le même pour moi, tu as toujours eu la même place dans ma vie, Dean, et je t'admire depuis que je suis petit. Ça ne changera jamais. Je crois… tu sais, je crois que tu as une idée vraiment déformée de ce que ça veut dire, être fort. Tu es tellement dur avec toi-même."

"Ça ne veut rien dire," en reprenant sa main. "Regarde-moi. Je ne suis même plus capable de faire semblant pour donner le change, je ne-"

"Tu t'entends parler?" l'interrompt Sam. "Tu écoutes ce que tu dis? Donner le change… personne ne te demande ça. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il t'a appris à faire, John t'a appris à faire semblant pour avoir l'air _fort_ même quand tu craques. Ça te bousille, tu sais. Tu peux essayer de refouler, tu peux essayer mais peu importe, ça refait surface quand même. Et tu trouves toujours un moyen de te faire du mal, tu te fais souffrir parce que tu ne sais pas avancer autrement. Est-ce que tu crois que tu mérites ça? Tu mérites toute la douleur que tu t'infliges?"

Dean garde le silence, les bras croisés tout contre lui comme si ça pouvait l'aider à se protéger. Il baisse les yeux. Il ne sait pas s'il pourrait répondre, s'il pense vraiment qu'il mérite ça, tout ce qu'il s'inflige et cette recherche perpétuelle d'autodestruction. Peut-être que la douleur comble un vide ou garde l'équilibre. Entre l'envie de vivre et celle de ne plus exister. Peut-être que Dean ne veut pas exister.

Il se concentre un moment sur les inspirations qu'il prend pour retrouver un semblant de calme, puis :

"On peut passer voir Bobby," finalement. "Si tu conduis et si tu arrêtes de me poser toutes tes questions."

"Et si John est là?"

"Il est sûrement là, il travaille avec lui," en haussant les épaules, l'air le plus détaché possible. "Je suppose que je ne suis pas obligé de lui adresser la parole."

"Non, t'es pas obligé. Tu devrais même pas, d'ailleurs."

.

Dans la voiture, Dean ne parle pas vraiment. Il prévient Castiel sans pour autant lire la réponse à son message, tapotant nerveusement sa cuisse du plat de la main, la joue collée contre la fraîcheur de la vitre. Sam n'essaie pas, il n'insiste pas mais se tourne vers lui après avoir coupé le moteur. "Tu devrais le dire à Bobby," hésitant, parce qu'il sait le sujet sensible. "Il a le droit de comprendre."

"Je sais," en fermant les yeux. "Tu peux… me laisser juste un moment? Je te rejoins."

"D'accord," une main sur la poignée. "Prends ton temps."

Il sort de la voiture, la portière claque et Dean expire le souffle qu'il retenait de toutes ses forces. Il se passe les deux mains sur le visage, il se sent sur le point de voler en éclats mais comme ça chaque fois, Dean ignore. Sans doute que ça finira par s'estomper s'il fait semblant assez longtemps.

Comme un automatisme, il reprend son téléphone et le cale contre son oreille.

Et comme il s'y attendait, Castiel répond presque tout de suite. "Dean?" et celui-ci peut presque le voir froncer les sourcils. "Est-ce qu-"

"Tu me manques," lâchant les mots sans réfléchir. "Je voulais juste t'entendre."

"Oh," surpris. "Tu me manques aussi. Comment tu te sens?"

"Mal," sans mentir. "Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais parler à Bobby de ce qui se passait quand je travaillais avec mon père?"

Il y a un silence, quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Dean l'entend respirer à l'autre bout du fil. "Cas?" légèrement paniqué. "Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?"

"Excuse-moi," répond Castiel. "Est-ce que tu veux que Bobby le sache?"

"Il va le haïr," simplement. "Bobby va le haïr."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande."

"Sam pense qu'il a le droit de savoir," sans vouloir vraiment répondre.

"Et toi, Dean?" très patient. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses, toi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"C'est important?"

"Il n'y a que ça qui compte."

Dean rit, un peu amer. Il ne comprend pas réellement. "D'accord," plus bas. "Je vais y réfléchir et je… est-ce que tu vas rentrer tard?"

"Non," avec un léger sourire dans la voix.

"Tu me manques vraiment," en sortant de la voiture. "On peut passer la soirée juste tous les deux?"

"Si tu me laisses te faire la cuisine."

"D'accord," après une hésitation. "Tu peux faire la cuisine, mais pas des trucs étranges, d'accord, pas de sucré-salé, de miel ou de-"

"Pas de trucs étranges," en riant doucement. "Promis. Est-ce que tu es au garage?"

"Oui," en traversant la cours extérieure.

"Et-"

"Oui, il est là," simplement. "Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je ne vais pas lui parler."

Ses pas un peu chancelants, Dean est toujours désorienté et il sait que la gueule de bois peut se lire son visage. Le vert de ses yeux est un peu vitreux, ils brillent, et la sueur perle légèrement sur sa peau.

Il inspire longuement, les yeux braqués sur le sol droit devant lui pour ne pas relever la tête. "Ne t'inquiète pas," ajoute-t-il.

"Je suis toujours inquiet pour toi."

"Je sais, mais… ça ira," en passant le hangar. "Ça va toujours."

"Tu te souviens, Dean, il y a deux jours tu m'as promis de ne pas mentir," en soupirant doucement. "Tiens les promesses que tu me fais."

"Désolé," du bout des lèvres. "Essaie de te dire que tu pourras bientôt m'avoir près de toi et me toucher comme tu veux pour t'assurer que je suis toujours en un seul morceau."

"Est-ce que… Dean, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il y a de sexuel dans ce que tu viens de dire?"

"C'est toi qui vois du sexe partout, Cas," avec un vrai rire.

"Oh, évidemment," légèrement sarcastique.

Dean s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte, familier de la chaleur qui remonte dans son ventre. "Évidemment," répète-t-il, en croisant brièvement le regard de son frère. "Je réfléchis à ça, tu sais."

"Ne te-"

"Je sais, Cas, je ne me force pas," les yeux brièvement fermés. "Il faut que j'y aille. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord?"

"J'essaie."

"C'est déjà bien," en soufflant. "A toute l'heure?"

"Mmh," répond Castiel. "Passe le bonjour à Bobby."

"D'accord," en raccrochant juste avant de l'entendre dire je t'aime.

Il soupire, puis relève les yeux et s'approche. "Eh," fait-il. "Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, tous les deux?"

"Tu aurais pu m'appeler," réplique Bobby. "Ou passer."

"Oh, ok," un pas en arrière. "C'est déjà l'heure des reproches? J'ai juste pas pensé à appeler, Bobby. J'avais rien à dire."

"Te fous pas de moi," les bras croisés.

Assis sur le bord de la table, Bobby l'étudie du regard. Il fronce les sourcils, et Dean ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi ça l'agace à ce point. "Je ne me fous pas de toi," en secouant la tête.

"T'es suspendu," inquisiteur. "Sam m'en a parlé, lui, heureusement que je ne compte pas sur toi pour avoir ne serait-ce que des nouvelles. Tu t'es retrouvé aux urgences et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire?"

"Sam," en se tournant vers lui. "T'étais pas obligé."

"C'est sorti tout seul," en haussant les épaules.

"C'est pas le problème," reprend Bobby. "Alors? Tu n'as rien à dire, Dean?"

"Non," sur la défensive. "Je vais bien. Je suis remis."

"Mon cul," avec un rire. "T'as croisé le miroir, récemment?"

"Comme si t'avais jamais connu la gueule de bois, toi," ironique. "Comme si t'avais jamais connu les petits problèmes avec le whisky."

"Mmh," pas vraiment touché. "Tu sais ce que j'ai connu, aussi? Les problèmes avec mon père. Tu ne peux pas être remis."

"Je crois que je sais mieux que toi si je suis remis ou non," en enfonçant les poings dans la poche de sa veste.

"Alors dis-moi," en croisant les bras. "Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire, si c'est si peu important pour toi? Tu crois que John est plus important que toi à mes yeux? Je suis déjà fatigué de ses conneries. Il a levé la main sur toi et tu ne trouves pas ça important de me le dire?"

"C'est important?"

"C'est pas possible d'être aussi con," l'air las. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me repousses comme ça? Tu fais ça depuis des années. Tu viens tous les 36 du mois, tu n'appelles jamais et tout ce que je sais, c'est Sam qui accepte de m'en parler. Et si pour une fois, tu voulais bien dire les choses telles qu'elles sont au lieu de tourner autour du pot?"

"Mais t'as rien fait, Bobby," le ton sec. "Ne t'inquiète pas, t'as rien fait du tout."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" sans le lâcher du regard.

"Ça veut rien dire," en agitant la main. "Laisse tomber, ok, t'es pas mon père et je ne te demande rien. T'es pas mon père."

Il fait volte-face et se retrouve presque nez-à-nez avec John lorsque celui-ci passe le seuil. Dean s'arrête net, une seconde, puis lui fait signe. "T'es sur mon chemin," en avançant un peu dans l'intention de le contourner.

"Je sais," en se décalant pour lui barrer la route.

"Laisse-moi passer," entre ses dents.

"Non," les bras croisés. "Tu as conduit dans cet état?"

"Quel état?"

"Dean," en roulant des yeux. "Tu t'es regardé? On dirait que tu es sur le point de tomber dans les pommes."

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te foutre, hein?"

"D'accord," en soufflant d'exaspération. "Vas-y, défoule-toi. Reviens me chercher quand tu auras fini de bouder."

"De bouder?" répète Dean, les poings serrés. "Je boude?"

"Tu boudes et tu fais des caprices mais continue, Dean," sarcastique. "J'ai l'habitude, avec toi. Tu ne grandis pas."

Dean ouvre la bouche, presque impressionné par l'audace avec laquelle il répond, comme s'il était tellement persuadé de ne rien avoir à se reprocher, comme s'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il dit. John a trop d'aplomb et Dean se demande pourquoi il ne s'en rend compte que maintenant. Maintenant, tout sonne faux. Le ton de sa voix est calme, posé, sûr de lui au point de réussir à faire croire n'importe quoi. Peu importe ce qu'il dit, Dean pourrait y croire.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que ça t'arrive de ressentir quelque chose, papa?" en penchant la tête. "Est-ce que tu peux avoir des remords?"

"Je suis censé avoir des remords?"

Il n'arrive plus à l'exprimer mais la colère prend tellement de place que Dean se sait incapable de ressentir autre chose. Peut-être de la douleur. Un fond douloureux de rage qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Les gestes tremblants, il sort un trousseau de la poche de sa veste. "Tiens," en détachant maladroitement une des clés. "Récupère ma clé de la maison. J'en veux plus et j'en ai pas besoin," en la lui jetant quasiment au visage.

John rattrape la clé au vol, impassible. "Tu sais que ça te fait plus de mal à toi qu'à moi, Dean," dit-il. "Pourquoi tu choisis de me tenir tête quand tu peux simplement revenir vers moi? Tu restes mon fils, et tu n'as rien d'autre à faire si ce n'est-"

"Tu me dégoûtes," plus bas. "Tu n'as pas de remords, évidemment… évidemment. Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire," avant de se tourner vers Bobby, à la fois étrangement calme et sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. "Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a fait?"

"Dean," siffle John, sur le ton de l'avertissement.

"Pour ce qui peut encore être acceptable, on peut parler de tous ces suspects qu'il a tabassés," en l'ignorant du mieux qu'il peut. "En me forçant à le regarder faire. Et si tu te demandes comment _John_ a pu arrêter tous ces hommes trop riches et trop haut-placés pour la justice, c'est pas lui. C'est moi. J'ai une belle gueule et ils tombaient dans le panneau. Tu comprends?"

Il y a un silence, si lourd de sens qu'il en devient écrasant, mais Dean semble ne même pas s'en rendre compte. Il rit, un rire vraiment amer et déchirant. "Il n'a aucun mérite, en fait," reprend-il. "J'ai fait tout le boulot, j'ai donné beaucoup de moi-même, un peu trop, et je suppose que c'est facile de se servir de moi. Je suppose que j'ai ma part de responsabilité puisque j'ai laissé faire," sans baisser les yeux. "Et tant qu'on est dans les confidences, les choses ont vraiment mal tourné. C'était censé ne jamais aller plus loin que de la séduction, des baisers, et quoi… me laisser toucher un peu, comme il dit. Il était censé surveiller mes arrières pour faire en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien. J'avais confiance, je fais trop confiance, et j'avais tort. Tant qu'on est dans les confidences, c'est allé plus loin que des baisers et j'étais pas d'accord. Et John n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour empêcher ça parce qu'il pense que je méritais ce qui est arrivé. Je méritais un putain de _viol_ parce que c'était une punition. Et tu sais quoi," en pivotant une nouvelle fois pour faire face à son père. "Il a dit la même chose. Cet homme, il a dit la même chose."

C'est pour lui-même que les mots sont plus durs, c'est plus dur, presque trop, d'admettre et de voir ce qu'il a toujours préféré ignorer.

"Tu savais et tu voulais que ça arrive," dit-il. "Tu voulais me punir parce que tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je suis ton enfant mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme je suis. Et la vérité, c'est que tu n'aimes personne d'autre que toi-même. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est parce que tu y trouves un intérêt. La vérité, c'est que tu n'as pas tué maman parce que tu voulais abréger ses souffrances, tu l'as fait parce que c'est toi que ça faisait souffrir. Puis maintenant, tu te sers de ça contre moi parce que tu sais que je crois que c'est ma faute. C'est ce que tu as dit l'autre soir, quand tu m'as frappé. Chaque chose que tu sais à propos de moi, tu l'utilises pour faire du chantage et me manipuler. Tu utilises mes faiblesses et je ne grandis pas parce que tu ne m'as jamais aidé à le faire," en chassant les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues d'un revers de la main. "Tu as raison, c'est à moi que ça fait mal. Ça fait très mal de tomber de très haut parce que j'ai pris ta défense quand tu étais indéfendable. Je t'ai choisi toi plutôt que Sam et j'avais tort. Peut-être que le reconnaître, c'est grandir un peu. J'espère."

John fronce légèrement les sourcils, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Il ouvre la bouche mais Dean le coupe :

"Garde ce que tu pourrais dire," et cette fois, sa voix tremble, tout en lui tremble. "J'ai assez mal, d'accord, je suis assez bousillé. Je veux plus te voir, je veux plus te parler et je veux… je veux que tu arrêtes d'exister. Tu n'existes plus pour moi."

Il détourne les yeux et le bouscule pour sortir. Il retient ses sanglots, incapable de laisser aller, et son cœur lui remonte dans la gorge. Dean a l'habitude de souffrir, il connaît la douleur mais peut-être pas le goût amer de la déception, plus intense parce qu'il _voulait_ croire.


	51. De l'abandon

**Bon. Les 3 chapitres qui vont suivre (le prochain est essentiellement un flashback, dans la continuité de la fin de ce chapitre-là) sont un peu comme une vague un peu plus calme (jusqu'à ce que)**

 **Cette discussion que Dean a avec Bobby était nécessaire, je crois**

 **Pas de Castiel dans ce chapitre, sorry…**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Bobby se redresse, échange un très bref regard avec Sam avant de faire quelques pas vers la porte. John se décale pour le laisser passer mais commence à le suivre. "Bobby," en posant une main sur son épaule.

Brusquement, Bobby fait volte-face et son poing part tout seul, un coup sec et incroyablement violent. Il frappe si fort que le visage de John vrille sur le côté. Son corps heurte lourdement l'encadrement de la porte quand il s'effondre et glisse par terre, le dos de sa main contre son nez pour retenir le sang.

"T'étais un flic de merde, John," en baissant les yeux vers lui. "Je l'ai toujours su, un flic de merde et un père plus que critiquable. Mais ça… je croyais que tu avais un minimum de dignité et de respect. Pense à la mère de tes gosses, pense à ce qu'elle ressentirait pour toi, maintenant."

John tente de se relever, coupé dans son élan lorsque Bobby cale son pied sur son poignet pour le plaquer au sol. "Dean a raison, tu n'existes plus," le ton chargé de mépris. "C'est la dernière fois que je te vois ici, d'accord, si jamais l'envie te prend de remettre un pied dans ce garage, souviens-toi que j'ai encore les contacts nécessaires pour te renvoyer en taule de manière vraiment plus définitive. Tu as compris?"

Le silence est éloquent mais ça ne lui suffit pas, Bobby appuie plus fort sur son poignet, lui arrachant presque un cri. "Répond-moi," crache-t-il. "Tu as compris?"

"Oui," entre ses dents serrées.

"Parfait," en le relâchant. "Dégage de là, et fais-le très, très vite."

.

Derrière le hangar, Dean balance son pied contre la portière d'une voiture, la ferraille tremble sous ses coups. Il retient les larmes, garde la douleur à l'intérieur et laisse plutôt parler la colère.

Il se laisse glisser contre la carrosserie et s'assoit, les genoux étroitement ramenés contre lui. Il fouille dans la poche de sa veste, prend une cigarette et la cale entre ses lèvres. Plusieurs fois, il essaie de l'allumer mais secoue son briquet avant de le balancer rageusement par terre en jurant entre ses dents.

Il ferme les yeux, sans prêter attention aux pas qui font crisser le gravier.

"Tiens," près de lui.

Dean relève la tête. "Tu fumes?" en prenant le briquet que Bobby lui tend.

"Non," répond-il. "Mais preuve que ça peut toujours servir. Je peux?"

"Vas-y," en haussant les épaules.

Bobby s'assoit près de lui, sans faire de commentaire lorsque Dean allume sa cigarette, les yeux de nouveau fermés et la tête légèrement en arrière. "Désolé de t'avoir si mal parlé, toute à l'heure," dit-il. "C'est pas ta faute et je… c'est pas juste de te parler comme ça."

"J'en ai vu d'autres," simplement. "Je comprends. C'est moi qui suis désolé."

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu sais pourquoi," plus calmement. "Parce que je n'ai rien fait."

"Tu pouvais pas faire quelque chose si tu ne-"

"J'aurais dû voir," en le coupant. "J'aurais dû comprendre ce que je voyais et te protéger."

"C'était son rôle, Bobby, pas le tien," en recrachant la fumée. "Il devait me protéger, il l'a pas fait et… et voilà. On fait sans lui."

"Ça te détruit, hein?" un peu amer. "Ressentir ce que tu ressens pour ton père, ça te détruit."

"Je ne suis plus à ça près."

"Là, tu mens," sans pour autant le lui reprocher. "Tu sais, il faudrait vraiment que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu mens mal, Dean. On te connaît. Tu minimises ce que tu ressens et on te connaît assez pour traduire ce que tu veux bien dire parfois. Traduire, c'est multiplier tout ce que tu acceptes de lâcher par trois ou quatre."

"Tu exagères," avec un rire.

"Tu minimises," sur le même ton.

"Je t'en veux, c'est vrai," après une longue hésitation. "Je sais que c'est pas juste non plus, que j'aurais dû en parler quand c'était encore temps, que c'est ma faute et que… mais je venais au commissariat tous les jours, j'étais là, devant toi et tu voyais rien. Je sais que c'était à moi de dire stop, mais-"

"Mais tu étais encore trop jeune," complète Bobby. "Et sur le point de perdre ta mère. Tu étais perdu, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un et tu m'en veux parce que je n'ai pas été là. Je peux comprendre."

"Tu peux comprendre?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment le premier à déballer mes sentiments, je sais que c'est difficile d'admettre qu'on est au pied du mur et qu'on a besoin d'aide," en lui jetant un coup d'œil. "Tu voulais de l'aide sans avoir à le dire et je peux comprendre ça. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Et je suis désolé, Dean, crois-moi, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé."

"Moi aussi," en soufflant la fumée en l'air.

"Est-ce que tu veux…?"

"En parler?" plus tendu. "Non. Je ne peux pas."

"Tu ne peux pas?" en penchant la tête.

Dean se tait un long moment, les yeux braqués sur la cendre. Il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas, il ne comprend pas vraiment la différence. Il voudrait ne pas se souvenir, oublier plus qu'un visage, _oublier_.

"Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas… que tu me vois à travers ça," en grimaçant. "Je ne veux pas que tu crois que ça conditionne ce que je suis. Je voudrais que ça ne conditionne pas ce que je suis mais je ne sais pas, je… chaque fois que je crois que ça peut aller mieux, que ça ne me détruit pas, que je peux rester debout et vivre avec ça, j'ai tort. Tout revient par vagues et je n'oublie pas."

"Et Castiel?" doucement.

"Je lui fais beaucoup de mal," en écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette pour en prendre une deuxième. "Je fais beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de personnes, mais Cas, c'est… différent. Parce qu'il a cette façon de m'aimer, je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire ça, mais il m'aime un peu comme si… comme si j'avais de la valeur."

"Et tu crois que tu n'en as pas?"

"Si j'ai eu de la valeur un jour, ça fait longtemps que je ne-"

"Si tu as eu de la valeur un jour?" répète Bobby. "Dean… Dean."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me déteste comme ça?" en soufflant.

"Ton père?" et Dean acquiesce. "Tu crois qu'il te déteste?"

"Tu sais j'ai… j'ai eu tellement de mal à trouver le courage de lui dire que je n'aimais pas que les femmes," en tapotant nerveusement son genou. "Je ne voulais pas qu'il me rejette pour ça, qu'il dise que je n'étais pas normal, qu'il dise… ce que moi, j'ai pensé quand j'ai commencé à ressentir des… attirances."

"Tu as pensé que tu n'étais pas normal?"

"Oui," en grimaçant. "Sammy a tout compris avant moi, je crois. Il m'a un peu poussé pour que je l'avoue et il a juste dit… ok, Dean. Tu es toujours toi. Et papa… John, lui, il a détesté ça mais je crois qu'il a pensé que c'était pas vraiment réel, tu vois, comme un truc qui me passerait ou alors un truc que je pouvais facilement ignorer et puis je ne suis pas gay, alors je suppose qu'il pensait que c'était pas totalement désespéré. Il m'a encouragé à mettre ça de côté, à _réprimer_ , comme il disait. Il déteste ce que je suis, il… mais alors s'il ne peut pas accepter quelque chose de si important, s'il ne peut pas accepter Castiel, il ne peut pas m'aimer. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un et ignorer les parties qui nous plaisent pas, c'est… c'est en entier ou c'est rien. Et je suis son enfant."

"Tu sais ce que ta mère penserait?" tout doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait?"

"Elle t'adorait, tu sais," le ton presque plus calme. "Elle vous adorait tous les deux mais c'était différent avec toi, peut-être parce que tu étais le premier et le plus grand, je ne sais pas, mais elle parlait de toi avec les étoiles dans les yeux, elle t'aimait tellement fort, Dean. Quand tu étais encore vraiment petit, avant la naissance de Sam, elle te gardait avec elle tout le temps parce que tu ne supportais pas d'être séparé d'elle, elle non plus et c'était… fusionnel. Tu dormais souvent avec elle, tu te souviens?"

"Oui," avec un petit sourire. "Ça a changé quand Sam est né."

"Pas tant que ça," en secouant la tête. "Mary te trimballait toujours partout avec elle, et tu avais une manière tellement… naturelle d'aller vers elle, elle calmait tes crises de colère et les angoisses que tu avais déjà à cet âge. Elle vous aimait tous les deux mais tu as eu un lien plus particulier avec elle."

"Je sais," le cœur serré. "Elle me manque."

"C'est vrai qu'elle l'aurait détesté," un peu sec. "Et détesté… le mot est faible, crois-moi. Elle ne le laissait même pas ne serait-ce que _penser_ à lever la main ou à hausser le ton. Parce qu'elle savait que te crier dessus pour te forcer à obéir, ça ne servait à rien. John n'a jamais compris ça, il n'a jamais rien compris, il n'essayait pas. Il croit que c'est à toi de plier et de t'adapter à ce qu'il veut. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Mary le savait et si elle pouvait le voir maintenant, te parler et te traiter comme il le fait, John aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas agi comme ça si elle avait pu le voir faire. Il avait trop peur de la perdre et il savait qu'à choisir entre lui et ses enfants, Mary n'aurait pas hésité une seconde, amoureuse ou pas."

Les yeux baissés, Dean sourit. Il jette la fin de sa cigarette. "Elle serait déçue de moi," murmure-t-il.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas l'homme qu'elle aurait voulu que je sois."

"Ça ne veut rien dire, Dean," les sourcils froncés. "Ta mère voulait que tu puisses aller bien. Elle ne serait pas déçue de toi, elle serait juste… blessée, je crois, de savoir que tu vas si mal et que tu n'arrives pas à vivre."

"Je n'arrive pas à vivre?"

"Tu as une autre manière de le dire?" légèrement tourné vers lui. "Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai tort?"

"Je sais pas, je… je-"

"Tu as juste l'habitude de te sentir comme ça, comme... si tu n'avais pas de valeur," en cherchant son regard. "Ça fait longtemps que tu ne veux plus vraiment de moi dans ta vie, mais je te connais quand même. Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider, je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, mais je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu puisses aimer aussi les hommes, encore moins avec Castiel. Je l'apprécie."

"Moi aussi."

"Tu l'apprécies?" pour le taquiner.

"Je l'aime," en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. "C'est pas que je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie, Bobby. C'est pas ça, c'est juste… je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ça fait surtout très longtemps que je ne sais plus où j'en suis."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas demander de l'aide?"

"Je ne sais pas comment on fait," en haussant les épaules. "Et je ne veux pas être un poids pour les autres. Je sais que Sammy s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi, il ne fait que ça… il s'inquiète. Je déteste ça."

"Sam est ton frère," répond Bobby. "Avec lui aussi, tu as un lien particulier."

Et en réalité, les liens que Dean partage avec chacune des personnes qu'il aime sont toujours particuliers, plus intenses parce qu'il s'attache comme s'il avait besoin d'une ancre, il s'accroche si _fort_. Il s'accroche pour ne pas se noyer.

"Ça ne me donne pas le droit de lui faire mal comme ça, d'être… je suis trop pour lui," en ravalant les larmes qui montent une nouvelle fois.

"Tu n'essaies pas de lui faire mal."

"Est-ce que ça change quelque chose?" incapable de relever la tête. "Il passe son temps à avoir peur, il s'inquiète pour moi et je ne l'aide pas. Je ne peux pas l'aider parce qu'il a raison d'avoir peur, j'ai… j'ai un problème, hein? Avec l'alcool et avec… tout ça. Tout ce qui peut faire du mal."

"Tu penses avoir un problème?" inquisiteur.

"Mmh," distraitement. "Je suppose. Amy a dit… elle dit que je ne réagis pas normalement, et je sais qu'elle a raison, elle a toujours fait attention à moi et à ce que je faisais."

"Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant, quoi?"

"Tu le sais très bien," en faisant la moue. "Maintenant, Castiel n'est pas psychiatre et Amélia n'est plus la tienne. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?"

"Mmh-mmh," en jouant du bout du pied avec les graviers pour rester concentré.

"Tu sais mais tu ne veux pas, hein?"

"Je ne suis pas prêt," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Faire confiance à Amy, ça m'a pris vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de temps. Je ne peux pas recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Bobby hésite un court moment. Il sait que le sujet est sensible, même pour lui qui n'a pas l'habitude de tourner en rond, c'est s'engager sur un terrain plus que glissant. Il inspire. "Tu as conscience que ta relation avec Amélia n'était pas censée en être une?" lâche-t-il.

"Je sais, mais-"

"Au contraire, Dean, je crois que tu ne sais pas," en le coupant. "Te marier avec elle, ne serait-ce qu'être aussi proches que vous l'étiez, passer autant de temps avec elle, c'était l'opposé de tout ce qui était normal ou bon pour toi."

"Bon pour moi?" sans vouloir comprendre. "C'était pas… bon pour moi?"

"Tu n'as jamais suivi la thérapie que tu étais censé suivre parce qu'Amélia était… elle _est_ trop proche de toi," en se corrigeant tout seul. "Elle était trop proche de toi pour faire son travail correctement, elle était à la fois ta psy et ta femme, elle a continué à te prescrire des somnifères qu'elle n'aurait pas dû te prescrire parce que tu en abuses."

Prêt à protester, Dean ouvre la bouche mais la referme presque aussitôt.

"N'essaie pas de nier," reprend Bobby, le coupant dans son élan. "Tu abuses de tout ce qui peut être nocif pour toi. Tu viens de le reconnaître, et Amélia le sait, elle aussi."

"Est-ce que tu insinues qu'elle n'est pas-"

"Je peux être honnête?"

"Tu n'es pas le genre à prendre des pincettes," bien qu'un peu réticent. "Sois honnête."

"Amélia n'est pas un mauvais médecin, elle n'est juste pas ce qu'il te faut," le plus honnête possible. "Elle t'aimait trop pour faire la part des choses et t'aider comme il le fallait. Elle t'a empêché de te foutre en l'air, et je suis reconnaissant pour ça, mais elle ne peut pas être la femme et la psy en même temps parce qu'elle ne peut pas trouver le juste milieu."

"Parce qu'il n'y a pas de juste milieu?" et Bobby acquiesce. "Mmh."

"Mmh?"

"Je me demande juste… comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais entendu tout ça il y a quelques années."

"Oh, tu ne m'aurais même pas laissé parler," en soupirant. "Et tu m'aurais envoyer balader en disant que je n'étais pas ton père et que tu te foutais pas mal de ce que je pouvais avoir à dire."

"Et j'écoutais ce que lui, il avait à dire," en laissant échapper un rire nerveux. "Il est… est-ce qu'il est parti?"

"Je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule, et je lui ai dit de dégager."

"Oh," légèrement surpris. "Et il est juste… parti?"

"S'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui, il est parti."

"Mmh," en se redressant. "Et Sammy?"

"Il voulait nous laisser un moment," avant de se lever. "Tu es prêt, ou tu veux fumer une autre cigarette?"

"Tu me fais des reproches, là," en prenant la main qu'il lui tend.

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un te dise que c'est mauvais pour toi."

"Tout le monde me le dit déjà, Bobby," une fois debout. "Je suis stressé."

"C'est une raison pour fumer autant?"

"C'est ma raison," en lui emboîtant le pas.

"Tu devrais peut-être travailler sur le stress lui-même, tu ne trouves pas?" avec un léger coup de coude. "Tu avais quel âge quand tu as fumé la première cigarette?"

"… treize ans?" en mordillant sa lèvre. "John a failli me faire manger le paquet."

"Je m'en souviens," en riant doucement.

"Et maman a dit qu'elle était déçue que je ne vienne pas lui en parler," en regardant le sol. "John a pété un câble. Il voulait, je cite, me faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Il a levé la main, je crois."

"Et?"

"Elle ne l'a pas laissé faire," en relevant la tête. "Elle m'a dit de monter dans ma chambre et je les ai entendus s'engueuler pendant des plombes. Elle criait plus fort que lui."

"Elle avait un don pour ça," presque amusé. "Pour le remettre à sa place et l'empêcher de dérailler. Tu sais… John a un problème. Il a toujours eu un problème et Mary était là pour le contenir. Il a commencé à partir en vrille quand elle a commencé à oublier."

"Il a un problème?"

"Le genre de problème qui se règle avec un psychiatre," en s'arrêtant près du hangar. "Il a toujours été violent, violent dans sa manière de travailler et de se comporter, même de parler. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai vu abuser de son statut de flic, avoir la gâchette trop facile quand c'était pas une nécessité, user de la force sur un suspect qui ne résistait pas… je crois qu'il aime ça, se sentir puissant et supérieur. Il aime être craint. Il ne cherche pas à ce qu'on le respecte, il veut de la peur. Ça flatte son égo."

"Mmh," les mains dans les poches de sa veste. "Et je suis la cible parfaite."

"Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes, Dean."

"Mais je suis responsable de ma manière de réagir, tu ne crois pas?" en faisant signe à son frère lorsque celui-ci s'approche. "Enfin… je suppose que je suis censé faire avec. Ou sans. Sans lui dans ma vie."

"C'est difficile?"

"Plus que ça, Bobby," en serrant les dents.

"Si ça devient trop difficile… ne fais pas de connerie," en accrochant son regard, le ton plus sérieux. "Ok?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Je te connais depuis que tu es gamin," l'interrompt Bobby. "Je sais. Tu mens très mal, je te l'ai déjà dit, et ce que tu essaies de cacher… c'est marqué sur ton front. Je sais."

Dean le regarde un moment mais ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas comment, il ne sait pas s'il en a envie, ni s'il voudrait vraiment entendre à haute voix ce que Bobby croit lire sur son visage. Il finit par se détourner. Sam lui adresse un petit sourire, à la fois triste et presque encourageant. "Je te ramène?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," en lui rendant le sourire. "Tu as un chewing-gum? Cas n'aime pas vraiment la cigarette."

"Personne n'aime ça, Dean," en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

"Ouais, mais Cas est la seule personne que je vais embrasser."

"Ça fait du bien de l'entendre," en lui tendant un chewing-gum. "Est-ce que Charlie t'a appelé, ce matin?"

"Non," en secouant. "Cas l'a appelée pour lui dire que je ne pouvais pas venir faire ma déposition, mais elle ne veut plus me parler. Je sais, je sais ce que tu vas dire, Sammy. Faut lui laisser du temps, j'ai compris. Mais c'est difficile. Est-ce que Roman est-"

"Ne demande pas," en le coupant. "Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Tu es suspendu. Charlie est déjà suffisamment en colère."

"Et tu dis être mon frère?" en croisant les bras, contrarié. "Tu pourrais-"

"Dean," en roulant des yeux.

"Il a raison," appuie Bobby. "Si j'étais toi, Dean, j'essaierais de me faire tout petit. T'as fait une sacrée connerie. Charlie est ta supérieure, et-"

"Charlie est ma meilleure amie. Elle l'était, en tout cas, avant qu'elle décide que-"

"Dean," soupire Sam, exaspéré. "On te l'a déjà dit quinze fois. Laisse-lui le temps."

"Je ne fais que ça," en soufflant. "Mais elle me manque."

"Je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi."

"Alors pourquoi-"

"Laisse-lui juste le temps."

"Ok," en faisant la moue.

Sam acquiesce, il ne le quitte pas des yeux et Dean finit par faire un pas dans sa direction. Un peu brusquement, il le prend dans ses bras et le serre. "Merci, tu sais… d'être là," tout doucement. "Merci vraiment beaucoup d'être mon frère."

.

 **"Dean, bébé," une main délicatement posée dans son dos. "Dean."**

 **Allongé sur le ventre, celui-ci sursaute et se redresse. La sueur perle sur son front, ses yeux sont un peu hagards, il cherche jusqu'à croiser le regard de sa mère.**

 **"Bébé," en pressant sa paume contre sa joue. "Tu as crié. C'est un mauvais rêve?"**

 **Dean n'a que cinq ans, cinq ans et les peurs qui vont avec. Du noir, des monstres sous le lit et de l'abandon.**

 **Il se dégage des couvertures et s'assoit sur ses talons. Il ne dit rien, son estomac se noue et l'angoisse lui remonte dans la gorge. Assise sur le bord du lit, Mary lui adresse un sourire. "Approche," dit-elle. "Viens près de moi."**

 **"J'ai le droit?" sans bouger.**

 **"Bien sûr que tu as le droit," les sourcils froncés. "Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas avoir le droit?"**

 **"J'ai rêvé que j'étais tout seul dans la maison," en se frottant les yeux. "Et papa a dit que je… que j'étais grand, maintenant. Il s'est énervé, toute à l'heure, et il a dit que je devais te laisser un peu tranquille pour que tu puisses t'occuper plus de Sammy parce qu'il est plus petit et qu'il a plus besoin de toi. Et mon ours… papa a pris mon ours pour le laisser dans la cuisine. Et il a fermé la porte quand il est venu me border. Il fait tout noir."**

 **"Papa a pris ton ours en peluche?"**

 **"Je lui ai donné parce qu'il a dit que j'étais trop grand pour l'avoir," en rongeant l'ongle de son index. "Cinq ans, c'est grand."**

 **"Mais pas trop grand pour garder ton ours," répond Mary.**

 **"Alors pourquoi papa dit que-"**

 **"Papa dit parfois des choses qu'il ne pense pas."**

 **"Je ne comprends pas," confus.**

 **"Tu sais… tu sais ce qu'on va faire?" en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, chassant au passage une larme qui roule sur sa joue. "Je vais descendre récupérer ton ours, parler deux minutes avec papa et ensuite, on peut passer un moment rien que tous les deux. Tu es d'accord?"**

 **Dean hoche timidement la tête, hésitant, il s'accroche à son poignet quand elle commence à se lever. "Maman?" la voix si** _ **petite**_ **.**

 **"Oui?" en se rasseyant.**

 **"Et si… et-" en s'étouffant un peu, les yeux baissés. "Et si Sammy a trop besoin de toi et que t'es trop fatiguée pour t'occuper de moi aussi? Et si tu peux plus et tu-"**

 **"Dean, bébé… non, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça," en lui relevant doucement le menton pour croiser son regard. "Je pourrai toujours m'occuper de toi aussi. Je suis ta maman, et je peux m'occuper de Sammy et de toi à la fois. Tu comprends, Dean?"**

 **"Mais Sammy est plus petit."**

 **"C'est vrai, Sammy est encore très petit," en caressant tendrement l'arête de sa mâchoire. "Mais ça veut dire qu'il peut faire moins de choses tout seul, pas que j'arrête de m'occuper de toi. Tu es encore petit, toi aussi, plus grand mais ça veut juste dire que tu as le droit de faire plus de choses, comme… tu sais, récupérer le courrier ou aller chercher les croissants le dimanche matin. Tu peux encore avoir ton ours et faire des câlins."**

 **"Mais je veux pas que tu sois trop fatiguée et que-" en baissant une nouvelle fois la tête. "Je veux pas te déranger quand tu as autre chose à faire."**

 **Mary l'observe un moment, silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Dean est un enfant difficile à comprendre, angoissé et souvent, il ne sait pas gérer ses peurs. Et peut-être que par-dessus tout, c'est ce sentiment de prendre trop de place, d'être une charge ou un poids, presque une perte de temps. Comme s'il cherchait désespérément l'affection sans pour autant comprendre qu'on puisse vouloir lui en donner.**

 **Elle l'observe et le connaît par cœur, et pourtant. Dean est encore si petit, et sa mère ne comprend pas comment il peut déjà se sentir à peine à sa place dans ce monde. Être un enfant et en même temps pas tout à fait, si insouciant et si préoccupé à la fois.**

 **"Tu n'es pas censé t'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, Dean," en prenant son visage entre ses mains. "Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît."**

 **Dean obtempère et relève les yeux dans les siens, ses grands yeux verts remplis d'incertitude. Doucement, sa mère se penche et dépose un baiser sur son front. "Ne t'inquiète pas de ce genre de choses," dit-elle. "Tu ne me déranges jamais. Tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là, et je t'aime vraiment très fort. Je t'aime."**

 **"T'aime aussi," à peine audible.**

 **"Tu veux bien me faire un câlin?" toujours plus douce.**

 **Cette fois, Dean acquiesce plus vivement. Il se redresse encore un peu, assez pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et se serrer contre elle. Il inspire profondément, bercé par les fleurs de son parfum et la chaleur de ses caresses.**

 **Dean reste un moment immobile, le temps de calmer ce qu'il ressent, puis s'écarte. "Je peux pas dormir sans mon ours," légèrement contrarié. "Tu crois que papa va se mettre en colère?"**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour ça," pour le rassurer. "Je sais que papa se met parfois en colère mais il t'aime aussi très fort."**

 **"Pourquoi il se met en colère s'il m'aime?"**

 **"Parce que c'est sa manière de réagir," simplement.**

 **"Mais pourquoi il a fermé la porte en entier alors que j'ai peur si je vois pas la lumière du couloir?" les sourcils froncés.**

 **"Peut-être qu'il n'a pas fait exprès," en effaçant ses fossettes du bout des doigts.**

 **"Oui mais alors pourquoi il a dit que je devais plus avoir peur du noir, et… et pourquoi c'est grave pour lui d'avoir peur du noir?"**

 **"Tous les enfants ont peur du noir," avec un petit geste vers la porte, ouverte pour laisser la lumière du couloir inonder la pièce. "On laisse la porte de ta chambre entrouverte, et un jour, quand tu seras plus grand, tu n'auras plus peur. C'est normal si pour l'instant tu as encore besoin de la lumière."**

 **"Mais alors pourquoi papa pense ça?" sans comprendre. "Peut-être qu'il va moins m'aimer si je ne suis pas-"**

 **"Papa ne va pas moins t'aimer, Dean."**

 **"Tu crois?" incertain.**

 **"J'en suis sûre," avec un sourire. "Je te le promets."**

 **"D'accord," en se rasseyant sur ses talons. "Alors il va pas se mettre en colère contre toi si tu vas chercher mon ours?"**

 **"Non," en secouant la tête. "Je reviens dans cinq minutes, d'accord, ne bouge pas. Je reviens."**


	52. Avant de grandir

**Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre est essentiellement un flash-back, dans la continuité du précédent (je me suis un peu emballée, j'admets, mais j'ai trop aimé l'écrire comme ça)**

 **Ça explique pas mal des problèmes que Dean peut avoir à l'âge adulte**

 **Les choses avancent plus dans les chapitres suivants**

 **Petit point : si vous vous demandez combien de chapitres il peut bien rester avant la fin, je me le demande aussi. J'ai un problème de longueur, je crois, mais je préfère que ce soit (trop) long plutôt que pas assez (bâclé)**

 **Merci encore pour vos retours**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dean la regarde quitter la pièce. Il reste assis dans son lit, à peine quelques secondes, puis se lève quand il entend ses pas descendre l'escalier. Il sort de sa chambre, hésitant, sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir. S'arrête en haut des marches, l'épaule contre la rampe.**

 **D'ici, il sait qu'il peut tout entendre. Il écoute souvent ses parents quand il ne peut pas dormir, il s'assoit sur la première marche et il écoute.**

 **"John?" et la voix de sa mère couvre le son de la télévision.**

 **"Dean ne dort pas?"**

 **"Non, il ne dort pas," un peu sèchement. "C'est encore un enfant, tu sais, et tu ne peux pas-"**

 **"Si c'est à propos de cet ours en peluche, je-"**

 **"Il en a besoin pour s'endormir," en le coupant.**

 **"Il** _ **croit**_ **qu'il en a besoin."**

 **"Et tu crois qu'il a besoin que tu lui dises qu'il devrait me-"**

 **"Dean est trop proche de toi," avec un soupir. "Il passe son temps à te chercher, à demander où tu es, il ne veut que toi et personne d'autre. Il est collé à toi en permanence. Et tu le laisses faire sa sale tête de mule."**

 **"Je suis sa mère, et il est comme ça, John, c'est son caractère."**

 **"Et peut-être que si tu n'avais pas fait en sorte qu'il-"**

 **"Qu'il m'aime autant?" un ton plus haut. "C'est ce que tu allais dire?"**

 **"Oui," simplement. "Tu ne comprends pas qu'il a peut-être besoin de se détacher de toi et de-"**

 **"Ne t'avise pas de me dire ce dont mon fils a besoin quand toi, tu ne fais pas l'effort de comprendre sa manière de fonctionner. Il est beaucoup trop stressé pour son âge, presque plus stressé qu'un adulte, et tu trouves ça acceptable de lui dire que son petit-frère a plus besoin de moi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête?"**

 **"Oh, mais je sais très bien que ce gosse est-"**

 **"Fais très attention aux mots qui vont sortir de ta bouche, John."**

 **Dean ferme les yeux aussi fort qu'il le peut, jusqu'à voir les points lumineux derrière ses paupières. Il y a encore des mots, plus bas cette fois, il ne comprend pas, puis son père reprend :**

 **"Et si tu ne l'avais pas habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il veut, peut-être que-"**

 **"Avoir tout ce qu'il veut?" répète Mary. "Redescends sur terre. Dean n'a pas tout ce qu'il veut parce qu'il n'ose pas demander. Il reste dans son coin, il essaie de se faire plus petit que ce qu'il est parce qu'il a peur de déranger. Il ne se sent pas à sa place. Il fonctionne comme ça. Tu t'en rendrais compte si tu voulais passer du temps avec ton fils."**

 **"C'est toi qu'il veut," et dans sa voix, Dean perçoit ce qu'il interprète comme du mépris ou de la jalousie. "Quand il fait des cauchemars et que c'est moi qui vais le voir, il refuse d'essayer de se rendormir jusqu'à ce que tu viennes t'allonger avec lui."**

 **"Tu me reproches de prendre soin de lui?"**

 **"Je n'ai pas dit ça," en soufflant.**

 **"Tu sais ce que moi, je te reproche?"**

 **"Je suppose que tu vas me le dire."**

 **"Tu n'as aucune patience, et tu hausses le ton chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas alors que je t'ai dit des dizaines de fois que ça ne servait à rien de crier. Il est trop têtu pour écouter, beaucoup plus têtu que toi et ça ne mènera jamais à rien de lui hurler dessus," son ton à elle rempli d'amertume. "Tu ne le laisses pas être un enfant et pourtant, tu ne l'aides pas à grandir comme tu es censé le faire. Tu ne fais rien de ce que tu es censé faire."**

 **"Quoi?" plus bas.**

 **"Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, hein?"**

 **"Alors explique-moi."**

 **"Il culpabilise d'exister, John," si triste cette fois. "Dean est encore un enfant, il n'a que cinq ans et s'il se comporte comme il le fait, c'est parce qu'il culpabilise déjà d'exister. Il n'est même pas censé comprendre ce que ça veut dire, encore moins le ressentir."**

 **Il y a un autre silence, plus long. Dean rouvre les yeux. Ce n'est pas un silence, ce sont des voix plus étouffées, de l'agacement et de la colère. Il le sent, Dean ressent toujours ce genre de choses. Il se fige et puis sursaute violemment lorsque John reprend, plus grave :**

 **"Je sais très bien que ce gosse est perturbé, Mary," agacé. "Mais toi, tu fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas se passer de toi. Tu fais ça depuis qu'il est né."**

 **"Je fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas se passer de moi?"**

 **"Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire."**

 **"Peut-être que je ne peux pas me passer de lui non plus," réplique Mary, moins calme. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça. Tu agis comme si tu ne voulais pas qu'il s'attache à toi et pourtant, John, il a peur que tu ne l'aimes pas."**

 **"Ça n'a aucun sens," un très court moment plus tard.**

 **"Je crois que si."**

 **"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu-"**

 **"Fais un effort," en le coupant. "Dean est aussi ton fils, tu sais, tu as une famille et deux enfants. Pas juste un boulot qui prend tout ton temps et le peu de patience dont tu es capable de faire preuve."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qu-" encore une fois.**

 **"Tu sais très bien ce que j'entends par là."**

 **Ses pas tapent le carrelage lorsqu'elle traverse la pièce, Dean redresse la tête mais ne se lève pas.**

 **"Où tu vas?" demande John.**

 **"Je vais lui rendre son ours et rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme," en s'arrêtant.**

 **"Évidemment," ironique.**

 **"Tu sais quoi," vraiment énervée. "La prochaine fois, reste au bureau. Puisque c'est plus important que le reste."**

 **"Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer?"**

 **"Non, je n'exagère pas."**

 **"Mary," quand elle commence à s'éloigner.**

 **"On en reparle plus tard."**

 **"Plus tard?"**

 **"Oui, plus tard quand Dean aura réussi à se rendormir," un pied sur la première marche du bas de l'escalier. "Plus tard."**

 **Dean reste complètement immobile, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, serrés à lui en faire mal. Il se force à arrêter de respirer puis relève la tête lorsque sa mère remonte l'escalier.**

 **A sept marches de lui, elle s'arrête. "Tu n'es pas censé écouter les conversations d'adultes," dit-elle. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, Dean."**

 **"Mais j'avais peur de rester tout seul dans mon lit," du bout des lèvres.**

 **"Mmh," en plissant les yeux. "Tu vois, j'ai ton ours."**

 **Elle le lui tend. Dean hésite une seconde avant de le prendre puis colle son nez derrière l'oreille de la peluche. "Il sent plus comme toi," boudeur.**

 **"On peut remettre un peu de parfum dessus," en lui souriant.**

 **Dean hoche vivement la tête en se levant, attrapant plus fermement sa main pour l'entraîner dans la chambre. Devant la porte, il pousse le battant et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour presser l'interrupteur.**

 **Il reste très silencieux, un peu trop et sa mère le sait. Elle lui reprend délicatement l'ours en peluche et dépose quelques gouttes de son parfum derrière chacune de ses oreilles, puis baisse les yeux vers lui. "Dean?" en passant le bout de ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour attirer son attention.**

 **"Oui?" timidement.**

 **"Tu veux t'asseoir sur la commode?" en tapotant le bois du plat de la main.**

 **Toujours silencieux, Dean acquiesce et tend les bras vers elle. Mary l'attrape doucement pour le soulever et le reposer sur la commode. "Tiens," en lui mettant l'ours entre les mains. "C'est mieux?"**

 **"Mmh-mmh," sans la regarder. "Je peux avoir de la crème?"**

 **"La crème de Sammy?"**

 **"La crème qui sent le bébé."**

 **"Oui, tu peux," en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Ne bouge pas."**

 **Mary laisse une main près de son genou pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas, puis se détourne. "Tu veux me raconter ton rêve?" en fouillant dans un tiroir.**

 **"Je me suis réveillé tout seul dans la maison," en serrant son ours en peluche dans ses bras. "T'étais pas dans la cuisine mais il y avait les gaufres du matin sur la table, la voiture de papa était pas dans l'allée et Sammy était plus dans son lit. J'étais tout seul."**

 **"Est-ce que tu fais souvent ce rêve?" en suspendant ses gestes.**

 **"Parfois," le ton trop léger.**

 **"Dean," en posant le tube de crème sur la commode, toute son attention de nouveau concentrée sur lui.**

 **Un peu fermé, Dean refuse de relever la tête. Il pince les lèvres et reste obstinément silencieux.**

 **Mary caresse tendrement ses cheveux, et sa main s'attarde à l'arrière de sa nuque. "Bébé," toujours plus douce. "Tu as peur de te retrouver tout seul dans la maison?"**

 **"Mmh," à peine audible.**

 **"Mais tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas," quand il accepte enfin de croiser son regard. "Je viens te réveiller tous les matins, et tu me regardes faire tes gaufres. C'est toi qui mets la chantilly et les fraises dessus. Papa te prend dans ses bras avant de partir travailler, et tu regardes les dessins animés avec Sammy jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller à l'école. Tous les matins sont les mêmes, Dean, tu ne te réveilles jamais tout seul dans la maison."**

 **"Je sais," en ravalant sa salive, plus acide.**

 **"Tu sais mais tu as peur quand même?" attentive à ce qu'elle peut lire sur son visage.**

 **Ce que Dean ne veut pas dire mais ce qu'il ressent vraiment.**

 **"Oui," répond-il.**

 **Du haut de ses cinq ans, Dean a déjà appris à se cacher. A se fermer. Il ne s'exprime pas beaucoup, se replie parfois sur lui-même, dans un silence qui peut durer des heures. Et pourtant, il est très attentionné. Il prend soin de son petit-frère et se débrouille pour que ses parents n'aient pas à s'inquiéter.**

 **Mary remarque les larmes qui brillent sur le bord de ses cils. Elle penche légèrement la tête, le cœur serré. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Dean?" demande-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal?"**

 **"Tu… tu t'es disputé avec papa à cause de moi," en serrant les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes. "J'ai entendu."**

 **"Ce n'est pas-"**

 **"Je suis un problème," en baissant la tête. "Je voulais pas mais… papa voulait que tu restes avec lui. J'ai entendu dans sa voix. J'ai entendu qu'il a dit que je t'aimais trop et ça va pas entre toi et lui à cause de moi."**

 **"Ce n'est pas à cause de toi," sans le forcer à se redresser. "Il faut que tu comprennes, Dean, qu'il y a des histoires d'adultes et des histoires d'enfants."**

 **"Mais si vous vous disputez à cause de moi, c'est plus-"**

 **"Ce n'est pas à cause de toi," encore une fois. "C'est entre papa et moi, et tu n'es pas censé te préoccuper de ce genre de choses."**

 **"Mais alors si je suis un problème?"**

 **"Bébé," tout doucement. "Il faut que tu me regardes, maintenant. Tu veux bien?"**

 **Elle effleure sa pommette du bout du pouce et lui sourit quand il finit par obtempérer. "Tu n'es pas un problème," reprend-elle. "Et papa n'a pas dit que tu m'aimais trop, il a dit qu-"**

 **"Si," têtu. "Il a dit que j'étais tout le temps collé à toi et que c'était trop."**

 **Contrariée, sa mère fronce les sourcils. Dean est toujours difficile à rassurer, ses peurs prennent le dessus et John n'aide pas. Il n'aide pas, il les entretient et leur donne peut-être un sens.**

 **Et Mary a beau aimer son mari, elle déteste l'impact que ses simples mots peuvent avoir.**

 **"Papa est juste un peu fatigué," en caressant sa joue. "Son travail est fatiguant. Il ne pense pas toujours ce qu'il dit, tu comprends?"**

 **"Non," en mordillant sa lèvre.**

 **"Les adultes sont un peu compliqués, parfois, et je voudrais juste que essaies de ne plus penser que tu es un problème ou que tu n'es pas comme il faut," les yeux dans les siens. "Tu peux essayer de faire ça pour moi?"**

 **"Mmh," un peu hésitant.**

 **Mary lui sourit, elle dépose un peu de crème sur le dos de sa main avant d'en appliquer sur son visage. Dean se laisse faire, silencieux et très immobile. Il inspire. "J'aime bien," finit-il par dire.**

 **"Moi aussi," en lui tapotant le bout du nez. "Alors? Est-ce que tu es prêt à retourner dormir?"**

 **"Non."**

 **"Pourquoi?"**

 **"J'ai peur," en s'accrochant à son poignet. "Je veux plus dormir."**

 **"On peut descendre manger quelque chose en attendant que tu sois prêt. Tu as faim?"**

 **"Non," l'estomac noué.**

 **"Et si on essayait de boire du chocolat chaud?" patiemment.**

 **Dean semble réfléchir un court moment, les sourcils adorablement froncés et les joues un peu creusées par les fossettes que sa mère adore. Il acquiesce, retrouve un sourire et tend les bras.**

 **.**

Le retour est aussi silencieux que l'allée. Dean appuie sa joue contre la fraîcheur de la vitre, perdu dans ses pensées, imperméable aux petits regards inquiets que Sam lui lance.

Ce dernier finit par se garer en bas de l'immeuble, il coupe le moteur et serre le frein à main. "Est-ce que ça va aller?" demande-t-il.

"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, Sammy?"

"Ce que tu as dit à John," calmement. "Je sais qu'il a raison, que… que ça te fait plus mal à toi qu'à lui."

"On a vraiment un père de merde," avec un rire qui lui déchire le cœur.

"Mais tu l'aimes."

"J'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler," en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. "Je pense ce que je lui ai dit, Sam, crois-moi, j'ai pensé chaque mot. Mais j'ai besoin de temps avant de comprendre complètement ce que je ressens. Et de ne plus avoir le réflexe de prendre sa défense, de ne plus… de ne plus l'aimer. Avant de me détacher."

"Je sais," répond Sam. "Je suis… je voulais te demander pardon, tu sais, pour… pour avoir un peu de mal à me mettre à ta place."

"Tu me demandes pardon…?"

"Oui."

"Tu sais… tu sais que ça n'a aucun sens, hein?" doucement. "J'ai dit le contraire mais je crois… peut-être que ce que je te reprochais, c'est de ne pas te sentir comme moi. De ne pas être… dépendant. De ne pas avoir besoin de lui comme j'ai cru avoir besoin de lui. Je t'en ai voulu d'être plus fort que moi."

"Je ne suis pas plus fort que toi," en secouant la tête. "On ne ressent pas les choses de la même manière. Toi, tu ne ressens pas les choses comme les autres. Et tu sais… je crois que si j'étais vraiment à ta place, je ne tiendrais pas."

"Tu ne tiendrais pas?"

"Probablement pas," en tapotant nerveusement le rebord du volant.

"Je ne tiens pas non plus," amer.

"Ça, c'est ce que tu crois," réplique Sam. "Je voudrais juste pouvoir te comprendre mais peut-être que tu as toujours été comme ça. Tu crois que tu vaux moins. Même petit, tu étais comme ça. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu étais… compliqué. Papa n'a jamais compris ça."

"Tu parles comme maman," avec un petit rire. "Je les écoutais souvent, le soir, quand j'étais censé dormir et qu'ils s'engueulaient. A cause moi."

"Pas à cause de toi," pour le corriger. "A propos de toi peut-être, parce que maman ne supportait pas de savoir que tu n'allais pas bien. Et John aggravait les choses."

"J'ai réfléchi à ça," en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Je crois qu'il était presque… jaloux. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot, mais-"

"C'est le bon mot," en le coupant. "Il n'aimait pas que tu sois plus proche de maman que de lui, que tu la cherches, elle et pas lui. C'est une question d'égo, Dean, rien de plus."

"Si tu savais comme elle me manque," les larmes aux yeux.

"Mais je sais," une main sur son avant-bras. "Je sais qu'elle te manque."

.

 **Dean tient la main de sa mère jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, il tire sur son bras pour qu'elle s'arrête avant d'entrer dans le salon.**

 **"Dean?" et celui-ci relève la tête, la regardant par en-dessous.**

 **"Et si papa est encore énervé contre moi?"**

 **"Il n'est pas énervé contre toi," en posant un genou par terre pour être à sa hauteur. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux bien rester avec lui pendant que je prépare ton chocolat chaud?"**

 **"Il veut bien que je reste avec lui?" les sourcils froncés.**

 **"Bien sûr qu'il veut, bébé," en l'embrassant sur la joue. "C'est papa."**

 **Elle s'écarte, et Dean se jette quasiment dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui à l'en étouffer. "T'aime," murmure-t-il, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.**

 **"Moi aussi," en lui rendant l'étreinte. "Je t'aime très fort."**

 **"Et papa aussi?"**

 **"Papa aussi," en l'attrapant par les épaules.**

 **Les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle prend son visage en coupe et ne le lâche pas. "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de te retrouver tout seul, Dean," dit-elle. "Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je serai toujours ta maman. Tu le sais?"**

 **Dean hoche doucement la tête, un peu pour la rassurer, puis dépose un baiser sur sa joue.**

 **"Je vais faire ton chocolat chaud," en se relevant.**

 **"Mmh," en reprenant sa main pour rejoindre le salon. "Je peux avoir une paille dedans?"**

 **"Je mets toujours une paille dedans," en croisant le regard de John, assis sur le canapé. "Reste un peu avec papa en m'attendant."**

 **Dean ne dit rien mais lâche sa main et s'approche du canapé. Il hésite, cherche le regard de son père mais baisse un peu les yeux en même temps. "J'ai le droit?" debout à moins d'un mètre de lui. "J'ai le droit de m'asseoir avec toi?"**

 **"Bien sûr," avec un petit sourire. "Viens."**

 **"T'es en colère?" en grimpant sur le canapé, son ours toujours à la main.**

 **"Non, Dean," simplement. "Je ne suis pas en colère."**

 **"Même s'il est tard et que je dors pas encore?"**

 **"Je ne suis pas en colère," encore une fois. "Je n'aurais pas dû fermer la porte de ta chambre. Je suis désolé. Et si maman dit que tu peux garder ton ours, tu peux encore le garder."**

 **"J'ai fait un cauchemar," en s'asseyant sur ses talons.**

 **"Tu fais souvent des cauchemars."**

 **"C'est mal?" soucieux.**

 **"Je n'ai pas dit ça," en lui caressant brièvement les cheveux.**

 **C'est agréable mais le geste n'est pas le même, ce n'est pas la profonde tendresse que Dean peut ressentir avec sa mère. Qu'il ressent émaner d'elle et qu'il devine sur son visage.**

 **Son père est plus dur, en quelque sorte, presque plus froid. Il n'est pas aussi patient, pas tendre, pas tout ce que Dean aime. Pas tout ce dont il a besoin pour se sentir en sécurité. Il se met facilement en colère et hausse le ton. Dean déteste ça. Il déteste les mots trop hauts. Ça le fait frémir et sursauter, ça crisse comme la craie sur le tableau.**

 **John laisse retomber son bras. Toujours hésitant, Dean pose sa main, si petite sur la sienne. "Pardon d'avoir écouté les conversations d'adultes," en faisant la moue. "Maman m'a déjà dit de pas le faire mais-"**

 **"Mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête," en soupirant.**

 **"Maman dit que c'est mon caractère."**

 **"Peut-être qu'elle a raison, mais tu n'as quand même pas le droit d'écouter les conversations d'adultes," répond John. "Je sais que tu le fais souvent. Tu t'assois en haut de l'escalier quand tu es censé être dans ton lit."**

 **"Comment tu le sais?" en penchant la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.**

 **"Je le sais."**

 **Dean le fixe, ses grands yeux verts remplis de curiosité. Finalement, il lui adresse un très grand sourire. "Tu sais tout," fait-il.**

 **"Pas tout," sincèrement amusé. "Mais je sais que le parquet de ta chambre craque quand tu te lèves et que la première marche de l'escalier grince. Et je sais même que tu te promènes dans le couloir quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir mais que tu ne veux pas réveiller maman."**

 **"Maman doit dormir aussi."**

 **"C'est vrai, tu as raison," avec un petit sourire.**

 **Il se retourne vers sa mère en entendant ses pas derrière lui, son regard passe rapidement sur la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle a dans les mains, puis Dean descend du canapé. Il pose soigneusement son ours, assis contre le dossier, et détale dans la cuisine.**

 **"Où va-t-il?" demande John.**

 **"Je ne sais pas," en s'asseyant. "Attends qu'il revienne."**

 **Dans la cuisine, Dean tire une chaise, grimpe dessus pour atteindre les placards du haut et attrape un paquet de ses biscuits préférés. Il retourne dans le salon en trottinant, aussi vite qu'il en est sorti.**

 **L'air très concentré sur ce qu'il fait, il ouvre le paquet pour en sortir un premier biscuit qu'il tend d'abord à sa mère, puis un deuxième, avec un peu plus de réserve, à son père.**

 **Attendrie, Mary lui adresse un sourire. "Tu ne veux jamais les partager, ceux-là," dit-elle. "Merci beaucoup."**

 **"Je peux m'asseoir là?" en désignant l'espace vide entre ses deux parents.**

 **"Viens," en se décalant légèrement.**

 **Dean obtempère et s'installe entre eux. Il prend prudemment la tasse de chocolat chaud entre ses deux mains, l'observe attentivement et rajuste la paille avant de boire.**

 **.**

"Cas?" en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il accroche sa veste dans l'entrée et pose ses clés. L'odeur de la nourriture lui retourne l'estomac, l'angoisse lui remonte dans la gorge et pourtant, il fait l'effort de se composer un sourire. Faux, mais un sourire quand même.

Debout derrière la gazinière, Castiel se retourne vers lui. "Comment c'était?" demande-t-il.

"Horrible," en s'arrêtant près du comptoir.

"Horrible?"

"Mmh," plus bas. "Bobby… on a parlé un peu, ça fait du bien mais je… tu sais. Il n'est pas mon père."

"Et ton père?" légèrement hésitant.

"Autant parler à un mur," sans oser s'approcher. "Il n'y a rien qui le touche, et tout ce que je dis… c'est à moi que ça fait mal. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça."

"D'accord," un peu à contre-cœur. "Est-ce que tu as l'intention de rester si loin de moi?"

Dean s'avance doucement, presque prudemment. Il fronce le nez. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" en jetant un coup d'œil au couvercle.

"C'est juste du riz et du poulet," une main sur sa joue. "Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose, aujourd'hui?"

"Non," admet Dean. "Pas faim."

"Oh, je suis sûr que tu as faim," en secouant la tête. "C'est autre chose. C'est que tu ne veux pas."

Sans lui répondre, Dean l'observe un peu plus attentivement. Il respire la douce odeur de lilas qu'il dégage, très prononcée, et passe une main dans ses cheveux encore humides. "Tu es très beau," finit-il par dire. "On te l'a déjà dit?"

"Tu me l'as déjà dit," avec un petit sourire.

"Je suis… je suis vraiment désolé, pour hier soir," en caressant tendrement son visage. "J'aurais dû au moins te dire où me trouver."

"Tu es désolé de ne pas m'avoir dit où te trouver, pas d'avoir bu comme ça?"

"J'ai pas dit ça," en baissant un peu les yeux. "C'est juste… je-"

"Tu ne peux pas me promettre que ça n'arrivera plus," devine Castiel. "C'est ça?"

"Oui."

"Alors promets au moins que tu ne vas pas avoir l'idée de couper ton téléphone et d'aller te perdre tout seul dans je ne sais pas quel bar où personne ne saura te retrouver."

"D'accord," après une seconde d'hésitation. "Je peux promettre ça."

"Merci," en déposant un baiser sur son front. "J'ai eu peur pour toi, hier soir."

"Je sais. Est-ce que Charlie…?"

"Elle a juste demandé comment tu allais."

"C'est un progrès," en faisant la moue. "Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"J'ai dit la vérité," simplement.

"D'accord," encore une fois. "Tu dis toujours la vérité."

Castiel l'embrasse encore, cette fois sur le coin des lèvres. Il se laisse faire lorsque Dean l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt pour le rapprocher, cherchant sa bouche. Il approfondit le baiser autant qu'il peut, jusqu'à ce que Castiel le repousse. "Ne me distrais pas," les mains sur le haut de son torse.

"C'est facile," en se mordant la lèvre.

"Mmh," en plissant les yeux. "Tu as promis de me laisser te faire la cuisine, tu te souviens? Il faut que tu goûtes."

"D'accord," en soupirant. "Je veux bien goûter."

.

 **Dean pose sa tête sur l'oreiller et se roule en boule sous la couverture. Il se mordille nerveusement la lèvre, paniqué à l'idée de fermer les yeux. Il se redresse sur un coude lorsque sa mère passe le seuil, cachant la lumière du couloir. "Je suis là," dit-elle. "J'ai promis de rester un peu avec toi."**

 **Elle s'approche et Dean se décale pour lui faire une place à côté de lui. Il ne laisserait personne d'autre envahir un peu de son espace, bousculer la sécurité et la chaleur de son lit. Dean entasse les couvertures et les oreillers, comme un cocon, l'odeur de la lessive que sa mère utilise l'apaise.**

 **"Je peux?" demande Mary, une main sur le matelas.**

 **"Mmh-mmh."**

 **Sa mère est la seule à comprendre à quel point ce cocon est important pour lui. Qu'il ne faut pas essayer d'y toucher sans sa permission. Dean est comme une boule de nerfs, il panique et s'énerve facilement s'il n'arrive pas à se sentir bien.**

 **Il n'est pas réellement insolent, il ne cherche pas consciemment à se montrer buté, mais il n'obéit que s'il comprend ce qu'on lui demande et pourquoi on le lui demande.**

 **Mary s'allonge sur le bord du lit, tournée vers lui. "Tu veux bien essayer de te rendormir?" en caressant sa joue du bout de l'index. "Tu as ton ours, la porte n'est pas fermée, et je reste avec toi. N'aie pas peur."**

 **"Et si je fais encore des cauchemars?"**

 **"Tu ne vas pas faire de cauchemars," tout doucement. "Tu as juste à fermer les yeux, bébé. Essaie."**

 **Dean obtempère. Une seconde, il ferme les yeux mais garde les sourcils froncés. "Maman?" en les rouvrant.**

 **"Oui," patiemment.**

 **"Et si un jour t'es plus là?"**

 **"Il ne faut pas que tu penses à ça, Dean," soucieuse. "D'où viennent ces idées?"**

 **"Si t'es plus là alors-"**

 **"Bébé," le pouce sur sa pommette. "Je suis là. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, et quand tu seras plus grand, tu-"**

 **"J'ai jamais envie d'être plus grand," en serrant son ours.**

 **"Et si on essayait de penser à ça plus tard?" répond Mary. "Pour l'instant, il faut dormir. Tu as le temps de penser à vouloir être plus grand. Tu auras le temps plus tard."**

 **"D'accord," en se rapprochant un peu d'elle. "Mais j'espère que je serai pas grand et que tu vas jamais arrêter d'être là."**

 **Il se blottit contre elle et ferme les yeux. Son parfum est vraiment plus apaisant que l'odeur de la lessive, et Dean ne sait pas encore. Il n'aura jamais vraiment le temps de comprendre à quel point sa mère lui manquera.**


	53. Encore une fois

**Je poste ce chapitre maintenant, je suis très fatiguée alors j'ai juste à dire :**

 **Dean et Cas se rapprochent beaucoup, et les chose évoluent avec Charlie (plus dans le chapitre suivant)**

 **Et c'est aussi le chapitre avant que tout se casse la gueule… je préviens**

 **Merci encore mille fois**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Rien qu'à moitié concentré sur le livre qu'il a dans les mains, Castiel relève la tête quand il n'entend plus l'eau couler. Dean referme la porte de la salle de bains, ses pas font craquer le parquet. Il passe le seuil. Il n'est pas vraiment habillé, il ne porte qu'un boxer bleu, la couleur jure un peu avec le doré de sa peau.

Castiel le regarde s'avancer et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, l'air à la fois préoccupé et presque enthousiaste.

"Dean?" en mettant son livre de côté.

"Est-ce que… ça va, Cas?" en prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne, les yeux successivement baissés puis levés vers lui.

"Est-ce que ça va?" répète Castiel, surpris.

"Tu es censé répondre à ma question," avec un petit rire.

"Ça va," finalement. "Pourquoi tu-"

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, j'ai… pris le temps de penser et je-" en se raclant la gorge comme pour se donner du courage. "Je voudrais qu'on réessaie."

"Tu veux dire…?"

"Oui."

"Dean, je… je ne crois pas que ce soit-"

"Attends," l'index tout contre ses lèvres. "J'ai réfléchi. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, alors-"

"N'importe quoi," en roulant des yeux.

"Écoute-moi," plus sûr de lui. "Peut-être… peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de faire les choses différemment. Je ne veux pas inverser les rôles, je veux… je veux qu'on aille à mon rythme et que tu… que tu me laisses un peu les commandes. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu aimes, que tu préfères diriger mais je-" un peu perdu dans ses propres mots. "Pour cette fois?"

"Tu crois que je ne peux pas aimer quelque chose de différent?"

"Tu peux?" en caressant l'intérieur de son poignet.

"Bien sûr," simplement. "Je peux."

Dean sourit, un sourire sincère et cette fois, Castiel sait faire la différence.

"D'accord," murmure Dean. "On peut faire ça," en montant complètement sur le lit.

Les gestes lents, il s'assoit sur lui, pesant volontairement de tout son poids sur son entrejambe. Il pose ses deux mains sur son visage, les pouces à hauteur de ses pommettes pour caresser sa peau. "J'ai envie de ça, Cas," sans le lâcher du regard. "J'ai vraiment envie de toi, et j'ai envie de faire les choses bien. Je ne me force pas, je te le promets, je veux faire les choses bien et je veux que ça nous plaise à tous les deux."

Castiel acquiesce, incapable de parler. Dean l'embrasse sur la tempe et puis descend vers sa bouche en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt, l'aidant à le retirer. Il se sourient l'un l'autre, en même temps, et Castiel caresse le bas de son dos jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique de son boxer.

Il passe en dessous. Dean se détend mais l'attrape par le poignet. "J'ai déjà fait ça," plus bas. "Tout seul."

"Tu as…? Sous la douche?" un sourcil arqué. "Oh, mon Dieu."

"Quoi?" soucieux. "Est-ce que-"

Il se coupe, se tait une seconde lorsqu'il sent nettement son érection sous ses fesses. "Ok," presque amusé. "L'idée te plaît, alors?"

"Beaucoup," en l'attrapant par les hanches.

"Tu n'aurais pas préféré le faire toi-même?" en remuant un peu sur lui.

"J'aime bien le faire, mais peut-être que tu es plus à l'aise comme ça," les dents serrées pour ne pas gémir. "Tu es plus à l'aise?"

"Je crois," en tâtonnant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

"Tu crois?" en lui prenant le préservatif des mains. "Ou tu es sûr?"

"C'est juste… comme ça que je veux faire les choses aujourd'hui," sans le lâcher du regard quand il soulève le bouchon d'une bouteille de lubrifiant à peine entamée.

"Où tu as trouvé ça?" demande Castiel.

"En fouillant dans tes affaires, l'autre jour," en l'aidant à se déshabiller, partiellement mais suffisamment. "Je l'ai mis dans ce tiroir parce que Cas, ce lubrifiant est chauffant. Regarde, c'est écrit dessus."

"Je sais qu'il est chauffant," en soufflant. "Je l'ai acheté."

"Mmh," en lui souriant. "Ça m'inspire."

"Le lubrifiant t'inspire?" avec un rire.

Dean acquiesce, il ne perd pas son sourire et verse un peu du lubrifiant dans le creux de sa main. "Je peux?" avant de le toucher.

"Vas-y."

Son approbation est importante, Dean ne veut pas risquer de faire trop, de faire plus que ce que Castiel veut bien. Il inspire et se penche pour l'embrasser, et tout doucement, il enroule sa main autour de son sexe. Il caresse de haut en bas, sourit contre sa bouche en sentant la chaleur. "Ça chauffe vraiment," murmure-t-il.

"Mmh," un peu étranglé. "Tu veux enlever ton boxer, Dean?"

Celui-ci se contorsionne pour y arriver, il ne veut pas le lâcher ni cesser de l'embrasser, il ne peut pas. Une fois nu, il se rapproche. Prend sa main et y verse plus de lubrifiant. "S'il te plaît?" en reculant, à peine, pour le chercher du regard.

"Tout ce que tu veux," en le caressant à son tour, leurs gestes synchronisés.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux un moment avant que Dean ne ferme les siens. Il respire doucement, se laisse aller au plaisir, un plaisir qui s'enroule et se mêle à la peur. Son équilibre est fragile, Castiel le sent et resserre sa prise sur sa hanche comme pour le stabiliser. Il accélère les mouvements de son poignet et embrasse délicatement l'arête de sa mâchoire. "Dean," dans un souffle. "Tu es… tu es vraiment magnifique. Tu sais?"

"… mmh," sans comprendre le sens de ses mots. "Plus… Cas…"

"Je croyais que tu voulais que je te laisse faire?"

"Alors je vais prendre plus de toi, d'accord?" en rouvrant les yeux. "Dis-moi que tu es d'accord."

"Je suis d'accord," en déchirant l'emballage du préservatif. "Est-ce que tu as peur?"

"Ça va," en le regardant le dérouler sur son sexe. "J'ai envie de faire ça, j'ai envie de toi, Cas. Je te fais tellement, tellement confiance. Je sais que ça ira même si j'ai un peu peur. J'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur avec toi, hein?"

"Non," en soufflant lentement pour garder le contrôle. "Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur. Je t'aime."

"Je sais. Je sais."

Dean se mord la lèvre, à la fois effrayé et impatient. Il bouge pour trouver la position la plus confortable et prend appui sur ses épaules. "Tu es prêt?" les yeux dans les siens.

"Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de plus de préparation?" sa main toujours enroulée autour de son sexe, sans bouger. "Tu es sûr qu-"

"Cas," en embrassant sa tempe. "J'ai fait ça moi-même. Je sais que je suis assez préparé. C'est une obsession pour toi?"

"C'est une obsession de ne pas te faire mal."

"Je sais," plus doux.

Il lui adresse un demi-sourire, le plus sincère du monde, et puis délicatement, il s'appuie sur lui et soulève son bassin. Le regard braqué sur lui, il se concentre sur le plaisir qui déforme son visage quand il le pénètre très lentement. Dean maîtrise, il se rassoit sur lui tout en douceur et puis reste immobile un certain temps, évacuant la douleur.

"Je te fais mal?" en caressant sa hanche.

"Ça fait toujours un peu mal, Cas, c'est normal," concentré sur les inspirations qu'il prend. "J'attends encore que mon corps sache s'adapter tout seul. En attendant, ce lubrifiant aide pas mal. J'aime bien."

Castiel ne retire pas ses mains pour ne pas briser le contact. Il sait que Dean a peur mais qu'il ne le rejette pas, il n'est pas tendu. Il veut.

"Je l'aime bien aussi," finalement.

"La question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi tu as autant de bouteilles de lubrifiant ici, Cas? Il y en a toute une corbeille, dans le meuble de ta salle de bain."

"Je suis curieux," en haussant les épaules, bougeant le moins possible pour contrôler le plaisir qu'il ressent.

"Curieux?" répète Dean. "Moi, je suis curieux d'essayer le lubrifiant saveur cerise, tu sais, la bouteille rouge. J'adore la cerise."

"Tu adores la cerise dans les tartes."

"Je suis sûr que j'aimerais ça aussi sur toi," en posant la main à plat sur le haut de son torse. "Tu voudras bien me laisser essayer?"

"Tu me demandes si je voudrais bien te laisser me-"

"Je me doutais bien que tu serais enthousiaste," amusé. "Les pipes, c'est ton truc."

"Tu es très bon dans le domaine," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas le seul talent que tu me reconnais."

"C'est loin d'être ton seul talent," répond Castiel. "Tu es très intelligent. Et tu as ces fossettes, Dean… tes fossettes. Quand tu te concentres."

"Mes fossettes?" en penchant la tête. "Tu appelles ça un talent?"

"L'effet que ça a sur moi, c'est un talent."

"Je note," simplement. "Mais je ne suis pas si intelligent que ça, Cas. Pas du tout. Pas comme toi."

"C'est faux," en effleurant sa lèvre inférieure du bout de l'index. "Je t'ai déjà vu passer des heures et presque des nuits à enquêter. Tu penses à des choses qui ne me viendraient pas à l'esprit, et tu persévères très longtemps quand tu ne trouves pas. Tu finis par trouver. Tu es si intelligent que ça."

"Je rougis," l'air excessivement sérieux.

"Imbécile," avec une petite tape sur sa cuisse.

Dean rit, plus détendu. Il s'arrête pour le regarder, il ne bouge vraiment pas malgré l'envie, il attend. Castiel ne force rien, il lui laisse le temps d'être prêt et de savoir ce qu'il veut.

"Tu sais, Cas, je-" alors que le désir fait des nœuds dans son ventre. "Je suis tellement reconnaissant de t'avoir."

"C'est réciproque," sur le même ton.

"Mais toi, tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un qui-"

"Ne recommence pas," en le coupant. "La question, c'est ce que je veux, pas ce que je mérite. Pas ce que tu crois que je mérite. C'est ce que je veux. Tu comprends?"

Le souffle court, Dean acquiesce. Il se penche, laisse son front reposer contre le sien et guide doucement la main de Castiel sur son sexe, de haut en bas alors qu'il commence à bouger sur lui. Ses gestes sont hésitants, lents et presque maladroits mais Castiel le laisse faire, sa prise sur sa hanche se fait plus douce et plus ferme à la fois. Il accompagne ses mouvements mais ne les dirige pas, se contentant d'apprécier sa douceur et tout l'amour que Dean y met, le respect et cette sincère volonté de bien faire.

Il s'accroche à lui pour accélérer, la sueur perle sur sa peau et le plaisir brûle le bas de son ventre. "C'est un peu… un peu moi qui te fais l'amour," murmure-t-il, les lèvres tout près de son oreille. "Est-ce que tu aimes?"

"Oui," la tête légèrement en arrière contre la tête de lit.

Ses pensées s'emmêlent un peu. Dean est chaud, étroit, ses va-et-vient se font plus mesurés. Il s'arrête, s'arrête et puis recommence, sourit quand il sent la frustration.

"Dean," plus rauque.

"Oui?" en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Quelque chose que tu voudrais, mon ange?"

"Tu joues avec moi?"

"Peut-être un peu," en cherchant sa bouche. "Un peu."

Castiel lui rend le baiser, il ne résiste pas longtemps à l'envie de mordre, tout doucement pour ne pas vraiment lui faire mal. Il le masturbe plus rapidement, satisfait de ce qu'il provoque. Dean gémit, il semble se détendre, comme plus docile entre ses mains. "Cas," la voix cassée.

"Quelque chose que tu voudrais, Dean?" pour reprendre ses mots.

"Oui," en passant ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. "Cas, Cas, je… oui, je veux."

Quelque chose passe dans son regard, du désir, un peu d'appréhension, et ce qui ressemble vaguement à une supplique.

Castiel est sûr de comprendre mais reste pour autant immobile. "Tu ne veux plus avoir les commandes?" et Dean secoue la tête. "Utilise des mots, Dean."

"Non," répond celui-ci. "Je ne veux plus avoir les commandes."

Il se laisse aller en arrière, il l'entraîne avec lui et Castiel pose une main à plat dans le bas de son dos en l'aidant à inverser la position. "Je te tiens," quand il se retrouve entre ses jambes, Dean allongé sous lui. "Je te tiens, Dean, vas-y… tu peux lâcher prise."

Dean le serre contre lui, son corps tremble un peu et les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues n'ont pas le goût de la peur. "Toi d'abord," en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Il donne un léger coup de bassin pour aller à sa rencontre, sa peau claque contre la sienne et Castiel perd un peu de son contrôle. Il l'agrippe par la taille et entame un va-et-vient à la limite de la brutalité, exactement comme ce que Dean aimait des années plus tôt.

Castiel n'est pas violent, juste un peu brusque. Il fait très attention à ce qu'il fait mais ne se retient plus.

Plus exigeant, il glisse une main dans ses cheveux, tirant un peu dessus pour le forcer à pencher la tête sur le côté. Dean gémit, presque à l'orgasme lorsqu'il sent ses dents râper contre sa peau. "Cas," en cherchant son souffle.

"C'est _toi_ d'abord, Dean," en déposant des baisers le long de sa gorge. "Tu viens avant moi."

Dean dégage un peu plus son cou pour le laisser faire, grisé par sa chaleur et la pression monte dans le creux de son ventre, monte et brûle jusqu'à éclater. Il lâche un cri rauque, l'orgasme explose et le submerge, l'excitation retombe. Castiel le tient, il le laisse trembler mais l'empêche de se noyer. "Tu es parfait," en embrassant tendrement son visage. "C'est parfait, Dean."

Légèrement déconnecté, celui-ci fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il le sent se retirer, très délicat pour ne pas le blesser. "Mais Cas… t'as pas-"

"Si," en se rallongeant à côté de lui.

"M'en suis pas rendu compte," en tournant la tête vers lui. "Ça veut dire que tu as bien fait les choses."

"Toi aussi," son visage presque à hauteur du sien. "Tu as vraiment bien fait les choses."

"Merci," avec un sourire un peu brouillon.

"Tu veux prendre une douche?"

"Pas la force," sans bouger.

"D'accord," en se redressant. "Je reviens dans une minute. Ne bouge pas."

Dean ne lui répond pas, un peu perdu dans son monde. Son poids sur le matelas disparait, ses pas résonnent jusqu'à la salle de bain puis dans la cuisine, et Dean rouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Castiel enfile son boxer et remonte sur le lit. Il pose une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de gâteaux, puis s'approche avec un gant de toilette humide. "Je peux?" la main en suspens près de son ventre.

"Mmh-mmh," en lui souriant encore un peu.

"C'est de l'eau chaude," en passant le gant sur sa peau pour le nettoyer.

"Merci," en se retournant. "J'ai pas super faim, Cas. Je suis fatigué."

"Bois un peu d'eau," en lui tendant la bouteille. "Tu vas te déshydrater."

"On dirait une sorte de coach sexuel," avec un vrai rire. "Tu devrais penser à te reconvertir."

"C'est ça," en secouant la tête.

Dean se redresse et prend la bouteille, il boit quelques gorgées d'eau en le regardant ouvrir le paquet de gâteaux. "Cas," en roulant des yeux. "Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ou alors-"

"Je te retourne la question," assis en tailleur près de lui. "Mange un biscuit."

"T'es une vraie plaie, tu sais?" en obtempérant.

"Je sais," répond Castiel. "Mais je suis censé prendre soin de toi."

"Mmh," en soupirant. "Est-ce que Charlie t'a donné ta journée de demain?"

"Oui," en reposant le paquet sur la table de nuit. "Je peux t'accompagner au poste, si tu veux."

"Oui. Pas envie de me retrouver tout seul avec ses petits regards assassins."

"Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer?"

"Si," en faisant la moue. "Mais quand même. Et je déteste parler à un agent que je ne connais pas. Je suis obligé de faire cette déposition, et je suis sûr que les mensonges vont se lire sur mon front, Cas. On va tous se retrouver en taule, et-"

"Dean…"

"Et tu sais comment sont les mecs, en taule?" imperturbable. "Tous des prédateurs sexuels. Il y a les prédateurs et les proies. Et je suis probablement une proie. Je suis trop mignon pour me retrouver en taule, et-"

"Dean," en le coupant. "Tu as fini?"

"Tu ne trouves pas que je suis mignon?"

"Si, mais-"

"Tu vois," l'air sérieux.

"Tu ne vas te retrouver nulle part," les yeux au ciel. "Arrête un peu."

"Tu rigoleras moins en quartier de haute sécurité, quand on ne pourra s'embrasser qu'à travers des barreaux. **"**

"C'est ça," en riant doucement. "Tout ira bien. Charlie a fait en sorte que tout aille bien. Elle te couvre, Dean. Elle ne te laisserait jamais finir en prison."

"Mmh," un peu boudeur. "Tu crois que je peux essayer de lui parler?"

"Tu peux essayer."

"Elle va m'envoyer balader."

"Tu sauras quand tu auras essayé."

"Mmh," encore une fois. "Tu peux me passer mon boxer?"

Castiel se penche pour le récupérer et le lui tendre. Il le regarde l'enfiler, puis se lever pour attraper des vêtements propres dans le dressing. Dean s'habille rapidement et se retourne, les sourcils froncés. "Quoi?" fait-il, gêné par son regard qu'il juge un peu trop inquisiteur.

"Pourquoi tu préfères toujours garder des vêtements pour dormir?"

"C'est une vraie question?" troublé.

"Si je te la pose, c'est une vraie question," simplement.

"J'en sais rien," en haussant les épaules. "Je suis juste mieux comme ça, c'est tout. Tu trouves que c'est un problème?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça," en prenant sa main quand il revient vers le lit. "C'est toi qui décides, c'est juste… tu ne faisais pas ça, avant. Est-ce que tu te sens plus en sécurité comme ça?"

"Peut-être," en détournant les yeux. "Je préfère ne pas y penser."

"D'accord," en tirant un peu sur son bras pour le faire asseoir. "Merci pour… ce soir. Tu sais. Merci beaucoup."

"Merci?" sans comprendre.

"Oui," en caressant sa joue.

"Mais c'est à moi de te remercier, Cas, c'est… c'est toi qui fais toujours attention à ce que je veux," en s'accrochant à son poignet. "Tu me fais toujours passer avant toi et tu devines ce que j'aimerais que tu fasses avant que j'aie besoin de te le dire. Tu me connais par cœur. C'est à moi de te remercier d'être comme tu es."

Castiel lui adresse le plus doux sourire du monde et se rapproche légèrement pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. "J'adore que tu portes mes vêtements," en posant sa tête sur son épaule. "C'est loin d'être un problème si tu te sens mieux comme ça."

.

"Je devrais… putain, j'ai une idée," en sautillant sur place, nerveux. "Je vais me faire passer pour mort. Oui, c'est-"

"Dean," impatient. "Tu pourrais déjà commencer par arrêter de faire les cent pas devant la porte et entrer au moins dans le hall."

"Non, non, non," en secouant vivement la tête. "Tu as un briquet?"

"Certainement pas."

"Traître," une main contre le battant.

"C'est ça," en roulant des yeux.

Dean souffle, anxieux. Il finit par pousser la porte du hall, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur.

Dans l'ascenseur, Castiel glisse sa main dans la sienne et la serre. Les portes se rouvrent sur Charlie, une épaule calée contre le mur de droite. Elle se redresse mais ne s'avance pas. "Tu es sobre?" demande-t-elle. "Totalement sobre?"

"Oui."

Charlie plisse les yeux, elle ne le regarde qu'à peine et puis se tourne vers Castiel, comme pour avoir une confirmation.

"Non mais je rêve," marmonne Dean. "Je sais me gérer tout seul."

"Je suis persuadée du contraire," avec un signe vers le bout du couloir. "Tu as lu le rapport?"

"Oui," en sortant de l'ascenseur pour la suivre, Castiel juste à côté de lui. "Je prends ça au sérieux."

"Ravie de l'entendre," sarcastique.

"Charlie, est-ce qu'on pourrait-"

"Non," coupe-t-elle. "J'ai autre chose à faire que parler avec toi. Surtout si c'est pour entendre tes excuses aussi sincères que tes promesses."

"C'est pas-"

Elle s'arrête devant la porte de la deuxième salle d'interrogatoire et se retourne vers lui. "Arrête d'essayer," les yeux dans les siens. "Tu as lu le rapport. Je t'ai vraiment mâché le travail, alors tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est entrer là-dedans et répondre aux questions. C'est juste pour la paperasse, tu sais, tout le monde est content d'avoir réussi à coincer Roman. Ils ont gobé n'importe quoi. Heureusement pour toi que le milieu judiciaire n'est pas toujours très honnête, ça arrange pas mal nos affaires. Alors tu réponds aux questions, tu mens, tu joues la comédie. Tu es doué pour ça."

"Charlie."

"Ne m'interrompt pas," en tendant les mains vers lui pour remettre les revers de sa veste en place. "Ok… tu respires. Tu ne risques rien si tu réponds correctement aux questions, je me suis débrouillée pour. Ne sois pas trop… pas trop toi. Pas sarcastique, prétentieux ou insultant. Estime-toi chanceux de m'avoir."

Dean échange un petit regard avec Castiel, puis acquiesce en reprenant son souffle. "Je sais," répond-il. "Je peux y aller."

.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Dean ressort de la salle d'interrogatoire, l'air plus détendu mais presque épuisé. Il s'adosse une seconde contre le mur, rien qu'une seconde pour se reprendre.

Hésitant, il finit par rejoindre le bureau de Charlie. Il donne un coup contre la porte ouverte mais n'entre pas. "Je sais que tu vas m'envoyer balader," avant même que Charlie n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. "Je sais que tu es trop énervée pour vouloir m'écouter parler ou te demander pardon. Je sais. Je suis quand même désolé, d'accord, je suis vraiment désolé. Et je… je… merci. De m'avoir couvert alors que tu pouvais me laisser tomber. Tu as fait en sorte que tout soit plus facile et qu'il ne m'arrive rien. T'étais pas obligée, et-"

"Tu crois que je n'étais pas obligée?"

"Je crois que tu t'es sentie obligée parce que Cas-"

"Non," en le coupant. "Toi, tu vas arrêter de croire que Castiel a toutes les réponses du monde, parce qu'il n'est pas le seul à tenir à toi. J'ai décidé de te couvrir, j'ai décidé ça toute seule, pas parce qu'il m'a demandé de le faire."

"Je sais," plus calmement.

"Non, tu ne sais pas," à la limite de l'ironie. "Tu ne sais rien du tout et tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux sans penser à l'impact que tu as sur les gens autour de toi. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tu n'écoutes rien et en même temps, tu refuses de te comporter comme un adulte. Sois un adulte, Dean."

"Mais je pense à l'impact que je peux avoir sur les gens autour de moi."

"Ah, vraiment?" légèrement en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil. "Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Et tu ne fais même pas suffisamment attention à ce qui t'entoure pour te rendre compte qu'en dehors de la colère que je peux ressentir, ça fait mal. Ça fait vraiment mal. Il n'y a pas que Castiel dans ta vie, il n'est pas la seule personne que tu peux blesser. Et je t'aurais couvert de toute manière, tu le sais parfaitement. Tu sais que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver si j'ai le pouvoir de l'empêcher. Je tiens à toi, Dean, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'aime, mais c'est trop pour moi. Et la confiance… ça, c'est important, tu le sais et tu as quand même choisi de tout casser. Je peux te protéger, mais pas ignorer ce que tu as fait."

Dean ravale difficilement sa salive, le cœur un peu en vrac. Il sait qu'il mérite ces mots-là mais peut-être qu'il ne se sent pas prêt à entendre.

Il hoche doucement la tête. "D'accord," fait-il. "Alors dis-moi juste… dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse pour me racheter, Charlie, je… je ferais n'importe quoi."

"Je ne sais pas," en se mordant la lèvre. "Je ne te fais plus confiance et je crois que je ne veux plus te voir pour l'instant, Dean."

"Tu pensais ce que tu as dit…? Quand tu as dit qu'on était plus amis?"

"Sors de mon bureau," en lui indiquant la porte. "Sors."

"Mais pour combien de temps?" sans bouger. "Je veux dire, je… tu ne peux pas ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, tu ne-"

"Je ne peux pas?"

"Enfin, tu as le droit, mais je… tu pourrais aussi essayer de me laisser une chance de-"

"Sors de mon bureau, Dean," avec un soupir. "Sors avant que je m'énerve et que tu perdes la toute petite chance que tu pourrais potentiellement avoir de te racheter, comme tu dis."

"Tu viens de dire que j'avais une-"

"Bon sang mais est-ce que tu vas écouter?" un ton plus haut.

"Oui, oui," en reculant d'un pas. "Je suis sorti. Je veux juste… je ne vais pas arrêter d'essayer, tu sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime."

"C'est ça," en agitant la main.

Dean n'insiste pas, il se retourne et s'éloigne vers ce qui est censé être son bureau à lui.

Il voudrait pouvoir effacer, ou ne serait-ce que réussir à trouver les bons mots pour dire qu'il regrette même si ça ne suffit pas. Charlie est plus que son amie, c'est la première personne vers qui il a eu envie d'aller, c'était sincère et spontané. Il n'y avait pas de thérapie à suivre, pas de distance à essayer de garder, seulement un intérêt réciproque, presque une attirance. Un coup de cœur, peut-être.

Leurs rapports sont très vite devenus plus que professionnels. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, et Dean se sentait un peu mieux. Plus entouré. Charlie était là pour lui, elle l'a aimé tout de suite. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'elle voyait en lui mais c'était magnétique et ça donnait envie de s'accrocher. Elle l'a aidé à remonter à la surface sans s'en rendre compte, elle était juste là, avec lui, et c'était un peu plus de lumière.

Charlie est _plus,_ Dean l'aime de tout son cœur et il voudrait bien pouvoir revenir en arrière.


	54. Au bout du fil

**Je suis un peu en retard, j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration… mais voilà. Je suis désolée pour la fin de ce chapitre (je ne suis pas désolée du tout) mais il fallait que je termine comme ça**

 **Vous pouvez imaginer la suite, je suppose… j'ai dit que tout allait se casser la gueule**

 **Mais, petit point positif, les choses commencent à s'arranger entre Dean et Charlie**

 **Merci encore beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dean fait quelques pas dans le couloir sans vraiment regarder où il va, étouffant quasiment un cri de surprise lorsque Sam pose une main sur son bras. "Dean?"

"Quoi?" en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

"Tu vas bien?" près de lui.

"Je vais," en haussant les épaules. "Où est Cas?"

"A la machine à café, avec Ruby."

"On peut y aller?"

"Bien sûr, mais-"

"Ça va, Sammy," en le coupant. "Je réfléchissais, c'est tout."

"Tu as parlé avec Charlie?" en lui emboîtant le pas dans le couloir.

"Parler, c'est un grand mot."

"Et ta déposition?"

"C'est passé," un peu vague. "Et toi, est-ce que tu vas-"

A quatre mètres de la machine à café, Ruby le coupe dans son élan en se jetant quasiment dans ses bras. Surpris, Dean se laisse faire mais ne rend pas vraiment l'étreinte. "T'es sûre que tu t'es pas trompée de frère?" en glissant un regard à Sam.

"J'ai eu peur pour toi, pauvre con," en s'écartant pour le regarder.

"Toi, tu as eu peur?" légèrement sarcastique. "Tu sais comment on fait?"

"Très drôle," en lui bourrant l'épaule. "La prochaine fois que tu veux faire un truc pareil, appelle-moi. Je peux être triste et boire avec toi. Et je tiens mieux l'alcool. Je peux te porter pour rentrer."

"Ruby," marmonne Sam.

"Quoi?" en se tournant vers lui. "J'aide comme je peux."

"Je note," rit Dean, en la contournant. "Mais tu ne tiens pas mieux l'alcool."

Il embrasse rapidement Castiel sur le coin des lèvres, lui adresse un petit sourire puis un "ça va" silencieux quand il l'interroge du regard. "Et toi, Cas?"

"Bien," simplement. "Tu veux un café?"

"Je peux boire dans le tien?"

"Tu peux," en lui tendant le gobelet. "Comment tu te sens?"

"La super forme," avec une gorgée de café. "Alors, Cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de cette journée? On pourrait-" en grognant lorsque son téléphone vibre dans la poche arrière de son jean. "Attends une seconde."

Dean reste un moment le regard braqué sur l'écran, les sourcils froncés.

"C'est qui?" demande Sam.

"Devine," en soufflant.

Il ne raccroche pas, les yeux toujours baissés sans savoir quoi faire. Une petite partie de lui crève d'envie de décrocher, cette même partie qui espère peut-être encore un peu. Il inspire profondément, prend sur lui et puis rejette finalement l'appel. "Bon," en relevant la tête. "Ça vous dirait de ne pas me regarder comme ça? Et de parler? D'être… je ne sais pas, moi, essayez d'avoir l'air vivants, au moins."

"Je t'apprécie de plus en plus," réplique Ruby, petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Sûr que Sammy te l'a demandé," en se laissant distraitement aller contre Castiel, derrière lui.

"N'importe quoi," en roulant des yeux. "Sammy ne m'a rien demandé du tout."

"Sam," corrige celui-ci.

"C'est ça, casse l'ambiance," grommelle Dean.

Il croise le regard de Charlie lorsque celle-ci tourne à l'angle du couloir et s'approche.

"Je ne suis pas du tout censé être là," plus bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

Charlie s'arrête devant la machine à café, ne le regarde qu'à peine et semble retenir un soupir. "Tu as conscience que tu n'as vraiment rien à faire là, hein?" en pressant un ou deux boutons. "Tu as vraiment du mal avec le fait d'être suspendu. Je crois que tu as même du mal à comprendre le concept."

"C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je-"

"Est-ce que c'est mon problème?" en le coupant.

"Probablement pas," en soupirant. "C'est bon, j'y vais."

"Bonne idée," en récupérant son gobelet de café.

Dean s'appuie encore une petite seconde sur Castiel, il prend sa main et se redresse. "On peut aller se balader?" en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

"Oui," simplement.

"Sammy, je t'appelle," en adressant au passage un demi-sourire à Ruby.

Il marque une pause, hésite, puis cherche Charlie, s'avance un peu et l'embrasse sur la joue. "Je t'aime," avant d'entraîner Castiel avec lui, sa main fermement glissée dans la sienne.

Surprise, Charlie reste immobile et les regarde s'éloigner. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment doucement derrière eux. Elle souffle, à la fois de lassitude et de ce qui ressemble un peu à de la résignation.

"Charlie?"

"Je déteste ton frère, Sam. Vraiment."

"Fais gaffe, tu mens," répond Ruby.

"Je mens," en se mordillant la lèvre. "Vous savez ce que c'est, vous, d'aimer quelqu'un au point d'avoir envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne?"

.

Le reste de la journée passe doucement, c'est une journée plus calme, Dean se sent mieux. Il reste près de Castiel, l'embrasse et lui sourit. Il glisse son bras sous le sien quand ils marchent côte-à-côte et puis pendant quelques heures, Dean se sent vraiment mieux.

.

 _"C'est le deuxième message que je te laisse, Dean, et peut-être la quinzième fois que j'appelle. Tu peux être en colère, je peux essayer de comprendre et de… je voudrais qu'on discute, toi et moi. Je voudrais qu'on-"_

Dean raccroche avant d'écouter la suite et balance le téléphone sur la table basse, le geste plus violent que ce qu'il avait prévu.

"Dean?" en sortant de la cuisine.

"Rien, rien," les yeux fermés. "Rien, Cas."

"Quoi, rien?"

Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé, à sa gauche, le regard braqué sur lui. Dean prend une grande inspiration, soudain plus angoissé. "Mon père n'a pas l'air d'aller bien," lâche-t-il. "Enfin, je… j'ai écouté un de ses messages et il n'a pas l'air de-"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" doucement.

"Je veux pas savoir," en secouant la tête. "J'ai pas écouté jusqu'au bout, c'est juste…. c'est sa voix. Mais je suppose qu'il ne mérite pas que je me préoccupe de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, puisqu'il ne… lui, il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi."

"C'est peut-être ce qui fait que tu n'es pas comme lui."

"Peut-être," l'air peu convaincu. "Ça veut dire que je suis censé faire… quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu as envie de le rappeler?" demande Castiel.

"Non," sans hésiter.

"Alors ne rappelle pas."

"Tu sais… je lui ai rendu ma clé de la maison," un peu perdu. "J'ai toujours eu une clé de la maison. C'est un peu bizarre, maintenant."

Castiel l'observe avec plus d'attention, la tête inclinée et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il prend tendrement sa joue en coupe et lui adresse un sourire plus doux. "Je crois que c'est normal de te sentir… vide," en choisissant ses mots. "C'est normal si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ce que tu ressens pour lui."

"Je peux te poser une question, Cas?" quand celui-ci finit par laisser retomber son bras.

"Mmh," un peu réticent.

"Ton père à toi," nerveux. "Il te manque?"

"Je manque d'un père tout court, pas du mien," en détournant les yeux. "Je manquais. Quand j'étais plus jeune. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre, et je n'ai pas ressenti ce vide, quand j'ai décidé de couper les ponts avec lui. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir ressenti quoique ce soit, c'était juste… censé arriver, je suppose."

"Tu n'as rien ressenti?" répète Dean. "Je ne te crois pas. Tu viens de détourner les yeux, Cas. Tu ne détournes jamais les yeux, même quand tu mens."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je-"

"Je crois… je crois que c'est l'idée de ne plus avoir ton père, pas la personne qu'il était mais juste… ce qu'il était censé être. Tu comprends?"

"Et toi?" simplement. "C'est l'idée de ne plus avoir ton père qui fait mal?"

"Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me font mal."

"Je sais," sans le lâcher du regard.

"Tu détournes mon attention pour ne pas parler de toi," l'air boudeur.

"Je n'aime pas parler de moi," en embrassant rapidement sa pommette. "Je ne veux pas parler de ça."

"Mais tu essaies toujours de me pousser à parler," insistant. "Pourquoi-"

"Dean," très légèrement sec. "S'il te plaît. Laisse tomber."

Dean se tait un court instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Il voudrait insister mais le ton que Castiel emploie le dissuade de le faire. Un peu froid, juste un peu, et Dean le connaît assez pour savoir qu'il ne devrait pas s'engager sur ce terrain-là.

"D'accord," finalement. "Comme tu veux."

Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Son baiser est plus doux qu'autre chose, à son tour pour détourner son attention. Il finit par s'écarter et lui sourit. "C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler," dit-il. "Ça va."

Le vibreur de son téléphone le fait sursauter, il grogne mais se penche quand même vers la table basse. Il attrape l'appareil, surpris. "C'est Charlie," les yeux baissés vers l'écran.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?"

"Qu'elle est en bas et qu'elle voudrait que je descende."

"C'est une bonne chose?" curieux.

"Je crois," en réfléchissant. "Ça veut dire qu'elle veut bien passer un peu de temps avec moi. Mais qu'elle est encore énervée. Sinon, elle serait montée directement."

"Tu interprètes vraiment ce-"

"Bien sûr, Cas," plus sérieux. "Je la connais. Et elle a un double de la clé de-"

Brusquement, il se coupe. Son regard semble s'éclairer, il fronce les sourcils et Castiel hausse les siens. "Quoi?" demande-t-il.

"Non, rien, je… j'étais censé rester ici quelques jours," avec un petit sourire. "Et on vit ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines. Et je suis… tu… est-ce que tu-"

"Je suis bien," pour l'aider un peu.

"Moi aussi," en l'embrassant plusieurs fois avant de se lever. "Je vais faire un tour avec Charlie. Ça ne te dérange pas?"

"Bien sûr que non."

Dean se penche et pose un dernier baiser sur sa bouche, souriant contre ses lèvres. "A toute à l'heure," en s'écartant.

.

En dévalant les escaliers, Dean enfonce les poings dans les poches de sa veste, un peu tendu. Il ouvre la porte d'un coup d'épaule et relève la tête. "Tu pouvais monter," à deux mètres de Charlie.

"C'est chez Cas, pas chez toi," simplement. "Je préfère que ce soit toi qui descendes."

Elle se place à sa gauche et lui emboîte le pas quand il traverse la rue. "Tu as l'intention de récupérer ton appartement?" demande-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas," en soufflant. "Amy y habite. Et je suis là, pour l'instant. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait garder l'appartement pour l'instant. C'est le minimum que je puisse faire, et… enfin. Tu vois, quoi. Je devrais peut-être l'appeler, pour l'autre soir."

"Peut-être," simplement. "Elle était vraiment bourrée. Elle m'a fait des avances, tu sais?"

"Quoi?" surpris.

"Ouais," avec un léger rire. "L'alcool."

"Et tu…?"

"Amy est un peu paumée," en secouant la tête. "Et on ne couche pas avec les gens incapables de prendre de vraies décisions."

"Mais tu…?"

"Non," en s'arrêtant avant de traverser le passage piéton. "Même si j'en avais envie, je ne pique pas ton ex. C'est une règle, tu te souviens?"

"Pas faux."

"Comment ça va, avec Cas?" le ton plus neutre.

Dean lui jette un petit coup d'œil, vraiment surpris de ne pas se heurter à toute la colère à laquelle il a déjà eu droit.

"Quoi?" fait Charlie.

"Tu ne veux pas me hurler dessus?"

"J'essaie de mettre une barrière entre le personnel et le professionnel."

"Et ça marche?" quand le feu passe au vert.

"Pas trop," sincèrement. "Ça n'a jamais marché. J'ai toujours fait passer notre amitié avant le reste, et… non, attends. C'est toi que je fais passer avant le reste. Même quand tu ne le mérites vraiment pas."

"Je sais."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues d'agir comme ça, si tu sais?" en baissant brièvement les yeux sur ses pas. "Pourquoi tu ne fais pas en sorte de mériter tout ce que je suis prête à faire pour toi? Et si tu ne veux pas prendre une baffe, ne me dis pas que c'est parce que t'es un imbécile."

"C'est ce que j'allais dire," en se mordillant la lèvre.

"Oui, je sais," en soupirant.

"Pourquoi tu demandes, si tu sais?"

"Parce que je suis assez bête pour croire que tu pourrais essayer de t'ouvrir un peu."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ne fais pas semblant d'être stupide," exaspérée. "Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire."

"Je ne suis pas fermé, c'est juste qu-"

"T'es un mur, Dean," en le coupant. "Plus fermé, ça n'existe pas."

"Comment est-ce que je suis censé le prendre?" alors qu'ils franchissent les grilles du parc.

"Mal," du tac-au-tac. "Comme je prends mal toutes ces choses que tu fais quand on a le malheur de chercher à t'aider. Mais ça, je sais que t'en as pas vraiment grand-chose à foutre."

"C'est faux, Charlie, je-"

"C'est faux?" répète-t-elle. "Dis-moi un truc, ok, tu ne t'en rends vraiment pas compte ou alors tu es juste tellement centré sur toi-même que tu finis par ne plus voir?"

"C'est pas parce que je n'exprime pas que je-"

"Alors tu devrais essayer de comprendre que nous, les personne qui tiennent à toi, on a besoin que tu exprimes."

"Tu trouves que je suis égoïste?" en jouant avec le trousseau de clés dans sa poche.

"J'ai pas dit égoïste," en secouant la tête. "J'ai dit égocentrique. Ça ne veut pas dire la même chose."

"Mmh," visiblement peu convaincu.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Avec Cas."

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est… un peu en équilibre," hésitant. "Il y a des trucs qu'il ne veut pas me dire. Il me traite comme du cristal, parfois, et d'autre fois tout est comme… vraiment ce qu'il me faut, tu vois? Vraiment parfait."

"Et le sexe?"

"Compliqué," en haussant les épaules. "Bien, hier soir, vraiment bien, mais on avait déjà essayé une première fois et je… et j'ai pas réussi. J'ai quelques problèmes, et lui, il a peur de me briser."

"C'est normal d'avoir quelques problèmes, comme tu dis," plus douce.

"Peut-être," en regardant le sol.

"Tu veux en parler?"

"J'ai rien à dire," nerveux.

"Menteur," presque sarcastique.

"On pourrait parler de toi, pour changer."

"Parler de moi?" surprise. "Ma vie à moi n'est pas palpitante. C'est toi qui-"

"Arrête," en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. "J'échange ma vie palpitante contre toutes les filles que tu adores draguer dans les bars. Contre celles que tu ramènes chez toi. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais gagner chacun des concours qu'on a pu faire, tu sais, à celui qui récoltait le plus de numéros de téléphone."

"Tu ne sais juste pas t'y prendre," avec un petit sourire.

"Moi, je ne sais pas draguer?" indigné. "Je sais super bien draguer."

"Mmh-mmh," en roulant des yeux. "Je suis sûre que ça te plaît de le croire, Dean, mais la vérité, c'est que-"

"Ouais, ouais, tu es meilleure," en marmonnant.

"Merci de le reconnaître."

"Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si tu avais bien voulu inclure les femmes et les hommes, j'aurais gagné haut la main."

"Pas sûr. Et c'est toi qui ne voulais pas inclure les hommes dans les jeux de drague."

Dean ouvre la bouche, mais les mots meurent sur ses lèvres. Il baisse les yeux, brusquement silencieux.

"Eh," fait Charlie. "C'est… ça va, tu sais. Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler?"

"On aurait pu jouer à ça, quand j'étais à la fac," sans la regarder. "Peut-être que c'est à ça que je jouais."

"Tu jouais?"

"Et j'ai jamais eu peur," amer. "Je crois que je n'ai même jamais… jamais pensé qu'il pourrait m'arriver quelque chose de ce genre. J'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un pourrait vouloir me forcer, encore moins que je me laisserais faire sans bouger, tu vois, c'est pas un truc dont les hommes ont peur. Ça n'arrive pas. Je ne veux pas dire que les femmes devraient avoir peur, tu sais, je dis juste… tu vois?"

"Oui," simplement.

"Alors j'avais pas peur et ensuite c'est arrivé, et ça change ton reflet dans le miroir, ça bouscule le monde entier et c'est comme si les gens autour de toi n'étaient plus les mêmes, c'est comme… je ne les voyais plus comme avant," en cherchant ses mots. "Les hommes autour de moi, je les voyais tous comme des dangers. Imagine… je ne sais pas, comme une alarme qui se déclenchait dans ma tête à chaque regard même pas un peu insistant, à chaque geste que je jugeais trop brusque. Tu vois? Le monde ressemblait à un putain de panneau _danger_ , avec une alarme et des néons qui clignotaient."

"Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant, je suis juste mal à l'aise," en faisant la moue. "Et j'ai pas confiance. Et… ok, j'ai peur. C'est vrai que j'ai peur. J'ai eu peur, avec Roman."

"Alors pourquoi…?" sans comprendre.

"J'ai pété un câble et je suis débile, voilà pourquoi."

"Tu n'es pas débile," répond Charlie.

"Ah, tu crois?" le ton bourré de sarcasme.

"Je peux te poser une question? A propos de ça?"

"Dis toujours," en soupirant.

"Comment est-ce que ça a commencé?" en lui glissant un petit regard. "Ton père t'a juste demandé de le faire?"

"On peut dire ça," en se raclant la gorge. "Je me souviens vraiment bien du moment où il a eu cette idée, c'était… un soir, j'étais avec lui dans son bureau, il s'énervait parce qu'il tournait en rond, il déteste ça, et j'étais juste là. Il ne faut pas essayer de lui parler quand il est frustré. Et je crois qu'il a relevé les yeux vers moi, il m'a regardé vraiment longtemps et il a eu un sourire. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, de ce sourire quand il a compris que j'étais la solution qu'il cherchait. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse dire qu'il m'ait _demandé_ quoique ce soit, en fait. Il a exigé. Et j'ai obéi sans discuter. Ça me semblait être normal."

"Et après cette dernière fois? Après ça, comment est-ce que ça s'est fini?"

"Ma mère," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Son état s'est dégradé et mon père ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il l'a achevée, il a été arrêté et tout a été fini. Et putain, je… je savais même pas si j'étais soulagé ou complètement paumé sans lui. Un peu des deux, je crois. J'ai plus cherché à comprendre, et en fait… en fait je sais même pas comment il sait ce qui s'est passé. Ni comment il savait que ça pouvait arriver. Peut-être qu'il a compris tout seul parce que c'était marqué sur mon front et c'est… ça, ça fait très mal."

"Parce que tu avais besoin d'aide et qu'il-"

"Parce que j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, je suis rentré à la maison après ça et j'ai… j'ai cru que j'allais me foutre en l'air," en serrant le poing. "Et pendant ce temps, il savait. Il me regardait et il pensait que je méritais ça."

"Est-ce qu'il sait, pour… les cicatrices?"

"Quoi?" en relevant brusquement la tête. "Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé alors comment tu-"

"Tu croyais sincèrement que je ne les avais jamais remarquées?" un sourcil arqué. "Vraiment? Moi, je croyais que tu savais que je savais mais que tu ne voulais pas en parler."

"Non, je… je ne comprends pas."

"Je les ai vues par accident," tout doucement. "Tu passais la nuit chez moi, on regardait un film et tu t'es endormi devant. Tu bouges beaucoup dans ton sommeil, et j'ai vu les cicatrices quand tu as soulevé ton t-shirt en te retournant sur le dos. J'ai juste… j'ai compris tout de suite. Je te connais. Je savais déjà pour toutes les autres, les petites cicatrices que tu as sur les avant-bras, les fois où tu prétendais ne pas l'avoir fait exprès, les bouteilles explosées ou les brûlures de cigarette, je savais déjà que c'était volontaire. J'ai supposé que tu ne voulais pas en parler alors j'ai juste fait encore un peu plus attention à toi à partir de ce moment-là."

"Tu as supposé que je ne voulais pas en parler?" répète Dean, vraiment confus.

"Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça, j'essaie de comprendre mais c'est très difficile, j'imagine juste à quel point le geste est violent. A quel point c'est violent de se blesser comme ça. Et tu te détestes suffisamment, je… je ne voulais pas en rajouter ou aggraver ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça."

"Moi non plus."

"Ça, je sais," sur le même ton. "Pourquoi… mais pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de voir un psy, Dean?"

"Mmh," avec un rire. "Tu veux que je te dise? J'ai juste la trouille."

"De quoi?"

Dean souffle, les mots se bousculent sans qu'il ait vraiment envie de les laisser sortir, et pourtant. "Ce que j'aimais chez Amy, c'est que… c'est qu'elle allait dans mon sens," finit-il par admettre. "Elle m'écoutait et elle a souvent dit ce que je voulais entendre, pour m'aider, pour me faire du bien parce que j'étais juste en vrac et je pouvais pas supporter autre chose. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui accepte de te laisser dans ta zone de confort et qui ferme un peu les yeux sur tes pires défauts, tu vois, c'est… tu sais combien de fois je suis rentré complètement bourré, à peine sur mes jambes? Des tas et des tas de fois. Amy m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère et elle aurait jamais dû avoir à faire ça, à endurer et à encaisser ça. Mais elle est quand même un point de repère et j'ai peur de parler à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai peur parce que je sais que j'ai besoin d'autre chose, de quelqu'un qui s'y prenne autrement. Je sais que je vais détester."

"Mais c'est ce qui te ferait du bien?"

"Peut-être," du bout des lèvres.

Il n'ajoute rien et Charlie comprend quand même. Pour l'instant, c'est la peur qui prend le dessus, et peut-être aussi que c'est cette zone de confort qu'il n'est pas prêt à quitter, une habitude qui fait mal mais moins peur que l'idée d'avancer et de renoncer à ce qui est familier.

Petit, Dean avait peur de la mort. Celle de ses parents, pas de la sienne, celle de Sammy mais jamais vraiment de la sienne. Pas parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, au contraire, il comprenait très bien. Peut-être un peu trop. Dean a toujours eu l'idée de disparaître. Mais ce qui l'effrayait, c'était la mort ou par-dessus tout, cette peur viscérale de l'abandon. Voir son monde changer et les personnes qu'il aime ne plus en faire partie.

Grandir a été l'épreuve, une épreuve chaque fois qu'il fallait se montrer plus mature, lâcher un peu plus la rampe.

Et ensuite, sur cet équilibre déjà fragile, Dean a souffert. Pas de cette manière qui aide ou qui apprend. De cette manière qui blesse et qui laisse des cicatrices.

La première fois, peut-être celle qui marque le plus. Sa mère, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Dean l'a regardée disparaître, s'oublier et l'oublier, lui, prendre avec elle une partie de son identité et laisser un vide immense, le genre de vide qu'on ne comble jamais.

Puis Dean perdait, perdait, perdait beaucoup de lui-même, encaissait chaque nouvelle blessure avant d'avoir trouvé comment guérir la précédente. Guérir, si seulement c'était possible.

Tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est, ce sont des fondations bien trop fragiles et des éclats qu'il n'arrive pas à remettre ensemble. Rien ne tient.

Dean n'a pas peur de la mort, pas de la sienne. Il a peur de tout le reste.

Il garde les yeux baissés et les mains dans les poches de sa veste, l'épaule à hauteur de la sienne. Charlie s'arrête en le retenant par l'avant-bras. "Je suis vraiment… blessée par ce que tu as fait," dit-elle, la voix un peu plus rauque. "Et vexée. Et je vais être en colère contre toi encore longtemps."

"Je sais," les yeux dans les siens. "Je suis-"

"Arrête," une main sur sa bouche pour le couper. "Arrête de répéter encore et encore que tu es désolé."

"Mais si je suis vraiment-" quand elle laisse retomber son bras.

"Je le sais déjà, Dean," avec un léger soupir. "Je sais que tu es désolé et je sais que tu regrettes."

"Je ne comprends pas ce que je suis censé faire."

Charlie ravale sa salive, c'est un peu douloureux de le regarder et de ne pas mieux comprendre que lui l'ambivalence des sentiments, ce besoin qu'elle a toujours eu de le protéger, teinté d'un peu de violence parce que Dean est presque trop attachant. Il donne envie de s'accrocher pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. Elle sait qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à le lâcher, même si elle le voulait.

"Charlie…?" hésitant.

"J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps," en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle. "J'ai besoin de temps pour trouver comment te pardonner."

"D'accord," en lui rendant l'étreinte.

Il ferme les yeux et se détend, immobile jusqu'à ce que le téléphone brise le silence. Charlie s'écarte doucement. "C'est le tien," en se raclant la gorge.

"C'est sûrement Sammy," en mettant la main sur l'appareil. "C'est Sammy."

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix de Sam résonne un peu en écho, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a des bruissements d'air, d'autres voix et des sons que Dean a du mal à reconnaître. "Sam?" l'appréhension lui nouant l'estomac.

"Dean," un peu éraillé. "Il faut que tu… ok, Dean dis-moi… dis-moi que tu n'es pas tout seul, dis-moi qu-"

"Je ne suis pas tout seul," en le coupant. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu… et où est-ce que tu es? Je ne comprends rien, je-"

"C'est… c'est papa," répond Sam, et Dean devine dans sa voix quelque chose qui ressemble à un sanglot étouffé.

"Quoi, c'est papa?" en tremblant.

Son cœur rate un battement, autre silence un peu plus long cette fois, il cherche le regard de Charlie. Il cherche, n'importe quoi pour tenir sur ses deux jambes.

"C'est papa, c'est… il était ivre et il a pris le volant et il faut que tu viennes aux urgences maintenant, Dean," le ton de sa voix tellement _cassé_. "Il faut que tu viennes maintenant."


	55. Tout ce qui résonne

**Les choses ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant, vous vous en doutez. Dean pète un peu (vraiment) les plombs, et son entourage avec lui (mention spéciale pour Amélia et Castiel, ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment à la base mais là…)**

 **Pour la énième fois, je n'avais prévu de couper ce chapitre ici, mais c'était encore et toujours trop long… alors je sais que les choses restent encore un peu en suspens**

 **Les chapitres suivants sont difficiles**

 **Encore merci!**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Il y a l'antiseptique, les portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment, le bruit des machines et l'effervescence du personnel médical. Il y a la lumière des néons qui brûle ses yeux lorsque Dean lève la tête. Il ne déteste pas les hôpitaux mais plutôt cette ambiance, l'urgence et la panique et cette fois est différente des autres. Différente de celles où c'était lui sur le brancard et de tout ce temps que sa mère a passé ici. L'odeur qui flotte dans l'air n'est pas la même.

Le cœur de Dean bat trop fort, tout est trop parce que _ça_ , ce n'est pas censé arriver.

Ses jambes tremblent beaucoup alors qu'il traverse le couloir. Derrière lui, Charlie peine à suivre le rythme de ses pas. "Dean," sans savoir quoi dire, si elle voudrait le retenir ou le rassurer.

Il ne répond pas, accélère encore un peu si c'est vraiment possible et pousse un autre battant.

Debout près du distributeur, Sam pivote dans sa direction. Ses yeux sont un peu rougis, perdus, Sam a l'air un peu perdu. Il cherche le regard de Charlie, incapable de trouver les mots justes. "C'est… Amy m'a appelé," finit-il par lâcher.

"Pourquoi toi?" en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

"Parce que tu es trop instable pour-"

"Des conneries," en serrant le poing. "Regarde-toi, tu-"

"J'ai pas pleuré pour lui, Dean," en secouant la tête. "Pour toi."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" trop agité pour chercher à comprendre.

"Il était complètement raide, il avait pas de ceinture et je… je sais pas, il a perdu le contrôle," en mordant sa lèvre. "Il est… Dean, il est quasiment passé à travers le pare-brise, il-"

"Est-ce qu'il est…? Est-ce qu'il est vivant?"

"Ils ont dit qu'il avait repris connaissance en arrivant mais maintenant je ne sais pas, ils vont l'opérer, et… je crois qu'il faut que tu essaies de te dire qu-"

Presque violemment, Dean secoue la tête. Il ne veut pas écouter, il ne veut pas entendre, il ne peut pas. Parce que ça, ce n'est pas censé arriver. Ça n'arrive pas. Parce que Dean a peur. Ça ne peut pas arriver.

"Dean," essaie Charlie, une main prudemment posée sur son épaule.

"Non, non, ça n'arrivera pas," en serrant les dents. "Ça ne peut pas arriver."

"Dean, tu-"

"Non," en se décalant d'un pas.

Il ferme les yeux comme pour s'isoler, pour ne plus voir à quel point Sam a l'air démoli, lui aussi, rongé par la peur.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Dean recule jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos. Ses émotions prennent trop de place, toute la place, et la panique l'envahit. Il ne rouvre pas les yeux. Ce n'est pas réel, pas encore, pas avant qu'il décide de sortir de son monde. Dean peut tenir debout tant qu'il ferme les yeux.

Des étoiles dansent derrière ses paupières, les voix étouffent autour de lui et sa peau crépite lorsque Charlie essaie de le toucher. Il se dégage brusquement, perdu alors que la lumière semble lui exploser au visage. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherche du regard quand il finit par tomber sur Amélia. Ce n'est pourtant pas elle qu'il voit, c'est la porte ouverte derrière elle.

Il lâche le mur et s'avance, les pas tellement peu assurés. Amélia s'interpose, elle l'attrape par le bras et le force à reculer autant qu'elle peut. "Dean," tout doucement.

"Laisse-moi passer," sans pour autant bouger.

"Dean… c'est-"

"C'est mon père là-dedans, Amy," un ton plus haut. "Laisse-moi passer."

"Ils vont l'emmener au bloc," en s'accrochant à lui pour le retenir lorsque les médecins tirent le brancard hors de la salle de soins. "Il faut que tu attendes ici, d'accord, Dean… Dean s'il te plaît, arrête."

Dean la laisse le repousser, ils savent tous les deux qu'il pourrait se dégager mais peut-être qu'il voudrait sincèrement qu'Amélia ait la force de le retenir. Il reste immobile une dizaine de secondes, un temps qui lui semble pourtant plus long qu'une éternité.

Le brancard passe devant lui, Amélia resserre sa prise sur son avant-bras mais les mots que Dean entend, il voudrait ne pas les comprendre. Des bribes, le pronostic vital est engagé, c'est ce que Dean retient et puis il finit par se dégager. C'est plus fort que lui, il s'écarte, brise l'étreinte et s'avance. "Attendez," en agrippant la barrière du brancard.

Il se débrouille pour ne pas voir les blessures sur le visage de son père, il ne regarde pas le sang sur les draps et réprime les sanglots qui l'étouffent au point de l'empêcher de respirer. "Attendez," répète-t-il.

Il ne fait pas attention aux médecins et attrape la main de John pour la serrer dans la sienne. "Papa?" conscient du temps qu'il fait perdre.

John ouvre à peine les yeux mais c'est tout ce dont Dean a besoin. Le signe qu'il peut encore avoir un peu d'espoir. Parce qu'il espère, il espère de toutes ses forces comme si ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas existé. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Et comme il aurait voulu que rien ne change… Dean est terrorisé à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière.

"Papa," encore une fois. "Je t'en supplie, tu… me fais pas ça. T'as pas le droit, d'accord, j'ai encore besoin de toi. C'est ce que tu voulais, et tu as raison… tu as raison, j'ai besoin de toi. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça," sans se soucier des larmes qui menacent de déborder. "Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. J'ai pas répondu au téléphone, j'ai pas… je t'en prie. On va réparer, on va essayer, on… tu peux pas me faire souffrir jusqu'au bout. Tu peux pas arrêter d'exister et je regrette ce que j'ai dit, tu peux pas-"

Sa voix s'éteint toute seule et John serre sa main, rien qu'à peine. Le cœur de Dean se brise, il peut le sentir comme si la blessure était physique. Il se laisse entraîner en arrière, incapable de résister.

"Dean," souffle Amélia, sans vraiment oser le toucher davantage. "Ils vont faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent."

"Et s'ils ne peuvent pas?" en se retournant vers elle.

"Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant," le ton plus doux.

Spontanément, Dean se rapproche et passe ses bras autour de sa taille en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferme les yeux, écoutant les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer. Amélia ne rend pas tout de suite l'étreinte, surprise de sentir à quel point Dean la serre fort contre lui. Elle finit par poser une main à l'arrière de sa nuque, caressant doucement ses cheveux un peu par réflexe, c'est encore une habitude.

"Je vais pas y arriver, Amy," en étouffant un sanglot. "J'y arrive pas."

"Essaie de respirer," en croisant très brièvement le regard de Charlie, quelques mètres plus loin. "Essaie juste de respirer."

"Il faut… faut appeler Cas, ok," en butant sur les mots. "Je peux pas, sans lui."

"Je crois que c'est ce que Charlie est en train de faire. Cas va venir. Respire."

"Et Sammy, il-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sam," sans le lâcher. "Ruby est partie lui chercher un café. Elle va revenir. Sam n'est pas seul. Est-ce que tu respires?"

"Je sais pas," perdu.

"D'accord," en s'écartant délicatement. "Tu vas venir t'asseoir."

Dean se laisse guider et glisse contre le mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol, les jambes presque fragiles. Amélia reste un court moment à sa hauteur, elle cherche à croiser son regard mais renonce quand il se détourne. "Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose, ou-"

"Comment je peux penser à manger maintenant?" un peu sec.

"D'accord," calmement. "Ne bouge pas d'ici pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas loin."

Elle se relève et se retourne, lui jetant quand même des regards par-dessus son épaule quand elle se rapproche de Sam.

"Est-ce que-" fait-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Tu penses que-"

"Je vais demander l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre," en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je ne crois pas que je sois… je voudrais lui donner quelque chose pour l'aider un peu, mais ce n'est plus à moi de lui prescrire quoique ce soit."

"Il ne va jamais vouloir qu-"

"Regarde l'état dans lequel il est, Sam," en le coupant. "Il accepterait n'importe quoi. J'ai un collègue, je pense… je lui ai déjà parlé de lui et je pense qu'il pourrait l'aider. Dean va le détester, mais on peut quand même essayer."

"Comment tu peux savoir que Dean va le détester?" les sourcils froncés.

"Je le connais," simplement. "Où est Charlie?"

"Au téléphone avec Cas."

"Est-ce que ça va aller, Sam?" sans le lâcher du regard.

Sam ouvre la bouche mais ne parvient qu'à secouer la tête. Il a beaucoup pleuré, pas pour John, il n'a pas peur de ne pas le voir se réveiller, il sait juste que son frère mourrait un peu avec lui. Il a beaucoup pleuré parce que ça, c'est le coup de grâce. C'est ce qui va détruire l'équilibre que Dean n'a pourtant déjà plus depuis longtemps.

"Sam?" à sa gauche.

Il tourne la tête et Ruby lui adresse un petit sourire. "Tiens," en lui tendant un grand gobelet de café. "Est-ce que Dean… non, laisse tomber. Pas besoin de demander. Vous avez appelé Cas?"

"Oui."

"Et John, est-ce qu'il va…?" très bas pour que Dean ne l'entende pas.

"Ses blessures sont vraiment graves," répond Amélia. "Je ne sais pas… il faut juste attendre. On ne peut rien faire d'autre."

Ruby hésite un court moment, une question sur le bout des lèvres. "Et," finit-elle par reprendre. "Et s'il ne s'en sort pas?"

"Ruby…"

"Je suis désolée, Sam, mais quelqu'un doit poser la question."

"Alors on se posera la question en temps voulu," en secouant la tête.

"Tu ne trouves pas que c'est maintenant que-"

A deux pas, une infirmière se racle la gorge. "Excusez-moi," fait-elle. "Je voudrais juste… il y a des papiers à signer et je-"

"Donnez-les-moi," intervient Dean, la voix plus que cassée.

Il se redresse, peu assuré. Il prend appui contre le mur, s'accroche et réussit à se lever. L'infirmière consulte Amélia du regard, celle-ci hoche la tête et Dean prend les documents sans regarder personne.

"Dean," commence Sam. "Tu es sûr que tu peux-"

"C'est bon, Sam, je sais lire," légèrement agressif. "Et c'est à moi de le faire, hein, je suis responsable de ça. Et puis qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire, toi? Sûrement pas grand-chose."

"C'est faux," en s'approchant.

"Je suis responsable," encore une fois.

Il n'écoute pas et se détourne, les yeux baissés sur les documents. Il signe les premiers sans broncher mais sa main broie quasiment le stylo quand il s'arrête sur un ordre de ne pas réanimer. Il plie le formulaire en quatre, le glisse derrière les autres et puis étouffe un rire douloureux en parcourant rapidement le suivant des yeux. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait donner ses organes?" à voix trop haute.

"Il y a traumatisme crânien," répond doucement l'infirmière. "On ne peut pas exclure la possibilité que… que le cerveau cesse de fonctionner. Ça soulage parfois de savoir qu'il pourrait faire une dernière chose de bien."

"Il a jamais rien fait de bien," en serrant les dents. "Comme s'il allait commencer maintenant. Vous savez ce qui serait bien? Ne pas mourir. Il pourrait ne pas mourir et avoir le temps de se rattraper. Ouais, ça me soulagerait pas mal, ça. C'est-"

"Dean," l'interrompt Sam. "C'est un formulaire basique, c'est… tu peux le signer. S'il te plaît."

"Ouais, comme tu veux," en signant sans regarder.

Il fourre les papiers entre les mains d'Amélia, évitant consciemment le vrai contact physique. Il la repousse quand elle essaie et retourne s'asseoir, il se laisse presque tomber par terre en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

L'infirmière adresse à Sam un regard vraiment plus que désolé, elle se tourne vers Amélia et reprend les papiers. "Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?" demande-t-elle.

"Vous pouvez biper le docteur Jefferson pour moi, s'il vous plaît?"

"Il est en consultation."

"Je sais," en mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. "Dites-lui de descendre dès qu'il a terminé. Dites-lui que c'est pour moi et que c'est important."

"D'accord," avec un simple signe de tête. "Je viendrai vous donner des nouvelles dès qu'on en sait plus."

.

Dean finit par perdre la notion du temps. Il perd conscience de ce qui se passe autour de lui, il ne réagit pas en voyant Charlie revenir et lorsqu'Amélia tente de l'approcher, elle se heurte à un rejet plus que brutal. Dean se détourne et refuse de lâcher le moindre mot.

"Dean," le plus doucement du monde. "Tu ne veux pas essayer de boire un peu d'eau?"

Il ne répond pas mais donne une tape plutôt violente contre la bouteille d'eau qu'elle essaie de lui tendre, l'envoyant valser plus loin dans le couloir.

"Dean-"

"Laisse-moi tranquille," acerbe.

"Mais je voudrais juste-"

"Laisse-moi tranquille, Amélia," le ton plus haut.

Elle reste immobile, les yeux plantés dans les siens et Dean ne sait plus pourquoi tout le met tellement, tellement en colère. Il ne devrait pas hausser le ton, il devrait pas avoir envie de faire mal, et pourtant. Peut-être qu'il voudrait que quelqu'un d'autre ressente à sa place. Il prend appui sur le banc juste à sa droite et se relève, il n'écoute pas son frère lui demander où il va, il ne répond pas parce qu'il n'a nulle part où aller. Dean tourne en rond, de toute façon.

Il fait quelques pas dans le couloir, des pas qui semblent lui coûter beaucoup plus que ce qu'il a. Les sanglots compressent sa poitrine, Dean ne respire pas vraiment et l'oxygène brûle plus qu'autre chose.

Les yeux fermés, il s'arrête. Il cale son front contre le mur, tendu à l'extrême lorsqu'il essaie de reprendre son souffle.

Tout est un peu flou mais son prénom résonne en écho près de lui, plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la voix de Castiel. Il réprime un sursaut en rouvrant les yeux, il tourne la tête vers lui et puis sans trop savoir comment, il bouge et se retrouve dans ses bras. Son odeur est plus intense que d'habitude, tout est plus intense, un peu trop. Dean s'accroche de toutes ses forces. "T'es venu?" d'une toute petite voix.

"Dean…"

"Là, c'est… c'est vraiment trop, hein?" en posant le côté de sa joue sur son épaule. "C'est trop pour moi et j'arrive pas… j'arrive plus."

"Je sais," en passant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque. "Je sais que c'est trop pour toi."

Castiel le soutient plus qu'autre chose, il rend l'étreinte pour l'aider à tenir debout et c'est presque incroyable de sentir à quel point Dean semble avoir besoin de ça.

"Il faut que tu m'aides, Cas, d'accord… je vais pas y arriver si tu-"

"Je sais," encore une fois. "On va d'abord aller s'asseoir, d'accord? Dis-moi quand tu es prêt à bouger."

"Je ne suis pas prêt," en le serrant plus fort.

"Alors ne bouge pas encore… ça va, Dean, ça va. Attends d'être prêt."

Le regard de Castiel dévie un peu, croise celui d'Amélia sans savoir pourquoi c'est vers elle qu'il se tourne en premier. Et puis Sam, lui, le regarde aussi et c'est de la reconnaissance qu'il a dans les yeux. _Merci d'être là._

Dean reste immobile un moment encore, un temps infini pour trouver la force de se redresser. Son cœur tremble mais c'est peut-être un peu moins difficile, peut-être. Castiel le retient.

"J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir," dans un souffle.

"Tu ne vas pas mourir," en caressant sa joue, brièvement avant de prendre sa main pour guider ses pas.

Il le fait asseoir sur le banc, Dean laisse son dos reposer contre le mur et ne lâche pas sa main. "Reste," dit-il. "S'il te plaît."

"Je suis juste là, Dean, je reste là où tu peux me voir," en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. "Je reviens dans deux minutes. Je suis là."

Dean hésite avant de finalement le laisser faire, réticent à l'idée de le lâcher. Il le regarde s'éloigner de quelques pas et ramène un genou contre sa poitrine, le pied posé à plat sur le banc. Finalement, il referme les yeux assez longtemps pour faire le vide. Dean a cette capacité presque effrayante de s'enfermer dans son propre monde.

Castiel s'avance, son attention d'abord tournée vers Sam. "Ça va aller pour toi?" demande-t-il, l'air soucieux.

"Toujours mieux que pour lui," avec un regard vers son frère.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de te demander, hein?"

"Oui," en soupirant. "Mais je… ok, dites-moi juste un truc," trop bas pour que Dean puisse l'entendre. "Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir peur que mon père s'en sorte? Je veux dire, je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'ai plus peur de le voir mourir ou s'en sortir… je ne sais pas."

"T'es pas le seul," répond Charlie. "S'il s'en sort, on va perdre Dean. Et s'il meurt, on va aussi perdre Dean."

"Tu débordes d'optimisme," commente Ruby.

"Elle a raison," appuie Amélia. "Charlie a raison."

Il y a un court silence, et Castiel se racle la gorge. "Et toi?" un sourcil arqué. "Tu as… est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour l'aider?"

"J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler, il me repousse et il est agressif," en secouant la tête. "De mon point de vue, il a peut-être besoin de-"

"Amélia?" quelques mètres derrière elle. "Tu m'as bipé. J'espère que c'est si important que ça et que… oh, pourquoi est-ce que tant de monde a les yeux braqués sur moi?"

"Si je dis que c'est important, c'est que ça l'est, Gabriel."

"Qui êtes-vous?" demande Castiel.

"Jefferson. Psychiatre," avec un petit geste de la main. "Enchanté."

"Amélia," en se tournant vers elle. "Tu as l'intention de laisser Dean entre les mains de n'importe qui?"

"Je ne suis pas n'importe qui," réplique Gabriel, à peine touché. "Castiel, c'est ça? Vous voyez… j'en sais déjà beaucoup."

"Pas assez," plus inquiet que réellement agacé.

"Tu lui fais confiance, Amy?" intervient calmement Charlie. "C'est le cerveau un peu cassé de Dean que tu veux lui confier. Si tu lui fais confiance, d'accord, mais je crois qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de faire une erreur."

"Je lui fais confiance," simplement.

"Pas moi," s'obstine Castiel. "Tu es la seule à le connaître, et j'ai à peine confiance en toi."

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux décider de ce-"

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire, toi, que je vais te laisser faire n'importe quoi?" sans la laisser poursuivre. "C'est Dean, c'est la personne que j'aime, et-"

"Ne me cherche pas, Castiel," en serrant les dents.

"Tu crois que tu as encore ton mot à dire?" en croisant les bras, du défi ou presque de l'arrogance dans les yeux. "J'ai vraiment hâte de voir qui de toi ou de moi Dean va écouter, maintenant. J'ai hâte."

Castiel sait qu'il n'est pas juste, que ses mots dépassent légèrement sa pensée mais la peur et la frustration parlent à sa place.

"Espèce de sale connard arrogant," vraiment plus qu'énervée. "Tu vas la fermer, d'accord, tu vas vraiment la fermer parce que j'ai été avec lui pendant tout ce temps, j'étais là et tu-"

"Et devine qui il voulait vraiment?" le ton très sec. "Devine à qui il pensait."

Ses mots vont trop loin et le silence tombe très brutalement. Charlie ouvre la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle cherche le regard de Castiel mais celui-ci garde les yeux braqués sur Amélia.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" crache celle-ci.

"Tu m'as très bien compris," sans bouger.

"Je vais t'en mettre une," en s'avançant d'un pas. "Je vais-"

"Stop, stop, stop," intervient brutalement Dean. "Arrêtez ça."

Il se lève et s'approche, attrape Castiel par le bras pour l'attirer près de lui. "Ça va pas, Cas, de dire des trucs comme ça à haute-voix," les sourcils froncés. "Et peu importe, j'ai déjà dit mille fois que je ne voulais pas d'un autre putain de psychiatre."

"Dean," commence doucement Amélia.

"Non, Amy, j'ai dit non," sans même la regarder. "Je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais j'ai dit non. Je vais péter les plombs, vous savez que je vais vraiment péter les plombs. Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là, pour commencer, d'accord, Sammy? J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Et je t'ai entendue aussi, Charlie, parler de mon cerveau un peu cassé qu'on ne va confier à personne parce que c'est encore moi qui décide."

"Tu décides?" répète Sam. "Et tu-"

"Sammy, putain de bordel," plus haut. "Laisse ma santé mentale tranquille, tu veux?"

"Si je peux me permettre," fait Gabriel, jusque-là simplement silencieux pour se contenter de l'observer. "Vous-"

"Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes," en le coupant, sa main glissée dans celle de Castiel. "Je ne sais pas et c'est pas mon problème. Vous avez sûrement d'autres personnes à aider. Pas moi."

"Là, tout de suite, c'est vous."

Surpris, Dean le dévisage une seconde. Il fronce plus fort les sourcils et puis finalement, il secoue la tête. "C'est pas mon problème," encore une fois.

Il n'attend pas de réponse avant de se détourner, entraînant Castiel avec lui. Il serre violemment sa main, à lui en faire mal, la seule chose qui le fait tenir debout.

.

Les poings serrés, Amélia envoie son pied dans un chariot de fournitures médicales. Elle jure entre ses dents. Ça fait mal, elle ne dira jamais le contraire, voir et savoir que Dean préfère les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, ça fait mal. Et pourtant, elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Juste pour aider un peu.

"Putain," en tapant du plat de la main contre le mur.

"Ce mur ne t'a rien fait, tu sais."

"Gabriel," en se retournant. "Je suis… désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de descendre, je-"

"Comment ça, tu n'aurais pas dû me demander de descendre?" en secouant la tête. "Bien sûr que tu aurais dû me demander de descendre. C'est un cas. C'est vraiment un cas. Et ces personnes qui l'entourent, c'est-"

"Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui?"

"Tu sais à qui tu parles?" avec un sourire.

"Un sale con prétentieux," en soupirant.

"Certes," répond Gabriel. "Mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour lui, tu peux me remercier d'être un sale con prétentieux."

"J'ai… j'ai vraiment mal réagi."

"Pas tant que ça," en haussant les épaules. "J'aurais bien aimé te voir lui en mettre une, comme tu dis. C'est plutôt divertissant."

"T'es vraiment con," en lui bourrant l'épaule. "Ne plaisante pas. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait lui donner un anxiolytique? On pourrait essayer de-"

"Raye le _on,_ pour commencer," en la coupant.

"Je sais."

"Il devrait y avoir une loi qui nous empêche de toucher aux patients," l'air presque songeur. "Mais je ne sais pas encore si on peut essayer de lui donner quelque chose. Je vais d'abord lui parler."

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Charlie se racle doucement la gorge pour les interrompre. "Amy?" en s'arrêtant près d'elle. "Ça va aller?"

"On se demande qui va bien, ici," en se mordant la lèvre. "Et Dean?"

"Il est sorti fumer une cigarette. Et il tremblait. En fait, il tient à peine debout."

"Vous l'avez laissé sortir tout seul?"

"Bien sûr que non," en roulant des yeux. "Il a insisté pour qu'on, je cite, lui foute la paix, mais… Cas est avec lui. Il ne le laisserait pas se mettre en danger."

"Mmh," légèrement sarcastique.

"Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit, Amy," plus doucement. "Il est juste… il est à cran et c'est… il ne voulait pas-"

"Oh, il pensait très bien ce qu'il a dit. On le sait tous. Castiel pense ce qu'il dit, il a peut-être raison, Dean n'écoute que lui, mais il aurait quand même mérité mon poing dans la gueule. Il devrait faire attention aux mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Ou carrément la fermer."

"Il est-"

"Tu veux arrêter de prendre sa défense?" exaspérée.

"Désolée," avec un petit sourire. "Est-ce que… tu as du nouveau, pour John?"

"Non," simplement.

"Et c'est bon signe?"

"Soit très bon, soit très mauvais," en fermant brièvement les yeux.

"Arrête-moi si je me trompe," en penchant la tête. "Mais tu as déjà ta petite idée sur la question."

"Il roulait trop vite et il a percuté un arbre de plein fouet, sans ceinture de sécurité, Charlie, c'est même… c'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort sur le coup," répond Amélia. "C'est un miracle qu'il ait repris connaissance."

"J'appelle pas ça un miracle," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "C'est le contraire d'un miracle, c'est… j'aurais préféré qu'il meurt sur le coup plutôt que d'avoir à attendre comme ça, et Dean, il ne devrait pas avoir à vivre ça. Je crois qu'il ne peut pas. C'est vraiment ce qui lui manquait pour se casser la gueule."

"Ça fait déjà longtemps qu'il s'est cassé la gueule, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Pas comme ça," plus bas. "C'est presque physique. Il ne tient pas debout."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demande Gabriel, très attentif.

Charlie s'interrompt pour le regarder. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Amélia, s'assurant simplement qu'elle peut en dire plus. "Dean est très complexe et très simple en même temps," finit-elle par reprendre. "Il ressent tout en entier, parfois autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire… il se rend malade à force de se laisser bouffer par ce qu'il ressent. Vous voulez vraiment essayer de l'aider?"

"Oui."

"Il ne va pas accepter de vous laisser faire, vous le savez?"

"J'ai été briefé," en glissant un regard à Amélia. "Trouver un moyen d'aider les gens qui prétendent ne pas le vouloir, c'est le job."

"Si vous voulez un petit conseil, Dean accorde beaucoup d'importance aux liens qu'il entretient avec les autres. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse se laisser aider s'il ne sent pas que le lien qu'il a avec la personne qui l'aide est… spécial. S'il se sent comme un patient parmi tant d'autres, il va se braquer et penser que ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas le mettre sur un piédestal ou être trop proche de lui, juste lui faire sentir qu'il compte vraiment en tant que personne, vous voyez? Il y a un juste milieu."

"Je vois," plus sûr de lui.

Charlie acquiesce, légèrement rassurée. "Amy?" en se tournant vers elle.

"Mmh?"

"Le numéro que tu as donné à Dean, l'autre jour, c'est-"

"Le sien," avec un petit signe du menton vers Gabriel. "On en a déjà beaucoup parlé ensemble. Je crois que ça peut marcher. J'espère que ça peut marcher."


	56. 8

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et pour une fois, j'ai coupé exactement là où je voulais (vous allez me détester, mais c'était un peu obligé)**

 **Je préviens qu'ici, je crois bien que c'est Amy qui s'en prend le plus. Elle encaisse vraiment pas mal (et pas que de la part de Castiel)**

 **Vous vous doutez qu'à partir de là… on va en descendant**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean écrase la fin de sa cigarette sur le rebord de la poubelle et balance le mégot dedans. Il souffle dans l'air froid. "T'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça. A Amy."

"Je sais," répond Castiel.

"Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu-"

"Parce que tu… je me suis juste emporté," en le coupant.

Les yeux plongés dans les siens, Dean penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il ne dit rien mais se rapproche d'un pas et le serre contre lui. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Cas," murmure-t-il. "Je suis désolé."

"Non, non… arrête," sans bouger. "Tu ne vas pas t'excuser pour ce qui se passe. Ce n'est pas ta faute."

"Si," un peu étranglé. "Si, c'est ma faute."

"Dean," en s'écartant doucement.

Il prend son visage entre ses mains, effleure les larmes qui glissent silencieusement sur ses joues et puis l'embrasse sur le front. "Arrête," encore une fois. "S'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas voulu ça et tu n'es pas responsable."

Dean ne répond rien mais Castiel sait qu'il pense trop fort le contraire. Il pense tellement fort que c'est sa faute.

Tout doucement, il se penche vers lui et dépose un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. "Merci d'être là," en prenant sa main.

"Tu pourrais… tu pourrais peut-être parler avec ce psy."

"Non," sans hésiter.

"Pourquoi?" en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, presque surpris par la vitesse avec laquelle Dean lui répond. "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer?"

"Tu as dit toi-même que tu n'avais pas confiance en lui."

"Parce que je ne le connais pas," plus calmement. "Parce que j'ai du mal à faire confiance à Amélia. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais toi si."

"Pas autant qu'à toi," en caressant l'intérieur de son poignet. "Et j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas voir un psy, Cas, je n'arrête pas de le répéter."

"Tu es beaucoup trop têtu pour ton propre bien, tu sais?"

"Oui, je sais," en faisant la moue. "Ma mère disait quelque chose comme ça."

Il fait de son mieux pour lui adresser un léger sourire, un sourire plus timide et vraiment joué. Tout est faux, il le savent aussi bien l'un que l'autre mais se taisent parce que Dean n'est pas prêt à écouter.

.

"Amy?" en s'approchant.

Dean reste à bonne distance, il n'adresse pas le moindre regard à Gabriel et se concentre sur Amélia. "Désolé d'interrompre," en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. "J'ai juste… désolé pour ce que Cas a-"

"Ne t'excuse pas à sa place," en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "C'est à lui de le faire."

"Tu vas lui mettre une gifle si jamais il s'approche."

"Il l'a mérité."

"Je sais," en soupirant. "T'es pas… pas vraiment obligée de rester, si tu… enfin, tu peux t'en aller si tu-"

"Tu veux que je m'en aille?" le regard inquisiteur.

"J'ai pas dit ça," en secouant la tête. "C'est juste que j'aimerais pas mal que tu n'essaies pas de me refiler à tes collègues," en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à Gabriel. "Si je voulais, je demanderais."

"Alors demande," réplique Amélia. "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas-"

"Parce que je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille," plus sèchement. "J'ai pas besoin que tu te sentes responsable de moi ou que tu essaies à tout prix de… je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu te sens vide et que tu cherches à faire une bonne action. Tu essaies de me réparer, Amy? Est-ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu portes encore ton alliance?"

"Mmh," exaspérée. "Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais?"

"Qu'est-ce que je fais?"

"Tu essaies de me blesser," sans le lâcher du regard. "J'ai dépassé le stade où je suis touchée par ce que tu peux dire. Surtout quand tu es dans cet état-là."

"Tu veux que je te dise?" en serrant les poings pour ne pas trembler. "C'est toi qui devrais demander de l'aide. Tu t'en prends plein la gueule et tu restes, c'est presque… c'est pathétique. Tu le sais?"

"Oui, je sais," en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Tu sais ce que je sais d'autre?"

"Te gêne pas."

"Je sais que tu réagis comme un enfant, tu réagis toujours comme un enfant," le ton très mesuré. "Et tout de suite, c'est ce que tu es. Un petit garçon terrorisé à l'idée de perdre son père. C'est ça, Dean? C'est pour ça que tu réagis comme ça?"

"Tais-toi," en secouant la tête. "Je ne suis pas-"

"Ça va," presque plus doucement. "Tu as le droit de ressentir ce que tu ressens."

Dean ouvre la bouche, prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour qu'Amélia se taise. Il ferme brièvement les yeux. "Je te déteste," finit-il par lâcher. "Je déteste quand tu fais ça."

"Moi aussi. Pourquoi tu me dis des trucs comme ça, Dean?"

"Parce que je ne mérite pas que tu fasses attention à moi," en détournant les yeux pour tomber dans le regard de Gabriel. "Ça vous dirait pas d'arrêter de me dévisager comme ça?"

"Je ne suis pas en train de vous-"

"Tu," pour le corriger.

"Pourquoi?" intrigué.

"Pourquoi pas?" très froid.

Dean est sur la défensive et ses nerfs menacent de le lâcher. Il se détourne, fuit le contact visuel et se montre vraiment plus que buté.

"D'accord," répond Gabriel. "Et tu-"

"Vous parlez déjà beaucoup trop," en roulant des yeux. "Je ne vous aime pas, d'accord, je ne vous aime vraiment pas. Lâchez l'affaire."

"Tu préfères que je te tutoie mais tu me-"

"Amy," pour couper court. "Tu ne voudrais pas lui dire de la fermer et de-"

"Non," les bras toujours croisés.

"Vous fatiguez pas," en reculant d'un pas. "C'est moi qui m'en vais."

Il fait volte-face, agacé, il commence à s'éloigner puis s'arrête lorsque la voix de Gabriel résonne derrière lui :

"A combien est la douleur, Dean?" demande-t-il.

"Quoi?" en se retournant.

"Sur une échelle de-"

"Je ne suis pas complètement débile, j'ai compris," en agitant la main. "Mais c'est pas… c'est quand c'est physique qu'on demande ça."

"Et tu ne ressens pas les choses comme si c'était physique?" inquisiteur.

Silencieux, Dean hésite, il semble réfléchir un moment. Gabriel l'observe attentivement. "Alors?" plus doucement. "A combien est la douleur?"

"3," trop rapidement. "4."

"Vraiment?" en sachant déjà pertinemment qu'il ment.

"Ouais, vraiment," sarcastique. "Vous voyez. C'est supportable. Pas besoin d'aide, je gère."

Une nouvelle fois, il se retourne. Il s'enfuit plus qu'il ne s'éloigne.

"Il a vraiment le mensonge facile," commente Gabriel.

"Je sais."

"Ça va aller, toi?" un sourcil haussé. "Il est très dur dans ses mots."

"Oui," avec un soupir. "Ça va aller, je… j'ai l'habitude. Il fait mal et puis il revient demander pardon ensuite. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit."

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas l'aider que de tout lui pardonner, hein?"

.

Dean se laisse tomber sur le banc, il ne lâche pas un mot en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il reste en retrait, sans faire attention aux regard que Sam lui lance, assis à côté de lui.

"Dean?" tout doucement.

"Mmh," à peine audible.

"L'infirmière est repassée, et… et papa est encore au bloc."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas par son prénom?" en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

"Quoi?" sans comprendre.

"Ça fait des années que tu refuses de l'appeler papa," un peu agacé. "Tu l'appelles par son prénom, y compris pour t'adresser à lui. Tu sais que ça l'énerve et tu as toujours tout fait pour le provoquer. Alors quoi, tu attends qu'il soit sur le point de claquer pour-"

"Ça me touche aussi, Dean."

"Je sais," en soufflant. "Excuse-moi, Sammy. Je pète un peu des câbles, j'ai… j'arrive pas trop à contrôler. Excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce que l'infirmière a dit?"

"Qu'il était encore au bloc," répond Sam. "Et qu'il… qu'il supportait très mal l'anesthésie. Ils ne peuvent pas encore dire s'il peut s'en sortir."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, qu'il supporte mal l'anesthésie?"

"Son cœur s'est arrêté plusieurs fois," en choisissant soigneusement les mots qu'il utilise. "Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent mais ils n'arrivent pas à contenir l'hémorragie. Et ils ne savent pas s'il se réveillera après, si… il a un traumatisme crânien et peut-être qu'il-"

"Arrête," trop bas. "Arrête, arrête… j'ai compris."

"Dean… c'est pas-"

"Si," en serrant les dents. "Si, c'est ma faute. Bien sûr que c'est ma faute. Et si… et s'il l'a voulu? Et si… peut-être qu'il voulait-"

"Non," coupe Sam. "Il a des tas de défauts mais il aurait jamais fait ça."

"Mais il avait plus rien, Sam," la voix cassée. "Plus de famille, plus de boulot et puis… et puis plus moi. J'ai dit qu'il existait plus. C'est la dernière chose que je lui ai dite."

"Ça ne voudra jamais, jamais dire que c'est ta faute."

Un peu perdu dans sa propre tête, Dean ne répond pas. Il ferme les yeux et pose son front sur son avant-bras, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal aux dents. La culpabilité lui ronge l'intérieur du cœur, c'est un sentiment trop violent pour qu'il puisse le gérer et Dean ment, il ne gère plus rien du tout.

Il rouvre brusquement les yeux. Juste devant lui, Castiel pose une main sur son genou en se baissant pour le regarder, les yeux à hauteur des siens. "C'est moi," fait-il. "Je t'ai apporté ça."

"Je peux pas," en refusant ce qu'il sait être un chocolat chaud.

"Essaie," tout doucement. "Tu peux juste essayer."

Dean se détourne au moment où Charlie s'assoit à côté de Sam. "Où est Ruby?"

"Elle prend l'air," répond Sam.

"Non, elle est censée rester avec toi," en secouant la tête. "Elle doit rester avec toi si je ne peux pas-"

Castiel serre son genou pour attirer son attention, conscient que Dean perd un peu ses repères. "Dean," plus calme pour essayer de canaliser l'angoisse qu'il peut sentir en lui. "Ruby va revenir. Essaie de respirer doucement, et calme-toi."

"Mais je-"

"Dean."

Celui-ci s'arrête, il ne respire et au contraire, il retient son souffle dans l'espoir de ne plus rien sentir. Il attrape le gobelet de chocolat chaud et en avale plusieurs gorgées. Son estomac se retourne violemment. "Je vais vomir," en posant le gobelet sur le banc.

"Dean?" s'inquiète Sam. "Est-ce qu-"

"Non, je vais vraiment vomir," en se levant d'un bond.

Il traverse le couloir sans rien voir, ni Amélia ni Gabriel lorsqu'il les croise, puis claque violemment la porte des toilettes derrière lui.

.

"Où va-t-il?" demande Gabriel, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Castiel se redresse en retirant la veste qu'il porte pour la déposer sur le banc. "Il va vomir," finit-il par répondre.

"Ça lui arrive souvent?"

"En ce moment, oui," simplement. "Il ne mange rien et il vomit souvent."

"Mmh," l'air pensif.

"Mmh?"

"Vous croyez que je peux essayer de lui parler?" sans lâcher Castiel du regard.

"Vous savez ce que vous faites?" un peu réticent.

"Bien sûr que je sais ce que je fais, Castiel, je suis psychiatre," le ton plus neutre, comme si c'était si évident. "C'est une vocation."

"Cas," intervient Sam. "On peut essayer de le laisser faire, on peut… si Amy dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance, je crois que ça veut dire qu'on peut le laisser faire. Je sais que ça t'inquiète et que quoiqu'il se passe, c'est vers toi que Dean va se tourner, c'est toi qu'il va écouter et je sais que c'est toi qui en supportes le plus. Tu as ton mot à dire, mais-"

"D'accord," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "D'accord, c'est bon. Essayez de lui parler."

Gabriel n'hésite pas et se retourne, empruntant le même chemin que Dean quelques minutes plus tôt.

.

Les bras croisés, Amélia garde le silence et les yeux braqués sur Castiel. Elle respire doucement pour garder sa colère pour elle, faire le vide et trouver le moyen de rester calme.

"Amélia-"

"Tu ne devrais pas m'adresser la parole," sèchement. "Pour ton bien et pour le mien, débrouille-toi pour la fermer."

"Je voudrais juste-"

Amélia se tend et le coup part tout seul. Elle lui détourne une gifle plus violente qu'elle s'y attendait, assez violente pour le faire reculer d'un ou deux pas. Surpris, Castiel plaque une main sur sa joue.

"Ça," acide. "C'est pour l'avoir touché quand il était encore marié. Tu mérites cette gifle depuis longtemps, et ce que tu as dit toute à l'heure… Dean ne le voit pas parce que l'amour rend aveugle, mais ton problème à toi, c'est la taille de ton égo. Tu peux ne pas le reconnaître, ça ne change rien au fait que ce qui te plaît, c'est l'admiration qu'il a pour toi. Il te place tout en haut, tellement haut que je suis sûre que tu as peur de ne pas être toujours à la hauteur. Il t'aime beaucoup trop, tu sais qu'il ne peut pas se passer de toi et c'est ce que tu veux. Tiens… tiens, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un," en faisant mine de réfléchir. "Tu ne trouves pas? C'est du John Winchester tout craché."

"C'est faux," en secouant la tête. "Je l'aime, et-"

"Je sais que tu l'aimes et je n'ai jamais dit le contraire," en le coupant. "Ça n'annule pas le reste. Et tu lui as menti. Je suis sûre que tu n'as toujours pas eu le courage de lui dire que tu n'as jamais été forcé de rester et qu-"

"Quoi?" fait Sam, les sourcils froncés. "Cas?"

Amélia rit, recroisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Oh, oh," presque amusée. "Bien, _Cas._ Tu peux te voiler la face tant que tu veux, tu es un menteur. Et j'ai hâte de savoir comment Dean va réagir quand il va savoir que tu fais exactement ce que tu lui reproches."

"Dean est amoureux de moi," conscient qu'il va blesser avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. "Il a été amoureux de moi pendant tout ce temps qu'il a passé avec toi, il s'est marié et c'est à moi qu'il pensait. Et il a suffi que je revienne, je suis revenu et c'était déjà terminé entre vous. C'était terminé avant d'avoir commencé. N'oublie pas ça, Amélia. Dean t'aime peut-être encore, il est reconnaissant, mais tu ne fais pas le poids. Il m'aime, moi. Il est à moi."

"C'est toi qui parles, ou c'est la jalousie?"

Amélia se débrouille pour ne pas réellement réagir, elle garde l'air le plus impassible possible malgré la colère qui fait battre son cœur plus vite. La colère et la douleur, Castiel tape juste, il tape là où ça fait mal.

"Je ne suis pas jaloux," le ton glacial.

"Oh, si," sarcastique. "Bien sûr que tu es jaloux. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Castiel? Ça veut dire que tu as peur. La jalousie, c'est de la peur."

"De la peur?"

"Cette façade," en agitant la main pour le désigner. "Tu es très doué, mais pas assez. Tout ça, c'est une façade."

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner. Castiel reste immobile. Le sang bat dans ses tempes et son cœur s'emballe un peu.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit?" demande Charlie.

"Oui," sans bouger.

"Vraiment?" en se raclant la gorge. "C'était juste… c'était dur, Cas. Et c'était gratuit."

"Je sais."

"Et tu-"

"C'est bon, Charlie. Laisse tomber."

"Tu sais qu'elle fera toujours partie de la vie de Dean, hein?"

"Je viens de te dire de-"

"Je me fous de ce que tu viens de me dire," l'interrompt Charlie. "Amy fait partie de sa vie, et tu sais mieux que personne à quel point il s'attache. Peut-être que tu devrais trouver le moyen de t'entendre avec elle, plutôt que de lui répondre comme ça. Tu sais… parce que dans son monde à elle, tu es la personne qui a tout détruit. Tu comprends?"

"Je ne suis pas stupide, Charlie," agacé. "Alors je suis censé la laisser-"

"Tu n'es pas censé lui balancer ce que tu viens de lui balancer, en tout cas. Et je crois que c'est à toi d'encaisser les coups si Amy n'arrive pas à être… sympa avec toi. C'est à toi d'encaisser."

"C'est à moi d'encaisser?" répète Castiel.

"Oui," quand il finit par pivoter dans sa direction. "Et elle raison sur un point, tu sais, tu n'aurais pas dû mentir."

"Tu savais?" intervient Sam, vraiment surpris.

"Secret professionnel," en haussant les épaules.

"Tu sais depuis qu'il est arrivé mais tu n'as rien dit à Dean?"

"Mmh," gênée. "Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de-"

"Ouais, t'avais pas le droit non plus de falsifier des preuves et des rapports, ça t'a pas empêchée de le faire," en se levant. "C'est pas vrai, ça… je suis entouré d'hypocrites. Vous êtes tous des hypocrites et des menteurs."

"Sam-"

"C'est vraiment pas possible," en contournant Castiel pour prendre la direction de la sortie. "J'ai besoin d'air. Réglez vos problèmes sans moi."

.

Dean tousse, le front en appui contre son avant-bras. L'acidité remonte dans sa gorge et les larmes lui brûlent les yeux. Il ravale sa salive et tousse encore. Il ne relève pas la tête quand il entend la porte.

"Dean?"

"Vous êtes un vrai pot de colle, vous le savez?" avec un rire.

"Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose?" demande Gabriel, le ton de sa voix très neutre.

"Quoi?" en se redressant.

"Est-ce qu-"

"Et de quoi je pourrais bien avoir besoin, hein?" en essuyant les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues d'un revers de main.

"Peut-être que je pourrais le deviner," toujours plus calme. "Si tu acceptais de me parler. Si tu acceptais de me laisser essayer de t'aider. Tu ne veux pas?"

"Pourquoi personne ne me demande jamais mon avis avant de-"

"Mais c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, Dean."

"Parce que vous avez l'intention de lâcher l'affaire si je vous envoie balader?"

"Je lâcherai l'affaire quand je serai sûr de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi," en se raclant doucement la gorge. "Et si je ne suis pas le psychiatre qui te convient, si le courant ne passe pas, je te trouverai quelqu'un d'autre."

"Le courant ne passe pas," réplique Dean. "Pas du tout."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses déjà le savoir. Tu pars de ce principe-là parce que tu me rejettes par automatisme."

"Quelle analyse," sarcastique.

"C'est gentil," sans relever. "Je vais t'attendre dans le couloir. Prends le temps dont tu as besoin."

"Mais j'ai pas dit que je voulais qu-"

Gabriel ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et sort. Il ne claque pas la porte derrière lui mais la referme suffisamment fermement pour avoir le dernier mot.

Les sourcils froncés, Dean reste immobile un moment. Le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il finit par se lever, il sort de la cabine et s'approche des vasques pour passer ses mains sous l'eau. Il se rince la bouche et sursaute en croisant son reflet dans le miroir.

Son teint est livide, sa peau trop sèche et ses lèvres craquelées. Plus que fatigué, Dean a vraiment l'air anéanti.

Il serre les rebords de la vasque entre ses mains. Détourne les yeux pour ne plus se voir et finalement, il s'autorise à dire la vérité, à ne pas mentir, au moins pas à lui-même. Il plaque sa paume contre sa bouche et c'est trop, Dean fond en larmes et laisse la douleur déborder.

Plus violemment, il mord le côté de son poignet jusqu'à sentir sa peau chauffer, il mord trop fort. Le souffle coupé, il se demande pourquoi ne pas avoir pensé à ça plutôt, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envisagé et en réalité, la réponse est là, elle est simple. John est censé être indestructible. Son père est censé résister et être la personne que Dean sait être plus solide. Ça, ce n'est pas censé arriver.

Ce n'est pas censé arriver.

Dean respire tant bien que mal, étouffé par les sanglots. Il ferme les yeux et fait le vide du mieux qu'il peut.

Quand il retourne dans le couloir, ses pas sont plus lents et presque plus prudents. Il prend la bouteille d'eau que Gabriel lui tend mais ne lui rend pas son regard.

"Comment tu te sens?"

"C'est pas écrit sur ma gueule?" agacé.

"Si," répond Gabriel. "Mais ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu-"

"Et je m'en fous," avec une toute petite gorgée d'eau. "J'ai pas envie de dire comment je me sens, là tout de suite. C'est pas ce qui va m'aider."

"Qu'est-ce qui peut t'aider?"

"C'est votre boulot de le _deviner,_ comme vous dites," en soupirant d'exaspération. "Allez-y, devinez ce qui pourrait bien m'aider, maintenant. Je suis curieux d'entendre ça."

"Sur un échelle de 1 à 10, tu as dit 4," calmement. "Tu pourrais commencer par me dire la vérité."

"Qui dit que c'est pas ça, la vérité?"

"Tu veux vraiment qu'on tourne en rond comme ça?" en roulant des yeux.

"Amy me prescrivait des somnifères," en se mordillant la lèvre. "Parce que j'ai du mal à m'endormir et parce que mes nuits sont trop courtes. Elle m'en a prescrit jusqu'à ce que j'en abuse vraiment trop, et elle n'a jamais rien voulu me donner d'autre."

"Eh bien, je crois que ce n'est plus à Amy de décider. Il y a d'autres choses que les somnifères, pour t'aider sans t'assommer."

"Vous voulez-"

"Je voudrais d'abord que tu me dises la vérité, Dean," en secouant doucement la tête. "Je peux t'aider, mais je ne peux pas le faire à l'aveugle."

"A combien est la douleur?" pour reprendre ses mots. "C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire?"

"Si tu peux ne pas mentir, oui, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour le moment," en accrochant son regard. "Tu n'as pas envie de parler, je peux comprendre que c'est trop difficile pour l'instant. Dis-moi juste la vérité. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à combien est la douleur?"

Dean ne sait pas ce qui le fait céder, il ne sait pas mais son cœur rate un battement quand il finit par lâcher. "8," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "La douleur est à 8."

"D'accord," en hochant la tête. "Ça n'a pas l'air vraiment supportable."

"Vous ne pensez pas que j'exagère?" surpris.

"Tu exagères?"

"Non, mais-"

"Je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir comment tu ressens les choses," répond Gabriel. "C'est toi qui sais si tu exagères ou non. Tu veux bien me laisser t'aider un peu?"

"Oui," du bout des lèvres.

.

Dean revient sur ses pas. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il s'arrête près du distributeur. "Où est passé Amy?"

"Elle prend un moment pour elle," répond Charlie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Cas?" en s'asseyant près de lui.

"Pourquoi tu pars du principe que j'ai-"

"Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, s'il te plaît," la voix un peu basse. "Tu lui as dit quelque chose, et… et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage?"

Il l'attrape par le menton pour le forcer doucement à tourner la tête. La rougeur sur sa joue est à peine visible, c'est presque rien mais Dean la remarque quand même. "Cas?" en passant son pouce dessus. "Elle t'a mis une gifle?"

"Oui," sans mentir.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle-"

"Cas a trouvé ça intelligent de rappeler à Amy que ton histoire avec elle était, je cite, terminée avant d'avoir commencé," intervient Charlie.

"Quoi?" en laissant retomber son bras.

"Mes mots ont… non, c'est… j'ai perdu le contrôle," soupire Castiel. "Et elle m'a mis une gifle avant ça. Je l'ai mérité."

"Tu ne pouvais pas te taire?"

"Ça ne t'arrive jamais de perdre le contrôle et de dire ce qui te passe par la tête?"

"Si, mais… mais je voudrais juste qu'Amy n'ait pas à souffrir plus," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. "Je suis avec toi sous ses yeux, Cas, je suis sûr que tu sais comme c'est dur à vivre. Toute à l'heure, je l'ai repoussée. Elle essaie juste d'aider et je… elle est obligée de me regarder préférer aller vers toi plutôt qu-"

"C'est ce qu'elle s'inflige, pas ce qu'elle est obligée de faire."

"Castiel," sur le ton de l'avertissement. "Ne réagis pas comme un gros con, tu veux bien? C'est pas toi, ça. T'es pas censé être comme ça."

"Ça ne me plaît pas, de savoir qu'elle est-"

"Non, non, arrête," coupe Dean. "Je suis fatigué, Cas, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas te répéter encore que tu n'as pas de raisons d'être jaloux. T'as aucune foutue raison d'être jaloux, aucune, et pas de raison non plus de lui balancer n'importe quoi à la gueule. Je suis désolé d'être si compliqué, je suis désolé de ne pas être digne de confiance et d'avoir mis trop de temps pour signer les papiers du divorce qui traînent encore sur ta table basse et je suis… je suis vraiment désolé, je-"

"Dean," tout doucement. "Dean, calme-toi."

Castiel pivote vers lui, essuyant délicatement les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues sans que Dean en ait réellement conscience. "Calme-toi," encore une fois.

"Promets que tu vas faire un effort avec elle," d'une toute petite voix.

"Dean…" en soufflant. "Tu es en train de me faire du chantage."

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Tu-"

Il s'interrompt, le regard attiré vers son frère lorsque celui-ci tourne à l'angle du couloir. Ruby garde sa main glissée dans la sienne et marche juste à côté de lui.

Le silence est plus lourd, Dean remarque les échanges de regards et sent qu'il n'est pas dedans, il sent les non-dits et fronce les sourcils. "Quoi?" fait-il. "Pourquoi vous… vous me cachez des trucs. Cas?"

"Ok," intervient Gabriel, encore à quelques pas. "Laissez-le respirer."

"Où est Amy?"

Gabriel s'arrête à côté de lui, une plaquette de comprimés entre les doigts. "Elle va revenir," répond-il. "Alors. Tu n'as pas consommé d'alcool ces dernières douze heures?"

"Non," en secouant la tête.

"Pas de somnifères?"

"Non," sur le même ton.

"Bien," simplement.

"Vous ne vous posez pas la question de savoir si je suis en train de mentir?"

"Tu es adulte, il me semble," un sourcil arqué. "Et si tu mens, on va vite le savoir. Si tu mens, c'est toi qui vas le regretter. Est-ce que tu mens?"

"Non," encore une fois.

"Je te le dis quand même, l'alcool et les benzodiazépines, ça ne va pas du tout ensemble," très calmement. "Du tout. On ne cherche pas le black-out, on veut juste t'aider un peu. C'est pas grave d'avoir besoin d'une béquille si c'est trop difficile."

Dean acquiesce. Il cherche distraitement la main de Castiel, il la serre dans la sienne et la pose sur sa cuisse.

"Il faut que tu manges quelque chose," reprend Gabriel. "Sans vomir."

"Je vais-" commence Castiel, légèrement redressé.

"Non," en serrant sa main plus fort pour le retenir. "Me laisse pas."

"J'y vais," fait Charlie. "Il y a probablement de la tarte à la cafétéria. Et tu peux finir ce chocolat chaud," en tapotant le gobelet, posé à côté d'elle sur le banc.

"Ok," en marmonnant.

Charlie échange un petit regard avec Ruby. Celle-ci se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Sam sur la joue et la suit dans le couloir.

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il peut prendre ça?" demande Sam, inquiet.

Il s'assoit, les yeux braqués sur Gabriel.

"Je suis sûr," simplement.

"C'est pas ce genre de trucs qui rend accro?"

"Si on ne fait pas attention et si c'est mal utilisé," en laissant un comprimé tomber dans la main de Dean. "Je fais attention. Je fais vraiment attention, connaissant les antécédents."

Dean avale le comprimé avec une gorgée de chocolat chaud qui le fait grimacer, les sourcils froncés. "Quels antécédents?" en relevant la tête.

"Dean…" souffle Castiel. "L'alcool. Et cette fois où tu ne tenais plus debout parce que tu n'as pas fait attention aux somnifères que tu prenais. Tu as des antécédents. Tu peux le reconnaître, tu sais, que tu as un problème avec l'alcool. Tu bois par automatisme, souvent jusqu'à te retrouver dans des états proches du coma éthylique."

"C'est de l'autothérapie," en détournant les yeux.

Il sirote son chocolat chaud, plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose. "Je ne suis pas alcoolique."

"Tu sais," répond doucement Gabriel, doucement pour ne pas trop le bousculer. "L'alcoolisme ne ressemble sûrement pas à l'idée que tu t'en fais. Tu peux être alcoolique sans boire toute la journée ou faire la fermeture sept soirs sur sept."

"Mmh-mmh," buté.

"On peut en reparler plus tard, tu as raison."

"Je n'ai jamais dit être d'accord pour-"

"Mmh-mmh," coupe Gabriel. "Je repasserai. Tu devrais rester assis, essaie de ne pas te lever et de rester un peu tranquille. Si tu as envie de dormir ou si tu te sens un peu engourdi, c'est normal," avant de glisser un petit regard à Castiel. "Vous pouvez demander à une infirmière de me biper si ça ne va pas."

.

Dean mange la moitié d'une part de tarte avant de la repousser, l'estomac noué. Il ferme les yeux et laisse sa tête reposer contre le mur, concentré sur son souffle et les battements de son cœur qu'il essaie de calmer. Le flot de ses émotions finit par ralentir, peut-être pas assez pour les rendre réellement supportables, pas assez pour les lui faire oublier mais la pression diminue quand même.

"Dean?" tout doucement.

"Mmh," en sursautant.

Il rouvre brutalement les yeux, tiré du demi-sommeil dans lequel il s'est laissé glisser sans s'en rendre compte. Le couloir est moins bruyant. La main de Castiel caresse toujours la sienne. Charlie est assise à côté de Castiel mais Sam n'est plus là, Dean tourne la tête et pousse un soupir de soulagement quand il le voit, debout près de Ruby.

"Amy?" en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

"Comment tu te sens?" à moins d'un mètre à sa droite. "Un peu mieux?"

"Ça veut dire quoi, mieux?" avec un faible sourire. "Ton super psy m'a donné des pilules, c'est un peu mieux, si tu veux, mais c'est pas… ça change rien. C'est pas assez."

"Concentre-toi sur le mieux, et laisse-le être ton super psy, pas le mien."

"Je voudrais bien que ça marche comme ça."

"Ça peut marcher comme ça, Dean," tout doucement.

Elle garde son attention focalisée sur lui, ignorant simplement Castiel du mieux qu'elle peut. Ce qui semble être réciproque, c'est ce sentiment de presque aversion qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre.

"Tu ne voudrais pas t'allonger un peu?" reprend Amélia.

"Non," sans hésiter.

"Ça te ferait peut-être du bien de-"

"Non, je veux rester ici," en la coupant.

"Castiel peut venir avec toi, si c'est ce qui te-"

"Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire," le ton brusquement plus sec. "Tu veux me mettre de côté parce que tu sais que mon père va claquer. Tu crois que ça va changer quoi, que je sois ici ou allongé?"

"Comme tu veux," en soupirant. "Charlie?"

"Mmh?"

"Est-ce que ça va?"

"Si on veut," en haussant les épaules. "Et toi?"

"Si on veut," sur le même ton. "Est-ce que Sam…?"

"On est juste en train d'attendre," répond Charlie. "On attend."

Amélia se laisse tombe sur le banc à côté d'elle, l'air plus que fatigué. Elle sursaute violemment lorsque le téléphone de Charlie sonne. "Putain," fait-elle, surprise. "T'as vraiment le générique d'Harry Potter comme-"

"C'est pour être sûre que c'est le mien," avant de décrocher. "Oui, Benny."

L'expression change sur son visage, elle se redresse. "Non, non, je ne peux pas venir pour l'instant, je… et merde," entre ses dents. "A l'hôpital. Non. Mais non, c'est pour Dean, c'est… parle moins vite. Il ne peut pas déjà être à la frontière, Benny, c'est impossible. On est dans le Kansas, pas dans le Minnesota. Il faut que tu envoies une équipe… oui, à chaque aéroport, chaque port, oui, s'il quitte cet état, on ne peut rien faire," en se tournant vers Castiel. "C'est Roman," plus bas. "Est-ce que je-"

"Tu dois y aller."

"Charlie?" intervient Dean.

Elle se lève, le téléphone calé entre l'oreille et l'épaule. "Je suis là dans quinze minutes, Benny," en raccrochant sans attendre de réponse.

Hésitante, elle s'approche de Dean, attrapant fermement sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. "Il faut que j'y aille," en caressant sa paume. "Pour que tu n'aies pas fait tout ça pour rien. Je reviens dès que je peux. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment, Dean."

"Je t'aime aussi mais je-" un peu perdu.

"Tenez-moi au courant" en le relâchant. "Et ne vous entretuez pas, vous deux," en échangeant un regard avec Castiel, puis un autre avec Amélia. "Soyez les adultes responsables."

Elle se retourne et traverse le couloir à grands pas, adressant au passage un signe de tête à Ruby et à Sam.

"Mais pourquoi…?" essaie Dean, confus.

"Ne pense pas à ça," répond Castiel.

Les sourcils froncés, Dean se lève. Ses jambes tremblent un peu. De fatigue et sous l'effet des médicaments qui le tranquillisent finalement plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il fait quelques pas pour se stabiliser, puis frotte ses deux mains entre elles. "Je suis tout engourdi," en mordillant sa lèvre. "C'est vraiment normal?"

"C'est normal," confirme Amélia. "Tu devrais peut-être-"

"Monsieur Winchester?" à sa droite.

Dean pivote, tombant nez à nez avec un des médecins qu'il est sûr d'avoir déjà vu toute à l'heure. Il est grand, ses yeux sont très bruns, presque noirs, mais ses cheveux vraiment très blonds. Dean imprime les traits de son visage, il imprime si fort dans sa tête parce qu'à le regarder, il sait déjà. Il imprime tout, jusqu'à la couleur exacte du bleu de la blouse qu'il porte. Il imprime les mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

"Je suis désolé. On a fait ce qu'on a pu. Je suis désolé. Votre père est mort il y a quelques minutes. Je suis désolé. Condoléances."


	57. Black-out

**Alors… je l'avais dit. A partir de là, plus rien ne va (les choses finiront par s'arranger, quand même)**

 **Amélia soulève un point important, même si Dean ne veut pas vraiment l'entendre**

 **Je ne savais pas trop comment construire ce chapitre, j'ai un peu hésité mais voilà ce que ça donne**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Condoléances."

C'est la dernière chose que Dean entend, le dernier mot qu'il comprend. Il ne ressent pas le vide, pas ce trou béant dans sa poitrine, pas ce qu'il a ressenti quand sa mère est morte. Pas encore ce sentiment de n'être plus rien.

C'est juste la dernière chose qu'il comprend parce que tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que ça, ce n'est pas censé arriver. Ça n'arrive pas.

L'angoisse le prend à la gorge, Dean n'entend plus et il ne sait plus comment faire pour respirer. L'angoisse l'écrase.

Il fait deux pas, trébuche et se rattrape au distributeur. La vitre est froide contre son front. Son cœur se retourne, la douleur est trop violente, et Dean est sûr de ne pas être capable d'encaisser. Il serre le poing puis donne deux coups le premier fendille le verre, creuse des fissures, le deuxième le fait voler en éclats. Le deuxième pulvérise.

Les bords cassés s'enfoncent dans la peau de son poignet, les éclats écorchent son avant-bras, Dean appuie de toutes ses forces et cette douleur-là, c'est un soulagement. Et Charlie a raison, c'est violent. Il cherche à se blesser et c'est plus violent que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il cherche la douleur. Sur le point de frapper encore une fois, Castiel le retient et le tire en arrière. Dean le reconnaît à son parfum et puis à sa force, bien supérieure à la sienne quand il l'agrippe par la taille.

Et c'est la dernière chose qu'il arrive à sentir avant le black-out.

.

Quand il rouvre les yeux pour le première fois, Dean ne comprend pas tout de suite où il est. Tout est brumeux, il flotte, son corps est engourdi. Comme du coton. C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à penser. Du coton.

Il n'arrive pas à bouger mais baisse les yeux sur le cathéter planté dans le pli de son coude. Peu importe.

.

La deuxième fois, Charlie est assise près de lui. Dean n'ouvre pas vraiment les yeux, il n'y arrive pas. Toujours le coton. Il l'observe à travers le rideau de ses cils, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas non plus, il préfère rester dans le silence.

Charlie a les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et les pieds posés sur le fauteuil. Sa main repose sur l'accoudoir. Les traits de son visage sont un peu tendus, mais Dean n'arrive pas à se demander si c'est de l'inquiétude ou de la fatigue. Peut-être un peu de douleur.

Il cligne des yeux, c'est difficile et ça fait presque mal. Il a juste envie de se rendormir.

"Dean?" tout doucement. "Eh… salut."

Dean lui rend son regard mais ne répond pas.

"Tu peux te rendormir," en caressant sa joue. "Tout va bien, Dean, ne t'inquiète de rien. Tu peux te rendormir."

Ses souvenirs sont un peu flous, il ne comprend pas tout mais Dean ne proteste pas. Il sait qu'il a des raisons de vouloir se rendormir. Il ferme les yeux.

C'est agréable, finalement.

.

Il y a d'autres fois. Dean ne fait pas l'effort d'essayer.

.

A côté de lui, c'est Sammy. Ses yeux à lui sont fermés lorsque Dean ouvre les siens.

Le coton, encore et toujours, c'est doux et Dean n'a pas envie de bouger. Il balade son regard et comprend. L'hôpital. Les stores sont à moitié fermés, la lumière du coucher du soleil est très faible mais diffuse dans la pièce.

Et Dean ne sait pas ce qui coule dans ses veines, mais ça donne tellement, tellement envie de dormir. Ça fait tellement de bien.

.

Lilas. Dean n'ouvre pas les yeux mais d'instinct, il sait que la main dans la sienne, c'est Castiel.

Pas de douleur, rien, Dean ne ressent rien et c'est exactement ce qu'il veut. Il ne cherche pas à lutter contre la chaleur et le noir, il reste à l'abri.

Mais c'est Castiel. Son odeur est là, Dean serre sa main. Juste un petit signe.

.

Dean se sent moins engourdi. Plus mal. Il perçoit les quelques voix autour de lui mais reste plus immobile.

Son poignet lui fait mal, comme des pics douloureux quand les sensations commencent à revenir.

"Quoi?"

Ça, c'est Amélia. Dean reconnaît le plus aigu qui monte quand elle est vraiment très inquiète. Il reconnaît sa voix mais ne comprend pas pourquoi sa main se referme sur du vide. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Castiel n'est pas là.

"J'ai dit," répond celui-ci.

Le cœur de Dean rate un battement.

"J'ai dit qu-"

"Non," le ton plus dur. "Non, c'est encore à moi de décider. Tu sais où je vais te le mettre, ton divorce?"

"Amélia…" plus agacé.

"Tu n'es pas médecin, tu ne-"

"J'ai besoin d'avoir fait médecine pour savoir que tu ne peux pas décider de le laisser sous sédatif aussi longtemps?"

Sédatif. Un des seuls mots que Dean comprend à travers les brumes qui l'empêchent de réfléchir. Il n'a pas la force de se poser plus de questions.

"Il a raison," souffle quelqu'un d'autre.

Dean voudrait grimacer, s'il le pouvait. C'est Gabriel.

"Comment ça, il a raison?"

"La crise est passée," simplement. "J'ai déjà baissé la dose ce matin. Dean a dormi suffisamment de temps, tu ne crois pas?"

Dean ne croit pas, lui. Ça ne suffit pas.

"La crise est passée?" répète Amélia.

"Oui."

"Et s'il-"

"On avisera," en la coupant. "On va lever la sédation et on avisera."

"Quel super plan."

Il y a du mépris dans sa voix, mais plus que ça, Dean perçoit la peur.

L'effort pour rester à ce seuil de conscience est presque surhumain. Le noir l'attire, Dean résiste encore pour entendre Castiel. Juste un signe. Il ne veut qu'un seul mot mais quand même un peu de sa voix.

Il y a d'autres mots, Dean ne les comprend pas. Il entrouvre les yeux quand il sent du mouvement près de lui. Amélia lève une main, règle le débit de ce qu'il devine être une perfusion, elle touche le cathéter, puis s'arrête. "Dean?" fait-elle. "Est-ce que tu m'entends?"

Dean n'essaie pas de répondre. Il ne sait même pas s'il pourrait, c'est peut-être plus facile de ne rien dire. Il n'entend rien, replonge, replonge, replonge encore un peu plus loin et sent à peine la main d'Amélia sur sa joue.

.

 **Les urgences sont plus calmes lorsque Charlie repasse les portes du hall, un peu avant minuit. Elle longe le couloir et s'arrête, surprise de trouver Amélia, assise à même le sol.**

 **"Amy?" en s'arrêtant près d'elle. "Est-ce qu-"**

 **Charlie s'interrompt toute seule en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il reste des éclats de verre par terre, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne. Et du sang. Il y a du sang sur le linoleum.**

 **"Est-ce que John…?"**

 **"Il est mort," répond Amélia. "Roman?"**

 **"Il a quitté l'état."**

 **"Quelle journée de merde."**

 **"Dean a pété les plombs?" sans bouger.**

 **"Pété les plombs?" avec un rire. "Si c'était que ça, Charlie, si seulement il avait juste pété les plombs. Il cassé tout ce qu'il pouvait, il s'est quasiment ouvert le poignet en fracassant la vitre du distributeur et il… il ne voulait pas qu'on essaie de l'aider, il n'arrêtait pas de hurler de le lâcher. Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler."**

 **"Et maintenant, est-ce qu-"**

 **"Il dort."**

 **"Comment ça, il-"**

 **"Sous sédatif," précise Amélia.**

 **"Vous l'avez drogué?"**

 **"Charlie," en soupirant. "Je n'ai pas pris cette décision, mais j'aurais fait la même chose. On avait pas le choix, tu sais, Dean était violent et agressif, et il ne voulait pas se laisser approcher. Je crois qu'il a arrêté d'être lui-même, à un moment donné. On avait pas le choix."**

 **"Et Cas…?" hésitante.**

 **"Il est avec lui," en haussant les épaules.**

 **"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"**

 **"Gabriel a décidé qu'on le laissait sous sédatif un moment," en levant les yeux vers elle. "Pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer."**

 **"C'est ce que tu aurais décidé, toi?" en mordillant sa lèvre. "Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, un moment? Et Sam, est-ce qu'il-"**

 **"Arrête de paniquer," en tendant sa main vers elle pour que Charlie l'aide à se redresser. "Gabriel sait ce qu'il fait. J'aurais décidé la même chose. Et Sam… il gère comme il peut. Ruby est avec lui. C'était aussi son père."**

 **"Tu crois vraiment qu'il-"**

 **"Je crois que Sam est soulagé de le savoir mort mais qu'il se déteste de ressentir ça parce qu'il pense que Dean n'arrivera pas à s'en remettre."**

 **"Il n'y arrivera pas?" en penchant la tête.**

 **"Tu douterais aussi, si tu l'avais vu réagir."**

.

Remonter à la surface est plus difficile. C'est tellement, tellement difficile.

La douleur se réveille presque brutalement. Dean ouvre les yeux, c'est encore un peu brumeux mais tout est plus clair. Les murs blancs, les draps un peu trop rêches contre sa peau, et le froid. Il fait froid. La pluie tape contre la vitre, le ciel de fin d'après-midi laisse filtrer une lumière grisâtre, très faible mais qui pourtant l'éblouit.

Charlie est assise près de lui, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Elle ne bouge pas. Dean ne cherche pas à la réveiller, il reste immobile et passe son bras gauche sous l'oreiller dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rendormir. Il n'y arrive pas, son corps lui semble peser très lourd, il somnole un moment mais ne retrouve pas le sommeil. Pas le réconfort.

Il se concentre sur la pluie pour ne pas vraiment penser. Les gouttes tambourinent et ruissellent contre la vitre, le bruit est assourdissant, presque agressif.

Charlie remue un peu, les sourcils froncés. Dean la fixe, l'appréhension fait des nœuds dans le creux de son estomac quand elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, croisant tout de suite les siens. "Dean?" en se redressant.

"Ouais," la voix un peu cassée, comme après un long moment sans avoir ouvert la bouche.

"Est-ce qu-"

"Tu vas pas me dire que je peux me rendormir?"

"Tu m'entendais vraiment?" surprise.

"Vaguement," répond-il. "Je t'ai entendue toute à l'heure, tu-"

"C'était pas tout à l'heure, Dean," en secouant la tête. "Tu es là depuis deux jours. Tu ne te souviens de rien?"

"Ça dépend de quoi je devrais me souvenir," étrangement très calme.

"Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un," en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se lever. "Je reviens. Ne bouge pas, ok?"

"Si tu veux," simplement. "Je ne bouge pas."

Pourtant, à peine Charlie sortie de la pièce, il se redresse en se dégageant des couvertures. Ses mouvements sont trop brusques et sa tête tourne un peu, rien qui l'empêche pourtant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il y reste un moment, les yeux baissés sur le sol.

Le cathéter planté dans le pli de son coude le gêne. Dean grimace en jetant un coup d'œil vers la perfusion à laquelle il est relié. Il grimace et finalement, il retire l'aiguille. Il arrache le pansement qui la maintient en place, plus ou moins délicatement, puis la retire et laisse le fil tomber par terre.

Il enfonce ses mains dans le matelas pour prendre appui sur ses bras.

"Non, non, non, Dean," en poussant le battant de la porte laissée entrouverte. "Attends."

Dean relève la tête lorsqu'Amélia passe le seuil. Il ne prend pas le temps de l'étudier, il sait déjà qu'elle n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir ces derniers jours. Ses cheveux blonds sont ramenés en chignon, elle n'est pas maquillée, et sa voix traîne un peu. "Attends," répète-t-elle. "Tu risques de t'évanouir si tu essaies de te lever tout de suite."

"Ça va," en haussant les épaules.

Amélia comble la distance qui les sépare pour s'asseoir. "J'ai eu peur," en lâchant un soupir.

"Amy," fatigué.

"De quoi est-ce que tu arrives à te souvenir?"

"Où est Cas?" sans vouloir faire l'effort de lui répondre.

"A la cafétaria," simplement. "Charlie est allée le chercher. Il ne va pas tarder, mais… Dean, est-ce que tu-"

"Je sais que mon père est mort, Amy. Pas besoin de prendre des pincettes."

"Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé?" avec un geste vers son avant-bras, son poignet droit et les bandages qui descendent presque jusqu'à ses phalanges.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" les sourcils froncés. "J'ai donné un coup dans le distributeur et puis quoi, c'est pas-"

"Dean," quand il commence à se détourner.

Le ton qu'elle emploie est vraiment très doux. Persuasif. Dean s'immobilise, il ferme les yeux une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Les larmes montent d'un seul coup. Il n'est pas encore totalement conscient, vraiment perdu et tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a du mal à respirer. La pression l'empêche de respirer.

"Je ne comprends rien," en mordant sa lèvre jusqu'à sentir le sang dans sa bouche. "J'ai cassé la vitre du distributeur, j'ai senti Cas me tirer en arrière et puis… rien. Je l'ai laissé faire, et ensuite je… je me rappelle rien."

"Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire," doucement. "Tu as cassé la vitre et tu t'es blessé avec. Le verre est rentré vraiment profondément dans ton poignet. Castiel t'a tiré en arrière mais tu ne t'es pas laissé faire, Dean. Il a eu du mal à te retenir parce que tu te débattais. Tu te débattais tellement qu'il a fini par te lâcher et tu étais agressif, pas seulement envers toi-même. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on essaie de t'approcher, tu hurlais si on essayait de te toucher et tu cherchais à te faire mal, Dean, c'était… je te connais depuis des années et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre conscience à ce point. C'était plus gérable, c'était… même pour moi, c'était impressionnant. Gabriel a pris la décision de te mettre sous sédatif, c'était ça ou te regarder essayer de te faire du mal, et-"

"J'ai compris," en la coupant.

"Ça fait deux jours," le ton plus bas. "Les crises de ce genre sont très éprouvantes, physiquement et psychologiquement, et il te fallait du temps pour récupérer. Tu es resté sous sédatif jusqu'à ce matin."

"Mais pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir?"

"Parce que c'était trop pour toi," répond Amélia, calmement pour être sûre qu'il comprenne vraiment. "C'était trop pour que tu puisses encaisser. Tu as fait ce qu'on pourrait appeler une décompensation, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses vraiment comprendre si je te le dis comme ça. Peu importe le terme, c'est juste… ça arrive parfois quand tout s'accumule et que le stress est trop difficile à gérer, ou dans le cadre d'une dépression plus profonde."

"Je ne suis pas dépressif," en secouant la tête.

"Dean…"

"Non. On en a déjà parlé, Amy."

"On en a déjà parlé quand on s'est rencontrés," patiente. "J'ai abordé le sujet, et tu m'as repoussée. Tu n'as plus jamais voulu en parler mais-"

"Tu viens de dire que le stress était trop difficile à gérer."

"Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je viens de dire," en essayant d'accrocher son regard. "Pour toi, ce n'est pas juste un épisode. C'est toujours comme ça, Dean, ça n'a rien d'un épisode. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est le trop plein. Tu le sais, je suis sûre que tu sais que c'est juste la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Tu le sais mieux que personne. Ton père est mort, et-"

"Est-ce que tu vas te taire?" plus agressif.

"D'accord," en soufflant. "Tu n'es pas prêt à entendre ça."

Dean ne répond pas. Il passe son pouce à la lisière des bandages pour recentrer son attention.

"Dean?"

"Je t'ai entendue," après un moment. "Tu n'étais pas d'accord avec Gabriel. Ni avec Cas. J'ai entendu, je crois."

"Je voulais te laisser encore un peu de temps," simplement.

"Est-ce que Sammy s'en sort?" changeant brutalement de sujet.

"Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça," en faisant la moue. "Personne n'a vraiment quitté l'hôpital ces deux derniers jours, mais Sam… Sam est resté avec toi presque tout le temps. Il ne voulait pas bouger. On s'est relayés pour que tu ne sois jamais tout seul, mais Sam n'a pas vraiment accepté de laisser son tour. Il restait assis dans le couloir. Ça ne fait même pas une heure qu'il est sorti. Ruby l'a traîné à la cafétaria pour qu'il mange un truc."

"Et Cas…?"

"Il n'est pas très expressif, si je peux me permettre. Son truc, ça a plutôt l'air de faire les cent pas en grinçant des dents."

"C'est son truc quand il est très inquiet," en grattant nerveusement le tissu du survêtement qu'il porte.

"Tu vas finir par me dire comment tu te sens?"

"Devine comment je me sens, Amy," presque sarcastique. "J'aurais juste bien voulu ne pas me réveiller du tout."

Amélia ne résiste pas au besoin de serrer son avant-bras, tout l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui débordant dans ce simple geste. "Je suis désolée," dit-elle. "Je suis vraiment désolée."

"Pas autant que moi," en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Un coup contre la porte, et Dean relève la tête. Gabriel s'avance. "Comment tu te sens?" de but-en-blanc.

"Et vous?" un peu froid.

"Moi?" un sourcil arqué.

"Est-ce que vous droguez tous les patients un peu difficiles, ou alors-"

"Je crois que tu sais que c'est plus que de la mauvaise foi," en le coupant. "J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être le mieux pour toi à un moment où je n'avais pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre. C'est moi le médecin, et tu n'étais pas en état de prendre une décision."

"Médecin peut-être, mais pas le mien," en croisant les bras.

"Dean…" soupire Amélia.

"Je suis quand même le psychiatre de garde," répond Gabriel, impassible. "Et si tu crois qu'après ce qui t'est arrivé, tu vas pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital comme si de rien n'était, tu-"

"C'est une menace?"

"Je ne menace pas mes patients," en secouant la tête. "Crois-le ou non, mais je me préoccupe de toutes les personnes que j'essaie d'aider. Je ne cherche qu'à t'aider, Dean."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible," moins sec.

"Ça, ça ne veut rien dire pour moi."

"Vous avez de la chance," la voix cassée à force de faire bien trop d'efforts pour avoir l'air de tenir. "Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de chance."

"Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu-"

"Oh, mais pourquoi on pose des questions dont on connaît déjà les réponses?" en se redressant.

Il se lève, à peine stable sur ses jambes. "Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire?"

"Tu t'énerves parce que tu crois que ça va finir par me dissuader de t'aider, ou parce que tu te caches derrière la colère pour ne pas avoir à exprimer autre chose?"

"C'est ça," en agitant la main.

"Tu ne veux pas coopérer, et je ne vais te forcer à rien," plus calme pour conserver l'équilibre. "On en reparlera demain. Essaie de dormir."

"J'ai dormi pendant deux jours, et je veux rentrer."

"Dormir naturellement," précise Gabriel. "Je repasserai demain matin."

"Mais-" alors qu'il se retourne.

Gabriel sort de la pièce sans lui répondre. Il croise Sam sur le seuil, s'écarte pour le laisser passer et disparaît dans le couloir.

"Quel connard," en marmonnant.

"Dean?" en s'avançant.

"Eh, Sammy," en levant les yeux dans les siens.

Dean fronce les sourcils. Son frère est livide. Ses traits tirés, le teint presque cireux et le vert de ses yeux brille moins. Ses joues sont plus creusées, Dean pourrait le jurer. "T'as vraiment une sale gueule, tu sais?" avec un léger sourire, un peu forcé. "Sérieux, t'as mangé quelque chose, au moins, pendant que j'étais dans les vapes?"

"C'est pas drôle," avant de combler la distance qui les sépare.

Dean le laisse le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer peut-être un peu trop fort, il sait que Sam a besoin de ça.

"Tu devrais te reposer," ajoute celui-ci. "Au lieu d'être déjà debout. Tu as enlevé ta perfusion tout seul?"

"J'ai pas besoin de ça," en passant un bras dans son dos.

Il ravale sa salive dans l'espoir de ne plus sentir l'angoisse et la douleur lui remonter dans la gorge. Dans l'espoir de ne pas éclater en sanglots maintenant. "Tu devrais te reposer, toi aussi," en s'écartant. "Et je ne parle pas de t'endormir dans le fauteuil à côté du lit."

"Comment tu le sais?"

"Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois, et t'étais souvent là," en haussant les épaules. "Tu devrais rentrer, et-"

"Non," sans hésiter. "Non, je ne rentre pas tant que tu restes ici. Et n'essaie pas de trouver un moyen de me convaincre, tu perds ton temps. C'est pas négociable."

"… bon," en soupirant.

"Qu'est-ce que Gabriel t'a dit?"

"On s'en fout," en grimaçant. "On s'en-"

Toujours assise, Amélia se racle la gorge pour l'interrompre. "Dean," fait-elle.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que je… je ne veux pas passer la nuit ici," en se retournant. "Je veux rentrer. Pourquoi tu ne-"

"Parce que je suis d'accord avec lui."

"Tu t'impliques beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être ma psy," sans la quitter des yeux. "Tu ne trouves pas?"

"Je m'implique beaucoup?" répète Amélia.

"Ouais," simplement. "J'ai pas besoin de rester ici, pas besoin de dormir et je… je veux juste rentrer."

"Je crois que tu n'as pas conscience de ce qui s'est passé, Dean."

"Et ici ou pas, ça change quoi?" en se mordant très violemment la lèvre. "Il est mort. On est censés passer à autre chose, hein? Les gens font un truc comme ça, passer à autre chose. Ça va. Je peux faire ça."

"Dean…" plus doucement.

"Tu répètes mon prénom parce que je suis censé comprendre… quoi?"

"Tu sais très bien ce que tu dois comprendre," incapable de s'énerver malgré le sarcasme qu'elle perçoit dans le ton que Dean emploie. "Ton père est-"

Dean réprime le frisson presque douloureux qui remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Agacé, ou vraiment blessé, il fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. "Je ne veux pas en parler," les larmes aux yeux. "Laisse tomber. Laisse vraiment tomber, Amy."

"D'accord," en se levant. "Je suis désolée."

"C'est moi," en fixant le plafond une seconde. "C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Je sais," en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

Elle l'attire contre elle et le serre dans ses bras, pour lui et pour elle-même à la fois. Dean rend l'étreinte, le cœur au bord de la rupture. "Tu devrais… tu devrais tellement prendre tes distances, Amy," un peu rauque. "Tu devrais penser à toi et t'éloigner de ce qui fait mal. De moi."

"Je ne vais pas prendre mes distances. Pas maintenant."

"Mmh," en agrippant ses épaules pour s'écartant. "Je sais que tu vas dire que c'est pas à moi de le faire, mais je te demande pardon pour ce que Cas t'a dit… l'autre jour. Quand on attendait aux urgences. Ce qu'il a dit à propos de notre histoire."

"Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'il a tort?" en penchant la tête.

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre. Les mots se bousculent et pourtant, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Amélia lui adresse un sourire, le genre à briser le cœur, en se hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Je t'aime," en passant le dos de sa main près de sa pommette. "N'essaie pas de me mettre à l'écart. Je ne bougerai pas."

"Amy."

"Oui, je sais," simplement. "Je sais que tu voudrais que les choses se passent autrement."

Tout doucement, Dean la repousse et recule d'un ou deux pas. Son regard croise celui de son frère. Il se contente de faire un signe vers ce qu'il devine être la porte de la salle de bain. "Je vais… aller prendre une douche," le son de sa voix vraiment écrasé. "Je peux, ça, ou alors Gabriel va-"

"Tu peux," en roulant des yeux. "Fais juste attention à ton bras. Tu as quelques points de suture."

"Mmh-mmh," en se retournant.

Une main sur la poignée, il s'arrête. "Sam?" en pivotant face à lui. "Tu peux dire à Cas de…?" avec un geste vers l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

"Bien sûr."

"Merci," avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Il claque quasiment la porte mais ne tire pas le verrou.

.

 **"Sam," en serrant son épaule. "Il faut que tu te reposes un peu."**

 **Assis, Sam secoue la tête. Il n'a pas vraiment bougé, il reste là depuis des heures. Il refuse de se lever. Charlie a pu prendre le relais une fois, quelques minutes seulement.**

 **La main de Castiel glisse de son épaule à son avant-bras. "Je vais rester avec lui," doucement. "Tu peux descendre prendre un café."**

 **"Il faut que je reste pour être sûr qu'il ne va rien lui arriver."**

 **"Sam."**

 **Sam finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Les siens sont humides, rougis d'avoir pleuré trop longtemps. "Tu veux passer un moment avec lui?" demande-t-il.**

 **"Oui," en hochant la tête. "Je peux rester avec lui pendant que tu descends prendre un café. Dean est en sécurité ici, tu sais, et il n'est jamais tout seul. Je vais rester."**

 **"Charlie a dit qu'il s'était réveillé, cet après-midi."**

 **"Je sais."**

 **"Tu crois… tu crois qu'il va vraiment vouloir se réveiller, ou alors-"**

 **"Dean n'est pas mort," en le coupant. "Ne parle pas comme si c'était-"**

 **"Tu l'as vu réagir, Cas," sans hausser le ton. "Tu sais comment il réagit, comme… on fait comme si on l'avait pas vu arriver, mais est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ça? Sincèrement. J'attendais ça depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Je savais qu'il finirait par ne plus rien pouvoir encaisser. Je savais mais j'ai pas fait assez attention, j'ai pas-"**

 **"Tu as fait assez attention," répond Castiel. "Tu fais toujours plus attention à lui qu'à toi-même. Tout le monde sait ça. Tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui."**

 **"C'est pas assez," en soufflant. "C'était pas assez."**

 **"Sam," encore une fois. "Je crois que tu as vraiment besoin d'une pause."**

 **"Comment tu fais, Cas… comment tu fais pour supporter de te sentir si coupable? Je sais que tu ressens la même chose mais tu-"**

 **"C'est une façade," simplement. "Je ne sais juste pas comment l'exprimer."**

 **.**

Dean ouvre la porte en entendant ses pas. Castiel n'a pas besoin de toquer, il lui ouvre et recule pour le laisser entrer.

Le visage de Castiel est très fermé. Pas comme s'il le voulait vraiment, plutôt comme s'il avait refoulé trop longtemps. Il cale son dos contre la porte pour la refermer, immobile un très court moment.

"Cas?" la voix tremblante.

"Tu m'as manqué," en s'avançant pour prendre délicatement son visage entre ses mains. "Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué."

"Tu étais là… hein, t'étais là?"

"Tu as serré ma main."

"Je croyais que tu ne pourrais pas le sentir," en s'accrochant à ses poignets. "Je voulais juste essayer de te dire que je savais que t'étais là, mais j'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux."

"J'ai senti," répond Castiel. "Comment… comment est-ce que tu te sens?"

Il passe ses mains un peu partout sur son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il est entier.

Entier, Dean ne l'est plus vraiment. Il fait semblent. Il trompe.

Son silence est long, Dean ne répond pas.

"Dean?"

"Comment… je me sens?" en mordant sa lèvre. "J'ai juste… je sais même pas, je sais plus, j'ai… je suis plus rien."

"Dean," plus doucement. "Dean, non. Non, c'est-"

"Ma vie est terminée, Cas, c'est… c'est fini."

"Quoi?" le cœur au bord des lèvres.

"Dis-moi… comment est-ce que je suis censé vivre avec ça?"


	58. Dans le vide

**Ce chapitre fait assez mal, mais gardez à l'esprit que les choses finiront bien (ça ira plus mal avant d'aller mieux)**

 **Dean est complètement paumé. Et il blesse, pas vraiment volontairement d'ailleurs, il ne sait juste pas comment être autrement**

 **Il ne rejette pas encore, pas tout le monde en tout cas (pas Cas) mais c'est avec Sam qu'il est/va être le plus dur**

 **Merci encore beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Castiel le guide dans la douche, tourne le robinet pour lui mais reste en dehors de la cabine.

"Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi?" la voix très petite. "Cas?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'un moment pour toi?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Surtout pas de moment pour moi. Si je reste tout seul, je vais… je vais mal finir. Tu veux venir avec moi?"

Brièvement, Castiel ferme les yeux. Dean n'a plus l'air d'avoir de filtre, il ne cache plus vraiment et peut-être qu'en réalité, c'est pire. De savoir que ses barrières ne sont plus vraiment là et qu'il n'arrive pas à les remettre en place.

"Cas?" pour briser le silence.

"Je veux venir avec toi," en déboutonnant la chemise qu'il porte. "Fais attention à ton bras."

"Mmh-mmh," en reculant vers le fond de la douche lorsque Castiel déboucle sa ceinture en retirant son pantalon et son boxer dans le même geste. "Tu sais. Gabriel, cet espèce de-"

"Dean," en se glissant sous le jet.

"Pardon, mais vraiment," en grimaçant. "Quel connard."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" sans relever l'insulte.

"Qu'on en reparlerait demain matin," avec un soupir. "J'ai hâte, tiens. Il m'a drogué."

"Il ne t'a pas drogué, Dean," répond calmement Castiel. "Il a juste fait ce qu'il était censé faire. Tu ne te souviens de rien?"

"Non. Je t'ai senti dans mon dos, tu m'as attrapé pour que je recule et puis plus rien. Le black-out."

"Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre," les yeux dans les siens.

"Je ne peux pas comprendre?"

"Dean… tu ne te souviens pas et je… je ne sais même pas comment te décrire avec des mots ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne me reconnaissais pas et tu te débattais. J'ai essayé de te retenir, j'ai vraiment essayé mais tu criais et j'avais l'impression de te faire mal. Je t'ai relâché parce que tu n'avais pas l'air de supporter ça, tu paniquais à un point, Dean, c'était comme te regarder exploser. C'était trop, pour toi et pour nous. C'était juste… trop. J'aurais voulu avoir un autre moyen de t'aider, crois-moi, je voulais t'aider mais tu n'étais même plus là."

"Je suis désolé, je… j'ai-"

Les mots ne viennent pas, Dean ne sait pas pourquoi demander pardon, il ne sait pas si c'est ce qu'il doit faire mais il se sent tellement, tellement coupable. La vérité, c'est qu'il voudrait demander pardon d'être en vie. La vérité, c'est que Dean est vraiment désolé d'exister.

Il ravale ses sanglots, et ça brûle. "Je suis désolé," répète-t-il.

"Pourquoi?" en cherchant son regard.

Dean tremble, incapable de répondre. Il y a des choses qu'il ne sait pas dire à voix haute.

"Dean… eh," en caressant l'arête de sa mâchoire. "Il n'y a vraiment rien qui justifie que tu me dises que tu es désolé, maintenant. C'est normal de te sentir comme-"

"Tu sais pas comment je me sens, Cas," en levant les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui perlent sur le bord de ses cils.

"Tu peux essayer de me le dire?"

"Non," complètement cassé. "Je ne peux plus essayer."

"D'accord," pour l'apaiser plus qu'autre chose. "On va y aller tout doucement. On peut y aller vraiment tout doucement. On va juste prendre une douche et ensuite, si tu es d'accord, on peut descendre à la cafétaria. Pour manger quelque chose et prendre un peu l'air."

"Je peux descendre?"

"Bien sûr que tu peux descendre," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Tu n'es pas enfermé ici."

"J'ai envie de rentrer avec toi," en faisant la moue. "Je ne veux pas rester là."

"C'est juste une nuit, Dean," en l'attrapant délicatement par les épaules pour le guider sous le jet d'eau.

"Et s'il décide de me garder?"

"On en parlera si jamais on doit en parler," en glissant les mains dans ses cheveux.

Dean acquiesce. Il fait de son mieux pour réussir à se détendre, il n'y arrive pas réellement mais c'est peut-être mieux que rien. Il ferme les yeux et les rouvre en fronçant le nez. "T'es en train de me laver les cheveux avec de l'antiseptique?"

"Avec le shampooing unidose de l'hôpital," pour le corriger.

"Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais," en marmonnant. "On va sentir le désinfectant."

"Ça sent le propre."

"Le désinfectant."

"Le désinfectant," admet Castiel, amusé. "C'est vrai qu'on va sentir le désinfectant."

"Raison de plus pour rentrer," en haussant les épaules. "Je ne veux vraiment pas rester là, Cas. Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de-"

"N'essaie pas de me prendre par les sentiments," en le forçant doucement à se retourner pour lui faire face. "Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Et tu peux… essaie de comprendre qu'un psy normalement constitué, un psy qui se soucie réellement des gens et qui fait son travail correctement ne peut pas te laisser partir comme ça."

"Pourquoi?"

"Dean. Tu le sais."

"Parce que je risque de me foutre en l'air," en détournant les yeux. "C'est ça?"

"A toi de me le dire," soucieux. "C'est ça?"

"Tu crois que c'est comme… comme si je faisais déjà des plans dans ma tête?" un peu sur la défensive. "Tu crois que c'est vraiment comme quelque chose auquel je pense volontairement? Ça marche pas du tout comme ça, Cas. Pas du tout."

"Alors parle-moi," tout doucement.

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Pas ça. C'est personnel."

"D'accord," pour la énième fois. "Ça va si tu ne veux pas. Tu veux bien descendre à la cafétaria?"

"Mmh-mmh," en fermant les yeux.

.

Dean accepte de descendre mais ne parle pas beaucoup. Ruby l'attire contre elle, il rend sincèrement l'étreinte mais ne décroche pas le moindre mot. Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise plus qu'il ne s'assoit, calant son dos contre le mur.

"Sammy," en roulant des yeux. "Tu peux arrêter de me dévisager?"

"Désolé," depuis l'autre bout de la table. "C'est juste… c'est juste que tu ne parles vraiment pas beaucoup."

"Ça m'évite de dire des conneries," le ton trop neutre. "Où est Charlie?"

"Elle est passée au bureau. Elle va pas tarder à revenir."

"Vous avez l'intention de tous passer la nuit ici?"

"Oui."

"Super," sarcastique. "Je vous laisse ma place."

"Dean," intervient Castiel, juste à sa droite.

"Quoi?" en repoussant sa part de tarte sans y avoir touché.

"Essaie de-"

"Je suis très calme," en détournant les yeux. "On fait pas plus calme."

Il serre les dents, concentré sur le souffle qu'il retient. Il relâche. "Excuse-moi, Sam," finit-il par dire. "Je voulais pas… c'est pas volontaire."

"Je sais," avec un petit sourire, les mains serrées sur un gobelet fumant. "Amy a dit que tu… que tu risquais d'être un peu plus sensible que d'habitude pendant quelques temps."

"Plus sensible?" répète Dean. "C'est possible d'être plus sensible que je le suis en temps normal?"

Sam penche légèrement la tête, surpris de l'entendre le dire si clairement, sans chercher à faire de détour ou à mentir. Il se racle la gorge en serrant davantage son gobelet. "Je ne sais pas," en faisant la moue. "Amy a juste dit que c'était normal si tu étais un peu agressif ou plus énervé que d'habitude. Ou si tu angoissais."

"Ok," sans répondre.

"Tu ne veux pas manger?"

"Non," le regard ailleurs.

"Dean…"

"J'ai dit non, Sam," agacé. "On peut essayer de ne pas faire comme si j'avais six ans? Il n'y a plus personne pour me donner des ordres et me dire ce que je dois faire. N'essaie pas de prendre sa place, tu ne feras jamais le poids."

Dean sait que ses mots sont trop durs, bien avant de les laisser sortir de sa bouche. Sam le dévisage un long moment, silencieux et presque choqué.

"C'était très dur, Dean," fait remarquer Ruby. "Vraiment."

"Je sais que c'est dur," en laissant sa tête reposer contre le mur.

Il ferme longuement les yeux pour réussir à s'isoler mais ne repousse pas la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Il s'y accroche.

Castiel caresse l'intérieur de sa paume, le plus doucement possible. "Dean?"

"Quoi, Cas?" à peine audible. "Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais dire?"

.

Les mains tremblantes, Amélia souffle dans l'air glacé. Elle observe distraitement le nuage blanc qui s'évapore. Son corps est peut-être un peu engourdi par le froid et par les longues minutes immobile, debout ici à ne rien faire.

Elle ferme une seconde les yeux. Castiel n'a même pas eu besoin de le demander, Dean avait déjà ouvert la porte.

Amélia a toujours dû se battre pour réussir à l'atteindre, réussir à ne serait-ce qu'obtenir un peu de sincérité quand elle le regardait dans les yeux. Dean cherchait du réconfort dans ses bras, il cherchait quelque chose, Amélia ne sait plus. Peut-être que si. C'est Castiel qu'il cherchait quand il n'était pas là. Dean le cherchait dans ses bras à elle.

Le savoir, maintenant, c'est ce qui blesse vraiment. Comprendre pourquoi elle a toujours senti qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, un manque de ce que Dean n'a jamais donné. Il ne pouvait juste pas, c'était déjà trop tard.

Et Castiel n'a rien eu à demander et Dean lui a juste ouvert la porte.

Peut-être qu'Amélia se demande ce qu'il a, lui, et qu'elle n'a pas. Pourquoi elle ne peut pas suffire.

"Amy?" tout près d'elle.

Elle sursaute en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. "Tu m'as fait peur."

"Pas volontaire," répond Charlie, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Mmh," avec un vrai rire. "Non."

"Est-ce que Dean a-"

"Dean est comme il est," en haussant légèrement les épaules. "C'est trop difficile de lui en vouloir."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" en penchant la tête.

"C'est pas ce qu'il dit, Charlie, c'est… c'est tout ce qu'il fait, je sais qu'il ne veut pas me faire de mal mais c'est… c'est lui. Il est tellement amoureux de lui et je l'aime vraiment. Je voudrais juste revenir en arrière et réussir à être ce dont il avait besoin, et-"

"Amy," en la coupant. "Tu le sais, hein? Tu sais que revenir en arrière ne changerait rien. Tu sais?"

"Oui," en clignant des yeux pour retenir les larmes. "Je sais."

"Peut-être qu'il a raison, peut-être… que tu devrais prendre tes distances. Te protéger."

"Je ne peux pas," simplement.

"Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas?"

"Les deux, Charlie."

"Tu sais, j'ai… je suis vraiment désolée de… je le savais, peut-être qu'on savait tous que Dean… qu'il y avait un problème," en cherchant ses mots. "Et Castiel a débarqué ici et j'ai… je crois que j'ai compris tout de suite. J'ai rien dit. Je crois que j'aurais dû. Je l'ai laissé te mentir alors que je savais qu'il-"

"Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu," en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

"Amy," en soufflant. "J'ai… je savais. Quand ils sont rentrés de New-York, après que… je savais. On en a jamais vraiment parlé, toi et moi. Mais Dean me l'a dit quand il était encore aux urgences."

"Tu vois," en relevant la tête. "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'es pas mon amie comme tu es la sienne."

"Je suis désolée," pour la énième fois. "Dean est-"

"Je sais," trop calmement. "Dean passe avant tout pour toi."

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu-"

"Ça veut déjà dire beaucoup de choses, Charlie," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "J'ai juste… je ne sais juste plus ce que je suis censée faire. C'est tellement dur d'être là et de le regarder aimer quelqu'un d'autre à ce point, mais c'est aussi trop difficile de penser à prendre mes distances. C'est vraiment difficile d'imaginer ne plus faire partie de sa vie du tout."

"Je crois que c'est difficile pour lui aussi, tu sais, et qu'il se sent vraiment très mal de ne pas savoir comment te laisser partir."

"Il n'arrête pas de me demander de partir. De rester loin de lui."

"Et tu sais qu'il pense tout le contraire de ce qu'il dit," avec un léger soupir. "En ce moment, surtout. Je ne devrais pas sans arrêt chercher à lui trouver des excuses mais tout ce qu'il peut dire, à quel point il peut être méchant… c'est même plus lui qui parle. Et je… j'ai peur. Maintenant, j'ai peur."

"J'ai peur aussi, Charlie."

"Je crois que je ne me suis jamais, jamais sentie si impuissante," très sincèrement. "Comment… qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on ne peut vraiment rien faire?"

.

Dean pose sa tête sur son genou, les yeux à peine ouverts. Ils parlent autour de lui, il entend et il le sait mais ne comprend pas vraiment les mots. Dean est fatigué. Il ne fait pas l'effort de comprendre ou de répondre quand il sait que c'est à lui que son frère parle.

Tout est cassé et Dean ne sait plus comment faire un effort. Il ne sait même plus cacher ce qu'il ressent, et puis ça ne sert plus à rien, maintenant.

Il redresse légèrement le menton, suivant Charlie et Amélia des yeux lorsqu'elles traversent la cafétaria. Il les suit des yeux mais n'essaie pas d'accrocher un regard. Sans le vouloir, il croise brièvement celui d'Amélia.

Dean ne pourrait pas se haïr plus que ça. Il ne pourrait pas.

Elles s'assoient l'une à côté de l'autre et Dean ferme les yeux.

"Dean?" demande Charlie.

"Quoi?" sans bouger.

"Comment est-ce que tu-"

"Mieux si on arrête de me le demander," en la coupant. "C'est écrit sur mon front, comment je me sens. Faut arrêter de demander, d'accord."

"D'accord," en écho. "Tu n'as pas envie de prendre l'air?"

"J'ai envie de mourir, Charlie. Pas de prendre l'air."

Il y a un vrai silence. Dean prend brutalement conscience des mots qui sortent de sa bouche, il se redresse complètement en secouant la tête. "Putain," avec un rire nerveux. "Je suis censé avoir un filtre pour ça. J'arrive plus à-"

"C'est normal," intervient doucement Amélia.

"C'est normal?"

"Oui. C'est-"

"Non, je t'en prie," en soufflant. "Pas de discours psy. J'ai pas envie de comprendre."

Castiel serre sa main juste un peu plus fort.

Distraitement, Dean se racle la gorge. Il se tourne vers Charlie. "Alors," fait-il. "Tu vas me le dire?"

"Quoi?" un sourcil arqué.

"Tu me caches un truc," en plissant les yeux. "Vous savez tous quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que vous me cachez un truc."

"Dean…"

"Ne mens pas," entre ses dents. "Ne me mens pas, Charlie."

"Je ne-"

"Roman a quitté l'état," lâche Ruby, en haussant les épaules lorsque tous les regards se tournent vers elle. "Quoi? Me regardez pas comme ça. Il a le droit de savoir."

Dean fronce les sourcils. Étrangement, il ne réagit pas. Il essaie mais rien ne vient. "Ok," finit-il par dire.

"Ok?" répète Charlie. "Est-ce que tu-"

"Je m'en fous, Charlie," en se détournant. "Les choses ne sont pas censées être justes, il paraît."

.

Dean ne sait plus s'il existe encore un endroit au monde où il voudrait être, mais il est sûr de ne pas vouloir être ici. A écouter les conversations tout autour de lui sans vouloir y participer. Il ne comprend rien, il ne comprend pas comment il est censé avoir envie de parler. Avoir envie de quoique ce soit. Rien n'a de sens et Dean ne comprend plus ce qu'il fait là.

Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Ça aussi, il a oublié comment faire. Peut-être que Dean a même oublié comment _vouloir_.

Il reste juste immobile, les yeux baissés sur la blancheur de la table et les craquelures dans le plastique. Distraitement, il les suit du bout des doigts. Il sent que Castiel le regarde, il le sent et le sait mais ne le lui rend pas. Il ne peut pas. Il reste près de lui, le laisse poser sa main contre sa cuisse, probablement parce qu'il peut à peine la sentir.

C'est peut-être ça, perdre le goût. Le goût des choses, les sensations, l'envie d'avoir envie, de vouloir. Ressentir si intensément que le reste est paralysé. Ce qui pourrait être agréable est engourdi.

Ses pensées tournent au ralenti, tout doucement mais Dean tourne en rond. Les même pensées, encore et encore. Brutalement, il se redresse. Sa voix est presque trop claire. "Est-ce qu'il est encore… encore ici?" en accrochant le regard de Sam. "Papa, est-ce qu'il-"

"Oui," en hochant simplement la tête. "Ils vont venir le chercher demain matin."

"Tu l'as vu?" sans faire attention au silence que semble laisser chacun de ses mots.

"Non," répond Sam. "Non, je n'ai-"

"Alors comment tu… mais comment tu fais, Sammy?"

"Quoi?" incertain.

"Pour comprendre," en serrant et desserrant les poings sur du vide, comme s'il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. "Comment tu fais pour comprendre. Personne… personne ne l'a vu mort, et je-"

"Dean…" en glissant sa main près de la sienne.

Très délicatement comme s'il appréhendait, et Sam appréhende, il l'effleure et Dean se braque. Il recule et se lève. Les pieds de sa chaise crissent. "Me touche pas," en tremblant.

"Je ne voulais pas te-"

"T'as raison, Sammy, on a qu'à continuer à faire comme si tout était normal," le ton si sec. "On peut s'asseoir là et discuter et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. On peut faire semblant. T'as raison, quoi, c'est pas difficile. J'ai fait ça toute ma vie, faire semblant. Sourire. Mais c'est fini, ça, je peux plus, je sais plus comment on fait. Et tu veux savoir, rien ne va rentrer dans l'ordre. Ça va pas s'arranger, ça va juste être encore pire, c'est toujours pire."

"Je ne voulais pas te blesser," sans le quitter des yeux.

"T'inquiète pas pour ça," avec un sourire. "Tu peux pas faire plus. C'est pas ta faute. Mais c'est vraiment bien, tu sais, c'est génial que tu puisses prendre ça si bien. Tu comprends pas… tu comprends rien, Sam. Ça aurait dû être moi, pas lui. C'est ma faute et dans ce tiroir à la morgue là où il est maintenant, ça devrait être moi."

Ce n'est plus un silence, c'est un poids, et Dean étouffe. Il secoue la tête et fait deux pas en arrière. "Je ne peux pas rester ici," dans un souffle. "Il faut que je sorte."

"S'il te plaît, Dean."

"Je vais prendre l'air," en se retournant. "Je ne peux pas respirer."

Il commence à s'éloigner, les pas étrangement assurés. Sam _supplie_ Castiel du regard et celui-ci se lève. "Dean," derrière lui.

Dean ralentit mais ne se retourne pas. Castiel le rattrape avant d'atteindre les portes du hall. "Dean," en l'attrapant délicatement par le bras pour le faire se retourner vers lui.

"Je ne peux pas, Cas, je-" en baissant les yeux.

"Je sais," en retirant la veste qu'il porte pour la lui poser sur les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" sans essayer de se dégager.

"Je prends soin de toi," les mains sur les revers de sa veste.

"Tu ne vas pas m'interdire d'aller dehors?" en penchant la tête. "Tu n'as pas peur de me laisser faire?"

"Ça ne marche pas du tout comme ça, Dean. Je ne suis pas là pour interdire."

"Tu devrais," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. "Tu n'as pas peur?"

"Si."

"Alors-"

"Alors ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas," coupe Castiel. "Je sais que je ne pourrai pas te retenir pour toujours et que si tu… je sais que c'est toi qui souffres le martyre, Dean, je sais. Mais je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours et je pourrais faire n'importe quoi. J'ai juste à prier pour que ça puisse te suffire."

Dean relève les yeux dans les siens. Le bleu n'est plus calme, ce n'est pas de la douceur qu'il peut lire. C'est un fond de quelque chose qu'il reconnaît, parce qu'il ressent la même chose.

"Embrasse-moi, Cas," plus bas.

"Mais-" en jetant un léger coup d'œil derrière lui.

"Je m'en fiche," en secouant la tête. "Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît. Fais-moi sentir quelque chose d'autre, juste _quelque chose_ , Cas, je t'en prie… j'ai-"

Tendrement, Castiel pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sait que c'est désespéré mais peu importe, Dean a besoin de ça. Il prend son visage entre ses mains, en pressant sa langue tout contre ses lèvres pour qu'il entrouvre la bouche.

Dean obtempère, il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à ressentir. La chaleur l'envahit, très douce, et le soulagement est intense. Il n'a pas perdu ça. Il peut encore aimer et le ressentir.

Le souffle court, Castiel s'écarte légèrement. Quelques centimètres pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Ça ne devrait pas être toi à sa place, Dean," murmure-t-il. "Ça ne devrait pas être toi."

Dean n'arrive pas à répondre, pas le moindre mot. Le nœud dans sa gorge l'empêche de respirer. Il laisse sa joue reposer contre la main de Castiel, c'est plus qu'un point de repère. C'est plus qu'un lien.

"Ne me lâche pas, Dean," à peine audible. "Je t'en prie, j'ai… j'ai besoin de toi, tu sais, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je ne te demanderai jamais de me promettre quoique ce soit de ce genre, jamais, mais je-"

Sa voix casse, Dean l'entend très distinctement sans avoir à lever les yeux pour le regarder. Il acquiesce, c'est presque imperceptible mais Dean acquiesce. Il ne peut pas faire plus. Castiel l'embrasse longuement sur le front, aussi doux qu'il le peut. "Je t'aime," en soufflant.

"Je sais," en posant un dernier baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. "J'ai… moi aussi. Moi aussi."

"Tu es sûr que tu veux rester seul, maintenant?" l'air soucieux.

"Je suis sûr," en reculant. "Un moment."

"D'accord," en laissant retomber son bras. "Un moment."

"Tu vas rester, cette nuit? Tu restes?"

"Bien sûr," simplement.

Dean lui adresse la moitié d'un sourire, il se force un peu mais ça lui fait presque du bien. Il se retourne en enfilant complètement la veste de Castiel, il fourre ses mains dedans et passe les portes du hall.

.

"Cas?" quand celui-ci revient sur ses pas pour s'arrêter à hauteur de la table.

Il reste debout, un sourcil arqué face à tous ces regards braqués sur lui. "Quoi?" fait-il.

"Tu l'as laissé… sortir?" demande Sam. "Juste comme ça?"

"Dean n'est pas en cage, que je sache."

Amélia souffle, d'impatience et de ce qui ressemble beaucoup à un début de panique. "Et s'il en profite pour se barrer?" en se levant.

"Pour aller où?" en croisant les bras.

"Toi," en secouant la tête. "T'es un vrai danger public, complètement irresponsable, et-"

"Mais Dean n'est pas un jouet cassé, Amélia," un ton plus haut. "Tu n'as pas à essayer de le réparer. Ce n'est pas non plus un enfant pour qui tu dois décider de ce qui vaut mieux. Tu ne peux pas décider de faire plus que ce qu'il veut, et tout de suite, il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il viendra tout seul s'il en a envie, ou besoin, mais tu vas faire ce qu'il veut et le laisser respirer."

"C'est un ordre?" sans le lâcher du regard, les poings serrés. "Tu me donnes un ordre?"

"Non," légèrement plus calme. "Mais je ne te laisserai pas y aller."

"Amy," essaie Charlie. "Il-"

"Non, je ne veux pas rester là et le laisser seul alors qu'il risque de-"

"Il risque de?" répète Castiel. "Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Je sais. Et c'est une solution de ne plus jamais le quitter des yeux parce que tu es terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse décider de se foutre en l'air? Tu sais aussi bien que moi, peut-être même mieux, que s'il décide de le faire, tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher. Tu ne peux pas choisir à sa place, je suis sûr qu'il le voudrait aussi mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Dean est toujours Dean, c'est une personne et pas un jouet, il n'y a rien que tu doives essayer de réparer," encore une fois. "Tu ne peux rien faire si ça ne vient pas de lui."

"C'est faux," en mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure. "Je vais-"

"Non," en la coupant. "Tu ne vas pas."

Amélia amorce un pas, un seul, et Castiel l'attrape par les poignets. Son geste est doux, il n'essaie pas de la blesser. "Amélia," en serrant ses poignets entre ses mains. "Je sais que-"

"Tu sais rien," sans tout de suite essayer de se dégager. "On est amoureux de la même personne, toi et moi, mais en retour… tu as tout, Castiel. Tu sais rien du tout. Il ne te repousse pas. Tu essaies de l'aider et il te laisse faire."

D'abord, Castiel ne répond pas. Il desserre légèrement son étreinte mais ne lâche pas, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Et ses mots, _ça_ , c'est peut-être exactement ce qu'il a ressenti les premiers temps, en revenant dans la vie de Dean. C'est ce qu'il ressentait. Amélia avait tout, Castiel était amoureux mais en retour, il ne recevait que de la rancœur. Dean le rejetait.

C'est exactement ce qu'il a ressenti.

"Je suis désolé," finit-il par lâcher.

"Tu peux l'être," en le repoussant brutalement. "On va faire ce que tu dis, d'accord. Le laisser respirer, tout seul dehors pendant qu'il réfléchit à des milliers de moyens de s'autodétruire. Mais si ça tourne mal, tu es responsable."


	59. Ici ou ailleurs

**Ce chapitre est un peu comme un moment de flottement, Dean est en piteux état mais pour l'instant il stagne (avant de descendre très bas un peu plus tard)**

 **Pour autant, il ne lâche pas totalement (c'est compliqué à expliquer mais vous allez comprendre)**

 **Je suis désolée du retard de publication (même si je ne suis pas régulière en termes de fréquence) j'ai juste beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment et je ne veux rien laisser de côté mais c'est compliqué de tout concilier**

 **Enfin bref… merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean reste dehors longtemps, assis sur le dossier du banc le plus proche des portes du hall. Le froid transperce ses vêtements, s'infiltre jusqu'à lui glacer les os. Il ne bouge pas. C'est agréable, peut-être, ça ressemble à l'anesthésie.

Il sait qu'il finira par être obligé de rentrer, parler, sans doute même dire à Sam qu'il est désolé. Dean n'arrive même pas à le penser. Les mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche, c'était la vérité. C'est la vérité. La sienne, au moins.

Il devrait mentir et dire à Amélia qu'il n'a plus besoin d'elle. Qu'elle en a fait assez, qu'elle en fait trop et qu'il ne veut plus d'elle dans sa vie. Tout, tout plutôt que de savoir qu'il ne fait que blesser. Il mentirait pour qu'elle souffre moins. Quitte à souffrir plus.

Et Castiel… Castiel s'est montré étonnamment compréhensif. Pas qu'il ne l'est pas en temps normal, il l'est, mais Dean pensait qu'il laisserait sa peur prendre le dessus. Qu'il le traiterait comme s'il avait tous les droits de prendre les décisions à sa place parce que Dean ne s'en sent plus capable. Et Dean aurait probablement obéi, peut-être même qu'il en aurait été soulagé.

Mais Castiel a juste fait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire un peu de bien et respecter ses limites. Il ne force rien. Dean n'a jamais pensé pouvoir l'aimer encore un peu plus, mais peut-être qu'il peut.

La veste sur ses épaules porte son odeur. Il n'y a rien, rien au monde, que Dean adore plus que cette odeur-là.

Il glisse une main dans la poche droite, surpris lorsque le bout de ses doigts rencontre ce qu'il devine être un paquet de cigarettes. Il fronce les sourcils et l'attrape. C'est le sien. Étrangement, c'est rassurant. Castiel ne fait pas les choses au hasard, il a récupéré le paquet pour le mettre dans la poche de sa veste, peut-être parce qu'il savait que Dean n'y penserait pas et qu'il le voudrait.

Il trouve un briquet dans l'autre poche, allume une cigarette et tire dessus en laissant son front reposer contre sa main.

En entament la deuxième, Dean se dit qu'il voudrait bien un verre. Ou la bouteille, peu importe. A la quatrième, l'acidité remonte dans le fond de sa gorge. Il tousse en jetant le mégot par terre, l'air vaguement dégoûté.

Il relève la tête juste à temps pour voir le pick-up de Bobby se garer tout près des portes. Il ne bouge pas, étrangement presque heureux de le regarder en sortir.

Bobby a été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père de substitution pendant très longtemps, un peu plus pour Sam mais Dean a vraiment besoin de ça, maintenant. Il a besoin de ça plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre.

C'est sans doute désespéré mais Dean s'en fiche.

Le pas aussi assuré qu'à l'habitude, Bobby s'approche. "Tu congèles, ici," fait-il, le bras contre sa poitrine pour caler le sac en papier qu'il tient contre.

"C'est vivifiant," en haussant les épaules. "C'est Sammy qui t'a appelé?"

"Mmh," en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. "Il m'a appelé il y a deux jours. Je suis déjà passé une fois, mais t'étais loin dans les vapes. Il avait besoin d'aide, et je voulais savoir comment tu-"

"Besoin d'aide pour quoi?"

"L'enterrement," sans faire de détour.

Si c'est possible, le visage de Dean se décompose un peu plus. Comme s'il allait fondre en larmes. Bobby souffle. "Désolé," avec un sourire qu'il essaie de rendre le plus rassurant possible. "Je ne voulais pas te-"

"Ça va," en détournant les yeux. "Tout est ok, Bobby."

"Tout est ok mais t'es quand même là, assis tout seul à broyer du noir."

"Ouais."

"A quoi tu penses?"

"Tu veux pas savoir," nerveux.

"A la dernière chose que tu lui as dite?" en penchant la tête.

"Tu veux pas savoir," répète-t-il. "C'est vraiment le bordel, Bobby, moi-même je ne sais pas… je sais plus. A quoi penser. C'est le bordel."

"Et tu préfères rester ici?" le ton très neutre.

"J'ai pas envie… ils agissent comme si on était là-dedans ensemble," plus sincèrement. "Comme s'il pouvaient comprendre et ne pas me haïr. Comme si c'était pas ma faute."

"C'est ta faute?"

"Ne sois pas comme ça," en soupirant. "S'il te plaît."

"Ok," répond Bobby. "Je t'ai apporté un truc."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" avec un geste vers le sac en papier.

"Tu te souviens… de ces gâteaux que tu mangeais sans arrêt quand t'étais gosse?"

"Sûr" intrigué. "Beurre de cacahuètes et chocolat blanc. Je les cachais pour que Sammy ne les prenne pas."

"Entre nous, il n'y a que toi pour aimer ça," en souriant doucement. "C'est immangeable, Dean."

"C'est même meilleur que la tarte, tu veux dire."

"On reparlera de tes goûts plus que discutables plus tard," amusé. "Et si tu rentrais?"

"Et tu vas me dire que je devrais être proche de mon petit-frère et-"

"Tu es déjà proche de Sam," en le coupant. "Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas rester dans ton coin quand tu as besoin de rester dans ton coin. Tu es comme ça depuis toujours. Tu finis par revenir tout seul. On peut passer un moment… toi et moi. A l'intérieur, parce que je ne te cache pas que je me les caille pas mal, là. T'es même pas obligé de me parler."

Dean hésite à peine avant de lâcher un soupir, il se redresse mais ne lui rend pas son sourire. "Tu vas pas me forcer à dire comment je me sens, à parler de ce qui s'est passé et à-"

"C'est pas mon truc," simplement. "Tu me connais."

"Bon," en se levant. "Ok."

"Tu pues la cigarette, tu sais?" en lui emboîtant le pas.

.

A l'intérieur, Dean entraîne Bobby le plus loin possible de Sam, sans réellement se rendre compte qu'il évite son frère, seulement son frère. Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise, en hochant la tête lorsque Bobby lui demande de patienter pendant qu'il va lui chercher quelque chose à boire.

Il note qu'Amélia n'est plus là. Étrangement, c'est un soulagement. Il déteste avoir à la repousser, c'est aussi difficile que vraiment évident. Il voudrait que tout puisse être simple mais rien ne l'est, maintenant. C'est Castiel qu'il veut, rien d'autre, et ce qu'il déteste le plus, c'est savoir qu'il souffre de cette ambigüité, des papiers du divorce qui traînent toujours sur la table basse. De savoir que Dean reste lié à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais Dean, lui, il ne se sent pas lié à quelqu'un d'autre, pas comment il l'est à lui.

Bobby pose un gobelet sur la table et puis s'assoit de l'autre côté, cassant le cours de ses réflexions.

"Merci," en refermant ses mains sur la chaleur du gobelet. "Tu sais… je crois que je ne suis pas super marrant, en ce moment, alors si tu préfères passer ton temps avec Sammy, je-"

"J'aurais peur, si t'étais marrant," en déballant le sac en papier pour lui tendre le paquet de gâteaux.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ça veut dire que tu réagis à peu près comme je m'y attendais, et que j'aurais eu peur si ça n'avait pas été le cas," en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

"T'es bien le seul à ne pas flipper," en ouvrant le paquet. "C'est à peine si j'ai eu le droit de sortir de l'hôpital. Et Amélia a probablement dû faire une scène parce que Cas ne m'a pas empêché de-"

"Amélia a encore son mot à dire?"

La franchise coupe Dean dans son élan. Bobby est peut-être la personne la plus honnête qu'il connaisse, il dit toujours la vérité, souvent trop brutalement mais c'est parfois ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre. Il prend une gorgée de chocolat chaud, et une deuxième avant d'avoir à répondre. "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi a vraiment son mot à dire quant à ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non?"

"Non," en secouant la tête.

"Tu ne l'aimes pas? Amy?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit," répond Bobby. "Mais je pense qu'elle s'implique un peu trop, et que tu n'es pas censé être proche d'elle comme tu l'es encore. Elle s'implique comme si elle était encore ta femme et elle a toujours eu tendance à te couver."

"Me couver?" sans comprendre.

"Tu sais ce que j'aime, chez Castiel?" doucement. "Il ne va pas tout le temps dans ton sens et il essaie de te pousser plus loin. Il ne te traite pas comme si tu étais trop bancal."

"Mais je le suis."

"Mais c'est une raison de ne pas te laisser essayer de t'en sortir tout seul?" les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Je crois que t'aider, ça ne veut pas dire décider à ta place. Ça veut dire te demander d'abord ce que tu veux, ce qui peut t'aider et te laisser faire le plus gros tout seul. Tu comprends?"

"Mmh," en triturant nerveusement l'emballage de son paquet de gâteaux. "Et tu… tu penses que je devrais faire quoi? Avec Amy?"

"Tu vois, Dean," avec un petit signe de tête. "C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire. Je ne peux pas le savoir à ta place, et c'est à toi de-"

"C'est nul."

"Oui, je sais," en soupirant. "On appelle ça devenir un adulte. Ça craint."

Les quelques minutes qui suivent, Dean n'arrive juste plus à tenir une conversation. Il mange quelques gâteaux, mais ça n'a pas le même goût.

Et sa mère lui manque tellement, tellement. Son parfum et la blondeur de ses cheveux, sa mère lui manque tellement que la douleur lui broie le cœur. C'est comme la perdre une deuxième fois et Dean ne comprend plus ce qu'il ressent.

Plus rien n'a de sens, plus de couleurs et Dean se déteste si fort.

"Comment était ton père?" en levant subitement la tête.

Bobby tique, un peu surpris. Il plisse les yeux. "Violent," finit-il par répondre.

"Tu n'en parles jamais."

"Toi non plus," un sourcil arqué.

"C'est un peu facile de me dire ça maintenant, tu ne trouves pas?" réplique Dean. "On peut ne pas en parler?"

"Tu ne veux pas en parler?"

"Non," sans vouloir le regarder. "Je ne veux pas en parler, et je… là, entendre n'importe qui dire du mal de lui, je ne peux pas."

.

Dean ne peut pas réaliser. Son père est mort, tout le monde le lui a dit, il l'a _ressenti,_ son père est mort mais ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ça n'arrive pas.

C'est étrange, parfois, comme les choses semblent si floues et presque légères, comme s'il ne les vivait pas. Dean est ailleurs. En dehors de lui-même, peut-être, il ne se sent plus vraiment exister dans la même réalité. Tous ces gens qui s'agitent autour de lui, les voix, les visages, toute cette vie, Dean n'a plus l'impression d'en faire partie.

Il n'a plus l'impression d'exister en même temps que les autres et pourtant, il ressent tellement plus.

Dean ne peut pas réaliser.

John est mort et Dean ne le comprend pas.

.

"Dean?"

Dean rouvre les yeux. Il les ferme trop fort pour réussir à s'endormir. Castiel est allongé à côté de lui, son poids dans son dos, si proche que son souffle tape contre sa nuque. Ils sont immobiles depuis ce qui semble être l'éternité, Dean a insisté pour que Castiel reste vraiment avec lui, pour qu'il dorme et pour qu'il ne laisse pas Sammy passer la nuit ici.

Et Castiel a cédé. A chacune de ses demandes, il a cédé.

"Dean?" encore une fois.

"Mmh," à peine audible.

"Tu trembles," une main sur sa hanche.

"Non," en faisant de son mieux pour hausser très légèrement les épaules. "Je ne tremble pas."

"Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière, ou alors-"

"Elle est déjà venue refaire mes pansements," fatigué. "Et elle m'a regardé comme si j'avais le cancer. Comme s'il fallait prendre des gants avec moi ou comme si j'étais je ne sais pas quel petit truc complètement cassé. Non, merci."

"Tu n'es pas… un petit truc," répond Castiel. "Tu n'es pas un petit truc complètement cassé."

"Merci," en serrant doucement son poignet.

"Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu adresser la parole à Sam?"

"Je ne sais juste pas quoi lui dire," en passant un bras sous son oreiller. "Il s'attend à ce que je réagisse d'une certaine manière, j'ai le droit de m'effondrer mais pas complètement parce que je vois comme il me regarde. Je sais que c'est pas juste, je sais que Sammy mériterait un vrai grand-frère, peut-être même n'importe qui d'autre que moi, mais j'ai plus… faire semblant de tenir le coup, je peux plus."

"Sam n'attend pas de toi que tu fasses semblant, Dean."

"Il croit qu'il peut comprendre, qu'il peut… qu'il imagine," en soufflant. "Il ne peut pas. Je n'arrive même pas regarder mon frère dans les yeux parce que je sais qu'il me regarde et ce qu'il voit, c'est… c'est Dean qui a pété les plombs, c'est que je ne sais plus où j'en suis et que j'ai besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Il ne voit plus que ça. Je ne suis plus rien d'autre."

"Il a peur pour toi," en caressant distraitement son ventre. "Sam tient vraiment à toi, tu sais, et il est juste-"

"Mais je sais," avec un léger soupir. "Je sais qu'il tient à moi. Un peu trop, peut-être. Il ne voit même pas que je suis… je suis moins que rien, Cas."

"Arrête," plus bas.

Dean se tait. Son souffle se saccade un peu, il le retient jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air commence à brûler. Puis, un peu brusquement, il roule sur le dos et lève les yeux vers lui. "Je peux te demander un truc?"

"Oui," simplement.

"Le fait que je reste… proche d'Amélia," en choisissant ses mots. "Le fait qu'elle soit toujours là, que… tu n'aimes pas ça, hein? Ça t'énerve beaucoup."

"C'est vrai," en hochant la tête. "Ça m'énerve beaucoup. La voir là, elle te tourne autour et c'est vrai que je n'aime pas ça. Elle ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte, mais te récupérer, c'est ce qu'elle cherche."

"Alors pourquoi tu n'exiges pas que je-"

"Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça," en le coupant. "Tu n'es pas un jouet. Ou un objet qu'on partage, tu sais… je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. Je ne vais pas te demander de ne plus jamais lui parler."

"Je ne crois pas qu'Amy cherche à me récupérer, tu sais," un peu hésitant.

"Tu ne vois pas sa manière d'être avec toi?"

"Elle est-"

"Elle est trop proche, Dean," le ton légèrement, très légèrement moins doux. "Il y a… elle a cette façon de te regarder. De te toucher. Elle te touche comme si vous étiez encore ensemble et j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ça. Tu trouves que je sonne comme… comme le genre de personne à fouiller dans ton téléphone?"

"Tu ferais ça?" les sourcils froncés.

"Probablement pas."

"Tu sais que je suis avec toi, hein? Que c'est toi que je… c'est avec toi que je suis. Cas."

Castiel se mordille nerveusement la lèvre. La jalousie est un trait de caractère qu'il essaie de réprimer, il refoule du mieux qu'il peut ce qu'il sait être un peu trop de possessivité. Il sait que c'est trop, et Dean n'a jamais fait en sorte de canaliser ça. Au contraire. Il jouait avec.

"Tu me disais la même chose, Dean," en se raclant la gorge. "A la fac. Tu m'as dit la même chose tellement de fois… que tu étais avec moi, que tous les autres ne comptaient pas et que tu ne restais qu'avec moi."

"Cas…"

"Et pourtant, tu sentais toujours le parfum de quelqu'un d'autre," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Tu t'allongeais à côté de moi, et j'avais tellement envie de te repousser. Mais tu me cherchais. Tu me cherchais jusqu'à ce que je cède, et tu me laissais te prendre et te faire presque mal. Ça se passait comme ça entre nous, Dean. Et tu trouvais quand même le moyen de me dire que tu étais avec moi alors tu… tu comprends? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te faire confiance, et Amélia est toujours là, toujours près de toi. Ça réveille ce que j'ai du mal à contenir et c'est juste… je n'ai pas confiance."

"Je sais," en roulant sur le côté pour se retrouver totalement face à lui. "Je ne veux que toi, Cas. Je ne regarde personne d'autre. Je suis vraiment à toi."

"Tu le penses vraiment."

Ça ne sonne pas comme une question, Dean le sait. Il passe le bout de ses doigts sur son visage, refait les contours et caresse la ligne de son sourcil. "Bien sûr," finit-il par répondre. "J'ai… j'aime bien ça. Vraiment. L'appartenance, je veux dire. Me sentir comme ça, tu sais, comme si c'était réellement plus que de l'amour. C'est plus que de l'amour."

Il effleure sa lèvre inférieure et puis comble les quelques centimètres qui les séparent pour l'embrasser. Très doucement, c'est plus une caresse qu'un vrai baiser. Ce sont les mots que Dean n'arrive toujours pas à lâcher.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de ça, tu sais," poursuit-il. "D'un lien comme celui-là. D'un lien comme celui-là avec toi."

"Je sais."

"Je suis désolé si je… si je suis trop difficile ou si je m'appuie trop sur toi," en baissant les yeux. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Et je… merci. Pour toute à l'heure. De ne pas m'obliger à faire ce que toi, tu voudrais, juste parce que tu penses mieux savoir que moi. Je suis sûr que tu sais que je suis assez perdu pour obéir à n'importe quoi, mais tu ne l'utilises pas."

"Tu pensais que je le ferais?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui," sincèrement. "Pour me protéger."

"Tu as besoin de ça?"

"Je ne sais pas, je… non," en soufflant. "J'ai juste besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé et de réaliser que mon père… qu'il est vraiment mort. Que je ne vais plus jamais le revoir, plus jamais l'entendre, plus jamais… rien. J'arrive pas à réaliser, et c'est un peu… je ne sais pas comment dire ça, mais c'est un peu comme si j'oubliais pendant quelques secondes et puis ça me revient dans la gueule comme ça, tu vois, c'est juste… j'ai l'impression de ressentir sans arrêt la même chose. Je suis bloqué à ce moment, quand le médecin a dit qu'il était désolé, puis j'oublie parce que c'est vraiment pas possible, c'est vraiment… pas possible. Et c'est en boucle et ça n'arrête pas. Ça ne va jamais s'arrêter."

.

Castiel finit par s'endormir, il s'endort avant lui et Dean ne s'endort pas du tout. Il reste là, à fixer la lumière du couloir et à attendre de se réveiller. Il voudrait se réveiller. Rien n'est réel, tout est juste… flou. Altéré.

Le plus doucement possible, il repousse le bras de Castiel, passé autour de sa taille. Il patiente une seconde. Castiel a le sommeil léger mais pourtant, il ne se réveille pas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas réellement dormi depuis trop longtemps.

Dean s'assoit sur le bord du lit, les jambes dans le vide un court moment avant de se lever. L'air est froid contre la peau nue de ses bras. Il laisse la porte entrouverte derrière lui, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à Castiel, toujours dans la même position. Paisible.

Le couloir est presque désert, à l'exception d'une infirmière que Dean a déjà aperçue plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle lui adresse un petit sourire, légèrement hésitante, puis s'approche. "Vous allez bien?" demande-t-elle.

"Non," sans réfléchir.

"Vous ne pouvez pas dormir?"

"Vous avez déjà testé les matelas, ici?" en prenant appui contre le mur. "Moins deux étoiles, si je peux me permettre."

"Mmh," avec un léger rire, presque attendrie. "Vous êtes sûr que c'est le matelas, Dean?"

"Vous connaissez mon prénom?"

"Évidemment. Dean."

"Et le vôtre, qu'est-ce que c'est?" en penchant la tête.

"Elena."

"Je ne vous avais jamais parlé, alors comment est-ce que vous pouvez déjà connaître mon prénom?"

"J'étais là, l'autre soir," explique-t-elle. "Quand votre père est-"

"D'accord," en la coupant.

"Désolée," plus douce. "Comment vous vous sentez?"

Dean semble réfléchir un très long moment. Il n'a pas envie de répondre. Il détourne les yeux. "Comment j'étais?" incertain. "L'autre soir, je veux dire. Je ne me souviens de rien. Comment j'étais?"

"Incohérent," en lui offrant une moue compatissante. "Très violent. Vous avez dit des choses qui n'avaient pas tellement de sens, vous avez… vous savez, fracassé la vitre du distributeur. J'en ai vu d'autre, mais c'était quand même assez impressionnant."

"Mmh," un peu amer.

"Est-ce que vous voulez que je bipe le docteur Jefferson?"

"Il est encore ici?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est son tour de garde, et il est… pratiquement ici tout le temps," en haussant légèrement les épaules. "Il dort souvent dans son bureau."

"Il aime son boulot à ce point?"

"Oh, oui," en soufflant. "C'est un très bon psy."

"Je n'arrête pas d'entendre ça," plus bas.

"Je peux le biper, si vous voulez. Ça pourrait vous aider. De parler à quelqu'un, je veux dire, de lui parler à lui."

"Je ne sais pas, je-" en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Il est vraiment tard."

"Ce n'est pas un problème."

"Bon," hésitant. "Bon… d'accord. Allez-y. Vous pouvez le biper, si vous êtes sûre que ça ne va pas le déranger."

C'est un petit pas, tout petit, et Dean n'en a même pas encore conscience.

.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Gabriel ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Dean n'est pas le plus difficile, mais très imprévisible. Il se refuse à demander de l'aide et pourtant, tout en lui la réclame.

Alors Gabriel ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. L'incertitude pourrait être déstabilisante s'il n'avait pas l'expérience et moins confiance en lui, s'il n'avait pas appris à se détacher suffisamment pour trouver le juste milieu. Mais un peu plus que l'expérience, il a la passion. Pas de famille, personne pour l'attendre mais son métier est une vocation et il n'a jamais eu besoin de rien d'autre.

Il glisse son téléphone dans la poche de sa blouse en traversant le couloir.

Dean a le dos calé contre le mur, il n'a pas l'air de regarder quoique ce soit ou de le vouloir. Il sursaute.

"Excuse-moi," en s'arrêtant près de lui. "Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer."

"Ça va," en tournant à peine les yeux dans sa direction.

"Où est Castiel?"

"Il dort," en haussant les épaules. "Il a besoin de dormir."

"Pas toi?" en penchant légèrement la tête.

"Ça va," répète-t-il. "Et je suis… insupportable quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je vais le réveiller si je reste."

Gabriel fronce les sourcils. Il l'observe attentivement. Dean se tient plus droit, il s'est décalé d'un pas et son corps semble plus tendu. C'est peut-être inconscient mais sa posture est plus agressive. Il rejette, sans avoir vraiment l'air de s'en rendre compte.

"Quoi?" après un silence.

"Je n'ai rien dit," répond Gabriel.

"Vous me dévisagez comme si j'avais les résultats du loto tatoué sur le front."

"C'est involontaire," en lui adressant un petit sourire. "Excuse-moi."

 _"C'est involontaire,"_ en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts, le ton imitant exagérément le sien.

Gabriel ne relève pas, plus fasciné qu'autre chose. Le comportement de Dean est classique, en même temps si propre à lui. Il ne fait pas que se défendre, il cherche. Il cherche les limites. Il cherche à savoir jusqu'où il peut provoquer avant de rencontrer les limites.

"Comment tu te sens?" un moment plus tard.

Visiblement agacé, Dean lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. "Vous ne servez à rien," en commençant à se détourner.

"Alors pourquoi avoir demandé à ce qu'on me bipe?"

"J'ai rien demandé," en s'arrêtant. "L'infirmière l'a proposé et j'ai accepté. J'ai rien demandé et vous avez sûrement un tas d'autres choses à faire."

"D'accord," très calmement. "Alors tu veux bien _accepter_ une consultation?"

"Maintenant?" surpris.

"Oui," répond Gabriel. "Tu as autre chose à faire?"

"Et vous?"

"Est-ce que tu peux essayer de comprendre que je ne suis pas en train d'occuper mon temps-libre et que je peux prendre un moment pour toi parce que c'est important?"

Dean le fixe très longtemps, les yeux plissés. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire, ni comment réagir ou lui répondre. "Vous allez laisser tomber avant moi," finit-il par lâcher. "Mais si vous avez du temps à perdre, ok. Ok pour la consultation."

"Mon bureau est à l'étage du dessus."


	60. Par cœur

**Dean est clairement en train de tomber vraiment tout en bas (si vous vous demandez si ça peut être pire, la réponse est oui)**

 **Et pourtant comme je l'ai dit pour le chapitre précédent, il ne lâche pas totalement. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas d'un psy, et pourtant… il parle beaucoup**

 **Un dernier point : Charlie et Dean vont pas mal se rapprocher, plus que ce qu'ils sont déjà**

 **Et Cas… bah, Cas reste Cas**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Gabriel ouvre la porte, presse l'interrupteur et s'efface pour le laisser entrer.

Nerveux, Dean s'arrête vers le milieu de la pièce. Il balade son regard sur le bureau, les fauteuils en cuir noir et, un peu plus loin, les canapés. Il y a des bibliothèques et deux grands canapés.

"Tu peux choisir le canapé, si tu veux," doucement.

Dean hésite encore un court moment avant d'attraper une chaise qui traîne contre le mur. Il la retourne et s'assoit à califourchon dessus.

"D'accord," en passant derrière le bureau.

"Pourquoi des canapés?"

"Certains patients se sentent plus à l'aise. Pourquoi prendre une chaise alors qu'il y a des fauteuils?"

"Parce que je suis plus à l'aise," en posant ses coudes sur le dossier de la chaise.

"D'accord," encore une fois. "Est-ce que tu-"

"Vous allez prendre des notes?" coupe Dean. "Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche, avec un vrai psy."

"Un vrai psy?" en tiquant.

"Amélia n'a jamais… enfin, c'était juste différent."

"Différent?"

"Vous avez quel âge?" en changeant brusquement de sujet.

"Ce n'est pas le genre de questions que tu es censé poser," toujours si calmement.

Gabriel l'est trop, trop calme, et Dean déteste ça. Il cherche et ça ne prend pas et c'est agaçant. Il serre un peu les dents. "Quoi, c'est un secret d'état?" sarcastique. "Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir à qui je parle?"

"Tu poses des questions parce que tu veux savoir à qui tu parles, ou parce que tu n'as pas envie de parler de toi?"

"Perspicace, en plus," avec un rire.

"Je vais avoir quarante-trois ans," répond Gabriel. "Qu'est-ce qui était différent avec Amélia?"

"Je suis obligé de parler?"

"Non," en secouant doucement la tête. "On peut même s'arrêter là, si c'est ce que tu décides."

"Je n'ai encore rien dit," les sourcils froncés. "Je ne suis pas obligé de parler mais je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de l'hôpital sans votre accord?"

"Pour ta propre sécurité."

"Ou la vôtre," du tac-au-tac. "Ça la fout super mal, un patient qui se suicide à la sortie."

"Tu as l'intention de te suicider?"

"J'en sais rien, moi," gêné. "Comment je suis censé le savoir? C'est pas un truc brutal et incontrôlé?"

"Je suis persuadé que tu sais que non," le ton très neutre. "Ce n'est pas brutal et incontrôlé, c'est la concrétisation d'une idée qui obsède. Ça peut durer des semaines ou des années, mais c'est souvent très réfléchi, rarement un vrai coup de tête."

"Mmh," en baissant distraitement les yeux sur ses mains.

"Est-ce que cette idée t'obsède?" sans essayer de le brusquer.

"Je ne sais pas," en ravalant difficilement sa salive. "Ça ne marche pas comme ça."

"Comment est-ce que ça marche? Est-ce que tu peux visualiser ce que tu ferais?"

"On ne va pas en parler," en se détournant. "C'est personnel, et je ne veux pas en parler. Et me retrouver enfermé je ne sais où, c'est pas-"

"Qui parle de t'enfermer?" en cherchant son regard. "Je ne vais pas-"

"Oh, oui, je suis sûr que vous avez dit la même chose à tous les gens coincés en hôpital psychiatrique."

"Je ne propose presque jamais l'hospitalisation," en posant un coude sur le bureau. "Et quand c'est le cas, je propose. J'impose rarement, seulement en cas de danger immédiat et jamais plus de quatre jours. Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça."

"Je ne veux pas rester ici pendant quatre jours."

"Et je n'ai jamais dit que les choses allaient se passer comme ça."

"Mmh," encore une fois. "Pourquoi pas l'hospitalisation? Pourquoi vous n'imposez pas quand vous pensez que c'est nécessaire?"

"Ce n'est juste pas ma manière de faire," répond Gabriel. "Ça peut faire beaucoup plus de mal que de bien, et je trouve ça plus violent qu'autre chose."

Dean relève les yeux. Les mots rassurent, il voudrait bien savoir comment faire confiance plus facilement. Il ne sait pas comment faire. "C'était vraiment différent avec Amélia," finit-il par lâcher. "Il y a eu une seule consultation normale, dans son bureau et avec les vouvoiements. La deuxième fois qu'on s'est vus, c'était… dans ma voiture. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un et j'ai appelé et on a passé la nuit à discuter et à manger dans ma voiture."

"Ça ressemble beaucoup à un premier rendez-vous."

"Sam était rassuré de savoir que je parlais à quelqu'un," sans tenir compte de sa remarque. "Je suis sûr qu'il trouvait déjà qu'Amy était trop proche, mais c'était mieux avec elle. Elle était toujours là, elle me laissait être invivable et complètement déglingué. Elle s'occupait de moi quand j'avais trop bu, quand j'abusais des somnifères parce que c'était trop dur et qu'il fallait juste… que ça s'arrête un moment."

"Que ça s'arrête?"

"Elle a dit qu'elle vous avait parlé de moi," en soufflant. "Alors est-ce qu'elle vous a dit…? Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et qu'elle vous a dit ça. Ce qui s'est passé."

"Oui," doucement. "Dans les grandes lignes."

"Super. Pas besoin d'en parler, alors. Vous avez les bases."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "J'ai pas besoin d'en parler."

"D'accord," sans le quitter des yeux. "Mais tu voulais que ça s'arrête. Est-ce que-"

"La première fois que j'ai embrassé Amy," en le coupant. "Je savais déjà que c'était une erreur. On le savait tout les deux. Mais c'était… j'avais tellement besoin de quelqu'un, elle était là et je l'aimais, je l'aimais sincèrement même si c'était pas de la bonne manière, elle était là et j'avais besoin de ça."

"De quelqu'un?"

Il y a un silence, très court, et Gabriel ajoute :

"De quelqu'un ou de Castiel?"

"C'est autre chose dont on ne va pas parler," catégorique.

"Pour quelle raison?" simplement.

"Parce que j'ai décidé qu'on en parlerait pas," sans hésiter. "Alors… voilà. Les choses étaient différentes avec Amy. Et si vous voulez savoir, je la préfère."

"Je sais," avec un léger rire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous savez?"

"Qu'elle est ton habitude."

"Et c'est mal?" un sourcil arqué.

"Mal, je ne sais pas," en soufflant. "Elle n'a jamais été psy pour toi. Il n'y a pas eu de thérapie."

"Je m'en suis sorti sans," buté. "Et j'ai accepté une nouvelle personne dans ma vie. C'était déjà beaucoup pour moi."

"C'est vrai, c'était déjà beaucoup."

"J'y suis allé pour mon frère," après un autre silence, un peu plus long. "Il a pris le rendez-vous et j'y suis allé pour lui. Parfois je suis reconnaissant, et d'autres fois… d'autres fois j'aurais voulu qu'il ne le fasse pas. J'aurais voulu qu'il me laisse m'enfoncer."

"Pourquoi?" attentif.

"C'est-" les mots coincés. "Laissez tomber. Mon frère a fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux."

"Le mieux pour toi, ou le mieux pour lui?"

"Laissez tomber," répète Dean.

"D'accord," sans insister. "Et ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours? Est-ce que tu peux en parler?"

"Comment je peux parler d'un truc dont je ne me souviens pas?"

"Tu peux essayer de me dire comment tu te sens par rapport à ça."

"Ils me traitent tous comme si j'allais exploser," en souriant, nerveux. "Sam me regarde et je sais que tout ce qu'il se dit, c'est que son frère est cassé. C'est… je ne sais pas, il a l'air de me voir comme une poupée qu'on vient de fracasser contre le mur, il prend des pincettes, il est tout doux, et je ne suis plus Dean. Je suis le truc auquel il faut faire attention, le truc fragile. Vous voyez? C'est presque drôle."

"Drôle?"

"Ouais," en remuant un peu sur sa chaise. "On était à la cafétaria, Sam arrêtait pas de parler, de parler, de parler, j'écoutais même pas. Il comble le vide, il essaie mais il y a des trucs qu'il ne veut surtout pas dire, pas me dire à moi. J'ai demandé où était mon père, et Sammy m'a regardé comme si je venais de lui dire de me tirer dessus. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des mots qu'il s'empêche de prononcer, comme si ça changeait quelque chose. Ouais, on était à la cafétaria, et j'avais vraiment envie de lui en détourner une. Il fait comme s'il comprenait, tu parles, il pige rien à rien."

"Tu penses que Sam n'est pas-"

"Il s'en rend même pas compte," en soupirant d'exaspération. "C'est sûrement ça, le pire. Il ne le fait pas exprès, je sais qu'il est juste comme ça, c'est Sammy. Quand ma mère est morte, il était… il était insupportable. Toujours sur mon dos. Fais ça, Dean, essaie, mange un truc. Tu ne devrais pas boire autant. Fais attention à toi. J'ai passé la nuit à m'inquiéter pour toi, Dean, j'ai peur et regarde-toi. Regarde-toi, t'es une épave. Puis regarde-moi, j'ai besoin de toi," en roulant des yeux. "J'adore mon frère, je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais parfois je voudrais juste qu'il arrête, qu'il se taise et qu'il me lâche. Qu'il arrête… juste, qu'il arrête. Vous trouvez que je suis une horrible personne?"

"Je ne suis pas là pour juger," simplement. "Tu ne crois pas que Sam est juste très inquiet pour toi et qu'il-"

"Bien sûr que si," en le coupant encore une fois. "Il ne devrait pas. Je mérite pas… je mérite pas de l'avoir. Je veux qu'il le comprenne et qu'il arrête de croire que je vaux quelque chose. Et qu'il me laisse tranquille. C'est à peine si j'ai le droit de bouger ou de sortir prendre l'air. Je voulais juste sortir, et Cas m'a couru après, je suis sûr que Sam lui a demandé de m'empêcher de le faire."

"C'est ce que Castiel a fait?"

"Non," en mordillant sa lèvre. "Il m'a prêté sa veste, il m'a embrassé et il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il a dit qu'il priait pour me suffire."

"Est-ce qu'il te suffit?"

"Mon père le hait," sans répondre.

"Haïssait, Dean," pour le reprendre.

"Quoi?" en se figeant.

"Tu as dit-"

"Peu importe," plus froid. "Mon père a des tas de défauts, mais je voudrais juste… j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement et qu'il comprenne que Cas… qu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour moi. Il ne comprend rien. Il ne va jamais comprendre, maintenant."

"Dean-"

"Laissez tomber," en se redressant. "Je suis fatigué, je suis vraiment… je suis fatigué. J'ai pas envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pas envie de comprendre ni de chercher des solutions qui n'existent même pas. Et surtout, surtout, j'ai pas envie qu'on essaie de me rassurer en disant que c'est pas ma faute, que j'aurais rien pu y faire ou que mon père ne mérite pas que je me sente comme ça pour lui. C'est moi… c'est moi qui ne mérite pas… je ne mérite rien du tout. Alors vous pouvez arrêter d'essayer. Vous devriez arrêter d'essayer."

Ses yeux brillent et les larmes perlent sur le bord de ses cils. Il les retient de toutes ses forces, Dean ne veut pas et ne peut pas pleurer maintenant. Pas devant lui. Gabriel l'observe un moment, puis acquiesce. "Tu devrais te reposer," dit-il. "Redescendre, et te reposer."

"C'est ça, me reposer," en se levant. "Quelle bonne idée."

Il replace la chaise contre le mur sans le regarder, il ne dit rien et commence à s'avancer vers la porte. Une main sur la poignée, il se retourne. "Vous pensez que je suis dépressif?" demande-t-il, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais ce mot l'obsède.

"Tu penses l'être?"

"Vous êtes médecin, oui ou non?" agacé. "Vous êtes censé savoir ce genre de choses mieux que moi."

"Alors on en reparlera plus tard," répond Gabriel. "Quand j'aurai assez d'éléments pour répondre à ta question avec plus de certitudes."

.

Dean prend les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur, il longe le couloir et s'arrête devant la porte qu'il a laissée entrouverte. Il hésite un moment avant de se retourner.

"Vous n'avez pas envie de dormir?"

"Est-ce que vous me surveillez?" en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec l'infirmière.

"Pas vraiment," en secouant la tête. "Pas vous en particulier. C'est mon travail de m'assurer que tout va bien."

"Tout ne va pas vraiment bien."

"Je sais," répond Elena. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose, ou-"

"Est-ce que vous avez un téléphone? Je ne sais pas où est le mien."

"Bien sûr," les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Elle fouille dans la poche de sa blouse et lui tend son téléphone. Dean la remercie, son sourire un peu forcé, avant de désigner le bout du couloir d'un geste de la main. "Je vais…" fait-il. "Je reviens."

Elena acquiesce, mais ne le lâche pas des yeux quand il s'éloigne.

.

Au bout du couloir, Dean se cale dans un coin, le plus isolé possible. Il s'appuie longuement contre le mur en fermant les yeux, le téléphone brûle entre ses mains, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais c'est tellement plus fort que lui. Il rouvre les yeux et compose le numéro qu'il connaît par cœur.

L'espoir le consume, l'espoir détruit ce qui reste de lui.

Il tombe directement sur la messagerie, et la voix de son père résonne à son oreille :

 _"John Winchester. Laissez un message ou rappelez un peu plus tard. Si c'est toi, Dean, tu sais où me trouver."_

Dean écoute, il rappelle plusieurs fois pour écouter encore. Ça lui brise le cœur, c'est incroyable comme ça fait mal, tellement plus mal que ce qu'il peut encaisser.

Il écoute en boucle ces quelques mots, son prénom, le ton peut-être un peu formel, un peu trop froid mais si familier.

 _Tu sais où me trouver._

Mais Dean ne sait plus. Dean se sent comme s'il était seul au monde.

Les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues sont vraiment brûlantes, il essaie de les chasser mais n'y arrive pas. Il raccroche et revient sur ses pas, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il les relève à peine en donnant un coup sur la porte qu'il devine être celle du bureau du personnel. Il n'entre pas. "Merci," en tendant le téléphone.

Elena se lève, soucieuse. "Dean?" fait-elle. "Est-ce qu-"

"Ça va aller," simplement.

"Vous pleurez," avec un geste vers son visage.

"C'est rien."

"Vous ne voulez pas que je-" en s'approchant suffisamment pour poser une main sur son épaule.

"Pas ça," en se dégageant.

"Vraiment désolée," sincère. "Je peux rappeler le docteur Jefferson, si vous voulez, je peux-"

"Non… non," sans vraiment hésiter. "Ça ne sert à rien."

"Vous êtes sûr?"

"Dean?" derrière lui.

Il se retourne lorsque Castiel sort de la chambre. Il devine tout de suite qu'il est réveillé depuis longtemps, assez longtemps pour comprendre.

"Approche," en s'avançant vers lui, une main tendue.

Dean la prend et se jette quasiment dans ses bras, aussi près de lui qu'il pourrait l'être. Silencieux, les sanglots secouent ses épaules. Castiel le serre contre lui mais ne dit rien, il échange un regard avec l'infirmière, un regard entendu et un sourire presque désolé. Elle fait volte-face pour retourner dans le bureau et leur laisser le couloir.

"Dean," en caressant le bas de son dos. "Tu ne veux pas qu'on rappelle le-"

"Non," à peine audible. "J'ai déjà parlé un peu… un peu trop. Je veux plus."

"D'accord, d'accord, regarde-moi," en prenant son visage entre ses mains. "Tu peux me regarder, Dean?"

"Pourquoi faire?" sans chercher à se défaire de l'étreinte.

Ils se regardent un moment, Dean fait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas détourner les yeux. C'est difficile, les larmes lui brouillent la vue et Castiel a l'air tellement anéanti, lui aussi.

"C'est trop dur, Cas, c'est trop dur."

"Je sais," tout doucement. "On va essayer de retourner s'allonger. Tu veux bien?"

"Juste s'allonger?" à voix très basse. "Avec toi?"

"Mmh," en déposant un baiser sur son front. "Ne réfléchis pas trop."

"Je vais pleurer."

"Et tu peux pleurer, Dean, tu as le droit," en le guidant jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chambre. "Tu as le droit de pleurer et de te sentir si mal que ça. Tu as vraiment le droit d'avoir si mal."

Dean s'allonge et serre les draps dans son poing. Il frissonne sans savoir exactement de quoi.

"Je vais te chercher une autre couverture," en contournant le lit.

"Non," légèrement paniqué. "N'essaie pas de t'en aller."

"Le placard est juste là, Dean," avant de faire coulisser la porte pour attraper une couverture, pliée sur l'étagère du haut. "Je ne m'en vais pas."

Il pose la couverture, l'enroule presque dedans et puis s'allonge dans son dos en le serrant aussi fort qu'il le peut. "Tu vois," fait-il. "Ne panique pas."

"J'ai froid," en s'accrochant à son avant-bras.

"Ferme les yeux," en se redressant pour embrasser sa tempe.

Castiel voudrait dire les mots qui rassurent, dire que tout ira bien mais la vérité, c'est qu'il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas mentir comme ça.

.

Lorsque Dean rouvre les yeux le lendemain matin, il flotte. Il y a ce court moment de flottement, le calme plat pendant lequel il ne réalise rien.

Il y a le calme, puis il y a la douleur. Plus intense encore que la veille.

Dean ne se retourne pas, il ne bouge pas. Il respire.

Près de sa nuque, le souffle de Castiel est régulier. Il ne l'a pas lâché, son bras reste autour de sa taille et sa chaleur irradie dans son dos. Dean ne cherche pas à le réveiller. Il ne saurait pas quoi dire, de toute façon.

Une nouvelle fois, il ferme les yeux. Le sommeil est trop accueillant, c'est une échappatoire et Dean semble ressentir toute la fatigue du monde.

.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, Charlie se plante dans l'encadrement de la porte, déjà ouverte par les infirmières un peu plus tôt. Dean s'est réveillé, à peine, il s'est accroché lorsque Castiel a essayé de se lever et maintenant il ne lâche plus.

Charlie ne s'avance pas, elle reste sur le seuil. "Comment il va?" tout bas.

"Nuit difficile," répond Castiel.

Il ne bouge pas pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller, un bras autour de sa taille et le deuxième enfoncé dans le matelas pour se redresser sur un coude. "C'est mieux qu'il dorme, pour l'instant," sur le même ton.

"Il ne pourra pas dormir pour toujours."

"Je sais," en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean, son visage détendu par le sommeil.

"Les gars des pompes funèbres, tu sais… ils sont venus chercher le corps de John," en se mordant la lèvre. "Sam a pleuré. Ruby l'a forcé à rentrer se reposer, on a passé la nuit en bas, à la cafétaria, il ne voulait pas quitter l'hôpital. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait toute à l'heure. Sam est vraiment… il ne sait pas comment gérer, je crois. Et Dean le rejette."

"Personne ne sait comment gérer."

"C'est vrai," simplement. "Amy a dit qu'il sortirait sûrement aujourd'hui, peut-être en début d'après-midi. Gabriel a dit la même chose quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, toute à l'heure. Ce mec ne dort jamais."

"Dean a accepté une consultation, cette nuit," en étouffant un bâillement dans sa main. "Je l'ai senti se lever, et je l'ai entendu dans le couloir quand il parlait avec une infirmière. Et il a accepté de suivre Gabriel dans son bureau. Je ne sais pas… il est redescendu et il a demandé un téléphone. Il pleurait quand je suis sorti de la chambre."

"Qui est-ce qu'il a appelé?" les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"J'ai ma petite idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois qu'il l'a appelé… lui. Je crois qu'il a écouté sa voix sur le répondeur."

"C'est juste… oh," en ravalant la douleur. "Comment tu peux savoir ça?"

"Je devine beaucoup."

"Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Moi non plus," en soufflant. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire et j'ai du mal à savoir quoi faire. Et pourtant, je… je ferais n'importe quoi. Dean pourrait me demander n'importe quoi."

"Tu devrais aussi penser un peu à toi, Cas, tu sais?" soucieuse.

"Je peux te retourner la remarque."

"C'est vrai," admet Charlie. "Tu ne veux pas sortir prendre un café?"

"Je ne le laisse pas se réveiller tout seul," en secouant la tête.

"Je vais prendre ta place," avec un pas en avant. "Il ne va pas se réveiller tout seul."

"Tu as l'intention de t'allonger avec lui?"

"Cas," en roulant des yeux. "Dean a dormi avec moi des tas de fois. C'est platonique et ça ne changera jamais. Va prendre un café et laisse-moi ta place un moment."

Castiel hésite encore une seconde, il regarde Dean, puis Charlie. Il acquiesce. "Bon," en se redressant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. "S'il se réveille, dis-lui que je ne suis pas parti. Que je suis juste dans le couloir et que je ne l'ai pas-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas," le ton toujours très bas. "Il ne va pas croire que tu l'as abandonné."

Dean remue lorsque Castiel retire le bras qu'il gardait autour de sa taille. Il casse le contact physique et Dean semble le ressentir dans son sommeil, sans pour autant se réveiller. Il dort plus profondément que d'habitude, presque trop, comme s'il ne voulait pas être conscient.

Parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, Castiel se penche et l'embrasse tendrement sur la tempe avant de sortir du lit. Charlie lui adresse un léger sourire, attendri et triste à la fois. "Ne t'inquiète pas," répète-t-elle.

Castiel sort de la pièce en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Tout doucement, Charlie prend sa place et s'allonge près de Dean. Pas complètement, elle s'appuie sur un coude et laisse sa tête reposer dans sa main.

Dean somnole, un bras passé sous son oreiller. Il sent bien le mouvement autour de lui, il sait que ce n'est plus Castiel, c'est Charlie et son parfum est différent. C'est agréable aussi, familier et vraiment très doux. Ça ressemble à pas mal de ces nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble, des nuits plus simples. Dean se sentait bien, en sécurité, Charlie ne lui demandait rien, elle était juste là et c'était apaisant d'avoir quelqu'un sans que ce soit difficile.

Ce n'est pas Castiel, mais Charlie sent quand même un peu la sécurité.

"Dean?" quand il commence à se retourner.

"Mmh," en roulant sur le dos. "Salut."

"Salut," avec un sourire. "Cas est dans le couloir. Il va revenir."

"Il va bien?"

"Relativement," en remettant délicatement ses cheveux en place. "Et toi?"

"Fatigué," en fermant les yeux.

"Tu ne dors pas du tout comme d'habitude."

"C'est quoi, comme d'habitude?" sans comprendre.

"On ne peut pas parler à côté de toi sans te réveiller, d'habitude," en jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

"T'as fini de me tripoter?" l'air boudeur. "On dirait que tu me prends pour une peluche, là, Charlie."

"Je ne te tripote pas," en roulant des yeux. "Tu sais, ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une vraie soirée ensemble. Avec les films et les pizzas, les glaces et-"

"Et l'alcool."

"Je ne vais pas te faire boire," en secouant la tête. "Tu me prends pour qui?"

"Pour ma meilleure amie," simplement.

"Tu n'as plus le droit de boire, Dean."

"C'est ça," sarcastique.

"Dean," en soupirant.

"Tu crois que j'ai quel âge?"

"Tu crois qu'il y a un âge auquel tu gagnes le droit de te noyer dans le whisky?"

"Arrête de me parler de whisky," en marmonnant.

"D'accord," en lui tapotant la joue du bout de l'index. "Mais tu peux quand même passer chez moi un de ces soirs."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais comme si on avait tout effacé, Charlie?" les yeux dans les siens. "Comme si t'avais plus de raison d'être en colère ou de m'en vouloir?"

"Je peux faire la part des choses."

"Tu peux aussi ne pas avoir pitié de moi, et-"

"Arrête," en le coupant. "Tu me connais mieux que ça. Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, et tu es toujours suspendu jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement."

"Alors pourquoi tu-"

"Tu veux que je te dise de te démerder alors que je veux… que j'ai besoin d'être là?" les sourcils légèrement froncés. "On est amis depuis trop longtemps, et c'est trop important pour moi pour que je puisse balayer ça si facilement parce que tu as fait n'importe quoi. Tu es trop important pour moi."

Dean se mord la lèvre en baissant les yeux, sincèrement touché. "Tu es trop importante pour moi aussi," finit-il par répondre. "Je vais vraiment rester suspendu si longtemps?"

"Dean," faussement exaspéré. "Ce n'est même plus suspendu, en fait, tu es arrêté. Gabriel a dit qu'il te ferait un certificat médical."

"Quand est-ce qu'il a dit ça?"

"Toute à l'heure, quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir," en effleurant distraitement la ride d'expression qui creuse son front. "Il a aussi dit que tu pourrais probablement sortir toute à l'heure."

"Probablement?" un sourcil arqué. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, probablement? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, toute à l'heure?"

"Il va repasser te voir," simplement. "Il est déjà passé, mais tu dormais."

"Et Amy?"

"Elle évite Cas, alors elle a juste demandé comment tu allais."

"Ok," en soufflant. "Mais est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

"Personne ne va bien, Dean, tu sais?"

"Je ne veux pas être arrêté," en marmonnant. "Je veux retourner travailler et-"

"C'est inenvisageable pour l'instant," l'interrompt Charlie. "Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu pètes un câble avec une arme entre les mains. Tu n'es pas viré, tu as toujours ta place mais pour l'instant c'est hors de question que je te laisse revenir travailler normalement. Hors de question. Je l'avais déjà décidé toute seule mais si en plus, ton psy dit qu-"

"C'est pas mon psy," visiblement contrarié.

"Dean…" en roulant des yeux. "S'il te plaît. Essaie juste de te laisser aider. S'il te plaît."

"Non," en se retournant pour ne plus la voir.

"Tu vas bouder?"

"Je ne boude pas, je suis fatigué."

"Oh, allez," en passant le bout de son index sur sa nuque. "Ne fais pas ça."

"Mais arrête," en haussant plusieurs fois l'épaule pour la faire bouger. "Arrête de me harceler."

"Alors regarde-moi."

"T'es pas supportable," en obtempérant.

"Mais tu m'aimes," avec un sourire.

"Je t'adore."

"Ouais," en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. "Je sais. Pousse-toi un peu, maintenant, tu prends trop de place."

Dean grogne mais se décale pour la laisser s'allonger sur le dos, son épaule près de la sienne. Charlie tend le bras pour attraper son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Elle démêle les écouteurs et lui en tend un. "J'ai téléchargé des tas de trucs pour toi, tu vas voir."


	61. Cendres

**Chapitre un peu transitoire, le prochain est vraiment plus long et les choses évoluent**

 **Dean n'arrête juste pas de se casser la gueule, il est agressif et blessant, son entourage réagit comme il peut… pour l'instant ils soutiennent, ils n'en sont pas encore à le remettre à sa place (Dean en aura besoin plus tard)**

 **Enfin bref, plusieurs chapitres compliqués à venir**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Son gobelet à la main, Castiel longe plusieurs fois le couloir. Il fait les cent pas, des aller-retours jusqu'à se retourner encore une fois pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Amélia. Il recule, un peu sans s'en rendre compte. "Salut," parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Amélia n'est pas réellement intimidante, pas au sens propre du terme et ce n'est pas comme ça que Castiel le ressent, mais il n'est pas à l'aise.

"Salut?" répète-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire?"

"Laisse tomber," en roulant des yeux. "Je peux savoir comment il va?"

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir?" en penchant la tête.

"Je sais quand quelqu'un veut de moi ou non."

"Vraiment?" sans parvenir à retenir un léger sarcasme. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours, toujours là, Amy?"

"Amélia," pour le corriger.

"Peu importe," en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

"Alors hier tu dis que tu es désolé, et aujourd'hui tu-"

"J'ai dit plusieurs fois que j'étais désolé," coupe Castiel. "Et c'est vrai. Mais je ne t'aime pas et tu le sais. Je n'aime pas savoir que tu lui tournes autour. Je suis sûr que tu sais aussi que ta manière d'être avec lui, cette proximité que tu gardes avec lui, ça n'aide pas. Ça n'aide personne."

"Dean fonctionne comme ça," simplement.

"Je sais très bien comment Dean fonctionne," en croisant les bras. "C'est pour cette raison que je ne lui demanderai jamais de mettre un terme à votre… relation. Relation, ou n'importe quel autre nom que tu voudrais donner à ce que vous avez tous les deux."

"Tu crois sincèrement qu'il le ferait?"

"Je _sais_ qu'il le ferait," très calmement.

"Alors vas-y, Cas," les yeux dans les siens. "Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?"

"Je n'ai pas d'ordres à donner, et tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que je le respecte," en soupirant d'impatience. "Trop pour le forcer à faire quoique ce soit. Il t'aime, et-"

"Tu es tellement… tellement condescendant. C'est impressionnant."

"C'est ce que tu tenais à me dire?" cette fois plus exaspéré.

Amélia l'observe un court moment, elle-même souvent surprise d'être capable de détester quelqu'un comme elle le déteste, lui. Elle détourne les yeux en soupirant. "Non," répond-elle. "Je _tenais_ à savoir comment il va."

"Mal," un peu moins tendu. "Il va très mal. Charlie a dit qu'il pourrait sortir aujourd'hui, est-ce que…?"

"Oui," en passant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque. "Ça ne sert à rien de le garder ici. Il n'est pas… pas réceptif à ce genre de soins. Je sais que… bon. Je vais mettre ce que je ressens pour toi de côté juste pour te dire que c'est normal si tu as peur pour lui et si tu… si tu ne te sens pas toi-même stable. C'est difficile de passer autant de temps près de quelqu'un dans cet état-là. Dean est suicidaire, depuis très longtemps et c'est difficile à vivre pour tout le monde. Il ne veut pas l'admettre mais il est dépressif, je crois que ça remonte à vraiment plus loin que ses vingt-ans et il ne… il n'a jamais voulu se soigner. Même le lui dire, c'était pas possible. Il ne veut rien entendre. Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi mais je… je ne veux rien d'autre que l'aider."

"Et qui va t'aider, toi?"

"Quoi?" sans comprendre.

"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'infliges de rester," sans la lâcher du regard. "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?"

"Et toi? Pourquoi tu t'infligeais de rester avec lui, à New-York? Pourquoi tu t'infligeais de rester ici quand il était encore avec moi et qu'il te repoussait? Tu sais pourquoi, Castiel. Toi et moi, on sait pourquoi on reste."

.

Dean regarde la télévision une grande partie du reste de la matinée. Charlie reste avec lui, descend un moment et lui rapporte plusieurs paquets de bonbons qu'ils partagent.

Il ne parle pas beaucoup, presque pas du tout et somnole plus qu'autre chose.

Un peu avant midi, il se réveille en sursaut. Charlie n'est plus à côté de lui. Il fait un peu froid, il pleut, il se sent seul. Il repousse les couvertures et se lève, légèrement paniqué. "Cas?" en mettant un pied en dehors de la pièce.

C'est tout ce qui lui vient quand il ouvre la bouche. Cas.

L'estomac noué, il reste sur le seuil. D'ici, il ne peut pas vraiment voir ce qui se passe dans le couloir, le bureau du personnel est désert et tout a l'air vraiment très calme. Il sait qu'il n'est pas dans le service des urgences, le calme est plutôt normal mais le silence l'oppresse.

Il y a ce néon qui clignote, c'est angoissant et Dean n'arrête pas de lever la tête, il plisse les yeux. Prudemment, il avance. Un seul pas. Le néon semble briller un peu plus, un peu trop avant de s'éteindre complètement.

Dean traverse le couloir. Il tourne à l'angle, il n'y a personne. Personne ici. Il frotte ses avant-bras, à la recherche de la chaleur mais rien n'y fait. Il n'y a personne.

Encore, il avance. Il avance, un pas après l'autre et Dean s'enfonce dans le couloir et tous les néons s'éteignent sur son passage. Les uns après les autres et tout est complètement noir.

.

Dean, Dean, Dean. Eh, bébé. N'aie pas peur. Tu n'es pas tout seul, bébé, je suis là. Tu n'es pas un problème et rien n'est ta faute.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, la seconde juste avant de se réveiller, Dean pourrait jurer que les mains sur son visage sont celles de sa mère. Douces, familières et rassurantes. Cette voix, c'est sa mère.

C'est Charlie, et Dean déteste ouvrir les yeux. Il déteste souffrir en ouvrant les yeux.

Il repousse ses mains et se décale dans l'espoir d'être hors de portée. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" l'air perdu.

"Tu avais l'air de-"

"Mais où t'étais?" presque agressif. "Je me suis réveillé tout seul et t'étais pas-"

"Dean," doucement. "Tu rêvais. Je n'ai pas bougé et toi non plus."

"Quoi?"

"Tu t'es rendormi et c'était juste un rêve, Dean."

"Mais j'ai-" les mots coincés, tout est coincé. "Je déteste cet endroit."

"Tu ne te sens pas en sécurité ici?" en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

"Non," catégorique. "Non, c'est froid et je suis tout seul. Je déteste ça, Charlie, je déteste vraiment ça."

"Tu n'es pas tout seul."

"Je déteste quand même cet endroit," en secouant la tête. "Je ne devrais pas être là et je… où est Cas?"

"Tu dormais quand il est repassé," simplement. "Il est-"

Dean se dégage des couvertures sans lui laisser le temps de finir, il l'ignore complètement quand elle l'appelle et sort de la pièce.

Le couloir n'est pas désert, pas aussi animé qu'aux urgences mais c'est étrangement rassurant. Il s'approche de la première infirmière qu'il croise, il ne l'a jamais vue mais celle-ci lui sourit. Dean ne le lui rend pas.

"Vous avez besoin de-"

"Est-ce que vous pouvez biper le docteur Jefferson?"

"Je peux, mais il est en consultation pour l'instant," sans le quitter des yeux. "Il a dit qu'il descendrait pour vous dès qu'il pourrait."

"Pour mes papiers de sortie?"

"Pour décider de vous laisser sortir ou non," corrige l'infirmière. "Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider?"

"Je ne sais pas, je… je ne me sens vraiment pas bien ici," sans réfléchir avant de parler. "Je ne sais pas où est Castiel et je-"

"Castiel est descendu à la cafétaria avec… je crois que c'était votre frère."

"Grand, les cheveux brillants et la tête de chiot?"

"Oui," avec un léger sourire.

"Je peux descendre aussi?"

"Seulement si quelqu'un vous accompagne."

"J'ai vingt-sept ans," en roulant des yeux.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu-"

"Ok," en commençant à se retourner. "Merci."

.

Charlie l'accompagne jusqu'à la cafétaria sans faire le moindre commentaire sur son humeur plus que massacrante. Elle lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il sort de l'ascenseur avant elle, une fois les portes à peine ouvertes.

Il traverse le hall et balaye la cafétaria du regard. Il tombe directement dans le bleu des yeux de Castiel, celui-ci penche légèrement la tête en le regardant s'approcher. "Dean?" quand il s'arrête à hauteur de la table. "Est-ce que tu… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Ce qui ne va pas?" en jetant moins d'un coup d'œil à son frère. "Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que je suis complètement coincé ici, que je suis fatigué et que je ne savais pas où tu-"

"Tu n'es pas coincé ici, Dean."

"Où est Amy?"

"Je ne sais pas," répond Castiel. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je veux sortir d'ici, et je veux sortir maintenant," au bord de la crise de nerfs. "Elle peut signer mes papiers de sortie, et je-"

"Elle ne signera pas tes papiers de sortie," en le coupant.

"Et pourquoi?"

"Tu peux essayer de te calmer et de comprendre que c'est important de faire attention à ce que tu ne-"

"Mais j'ai déjà pété un câble, Cas," un ton plus haut. "Quelle importance? Toi, essaie de te calmer. Passe à autre chose."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" trop calmement.

"Tu ne voudrais pas me hurler dessus?" après un court moment passé à le dévisager. "Tu ne voudrais pas… putain mais c'est pas possible. D'être aussi calme, t'es toujours calme et tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'énerves."

"Baisse le ton," les yeux légèrement plissés. "Tu as le droit d'être en colère, mais-"

Dean soupire bruyamment. Ses nerfs sont à bout, il ne contrôle pas ce qu'il ressent et peut-être encore moins les mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Il voudrait pleurer, de douleur ou de frustration, de tant de choses à la fois qu'il ne sait plus mais c'est tellement plus facile de se défouler comme ça. Castiel ne mérite pas cette rage et Sam non plus, il ne mérite vraiment pas que son frère l'ignore comme il le fait. Et pourtant, c'est presque un automatisme. Dean ne mérite plus qu'on tienne à lui, de toute façon.

Il balaie tout ce que Castiel pourrait dire d'un geste de la main. "Oh, non, non," les larmes aux yeux. "La ferme, Cas, ok. La ferme."

"Excuse-moi?" en se levant lorsque Dean fait volte-face et s'éloigne. "Dean."

Celui-ci ne s'arrête pas, il croise Charlie mais continue tout droit. Castiel le rattrape avant l'ascenseur et l'agrippe par le bras. Le geste n'est pas violent mais suffisamment ferme. Dean se retourne, les yeux baissés. "Quoi?" à peine audible.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Dean?"

"Rien," sans changer de ton. "C'est pas toi."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ça?" une main toujours sur son bras.

"Je ne sais pas," incapable de le regarder.

"Tu ne sais pas?"

"Je suis juste… j'ai peur et je-"

"Et tu ne peux pas passer tes nerfs comme ça, Dean," en passant un doigt sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. "Ça ne marche pas. Je sais que c'est difficile et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je ne vais pas juste rester là à encaisser les coups que tu donnes pour te défouler. Me parler comme tu viens de le faire, ça ne passe pas."

Il y a un court silence, puis la tension retombe. Dean acquiesce. "Je suis désolé," en croisant son regard. "J'ai juste… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, je voudrais rentrer avec toi tout de suite mais l'infirmière à qui j'ai parlé a dit qu-"

"On va rentrer," doucement. "Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu rejettes ton frère comme ça, Dean?"

"Je ne le rejette pas."

"Si," plus patient. "Tu l'as à peine regardé. Tu ne veux pas lui adresser la parole et ce que tu as dit, hier… tu l'as blessé."

"Blessé?" avec un rire. "Sammy est blessé?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu-"

"Je réagis comme ça parce que c'est pas pour moi que Sam devrait avoir mal," en secouant la tête. "C'est pas pour moi qu'il devrait s'inquiéter. Quoi, on va enterrer mon père et Sam pleure pour moi? Ça n'a pas de sens, c'est pas juste et je peux pas le regarder. Je ne mérite pas qu'il-"

"Parce que ton père mériterait quoi, Dean?" le ton légèrement acide.

"Ne dis pas ça," en reculant d'un ou deux pas.

"Ne dis pas quoi?"

"Ne parle pas de mon père si tu n'as rien… rien de bien à dire."

"Il n'y a rien de bien à dire, Dean," avant de réussir à retenir les mots.

Ces mots, Castiel les regrette presque tout de suite. Les traits de Dean se décomposent, la douleur qu'il ressent explose sur son visage alors qu'il se détourne en pressent une de ses mains contre sa bouche.

"Dean, j'ai… excuse-moi," en s'approchant. "Je suis désolé."

"C'est bon," en essayant de le repousser.

Castiel insiste, plus tendre qu'autre chose en le prenant dans ses bras. Dean finit par ne plus essayer, il se laisse aller contre lui sans pour autant vraiment rendre l'étreinte.

"Je suis désolé," répète Castiel. "Je ne voulais pas te-"

"J'ai besoin d'une cigarette," en s'écartant. "Je vais… je vais sortir un moment."

"Est-ce que tu veux que je-"

"Non," en essuyant rapidement ses joues. "C'est juste un moment, Cas. Je reviens."

.

Dean se laisse tomber sur un banc, les jambes un peu tremblantes et le cœur vraiment lourd. Il ramène son genou contre sa poitrine, un peu comme pour essayer de se contenir.

Ses émotions sont plus intenses, elles semblent presque plus vraies et trop difficiles à encaisser.

Il allume une cigarette, tire dessus mais le goût de la fumée le dégoûte. Il crache. Sa tête tourne presque violemment lorsqu'il baisse les yeux sur la cendre qui se consume tout doucement.

Sans réfléchir, il remonte sa manche pour exposer son poignet, celui qui n'est pas encore blessé.

Sans réfléchir, il écrase le bout de la cigarette contre sa peau. Appuie jusqu'à la brûlure. Juste une petite brûlure.

C'est presque rien, c'est le début.

.

Castiel garde les yeux braqués sur les portes du hall, vraiment inquiet. Il tapote nerveusement le plat de la table du bout des doigts.

"Cas?"

"Mmh," l'air un peu absent.

"Cas," répète Charlie.

"Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul," en fermant très brièvement les yeux. "Je-"

Dean repasse les portes à ce moment-là, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, il ne s'arrête pas et ne croise le regard de personne en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c'est différent d'hier soir?" demande Sam.

"J'ai… j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû dire," en se mordillant la lèvre. "Charlie?"

"Je vais y aller," en se levant. "C'est peut-être plus simple, entre Dean et moi."

"Plus simple?"

"Oui," simplement. "Tu sais. On n'a pas d'histoires trop compliquées à gérer. Je vais rester avec lui et ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en occupe."

Elle s'éloigne avant de le laisser répondre. Castiel soupire longuement, à la fois troublé, à la fois un peu contrarié.

Sam ne le lâche pas du regard, un sourcil arqué. "Me dis pas que t'es jaloux," fait-il. "Sérieusement. T'es jaloux?"

"Non," en se détournant.

"Mais si," avec un léger rire. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, Cas. Pas de raison d'être jaloux, c'est Charlie et Dean. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir pensé qu'ils finiraient par sortir ensemble. C'est ce que j'ai cru, et Dean a vraiment beaucoup ri quand j'ai voulu lui en parler."

"Mais elle a pris ma place dans le lit, Sam. Tu trouves que c'est normal?"

"Pour eux, oui," simplement. "C'est normal. Je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Tu as dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, pas qu'elle me virerait du lit pour s'allonger avec lui," en marmonnant.

"Tu devrais voir les choses autrement."

"Comment est-ce que je devrais voir les choses?" un peu confus.

"Charlie est toujours là pour lui," répond Sam. "Elle est là depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. C'était comme… de l'extérieur, ça ressemblait à un coup de foudre, et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Charlie ne le lâchera jamais."

"Un coup de foudre?"

"Oui," en souriant, comme un peu attendri. "Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, crois-moi. Ils ont essayé de s'embrasser une fois, ils avaient trop bus tous les deux et c'était même drôle à voir. Ils ont ri et puis voilà, il n'y a jamais rien eu de sexuel ou de romantique entre eux."

"Ils ont essayé de s'embrasser?" en grimaçant.

"On passait la soirée dans un bar, ils jouaient à qui pouvait récupérer le plus de numéros de téléphone, il y avait pas mal de vodka et je crois qu'ils ont décidé tous les deux d'essayer," en haussant les épaules. "C'était bizarre, ça avait l'air maladroit et ils se sont repoussés l'un l'autre en éclatant de rire."

"Mais ils peuvent quand même dormir ensemble," en soufflant.

"Dean l'aime, Cas," plus doucement. "Pas comme il t'aime toi, il n'a jamais aimé personne comme il t'aime toi mais il aime Charlie. Et réciproquement."

"Tu veux dire que c'est plus qu'amical?"

"Oui. Dean t'expliquerait ça sans doute mieux que moi."

"Je crois que je ne peux juste… pas comprendre," admet Castiel. "Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation."

"Mais tu as Dean. Toi et Charlie, vous êtes les seules personnes avec qui il veut bien passer du temps. Il est… il ne veut même pas me parler."

"Il ne sait juste pas quoi faire, Sam."

"Mais moi non plus," en secouant la tête. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire non plus. Je veux l'aider mais je ne sais plus comment, j'ai… j'essaie de ressentir ce que je suis censé ressentir après la mort de mon père. J'essaie mais je-"

"Ce que tu es censé ressentir?" en tiquant. "Tu crois vraiment que tu es censé ressentir quelque chose de défini à l'avance? Ça n'a… vraiment aucun sens."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que Dean m'en veut de ne pas-"

"Il ne t'en veut pas de ne pas souffrir, tu sais, je crois qu'il s'en veut de savoir que c'est pour lui que tu as le plus mal," un peu en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Il pense qu'il ne le mérite pas."

"Ça n'a vraiment pas de sens," en fermant les yeux.

"Ça en a beaucoup pour lui," le ton plus bas. "Je crois que la manière dont il souffre, en ce moment, c'est la seule chose sensée pour lui."

.

Plus tard, Dean fait quelques aller-retours dans le couloir, il retourne dans son lit mais se relève et marche encore un peu. D'impatience, il triture les coins de son oreiller en rallumant la télévision qu'il a déjà éteinte une bonne dizaine de fois.

Charlie reste avec lui un moment, à ne rien faire, à être juste là avec lui.

.

Sur le seuil, Cas hésite un peu avant d'entrer. Dean lui sourit. Il lui sourit et se lève, s'approche assez pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. "Est-ce que Sam va bien?" en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Tu devrais le lui demander," un bras dans son dos.

"Mmh," sans vraiment répondre. "Tu peux venir t'asseoir avec moi?"

"Où est Charlie?" en le laissant prendre sa main.

"Elle passe un coup de téléphone," en s'asseyant sur le lit. "Elle ne veut pas que j'entende si c'est pour le bureau. C'est très agaçant."

"Tu n'as pas à penser au travail pour le moment."

"Ah, et je suis censé penser à quoi?" en repliant une de ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

"A toi," simplement. "Tu sais… essayer d'aller un peu mieux."

"Et toi?" en caressant l'intérieur de sa paume. "Et si je pensais juste à toi?"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu-"

"Cas," en se penchant pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres. "Arrête de parler, Cas. Je vais penser un peu plus à toi. Tu as dit, et Charlie aussi… vous avez dit que j'étais égocentrique. Je sais. Je vais changer ça et être exactement ce que tu veux."

"Dean," en le repoussant très délicatement par l'épaule. "Non."

"Non, quoi?"

"Tu ne comprends pas, Dean, c'est… ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça," en secouant la tête. "T'effacer pour moi, m'effacer pour toi, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu comprends?"

"Non," sincèrement.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas comme être avec les autres, hein?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas avoir une relation équilibrée," en caressant sa joue. "Il n'y a vraiment rien d'équilibré entre nous."

"Quoi?" en se figeant, soudain envahi par la panique. "Mais tu… mais alors est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne… que tu-"

"Dean," plus doux. "Je n'ai pas dit ça."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

"Entre nous, tu te souviens… tu te souviens comment tout a commencé?" sans lâcher sa main. "Rappelle-toi la toute première fois. Une énième soirée étudiante, on avait un peu bu et on a couché ensemble. J'étais juste un de plus sur ta liste, Dean."

"Oh, alors quoi," contrarié. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas trouver à dire, maintenant? Que la première fois, tu m'as baisé contre une porte et que c'était-"

"C'est ce qui s'est passé."

"Et tu n'as pas aimé?"

"Si," en soupirant. "Mais c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé, et j'ai… dis la vérité, s'il te plaît. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on continue. Sur le moment, c'était juste un coup rapide et tu ne voulais pas de lendemain. Il y a eu d'autres fois et finalement… on était juste coincés parce qu-"

"Je ne peux pas écouter ça," en se détournant.

"Dean, s'il te-"

"Non," en le coupant. "Je ne peux pas t'écouter détruire les bons souvenirs que j'ai de toi. Ça a été différent avec toi dès le début. Ne dis pas que je ne voulais pas."

"D'accord," même s'il brûle de répondre tellement d'autres choses.

"D'accord?"

"Pas besoin d'en parler, comme tu dirais."

"Castiel," en soufflant longuement.

Castiel n'essaie pas de répliquer. Il ne veut pas hausser le ton, il ne veut pas lâcher tout ce qu'il a pourtant vraiment envie de lâcher même s'il sait qu'il ne peut pas tout garder pour lui pour toujours. Il ne peut pas éternellement garder toute cette rancœur.

Pourtant, il l'attrape doucement par le poignet et l'attire à lui. Dean se tend mais n'essaie pas de se dégager. La douleur de la brûlure explose sur sa peau, la manche du pull qu'il a enfilé un peu plus tôt frotte contre la plaie et lui arrache presque un gémissement qu'il retient de toutes ses forces.

"Dean?" l'air soucieux. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Ça va," en calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. "Tout ira bien."

"Mais tu-"

"Mais ça va, Cas," en respirant son parfum.

Il restent silencieux vraiment longtemps, c'est très pesant au début, et puis Dean dépose un ou deux baisers contre son cou. C'est juste tendre, juste ce qu'il faut.

Gabriel donne un coup contre la porte avant d'entrer. Il se racle la gorge. "Je peux vous interrompre?" demande-t-il.

"Vous venez de le faire," en marmonnant. "Si ce n'est pas pour me dire que je peux sortir d'ici, vous pouvez faire demi-tour."

"Tu veux bien passer dans mon bureau?"

"Non," sans bouger.

Gabriel soupire, exactement en même temps que Castiel. Dean semble ne même pas s'en rendre compte. Il finit par se redresser, l'air vraiment plus qu'exaspéré. "Allez-y," en agitant la main. "Qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour que vous me laissiez sortir?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dois dire?"

"Mmh-mmh," inquisiteur. "Tous les mensonges sont bons à entendre."

"Dean," intervient Castiel. "On ne veut pas que tu mentes."

"Je vais mentir de toute façon."

"On ne veut pas que mentes," appuie Gabriel. "Je vais signer tes papiers de sortie."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle encore?" en roulant des yeux.

"Tu as un rendez-vous dans trois jours, et-"

"Avec vous?"

"Oui," en traversant la pièce.

"Je n'ai jamais dit vouloir de vous, il me semble," en soufflant. "J'ai même dit tout le contraire."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de faire… disons trois consultations?" en signant le formulaire de sortie. "Trois consultations, et tu décideras ensuite de continuer ou non."

"Et vous respecterez mon choix?" l'air méfiant.

"Oui," encore une fois. "Je respecterai ton choix."

"Ok," en marmonnant, visiblement plus que contrarié. "Trois consultations et vous me lâcherez la grappe. J'ai hâte."

"Bien," sans relever. "Tu as aussi un arrêt de travail, deux semaines pour commencer et peut-être qu'on-"

"Oui, oui, c'est ça," agacé. "Et j'ai droit aux petites pilules magiques que vous m'avez données l'autre jour?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que jusqu'à ce que je puisse être certain de ne pas t'aider à te mettre en danger, il n'y aura pas de petites pilules magiques," pour reprendre ses mots.

"Je ne comprends pas," les sourcils froncés. "Vous n'êtes pas censé m'aider?"

"Je crois qu'au contraire, tu comprends très bien," simplement. "Et moi, je comprends que pour l'instant, tu ne cherches pas l'aide que je pourrais t'apporter. N'est-ce pas, Dean?"

Pour l'instant, Dean cherche à se noyer. Il cherche l'apaisement et l'anesthésie, à oublier de la seule manière qu'il connaît.

Et peut-être qu'il n'y a plus qu'à le laisser faire.


	62. Les fleurs

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long mais il est vraiment pas mal triste**

 **Ils font tous comme ils peuvent, et les choses vont encore dérailler. Dean se laisse un peu tomber, si je peux dire ça comme ça**

 **Il y a des flash-backs, dans ce chapitre et le suivant, Dean encore enfant mais plus âgé que dans les derniers**

 **Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain, tout semble vraiment pire. Pire, si c'est possible. Dean déteste les enterrements, il les a toujours détestés. Peut-être parce que ça n'a aucun sens, en réalité, John ne croyait même pas en Dieu.

Dean ferme les yeux. John ne _croit_ pas en Dieu. C'est incroyablement difficile.

"Dean?" en s'asseyant près de lui. "Est-ce que ça va aller?"

Castiel est adorable. Parfait. Un peu trop, probablement. Il prend tellement, tellement soin de Dean, il est doux et prévenant. Il sait comment le rassurer et lui faire du bien, comment être ce qu'il faut. Parfait. Dean voudrait bien mériter ça, mériter d'avoir Cas mais il se sent moins que rien et Castiel le regarde et ça lui donne vraiment envie de pleurer.

"Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, tu sais," en traçant les lignes de l'intérieur de sa paume. "Tu peux rester ici."

"Je ne peux pas," à peine audible. "Il faut que j'aille à cet enterrement."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est mon père, parce que Sammy ne peut pas faire ça tout seul et parce qu'il veut qu'on aille déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de ma mère ensuite. Parce qu'elle, elle voudrait que j'y aille. Elle ne voudrait pas que je reste ici à penser au fait que j'ai vraiment… vraiment envie de mettre fin à la vie qu'elle m'a donnée. Il faut que j'aille à cet enterrement."

"D'accord," les yeux braqués sur son profil.

Il lève une main et caresse délicatement la ligne de sa mâchoire. Dean se laisse aller contre sa paume, il ferme les yeux et souffle, expire un peu de la douleur.

C'est incroyablement difficile.

"Tu peux refaire mon pansement?" en rouvrant les yeux.

"Bien sûr," en laissant retomber son bras. "Ça te fait mal?"

"Un peu."

Castiel se penche vers la table basse, il ouvre le tiroir pour en sortir une trousse de premiers soins. Dean remonte une seule de ses manches. En vingt-quatre heures, il n'a pas beaucoup parlé, surtout pas de ça. Il sait que Castiel s'en doute, Castiel le connaît trop bien, sans pour autant demander quoi que ce soit.

Ils restent silencieux pendant qu'il refait le pansement, en caressant doucement sa peau au passage. Ses gestes sont remplis de toute la tendresse du monde. Il ne pourrait pas faire plus, et Dean ne pourrait pas se sentir plus coupable.

"Dean?" en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Regarde-moi."

Dean secoue la tête en se détournant, les larmes aux yeux. "Il va sûrement y avoir des tas de gens, tu sais," la voix complètement brisée. "Mon père connaît des tas de gens, des anciens collègues, des… Bobby a dit qu'il viendrait. J'ai demandé à Amy de venir aussi et je… je sais même pas pourquoi, en fait, tu vas m'en vouloir parce que tu-"

"Je ne t'en veux pas," en le coupant. "Amy peut être là, Dean, ça va."

Les yeux baissés, Dean serre et desserre les poings. Il ne répond pas. Il remet la manche de son t-shirt en place en commençant à se lever. "Je devrais mettre une chemise."

"Attends… s'il te plaît, attends," en le retenant par le coude.

"Quoi?" en se rasseyant.

"Tu peux me montrer?" tout doucement. "Ton autre poignet. Tu veux bien me montrer? S'il te plaît."

Dean le dévisage, il fronce les sourcils en gardant le silence. Il semble hésiter, peser le pour et le contre avant de hocher la tête.

"Je peux?" avec un petit geste.

"Oui," sans bouger lorsque Castiel remonte sa manche et retourne son poignet.

"Tu as fait ça avec une cigarette?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," encore une fois. "Ça va."

Ça ne va pas.

"Tu veux mettre quelque chose dessus?" et Dean hausse les épaules. "Je vais juste désinfecter et mettre un pansement. Dean. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'éviter ou de cacher ce qu-"

"Tu as vraiment dû faire une putain de connerie, dans une autre vie," avec un rire. "Pour mériter de tomber sur quelqu'un comme moi. De tomber sur moi et de trop m'aimer pour me laisser tomber. Tu sais… tu sais que tu devrais t'enfuir, Cas, hein? Tu sais que je suis vraiment plus que toxique et que je-"

"Arrête," du bout des doigts contre sa bouche. "Arrête ça tout de suite, Dean."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je te le demande. Arrête de dire des choses comme ça."

Dean se tait. Il respire. C'est incroyablement difficile.

.

Une cérémonie, une cérémonie, une cérémonie. Une putain de cérémonie.

Dean a envie de rire. Il rit, d'ailleurs. Des années plus tôt, il a refusé d'assister à l'enterrement de sa mère, il n'a même pas été capable de mettre un pied dans l'église. Non, il a attendu un peu plus tard, que le cimetière soit désert. Il avait même prévu quelque chose à dire, des mots griffonnés et répétés qu'il n'a finalement pas pu lâcher.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, maman. Je vais m'en sortir. Je t'aime._

C'était stupide et Dean ne voulait pas dire ça. Il n'a rien dit du tout. Rien, c'était mieux que des reproches, mieux que _pourquoi je suis là et pas toi, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné tout seul ici?_

Et maintenant, Dean se demande sincèrement ce qu'il fait là. Il y a des photos de John un peu partout, des fleurs, Sam a commandé des tonnes et des tonnes de fleurs. Des lys blancs. C'est absurde, et ça n'a aucun sens et Sammy doit se sentir si mal.

Dean a insisté pour arriver plus tôt. Peut-être pour avoir le temps de comprendre. Il ne sait plus vraiment, l'église est encore presque vide et puis il se sent vraiment bête d'avoir pensé que cet endroit pourrait l'apaiser. Sa mère aimait beaucoup les églises, elle disait que ça pouvait aider à se retrouver. Ça n'aide pas du tout.

Au centre de l'autel, au milieu de toutes ces photos et des fleurs, il y a un cercueil. En bois foncé, le vernis est éclatant. Son père est à l'intérieur et putain, c'est incroyablement difficile. S'il s'approche, il va comprendre.

S'il s'approche, il ne parlera plus jamais de John au présent.

S'il s'approche.

Dean ne s'approche pas, il se retourne. Sam reste debout, quelques mètres loin de lui sans oser faire juste un pas dans sa direction. Il ne sait pas s'il peut. Dean fait l'effort de lui sourire. "C'est très beau," dit-il.

"Merci," très bas. "J'ai… je savais pas quoi faire d'autre."

Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour essayer d'aller mieux. Sam ne le dit pas mais Dean devine. Il acquiesce. Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens. Il s'avance quand même jusqu'à pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. "Si tu savais comme je suis désolé," en fermant les yeux. "Je suis tellement désolé, Sammy."

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je… je peux essayer de t'aider."

Dean s'écarte, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur serré. "Tu ne peux pas," répond-il.

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Essaie juste de prendre soin de toi-même, ok, Sammy?"

"Mais Dean je-" en essayant d'attraper sa main.

"Je peux mettre quelque chose dans le cercueil?" en reculant pour être hors de portée. "Je voudrais… j'ai… enfin, je peux?"

"Oui," après un silence écrasant. "Mais tu es sûr que tu-"

"Faut bien que je finisse par comprendre," en le coupant encore une fois. "Et je crois… peut-être que maman voudrait que je dise au revoir."

Il se retourne, embrasse rapidement Castiel sur la joue en passant devant lui pour se diriger vers l'autel. La voix de Sam résonne très, très fort derrière lui. Ses mots résonnent.

"Maman ne voudrait pas que tu crois que c'est ta faute, Dean," dit-il. "Elle ne voudrait surtout pas que tu te sentes si mal, que tu te détestes pour quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas changer. Pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Maman ne voudrait pas que tu te détestes parce qu'elle, elle t'aimait. Tu sais à quel point elle t'aimait."

Dean se fige un instant. Il ne revient pas sur ses pas, il ne se retourne pas et ne répond même pas. Les mots résonnent, oui, mais ça sonne si faux.

Tout doucement, il s'avance, il s'avance, il s'arrête. Il y a deux marches, Dean n'a pas réellement envie de les monter mais c'est peut-être plus facile que de faire face à son frère une deuxième fois.

Une main dans la poche de sa veste, il serre cette photo. C'est cette photo qu'il veut mettre dans le cercueil, un souvenir auquel il tient.

John ne ressemble plus à lui-même, figé comme une image. Dean ouvre la bouche, le souffle coupé. Si seulement il pouvait avoir plus mal. Si seulement il comprenait pourquoi il déteste autant qu'il pleure, peut-être que les choses ne seraient pas si incroyablement difficiles.

Les battements de son cœur sont trop forts à encaisser. Dean mord l'intérieur de sa joue. Le goût du sang, métallique, c'est assez distrayant pour lui permettre de s'approcher encore. Il pose une main sur le bord du cercueil, pour tenir débout et sentir que tout est réel. Il lève les yeux sur le plafond, le nœud dans sa gorge l'empêche de respirer.

Dean ne dit rien, il n'y arrive pas et s'il pouvait, il est persuadé qu'il cracherait de la haine. De sa poche, il sort la photo. Elle est un peu cornée mais Dean y tient, c'est une photo de ses parents et de Sam, un peu avant ses trois ans. Il y tient parce que c'était lui derrière l'objectif. Il voulait prendre la photo mais ne pas être dessus, c'était peut-être un peu étrange mais sa mère l'a quand même emmené la faire développer pour qu'il puisse la garder.

Il la regarde un court moment, il observe son père sur l'image puis son père dans le cercueil. Sa peau est cireuse. John ne respire pas. Dean s'en rend compte en glissant la photo derrière le pli de la veste de smoking qu'il porte. Et ça, c'est encore plus étrange. Les smokings, c'est pas du tout ce qu'il aimait porter, c'est pas lui. Dean serre quand même son épaule, très légèrement. Il ferme les yeux. C'est plus qu'incroyablement difficile.

John ne respire pas. John ne respire pas. Papa est mort. Dean se détourne, il revient sur ses pas et descend les marches à toute vitesse pour traverser l'allée.

"Dean?" en attrapant sa main.

Castiel le retient quand il passe devant lui, juste avant de le laisser sortir. "Dean," encore une fois.

"Je ne veux pas rester là," en secouant la tête.

"Attends… attends, je-"

"J'ai besoin d'un moment, Cas, j'ai… laisse-moi partir," sans vouloir le regarder.

"Te laisser partir?" répète Castiel. "Mais Dean… Dean. Je ne peux pas."

"Je ne veux pas rester là, je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas," en essayant de se dégager. "Je vais juste… je vais faire un tour et je reviendrai après, je… viendrai mettre des fleurs pour ma mère mais j'ai… je veux juste partir."

"Je peux venir avec toi," tout doucement.

"Non, Cas," en passant le revers de sa manche sur son visage pour chasser les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. "S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'être seul."

"Mais-"

"Je vais prendre l'air," avant de l'embrasser, presque plus intensément que d'habitude.

Il finit par s'écarter en lâchant sa main, il force un sourire et pose un baiser sur sa tempe. "Ne t'inquiète pas," dans un souffle. "Je ne vais rien faire de stupide."

Castiel ne le retient pas une deuxième fois. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque mais Dean le repousserait, sans doute moins doucement et Castiel ne veut pas se heurter à un mur.

.

L'église se remplit rapidement, Dean ne revient pas, il ne répond pas au téléphone et le silence est pesant. Castiel ne dit rien, lui. La question n'est pas posée et pourtant, c'est à se demander si elle n'est pas écrite sur les murs.

Impatiente, Ruby tape du pied par terre. "Bon," en marmonnant. "C'est sérieux, là. Pourquoi on n'est pas en train de le chercher?"

"Parce qu'il veut être seul," répond Castiel.

"Seul pour quoi faire?"

Sam et Amélia soupirent en même temps, Charlie reste plus que silencieuse.

"C'est vraiment pas possible," agacée. "Toujours, c'est toujours à moi de poser les questions qui fâchent."

"Tu peux parler moins fort?" souffle Charlie. "On est dans une église, et c'est une cérémonie funéraire. T'es au courant?"

"Ouais, et je me demande bien ce qu'on fout ici."

"Pour Dean," réplique Sam.

"Mais Dean n'est pas là, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué," en s'accrochant à son bras. "Et dans quel état on va le retrouver, à votre avis?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?"

"Oh, pitié," en roulant des yeux. "On va vraiment faire comme si on savait pas exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire? C'est Dean. Il est définitivement parti se bourrer la gueule. Il est même sûrement ivre mort quelque part, à l'heure où on en discute. C'est sûr qu-"

"Tu vas la fermer?" coupe Charlie.

"Super," sarcastique. "Faites comme si j'étais la seule à le penser. Faites comme si on avait pas peur. Et toi, Charlie, tu-"

"Je te jure, Ruby, que si tu ne la fermes pas," en lui adressant un regard plus que glacial. "Je vais t'en détourner une."

"Charlie," intervient Amélia, debout juste à côté d'elle.

"Quoi?"

"Ruby a raison," très calmement. "Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il répond aux sms, au moins?"

"Plus depuis une demi-heure," admet Castiel, la voix plus basse pour ne pas interrompre la cérémonie. "Il-"

Les portes grincent bruyamment, le bruit que font les gonds résonne dans l'église lorsque Dean entre. L'ivresse est plus qu'évidente, dans ses pas et sa manière de se rattraper au premier banc qui lui tombe sous la main. Il fait signe au prêtre de reprendre alors que le silence s'éternise un peu trop longtemps, les regards se tournent vers lui. "Faites pas attention à moi," en agitant la main, les gestes désordonnés. "Continuez à faire ses éloges, allez-y."

Ruby se racle la gorge, toujours plus sarcastique. "Qui disait quoi, déjà?" en glissant un regard à Castiel.

Il ferme brièvement les yeux, l'air vraiment plus que fatigué, avant de sortir du rang pour faire quelques pas dans l'allée. Il agrippe Dean par la taille, à la fois pour l'aider à tenir debout, à la fois pour commencer à l'éloigner. "Dean," en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

"Arrête," en essayant de se dégager. "Laisse-moi rester ici."

"Dean, s'il te plaît," en soufflant. "Essaie de ne pas faire une scène au-"

"Je vais faire une scène si tu me laisses pas écouter cette putain de cérémonie," légèrement agressif. "Je veux écouter, Cas. C'est mon père, c'est son enterrement et t'as pas le droit de-"

"D'accord," plus pour le faire taire qu'autre chose. "D'accord. Viens."

Il le guide et le soutient, Dean est tout sauf stable en s'avançant dans la rangée.

"Tu veux t'asseoir?" demande Charlie, au moment où le prêtre reprend.

"Non," en s'accrochant à Castiel. "Faites pas tous cette sale tête. Je ne suis pas bourré."

"Tu pues la vodka, Dean," en serrant brièvement sa main. "Est-ce que tu-"

"Où est Bobby?" en changeant brusquement de sujet.

"Devant," avec un petit signe du menton. "Et toi, où tu étais?"

"Avec Gwen," un peu plus contre Castiel, le menton posé sur son épaule. "Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Tout est ok."

"Tout n'a pas vraiment l'air ok," commente simplement Amélia.

"Merci, Amy," ironique. "Tu nous éclaires tous de ton infini savoir. Vous savez ce que je sais, moi? Je sais que John Winchester n'ira pas au paradis. Pas possible. Les gens bien vont au paradis. Je suis sûr que même moi, j'ai plus de chance que lui de me retrouver au paradis. Et pourtant, baiser avant le mariage, je connais, l'adultère, je connais, putain, même le si grand péché de l'homosexualité, je connais. Je connais beaucoup, avec tout ce que je me suis tapé. Mais je suis sûr que j'ai plus de chance d'aller au paradis parce qu'on est là à écouter un abruti dire que mon père était comme ces bonnes personnes dont on a envie de dire du bien. C'est vraiment… vraiment des conneries, et-"

"Dean," coupe Castiel. "Baisse d'un ton. Tu es dans une église, tu sais, tu ne peux pas-"

"Je ne peux pas quoi?" vraiment ivre. "Je ne peux pas dire la vérité?"

"On va aller prendre l'air," en glissant son bras sous le sien.

"J'ai dit que je voulais-"

"Dean," en échangeant un regard avec Sam. "Tu tiens à peine debout et on va sortir, toi et moi, on sort tout de suite."

Dean ne proteste pas vraiment, il ne résiste même pas lorsque Castiel l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Sa prise est plus ferme, pas brutale mais il ne lui laisse pas réellement le choix.

Une fois dehors, Dean le repousse. "C'est quoi ton putain de problème?" le ton très haut. "Pourquoi tu fais ça, Cas, pourquoi tu me-"

"S'il te plaît," sans bouger. "Dean… s'il te plaît."

"Je voulais pas que… je voulais pas."

Et sa voix, tout doucement, sa voix s'éteint. Il s'éteint. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent comme ça, il ne voulait pas vraiment boire comme il a fini par le faire. C'était juste un verre pour se donner du courage et puis comme à chaque fois, Dean n'a jamais assez de courage.

L'alcool n'efface pas la douleur. Au contraire, c'est encore infiniment plus difficile, l'alcool fait tomber ses barrières mais Dean y retourne toujours. Il sait que ça n'aide pas, il y retourne quand même. Peut-être dans l'espoir de retrouver l'ivresse des premières fois, ce qu'il ressentait, tellement engourdi et tellement _mieux_. Tellement plus supportable.

C'était un verre, un fond de vodka et puis un quatrième et Dean voudrait être prêt à admettre le problème.

"C'est pas juste, c'est pas-" en s'étouffant sur les mots. "Sammy a commandé toutes ces fleurs, putain j'ai… tu imagines à quel point il doit souffrir pour ne rien trouver d'autre à faire que préparer l'enterrement d'une personne qu'il haïssait? Et ce prêtre à la con, et ce qu'il dit, ces mensonges, j'ai… qui va croire ça, Cas? Qui peut croire ça alors que la vérité, c'est que mon père mérite pire que l'enfer?"

Castiel ne dit rien, il ne sait plus comment répondre. Il prend sa main dans la sienne en comblant le peu de distance qui les sépare. Dean se laisse faire, presque complètement détendu contre lui. "Me lâche pas," en l'embrassant, si délicatement, juste sous l'oreille. "Tu sais comme j'ai besoin de toi?"

.

 **"Sammy, attends," en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière eux. "Enlève au moins ton bonnet."**

 **Déjà presque dans l'escalier, Sam se retourne et revient sur ses pas en retirant son bonnet et son manteau en même temps. Dean les lui prend des mains. "Va aussi dire bonjour à maman," avec un signe de tête vers la cuisine.**

 **"J'allais le faire," en soufflant.**

 **Il disparaît dans la cuisine et puis en ressort aussi vite qu'un courant d'air. Un peu amusé, Dean lève les yeux au ciel. Il pose ses affaires sur la commode et traverse l'entrée. "Eh," en contournant sa mère, debout devant l'évier, pour se hisser sur le plan de travail à côté d'elle. "Salut."**

 **"Salut," en s'essuyant rapidement les mains.**

 **Mary se penche et l'embrasse sur la joue, ébouriffant rapidement ses cheveux au passage. Rapidement parce que Dean se pense un peu trop grand pour ça, maintenant. Il lui adresse pourtant un vrai sourire.**

 **"Pourquoi est-ce que Sammy est si pressé?" demande Mary.**

 **"Il veut finir le livre qu'il a commencé à la bibliothèque toute à l'heure," en attrapant un torchon pour commencer à essuyer la vaisselle posée sur le plat de l'évier.**

 **"Tu l'as emmené à la bibliothèque après l'école?"**

 **Dean raccompagne son frère chaque soir après l'école, c'est une habitude ou un rituel. Il l'attend devant le portail, il n'est jamais en retard et Sam sourit toujours en le voyant.**

 **"On passe devant tous les soirs," reprend-il. "Il demande souvent à ce qu'on y aille et je… j'aurais pas dû? On était un peu en avance, ce soir, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait juste s'arrêter un peu. La bibliothécaire lui a fait une carte pour qu'il puisse emprunter des livres."**

 **"Pourquoi tu penses que tu n'aurais pas dû?" en replongeant les mains dans l'eau.**

 **"Je devrais te demander la permission avant de-"**

 **"Tu prends soin de ton petit-frère," doucement. "C'est bien qu'il veuille aller à la bibliothèque."**

 **"Ok," en reposant deux assiettes l'une sur l'autre à côté de lui. "Alors j'ai… j'ai promis qu'on irait au moins une fois par semaine. Tu es d'accord?"**

 **"Bien sûr," en tirant sur le bouchon de l'évier pour vider l'eau. "Et ta journée à toi?"**

 **"Normale," en haussant les épaules. "Est-ce que… est-ce que le proviseur t'a appelée, aujourd'hui?"**

 **"Oui," en relevant les yeux dans les siens.**

 **"Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de me crier dessus?"**

 **"Je ne suis pas ton père, et j'attends que tu m'en parles toi-même," sans hausser le ton. "Alors?"**

 **"C'est pas-" en détournant le regard. "C'est rien."**

 **"C'est rien?" répète Mary. "Tu as déjà failli être exclu du collège il y a deux mois, Dean. Parce que tu t'es battu. C'était déjà difficile de convaincre le proviseur que c'était juste un évènement isolé, que tu ne recommencerais pas et maintenant, ça?"**

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?"**

 **"Que tu fumais dans l'enceinte de l'établissement," les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Il aurait dû dire autre chose?"**

 **"Est-ce que papa est…?"**

 **"Oui," simplement. "Il était là quand le proviseur a appelé. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en parler avec lui, et-"**

 **La porte d'entrée claque brutalement. Dean reconnaît les gestes de son père, puis sa voix :**

 **"Dean," fait-il, trop grave. "Dean Winchester, viens ici."**

 **John entre dans la cuisine, les poings serrés et les yeux braqués sur lui. Dean descend du plan de travail en quatrième vitesse et contourne l'îlot central pour être hors de portée. "Papa, je-"**

 **"Je t'ai dit de venir ici," hors de lui. "Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre, tu vas voir si tu as encore envie de fumer. Viens ici, Dean."**

 **"John," en l'attrapant par le coude.**

 **"Non, ça suffit," en se dégageant. "Passer tous ses caprices, c'est terminé. Tu sais ce que ce gosse mérite, Mary? Une dérouillée. Il ne sait pas où est sa place et je vais lui apprendre à-"**

 **"Dean, monte dans ta chambre," en s'interposant, les mains en avant pour retenir John lorsque celui-ci s'avance. "Tout de suite."**

 **Dean obéit sans hésiter, quittant la cuisine sans doute plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Mary patiente quelques secondes, le temps d'écouter ses pas dans l'escalier.**

 **Glaciale, elle recule d'un pas et lève les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?" demande-t-elle.**

 **"C'est à moi que tu poses la question?"**

 **"Je te préviens, John, je te préviens que si tu lèves la main sur un de mes enfants," sans le lâcher du regard. "Tu penseras à l'avocat pour le divorce. Tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire? Je sais que Dean est difficile et crois-moi, je suis aussi énervée que toi, mais tu ne régleras rien en lui tapant dessus."**

 **"Évidemment," plein de dédain. "Ton fils a vraiment besoin que quelqu'un le remette à sa place, tu sais, il est-"**

 **"** _ **Notre**_ **fils," en le corrigeant. "Arrête,** _ **arrête**_ **de faire comme s'il ne méritait pas que tu aies un minimum de considération pour lui et que tu-"**

 **"Parce que c'est trop demandé qu'il soit juste** _ **normal**_ **?"**

 **C'est peut-être ce que John a dit de plus dur, il est tellement sincère que le mot semble presque acide. Il fait un pas en arrière, une main à l'arrière de sa nuque. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait de travers avec lui, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas mais bordel, tu sais mieux que personne que quelque chose cloche," en secouant la tête. "Dean a des réactions disproportionnées, il n'y a pas une putain de semaine qui passe sans qu'il fasse une crise de colère, il s'énerve et il casse tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Il est intenable, Mary, il est-"**

 **"Ce que j'ai fait de travers?" coupe-t-elle. "C'est moi qui fais les choses de travers? Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée… tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Tu n'essaies pas de comprendre ou de réussir à-"**

 **"Dean ne veut pas qu'on le comprenne," agacé. "Il ne veut rien écouter."**

 **"Il écoute quand on prend le temps de lui parler, John. C'est très simple."**

 **"Il écoute quand** _ **tu**_ **prends le temps de lui parler," en soufflant. "Toi et personne d'autre. Ça a toujours été comme ça."**

 **"Tu ne vas jamais comprendre, hein?" sans bouger.**

 **"C'est toi qui ne comprends rien," en haussant le ton. "C'est toi qui le caresses dans le sens du poil. Bien, Mary. Regarde où on en est. Tu le caresses dans le sens du poil quand il a besoin d'une gifle, et-"**

 **"Arrête," entre ses dents. "Tu as pété les plombs quand il s'est battu, mais c'est quand même de cette manière que tu veux l'éduquer? C'est ce que tu veux lui apprendre? Que tu as le droit de lever la main sur lui et qu'il n'a rien à dire?"**

 **"Je suis son père et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça me donne encore le droit de décider de ce qui-"**

 **"Mon Dieu," l'air presque dépassée. "Qu'est-ce que je fais avec toi, John? Tu peux me le dire?"**

 **"Quoi?" après un silence.**

 **"Oh, je t'aime, crois-moi," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Je t'aime, mais si tu penses que tu-"**

 **"Tu as conscience que ce qui ne va pas entre nous, c'est Dean? Chaque dispute, chaque désaccord, c'est Dean? Tu sais pourquoi?"**

 **"Pourquoi?"**

 **"Parce que tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est Dean," plus froid. "Depuis qu'il est né, tu y tiens comme si-"**

 **"Est-ce que c'est… est-ce que tu es jaloux de ton propre fils?" en penchant la tête. "C'est ça, ton problème?"**

 **"Mon problème?" répète John. "J'ai un problème?"**

 **"Le problème, c'est que tu as des enfants et que tu ne veux pas être impliqué," amère. "Tu es là quand il faut crier, jamais quand Sammy veut une histoire pour s'endormir, jamais quand il a envie de raconter ce qu'il a appris à l'école, tu n'es jamais là pour voir à quel point il est intelligent. Jamais là quand Dean fait des cauchemars, quand il veut parler de ce qui le met tellement en colère et quand il faut l'aider à se calmer. Tu n'es pas là et tu ne sais pas qu'il adore les maths et que son prof lui a donné des exercices supplémentaires parce qu'il est vraiment doué. Tu vois, John? C'est ça, ton problème. Mais vas-y, tu peux continuer à dire que c'est moi qui fais les choses de travers et que j'aime trop mes enfants."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"**

 **"Joue les imbéciles, tu as raison," en soupirant. "En attendant, je vais monter lui parler et tu peux me faire confiance, Dean va comprendre sans que j'aie à lever la main sur lui. Tu es censé le savoir, en tant que flic, mais tu serais peut-être surpris de voir tout ce que tu peux obtenir rien qu'avec les bons mots. Rien qu'en essayant sincèrement de comprendre pourquoi il fait ce qu'il fait."**

 **.**

Après la cérémonie, il y a l'enterrement. Sammy a choisi l'emplacement lui-même, le plus loin possible de sa mère. Pour lui aussi, c'est un peu le brouillard, il assiste sans être vraiment là. Parce qu'il a l'impression de devoir le faire. Il reste là, debout et perdu jusqu'à ce que le cercueil disparaisse loin sous la surface.

Ruby lui tient la main, elle ne lâche jamais. Lorsque la foule commence à se dissiper, elle relève la tête pour croiser son regard. "Sam?" doucement. "Est-ce que tu veux aller chercher les fleurs pour ta mère?"

"Oui," simplement. "Elles sont dans la voiture."

.

 **"Parce que c'est trop demandé qu'il soit juste** _ **normal**_ **?"**

 **Assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, Dean ferme les yeux. C'est une habitude qu'il a gardé depuis qu'il est petit, écouter les conversations qu'il ne devrait pas écouter. Il le regrette souvent, il regrette d'entendre ces mots. Il se lève et traverse le couloir en courant. Il claque la porte de sa chambre et se cale contre. Les larmes aux yeux, il prend une inspiration avant de rejoindre son lit.**

 **Il se roule en boule en serrant l'une de ses nombreuses couvertures contre lui, sans quitter la porte des yeux.**

 **Sammy la rouvre moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Il se glisse à l'intérieur et la laisse entrouverte derrière lui.**

 **"Tu dois frapper avant d'entrer, Sammy," sans bouger.**

 **"J'allais le faire," en grimpant sur le lit à côté de lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mal?"**

 **"Je fais toujours tout mal."**

 **"C'est pas vrai, Dean," assis en tailleur. "Moi, je trouve que t'es un super frère. Je t'adore."**

 **"C'est gentil," avec un petit rire. "Je suis sûr que maman ne pense plus la même chose."**

 **"Tu dis du n'importe quoi," en roulant des yeux. "C'est maman. Elle nous aime de toute façon. Elle pensera toujours que tu es super."**

 **"Mais papa-"**

 **"Papa dit souvent du n'importe quoi, lui aussi," l'air très sérieux. "Et il se met à crier pour rien."**

 **"T'es trop petit pour comprendre, Sammy, c'est-"**

 **"N'importe quoi."**

 **"Sam."**

 **"N'importe quoi."**

 **"Ok," en soupirant. "N'importe quoi."**

 **Sammy sourit de toutes ses dents, visiblement satisfait. Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose lorsque Mary donne un coup contre le battant de la porte à moitié ouverte. Elle reste debout sur le seuil. "Tu peux me laisser parler avec ton frère, Sammy?" demande-t-elle.**

 **"Mmh-mmh," en descendant du lit. "Je vais continuer mon livre."**

 **Il passe devant sa mère, celle-ci l'arrête avant qu'il ne mette un pied dans le couloir. "Attends une seconde," en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur. "Tu peux venir par ici?"**

 **Sam ne se fait pas prier, il comble la distance qui les sépare pour se jeter dans ses bras. "Je savais," dit-il.**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu savais?" en le serrant contre elle.**

 **"Que t'allais pas crier sur Dean," en souriant contre son cou. "T'es une super maman. Je t'aime."**

 **"Je t'aime aussi," quand il s'écarte.**

 **Mary dépose un baiser sur son front et le relâche. Sam sourit. "A toute à l'heure," en agitant la main avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.**

 **En douceur, Mary referme la porte et se retourne. "On peut parler?" le ton très neutre.**

 **Dean se contente d'un hochement de tête. Il se redresse et s'assoit, un genou ramené contre sa poitrine. Il garde le silence et les yeux baissés. Mary laisse quelques centimètres de distance en s'asseyant à son tour, assez pour ne pas envahir son espace.**

 **"Où est papa?" après un très, très long moment.**

 **"Il est sorti prendre l'air pour se calmer," simplement.**

 **"D'accord," sans relever les yeux.**

 **"Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit?"**

 **"Non," en dessinant des cercles sur le drap du bout de l'index.**

 **"Dean," en posant une main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention. "Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit?"**

 **"Oui," en ravalant sa salive. "J'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit."**

 **"Dean… il ne-"**

 **"Ne dis pas qu'il ne le pensait pas," en levant enfin les yeux. "C'est pas la première fois que je l'entends dire des trucs comme ça. C'est bon… c'est pas grave."**

 **"Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu l'entends dire des trucs comme ça?"**

 **"C'est pas grave," répète-t-il, obstiné.**

 **"D'accord," consciente que Dean ne lâchera rien de plus.**

 **"Est-ce que tu es déçue de moi? Est-ce que tu-"**

 **"Je ne suis pas déçue de toi, je suis déçue que tu ne sois pas venu m'en parler," en le coupant doucement. "Et je suis en colère."**

 **"Je sais," les yeux à nouveau baissés.**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Dean?"**

 **"Pourquoi tu crois que quelque chose ne va pas?"**

 **"Je te connais," comme si c'était l'évidence. "C'est moi qui t'ai fabriqué, tu te souviens?"**

 **Dean lâche un petit rire, légèrement plus détendu. "C'est juste que je… je ne suis pas à ma place," reprend-il. "C'est bête. Les autres se comprennent, ils s'entendent bien mais j'ai… c'est vraiment bête."**

 **"Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a incité à fumer?"**

 **"Non," sans mentir. "On me l'a proposé. J'aurais pu dire non mais je… je suis toujours à l'écart, je suis toujours… bizarre. Je suis le gamin bizarre qui ne parle pas beaucoup. Les autres m'ignorent ou alors ils sont juste… méchants. Enfin, ils l'étaient avant que je réponde, que je m'énerve et que je déclenche cette bagarre. Maintenant, ils ne font que m'ignorer. Ils ont peur de moi, je crois. Mais je voudrais… je voudrais juste être** _ **normal**_ **. J'essaie, j'essaie vraiment d'être plus comme les autres, j'essaie même d'être gentil quand quelque chose m'énerve mais ça ne marche pas."**

 **"Normal, ça ne veut vraiment rien dire," en secouant la tête. "Je sais que tu ne te sens pas à ta place, Dean. Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est peut-être le monde qui t'entoure qui n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu comprends?"**

 **"Ou alors moi qui ne suis pas fait pour le monde qui m'entoure."**

 **"C'est une manière de voir les choses," en faisant la moue. "Mais je préfère la première version."**

 **"Tu dis ça parce que je suis ton enfant," en mordillant sa lèvre.**

 **"Et ça veut dire que ce que je pense a moins d'importance?"**

 **"C'est pas que je voulais dire," les sourcils encore un peu froncés. "C'est juste que tu… tu m'as fabriqué. Tu te souviens?"**

 **"Mmh," en souriant. "Oui."**

 **"Alors je… je suis vraiment désolé, maman," en soufflant. "Je voulais juste faire comme les autres et je sais… je sais que c'est stupide. Et je ne vais pas recommencer. Je ne fumerai plus jamais. C'est vraiment dégueulasse et j'ai toussé pendant au moins un quart d'heure."**

 **"Au moins un quart d'heure?"**

 **"Tu crois que c'est une punition suffisante?"**

 **"Et toi, tu crois?" le regard inquisiteur.**

 **"Peut-être que je peux promettre de ne pas recommencer et je… mais papa dirait qu'on ne peut pas me faire confiance," l'air contrarié.**

 **"Je sais qu'on peut te faire confiance," en passant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux. "Si tu promets, c'est que tu n'as pas l'intention de recommencer. Tu ne dirais rien, sinon. Pour ne pas avoir à mentir. Et c'est important, tu sais? C'est important de tenir ses promesses et de ne pas mentir."**

 **"Je sais."**

 **"Alors demain, tu iras présenter des excuses au proviseur, et s'il te met des heures de retenue, tu me promets de ne pas faire ta tête de mule?"**

 **"Promis," en marmonnant. "J'irai."**

 **"D'accord," en lui adressant un petit sourire. "Tu sais… tu sais, Dean, je-"**

 **"Maman," en sachant déjà ce qu'elle va dire. "C'est pas ta faute. C'est vraiment pas ta faute si je suis comme je suis et si c'est difficile."**

 **Mary ferme brièvement les yeux. Elle acquiesce. Dean a grandi mais il n'a pas beaucoup changé, ses peurs restent les mêmes. Il ne les formule plus à voix haute, il est plus fermé et plus méfiant.**

 **"Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus," en caressant sa joue. "Et je te promets que tu finiras par te sentir à ta place avec quelqu'un."**

 **"Mais tu ne peux pas promettre ça," en prenant la main qu'elle lui tend pour se rapprocher.**

 **"Allonge-toi," en attrapant un oreiller.**

 **Elle le pose sur ses cuisses et en tapote le surface. Dean roule des yeux, il grogne un peu pour la forme mais finit par obtempérer. Il ne voudrait pas reconnaître à quel point il a encore tellement besoin de ça, et pourtant. Sa mère glisse une main dans ses cheveux. "Alors," fait-elle. "Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?"**

 **"Mmh-mmh," en croisant son regard.**

 **"Alors il y a forcément quelqu'un pour toi, et tu es forcément fait pour quelqu'un," tout doucement. "Tu comprends?"**

 **"Non."**

 **"Je savais que tu dirais ça," en lui tapotant le bout du nez.**

 **"Maman," en secouant la tête comme pour se dégager.**

 **"Oui?" le geste en suspens.**

 **"Non… non," après une hésitation. "N'arrête pas."**

 **"Je savais que tu dirais ça aussi," amusée.**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas?"**

 **"Beaucoup de choses," avec un sourire. "Mais je sais qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour toi, Dean, quelqu'un pour te comprendre et t'aimer assez."**

 **"Me comprendre comme toi?" en se mordillant la lèvre.**

 **"J'espère," en caressant sa pommette.**

 **"Et si je ne suis pas fait pour ça non plus?"**

 **"Bébé," plus tendre. "Ne pense pas comme ça. S'il te plaît."**

 **"Mmh," sans répondre.**

 **"Ça fait vraiment longtemps que tu ne m'as pas laissé t'appeler comme ça."**

 **"Je suis trop grand pour ça," visiblement contrarié.**

 **"Tu te sens trop grand," corrige-t-elle. "C'est vraiment différent."**

 **"Mmh," pour la énième fois. "Est-ce que Bobby vient toujours manger à la maison, ce soir?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Ok," soulagé. "Papa sera trop occupé à parler de voitures pour me hurler dessus. Et Bobby lui dirait de se calmer."**

 **"Papa ne va pas te hurler dessus," simplement.**

 **"Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de penser à l'avocat pour le divorce?"**

 **"Tu… n'étais pas censé entendre ça, Dean," en soupirant.**

 **"Désolé," sans avoir l'air de l'être vraiment. "Je vais faire comme si j'avais pas entendu. J'ai rien entendu du tout."**

 **"Dean," en roulant des yeux.**

 **"Je ne dois pas écouter les conversations d'adultes. Je sais."**

 **"Tu n'as pas beaucoup l'air de le savoir," en passant le dos de sa main sur sa joue. "Bon. Tu veux venir m'aider à préparer le dîner? J'ai prévu de faire une tarte aux pommes."**

 **.**

Dean tient difficilement debout, écrasé par l'alcool et la douleur. Castiel glisse sa main dans la sienne, il serre plus fort. "Dean?" très doux. "Est-ce que tu-"

"Sammy a les fleurs," sans lâcher la pierre tombale des yeux.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, tu… est-ce que tu crois que tu vas vomir?"

"Ça va aller," en grimaçant. "Ça m'apprendra à me bourrer la gueule avant midi."

Ils savent tous les deux que ça ne lui apprendra pas et qu'il recommencera sûrement trop tôt. Ils savent sans pour autant vouloir le dire.

"Tu sais," murmure Dean. "J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu puisses la rencontrer, je… Sam a raison, elle t'aurait beaucoup aimé. Elle aurait dit quelque chose comme _tu vois, bébé, il y a quelqu'un pour toi._ "

"Elle t'appelait comme ça?" avec un léger sourire.

"Quand j'étais petit et parfois après," en se mordant trop fort l'intérieur de la joue. "J'ai-"

Les pas de Sam, derrière lui, le coupent dans son élan. Il se retourne à peine, ses mouvements sont un peu engourdis et la nausée lui retourne l'estomac.

"Bobby a proposé qu'on passe chez lui, après… après ça," commence Sam, vraiment hésitant. "Tu es d'accord?"

"Si tu veux," en glissant un regard à Ruby. "Ok."

"Charlie est partie avec lui," simplement. "Et Amélia a dit… elle m'a dit de te dire de prendre soin de toi. Et que tu pouvais l'appeler si tu avais besoin d'un truc, que tu pouvais passer à l'appartement et-"

"Ok," en le coupant. "Ok."

"J'ai pris des roses," en baissant les yeux sur le bouquet. "Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu veux les mettre?"

"Merci," les larmes aux yeux.

Dean prend délicatement le bouquet de roses, inspire leur parfum une seconde avant de se retourner. Il lâche la main de Castiel et s'avance. C'est incroyablement difficile.


	63. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime

**Pas mal de flash-backs dans ce chapitre, et puis Dean qui continue de se casser la gueule. Les choses vont aller plus vite après ça, et la relation de Cas et Dean se compliquer un peu plus (c'est déjà évident ici)**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Bobby ouvre la porte une seconde avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de toquer.

Ils se regardent un moment, Dean ne dit rien et se contente d'un vague signe de tête.

"Dean?" sans tout de suite s'écarter pour les laisser entrer.

"C'est bon," un peu sec. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Laisse tomber."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé laisser tomber?" les sourcils froncés. "L'état dans lequel tu es?"

"Ouais," en soufflant d'agacement. "Laisse tomber. Ça va, je peux entrer ou tu vas me faire la leçon? Je vais aller vomir, et puis sûrement m'endormir sur ton canapé. J'espère que ça convient à tout le monde."

"Dean," intervient doucement Sam, derrière lui.

"Ça va," répond Bobby, en s'effaçant. "Allez-y."

.

 **Les yeux baissés vers son assiette, Dean joue du bout de sa fourchette avec ses petits pois. Son père monopolise la conversation, il ne fait pas semblant d'écouter ou d'avoir l'air intéressé. C'est avec Bobby qu'il voudrait parler, avec quelqu'un qui l'écoute sincèrement sans chercher à le changer.**

 **Sam est assis à côté de lui, il lui donne parfois des petits coups de pied sous la table pour attirer son attention, mais Dean ne réagit pas.**

 **"Dean," pour la énième fois.**

 **John l'appelle, Dean l'entend très bien mais garde obstinément les yeux baissés. Plus têtu, on ne fait pas. Il sursaute lorsque John tape du poing sur la table. "Dean."**

 **"Quoi?" en levant la tête, l'air excessivement ennuyé.**

 **"Tu n'entends pas quand on te parle?"**

 **"Je t'ai entendu," cette fois sans vouloir détourner les yeux. "Maman m'a fabriqué des oreilles, je ne suis pas sourd. Je ne t'écoute pas, c'est tout."**

 **Il déborde d'insolence, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il provoque. John perd facilement son calme, si tant est qu'il ait réellement une once de calme en lui, et Dean sait comment jouer avec ça. Il n'a plus vraiment peur de son père, ça reviendra plus tard mais à ses treize ans, Dean n'est plus qu'entêtement.**

 **Le silence tombe autour de la table, Dean ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Il remarque que John serre le poing, que sa mâchoire tressaute et qu'il respire si fort qu'il peut l'entendre. Il plisse les yeux. "Je te disais de retirer tes coudes de la table," le ton glacial.**

 **"Pourquoi?" sans bouger.**

 **"Parce que je te dis de le faire."**

 **"Et je suis censé faire ce que tu dis parce qu-"**

 **"Parce que je suis l'adulte et toi l'enfant," l'interrompt John. "Parce que je parle et tu écoutes, parce que je décide et tu obéis. Tu comprends?"**

 **"Non," le ton très neutre. "Je ne comprends pas."**

 **"Tu ne comprends rien à rien, je sais," sans vouloir lâcher l'affaire. "Retire tes coudes de la table, Dean."**

 **"Pourquoi?" plus immobile qu'immobile.**

 **"Est-ce que tu fais semblant d'être stupide?"**

 **"Je ne suis pas stupide," entre ses dents. "Est-ce que tu fais semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire de voir mes coudes sur la table ou alors tu cherches juste à ce que j'obéisse parce que ça te satisfait?"**

 **"Tu peux répéter ça?" sur le point de se lever.**

 **"Est-ce que tu fais semblant de-"**

 **"Ne me pousse pas à bout, Dean," hors de lui. "Arrête de me tenir tête, arrête d'être borné et insolent et arrête de me répondre. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ou alors tu es réellement stupide?"**

 **Dean déteste ça, qu'on lui parle comme s'il n'était pas capable de comprendre, encore plus qu'on le lui dise. "Je ne suis pas stupide," répète-t-il, les yeux rivés aux siens.**

 **"Arrête d'être insolent," encore une fois.**

 **"Je ne suis pas insolent," sec. "C'est toi qui-"**

 **"Mais quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à me respecter?" trop haut. "Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je-"**

 **"Quand tu mériteras que je te respecte," en reculant sur sa chaise.**

 **Ce sont les mots de trop, la provocation de trop. Dean va toujours trop loin, il ne sait pas faire de compromis, il ne connaît pas les limites. Si John a raison sur un point, c'est que Dean ne sait pas rester à sa place. Il n'accepte pas l'autorité, il répond chaque fois et ne lâche jamais l'affaire.**

 **John lui adresse un regard presque meurtrier, il inspire mais ne se calme pas.**

 **"Dean," intervient sa mère. "Monte dans ta chambre."**

 **"Pourquoi c'est à moi de m'en aller alors que j'ai-"**

 **"Monte dans ta chambre," toujours plus calme.**

 **"Mais maman," pour protester. "J'étais juste assis et il-"**

 **"Dean, s'il te plaît," un peu plus ferme. "Monte dans ta chambre."**

 **Dean souffle bruyamment, assez pour marquer son désaccord, mais finit quand même par obéir. Il fait crisser les pieds de sa chaise en se levant, résiste à l'envie de la fracasser par terre, puis se retourne.**

 **"Et ne casse rien," ajoute Mary.**

 **"J'ai rien cassé," en sortant de la cuisine.**

 **Il monte les marches quatre à quatre et claque la porte si fort que les murs tremblent. John serre le poing en commençant à se redresser.**

 **"John," en posant une main sur la sienne. "Non. On règlera ça plus tard, quand il sera calmé et toi aussi."**

 **"Il n'est jamais calmé," en se rasseyant. "Fais ce que tu veux avec lui, puisqu'il n'écoute que toi, fais ce que tu veux mais trouve le moyen pour qu'il arrête de me parler comme ça et de me manquer de respect comme il le fait."**

 **Jusque-là vraiment silencieux, Bobby se racle doucement la gorge. "Tu sais," fait-il. "Peut-être que tu devrais te demander pourquoi ce gosse est braqué contre toi à ce point. Il a un sale caractère, un vrai, mais il obéit quand même à sa mère. C'est contre toi qu'il a quelque chose. Demande-toi pourquoi."**

 **"Depuis quand tu y connais quelque chose, toi?" en marmonnant. "T'as ouvert un bouquin éducatif, ou alors-"**

 **"J'observe," simplement. "Et je l'écoute parler."**

 **.**

En rentrant, Dean est moins alcoolisé mais toujours si engourdi. Un peu désorienté.

Devant la porte, il reste derrière Castiel, debout en glissant une main dans son pantalon, le bout des doigts derrière sa ceinture. Il le sent se raidir contre lui et sourit. Castiel ne dit rien, il tourne la clé dans la serrure, marque une pause avant d'entrer.

"Cas," en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il ne le lâche pas lorsqu'il se retourne, il accroche sa ceinture pour l'attirer à lui, sa bouche contre la sienne.

"Dean," sans vraiment essayer de le repousser. "Attends, mais j'ai-"

"Quoi?" en l'attirant toujours plus, le dos calé contre la porte. "T'as pas envie de-

"Tu as vraiment beaucoup bu, Dean, et je ne suis pas sûr que-" en étouffant un gémissement alors que Dean passe sa main sous le tissu de son boxer.

"Et alors?" en embrassant l'arête de sa mâchoire.

"Alors peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux et peut-être que… peut-être qu-"

Dean descend dans son cou, passe sa langue contre sa peau avant de mordre plus franchement. "Je veux une autre première fois," en posant des baisers un peu partout. "Je veux que tu me prennes contre cette porte, Cas, je veux… c'est un bon souvenir. Peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens juste pas assez bien et je veux… j'ai envie de ça. De toi."

Ses gestes sont étrangement assurés, presque plus que s'il était dans son état normal. C'est sans doute ce qui devrait amener Castiel à le repousser et à dire non. C'est ce qui devrait l'empêcher de passer ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses, de le soulever doucement pour le plaquer contre la porte. Ça ne l'arrête pas, il y a longtemps que Castiel ne sait plus comment ne pas céder.

Plus tard, il regrettera, il le sait et ils le savent. Pour l'instant, Dean l'obsède et son parfum l'enivre, l'intoxique et brouille ses sens. Pour l'instant, il cède.

.

Allongé sur le côté, Dean ouvre les yeux en grimaçant. La chaleur de Castiel irradie dans son dos, sa peau est brûlante contre la sienne et sa main caresse régulièrement sa hanche. Il ne dort pas, évidemment.

"Cas?" la voix un peu rauque. "Quelle heure il est?"

"Presque vingt-et-une heure," en passant de sa hanche à ses cheveux. "Tu as faim?"

"J'ai pas envie de bouger," en se retournant.

C'était intime. Le sexe, c'était intime. Pas comme aurait pu l'être une première fois, pas comme s'ils avaient plus doucement fait l'amour, plutôt comme quelque chose de vraiment plus physique. Dean s'accrochait et peut-être que cette fois, Castiel a pris plus qu'il a donné. Inconsciemment, il se vengeait.

Dean fait toujours très mal et Castiel encaisse toujours trop.

C'était comme mettre de côté les sentiments, se contenter d'un plaisir brut en sachant qu'il y aurait pu avoir plus. Castiel l'a poussé jusqu'au point de rupture, jusqu'à l'entendre supplier tout bas, la voix cassée.

Et Dean a aimé, il peut aimer n'importe quoi si c'est Castiel. Il peut adorer ne plus tenir debout et avoir mal dans le creux des reins.

Il se retourne vraiment doucement pour lui faire face. "Tu vas bien?" demande-t-il, le bout de l'index contre sa joue.

"Oui," simplement.

Dean lui adresse un demi-sourire, il se redresse très légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser n'est pas doux très longtemps, peut-être même pas du tout. Castiel répond sans hésiter, glissant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque et la deuxième près de sa hanche pour prendre appui. "Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas?" un bras dans le bas de son dos pour ajuster la position de son corps sous le sien. "Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas ce que tu veux?"

"J'en veux encore," en écartant les jambes pour le laisser se placer entre elles.

"Est-ce que tu te sers de moi pour oublier?" en reculant de deux ou trois centimètres, les yeux dans les siens.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que tu serais vexé?"

"Tu voudrais de quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Tu sais que non, Cas," les sourcils froncés. "C'est toi que je veux."

"Parce que je suis un bon coup, ou parce que tu m'aimes?" sans le lâcher du regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais?"

"Réponds-moi," simplement. "Parce que je suis un bon coup, ou parce que tu m'aimes?"

Dean respire rapidement, il détourne les yeux, les mains tremblantes et les joues rouges. Il se sent pris au piège. Castiel ne le retient pas mais Dean ne peut pas bouger. Il secoue la tête. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire quelque chose qui me met mal à l'aise?" un peu éraillé.

"Qu'est-ce qui te met mal à l'aise?" totalement immobile.

"Tu le sais."

"Je ne sais rien," amer. "Je ne sais vraiment rien."

"Mais Cas," comme un peu plus petit. "Pourquoi tu-"

"Parce que je suis bon coup, ou parce que tu m'aimes?"

"Les deux," du bout des lèvres. "Tu le sais."

"Et si j'ai besoin que tu le dises?" le ton cette fois un peu sec.

"Je viens de te le dire, Cas, je-"

Castiel ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre, il le relâche et commence à s'écarter. Le geste désespéré, Dean le retient par l'avant-bras. "Attends," presque suppliant. "Attends… non. Ne pars pas. J'ai besoin de toi."

"Tu crois que je suis une machine, Dean?" visiblement agacé. "Tu crois que j'ai toujours envie de-"

"Alors reste juste avec moi," sans le lâcher. "Reste."

Sur le bord du lit, Castiel inspire, il lève une seconde les yeux sur le plafond avant de revenir près de lui. Il n'hésite pas en l'embrassant plus fermement, c'est exigeant et presque brutal. Dean gémit contre sa bouche. Il donne un large coup de bassin et ramène une de ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout son corps réagit violemment, chaque geste que Castiel fait l'excite un peu plus. Il ne saurait pas l'avouer à voix haute mais Dean adore cette violence en lui, il adore l'emprise et le contrôle, il adore parfois même les moments où Castiel se maîtrise un peu moins. Quand il ne se retient plus et qu'il laisse sa colère le guider. Il ne fait jamais mal, peut-être parce qu'il ne retire aucun plaisir à infliger de la douleur, et Dean a tellement confiance pour ça.

"Cambre un peu," en soufflant à son oreille.

Dean obéit, il cambre le dos pour lui permettre de repasser son bras dessous et de surélever ses hanches. De sa main libre, il fouille dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, en sort une bouteille de lubrifiant quelconque, lâchant un sourire alors que la cerise envahit ses narines. "Tu veux essayer?"

"Mmh-mmh," les yeux rivés dans les siens.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," en déposant quelques baisers sur son visage.

Il verse du lubrifiant dans le creux de sa paume, humidifie son sexe et place sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse pour le maintenir immobile. "Ne t'inquiète pas," son visage si près du sien. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime."

Dean essaie d'accompagner ses coups de reins mais Castiel le retient plus fort contre le matelas. C'est plus rapide cette fois, Dean n'aura pas à supplier, juste à laisser aller. _Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime._

.

Quand il se réveille une seconde fois, il fait nuit. La lumière de la lune filtre à travers les stores que Castiel a fermés. Son souffle est régulier contre sa nuque, sa chaleur étouffante. Dean reste immobile un moment, sans savoir s'il peut bouger, sans savoir pourquoi ce qu'il ressent s'approche vraiment trop de la panique.

"Cas?" finalement.

Il pose une main sur son bras et secoue doucement. "Castiel?"

"Mmh," tout ensommeillé.

"Cas," en essayant de se retourner. "Est-ce qu-"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" la voix un peu plus claire. "Dean?"

Incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, Dean repousse son bras et se redresse. Cas pose une main dans son dos, assis juste derrière lui. "Ça va," fait-il. "Tu peux respirer?"

Dean se contente d'un vague hochement de tête à peine convaincant.

"Dean."

"Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas finir par me détester?" les yeux braqués sur le mur à peine éclairé pour tenter de retrouver un point d'encrage.

"Quoi?" surpris. "Mais Dean, je… pourquoi est-ce que tu-"

"Parce que peut-être que tu vas finir par me détester si on ne peut pas… peut-être que c'était pas bien, je veux dire… tu sais, on appelle pas ça faire l'amour," en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. "Ce qu'on a fait ce soir, on appelle pas ça faire l'amour."

"Je sais."

"Et c'est… et-"

"Et en quoi c'est un problème, Dean?" en caressant son dos. "En quoi c'est un problème si parfois on ne peut pas appeler ce qu'on fait faire l'amour? C'est quand même plus que du sexe. Tu le sais?"

"Mais alors… pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça?"

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens?"

 _Sale._ Dean se sent sale et c'est ce qu'il a envie de répondre. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Castiel penserait qu'il est le problème, il ne l'est pas, mais Dean n'a pas d'autre manière de le dire. Il secoue doucement la tête, incapable de lâcher le moindre mot.

"Rallonge-toi," après un moment.

Dean se laisse aller en arrière et se rallonge sur le dos. Tout doucement, Castiel remonte la couverture en se calant contre lui. Il effleure sa joue du bout des doigts, dessine les contours de son visage qu'il aperçoit dans le noir. "Tout va bien, tu sais?" dit-il. "Pour moi. Tout va bien."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens si bien, Cas?"

.

 **"Alors," reprend Bobby, légèrement en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise.**

 **"Alors quoi?"**

 **"Alors Dean a fumé une cigarette et c'est ce qui te met dans cet état?"**

 **Nerveux, John hausse un sourcil. "Je devrais faire quoi, à ton avis?" visiblement plus que contrarié. "Ne rien dire et le laisser faire?"**

 **"Il ne recommencera pas," intervient Mary.**

 **"Ah, et comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir?"**

 **Mary lève les yeux au ciel une seconde, se compose un sourire avant de se tourner vers Sam. "Sammy," fait-elle. "Tu veux bien aller voir comment va ton frère, s'il te plaît?"**

 **"Il ne voudra jamais que je rentre dans sa chambre," en faisant la moue.**

 **"Alors tu n'as qu'à entrer sans frapper," avec un léger rire. "Tu le fais souvent."**

 **"Mais Dean est énervé, et peut-être qu'il va aussi s'énerver contre moi."**

 **"Tu trouves que Dean s'énerve souvent contre toi?"**

 **"Non," admet Sam. "Pas souvent contre moi."**

 **"Tu vois," en tendant la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. "Essaie de le convaincre de redescendre et de venir m'aider dans la cuisine."**

 **"Mais il est puni," sans comprendre.**

 **"Dean n'est pas puni," en secouant doucement la tête. "Je lui ai dit de monter dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse essayer de se calmer."**

 **"Alors je peux vraiment aller le chercher?"**

 **"Oui," en lui souriant. "Tu peux aller le chercher."**

 **"D'accord," en se levant. "Je vais le chercher."**

 **Il détale hors de la salle à manger sans rien ajouter de plus. Surtout à cet âge et depuis longtemps, Sam adore son grand-frère et c'est vrai que celui-ci est plus que patient avec lui. Dean se débrouille pour être un modèle.**

 **Mary se racle la gorge, légèrement froide, avant de poursuivre :**

 **"Il ne recommencera pas parce qu'il m'a promis de ne pas le faire," simplement.**

 **"C'est vrai que ça vaut quelque chose," réplique John. "Il peut dire n'importe quoi, il peut me parler comme si-"**

 **"John," en soufflant. "Tu t'y prends vraiment très mal, tu sais? Ce sale caractère, Dean le tient autant de toi que de moi. On fait avec. Lui, il essaie tous les jours de faire avec ce qu'il pense ne pas être normal chez lui. C'est pour lui que c'est le plus difficile, alors essaie de ne pas oublier ça."**

 **"C'est difficile pour lui parce qu'il est trop têtu pour chercher à s'adapter."**

 **"Et toi, trop con pour chercher à-"**

 **"Je suis trop con?" répète-t-il.**

 **"Oui," les yeux dans les siens. "Bobby a raison. Dean est braqué contre toi et tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre pourquoi."**

 **"Mais tu l'as entendu me parler, Mary?" plus haut.**

 **"Change de ton avec moi," entre ses dents. "J'ai entendu, je sais qu'il dépasse les limites et il suffit de le recadrer."**

 **"Alors tu l'envoies dans sa chambre mais il peut redescendre s'il veut? C'est ce que tu appelles le recadrer?"**

 **"C'est ce que j'appelle ne pas utiliser de punitions stupides sur un enfant qui de toute façon n'y est pas réceptif," en se levant, vraiment agacée. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, que je lui interdise de sortir de sa chambre pendant une heure? Deux, peut-être? Combien de temps pour qu'il comprenne qu'il a le droit de se taire? Ça ne sert vraiment à rien, tu sais, ça ne sert vraiment à rien de le pousser à se braquer encore un peu plus."**

 **"Et on le laisse faire ce qu'il veut?" plein de dédain.**

 **"Il ne fait pas ce qu'il veut, John," en se levant. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne fait pas ce que** _ **toi**_ **tu veux qu'il ne sait pas obéir. Il n'est jamais insolent avec moi, il ne me parlerait jamais comme il vient de te parler, il écoute quand je parle et il obéit quand je lui demande de faire quelque chose."**

 **"Tu insinues que le problème vient de moi?"**

 **"J'insinue des tas de choses," en commençant à empiler les assiettes les unes sur les autres. "Tu sais quoi, Winchester? Tu m'emmerdes. Tu m'emmerdes vraiment. Pose-toi les bonnes questions avant de venir brailler que c'est lui qui n'est pas normal. Gros con," en prenant la direction de la cuisine.**

 **Surpris, John reste bouche-bée, incapable de faire plus que la regarder quitter la pièce. "Mais," sous le regard amusé de Bobby.**

 **"Tu veux savoir," en lui tapant l'épaule. "T'as vraiment bien choisi ta femme."**

 **"Mais elle passe son temps à me crier dessus," un peu confus.**

 **"Elle te crie dessus parce que tu fais de la merde, imbécile," en secouant la tête. "Et elle a raison, hein. T'as un gosse génial et tu ne cherches pas à passer du temps avec lui pour le savoir."**

 **"Comment tu peux savoir qu'il est génial, toi?"**

 **"Il vient au bureau quand t'es pas là," répond Bobby.**

 **"Quoi?" les sourcils froncés. "Et tu le laisses-"**

 **"Il vient juste passer du temps au bureau, John, on discute et il lit de vieux dossiers," en haussant des épaules. "Rien de mal."**

 **"Tu laisses un gamin de douze ans lire des dossiers confidentiels?"**

 **"Il a treize ans," en roulant des yeux. "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il en fasse, de ces informations confidentielles? Il les lit parce que ça l'intéresse et si je peux te dire un truc, c'est qu'il est vraiment très intelligent. J'en suis presque à lui demander son avis quand je bloque sur un truc."**

 **"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient quand je ne suis pas là?" sans vouloir comprendre. "Pourquoi c'est avec toi qu'il préfère passer du temps et pourquoi il ne me pose pas de questions?"**

 **"Il faut vraiment tout te dire," en soupirant.**

 **"Mais-"**

 **"Écoute ce que dit ta femme, arrête de croire que tu as toujours raison et tu comprendras."**

 **"Je n'ai jamais-"**

 **Il est interrompu par un claquement de porte à l'étage, des pas plus rapides dans l'escaliers et la voix étouffée de Dean. "C'est bon, Sammy," le ton neutre mais les mots très bas. "Tout va bien. T'es pas obligé de me courir après."**

 **"Maman a dit que t'allais pas t'énerver contre moi alors pourquoi tu-"**

 **"Je ne suis pas énervé," une fois en bas des marches.**

 **"Alors pourquoi tu claques les portes?"**

 **"Pour te faire parler," en soupirant.**

 **"Tu claques les portes parce que t'es énervé," en le suivant dans la salle à manger.**

 **Dean traverse la pièce sans un regard pour personne, Sam le suit mais s'arrête avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il marmonne en se retournant, contrarié d'être ainsi mis de côté. Il croise le regard de Bobby et lui rend son sourire en trottinant vers la table. "T'as raison," en se rasseyant. "Dean a un sale caractère, un vrai."**

 **.**

Les deux jours suivants, Dean les passe dans le brouillard, un brouillard alcoolisé et douloureux. Il ne répond pas au téléphone, esquive Castiel, ses questions et ses regards qui en disent trop long.

Dean ne cherche pas à remonter à la surface, il ne cherche pas à respirer. Il reste dans son monde, noyé par la douleur.

Le carrelage est glacé contre sa joue, sa bouche sèche et ses yeux brûlent quand il les ouvre. Les souvenirs reviennent peu à peu, flous et brumeux. Tout est flou. Castiel l'a embrassé avant de partir, il a laissé un post-it sur le frigo, un truc qui disait _fais attention._ Fais attention. Dean n'a pas fait attention. Moins d'une journée seul et la dernière chose dont il se souvient, c'est le goût du whisky.

"Dean?" près de lui.

C'est familier. Sam pose une main sur son épaule. "Est-ce que tu m'entends?"

"Ça dépend de ce que t'as à dire," en essayant de se redresser.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" en l'aidant à s'asseoir, dos contre la baignoire.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" sans réussir à le repousser.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves roulé en boule sur le carrelage de la salle de bain?" le ton légèrement tremblant.

"Devine," en se passant les deux mains sur le visage. "C'est pas du déjà-vu?"

Tout a un goût de déjà-vu, de déjà ressenti, un goût vraiment amer de quelque chose qu'ils ont tous les deux cru être terminé. Dean secoue la tête, ignorant la migraine, il ravale sa salive et ferme brièvement les yeux. "Allez, Sammy," en les rouvrant. "Qu'est-ce que tu dis, dans ces moments-là? Qu'est-ce que tu disais? Vas-y. Je suis une épave. Je ne sers plus à rien, tu peux le dire."

"Dean," en attrapant sa main. "Je ne vais pas dire que tu-"

"Me touche pas," en se dégageant. "Lâche-moi, Sam, j'ai-"

Il le repousse en tentant de se lever, il essaie de toutes ses forces mais retombe lourdement sur le carrelage. Sans hésiter, Sam l'attire contre lui, l'étreinte est maladroite et Dean se débat mais peu importe. Sam ne lâche pas. "Tout ira bien," secoué par les sanglots. "Tu verras, tout ira bien et je ne te lâcherai jamais."

"Laisse-moi tranquille," en se débattant avec de moins en moins de force. "Tu peux pas… tu peux rien faire. Laisse-moi tranquille, Sam, laisse-moi-"

Dean fond en larmes. Il explose. Sam sait qu'il ne suffit pas à contenir tout ce qui déborde en lui, il n'a jamais suffi mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché d'essayer.

.

 **Debout près de l'îlot central, Dean s'arrête. "Maman?" hésitant.**

 **Il est moins assuré, il n'a pas peur mais ce que pense sa mère compte. Ça compte plus que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi d'autre.**

 **Mary se retourne. "Tu es calmé?" demande-t-elle.**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Alors viens t'asseoir," en tapotant le comptoir près de l'évier.**

 **Dean traverse la cuisine pour la rejoindre, il se hisse sur le comptoir mais garde les yeux baissés. Il y a un silence de quelques secondes, sa mère l'observe et Dean le sent. Il ne relève pas la tête.**

 **"Dean."**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Dean," encore une fois.**

 **Il croise son regard, presque timide. Mary penche légèrement la tête. "Tu veux bien répondre sincèrement à une question?" en s'appuyant contre les bords de l'évier.**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Est-ce que tu détestes ton père, Dean?"**

 **"Quoi?" surpris. "Non… mais non."**

 **"Vraiment?" plus douce.**

 **"Je n'ai jamais détesté papa," les sourcils froncés. "J'ai juste… c'est juste que je-"**

 **Il bute, incapable de répondre. Il détourne les yeux.**

 **"Dean," en passant l'index sous son menton. "Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu n'es pas comme ça avec lui gratuitement. Et il a raison sur un point, tu sais, tu dépasses les limites. Tu es insolent et tu cherches à le provoquer, tu sais comment il est et tu joues avec ça. Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre lui, Dean, mais pas de lui parler comme tu l'as fait."**

 **"Ok," en serrant les dents.**

 **"Pourquoi tu ne-"**

 **"Ok," répète-t-il, en repoussant sa main.**

 **Son geste n'est pas brutal, juste un peu sec. Mary garde le silence un très court moment, les yeux braqués sur lui. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" finit-elle par reprendre.**

 **"Ça veut rien dire," en secouant la tête, prêt à descendre du comptoir. "Je vais aller m'excuser."**

 **"Reste ici," pour le couper dans son élan.**

 **"Mais je vais-"**

 **"Des excuses que tu ne penses pas, Dean, ça ne vaut rien," en soupirant.**

 **"Ça vaudra quelque chose pour lui," obstiné. "Il sera content de savoir qu'il a gagné et qu-"**

 **"Mais tu vas arrêter, oui?"**

 **"Arrêter quoi?"**

 **"De faire ta tête de mule avec moi," avec une petite tape sur l'épaule, plus tendre qu'autre chose.**

 **"Je fais pas ma tête de mule, j'ai compris," plus bas. "J'ai pas le droit de lui parler comme ça mais lui… lui, papa a tous les droits. Ok."**

 **"Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Dean," les sourcils froncés.**

 **"Il a le droit de m'ignorer, de ne pas vouloir passer de temps avec moi et de ne même pas savoir quelle note j'ai eu au dernier contrôle de maths," en mordant sa lèvre. "Il a le droit de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas assez normal pour mériter d'être son fils. De me hurler dessus chaque fois que je n'obéis pas assez vite ou pas assez bien, chaque fois que je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut. J'avais juste un coude sur la table, maman, je ne faisais rien de mal mais ça ne lui plaisait quand même pas et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne me considère pas comme une vraie personne. Il n'est jamais satisfait parce que je ne suis pas ce qu'il voulait que je sois. Il trouve toutes les raisons du monde pour crier. La vérité, c'est qu'il se fiche pas mal de cette cigarette et que ça lui donne juste la bonne raison pour lever la main sur moi. La vérité, c'est que c'est lui qui me déteste."**

 **"Dean…" sans voix. "Il ne te déteste pas, mon cœur."**

 **"Vraiment?" au bord des larmes. "Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il-"**

 **"Il ne sait pas comment agir avec toi," tout doucement. "Il ne sait pas comment se comporter ni comment te comprendre."**

 **"Il n'essaie pas."**

 **"C'est vrai qu'il a arrêté d'essayer," admet Mary. "C'est vrai."**

 **"Je sais que lui parler comme ça… je sais que j'aurais pas dû mais c'est plus fort que moi," en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque. "C'est vraiment plus fort que moi, je… je n'arrive pas à ne pas répondre. Et je pensais ce que j'ai dit."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu penses?"**

 **"Qu'il ne mérite pas que je le respecte," sans ciller. "Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller lui faire des excuses, parce que je n'ai pas envie de mentir."**

 **"Tu sais, Dean," en lui caressant la joue du dos de la main. "Il y a parfois des compromis à faire pour que les choses aillent mieux."**

 **"Alors tu vas lui dire de faire des compromis?" un sourcil arqué. "Il croit qu'il a toujours raison, et-"**

 **"Arrête," en posant l'index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. "Avant de dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, maintenant?"**

 **"Quoi?" quand elle retire sa main.**

 **"On va couper la tarte et retourner à table," en se détournant pour attraper le plat. "Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler si tu ne veux pas pour l'instant. Pour l'instant. Faire des compromis, ça veut dire que vous essaierez de trouver un terrain d'entente plus tard. Tu es d'accord?"**

 **"Oui," à contre-cœur.**

 **"Bien," en sortant un couteau. "Et faire des compromis, ça veut aussi dire qu'on va garder trois parts de tarte, les cacher et les manger plus tard. Toi, Sammy et moi."**

 **"Tu es sûre que c'est faire des compromis?" sans retenir un sourire.**

 **Mary le lui rend et repose son couteau sur le comptoir. "Je suis sûre," en passant tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux.**

 **Elle souffle, le cœur rempli de plus de tendresse que ce qu'elle croyait pouvoir ressentir. Ce qu'elle ressent pour Dean, c'est la forme d'amour la plus complète qui puisse exister, ce qu'il y a de plus pur et de plus fusionnel. Mary aime ses deux enfants plus que tout mais Dean est peut-être le vrai premier amour de sa vie.**

 **Tout doucement, elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur son front. "Je t'aime," en inspirant. "Tu sais, ça?"**


	64. Et après

**Ok, alors… Dean avance et recule en même temps, je dirais. C'est assez compliqué et c'est bientôt le point où Cas (chapitre suivant) va commencer à craquer**

 **Pour l'instant, Dean est réticent à accepter qu'on l'aide. Pour l'instant. C'est Dean, quoi, il va finir par sortir la tête de l'eau**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Sam le relâche doucement lorsque Dean finit par se calmer. Il arrête de trembler et de pleurer et Sam s'écarte. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi, avant. Il ne l'avait jamais aidé comme ça. Il n'avait jamais suffi à le calmer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sam?" en soufflant.

"Cas était inquiet pour toi et il… j'ai juste proposé de passer te voir," en s'asseyant sur le carrelage. "Ton rendez-vous est à quelle heure?"

"Quelle importance, puisque je ne vais pas y aller?"

"Tu vas y aller, Dean."

"Je ne décide pas?" un sourcil arqué.

"Tu pourras décider après tes trois consultations," simplement. "En attendant, j'ai… tu vas prendre une douche et tu… est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi?"

Dean ouvre la bouche pour refuser, sur le point de cracher qu'il n'a besoin de personne. Il s'arrête, les yeux dans les siens. Sam reste immobile, il attend patiemment que son frère le rejette. Par habitude. Dean soupire, le cœur en miettes. "D'accord," du bout des lèvres. "Je veux bien que tu viennes avec moi."

La vérité, c'est que Dean est aussi effrayé qu'un enfant. Il ne veut pas y aller tout seul et peut-être que c'est rassurant de savoir que Sam se soucie suffisamment de lui.

"Tu veux bien?" demande Sam, surpris.

"Ouais… ouais," en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. "J'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul. J'ai pas envie d'y aller tout court, mais… c'est bien si tu es d'accord pour venir. Tu viens dans la salle d'attente, hein? Tu restes pas dans la voiture?"

"D'accord," en se redressant. "Tu veux une aspirine?"

"Ça va," en relevant les yeux. "Je vais prendre une douche. Je crie si jamais je me casse la gueule."

"Tu veux que je t'aide à-"

"Achève-moi si un jour je ne peux même plus me lever tout seul, ok, Sammy?"

"C'est noté," en forçant un sourire.

.

Dans la douche, Dean résiste de toutes ses forces à l'envie de se blesser. C'est un besoin qu'il a peut-être toujours ressenti, parfois pour aller mieux, parfois parce qu'il se hait.

Il ferme les yeux. Le front contre le mur carrelé, il souffle. Il inspire, expire tout doucement et ses mains tremblent.

C'est un besoin parce que c'est ce qui apaise la tension qui grandit en lui. C'est tout ce qui apaise. Il passe les doigts sur le relief de ses cicatrices. Si Dean était honnête, il dirait qu'une partie de lui les aime. Il les aime autant qu'il en a honte, autant qu'il les regrette.

.

Sam se gare sur le parking et coupe le moteur. Dean est resté silencieux jusqu'ici, le front contre la vitre. Il tapote nerveusement sa cuisse du bout des doigts. "Alors tu…" en lui jetant un coup d'œil. "Alors tu veux vraiment bien venir avec moi dans la salle d'attente?"

"Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas?"

"Parce que tu… t'aurais vraiment le droit d'en avoir marre de mes conneries," en riant, amer.

"Tu sais, Dean," vraiment doucement. "Tu as le droit de demander de l'aide et tu ne mérites pas de souffrir comme ça. Je sais que tu penses le contraire, probablement presque depuis que tu sais marcher, mais je n'arrêterai jamais d'essayer. Je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis et que tu comprennes."

"Tu perds vraiment ton temps, Sammy."

"Peut-être," en soufflant. "Ça ne va pas m'empêcher de continuer à être là."

"Mmh," en faisant la moue. "La vraie tête de mule, c'est toi."

"J'aimerais bien être aussi têtu que toi, parfois," avec un léger sourire. "C'est une vraie qualité dans tout un tas de situations."

"Je peux te poser une question, Sam?" sans vouloir se tourner vers lui.

"Sûr," les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'impression que maman… qu'elle… que-"

"Qu'elle t'aimait plus?" et Dean acquiesce. "Non. Pas qu'elle t'aimait plus, mais qu'elle t'aimait différemment, d'une manière… je crois qu'elle n'aimait personne comme elle t'aimait, toi. Tu as changé sa vie quand tu es né, tu sais?"

"Comment tu peux le savoir?" confus.

"Ça m'a toujours semblé être évident dans sa manière de parler de toi," en haussant les épaules. "Je n'ai jamais ressenti de la jalousie, maman nous aimait tous les deux autant mais je sais que vous aviez ce genre de relation totalement fusionnelle et que tu as vraiment changé sa vie. Tu l'as rendue… complète, peut-être."

Dean baisse les yeux sur ses mains. Son cœur cogne, cogne très fort. Il ne se sent pas complet, plus depuis longtemps ou peut-être qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

"Dean, j'ai… je sais," en hésitant avant de poser une main sur son avant-bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais?"

"Quand elle est morte, j'ai-"

"Quand elle est morte, je l'ai détestée," à voix trop haute. "Tu le sais, ça? Je l'ai détestée. Quand elle est morte, je l'ai haïe de m'abandonner ici, tellement seul et tellement brisé que j'arrivais à peine à respirer. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand elle est morte, Sam. De la haine. Pour elle et pas pour papa. Si violente que ça faisait mal, ça faisait mal d'être en vie."

"Je crois que c'est normal, de… d'être en colère," doucement. "Et tu as toujours tout ressenti plus fort."

"Je l'aimais," en soufflant pour ne pas fondre en larmes encore une fois. "Je l'aime. C'est insupportable, tu ne trouves pas? De manquer de quelqu'un à ce point, c'est vraiment… c'est insupportable. Ça ne guérira jamais."

Sam détourne les yeux vers le pare-brise. Il ne répond pas, sûr que Dean ne veut pas qu'il le fasse parce que rien ne pourrait suffire. Quoiqu'il dirait, ça ne pourrait pas suffire.

Il se racle la gorge, sachant déjà qu'il ne devrait pas avant même d'ouvrir la bouche :

"Est-ce que… est-ce que papa te manque?" demande-t-il.

Surpris, Dean relève la tête. "Sam."

"Est-ce qu-"

"Sam," un peu sec.

"D'accord," en se mordant la lèvre. "T'es pas obligé d'en parler."

"Je vais être en retard," une main sur la poignée.

.

Toujours plus nerveux, Dean tape du pied par terre. La migraine lui vrille l'intérieur du crâne et la sueur perle sur sa peau. Il attrape le premier magazine qui lui tombe sous la main, ne l'ouvre pas et commence à en triturer les coins.

A sa droite, Sam se contente de lui jeter des petits regards inquiets, les mêmes regards habituels parce que Sam est toujours inquiet.

"T'en as pas marre, Sammy?" sans quitter la couverture du magazine des yeux.

"Marre de quoi?"

"De me regarder comme si j'étais bon à enfermer."

"Je ne-"

Une porte s'ouvre, des pas et Dean relève la tête. Il reconnaît la voix d'Amélia, il la reconnaîtra toujours. La salle d'attente est ouverte sur le couloir et Dean croise son regard quand elle tourne à l'angle. Elle semble souffler, probablement de soulagement.

L'émotion est vite remplacée par un visage plus professionnel, et un sourire presque formel alors qu'elle s'adresse à sa patiente. Celle-ci hoche plusieurs fois la tête, lui serre la main et semble la remercier avant de s'éloigner.

Amélia prend une pause, moins d'une seconde, et puis se dirige vers la salle d'attente. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas. "Dean?" hésitante. "Est-ce que tu-"

En se levant, Dean regrette vraiment l'alcool. Sa tête tourne violemment et ses jambes tremblent comme si elles ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids.

"Dean?" les sourcils froncés.

"Ça va," sans protester quand elle agrippe son avant-bras.

"Retourne t'asseoir," en le guidant.

Dean n'a pas l'énergie de protester, il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise et ne se tourne pas vers elle.

"Tu as la gueule de bois?" en s'asseyant près de lui.

"Possible," en haussant les épaules. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire, il est même pas encore dix-sept heures. Désolé."

"Désolé?" répète Amélia. "Dean…"

Elle lève une main pour la poser sur son visage, Dean l'attrape par le poignet mais ne la relâche pas tout de suite. "Amy," tout bas. "Non."

"Est-ce que tu te sens-"

"Pitié," en soupirant trop bruyamment. "Si je voulais que tu me demandes comment je me sens, je ne serais pas là. Je perds déjà suffisamment de temps, Amy, pas besoin que tu essaies de me faire dire ce qu'on sait déjà."

"D'accord," dans un souffle. "C'est juste… je m'inquiétais pour toi. Après la cérémonie, tu… j'étais juste inquiète."

"Toujours en un seul morceau, tu vois," incapable de lever les yeux vers elle.

"Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas, Dean?"

"Je devrais?"

Amélia échange un regard avec Sam, ils se taisent et Dean ne semble pas vraiment s'en soucier. Il garde les yeux rivés sur la porte du bureau de Gabriel et pousse un soupir de soulagement quand elle s'ouvre. "Tu restes là, hein, Sammy?" en pivotant vers lui. "Tu m'attends."

"Je ne bouge pas," avec un sourire qu'il fait de son mieux pour rendre rassurant.

Gabriel fait un pas dans le couloir et lui adresse un petit signe de tête. Dean inspire. "Ok," en se levant. "Trois consultations et c'est fini."

"Dean," l'arrête Amélia. "Attends… attends, Dean."

Il se retourne mais ne la regarde même pas quand elle s'avance. Amélia reste devant lui une seconde, elle ne devrait pas et elle le sait, Dean est toxique pour elle. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et le prend très doucement dans ses bras. "Je suis vraiment désolée," assez bas pour qu'il soit seul à l'entendre. "Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé et de ne plus… de ne plus être ta femme."

Dean ne rend pas l'étreinte. Il fronce les sourcils, incapable de bouger. Les mots blessent vraiment et Dean n'a pas besoin de ça. Il finit par la repousser très délicatement, il l'attrape par les épaules et s'écarte. "Je passerai te donner les papiers du divorce demain," simplement.

C'est ce qui vient quand il ouvre la bouche. C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à dire. Il peut lire le cœur brisé dans ses yeux, c'est tellement évident, c'est plus qu'un cœur brisé mais Dean ne sait plus comment s'en soucier.

Le plus rapidement possible, il fait volte-face et s'éloigne. Il se débrouille pour ne pas croiser le regard de Gabriel en entrant dans son bureau, il préfèrerait être partout ailleurs qu'ici et la simple vue des canapés lui donne envie de s'enfuir.

"Où est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir?" demande Gabriel.

Dean se contente d'attraper la même chaise, à la même place contre le mur. Il la retourne et la place entre les deux fauteuils. "Ici," en se laissant tomber dessus.

"Mmh," en passant derrière le bureau. "C'est une gueule de bois, ou-"

"Ou alors je suis juste un peu fatigué?" avec un rire. "C'est une gueule de bois."

"Est-ce que tu as envie d'en parler?"

"Non," les coudes sur le dossier. "J'ai pas envie de parler du tout. Je suis obligé?"

"Non, tu n'es pas obligé," sans le quitter des yeux en prenant un stylo quelconque. "Je croyais que tu avais compris que tu n'étais obligé à rien."

"Alors on reste là et qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" les sourcils froncés. "Vous ne pouvez pas… je ne sais pas, mettre un minuteur ou un truc comme ça? Combien de temps?"

"Combien de temps tu voudrais?"

"Pourquoi vous me laissez décider de tout?"

"Tu ne décides pas de la durée d'une consultation," en secouant doucement la tête. "Je ne fais que te poser une-"

"On s'en fiche de ce que je voudrais," coupe Dean. "Combien de temps ça dure?"

"Quarante-cinq minutes."

"Ok," en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir son téléphone. "Je vais mettre un minuteur."

Gabriel se passe de faire un commentaire. Dean joue avec lui, il provoque mais s'implique quand même, peut-être sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il pose le téléphone sur le bureau, il garde les yeux sur l'écran pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

Obstiné, il ne dit rien pendant un long moment. L'ennui le fait trépigner, il soupire. "Pourquoi vous tenez tant que ça à perdre votre temps?" finit-il par reprendre.

"Pourquoi tu crois que je perds mon temps?"

"Vous avez la sale habitude de retourner les questions, vous," agacé. "C'est long, trois fois quarante-cinq minutes à ne rien dire. On pourrait éviter ça."

"C'est pour toi que ça risque d'être très long, Dean," le ton très neutre. "Trois fois quarante-cinq minutes à penser à tout ce que tu as envie de dire mais que tu vas garder pour toi parce que tu es trop têtu pour essayer. Moi, je suis payé pour ça. Pour attendre que tu veuilles bien essayer."

"Je ne suis pas têtu."

"Vraiment?" un sourcil arqué. "Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de parler?"

"Je ne suis pas têtu," encore une fois. "C'est pas parce que je ne fais pas ce que vous voudriez que je fasse que je suis trop têtu pour essayer."

"Il n'y a rien que _je_ voudrais que tu fasses."

"Alors qu'est-ce que je fous ici?"

"Très bonne question," simplement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?"

Dean ouvre la bouche, une réplique toute trouvée sur les lèvres. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'en empêche, encore moins pourquoi ce qui vient n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. "Mon père est mort," lâche-t-il. "J'ai vu… je sais qu'il est mort, c'est bon. Je l'ai vu. J'étais sûr de pouvoir rester pour l'enterrement, je voulais rester pour mon frère mais je sais pas, j'ai… j'ai mis une photo dans le cercueil et c'était déjà trop. Alors je suis parti et ensuite c'est un peu flou parce que j'ai trop bu. Ça craint. Et ça fait même pas un peu moins mal, c'est comme… pire."

"C'est pire et tu le sais déjà mais tu décides quand même de-"

"Parce que j'espère que ça passera," en le coupant. "Parce que j'ai… non, je suis en train de mentir. Parce que si je reste moi-même trop longtemps, je ne vais pas tenir assez pour avoir un jour vingt-huit ans."

"Est-ce que tu as envie d'avoir un jour vingt-huit ans?" demande Gabriel.

"C'est la vraie question," amer. "Je suis sûr que Sammy veut vraiment que j'aie un jour vingt-huit ans."

"Et si tu n'y arrives pas?"

"Si je n'y arrive pas, j'ai… je suppose que Sammy devra faire sans moi," en haussant les épaules. "C'est pas… c'est pas comme si j'apportais vraiment quelque chose de positif à qui que ce soit. Je suis plus un poids qu'autre chose, en fait c'est même insensé de voir à quel point ils tiennent à moi. Je devrais être tout seul depuis un moment, mais ils supportent tous mes conneries comme si c'était normal. Cas est adorable, il passe son temps à s'occuper de moi, il fait à manger pour que je ne me laisse pas mourir, il a téléchargé tous mes films préférés et puis… il est tout le temps là. Il est retourné travailler ce matin, il a laissé un post-it sur le frigo. Du café, aussi. Et j'étais ivre avant midi, ou peut-être onze heures, c'est à peine si je m'en souviens. Sam est venu me chercher. Charlie m'envoie tout le temps des images de chatons qu'elle trouve sur internet, et si je ne réponds pas, elle appelle. Si je ne réponds toujours pas, elle vient. Je ne mérite vraiment pas ça."

"Tu n'as pas l'air de penser mériter quoi que ce soit," en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Combien d'années d'étude pour en arriver à cette conclusion?" sarcastique.

Gabriel cale ses poings sous son menton. Il l'observe attentivement, jauge ses réactions et les tremblements de sa voix. "Tu pensais pouvoir rester pour l'enterrement de ton père?"

"C'est ce que j'ai dit," un peu sur la défensive.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de boire?" sans relever l'agressivité dans le ton de sa voix.

"Oh, je ne sais pas," en détournant les yeux. "Mon père mort dans un cercueil, c'est pas suffisant? C'est pas censé être normal d'être… triste?"

"Pas au point d'avoir besoin de se noyer dans l'alcool."

"Ok," en soufflant. "Mon père est mort, et je crois que je méritais de ne plus rien sentir et d'avoir un peu la paix."

"Parce que c'est normal d'être triste?" pour reprendre ses mots.

"Ouais."

"Ou peut-être parce que tu avais beaucoup de problèmes avec ton père, et-"

"Fermez-la," cette fois vraiment acerbe.

"Qu'est-ce qui te met en colère comme ça?" toujours aussi neutre.

"Je ne suis pas en colère."

Sa voix craquèle et sa mâchoire tressaute. Dean est en colère et plus que ça, tellement plus que ça. Pourtant, il secoue la tête. "Je ne suis pas en colère," répète-t-il. "On ne va juste pas parler de mon père et des problèmes, comme vous dites, que j'ai pu avoir avec lui parce que ça ne compte plus. Il est mort et ça ne compte plus."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne compte plus?" en accrochant son regard.

"N'essayez pas de me manipuler."

"Tu as l'impression que c'est ce que j'essaie de faire?"

"J'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas quand je vous dis de la fermer," en serrant les dents. "Vous ne savez vraiment rien, vous… vous parlez des problèmes que j'aurais pu avoir avec mon père mais vous en savez vraiment rien."

"C'est vrai," simplement. "Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ne dis pas."

"Il n'y a rien à savoir sur mon père."

"D'accord," persuadé qu'il ne tirera rien de plus sur le sujet.

"D'accord?" surpris. "Vous n'êtes pas censé insister?"

"Insister jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus mettre un pied dans mon bureau, c'est loin d'être le but," en arrière contre son siège. "Et je n'ai pas envie que tu sortes en cassant quelque chose."

L'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, Dean baisse les yeux sur ses mains. "Mmh," fait-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?"

"Je faisais beaucoup ça quand j'étais plus jeune," en relevant la tête. "Casser tout un tas de trucs parce que j'étais en colère. Je gérais vraiment mal mes émotions et je… je ne les gère toujours pas bien mais je ne tape plus d'énormes crises de colère comme avant."

"A quoi est-ce que ça ressemblait?" en reprenant son stylo.

"Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un péter un câble?"

"Oh, si," les yeux dans les siens. "Je t'ai vu péter un câble, toi. Tu veux en parler?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire?" en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone. "Allez-y, meublez nos vingt prochaines minutes."

"J'ai à dire que tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, Dean," simplement.

"Merci, mais-"

"Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on ne prend pas correctement en charge un trouble psychologique?" en se redressant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire, exactement?"

"Pour l'instant je ne dis rien," en secouant la tête. "Mais je crois qu'on sait tous les deux qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi. Ta manière de réagir l'autre jour, Dean, tu sais que c'est loin d'être normal. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que quelque chose clochait?"

Silencieux, Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Il a passé sa vie entière à savoir que quelque chose clochait, à savoir qu'il était différent et qu'il avait probablement besoin d'aide. Gabriel ne fait que dire à voix haute ce qu'il a toujours pensé mais c'est quand même trop à entendre.

"Je ne suis pas normal?" un sourcil arqué. "C'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire?"

"Même pour moi, ça ne veut rien dire," en soufflant. "Et ce qui est anormal en psychiatrie, c'est sûrement différent de l'image que tu t'en fais. Pourquoi l'idée de ne pas être normal est si dérangeante pour toi?"

"Parce que c'est-" en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Parce que ça voudrait dire que mon père avait raison et que je ne suis pas assez normal pour mériter de-"

Il se coupe tout seul et se détourne. "Je n'ai pas… pas de trouble psychologique," dit-il. "Je traverse une mauvaise période, c'est tout."

"D'accord," pour changer d'angle d'approche. "Alors tu peux me dire depuis quand est-ce que tu as l'impression de traverser cette mauvaise période?"

"Quoi?" pris au dépourvu. "Vous ne… vous ne me connaissez même pas."

"D'accord," encore une fois. "C'est à toi de m'aider."

"Vous aider à faire quoi?"

"Il y a quelque chose qu'on est censés faire quand on entame un suivi," en attrapant une feuille de papier. "On reprend ton histoire depuis le début."

"Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait ça?" en remuant sur sa chaise.

"Parce que tu essaies d'éluder chacune de mes questions. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour-"

"Si ça vous fait plaisir," en haussant exagérément les épaules. "Il nous reste deux consultations et après ça, toutes les notes que vous allez prendre resteront dans le fond d'un tiroir. Ok. On peut reprendre mon histoire, si vous voulez."

Dean se cache derrière tout ce qu'il peut, il fuit et tourne en rond. Il détourne les yeux pour la énième fois, l'air agacé. "Alors j'ai… je… qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire?" mal à l'aise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur toi?"

"Je suis né ici," après un court moment. "Le 24 janvier, mais ça… vous devez déjà le savoir, je suppose. Mes parents étaient ensemble depuis le lycée, ils se sont mariés trois ans avant ma naissance. Je crois… ma mère a eu du mal à tomber enceinte, elle a fait plusieurs fausse-couches et puis… et puis ensuite je suis né. Sam a quatre ans de moins que moi et c'était long et compliqué de l'avoir aussi, ma mère a eu d'autres problèmes mais j'étais trop petit pour comprendre."

"De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens?" en griffonnant quelques mots.

"J'ai des bribes de souvenirs d'un jour où mon père m'a déposé chez Bobby, en disant que je devais être sage et attendre qu'il revienne me chercher," en tapotant distraitement le bord du bureau. "Il est revenu tard le soir et je me souviens de ma mère à l'hôpital. J'ai dormi avec elle dans le lit. Elle a été triste pendant pas mal de temps après ça, je crois, mais j'étais… je devais avoir trois ans. C'est très flou et mon père ne voulait pas que je pose trop de questions parce que ça faisait mal d'en parler. Sam est arrivé un peu plus tard. Je l'aimais avant qu'il naisse, peut-être parce que ma mère était très heureuse d'être enceinte, elle disait qu'il fallait en prendre soin et lui parler pour… pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. J'ai compris plus tard qu'elle avait eu peur de faire une fausse-couche jusqu'à la fin, elle avait très peur de nous perdre, Sammy et moi."

"Tu as eu l'impression qu'elle s'occupait moins de toi, après la naissance de Sam?"

"Peut-être," le ton un peu bas. "Avec le recul, je suis sûr qu'en fait elle s'occupait plus de moi mais je… je me sentais abandonné chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'une pièce, chaque fois qu'elle me déposait à l'école ou qu'elle me laissait tout seul cinq minutes. J'ai refusé de dormir sans elle pendant vraiment longtemps, quelques mois avant que Sam ait un an. Et je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars. Ça s'est calmé plus tard, en grandissant ou parce que je me cachais mieux."

"Tu te cachais?" très attentif.

"J'ai… une peur probablement panique de l'abandon," admet Dean, les yeux à nouveau baissés. "Je me cachais pour avoir l'air d'être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'on a pas envie d'abandonner. Je cachais les cauchemars que je faisais, je ne réveillais plus ma mère en pleine nuit parce que j'avais peur, je ne parlais pas des crises d'angoisse que je faisais vraiment souvent, j'ai… tout ce qui n'avait pas l'air normal, je le cachais."

"Tu crois être quelqu'un qu'on a envie d'abandonner?"

"S'il vous plaît," plein d'ironie. "Regardez-moi. Bien sûr que je suis quelqu'un qu'on a envie d'abandonner."

"Mais tu-"

"Mais c'est pas le sujet," en secouant la tête. "Alors je… Sam est né, ensuite j'ai grandi. Je ne m'entendais pas du tout avec mon père, c'était compliqué entre nous parce que j'étais sûrement très différent de ce qu'il aurait voulu. Quand j'étais petit, il travaillait beaucoup, il travaillait tout le temps et j'avais… j'avais peur de lui, je crois. Moins plus tard, je lui répondais et c'était juste… c'est vrai que je suis buté. Et mon père détestait ça, il voulait que je lui obéisse mais c'était compliqué et il passait son temps à me hurler dessus. Il ne me frappait pas. Les fois où il a levé juste une main, ma mère s'est interposée. Il ne m'a jamais touché quand elle était encore assez elle-même pour l'en empêcher mais c'était quand même tendu entre nous. Ma mère est tombée malade quand j'avais seize ans, presque dix-sept, et je suis parti dès que j'ai eu dix-huit ans. Je suis parti à New-York, j'ai rencontré Cas et j'y suis resté pendant deux ans. Je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai… travaillé avec mon père pendant quelques mois, ma mère est morte et lui, il est allé en prison."

Il y a un nombre incalculable de choses que Dean ne dit pas, d'étapes qu'il saute et de mots qui ne franchissent pas ses lèvres. Il relève parfois brièvement la tête mais ne le regarde pas. "Ensuite," reprend-il. "J'ai rencontré Amélia. Je suis allé voir mon père en prison, une fois, deux fois et ensuite régulièrement. Il m'a dit d'entrer à l'école de police et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Il y a eu Charlie, et je… Charlie est mon coup de cœur. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'en sortir, j'ai été un flic assez bon, je crois. Je me suis marié. Amy m'a sauvé de moi-même et on était bien ensemble pendant pas mal de temps. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle mais je l'ai aimée et c'est… ça aurait sans doute pu donner le change si Cas n'avait pas été transféré ici."

"Donner le change?" répète Gabriel.

"Cas a été transféré ici," sans répondre. "C'était très… très compliqué. On devait travailler ensemble mais je suis buté. Je suis buté. Et je… et on a essayé d'être amis, c'était franchement pas possible, puis Charlie nous a envoyés tous les deux à New-York pour une conférence. On a couché ensemble. C'était encore plus compliqué. Mon père est sorti de prison. Amy a… enfin, on s'est séparés. Je suis rentré à la maison, mon père a commencé à boire souvent, les choses ont fini par déraper. Il m'a frappé. D'autres choses ont dérapé et j'ai été suspendu, il est mort et voilà."

"Voilà?"

"Vous vouliez mon histoire," en se redressant. "Voilà."

"Ton histoire s'arrête parce que ton père est mort?"

La colère monte si vite que Dean n'a pas vraiment le temps de l'encaisser ou de la comprendre. Il serre le dossier de sa chaise entre ses mains, les yeux droits dans les siens. "Mon histoire s'arrête quand je décide qu'elle s'arrête," entre ses dents. "Notre temps est écoulé."

Gabriel acquiesce. "D'accord," en replaçant son stylo dans le pot à crayons. "Tu peux prendre une minute pour te calmer, si tu-"

"Non," sèchement. "C'est vous qui m'énervez. Je ne vais pas prendre une autre minute avec vous pour me calmer. Dans deux consultations, c'est terminé," en se levant. "Vous ne servez à rien."

"Dean," en le regardant reposer trop violemment la chaise à sa place.

"C'est ça," en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Tu as un autre rendez-vous la semaine prochaine," quand il abaisse la poignée.

Dean ne prend pas la peine de répondre et claque la porte, en priant pour que ses peurs restent à l'intérieur.


	65. Un peu avant la chute

**Les choses se dégradent pas mal entre Dean et Castiel, dans ce chapitre là un peu plus que dans les deux suivants**

 **Et Dean coule un peu plus…**

 **Ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, le chapitre suivant est plus dur**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il laisse son poing en suspend près de la porte mais n'ose pas frapper. Il étouffe un grognement contrarié, sans comprendre pourquoi il ne peut pas entrer dans son propre appartement. Il serre la grande enveloppe qu'il a apportée avec lui, il froisse presque le papier.

Finalement, il souffle avant de donner deux coups contre le battant. Amélia ouvre la porte, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. "Tu as perdu tes clés?" demande-t-elle.

"Non, j'ai… je ne savais pas si je… enfin," gêné. "Je t'ai apporté ça."

"Tu veux entrer?" sans même regarder l'enveloppe.

Dean reste figé une seconde, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. Il ne devrait probablement pas. C'est sans doute exactement pour ça qu'il finit par acquiescer. Amélia s'efface, elle le laisse entrer et puis referme la porte derrière lui. "Est-ce que tu… est-ce que ça va?" en s'arrêtant près du comptoir de la cuisine. "Tu es parti très vite, hier, et tu avais l'air énervé. Est-ce que-"

"Ça va," pour éluder.

Rien ne va. Sam l'a raccompagné, il a proposé de passer un moment avec lui mais Dean a refusé. Il ne saurait même pas dire pourquoi parce que finalement, il a détesté attendre Castiel. Il n'est pas fait pour ça, attendre. Encore moins attendre quelqu'un qui travaille quand lui, il n'est plus capable de rien.

Il a détesté l'attendre, il pensait aussi détester lui faire les reproches que Castiel était loin de mériter mais au contraire, c'était comme un exutoire. Crier, c'était son exutoire.

"Dean?"

"Oui?" en sursautant, perdu dans ses pensées. "Est-ce que tu veux garder l'appartement?"

"Tu adores cet appartement," en secouant la tête. "Et j'ai… non, je ne veux pas rester ici. J'ai déjà commencé à faire quelques cartons," avec un geste de la main dans le vide. "Je-"

"Tu t'en vas?"

"Pas très loin," répond Amélia. "Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas… je reste à Lawrence pour le moment. J'ai changé d'avis."

"Pourquoi?" les yeux partout ailleurs que dans les siens.

"Je ne suis pas prête."

"Pas prête?" répète-t-il. "Tu sais… les choses auraient été plus simples si tu avais pu continuer à me détester."

"Plus simples pour qui, Dean?" un peu sèchement. "Pas pour moi."

"Alors tu trouves ça facile de-"

"Il n'y a jamais rien eu de facile avec toi."

Dean ferme brièvement les yeux. Il ne répond pas. "Je vais récupérer quelques vêtements," en posant l'enveloppe sur le comptoir.

Il se détourne et s'éloigne avant de lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Amélia souffle, les nerfs vraiment sur le point de lâcher. Elle attrape l'enveloppe et l'ouvre. Ça, c'est incroyablement difficile pour elle.

"Amélia?" derrière elle.

"Tu ne veux plus m'appeler Amy?" en essuyant ses joues.

"Pourquoi tu-"

"Je ne pleure pas," sans se retourner.

"Amélia," encore une fois.

Hésitant, il pose une main près de la sienne, à plat sur le comptoir. L'alliance brille encore à son doigt et son regard est attiré malgré lui. Amélia relève la tête, elle lui adresse un demi-sourire douloureux avant de retirer sa bague. "Tu peux la prendre?" demande-t-elle.

"Quoi?" surpris. "Mais… mais pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas la garder?"

"Je veux que tu l'ais, toi," en prenant délicatement sa main pour la lui donner.

"Pourquoi?" en sentant l'or chauffer sa paume.

"Prends-la, Dean. S'il te plaît."

Dean finit par glisser l'alliance dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. La culpabilité lui écrase le cœur, il ne ressent plus que ça et plus rien de tout ce qu'il pourrait réussir à dire n'a de sens.

.

Les mains sur son clavier, Charlie s'interrompt. "Cas?" en levant les yeux.

"Tu aurais une cartouche d'encre?" debout sur le seuil.

"Mmh-mmh," en ouvrant le premier tiroir de son bureau.

"Merci," en s'avançant.

"Attends une seconde," la cartouche dans la main. "Est-ce que tu veux en parler?"

"Parle de quoi?"

"Ne fais pas semblant avec moi," en secouant la tête. "Je te regarde depuis que t'es arrivé. Qu'est-ce qui-"

"Tu vas vraiment me demander ce qui ne va pas?" un sourcil arqué.

"Est-ce que Dean… est-ce qu-"

"Est-ce qu'il est invivable?" coupe Castiel. "Oui. Non, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Tu sais comment il est, hein?"

"Je sais comment il est," simplement.

Castiel soupire longuement. Invivable, le mot ne suffit pas. Dean est compliqué, instable et caractériel et toute la douceur du monde ne suffit plus. Il est perdu très loin dans son monde, trop pour que Castiel puisse avoir prise sur lui.

Il hésite avant de finalement se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. "Est-ce qu'il… il te parle?"

"Pas vraiment," en faisant la moue. "Il répond à mes sms. Mais il ne te parle vraiment qu'à toi, peut-être un peu à Sam mais c'est-"

"Mais je suis dépassé, Charlie," en détournant les yeux. "Je suis dépassé. Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il veut, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire avec lui, ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire… je ne sais plus. Il part au quart de tour, il s'énerve ou il pleure et maintenant il ne veut plus que je le touche. La nuit dernière, il est resté de son côté du lit, j'ai essayé de m'approcher mais il me rejette. Mais la nuit d'avant, il me prenait pour une sorte de machine sexuelle. On part du principe que je peux tout gérer, qu'il est en sécurité du moment qu'il est avec moi mais c'est faux."

"On ne te demande pas de-"

"Si," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. "Je vois bien… je vois comme Sam a confiance en moi. Il est soulagé de savoir que je suis là, il est reconnaissant et si tu avais vu son regard l'autre jour à l'hôpital. Il se repose sur moi. Je ne peux pas tout gérer, d'accord, je ne suis pas psy, je ne suis pas infirmier, je n'ai pas… je ne suis pas Amy."

C'est ça. Ce qu'il voulait lâcher, c'est ça.

Le regard de Charlie vire un peu sur la droite, elle se racle la gorge en faisant la moue. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Dean n'ose pas bouger. "Cas?" vraiment doucement.

Castiel reste un moment immobile, il échange un regard avec Charlie et finalement, il se lève. "Tu es censé te reposer et te remettre," en l'attrapant par la main. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je voulais juste te voir et j'ai… je suis désolé pour hier soir, je-"

"Tu as bu?" en fronçant le nez.

"Non," en se laissant entraîner dans le couloir.

"Tu sens l'alcool, Dean," fatigué.

"Peut-être," admet-il

"Dean…"

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas… tu méritais pas que je te parle comme ça et que je te fasse autant de reproches."

"Je sais déjà que je ne méritais pas tes reproches," cette fois un peu sec.

Il l'agrippe par l'avant-bras, le geste est doux mais Dean tressaille violemment. Il lâche un gémissement et se dégage en le repoussant. Castiel se fige, les yeux dans les siens.

Dean respire plus fort, la douleur déforme ses traits, c'est évident et la compréhension éclaire le visage de Castiel. "Tu-"

"Je quoi?" agressif.

L'alcool charge son haleine. Il n'est pas ivre mais loin d'être sobre, il mord sa lèvre inférieure pour arrêter de trembler. "Arrête," articule-t-il.

"Quoi?" en soufflant.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça et ne me touche plus."

"Comment est-ce que je te regarde?" en croisant les bras.

"Comme si j'étais en train de me casser la gueule," en reculant d'un pas.

"Ce n'est pas ce qui se passe?" sans le lâcher du regard. "Il est à peine quinze heures et je mettrais ma main au feu que tu n'es déjà plus capable de descendre un escalier. Et conduire jusqu'ici, mais… mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'est irresponsable? Tu mets ta vie et celle des autres en danger, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu restes buté, que tu refuses qu'on t'aide alors que ça pourrait être tellement plus simple, Dean, tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire et à admettre que tu as un problème. Je peux le dire à ta place, tu veux? Tu as un problème, un vrai putain de problème avec l'alcool et tu as raison, quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. Tu as le droit de demander de l'aide, tu n'as pas besoin de souffrir à ce point, tu n'es pas obligé de rendre les choses si difficiles."

"Je rends les choses difficiles?"

"Tu rends les choses insupportables."

"Vraiment désolé de ne pas te convenir, Cas, vraiment… vraiment désolé," débordant de sarcasme.

"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire," plus haut. "Tu sais que je-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, l'autre soir?" faussement songeur. "Je ne sais rien. Je ne sais vraiment rien. Tu veux que je parte, Cas? T'as qu'à le dire et je ne suis plus là. Ça, c'est simple. En attendant, je-"

"Est-ce que c'est une brûlure de cigarette?" en le coupant brusquement.

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que c'est une brûlure de cigarette ou est-ce que tu t'es-"

"Va te faire foutre," le ton cassé. "Va vraiment te faire foutre."

"Je ne peux plus, Dean," en secouant la tête. "Je ne vais pas y arriver."

"Parce que tu n'es pas Amy."

C'est gratuit, des mots que Dean balance pour blesser. Castiel encaisse, impassible, il garde la douleur pour lui parce que c'est tout ce qui lui reste.

Il acquiesce. "C'est incroyable… c'est vraiment incroyable de voir jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour me faire du mal quand tu es contrarié," dit-il. "Est-ce que ça t'aide à te sentir mieux, au moins?"

"Même pas," entre ses dents.

"Dégage," glacial. "Dégage, Dean."

Celui-ci ne proteste pas, il se retourne et revient sur ses pas. Et c'est un peu comme marcher sur tout ce qu'il vient de briser.

.

Dean regrette presque chacun de ses mots à la seconde où il les prononce. Il regrette souvent mais comme à chaque fois, il ne revient pas en arrière.

Silencieux, il entre dans le bureau de Charlie, le regard un peu ailleurs en passant le seuil. Il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil. A sa gauche, Ruby hausse un sourcil. "Dean?" fait-elle.

"Ouais," en se passant les deux mains sur le visage.

"Est-ce que Cas-"

"Oh, quoi, on ne peut pas s'engueuler parfois?" en relevant la tête. "On est loin d'avoir la relation parfaite."

"Parce qu'il n'est pas Amy?" demande Charlie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Me fais pas ça, Charlie," en soufflant. "Je ne pensais pas ça et je-"

"Mais tu l'as dit. C'est ce qui compte."

"On se réconciliera plus tard," buté. "J'ai des tas de moyens de le faire changer d'avis."

"C'est ça," en roulant des yeux. "Tu vas attendre ici que je te ramène."

"J'ai même pas le droit d'être ici, alors pourquoi tu-"

"Parce que t'es bourré, connard," en le coupant.

"Il est quinze heures," commente Ruby.

"Et vingt-deux quelque part," en agitant la main.

"C'est vraiment la réponse typique d'un alcoolique, Dean."

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi?" vaguement agacé. "T'es spécialiste ou t'es casse-couilles?"

"T'es encore plus chiant quand ça va pas," un peu en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil. "Comment c'était, hier? Sam m'a dit qu'il était venu avec toi."

"Deux consultations et je suis libre comme l'air."

"Bordel mais t'es payé pour être si con?"

"Et toi pour me les briser?" sur le même ton. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Ruby? Hier, c'était et puis c'est tout. Sam est venu avec moi parce que je ne voulais pas y aller tout seul."

Ruby réplique, mais le regard de Dean est brusquement attiré ailleurs. Parmi la montagne de documents que Charlie étale sur son bureau, il n'en repère qu'un seul. Les mots sont l'envers mais ils lui sautent aux yeux. "C'est un avis de recherche?" sans lever les yeux. "Vous pensez que Roman est dans le Minnesota?"

"Dean…" commence Charlie, sur le ton de l'avertissement.

"Il ne peut pas être dans le Minnesota," en secouant la tête.

"Dean-"

"Pourquoi?" demande Ruby.

"Il n'est pas dans le Minnesota," en se redressant. "Ça n'a aucun sens, Charlie, il ne-"

Dean attrape l'avis de recherche et se lève, si vite qu'il en renverse presque le fauteuil. Charlie le suit dans le couloir, Ruby sur les talons. "Dean, non," sans réussir à le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne son bureau. "Dean. Tu ne peux pas t'impliquer."

"Attends," en filant tout droit jusqu'aux fils rouges sur le mur.

Il y jette un rapide coup d'œil, totalement perdu dans son monde. Castiel pivote vers lui mais n'essaie pas d'intervenir. Au contraire, il s'écarte pour le laisser ouvrir le premier tiroir. Dean tâtonne jusqu'à mettre la main sur une boîte de punaise et un post-it. Il griffonne quelque chose et se retourne. Les gestes précipités, il retire quelques fils rouges, accroche l'avis de recherche et prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

"Dean," essaie Charlie. "J'ai dit qu-"

"Attends," encore une fois. "Attends, c'est… je sais. Il ne peut pas être dans le Minnesota, il ne peut pas… il… Cas?"

Sans un mot, Castiel lui tend le marqueur noir que Dean n'a pas besoin de demander. Il garde le capuchon entre ses dents et marque quelques points sur la carte. "Tennessee," en se retournant. "Il est dans le Tennessee."

Il rencontre trois paires d'yeux braqués sur lui et se fige. "Quoi?" fait-il.

"C'est comme ça que je t'aime le mieux," réplique Ruby, léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Pas moi," soupire Charlie. "Tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'étais pas arrêté, Dean bordel de… comment tu veux que je puisse séparer ma vie personnelle et professionnelle si tu ne sais même pas être-"

"Tu peux passer un appel, Charlie, tu peux… appelle le bureau de Nashville, et-"

"Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il est-"

"Il ne cherche pas à quitter le pays," plus posé. "Roman veut les États-Unis, pas le Canada. Pourquoi tout recommencer ailleurs quand il peut changer d'identité et se démerder pour garder tout ce qu'il a construit ici? Il a plus de chance de passer inaperçu dans un autre état qu'en essayant de passer la frontière. Charlie, c'est… il ne peut pas être dans le Minnesota, fais-moi confiance. S'il te plaît. Je suis sûr, je suis-"

"Pourquoi le Tennessee?" en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Une intuition."

"Ça ne me suffit pas," en soufflant. "Je ne peux pas appeler Nashville et leur demander de lancer un avis de recherche et d'envoyer des équipes simplement sur l'intuition d'un agent qui n'a même pas le droit d'exercer. C'est… Dean, c'est insensé."

"Et si j'ai raison?" obstiné. "Passe juste cet appel, Charlie, ou laisse-moi le faire, je peux-"

"Tu rêves," l'interrompt Charlie. "Hors de question."

"Alors fais-le, alors… s'il te plaît."

"Dean… Dean, tu es à moitié ivre," en se mordant la lèvre. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux juste-"

"Ok," en la contournant pour l'attraper par les épaules. "Regarde."

Il reste debout derrière elle, vraiment plus assuré. Charlie le laisse faire quand il la pousse à faire deux pas en avant pour se planter face au mur. "Regarde," répète-t-il.

"Tu affiches sur le mur ce que tu as dans la tête, Dean, et je ne comprends rien à ce que tu-"

"Tu vas comprendre si tu me laisses t'expliquer."

Charlie l'écoute patiemment, Dean parle très vite et il y aura peut-être toujours une partie de son raisonnement qu'elle ne peut pas saisir mais finalement et un peu malgré elle, elle en arrive presque à se laisser convaincre.

Les mains toujours sur ses épaules, Dean serre rien qu'un peu plus fort. "Tu vois?" reprend-il. "S'il te plaît, Charlie. Mon intuition est souvent la bonne et je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas avoir foutu ma carrière en l'air pour rien. J'ai pas fait ça pour rien, j'ai pas… s'il te plaît. Un appel. Charlie."

Celle-ci soupire longuement, puis glisse un regard à Castiel. Il hoche doucement la tête. "Ça se tient," dit-il.

"Bon, bon, ça va, _d'accord,_ " un peu à contre-cœur. "Je vais appeler Nashville."

"Merci," en l'enlaçant brusquement par derrière. "Je t'aime."

"C'est ça," en roulant des yeux. "Tu m'aimes quand je vais dans ton sens. Va poser ton cul ailleurs, tu veux bien?"

Dean dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de la relâcher. "Je vais poser mon cul dans ton bureau," en s'écartant. "Merci. Merci, Charlie."

.

"Alors tu ne vas vraiment pas aller lui dire que t'es désolé?" un moment plus tard.

"Ruby," en tournant distraitement sur lui-même, assis derrière le bureau de Charlie. "Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde."

"C'est ça," en s'avançant. "Tu sais ce que je pense?"

"Qui dit que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre?" en s'arrêtant, tourné vers elle. "Tu n'as pas des tas de trucs à faire? Comme… je ne sais pas, aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, par exemple?"

"Sérieusement," en s'asseyant sur un coin du bureau. "Cas et toi, c'est-"

"Je sais déjà que c'est moi la salope et que je ne le mérite pas, Ruby. C'est bon."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça."

"Mais moi, je l'ai dit," en détournant les yeux. "C'est pas le mot qui convient?"

"Tu peux utiliser le mot que tu veux," répond Ruby.

"C'est lui… il a dit qu'il n'était pas elle," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Qu'il n'était pas Amy. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

"Pourquoi tu ne le lui demandes pas?"

"Parce qu'il ne peut plus me supporter."

"Je peux te poser une question?" en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"Non."

"Quand il parle de brûlure de cigarette, est-ce qu-"

"Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde," en la coupant brusquement.

"Tu as parlé de ça à-"

"Mais bordel de merde," sèchement. "Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je suis censé parler, Ruby, t'en sais rien."

"Si, je sais," calmement. "Je connais ça."

"Quoi?" surpris.

"J'ai-"

"Est-ce que Sam t'a demandé de me parler?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "On a seulement un peu parlé de toi. Parce qu'il sait que je suis… passée par là et qu-"

"Ok," légèrement agressif. "Ça suffit. Je n'ai ni envie ni besoin de parler de ça avec qui que ce soit. Que tu sois passée par là ou non. Je me débrouille."

"Tu te débrouilles?" répète Ruby. "Tu te débrouilles… oui, je suis sûre que tu réussis à le penser presque assez fort. Je l'ai pensé assez fort aussi et pendant très longtemps."

"Ruby," en se levant.

"Je regrette maintenant," en agrippant sa main pour le retenir. "Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide plus tôt, tu sais… je regrette les cicatrices."

"Lâche-moi," en essayant de se dégager.

L'étreinte de Ruby est étrangement difficile à briser. Elle garde sa main dans la sienne et le regarde dans les yeux.

"Ruby-"

"Je suis amoureuse de Sam, tu sais," sans le lâcher du regard. "Je suis vraiment amoureuse de ton frère et ça signifie que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Et que si je peux essayer de t'aider, je vais essayer de t'aider. Tu comprends?"

"Lâche-moi," encore une fois.

"D'accord," en obtempérant.

Dean se détourne et passe devant elle, le pas rageur jusqu'à la porte. Il s'arrête avant de franchir le seuil. "Ruby?" en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Oui?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu… enfin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?"

Ruby ouvre la bouche, silencieuse un très court moment. Les traits de son visage craquèlent et Dean regrette vraiment de toutes ses forces d'avoir posé la question. "Désolé," fait-il. "J'aurais pas dû, c'est… c'est vraiment personnel, et-"

"Des coupures," un peu enrouée. "Je me coupais."

"Oh," incapable du moindre mot.

"C'est ce que tu as fait?" demande-t-elle. "C'est plus qu'une brûlure de cigarette, hein?"

"C'est plus qu'une brûlure de cigarette," un pied sur le seuil.

"Dean, c'est-"

"Laisse tomber," dans le couloir. "Je me débrouille."

.

Castiel rumine un très long moment. La colère ne retombe pas, peut-être que c'est le résultat de bien trop longtemps à tout garder pour lui. Faire tous les efforts du monde pour rester calme et être tout ce qu'il faut. Si seulement Dean savait lui rendre la pareille.

Si seulement Dean ne pensait pas toujours, toujours à lui.

C'est difficile à admettre, difficile à dire mais Castiel prend tellement soin de lui qu'il s'ignore et Dean le laisse faire. Dean reste dans sa zone de confort. Et Castiel le laisse faire.

Contrarié, il repousse la souris de l'ordinateur et se lève. Dean lui barre la route avant la sortie, debout devant lui. "Cas?" tout doucement, vraiment plus doux que les mots qu'il a lâchés un peu plus tôt. "Est-ce qu'on peut-"

"Non," en reculant d'un pas, hors de portée.

"Je suis… Cas je suis vraiment désolé."

"Oh, je sais," sarcastique. "Je sais très bien que tu es désolé. Je sais que tu reviens chaque fois comme une fleur comme si tu pouvais juste balancer un sourire. Je sais. Ça ne marche pas."

"Je ne voulais pas dire qu-"

"Tu ne veux plus que j'aille me faire foutre?"

"Non," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

"Vraiment?" un sourcil arqué. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu-"

"Je ne sais pas, je suis juste… ça ne va pas, et-"

"Non," en le coupant, vraiment sec. "Ne joue pas cette carte-là. Je suis fatigué d'être ton punching-ball, d'encaisser, de te regarder tourner en rond. Je suis fatigué de ne plus savoir quoi faire. Et ce que tu es capable de me dire, Dean, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu peux dire parfois, simplement pour blesser?"

Dean se tait. Il n'a rien à dire pour sa défense, et peut-être que la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, c'est se taire.

Les yeux dans les siens, Castiel secoue la tête. "Je suis toujours là, Dean, j'ai… je suis toujours là pour toi," plus bas. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus. Si je ne te suffis pas, alors-"

"J'ai jamais dit ça, Cas," un peu précipité.

"Vraiment? Ce n'est pas ce que tu passes ton temps à essayer de me dire?"

"Non," en fermant doucement la porte avant de s'approcher.

Castiel le laisse faire, immobile lorsqu'il enroule un bras autour de sa taille pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. "Je suis vraiment désolé," encore une fois. "Crois-moi. Je suis désolé."

Ça, Castiel le sait. Dean est toujours désolé.

"Cas?" quand il le sent glisser une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" en attrapant l'alliance.

"L'alliance d'Amélia," en serrant les dents, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il est sur le point de provoquer.

"Pourquoi?" en le repoussant par les épaules.

"Parce qu'elle me l'a donnée, Cas, c'est tout. C'est rien."

"C'est rien?"

"Ne me fais pas de crise de jalousie," en soufflant. "Pas pour ça, pas parce qu-"

"Laisse-moi passer," en essayant de le contourner.

Dean recule de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à caler son dos contre la porte. "Non, attends," une main en l'air pour l'apaiser. "Tu ne peux partir en croyant que je pourrais-"

"Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire?" le ton très haut.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois?"

"Je ne te fais pas confiance," en secouant la tête.

"Je sais, mais-"

"Mais tu trouves quand même le moyen de garder son alliance sur toi," avec un rire. "A quel genre de jeu est-ce que tu joues, Dean?"

"Je ne joue pas," les mains tremblantes.

Castiel s'avance et l'attrape par les revers de sa veste. Il garde un moment les yeux plongés dans les siens, et puis dans un mélange de douceur et de rage, il pose ses lèvres près des siennes. Dean cherche le baiser, il cherche un peu plus mais Castiel le lui refuse. "Tu sais ce que je crois?" en embrassant l'arête de sa mâchoire. "Je crois qu'à la première occasion, tu vas aller voir ailleurs."

"C'est pas vrai, Cas, c'est pas-"

"Et tu ne fais rien pour m'aider à croire le contraire," sans le laisser parler. "Tu ne fais rien pour m'aider à te faire confiance puis tu me reproches ensuite les crises de jalousie."

"Je ne vais pas aller voir ailleurs," en relevant légèrement le menton. "Je ne veux pas-"

"Arrête… arrête," en le gardant plaqué contre la porte.

"Cas, tu… tu as dit que tu ne me toucherais plus quand tu es en colère contre moi."

"Tu as peur?" les sourcils froncés.

"Non," tout doucement. "Non, c'est juste… je ne veux pas que les choses se passent comme ça."

"Tu ne veux pas que les choses se passent comme ça?" répète Castiel, sarcastique. "Et tu crois que je voulais que les choses se passent comme ça, l'autre nuit?"

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Oh, si. Tu comprends. Ne fais pas semblant d'être stupide, Dean, tu comprends très bien que tu m'as poussé jusqu'à ce que je cède. Alors c'est toujours quand toi, tu veux? C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe?"

"Cas… c'est pas-"

"Je n'ai même plus envie de te toucher," en le repoussant sur le côté. "Je n'ai même plus envie de toi."

Les mots sont très durs, et Dean est paralysé. Il le laisse ouvrir la porte et semble reprendre conscience en entendant ses pas dans le couloir. "Attends," en prenant sa suite, aussi vite qu'il le peut pour ne pas le laisser partir. "Attends, Cas… Castiel, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Est-ce que tu ne vas plus jamais vouloir de-"

"Tu sais quoi, Dean?" en se retournant brusquement. "J'en ai plus que ma claque, de toi et de tes désolés, j'en ai ma claque de faire tous les efforts du monde pour supporter ce manque de confiance que tu as en toi et les autres, de devoir sans cesse gérer tes peurs. Je ne suis pas payé pour te rassurer. Et si pour une fois tu me rendais la pareille, hein?"

"Mais je-"

"Tiens," en attrapant sa main pour remettre l'alliance dedans. "Débrouille-toi avec ça."


	66. Noyer

**Il est déjà tard et pour le coup je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire**

 **Dean se noie, c'est tout. Les choses vont bientôt bouger, en bien puis en mal puis en bien... je suppose que c'est le principe**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Alors," en coupant le moteur. "Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te ramène?"

"Pas si tu veux bien de moi cette nuit."

Charlie soupire, elle pivote vers lui et lui adresse un léger sourire. "Bien sûr que je veux de toi," répond-elle. "C'est juste… tu sais. Et Cas?"

"Cas ne veut pas de moi cette nuit, lui."

"Tu es vraiment sûr de ça?"

"On est vraiment obligés d'en parler?" en détournant les yeux.

"Tu sais… est-ce que tu sais qu'il y a vrai problème, si tu préfères passer la nuit avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui?"

"Je sais qu'il y a un vrai problème, Charlie. C'est moi le problème. Le psy a dit que j'avais un problème."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" en tapotant distraitement le volant.

"Je l'ai pas laissé finir," en haussant les épaules. "Pour me dire des choses que je sais déjà, non merci. Je sais que quelque chose cloche chez moi, je ne suis pas stupide."

"Mais il pourrait te dire exactement quoi," doucement. "Il pourrait t'aider."

"Ouais, ouais. Je sais."

"Tu ne vas vraiment pas aller plus loin que trois petites séances?"

"Et si je décide de ne pas aller plus loin, est-ce qu-"

"C'est ton choix si tu décides de ne pas aller plus loin," coupe Charlie. "C'est ton choix mais je… je ne comprends juste pas, Dean. Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends les choses si difficiles? Peut-être qu'il peut vraiment t'aider. Tu ne crois pas que si c'est juste… juste un tout petit peu moins difficile, c'est déjà énorme?"

"Il y a des tas d'autres personnes à aider, des tas de personnes qui méritent plus qu-"

"Mais arrête avec ça," exaspérée. "Ça ne veut rien dire et puis tu m'énerves à toujours croire que tout est question de mérite. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir de l'aide. Toi y compris, sale tête de mule."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"T'as terminé de me faire la leçon pour cette nuit?" en roulant des yeux.

"Pour cette nuit, peut-être," en faisant la moue. "Appelle au moins Cas pour lui dire que tu restes avec moi."

"Comme si ça l'intéressait," en ouvrant la portière.

"Fais-le, ou tu dors sur le palier," derrière lui jusque dans le hall de l'immeuble.

"C'est-"

"Et je ne plaisante pas," ajoute-t-elle.

"Je vais l'appeler, je… non, lui envoyer un sms," finalement. "Pour ne pas l'entendre me hurler dessus. Et je vais dormir avec toi, Charlie. Pas sur le palier."

Elle secoue doucement la tête, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre en le suivant dans l'escalier. Dean s'efface pour la laisser ouvrir la porte. Il baisse les yeux vers le téléphone entre ses mains. Castiel n'a pas essayé d'appeler, pas même laissé un message. C'est inhabituel, même après une dispute.

Les mains de Dean ne sont pas vraiment assurées. **Je suis avec Charlie.** C'est simple, il ne peut pas faire plus. Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé.

 **Tu n'as pas l'intention de rentrer?**

Dean peut sentir l'amertume sans entendre sa voix. **Tu voudrais vraiment que je rentre?**

 **Arrête.**

 **Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer ce soir.** Il balance ses chaussures près de la table basse et ramène un genou contre sa poitrine.

Castiel met un peu plus de temps à répondre. Deux ou trois minutes. **Fais ce que tu veux. Tu es assez grand.**

 **Est-ce que tu veux me quitter, Castiel?**

 **Quoi?**

Dean ferme brièvement les yeux. **C'est ce que t'es en train de faire?**

Cette fois, Castiel ne répond pas. Dean pose à peine le téléphone sur la table basse, il sonne.

"Tu devrais répondre," depuis la cuisine.

"J'allais le faire, Charlie, c'est bon," en reprenant le téléphone.

Il décroche. A l'autre bout du fil, Castiel inspire, puis :

"Je ne veux pas te quitter et ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire," dit-il.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de m'infliger une énième crise de jalousie?"

"Décidément, on ne fait pas plus hypocrite," avec un rire.

"Excuse-moi?" surpris.

"Tu m'as entendu."

"Je suis hypocrite?" répète-t-il. "Dis-moi ce que tu penses, Cas, vas-y."

"Je croyais que je n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux," trop calmement. "Pas de Charlie, en tout cas. Et tu passes ton temps à dire que je n'ai pas non plus de raison d'être jaloux d'Amélia."

"Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. Je lui ai apporté les papiers du divorce, Cas, c'est pour ça que je l'ai vue. Je suis presque divorcé. Tu peux comprendre ça, ou bien tu ne vois que ce que tu décides de voir?"

"C'est vrai que tu es le mieux placé pour me faire ce genre de reproches," le ton débordant de sarcasme. "Ça a vraiment l'air facile pour toi de ne plus voir ce qui te dérange. C'est facile de ne pas voir qu'au contraire, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être jaloux et de ne pas te faire confiance?"

"Tu n'as pas-"

"Si, Dean," en le coupant. "Et elle te donne son alliance et tu la laisses dans la poche de ton pantalon, et je suis censé ne rien penser?"

"D'accord," après un moment. "C'est vrai, d'accord. Peut-être que c'était pas l'idée du siècle mais… mais Cas, moi, je ne pensais rien. Ça ne veut rien dire."

"Mmh."

"Quoi, mmh?"

"Encore une fois, tu ne pensais rien et ça ne veut rien dire pour toi, alors peu importe si ça pourrait vraiment vouloir en dire beaucoup pour moi. C'est ça?"

"J'ai juste-" sans savoir quoi dire.

"Laisse tomber. Je sais."

"Dis-moi juste un truc," en triturant un coin du canapé. "C'est ok de me reprocher tout ce que je dis quand je perds les pédales, mais on ne parle jamais de ce que tu peux me dire, toi. On ne parle jamais de ces fois où tu réussis à me traiter de salope ou de, et je cite, sale petite pute. Alors ça va, est-ce que ça veut dire que peu importe le nombre de fois où j'entends ces mots sortir de ta bouche?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre nous, Dean?" le ton sensiblement plus bas.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Je suis désolé."

"Moi aussi, Cas. Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison?" doucement.

"Pas ce soir," en mordillant sa lèvre. "On se s'entend plus, tu sais? C'est vraiment pas ta faute, c'est… moi. Je fous tout en l'air et je t'en demande beaucoup trop, j'ignore le fait que tu as des limites, toi aussi. Peut-être que je tire trop sur la corde et que tu vas finir par péter les plombs, alors peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de prendre un peu soin de toi. Ok?"

"Et toi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut faire de plus pour moi, Cas?" en soupirant, fatigué. "Je peux pas être plus en miettes."

"Tu sais que tu ne m'as même pas parlé de ton rendez-vous, hier?"

"Si," les sourcils froncés.

"Non, Dean," plus posé. "Tu t'es enfermé dans la salle de bains. Tu m'as à peine adressé la parole et tu ne m'as pas laissé te toucher."

"Parce que je… c'est juste que j'ai-"

"Je sais," l'interrompt Castiel. "Je sais, Dean. Tu as."

"Tu m'en veux pour ça?" un peu hésitant.

"Pour beaucoup de choses, mais pas pour ça."

"Beaucoup de choses?"

"Demande à Charlie de te soigner, s'il te plaît," en soufflant. "Et parle-en à Gabriel, tu peux… tu peux essayer de-"

"Non," de but-en-blanc.

"Tu crois qu'un psy ne peut pas entendre ça?"

"Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut entendre ou non, Cas, c'est pas mon problème," un peu plus vivement. "Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi et c'est rien, je peux me débrouiller."

"Est-ce que tu…" en se raclant la gorge. "Est-ce que tu as conscience que depuis l'enterrement, tu as passé plus de temps noyé dans l'alcool que suffisamment sobre pour tenir une conversation?"

"Merci," amer. "Vraiment, Cas… merci. Super délicat."

"C'est la vérité. Je ne peux pas-"

"Ça fait pas de mal de mentir, parfois," en le coupant. "Tu devrais essayer."

"Qui t'a appris ça?"

Dean ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable du moindre mot. _Et c'est important, tu sais? C'est important de tenir ses promesses et de ne pas mentir._

Son cœur se retourne dans sa poitrine.

"Dean?" quand le silence s'éternise.

"Tu me manques," en tremblant. "Tu me manques tout le temps."

"Tu me manques aussi, en ce moment."

"Je sais," à peine audible.

"Essaie de prendre soin de toi, d'accord?"

"Toi aussi, Cas," en fermant les yeux. "Prends soin de toi."

Il finit par raccrocher, il garde les yeux fermés et les rouvre lorsque Charlie s'assoit près de lui. Elle lui adresse un léger sourire, puis lui tend un saladier rempli de pop-corn. "Ils sont sucrés comme tu aimes," alors qu'il secoue simplement la tête. "Tu ne veux pas manger?"

"Non," du bout des lèvres.

"Tu as perdu du poids, hein?"

"Quoi?" surpris.

"Depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que tu avais perdu beaucoup de poids," répond Charlie. "J'ai tort?"

"J'en sais rien, moi," les sourcils exagérément froncés. "Quoi, tu veux que je monte sur ta balance pour que tu puisses me trouver un autre problème?"

"Tu es d'accord?"

"Non, Charlie. Je n'ai pas perdu de poids. C'est dans ta tête que ça se passe."

"Bien sûr," sarcastique. "C'est dans ma tête que ça se passe."

.

Plus tard, Dean ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il ne prend pas le temps de s'y adosser, il s'avance et pose les mains sur les rebords du lavabo. Il jette un simple coup d'œil à son reflet. C'est vrai, Dean a perdu du poids. Son visage est un peu émacié et ses pommettes saillent légèrement.

Il se détourne et se déshabille sans se voir. En boxer, il s'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire, il prend une seconde pour respirer avant de baisser les yeux vers son avant-bras. Dean n'a qu'à peine pris le temps de désinfecter les plaies, il a attendu que ça ne saigne plus, sommairement appliqué un pansement et puis fait de son mieux pour oublier.

Ça fait mal, sans doute plus encore que la douleur qu'il a cherché à étouffer.

Il retire le pansement et recouvre les entailles de son autre main. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, il les ferme une seconde avant de se lever. Il rouvre à peine la porte pour passer sa tête dans l'embrasure. "Charlie?" timidement.

"Tu vas bien?" depuis le salon.

"J'ai juste-" en l'écoutant se lever. "Est-ce que tu aurais… des compresses et du désinfectant, s'il te plaît?"

"Tu peux me laisser entrer?" une fois devant la porte.

"C'est pas la peine," en secouant faiblement la tête. "Et je suis à moitié nu."

"C'est pas grave," doucement. "Laisse-moi t'aider."

"Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, c'est juste-"

"Tu n'as pas à le faire," coupe Charlie. "Tu n'es pas obligé de te débrouiller tout seul, Dean. Je peux t'aider. Ouvre-moi juste la porte."

Dean semble hésiter, il pèse rapidement le pour et le contre et puis finalement, il relève complètement les yeux dans les siens. "Tu ne juges pas?" en se mordant la lèvre.

"Jamais."

"Et tu promets que tu ne me forceras pas à-"

"Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien. Je te le promets."

Au bord des larmes, Dean acquiesce. Il ouvre la porte mais reste prudemment derrière. Charlie entre dans la salle de bain, elle se dirige directement vers l'armoire, sans tout de suite le regarder pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. "Tu peux t'asseoir?" avec un petit signe vers le bord de la baignoire.

Dean obtempère, les bras croisés et serrés contre lui. Doucement, Charlie s'approche et glisse sur le carrelage, assise sur ses talons. Elle serre brièvement sa main. "Quand est-ce qu'on te retire les points de suture?" en désignant son poignet encore bandé.

"Quelques jours," la voix un peu basse. "T'es pas obligée, Charlie, t'es vraiment pas obligée de faire ça."

"Tu veux bien me donner ton autre bras?" sans répondre.

"J'ai pas envie de… j'ai pas envie que tu-"

"Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que ma façon de te voir et de t'aimer va changer, Dean?"

"Oui," en détournant les yeux.

"Rien ne va changer," simplement. "Est-ce qu'il y a déjà une fois où tu n'as pas pu me faire confiance?"

"Non," admet Dean. "C'est vrai."

"Et tu peux me faire confiance pour ça aussi."

Hésitant, Dean finit par déplier le coude pour exposer son avant-bras. Charlie fait de son mieux pour rester impassible, aussi calme qu'elle pourrait l'être. Elle garde le silence en désinfectant délicatement une à une les entailles, certaines très superficielles et d'autres plus profondes.

Dean reste immobile, il ne laisse pas le moindre son franchir ses lèvres mais ne la lâche pas du regard. "Charlie?"

"Oui," un peu rauque.

"Charlie."

Ils se connaissent suffisamment pour savoir, Dean sait qu'elle est sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. "Charlie," pour la énième fois.

"Tu sais… est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai peur pour toi, Dean?" en agrippant violemment le bord de la baignoire, un peu comme pour se contenir. "J'ai peur constamment, j'ai peur quand tu ne réponds pas au téléphone ou quand je sais que c'est un mauvais jour. J'ai peur parce que tu n'arrives pas à voir que c'est la personne que tu es qu'on aime, pas celle que tu fais semblant d'être parce que tu crois être dysfonctionnel. J'ai vraiment peur que tu décides qu'on s'en fiche et que tu ne manqueras à personne."

"J'ai-" sans voix.

"Je t'ai menti, tu sais," en suspendant ses gestes. "Pour Nashville."

"Quoi?"

"Je ne les ai pas appelés," en se raclant la gorge. "Je sais que ton intuition est rarement fausse. Si tu penses que Roman est dans le Tennessee, alors il y a probablement quatre-vingt quinze pour cent de chance qu'il y soit. Mais tu ne comprends pas, Dean, tu… on ne peut plus rien faire contre lui. Il a pu quitter l'état parce que j'ai bien voulu le laisser faire."

"Quoi?" répète-t-il. "Mais pourquoi?"

"Pour toi," en ouvrant un paquet de compresses. "Parce qu'il fallait te protéger et que s'il tombe, tu vas tomber avec lui. Ce que tu as fait… c'est très grave, et preuves ou pas ça ne change rien. Ça ne vaut rien. Le dossier ne vaut rien, et tu risquais trop pour que ça en vaille la peine. J'ai juste… j'ai menti à tout le monde pour toi, Dean. Ce soir-là, quand ton père est mort, quand je suis partie parce que Benny m'a appelée, je jouais la comédie. Je savais déjà qu'il quitterait l'état, je savais… je l'ai laissé faire. Ça faisait partie du marché."

"Je ne comprends rien, Charlie," en secouant la tête. "Quel marché?"

"Il savait très bien que ça ne tenait pas debout," sans le regarder. "C'est pour ça qu'il était si calme, parce qu'il savait qu'on pouvait à peine utiliser ce qu'on avait contre lui. Quand on est allés l'interroger, j'ai attendu que Cas parte pour lui parler. Le marché, c'était qu'il partait, il changeait d'état et il ne cherchait pas à te contacter et en échange, je falsifiais le dossier en sa faveur à lui. Le dossier est vide. Il n'y a plus rien."

"Mais tu… mais quoi? Et la déposition de Sammy? Celle de Cas? Et la mienne?"

"Du faux," en relevant la tête. "Un agent me devait un service et j'ai… je voulais juste te protéger."

"Alors t'es en train de dire que Roman est dans la nature, qu'il n'a même pas eu besoin de changer d'identité et que j'ai réellement foutu ma carrière en l'air pour rien?"

"Tu n'as pas foutu ta carrière en l'air," répond Charlie.

"Mais Charlie j'ai-"

"Crois-moi," en le coupant. "Tu n'as pas foutu ta carrière en l'air. Tu pourras revenir au bureau quand tu accepteras de te soigner comme il faut. Quand tu iras mieux. Tu comprends?"

"Tu as fait tout ça pour moi?" les sourcils froncés. "Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi alors que tu pouvais envoyer un criminel prison et si tu-"

"Pas si ça t'y envoyait toi aussi."

"Mais tu avais l'air si en colère contre moi et tu-"

"Je suis si en colère contre toi," en soupirant. "Mais pas au point de te laisser tomber. Jamais au point de te laisser tomber."

Charlie reste assise sur ses talons, immobile en attendant qu'il veuille bien lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un mot. "Dean?" en penchant la tête.

"Merci," à peine audible.

"Merci?" surprise.

"C'est vrai que je dis souvent que je suis désolé, je le dis tout le temps, mais jamais merci pour tout ce que tu… ce que vous faites tous pour moi," la voix presque cassée. "Je devrais dire merci plus souvent."

"Alors tu ne vas pas… m'en vouloir parce que Roman est en liberté, et être obsédé par cette affaire pendant des mois?"

"Je vais essayer," en forçant un sourire. "Je suis juste… tu sais. Je n'aime pas laisser tomber."

"Je sais."

"Charlie, je… je t'aime," un peu précipitamment. "Je t'aime vraiment plus, plus que comme si c'était juste-"

"Je sais," répète-t-elle. "Moi aussi. Moi aussi, Dean."

.

Charlie est plus simple, les choses entre eux sont vraiment simples. Dean a peut-être rien qu'un peu moins de mal à s'ouvrir. Allongé à côté d'elle, il attrape son deuxième oreiller pour le serrer contre lui en se roulant en boule sur lui-même. Il ferme les yeux, inspire, puis les rouvre. "Charlie?" en posant une main sur son épaule. "Tu dors vraiment?"

"Oui," en marmonnant. "Dors."

"Je n'y arrive pas," en se redressant sur un coude.

"Ferme juste les yeux," en remontant la couverture pour l'enrouler dedans.

.

Les jours suivants se ressemblent. Encore et encore, Dean n'avance plus. Il se blesse de toutes les manières possibles, tout et n'importe quoi plutôt que ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il s'isole beaucoup et se laisse à peine toucher.

Étrangement, Castiel ne perd jamais patience. Il passe le chercher chaque fois que Dean ne peut plus tenir debout, il ne fait plus de reproches et ne cherche plus à le faire réagir. Dean est son monde, son monde explose.

.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Gwen lâche un soupir et secoue la tête. "Tu ne crois pas que tu as ton compte, Dean?"

"Est-ce que t'es payée pour me dire quand je suis-"

"Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un?" sincèrement inquiète.

"Non, Gwendoline," sarcastique. "Je veux pas que t'appelles quelqu'un, je veux que tu remplisses mon verre. Laisse la bouteille. C'est trop compliqué pour toi?"

Dean ne connaît plus l'ivresse quand c'est doux, quand il n'y a qu'un peu d'adrénaline, il n'a plus l'alcool joyeux, il est seulement amer. Parfois volontairement méchant.

Pourtant habituée à ces états, Gwen est touchée. Dean déborde de souffrance, il n'essaie pas de la cacher, il déborde de toutes ces émotions qu'il essaie de fuir.

"Oh," fait-il, impatient. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

"Tu me donnes tes clés de voiture?"

"Sûr," en lui balançant le trousseau. "Faudrait pas que je me mange un arbre, tu sais, passer à travers le pare-brise parce que je suis trop con pour mettre ma ceinture."

"Et ton téléphone?" en lui tendant la main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire?" suspicieux.

"Appeler pour qu'on vienne te chercher," répond Gwen. "Tu veux un taxi, ou tu veux Cas?"

"Cas," en posant son téléphone dans sa paume ouverte. "Toujours Cas."

Gwen acquiesce, loin d'être surprise. C'est toujours Cas. Elle remplit son verre à moins de la moitié, lui arrachant un regard mauvais. "Tu te fous de ma gueule?"

"Je ne suis pas responsable si tu t'effondres," en lui laissant la bouteille. "Et reste là où je peux te voir."

Dean agite la main en marmonnant un "peu importe" à peine audible. Il sait que c'est le verre de trop avant d'y tremper ses lèvres, il le termine quand même et c'est censé être plus facile. Le monde est plus flou, pas moins difficile à supporter.

"Dean?"

"Ça va, Gwendoline," en repoussant brutalement son verre. "Laisse-moi juste… juste une seconde, ok, juste…" en s'allongeant sur son avant-bras, en travers du comptoir. "Juste une seconde."

"Dean," en passant de son côté du bar. "Dean?"

Il ne réagit pas, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte.

"Dean," en lui tapotant la joue.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" derrière elle.

Sam s'avance, visiblement essoufflé. Ses joues sont rougies par le froid et ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues. "Cas va arriver mais je… je le cherchais," en se passant nerveusement une mais dans les cheveux. "Il ne répondait plus au téléphone."

"Il n'est pas vraiment en état de répondre," en s'écartant pour lui laisser sa place. "Faudrait peut-être trouver un moyen de-"

"Tu crois qu'on ne le fait pas?" sur la défensive. "Qu'on ne cherche pas déjà à l'aider?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça, Sam," en secouant la tête. "C'est juste que ton frère passe ses journées ici. Il est alcoolique, tu sais?"

"Je sais."

"Dean se noie et je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ça."

"Oh, alors t'as couché une fois avec lui il y a des années et tu penses que tu-"

"Comment tu sais que j'ai-"

"Peu importe," en la coupant. "Personne n'a envie d'assister à ça, mais si tu as la solution miracle, tout le monde t'écoute."

Sam n'attend pas de réponse. Il se détourne et pose une main sur le comptoir près de Dean. "Dean?" doucement. "Dean, tu m'entends? S'il te plaît."

A peine conscient, Dean rêve. C'est la voix de son père, ça tape dans sa tête en bousculant ses souvenirs. C'est la voix de son père. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux, incapable de se redresser. "Papa?" trop rauque.

"Désolé," répond Sam. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Il faut que tu te lèves, Dean, il faut que tu-"

"Peux pas."

"Dean," légèrement paniqué. "Merde mais qu'est-ce que tu as bu?"

"Prie pour que ce soit de la javel," sans bouger.

Sam ravale sa salive et ses larmes en même temps. "D'accord," en soufflant. "Je vais-"

Le carillon de la porte l'interrompt, il se retourne et pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque Castiel s'approche. Son visage est plus fermé qu'à l'habitude. Il n'échange qu'un regard avec Sam, juste un regard. "Est-ce qu'il est conscient?" demande-t-il.

"A peine," en secouant la tête.

"Pousse-toi," simplement.

Castiel pose une main sur le bras de Dean, il serre légèrement. "Dean," en caressant sa joue.

Il laisse quelques secondes passer, un temps. Dean ne réagit plus. Castiel souffle. "Ok," en jetant un coup d'œil à Sam. "Ça suffit. On va aux urgences."

"Quoi? Mais il ne veut pas qu-"

"Non, non, Sam," à bout de nerfs. "Je dis que ça suffit. Je ne peux plus prendre cette responsabilité sur moi, je ne peux plus. Il veut jouer avec sa vie, très bien, mais je ne vais plus en avoir la responsabilité. Je refuse de cautionner ça et de le regarder passer des heures dans un autre monde pendant que j'ai peur de le perdre. C'est facile pour lui, pas pour moi. On va aux urgences, là où je suis sûr qu'il sera en sécurité. On va aux urgences parce qu'il dépasse les limites."

"J'ai-" en prenant une brève inspiration. "Ok. Les urgences."

Jusque-là silencieuse, Gwen se racle la gorge et s'avance. "Je peux peut-être-"

"Tu sais," coupe Castiel, glacial. "Je ne voudrais surtout pas la jouer à la John Winchester, mais si tu pouvais éviter de lui donner l'occasion et les moyens de se mettre dans un état vraiment proche du coma éthylique, j'apprécierais. J'apprécierais même grandement, Gwen, tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il cherche à se suicider. Ça a vraiment l'air d'être un verre de trop, c'est faux, c'est pas le verre de trop et c'est ce qu'il veut."

"Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il fait, je suis juste-"

"Juste la barmaid, ok, juste le whisky qu'il s'envoie à longueur de temps en espérant ne pas se réveiller," tellement amer. "Et moi, je suis juste la personne qui vient le chercher, je suis juste la personne qui sait et qui voit l'état de ses avant-bras. Ok. Donne-moi ses clés de voiture."

Gwen le dévisage une seconde, presque abasourdie. Elle ne cherche rien à répondre et lui tend finalement le téléphone et les clés de voiture. Castiel les prend sans la regarder. "On y va," en se retournant. "Tu peux aller mettre le chauffage dans la voiture, Sam?"

"Tu es sûr que tu peux le porter?" en prenant les clés.

"Bien sûr que je peux le porter. Va juste mettre le chauffage dans la voiture."

.

Dean ne se rend presque compte de rien, à peine des bras de Castiel et de son odeur lorsque sa tête se retrouve dans le creux de son cou. Il perd connaissance avant d'arriver à l'hôpital, noyé dans des rêves qui n'ont plus vraiment de sens.

Et de tout son cœur, Dean espère que la mort ressemble à ça. Un rêve.

.

"Cas?"

Celui-ci ferme doucement la porte de la chambre derrière lui, il plaque ses omoplates contre le mur et ne répond pas. Sam s'approche. "Cas?" encore une fois. "Est-ce qu'il-"

"Il dort," les yeux fermés. "L'urgentiste lui a posé une perfusion pour la nuit et il… il est en train de soigner les dernières coupures qu'il s'est faites. Je ne pouvais… juste pas rester."

"Alors il… il fait vraiment ça?" enroué. "Il se coupe?"

"Je suis désolé de ne pas réussir à-"

"Désolé?" répète Sam.

"Il en a plein les bras, Sam," les larmes aux yeux. "Des entailles, des… des dizaines d'entailles. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus."

La porte se rouvre sur le médecin, il sort et la laisse entrouverte derrière lui.

"Comment il va?" demande Sam.

"Il a frisé le coma," en glissant une main dans la poche de sa veste. "Vous avez bien fait de l'amener, à peu de chose près il aurait pu y rester. On va le garder ici cette nuit, il est sous moniteur et les perfusions sont assez impressionnantes mais il devrait s'en remettre. J'ai bipé le docteur Jefferson, il n'est pas de garde mais il a laissé une note dans le dossier pour qu'on le prévienne. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les coupures, mais il aurait fallu les soigner tout de suite."

"Est-ce qu'il a repris connaissance?"

"Pas vraiment," en secouant la tête. "Il est un peu dans les vapes. Il a demandé son père. Est-ce qu'il est…?"

"Mort," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Ça va faire deux semaines."

"Condoléances," avec un sourire d'excuses. "On est beaucoup de médecins ici et je ne savais pas qu-"

"C'est rien," en le coupant. "Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'il pourra se réveiller?"

"Complètement, dans quelques heures, le temps d'éliminer tout ce qu'il a dans le sang," répond le médecin. "L'infirmière est en train de terminer les pansements. Vous pouvez rester avec lui, si vous voulez. On m'appellera si jamais son état se dégrade."

Castiel écoute d'une oreille distraite, il fixe son attention sur le passage dans le couloir des urgences, il se concentre pour ne pas s'effondrer. Quand il avait sept ans, il y a eu l'accident. Sa mère venait le chercher et il y a eu l'accident. Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup, il y a eu des jours et des jours à se battre et puis c'était déjà le moment de dire au revoir. Castiel a déposé des tulipes sur la pierre tombale, il en a déposé chaque semaine pendant des années, jusqu'à ne plus y trouver aucun réconfort. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur du souvenir que la vue du marbre ravivait soit plus grande que celle de la perte. Plus grande que la culpabilité.

Quand il avait sept ans, sa mère est morte et Castiel n'a plus jamais pu être un enfant. Il a appris à s'occuper de lui-même pour ne pas avoir à demander à un adulte de le faire, pour ne pas déranger son père parce qu'il travaillait trop pour penser à lui et parce que de toute façon, il s'en fichait. Castiel est devenu l'adulte avant de savoir être insouciant.

Et les murs qu'il a réussi à se construire volent doucement en éclats, sa jolie façade s'effrite et rien n'y fait, tous les efforts du monde ne suffisent plus.

"Cas?" près de lui. "Castiel, tu m'écoutes?"

Il retient un léger sursaut, surpris. Amélia pose une main sur son épaule, il se dégage brusquement. Elle hausse un sourcil. "Ok," en soufflant. "Calme-toi," avant de se tourner vers le médecin. "Je peux avoir le dossier?"

"Et Jefferson?" sans bouger.

"Il va arriver, mais je suis de garde cette nuit. Je vais gérer."

"Vous savez qu'on ne soigne pas sa famille, n'est-ce pas, docteur-"

"Fleming," en agitant la main. "Vous voyez? Je ne suis plus sa famille. Donnez-moi ce foutu dossier."

"Grande gueule," en soupirant longuement avant d'obtempérer.

"Avec plaisir," sans le regarder s'éloigner. "Connard."

Sam se racle la gorge, les sourcils froncés. "Tu ne l'apprécies pas?" demande-t-il.

"Non," en consultant les résultats d'analyse. "Même si Gabriel n'avait pas laissé de note dans le dossier, tu peux être sûr qu'il l'aurait bipé lui plutôt que moi, parce que je suis une femme et que c'est un connard sexiste. Bon médecin, mais connard sexiste quand même."

"Il a vraiment laissé une note dans le dossier?"

"Dean est son patient," en levant les yeux. "Il a vraiment… mon Dieu. Il a presque trois grammes dans le sang. Il tenait debout?"

"Il était inconscient," répond Castiel.

"C'est-"

"Est-ce que tu es sur le point de me faire des reproches et de dire que c'est ma faute?" l'air dépassé. "Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser ça."

"J'allais dire que c'était la bonne décision," plus doucement. "Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie."

"Pour ce que ça vaut," amer.

"Beaucoup," intervient Sam. "Ça vaut beaucoup."

Amélia acquiesce et se débrouille pour lui sourire. Castiel n'arrive pas à le lui rendre, il reste immobile. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi Amélia voudrait le rassurer. Il ne comprend plus grand-chose.

.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Gabriel longe le couloir en enfilant sa blouse, il en remonte légèrement les manches et relève la tête. "Bonsoir," en s'arrêtant à hauteur d'Amélia. "Je peux avoir ça?"

Il parcourt rapidement le dossier des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. "Il est vraiment tenace," en soufflant.

"C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire?" réplique Castiel. "Qu'il est tenace? Non mais… faites quelque chose. Faites quelque chose pour lui, n'importe quoi, gardez-le ici et-"

"Pas sans son consentement."

"Pas sans son consentement?" vaguement désemparé. "Mais dans l'état où il est, Dean consentirait à une euthanasie. Vous appelez ça être tenace? Ce qu'il est en train de faire, c'est être tenace? Moi, j'appelle ça se laisser mourir."

"Je ne pratique pas la thérapie forcée, encore moins celle qui consiste à priver quelqu'un de sa liberté de penser et d'agir," en secouant la tête. "Si je demande une hospitalisation sans son consentement, il ne me fera jamais confiance et tout ce que je pourrais faire par la suite ne servira jamais à rien."

"Alors on le regarde faire et on attend? C'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire?" avant de se tourner vers Amélia. "S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, tu sais t'occuper de lui, tu l'as déjà fait et il s'en sortait avec toi, il tenait le coup. Tu peux le reprendre, tu peux… déchire les papiers du divorce si c'est qu'il veut et je-"

"Castiel," coupe doucement Amélia, les mains devant elle pour essayer de l'apaiser. "Essaie de te calmer. Je n'ai jamais eu à gérer ça, à m'occuper de lui dans cet état, jamais comme ça et on sait que c'est trop pour toi. Ce serait trop pour n'importe qui. Essaie juste de te calmer."

"Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider?"

"J'ai besoin d'une raison?"

"Laisse tomber," en reculant d'un pas. "C'est lui que tu dois aider. Pas moi."

"Cas," reprend Sam. "Peut-être que tu aurais besoin de-"

"Oh, tu sais de quoi j'ai besoin, Sam?" sarcastique. "J'ai besoin de Dean et de savoir que je n'ai pas sa vie entre les mains. Il ne se laisse plus approcher, il ne me parle pas et je suis tout juste bon à venir le chercher parce qu'il ne peut pas retrouver la maison tout seul. Il est en train de se bousiller et vous," en croisant le regard de Gabriel. "Vous êtes censé l'aider. Pas sans son consentement?"

"Je ne peux pas faire un miracle s'il ne veut pas me laisser essayer," le ton plus calme. "Je ne peux pas faire un miracle. C'est de lui que ça doit venir, c'est à lui de le décider, et je ne-"

L'infirmière rouvre doucement la porte de la salle d'examen et reste dans l'embrasure. "L'un d'entre vous reste avec lui?" demande-t-elle.

Castiel se contente de hocher la tête. Il se débrouille pour ne regarder personne en la suivant à l'intérieur. "Vous étiez là, la dernière fois," en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

"Elena," en lui tendant une couverture. "Vous voulez manger quelque chose?"

"Je ne veux pas le laisser," en s'asseyant.

"Je peux aller vous chercher quelque chose."

"C'est gentil," en s'efforçant de lui sourire.

"D'accord," en vérifiant le moniteur. "S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, si ça sonne ou s'il se met à convulser, vous bipez. D'accord?"

"Il pourrait convulser?"

"C'est possible," simplement. "L'alcool fait beaucoup de dégâts."

"Je biperai s'il se passe quoi que ce soit," en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. "Merci beaucoup."

"C'est mon travail," en se dirigeant vers la porte.

.

Dean rêve beaucoup, de sa mère et un peu de Castiel. Il rêve, et la mort doit vraiment ressembler à ça. C'est agréable, comme flotter ou se noyer. Se noyer.


	67. Le fond ou la surface

**Les choses vont commencer à bouger beaucoup plus vite dans le chapitre suivant. Dean a besoin d'un déclic, il a besoin de tout gâcher et de perdre ce qui compte pour comprendre**

 **Je ne vais pas me risquer à dire le nombre de chapitres avant la fin, mais plus énormément**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, Elena repasse vérifier que l'état de Dean ne s'aggrave pas. Elle prend les constantes et demande systématiquement à Castiel ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus pour lui. Systématiquement, il secoue la tête.

Avant deux heures, il bipe.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" en s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure.

"J'ai juste l'impression que sa peau est un peu froide," répond Castiel. "Je ne sais pas si c'est préoccupant."

"Je vais regarder ça," en s'approchant.

Elle jette un coup d'œil au moniteur en passant le dos de sa main sur le front de Dean, le plus doucement possible. "Rien d'alarmant," dit-elle. "Je vais quand même demander au médecin de passer pour vous rassurer. Vous faites vraiment très attention à lui."

"C'est… Dean," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Je fais plus attention à lui qu'à moi-même."

"Même si ça fait mal?"

"Même si ça fait mal," en hochant la tête.

"Il va s'en sortir, vous savez?" en prenant appui sur la barrière du lit.

"Pour cette fois, oui, mais ensuite on va rentrer et je vais compter les heures avant de le retrouver dans le même état," en cherchant la main de Dean. "Je vais attendre celle de trop."

"Peut-être qu'il aura le déclic avant. Il peut encore s'en sortir."

Castiel relève les yeux. Il se mordille la lèvre, au bord de la crise de nerfs. "Sam est toujours dans le couloir?" finit-il par demander.

"Oui," en vérifiant rapidement le débit de la perfusion. "Avec une jeune femme. Petite, brune, et-"

"Ruby. C'est Ruby."

"Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout prendre sur vous," doucement. "Je peux leur demander d'entrer. Vous voulez?"

"D'accord."

.

"Cas?" un moment plus tard. "Comment il va?"

"Stable, je crois," sans bouger. "L'infirmière a dit qu'il fallait faire attention, qu'il pourrait avoir des convulsions alors je suis… je fais juste attention."

"Je sais que tu fais attention," répond Sam.

"Sam j'ai… il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai mes limites et que tu… je sais que tu me fais confiance pour prendre soin de lui mais je ne peux pas tout faire," en levant les yeux, juste dans les siens. "Est-ce que tu es si soulagé de me savoir avec lui parce que Dean n'a jamais su s'occuper de lui-même tout seul?"

"Oui," en serrant la barrière entre ses mains. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te vois comme… comme-"

"Comme une machine?"

"Cas…"

"Est-ce que Ruby va bien?" pour éluder.

Sam fronce les sourcils en penchant la tête, hésitant. Il ne sait pas vraiment le déchiffrer, et Castiel est difficile, mais il pourrait jurer que c'est loin d'être le moment d'insister. Il souffle. "Elle a juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul," dit-il. "Par rapport à… aux coupures. C'est difficile pour elle, c'est… Ruby a un passé compliqué."

"Tu ne devrais peut-être pas la laisser seule."

"Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a mis en colère, Cas?"

"Non," sans le regarder.

"Je n'ai pas encore prévenu Charlie," en passant nerveusement le dos de sa main sur son visage.

"Tu aurais dû."

"Elle ne peut rien faire de plus, et je ne voulais pas-"

"L'inquiéter?" coupe Castiel. "On est aux urgences, Dean est encore inconscient et il serait peut-être mort à l'heure où on parle si je n'avais pas pris la décision de l'emmener. Tu ne veux vraiment pas inquiéter Charlie? Vraiment, Sam?"

"Je suis… ok, Cas, je suis désolé," en baissant légèrement les yeux. "C'est vrai que je… que je suis reconnaissant que tu sois là et que tu puisses faire ce que je ne sais pas faire, et je me repose trop sur toi."

"Tu n'as jamais pensé que… qu'en réalité, on ne l'aide pas du tout?"

"Quoi?" confus.

"Dean a toujours un filet de sécurité," en ramenant un genou tout contre sa poitrine. "Il se laisse tomber dans le vide et chaque fois, il a un filet de sécurité, et je ne sais pas mais peut-être… peut-être que ce n'est pas lui rendre service que de toujours le rattraper. Peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser toucher le fond tout seul."

"Toucher le fond pour Dean, c'est mourir."

"Je sais, Sam," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "C'est pour ça qu'on ne va jamais le laisser tomber, hein? On ne va jamais le laisser se jeter dans le vide."

.

Ruby pose son front dans le creux de son coude, les jambes étroitement serrées contre elle. Elle serre les dents de toutes ses forces, refoulant les larmes qu'elle sent monter. Des larmes de douleur et de rages mêlées. Elle ferme les yeux.

Sa peau semble crépiter, ça brûle et c'est presque douloureux. Elle se redresse et cale l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur. A peine consciente de ce qu'elle fait, Ruby gratte violemment l'intérieur de ses poignets.

"Ruby," en attrapant ses deux mains.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux, Sam est accroupi devant elle. Ils se dévisagent un très court moment, quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il peut entrevoir la moindre de ses fragilités. Il peut tout voir, et puis Ruby se compose le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il ait vu sur son visage. "Comment va ton frère?" demande-t-elle.

"Ne fais pas ça avec moi," en serrant ses mains. "Ne fais pas ça."

"Ne fais pas quoi?"

"Je peux te lâcher, Ruby? Est-ce que tu-"

"Non," plus vivement. "Tu ne peux pas me lâcher."

"D'accord," sans bouger. "Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligée de venir? Si c'est trop difficile pour toi, tu-"

"Sam, bébé," en le coupant. "On est là-dedans ensemble. Même si c'est trop difficile pour moi."

"Tu veux prendre l'air?"

"Je vais gérer," en secouant la tête.

Elle détourne les yeux et son cœur s'allège lorsque Sam embrasse le dos de sa main. "Dis-moi juste ce que je peux faire pour t'aider," souffle-t-il. "S'il te plaît."

"Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec Dean?" la voix un peu rauque.

"Parce que je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui pour le moment," en caressant son poignet. "Il faut attendre qu'il remonte à la surface. Alors je suis là, avec toi et je suis sûr que c'est aussi ce qu'il voudrait. Il ne voudrait pas que tu replonges à cause de lui."

"Ce ne serait pas à cause de lui," répond Ruby. "Et c'est juste… ça va finir par passer. C'est pas la première fois que j'en ai envie."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour que ça passe plus vite?"

Ruby reprend doucement son souffle, les yeux cette fois dans les siens. Ses lèvres tremblent, tout son corps tremble et Sam s'accroche plus fort. "Viens prendre l'air," insiste-t-il. "Viens avec moi."

Il la soulève plus qu'autre chose pour l'aider à se lever et la guide dans le couloir.

Dehors, la pluie tombe à verse. Ruby lâche la main de Sam et s'avance. L'eau trempe ses vêtements, glisse dans ses cheveux et glace son visage. Elle reste immobile très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le froid finisse par l'engourdir. "Ok," murmure-t-elle. "Ok. Ne gâche pas tout."

Elle respire et se retourne. Sam tend une main. "Tu ne gâches rien," en l'attirant à lui.

Sa chaleur l'enveloppe et Ruby étouffe un cri contre lui. Un cri qui lui déchire les poumons, presque silencieux mais Sam le sent résonner. Il passe doucement ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses en la soulevant contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" en s'accrochant.

"Je te mets à l'abri," en s'arrêtant près des portes coulissantes. "Tu es trempée."

"Tu vas te fatiguer les bras," alors que son dos repose contre le mur, les jambes fermement serrées autour de sa taille.

"T'es un poids-plume, Ruby," en lui souriant.

"Mmh," en se mordillant la lèvre. "Me lâche pas. Ok?"

"Fais-moi confiance," en embrassant sa joue.

"Je te fais confiance pour qu'on reste décents en public," en jetant un petit regard circulaire autour d'eux.

"Promis," répond Sam. "Décents."

"Sam?" en se raclant la gorge.

"Oui."

"Est-ce que Jess t'a appelé?" sans le lâcher du regard.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant?" surpris.

"Parce que je suis là et que tu ne peux pas t'échapper," en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. "Est-ce que Jess t'a appelé?"

"Oui," après une hésitation. "Elle m'a appelé après l'enterrement."

"Et…?"

"Et je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je ne voulais pas que tu croies que tu as des raisons de douter de moi."

"C'est quand tu ne me dis pas la vérité que je crois avoir des raisons de douter de toi," les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Elle a seulement dit qu'elle était désolée pour mon père," en pressant distraitement sa main sur sa cuisse. "Et qu'elle était là si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Elle a demandé comment Dean s'en sortait."

"Qu'elle était là si tu avais besoin de quelque chose?"

"C'est quelque chose qui se fait, tu sais," doucement. "Quand les gens restent en bons termes."

"Vous êtes en bons termes?" en penchant la tête. "D'après mes souvenirs, elle t'a giflé en me traitant de salope. Tu appelles vraiment ça être en bons termes?"

"Peut-être… peut-être pas, c'est vrai," en soupirant.

"Ok, Sam je… Sam, c'est… tu es ma première vraie relation sérieuse," en précipitant un peu les mots. "Avec… mmh, avec les fleurs, les rendez-vous, les sentiments et tous ces trucs pour lesquels je suis nulle, tu es… le premier. Tu comprends? Et j'ai de gros problèmes relationnels, des problèmes de confiance et une santé mentale probablement plus que merdique. Et toi, tu sors d'une longue relation avec une fille… une fille super belle, blonde et intelligente et je suis juste… je suis… en train de paniquer. Parce que je ne suis pas blonde et pas intelligente, mais c'est quand même la première fois pour moi. Je suis amoureuse, et c'est même pas à toi que je l'ai dit, c'est… je l'ai dit à Dean."

"Tu es quoi?" avec un sourire en coin.

"T'es con," en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. "Me fais pas répéter."

"Ok," en posant un baiser sur sa tempe. "Alors c'est vrai que tu n'es pas blonde, mais ça ne m'a jamais semblé être un problème. J'adore l'odeur de cet après-shampooing que tu utilises, c'est… c'est enivrant, tu sais? Et je sais pour les problèmes relationnels, la confiance et la santé mentale probablement plus que merdique, Ruby, je sais. Ça va. Ça ira même si tu craques et on trouvera le moyen de t'aider. Tu comprends?"

"Mais je-"

"Mais tu es très intelligente et je suis… je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi."

"Tu es quoi?" pour le reprendre.

"Amoureux de toi," répète Sam. "Tu vois? Je peux te le dire autant de fois que tu as besoin de l'entendre. Et j'adore aussi la lingerie et cet ensemble rouge que tu as acheté l'autre jour, je l'adore vraiment de tout mon cœur."

"Ouais, moi aussi," avec un léger rire. "C'est pour ça que je l'ai acheté."

"Alors tu ne l'as pas acheté pour moi?"

"Mmh-mmh," en secouant la tête. "Le bleu, je l'ai acheté pour toi. Pour que tu l'enlèves vite parce que le tissu me gratte."

"Super sexy," sincèrement amusé.

"J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi, avec de la dentelle de mauvaise qualité," en grimaçant. "Pense à ça si tu veux me faire un cadeau. Nous faire un cadeau à tous les deux."

"C'est noté," en l'embrassant encore une fois.

Ruby rend le baiser, elle prend délicatement son visage entre ses mains et puis le repousse en douceur. "Juste une chose," en caressant ses joues. "Ne me mens pas, d'accord? Et ne me cache rien, même quand tu penses que c'est pour me protéger ou parce que tu estimes que c'est pas important. J'ai… je ne supporte juste pas les mensonges. S'il te plaît."

"D'accord," plus calmement. "Jamais de mensonges."

"Merci," dans un souffle.

"Il faut que je… que je prévienne Charlie. Cas pense qu'on ne devrait pas attendre demain avant de l'appeler."

"Charlie voudrait être là," simplement. "Tu sais… être là pour Dean. Elle tient à lui plus que ce qu'on imagine."

"Je vais l'appeler," en hochant la tête. "Est-ce que ça va aller pour toi?"

"J'en ai vu d'autre, Sam. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Si tu n'es pas prête à rentrer, on peut-"

"On est jamais prêt si on attend d'être prêt, tu sais?"

.

Un peu avant trois heures, Dean commence doucement, difficilement, à reprendre conscience. Les bruits sont plus clairs, les voix résonnent et l'air est réel contre sa peau.

.

"Dean?" en se redressant. "Dean? Est-ce que tu m'entends?"

Castiel prend sa main et la serre dans la sienne, il serre assez fort pour le faire réagir. Dean tousse en ouvrant les yeux, agressés par la lumière pourtant très tamisée. Il reste immobile, allongé sur le côté. Il fait de son mieux pour hocher la tête et croiser le regard de Castiel.

Sa tête tourne violemment, la nausée lui retourne l'estomac et lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Tout son corps est agité, il tremble et transpire et d'aussi loin qu'il arrive à se souvenir, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal.

Les mains de Castiel semblent plus froides sur son visage. Une fraîcheur apaisante. Dean voudrait lever le bras et presser sa paume contre sa main pour en avoir plus, mais ses muscles ne répondent pas.

"Dean," en caressant son visage. "Eh, Dean, regarde-moi. Tout va bien. Tout ira bien. Regarde-moi. Je suis là. Tu peux essayer de me dire quelque chose?"

Dean tousse encore un peu dans l'espoir de s'éclaircir la voix. Il ouvre la bouche mais rien ne vient, aucun son n'en sort. Castiel lâche sa main pour presser le bouton d'appel, sans jamais cesser de caresser son visage. "C'est rien," pour le rassurer. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

La porte s'ouvre sur Elena. Elle la laisse entrouverte et s'approche, posant le dossier sur le bord du lit. "Le médecin ne va pas tarder," alors que Castiel se décale pour lui laisser la place. "Dean? Est-ce que vous m'entendez? Vous pouvez essayer de bouger? Juste une main, pour commencer."

Difficilement, Dean se retourne. L'effort est presque surhumain mais il roule sur le dos pour se retrouver face au plafond.

"C'est parfait," en abaissant la barrière du lit. "Vous pouvez suivre la lumière des yeux?"

Dean repousse sa main, un peu agressif.

"Dean," insiste l'infirmière. "S'il vous plaît. Juste la lumière."

Toujours si buté, Dean secoue la tête. La douleur explose et lui vrille l'intérieur du crâne, plus intense qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Il la repousse une nouvelle fois, donnant un léger coup sur son poignet lorsque sa main entre dans son champ de vision.

"Ce n'est pas qu'il ne peut pas," intervient Castiel, juste derrière elle. "C'est qu'il ne veut pas. Peut-être que vous pourriez essayer de lui laisser quelques minutes."

"D'accord," en soufflant. "Je vais voir où en est le médecin. N'hésitez pas à appeler si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide."

"Merci," juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

Dean se rallonge sur le côté, il passe un bras sous l'oreiller mais se décale en étouffant un gémissement. Castiel s'assoit sur le bord du lit. "Essaie de faire attention à toi," en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux. "Tes bras sont très abîmés."

"Tu ressembles au paradis," très bas.

"Toi aussi."

"Sale menteur," en laissant son bras reposer contre le matelas. "Je suis pathétique."

"Arrête," plus doux.

"Quelle heure il est?" en ignorant l'envie de vomir.

"Un peu plus de quatre heures. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé?"

"J'ai pas besoin de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé pour savoir ce que je fais là," en fermant les yeux. "Et c'est pourquoi, les fils et le moniteur?"

"Tu as vraiment failli mourir, Dean."

"C'est le moment où je suis censé dire que c'est vraiment génial d'avoir seulement _failli_ mourir?" un peu sarcastique, autant qu'il le peut. "Je suis si chanceux."

"S'il te plaît," à peine audible.

"C'est vraiment toucher le fond, là, c'est… c'est le fond du fond," en serrant les dents.

Il se décale, allongé sur le dos, il essaie de respirer et plaque ses mains sur son visage. Pour ne pas laisser Castiel entrevoir ce qu'il ne peut plus cacher, la douleur et par-dessus tout, c'est de la peur. Noyée dans la douleur et les idées noires, il y a de la peur.

Tout doucement, Castiel l'attrape par les poignets pour écarter ses mains. Il ne dit rien, fait juste attention à ne pas toucher aux pansements pour ne pas le blesser davantage.

Dean se laisse faire mais ne le regarde pas. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?" en ravalant ses sanglots. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour que je ne sois pas capable de réagir normalement?"

"Je ne sais pas," en caressant ses paumes.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que Charlie est-"

"Dans le couloir," simplement. "Avec Sam et Ruby."

"Ruby ne devrait pas être là," en lâchant un soupir.

"Vous avez un peu parlé, tous les deux?"

"Juste un peu," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. "Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle… que… enfin. T'as compris. Elle ne devrait pas être là."

"Je crois qu'elle le sait."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu-"

"On tient à toi, Dean," en le coupant. "Tout le monde s'attache à toi."

"Mmh," en se détournant.

"Dean," en prenant délicatement son menton. "Laisse au moins le médecin t'examiner. S'il te plaît."

"J'ai juste envie de dormir."

"On doit juste s'assurer que tu vas bien et que tu-"

"Mais je vais pas bien, Cas," un peu plus vivement. "Regarde-moi, mais… regarde-moi. C'est même un miracle que je tienne encore. Un vrai putain de miracle."

Et Castiel le sait, il sait à quel point le fil sur lequel Dean marche est instable. Il se tient juste au bord du gouffre, tellement prêt à se laisser tomber, il s'accroche en priant pour que la corde cède toute seule. Le miracle, c'est de savoir qu'il n'a pas encore tout lâché.

Le médecin donne un coup contre la porte avant d'entrer. Il se racle doucement la gorge. "Ravi de vous voir conscient, Dean," dit-il. "Comment vous vous sentez?"

"Fatigué," en marmonnant plus qu'autre chose.

Il se retourne brusquement lorsque Castiel se lève. "Où est-ce que tu vas?"

"Nulle part," près du lit.

"Ok, mais n'essaie vraiment pas de me laisser tout seul ici," en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Toujours debout, le médecin jette un coup d'œil au moniteur. "Vous pouvez essayer de vous asseoir?" en lui adressant un léger sourire. "Juste une minute."

"Essayer," en poussant sur ses bras pour se redresser. "Quand est-ce que je rentre?"

"Probablement pas tout de suite," simplement. "Vous nous avez fait peur, vous savez?"

"C'est ma spécialité," en plissant les yeux lorsqu'il passe le faisceau d'une lampe de poche devant.

"Regardez en haut," en déplaçant la lampe. "En bas. D'accord. Vous pouvez serrer mes doigts?"

Visiblement ennuyé, Dean obtempère, il serre aussi fort qu'il le peut. Le médecin fronce les sourcils. "C'est un peu faible," remarque-t-il.

"Non," sérieux. "Ça va."

"Vous savez que mentir ne vous fera pas sortir d'ici plus vite?"

"Mentir, c'est aussi ma spécialité," en haussant les épaules.

"Mmh," avec un signe de tête. "La mienne, c'est d'être prudent. Alors, est-ce que vous avez mal à la tête? Envie de vomir?"

"Oui et oui, et je ne vais pas vomir devant témoins."

"D'accord," en jetant un coup d'œil au cathéter. "Et vos avant-bras? Vous pouvez noter la douleur sur une échelle de 1 à 10?"

"C'est pas le genre de douleur que j'ai envie de soulager," un peu sec. "Laissez tomber."

"Je laisse tomber," répond le médecin. "Ce n'est pas mon domaine. On va vous garder encore quelques heures, par sécurité. Une infirmière va passer retirer les électrodes, mais vous restez sous perfusion pour le moment. Reposez-vous, d'accord? Le docteur Jefferson passera un peu plus tard."

"Dites-lui non merci."

"Ça non plus, ce n'est pas mon domaine," en secouant la tête. "A toute à l'heure, Dean."

Il adresse un regard à Castiel, puis se retourne. Dean fusille son dos du regard en lâchant un grognement contrarié. "Connard," entre ses dents.

"Tu trouves que tous les médecins sont des connards," commente Castiel.

"Pas tous."

"Mmh-mmh," en se rasseyant sur le bord du lit.

"A ton avis," en passant une main sous sa blouse d'hôpital pour commencer à retirer les électrodes tout seul. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sentent obligés de te déshabiller pour te filer ces trucs? Le tissu est rêche et c'est vraiment-"

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?" en jetant un œil au moniteur.

"J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour retirer quatre électrodes. Tu peux éteindre ce truc?"

"Dean-"

"Je suis fatigué," en le coupant. "S'il te plaît, Cas. Tape dessus jusqu'à ce que ça s'éteigne."

Castiel soupire en pressant le bouton d'arrêt du moniteur, sachant pertinemment que Dean n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête. Celui-ci se rallonge et remonte la couverture sur lui. "Tu peux rester un peu?" demande-t-il.

"Bien sûr," une main près de sa hanche.

"Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, d'accord?" en fermant les yeux. "Juste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme."

.

Dean s'endort vraiment très vite, les yeux à peine fermés. L'infirmière repasse, échange quelques mots avec Castiel et se contente de changer la perfusion avant de sortir.

Son visage semble s'apaiser. Castiel reste longtemps, finalement, bien plus longtemps. Il observe ses traits se détendre, il les admire, en réalité. Dean est toujours magnifique. Même un peu émacié, même dans la douleur, son visage reste magnifique. Et Castiel est amoureux, oh, il est vraiment, vraiment amoureux. Parfois trop. Tout est question d'équilibre et Dean n'en a aucun, il est l'extrême, toujours d'une extrémité à l'autre sans jamais revenir au juste milieu.

Tout est question d'équilibre et Castiel essaie de toutes ses forces d'être le sien.

Dean soupire dans son sommeil, et sa tête retombe doucement sur le côté de l'oreiller.

Délicatement, Castiel caresse sa joue. Il le couvre un peu plus et se lève.

.

"Cas?" alors qu'il fait deux pas dans le couloir.

Charlie s'approche, les yeux un peu rougis. "Comment il va?" demande-t-elle.

"Il s'est rendormi," en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. "Est-ce que Ruby et Sam sont-"

"A la cafétaria," en lui tendant son gobelet de café. "Tiens."

"Merci," simplement. "Et toi, tu… est-ce que ça va?"

"Non," en se rasseyant. "Non, ça ne va pas du tout."

"Je sais."

"Il y a… j'ai juste l'impression que le Dean que je connais, celui qui riait beaucoup et qui… tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez lui?" avec un sourire un peu passé. "Il est drôle, il est… sarcastique et obstiné. Pas buté et fermé, je veux dire… il est persévérant. Pour ce job, c'est une vraie qualité et Dean… Dean a mauvais caractère mais c'est ce que j'aime chez lui. L'alcool, les… ces moments où il a tendance à se perdre, c'est déjà arrivé, ça arrivait parfois mais pas comme ça. On sait qu'il est… suicidaire, qu'il l'est depuis longtemps mais il s'en sortait. Il remontait la pente quand je l'ai rencontré et après ça, il y a eu des périodes à vide, de très mauvaises périodes pour lui mais ça… tout ça, la manière dont il se noie, non. Il gardait toujours la tête hors de l'eau ou au moins, il nous laissait les clés pour comprendre qu'il avait besoin de temps pour reprendre le dessus. Et ce Dean, juste… Dean, il n'est même plus là."

"Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu dis que je suis revenu et qu'il-" les sourcils froncés.

"Pas vraiment," coupe Charlie. "Je dis que Dean a toujours été instable et que tu es le premier domino. Tu as bousculé la vie et les illusions qu'il avait réussi à construire et ensuite… ensuite, les dominos. Et maintenant, Dean est tout en bas et il ne sait plus comment remonter. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas s'il veut remonter."

"Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire ça, j'ai... je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal."

"Mais je sais, Cas," en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. "Et tu prends vraiment soin de lui, tu… tu l'équilibres. Dean est juste paumé dans un ascenseur émotionnel qu'il n'arrive pas à arrêter. Peut-être que le psy a raison et que ça doit venir de lui."

"Le psy?"

"Dean l'appelle comme ça."

"Mmh," en soufflant. "Tu crois qu'il va finir par vouloir?"

"J'espère. J'espère vraiment très fort."

.

C'est peut-être pire lorsque Dean se réveille pour la deuxième fois. Tout son corps est douloureux, ses yeux brûlent et l'amertume lui remonte dans la gorge. Il tourne la tête et jette un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé.

Il se redresse. Ses vêtements sont soigneusement pliés, posés sur une chaise près de la table de nuit. Il se lève difficilement, le pied à perfusion dans une main pour garder l'équilibre. Il enfile son jean, en tremblant si fort que c'en est presque difficile d'accrocher le bouton. Il renonce à fermer complètement sa chemise et se débrouille pour ne pas arracher son cathéter.

Quand il trouve le couloir presque vide, il réprime un léger vent de panique. Il n'est pas seul, Castiel ne peut pas être allé très loin. Ils sont sûrement sortis prendre l'air. Dean respire. Il passe devant le bureau des infirmiers mais ne s'y arrête pas, il marche directement jusqu'à la machine à café. Il plonge une main dans la poche arrière de son jean et récupère quelques pièces.

"Dean?" derrière lui. "Est-ce que vous-"

"Et putain," en donnant un coup sur le côté de la machine. "Elle a mangé ma pièce."

"Vous vous sentez mieux?" demande Elena.

"Non," en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Non, pas du tout. Elle a mangé ma pièce. Vous en auriez une?"

"Mmh," les sourcils froncés.

"Elena? Vous m'écoutez?"

"Oui," en s'avançant d'un pas. "Tenez."

"Merci," avec un signe de tête vers la machine. "Vous savez comment marche ce truc? Je suis sûr qu'elle va manger la deuxième aussi. Sans sucre, s'il vous plaît."

Elena se racle la gorge, vraiment décontenancée. Elle finit quand même par acquiescer, puis s'avance encore et presse un bouton en enfilant la pièce dans le distributeur. "Vous savez," fait-elle. "Je ne parlais pas de ça quand je vous ai demandé si vous-"

"Je sais," en fermant brièvement les yeux pour chasser le vertige.

"Dean?"

"Ok," en repoussant sa main. "C'est bon."

"Je peux appeler le médecin," propose-t-elle. "Est-ce que vous voulez vomir?"

"Ouais," les yeux braqués sur le café, incroyablement lent à couler. "J'ai vraiment envie de gerber mes tripes, là tout de suite. Il vaut mieux avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac pour ça, vous ne trouvez pas?"

"La caféine n'est pas très indiquée."

"Mon cœur," sarcastique. "J'en sais sûrement assez sur la gueule de bois pour savoir ce qui est indiqué."

"Vous devriez en apprendre autant sur les bonnes manières pour ne pas être un gros connard," en plissant les yeux.

"Vous avez vraiment le droit de me parler comme ça?"

"J'ai le droit de vous dire de retourner vous allonger," en croisant les bras. "Et de biper la sécurité si vous refusez de coopérer."

"Ça va, je suis désolé," en soupirant. "Je ne voulais pas… être un gros connard."

"Mmh," les sourcils froncés.

"Mais je connais réellement pas mal de choses sur la gueule de bois," en attrapant son gobelet de café. "Un rayon, même."

"C'est triste, Dean. Vraiment."

"Je sais," en lui glissant un regard.

"Vos mains tremblent," avec un petit geste vers lui.

"Je sais ça, aussi. Ça va passer."

"Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je-"

"Ne bipez personne," en secouant la tête. "Pas besoin. Mais c'est gentil."

Le café le fait grimacer. Il se force à prendre plusieurs gorgées et puis tourne la tête en toussant contre le dos de sa main. "C'est dégueulasse," fait-il.

"Comme je l'avais dit, ce n'est pas très indiqué."

"Ouais, ouais, j'ai entendu," en marmonnant.

Charlie entre dans son champ de vision quand elle tourne à l'angle du couloir et relève la tête. Son visage s'éclaire. Dean soupire légèrement, un peu de soulagement. "Tu vas bien?" demande-t-il.

"Je vais bien?" en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer près d'elle, le geste vraiment doux. "Pauvre con."

"Ne parle pas comme ça à quelqu'un qui a failli claquer, Charlie, c'est-"

"Ta gueule," avant de reculer.

"Tu peux boutonner ma chemise?" en baissant les yeux vers son ventre à moitié nu. "Mes mains tremblent trop. S'il te plaît?"

"Tes mains tremblent trop, comme c'est étonnant," en accrochant les boutons un à un. "Pour ce que ça vaut, t'avais 3 grammes dans le sang. Connard."

"Merci," sans répondre. "Tu peux m'accompagner fumer une cigarette?"

"Vous n'allez pas fumer maintenant," intervient Elena.

"Vous êtes qui, au juste?" en reprenant une gorgée de café. "Ma mère?"

L'infirmière échange un regard avec Charlie. Celle-ci sourit et soupire en même temps. "Je sais," en faisant la moue. "Il est insupportable."

"Il vous entend," en balançant son gobelet à peine terminé dans la poubelle.

"Tu ne vas pas fumer maintenant, Dean."

"Je vais fumer maintenant si j'ai décidé de fumer maintenant, Charlie," sur le même ton.

"Dean," insiste Elena. "Vous tenez à peine debout et vous-"

"C'est ça, c'est ça," en plongeant une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon pour prendre son paquet de cigarette. "Appelez la sécurité."

Il attrape le pied à perfusion et se retourne. "Ravi de cette discussion," en commençant à s'éloigner.

"Je vais vraiment appeler la sécurité, vous savez."

"Faites," vraiment plus qu'insolent.

"Vous-"

"Tu viens ou quoi?" en jetant un coup d'œil à Charlie.

"Il va vraiment y aller?" demande Elena. "Même si je-"

"Même si vous lui dîtes non et même si vous appelez la sécurité," en soupirant une nouvelle fois. "Plus con, on ne fait pas. Ne vous fatiguez pas pour rien, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de travail. Je vais l'accompagner."

Impatient, Dean trépigne. "Tu veux bien arrêter de draguer mon infirmière?"

"Je vais t'en détourner une," avant de le rejoindre. "Tu mérites vraiment une énorme gifle, espèce de sale… mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes?"

"Promis, je t'écoute," en retenant son rire.

"Donne ça," en prenant sa perfusion. "Et n'allume pas cette cigarette ici."

"J'allais pas le faire," en glissant la cigarette entre ses lèvres, le briquet à la main. "Je ne suis pas si con."

Charlie ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle marche à côté de lui jusqu'aux portes d'entrée des urgences et l'attrape par l'épaule avant de le laisser aller trop loin. "Reste près des portes," dit-elle. "T'es en chaussettes et il fait froid."

"Ok," en se calant contre le mur, dehors mais très près de l'entrée.

Il allume sa cigarette et ferme les yeux en tirant dessus. Les premières minutes sont très silencieuses, Charlie n'essaie pas. Elle se contente de le regarder. Les bandages sont visibles sous la blancheur de sa chemise et son cœur se serre violemment. Dean a l'air fatigué, il a l'air douloureux et comme un peu creux. Il a l'air vide.

"T'en veux?" demande-t-il, en ouvrant les yeux.

"Je ne fume pas."

"Moi non plus," en haussant les épaules.

"Bien sûr," exaspérée. "Tu as l'intention d'arrêter avant de te taper un cancer?"

"Je vais mourir avant le cancer, Charlie."

"Dean," en serrant les dents.

"Quoi?" en soufflant, de la fumée et de l'air glacé.

"Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça. S'il te plaît. C'est déjà assez dur."

Dean se mordille nerveusement la lèvre. Il évite son regard, sachant déjà ce qu'il risque d'y trouver. "Ok," finit-il par répondre. "Est-ce que Sammy va bien?"

"Aussi bien que toi," un peu bas. "Il est avec Cas et Ruby. A la cafétaria."

"Mmh," en écrasant son mégot avant de le jeter dans la poubelle. "J'ai réfléchi à un truc, tu sais."

"Ah, oui?" un sourcil arqué. "Quand ça? Quand est-ce que tu as été capable de _réfléchir_ , pour la dernière fois?"

"Je crois qu'ils savent," sans relever. "Ce que tu as fait pour Roman, je veux dire. Sam, Cas et Ruby. Je crois qu'ils le savent mais qu'ils ne disent rien. Même Benny doit s'en douter."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"Personne n'est stupide, ici," en allumant une autre cigarette. "On connaît la loi et on sait comment les choses sont censées se passer, et c'est juste… moi, j'ai pas vraiment-"

"Ouais," coupe Charlie. "T'étais un peu trop focalisé sur ce que tu voulais pour voir que c'était autrement. Et tu es plutôt du genre buté quand tu as quelque chose derrière la tête."

"Mmh," sans répondre. "Et je réfléchis."

"Tu réfléchissais, hier soir?" vraiment moins douce. "Tu sais, quand tu as… bu au point de mettre ta vie en danger? A quoi est-ce que tu réfléchissais, exactement?"

"A rien," en se détournant. "Ça te va, comme ça?"

"Ça ne va pas du tout, Dean."

Il ne répond toujours pas, silencieux et obstiné. C'est incroyablement frustrant mais Dean ne serait peut-être plus Dean s'il réagissait autrement.

Derrière Charlie, les portes s'ouvrent sur Amélia. "Les infirmières te détestent, tu sais?" les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. "Et Elena est la plus patiente."

"Alors mon infirmière t'envoie pour-"

"Pour te dire de retourner dans ton lit et de ne pas fumer dans l'état où tu es," en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Dans l'état où je suis?" répète-t-il. "Ça va, je ne suis pas enceinte."

"Rentre à l'intérieur et retourne dans ton lit, Dean."

"Je vais faire semblant d'y réfléchir pendant un temps, c'est promis," sans la lâcher du regard derrière le nuage de fumée qu'il recrache.

"Dean," visiblement exaspérée. "Je suis la psy de garde, et je voudrais que tu-"

"Chacun son psy, Amy," en la coupant. "Et t'es pas la mienne."

"Alors tu écouterais, si je demandais à-"

"Non. Laisse le psy où il est."

"Tu sais, c'est… c'est assez étrange," les sourcils froncés. "Tu ressembles beaucoup à… à toi, en fait. Le vrai toi."

"Je suis toujours le vrai moi," en souriant, visiblement mal à l'aise. "Tu ne vas même pas me demander comment je vais?"

"Je sais déjà comment tu vas."

"Alors ça fait au moins quelqu'un qui sait," en écrasant le deuxième mégot. "Ça, c'est… c'est bien. Ok. Alors j'ai vraiment envie de rester ici et de ne pas rentrer à l'intérieur."

"Qui est-ce que tu fuis?" demande Charlie.

"Le psy," en fermant de nouveau les yeux. "Et j'ai l'intention de fuir aussi longtemps que je peux. Je suis plutôt bon à ce genre de choses, d'ailleurs. Fuir."

"Pas de doute," réplique Amélia. "C'est vraiment toi."

Dean lui fait signe, un vague geste de la main en calant ses omoplates plus confortablement contre le mur. Il reste concentré sur les inspirations qu'il prend, ignorant la migraine qui ne le lâche pas et la douleur qui résonne un peu partout. Sa peau picote, ses articulations tirent et ses mains continuent de trembler.

"Dean?"

La voix de Charlie s'éloigne un peu. Dean entend son cœur battre, il bat sur le bord de ses lèvres.

"Dean," plus fort.

"Quoi?" en sursautant.

"Depuis quand… mais depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas mangé?"

"Pourquoi?" en attrapant sa perfusion pour se redresser complètement. "J'ai mangé un croissant hier matin. Je crois."

"Hier matin?" répète Amélia, peinant à le croire. "Tu plaisantes?"

"Non."

"T'es en train de dire qu'en vingt-quatre heures, tu as bu jusqu'au coma mais tu n'as pas pensé à manger quelque chose?"

"Si," l'air un peu détaché. "Un croissant, je te dis."

"Mais tu-"

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire, hein?" agacé. "Laisse-nous tranquille."

"Nous?" sans comprendre.

"Moi et mon croissant."

"Tu te fous vraiment de moi," en fusillant Charlie du regard lorsque celle-ci étouffe un rire.

"Un peu," en haussant les épaules.

"Retourne à l'intérieur," en soufflant d'exaspération. "Tu n'es pas censé n'en faire qu'à ta tête."

"Appelle la sécurité," en passant devant elle pour rentrer.

.

Dean se rendort un moment, moins d'une demi-heure. Il se réveille avec une furieuse envie de vomir et une douleur lancinante dans les deux bras.

Cette fois, le soleil est levé. Il se lève, ses jambes obéissent à peine jusqu'à la salle de bain. Et Dean regrette vraiment de ne rien avoir à vomir, il regrette les cigarettes et sincèrement, il regrette d'être si buté. Il se laisse glisser sur le carrelage, allongé et les yeux braqués sur le plafond.

Castiel est repassé, il se souvient de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Il l'a embrassé sur le front et puis il est sorti.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il n'a pas la force de les retenir. Dean n'a plus vraiment la force de faire quoi que ce soit, il n'essaie plus. Plus depuis longtemps, et peut-être que s'il faisait juste un petit effort, s'il tendait juste la main, il pourrait se lever.

Il reste sur le carrelage. Il somnole sûrement un peu, surpris de trouver Sam penché sur lui en rouvrant les yeux.

"Dean?" inquiet.

"Eh, Sammy," un peu rauque.

"Viens manger un truc," avec un signe de tête. "Amy a dit que tu-"

"Amy dit des tas de trucs," sans bouger. "Si je pouvais avoir un moment pour me remettre de la pire cuite que j'ai jamais prise, j'apprécierais."

"S'il te plaît," insiste Sam. "Viens manger un truc. Essaie juste… essaie de faire un effort."

"Un effort," avec un rire. "Ouais, je devrais pouvoir faire ça."

Il ne bouge pourtant pas. Il détourne brièvement le regard avant d'accepter de croiser à nouveau celui de son frère. "Sammy?" fait-il, des sanglots plein la voix.

"Oui?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que maman dirait, si elle était là?"

"Si maman était là, tout ça n'arriverait pas," répond Sam. "Elle t'aidait avant que tu comprennes que t'en avais besoin. Et elle savait te faire avancer."


	68. Non-retour

**Je l'avais dit : Dean va tout foutre en l'air**

 **Et pourtant, il fait quelques pas en avant dans le début du chapitre, mais il fout quand même tout en l'air**

 **Les choses vont finir par s'arranger, je le promets**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruby s'assoit sur le bord du lit, les yeux un peu baissés sur ses mains alors qu'elle les frotte ensemble jusqu'à sentir sa peau chauffer. Elle relève la tête.

"C'est bon, Sammy," en sortant de la salle de bain. "Je peux encore marcher tout seul."

"J'essaie juste de-"

"De m'aider, je sais," accroché à sa perfusion pour tenir debout.

"Tu veux que j'appelle un-"

"Mais c'est juste une gueule de bois, d'accord. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire."

"Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire?" répète Sam. "Tu t'es endormi sur le carrelage, Dean."

"Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous," en s'arrêtant quand il croise le regard de Ruby. "Eh… salut. Salut."

"Si tu voyais la gueule que t'as."

"Parle pour toi," en forçant un sourire.

Ruby le lui rend, la moitié d'un sourire sans joie. Elle lève les yeux vers Sam, ils s'échangent un regard que Dean ne saisit pas avant que son frère ne se racle la gorge. "Je ne suis pas loin," dit-il.

Il embrasse rapidement Ruby sur la joue avant de sortir. Dean fronce légèrement les sourcils. "T'as été recrutée pour me parler?" en grimpant sur le lit.

"Tiens," sans lui répondre. "Charlie est allée te chercher une glace. Mange un peu."

"C'est gentil," en prenant le sac en papier qu'elle lui tend.

"Alors tu t'es endormi sur le carrelage?"

"Ça va," en roulant des yeux.

"Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous," pour reprendre ses mots.

"Est-ce que ça t'est arrivé à toi?" en plantant nerveusement la cuillère dans le pot de glace.

"Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'alcool, si c'est la question que tu poses."

"Avec quoi est-ce que tu as des problèmes, alors?"

"Ça," avec un geste vers ses avant-bras et les bandages qu'elle aperçoit à travers les manches de sa chemise.

"Alors tu ne devrais peut-être pas-"

"Je suis… je suis dépressive, tu sais?" lâche-t-elle. "Depuis vraiment très longtemps."

"Toi?" en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu es… mais tu es tout le temps en train de-"

"Oui, toi aussi," doucement. "Toi aussi, tu souris beaucoup. Tu ris et c'est souvent toi qui amuses la galerie. Tu prétends souvent que rien n'a d'importance et que rien n'est grave. Avec le sourire. Oui, moi aussi. Et pourtant, je suis sous anti-dépresseurs depuis presque deux ans."

"Deux ans?" surpris. "On ne se connaît même pas depuis deux ans. Je ne savais pas."

"C'est pas écrit sur mon front," avec un léger sourire. "Je vois un psy trois fois par mois, et tu ne t'en rends pas compte non plus."

"Tu n'es pas guérie?"

"Oh, non," en se mordillant la lèvre. "J'ai… je ne sais pas si je pourrai l'être un jour. Je ne sais pas si on guérit vraiment de ce genre de trucs, mais je m'en sors. La plupart du temps, je vais même presque bien. Je m'en sors. Mais je ne sais pas non plus si tu… pour toi, c'est peut-être différent. Sam parle beaucoup, et il… d'après ses souvenirs, tu es quasiment né comme ça."

"Tu t'en sors?" les yeux dans les siens. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ça veut dire que sans la thérapie et sans les médicaments, je ne serais probablement pas là pour t'en parler," en détournant le regard. "J'ai… j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de me suicider. Deux fois, en fait. Et j'ai mis… tellement de temps à accepter de vouloir m'en sortir, je sais que ça prend du temps et crois-moi, je sais que tu ne vois pas que c'est possible. Tu ne vois même pas les choses telles qu'elles sont vraiment, Dean. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que parfois, tu es… tu as la tête dans le mur et tu ne vois rien de ce qu'il y a autour."

"Est-ce que je peux poser la question, ou alors tu-"

"Tu peux poser la question si je peux t'en poser une."

"Ça dépend de ce que tu veux savoir," un peu méfiant.

"Hier soir," un peu enrouée. "Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voulais mourir, Dean?"

Il baisse instantanément les yeux, comme pour cacher tout ce qu'ils pourraient refléter.

"Dean?"

"Je ne sais pas," finit-il par répondre. "J'ai juste… je ne pense même pas à ce que ça pourrait bien changer. Mais je crois que oui, je crois que j'aurais bien voulu ne pas me réveiller du tout. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de ne pas vraiment compter, en fait, c'est… j'ai toujours eu l'impression de prendre trop de place."

"Oh," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Moi aussi."

"Toi aussi?"

"Ma mère m'a abandonnée," un ton plus bas. "A la naissance, je veux dire. Tout ce que je sais à propos d'elle, c'est qu'elle avait seize ans et qu'elle n'a pas voulu donner son nom. Je suis… tu sais, l'accident qui aurait gâché sa vie. Alors elle m'a abandonnée et j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat, puis ensuite dans une famille d'accueil. Plusieurs, en fait. Jamais très longtemps dans la même, ils disaient que j'étais trop difficile, trop caractérielle, trop perdue et pas assez… pas assez docile, je suppose. Je me battais beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Les familles d'accueil, c'est pas vraiment comme dans les films, ou… peut-être que je ne suis juste jamais tombée sur la bonne. Ou moi, peut-être que j'étais toujours de trop. Je ne sais pas. Enfin, je crois que je sais. C'est moi le problème."

"Est-ce que… je veux dire, est-ce qu-"

"Ça fait beaucoup de questions, Dean."

"Désolé," sincère.

Ruby acquiesce, elle se tait un court instant et puis les mots viennent tout seuls quand elle rouvre la bouche :

"Ma deuxième famille d'accueil," sans vouloir le regarder. "Ils me frappaient. Je crois que c'est la voisine qui a prévenu les services sociaux, j'étais trop petite pour me défendre toute seule. Il y a aussi eu celles qui m'ignoraient, celles qui avaient d'autres enfants et pour qui j'étais juste le chèque à la fin du mois. Et il y a aussi eu les parents violents et les… j'avais quinze ans, je crois. La femme était gentille avec moi, mais l'homme, il… il me touchait. Tu sais, comme… tu as compris ce que je veux dire. Ça a duré des semaines, il me menaçait pour que je me taise et un jour j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je parte si je ne voulais pas qu'il aille plus loin. J'ai fugué et je suis restée presque deux mois dans la rue avant que les flics me tombent dessus. J'ai commencé à… j'ai commencé à me couper à ce moment-là. Et j'ai réussi à arrêter il y a un an."

"Alors tu le faisais encore en arrivant ici, et tu..." en faisant un calcul rapide dans sa tête. "Tu vas avoir vingt-cinq ans, c'est ça?"

"Mmh," en hochant la tête. "Tu vois. J'ai passé presque dix ans de ma vie à me blesser pour essayer d'aller mieux et crois-moi, je sais comme c'est dur quand tu as ça en toi. Mais je sais aussi que ça ne m'a jamais aidée, peut-être à survivre un moment mais pour le temps que j'ai mis à m'en sortir, c'est... ça ne vaut pas ce que ça détruit. Tu ne vois pas les choses comme ça, je sais. Tu ne peux pas encore les voir comme ça."

"Est-ce que Sam.… il-"

"Sam sait beaucoup de choses," simplement. "Pas tout, mais vraiment beaucoup de choses. Je ne fais pas confiance facilement et Sam... tu sais comment il est. Adorable et honnête, et c'était plus facile de parler. Peut-être parce que tu es censé avoir confiance en ton équipier, mais Sam est plus que ça depuis longtemps. C'est la première personne qui me respecte comme ça."

"Il t'aime," en repliant une de ses jambes sous sa cuisse. "Il t'aime vraiment."

"Je sais," en soufflant. "Mais il l'a aussi aimée, elle. Jess. Il l'aime toujours."

"Tu crois vraiment qu'on arrête un jour vraiment d'aimer les gens?" en cherchant son regard. "Peut-être qu'on peut seulement les aimer différemment, mais jamais... jamais plus. Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est pas possible autrement, c'est pas possible d'oublier quelqu'un qu'on a aimé comme ça. Mais il y a de la place pour d'autres personnes, parfois différemment, et pour Sam, c'est... il était amoureux de Jess et il ne l'est plus. Il est amoureux de toi."

"C'est ce qu'il a dit," avec un sourire qu'elle essaie de garder pour elle.

"Et Sammy ne mentirait pas sur quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui. C'est vraiment important pour lui."

"Je sais qu'il ne mentirait pas, et je... Dean, Dean... il est tellement inquiet pour toi," sans réussir à s'empêcher de prendre sa main libre. "Il ne dort pas, il ne fait que penser à trouver un moyen de t'aider sans comprendre qu'il ne peut juste pas. Tu ne peux peut-être pas non plus t'aider tout seul, mais tu peux essayer de donner les moyens à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire."

"C'est bon," en se dégageant. "Je m'en sors."

"Tu ne t'en sors pas, Dean, t'es en train de couler," les yeux dans les yeux. "S'il te plaît, juste... regarde-toi. Je veux dire, regarde-toi _vraiment._ Sans essayer de te convaincre que ça passera tout seul, on sait tous les deux que c'est un mensonge. Je sais que tu crois que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer, mais c'est faux. Je te promets que c'est faux, et t'es pas obligé de t'infliger ça. Ça peut être autrement."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, autrement?"

"J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu vas finir par le savoir," en se retournant lorsque Gabriel donne trois coups rapides contre le battant de la porte ouverte.

Ruby se redresse, elle serre brièvement sa main et se lève. "Prends soin de toi," avant de faire quelques pas vers la sortie.

"Ruby?" pour l'arrêter.

"Oui," en pivotant vers lui.

"Dis à Castiel... dis-lui que je l'aime. Dis-lui je t'aime."

"Ce n'est pas de ma bouche qu'il veut l'entendre," doucement.

Elle lui adresse un regard plus appuyé, de ceux que Dean déteste, puis se retourne une nouvelle fois. Gabriel s'efface pour la laisser passer, hochant la tête lorsqu'elle articule un "merci" silencieux avant de sortir.

Dean ne le regarde pas s'avancer en fermant la porte. Obstiné, il se ferme et se débrouille pour ne rien laisser passer sur son visage.

"Je peux?" demande Gabriel, en désignant le bout du lit.

"Non," en ravalant sa salive.

C'est étrangement difficile. Dean ne devrait pas trouver ça difficile.

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens, Dean?"

"Bien," en baissant les yeux sur la glace qu'il n'a pas touchée.

"Sur une échelle de 1 à 10?" une main sur la barrière.

"8," sans pourtant le vouloir. "Presque 9."

"Est-ce que c'est souvent 8?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" en levant la tête, le regard plus dur.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" le ton très neutre.

"Rentrer," hésitant moins d'une seconde.

"D'accord," calmement.

"D'accord? Vous êtes d'accord?"

"Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas rester ici," répond-il. "Et l'hôpital n'a pas l'air d'être sécurisant pour toi. D'accord. Tu peux rentrer. A quelques conditions, mais tu peux rentrer."

"Quelles conditions?" en plissant les yeux.

"Je voudrais te poser quelques questions," en glissant son autre main dans la poche de sa blouse. "Et avancer le rendez-vous que tu as dans deux jours à demain."

"C'est tout?"

"C'est tout."

"Ça ressemble à du chantage," méfiant.

Très légèrement, Gabriel sourit. Dean a quelque chose d'attachant, presque d'innocent. Sans doute trop pour un adulte. Et malgré les mensonges, malgré cette volonté d'étouffer ce qu'il ressent, c'est pourtant tout ce qu'il respire. Les émotions.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire?"

"Rien," en lâchant la barrière. "C'est un compromis. Pas du chantage. Je peux faire des compromis si tu veux bien essayer d'y mettre un peu du tien."

Les sourcils froncés, Dean penche la tête sur le côté. "Ok," finit-il par dire. "Vous pouvez vous asseoir."

Des compromis, toujours faire des compromis pour que Dean avance, c'est probablement comme ça que sa mère l'aidait le mieux. C'est ce qui fonctionne, et Gabriel ne le sait pas encore. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il dit exactement ce qu'il doit dire.

Il s'assoit. La distance qu'il met est très calculée, assez pour que Dean n'ait pas envie de s'enfuir.

"Je crois que tu devrais manger cette glace," avec un petit geste de la main.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour commencer à reprendre le poids que tu as perdu."

"Je n'ai pas perdu de poids," plus sûr de lui.

"Vraiment?" un sourcil arqué. "Ton dossier ne ment pas, Dean."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit?" en remuant distraitement la cuillère dans la glace.

"La première fois que tu as été admis aux urgences cette année, après avoir mélangé alcool et somnifères, tu pesais presque quatre-vingt-cinq kilos," en cherchant son regard sans le trouver. "Après la mort de ton père, presque en dessous de quatre-vingt."

"Impossible," buté.

"Prouve-moi que c'est faux, et je-"

"D'accord," en reposant brutalement le pot de glace. "Je sais que c'est faux. Je me connais, quand même. Vous voulez quoi, que je monte sur la balance tout de suite et que-"

"Oui. Si tu es d'accord, je voudrais que tu montes sur la balance."

"D'accord," encore une fois. "On y va tout de suite."

Dean balance ses jambes hors du lit et agrippe la perfusion pour se lever. Il jette à Gabriel un regard mauvais quand il se rapproche dans l'intention de l'aider. "J'ai pas besoin de votre aide," en passant devant lui. "Mes jambes marchent toutes seules, merci."

Il sort, imperméable aux quatre paires d'yeux qui se tournent vers lui. Castiel se redresse le premier, son prénom sur le bord des lèvres. Charlie pose une main sur son avant-bras et Gabriel acquiesce pour le rassurer.

Dean s'arrête devant la première salle d'examen. "Je peux?" la main en suspend près de la poignée.

"Vas-y," simplement.

Hésitant, Dean entre et s'avance jusqu'au coin de la pièce. Gabriel reste en retrait, deux pas derrière lui, suffisamment proche pour que Dean sache qu'il est là.

"Si j'ai raison?" demande Dean.

"Alors j'aurai tort."

"Ça ne veut rien dire."

"Si tu as raison, alors j'ai tort et les troubles du comportement alimentaire ne font pas partie de tes symptômes," patient.

"Et si j'ai tort?"

"On en reparlera quand tu seras monté là-dessus," avec un signe de tête vers la balance.

Dean grimace mais ne réplique pas. Il prend une très courte inspiration. Il tremble un peu en posant le pied sur la balance. Il monte, patiente quelques secondes en baissant les yeux. Les chiffres sur le cadran bougent, se figent et le cœur de Dean rate un battement. Il descend et remonte plusieurs fois, peut-être trois ou quatre, avant de s'arrêter.

"Tu peux lire le nombre que tu vois?" reprend Gabriel.

"76," très rauque.

"76," pour le rendre plus clair. "Ça fait dix kilos, Dean. Et je suis sûr que tu les as presque tous perdus il y a peu de temps. Est-ce que j'ai tort?"

"Non," en descendant de la balance.

Il garde le silence une seconde de plus, puis relève la tête. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" les larmes aux yeux.

"On va essayer de le comprendre," avec un signe du menton vers le couloir.

Dean hésite avant de le suivre. Ses pas sont plus lents et son attention est ailleurs. Il se rassoit, les genoux et l'oreiller étroitement serrés contre sa poitrine. "Je croyais-" en butant sur les mots. "Je croyais que Charlie... que Cas... je croyais qu'ils exagéraient. C'est vrai que j'ai du mal avec la nourriture parfois, juste parfois mais je n'ai pas de vrai problème. Ça finit par passer."

"Parfois?" en reprenant sa place vers le bout du lit.

"Parfois," répète Dean. "Depuis que je suis petit. Quand ça ne va vraiment pas, je ne mange rien ou je vomis chaque fois que j'essaie. Et ça finit par passer."

"Ça te semble normal?"

"Normal pour moi," un peu sur la défensive. "Ça finit par passer."

"Tu l'as déjà dit," en hochant la tête. "Est-ce que tu t'es déjà fait vomir volontairement?"

"Quelques fois," évasif. "Quelques fois, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je... que quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour vous?"

"J'essaie simplement de te comprendre."

"Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec mon poids. Je n'ai jamais voulu en perdre."

"Mais je crois que tu as un problème avec l'image que tu as de toi," le regard plus insistant. "Et que le rapport que tu as avec ton corps n'est pas-"

"Comment est-ce que vous pourriez bien savoir ça, vous?"

"C'est assez évident, si je peux me permettre," totalement face à lui. "Tu sais quoi d'autre me semble évident?"

"Quoi?" les sourcils froncés.

"Cette prédisposition que tu as l'air d'avoir pour l'autodestruction et les comportements à risque."

"Les comportements à risque?" sans vouloir comprendre. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Le ton que Dean emploie transpire le sarcasme, presque le mépris. Gabriel reste impassible. La patience dont il sait faire preuve surpasse de loin l'agacement qu'il pourrait ressentir. Il acquiesce. "C'est ce que tu fais pour te mettre en danger," répond-il. "La consommation excessive d'alcool, l'automutilation, les troubles alimentaires, les-"

"Je ne le fais pas exprès," en le coupant.

"Personne ne le fait jamais exprès. Mais peut-être que tu cherches inconsciemment à te faire du mal comme ça," le ton toujours aussi neutre. "Peut-être que tu te détestes assez pour penser que tu le mérites. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour toi-même?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"De la haine?"

"Du dégoût," après une hésitation.

"Pour quelle raison?"

"C'est comme ça," en agitant la main. "Vous n'aviez pas des questions à me poser?"

"C'est ce que je fais," sans le quitter des yeux. "Je te pose des questions depuis toute à l'heure."

"Mmh," en regardant ses mains. "Vous savez ce que je faisais, quand j'étais à l'université? Je... j'avais beaucoup de relations. Sexuelles, je veux dire. J'ai compris assez... tard, ou peut-être tôt, je ne sais pas, j'ai compris que j'étais bisexuel. Je devais avoir dix-sept ans. J'ai réprimé ça, au début. J'ai réprimé ça de toutes mes forces mais je suis allé à New-York et j'étais très loin de mon père. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Je pensais qu'il ne le saurait jamais et que j'avais le droit d'être qui je voulais, et c'était... c'était libérateur. Je crois. J'ai expérimenté, peut-être, et puis les choses ont commencé à déraper, je buvais beaucoup et je me tapais n'importe qui. N'importe qui, n'importe où, sans forcément me protéger, et j'ai... sans faire attention à la manière dont les personnes avec qui je couchais me traitaient. Presque jamais deux fois avec la même personne, pour ne pas risquer de m'attacher. Est-ce que ça, vous trouvez que c'est un comportement à risque?"

"Et toi?" attentif. "Tu trouves que c'est un comportement à risque?"

"J'ai arrêté depuis longtemps de me demander si je peux me détruire plus. Et c'est un peu tard pour revenir en arrière."

"Est-ce que tu as un problème avec ta sexualité?"

"Mon père en avait un," sans réfléchir avant de parler.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de te demander," en secouant doucement la tête. "Est-ce que toi, tu as un problème?"

"Je ne sais pas," l'air songeur. "J'en ai eu un quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était juste... encore quelque chose qui clochait chez moi."

"Et maintenant?"

"Ça fait partie de qui je suis," en haussant les épaules. "C'est ok."

"Alors pourquoi n'importe qui, n'importe où et sans forcément te protéger?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez?"

"Je pense que tu cherches à t'autodétruire, que tu sais ce qui te fait du mal mais que tu cours quand même après. Ça en dit très long sur toi."

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit?" très légèrement agressif.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà fait une évaluation psychologique?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour en faire une?"

"Non," sans changer de ton.

"Pourquoi?" un sourcil arqué.

"C'est comme ça."

"Ou peut-être parce que tu as peur de ce que ça pourrait donner."

"Je ne vous aime pas," en secouant la tête. "Je ne vous aime vraiment pas."

Gabriel penche légèrement la sienne. Dean agite la main, impatient. "Quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu voudrais quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Quoi?" encore une fois.

"Je peux te trouver quelqu'un d'autre et passer la main si tu penses que tu te sentirais plus à l'aise avec un-"

"Non," coupe Dean, sans comprendre pourquoi. "Mais non. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas de vous, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'un psy."

"Tu viens juste de dire que tu ne-"

"C'est bon," agacé. "J'ai dit ce que j'ai dit. Ne cherchez pas quelqu'un d'autre, je m'en fous et ça ne change rien."

.

Dean enfile doucement sa veste et se penche pour attraper une de ses chaussures.

"Tu veux de l'aide?" en s'avançant vers le bout du lit.

"Merci, Cas," sans le regarder. "Pas besoin d'aide. Le médecin est passé et je n'ai plus de perf. Tu vois. Ça va. On peut rentrer."

"Tu peux me dire quelque chose, Dean?"

"Quoi?" en nouant distraitement ses lacets, les mains tremblantes.

"Combien de temps?" les yeux sur son profil. "Combien de temps avant qu'on se retrouve ici, encore? Combien de temps?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire," en s'asseyant près de lui. "Dean. Dean, s'il te plaît. Regarde-moi."

Dean secoue plusieurs fois la tête en reposant son pied par terre. Les larmes perlent sur le bord de ses cils, il les retient, il se redresse mais ne se retourne pas.

"Dean," encore une fois. "Regarde-moi."

Délicatement, Castiel prend sa main. Il caresse l'intérieur de son poignet en cherchant son regard. "Pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça?" demande-t-il. "Tu... pourquoi tu ne me dis pas quoi faire?"

"Mais parce que je ne sais pas, Cas," en essuyant rageusement ses joues. "Je ne sais pas. Je sais à peine comment survivre une journée de plus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais faire."

"Tu sais ," sans lâcher sa main. "Ruby m'a dit je t'aime."

"Oh," avec un léger rire, un peu rauque. "Très heureux pour toi."

Il rit, juste une seconde, il rit et puis sa voix se brise. "Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu partais maintenant, Cas," en plantant enfin son regard dans le sien. "Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu pensais à te protéger. Tout est trop difficile, et-"

"Dean."

"Tu ne peux rien faire et tu le sais," en ravalant un sanglot. "On le sait tous les deux. Ça devrait venir de moi, j'ai compris. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête."

Castiel pose une main près de sa joue, sa peau tout contre la sienne en se penchant vers lui. Il embrasse sa pommette. Dean ferme les yeux et laisse la chaleur se répandre doucement en lui.

Et Cas a toujours ça, il peut toujours le toucher et pendant quelques secondes, Dean peut croire. Pendant quelques secondes, c'est plus facile et son cœur fait moins mal. Il se retourne, n'ouvre pas les yeux en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule et se blottit dans le creux de son cou, le bout du nez pressé contre sa peau. Cas sent le lilas, il sent la lessive et la maison. La sécurité.

Je t'aime. Dean pourrait le dire, maintenant. Il pourrait.

.

En sortant, Dean s'appuie sur lui. Ils font quelques pas dans le couloir et s'arrêtent près du bureau des infirmiers.

Penché sur un formulaire, Gabriel lève brièvement les yeux. Il échange quelques mots avec une infirmière que Dean ne connaît pas, signe le document avant de lui tendre le duplicata. Il hoche la tête. "Merci," en griffonnant d'autres mots sur une feuille blanche. "Vous pouvez mettre ça dans le dossier?"

"Bien sûr," simplement. "Vous n'avez pas d'ordonnance à faire?"

"Non," répond Gabriel. "Pas d'ordonnance."

"D'accord," en lui adressant un sourire un peu formel.

"Merci," encore une fois.

Il se redresse et sort de la pièce, le formulaire à la main. Il s'arrête. "C'est pour le secrétariat," en le lui tendant. "Et tu as rendez-vous demain."

"Ouais," en soufflant, visiblement contrarié. "Je sais."

"Ça fait partie des conditions."

"Je sais," encore une fois. "Cas?" en tournant la tête pour croiser son regard.

"Je vais t'attendre avec Charlie," en lâchant sa main.

"D'accord," sans bouger pour le laisser l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

Dean inspire longuement quand il s'écarte. Il écoute le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignent avant de relever les yeux. "Alors," en croisant les bras. "Toujours pas de petites pilules magiques?"

"Toujours pas," en secouant la tête.

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu as failli mourir, Dean," les sourcils un peu froncés. "Hier soir, tu aurais pu ne pas te réveiller. Et je suis médecin, je sais que si tu avais été sous ce genre de médicaments, tu n'aurais pas seulement _failli_ mourir. Je ne plaisante pas avec ça. Je ne plaisante vraiment pas. Tant que tu n'auras pas décidé d'être sobre, je refuse de te prescrire quoi que ce soit."

"Décidé?" répète-t-il. "Alors il suffit que je le décide, et-"

"Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, s'il te plaît," en le coupant, le ton plus calme. "Je n'ai pas dit que ça suffisait, mais tu peux encore décider d'arrêter de boire avant d'en devenir physiquement dépendant."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me faire la leçon," agressif. "Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin de _décider_ d'arrêter de boire. Je ne suis pas alcoolique."

"Si," vraiment doucement. "Si, Dean."

"Et je suis supposé croire que ce que vous me dites parce que vous êtes qui, au juste?"

"Pourquoi es-tu toujours si en colère?" en penchant la tête, les yeux dans les siens. "Qu'est-ce qui te met en colère à ce point?"

"Vous êtes une vraie plaie, vous le savez?" les bras croisés.

"J'ai déjà entendu ça plusieurs fois."

"Mmh," en soupirant, l'air ennuyé. "Vous m'excusez, j'ai autre chose à faire."

Dean fait brusquement volte-face, le pas étrangement assuré pour ses jambes qui semblent ne pas vouloir arrêter de trembler.

"Essaie d'être sobre demain," derrière lui. "Prends soin de toi-même."

"Comme si ça comptait," en agitant la main.

Il ne se retourne pas et n'attend pas de réponse. Charlie se lève quand il arrive à leur hauteur, elle lui tend un petit sac en papier et un sourire. "Tiens," en serrant brièvement son épaule. "Si tu ne peux pas avec la glace, mange ça."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" alors que Castiel glisse son bras contre le sien.

"Un croissant. C'est juste un croissant."

"Merci," en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. "Où sont Sam et Ruby?"

"A la cafétaria," en lui emboîtant le pas.

"Ruby va bien?" en serrant la main de Castiel.

"Elle est avec Sam," répond Charlie. "Ça va aller pour elle."

"Alors tu sais… tu sais, pour elle?"

"Je sais ce que je dois savoir à propos des personnes qui travaillent avec moi," simplement. "Comme je sais ce que je dois savoir sur toi. Enfin, quand tu ne fais pas tous les efforts du monde pour te planquer."

"Mmh-mmh," en déballant son croissant. "Je suis sûr que tu sais des tas de trucs sur tout le monde."

"Des tas de trucs," en glissant un regard à Castiel.

.

Le lendemain, Dean essaie. Il essaie vraiment d'être moins difficile à vivre, il essaie de se lever et de sourire. Castiel reste une grande partie de la journée, autant qu'il peut avant d'être obligé de le laisser. Il dit qu'il le retrouvera à l'hôpital et qu'il attendra dans la salle d'attente. Dean ne peut pas être seul.

Il essaie. C'est ce qui compte, pas vrai?

.

Dans le bureau de Gabriel, Dean ne prend pas cette chaise qui traîne toujours contre le mur. Cette fois, il prend le fauteuil. C'est peut-être rien ou beaucoup de chose, il ne le sait pas encore. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il regarde les rainures dans le vieux bois de la bibliothèque en grattant nerveusement les bords du pansement qui remonte jusqu'à son poignet gauche.

Gabriel le regarde faire un moment, jusqu'à ce que de là où il est, il puisse voir la peau de Dean rougir. "Dean?"

"Oui?" en relevant brusquement la tête. "Vous avez dit quelque chose?"

"Non," les sourcils froncés. "Je n'ai rien dit. Et toi non plus."

"Vous savez… vous savez, ma mère disait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas que je me sente comme si j'étais un problème," l'air un peu ailleurs. "Ou comme si tout était à cause de moi. Mes parents se disputaient beaucoup, vraiment tout le temps, en fait. Ils se disputaient et j'avais la sale habitude de rester dans l'escalier pour écouter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, parce que ça me faisait beaucoup de mal. J'ai entendu des tas de choses que je n'étais pas censé entendre. Mon père disait beaucoup de choses, que j'étais perturbé, que ma mère m'aimait trop ou que j'étais trop attaché à elle. Que j'étais juste… que j'étais pas normal. Il parlait de moi comme s'il ne voulait pas être mon père. Et ma mère, elle, elle disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas que je me sente comme si j'étais un problème. Ou que c'était pas ma faute si je ne me sentais jamais à ma place. C'est drôle, c'est vraiment drôle parce que maintenant je ne suis plus que ça."

"Plus qu'un problème?"

"Oui. Un problème."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu-"

"S'il vous plaît," coupe Dean. "Vous n'êtes pas ma mère et vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Ma mère n'est plus là, vous vous souvenez? Vous n'avez pas à faire ça."

"Je n'ai pas à faire quoi?" les yeux dans les siens.

"A me rassurer et à dire que ça va, que je ne suis pas un problème et que je n'ai pas à me sentir comme ça," en secouant la tête. "Et vous ne pourriez pas le faire, même si vous vouliez essayer. Vous n'êtes pas ma mère."

"Tu tenais énormément à elle."

"Ouais," avec un rire.

"Et tu-"

"Ne parlez pas de ma mère," sur la défensive.

"Tu peux m'en parler, toi," doucement. "Tu peux me parler d'elle."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est toi qui abordes le sujet."

"Notre temps est écoulé," en jetant un regard vers la porte, visiblement nerveux et plus qu'impatient de s'enfuir. "Vous trouvez que je n'ai pas assez parlé aujourd'hui?"

"Il n'y a pas de trop ou pas assez," en secouant la tête.

"D'accord," en se raclant la gorge. "Alors je… la semaine prochaine?"

"La semaine prochaine," avec un sourire plus encourageant.

"Pour notre dernière fois," en se levant. "C'est la dernière fois."

Gabriel le regarde replacer le fauteuil et puis remettre soigneusement sa veste en place sur ses épaules. Patient, il ne le lâche pas des yeux quand il commence à s'éloigner.

Et comme il s'y attendait, Dean n'ouvre pas la porte. Il garde la main sur la pognée et se retourne. "Dites," en évitant son regard. "Si jamais par je ne sais quel miracle, je décidais de prendre un autre rendez-vous, si je… est-ce que vous allez rire et dire que vous aviez raison?"

"Je n'ai pas à faire ça," pour reprendre ses mots.

"D'accord," encore une fois.

Il ne bouge pas. Il ne peut pas bouger.

"Tu as l'intention de prendre un autre rendez-vous?" demande Gabriel.

"Je ne sais pas," mal à l'aise. "Peut-être. Non. Non. Et vous avez dit que vous respecteriez ma décision."

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit," en hochant la tête. "Tu peux appeler ici si tu as besoin d'aide. Tu peux venir aux urgences si c'est trop difficile et que tu sens que ça n'ira pas. Tu peux venir."

"Je ne viendrai pas," en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

"Mais tu peux le faire si tu le décides," calmement. "On se voit la semaine prochaine, Dean. Prends soin de toi-même."

.

Les jours suivants, Castiel perd le peu d'espoir qu'il nourrissait encore. Il regarde, il regarde Dean tourner en rond. Dean boit beaucoup, plus assez pour ne pas se relever mais suffisamment pour s'endormir sans avoir le temps de fondre en larmes. Suffisamment pour oublier. Il oublie qu'il n'est pas seul et que dans ces moments pendant lesquels il ne ressent plus rien, d'autres le font à sa place.

Dean oublie vraiment qu'il y a une vie et un monde en dehors de lui.

.

"Dean?" en se redressant brusquement.

Castiel balance l'oreiller dont il triturait nerveusement le tissu et se lève. Dean n'a pas répondu au téléphone pendant des heures, il n'a pas rappelé et Cas n'a pas cherché parce qu'il savait trop bien où. Il a attendu.

Sans un regard pour lui, Dean claque la porte. Il laisse ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, essaie de retirer sa veste sans vraiment y arriver. Il se dégage brutalement lorsque Castiel pose une de ses mains sur son épaule pour le stabiliser. "Dean," doucement.

"Laisse-moi tranquille," en le repoussant.

"Dean, tu-"

"Oh, Cas… non," en levant les yeux dans les siens. "Me regarde pas comme ça, me regarde vraiment pas comme ça."

"Viens dans la salle de bain," sans faire de commentaire.

"J'ai pas besoin de-"

"Tu pues la vodka, Dean."

"C'était de la tequila," avec un rire. "T'es pas super doué, mon ange. Pas super doué."

Castiel ferme les yeux une seconde. C'est la même chose, toujours, toujours la même chose.

"Castiel," en l'attrapant par le revers de sa veste.

Perdu dans les brumes de l'ivresse, Dean trouve le courage qu'il n'a plus depuis quelques temps. Il l'attire à lui et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ça, Dean ne le fait plus. Peut-être qu'il n'ose plus, ou peut-être qu'il a l'impression de se brûler chaque fois qu'il s'approche un peu trop près.

Castiel se laisse embrasser un moment, il ne rend pas réellement le baiser mais le laisse faire. Il finit par le repousser, le geste un peu brusque. "Ne m'embrasse pas," le ton légèrement froid.

"Et pourquoi?" en glissant ses doigts derrière le cuir de sa ceinture.

Il recule de quelques pas en l'entraînant avec lui. La porte lui semble glacée même à travers les vêtements, aussi froide que ce vide qu'il ressent.

"Tu me manques," dans un souffle.

"Vraiment?" en grimaçant. "A qui est-ce que je manque, Dean? Est-ce que tu sais encore qui tu es?"

"Si poétique," en jouant avec sa boucle de ceinture.

"Arrête," sans pour autant bouger.

"Et si tu reprenais les choses en mains, pour une fois?" le regard fermement planté dans le sien. "Et toi, Castiel, tu sais encore qui tu es? Je ne crois pas. Tu ne me touches plus, tu n'as plus prise sur moi et tu n'essaies même plus. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te reste?"

"C'est la tequila?" les sourcils froncés. "C'est la tequila qui parle pour toi?"

"Non," en baissant la fermeture de sa braguette. "Tu sais ce que je voudrais, là maintenant? Tu sais ce que je veux, Cas?"

"Quoi?" glacial.

"Je voudrais vraiment que tu aies des couilles."

"Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter," en agrippant son poignet pour le forcer à lâcher prise.

Dean siffle, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Castiel ne le lâche pas, pourtant conscient qu'il appuie sur des plaies probablement à peine refermées.

"Tu me fais mal," en essayant de se dégager.

"Toi aussi," en serrant son poignet une seconde de plus, juste une seconde avant de le relâcher.

"Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer," en détournant les yeux. "Je ne devrais plus rentrer."

Immobile, Castiel ne fait rien pour le retenir. Il recule de deux pas quand il repousse d'une main à plat sur son torse.

"Tu as l'intention de sortir dans cet état?" demande-t-il.

"Je suis un grand garçon," en attrapant ses clés sur la commode.

"Donne-moi tes clés de voiture."

"Non," en ouvrant la porte.

"Donne-moi tes clés de voiture," en la refermant brutalement. "Tu ne conduiras pas comme ça, Dean. Tu veux jouer, très bien, vas-y, dégage et va où tu as envie d'aller. Vas-y. Mais tu ne mettras personne d'autre en danger."

"Pour qui est-ce que tu te-"

Castiel lui prend le trousseau des mains. Dean n'est pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher de détacher la clé de l'Impala. Il proteste et sursaute lorsqu'il fourre le reste du trousseau dans la poche de sa veste. "Tu peux y aller," toujours si droit, les yeux dans les yeux. "Vas-y."

Et si Dean n'avait pas été ivre, il aurait compris. Il aurait su que c'était le moment de rester.

.

L'air est froid contre sa peau. Du froid, Dean ne sent que ça alors qu'il revient sur ses pas. C'est plus long que ce qu'il croyait, peut-être parce que ses jambes ont toujours tant de mal à le porter, mais c'est vraiment plus long que ce qu'il croyait.

En poussant cette porte pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il le regrette avant même de remettre un pied à l'intérieur du bar.

"Oh, non," en passant derrière le comptoir. "Dean, non. C'était déjà une fois de trop. Fais demi-tour et sors de ce bar."

"Ça va, Gwendoline," en roulant des yeux. "J'ai nulle part où aller."

"Je vais fermer dans dix minutes. Nulle part, c'est pas ici non plus."

"Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'on vire," en prenant un tabouret.

Il parvient à se hisser dessus malgré ses gestes un peu désordonnés. L'air presque satisfait, il lui adresse un sourire. "Tu ne me vires pas," ajoute-t-il, en embrassant la pièce du regard. "Et tu as besoin de compagnie, sûrement autant que moi."

"Tu n'as pas déjà de la compagnie?" en repassant de l'autre côté du comptoir.

"On peut ne pas parler des sujets qui fâchent," en calant son coude sur le bar.

"Castiel est un sujet qui fâche?"

"Castiel est sûrement en train de faire changer les serrures de son appartement, à l'heure où on parle," avec un rire nerveux. "Je peux avoir un-"

"Non," en attrapant un torchon. "T'es assez bourré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il changerait les serrures de son appartement?"

"Parce que je suis… putain, parce que je suis une énorme salope et qu'il devrait commencer à chercher quelqu'un d'autre avec qui faire sa vie," en baissant un peu les yeux. "Voilà pourquoi, Gwendoline."

"Tu veux bin arrêter de m'appeler comme ça?"

"Ok. Gwen."

"Tu n'es pas une énorme salope," les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" en soufflant. "Surtout toi. J'ai couché avec toi."

"Ouais," en passant un coup d'éponge sur le comptoir. "Moi aussi, j'ai couché avec toi. Tu trouves que ça fait de moi une-"

"Est-ce que t'as couché avec mon père?"

"Quoi?" surprise.

"L'autre soir," presque impassible. "Quand tu l'as appelé pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Sam m'a dit que vous étiez restés un moment ici et qu'il était le dernier et que mon père était encore là. Une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis demandé si tu-"

"Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait de savoir que j'ai couché avec lui?"

"Tu l'as fait?"

"Oui," répond finalement Gwen. "Oui, j'ai couché avec lui. T'es content de le savoir?"

"Je crois que je suis plutôt dégoûté," en grimaçant. "Je crois que t'es peut-être une énorme salope, toi aussi. En fin de compte. Venant de moi, c'est pas très insultant."

"Tu devrais rentrer, Dean," en remettant son torchon à sa place.

Elle se détourne en prenant la direction de la réserve. Dean descend maladroitement de son tabouret, il ne marche pas vraiment droit mais la suit quand même. "Comment c'était?" en calant son épaule contre l'encadrement.

"Rentre chez toi, Dean," en soupirant. "Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas."

"Est-ce que c'était meilleur qu'avec moi?" demande-t-il. "Enfin… c'était sûrement meilleur qu'avec moi. J'avais dix-huit ans."

"A quoi est-ce que tu joues?" en reposant une caisse en plastique sur une étagère.

"T'es la dernière personne à avoir été proche de lui," en s'approchant.

"Proche?" en se retournant. "Je n'appellerais pas ça être proche de quelqu'un."

Gwen retient son léger sursaut en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec lui. Dean est près d'elle, plus que ce qu'elle croyait, il est ivre et visiblement en colère.

"Dean," sans pour autant reculer.

"Comment c'était?" encore une fois.

"Je ne vais pas répondre à ça," les yeux dans les siens.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu me demandes comment était le sexe avec ton père mort," en secouant la tête. "C'est plus que glauque et ça ne te regarde pas, Dean, c'est-"

A la fois doux et presque violent, Dean passe une main à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'attire à lui. Il cherche sa bouche, Gwen ne le repousse pas et le baiser qu'ils échangent est loin d'être maladroit.

Ses lèvres à elles ne sont pas douces, plutôt un peu rêche comme si elle passait son temps à les mordre. Dean n'aime pas ça. Pourtant, il glisse sa langue contre.

"Dean," en posant les mains sur ses épaules pour le faire reculer. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Qu'est-ce que tu-"

Dean quémande un peu plus, il ne la relâche pas et étouffe un grognement quand elle rompt le baiser.

"Dean," répète-t-elle. "Tu ne veux pas ça. Tu ne veux pas ça."

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?"

"Regarde-toi," en lui attrapant le menton. "C'est pas ça que tu veux. Je ne suis pas Castiel."

"Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que tu sois-" la voix cassée.

"Eh," en l'attirant à elle, cette fois vraiment douce. "Ça va aller. C'est rien, Dean. C'était rien."

Il la laisse l'étreindre, il laisse Gwen le serrer contre elle et c'est étrangement réconfortant. Son parfum est étranger, un peu comme un mélange de sucre et d'alcool, Dean n'aime pas vraiment ça non plus et pourtant il s'y accroche si fort.

L'ivresse semble retomber et son cœur éclate dans sa poitrine. Il est sûr de pouvoir le sentir. Cette déchirure, c'est son cœur qui éclate en mille morceaux quand il comprend.

Maintenant, il sait. C'était le moment de rester.


	69. Verre brisé

**Il est déjà tard et je vais être brève parce que pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Ça fait mal mais les choses vont s'arranger, même si peut-être que ça semble irréversible**

 **Petite parenthèse pour la personne qui a laissé une review en guest ("c'est vraiment dur de lire une histoire sur un dépressif quand on l'est soi-même") je voudrais vraiment pouvoir te répondre mais je ne peux pas alors je vais le faire ici : je sais. c'est difficile à écrire aussi. tu peux passer en MP si jamais, et merci beaucoup**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean glisse sa clé dans la serrure. Les larmes lui brouillent la vue alors qu'il s'y reprend à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à ouvrir. Il ne devrait pas être là mais c'est drôle, c'est drôle parce que Dean ne sait vraiment plus où il devrait être.

Il referme derrière lui. C'est censé être familier, c'est chez lui et il devrait s'y sentir mieux que ça.

En tâtonnant, il finit par trouver l'interrupteur. Il y a des cartons partout. C'est ce qui lui saute aux yeux, des cartons sur le plan de travail et sur la table. Il fronce les sourcils.

"Dean?" derrière lui. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Amélia referme les pans de son gilet sur son ventre nu et s'avance de quelques pas. Dean chancèle un peu en se retournant. "Eh, Amy," avec un sourire presque béat. "C'est toi que je voulais voir."

"Tu sais quelle heure il est?" vraiment troublée. "Presque une heure."

"L'heure, l'heure, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" en se débattant avec les manches de sa veste.

"Attends," en s'approchant. "Laisse-moi faire."

Elle l'aide à retirer sa veste et la pose sur le dossier d'une chaise. Dean l'observe un moment, les sourcils toujours froncés. "Tu dormais?" finit-il par demander.

"Oui."

"Désolé."

"C'est rien," en secouant la tête. "Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé jusqu'ici?"

"Gwen m'a déposé," en détournant les yeux.

"Dean?" inquiète. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Je suis bourré," en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

"J'avais remarqué," en soufflant. "C'est plutôt évident, tu sais. Et tu pues l'alcool."

"Amy, j'ai… j'ai fait une connerie, j'ai-"

"Quoi?" en l'attrapant par l'épaule. "Tu n'as pas… dis-moi que tu n'as rien pris avec l'alcool et que tu n'as pas essayé de-"

"Gwen," en la coupant, les larmes aux yeux. "J'ai embrassé Gwen."

Amélia le relâche brusquement.

"Je-"

"Tu as fait quoi?" reprend-elle.

"J'étais en colère et j'ai trop bu et je… et on s'est engueulés toute à l'heure," en baissant le regard. "Je suis parti. Cas a pris mes clés de voiture et puis il m'a dit de dégager si je voulais, je ne voulais pas mais je… j'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre."

"Tu as embrassé quelqu'un d'autre parce que vous vous êtes engueulés?"

Le ton de sa voix est plus calme. Dean y perçoit quand même beaucoup d'amertume, peut-être de la rancœur. Amélia est amère. Dean est sûr de comprendre pourquoi.

Il ouvre la bouche, pourtant incapable de répondre.

"Dean?"

"J'ai… je ne sais pas," mal à l'aise. "Je ne voulais pas, j'ai juste-"

"Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, Dean," coupe Amélia. "Je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler du fait que tu viens de tromper la personne avec laquelle tu m'as trompée, moi. Ok? Tu as Charlie pour parler de tes infidélités."

"Amy, je… j'ai-"

"On n'est pas amis, tu sais," en ravalant sa colère. "Je sais que je m'implique un peu trop mais on n'est pas amis et tu ne peux pas débarquer ici et me dire que tu as fait une connerie. Tu ne peux pas venir me dire à moi que tu l'as trompé."

"Mais peut-être que c'est pas vraiment… que j'ai pas-"

"S'il te plaît," un peu sèche. "Tu sais mieux que moi qu'un baiser ou plus, ça veut dire la même chose pour lui. Pour toi aussi."

"On n'est pas amis," en essuyant ses joues. "C'est vrai."

"C'est vrai," en fermant brièvement les yeux.

"Je peux… est-ce que j'ai quand même le droit de prendre le canapé?" un peu plus bas. "Tu ne vas pas me virer et m'obliger à dormir tout seul dehors?"

"Je ne vais pas te virer de ton propre appartement."

"Tu m'as viré, l'autre jour," remarque Dean. "Tu m'as viré de mon propre appartement."

"Va prendre une douche," en soupirant. "Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres et des couvertures. Va prendre une douche, d'accord?"

"D'accord," en hochant la tête.

"Essaie de ne pas te casser la gueule," en se retournant.

.

Il reste un long moment sous l'eau brûlante, les yeux sur la blancheur du carrelage. Le carrelage est éclatant, l'eau si chaude que la condensation l'empêche de voir à travers la vitre.

L'ivresse retombe, c'est brutal et douloureux. Il passe le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres, serre le poing et ferme les yeux. Castiel va le haïr pour ça, il ne pardonnera pas encore une fois et Dean le sait. Il voudrait mentir, il pourrait mentir mais l'idée lui retourne l'estomac. Castiel mérite au moins la vérité.

"Dean?" depuis le couloir. "Tu tiens toujours debout?"

"Ça va," un peu rauque.

"Je te pose des vêtements sur le bord du lavabo," doucement.

"Amy?"

"Oui?" plus proche.

"Je peux te demander un truc?" hésitant.

"Si tu veux que je te savonne le dos, c'est non."

"Très drôle," en se raclant la gorge.

"Quel truc?" demande-t-elle.

"J'ai… je dois encore garder les pansements et je… tu voudrais bien?"

Amélia garde le silence un moment, assez longtemps pour que Dean commence à paniquer. "Amy?"

"Oui," en toussant. "D'accord. Je vais t'attendre dans le salon, d'accord?"

"T'es pas obligée de le faire si ça te met mal à l'aise ou si tu-"

"Je t'attends dans le salon," avant de sortir.

Dean inspire profondément, il ferme les yeux en expirant. Il coupe l'eau.

Ce qui le frappe en premier, c'est l'odeur de la lessive. La lessive n'est pas la même, celle que Castiel utilise est plus douce, presque un peu fleurie et il plie toujours tout trop soigneusement.

Et ensuite, ce qui frappe, c'est le remord. Plus que n'importe quoi, c'est le remord. C'est familier parce que Dean sait se haïr, il sait regretter d'être ce qu'il est mais les remords le rongent.

A l'université, Dean fermait beaucoup les yeux. Pour ne pas voir la douleur et le cœur brisé dans le regard de Castiel. Pour ne pas voir ce qu'il passait tellement de temps à fuir et à retenir en même temps, à le retenir de toutes ses forces parce que Dean est coincé, il ne sait pas vivre sans lui. Il fermait les yeux plus fort pour ne rien voir mais la vérité, c'est qu'il sait ce qu'il a abîmé, abîmé au point que Cas ne puisse plus faire confiance, qu'il ne sache pas vraiment aimer ou avancer.

Alors Dean connaît les remords et la haine. Il comprend ce qu'il ressent.

L'odeur de la lessive l'enveloppe quand il s'habille, c'est une odeur qui lui semble maintenant étrangère. Il agrippe le rebord du lavabo et s'y accroche pendant quelques secondes. Il s'étouffe sur un sanglot, incapable de respirer.

"Dean?"

"Tu devais m'attendre dans le salon," en essuyant rageusement ses joues.

"Je m'inquiétais," répond Amélia.

"Alors je ne peux pas rester seul cinq minutes sans que vous paniquiez?" avec un léger rire. "C'est vraiment… vraiment pathétique."

"Essaie de comprendre," doucement. "Tu ne parles pas beaucoup et on ne sait pas ce que tu pourrais-"

"Je comprends," en se retournant. "Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je pourrais faire. Ça fait peur."

"Tu as peur?"

"Tout le temps," dans un souffle. "Tu sais, j'ai… si je bois comme ça, si je… si je passe tant de temps dans les vapes, c'est parce que je vais mourir si je-" en butant sur chaque mot. "Si je me… si je me coupe. Je vais mourir si je ne trouve pas le moyen d'engourdir. Tu comprends? Je vais me foutre en l'air parce que je ne peux pas ressentir ça. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça."

"Je peux te poser une question, Dean?" en calant son épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"Mmh," avec un signe de tête.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir mourir?" vraiment tout doucement. "Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu-"

"Je ne sais pas," en tremblant. "C'est ce qui fait peur, en fait, c'est… est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut se sentir… se sentir suicidaire mais avoir peur de ne pas réussir à ne pas se suicider? Est-ce qu'on peut se sentir comme ça?"

"Oui, on peut. Tu peux. Tu as le droit de ressentir ce que tu ressens."

"Tu m'as déjà dit ça," visiblement nerveux.

"Mmh," les yeux dans les siens. "Peut-être que tu as juste besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses plusieurs fois."

"Pourquoi… mais pourquoi je ne peux pas être normal et penser que je mérite qu'on m'aide?"

"Tu es le seul à pouvoir répondre à ça, Dean. Personne ne peut le faire à ta place."

"Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire, Amy," en secouant la tête.

"Tu devrais commencer par venir dans le salon pour me laisser refaire tes pansements," répond-elle. "Et ensuite, tu vas dormir pour décuver un peu. Les choses sont plus claires sans l'alcool, tu sais?"

"Comment t'as fait pour me supporter comme ça pendant tellement de temps?" en quittant la pièce avec elle.

"Pas comme ça," en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Tu n'es jamais parti en vrille à ce point. Tu n'as jamais lâché prise."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Assieds-toi," avec un signe de tête vers le canapé.

Dean se laisse tomber dessus, les yeux toujours levé vers elle. Amélia ne lui rend pas son regard, elle l'évite et semble mettre de la distance.

"Amy?"

"Tu me manques," en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table basse. "Tu sais, c'est… tu me manques vraiment. C'est pour ça que je te rends ton appartement cette semaine, parce que je ne peux plus rentrer ici et ne pas te trouver. C'est cliché, c'est vraiment… c'est vraiment cliché et pathétique mais c'est vrai. Toi, tu es vraiment bien entouré alors je n'ai probablement pas le temps de te manquer, mais j'ai… mais tu me manques."

"Je-" à peine audible. "Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours, mais c'est lui, Amy. C'est lui qui me manque. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour moi et c'est lui."

"Alors pourquoi… mais pourquoi est-ce que tu lui fais ça? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?"

Dean garde le silence. Il n'a rien à dire, pas de justification à donner. Pas d'excuses. Il n'a plus d'excuses depuis longtemps et peut-être qu'il devrait simplement arrêter de s'en chercher.

Les larmes remplissent brusquement ses yeux, des perles sur le bord de ses cils. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant?" très rauque. "Je ne veux plus lui mentir et je… et il va me haïr, il va me haïr de lui donner raison. Et de lui briser le cœur pour la millième fois."

"Mais tu ne vas pas lui mentir," en posant la trousse de premiers soins sur le canapé.

"Il va le sentir," en essuyant ses joues. "Il va me voir, il va me toucher et il va sentir que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne veux pas mentir. Je veux pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux."

Amélia baisse les siens. Elle hoche la tête. Dean mentait en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il mentait toujours si facilement.

.

Cette nuit-là, le temps que Dean met à trouver le sommeil lui semble durer l'éternité. Une éternité avant d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées, et sans doute plus longtemps encore avant de comprendre que s'il a si froid, c'est l'absence. Castiel le serre toujours contre lui, sa peau est chaude et Dean se sent abandonné.

.

"Eh," tout doucement. "Dean."

Il rouvre les yeux. Amélia lui adresse un léger sourire. "Je t'ai laissé une aspirine," dit-elle. "Il faut que j'y aille. Je l'ai appelé, d'accord? je vais laisser une clé quelque part. Rendors-toi."

.

Dean ramène ses jambes contre lui en serrant la couverture entre ses bras. Il tombe dans le regard de Castiel en ouvrant les yeux. Les siens sont bleus et rivés sur lui. Il est assis par terre, le dos contre le bord de la table basse et le visage à sa hauteur.

"T'es là depuis combien de temps?" en se frottant les yeux.

"Longtemps," répond Castiel.

"Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé?"

"Je te regardais dormir," simplement. "Je te regarde tout le temps dormir, c'est apaisant de savoir que tu respires et que tu n'es pas en train de me balancer toutes les horreurs que tu passes ton temps à me balancer. C'est une habitude depuis qu'on est… depuis qu'on vit ensemble? qu'on est ensemble?" vraiment incertain. "Je ne sais même pas. Je me réveille souvent avant toi et je te regarde dormir."

"Cas, je-"

"Et tu fais souvent ce truc, tu sais, tu… tu te rapproches et tu poses ta tête sur mon oreiller," sans vouloir le laisser parler. "Tu me cherches. Tu le faisais aussi le reste du temps, avant, avant j'avais pas besoin de te regarder dormir pour savoir que tu m'aimes encore. Et maintenant je ne sais plus, j'ai… c'est ici que tu viens quand tu ne sais pas où aller?"

"J'avais trop bu," le cœur plus lourd qu'une enclume.

"Ici ou vers Amélia?"

"Cas…"

"Réponds-moi," en secouant la tête.

"J'avais bu et c'est mon appartement," plus bas. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste atterri là parce que ça a été chez moi pendant longtemps, je ne savais pas où aller et j'avais trop bu."

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête d'essayer, Dean?" les yeux dans les siens.

"Quoi?" figé.

"Je peux faire n'importe quoi pour te retenir, crois-moi, n'importe mais pas si je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux."

Et Dean ne peut pas, il ne peut pas dire la vérité. Il ne peut pas le briser. Pas maintenant. Les mots restent coincés, brûlants et amers.

"Je ne veux pas," en se raclant la gorge. "Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête d'essayer. Et je… je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit, hier. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Cas, je suis-"

"Arrête," en soufflant. "Arrête d'être désolé."

"Mais Cas, je-"

"Ça n'a plus de sens," avec un rire un peu cassé. "Ça n'a vraiment plus de sens."

Il se mord la lèvre en détournant le regard et son cœur bat si lentement, si lentement qu'il ne le sent plus du tout. Dean est juste ici, à quelques centimètres et assez proche pour qu'il puisse presque sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Il peut voir le vert un peu délavé de ses yeux et les taches de rousseur sur son visage. Il peut voir cette douleur constante qui creuse ses traits. Cas voudrait la prendre, pas seulement la ressentir à travers lui, il voudrait tout prendre et ressentir à sa place. Il prendrait tout, ses souvenirs, sa souffrance et ses coupures. Il prendrait ses failles.

Tendrement, il tend la main vers lui pour effleurer l'arête de sa mâchoire. "Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud," reprend-il. "Est-ce que tu as faim?"

"Pas trop," à peine audible. "Pas du tout."

"D'accord," en se redressant. "Je vais juste préparer le chocolat chaud. Reste ici."

"T'es pas obligé de-" en essayant de le retenir quand il se lève. "Castiel."

"Reste ici," répète-t-il.

Dean renonce à le rattraper. Il ne l'empêche pas de s'enfuir, c'est probablement ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux. Il se redresse et s'assoit, un genou contre lui. La culpabilité le ronge, c'est insupportable et Dean est tout ce que Castiel ne devrait pas avoir à endurer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dean sursaute lorsqu'il pose une tasse sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

"Merci," en essuyant ses joues.

"Dean?" sans quitter son profil des yeux.

"Oui?" dans un souffle.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser t'aimer comme il faut?"

Le cœur de Dean lui remonte dans la gorge. Il se retourne, cherchant son regard dans lequel il tombe. Castiel est déjà brisé, il est en éclats et Dean se fait mal chaque fois qu'il s'approche.

Il effleure sa joue et puis sa lèvre inférieure, le bout des doigts contre sa bouche pour le dissuader de répondre. "Je suis tellement… je suis désolé, Cas," murmure-t-il. "Je suis désolé de ne jamais t'avoir laissé partir."

.

 **Castiel garde les yeux baissés sur son verre. Trois jours, Dean est parti depuis trois jours et tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Castiel ne peut pas faire deux pas en dehors de sa chambre sans entendre son prénom dans la bouche de n'importe qui. Il entend bien plus que ça, des choses qu'il sait déjà.**

 **Il repousse son verre. Il déteste les bars et pourtant, il n'en sort plus. Il cherche. Peut-être qu'il n'a qu'à chercher et à croire plus fort, peut-être que demain, rien n'aura changé et Dean reviendra. Il pourrait être là, là où Castiel savait le trouver, il pourrait se lever et lui sourire. Prendre sa main, embrasser le coin de ses lèvres et souffler ce qu'il veut entendre.**

 **Alors Castiel ne fait qu'attendre, attendre, attendre et tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Ils parlent en le regardant, de lui et de Dean, ou de Dean avec lui. De Cas sans lui, maintenant.**

 **Castiel fait de son mieux pour ignorer. Si seulement les choses n'étaient pas déjà si difficiles.**

 **Pour la énième fois, il appelle. Ça ne sonne même pas.** _ **Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus attribué, veuillez-**_

 **"Tu sais qu'il ne rappellera pas, hein?" à sa droite.**

 **Jo pose un regard vraiment très tendre sur lui, puis une main sur son avant-bras. Ils se connaissent un peu, juste parce que la porte de sa chambre est en face de la sienne. Ils se croisent tous les jours mais Castiel ne parle pas beaucoup. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. "J'ai juste… je-" en reposant son téléphone sur le comptoir. "L'espoir fait vivre."**

 **"A voir la gueule que tu tires, c'est plutôt en train de te tuer."**

 **Il baisse les yeux, sourire amer aux lèvres. A deux tabourets de lui, il peut sentir ces regards insistants braqués sur lui, les murmures et les rires. Jo se redresse avant qu'il ne pense à répliquer, sa voix vraiment très claire quand elle balance :**

 **"Vous allez finir par la fermer?" le ton sec. "T'as pas un autre sujet de conversation, Dylan?"**

 **"Pas d'autre sujet que les exploits sexuels de Dean Winchester, non," avec un clin d'œil. "Tu n'as pas pu goûter, dommage pour toi. Dis-le-lui, Cas, dis-lui comme c'est dommage qu-"**

 **"La ferme," répond Castiel, glacial. "La ferme, Dylan."**

 **"Oh, il te manque," avec un rire. "Il manque à tout le monde, tu sais. J'aurais vraiment voulu me le taper une deuxième fois, ou peut-être trois ou quatre, mais à croire que toi, tu as trouvé le moyen de le baiser assez fort pour qu'il-"**

 **Les pieds du tabouret crissent bruyamment sur le sol lorsque Castiel en descend, le regard noir et les poings serrés. "La ferme," répète-t-il. "Je t'ai dit de la fermer. Si tu veux garder toutes tes dents à leur place, tu-"**

 **"Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aimait?"**

 **Sa voix porte assez haut pour que tout le bar se taise. Le silence tombe, assourdissant. Castiel n'est pas sociable, il ne se fait pas d'amis mais s'il y a une personne à ne pas provoquer, c'est lui. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais c'est évident, Castiel n'est pas à provoquer.**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" articule-t-il, la voix cassée par la rage.**

 **Il est patient, la patience incarnée jusqu'à ne plus l'être du tout.**

 **"Castiel," intervient Jo, sans oser le toucher. "Castiel, c'est-"**

 **"Répète ce que tu viens de dire," en s'avançant.**

 **"Tu crois que tu es différent?" reprend Dylan, les yeux dans les siens pour ne pas mettre sa fierté de côté. "Regarde les choses en face, Cassie, Dean ne te voulait pas, toi, il voulait ta queue. Tu comprends? Mais tu dois vraiment être exceptionnel, pour que cette sal-"**

 **Castiel comble la distance qui les sépare et l'attrape par le revers de sa veste en lui assénant un coup de poing probablement plus violent que ce qu'il voulait. Il frappe, il n'arrête pas de pas frapper et s'il s'écoutait, s'il prenait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il ressent, il admettrait que c'est le visage de Dean qu'il voit. Cette violence est pour Dean.**

 **.**

Pendant tout le trajet, Dean garde le silence. Il cale sa joue contre la fraîcheur de la vitre. Cas est juste en train de le ramener à la maison, il est calme et patient et il va probablement le serrer un moment contre lui avant de retourner travailler.

Dean ne le mérite pas, il ne mérite vraiment pas son temps et son attention.

"Dean?" en se garant le long de la chaussée.

"Oui," en fermant les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne te dis pas?"

Il hait ses mots, les mensonges qui sortent de sa bouche et pourtant, Dean n'a pas le courage de tout détruire encore une fois.

"Je te connais par cœur, Dean," en effleurant sa main pour le faire redescendre sur terre. "Je sais quand tu mens ou quand tu caches quelque chose."

Dean garde les yeux fermés. Son cœur se retourne violemment. Bien sûr qu'il sait, Castiel pourrait le deviner rien qu'à l'embrasser.

"On peut parler plus tard, Cas?" en soufflant. "S'il te plaît."

"D'accord," sans protester. "Je dois être au bureau dans une heure, alors je peux… on peut passer un moment sur le lit, tous les deux. Enfin, si tu peux supporter d'être si proche de moi. Ça n'a plus l'air d'être quelque chose que tu veux, et-"

Dean rouvre brusquement les yeux et se tourne vers lui. "Cas," en posant sa tête sur son épaule, une main glissée dans ses cheveux. "Excuse-moi. Tu as besoin qu'on passe un moment tous les deux?"

"Oui," sans bouger.

"D'accord," en embrassant le côté de son cou, juste sous sa mâchoire.

.

Castiel le serre si fort contre lui, assez fort pour faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête. La voix qui dit que ça ne marchera pas.

.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" en s'arrêtant près de l'ascenseur.

Dean fait quelques pas dans le couloir. Son visage est livide, ses yeux rougis comment après avoir pleuré. Il croise le regard de Benny et la culpabilité redouble.

"Dean?" les sourcils froncés. "Est-ce que tu-"

"Ça va," en repoussant la main qu'il essaie de poser sur son épaule. "Est-ce que Cas est là? Est-ce qu'il-"

"Attends," plus doucement. "Il est sur le terrain avec Charlie. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Tu veux t'asseoir?"

"Il faut que je parle à Cas."

"Ok, mais en attendant qu'il revienne, tu devrais vraiment t'asseoir."

"M'asseoir," en réfléchissant. "J'ai déjà passé toute la journée sans bouger, tu vois, pour ne pas… sortir et me bourrer la gueule. J'ai fait un effort pour rester sobre et il faut vraiment que je parle avec Cas. Il faut que je lui parle maintenant."

"Tu ne l'as pas vu aujourd'hui?" sans comprendre.

"Si, mais je-" en se raclant la gorge. "Est-ce que… Benny, est-ce que tu trouves qu'embrasser c'est tromper?"

"Oh, non," en lâchant un soupir. "Je ne vais pas parler infidélité avec toi. Ok?"

"Je t'en prie. La dernière fois, tu m'as dit que-"

"Alors parce que ma femme s'est tapée quelqu'un d'autre, tu crois que je suis une sorte de conseiller personnel?" en le coupant. "Et je suis presque sûr que tu attends de moi que je te rassure. Tu veux que je dise que ça se pardonne et que c'est rien, que ça peut arriver, c'est ça? Je ne vais pas faire ça. Je pense le contraire. Dean. Je pense que c'est tromper et je pense que c'est dégueulasse."

Dean ouvre la bouche, la referme et puis la rouvre encore une fois. "Je sais," finit-il par répondre. "Je sais que c'est dégueulasse. J'avais trop bu et je-"

"C'est pas une excuse, Dean," en secouant la tête.

Il souffle longuement, regarde ailleurs une seconde et puis soupire. "Viens t'asseoir," reprend-il.

"Alors tu crois que je ne devrais pas le dire à Cas?" en lui emboîtant le pas.

"La ferme," en déposant sa pile de dossiers sur son bureau, sans le regarder quand il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.

"Je voulais vraiment pas faire ça, Benny, je… on s'est engueulés et j'avais bu et je-" un peu perdus dans ses propres mots. "C'est pas ce que je voulais."

"Mmh," un peu sec. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'Andrea voulait, ça ne l'a pas empêchée de le faire quand même. Ça bousille tout, Dean, ça bousille vraiment tout."

"Est-ce que vous… enfin, est-ce qu-"

"Je crois que je vais demander le divorce," en détournant les yeux.

"Tu disais que tu avais pardonné," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que c'était arrivé il y a longtemps et que tu avais pardonné. Que tu l'aimais."

"J'ai aussi dit que ça ne faisait pas tout et que je n'avais plus confiance en elle," en s'asseyant. "J'ai dit que ça continuait de marcher entre nous parce qu'on le voulait. Bien… je ne suis plus sûr de le vouloir. Je n'arrive plus à le vouloir assez fort, maintenant, et… et ça ne marche pas. Je passe mon temps à douter, à… on se dispute sans arrêt parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que je puisse avoir du mal à la toucher. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ma femme, je fouille dans son téléphone parce que je suis persuadé qu'elle me trompe. Tu vois? C'est ce que ça fait. Ça bousille tout."

"Mais vous avez un enfant," en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

"Oui," nerveux. "On a un enfant. Et je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir lui montrer que la vie de couple ressemble à ça. Je crois qu'il ne devrait pas avoir à regarder ses parents se déchirer et peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas lui imposer ça. Les disputes, les cris, les tensions. C'est invivable."

"Je suis… vraiment désolé."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai… parce que je suis-"

"C'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon," l'interrompt Benny. "Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Dean, je te l'ai déjà dit mais c'est juste… c'est juste que je ne te comprends pas. Il y a un homme, quelqu'un de bien, qui t'aime et qui prend plus soin de toi que de lui-même. Il est compréhensif, patient et bordel, Dean, il est vraiment amoureux de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Si tu ne l'aimes pas, alors pourquoi tu-"

"Mais je l'aime," plus vivement. "Tu peux pas savoir comme je l'aime. Même moi, j'ai du mal à le savoir."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

"J'ai-" mal à l'aise. "Je sais pas."

"Tu sais pas," en tapotant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

"Mais est-ce que je vais faire plus de mal que de bien en lui disant la vérité?"

"Tu vas lui faire du mal de toute façon," les yeux dans les siens. "Mais la question, c'est de savoir si tu peux le regarder dans les yeux sans dire la vérité."

"Je suis là parce que je ne peux pas," en se mordant la lèvre. "Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux sans dire la vérité."

"Je peux te poser une question, Dean?"

"Quoi?" avec un signe de tête.

"Est-ce que tu fais ce que tu fais parce que tu sais que Castiel va te pardonner?"

"Il ne va pas me pardonner ça."

Benny lève une seconde le menton, il prend une inspiration avant de reprendre, le plus calme possible :

"Tu sais combien de personnes pourraient encaisser ce que tu lui fais vivre?" demande-t-il. "Ce que tu lui fais vivre maintenant, et ce qu'il a eu à endurer quand vous étiez à l'université. Avant que tu demandes, oui. Je sais. J'ai pas besoin que tu me racontes dans les détails pour comprendre. Alors… à ton avis, à quel point c'est difficile de pardonner ça et de continuer à t'aimer de la même manière? Je ne te comprends pas. L'alcool n'excuse rien, ça n'explique pas les erreurs que tu peux faire et je… je crois que tu fais ce que tu fais parce que tu sais qu'il te pardonne tout."

"L'amour n'est pas censé ressembler à ça, hein?" en regardant ses mains. "C'est ce que tu essaies de dire?"

"Oui," plus bas. "C'est ce que j'essaie de dire."

"Alors à quoi ça doit ressembler?"

"C'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faut demander ça, tu sais," en se passant la main dans les cheveux. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Avant, je crois que je savais, je veux dire… Andrea et moi, c'était parfait. L'équilibre parfait. Maintenant, j'appréhende de rentrer chez moi le soir. Je finis presque toutes mes nuits sur le canapé parce que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir près d'elle. Et je ne vais plus dans les bars parce que si je le fais, je vais la tromper. Je ne veux pas être cet homme-là."

"Et si… et si Cas n'arrive plus à s'endormir près de moi?"

"C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, Dean."

.

C'est une longue journée. Une de ces journées interminables que Castiel déteste. Il les déteste, mais peut-être que ces derniers temps, il vit et revit la même encore et encore.

L'angoisse qui lui remonte dans la gorge, la peur, c'est la même. Encore et encore.

Amélia l'a appelé, il ne dormait pas parce que Dean lui a pris ça aussi. Amélia l'a appelé comme si c'était évident, ça l'est probablement, aussi évident que de le trouver sur le canapé. Dean sentait encore l'alcool, il y avait presque un peu d'ivresse dans son regard quand il ouvert les yeux pour tomber dans les siens.

Et dans tous ses gestes, ses sourires et ses baisers, quelque chose sonnait faux.

Castiel ne sait pas quoi, il ne veut pas le savoir, mais ça sonnait faux.

.

Dans l'ascenseur, Charlie lève les yeux en comptant les étages. Avant le cinquième, elle presse le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et s'arrête. "Ok," en se retournant. "J'écoute."

Castiel fronce les sourcils. Il ne bouge pas mais lui glisse un regard. "Quoi?"

"J'ai passé l'après-midi avec toi et t'es une machine," soucieuse. "Tu ne parles pas, tu ne… t'es une machine. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Tu ne peux pas arrêter l'ascenseur comme ça, Charlie, tu-"

"Si, je peux," en cherchant son regard. "Tu peux me parler, tu peux… je suis ton amie. Je suis là pour toi."

"Tu es la meilleure amie de Dean."

"Et ça m'empêche d'être ton amie à toi aussi?"

"Non, mais-"

"Parle-moi," en le coupant. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Dean a fait?"

"J'ai… je-" en fermant les yeux.

Il respire longuement, épuisé. Il recule d'un pas et laisse son dos reposer contre la paroi. "Hier soir," finalement. "J'ai attendu qu'il rentre, comme presque tous les soirs, j'ai… je l'ai attendu. Il est rentré. Bourré," en grimaçant. "Et il a dit encore toutes ces choses, tu sais, les trucs qu'il dit quand il a bu et qu'il a décidé de faire du mal. Alors j'ai pris ses clés de voiture et je lui ai dit de dégager. Je crois que je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse mais il… il est parti. Je ne sais pas où. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est retrouvé avec Amélia, mais il y était. Cette nuit, il était avec elle."

"C'est encore son appartement, tu sais," en secouant la tête. "Il y est peut-être seulement allé par réflexe et parce qu'il avait trop bu."

"Je crois qu'il a couché avec elle," le souffle tremblant. "Il a couché avec elle et j'ai-"

"Cas," doucement. "Est-ce que tu lui as posé la question?"

"Non," en serrant les dents. "Je ne veux pas qu'il réponde."

"Je ne crois pas qu'il ait couché avec Amélia, je ne crois pas qu'il-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?" en rouvrant les yeux. "J'ai juste… j'ai l'habitude. J'ai vraiment l'habitude de devoir le partager alors je crois que pour lui, ça ne veut même pas dire tromper."

"Et si tu parlais avec lui?" en agrippant son avant-bras. "Parle avec lui. Ok?"

"Ok," en s'efforçant de retrouver son calme.

"Ok," répète Charlie.

Elle presse une nouvelle fois le bouton d'arrêt pour relancer l'ascenseur avant de se replacer à côté de lui. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, elle ne bouge pas et le laisse sortir sans le suivre. Elle le regarde s'éloigner, Charlie le regarde et ce qu'elle voit, c'est la détresse qu'il traîne avec lui.

Elle n'essaie pas de le rattraper.

A quelques pas de son bureau, elle relève la tête et tombe nez-à-nez avec Dean. Il s'arrête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demande Charlie.

"Il faut que je… que je parle à Cas," en baissant un peu les yeux. "Je voulais juste te dire que le psy a prolongé mon arrêt."

"Je l'aurais fait moi-même de toute façon."

"Est-ce que je vais récupérer mon travail un jour, Charlie?"

"C'est à toi de me le dire," en s'approchant, suffisamment près de lui pour le serrer contre elle. "Dis-moi que tu vas faire en sorte d'aller assez bien pour récupérer ton travail."

"Je vais… j'ai… je ne sais pas quoi dire," à peine audible.

"Alors regarde-moi," en s'écartant.

"Je te regarde," en fronçant les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Regarde-moi et je t'en prie, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec Amy la nuit dernière."

"Quoi?"

"Dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec Amy la nuit dernière," encore une fois.

"Je n'ai pas couché avec Amy la nuit dernière," répond-il.

"Ok," en soufflant, soulagée. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu as-"

"Il faut que je parle à Cas," en commençant à se retourner. "Il faut vraiment que je lui parle."

.

Castiel s'assoit sur le bord du bureau, les yeux braqués sur le mur. Il n'a pas encore retiré les fils rouges et les post-it. Un peu comme s'il ne s'en sentait pas le droit, c'est à Dean de le faire même s'il a compris bien avant lui que c'était terminé.

"Cas?" derrière lui.

Il ferme yeux. Dean laisse la porte entrouverte et s'approche, de quelques pas derrière lui. "Est-ce qu'on peut parler, Cas?" à voix plus basse.

"Je t'écoute," sans bouger.

"J'ai pas couché avec Amélia," avant de finalement lui faire face. "Je sais que c'est ce que tu crois mais c'est faux. J'ai pas couché avec Amy."

"Alors avec qui?" en levant les yeux dans les siens. "Avec qui tu as couché?"

"J'ai couché avec personne," en essayant de prendre sa main.

Castiel se dégage un peu brusquement. Il ne veut pas de sa peau contre la sienne. "Tu crois que je suis stupide?" demande-t-il. "J'étais avec toi quand tu t'envoyais plus de personnes en une semaine que la plupart des gens en une seule vie. Je connais la chanson."

"Cas, tu… tu m'écoutes pas," en soufflant.

"D'accord, tu n'as couché avec personne," en hochant la tête. "Mais je te connais par cœur, Dean, et ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Si tu as du respect pour moi, arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile."

"Je n'ai pas couché avec Amy," encore une fois. "Hier soir, je… je suis retourné au bar, j'étais en colère contre toi et je… j'ai passé un moment avec Gwen. C'était juste un moment, Cas, c'était… ça voulait rien dire et-"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne voulait rien dire?"

Ses mains tremblent, il s'attend à ce que Dean va dire, il a l'habitude mais ça ne fait pas moins mal pour autant. Il s'attend au cœur brisé, ça ne l'empêche pas de le sentir se fendre.

"Je l'ai embrassée," finalement. "J'ai embrassé Gwen. Et je-"

"Et pourquoi tu me le dis?" le ton _glacial_. "Hein, Dean? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le gardes pas pour toi? Pourquoi tu ne me mens pas?"

"Parce que je me sens coupable," en mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. "Parce que je m'en veux et que je te demande pardon, Cas, je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais pas, j'ai-"

"Oh, t'es désolé?" les larmes aux yeux. "Dean est désolé. Comme toujours."

"Cas, je t'en prie, j'ai-"

La rage qui l'envahit par vagues, ça, c'est presque inattendu. Mais Castiel est fatigué, il est fatigué d'encaisser et de penser à tout sauf à lui-même. Il est vraiment fatigué de Dean.

Tous ses gestes débordent de rage quand il se lève et le repousse. Il ne prononce pas le moindre mot en prenant la direction du couloir.

"Attends, Cas, attends," derrière lui. "Ça voulait rien dire, d'accord, c'était rien et je suis vraiment désolé."

"Non," en s'arrêtant lorsque Dean lui barre la route, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Non, arrête de dire que t'es désolé. Si j'entends encore une fois ce mot sortir de ta bouche… si tu ne la fermes pas, Dean, je vais arrêter de me contrôler et on va le regretter tous les deux. Tu comprends?"

"S'il te plaît," les yeux dans les siens.

"Dégage et laisse-moi passer."

"Je ne peux pas te laisser passer si tu es en colère contre moi comme ça, je ne-"

"Tu es… tu-" en secouant la tête. "Tu te fous vraiment de la gueule du monde."

"Cas-"

"Tu ne changeras jamais," avec un rire. "Je crois que c'est dans tes gènes, à ce stade. Tu mens comme tu respires, tu es menteur, égocentrique, manipulateur et tu sais quoi, Dean? Une belle salope. T'es vraiment une belle salope."

Plus que sec, le ton de sa voix est acide. Plus que de la colère, plus que de la douleur, Castiel se détruit à aimer la personne qui le démolit.

Dean reste immobile, refusant de le laisser s'en aller. Encore une fois, il essaie de prendre sa main.

"Ne t'avise pas de me toucher," acerbe. "Tu me dégoûtes, Dean, tu me dégoûtes. Toutes ces fois où tu disais de te faire confiance, tu promettais que je n'avais pas de raison d'être jaloux, pas de raison de douter de toi. Et je ne te demande rien, jamais rien, seulement de ne pas coucher à droite et à gauche mais même ça, c'est trop difficile. Quoi, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher?"

"Arrête," en fermant les yeux. "Je n'ai pas… j'ai pas-"

"C'est du pareil au même," en le coupant.

"Mais ça voulait rien dire, Cas, c'était-"

"Oh, je sais," sarcastique. "Je sais, ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi. Ça n'a jamais rien voulu dire pour _toi_. Qu'est-ce qui compte pour toi, Dean? Qu'est-ce qui a de la valeur? Sûrement pas grand-chose, c'est vrai. Tu sais pourquoi?"

"Dis pas ça," figé.

"Probablement parce que toi, tu ne vaux plus grand-chose," en tapant là où ça fait mal. "Rien ne veut jamais rien dire pour toi, évidemment."

Dean n'arrive pas à répondre, il ne peut même pas formuler les mots dans sa tête. Castiel semble si sincère, maintenant, et puis tout ce qu'il dit résonne en écho. C'est assourdissant et Dean ne réagit pas quand il agrippe son épaule pour le forcer à se décaler.

Il ne réagit pas, il ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que la douleur explose, Cas est en train de s'enfuir et Dean est trop égoïste pour le laisser faire. "Castiel," en le rattrapant près de l'ascenseur. "Je t'en supplie, tu peux pas… j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai… j'ai tellement besoin de toi."

Castiel tremble de rage, incapable de se maîtriser. Tout doucement, il se retourne. "Tu as besoin de moi?" répète-t-il, trop calme comme avant de voler en éclats. "C'est ce que tu as à me dire? Tu as besoin de moi?"

"Je suis vraiment désolé."

C'est à peine un souffle, presque rien mais c'est déjà trop. Castiel craque, conscient qu'il franchit la ligne avant même de sentir le visage de Dean contre le plat de sa main. La gifle qu'il lui détourne est probablement le coup le plus violent qu'il a donné de sa vie, il en ressent la douleur à sa place.

Dean encaisse sans bouger, plus que ça, il s'y accroche. "Frappe-moi," sans faire le moindre pas en arrière pour se protéger. "Frappe-moi, Cas, vas-y, je suis… je suis désolé, tu entends? Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis-"

Le silence est si pesant qu'il en devient presque palpable. Dean attend, la joue brûlante et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Rien ne vient. Castiel se contente de le repousser violemment contre le mur, les larmes perlent sur le bord de ses cils, le bleu perd un peu ses couleurs et à ce moment-là, Dean sait. Il n'oubliera jamais ça.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. Je vais faire en sorte que ça ne veuille plus rien dire pour moi non plus."


	70. Le vide ou l'adrénaline

**Ce chapitre est un peu transitoire mais très nécessaire. Dean prend finalement conscience des choses telles qu'elles sont et du fait que Castiel n'est pas aussi fort qu'il a toujours voulu le croire, qu'il n'est pas incassable et qu'il peut partir lui aussi**

 **Pas de Cas dans ce chapitre, beaucoup plus dans le suivant**

 **Je sais que c'est difficile de voir l'issue à tout ça, c'est un peu le but d'ailleurs, mais croyez-moi, je n'ai pas changé d'avis et ça va bien se finir. Les choses vont s'arranger**

 **J'essaie de trouver un maximum de temps pour terminer cette histoire, j'en ai deux prochaines (et probablement un OS) en tête mais j'essaie de tout concilier**

 **Merci encore beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean reste là un moment, ça semble durer l'éternité. Il reste là sans bouger, incapable de respirer. Son cœur bat un peu partout, partout sauf là où il devrait. Il sursaute.

"… laisse-moi passer, Sam, laisse-moi," tout près de lui. "Il m'a menti."

Les deux mains sur ses épaules, Sam retient Charlie et l'empêche d'avancer. Il la force à reculer de plusieurs pas. "Arrête, Charlie," en la repoussant. "C'est entre Cas et lui, pas entre toi et-"

"Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il a dit qu'il n'avait pas couché avec elle, il a-"

"Mais j'ai pas couché avec elle," réplique Dean. "Et ça ne change rien pour lui, en fait, c'est… ça change rien. Coucher avec Amy, embrasser Gwen, ça revient au même."

Sam relâche brusquement Charlie et se retourne. "Tu as fait quoi?" un ton trop bas.

"C'est entre Cas et moi," pour reprendre ses mots.

Il détourne les yeux, une main sur sa joue. Castiel a frappé assez fort pour laisser une marque. Plus tard, il y aura une marque. Étrangement, Dean n'est pas en colère, il est engourdi. Cas a sûrement plus mal que lui, c'est lui qui encaisse les coups.

Mais Dean est engourdi. Ce sentiment d'être vide, il le déteste de tout son cœur mais cette fois, c'est un soulagement. Ça l'empêche de voler en éclats.

"C'est entre Cas et moi," en les contournant tous les deux pour reprendre la direction de son bureau.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" demande Charlie.

Dean ne répond pas. Il laisse la porte du bureau ouverte derrière lui, ouvre le placard et attrape un carton presque vide sur l'étagère du dessus. Il le pose et s'arrête près du mur.

"Dean?"

"Ça va, Sammy," en détachant le premier fil rouge. "Tout va très bien."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" sans vraiment entrer.

"Je passe à autre chose," en retirant les punaises. "Tu vois. Tout va très bien."

"T'es en train de péter un câble, c'est ça?" les sourcils froncés. "Tu pètes un câble, t'es en train de-"

"Sam," sans se retourner.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Dean?" la voix moins claire.

"Il paraît que je suis une belle salope," en arrachant la carte. "Il paraît."

"Cas ne-"

"Ne viens pas me dire ce que Cas pense, ce qu'il voulait dire ou ce qu'il ressent, d'accord?" en suspendant ses gestes une seconde. "Tu sais pas. Moi, ce que je sais, c'est que je méritais ce qu'il a dit, et je méritais la gifle qu'il m'a mise et j'aurais mérité qu'il me casse la gueule."

Il décolle chaque post-it un à un, chaque punaise et chaque fil rouge. Il ne jette rien, au contraire, il range tout dans le carton.

"Pourquoi tu ne jettes pas tout ça, si tu passes à autre chose?"

"Je veux qu'on vende la maison," toujours dos à lui. "Je veux qu'on vide la maison et qu'on la vende."

"Ok, Dean, est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu peux me regarder?" une main à l'arrière de sa nuque. "S'il te plaît."

"Quoi?" en se retournant.

"Tu veux vendre la maison?" répète Sam. "C'est vraiment à ça que tu penses?"

"Oui," simplement. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est… mais Dean, tu as toujours refusé de vendre la maison, même de toucher aux meubles ou aux-"

"J'ai changé d'avis," en le coupant. "Alors je vais finir de ranger ça et on va-"

"Il fait déjà nuit, Dean."

"Et alors?"

"Je crois que tu devrais vraiment te-"

Derrière lui, Charlie se racle la gorge pour l'interrompre. Elle lui fait signe de se décaler. "Dean?" en passant devant Sam. "Tiens. Prends le téléphone."

"Pourquoi?" méfiant.

"C'est le psy," en lui tendant le téléphone.

"Pitié," en roulant des yeux. "Pourquoi tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires, pour changer?"

"Écoute-moi bien," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Tu vas prendre cet appel, ok, tu vas écouter et parler et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tout seul, tu ne passeras pas ta soirée dans je ne sais quel bar, tu ne finiras pas ivre-mort, tu comprends? J'en ai ma claque de te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Si tu veux essayer de te foutre en l'air, il fallait mieux choisir les personnes pour qui tu comptes."

"Charlie, j'ai-"

"Tais-toi," assez proche pour le faire taire en posant l'index sur sa bouche. "Il n'y a pas moyen que je lâche l'affaire. Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer entre toi et Cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as l'air un peu mort et pourquoi tu te comportes comme une machine. C'est pas mon job, c'est le sien," en agitant le téléphone. "Alors c'est soit tu prends cet appel, que j'ai gentiment passé pour toi, soit je te traîne à l'hôpital par la peau du-"

"Ok, ok, _ok,_ " en soufflant. "Et c'est moi qui suis cinglé? Tu respires même plus, là. Ok, donne-moi ça."

"Oh," surprise. "Tu es d'accord?"

"Tu me fous la trouille," en prenant le téléphone.

"Merci," en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

Charlie recule et se retourne, entraînant Sam avec elle quand elle sort de la pièce. Dean prend une petite inspiration avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. "Quoi?" à la fois fatigué et un peu agressif.

"Dean?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tu-"

"Charlie panique," avec un soupir. "Elle panique vite. C'était pas la peine de vous déranger pour si peu et à cette heure-là. Tout va bien."

"Pourquoi tu penses toujours me déranger?" demande Gabriel.

"Vous ne rentrez jamais chez vous?"

"C'est une question personnelle, Dean."

"Oh, et puis quoi?" exaspéré. "Vous me posez des tas de questions personnelles."

"Ce n'est pas-"

"Comment est-ce que je suis censé réussir à vous faire confiance si je ne vous connais même pas?"

"Et c'est ce qui t'aiderait à me faire confiance?" le ton peu convaincu.

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi," admet-il.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Charlie panique?"

"Bonne question," sarcastique. "Elle ne devrait pas. Tout va bien. Je me sens très bien."

"Tu te sens très bien ou alors tu ne ressens rien?"

"Ça ne veut pas dire la même chose?"

.

Charlie tente plusieurs fois de joindre Castiel, elle tombe sur le répondeur à chaque fois et laisse quelques messages. Frustrée, elle finit par balancer le téléphone contre le bureau. Elle ferme les yeux. Sam se racle la gorge.

"Il ne répond pas?"

"Je tombe chaque fois sur le répondeur," en soufflant.

"Charlie, c'est-"

"Tu trouves que c'est égoïste d'avoir peur de perdre Cas parce que ça veut aussi dire perdre Dean?" en relevant la tête.

"Oui," répond Sam.

"J'ai cru qu'il allait lui casser la gueule," sans vraiment écouter. "Il l'a giflé et pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'allait pas se maîtriser. Mais pourquoi… pourquoi Dean a fait ça? Pourquoi il voudrait embrasser quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait," la voix un peu plus claire. "Il est paumé."

"Quel gros con."

"Je sais," avec un soupir. "Quel gros con."

"Et passer la nuit avec Amy, non mais… qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête?" en se passant les mains sur le visage. "Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Sam, je te jure que je le traînerais à l'hôpital moi-même. Si j'étais sûr de ne pas faire plus de dégâts, je-"

"Je sais," encore une fois. "Je crois que ça ne l'aiderait pas, je… je veux dire, pas comme ça."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'aider?"

"Il est le seul à pouvoir répondre."

"Et pour Cas? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Cas?"

"Vous ne faites rien du tout pour Cas," depuis le couloir. "Vous laissez Cas tranquille, ok?"

Dean contourne son frère et entre dans le bureau, s'avançant vers Charlie pour lui rendre son téléphone. "Contente?" fait-il, sarcastique. "J'ai eu une conversation avec le psy."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"Qu'il voulait me faire passer une évaluation psychologique, un bilan ou je ne sais quoi et j'ai dit non," le ton catégorique. "Je dirai toujours non, peu importe le chantage que tu pourrais trouver à me faire."

"Je te fais du chantage?" répète Charlie, un peu sèche. "C'est moi qui cherche à te faire du chantage?"

"C'est-"

"Tu passes ton temps à faire ça, Dean," en le coupant. "A faire pression sur nous de toutes les manières possibles. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, hein? tu ne vois pas?"

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir?" les sourcils froncés.

"On est tous tes marionnettes et toi, c'est toi qui fais du chantage," en se redressant. "Tu manipules les gens autour de toi et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu nous fais tourner en rond, tu te laisses tomber en attendant qu'on te rattrape parce que tu sais qu'on va le faire, évidemment que tu le sais et tu t'en sers. Ce que tu fais avec Cas, ce que tu lui fais, Dean, c'est… il va te pardonner, il te pardonne toujours mais demande-toi ce que tu peux encore lui prendre avant qu'il ne reste plus rien. Demande-toi à quel moment tu vas arrêter d'être capable de le regarder. Tu n'es pas censé détruire la personne que tu aimes, tu n'es pas censé… tu ne devrais pas lui prendre tout ce qu'il a et ensuite te demander pourquoi il n'est plus le même."

"Mais Charlie, j'ai-" bouche-bée.

"Tu ne veux pas faire ça, je sais," en détournant les yeux. "Cas est un ange, un modèle de patience et tu réussis quand même à le pousser à bout. Tu ne voulais pas faire ça?"

"Il a décidé de partir," à peine audible. "C'est lui qui a décidé de partir."

"Ne fais pas l'hypocrite avec moi," en agitant la main. "Qui ne partirait pas? Qui n'aurait pas déjà claqué la porte, à sa place?"

"Il est parti," simplement. "Laisse Castiel être parti. Laisse-le faire ce qui est le mieux pour lui."

"Retiens-moi, Sam," sans pourtant lâcher Dean du regard. "Retiens-moi, je vais frapper ton frère. Je vais lui en mettre une."

"Je vais rentrer," en se retournant.

"Et où est-ce que tu vas rentrer?"

"Quoi?" en se figeant.

"Tu vas retrouver Cas, ou Amy, ou alors tu-"

"Je vais… je-" confus. "Je vais t'attendre. Je vais finir de ranger, ok, je… je vais t'attendre."

Dean croise brièvement le regard de son frère en sortant.

Immobile, Sam se racle la gorge. "Il reste avec toi cette nuit?" demande-t-il.

"Oui, c'est ce que ça voulait dire," en soupirant, frustrée. "J'ai dit qu'il ne finirait pas ivre-mort cette nuit, tu peux me faire confiance, il ne finira pas ivre-mort cette nuit. Quitte à le surveiller pendant qu'il prend sa douche."

"D'accord," simplement. "Je vais essayer de rappeler Cas, parce que c'est… parce qu'il n'y a pas que Dean qui compte. Cas a besoin de quelqu'un."

"Tu crois qu'il va partir?"

"Je comprendrais qu'il le fasse," répond Sam, le ton un peu bas. "Je pourrais le supplier de rester parce que je crois qu'il est le dernier fil auquel Dean est capable de se raccrocher, parce que c'est mon frère et que je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Je pourrais supplier Cas de rester mais je ne veux pas être cette personne, tu sais, je ne veux pas. On fait ça depuis qu'il est là, toi et moi, on s'appuie sur lui parce qu'on fait de Dean une priorité. On lui pardonne tout, on comprend qu'il aille trop loin et on laisse passer n'importe quoi. C'est pas… je ne crois pas que ce soit juste. Alors je pourrais supplier Castiel, mais je ne veux pas être la personne qui lui demande de se sacrifier encore une fois et de rester alors que Dean est en train de le démolir. On n'a pas le droit de faire ça, Charlie."

"Je sais," en soufflant, les yeux brièvement fermés. "Je sais qu'on a pas le droit."

"Dean a dit qu'il voulait vendre la maison," les sourcils froncés.

"Et tu crois à ce qu'il dit maintenant?"

"Il a l'air un peu dans les vapes," en secouant la tête. "Mais il a enfin détaché tous ces trucs du mur de son bureau."

"Si tu veux mon avis," en faisant la moue. "Il s'occupe les mains. Et il a détaché tous ces trucs du mur de son bureau parce qu'il ne peut plus rien faire pour Roman et que ça le frustre de ne pas avoir le contrôle. C'est sa manière d'avoir un peu le dessus, je crois."

"Tu y connais quelque chose?"

"J'ai lu des tas de trucs," en haussant les épaules. "Comment on fait pour convaincre quelqu'un d'aussi buté de faire un bilan psychologique?"

"Si je le savais," soupire Sam.

"Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait, à ton avis?"

"Quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais que Dean a quelque chose, je veux dire… tu comprends? Il a quelque chose et il ne veut pas savoir quoi."

"Alors on fait quoi?"

"On fait comme lui," moins assuré. "On fait comme lui et attend qu'il craque."

.

Dean ne craque pas. C'est étrange, même, ce vide et ce presque rien qu'il ressent. Plus qu'engourdi, Dean est anesthésié. C'est comme savoir et sentir qu'il devrait y avoir autre chose mais ne pas réussir à l'atteindre. Comme regarder le temps passer sans être là.

Tout, absolument tout, de l'air qu'il inspire à la chaleur de sa peau, tout lui semble irréel.

"Charlie?" en levant les yeux.

"Oui?" en se laissant tomber près de lui sur le canapé.

"Tu peux… est-ce que tu peux me toucher?"

"Quoi?" surprise.

"Je me sens vraiment… vraiment bizarre et je-"

"Comment tu te sens?"

"Rien du tout," les sourcils froncés. "Je me sens vraiment rien du tout."

"Tu te sens souvent rien du tout," en attrapant une couverture, pliée en quatre sur le dossier du canapé.

"Mais pas comme ça," en secouant la tête. "Je devrais ressentir quelque chose, je crois. Cas n'a pas appelé. Il rappelle toujours, tu sais, il… il envoie au moins un message. Je peux te poser une question, Charlie?"

"Oui," simplement.

"Tu crois que je suis… que je suis bipolaire, ou un truc du genre?"

"Je ne sais pas," en soufflant. "Je ne sais pas, Dean. Ce n'est pas du tout mon domaine. Et toi, tu crois?"

"Et si je le suis?" sans vraiment répondre. "Si je suis un truc du genre?"

"Ça se soigne," répond Charlie.

"Mais ça me fait peur," en détournant les yeux. "Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait peur."

"C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de ce bilan psychologique?"

"Oui," en regardant ses mains.

"Tu sais, tu… si tu es un truc du genre, comme tu dis, tu l'es de toute façon et le savoir ne peut rien t'apporter de négatif," en cherchant son regard. "Le savoir, ça veut dire qu'on peut vraiment t'aider. Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas obligé de gérer tout seul ce qui ne va pas chez toi. Il y a quelque chose en toi, et tu… tu ne devrais pas avoir à te battre contre ça tout seul."

"Et si le psy dit que je dois prendre des médicaments?"

"On y pensera si c'est une solution," en lui posant délicatement la couverture sur les épaules. "Ok?"

"Ok."

"J'ai commandé une pizza," avec un petit sourire. "Ça te va?"

.

 **"… et qu'est-ce que le médecin dit?" en plaquant son autre main sur son oreille pour couvrir la musique.**

 **La porte du bar s'ouvre et se ferme, s'ouvre et se referme sans arrêt et la musique s'échappe de l'intérieur. Dean ne s'éloigne pas, il fait quelques pas le long du trottoir et puis revient dessus. Il garde le téléphone collé à l'oreille et les yeux baissés.**

 **"C'est bon, Sam," un peu agacé. "Balance."**

 **"C'est juste la maladie qui évolue, tu sais," d'une petite voix depuis l'autre bout du fil. "Ça n'ira jamais mieux. Tu ne devrais pas rentrer maintenant, Dean, reste à New-York. Reste. C'est mieux pour toi."**

 **"Passe-moi papa."**

 **"Dean," en soufflant. "C'est pas-"**

 **"Passe-le-moi, Sam."**

 **"Il est déjà à deux doigts de venir te chercher pour te traîner de force à la maison, et si tu lui parles de maman, il va en profiter pour te-"**

 **Dean pousse un soupir de frustration, il se retourne et sursaute en tombant nez-à-nez avec Castiel. "Mon Dieu, Cas," en reculant d'un pas. "Tu m'as foutu la trouille."**

 **"Désolé," avec un léger sourire. "Est-ce que tu…?"**

 **"Est-ce que je quoi?"**

 **"C'est Sam?" en agitant la main vers le téléphone.**

 **"Oh," en comprenant. "Oui. Attends une seconde," en se détournant. "Ok, Sammy. Laisse tomber. Tu peux dire à maman que je l'aime?"**

 **"D'accord," simplement. "Passe le bonjour à Cas."**

 **Dean raccroche et se retourne. "Il dit bonjour," en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas vraiment," en soupirant dans l'air froid. "Je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance, tu voudrais bien finir cette soirée avec moi."**

 **"Avec un peu de chance?" répète-t-il. "T'as juste à demander, Cas."**

 **"Oh," à son tour. "Ok. Alors est-ce qu'on peut…"**

 **"… on peut aller faire un tour au parc," pour le compléter. "C'est ce que tu allais dire?"**

 **"Oui," en souriant.**

 **"Ok," en s'approchant pour l'embrasser complètement.**

 **Castiel ne sent pas l'alcool sur sa langue, c'est vraiment étrange de ne pas sentir l'alcool. C'est si rare, ça fait presque partie de lui.**

 **Avec un sourire contre sa bouche, Dean passe ses bras autour de son cou, les doigts noués derrière sa nuque. Il est plus doux, ces derniers temps, plus proche et un peu plus exclusif. Castiel ne s'en plaint pas et n'arrive même pas à se demander pourquoi. Dean est avec lui plus qu'avec n'importe qui, c'est tout ce qu'il voit et tout ce qui compte.**

 **"Je vais récupérer ma veste et mes clés," en laissant ses lèvres traîner sur sa joue. "Je reviens."**

 **"Je peux venir avec toi."**

 **"Ok," en glissant sa main dans la sienne. "Viens."**

 **Dean l'entraîne à l'intérieur avec lui, il ne lâche pas sa main et s'engouffre dans la chaleur du bar. La lumière est tamisée, l'air étouffant et un peu âcre, comme de la fumée. Ils longent le comptoir. La musique joue en fond, assez basse pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre parler.**

 **"Eh, Winchester!"**

 **Castiel serre sa main. Dean se retourne, il fait quelques pas vers le comptoir et s'arrête. "Dylan," avec un signe de tête. "Tu sais qui a mes clés?"**

 **"Pas moi, en tout cas," en pivotant sur son tabouret. "Mais je pourrais t'aider à les retrouver, si tu… tu sais. Si tu me donnais un petit quelque chose en retour."**

 **"Le rentre-dedans ne marche pas, tu sais?" en roulant des yeux. "Le chantage non plus."**

 **"Ça a marché une fois."**

 **"Une fois, pas deux," en lâchant Castiel pour s'approcher.**

 **Dylan hausse un sourcil. Avec un sourire, Dean lui subtilise son verre et le termine d'une traite avant de le reposer devant lui. "Tu permets," en croisant son regard. "Une fois, pas deux. J'ai été clair. Il y a des tas d'autres personnes avec qui tu peux t'envoyer en l'air."**

 **"Mais c'est toi que je-" en levant une main dans sa direction.**

 **"Pas touche," en donnant une tape sur le côté de son poignet. "Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne toucher qu'avec les yeux?"**

 **"Ma mère m'a appris à partager mes jouets," en glissant un regard à Castiel.**

 **"T'es un connard, Dylan."**

 **"Et toi, tu ferais bien de faire attention," réplique-t-il. "Tu allumes beaucoup, et ça va finir par te retomber sur la gueule."**

 **"C'est ça," en lui caressant la joue. "Passe une bonne soirée."**

 **"Lisa a tes clés," quand il se retourne.**

 **Dean agite la main comme pour le remercier, il attrape Castiel par l'avant-bras en fouillant l'espace des yeux. Lisa lui adresse un grand sourire en s'avançant. Elle porte sa veste, Dean grimace parce qu'il sait que son parfum imprègne le tissu, maintenant. Il déteste ça. Il ne la déteste pas, elle, au contraire, Lisa est une des rares personnes qu'il aurait peut-être pu aimer. S'il n'était pas déjà si fermé ou si amoureux, il aurait pu l'aimer.**

 **"Tes clés," en lui fourrant le trousseau dans les mains.**

 **"Et ma veste."**

 **"Ouais," en la retirant. "Est-ce que tu-"**

 **"Je suis avec Cas," en la coupant.**

 **"Je sais que tu es avec Cas," en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser près de sa pommette. "Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il a de plus que moi."**

 **"Tout le monde voudrait le savoir," en reprenant sa veste. "Merci. A plus tard?"**

 **"A plus tard, Dean," en s'écartant.**

 **Il fait volte-face. Castiel est toujours là, toujours le même. "On peut y aller?" demande-t-il.**

 **"On y va," en se laissant guider.**

 **Dean sait ce qu'il a de plus. Cas a tout, il a tout de lui et Dean l'aime de tout son cœur, il ne veut pas qu'il le sache mais Castiel a tout de lui.**

 **.**

Cette nuit-là, Dean n'y arrive pas. Il somnole à peine. Castiel le prendrait contre lui, il caresserait le plat de son ventre en soufflant les mots qu'il faut. Cas a toujours les mots qu'il faut.

Il roule sur le côté pour se retrouver face à Charlie. Elle prend presque toute la couverture, emmitouflée dedans, ses cheveux s'étalent sur son oreiller et sa respiration est tellement calme. Dean lui envie ça, ça et beaucoup de choses. Il souffle. Se dégage des couvertures et sort du lit en attrapant son téléphone, posé sur la table de nuit.

Dans la salle de bains, il se rassoit à même le sol. Il sait déjà que Castiel ne répondra pas, il ne veut pas vraiment le reconnaître mais s'il y a une chose dont il est sûr, c'est que Castiel ne répondra plus. Il appelle quand même. Ça ne sonne que deux fois avant de tomber sur le répondeur. Deux fois. Castiel ne dort pas, il rejette ses appels.

 **Cas, je t'en prie.**

 **Je suis désolé.**

 **Je veux juste savoir que tu vas bien et que tu es en sécurité.**

 **Réponds-moi, Cas. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît.**

 **Cas.**

 **Castiel.**

 **Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que je suis allé trop loin, je sais que tu m'en veux mais s'il te plaît. Cas, s'il te plaît.**

 **Castiel. Cas, s'il te plaît.**

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues sans qu'il en ait conscience. Il n'essaie pas de les chasser. Il repose le téléphone sur le carrelage et ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Dean ferme les yeux. Il reprend le téléphone, le cœur au bord des lèvres en le calant contre son oreille.

 _"John Winchester. Laissez un message ou rappelez un peu plus tard. Si c'est toi, Dean, tu sais où me trouver."_

Encore et encore, Dean cherche quelque chose à ressentir. Il ne sait pas quoi, même pas pourquoi. Il remonte les manches de son t-shirt avant d'arracher les pansements d'un coup sec.

Les entailles recouvrent ses avant-bras, tellement qu'il a du mal à distinguer la vraie couleur de sa peau. La plupart sont superficielles mais d'autres sont plus profondes, assez profondes pour laisser de vraies cicatrices. Il croyait ne pas être comme ça, ne pas en avoir besoin mais peut-être que c'est en lui. C'est en lui depuis toujours.

Il passe sa paume sur les dernières entailles, à peine refermées, pour raviver la douleur. C'est étrange, sans doute, de chercher à se sentir vivant tout en priant si intensément pour que tout s'arrête. C'est étrange de détester se sentir vide au point d'avoir l'impression d'être déjà mort.

.

Le lendemain, Charlie le trouve à la même place. Elle glisse sur les genoux tout près de lui, les yeux irrémédiablement attirés par ses avant-bras qu'elle essaie pourtant d'ignorer. Dean respire doucement, la tempe contre le côté de la commode. Son visage n'a pas vraiment l'air détendu mais presque paisible.

"Dean," en le secouant très doucement par l'épaule. "Tu m'entends?"

"Tu sais," en se raclant la gorge, encore à moitié ensommeillé. "J'ai réfléchi à un truc, tu sais, je… Cas ne peut pas être parti. Il a été transféré ici. Il ne peut pas partir comme il veut, hein? Je vais retourner chez lui, je vais rentrer à la maison et il sera là, je vais demander pardon et tout va aller mieux. Il ne peut pas partir comme ça, hein?"

Charlie garde le silence un très long moment. Elle ne devrait pas répondre, elle le sait, elle ne devrait pas.

"Charlie?"

"Il a menti," en fermant les yeux.

"Quoi?" sans comprendre.

"Il avait le choix de rester ou de partir. Il a été transféré ici mais il pouvait demander à être renvoyé ailleurs, Dean, il… il est là pour toi. Depuis le début, il reste pour toi et il a menti parce qu'il croyait que tu ferais tout pour qu'il s'en aille."

"Quoi?" en se redressant, soudain beaucoup plus alerte. "Il quoi?"

"Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, Dean, dis-lui que tu… je t'en prie, débrouille-toi pour qu'il reste," un ton plus bas. "Débrouille-toi pour mériter qu'il te pardonne."

"Il avait le choix?" répète-t-il. "Alors ça veut dire qu'il peut partir, ça veut dire… ça veut dire qu'il peut partir comme ça?"

"Oui. Ça veut dire qu'il peut partir comme ça."

"Mais on peut pas le laisser faire, je-" en toussant, étouffé par l'inspiration qu'il n'arrive plus à prendre. "Il faut que j'y aille."

Un peu précipité, Dean se lève. Il est maladroit, ses muscles sont endoloris par les quelques heures de sommeil et sa position trop inconfortable. Il titube hors de la salle de bain, à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il n'enfile que son jean quand il finit par remettre la main dessus. Il garde le t-shirt qu'il porte et attrape sa veste.

"Dean," derrière lui. "Ta voiture est-"

"En bas de chez moi," en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Je vais marcher un peu, ça va… ça va me faire du bien de prendre l'air."

"Dean."

Sa voix monte dans les aigus, un ton trop haut quand elle commence à paniquer. Dean se retourne. "Charlie?" en revenant de quelques pas en arrière.

"Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul. J'ai peur de te laisser seul."

"Faut que je fasse un truc de bien," en secouant la tête. "Faut au moins que j'essaie de le rattraper et s'il ne veut pas rester, je-"

"S'il ne veut pas rester?"

"Alors je supplierais, et si… si c'est pas assez je ne sais pas, je-" en soufflant longuement pour se calmer. "Il mérite au moins que j'essaie de le rattraper. Cas n'est pas… c'est pas le genre de personne qu'on est censé laisser partir sans se battre. Je ne fais jamais rien de bien, encore moins pour lui et tu as raison. Il faut faire en sorte de mériter qu'il me pardonne. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir en croyant que c'est rien pour moi. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Charlie."

"Ok," en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. "Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur."

.

L'appartement de Castiel n'est pas vide. Il reste encore tous ses vêtements dans la penderie, ses quelques livres dans la bibliothèque et même le roman qu'il a entamé quelques jours plus tôt. Il y a le ticket de caisse dont il se sert pour marquer sa page.

Ce qu'il n'y a pas, c'est le vieil agenda à la couverture en cuir noir. L'agenda n'est plus à sa place, abandonné dans le fond du tiroir de la table de nuit.

Dean glisse sa main à l'intérieur, il tâtonne et son cœur se brise un tout petit peu plus. Castiel a laissé le morceau de papier. Il a laissé les mots griffonnés au feutre bleu. _Ne cherche pas à me revoir. Dean._

Castiel n'est pas quelqu'un de matérialiste, il ne s'attache à rien et c'est peut-être pour ça que toutes ses affaires sont encore là.

Alors l'appartement n'est pas vide mais Dean sait qu'il est parti.

.

Il passe les portes du hall d'entrée et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, le souffle court et les joues un peu rougies. Au cinquième étage, tout a l'air vide, aussi. Dean sait déjà qu'il ne trouvera rien ici, qu'appeler encore et encore ne sert à rien. Il le sait mais ce n'est pas ça qui guide ses gestes. C'est la peur, une pointe d'adrénaline, et les remords.

"Cas?" en déboulant dans son bureau.

Il s'y attendait, mais la déception et la douleur l'envahissent quand même.

Derrière lui, Sam hésite avant de s'approcher. "Dean," tout doucement. "Dean."

"T'as essayé de l'appeler?" en se retournant brusquement. "Dis-moi que tu l'as eu au téléphone, qu'il est en colère et qu'il a juste besoin… qu'il veut juste un moment pour lui. Dis-moi qu'il est pas vraiment parti. Je peux pas perdre Cas, je peux pas, je… je peux pas."

"Il a déposé une lettre de démission, très tôt ce matin," le regard désolé. "Une lettre de démission. Il a démissionné, Dean."

"Une lettre de démission?" répète-t-il, les larmes aux yeux parce qu'enfin, enfin, il ressent quelque chose.

Toute la douleur du monde semble lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup, chassant le vide et l'adrénaline.

Sam acquiesce. "Il a laissé son badge et son arme de service et il a démissionné," en soupirant. "Castiel est vraiment parti."


	71. Sept ans plus tôt

**La fin de ce chapitre-là craint aussi un peu, comme celle du précédent. Je ne suis pas vraiment désolée pour ça**

 **Le suivant est 100% Dean et Castiel, les deux sont un peu durs mais gardez à l'esprit que je sais comment arranger les choses même s'ils ont l'air d'aller droit dans le mur**

 **Dean ne va pas tarder de se donner lui-même le déclic dont il a besoin**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Castiel ne quitte pas l'aéroport. Il reste assis dans le hall, immobile et incapable de savoir quoi faire. Il ne sait pas où aller.

New-York a été sa maison pendant des années, son endroit à lui. La ville qu'il connaît par cœur. Avant, il savait où aller. Maintenant, il reste assis parce qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Maintenant, il voudrait que Dean soit là, il le voudrait même si ça fait mal et même si c'est la haine qui l'a guidé jusqu'ici. C'est sa voix, ses "je suis désolé" et son visage, chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux. Dean est comme une maladie, il est tout et partout, incrusté depuis tellement de temps que c'est l'idée de ne plus penser à lui comme ça qui semble si effrayante. Si douloureuse.

Alors Castiel reste simplement assis dans le hall de l'aéroport. Il ne sait pas quoi faire ni ou aller, à peine comment respirer.

Il n'est pas quelqu'un de violent, plutôt patient et vraiment mesuré. Dans tout ce qu'il fait, Castiel essaie de garder l'équilibre. Il n'est pas de ceux qui frappent. Il ne voulait pas frapper, et pourtant. Dean était là, il pleurait, il criait qu'il était désolé et c'était trop. C'était le mot de trop.

"Cassie?" en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Castiel relève les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il acquiesce. Balthazar, ex-équipier, collègue et presque ami, lui adresse un sourire. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demande-t-il.

"Toi?" le ton très neutre.

"Je vais… ok, attends une seconde," avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui l'accompagne.

Distrait, Castiel n'écoute pas ce qu'ils se disent. Balthazar a été son équipier pendant quatre ans, presque son ami, seulement presque parce que Castiel refusait le moindre lien plus profond que professionnel.

Balthazar est drôle, espiègle et chaleureux. Parfois un peu immature, mais très doué dans son travail.

"T'as de la chance, Cassie," en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "Tu peux m'avoir pour toi tout seul."

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça," avec un faible sourire. "Je déteste toujours ça."

"Je sais, _bébé_. Tu pourrais donner des nouvelles."

"Je vais bien," en haussant les épaules.

"T'as pas l'air," un sourcil arqué. "Alors? De retour à la maison, ou…?"

"Je ne sais pas," répond Castiel.

"Tu veux prendre un café?"

"Plutôt un verre," en riant, nerveux. "Ou plusieurs."

"Il est dix-huit heures," amusé. "Ok, Cassie… sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à New-York? Et qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état?"

"Quel état?"

"T'as la gueule de quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre la pire cuite de sa vie," avec une très légère tape sur son avant-bras. "Et t'es assis tout seul ici, les yeux dans le vague à attendre je ne sais quoi. Cet état."

"Je ne rentre pas à la maison," finalement. "J'ai juste… je peux te demander un service?"

"Sûr," en hochant la tête.

"Tu peux me déposer chez Jo?"

"Si je peux te récupérer ensuite pour prendre un verre," l'air malicieux. "Ce soir."

"Balt," en soupirant. "Je ne suis pas… j'ai pas… enfin, tu sais comme je suis, pas vraiment-"

"Pas vraiment super marrant, je sais," l'interrompt Balthazar. "C'est ce qui fait ton charme. Alors. Tu veux dire oui pour prendre un verre, ou plusieurs, ou tu veux aller chez Jo à pieds?"

"D'accord pour le verre," sans vraiment hésiter.

"Tu vois, quand tu veux," en commençant à se lever. "Tu peux être marrant."

"Mmh," en lui emboîtant le pas jusqu'à la sortie. "Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Un vol aller-retour pour le boulot," en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir ses clés de voiture. "J'ai un nouvel équipier. Il est encore moins marrant que toi."

"C'est possible?" en se glissant sur le siège passager.

"Je croyais que non, mais tu vois," avant de mettre le contact. "Tu me manques encore plus depuis qu'il est là."

"Je te manque?"

"Bien sûr," en roulant des yeux. "Je sais que t'es allergique au contact humain, mais pas moi. Tu me manques. Et tu ne donnes jamais de nouvelles, Cassie, vraiment jamais. Tu pourrais être mort, je ne le saurais pas."

"Tu le saurais," simplement.

"Mmh-mmh," visiblement peu convaincu. "Tu vas me dire comment ça se passe, à-"

"Je t'en supplie," en le coupant. "Si tu me demandes comment ça se passe, je vais faire une crise de nerfs, ici et maintenant. Dans ta voiture. Tu ne veux pas ça, crois-moi."

"Je ne comprends vraiment rien à tout ce que tu racontes, tu sais?"

Castiel n'a jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé de sa vie privée, quoi qu'il y ait à raconter, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il ne parlait pas de Dean, son prénom n'a même jamais franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il ferme les yeux en laissant l'arrière de sa tête reposer contre le siège. "Je suis… il y a quelqu'un," finit-il par répondre. "Il y a quelqu'un dont je suis-"

"Ça, je sais," concentré sur la route.

"Quoi?" en rouvrant brusquement les yeux.

"S'il te plaît," le ton faussement réprobateur. "Fallait pas avoir inventé l'eau chaude pour comprendre. Je te voyais tourner en rond à longueur de temps, tu sautais tout ce qui bougeait et j'ai compris vraiment très vite. Tu crèves de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors? Ce quelqu'un d'autre, il ou elle était dans le Kansas?"

"Lawrence," précise-t-il, la voix plus basse. "Il y était."

"Ok," avec un signe du menton. "Et?"

"Et il ne faut pas s'approcher des gens qui ont le pouvoir de te briser," en posant un coude sur le rebord de la vitre. "Surtout si tu le sais déjà."

"Alors tu le savais déjà mais il était là et tu t'es laissé faire?"

"Ouais," en soufflant. "Je me suis laissé faire."

"Tu as l'intention de reposer tes cartons ici?" en lui jetant un coup d'œil. "Je suis sûr que tu pourrais récupérer ton poste, si tu forçais un peu. Zachariah t'aimait bien. Il apprécie les… les gens comme toi, tu sais, tout froids et tout coincés. Les pas marrants. Il disait que t'étais efficace. S'il avait su ce que tu faisais de tes soirées."

"Oh, la ferme," en soupirant.

"Et même parfois de ta pause déjeuner," sans faire attention. "Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas comment tu pouvais assurer comme ça. Heureusement que t'es gay, Cassie, tu les aurais toutes mises enceintes et on aurait des tas de petits toi qui-"

"Mais tu vas te taire?" avec un vrai rire. "Tu es mal placé pour faire la leçon, c'est sûrement toi qui les laisses enceintes."

"Je me protège," réplique Balthazar. "Et j'adore toutes mes partenaires, pour ton information. Je suis même vraiment reconnaissant et je leur paye toujours un verre et le taxi pour rentrer. Je couche avec elles parce que j'aime ça, moi, pas parce que j'extériorise mon mal-être sur quelques pauvres gars qui se laissent avoir par tes supers beaux yeux bleus."

"Je ne peux pas aimer ça si ce n'est pas avec Dean."

"Dean?" en prenant un virage. "C'est son prénom?"

"Oui," en regardant ses mains.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial pour que tu ne puisses pas t'en défaire et passer à quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Je ne sais pas," amer. "Je suppose qu'il y a des gens qui ont ce qu'il a et je suis assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau. Il est… tu sais, il est parfait et détestable à la fois. Il te regarde, il sourit et tu pourrais tout laisser tomber pour lui. Pour juste un autre sourire. Tu vois?"

"Je crois que je suis plutôt chanceux de ne pas voir," en faisant la moue.

"Oh, tu n'imagines vraiment pas à quel point tu es chanceux," un peu plus en arrière contre le siège. "Ne te laisse pas avoir par les supers beaux yeux verts, le sourire et sa façon d'embrasser. Ne te laisse pas avoir."

"Mmh," en se garant le long de la chaussée. "Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant? Tu t'es enfui?"

"Si on veut. J'ai démissionné et j'ai pris le premier avion."

"Tu t'es carrément enfui," simplement. "Je peux parler à Zachariah, si tu veux. Tu as été transféré pour la forme. Tu peux essayer de récupérer ton poste, Castiel, c'est… c'est chez toi, ici. Tu peux revenir."

Castiel ferme brièvement les yeux, le cœur au bord de la rupture. Il secoue la tête. "Je ne peux pas," répond-il.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que chez moi, c'est Dean," complètement cassé.

"Mais tu es quand même là," en pivotant pour lui faire face.

"Je ne peux pas non plus revenir vers lui," les sourcils un peu froncés.

"Alors tu-"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas."

"Laisse-moi te dire que c'est un peu merdique, comme situation," en grimaçant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?"

"Tromper," en mordant sa lèvre. "Tromper et mentir, encore et encore. Il ne fait que ça, il ment. Il est… il est alcoolique et probablement dépressif, instable dans… à peu près dans n'importe quel sens du terme. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, je croyais que je pouvais, maintenant, qu'on avait plus vingt ans à la fac et pendant un moment j'ai cru que je pouvais lui faire confiance. J'ai eu tort."

"Alors tu ne veux pas retourner là-bas parce que Dean est un sale menteur infidèle, mais tu ne veux pas non plus rester ici parce que c'est trop loin de lui?"

"Oui," en se redressant. "Je suis-"

"Coincé," complète Balthazar. "J'espère au moins qu'il l'est aussi."

Castiel lâche un sourire, il a tout sauf envie de sourire et pourtant, c'est tout ce qui vient. Dean l'aime sûrement autant, il l'aime de la plus mauvaise des manières qui soit. Dean l'aime au point de les briser tous les deux, c'est trop violent et insensé, et le seul moyen de s'en sortir, c'est peut-être de ne plus chercher à reconstruire.

"Cassie?" pour briser le silence.

"Oui?" en tournant la tête dans sa direction. "Merci de m'avoir déposé."

"Pas de problème."

Ils restent immobiles un court moment encore. Castiel pose une main sur la poignée, prêt à ouvrir la portière.

"Cassie, tu sais qu-"

Au dernier moment, Castiel se retourne et l'attrape par l'avant-bras pour l'attirer à lui. Balthazar se laisse faire une seconde, à peine le temps d'un baiser avant d'y mettre fin quand il sent sa langue tout contre ses lèvres. Il l'attrape par les épaules et le repousse délicatement. "Pas gay, tu te souviens?" en reprenant son souffle. "Je ne suis pas gay. Aussi beaux et bleus tes yeux soient-ils, je préfère les femmes. Et je ne vais pas être la personne que tu te tapes pour en oublier une autre."

"J'ai-" en reculant. "Excuse-moi."

"Pas de mal," en lui souriant. "Je suis irrésistible. Je repasserai à vingt heures, d'accord? Ne sois pas en retard."

"Mais tu-" confus.

"File, Cassie," avec un vague geste de la main. "C'était rien. Vingt heures."

Castiel hésite avant de hocher la tête. Il lui adresse un dernier regard et puis ouvre la portière pour sortir. "Merci," ajoute-t-il. "Vingt heures."

.

Lorsque Jo lui ouvre sa porte, elle ne dit rien. Elle le regarde dans les yeux un court instant puis hoche la tête. "Viens là," en tendant une main.

Elle l'attire contre elle et le serre tellement, tellement fort pour le retenir quand il éclate en sanglots. C'est le moment qu'elle attendait, c'était une question de temps et maintenant, c'est le point de départ. C'est sept ans plus tôt, les larmes et le cœur brisé. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si les efforts que Castiel a fait pour oublier, vivre sans lui et _oublier,_ comme si ça ne comptait pas.

"Ça va aller," en lui caressant l'arrière de la tête. "Ça va, Cas, ça va."

Castiel ouvre la bouche, pourtant incapable du moindre mot. Il n'essaie même pas d'arrêter de pleurer, c'est incontrôlable et tellement ce dont il a besoin. Il serre Jo en retour. "Attends," en se raclant la gorge. "Tu es enceinte?"

"Mmh… un peu?" sans le lâcher.

"Un peu?" en s'écartant doucement, les yeux rougis.

"Je suis super enceinte," répond Jo.

"Depuis quand?" en essuyant ses joues. "La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, est-ce que tu-"

"Ouais, mais je savais pas vraiment encore," en prenant sa main pour le guider à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui. "C'est le cinquième mois."

"Et tu ne m'as pas appelé?"

"Je t'aurais appelé pour te dire que c'est toi le parrain," en l'entraînant sur le canapé. "Je voulais attendre au cas où je ferais une fausse-couche, que j'aie un accident ou un truc du genre, tu sais, pour pas te faire une fausse joie pour rien."

"Mais Jo," les sourcils froncés. "Tu dis des trucs vraiment horribles."

"Je sais," avec un petit rire. "Tu es le parrain. Andrew est d'accord. J'ai négocié pour ça il y a longtemps, tu sais, c'était presque une condition pour que j'accepte de porter son alliance. S'il voulait un bébé avec moi, c'était toi le parrain. Si tu es d'accord."

"Si je suis d'accord?" répète Castiel. "C'est… oh, merci. Merci, Jo."

"Me remercie pas," en serrant sa main. "Ça veut juste dire que si jamais on claque, Andrew et moi, tu vas te retrouver avec un chiot sur les bras. Un chiot sûrement tout blond et aussi grande gueule que moi. Tu ne vas pas me remercier longtemps."

"Tu ne vas pas claquer, et ça veut dire que je vais lui acheter des jouets dont il n'a pas besoin, je vais l'emmener faire du karting et tout un tas de trucs pour lesquels tu voudras t'arracher les cheveux."

"Ok," en lui souriant, vraiment émue. "Ça marche pour moi."

Castiel acquiesce. Il détourne les yeux en serrant les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes une deuxième fois.

"Cas?" en cherchant son regard. "Cas… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?"

"Devine," plein d'amertume. "Devine ce qu'il a encore fait."

"Il a vraiment…?" en soufflant longuement. "Il s'est tapé quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Il l'a embrassée," le visage fermé. "Tu peux pas savoir comme il est difficile à vivre, son père est mort et Dean… je crois que Dean est en train de mourir avec lui. Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire de plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suffis pas mais il rentre un soir, tellement bourré qu'il a du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, il me dit des horreurs et ensuite… ensuite le lendemain, je le retrouve sur le canapé de ce qui devrait être son ex-femme. Et plus tard, il dit qu'il a embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, il dit que c'était rien, qu'il est désolé et que c'était vraiment rien. Qu'est-ce que je fais, Jo, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

"Je suis censée te répondre honnêtement, Cas?" en penchant légèrement la tête. "Parce que tout ce qui me vient, tout de suite, c'est que tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme ça, quelqu'un comme Dean, et t'en sortir indemne. Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir tout court. Il t'a déjà changé. Tu ne vois qu'à travers lui, et j'ai… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est à lui de réparer ce qu'il brise. Il est le seul à pouvoir réparer."

"Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas de-"

"De le quitter?" plus doucement. "Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Je t'ai regardé te débattre pendant des années pour passer juste une journée sans penser à Dean. Je t'ai regardé essayer et je t'ai regardé souffrir plus que ce que n'importe qui devrait avoir à encaisser. Je sais que tu es malheureux, Cas, et sans lui, c'est… je sais que tu ne respires pas."

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel se détourne. Jo serre davantage sa main dans la sienne. "Ça pourrait être magnifique si c'était pas si dangereux pour toi," dit-elle. "Si c'était pas toxique à ce point."

"Et comment on fait pour que ça change?" en baissant les yeux.

"C'est Dean… Dean doit faire ça," plus assurée. "Crois-moi, si je savais que ce serait mieux pour toi, je te dirais de partir. Si j'étais certaine de pouvoir te dire que tu es mieux sans lui, si c'était la vérité, je te dirais de partir. Je voudrais que les choses soient différentes et je suis vraiment désolée de-"

"Moi, je suis désolé d'être tombé sur lui," en essuyant les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. "J'en viens à le haïr, Jo. Je l'aime tellement que j'en viens à le haïr et à vouloir de toutes mes forces revenir en arrière pour ne jamais, jamais être assez bête pour lui tomber dans les bras la première fois. Je regrette d'avoir été si bête et si inconscient au point de le vouloir comme ça. Une bombe à retardement, voilà ce qu'il est. Il m'explose au visage chaque fois que j'approche."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant?" demande-t-elle. "Tu es parti comme ça, ou tu-"

"J'ai envoyé une lettre de démission par mail," avec un soupir. "Je ne sais pas, j'ai… j'ai à peine pris le temps de réfléchir. J'ai sauté dans le premier avion. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire. Dean a appelé, il a laissé des messages et si je lui réponds, si je reviens vers lui maintenant, il comprendra qu'il a absolument tout le pouvoir et que peu importe ce qu'il fait, je reviendrai toujours. Je ne peux pas le laisser avoir ça. Je ne peux pas le laisser _savoir_ qu'il a ça."

"Mais il sait où te trouver," le ton plus neutre.

"Évidemment qu'il sait," en attrapant un des coussins du canapé. "Il saurait même trouver ton adresse et débarquer ici."

"Tu crois qu'il va le faire?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Tu veux qu'il le fasse?" en cherchant son regard.

"J'ai… je ne sais pas," en secouant la tête. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne sais pas quoi vouloir."

"Tu vas commencer par aller prendre une douche," en souriant, très légèrement. "Et emprunter des vêtements à Andrew. Vous faites à peu près la même taille. Tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami pendant quelques temps, si tu veux rester à New-York. Ok?"

"Mais Andrew, est-ce qu'il-"

"Il va bientôt rentrer il te dira la même chose," en le coupant. "Tu peux rester tant que tu veux."

"D'accord," finalement. "Merci."

"Mmh-mmh," en agitant la main. "C'est presque rien."

"Balthazar repasse me chercher toute à l'heure," en se levant. "On va prendre un verre. Ou plusieurs."

"Cas?" quand il commence à s'éloigner.

"Oui?" en se retournant.

"Est-ce que tu vas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce soir? Est-ce que tu vas trouver un inconnu qui ressemble à tout sauf à Dean pour-"

"Et si je le faisais?"

"Si tu le faisais, je ne jugerais pas," l'interrompt Jo. "Je n'ai jamais jugé cette sorte d'autothérapie sexuelle que tu pratiquais, jamais. Je peux comprendre, tu sais. Je me demande juste si toi, tu pourrais te regarder en face si tu couchais avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir. Tu pourrais?"

.

Le cœur battant, Dean donne plusieurs coups contre la porte. Il tape jusqu'à entendre la clé tourner dans le serrure. "Dis-moi qu'il est ici," avant même que Jo ait complètement ouvert la porte. "Dis-moi qu'il est avec toi et qu'il n'a pas-"

"Qu'il n'a pas quoi?" les bras croisés et le regard noir.

"Il est ici?"

"Non," sans le quitter des yeux.

"Quoi?" en se figeant. "Mais alors-"

"Il est sorti."

Dean ouvre la bouche, interrompu par un "Jo?" lancé depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement. "Mon cœur, est-ce que tu-" en s'arrêtant derrière elle. "Oh."

"Tout va bien, Andrew," sans se retourner.

"Essaie de ne pas t'énerver, tu te souviens? Pour le bébé."

"Je ne suis pas énervée, je suis-"

"Le bébé?" répète Dean, en baissant les yeux. "Tu es-"

"Vraiment très en colère contre toi et sur le point de te cogner," glaciale. "Si tu ne veux pas que j'abîme ce super visage, et tu risques d'en avoir besoin, je te conseille de dégager. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour savoir où le trouver, tu le sais. Et si tu ne sais pas et que tu tournes en rond pendant une heure, c'est bien fait pour toi. Dégage."

"Mais-"

Jo le dévisage, un sourcil haussé.

"Tu es enceinte?" finit-il par demander. "C'est-"

Échappant à la prise de son mari sur son avant-bras, Jo s'avance et lui assène un seul coup, un coup de poing qui fait vriller sa tête sur le côté. Dean recule de plusieurs pas, une main contre sa mâchoire endolorie.

"Joanna," intervient Andrew, les deux mains sur ses épaules pour la retenir.

"Je vais te-"

"Jo," en la poussant derrière lui. "Arrête. Pense au bébé."

"Laisse le bébé en dehors de ça," en essayant de se dégager.

"Le stress bouscule tes hormones et c'est mauvais pour lui," sans bouger, refusant de la laisser passer. "Reste calme. Pour le bébé."

"Tu m'emmerdes," en commençant à retourner à l'intérieur. "Fœtus va très bien."

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça," un ton plus haut pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Jo réplique mais Andrew l'ignore. Il se retourne. "Je suppose que tu es Dean," fait-il.

"Oui," simplement. "Je suis vraiment-"

"Arrête," en le coupant. "Ne commence pas à essayer de t'excuser. Je ne t'aime pas et ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses."

"Tu ne me connais pas."

"Castiel est le meilleur ami de ma femme depuis bien avant que je la rencontre," en secouant la tête. "J'en sais assez pour ne pas t'aimer. Il est dans ce bar, celui tout près de l'aéroport. Essaie d'être quelqu'un de bien."

.

Castiel baisse les yeux sur le fond de son verre. C'est déjà le troisième, whisky sans glace et l'ivresse commence à couler dans ses veines. Peut-être qu'il finira bientôt par comprendre ce que Dean cherche à ce point.

"T'es encore moins marrant que d'habitude," s'agace Balthazar. "Tu devrais te trouver un coup d'un soir, Cassie. Laisser quelqu'un t'aider à te détendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Non, merci," sans relever la tête.

"Toi, tu dis non à une-"

"Balt," en soufflant. "Je ne veux de coup d'un soir, encore moins d'une pipe à la va-vite dans les toilettes d'un-"

"… ok," le ton prudent. "Prends une cacahuète, au moins. Mais si tu changes d'avis, le brun là-bas, au bout du bar. C'est un coup d'un soir pour toi. Il n'arrête pas de te regarder, et j'ai passé assez de temps avec toi dans les bars pour savoir que c'est ton coup. Je dis ça pour toi, hein."

"Tu vas t'arrêter quand?" en roulant des yeux. "Je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir."

"Bon," en hochant la tête. "Mais tu peux toujours changer d'avis."

"Je sais," répond Castiel. "Et je sais aussi que c'est un coup d'un soir pour moi."

"Alors tu n'as pas vraiment perdu la main," avec un sourire. "Tu as juste besoin du petit brun."

"Tu m'encourages à être infidèle?"

"Je t'encourage à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce," presque sérieux. "Et t'es pas loin d'être bourré. Ça compte moins."

"Ça compte autant, Balt," en terminant son verre.

Le cœur serré, il relève les yeux. Il souffle. Le bar est presque désert à l'exception de quelques inconnus, seuls pour la plupart. La musique est douce, les lumières tamisées et parmi tous les bars de cette ville, Castiel préfère celui-ci. Près de l'aéroport, c'est ici que les gens viennent quand ils sont perdus, aussi perdus que lui.

Dean lui manque. C'est insensé, probablement absurde mais Dean lui manque tellement.

Le carillon de la porte le tire à peine de ses pensées. Pourtant, il sait que c'est lui. Avant d'entendre sa voix, avant son parfum. Avant le "Cas…?" prononcé tout bas, du bout de ses lèvres.

"Où est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille pour que tu me laisses tranquille?"

"Pas là où je suis sûr de te trouver," en glissant une main sur le comptoir, près de la sienne sans oser le toucher. "Si tu voulais que je te laisse tranquille, pourquoi c'est à New-York que tu t'es enfui?"

Castiel adresse un regard noir à Balthazar quand il se racle la gorge, légèrement approbateur. "Pas si faux que ça," en jetant un coup d'œil au plafond.

"Oh, quoi?" en attrapant la bouteille de whisky. "Tu es de son côté, maintenant?"

"Du tiens, Cassie, je dis juste que quand on y pense c'est _pas si faux_ que ça," l'air un peu innocent. "Et je ne peux pas être de son côté, je ne sais même pas à qui je-"

"Dean," répond celui-ci. "Et tu es…?"

Agacé, Castiel agite une main en remplissant son verre de l'autre. "Ex-équipier," en désignant Balthazar. "Deuxième ex-équipier. Faites connaissance."

"Cas," en posant deux de ses doigts sur le bord du verre qu'il commence à porter à ses lèvres. "Est-ce que tu peux au moins me regarder?"

"Pourquoi?" en fronçant les sourcils quand il finit par obtempérer. "Qui a fait ça à ton visage?"

"Jo," en haussant les épaules. "C'est rien. Tu devrais poser ce verre, Cas, tu… tu ne devrais pas boire autant. Je voudrais juste que tu rentres avec moi, j'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel, je voudrais que tu rentres avec moi et qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé. S'il te plaît."

"Tu veux parler?" sarcastique. "Ce qui se passe, Dean, c'est que je ne peux pas faire deux pas dans cette ville sans croiser quelqu'un avec qui tu as déjà couché. Ce qui se passe, c'est que je ne te fais pas confiance parce que tu vas voir ailleurs dès que j'ai le dos tourné."

"Ce qui s'est passé avec Gwen, c'était pas… j'étais bourré et j'étais triste, je-"

"Mais je m'en fous, Dean," en secouant la tête. "Je me fous du pourquoi et du comment."

"J'ai juste… s'il te plaît," en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

"Ne me touche pas," en se dégageant.

"Je t'en prie," en cherchant son regard. "Je suis venu jusqu'ici parce que je ne veux pas te laisser tranquille. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je ferai ce que tu veux, j'irai voir ce psy de malheur, je passerai l'évaluation psychologique et je prendrai des médicaments s'il pense que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, j'arrêterai de boire et je-"

"C'est pas pour moi que tu es censé faire ça," un peu froid.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?" vraiment suppliant. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je… je peux faire tout ce que tu aimes, je peux-"

"Oh, mais arrête," un ton plus haut. "Tu ne comprends rien, Dean, tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Propose toutes les faveurs sexuelles que tu veux ça ne change rien. C'est toi que je ne veux pas, d'accord? Tu me dégoûtes, c'est… je ne peux même pas te regarder. Tu me dégoûtes."

Dean ouvre la bouche, à la recherche des mots qui ne veulent pas sortir ou de l'air dont il a besoin pour respirer. Son regard passe de Castiel à Balthazar, assis juste à côté de lui et brusquement silencieux. Il ne dit rien, pas de blagues bien senties pour détendre l'atmosphère comme si sait si bien le faire. Il n'y a rien à dire parce que même si Dean est trop cassé pour le voir ou l'entendre, tout ce que Balthazar sait, c'est que Castiel ment. A quel point il ment.

Il y a un courant d'air quand la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Dean reste immobile, les yeux braqués sur Castiel parce qu'il ne voit rien d'autre.

"Dean?" tout près de lui. "Oh, mon Dieu. Dean?"

Il se retourne doucement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Lisa le lui rend. "Mon Dieu," répète-t-elle. "Je croyais que je ne te reverrai jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à New-York?"

"J'ai… je-" sans trouver quoi répondre. "Et toi?"

"Juste un week-end. Dylan est-"

"Dylan?" les sourcils froncés. "Toi et Dylan, vous êtes…?"

"Fiancés," alors que son regard glisse vers Castiel. "Et vous deux, vous êtes toujours-"

"Winchester," en laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui. "J'étais sûr d'avoir reconnu ta belle gueule depuis la rue."

"Dylan," en acquiesçant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?" en nouant ses bras autour de la taille de Lisa. "Tu as appris à fermer les cuisses, peut-être?"

"Non, il n'a pas appris," réplique Castiel, en vidant son verre d'une traite avant de le reposer brutalement sur le comptoir. "Il n'apprendra jamais, c'est plus fort que lui."

Il détourne les yeux vers le bout du bar. Toujours à la même place, le brun lui sourit. C'est exactement le genre d'hommes avec lesquels il passait ses nuits, le genre qu'il peut toucher sans y penser. Au fond, Castiel sait qu'il ne veut pas faire ça, il ne veut pas être cette personne mais ça ne l'empêche pourtant pas de descendre de son tabouret pour se lever.

"Cas?" alors qu'il s'éloigne de quelques pas. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Tu vois, Dean," en se retournant brusquement vers lui. "C'est ça, c'est exactement ce que disais. Tu n'es pas à moi et tu ne seras jamais à moi."

"Mais tu… t'as pas le droit de me reprocher d'avoir eu d'autres personnes que toi, tu peux pas faire comme si le fait de ne pas m'être préservé pour toi et personne d'autre, ça me rendait dégueulasse," en accrochant son regard quand il parvient enfin à le trouver. "Tu peux m'en vouloir pour des tas de trucs, mais pas passer ton temps à me traiter de salope parce que mon passé sexuel ne te convient pas. C'est incroyablement égoïste, et c'est-"

"Je rêve," en roulant des yeux. "Tu dis que je suis égoïste? Vraiment?"

"Je dis que tu-"

"Stop," sec. "Je t'ai assez entendu. J'ai assez écouté tes excuses, j'en ai assez de te voir et de t'entendre. J'en ai assez de toi."

"Quoi?" plus bas.

"C'est terminé," ignorant les battements de son cœur qui le brisent un peu plus à chaque fois. "Quoi qu'il y ait eu entre toi et moi, c'est terminé."

"Alors quoi, tu vas juste prendre ce gars qui ne te plaît même pas et-"

"C'est terminé," encore une fois. "Tu comprends, Dean?"

.

Castiel se retourne. Ça fait plus mal que ça ne l'a jamais fait, c'est probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'il a eu à faire parce que ce qu'il dit est si _faux._ Il ne pense pas que Dean soit sale, il n'en a pas assez de lui et il veut tous sauf quelqu'un d'autre.

Son corps passe en automatique, il se retourne quand même et se retrouve à l'autre bout du comptoir sans s'en rendre compte.

Le regard qu'il croise est très brun, Dieu merci pas aussi vert que celui de Dean, très brun et son sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus enthousiaste. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mots, souvent il n'y en a pas du tout. Castiel lui sourit et glisse une main jusqu'à son verre. "Je peux?" un sourcil arqué.

"Tu n'es pas déjà pris?" en penchant la tête.

"Non," avec un autre sourire.

"Alors tu peux," en soufflant.

Castiel termine le fond de gin, repose le verre et l'attrape par le poignet. "Alors tu viens ou bien tu restes ici à me regarder?"

.

Le cœur de Dean rate un battement. La porte des toilettes claque, il l'entend raisonner, encore et encore. Il fait volte-face.

"Si ça peut te rassurer," reprend Dylan. "Il ne fait rien que tu n'as pas déjà fait."

"Dylan," souffle Lisa, en lui donnant un coup de coude. "Essaie de la fermer, tu veux bien? Castiel ne va pas faire ça."

"Oh si, il va le faire," intervient Balthazar, l'air plus détaché.

Dean ne répond pas. Il ne pourrait pas, même s'il le voulait. Il s'approche et prend le verre que Castiel a laissé sur le comptoir, le remplit beaucoup trop et descend le whisky presque aussi vite. En le reposant, il croise le regard de Balthazar, braqué sur lui.

"T'as un problème?" très sèchement.

"D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ne devrais pas toucher à ça."

"D'après ce que je comprends, t'as rien compris et mes problèmes ne te regardent pas."

"Admettre que c'est un problème, c'est déjà plutôt bien," avec un sourire.

"Tu sais ce que je trouve étrange, Dean?" demande Dylan.

"Quoi?" en lui adressant moins d'un regard.

"Quand tu es parti, il y a sept ans, Castiel m'a frappé parce que j'ai osé dire que ton cul manquerait à tout le monde," faussement songeur. "Il m'a même tabassé, en réalité, pour défendre ce qui restait de ton honneur et maintenant il te plante là pour aller se taper un pauvre gars qui n'est pas toi. Vous allez bien ensemble, finalement."

Lisa adresse à Dean un regard désolé avant de se retourner. "Dylan," contrariée.

"Il t'a frappé?"

"Tellement fort qu'on a dû appeler les flics," en hochant la tête. "Il a failli se faire virer de l'université mais il faut croire que l'argent de papa achète tout le monde. Il ne te l'avait jamais dit?"

"Non," les sourcils froncés.

"Ravi de te renseigner."

"Ouais," sans y penser. "Il faut que je… je vais y aller."

Il pose une main sur le comptoir et se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Balthazar. Celui-ci pivote dans sa direction, l'expression excessivement ennuyée. "Tu as un problème?" pour reprendre ses mots.

"Tu peux… tu veux bien lui dire, quand il sortira de là, que je ne pars pas et que je l'attends?" un peu moins sûr de lui. "S'il te plaît. Il sait où me trouver, dis-lui juste que je-"

"D'accord," en soupirant longuement.

"Merci," avec un petit signe de tête.

"Pour ce que ça vaut," en le regardant commencer à s'éloigner. "Je crois que tu mérites ça."

"Je sais," sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la sortie.

Il se retrouve dehors. L'air lui glace le visage et gèle les larmes qui roulent sur son visage.

"Dean," avant qu'il ait eu le temps de traverser. "Attends."

Lisa l'attrape par l'avant-bras pour le retenir. Dean étouffe un cri de douleur mais ne la repousse pas.

"Excuse-moi," en desserrant sa prise. "Pour ce que Dylan a dit, c'est… je-"

"Laisse tomber. C'est rien."

"Tu as beaucoup changé," soucieuse. "Vraiment beaucoup."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Je me souviens de toi, tu sais."

"Tout le monde se souvient de moi, Lisa," en riant, gêné. "J'ai baisé tout le monde. Littéralement."

"Pas comme ça," en secouant la tête. "Je me souviens de ton rire et de ce que tu faisais aux gens autour de toi. On ne pouvait pas ne pas t'aimer, Dean, tu… la raison pour laquelle tu couchais si facilement, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être un coup facile ou avec le fait que tu es très beau. C'est parce que tu es un aimant, en fait, c'est… j'ai eu de vrais sentiments pour toi et je sais que je suis loin d'être la seule. Je me souviens de toi comme ça, de ton rire et ce qui attire les autres vers toi. Tu as changé, tu es… il t'est arrivé quelque chose?"

"Lisa," dans un souffle. "Laisse tomber."

"Ok," répond-elle. "Mais alors… prends soin de toi, tu veux bien?"

"Toi aussi," en lui rendant son étreinte quand elle s'approche. "Prends soin de toi."


	72. Sur un au revoir

**Ce chapitre est 100% Dean/Castiel. Les choses dérapent "légèrement" (question de point de vue) et je préfère prévenir**

 **Je ne vais pas en dire plus au risque d'en dire vraiment trop**

 **Tout va commencer à s'arranger pour Dean dès la fin du suivant, même si c'est loin d'être l'impression que ce chapitre-ci donne**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean se passe les deux mains sur le visage, essuyant les larmes sèches sur ses joues. Il retire sa veste et la laisse tomber sur lit en commençant à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il s'apprête à l'enlever et puis les deux coups, tout doux contre la porte le coupent dans son élan.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il pose une main sur la poignée, tourne. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit quand il croise le regard de Castiel, une vague de soulagement si intense que ses jambes en tremblent.

Castiel est immobile, stoïque, Dean peut sentir sa colère d'ici mais peu importe.

Ils se regardent un court moment, et puis Castiel se racle la gorge. "Tu vois," fait-il. "J'étais là, avec cet homme qui n'était pas toi, il a commencé à me déshabiller, il m'a embrassé et ensuite… ensuite il a mis sa main sur ma ceinture et j'ai cru que j'allais vomir parce que c'est pas du tout comme ça que je veux faire les choses. C'est même pas sa faute à lui, c'est la tienne parce que tu es partout. Tu es tout. Je ne vois personne d'autre."

"Alors tu n'as pas…?"

"Non," sans bouger. "Il aurait sûrement voulu faire toutes ces choses que j'aime mais c'était d'autres mains que les tiennes et je ne peux pas. Et peut-être aussi que quelque part, je me dis qu'un inconnu qui n'a rien demandé n'a pas à subir ce que j'ai envie de te faire à toi. Il n'y peut rien, lui, si tu n'es pas capable d'avoir au moins un peu de considération pour moi ou si tu ne-"

"Cas, j'ai-"

"Non, tais-toi," en secouant la tête. "Je t'en prie. Tais-toi."

"J'ai… je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse," tout bas.

Castiel baisse les yeux sur son torse nu, les relève et puis s'avance. Il prend son visage entre ses mains. Les lèvres de Dean sont toujours les mêmes contre les siennes, toujours familières et si enivrantes. Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Il ne le lâche pas et le repousse à l'intérieur, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Son baiser a quelque chose de vraiment dur, dominant et presque impersonnel. Il agrippe son poignet pour poser sa main à plat sur le haut de son torse, tout près du col de sa chemise. "Retire-la-moi," tout doucement. "Vas-y."

Dean lui déboutonne sa chemise et la retire, hésitant quand ses mains retombent près de sa ceinture. "Est-ce que tu-"

"Retire ça aussi," en le regardant tomber sur les genoux devant lui.

"Tu es sûr que tu-"

"Dean, je t'en prie," en soufflant longuement. "Sois ce que j'ai besoin que tu sois, maintenant. Sois un peu plus docile. S'il te plaît."

Dean acquiesce. Il passe un doigt dans la boucle de sa ceinture pour la défaire, il fait sauter le bouton de son pantalon et descend la fermeture éclair de sa braguette. Il le déshabille presque complètement, ne lui laissant que le boxer gris qu'il porte en dessous.

Assis sur ses talons, il relève la tête. Castiel lui adresse l'ombre d'un sourire, il accroche son regard en caressant sa joue. Il effleure sa bouche du bout des doigts, tout le corps secoué par un frisson lorsque Dean passe sa langue contre.

Ils ne bougent pas, les yeux dans les yeux et le souffle court. Vraiment plus doucement, comme s'il avait peur de tout casser, Dean laisse sa tête reposer dans la main de Castiel. Il se détend complètement et ferme finalement les yeux.

"Regarde-moi."

Dean sursaute et se redresse. Il repose ses mains sur la bande élastique du boxer, en attendant juste la permission.

"Vas-y," répond Castiel.

Presque prudemment, Dean baisse le boxer. Il commence à se pencher mais s'arrête lorsque Castiel l'immobilise, la paume calée sous son menton et son autre main à l'arrière de sa tête.

"Dean?" sans le lâcher.

"Oui?"

"Tu es à l'aise avec ce qui va se passer?" le ton très calme. "Ça va pour toi?"

"Ça va," simplement.

"Bien," en commençant à le relâcher, une seconde avant de se raviser. "Attends."

Surpris, Dean lève les yeux pour croiser son regard. L'interrogation brille dans le sien. Castiel prend une seconde pour inspirer, visiblement au bord de la rupture. Les muscles roulent sous la surface quand il se tend, la sueur perle sur sa peau et sa respiration est irrégulière. Il ne le relâche pas. "Ouvre juste la bouche," finit-il par dire.

Dean ne le quitte pas des yeux en ouvrant doucement la bouche, sans bouger quand il s'y enfonce en un seul coup de hanche. Son sexe heurte presque douloureusement le fond de sa gorge. Castiel ne semble pas s'en soucier, il va et vient en lui sans le regarder puis s'arrête brusquement, logé si profondément dans sa bouche qu'il l'empêche de respirer.

Le plaisir brûle ses veines, incendie le creux de ses reins alors qu'il cherche son souffle. Il tire sur les cheveux de Dean comme pour retenir l'orgasme qui menace d'exploser. C'est peut-être plus intense, juste maintenant, il prend bien plus qu'il n'a à donner. Dean est juste là, à genoux et immobile et _impuissant._

C'est ce que Castiel ressent depuis des semaines, Dean prend tout de lui sans le laisser respirer. Sans le laisser bouger.

Dean attends, _docile,_ il reste immobile jusqu'à ce que les bords de sa vision se troublent et que sa poitrine fasse trop mal. Il cherche le regard de Castiel et pose une main sur sa cuisse. Il tape deux fois successives, tout doucement et sans jamais vraiment se sentir en danger.

Immédiatement, Castiel le relâche. Dean recule en toussant violemment, sa paume toujours contre lui pour ne pas casser le contact.

"Viens," en l'attrapant par les poignets pour le faire se relever, desserrant sa prise en se rappelant des cicatrices.

Ils respirent aussi mal l'un que l'autre. Castiel pose son front contre le sien, il ferme les yeux et soupire. "Il faut que tu prennes un mot," en caressant sa clavicule. "Prends un mot."

"Quoi?" la voix tellement enrouée. "Un mot de sécurité?"

"Oui."

"Non," les sourcils froncés. "Non, c'est pas… on en est pas là, Cas, c'est pas ce genre de-"

"Prends ce foutu mot de sécurité ou dis-moi de dégager," en perdant un peu de sa patience.

"Tu as peur de me faire mal?" un peu confus.

"Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à faire ce que je te dis de faire au moment où je te le dis?"

"Je ne veux pas que notre relation ressemble à ça," en secouant la tête.

"C'est juste un mot, Dean," las. "Tu le prononces et tout s'arrête. C'est à ça que c'est censé ressembler, pas à une confiance aveugle qui ne va que dans un sens."

"Je ne peux pas te faire confiance?"

"Non, tu ne peux pas," répond Castiel.

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Je te hais, Dean," à peine audible. "Tout de suite, ce que j'ai pour toi, c'est de la haine. Alors si tu ne veux pas me dire de dégager, tu devrais vraiment prendre ce mot de sécurité. Je vais finir par arrêter de te détester et à ce moment-là, je ne veux pas t'avoir fait du mal. Tu comprends?"

"Oui," en levant les yeux sur le plafond. "J'ai compris, j'ai… tu veux bien m'embrasser?"

Castiel hésite une seconde, son cœur s'adoucit légèrement lorsque Dean replonge dans son regard. Il se penche doucement vers lui, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, embrasse le coin de sa bouche et puis l'os de sa pommette. Il descend dans son cou, passe sa langue contre sa peau. "Prends un mot," avec un baiser juste sous l'arête de sa mâchoire. "S'il te plaît."

"Dix," sans bouger quand il lui retire sa chemise déjà ouverte.

"D'accord," en passant derrière lui, les bras autour de sa taille pour poser les mains sur sa ceinture. "Déshabille-toi."

Un peu maladroit, Dean déboutonne son pantalon et le retire.

"Complètement."

Castiel reste derrière lui, il le regarde enlever son boxer et dépose un baiser sur sa nuque quand il se redresse. "Comment tu peux embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Dean?" dans un souffle. "Comment tu peux aimer ça?"

"Je ne-"

"Tu aurais couché avec elle?" en guidant ses pas en avant.

Il l'arrête juste devant le bureau, placé contre le mur près de la porte. "Tu peux le faire de dos?" demande-t-il.

Dean hoche silencieusement la tête. Il sursaute en sentant sa paume à plat sur son ventre, et la deuxième dans le bas de son dos alors qu'il le pousse délicatement à s'allonger sur le bureau. Sa peau rencontre la fraîcheur du bois, tous ses nerfs semblent à vif, Dean ressent la moindre caresse, le moindre effleurement, il ressent tout avec une intensité presque déconcertante.

"Tu aurais couché avec elle, Dean?"

"Je ne sais pas," en pressant sa joue contre le bois.

"Tu veux vraiment me mentir, maintenant?" en caressant le bas de son dos. "Tu penses être en position de me mentir?"

"Cas," légèrement cambré. "S'il te plaît, j'ai-"

"Tu as un mot, Dean," en le coupant. "Sers-toi-en si tu veux que ça s'arrête. Tu veux que ça s'arrête?"

"Non," en tremblant.

"Alors pour l'instant tu es à moi, juste à moi et tu ne vas pas me mentir. Est-ce que tu aurais couché avec elle?"

"Je ne sais pas," encore une fois. "Je ne peux pas dire ce que tu veux entendre si je ne sais pas ce que c'est, j'ai-"

"Crois-moi, il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais entendre," plus froid. "Ne bouge pas."

Sa main s'éloigne, laisse Dean complètement vide. Il écoute plus attentivement ses pas derrière lui et ne bouge pas. Castiel ne revient qu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il repose sa main dans le bas de son dos, Dean souffle et se détend.

Il rouvre les yeux.

Castiel place une bouteille de lubrifiant sur le bureau et puis jette un préservatif près de lui.

"On n'en a pas besoin, Cas, pourquoi tu-"

"On en a besoin," le ton presque dédaigneux. "Je ne sais pas où tu as traîné."

Ça fait plus mal qu'une gifle, sûrement plus que ce que Castiel cherchait réellement. Il le sait à la manière dont Dean se crispe et s'agite. Il ne retire pourtant pas ses mots, il n'essaie pas de les rendre moins durs ou moins réels.

.

Après ça, Dean se perd un peu. Castiel prend le temps de le préparer comme il faut, il prend toujours le temps mais ensuite, il se sert de lui plus qu'autre chose. Il agrippe ses hanches si fort qu'il laissera des marques, il va et vient sans chercher à viser juste, à la recherche de son propre plaisir mais jamais du sien.

Dean le laisse faire, le cœur battant et le souffle coupé. C'est quand même incroyablement bon, loin d'être intime ou passionné mais incroyablement exaltant.

"Cas," après ce qui semble durer des heures.

"Quoi," en grognant.

"Cas, je t'en prie," en essayant de tendre une main. "Je veux te voir."

Castiel s'immobilise, hors d'haleine et presque extatique. Il se penche doucement en avant, les yeux fermés. Il pose son front entre ses omoplates, inspirant longuement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. _Je veux te voir._

"Cas," encore une fois. "Castiel, tu-"

"Laisse-moi une seconde," incapable de bouger.

"Je veux que tu me regardes," murmure-t-il.

Étonnamment délicat, Castiel se redresse et se retire. Il l'aide à se retourner et à s'asseoir sur le bureau, paralysé en croisant son regard, brillant à travers le plaisir. Ses yeux ont l'air plus grands, plus verts et sans doute plus beaux.

"Cas…?" pour la énième fois.

"Je te regarde," en passant une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement humides à force de transpirer. "Tu me vois?"

"Oui," en enserrant sa taille entre ses jambes.

Il y a comme un instant de flottement, tout semble un peu flou et le temps est suspendu. Ils respirent en même temps, perdus l'un dans l'autre. Les yeux de Dean brillent un peu plus, il retient les larmes qui perlent en mordant si fort sa lèvre inférieure. Il relève le menton et pose prudemment sa main sur sa joue, prudemment parce qu'il a tellement peur de le sentir reculer. Castiel n'essaie pas de se dégager.

"Me déteste pas," en tremblant. "Je t'en prie, Cas… me déteste pas."

Cette fois, Castiel se détourne. Il ne peut pas détester Dean en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne peut pas. Sa main sur sa joue commence à brûler, c'est délicat et douloureux à la fois, doux et presque insupportable. C'est comme tout ce que Dean est, comme tout ce qu'il lui fait ressentir. Si intense que ça fait mal. L'amour jusqu'à la haine. Castiel l'aime au point de le haïr parce que c'est vrai, il ne respire pas sans lui.

Dean caresse l'arête de sa mâchoire et puis laisse retomber sa main. Sans savoir d'où lui vient le courage, il enroule sa main autour de son sexe et lui retire le préservatif, tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. "S'il te plaît," un ton plus bas. "Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas sale. Il n'y a que toi. S'il te plaît, Castiel, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi."

Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots. Castiel ne le regarde pas. Il prend le préservatif et le jette dans la poubelle, tout près du bureau, il se redresse et prend son visage en coupe. Il l'embrasse longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'air manque et que ses poumons protestent.

Il s'écarte à peine et passe ses deux mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses. "Accroche-toi," en le soulevant contre lui.

Les bras autour de son cou, Dean s'accroche. Il grimace quand ses entailles à peine cicatrisées frottent contre ses épaules, lui arrachant un léger gémissement.

"Dean?" en s'arrêtant.

"C'est rien," répond-il.

Castiel resserre sa prise sur lui. Dean soupire, vraiment apaisé de le sentir si solide. Son odeur est omniprésente, sa peau brûlante contre la sienne et ce que Dean aime par-dessus tout, c'est la force qu'il dégage. C'est presque de la violence, ça le fait se sentir presque précieux.

"Il n'y a que moi?" en le laissant tomber sur le lit.

Il pose un genou sur le matelas mais ne le touche pas davantage. Il observe ses muscles bouger, ses hanches onduler d'impatience et ses poings se refermer sur du vide. "Cas," suppliant.

"Réponds-moi," sans bouger.

"Que toi," en peinant à lâcher les mots. "Je te promets."

Castiel agrippe fermement ses cuisses et lui écarte les jambes en se glissant entre elles. Plus doucement, il le pénètre une seconde fois et se penche sur lui, le visage bientôt enfoui dans la chaleur de son cou. Il inspire longuement, très immobile en lui. "Tes promesses ressemblent à des mensonges," en embrassant sa gorge. "Tu le sais, Dean?"

"Non," un peu perdu. "Non, non, Cas, j'ai… je veux-"

"Je sais ce que tu veux," avec un très léger coup de reins. "C'est toujours ce que tu veux."

De nouveau, il reste immobile. Dean s'agite sous lui, vraiment frustré quand il l'attrape par la hanche et le plaque contre le matelas.

"Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas?" presque en suffoquant. "S'il te plaît. Pourquoi tu me-"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je te torture?" en déposant sa bouche quelque part sur sa peau, là où il peut laisser un suçon plus que visible.

Il est brutal dans sa manière de le marquer, tellement _possessif_ que le cœur de Dean menace d'exploser. Il se laisse faire, docile au point d'avoir l'air résigné. Il finit par tourner la tête, exposant son cou pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Castiel gronde contre lui, Dean pourrait jurer deviner de la satisfaction.

"Cas," enroué. "S'il te plaît, j'ai… je veux que tu-"

"Je me fiche de ce que tu veux," en s'écartant, sans pour autant lâcher sa hanche pour l'empêcher de bouger. "Tu aimes ça? Tu aimes ce que tu ressens?"

Le ton de sa voix glace, acide et rempli de rancœur.

"Réponds-moi," pour la énième fois.

Dean secoue doucement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Non, il n'aime pas ce qu'il ressent.

Très délicat, Castiel caresse ses cheveux en accrochant son regard. "Je sais, mon cœur," glacial. "Moi non plus. Est-ce que tu veux que ça s'arrête?"

Et Dean acquiesce. Castiel sourit. "Dis le mot," toujours si douloureusement immobile entre ses jambes. "Vas-y. Tu peux dire le mot et tout va s'arrêter."

La bouche de Dean reste obstinément fermée. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il ne veut pas que Castiel s'en aille, il ne veut pas que _tout_ s'arrête. La douleur pulse dans son cou, sa peau semble à vif et la prise qu'il exerce sur sa hanche laissera un hématome. Castiel ne bouge pas, il reste en lui et plus qu'une torture, c'est insoutenable.

"Dis le mot, Dean. Fais que ça s'arrête."

"Non," les yeux dans les siens.

Castiel enroule sa main autour de sa gorge, il ne serre pas au point de l'étouffer mais juste assez pour l'empêcher de respirer correctement. "C'est toujours ce que tu veux," en se décidant enfin à _bouger._ "Toujours toi, toujours, toujours, toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que je te torture?"

"Cas," en agrippant son épaule.

Il peut à peine respirer, sa vision se trouble et le monde se réduit à son sexe qui va et vient en lui, accrochant la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il suffoque, enfonce ses ongles dans son épaule et c'est de loin le plaisir le plus intense qu'il a ressenti de sa vie. L'orgasme lui retourne le cœur, sur le point d'éclater, Dean peut presque le toucher lorsque Castiel s'arrête brutalement.

"Non, _non_ Cas mais," à peine compréhensible. "Je t'en supplie."

"Tu aimes ça?" répète-t-il. "Tu aimes ce que _je_ ressens avec toi? Tu aimes cette torture-là?"

Dean lutte contre l'envie de pleurer, contre la peur et ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahit brusquement. Il se tend, Castiel le sent mais ne s'écarte pas. Il le regarde dans les yeux, resserre sa prise sur sa gorge et sa hanche. "Dis-le, Dean," sur le point de perdre le contrôle. "Dis-le. Dis que tu m'aimes."

Ça semble être la limite. Dean tremble, soudain incapable d'assimiler le peu d'air qu'il arrive à inspirer. Castiel le tient, il serre si fort et c'est son regard qui le maintient en vie.

"Dis que tu m'aimes."

Et voudrait, il voudrait vraiment que le mot qu'il parvient à prononcer soit ce que Castiel crève d'entendre. Il voudrait.

Son champ de vision se rétrécit, tout se brouille et se disloque autour de lui quand il ouvre la bouche. "Dix," dans un souffle.

Castiel lâche tout, il retire sa main et commence à s'écarter. C'est lui qui ne peut pas respirer, les sanglots pressent contre sa poitrine et l'étouffent. Dean tousse, le cœur battant. "T'en vas pas," trop rauque. "Cas."

Il passe ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque. Castiel n'essaie pas de se dégager, les mains de Dean sont douces sur lui, douces et son regard est magnifique. De grands yeux verts qui ne voient que lui. Castiel baisse les siens sur les marques qu'il a laissées dans son cou, des hématomes à peine visibles pour l'instant.

"Cas," en reprenant doucement complètement conscience.

Il caresse son visage et ses cheveux, les gestes remplis de tout l'amour qu'il voudrait pouvoir lui dire. Castiel ferme les yeux une seconde. "Je suis désolé," dit-il. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Non, Cas, non… ça va," en refermant ses jambes autour de sa taille. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ça va."

Castiel prend une dernière inspiration avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il _éclate,_ si fort qu'il peut presque physiquement le sentir. Dean l'attire à lui et le serre quand il étouffe les larmes qui débordent. Ce sont des années et des années à se détruire en essayant de ne pas tomber en morceaux.

La voix de Dean est un peu floue quand il murmure quelques mots pourtant très près de son oreille. Il ne les comprend pas, il sait simplement à quel point ça fait du bien.

"Cas?" après un très, très long moment.

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on termine?" en s'appuyant sur un coude pour se redresser.

Dean essuie ses joues du bout des doigts, il chasse les larmes du mieux qu'il peut en caressant tendrement son visage. "Pas si tu ne veux pas," finit-il par répondre.

En se retirant, Castiel l'embrasse longuement sur le front. Il sort du lit, enfile rapidement son boxer et ne lui laisse pas le temps de le rattraper avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Dean reste allongé là longtemps, il regarde le plafond jusqu'à ne plus entendre son cœur battre dans ses tempes.

Tout son corps est un peu endolori, ses muscles grincent quand il se lève. Il s'habille très sommairement, juste un bas de pyjama qu'il trouve parmi les quelques affaires qu'il a pensé à prendre avant de quitter Lawrence.

Il hésite longuement devant la porte. Cas n'a peut-être plus envie de le voir ni de lui parler, il voudrait sans doute rester seul. Dean ne voudrait pas rester seul, lui. C'est ce qu'il se dit en tournant la poignée.

Assis à même le carrelage, Castiel ne relève pas les yeux dans sa direction. Il reste immobile, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et la tête tournée sur le côté pour ne pas le regarder. "Sors d'ici," un peu éraillé.

"Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul," sans bouger du seuil.

"Oh, vraiment?" sarcastique.

"Castiel tu… s'il te plaît," en s'avançant. "Regarde-moi, au moins."

Il glisse sur les genoux près de lui, prend délicatement sa main en cherchant désespérément son regard. "Pourquoi tu-"

"Regarde-toi," en reprenant brutalement sa main. "Regarde l'état dans lequel je viens de te mettre. Ose me dire que tu n'es pas-"

"Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal," encore une fois. "C'était consensuel et j'ai aimé ça. Tu n'as rien fait que je ne voulais pas."

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux, Dean. S'il y a bien une chose que tu ne sais pas, c'est ce qui est bon pour toi," toujours si distant. "Tu me laisserais faire n'importe quoi parce que tu te sens coupable. C'est pour toi que tu fais ça, tu sais, c'est pas… je t'en prie, sors d'ici. Dean. Sors."

"Non," simplement. "Regarde-moi."

"Je ne peux pas."

"Comment est-ce qu'on peut essayer de s'en sortir si tu ne peux même plus me regarder?"

"Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas essayer de s'en sortir," en essuyant rageusement les larmes sur ses joues. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte… tu te rends compte que ta limite, c'est de me dire que tu m'aimes? J'avais ma main autour de ton cou, Dean, j'ai serré assez fort pour laisser des marques et tu ne m'as pas demandé d'arrêter."

"Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal," en secouant la tête.

"Dean, tu-"

"Non," obstiné. "Tu ne me ferais pas de mal. Je le sais."

"Arrête, bon sang mais _arrête_ de me faire confiance comme ça," un ton trop haut.

"Pourquoi?" sans comprendre.

"Comment tu peux m'aimer à ce point mais ne pas être capable de me le dire?"

"Comment tu peux dire que peut-être, on ne devrait pas essayer de s'en sortir?"

"Je suis fatigué, Dean, j'ai-" en soufflant. "Je ne peux plus."

"Mais peut-être qu-"

"Non," en le coupant. "Je suis… tu sais à quel point je suis patient? Je suis sûr que tu le sais. C'est même mon principal trait de caractère. Je suis patient mais toi, toi, tu passes ton temps à me pousser à bout. Tu passes ton temps à me mentir et à me tromper."

"Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir rencontré, Cas?" en laissant ses mains retomber sur ses cuisses.

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point," dans un souffle.

"D'accord," en détournant les yeux. "C'est… parfait. C'est vraiment parfait."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, Dean?"

"Est-ce que tu vas finir par me regarder?" en ravalant ses larmes. "Regarde-moi, j'ai… je suis toujours moi. Je suis toujours la personne dont tu es tombé amoureux."

Castiel soupire longuement avant d'obtempérer. Le visage de Dean est marqué, les larmes sèchent sur ses joues, ses lèvres sont légèrement gonflées à force d'embrasser. Le suçon qu'il a laissé dans son cou commence à virer au violet, et l'empreinte de ses doigts au bleuté. Ses avant-bras hurlent la douleur. Dean est blessé de toutes les manières possibles, et Castiel ne pourrait pas l'aimer plus.

"Charlie m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais été obligé de rester," un peu hésitant. "Tu as menti."

"J'ai menti," sans bouger quand il reprend sa main.

"Tu croyais que je-"

"S'il te plaît," exaspéré. "Tu me poussais déjà dehors en croyant que je n'avais pas le choix. Tu passes ton temps à te battre contre moi et à me retenir en même temps."

"Je sais que je suis invivable," en baissant les yeux. "Je sais que tu-"

"Tu ne sais pas," l'interrompt Castiel. "Tu rends tout ce qui devrait être simple tellement difficile, Dean. Tu rends tout, absolument tout vraiment insupportable. Tu n'acceptes rien, on ne peut pas t'aider, pas t'approcher ni te toucher. Je t'aime de toutes mes forces, j'essaie, j'essaie vraiment de t'aider à canaliser cette souffrance dans laquelle tu te noies mais tu ne veux pas me laisser faire. Tu fais tout pour me donner des raisons de te haïr, tu fais tout pour briser le peu de confiance que je pourrais avoir en toi. Je pourrais gérer tes silences, si tu me laissais faire, je pourrais essayer de gérer l'alcool et les coupures, mais ça? Savoir qu'après tout ce que tu m'as déjà fait vivre, après tes promesses en l'air, tu peux aller te venger dans les bras de la première venue, ça, je ne peux pas. En plus, pourquoi? Parce que t'étais triste et parce que je t'ai mis un peu en colère?"

Dean ouvre la bouche mais la referme presque tout de suite. Il dirait qu'il est désolé. Les yeux toujours baissés, il caresse l'intérieur de son poignet et ne trouve rien à répondre.

"J'ai dit que c'était terminé."

"Je sais," à peine audible.

"C'est terminé," en serrant les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois. "C'est vraiment terminé."

Dean relève la tête en s'accrochant à son poignet.

"Je te déteste tellement fort, Dean."

"Je sais," répète-t-il. "Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est le moment où je dois te demander de partir?"

"Oui," complètement immobile.

"Mais je ne peux pas faire ça," en tendant la main pour effleurer son visage.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça."

"Tu sais, tu… tu pourrais juste dormir ici et demain… demain je te demanderai de partir," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

"D'accord," presque automatique. "Demain."

Dean acquiesce, sans jamais lâcher son regard. Il se lève et tend la main vers lui. "Tu viens?" demande-t-il.

Une fois debout, Castiel l'attrape par la taille avant de le voir se retourner. Il passe un bras dans son dos et l'attire fermement contre lui pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il inspire longuement. L'odeur naturelle de sa peau est enivrante, douce et très légèrement boisée. Dean sent comme tout ce qui est familier.

Il reste immobile et le laisse faire, il rend ses baisers lorsque Castiel se redresse et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il embrasse sa bouche et puis le reste de son visage, plus tendre que tout ce qu'il a été ce soir.

"Cas, tu… tu-" en reculant avec lui quand il le guide en dehors de la salle de bain.

"C'est terminé," en caressant sa hanche. "D'accord?"

"D'accord," en tombant sur le lit. "C'est terminé, mais alors… alors tu-"

"Demain," en posant une main à plat sur le matelas, tout près de sa tête.

"Demain," en nouant ses doigts à l'arrière de sa nuque. "Demain, d'accord."

.

Castiel s'endort vraiment rapidement, après. Il s'allonge et laisse Dean se caler dans son dos, c'est inhabituel mais sur le moment, c'est ce qui semble presque naturel.

.

Le soleil commence à se lever lorsque Dean rouvre les yeux. Il les referme.

"Dean," en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. "Réveille-toi."

"Je suis réveillé," un bras passé sous l'oreiller.

"Ton avion décolle dans deux heures," en effleurant doucement sa joue du bout des doigts. "Je t'ai pris un billet."

"Un avion pour-"

"Lawrence," simplement. "Tu retournes à Lawrence."

"Et c'est toi qui le décides?" en rouvrant les yeux.

Castiel a visiblement pris une douche, il est rasé de près et toutes les émotions semblent avoir quitté son visage. Toutes les traces de la faiblesse dont il a pu faire preuve un peu plus tôt disparaissent.

"Cas, c'est-" sans vraiment vouloir tout comprendre. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je veux que tu t'en ailles," répond Castiel. "Tu n'as pas à me le demander, c'est moi. Je te demande de partir. Je veux que tu t'en ailles."

"Parce que c'est terminé?"

"Oui," en serrant les dents. "S'il te plaît, c'est… il faut que tu t'en ailles. Rentre à Lawrence. C'est chez toi."

"Je ne peux pas," en se redressant.

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris moi-même le billet d'avion pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire," en soufflant. "Dean, c'est… je t'en prie. Je veux que tu t'en ailles."

"Et tu ne rentres pas avec moi," sans vraiment poser la question. "Tu restes ici."

"Oui."

"Mais quand est-ce que tu vas-"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Tu ne sais pas quand tu vas rentrer ou alors tu ne sais pas _si_ tu vas rentrer?"

"Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles," en secouant la tête.

"Mais je… j'ai-" paniqué. "Je ferai ce que tu veux, je peux changer et je peux… on peut rester à New-York si tu préfères vivre ici, tu n'as qu'à le dire et on… on peut-"

"Arrête," en posant l'index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. "Ça suffit. On a eu cette conversation, Dean. On en a parlé et maintenant, je te demande de partir. S'il te plaît. Je veux du temps loin de toi, d'accord?"

"Tu as besoin de temps pour apprendre à me détester suffisamment pour-"

"J'ai dit," en le coupant. "J'ai dit que ça suffisait."

Le ton de sa voix donne tout sauf envie de protester. Dean se mord la lèvre pour se taire, sans pour autant hocher la tête.

"Sam passera te chercher à l'aéroport," reprend Castiel.

"Alors tu demandes à mon frère de passer me chercher parce que… quoi? Je suis un enfant?"

"Excuse-moi mais ces derniers temps tu agis vraiment comme un enfant," très neutre. "Et je fais juste attention à toi. Je-"

"C'est bon, Cas," en se détournant. "J'ai compris."

"Je vais y aller," en commençant à se lever. "Je ne peux pas encore me disputer avec toi. Je n'ai plus envie de crier."

"Tu n'as plus envie de crier et de m'insulter?" en repoussant les couvertures.

"Non."

"Et tu n'as pas non plus envie de me dire au revoir?" en sortant du lit.

A mi-chemin vers la sortie, Castiel s'arrête. Il hésite avant de se retourner, le cœur en mille morceaux. Dean s'approche et se jette quasiment dans ses bras, refermant les siens sur sa taille. "Je suis tellement désolé," rauque. "Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé."

"Je sais," en regardant le plafond.

"Tu me manques," le bout du nez pressé contre sa peau comme pour capturer le plus de son odeur possible. "Je suis… désolé."

"N'appelle pas," au bord des larmes. "Ne m'appelle pas, Dean. S'il te plaît. Tu peux me promettre ça?"


	73. Domino

**C'est le chapitre du déclic, c'est plus un coup de frayeur mais ça a la même effet sur Dean. Je voulais qu'il ait ce déclic tout seul, sans que ça vienne de personne d'autre. C'est important pour lui**

 **On retrouve Cas dans le prochain chapitre, pas dans celui-ci**

 **A partir de là, les choses vont en s'arrangeant**

 **Merci encore du fond du cœur**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

La pluie tambourine contre le pare-brise de l'Impala, garée sur le parking de l'aéroport de Lawrence. Sam tapote nerveusement le volant du bout des doigts. Il est là depuis plus d'une demi-heure, largement en avance, mais la voix de Castiel à l'autre bout du fil était tout sauf rassurante. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose, raccroché le plus vite possible en lui faisant promettre de prendre soin de son frère. Sam a failli rétorquer que, _merci beaucoup,_ c'est déjà ce qu'il fait depuis toujours.

Deux coups contre la vitre le sortent de ses pensées. Il sursaute en levant les yeux. Dean ouvre la portière. "Décale-toi," en agitant la main. "Je conduis."

"Tu n'es pas…?" en glissant jusqu'au côté passager.

"Bourré?" en s'asseyant derrière le volant. "Non."

"Tu es sûr? Parce que tu… putain de merde," complètement tourné vers lui. "Tu vas… mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?"

"Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?" les sourcils froncés.

"Ton cou," visiblement choqué. "Tu as-"

"Oh," en réglant le rétroviseur pour jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet. "J'avais oublié. Ça explique pourquoi tout le monde me dévisageait, de New-York jusqu'à ici."

"Tu avais oublié? Mais qu'est-ce que t'avais oublié, au juste?"

"C'est-"

"C'est Cas?" en le coupant. "Est-ce qu'il était en colère au point de…? Oh, mon Dieu. Il t'a… est-ce qu'il t'a forcé? Mon Dieu. Le sale-"

"Sam. Sammy. Calme tes ardeurs."

"Calmer mes ardeurs?" répète Sam. "Tu veux que je me calme alors que t'as un suçon de la taille de deux noix l'une sur l'autre et des marques de… comment tu veux que je me calme alors qu'il a-"

"De deux noix l'une sur l'autre?" en tournant la clé pour mettre le contact.

"J'ai rien trouvé d'autre," en haussant les épaules. "C'est juste que je suis… que j'ai… mais pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait rire? Dean!"

"Excuse-moi," entre deux éclats de rire.

"Je ne-"

"Je crois que je marche aux endorphines," en plaquant sa paume contre sa bouche. "Et toi à je ne sais quoi, si tu penses vraiment que Cas, Castiel, pourrait me faire un truc pareil."

"Alors qui t'a-"

"C'est lui."

"Mais tu viens de dire qu-" confus.

"C'est lui mais pas… c'était pas… oh, Sammy, tu vas vraiment m'obliger à t'apprendre un peu de ces choses-là?"

"Tu veux dire…" l'air songeur. "… tu veux dire que tu pratiques le genre de sexe que je crois que tu pratiques?"

"Oui," simplement. "Parfois."

"Et tu pratiques ce genre de sexe que je crois que tu pratiques avec Cas?"

"Oui," encore une fois.

"Et c'est complètement… consensuel, _safe,_ et-"

"En théorie, oui, c'est juste… Cas avait juste besoin d'extérioriser un peu, ok, et ça va," en soufflant. "Tout va bien."

"Pourquoi il n'est pas là si tout va bien?"

"Tu poses directement les questions qui fâchent," en frottant l'arrière de sa nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Il ne m'a presque rien dit. Seulement de passer te chercher et de faire attention à toi. Alors c'est… est-ce que c'est terminé?"

"Il paraît," avant de démarrer.

"Et comment est-ce que tu te sens?"

"A ton avis?" en sortant du parking. "Cas essaie de se protéger. C'est ce qu'on veut pour lui."

"Et ce qu'on veut pour toi?" prudent.

"Oh, pour moi, on veut des barbituriques et de l'eau de javel."

"Dean," en fermant les yeux. "Arrête ça. Toutes ces… ces blagues avec le suicide, s'il te plaît, arrête."

"Ça m'aide à tenir le coup," faussement concentré sur la route.

"Mais tu-"

"On n'est pas encore en train d'avoir cette conversation," très légèrement agressif. "Laisse-moi gérer mes problèmes tout seul et comme j'en ai envie."

"Même si tu décides de les gérer avec des barbituriques et de l'eau de javel?"

"Oui," sans relever l'amertume dans le ton qu'emploie son frère.

"Tu as un rendez-vous avec le psy, toute à l'heure."

"Je vais appeler pour annuler."

"Tu vas vraiment me faire le coup à chaque fois?" exaspéré. "Je vais t'y emmener moi-même."

"Tu sais que je ne reprendrai pas de rendez-vous après celui-là. Hein, Sammy?"

"Je sais. Je sais que tu attends le déclic."

"Et s'il ne vient jamais?" en lui glissant un regard. "Tu vas juste continuer à me surveiller de trop près pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que penser à me foutre en l'air? C'est le plan?"

"C'est le plan," en hochant la tête.

"Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire de ta vie, Sam?"

"Je n'ai rien à faire de ma vie si tu n'es plus dedans," en appuyant sa joue contre la vitre. "Pas moyen que je te laisse nous faire ça."

"C'est ça," sarcastique. "Pas moyen."

"Où est-ce qu'on va?"

"Je te dépose au bureau," en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie. "Tu ne vas pas mettre ta vie et ton boulot en stand-by pour ton débile de frère incapable de prendre soin de lui-même tout seul."

"J'adore mon débile de frère," avec un léger sourire.

"Tu devrais pas. T'aurais dû demander à échanger."

"J'ai perdu le ticket de caisse."

"N'importe quoi," en lui bourrant l'épaule.

"Non, je te jure," en riant doucement. "Et sans le ticket, impossible de te rendre au magasin."

"Trop triste," en soupirant.

"Alors est-ce que-" en se raclant la gorge. "Est-ce que Cas-"

"On peut parler de tout sauf de Cas?"

"Ok," sans insister. "J'ai envie de demander à Ruby de venir habiter avec moi."

"Elle passe pas déjà tout son temps chez toi?" un sourcil arqué.

"Si."

"Mais t'es un peu flippé parce que t'as jamais habité avec personne d'autre que papa et maman, et moi. Ton débile de frère. C'est ça?"

"Ouais," en faisant la moue. "Mais c'est Ruby. Je ne devrais pas être aussi flippé."

"Pourquoi?" en prenant un virage. "Je crois que si, Sammy. Le contraire, ça voudrait dire que c'est peut-être pas si important, mais c'est Ruby et c'est une relation que t'as pas envie de foirer. C'est normal de flipper."

"En fait," en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. "J'ai surtout peur de le lui demander. Elle va… eh bien, mmh-"

"… flipper?"

"Ouais," plus vivement. "Elle va carrément flipper. Dans le genre crise de panique parce qu'elle est sûrement persuadée qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour moi et que c'est Jess que je veux."

"Comment tu gères ça?"

"Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de sexe," répond Sam. "Et je ne fais rien, moi. C'est elle qui le gère toute seule."

"Bien joué," avec un rire.

"Jess m'a appelé, tu sais."

"Quand ça?"

"Après l'enterrement de papa," tout doucement. "Elle a demandé comment tu allais. Et elle a dit qu'elle était là si j'en avais besoin et je… c'est normal? Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est normal que ton ex s'implique comme ça dans ta vie?"

"C'est vraiment à moi que tu demandes ça, Sammy?" nerveux.

"Oui."

"Mon ex-femme vit encore dans mon appartement, elle dort dans mon lit et elle m'appelle suffisamment souvent pour que je sache encore que c'est elle sans avoir à regarder le téléphone. Tu devrais demander ça à quelqu'un qui gère mieux sa vie sentimentale que moi, Sammy, mais si tu veux mon avis… non. C'est pas normal. C'est pas normal qu'Amélia s'implique encore comme ça et je ne devrais pas être si à l'aise avec ça. Je ne devrais pas avoir du mal à couper les ponts mais je sais… je sais que c'est difficile quand ça fait longtemps que quelqu'un partage ta vie. Comme ça faisait très longtemps que Jess partageait la tienne. C'est difficile?"

"En fait… je ne sais pas trop," hésitant. "Elle a appelé et on a parlé un moment et puis ensuite… voilà. C'est juste étrange. C'est pas comme toi et Amy, personne n'a trompé personne et je n'ai jamais été dans le même état que toi à un moment de ma vie."

"On peut arrêter de parler de ce soi-disant état dans lequel je suis?" en garant l'Impala.

"Je peux te demander un truc, Dean?"

"Quoi?"

"Je voudrais que tu penses à maman et que tu-"

"Oh, non," une main sur la poignée. "T'as pas le droit de me parler de maman, Sam, t'as compris? T'as pas le droit."

"Elle ne serait pas en colère contre toi pour le mal que tu es en train de faire autour de toi," en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher de sortir. "Que du contraire. J'essaie de me demander ce qu'elle ferait pour t'aider mais je sais que je ne suis pas elle et que quoi que je fasse, ça n'aura jamais le même effet sur toi. Parce que je ne suis pas elle. Mais je voudrais quand même que tu penses à elle et que tu te demandes ce qu'elle aimerait que tu fasses pour essayer de t'en sortir. Je voudrais que tu penses à ce qu'elle, elle voudrait pour toi. S'il te plaît."

"C'est très bas, ce que tu fais," dans un souffle. "Et ça craint, Sammy."

"Peu importe," en secouant la tête. "Je peux descendre aussi bas qu'il le faut si ça peut te sauver."

"Maman… maman voudrait que j'essaie," à peine audible. "Elle voudrait juste que j'essaie et que je ne fasse pas semblant pour me donner des excuses. Tu crois que je ne sais pas déjà ça, Sammy? Tu crois que je n'y pense pas déjà tous les jours? Je pense à elle chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, je pense à elle le soir quand je m'endors en pleurant et je pense à elle quand j'abîme le corps qu'elle m'a fabriqué. Je pense à elle tout le temps, Sam."

"Dean, j'ai juste-"

"Ne te sers pas de maman pour me faire réagir, t'as compris? Ne te sers pas d'elle."

Il reprend son bras, se dégageant brutalement de l'étreinte. Sam ouvre la bouche, prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour le retenir. Dean ne lui en laisse pas le temps, il ouvre la portière et sort de la voiture.

.

"… mais non, Charlie. Je veux juste que tu lui rendes ses clés."

Amélia serre le trousseau dans sa main, si fort que le métal entaille presque l'intérieur de sa paume. C'est une étape, sans doute la plus difficile.

Les bras croisés, Charlie hausse un sourcil. "Et pourquoi tu me les donnes à moi alors que tu pourrais juste les lui rendre?" demande-t-elle.

"Je t'en prie," exaspérée. "Me force pas à me confier. Rends-lui les foutues clés de son appartement et c'est tout."

"Les foutues clés de son foutu appartement," avec un léger sourire. "Pas avant que tu te confies. J'écoute. Pourquoi tu profites de le savoir parti pour-"

"Parce que c'est plus dur si je dois le voir," en soupirant.

En refermant la porte de l'appartement pour sans doute la dernière fois, en tournant la clé dans la serrure, Amélia a failli fondre en larmes. C'était plus qu'un peu plus dur, mais toujours vraiment moins que quelques semaines plus tôt. Ça voulait peut-être dire que c'était le bon moment et la bonne chose à faire.

"S'il te plaît," insiste-t-elle.

Charlie contourne son bureau pour s'asseoir sur le bord, juste devant elle. "Bon," en soupirant. "D'accord. Je lui donnerai ses foutues clés."

"Merci," soulagée. "Tu es géniale."

"Je sais," en riant. "Mais si je peux me permettre, Dean est-"

"Dean est quoi?" depuis le seuil.

Elles se retournent en même temps. Dean penche la tête, interrogateur. "Dean est quoi?" encore une fois.

"Mon Dieu," lâche Charlie. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Ne commencez pas à vous y mettre aussi," un peu vivement. "C'est rien."

Ses clés toujours à la main, Amélia s'avance de quelques pas jusqu'à pouvoir se planter devant lui. "C'est ce que je crois que c'est?" en observant les hématomes qui marquent son cou. "C'est Cas?"

"Oui."

"Comment ça, c'est Cas?" demande Charlie. "C'est Cas qui t'a laissé ces marques-là? Mais c'est-"

"C'était sexuel, Charlie," l'interrompt Amélia.

"Comment tu le sais?"

"Parce que j'ai déjà remarqué qu-"

"Amy," intervient Dean. "Stop. Je suis là, alors évitez de parler de ma vie et de mes préférences sexuelles comme si c'était public. Donc. Ça va. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Amélia souffle, jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de finalement revenir sur Dean. "J'ai-" en se raclant la gorge. "Je voulais juste te rendre les clés de ton appartement. Et j'ai… mon avocat va sûrement transmettre au tien les papiers officiels. On est divorcés."

"Oh," surpris. "Vraiment?"

"Oui," en prenant sa main pour mettre les clés dedans.

"Et tu… et ça va?"

"Pas vraiment, mais c'est moi qui ai demandé le divorce alors je suppose que c'est bien fait pour moi."

"Amy," un peu réprobateur. "Arrête."

"Est-ce que Castiel est-"

"Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi," en la coupant. "Prends juste soin de toi, d'accord?"

"Oui," répond-elle. "Toi aussi."

Elle ne résiste pas au besoin de s'approcher encore un peu, elle pose son menton sur son épaule et souffle longuement. C'est peut-être une dernière fois. "Je t'aime," immobile contre lui. "Je sais que tu ne veux sans doute plus vraiment l'entendre, mais n'oublie pas ça."

"D'accord," sans bouger non plus.

"Pense à reprendre un rendez-vous avec Gabriel," avant de finalement s'écarter. "Tu as vraiment besoin de ça."

Dean fait la moue mais ne répond pas. Il acquiesce, à peine convaincant.

"Il faut que j'y aille," en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. "A plus, Charlie."

Elle le contourne et disparaît dans le couloir. Charlie se racle la gorge, un moment silencieuse avant d'accrocher le regard de Dean. "Tu vas bien?" finit-elle par reprendre. "Je croyais que tu resterais plus longtemps à New-York."

"Cas m'a payé un aller simple et il m'a collé dans un avion en disant qu'il avait besoin de temps loin de moi. Il a dit que c'était terminé."

"Mais vous avez quand même couché ensemble cette nuit," avec un geste vers les marques dans son cou. "Enfin, si on peut appeler ça du sexe et pas une agression."

"Charlie," en roulant des yeux.

"Tes préférences sexuelles, c'est… c'est ça?"

"Charlie," encore une fois. "Essaie de comprendre."

"Essaie de m'expliquer, si tu veux que je comprenne," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça. Est-ce que c'est une histoire de domination sexuelle?"

"Ouais," avec un rire.

"Et avec Amy, est-ce que vous…?"

"Non," en s'écartant du seuil pour faire deux pas dans le bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui. "Elle n'est pas… c'est juste pas son truc. Et c'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de demander, tu vois, genre… 'eh, mon cœur, j'aimerais bien que tu me donnes des ordres et que tu m'étrangles.' Ça peut sûrement détruire un mariage."

"Sûrement," amusée. "Et Cas est…?"

"Ouais," sans qu'elle ait à en dire plus. "C'est son truc. Je ne savais pas que c'était le mien aussi avant qu'on essaie ensemble. C'était juste… au début il prenait juste un peu plus le contrôle, il décidait à ma place et puis ensuite, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, essaie juste d'imaginer. C'est comme te donner entièrement à une autre personne parce que tu sais, tu sais vraiment que tout ira bien et que tu ne risques absolument rien. Laisser quelqu'un d'autre savoir et décider de ce qui est mieux pour toi. C'est notre truc à tous les deux. C'était."

"Ok," simplement. "C'est ton truc. Ça ne change pas qui tu es. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as confiance en lui comme ça?"

"Ouais," pour la énième fois. "C'est vraiment… vraiment un truc de confiance."

Charlie acquiesce. "Ok," répète-t-elle. "Je comprends."

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais," à son tour. "Chacun son truc."

"Mmh," en baissant les yeux sur ses clés. "Est-ce que je suis censé rentre chez moi et laisser l'appartement de Cas? Je veux dire, il a un super cactus et si je ne l'arrose pas, il va-"

"Ça ne s'arrose quasiment pas, un cactus."

"Je sais," en soupirant. "Mais j'ai pas envie de rentrer et de me retrouver tout seul dans mon appartement alors que j'ai l'impression d'habiter avec Cas. Je vais dormir sans lui et il n'y a même pas un peu son odeur sur les oreillers, c'est-"

"T'as qu'à passer lui piquer son oreiller."

"Tu ne trouves pas ça super bizarre?"

"Si, Dean. C'est super bizarre. Toi et ce truc que tu as avec les odeurs, c'est super bizarre."

"Ouais," en hochant la tête. "Je vais sûrement le faire quand même."

"Super bizarre," répète Charlie. "L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que je sentais comme la sécurité, tu vois, un truc qui n'a même pas d'odeur, c'est super-"

"Bizarre," avec un sourire. "J'ai compris. Ça a du sens pour moi. Quand j'étais petit, ma mère mettait son parfum sur mon ours en peluche et elle m'achetait des tas de couvertures qu'elle lavait beaucoup pour que ça sente la lessive. Je suis sûrement un gamin bizarre."

"Je trouve ça mignon," simplement. "Est-ce que tu… je peux passer la soirée avec toi, si tu ne veux pas rester seul."

"Tu veux bien?"

"Bien sûr," comme si c'était l'évidence.

"C'est sans doute mieux pour moi," en glissant les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

"Alors tu commences vraiment à penser à ce qui pourrait être bien pour toi?"

"Ça veut dire quoi?"

"Ça veut dire que c'est bien," en se décollant du bureau pour s'approcher de lui et l'attirer à elle. "Tu me manques, tu sais. Tu me manques vraiment. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu redeviennes toi-même."

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Charlie, j'ai-"

"Je sais," en caressant son dos. "T'inquiète pas, je sais. Alors tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous avec le psy, pour commencer. Puis rentrer, essayer de te sentir un peu chez toi et je viendrai ce soir avec des tas de trucs à manger. Ne sois pas bourré, d'accord? S'il te plaît, ne sois pas bourré."

"Promis," en s'écartant pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

"Merci."

"C'est moi," avant de se retourner vers la porte. "Je t'aime."

.

Mal à l'aise, Dean se tortille sur son fauteuil. Il évite de croiser son regard et ne lâche pas le moindre mot.

"Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir sur le canapé?" demande Gabriel, la voix presque plus douce que d'habitude. "Tu n'as pas l'air très-"

"J'ai l'air d'être très bien là où je suis," très sec.

"D'accord," calmement.

"Vous n'allez pas poser la question?" en inclinant légèrement le menton.

"C'est plutôt à toi de me parler de ce dont tu as envie de parler."

"Cas est parti. Vous savez, comme… parti."

"Pour quelle raison?"

"Je ne suis pas une raison suffisante?" nerveux.

"Il est resté jusqu'à maintenant, alors je suppose que ça ne faisait pas de toi une raison suffisante pour partir," simplement.

"Un point pour vous," en faisant la moue. "Cas est parti, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Et j'ai récupéré mon appartement, Amy est partie aussi. Je suis un peu tout seul et ça me fout la trouille, pour être honnête. C'est censé être chez moi et en fait ça ne l'est pas du tout. Et je vais tourner en rond dedans puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Vous voulez savoir, je crois que cette histoire d'arrêt maladie, c'est des conneries. C'est pire."

"Tu crois qu'on devrait t'autoriser à reprendre le travail?"

"Ouais."

"Et te mettre dans des situations potentiellement à risques, avec une arme à feu entre les mains et-"

"C'est mon métier," en haussant les épaules. "Je suis censé faire quoi, attendre que vous décidiez que je ne vais peut-être pas me suicider pour pouvoir bouger mon cul du canapé et-"

"Pourquoi tu te mets en colère, Dean?" en penchant la tête.

"Parce que vous me faites chier," entre ses dents. "Parce que tout ça, ça ne sert vraiment à rien. Je perds mon temps, assis là alors que je pourrais faire tout un tas d'autres choses qui aiderait sûrement au moins quelqu'un d'autre."

"Tu ne veux pas que ça serve à quelque chose."

"Ah, vraiment?" sarcastique. "Alors dites-moi ce que je veux, si vous savez tellement mieux que moi."

"Est-ce que tu as peur de te soigner ou seulement d'avoir quelque chose à soigner?"

"J'ai pas peur," borné.

"Je crois que si," en calant son poing sous sa mâchoire. "Les troubles psychologiques sont difficiles à accepter pour la plupart des gens, en fait, mais pour beaucoup c'est aussi un soulagement. Ça veut dire que ce que tu ressens a un sens."

"Et qu'est-ce que je ressens?"

"Castiel est parti," doucement. "Qu'est-ce que tu ressens par rapport à ça?"

Dean soupire longuement, oscillant entre ce besoin de mentir et celui de, pour une fois, lâcher un peu de ce qui le brise. Il ferme les yeux. "Je me sens abandonné," en les rouvrant. "Et j'ai… j'ai une sorte de nœud dans la gorge, je crois que c'est de l'angoisse."

"Tu crois?"

"Ouais," en détournant le regard. "Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi parce que je crois qu'essayer de me réparer, ça changerait la personne que je suis. Je sais que j'ai des tas de défauts et qu'il n'y a sûrement rien de bien à garder, plutôt tout à jeter, mais j'ai pas… je ne veux pas me perdre."

"Je n'ai jamais parlé de te réparer," un peu surpris. "Ni de changer la personne que tu es."

"Mais vous pensez que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça, et je ne le pense pas non plus comme ça, j'ai-"

"Vous m'avez traité d'alcoolique et vous parlez de trouble psychologique comme si-"

"Tu sais, Dean," en le coupant. "Peut-être que les choses seraient moins difficiles pour toi si tu ne les retournais pas toujours comme tu as envie de les comprendre. Je ne t'ai pas _traité_ d'alcoolique, j'ai dit que tu l'étais. C'est un état de fait, loin d'être un jugement. Et je parle d'un trouble psychologique parce qu'à mon avis, mon avis de médecin, tout s'écroule dans ta vie parce que tout s'écroule à l'intérieur de toi. Si tu veux faire comme si tout allait bien, c'est ton choix et je ne peux pas te forcer à admettre quelque chose qui doit venir de toi."

"Je sais que tout ne va pas bien," légèrement en arrière contre le dossier, un peu comme pour se protéger. "Je le sais mieux que personne, je suis dans ma tête."

"Et pourquoi tu-"

"Parce que j'ai dit non et parce que je suis têtu," en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone posé sur le bureau. "C'est sûrement la dernière chose qu'il me reste et je ne vais pas vous laisser me prendre ça."

"Je ne vais rien te prendre, Dean," en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ça, c'est sûr."

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire d'où viennent les marques que tu as dans le cou?"

"Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde, puisque d'ici dix minutes, on ne se reverra plus jamais," en croisant les bras. "Et puis si vous ne savez pas reconnaître un suçon quand vous en voyez un, c'est que votre vie n'est pas assez bien remplie. Si vous voulez mon avis."

"Je ne parle pas du suçon. Je crois que tu le sais."

"Ouais," en haussant les épaules, faussement désinvolte. "On a fini avec les questions personnelles?"

"Alors tu ne veux pas d'autre rendez-vous?" reprend-il.

"Non."

"Tout ce que tu as fait jusque-là n'aura servi à rien?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait jusque-là?"

"Tu penses que tu n'as rien réussi à faire?" plus inquisiteur.

"Vous commencez à me les briser, avec vos questions-réponses," agacé. "Je n'ai rien réussi à faire jusque-là, j'ai à peine ouvert la bouche."

"C'est faux, Dean."

"Et puis arrêtez de dire mon prénom comme ça, comme si c'était important ou je ne sais quoi. Arrêtez de dire mon prénom tout court."

"D'accord," en soufflant. "Tu sais ce que je pense?"

"Vous gênez surtout pas pour me le dire," en agitant la main.

"Je pense que tu ne vas pas bien, que tu vas sortir d'ici et que-"

"Vous pensez que je ne vais pas bien," répète Dean, vaguement amusé. "Super, c'est vraiment super. Vous êtes une lumière, vous. Un vrai rayon de soleil."

"Dean-"

"Non, ça suffit," en se redressant. "On a terminé, vous et moi. Depuis le début, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de vous et vous avez insisté. Maintenant, on a terminé. Vous m'excusez, mais si vous n'avez pas prévu de me faire interner contre ma volonté, je vais sortir d'ici."

Gabriel lève les yeux en même temps que lui. La frustration l'envahit, prenant une seconde le pas sur ce calme dont il est capable de faire preuve. Il se tait, de peur de dépasser les limites et de s'impliquer plus que de raison. Plus qu'il le devrait.

Les pas un peu désordonnés, Dean se dirige vers la porte.

"Tu peux toujours revenir, Dean," alors qu'il pose une main sur la poignée. "Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux revenir. Essaie de prendre soin de toi-même."

Dean ne répond pas. Il claque la porte derrière lui, sans comprendre pourquoi les larmes montent d'un seul coup. Il traverse le couloir, tout droit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, le cœur incroyablement lourd.

En montant dans la cabine, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ce qu'il ressent le fait trembler à ce point. Comme le dernier domino.

.

Ce soir-là, Charlie reste longtemps avec lui, le plus longtemps possible par peur de le laisser seul. Jusqu'au dernier moment, Dean est tenté de lui demander de passer la nuit avec lui. Pourtant, il secoue la tête quand elle le lui propose. Il garde la bouche fermée et serre les dents pour ne rien lâcher.

"Dean, tu-" à moitié dans le couloir.

"Je suis sûr," le cœur battant à tout rompre. "Ça va. Il faut bien que j'apprenne à rester seul. Cas n'est plus là et j'ai… ça va. Ça va aller. A plus tard?"

"Tu sais que tu peux me demander de rester. Tu peux me demander de revenir."

"Je sais, Charlie. Ça va," encore une fois.

"Moi je sais que tu me mens les yeux dans les yeux, Winchester," l'air désapprobateur. "Promets au moins d'appeler demain. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Fais attention à toi," sans bouger. "Et je t'en prie, pense à rappeler le psy."

"C'est ça, j'y penserais," distrait.

"Sale tête de mule," en marmonnant.

"Dis-moi quand tu es rentrée," en lui faisant signe de sortir pour commencer à refermer la porte. "Fais attention toi-même."

.

Une fois seul, il reste un instant dos contre la porte. Il ne saurait pas vraiment décrire ce qu'il ressent, sans doute un fond douloureux d'angoisse et de manque, il manque de Castiel et de sa chaleur. Il se fait violence pour ne pas décrocher son téléphone, un peu d'espace est tout ce qu'il peut encore lui donner.

Les moindres recoins de cet appartement lui semblent étrangers, tout est froid et dénué de sens.

Il file dans la cuisine, se sert un verre d'eau dans lequel il ne fait que tremper ses lèvres en le serrant entre ses doigts, assez fort pour en avoir mal aux articulations. Il le repose violemment dans l'évier, le verre fissure contre l'inox.

Dean tourne en rond, il ne fait que ça depuis des semaines, il tourne en rond pour atterrir à la même case départ. Sans vraiment le comprendre, il se retrouve dans la salle de bain. Debout les yeux noyés dans son reflet, il agrippe les rebords de la vasque.

Il aurait dû supplier Charlie de rester, il devrait la rattraper, maintenant, dire qu'il ne peut pas apprendre ce soir mais tout son corps est paralysé. Il ne peut pas bouger, les neurones engourdis par un besoin intense de laisser la douleur couler sur sa peau. C'est presque automatique, ces gestes qu'il fait en détachant les lames du premier rasoir qui lui tombe sous la main. Il manque de se couper les doigts en le démontant, s'écorche probablement un peu mais le sent à peine.

Les premières coupures libèrent la pression, lâche un peu de ce qui l'étouffe, les suivantes sont plus profondes et moins calculées. Dean perd le contrôle et la notion de ce qu'il est vraiment en train de faire. Il presse le tranchant de la lame contre sa peau et regarde le sang couler sur sa peau puis sur la blancheur du lavabo. Il ne dirait jamais à voix-haute à quel point c'est euphorisant, le calme qui l'envahit noie le reste, comme un étau qui se resserre autour de son cœur pour l'empêcher de battre trop fort. Comme un pansement sur une plaie ouverte ou une pression qu'on applique pour faire taire la douleur.

Dean voudrait croire qu'il a du contrôle là-dessus, qu'il maîtrise et qu'il ne peut pas aller trop loin. Il voudrait dire que ce geste n'est pas tellement représentatif de tout ce qu'il est.

La lame ripe contre son avant-bras et entaille la chair, bien plus profondément que ce qu'il voulait. La peau se fissure sur plusieurs centimètres et tout son corps se glace. Le calme cède la place à la panique quand le sang commence à tremper la manche retroussée de sa chemise.

Il lâche la lame, elle tombe dans le lavabo et glisse contre la faillance, bientôt coincée dans le siphon.

Un moment figé, Dean se met à trembler. Il se tourne vers la porte et puis baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux sur son bras. L'hémorragie ne cesse pas. Dean a vu du sang dans sa vie, mais jamais autant et jamais autant du sien répandu sur le carrelage.

.

Posé sur la table basse, le téléphone vibre bruyamment. Ruby se redresse.

 _Dean._

Elle reste immobile un moment, les sourcils un peu froncés et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Avant même de décrocher, elle sait que c'est un appel à l'aide.

"Dean?" en calant le combiné contre son oreille.

"Est-ce que t'es avec Sam?"

Il y a quelques grésillements qui ne l'empêchent pourtant pas de percevoir la panique, là, cachée dans le son de sa voix et des inspirations qu'il semble avoir du mal à prendre.

"Il est resté classer des trucs au bureau," répond Ruby, en sentant la peur la gagner à son tour. "Dean… Dean, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"J'ai-" en s'étouffant sur un sanglot. "J'ai besoin d'aide."

"Je sais, mais-"

"Non, Ruby, _j'ai besoin d'aide,_ " plus aigu. "J'ai besoin d'aide maintenant."

"Est-ce que tu-" avant de comprendre brusquement. "Merde, tu… t'es chez toi?" en se levant d'un bond, attrapant sa veste au passage. "Ne bouge surtout pas d'accord? Je suis là dans dix minutes. J'arrive."

"T'es sûre que tu peux gérer ça?" en toussant.

"Non, mais j'aurais bien voulu que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi," en laissant la porte claquer derrière elle. "J'arrive. Ne bouge pas."

.

Dean glisse sur le carrelage, une serviette pressée contre la plaie pour contenir l'hémorragie.

Il n'a pas tout de suite compris pourquoi Ruby, pourquoi l'appeler elle ni pourquoi cette envie de crier, enfin, pour avoir un peu de l'aide dont il a désespérément besoin depuis trop longtemps. C'est peut-être tout ce sang, cette odeur âcre et métallique qui flotte maintenant dans la pièce, imprégnant presque les murs. Peut-être la peur d'aller trop loin. Celle de mourir.

Ce que Dean ressent, en voyant le sang passer à travers le tissu de la serviette qu'il n'arrête pas de serrer contre son avant-bras, c'est de la peur.

.

"Dean," en déboulant dans la salle de bain, à peine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. "Putain de-" le souffle coupé. "Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?"

"Comment t'es entrée?" la voix un peu lointaine.

"J'ai pris la clé de Sam," en tombant sur les genoux près de lui. "Ok, alors… alors on va commencer par essayer de respirer. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides à respirer."

"J'ai-" en voyant les larmes briller dans ses yeux.

"Je vais t'emmener aux urgences," en se retournant pour attraper une nouvelle serviette de bain.

"Non," paniqué. "Non, Ruby, pas les-"

"Pas moyen que je te laisse comme ça," en secouant la tête. "Pas moyen."

"Ruby-"

"Non."

Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de bloquer tout l'air dans ses poumons pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle ne regarde pas les plaies en lui prenant la serviette des mains pour la remplacer par la nouvelle. Son cœur se retourne dans sa poitrine, les battements résonnent à son oreille.

"Ruby… je t'en prie, je veux pas qu-"

"T'as besoin d'aide, je sais," en le coupant. "C'est jamais trop tard, tu m'entends? C'est pas trop tard pour toi tant que tu es vivant et laisse-moi juste t'aider."

.

Dans la voiture, Dean ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle serre le volant d'une main en grattant distraitement l'intérieur de son poignet de l'autre.

"C'est un toc?" demande-t-il, brisant le silence pesant.

"Quoi?" en sursautant.

"Ce que t'es en train de faire," avec un geste du menton. "Tu le fais depuis que t'as posé ton cul derrière le volant. C'est un toc?"

"Devine," sarcastique pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

"Je suis vraiment désolé," hésitant. "J'aurais dû… j'aurais pas dû te-"

"Arrête ça," en lui jetant un regard mauvais. "C'est la première fois depuis des semaines, voire des mois, que tu prends la bonne décision pour toi-même. Et pour moi, c'est une putain de thérapie de choc. Tu veux que je te donne un conseil, Dean? De toi à moi, va aux urgences avant d'y être obligé parce que tu pisses le sang. Ok?"

"… ouais," en essuyant ses joues sans faire attention au sang qu'il laisse sur son visage. "Ok."

"Super," en s'arrêtant sur le parking. "Et maintenant, essaie de ne pas oublier que les toubibs sont là pour t'aider, ils en ont vu d'autres et t'es pas tout seul."

.

Tout son corps se tétanise quand ils franchissent les portes des urgences. Dean recule de deux pas, incapable d'aller plus loin.

"Dean?" en se retournant vers lui.

"Je ne peux pas," un ton trop bas.

Ruby lui répond, elle lui parle et Dean voit ses lèvres bouger mais ne comprend pas. Elle tente de lui prendre la main, il la repousse violemment et se détourne. L'air pèse trop lourd, le désinfectant agresse ses sens et l'angoisse prend le dessus.

Son dos heurte un mur et son regard en rencontre un autre, un familier. Elena pose une main sur son épaule.

.

"Lâchez-moi," en reculant, bas du dos contre la table d'examen.

Il ne sait plus vraiment comment il a pu se retrouver là, tout semble un peu dissocié de la réalité et Dean n'a plus l'impression d'être à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

La porte de la salle de soin s'ouvre et se ferme, chaque fois pour laisser entrer une nouvelle personne qu'il ne connaît pas.

"Dean, s'il vous plaît," avec un pas de trop, envahissant son espace personnel.

C'est un médecin. Dean le lit, brodé en lettres noires sur sa blouse.

"S'il vous plaît," répète-t-il. "Je veux juste vous aider."

Dean secoue la tête en reculant toujours plus, refusant de se laisser toucher ou approcher. Son visage est tâché de son sang, il en laisse chaque fois qu'il passe les mains dessus dans l'espoir de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

Encore une fois, la porte claque. Il sursaute.

"Vous pouvez sortir."

Et jamais, Dean n'aurait jamais pensé être si soulagé d'entendre la voix de Gabriel. C'est presque rien, un léger apaisement à travers le déluge des émotions qui le submergent.

"Sortir?" reprend le médecin. "Mais il-"

"Dean est mon patient," pour couper court. "Vous savez gérer les crises d'angoisse de cette ampleur? Moi, oui. Vous pouvez sortir. Laissez-lui de l'espace et sortez."

Dean n'écoute plus vraiment ensuite. Épuisé, il laisse ses jambes céder sous son poids. Le sol est dur sous ses paumes. Glacé. Réel. Il relève les yeux. Gabriel est à sa hauteur, les deux mains devant lui. "C'est moi," très doucement. "Je suis là pour t'aider. Regarde-moi… Dean, regarde-moi. C'est une crise d'angoisse plutôt violente et je sais que c'est impressionnant."

Sa voix est calme, c'est une ancre et Dean se retrouve à s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces.

"Je sais que tu crois qu'on ne peut rien faire pour toi, mais je te promets que ce n'est pas censé être aussi difficile," les yeux dans les siens. "Ça ne devrait pas ressembler à ça. Ni pour toi ni pour personne. Regarde-moi. Tu peux prendre ma main?"

Dean baisse les yeux sur sa main tendue vers lui. Il ne peut pas bouger. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il peut le sentir taper contre le mur derrière lui, la douleur explose dans son avant-bras et remonte jusqu'à son épaule.

"Dean," le plus rassurant possible. "Prends ma main. Tu as juste à me faire un peu confiance et je t'aiderai à faire le reste."

Le souffle court, Dean cesse de respirer un moment, tentant désespérément de faire le vide. Il ne sait pas vraiment faire confiance, il ne sait pas croire que quelqu'un d'autre puisse lui vouloir du bien, il relâche l'oxygène bloqué dans ses poumons et agrippe la main de Gabriel.


	74. Derrière le mur

**A partir de là, Dean essaie vraiment de s'en sortir. Je ne dis que c'est facile, mais il essaie (et il va finir par y arriver)**

 **Et pour Cas… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Vous verrez par vous-même**

 **Merci encore énormément**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Gabriel referme son autre main sur la sienne. Dean la serre à lui en broyer les os, les yeux ancrés dans les siens. "J'ai-" en toussant. "J'arrive pas à respirer."

"Tiens," en se redressant pour attraper le masque posé sur l'étagère sur sa gauche, il tire un peu sur le fil qui le relie à l'arrivée d'oxygène avant de le lui tendre. "Respire là-dedans."

Dean presse le masque contre son visage en inspirant profondément.

Elena donne un coup contre la porte entrouverte, elle reste sur le seuil et se racle. "Docteur?" fait-elle. "Est-ce que vous-"

"J'ai besoin d'un kit de suture et de lidocaïne," sans lâcher la main de Dean.

"Vous voulez faire les points vous-même?" surprise.

"Le docteur Sulivann est encore ici?"

"Il vient de partir."

"Vous pouvez le rappeler et lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui?" en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Merci, Elena."

Elle sort sans répondre, le téléphone déjà collé à l'oreille. Dean repousse le masque à oxygène. "C'est le médecin de la dernière fois?" demande-t-il. "Celui que j'ai traité de connard."

"Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça?"

"Dans son dos," en faisant la moue.

"Ok," avec un léger rire. "Je pense qu'il acceptera quand même de faire les points de suture. En attendant, respire."

"J'ai pas… j'ai pas vraiment fait exprès," en ravalant sa salive. "J'ai dérapé et c'est allé plus loin que ce que je voulais. J'ai pas fait exprès."

"Alors ce n'est pas une tentative de suicide?"

Dean secoue simplement la tête. Ce n'est pas une tentative de suicide.

"Ok," encore une fois.

"Est-ce que Ruby… est-ce qu'elle-"

"Sam ne devrait pas tarder."

"Vous êtes sûr?"

"Oui," en hochant la tête. "Je suis sûr."

"Ok," en prenant appui contre le mur pour ne pas perdre pied. "J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser."

"Respire," en tapotant le masque à oxygène pour l'inciter à le reprendre. "Est-ce que tu as de l'alcool dans le sang?"

Une nouvelle fois, Dean se contente de secouer la tête.

"Je peux te donner quelque chose pour t'aider à te calmer," répond Gabriel.

"Alors c'est à ça que ça va ressembler, maintenant?" amer. "Il faut que je prenne des pilules parce que je ne suis pas capable de gérer mes émotions comme un grand?"

"Les choses ne vont pas ressembler à ça," calmement. "Dans l'immédiat, c'est ce que je te propose. Plus tard, on peut apprendre à gérer tes émotions comme un grand. C'est à ça que sert la thérapie."

"Ok," en soufflant, les yeux fermés. "Va pour vos pilules et pour la thérapie. Va pour ce bilan psychologique à la con. Ok. On peut faire ça... on va le faire."

.

Castiel ouvre les yeux sur un cri. Le réveil est brutal, comme un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Il se retourne dans les draps, humides de transpiration. Les souvenirs d'un énième cauchemar font trembler ses mains et vibrer les muscles sous sa peau.

Il rêve de Dean. Chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, c'est Dean. Il n'a jamais manqué de lui à ce point, pas comme ça, pas jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Sans doute parce qu'il sait ce que c'est, maintenant, de partager son lit et ses nuits et de savoir qu'il sera là le lendemain. De ne pas sentir le parfum d'un étranger sur lui, de le toucher et de savoir qu'il n'a pas à partager.

Les battements de son cœur résonnent dans l'obscurité. Les stores sont fermés, il ne sait pas l'heure qu'il est, à peine le jour.

"Bon," en ouvrant la porte, assez brutalement pour faire grincer les gonds. "Tu sors de là, Cas. Debout."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" en se protégeant les yeux lorsque Jo remonte les stores d'un coup sec. "Jo."

"Arrête de geindre et lève-toi," en tirant sur la couverture. "Il est plus de onze heures et tu as autre chose à foutre que de rester à larver dans ce lit."

"Onze heures?"

"Ouais, onze heures," en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. "Ça fait une semaine que t'es planqué là. C'était quand, la dernière fois que t'as pris une douche?"

"Je sais pas," en plaquant l'oreiller contre son visage. "Laisse-moi être blessé dans le calme et en silence."

"Compte pas là-dessus mon vieux, tu bouges ton cul et tu vas prendre une douche. Tu sais… de l'eau chaude et du savon. Ça va te faire du bien. Pas qu'à toi, d'ailleurs."

"Pourquoi faire?" en grognant.

"Tu viens faire les courses avec moi. Il faut que j'aille au tribunal cet après-midi, et je veux faire les courses avant."

"Mais je-"

"Tu laisserais une femme enceinte porter tous ses sacs toute seule?" en le coupant. "Vraiment?"

"Jo," en balançant l'oreiller. "Tu ne peux pas jouer cette carte-là."

"Oh si, je peux," tout sourire. "Si ça te sort de ce lit, je peux."

"Je t'accompagne si tu me laisses payer," sans bouger.

"Certainement pas," catégorique.

"Certainement que si," en croisant les bras, toujours allongé sur le dos.

"Sale emmerdeur."

"Alors c'est oui ou c'est non?"

"Tu le sauras si tu viens," espiègle.

"Tu me manipules," en plissant les yeux.

"Va prendre une douche," en lui filant un tout petit coup de poing dans les côtes. "Tu pues. C'est une question de santé publique."

"Rien que ça," en se redressant. "J'ai… Jo-" en se laissant retomber contre le matelas. "Putain."

Jo se rassoit, une main sur la petite rondeur de son ventre et l'autre glissée dans la sienne. "Il te manque, hein?" avec un léger soupir. "C'est pour ça que tu passes tes journées ici à regarder le plafond. T'as fait la tournée des bars les deux premiers soirs, et je sais que tu n'as pas fait que boire. Je ne vais pas te demander avec combien de gars tu as couché, j'espère juste que tu as pensé aux capotes à chaque fois."

"Jo…"

"Et puis… je t'entends crier toutes les nuits depuis une semaine, tu te lèves et tu fais les cent pas. Je sais que tu crèves d'envie de l'appeler. Appelle-le, Cas."

"Je ne vais pas faire ça."

"Tu veux être aussi borné que lui?" en penchant la tête. "Pourquoi il ne t'appelle pas, lui?"

"Parce que je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire."

"Et combien de temps est-ce que vous allez continuer à vous manquer l'un l'autre sans-"

"Je ne vais pas revenir vers lui, Jo," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Si je le fais, si je reviens maintenant ou si je l'appelle, c'est foutu."

"Mais t'es déjà foutu, Cas," l'air désolé. "Regarde-toi. Je t'ai vu complètement bousillé, mais jamais à ce point."

"C'est pire, Jo," le souffle coupé. "C'est tellement pire."

"Tu veux que je l'appelle pour toi?"

"Non," plus vivement. "Interdiction formelle de l'appeler, Joanna. C'est non."

"Et si tu lui laissais une petite chance de réparer ce qu'il a fait?"

"J'ai passé ces derniers mois à lui laisser des tas de petites chances, comme tu dis," le ton rempli d'amertume. "On ne fonctionne juste pas ensemble."

"Vous ne fonctionnez pas non plus séparément," en se raclant la gorge.

"Ça veut peut-être dire qu'on aurait jamais dû se rencontrer."

"Tu sais," en se tournant complètement vers lui. "Je ne crois pas en Dieu ou en ce genre de trucs, mais je crois que les choses arrivent pour une raison. Et que tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un à ce point, être si… minable sans lui, sans que ça veuille dire que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Dean est amoureux de toi, j'ai beau le détester et lui avoir mis mon poing dans la gueule, je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi sûrement depuis vos premières fois. Il ne te mérite pas, c'est vrai, mais toi tu ne mérites pas ça," en embrassant la pièce d'un petit geste de la main. "J'imagine à quel point c'est difficile d'avoir besoin de ce qui te fait souffrir, mais je sais que Dean en a besoin autant que toi. C'est pas à sens unique, Cas. T'es pas obligé de tout lui pardonner, tu peux même le laisser en chier pour te récupérer, mais tu as le droit de lui laisser une chance d'essayer si c'est ce que tu veux. C'est pas une guerre et t'as rien à gagner à rester loin de lui si ça te fait plus mal."

"J'ai beaucoup à perdre."

"Tu peux vraiment perdre plus?"

Castiel relève les yeux sur le plafond, le cœur serré. Peut-être que c'est plus difficile parce qu'il s'inflige cette douleur tout seul, peut-être que c'est sa décision et qu'il la regrette. Sept ans plus tôt, Dean a choisi pour lui.

"Réfléchis-y," reprend Jo. "Tu devrais même y réfléchir pendant que tu prends cette douche. Hésite pas avec le savon, surtout."

.

Cette fois, Dean prend le canapé. Il n'y réfléchit même pas, il s'y dirige directement et se laisse tomber contre les oreillers. "J'ai le droit d'enlever mes chaussures?" demande-t-il.

Gabriel hoche la tête en agitant la main pour l'inciter à se mettre plus à l'aise. Il s'assoit face à lui. Trois jours plus tôt, Dean craquait, cessant enfin de se battre contre le mauvais ennemi.

"Ces trois derniers jours? Comment tu les as ressentis?"

"Bah," en haussant les épaules. "Charlie et Sam se relaient pour venir passer la nuit avec moi. Ils ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle, c'est à peine si je peux prendre une douche sans surveillance. Je laisse faire, c'est… j'ai pas envie d'être tout seul. Et c'est sécurisant. Amy a proposé de revenir pendant quelques jours mais j'ai dit non. Il faut qu'on se sépare vraiment, c'est… je suis avec Cas. Ou j'étais avec Cas, en tout cas, et j'ai déjà fait pas mal de conneries alors je suppose qu'habiter avec mon ex-femme, c'est pas une très bonne idée."

"Tu ne l'as pas appelé?"

"Cas? Non. Il m'a dit de ne pas le faire. J'essaie de ne pas me faire passer avant lui, pour une fois, vous savez… ne pas être égocentrique, tout ça."

"Tu penses être égocentrique?"

"Je sais que je le suis," en ramenant un genou contre sa poitrine. "Je ne le fais même pas exprès, j'ai juste… j'arrive pas à être autrement. Cas ne veut pas que je l'appelle, il ne veut pas de moi et si c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour lui alors je ne vais pas l'appeler pour lui demander de venir. Et je crois que je mérite ça, il donne tout pour moi et tout ce que je fais, c'est boire comme un trou et embrasser la barmaid. J'ai essayé, je suis allé à New-York pour le récupérer, j'ai pris l'avion alors que j'ai… une sorte de phobie de tous ces trucs qui volent mais je crois que j'ai aggravé les choses."

"Peut-être que tu devrais essayer encore," répond Gabriel.

"Peut-être," avec un sourire triste. "J'ai… est-ce que je peux dire tout ce que je veux?"

"Bien sûr," les sourcils vaguement froncés.

Dean acquiesce, les poings serrés contre le tissu du canapé. Il détourne les yeux pour reprendre son souffle.

"Dean?" pour attirer son attention.

"Oui?"

"C'est difficile parce que ça compte," doucement. "Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, même ce qui te paraît être sans importance. C'est important. Tu n'es pas non plus obligé de tout dire aujourd'hui, on a du temps et si c'est trop pour toi maintenant, tu pourras réessayer une prochaine fois. Ok?"

En accrochant son regard, Dean se sent brutalement plus en sécurité que jamais entre ces quatre murs. Il inspire longuement, apaisé par ce parfum qui flotte dans l'air. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, avant aujourd'hui. Ça ressemble à un mélange de café et d'autre chose qu'il n'est pas sûr de reconnaître. "Est-ce que c'est du jasmin?" demande-t-il en fronçant le nez.

"Oui," avec un sourire. "Je peux changer, si tu veux. J'ai d'autres huiles essentielles."

"J'aime bien," en secouant la tête. "J'ai… vous savez quel parfum je n'ai pas senti depuis des années? Celui de ma mère. Elle sentait les fleurs, la vanille et la lessive et j'adorais ça. J'avais un ours en peluche quand j'étais petit, elle le parfumait tout le temps en le sortant de la machine à laver. Je le faisais dans son dos, je crois, avant qu'elle le comprenne et un jour elle m'a surpris en train d'en mettre dessus. Ça l'a fait sourire. J'avais trois ou quatre ans mais c'est un peu flou. Mais je sais que mon père avait un problème avec ça, il était… il disait que je n'y arriverai jamais si je n'apprenais pas à me détacher d'elle."

"Tu avais quel âge quand tu as-"

"La première que je l'ai entendu dire que j'étais pas normal," amer. "Quatre ans. Sam venait de naître."

"Tu l'as souvent entendu le dire?"

"Chaque fois que je les écoutais s'engueuler. Toujours à cause de moi, toujours à propos de moi, toujours parce que j'étais le contraire de son enfant idéal. Mon père… il était dur, et injuste, et lui aussi, le contraire d'un idéal. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas entendre dire du mal de lui mais la vérité, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas qu'on en dise du bien. Les fois où il disait qu'il m'aimait, il cherchait quelque chose de moi, c'était jamais gratuit et jamais sincère. Sammy le comprenait très bien, il ne voulait pas s'entendre avec lui mais moi j'ai… je crois que c'est une sorte de besoin de reconnaissance ou de voir autre chose que de la déception sur son visage. Sur le visage de ma mère, il y avait autre chose. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle m'aimerait toujours quoi que je fasse, c'était… la personne de ma vie, quand j'étais petit, c'était elle. C'est toujours elle d'une certaine manière mais je suppose que c'est normal d'avoir une autre personne plus tard. Une personne qu'on aime différemment. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire?"

"Oui," sans le dévisager avec trop d'insistance.

"Je crois que Sam, parce qu'il était là quand c'est arrivé, je crois qu'il pense que ce qui m'a vraiment brisé, c'est… quand elle est morte," en toussant, étouffé par la difficulté qu'il a à lâcher les mots. "Mais ça, c'est pas vrai. C'est arrivé avant. La première fois que ma mère ne m'a pas reconnu, c'était là, à ce moment-là. Son Alzheimer a été diagnostiqué assez tôt, on croyait avoir encore du temps, _je_ croyais avoir le temps d'être prêt mais j'étais loin de comprendre ce que ce serait. Elle faisait des gaufres tous les matins, sans exception, ou alors je me levais avant elle pour les faire mais il y avait toujours des gaufres. Et il y a eu ce matin, je suis descendu dans la cuisine, elle avait fait les gaufres mais elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir pourquoi. Et elle ne savait plus qui j'étais. Elle m'a montré une photo, j'avais six ou sept ans dessus, elle a dit que je ressemblais à son petit garçon mais elle ne savait plus qui j'étais. Je savais plus non plus, d'ailleurs," en riant, secoué par un sanglot qu'il garde pour lui. "Je l'ai écouté parler de moi, dire à quel point j'étais parfait, et intelligent et à quel point mon visage était beau et je pouvais pas bouger. C'était un peu comme voir toutes mes plus grandes peurs étalées devant moi et j'ai senti mon cœur casser en deux, je l'ai senti et depuis je suis toujours en mille morceaux. Plus tard elle est morte, et je l'ai détestée de toutes mes forces de me faire ça. Je l'ai vraiment détestée. Je sais que je ne suis pas le premier gosse à perdre ma mère, je sais que Sam l'a perdue aussi mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment on fait pour vivre avec ça. Je ne savais pas il y a sept ans et je ne sais toujours pas. Je ne sais pas comment être moi sans elle."

Dean se rend compte qu'il pleure au moment de sentir les larmes sur ses mains. Le poids de ce qu'il a besoin de dire l'écrase de l'intérieur, il a besoin de cracher les mots à voix haute pour qu'ils cessent de l'étouffer et de l'empêcher de respirer.

"Je peux le dire?" à peine audible. "Je peux dire ce qui s'est passé, j'ai le droit de dire ce qui est arrivé, j'ai…?"

"Tu as le droit de le dire," en redressant un peu le menton.

"Alors j'ai… j'ai été violé," étrangement calmement. "C'est arrivé quand j'avais vingt-et-un ans. J'ai été violé. Et je me sens… coupable, à propos de ça."

"Coupable?" relève Gabriel.

"Mon père disait toujours ce truc, comme… si tu te comportes comme une salope, ne viens pas te plaindre que les gens te traitent comme une salope," en regardant le plafond. "J'ai jamais oublié ça. C'est à ça que je pensais, quand je pouvais pas bouger contre ce canapé, je pouvais pas bouger et je me suis dit… je me suis dit bien fait pour toi, Dean. Tu l'as cherché. C'est ta faute. Tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive et si t'avais pas passé ton temps à baiser à droite et à gauche, t'aurais le droit de te plaindre."

"C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit?"

"Ouais," répond-il. "C'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit. Pour ça et parce que je me suis pas débattu alors peut-être que j'ai estimé que c'était pas assez un viol pour que j'ai le droit de le dire. Je me sens coupable parce que c'est ma faute, c'est… juste un retour de flammes."

"Alors tu penserais la même chose de quelqu'un d'autre?" un sourcil arqué.

"Sam a dit la même chose," en regardant ses mains. "Ça ne veut rien dire."

"Vraiment?"

"Quoi, vraiment?"

"Est-ce que tu penserais la même chose de quelqu'un d'autre?" encore une fois.

"Non" finalement.

"Alors pourquoi ce serait ta faute et juste un retour de flammes pour toi?"

"Parce que je couchais avec tout le monde," comme si c'était évident. "Cas a raison, j'étais le rite de passage et le coup facile."

"Et tu penses que ça donnait le droit de passer au-dessus de ton consentement?" en penchant la tête. "Est-ce qu-"

"Il a dit que c'était ma faute, il l'a dit en me tenant contre le canapé et ensuite mon père l'a dit aussi."

"Je peux te dire quelque chose, Dean?" en soufflant. "Je vais sans doute très légèrement passer au-dessus de mon statut de psy, mais-"

"Allez-y."

"Ton père," les yeux dans les siens. "Ton père était sûrement le dernier des abrutis et la personne à ne surtout pas écouter."

"Mmh," en mordillant sa lèvre. "Peut-être."

"On peut travailler sur cette culpabilité et sur ce que tu as vécu. Tu commences déjà tout seul," le ton plus encourageant. "Tu es toujours d'accord pour faire un bilan?"

"Ouais," un peu hésitant. "En quoi ça consiste?"

"Pas mal de tests et de questionnaires," répond Gabriel. "Est-ce que tu es libre demain?"

"Vous avez d'autres questions débiles?" sarcastique. "Je passe mes journées à regarder des trucs débiles à la télé parce que je suis en arrêt. Je suis libre demain, après-demain, et puis encore le jour d'après et jusqu'à la fin des temps."

"D'accord," amusé.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que vous savez ce que vous cherchez?"

"On en reparlera demain," en se redressant. "Mais quoi que tu aies ou pas, Dean, on peut faire quelque chose. Tu n'as rien à perdre à comprendre ce qui cloche, vraiment tout à gagner."

.

Jo pose ses mains à plat sur le plan de travail, elle tente de s'y asseoir et lève les yeux au ciel lorsque Castiel s'approche pour l'aider. "Bats les pattes," fait-elle. "Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre."

"Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir sur une chaise?" en s'arrêtant.

"Non," bientôt assise sur le plan de travail. "Alors tu les épluches ou pas, ces patates?"

"Ça va," en se détournant, attrapant au passage le sac de pommes de terre. "Tu devrais te ménager."

"C'est mal me connaître," avec un léger sourire.

"Ouais," en cherchant un économe dans le pot réservé aux ustensiles. "A quelle heure est-ce qu'Andrew va rentrer?"

"Tard. Il a dit de ne pas l'attendre."

"Tu sais, Jo," en levant les yeux vers elle. "Vous avez le droit de me virer."

"C'est pas prévu," en plissant les yeux. "Tu cuisines trop bien pour qu'on te renvoie. Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu veux bien sortir de la chambre d'ami."

"Ça, c'est faux," en s'emparant d'une pomme de terre. "J'emprunte aussi la salle de bain."

"Tu parles," sarcastique. "T'as pris quoi, trois douches en une semaine. Et je t'ai traîné hors du lit plusieurs fois."

"Mmh," faussement concentré sur ce qu'il fait.

Il n'a jamais été très loquace, c'est sans doute pire maintenant qu'il aurait tellement de choses à dire. Jo n'insiste pas. Elle sait que ce n'est pas à elle qu'il a envie de les hurler, ces mots qu'il a sur le cœur.

"Et ton boulot?" finit-elle par demander. "Ici ou à Lawrence?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'ai un appartement là-bas et je… et je ne sais pas."

"Tu n'as pas encore décidé," en lui adressant un sourire dans lequel elle essaie de mettre le plus de bienveillance possible. "C'est ok. Et tu-" en grognant sur la sonnerie du téléphone, trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper. "Tu peux me le passer?"

Castiel se rince les mains, les essuie négligemment sur le jean qu'il porte et fait le tour de l'îlot central pour prendre le téléphone. "Tiens," simplement.

"Merci," en décrochant. "Allô?"

Il y a quelques bruissements d'air dans le combiné, une porte qui s'ouvre ou se ferme, elle ne sait pas le dire et puis une voix féminine :

"Joanna?"

"Elle-même," les sourcils froncés.

"Bonsoir," un peu bas. "J'ai… voilà, je m'appelle Charlie, je suis désolée d'appeler comme ça mais je-"

"La Charlie de Dean?" en croisant le regard de Castiel, soudain tendu.

"Oui," à l'autre bout du fil. "La Charlie de Dean. C'est vous… toi que j'appelle parce que j'ai supposé que Castiel ne décrocherait pas."

"C'est plutôt impoli, Charlie," avec un rire.

"Jo," soupire Castiel.

"Je sais," répond Charlie. "Je suis vraiment désolée."

"Tu es désolée de ne pas vraiment être désolée ou sincèrement de m'appeler moi parce que tu savais qu'il ne décrocherait pas?"

"L'important, c'est d'être désolée," en toussant. "Tu trouverais ça un peu trop de te demander de le convaincre de prendre le téléphone?"

"C'est déjà beaucoup trop. Charlie."

Jo soupire en couvrant le haut-parleur d'une main. Castiel est figé, il tourne le regard vers elle, le visage marqué par les doutes.

"Est-ce que tu veux lui parler?" demande Jo.

"Passe-la-moi," un peu automatique.

"Sûr?"

"Oui," en s'approchant. "Je ne vais pas me cacher pour toujours. Tu peux me passer Charlie."

Bien qu'encore un peu hésitante, Jo finit par lui tendre le téléphone. Elle descend du plan de travail et le repousse gentiment pour prendre sa place, attrapant l'économe.

Castiel respire avant de porter le combiné à son oreille. "C'est moi," quelque peu mal à l'aise.

"Oh, Cas," souffle Charlie. "Merci."

"Merci?"

"Ça fait tellement de bien de t'entendre," sincère. "Dean nous a interdit de t'appeler mais j'en pouvais plus de ne rien savoir. Est-ce que tu vas bien? Est-ce que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, peut-être que je peux-"

"Charlie," en la coupant.

"Je n'appelle pas pour te demander de revenir, ne raccroche pas, ne… je veux juste être sûre que ça va. Que tu t'en sors."

"… ça va," un peu éteint, en croisant le regard de Jo et ses yeux qui lui crient _sale menteur._

"C'est vrai, ce mensonge?"

"Et lui?" sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Il nous a interdit de t'appeler," encore une fois. "Il a dit que tu avais besoin de temps et d'espace loin de lui. Je sais qu'il a failli t'appeler l'autre soir… aux urgences, mais-"

"Quoi?" et son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

"Il va bien," pour le rassurer. "Il a perdu le contrôle et il a eu besoin de pas mal de points de suture. Ne panique pas. On prend soin de lui. Il s'est juste fait une belle frayeur et c'est… il a eu le déclic."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Il a dit oui pour la thérapie," la voix pleine de ce que Castiel reconnaît comme de l'espoir. "Il passe son temps à râler et à se plaindre mais il y va quand même. Il a passé ces foutus tests il y a trois jours, on aura les résultats demain. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur, pour l'instant, je crois qu'il a fini par ranger sa fierté et sa sale tête de mule. Il a compris qu'on cherchait juste à l'aider."

Castiel soupire longuement, incapable d'ignorer le soulagement qui l'envahit.

"Cas?" inquiète.

"Oui… oui, je suis toujours là," en se raclant la gorge. "Ça va."

"Dis la vérité… s'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité."

"La vérité?" répète Castiel. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Charlie? Que je regrette d'être ici et pas là-bas, de lui avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler, que je me réveille en hurlant chaque fois que j'essaie de dormir? C'est ce que je devrais dire?"

"Tu sais, il est… il ne parle pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé," plus bas. "Il a juste dit que c'était sa faute. Il a… vaguement expliqué les marques que tu as laissées dans son cou."

"Charlie," gêné.

"Il ne parle vraiment pas beaucoup mais je passe une nuit sur deux avec lui et il n'a vraiment rien besoin de dire. Lui aussi, il se réveille en hurlant. Quand il réussit à s'endormir. Je sais que tu lui en veux et à ta place je n'aurais pas la force non plus, mais ne crois jamais que tu ne lui manques pas au moins autant que lui te manque. Ne crois jamais que tu ne _nous_ manques pas."

"… tu… Charlie, tu as dit que tu n'appelais pas pour me demander de revenir."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire," un peu étouffée. "Je te dis juste que ça me bouffe de vous voir vous faire ça. Je sais qu'il a merdé, Cas, je sais qu'il ne mérite sûrement pas une autre chance mais vous êtes tous les deux là à souffrir loin l'un de l'autre alors que vous pourriez essayer de recoller les morceaux."

"Arrêtez… il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de dire qu'il ne me mérite pas, moi ou cette foutue chance que je pourrais lui donner," en fermant les yeux. "Les marques sur son cou, j'ai… vous ne vous dites jamais que c'est moi qui ne le mérite pas?"

"Quoi?"

"Il essaie de s'en sortir et il est instable avec moi, et je lui en veux tellement, tellement fort, Charlie," en secouant. "Je ne peux pas être bon pour lui."

"Et toi?" après une hésitation. "Qu'est-ce qui est bon pour toi?"

"Peu importe."

"Excuse-moi, mais j'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi débile," cette fois furieuse. "Pas _peu importe,_ pauvre con. C'est ça… votre problème à tous les deux, c'est ça."

"C'est quoi?"

"Ça ne marche pas parce que tu prends tout le poids de votre relation sur toi, tu ne le laisses pas rendre ce que tu lui donnes, tu… pas _peu importe,_ Cas," un peu pressante. "Pas peu importe. Les choses explosent entre vous parce que vous vous aimez trop mais il se repose sur toi et tu le laisses faire au lieu de demander ne serait-ce qu'un peu en retour. Et lui, il ne laisse pas aimer parce qu'il ne se sent pas assez bien pour toi. Il ne se sent assez bien pour personne et il est tellement con qu'il a préféré rester la tête dans le mur plutôt que de se battre pour que ça marche."

"Je… _Charlie,_ " désespéré. "Je ne peux pas."

"C'est ta décision," plus douce. "Mais si tu veux revenir, le poste est à toi et Dean… Dean aussi, il est à toi. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faut quand même que je te dise qu'il a piqué un de tes oreillers… il dort avec. Je sais que c'est super bizarre. Et il a ton cactus, aussi. Pour l'arroser pendant que t'es pas là, d'après ce qu'il dit."

"Ça ne s'arrose quasiment pas, un cactus."

"Exactement ce que je lui ai dit," avec un rire. "Il n'a rien voulu entendre."

"Il a pris mon oreiller?"

"Ouais. Et ton sweat à capuche de l'Université."

"Il dort avec aussi?" sans retenir son rire non plus, le cœur en miettes.

"Pas loin," répond Charlie. "Tu… t'es pas obligé de revenir, Cas. C'est ta vie. On sait tous ici ce qu'il te fait vivre, et même si tu crois bien te cacher… je sais. Toi aussi, tu mérites une autre chance, avec lui ou pas, d'ailleurs. Tu décides. Et tu peux te pardonner de ne pas être toujours patient, tu n'es pas aussi angélique qu'il aime le croire et tu peux être humain. Tu peux craquer. Ok?"

"Ok, Charlie," au bord des larmes. "Merci."

"De rien," avec un sourire dans la voix. "Prends soin de toi. Et donne-moi des nouvelles, tu veux. Je tiens à toi. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," du bout des lèvres. "Merci. Et tu… et tu… peux rappeler si Dean est-" en perdant ses mots. "Appelle-moi si jamais. D'accord?"

"Juré."

"Merci," avant de raccrocher.

Il abandonne le téléphone sur le comptoir, les yeux un peu dans le vague. Il sursaute. Jo pose une main sur son avant-bras, accrochant son regard quand il relève la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" articule-t-il, le souffle coupé.

"Tu le sais déjà," en tapotant son cœur de l'index. "Ne laisse pas la peur ou la colère vivre à ta place."

"Mais j'ai… je suis tellement-"

"Je sais," sans l'obliger à le dire. "Mais tu te réveilleras peut-être dans cinq ans, sans lui, en te disant que c'était la pire erreur de ta vie de ne pas avoir essayé."

"Et si je me réveille dans cinq ans, avec lui, et que c'était la pire erreur de ma vie de lui avoir laissé une chance de me briser?"

"Mieux vaut les remords," murmure Jo. "Mieux vaut avoir essayé plutôt que de le regarder partir, toute ta vie avec. Tu crois pas?"

Castiel inspire longuement, perdu dans les méandres de toutes ces émotions qui se battent en lui, tout tremble et tout s'effrite.

"Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais," finit-il par lâcher. "A la Charlie de Dean."


	75. Pièce manquante

**C'est probablement l'un des chapitres les plus importants de cette fic, il est très long mais je voulais absolument m'en tenir à ce que j'avais décidé et ne pas couper plus tôt**

 **Beaucoup de choses s'expliquent ici**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean ferme les yeux. La fraîcheur du mur carrelé l'aide à ne pas perdre pied. Il inspire, expire en deux fois en refermant ses poings sur le tissu du seul bas de pyjama qu'il porte.

L'angoisse lui noue l'estomac, remonte dans sa gorge et brouille un peu son sens des réalités. Il a passé la première moitié de la nuit à regarder Charlie dormir, puis la deuxième assis sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Les dix points de suture sur son avant-bras sont une piqure de rappel, il ne les lâche pas du regard pour ne pas se laisser submerger.

Le vibreur de son téléphone résonne contre le carrelage. Il hésite à décrocher, ouvre finalement les yeux pour au moins regarder l'écran. Ruby n'appellerait pas à cette heure-là si c'était pas au moins un peu important.

"Salut," un peu éraillé.

"Eh… tu ne dors pas?" demande-t-elle.

"Apparemment pas non plus."

"Est-ce que tu… est-ce que ça va?"

"Pas super," avec un rire. "Et toi?"

"Tout pareil. J'ai… tu vois, j'ai vraiment envie de-"

"Ouais," simplement. "On est dans la même barque."

"On dit le même bateau, Dean," le ton plus léger.

"Ouais, c'est ce que je viens de dire."

"Tu sais, j'ai eu un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Avec ma psy," précise-t-elle. "J'en avais un la semaine prochaine mais c'était un peu loin et je ne pouvais pas gérer toute seule. Je lui ai parlé de toi. Elle m'a donné des trucs pour réussir à dormir un peu mieux, j'ai… j'arrête pas de rêver de toi et de tout ce sang, c'est… j'arrête pas de rêver de toi."

"Je suis… vraiment désolé, Ruby, j'ai-"

"C'est pas pour ça que j'appelais," en le coupant. "Je ne veux même pas que tu sois désolé, je voulais que tu saches que je suis… putain, je suis vraiment fière de toi. Et merci de m'avoir appelée, l'autre soir."

"Merci?" les sourcils froncés.

"J'aime penser que ça va nous rendre plus forts et que tu vas vraiment commencer à m'apprécier."

"T'apprécier?" répète-t-il. "Mais je t'aime."

"Oh," surprise. "Alors je… merci."

"Merci?" étouffé sur un éclat de rire. "T'es censée dire que tu m'aimes aussi."

"C'est le cas," en se raclant la gorge.

"C'est vraiment la première fois que c'est pas moi qui me retrouve coincé avec ces mots-là."

"Mmh," en soufflant. "Tu crois… est-ce que tu crois qu'il va finir par revenir?"

"Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je prie pour ça," en serrant les dents.

"Tu crois en Dieu?"

"Même pas."

"Moi, si," répond Ruby.

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais," un peu mal à l'aise. "C'est pas un truc dont je parle souvent."

"Tu ne parles pas souvent de toi, tu sais."

"Je sais. C'est juste… vraiment personnel."

"Sam y croit aussi," après une hésitation. "Enfin, je pense qu'il aimerait beaucoup surtout. Il aimerait beaucoup y croire."

"Je sais," encore une fois.

"Mais alors est-ce que tu-"

"Je ne vais jamais à l'église, et je ne crois pas que tu iras en enfer parce que tu couches avec des hommes, Dean."

"Oh… ok," en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. "Alors c'est juste entre toi et…?"

"Ouais. C'est personnel, tu vois."

"Ok. Je comprends."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui," doucement. "Je crois en des tas de trucs aussi, tu sais… je suis presque sûr de croire au paradis. Et à la tequila."

"Dean," faussement exaspéré.

"Quoi?" en riant légèrement. "Je te promets."

"Tu n'as pas bu depuis combien de temps?"

"Une semaine," plus sérieux.

"Et ça va?"

"Ça va," en tirant nerveusement sur les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. "Je ne suis pas assez alcoolique pour avoir des symptômes physiques. C'est… c'est juste psychologique. Comme avoir envie, se sentir plus irritable et un peu sur les nerfs, ce genre de trucs. Charlie dit que ça me rend encore plus con."

"Charlie a l'air de pas trop mal te supporter," avec un sourire dans la voix.

"J'attends encore de voir si elle va claquer la porte."

"Elle ne va pas claquer la porte."

"Mmh," distrait. "Et les nuits que Sam passe avec moi? Est-ce que… ça va pour toi?"

"Je détestais dormir avec quelqu'un, avant," sur le même ton. "Je détestais vraiment ça et maintenant, je ne dors pas vraiment si Sam n'est pas là. Je crois qu'une partie de moi trouve ça horrible. Ça me fout la trouille."

"De te sentir dépendante?"

"Mmh."

"Ça va finir par arrêter de te foutre la trouille," l'arrière de la tête contre le mur.

"Et c'est comment, après?"

"T'as pas l'impression d'avoir trouvé une autre partie de toi?"

"Si," en soupirant. "Mais-"

"Après, tu vas avoir peur qu'il s'en aille, qu'il ne puisse pas… tu sais, encaisser ce qui ne va pas chez toi, je peux te le dire parce que tu es un peu comme moi," en serrant ses avant-bras contre lui. "Et encore après, il y a des moments vraiment… vraiment calmes, parce que Cas a ça en lui, il rend tout plus calme et il enlève les doutes. Essaie de… enfin, ne t'enfuis pas."

"Pour l'instant, je me suis juste enfuie dans la salle de bain," fait-elle. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, puisque Sam a le sommeil tellement lourd que je pourrais faire à peu près n'importe quoi près de lui. Il a installé une télé dans sa chambre, tu sais? Pour quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ça ne le réveille même pas."

"Il a installé une télé pour toi?"

"Un ange," plus bas. "Ton frère est un ange."

"Je sais. Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça."

"Promis," le ton vraiment plus léger. "Il t'admire beaucoup, tu sais. Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça."

"Je sais qu'il… je le sais. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi."

"Moi, je comprends," plus assurée. "Tu n'y arrives pas parce que tu passes ton temps à te détester et à croire que tu ne vaux rien. Et tu es tellement centré là-dessus, centré sur toi-même, que tu ne vois vraiment plus rien d'autre. Tu as vraiment le droit d'arrêter d'essayer de te détruire et de… ce que tu fais, avec Cas, ta manière de le repousser en permanence mais de lui demander de rester, j'ai… de quoi tu as peur?"

"Je ne suis pas assez… pas assez. Je ne suis pas assez pour lui."

"Et si tu mettais toute cette énergie que tu bousilles à vous détruire tous les deux à essayer de faire en sorte d'être _assez,_ " en toussant. "Assez je ne sais pas quoi, d'ailleurs. Quoi que ça veuille dire."

"Je ne sais pas comment faire," en fermant les yeux.

"Je suis sûre du contraire."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ça veut tout dire, Dean," patiente. "Les barrière qu'il y a entre vous, c'est toi qui les as mises. C'est toi qui continues à les mettre. Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas?"

"Parce qu'il m'a dit de ne pas le faire," comme un perpétuel refrain.

"Le Dean que j'ai rencontré il y a plus d'un an n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire si facilement, il n'aurait… _tu_ n'aurais pas lâché l'affaire," réplique Ruby. "Et tu étais exactement le genre de flic que j'aimerais être, pour info."

"Tu me détestais, Ruby."

"Faux," en le reprenant. "Tu m'agaçais. Tu m'agaces toujours beaucoup. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas."

"Je ne suis plus la même personne qu'il y a un an, je suis… je me suis cassé la gueule."

"Et alors?" en soupirant bruyamment. "Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Tu veux que je te dise un truc qui va sûrement pas te plaire?"

"Ruby, c'est-"

"T'as pas choisi de te casser la gueule, comme tu dis, mais tu choisis de rester là où tu es," en le coupant. "Tu choisis de ne pas avancer et de te laisser glisser. Et avec Cas, tu choisis de le laisser là où il est plutôt que de te démerder pour mériter de le récupérer."

"J'essaie de-"

"Avec Cas, tu n'essaies pas. Essaie plus fort, Dean. Et demain… demain, avec le psy et ses résultats, tu… ne t'enfuie pas."

"Et s'il dit que je ne suis pas… vraiment pas normal?"

"Mais si tu es _quelque chose_ , tu l'es depuis longtemps et ça ne t'empêche pas d'être… toi. Tu vois?"

"Je ne vois pas, Ruby, et ça me fout la trouille."

"Sam vient avec toi?"

"Oui," en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue. "Je vais y aller, c'est juste… tu vois?"

"Ouais. Et le psy? Est-ce que tu-"

"Je crois que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup."

"Vraiment?"

"Il est le genre à te poser mille questions qui te font dire des trucs que tu voulais pas dire, c'est énervant, et à mettre des huiles essentielles dans son bureau, c'est… ça, j'aime bien."

"Tu l'aimes bien ou tu ne l'aimes pas?"

"Les deux?" confus. "J'en sais rien. Je projette de la colère sur lui. C'est pour ça que je ne l'aime pas."

"C'est… bien, je crois."

"Il a dit que mon père était un abruti."

"Et c'est faux?"

"Non," sans vraiment hésiter.

"Tu veux en parler?"

"De mon père? Non."

"Ok," simplement.

"Je peux te poser une question que tu vas trouver indiscrète?"

"Essaie toujours," légèrement méfiante.

"Est-ce que tu-" en se raclant la gorge. "Est-ce que tu sais qui sont tes parents?"

"Dean…" plus bas. "C'est pas… Non. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents. Tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre, c'est que la femme qui m'a mise au monde ne connaissait pas le père de ce bébé. Je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus."

"Tu ne trouves pas ça… étrange, de savoir que ton père est peut-être quelque part et qu'il ne sait sûrement pas que tu es-"

"Ce n'est pas mon père," en le coupant. "C'est juste un mec qui planté sa graine quelque part. Je crois qu'on devrait éviter le sujet des pères, Dean. C'est sur la liste des choses dont on ne parle pas."

"T'as fait une liste?"

"Je viens de la commencer."

"Ok," sans insister. "Va pour la liste."

"Il faut que j'essaie de retourner dormir," après un court silence. "Et tu savais, toi, pour cette super émission de cuisine qu'ils diffusent la nuit?"

"Toi, tu regardes des émissions de cuisine?" en se redressant.

"Pas toi?"

"Non, Ruby, c'est juste… c'est juste bizarre," avec un rire.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"C'est ça," en baissant davantage le ton quand il sort de la salle de bain. "Essaie de dormir vraiment. A plus tard?"

"A plus tard," répète-t-elle. "Et merci. D'avoir décroché."

"Mmh-mmh," en contournant le lit.

Dean raccroche et repose doucement le téléphone sur la table de nuit. A tâtons dans la presque obscurité, il trouve le vieux sweat de l'Université de Castiel, l'enfile et rabat la capuche. Il s'assoit en tailleurs sur le lit, près de Charlie sans l'être trop. Elle a cette habitude de s'enrouler dans la couverture sans lui en laisser assez. Dean déteste ça, ça le fait sourire et râler en même temps.

Il cale ses poings sous ses mâchoires, il ne la lâche pas du regard et reste immobile.

Quand il passait encore ses nuits avec Amélia, il la regardait dormir pendant des heures, peut-être parce qu'il ne se sentait pas assez à sa place pour demander un peu plus de sécurité. Dean la regardait, elle se réveillait souvent, il souriait et ils faisaient l'amour, parfois, pour entretenir un feu jamais vraiment allumé.

Maintenant et avec le recul, Dean aurait dû partir. Il savait, depuis le tout début, il savait ne pas l'aimer assez. Il ne voulait pas l'aimer assez.

Dans un élan un peu incontrôlé, il reprend son téléphone et tape les premiers mots qui lui viennent à l'esprit. **Tu me manques. J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu me manques. Prends soin de toi, Cas.**

Il hésite à peine avant de l'envoyer. Le vibreur le surprend sincèrement, rien qu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard. C'est juste un _**tu me manques aussi,**_ mais ça lui réchauffe le cœur.

Il abandonne le téléphone sur la table de nuit, les yeux de nouveau tournés vers Charlie. Celle-ci remue entre les couvertures, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et sursaute. "Putain," en roulant sur le dos. "Ça va pas bien, hein."

"Désolé," avec un rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-là?"

"Je suis assis," remarque Dean.

"Arrête de jouer au con," en soupirant.

"Je suis assis et réveillé parce que je suis né comme ça," en haussant les épaules. "J'ai parlé à Ruby."

"Quand?"

"Il y a deux minutes. Cas a dit que je lui manquais aussi."

"Je ne comprends rien," en se redressant. "T'as parlé à Ruby ou à Cas?"

"Les deux, Cas a juste… répondu à mon sms," en attrapant son oreiller pour s'occuper les mains. "Si je lui manque, c'est… c'est bien, hein? Ça veut dire que c'est bien pour nous. Si on se manque, ça veut dire qu'on s'aime encore assez."

"Je l'ai appelé," admet-elle.

"Quoi?"

"Ce soir, je l'ai appelé. Je sais que tu avais dit de ne pas le faire, mais tu n'obéis jamais à rien alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien suivre ton exemple. Et je voulais avoir des nouvelles."

"Charlie," entre ses dents. "J'avais dit de-"

"Oh, c'est bon," exaspérée.

Elle trouve l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. La lumière baigne tout l'intérieur de la pièce, éclairant le visage de Dean et son froncement de sourcils contrarié.

"Fais pas cette tête," en roulant des yeux. "Et puis quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à le lâcher, ce satané sweat?"

"Jamais," boudeur. "T'avais pas à faire ça, Charlie, c'est-"

"Et si Cas est mon ami et si je veux l'appeler parce que j'ai encore le droit d'appeler qui je veux?"

"Tu fais chier."

"Toi aussi," en lui bourrant l'épaule.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?"

"Pas vraiment. Tu sais, j'ai… je l'ai appelé parce que j'en peux plus de le savoir là-bas et toi ici, à gâcher une histoire sans même essayer de la faire marcher."

"On a essayé."

"Alors essayez encore," en secouant la tête. "Essaie jusqu'à ce que tu puisses dire à voix haute que c'est terminé parce que vous avez vraiment essayé et que ça n'a pas marché. Tu viens de le dire… vous vous manquez. Ça veut dire qu'il reste quelque chose à sauver. Peut-être que Cas ne veut pas vraiment que tu le laisses tranquille, peut-être que-"

"Et s'il veut que je le laisse tranquille?" en baissant les yeux. "Si je pousse un peu trop et qu'il s'enfuit?"

"C'est toi qui fais ça, Dean. Depuis le début, c'est toi qui t'enfuies. Cas a claqué la porte parce que ça fait longtemps que tu dépasses les bornes."

"Ouais," un peu amer. "Je vais… tu sais quoi, on n'est pas obligés d'en parler. Je vais aller faire du café. Tu veux un petit-déjeuner?"

"Il est même pas six heures," un sourcil arqué.

"J'ai rendez-vous chez le psy à neuf heures," en se levant.

"Mais-"

"Je peux faire des pancakes," en se retournant, presque dans le couloir.

"Tu sais faire ça, toi?"

"Je sais que vous pensez tous que je suis complètement débile," visiblement vexé. "Mais je sais lire et suivre une recette. Et je sais sûrement faire des pancakes."

.

Ses nerfs sont à vif. Dean passe les heures qui suivent à trembler, il rumine dans son coin, plus angoissé qu'énervé. Le manque de sommeil le rend irritable et agressif. Sam ne fait pas de commentaire, habitué à ses mauvais côtés.

Dean conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital, refusant catégoriquement de lui passer le volant. Il envisage de faire demi-tour mille fois, il hésite avant de monter dans la cabine de l'ascenseur et s'arrête plusieurs fois dans le couloir.

Dans la salle d'attente, déserte à l'exception d'une jeune fille assise dans un coin de la pièce, il se laisse tomber sur une chaise et commence presque immédiatement à taper du pied.

Sam lui serre l'avant-bras, juste doucement, c'est un geste instinctif et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Dean ne le repousse pas. Au contraire, il s'y accroche.

"Sammy?" après un interminable silence.

"Mmh?"

"Tu voudrais pas venir avec moi?"

"Tu veux dire… venir?"

"Ouais," en hochant la tête. "J'ai pas envie d'être tout seul en apprenant que je suis cinglé."

"Dean," en roulant des yeux.

"Viens juste avec moi, ok? S'il te plaît."

"D'accord," finalement.

"Merci," en fermant les yeux, la tête en arrière contre le mur.

"Et tu n'es pas cinglé."

"C'est ça," avec un rire.

"Tu sais, je pensais à un truc," hésitant.

"Quoi?"

"Alzheimer."

"Quoi, Alzheimer?" en rouvrant les yeux.

"C'est peut-être génétique," en regardant droit devant lui. "J'ai lu beaucoup de choses. Maman était encore très jeune quand ça s'est déclaré et c'est… c'est un des facteurs qui peut vouloir dire que c'est peut-être héréditaire."

"T'es en train de dire qu'on pourrait tous les deux commencer à perdre les pédales avant cinquante ans?"

"Si tu veux le voir comme ça," en faisant la moue.

"Et si c'est héréditaire, est-ce qu'on-"

"On a soit beaucoup de chance, soit pas du tout."

"Et on pourrait se perdre en allant chercher le courrier. Super," sarcastique. "Ça lui arrivait souvent. De se perdre. Ou d'aller dans une pièce et de ne plus se souvenir pourquoi elle y était entrée. Elle tournait dans la maison sans arrêt. La première chose qui clochait, c'était ses clés, elle perdait ses clés tout le temps et elle oubliait les rendez-vous."

Dean se souvient plus qu'il ne lui parle. Sam les partage, ces souvenirs.

"Promets que si j'oublie ton anniversaire une seule fois, Sammy, tu-"

"Si jamais tu me demandes de t'achever à la morphine, je te jure que je t'en colle une."

"Tu ne le ferais pas?"

"Et toi?" inquisiteur.

"Sans doute que si," répond Dean. "Si c'est ce que tu me demandes quand tu es encore capable d'épeler ton nom. Penses-y, quand tu commenceras à-"

"Tu sais, c'est vraiment pas drôle."

Dean réprime autant le rire que les larmes, les yeux un peu brumeux et le cœur serré. "Je sais," en toussant. "Je peux te demander un truc, Sam? Tu l'aurais fait, ce que… papa a fait? Tu pourrais le faire?"

"Non," sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir. "Je ne pourrais pas."

"Moi, je crois que je pourrais," plus sérieux. "Pas à l'époque, j'étais trop jeune et trop… tu sais. Avec le recul, je crois que je pourrais. Je le ferais pour toi, si tu me le demandais."

"Tu l'aurais fait pour maman?"

"Je ne sais pas," sincèrement. "Je l'ai vue à l'hôpital, la veille du dernier jour. J'ai vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Je sais que tu crois que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue de toute façon, mais je ne pense pas la même chose. Pas dans ces conditions."

"Mmh," en soufflant. "On ne tombera pas d'accord là-dessus. Je peux te demander un truc aussi?"

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce qu'il nous aimait, juste au moins un peu?"

La précision est inutile, Dean savait avant même que son frère ouvre la bouche.

Il regarde ses mains. Il voudrait que la réponse vienne naturellement, qu'elle soit si évidente qu'il n'ait pas à y réfléchir. Ce n'est pas le cas.

"Je ne sais pas," finit-il par dire. "Peut-être. J'aime bien croire que oui, il nous aimait ou au moins, il nous a aimé. Mais il s'aimait plus."

"Tu le sais?"

"C'est pas parce que j'aime rester buté dans le déni que je ne comprends pas les choses telles qu'elles sont, Sam."

"Alors pourquoi tu-"

"On appelle ça être un gros con," avec un sourire.

Sam sourit, lui aussi. Son frère est légèrement moins bancal, ces derniers jours, un peu plus enclin à s'ouvrir. Il ne boit pas vraiment, fume beaucoup mais ça ne brouille pas ses sens et ne le met pas réellement en danger. Il ne cherche pas à se faire de mal, peut-être parce qu'il n'est jamais seul assez longtemps pour en avoir l'envie et _peut-être_ parce qu'au fond, c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Assez d'attention pour se sentir important.

Dean sait que sans doute, ce sentiment a quelque chose de malsain et d'irrationnel, ce besoin viscéral des autres pour sentir qu'il existe assez fort.

Ils se taisent un moment. Dean fait semblant de feuilleter un ou deux magazine, il serre les doigts sur les pages pour s'occuper les mains et relève les yeux à la seconde où Gabriel entre dans son champ de vision.

"Tu vois, Sammy," en faisant mine de se cacher derrière son magazine. "Cette sale tête qu'il tire, ça veut dire que je suis cinglé."

"Je vais vraiment t'en coller une," exaspéré. "Et puis, pose ça. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu lis."

"Si c'est…" en retournant le magazine. "Un truc sur la maternité. Ok."

"T'as envie d'être maman?" le ton un peu moqueur.

"Ta gueule, Sam," avec une tape sur son genou. "Et puis peut-être que je suis super avec les gosses. T'en sais quoi?"

"Rien, c'est vrai."

"Voilà," l'air plus fier de lui. "Je suis sûrement super."

"Mmh-mmh," avec un rire.

Gabriel met un pied dans la salle d'attente. Il adresse un sourire, et un léger signe de tête, à la jeune fille assise dans le coin de la pièce avant de revenir sur Dean. "Dean?"

"Faut que vous appreniez à faire une autre tête, vous savez," en se redressant. "Vous faites la tête de quelqu'un sur le point de me dire que j'ai le cancer."

"Je ne fais aucune tête," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Mais si tu veux qu'on en parle, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi."

"Mmh," en plissant les yeux. "Ouais. Est-ce que Sam peut venir?"

"Oui," en agitant la main vers le couloir. "J'allais le demander."

"Pourquoi?" paniqué. "Oh, Sam, je te l'avais dit. C'est parce que je suis cinglé."

"C'est maintenant que t'as l'air cinglé," réplique Sam. "Vraiment cinglé."

"Arrête de dire ce mot," en marmonnant.

"C'est toi qui passes ton temps à dire que tu-"

"Lève ton cul d'ici," en se levant. "Et arrête de dire que je suis cinglé."

"Abruti," en le suivant.

Gabriel ne fait pas de commentaire, gardant son sourire pour lui en se retournant.

"Toi, abruti," en le laissant entrer avant lui dans le bureau.

Dean ferme la porte lui-même, il prend une inspiration mais reste debout. "Je suis bipolaire?" demande-t-il, le ton un peu précipité.

"Non," en s'asseyant.

"Alors quoi?" en mordant violemment sa lèvre, pourtant surpris de sentir le goût du sang sur sa langue. "Pourquoi vous faites autant de manières? J'ai passé vos foutus tests, j'ai… pourquoi vous ne-"

"Et si tu venais t'asseoir?" répond Gabriel. "Puisque Sam est là, je voudrais qu'on fasse un autre point sur vos antécédents."

"Ok," sans bouger. "On va avoir Alzheimer, c'est ça?"

"Je ne sais pas, Dean, je ne suis pas neurologue. Mais vous pouvez faire un test génétique, si jamais vous voulez vraiment le savoir," en glissant un regard à Sam. "Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par faire un point sur vos antécédents."

"Bon," en se décidant enfin à s'asseoir.

Il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, recommençant à taper du pied à peine assis.

"D'accord," reprend Gabriel. "Est-ce qu'il y a des antécédents de maladies mentales dans votre famille proche?"

"Maladie mentale?" en se redressant. "Et voilà, je le savais, je-"

"Mais tu vas finir par te calmer?" intervient Sam.

"J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi," agacé. "C'est pas toi qui te balade avec un cerveau défaillant, Sam. C'est moi," en se tournant vers Gabriel. "C'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire? Vous pouvez le dire. Des antécédents de maladies mentales, comme quoi?"

"La dépression, le trouble borderline, ou-"

"C'est moi, ça?" insistant. "Ce que vous venez de dire, c'est moi?"

"Oui," plus calmement. "Tous les tests qu'on a passés ensemble ont montré, en plus d'une dépression, ce qu'on appelle un trouble de la personnalité borderline."

"C'est ce que vous cherchiez?"

"Oui," encore une fois.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" en secouant la tête.

"C'est un trouble de la personnalité," en posant ses coudes sur le bureau. "Ça implique une sensibilité émotionnelle plus intense que la normale, dans le positif et le négatif, une impulsivité, une instabilité affective, de grandes difficultés à contrôler la colère et les relations avec les autres. Une peur très marquée de l'abandon, des idées suicidaires et des comportements à risque. Si tu as l'impression de ressentir les choses plus intensément que les autres, c'est parce que c'est le cas. Tout ça, et sûrement beaucoup d'autres choses dont on n'a pas encore parlé, c'est toi et ça signifie que-"

"Que je ne suis pas normal," en reculant contre le dossier.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire."

"Si," obstiné. "Vous venez de dire que j'avais un trouble de-"

"Ça explique énormément de choses," doucement. "Les relations très intenses que tu entretiens avec les autres, pour commencer, l'image négative que tu as de toi et cette souffrance que tu as l'air de ressentir juste à l'idée d'exister. Ce sentiment de ne pas être à ta place, de te sentir vide ou le contraire, ce besoin de te faire du mal. J'ai commencé à le voir dès notre première rencontre, tu as des symptômes assez évidents et ce qui m'a frappé, ce sont les changements très brusques d'humeur et la colère que tu n'arrivais pas à contrôler. Quand le médecin t'a annoncé la mort de ton père, tu as perdu complètement pied et ça aussi, c'est un symptôme. Et la deuxième chose que j'aie remarquée, c'est Castiel."

"Qu'est-ce que Cas vient faire là-dedans?" à peine audible. "C'est un symptôme, lui aussi? Est-ce que… non, ne répondez surtout pas à ça, j'ai-"

"Dean," pour essayer de l'apaiser.

"Est-ce que je suis né comme ça?"

"Non," en croisant brièvement le regard de Sam, très silencieux. "Je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude depuis quand c'est en toi, mais je crois que c'est là depuis longtemps. Certains enfants présentent des symptômes, mais ce n'est jamais diagnostiqué avant au moins l'adolescence. Tu n'as jamais été pris en charge comme il le fallait, et je suppose qu-"

"Vous supposez?" un ton plus haut. "Ça c'est pas… non, ça ne veut rien dire," en se levant, repoussant violemment le fauteuil. "Ça ne veut rien dire."

"Dean," intervient Sam. "S'il te plaît, tu-"

"Non," en reculant. "Non, vous ne pouvez pas juste me sortir ce charabia de psy et penser que ça va. Vous ne… laissez tomber," dos à la porte, en tâtonnant pour trouver la poignée.

"Dean," insiste Sam. "Où est-ce que tu-"

"Peu importe du moment que ce n'est pas ici," en ouvrant.

Gabriel n'esquisse pas le moindre geste pour le retenir, au contraire, il empêche Sam de se lever. "Laissez-le partir," quand il commence à se redresser. "Dean reviendra de lui-même quand il sera prêt."

"Il ne reviendra pas," en fronçant les sourcils. "Vous y allez trop fort, il ne peut pas encaisser autant de-"

"Il n'y a pas trente-six manières de dire les choses, " en le coupant. "Et je crois qu'on sait, vous comme moi, qu'il y a une partie de lui qui marche aux électrochocs, l'autre à la douceur. J'ai choisi la première option. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. Il reviendra de lui-même quand il aura réussi à assimiler ce qu'il vient d'apprendre."

"Et si-"

"Sam," un peu plus doux. "Il ne s'en sortira pas si vous ne le laissez jamais essayer. Dean est adulte. Laissez-le essayer de se trouver, il reviendra demander de l'aide pour ce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire tout seul."

"J'ai-" en soufflant. "D'accord. D'accord. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'Amélia savait… est-ce qu'elle…?"

"Amélia est trop impliquée pour que je puisse en parler avec elle."

"Ça ne répond pas du tout à ma question."

"Je sais," en faisant la moue.

"Qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas dire?" insistant. "Que si elle ne l'a pas vu, alors c'est un mauvais médecin?"

"Je dis qu'elle est trop impliquée depuis le début, qu'elle a fait une énorme erreur, pas que c'est un mauvais médecin."

"Et pour Dean? Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire?"

"Il a claqué la porte avant la partie où je dis que ça se soigne," en se raclant la gorge. "Il peut apprendre à aller mieux."

"Et nous?" demande Sam. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider?"

"Gardez à l'esprit que c'est une maladie qu'il ne choisit pas, mais que ça n'excuse pas le mal qu'il peut faire autour de lui, ça explique mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut tout lui pardonner. Au contraire, c'est l'aider que de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il n'est pas le seul au monde. C'est une question de juste milieu. Vous pouvez le trouver ensemble. Dean reste la même personne. Il n'est pas plus fragile qu'avant."

.

Dean reprend l'Impala. Il ne pense à rien en filant tout droit, légèrement au-dessus des limites de vitesse autorisée. Son cœur tambourine, tambourine tellement fort qu'il entend à peine la vieille cassette qu'il a glissé dans le lecteur. Son cœur tambourine parce qu'il n'a pas le sentiment de voir toute sa vie s'effondrer devant lui, au contraire, c'est comme si tout prenait enfin du sens. C'est peut-être ce qui l'effraie et l'apaise en même temps.

Avant l'autoroute, il fait demi-tour. Il ne s'enfuit pas.

.

Les mains maculées d'huile de moteur, Bobby jette un coup d'œil par-dessus le capot. L'Impala s'arrête tout près du hangar, Dean en sort en claquant doucement la portière.

Bobby ne se précipite pas vers lui, il fait semblant de rien pour le laisser approcher et se redresse au dernier moment. Le visage de Dean est un peu drainé de ses couleurs, ses traits sont creusés par l'angoisse et la fatigue mais son regard a recouvré une partie de son éclat. Presque rien mais tellement de choses à la fois, comme le seconde souffle qu'il vient de trouver.

Il se racle la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise. "Salut," fait-il. "Je ne te dérange pas?"

"Non," en s'essuyant rapidement les mains sur son pantalon.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux passer la journée ici?" en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, les poings dans les poches de sa veste. "Je me suis dit que je pourrais… juste rester au garage aujourd'hui. Je connais des trucs en mécanique. Je peux t'aider."

"Bien sûr," en hochant la tête. "Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux. C'est aussi un peu chez toi."

"Merci," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. "Je ne veux pas rester dans tes pattes, hein, il faut me dire si jamais je-"

"Dean," l'interrompt Bobby. "C'est quand tu restes planté là que t'es dans mes pattes. Enlève ta veste et prends une clé de douze."

.

Cette fois, Castiel ne reste pas à l'aéroport. Il ne sait pas s'il revient sur ses pas, si c'est un retour en arrière ou bien une fuite en avant. Il fait ce qui lui semble le moins douloureux sur le moment.

.

"Tiens," en lui tendant un chiffon propre.

Dean le prend et le remercie d'un signe de tête en s'essuyant les mains. Il a passé les trois quarts de la journée à s'abîmer les doigts sur un moteur récalcitrant, sans lâcher le moindre mot, muré dans un silence qu'ils savent tous les deux être sécurisant pour lui. Bobby ne le force pas, il ne l'a jamais fait et c'est sans doute ce qui poussait Dean vers lui quand il était petit. Il répondait à ses questions d'enfant sans lui en poser d'autres. Sans chercher à le sortir de son monde avant qu'il ne décide lui-même de faire un pas dans le sien.

Plus tard, Dean s'est rapproché de son père, il s'est laissé avoir par ses belles paroles et sa manière de manipuler ses insécurités, de faire semblant de les comprendre et de les apaiser. Avec le recul, peut-être que Dean était seulement prêt à plier pour ne plus se sentir moins que rien à travers les yeux de son père. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il fait depuis toujours, peut-être qu'Amélia, c'est le reflet de chacune de ses peurs.

Et Bobby n'a jamais cherché à s'imposer, Dean ne venait plus, ne sortait plus jamais de son monde et ne laissait personne l'envahir.

Aujourd'hui encore, Bobby ne cherche pas à s'imposer. Il a remarqué ses gestes un peu tremblants, les plaies à peine cicatrisées sur ses poignets quand il a retroussé ses manches jusqu'à la moitié de ses avant-bras, il a vu à quel point Dean semblait gêné. Il n'a pas vraiment réussi à se détendre, toujours nerveux et un peu maladroit.

Dean repose le chiffon et relève les yeux. "Tu ne vas vraiment pas poser la question?" un peu enroué à force de se taire.

"On pose la question quand on ne connaît pas la réponse," en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. "Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

"De la limonade?"

"Ça marche," avec un signe de tête vers le hangar.

Silencieux, Dean le suit dans la minuscule cuisine. Il remet les manche de sa chemise en place, tachant un peu le tissu avec le reste d'huile de moteur sur ses mains. Bobby sort deux bouteilles de limonade du mini frigo, les décapsule et lui en tend une.

"Merci," en s'asseyant sur le coin de la table. "Je… j'essaie de ne plus boire."

"Depuis le quasi coma éthylique aux urgences?"

"Comment tu le sais?"

"Ton frère," en haussant les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande," avec une gorgée de limonade. "Mais c'était pas… non. Ça m'a pas suffi, le quasi coma éthylique. J'essaie juste depuis cette semaine. Je vois toujours le psy, tu sais?"

"Je sais ça aussi," simplement.

"Je l'ai vu ce matin et j'ai… je me suis un peu enfui. Il a dit des trucs qui ne m'ont pas plu mais en fait, je ne l'ai même pas laissé finir," admet-il. "J'ai sûrement même pas vraiment écouté."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, être borderline?"

Bobby fronce légèrement les sourcils, les yeux dans les siens. Il semble réfléchir un moment, comme s'il retournait la dernière pièce du puzzle dans tous les sens avant d'enfin trouver le bon. Il acquiesce. "Oui, je sais ce que c'est," finit-il par répondre.

"Vraiment?" surpris.

"Je ne suis pas complètement stupide," en bougonnant. "Je sais lire et m'informer. Je m'intéresse à d'autres trucs que les bagnoles ou les affaires que je n'ai pas réussi à résoudre pendant ma carrière."

"J'ai jamais dit que t'étais stupide," en secouant la tête. "C'est juste… je ne savais pas, moi."

"Et pourquoi t'as pas écouté le psy?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas l'écouter me dire que je suis complètement cinglé, je ne veux pas qu-"

"Ça ne veut pas dire cinglé," en le coupant. "C'est vrai que je… j'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça, mais tout s'explique."

"Tu veux bien parler dans un langage que je comprends?"

"Tout s'explique," répète-t-il. "Je te connais depuis que t'es tout gosse et t'étais déjà vraiment difficile. Tu es né avec ce sale caractère, tu avais déjà beaucoup de mal à exister, et quand t'as commencé à sérieusement dérailler, j'ai juste mis ça sur le compte des circonstances, de ta mère et de tout ce qui se passait pour toi et j'ai jamais pensé que ça pouvait être autre chose. Que ça couvait déjà depuis pas mal de temps, bien avant la maladie de ta mère."

"On dirait que tu parles d'un truc que j'ai attrapé," sans comprendre. "Comme si à un moment j'avais été moi et puis comme si ensuite, j'avais attrapé un truc ou que mon sale caractère s'était transformé en symptômes de ce truc. Ou comme si j'étais un terrain propice au développement d'une maladie. Ça n'a aucun foutu sens."

"Tu es toujours toi," prudent dans le choix des mots. "Je ne suis pas expert, mais je suppose que ça ne se déclenche pas du jour au lendemain, tu as grandi comme ça et c'est pas parce qu'on ne s'en rend compte que maintenant que tu-"

"Non, Bobby, c'est… tu comprends pas. Si j'ai grandi avec ça, ça veut dire que je _suis_ une maladie mentale, comme il dit. Ça veut dire que si on essaie de me réparer, je ne vais plus être la même personne et je vais me perdre."

"Je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il t'arrive," un peu plus doucement. "C'est pour ça que tu devrais laisser quelqu'un qui sait t'expliquer, au lieu de tout de suite monter sur tes grands chevaux en claquant la porte comme tu le fais toujours."

"Je dois retourner voir le psy," en baissant les yeux, contrarié.

"Mmh," approbateur. "Et tu veux me faire une faveur, la prochaine fois que tu décides de venir te planquer ici toute la journée, et tu peux le faire quand tu veux, préviens au moins ton frère. Il va nous faire une rupture d'anévrisme à force de se ronger les sangs pour toi."

.

Castiel prend les escaliers, il monte les marches un peu à reculons, perdu dans ses pensées. Charlie a beau avoir promis de lui rendre son poste, il déteste l'idée de revenir en arrière pour le lui demander. Il déteste l'idée de plier.

Il inspire, remet le col de sa chemise en place et traverse le couloir. A presque dix-neuf heures, il ne croise personne. Il y a encore quelques lumières allumées mais des ports fermées, presque toutes sauf celle de Charlie. Elle garde les yeux baissés sur les documents étalés devant elle, surligne quelques mots et annote les paragraphes. Castiel la regarde faire, silencieux et debout sur le seuil.

Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, elle pose et stylo sur le bureau et puis son menton dans sa main. Castiel donne un très léger coup contre la porte pour attirer son attention.

Charlie relève la tête, le regard plus clair quand elle rencontre le sien. Elle recule dans son fauteuil et se lève d'un bond. "J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir quelqu'un," en contournant le bureau.

"Oh," surpris, sans vraiment bouger quand elle comble distance qui les sépare pour le prendre contre elle.

"Tu m'as manqué."

"Je t'ai manqué ou alors j'ai tellement manqué à Dean que tu-"

"Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça," en s'écartant. "Ne dis pas qu'on te prend pour une sorte de médicament. Ne dis jamais de trucs comme ça."

"Comment il va?" demande-t-il.

"Mieux," après un court moment de réflexion. "Il essaie d'aller mieux. Il est un peu con, mais c'est Dean, alors… tu sais."

"Et le bilan psychologique?"

"Sam l'a accompagné chez le psy ce matin," en faisant la moue. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de te parler de ça. Il a passé la journée avec Bobby, d'après ce que je sais. On attend qu'il veuille bien repointer le bout de son nez après avoir quitté le bureau du psy en braillant sans vouloir écouter."

"Mmh," les bras croisés. "Ça ressemble beaucoup à Dean."

"Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as l'intention de retourner vers lui?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu fatigué de me battre constamment," en soufflant un peu de lassitude. "Je n'ai pas confiance en lui et je… et cette jalousie. Ça me bouffe. J'ai l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai levé la main sur lui et ce qui s'est passé entre nous à New-York, c'était juste… je ne veux pas que ce soit moi. Cette partie de notre relation n'est pas censée ressembler à ça mais j'ai… regarde-le, Charlie. On dirait un aimant. Il n'attire pas que moi et il ne sait pas dire non."

"Ça, c'est… vraiment faux," répond Charlie. "Je ne vais pas te dire que ce qu'il a fait ne veut rien dire, qu'il peut embrasser quelqu'un d'autre sans que ça ait de conséquences mais il sait dire non. Il pourrait attirer la terre entière, ça ne change rien si c'est toi qu'il veut."

"Alors pourquoi… pourquoi Gwen?"

"C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander," en secouant la tête. "Et toi? Est-ce que tu… est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à revenir?"

"Jo," avec un léger rire. "Elle aurait fini par me virer, de toute façon."

"Elle n'a pas eu l'air de m'apprécier beaucoup."

"Elle est juste un peu brusque parfois et elle sait… elle sait à quoi je ressemble sans Dean," en baissant les yeux. "Elle te dirait qu'elle ne veut plus me voir passer mon temps à me morfondre. Jo s'inquiète, comme tu t'inquiètes pour Dean, et elle… elle ne juge pas le fait que cet amour-là est complètement déraisonné. Elle comprend que je suis coincé parce que Dean est à la fois la douleur et la seule chose qui peut l'apaiser," en soufflant longuement. "Elle te ressemble beaucoup. En blonde, et enceinte."

"Jo est enceinte?" en prenant appui sur la commode près de la porte.

"Oui," en souriant.

"Tu… est-ce que tu veux des enfants, Cas?" curieuse.

"Non," sans hésiter. "Je peux être le parrain de l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne veux pas en avoir un. Et toi?"

"Je crois que oui," en hochant la tête. "Mais tu sais de quoi j'ai vraiment besoin? D'une petite-amie. J'ai des coups d'un soir, des tas et des tas de coups d'un soir mais jamais rien de sérieux. C'est le côté flic, métier à risques et les armes à feu. Ça les fait toutes flipper. Je croyais que c'était sexy."

"Je crois que tu es peut-être… peut-être intimidante," en se raclant la gorge.

"Moi?" en plissant les yeux. "N'importe quoi. Je suis tout sauf intimidante. Je suis délicate. Un vrai sucre."

"Mmh-mmh," avec un rire. "Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je te regarde."

"Super sympa," en lui bourrant l'épaule.

Castiel rit encore, il lui sourit et puis ferme la bouche. Le bleu de ses yeux brille un peu plus, de larmes qu'il retient. Charlie hoche la tête en se rapprochant pour le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, partageant un peu de sa chaleur. "On va tous aller mieux, tu sais?" en caressant son dos. "Dean va s'en sortir et toi aussi. Tout ira bien pour nous."

"Pour nous?" en tiquant.

"On est ta famille aussi," répond Charlie. "T'es plus du tout seul, Cas."

Il se détend légèrement plus, il la laisse l'étreindre et c'est étrangement apaisant. Charlie n'est pas Dean, elle ne s'appuie pas sur lui sans le laisser en faire de même, elle n'attend pas tellement, _tellement_ de lui. Mais Dean a aussi ce sourire, ce mélange de violence et de douceur, cette lumière. Il a le cœur de Castiel entre les mains et il ne le sait même pas.

"Tu devrais aller dire à Sam que tu es là," avant de reculer, déposant au passage un baiser sur sa joue. "Je sais que tu lui as manqué aussi. C'est vraiment pas pareil, sans toi."

.

Agité, Dean fait les cent pas dans le couloir. Il déteste les panneaux, les _psychiatrie_ écrit en grosses lettres partout où il réussit à poser les yeux. Il déteste les murs peints en bleu clair et la lumière des néons, moins éblouissante que dans les autres services. C'est censé être apaisant. Il n'a jamais fait attention à ces détails, avant, il s'asseyait dans la salle d'attente sans faire attention. Ce soir, les détails sont tout ce qu'il voit.

Il fait les cent pas. Chaque fois qu'il passe devant la porte, il hésite. Gabriel est à l'intérieur, il a les réponses que Dean veut, Dean veut vraiment écouter mais cette porte semble impossible à franchir.

Quand il se retourne, Amélia l'attrape par les épaules. Il sursaute. "Tu m'as fait peur," en s'arrêtant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je réfléchis," en se dégageant. "Je sais que j'ai l'air cinglé, mais personne n'est encore venu pour me mettre une camisole et m'interner de force. Je suppose que c'est bon signe."

"Dean, tu-"

"T'es pas là pour ça, hein?"

"Je ne suis pas là pour ça," répond Amélia. "Ne crois pas qu'on n'a pas remarqué ton manège, tu uses le lino depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Personne ne vient parce que Gabriel a dit de ne pas le faire. Il a dit qu'il fallait laisser le papillon revenir tout seul."

"Quel papillon," en marmonnant.

"Toi," en riant doucement.

"Je suis parti en claquant la porte, ce matin."

"Je sais. Je ne sais juste pas pourquoi," les sourcils un peu froncés. "Je n'ai plus accès à ton dossier."

"T'es censée le savoir, si… s'il a raison, tu le sais aussi," répond Dean. "Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?"

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Dean?"

"Il a dit… il dit que je suis borderline. Il dit que je le suis depuis longtemps, que c'est moi et pourquoi… pourquoi t'es restée avec moi si longtemps, tu me connais, mais alors pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?"

Amélia ouvre la bouche, le sang figé dans ses veines. Elle recule d'un pas. "Oh, mon Dieu," lâche-t-elle. "J'ai vraiment… j'ai vraiment tout loupé."

"Quoi?"

"J'ai… toi et moi, c'était vraiment une erreur monumentale," en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. "J'ai jamais pensé à ça, j'étais tellement focalisée sur notre histoire que j'ai oublié. J'ai oublié. Gabriel a dû le voir presque tout de suite, c'est si… si évident. J'ai arrêté de te voir comme un patient, j'ai arrêté d'être un médecin et tu… j'ai plus jamais cherché à t'aider comme un médecin."

"Tu ne savais pas?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "J'ai pas vu ce que j'avais juste sous les yeux et c'est vraiment… ça fait vraiment de moi un très mauvais médecin."

"Amy…" désemparé. "Amy, c'est… ça ne veut pas dire que tu-"

"Si. Si, ça veut dire que j'ai été incompétente, négligente, et que je t'ai mis en danger. Ça veut dire que c'est ma faute."

Dean ne trouve rien à répondre, il ne cherche pas la force de s'avancer vers elle. Il pourrait vouloir la rassurer, avoir les bons mots ou les bons gestes, ceux qui font du bien. Et pourtant, il lève les yeux dans les siens et tout ce qu'il voit, c'est l'épave d'une relation basée sur une erreur et des mensonges.

Plus calme qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps, il souffle longuement. Il accroche le regard d'Amélia une dernière fois. "Il faut que j'y aille," en mettant davantage de distance. "Prends soin de toi, Amélia."

Il se retourne. Devant la porte, il hésite longuement, le poing en suspend et le cœur battant. Il secoue la tête, frustré de ne pas se sentir capable de faire quelque chose de si simple.

"Et puis merde," en toquant plus fort qu'il ne le voulait.

Il n'attend même pas l'autorisation d'entrer, il ouvre la porte et la referme brutalement derrière lui une fois à l'intérieur.

Surpris, Gabriel relève la tête vers lui. "Dean?" en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu n'es pas-"

"Je sais," en le coupant. "Je ne suis pas censé rentrer ici comme ça, comme si c'était mon bureau alors que c'est le vôtre. Je sais. Mais ça fait des plombes que je fais les cent pas dans le couloir à chercher le courage d'admettre que j'ai vraiment été con, ce matin. Et tous les autres jours de ma vie. Et Amélia… je crois que je l'ai bousillée. Elle dit que c'est un mauvais médecin, qu'elle est incompétente et moi je ne sais pas gérer ce genre de trucs. Vous devriez lui dire, vous, que ça arrive de faire des erreurs, que ça lui servira de leçon et que ça va juste la rendre meilleure ensuite. Vous devriez vraiment lui dire ça. J'aurais pu le faire mais je ne crois pas que ça l'aide si ça vient de moi. J'ai lu qu'on avait tendance à faire confiance aux personnes plus âgées et plus expérimentées, c'est… c'est inconscient et vous devriez lui parler. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas d'expérience, non, Amy est brillante, elle a sauté trois classes et elle était déjà presque médecin avant tous les gens de son âge. Vous le saviez?"

"Je le savais," calmement.

"Alors elle a fait une erreur avec moi et il faut vraiment lui rappeler que ça arrive à tout le monde, c'est humain et si vous ne lui dites pas, elle ne voudra plus être psy et aider d'autres personnes. Et-"

"Je lui dirai."

"Ok," en soufflant. "J'ai… j'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, ce matin. J'aurais dû écouter et ne pas entendre uniquement ce que je voulais entendre. J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous avez dit. Je comprendrais si vous vouliez me refourguer à un autre psy, je veux dire… je suis insupportable. Je suis une punition. Et je ne vous aime toujours pas, plutôt tout le contraire, mais si vous voulez encore essayer de m'aider alors on pourrait commencer par parler de ce matin. De ce que ça veut dire. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt, peut-être que je vais encore péter les plombs mais on peut quand même essayer. Vous pouvez essayer de m'expliquer. Expliquez-moi."


	76. En équilibre

**Les choses sont plutôt compliquées, Castiel réagit comme il peut, assez mal d'ailleurs mais c'est difficile de lui en vouloir en tenant compte des circonstances**

 **Dean essaie de remonter la pente, il va continuer d'essayer (pour lui-même ou avec Cas)**

 **Les chapitres qui suivent sont plus longs. J'ai souvent envie de m'excuser, parce que cette histoire commence à devenir très longue, mais je veux aller au bout des choses et ne pas écourter ce qui me semble nécessaire. Je réfléchis beaucoup à la prochaine histoire que je vais écrire (j'en ai deux en tête) mais la prochaine sera probablement plus courte et moins triste (normalement)**

 **Enfin bref, je m'étale un peu trop**

 **Tout ça pour dire : merci beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Et tu restes vraiment?" demande Sam. "Tu reprends ton poste et tu… tu restes?"

Castiel s'assoit sur un coin du bureau, les bras croisés. Il tourne la tête vers Charlie, cherchant simplement une réponse. Elle sourit. "Il reprend son poste," simplement.

"Et tu… et pour Dean? Est-ce qu'il sait que tu es là?"

"Non," répond-il. "Je n'ai pas prévu de… je ne sais pas."

En réalité, il y a cette partie de lui qui se demande si Dean aura encore assez besoin de lui. Si cet amour n'est pas finalement juste un mélange d'habitude et de reconnaissance. Castiel se demande s'il n'est pas juste l'épaule sur laquelle il s'appuie avant de pouvoir tenir debout tout seul.

C'est toujours ce qu'il ressent, Castiel est une sécurité mais Dean est peut-être sur le point de lâcher sa main et de le laisser sans rien sur quoi s'appuyer à son tour.

"Cas?"

"Oui," en secouant la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. "J'ai juste… je ne sais pas."

"Est-ce qu'on sait où il est, d'ailleurs?" reprend Sam, visiblement un peu inquiet. "Bobby m'a appelé quand il a quitté le garage, il y a… il y a plus d'une heure. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose, Charlie?"

"Non," en fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas où il est non plus, j'ai-"

Elle s'interrompt, surprise par un brusque fracas métallique, elle devine que c'est un coup contre l'étagère du couloir, suivi d'un "putain de merde" vraiment contrarié. Dean déboule dans l'encadrement de la porte, le souffle court et les joues un peu rougies. "Avant que vous commenciez à paniquer," en levant une main. "J'étais pas perdu. J'étais chez le psy. Et je me suis pris l'étagère parce que je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je le dis parce que je sais que vous allez tout de suite penser que je suis bourré alors que… qu-" en perdant ses mots quand il croise le regard de Castiel. "Oh," en fermant les yeux, il les rouvre et fronce les sourcils. "T'es rentré. T'es là."

C'est un peu du déjà-vu, ça ressemble presque trop à ce même premier regard quelques mois plus tôt. Les sentiments ne sont pas très différents, un fond de soulagement intense, le cœur qui brûle de s'approcher pour sentir que c'est réel, et le remord. De l'avoir laissé partir encore une fois et de savoir, à le regarder dans les yeux, de savoir à quel point Castiel a souffert de cette absence.

Dean avance d'un pas, hésitant et effrayé à l'idée de se heurter à un rejet. Il ouvre la bouche, rien ne vient. Le silence est assourdissant. Castiel ne le quitte pas des yeux, son regard est un peu passé, même ses couleurs semblent épuisées.

Il reste immobile un moment. Il sait comment bouger, il sait ce qu'il veut faire mais il sait aussi ce qui l'en empêche.

Sam et Charlie échangent un regard, l'un et l'autre vraiment gênés de sentir à quel point ils sont tous les deux de trop.

Vraiment doucement, Dean se racle la gorge. "Cas?" timidement. "Est-ce qu-"

Castiel se lève. De quelques pas, il efface la distance qui les sépare et le prend par la main, l'entraînant avec lui dans le couloir. Dean le laisse faire, il peine à suivre le rythme mais s'accroche et ne le lâche pas quand il referme la porte des toilettes juste derrière eux. Ils s'embrassent sans se demander la permission, comme un besoin commun qu'ils ne peuvent pas attendre de combler.

Dean prend son visage entre ses mains et presse tout son corps contre le sien, étouffant un gémissement en ouvrant la bouche pour le laisser glisser sa langue à l'intérieur.

"Dean," entre deux baisers. "Dean j'ai-"

"Quoi," en le sentant trop tendu contre lui.

Cette fois un peu brutal, Castiel le repousse et s'écarte. "Attends," en se retournant pour échapper à son regard. "Attends."

"Alors t'es…" en ravalant difficilement sa salive. "T'es rentré mais t'es pas vraiment là. Pas avec moi. C'est ça?"

Castiel agrippe les rebords du lavabo, il lève les yeux sur son reflet et puis croise le sien. Dean ne le lâche pas du regard, si proche et si beau, il a l'air plus beau. Et il a manqué, manqué plus que ce que les mots pourraient décrire.

"Cas?" pour briser le silence.

"J'ai-" en lui faisant face à nouveau. "J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Le cœur de Dean lui tombe dans les talons. Il ouvre la bouche, à la recherche d'un peu d'air.

"Plusieurs autres," souffle Castiel. "Les deux premières nuits sans toi, j'ai couché avec plusieurs autres personnes. Je crois que je n'ai pas à me justifier, je veux que tu le saches parce que je ne suis pas tous tes mensonges, mais je ne crois pas avoir à dire que je suis désolé. Je le suis, mais je ne vais pas te le dire parce que tu es responsable de la manière dont je répare ce que tu brises."

"D'accord," à peine audible. "C'est vrai."

"Mais pour ce qui s'est passé à New-York, pour… ça," avec un signe vers l'ombre des hématomes sur sa gorge. "Pour ça, je suis-"

"Non," en s'approchant assez pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, les gestes mesurés, hésitants, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il le repousse. "Ne dis pas que t'es désolé. Je ne t'en veux pas," en cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou, toujours si peu confiant. "Je ne t'en veux pas. Ni pour ça ni pour rien."

"Je ne vais pas faire ça," en refermant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque pour le forcer à s'écarter, accrochant plus fermement son regard. "Et tu ne vas pas non plus faire comme si tu n'étais pas blessé ou en colère. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, Dean, tellement en colère, et je ne vais pas faire semblant du contraire. Mais tu me manques," un peu rauque. "Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques."

Dean s'écarte légèrement plus, il laisse ses mains sur ses épaules mais ne s'accroche plus. "Je ne comprends pas vraiment, Cas, je-"

Sa bouche est de nouveau sur la sienne, plus douce mais plus exigeante. Castiel le pousse contre le mur, une main dans ses cheveux et la deuxième sur sa hanche. Dean lui rend son baiser, il ne prend pas d'initiative et se laisse porter, un peu perdu entre Castiel et ses sentiments.

Il se laisse embrasser, les yeux fermés, il manque d'air mais ne cherche pas à y mettre fin. Castiel pose quelques baisers le long de l'arête de sa mâchoire, lui volant d'autres gémissements à peine soufflés.

"Je ne comprends pas," répète-t-il. "Dis-moi ce que ça veut dire, dis-moi… dis-moi ce que je dois faire… ce que tu veux."

"Je veux que tu arrêtes de lui parler," le ton plus ferme. "Amélia. C'est elle ou c'est moi et je veux que tu arrêtes de lui parler. Qu'elle soit triste sans toi, qu'elle veuille juste prendre des nouvelles ou t'aider, j'en ai rien à faire et tu arrêtes de lui parler. Et ce bar, le bar de Gwen, je ne veux pas non plus que tu y retournes. Est-ce qu'on est clairs?"

Les mots à peine sortis de sa bouche, Castiel sait qu'il est tout ce qu'il s'était juré de ne pas être. Il est jaloux et possessif et il interdit, il le fait parce que pour une fois, il ne se sent pas si incroyablement coupable à l'idée de retourner les sentiments de Dean contre lui. Pour une fois, il sait comment reprendre le pouvoir.

Et Dean a beau le savoir aussi, il laisse faire. Il acquiesce. "D'accord," répond-il.

"D'accord," à son tour.

Il le relâche et ne l'embrasse pas. Les jambes de Dean ont la solidité du coton sous son poids, il n'essaie pas de bouger et le regarde seulement s'écarter. "Cas?" très bas.

"Oui," à quelques pas de la sortie.

"J'ai laissé les clés de ton appartement dans le premier tiroir du bureau, ici," en se raclant la gorge. "Tu ne veux pas… je ne peux pas revenir, hein? Tu vas dire que tu ne veux pas de moi chez toi pour l'instant?"

Castiel se mordille la lèvre, les sourcils froncés et l'expression plus dure. Il secoue la tête. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses des questions dont tu connais déjà toutes les réponses?" un peu sec.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ça veut dire que non, je ne veux pas de toi pour l'instant," les yeux droits dans les siens. "Ça veut dire que j'ai fini de me plier à toutes tes exigences, de céder chaque fois que tu me demandes quelque chose. Je suis là, mais je n'ai pas oublié et je ne vais pas oublier. Ça veut dire… que j'ai fini de te laisser prendre absolument tout de moi sans jamais rien donner en retour. Tu sais ce que ça veut vraiment dire, Dean? Que je décide et que si ça ne te va pas, la porte est grande ouverte. Peu importe si finalement je dois vivre sans toi et que ça fait mal à en crever. Peu importe."

"D'accord," murmure-t-il.

Cette autre partie de lui, celle qui pense rationnellement sans se laisser guider par la peur intense et presque déraisonnée de le voir partir, cette partie sait que ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça et qu'il devrait dire quelque chose. Il ne peut pas. Castiel est là, trop rancunier et trop possessif pour le laisser respirer mais il est quand même là et c'est mieux que de le savoir ailleurs. Peu importe la douleur de l'imaginer dans les bras de ces plusieurs autres dont il ne se souvient probablement même pas, Dean ne se sent pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Ça aussi, c'est peut-être juste un retour de flammes.

.

Après l'avoir regardé partir, Dean reste contre le mur, immobile à essayer de reprendre son souffle. Castiel n'a pas claqué la porte. Sa colère est froide, il ne crie pas et Dean sait qu'il ne le fera pas. Il va rester silencieux, distant et détaché, jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que cette punition a assez duré.

Un peu perdu, Dean caresse sa lèvre du bout de l'index, il ferme les yeux et souffle pour se calmer. Il finit par se redresser, le menton un peu plus haut en traversant le couloir. "Charlie," en passant le seuil. "J'ai une faveur à te demander."

Castiel est assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche du mur, le regard baissé sur ce que Dean devine être un nouveau contrat. Il relève les yeux et lui adresse un simple petit regard.

"Quoi que tu sois venu demander, c'est non," répond Charlie, les mains sur son clavier.

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux," en s'asseyant sur le bureau, tout près d'elle.

"Je sais déjà que je vais dire non. Je dis toujours non."

"Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas," contrarié. "Tu dirais oui si tu m'écoutais."

"Bon," en tournant sur son siège pour lui faire face. "Quoi?"

"Je voudrais que tu me laisses revenir ici," en levant une de ses mains pour l'interrompre quand elle ouvre la bouche. "Ne commence pas à gueuler, je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas reprendre mon poste, je veux juste avoir quelque chose à faire de mes journées. S'il te plaît. Je pourrais, je ne sais pas, classer des trucs, ou… tiens, je pourrais ranger les archives."

"Tu détestes le rangement."

"Je déteste encore plus passer des heures tout seul sur le canapé," en la suppliant du regard. "La plupart du temps, je finis bourré."

"Dean…" en soupirant.

"Mais c'est vrai! S'il te plaît, Charlie… je vais juste venir passer du temps ici, ranger des trucs et m'occuper les mains au lieu de ramollir mes neurones à la tequila. S'il te plaît."

"Tu me manipules."

"Je te _supplie_ ," corrige-t-il. "Il paraît que je fais une dépression, en plus d'être… borderline," en butant encore sur le mot. "Tu crois vraiment que c'est bon pour moi de-"

"Ça va, d'accord," exaspérée. "Tu peux venir ranger les archives, ou faire ce que tu veux du moment que tu n'essaies pas de t'impliquer dans des affaires en cours. Tu ne touches pas à l'armurerie. C'est clair?"

"Comme du cristal," avec un grand sourire.

"C'est ça," en agitant la main. "Sam reste avec Ruby, ce soir. Je viens et je cuisine, ok? Pizza tous les soirs, c'est pas possible."

"Tu peux aussi juste me laisser passer la nuit tout seul, Charlie. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux-"

"La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé tout seul, tu t'es retrouvé aux urgences à pisser le sang, dix points de suture et pas question que je te laisse," en le coupant. "On part dans cinq minutes."

Castiel se racle doucement la gorge en se levant. "Tiens," en lui glissant son contrat. "Ça me va."

"Tu peux toujours renégocier," avec un léger sourire.

"Je sais," en contournant le bureau.

Dean ne s'attend à rien, il sursaute violemment lorsqu'il pose un baiser sur sa joue, une main dans le bas de son dos. "Tu peux garder les affaires que tu m'as volées," près de son oreille. "N'arrose pas trop mon cactus."

"Promis," d'une toute petite voix.

"Charlie," en se redressant. "A demain."

Elle hoche simplement la tête. Castiel laisse sa main traîner près de Dean encore une seconde ou deux avant de se retourner. "A demain," répète-t-il, quittant la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

Dean baisse les yeux sur le sol, il regarde partout, tout plutôt que de tomber dans le regard de Charlie.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de rester avec toi, cette nuit?" finit-elle par demander.

"Parce qu'il va dire non."

"Comment tu peux savoir qu'il va dire non si tu ne le lui demandes pas?"

"Parce que je le sais déjà, Charlie," en soufflant. "Je sais ce que je peux lui demander ou non, et s'il avait voulu passer cette nuit avec moi, il l'aurait proposé. Je suis sûr à plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent qu'il n'aime pas du tout l'idée que tu dormes dans le même lit que moi, et pourtant il n'a rien dit. Il préfère s'étouffer avec sa jalousie plutôt que de passer cette nuit avec moi. Pas besoin de demander."

"S'il est si jaloux que ça, pourquoi est-ce qu-" les sourcils froncés.

"Sans doute parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas très rationnel," en haussant les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Je comprends qu'il ait un problème avec Amélia, je comprendrais qu'il ait aussi un problème avec n'importe qui d'autre que toi, mais pas… pas toi."

"T'es vraiment certain de ne pas vouloir _au moins_ essayer de le rattraper et-"

"Charlie," impatient.

"Alors quoi, il est là mais il ne veut pas être avec toi?" sans comprendre.

"Il veut être avec moi, il veut juste me faire payer ce qui s'est passé," en se mordant la lèvre. "Laisse tomber, Charlie. C'est entre Cas et moi."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, te faire payer ce qui s'est passé?" soucieuse.

"Ça veut dire j'ai plus mon mot à dire, que c'est ce qu'il veut et quand il veut et si je ne suis pas d'accord, je vais me faire foutre," les yeux toujours baissés. "Si je ne suis pas d'accord, il va aller faire la tournée des bars et se taper tout ce qui bouge."

"Tu te rends compte que ça ne peut pas-"

"Je sais," en secouant la tête. "Laisse-moi gérer mon histoire avec Cas, ok?"

"Il a couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, hein?" devine Charlie. "A New-York, il a couché avec quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, Charlie, c'est-"

"Alors un malheureux baiser avec une femme dont tu te fous totalement et il-"

"C'est pas que Gwen, c'est… tout. C'est l'Université, c'est toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai couché, parfois quasiment devant lui, c'est parce qu'il est coincé à aimer quelqu'un à qui il ne peut pas faire confiance. Je sais qu'il a mal en me regardant, je sais qu'il a souffert presqu'à la seconde où on s'est rencontrés et il n'a pas arrêté de souffrir depuis," un ton plus bas. "Alors s'il a besoin de rendre quelques coups, s'il veut me faire mal en retour, il a tous les droits et je vais le laisser faire. S'il a besoin de ça, je vais encaisser."

"Ça ne devrait pas marcher comme ça."

"Ça ne te regarde pas," encore une fois. "C'est entre Cas et moi et s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît, laisse tomber."

"Je n'ai pas le droit d'être inquiète pour toi? Tu commences à peine à essayer d'aller mieux, et tu-"

"Charlie," en appuyant chaque mot. "Laisse. Tomber. Ok?"

"D'accord," en soupirant, visiblement contrariée.

"Super," en redressant le menton. "On devrait passer faire quelques courses, si tu tiens vraiment à faire la cuisine."

.

Cette nuit-là, Dean ne dort pas beaucoup. Seulement quelques heures d'un sommeil vraiment agité, peuplé de cauchemars qui le réveillent en sursaut, la peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Un peu avant cinq heures, il perd l'espoir de réussir à se rendormir. Il sort du lit, tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Charlie et se glisse dans la salle de bain. Il ne tire pas le verrou. Devant le miroir, il souffle longuement. Son visage est marqué par l'épuisement, nuits trop courtes après nuits blanches, marqué par cette profonde tristesse qu'il ressent en permanence. Il n'ose pas monter sur la balance, sachant déjà trop bien le poids qu'il continue de perdre. C'est plus fort que lui, un rien lui donne envie de vomir et la culpabilité l'envahit chaque fois qu'il fait un pas vers ce qui peut être mieux pour lui, une culpabilité pourtant presque silencieuse. Il culpabilise en souriant, en mangeant et Dean se _déteste_ à l'idée d'exister.

Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. Ses mains tremblent beaucoup quand il tape un rapide message, espérant de tout son cœur que Castiel ne l'ignore pas.

Rapidement, il se déshabille et se glisse sous la douche.

.

Castiel tourne la tête. Le vibreur de son téléphone résonne dans le noir. Il sait déjà que c'est Dean, personne d'autre ne pense à lui si tard ou si tôt.

Il tâtonne l'espace vide à côté de lui. Il n'a plus qu'un seul oreiller. Dean a changé les draps et, étrangement, Castiel a trouvé ça plus qu'agaçant. Il est encore agacé, maintenant, allongé dans la fraîcheur de des draps propres qui ne portent plus leurs odeurs mêlées.

Il se retourne sur le ventre et attrape le téléphone.

 **Est-ce qu'on peut se parler?**

.

Assis en tailleur à même le sol, Dean griffonne quelques mots sur un bloc-notes.

Il est installé dans le salon, l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse et la moitié des feuilles du bloc détachées et étalées devant lui. Il coince le stylo entre ses dents, les deux mains en suspens au-dessus du clavier quand il entend les quelques coups contre la porte.

Surpris, Dean repose son stylo et se lève. Il reste un moment dans l'entrée avant de réussir à ouvrir.

Castiel est là, debout et aussi inattendu que la veille, tellement inattendu.

"Salut," fait-il, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son sweat que Dean porte.

"Salut," un peu perdu. "J'ai… mmh, tu sais, je… quand je parlais de _parler,_ je ne voulais pas dire que tu-"

"Je sais," en serrant plus fort le sac en papier qu'il a apporté avec lui. "Je suis passé chercher du café et des croissants. Je peux entrer?"

"Tu… quoi?" en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. "Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment-"

"Dean," les yeux dans les siens. "Est-ce que je peux entrer?"

"… oui," dans un souffle. "Bien sûr."

Il s'écarte et le laisse passer devant lui. En refermant la porte, il se demande vaguement pourquoi il se sent si mal à l'aise et si peu à sa place.

"Charlie dort encore?" demande Castiel.

"Il est même pas six heures, Cas."

"Mmh," en le suivant dans le salon, le ton un peu plus bas.

"Tu peux parler normalement," avec un léger rire. "Charlie a ça en commun avec Sam. Elle ne va pas se réveiller avant que son réveil sonne."

"C'est sûrement plus agréable que de dormir avec quelqu'un qui se réveille chaque fois que tu bouges. Et tu bouges beaucoup," en posant le sac sur la table basse.

"Pourquoi tu penses qu-"

"Laisse tomber," plus sèchement.

"Si tu es jaloux, pourquoi tu n'as pas proposé de-"

"Dean," entre ses dents.

"C'est Charlie," sans vouloir se taire. "Tu ne peux pas… et puis pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi si tu-"

"Je ne suis pas jaloux."

"Si, Cas," en soufflant.

"Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein?" amer. "Et si tu tenais tant que ça à ce que je reste avec toi, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas demandé?"

"Tu aurais dit oui?"

"Non," sans hésiter.

"Et je le sais," en secouant la tête. "Je-"

"C'est bon," en levant les deux mains, un pas en arrière. "Je ne vais pas encore t'écouter me donner des raisons de te détester."

"Parce que tu en as déjà suffisamment?"

"Garde le café," en se retournant pour reprendre la direction de l'entrée.

Dean reste planté là une courte seconde, il sursaute avant de le suivre, assez vite pour passer devant lui. "Je t'en prie," dos à la porte. "Reste, tu… reste un peu. Reste pour le café et les croissants. Excuse-moi, j'ai… t'es pas obligé mais je voudrais vraiment que tu restes."

"Pourquoi?" en croisant les bras.

"Parce que tu es venu et tu as apporté le café et je… et on devrait parler."

"On ne parle pas, tu essaies de me pousser à bout."

"Non," tout doucement. "Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois."

Castiel plisse un peu les yeux, il ne lâche pas son regard. Il semble réfléchir et puis se détendre, Dean avec lui.

"Le café va refroidir," murmure celui-ci. "Tu veux bien…?"

"D'accord," en revenant sur ses pas.

Il se laisse tomber dans un coin du canapé, s'abstenant de faire un commentaire lorsque Dean se rassoit à hauteur de la table basse. Il ferme le clapet de l'ordinateur, prend un gobelet de café dans le sac et le lui tend. "Est-ce que Jo va bien?" demande-t-il. "Avec le bébé?"

"Ça va," simplement. "Elle m'a quasiment poussé dans l'avion."

"Vraiment?" un sourcil arqué. "Elle n'est pas… elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup."

"On peut être en colère et t'aimer en même temps, Dean," en prenant une gorgée de café. "Et Jo peut ne pas t'apprécier et quand même penser qu'on devrait essayer de recoller les morceaux."

"Et c'est ce que tu veux?" en gardant le gobelet entre ses mains, rassuré par la chaleur.

"Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est ce que je devrais vouloir?"

"C'est à moi que tu poses la question?"

"Tu vas finir par m'en parler, Dean?" changeant brutalement de sujet.

"Parler de quoi?" en détournant le regard.

"De ce que le psy t'a dit," en soupirant, exaspéré. "De ce que toi, tu as dit hier soir à Charlie. Du fait que tu es-"

"… borderline?" la voix un peu écrasée.

"Oui."

"Tu sais ce que c'est?"

"Un peu. C'est là-dessus que tu fais des recherches?" avec un geste vers les notes étalées sur la table.

"Oui," en hochant la tête. "Ils appellent aussi ça le trouble de la personnalité limite. Ça, je crois que ça me parle un peu plus."

"Ça me parle aussi. Et qu'est-ce que le psy a dit?"

"Il peut me donner des médicaments pendant un moment, pour m'aider à traverser ce qui s'est passé, ce que… mon père, surtout. Il a dit que ça ne pouvait pas être une vraie solution parce que ça ne m'aiderait pas sur le long terme si je ne suis pas de vraie thérapie. Une très longue thérapie, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir ça, ni de la thérapie ni des médicaments."

"Pourquoi?" les sourcils un peu froncés.

"J'ai-" en détournant les yeux. "Tu m'aimes comme je suis, toi, et ils m'aiment aussi comme je suis. Et si je dois changer? Et si tout ce qui fait de moi la personne que je suis et que vous aimez, si je dois changer ça alors qui je vais être après?"

"Je ne… Dean. Je ne crois pas que tu doives changer qui tu es. C'est plutôt apprendre à canaliser ce qui te fait souffrir."

"Et si après ça, je suis quelqu'un d'autre?"

Castiel plonge le regard dans le sien, rempli d'un élan de tendresse qui remplace une seconde la colère qu'il n'arrête pas de ressentir. Il garde son sourire pour lui, détournant finalement les yeux.

"Cas?"

"Ça ne va pas changer qui tu es," finit-il par répondre. "Rien ne pourrait changer qui tu es."

"Alors tu crois que je devrais-"

"Je crois que tu devrais faire ce qui te ferait du bien," en le coupant. "C'est juste toi, c'est toi qui décides."

"Tu sais, l'autre soir, j'ai… le tout premier soir sans toi," en tapotant nerveusement le bord de la table basse. "J'ai refusé que Charlie reste avec moi parce que je voulais aller bien tout seul et m'en sortir sans que personne ne soit obligé de rester faire la baby-sitter. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, j'étais en train de pisser le sang dans la salle de bain. J'ai eu peur, en fait j'ai… j'ai vraiment eu peur."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?"

"Tu as dit de ne pas le faire."

"Tu n'écoutes pas, d'habitude," en laissant ses chaussures près du canapé. "Je pensais que tu appellerais si tu avais vraiment besoin de moi."

"Alors tu crois que je n'ai pas besoin de toi quand je ne suis pas aux urgences?"

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé, Dean?" sans répondre.

"Parce que j'ai… je veux que tu choisisses tout seul de revenir vers moi. Je veux que ça vienne de toi," en reposant son gobelet.

"C'est pour ça que tu as interdit à Charlie de m'appeler aussi?"

"C'est entre toi et moi et je ne veux pas qu-"

"Tu sais ce que je déteste chez toi?" avec un rire un peu amer. "Tu demandes, tu demandes, encore et toujours, tu demandes et tu fais promettre mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Tu ne tiens pas tes promesses. Tu mens. Tu mens les yeux dans les yeux et tu trompes parce que tu estimes que c'est à toi de décider ce qu'on peut pardonner ou non. C'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu de problème à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre et à me le dire? Et si tu avais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, Dean? Est-ce qu-"

"Tu as couché avec d'autres personnes, toi."

"Oh, tu ne vas pas trouver le moyen de me faire des reproches," en secouant la tête. "J'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire quand on était séparés. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ou d'excuses à te faire. Mais tu sais ce qui serait juste? Tu sais ce qui remettrait les compteurs à zéro?"

"Cas, s'il te plaît," à peine audible. "Je-"

"Dis-le, vas-y. Qu'est-ce qui remettrait les compteurs à zéro?"

"Que tu… que-" en détournant les yeux.

"Que j'aille me taper la moitié de la ville et puis que je revienne ensuite te dire que ça ne compte pas, que tout va bien puisque je ne dors avec personne d'autre. Que je dise que j'ai besoin de toi, pas que je t'aime, que je te supplie de rester et puis je pourrais aussi, sur un coup de colère, te dire que tu n'es vraiment rien d'autre que quelqu'un qui baise un peu mieux que les autres. Après ça, je pourrais partir du jour au lendemain, changer de numéro de téléphone et t'abandonner, te forcer à vivre sans moi, décider à ta place que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Je pourrais être tellement _égocentrique_ que je n'envisagerais même pas une seconde le fait que tu puisses penser différemment et m'aimer assez pour pardonner la montagne d'erreurs que j'ai faites. Je pourrais jouer les martyrs au lieu de te donner juste une bonne raison de me faire confiance. Tu veux que je continue, Dean, ou alors c'est assez?"

"C'est assez," sans bouger.

"J'étais… tellement prêt à te pardonner ce que tu as fait à l'Université," en soufflant de dépit. "J'aurais pu tout pardonner, et puis il a fallu que tu gâches tout. A chaque fois, tu te débrouilles pour tout gâcher. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu ne veux pas être avec moi? Est-ce que tu ne sais pas comment te sortir de cette relation et tu-"

"Non, non, _non,_ Cas," toujours immobile malgré l'envie de se rapprocher, certain qu'il le repousserait. "Ne crois pas qu-"

"Je ne sais pas ce que je crois," vraiment sec. "Mais je sais que je te regarde et que je t'aime autant que je te déteste. Je sais que je déteste t'aimer. Et je sais que je suis là parce que je ne peux pas passer une autre semaine à regarder le plafond en me demandant si je te manque autant que toi, tu me manques. J'essaie de comprendre comment on peut en arriver là, comment moi, je peux laisser quelqu'un me bousiller à ce point et revenir quand même en redemander."

Dean ne répond qu'à travers un silence. Il ne sait pas comment ne pas aggraver les choses, ni ce qu'il a le droit de faire ou non, ce que Castiel veut bien accepter. Hésitant, il se lève et contourne la table basse. "Je peux?" avec un geste vers l'espace vide à côté de lui.

"C'est chez toi," immobile. "C'est ton canapé."

"D'accord," en s'asseyant, près de lui sans l'être trop. "J'ai… je ne sais juste pas comment être avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment me racheter parce que c'est sûrement impardonnable. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cas? Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant?"

"Raconte-moi," sans le regarder.

"Te raconter…?"

"Pourquoi tu l'as embrassée?" entre ses dents. "Je veux que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé. Pas que tu essaies de te justifier, pas que tu demandes pardon, je veux que tu me dises exactement ce qui s'est passé."

"Cas… c'est pas… je ne crois pas qu-"

"Tu veux savoir que je veux que tu fasses maintenant. C'est ça. Je veux que tu me racontes."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça," tout doucement.

"Tu l'as déjà fait," en repoussant sa main lorsqu'il essaie de prendre la sienne.

"Alors pourquoi tu voudrais m'entendre te le raconter?" en cherchant désespérément son regard. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, je te demande de le faire."

Dean se mord la lèvre, le cœur en travers de la gorge. Savoir le mal qu'il fait, c'est une chose, le voir sur son visage, c'est insoutenable.

"Dean," en grondant plus qu'autre chose.

"J'étais ivre," dans un souffle.

"Comme souvent," imperméable à la douleur qui fait trembler sa voix.

"Alors j'ai… je suis retourné au bar," en se raclant la gorge. "Gwen m'a dit de partir parce qu'elle allait fermer et parce que j'avais déjà trop bu. Je suis resté. C'est… moi qui l'ai embrassée," en tremblant. "Et c'est elle qui m'a repoussé, et je ne sais… je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si elle ne l'avait pas fait."

"C'est elle qui t'a repoussé," en chassant les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

"Cas," en réessayant de prendre sa main.

"Je ne pourrai jamais te faire confiance," en se dégageant. "Peu importe que les choses s'arrangent, je ne te ferai jamais confiance."

"Mais on peut… on peut essayer de réparer, Cas, on peut-"

"Tu m'as trompé avec la terre entière, tu as trompé ta femme avec moi et tu recommenceras de toute façon."

"Non," plus vivement. "Non. Je te promets qu-"

"Oh, arrête," en levant une main pour le faire taire. "Toutes ces promesses que tu ne tiens pas, je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus t'écouter promettre et mentir en même temps."

Dean agrippe son poignet, assez fort pour l'empêcher de se dégager une nouvelle fois. Les gestes plus tendres, il presse la paume de sa main contre sa joue, il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre sa chaleur.

"Dean," tout doucement. "S'il te plaît."

"Je sais que mes promesses ne valent rien," sans ouvrir les yeux. "Je sais."

"S'il te plaît," en le repoussant.

Dean laisse retomber son bras, hochant brièvement la tête. "Tu devrais essayer de te reposer un peu," le cœur déchiré par les larmes qui glissent toujours sur ses joues. "Tu peux… tiens," en attrapant la couverture pliée en deux sur le dossier du canapé. "Essaie de dormir un peu."

"Ici?" les sourcils froncés.

"Tu as l'air vraiment épuisé, et je ne vais pas te laisser faire une sieste dans ta voiture," en se levant. "Tu peux dormir un peu ici."

"Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu étrange?"

"C'est étrange seulement si tu penses que ça l'est," en rouvrant le clapet de l'ordinateur.

"C'est étrange parce que c'est le canapé de ton ex-femme, et-"

"C'est le mien," corrige-t-il. "Il y a mon nom sur le bail de l'appartement, et j'ai acheté ce canapé moi-même. C'est juste un canapé, Cas. Essaie de te reposer."

.

Dean fait rouler son stylo entre ses doigts, incapable de se concentrer. Il le regarde s'endormir et se rouler en boule sous la couverture. Castiel ne bouge pas beaucoup, il reste tellement immobile que Dean hésite à vérifier qu'il respire encore.

Il se redresse, croisant le regard de Charlie lorsque celle-ci entre dans le salon.

"Salut," fait-elle.

"Moins fort," avec un signe de tête.

"Mmh," en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel. "Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?"

"Un peu plus d'une heure. Tu le saurais si t'avais pas les gènes d'une marmotte."

"Tu vois," en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le parquet, le ton plus bas. "C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu viennes au bureau fourrer ton nez n'importe où avant cet après-midi. Parce que tu ne dors pas la nuit."

"C'est gentil de te préoccuper de la qualité de mon sommeil," en roulant des yeux.

"Je me préoccupe de ta santé," réplique Charlie. "Tu devrais manger ce croissant, d'ailleurs."

"J'ai pas faim," en mordillant le bout de son stylo. "J'ai un truc à te demander."

"Tu abuses, Dean," en tendant le bras pour lui subtiliser son gobelet de café, grimaçant quand elle le trouve presque froid.

"Tu voudrais bien venir avec moi, demain?" avec une moue un peu innocente.

"Chez le psy?"

"Oui. Je n'aime pas y aller tout seul, et Sam a autre chose à faire."

"Tu sais, Dean, un jour il faudra bien que tu y ailles tout seul, sans personne pour rester dans la salle d'attente."

"La prochaine fois," en reposant son stylo. "S'il te plaît."

"Et pourquoi tu ne le lui demandes pas?" en glissant un autre regard vers Castiel.

"Parce qu'il va dire non," en soupirant. "Et ne parle pas de Cas quand il est juste à côté de toi. Je suis sûr qu'il t'entend dans son sommeil."

"Je ne dors pas," marmonne Castiel.

"Tu vois, il t'entend."

"Charlie a raison, tu devrais vraiment manger ce croissant," sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, merci mais-"

"Mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'accompagner chez le psy."

"J'irai tout seul la prochaine fois," visiblement contrarié.

"Bien sûr," sarcastique.

"Est-ce que t'es vraiment obligé de prendre ce ton?"

"Je prends le ton que j'ai envie de prendre," en se redressant. "Et tu devrais quand même manger ce croissant."

"J'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas faim."

"Est-ce que toi, t'es vraiment obligé d'être aussi borné?" en reprenant ses mots.

"Je suis borné si j'ai envie d'être borné," les yeux dans les siens.

Ils se regardent pendant ce qui semble durer infiniment, aussi butés l'un que l'autre. Charlie se racle la gorge mais rien ne bouge. La tension est presque palpable, l'électricité crépite entre eux et Dean n'entend pas son téléphone vibrer bruyamment sur la table, brisant pourtant un silence de plomb.

"Dean," reprend Charlie. "Ton téléphone."

"Je sais. C'est Amy."

Il ne quitte pas Castiel des yeux, il remarque son poing serré et devine la profonde jalousie qui marque ses traits.

"Cas, c'est-"

"Donne-moi le téléphone," en tendant une main.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser répondre à ma place, c'est pas… tu n'es pas censé être le genre à contrôler ce qu-"

"Dean, je te promets…" en fermant brièvement les yeux, les dents serrées à s'en casser les mâchoires. "Donne-moi le téléphone."

Sa voix tremble de cette violence qu'il essaie de retenir. La sonnerie est assourdissante, incroyablement longue, Dean le regarde dans les yeux et puis finalement, il cède. Il lui balance quasiment le téléphone et se détourne.

Castiel décroche. "Arrête d'appeler, Amélia," glacial. "Dean va bien, d'accord? Il va bien et tu n'as plus à te préoccuper de ce qui lui arrive, je suis là pour ça et il va aller bien. Arrête d'appeler, arrête de prendre des nouvelles et arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde plus. _Arrête_ d'appeler," en raccrochant, un peu brusque en reposant le téléphone sur la table basse.

"Vous deux," souffle Charlie, sidérée. "Essayez de trouver un moyen de vous parler sans que ce moyen implique que l'un fasse pression sur l'autre."

"Laisse tomber, Charlie," répond Dean. "Je vais prendre une douche."

Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain, les larmes aux yeux. Il claque la porte derrière lui. Les gonds tremblent, le bruit résonne dans tout le corps de Castiel, la culpabilité brûle le fond de son cœur parce que quoi qu'il puisse ressentir, il ne veut pas de ça pour Dean. Ce que Castiel voudrait, c'est le garder près de lui, le serrer assez fort pour le protéger de lui-même. Il voudrait tout pardonner et réussir à croire ce qu'il voit dans ses yeux, que rien n'est vraiment brisé et qu'ils peuvent être plus forts que ça.

Castiel se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux, tombant sans le vouloir dans le regard de Charlie. Il se détourne. "Je sais ce que tu penses," très bas.

"Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup."

"Je suis en train de devenir ce que j'ai promis de ne pas être," en secouant la tête. "Le genre à faire du chantage et à fouiller dans son téléphone. Je suis… j'ai… où est-ce qu'on pourrait aller comme ça?"

"Peut-être que vous devriez tous les deux penser à vous laisser un peu de temps," plus douce. "Avant de tout foutre en l'air pour de bon. Il détesterait que je te dise ça, mais Dean est fragile et vulnérable pour le moment, et peut-être que vous devriez essayer d'y aller un peu plus doucement. Tu peux être en colère, lui en vouloir mais je t'en prie, et c'est moi qui te le demande, ne sois ce qui va annuler le travail qu'il essaie de faire sur lui-même. Tu sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour te récupérer, y compris te laisser être le genre à faire du chantage et à fouiller dans son téléphone. Ne sois pas ce qui l'empêche d'avancer. S'il te plaît."

"Tu sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment en train de prendre une douche, hein?"

"Je sais," simplement. "Je vais gérer. Pense un peu à toi, ok?"

"Ok," en ravalant difficilement sa salive. "J'ai… Charlie?"

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que tu crois à ce truc, tu sais… s'il trompe une fois il trompera deux fois?"

"Je ne sais pas," avec un léger soupir. "Je sais juste… je sais que Dean ne fait jamais ce qu'il fait pour rien. Il ne blesse pas volontairement. C'est très loin de l'excuser, mais je sais que ce qu'il détruit autour de lui, c'est le reflet de ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il y a quelque chose en lui qu'on ne va jamais comprendre, il pourrait essayer de nous l'expliquer de toutes les manières possibles, il est seul à pouvoir comprendre. Il ne fait jamais les choses pour rien, ses raisons sont peut-être insensées pour nous mais je _sais_ qu'il ne t'a pas trompé parce qu'il avait envie de quelqu'un d'autre ou parce qu'il cherchait sincèrement à te faire mal."

"Alors je suis censé lui pardonner parce qu'il est malade et parce qu-"

"Non," coupe Charlie. "Non, Cas. Surtout pas. Tu peux essayer de comprendre sans pour autant lui pardonner. Et tu peux aussi lui pardonner sans oublier et sans faire comme si ce que tu ressens, toi, ne comptait pas. Tu peux lui pardonner si c'est ce que tu veux, si tu as besoin de ça et si tu penses être capable de le faire, pas parce qu'il est malade et que tu penses qu'il n'est ni conscient ni responsable de ses actes. Et entre nous, il ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'on pense ça de lui."

"Je sais," en fermant les yeux. "Je sais… je ne veux pas que l'amour de ma vie ressemble à ça."


	77. Brûlures

**Ce chapitre est un peu en demi-teinte, les choses avancent pour Dean même s'il a un peu de mal à les accepter**

 **Encore une fois, Castiel réagit comme il peut, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus là-dessus**

 **Petite parenthèse review puisque je ne peux pas répondre quand c'est en guest, Camille, merci beaucoup pour tes mots, ça me fait plaisir et ça me rassure en même temps. J'ai écouté cette chanson (je ne connaissais pas) et définitivement oui, c'est exactement ça! Merci encore**

 **Merci (encore)**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dean?" en donnant un très léger coup contre la porte entrouverte. "Est-ce que ça va aller?"

Les rebords du lavabo entre les mains, Dean serre, les articulations blanches. Il ne se retourne pas. Il fixe son propre reflet. Il se déteste dans le miroir.

"Dean."

"Il est parti?"

"Pas _parti,_ " répond Charlie. "Il prend juste un peu de distance, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il t'abandonne."

"Juste un peu de distance?" en s'étouffant sur un sanglot. "J'ai vraiment… vraiment tout gâché. J'ai gâché la meilleure partie de ma vie. Cas me déteste, il me déteste et j'ai-"

"Tu sais pourquoi il est revenu?"

"J'ai-" en secouant la tête. "Il a dit qu'il ne me ferait jamais confiance."

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est revenu, Dean?" encore une fois. "Il t'aime encore. Il t'aime. Les choses vont peut-être s'arranger, ou peut-être pas, mais pour l'instant tu ne le sais pas. Tu as encore une chance de réparer ce qui s'est passé, et tu peux aussi essayer d'aller bien. Tu as encore une vie."

Dean jette un dernier regard à son reflet avant de se tourner doucement vers elle. "Comment j'ai pu en arriver là?" murmure-t-il. "Comment je peux être si… si petit?"

"Concentre-toi plutôt sur comment te sortir de là," en l'attirant contre elle.

"Je peux venir avec toi ce matin?" d'une toute petite voix.

"Dean… arrête de faire ça."

"Faire quoi?" un bras passé autour de sa taille.

"Demander toujours plus en prenant la voix que tu prends quand tu sais qu'on ne peut pas te dire non."

"Tu ne peux pas me dire non?"

"Tu veux un petit conseil?" en soupirant.

"Quoi?"

"Arrête d'utiliser ce charme sur les autres, arrête de nous manipuler et arrête de faire semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle."

"Ça fait trois conseils, Charlie," en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Suis les tous les trois."

"Je peux quand même venir? S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas rester tout seul ici. Je vais me faire tout petit, juste commencer à ranger ces archives. Promis."

"Tu promets?" en s'écartant.

"Oui. Pas de mensonges, et je vais respecter les règles et la hiérarchie."

"Bon," légèrement contrariée. "D'accord, tu peux venir. Tu m'énerves," en tapotant sa joue. "Tu m'énerves tellement quand tu t'y mets."

"Mais je viens de promettre de-"

"Ouais, ouais," marmonne-t-elle. "Tu me donnes juste trop souvent l'impression de devoir me sentir privilégiée quand tu veux bien respecter un peu mon autorité. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à te faire confiance. Parce que tu ne veux bien obéir que quand ça t'arrange, pas parce que je suis ta supérieure hiérarchique. Essaie… essaie de réfléchir à ça, d'accord?"

.

Castiel se fige sur le seuil, surpris. Il n'y a plus rien sur le mur, Dean a retiré toutes les photos, tous les rapports et tous les fils rouges. Il a tout retiré et c'est incroyablement vide.

"Cas?" juste derrière lui.

"Quand est-ce qu'il a fait ça?" sans bouger.

Toujours dans le couloir, Sam prend appui contre le mur tout près de lui. "L'autre soir," répond-il. "Quand tu l'as giflé. Il a un peu perdu les pédales et il a tout enlevé en disant qu'il passait à autre chose."

"Quand je l'ai giflé… quand j'ai-" en fermant les yeux. "J'ai vraiment fait ça."

"Tu étais vraiment très en colère, Dean t'a poussé à bout," en posant une mais sur son épaule. "Je ne dis pas que j'approuve le fait que tu aies levé la main sur mon frère, je n'approuve pas, mais je comprends que l'aies fait. Dean le comprend aussi. Je sais… je sais que tu t'en veux beaucoup pour ça, je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais qu'il y a une partie de toi qui croit que tu ne peux pas lui suffire, que tu n'es pas bon pour lui, mais Dean voudrait sûrement te dire le contraire. Et tu peux te pardonner d'avoir dépassé quelques limites."

"Je n'ai pas dépassé une limite, Sam. J'ai frappé une personne que j'aime et il m'a laissé faire. Il m'a même supplié de recommencer."

"Et tu as l'intention de recommencer?"

"Non!" un peu vivement. "Non, Sam… bien sûr que non."

"Je le sais," simplement. "Je sais que tu n'es pas cet homme-là. Vous êtes… vous êtes vraiment aussi paumés l'un que l'autre."

"Sam?" un peu hésitant. "Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu es jaloux? Avec Ruby?"

"Elle, oui. Moi pas vraiment, j'ai… non. Je crois que ce n'est pas dans ma nature."

"Et tu trouves ça…?"

"Un peu, c'est presque rassurant… je crois, rassurant ou sexy, quelque chose qui s'en rapproche, mais parfois c'est un peu trop et c'est étouffant," en se mordillant la lèvre. "On en parle. Ruby et moi, on parle beaucoup. La jalousie, la vraie, tu sais… celle que tu ressens quand tu es persuadé de ne pas pouvoir faire confiance, c'est vraiment de la peur et je crois que c'est aussi un manque de confiance en toi-même plus qu'en lui."

"Tu parles de Ruby ou de moi?"

"De toi, Cas."

"Mmh," en baissant les yeux. "Mais Dean-"

"Dean va te laisser être incroyablement possessif, jaloux au point de l'étouffer, il ve te laisser faire parce qu'il croit en avoir besoin. Je crois que c'est faux. Vous devriez parler plus, tous les deux. Vraiment tous les deux."

"Ça se termine chaque fois en dispute," en secouant la tête.

"Essaie peut-être de mettre ta colère de côté pour retrouver ce qui fait vos sentiments," plus assuré. "Et je… ok. Il me détesterait de te dire ça, mais je vais le faire quand même parce que tu mérites que je te dise la vérité. Et je vais te dire la vérité autant pour toi que pour lui. Si tu penses ne pas être capable de le pardonner et d'être avec lui, ne le laisse pas croire le contraire. Ne le laisse pas espérer si tu sais déjà que c'est fini. Tu as le droit de dire que ça suffit, de ne plus vouloir essayer et de claquer la porte pour de bon. On le ramassera à la petite cuillère s'il le faut, mais je t'en prie… ne le laisse pas se torturer si tu sais que ça ne sert à rien."

Castiel souffle longuement, le cœur rongé par un mélange de rancœur et de culpabilité, presque de désespoir. Il ne se sent pas à sa place, pas a _ssez._ Dean est attirant, depuis le tout début, il ressemble à la lumière au bout du tunnel mais aussi à toutes les barrières qu'il dresse devant lui sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il ne veut pas qu'on puisse l'atteindre, à peine le toucher et il referme la porte avant de le laisser entrer complètement dans son monde. Castiel est toujours là, il attend et parfois, seulement parfois, Dean veut bien le laisser s'approcher d'assez près, il partage un peu de son espace et puis c'est comme s'il le mettait dehors le matin suivant. Comme s'il prenait tout ce dont il a besoin avant de claquer la porte une nouvelle fois.

"Cas?"

"Je… je ne sais pas, Sam," en se retournant. "Je crois que je vais essayer de prendre un peu de distance."

"Comme tu le sens," en hochant la tête. "Café?"

"Café."

.

Dean s'isole le reste de la journée. Il classe tout un tas de dossiers sans les voir, les pensées perdues ailleurs. A quinze heures, il remonte et se dirige vers la machine à café. Il essaie d'ignorer ces regards trop inquisiteurs sur lui, un peu contrarié sans savoir pourquoi. "Quoi, Charlie?" le regard à peine tourné vers elle, ignorant sciemment Sam et Ruby.

"Si je peux me permettre, tu devrais mettre plus de nourriture dans ton corps," en repoussant sa main. "Et moins de caféine. Et c'est le bouton du sucre."

"Peut-être que j'aime bien le café sucré, finalement," en marmonnant.

"Ou peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter d'être contre le changement et faire au moins semblant de bien vouloir faire ton café toi-même. Et manger quelque chose, Dean. Pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de te laisser mourir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" en se figeant, surpris.

"Tu sais ce que le psy te dirait?"

"Il te dirait de me lâcher la grappe," un peu agressif.

"Tu peux changer de ton?" les sourcils froncés. "Change vraiment de ton, Dean."

Il ferme les yeux une seconde, cherchant désespérément à canaliser ses émotions. Il serre les dents. "Excuse-moi," finalement, plus sincère.

"On va mettre ça sur le compte du manque de sommeil."

Dean hoche mécaniquement la tête. Ses mains tremblent, le manque de sommeil, d'énergie ou peut-être d'alcool, probablement les trois. Du coin de l'œil, il observe Castiel au bout du couloir, son cœur se serre, il referme les yeux et sursaute en sentant sa main brièvement tout près de la sienne.

"Tiens," en posant l'anse de ce qu'il devine être un sac en papier sur le bout des doigts. "Essaie de manger ça," en le contournant.

Castiel ne le regarde pas, il passe à côté de Charlie elle aussi pour qu'elle reste entre eux et concentre son attention sur la machine à café.

Confus, Dean baisse les yeux. "C'est… merci," en se raclant la gorge.

"Mmh."

"T'étais pas obligé."

"Oh, je sais," visiblement très peu conscient du très, très lourd silence.

"Dean?" intervient Ruby.

"Ouais?" toujours immobile.

"T'as un moment pour moi?" en avançant d'un pas vers lui.

"Sûr," légèrement plus détendu. "On est dans la même barque."

"On dit le même bateau," corrige Castiel.

"Un truc comme ça," avec un léger sourire. "Ok, Ruby."

Elle embrasse furtivement Sam sur la joue et puis s'approche, attrapant Dean par le coude pour l'entraîner avec elle. Il se laisse faire, peinant un peu à suivre le mouvement.

"Merci, Cas," en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Je ne te mérite pas."

Castiel soupire d'exaspération, il regarde son café couler et n'essaie pas de répondre. "Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils…?"

"Ils ont pas mal de choses en commun," répond Sam. "Ils se parlent beaucoup, et c'est… c'est leur truc. Ça leur fait du bien à tous les deux."

"Mmh," en prenant son gobelet. "D'accord."

"Tu lui as apporté à manger."

"Je fais ce que je peux pour l'aider, Sam," un peu amer. "Je ne peux pas lui parler sans m'énerver mais je peux faire ça. Et tout ce poids qu'il a perdu, c'est pas… c'est pas possible d'être buté comme ça. On voit les os de ses pommettes."

"Il faut lui laisser un peu le temps de trouver un équilibre, tu sais, c'est… ça prend du temps," intervient Charlie. "Je peux te demander un truc, Cas?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu ne veux pas l'accompagner chez le psy, demain?"

"Non," sans hésiter.

"Pourquoi?" les sourcils un peu froncés.

"Parce que je ne suis pas sa mère, Charlie," sur la défensive. "Je n'ai pas à faire absolument tout ce qu'il veut simplement parce qu'il risque de faire un caprice si on lui dit non. Dean n'est pas un enfant, et je ne vais pas le traiter comme s'il ne pouvait pas savoir lui-même ce qui est bon ou nécessaire pour lui. Ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas lui rendre service. Et s'il n'est pas capable de me demander ce qu'il veut, je ne vais pas le deviner pour tout faire à sa place. Je l'aime assez pour ne pas vouloir lui faire ça."

"Tu insinues que je ne-"

"Je n'insinue rien du tout," agacé. "J'ai vraiment du travail."

Castiel traverse le couloir en coup de vent, contrarié, Charlie l'entend claquer la porte. Elle soupire. "… d'accord," en relevant les yeux vers Sam. "Tu crois qu'il a raison?"

"Oui," après un silence. "Dean a peut-être besoin qu'on arrête de lui tenir la main. Je crois… je crois que John lui a suffisamment retourné le cerveau pour lui faire croire qu'il n'était capable de rien tout seul. C'est vrai qu'on l'aime assez pour ne pas vouloir lui faire ça."

"C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à le materner," admet Charlie. "Et je cède vraiment facilement. C'est juste… tu sais, Sam, tu sais à quel point ça fait peur."

"Je sais," en hochant la tête. "J'ai peur pour mon frère depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre les choses. En fait je… j'ai réfléchi à quelques chose, et je crois… je crois qu'on a pas seulement peur pour lui, Charlie, on a peur _de_ lui. De sa manière de réagir, de ce qu'il fait quand il est colère ou quand il est triste, on a peur de Dean. Alors peut-être qu'on devrait être là pour lui sans essayer d'être plus que sa famille. Sans essayer d'être les psys."

"Tu penses que c'est ce qu'on essaie d'être?"

"Oui. On devrait le laisser se débrouiller un peu plus, et laisser le psy faire ce pour quoi il est compétent."

"Dean n'était pas comme ça, avant," en regardant ses mains.

"Si," avec un léger rire. "Il était déjà… immature," en hésitant sur le mot. "Tu t'en rends compte maintenant parce qu'il n'a plus son travail. Être flic, c'est le truc qui le faisait tenir debout. Il est doué pour ça et sans, il est juste… tu vois, il se sent petit et il agit comme s'il l'était vraiment. Mais je sais que ça fait peur, Charlie. A moi aussi. On ne peut pas avoir peur pour toujours."

"Tu sais, Sammy," pour le taquiner. "Tu connais ton frère beaucoup mieux que ce que vous croyez tous les deux. Tu le comprends vraiment mieux que ce que tu crois."

.

La nuit finit par tomber, Dean reste longtemps enfermé dans la salle des archives, il range sans y penser, sans doute pour ne pas penser du tout. Il se décide à sortir quand sa propre présence devient difficile à supporter, il remonte et se dirige directement vers les toilettes.

Il en pousse la porte, les yeux baissés sur ses pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursaute violemment en croisant le regard de Castiel dans le miroir.

"Tu m'as fait peur," en sursautant une nouvelle fois quand la porte claque dans son dos.

"Excuse-moi," le ton un peu mécanique.

Castiel ne le regarde plus, il n'ajoute rien et l'air se charge de cette tension que Dean n'arrive plus à comprendre. Il hésite avant de s'approcher, passe à côté de lui et s'arrête devant la deuxième vasque, voisine à la sienne. Il se lave trop soigneusement les mains et puis passe un peu d'eau sur son visage. Quand il n'a plus rien à faire, il reste immobile, à chercher les mots qu'il voudrait pouvoir dire. Il soupire. "Merci encore pour-"

"C'est juste un sandwich, Dean," coupe Castiel, déjà agacé.

Il n'a pas bougé non plus, s'est lavé les mains même si Dean le soupçonne de l'avoir déjà fait. Il est juste resté là, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

"Castiel?" en se tournant vers lui.

"Oui."

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment si difficile pour toi d'être dans la même pièce que moi?" un peu rauque, le cœur serré.

Castiel ne relève pas les yeux, il ne le fait pas parce qu'alors, il sait déjà ce qu'il verrait. Le vert de son regard, les cils qui s'étalent sur le haut de ses joues quand il ferme les yeux. Les taches de rousseurs, et ses fossettes, il ne peut pas résister à ça.

"C'est si difficile de me regarder, Cas?"

"Arrête," dans un souffle.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose?" sans le quitter des yeux.

"Quoi?"

"Combien?" en s'approchant, tout doucement comme s'il cherchait presque à l'apprivoiser. "Avec combien de personnes est-ce que tu as couché?"

"Excuse-moi?" en relevant brusquement la tête.

"Avec combien de personnes est-ce que tu as couché?"

"Tu poses sérieusement la question?" un peu plus froid. "Sincèrement?"

"Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas me le dire?" en agrippant le rebord du lavabo pour tenir sur ses jambes. "Vas-y, Cas. Fais-moi un peu de mal. Avec combien de personnes est-ce que tu as couché?"

"Est-ce que c'est du culot ou beaucoup trop d'insolence?" en se tournant finalement vers lui.

"Quoi?"

"Pourquoi tu me cherches comme ça?" en plissant les yeux.

"Parce que je ne supporte pas que tu m'ignores, j'ai-"

"Je ne t'ignore pas," entre ses dents. "Peut-être que c'est toi qui demandes un peu trop d'attention. Et si je voulais t'ignorer, Dean, tu n'aurais rien à dire à propos de ça. Tu comprends?"

"Non, je ne comprends pas," presque dédaigneux. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à me faire du mal."

Le cœur de Castiel fissure, ses murs craquèlent, les mots de Dean vibrent de sincérité, son regard crie la détresse. Il respire plus fort, tremblant sur ses jambes comme s'il allait s'écrouler.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal," un ton plus bas. "Ni jamais, ni cette nuit, ni maintenant."

"Tu mens," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

"Non."

"Tu mens," encore une fois. "Tu as dit que tu me détestais, tu as dit que je… je t'en prie, il faut que tu-" incapable de respirer. "Fais-moi mal, fais-le, défoule-toi sur moi," en essayant de le repousser des deux mains, violent pour le faire réagir. "Sers-toi de moi, dis que je suis une salope, dis que je te dégoûte, dis que j'ai… insulte-moi, fais ce que tu veux, _baise-moi_ si t'en as envie et je m'en fiche mais fais quelque chose pour me punir d'être qui je suis. Fais-"

"Dean," en l'attrapant par les poignets. "S'il te plaît."

"Je mérite que tu-"

Castiel le repousse brusquement contre le mur, serrant toujours fermement ses poignets entre ses mains, il presse ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Dean cesse totalement de bouger, il ne se débat pas et ne cherche pas à casser le baiser. Au contraire, il s'y abandonne.

Plus délicat qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps, Castiel embrasse sa pommette, il ne relâche pas ses poignets et recule de quelques centimètres pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Ne m'utilise pas," dit-il. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux te faire du mal que tu le mérites. Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses être obligé de souffrir pour te racheter que c'est la vérité. Tu le sais, Dean? Ce n'est pas la vérité. Ne m'utilise pas pour satisfaire ce besoin de t'autodétruire. On mérite mieux que ça, toi et moi."

Dean hoche à peine la tête. Ses lèvres tremblent trop pour lui permettre de prononcer le moindre mot. Castiel finit par le lâcher, lui arrachant quasiment un gémissement tant la douleur de ne plus le toucher est intense. "Cas," quand il se retourne et commence à s'éloigner. "Cas, je-"

"Tu sais," en s'arrêtant, entre lui et la sortie. "Tu sais pourquoi c'est si difficile de rester dans la même pièce que toi? Tu sais pourquoi c'est si difficile de te regarder?"

"Pourquoi?" tassé contre le mur.

"Parce que j'ai envie de toi," avant de lui faire face une nouvelle fois. "J'ai envie de toi… tout le temps, je suis… obsédé par ton sourire et ton odeur, et ta manière de me regarder. J'ai… te toucher, c'est une obsession et ça fait _mal,_ " en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Ça fait mal d'être si amoureux de toi que je ne pense à rien d'autre. Je pense à toi, rien qu'à toi, je pense à te protéger de tout, constamment, de tout ce qui pourrait te blesser, y compris toi-même. Et j'ai envie de toi. Tout le temps. C'est invivable, Dean. C'est invivable de t'aimer comme ça."

Dean retient son souffle, son cœur explose dans sa poitrine et rien, aucun de tous les mots qu'il pourrait trouver à murmurer maintenant ne semble à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Il bouge, s'écarte pour avancer vers lui.

Sans demander la permission, il prend sa main et la porte à son visage, les paupières closes quand sa peau caresse la sienne. Il respire son parfum et pose un baiser contre sa paume et puis rouvre les yeux dans les siens. "Tu peux me toucher," à peine audible. "Tu devrais me toucher maintenant."

"Dean…" en secouant la tête. "Si je-"

"Si tu couches avec moi maintenant, c'est juste maintenant et ça peut être ce que tu veux," coupe Dean. "Ça peut être une fois parmi d'autres, moi parmi d'autres et tu peux… ça n'efface rien. Ça ne pardonne rien. Prends ce dont tu as besoin. Si tu as besoin de ça, j'ai besoin de ça."

Castiel serre les dents, il sait qu'il cède, il cède juste à le regarder. Il prend une inspiration, deux ou trois pour calmer le feu dans ses veines.

"Va fermer la porte," dit-il.

Dean s'empresse d'obéir, il tire le verrou et ne bouge pas. Dos à lui, son cœur bat à tout rompre quand il le sent se rapprocher de quelques pas. Castiel est juste derrière lui, il passe le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau, entre sa nuque et le haut de sa colonne vertébrale.

Plus brusque, il l'agrippe par les hanches et le retourne contre la porte. Dean étouffe un cri, tout l'oxygène quittant ses poumons. Le vert de ses yeux brille, brûle, il ouvre la bouche mais ne respire pas, il s'accroche à sa chemise si fort, assez pour tenir debout.

Rien ne calmera jamais le feu dans ses veines.

.

Dean sort en premier, il boutonne sommairement sa chemise et rouvre la porte. Ses joues sont rougies et son souffle trop court, il s'emmêle dans ses propres pas hors des toilettes. Il sursaute en tombant nez-à-nez avec Sam.

"Dean?" en s'arrêtant. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Très bien," un ton trop haut.

"Qu'est-ce que tu-"

Il fronce les sourcils. Castiel rouvre la porte et sort à son tour, les mains sur le col de sa chemise pour le remettre en place. Il relève la tête. "Oh," en se raclant la gorge. "C'est vraiment très… très embarrassant."

"Mais tu… mais vous," sans comprendre. "Vous venez de-"

"Il faut que j'y aille," coupe Dean. "J'ai… il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Ne te mêle pas de ça, Sammy," en s'éloignant plus rapidement.

Sam le regarde s'enfuir. Son frère semble agité, il ne se retourne pas et ne revient pas sur ses pas, il passe finalement l'angle du couloir.

"Mais vous-"

"Sam," en secouant doucement la tête. "Il a raison. Ne te mêle pas de ça, s'il te plaît."

"Tu as une drôle de manière de prendre un peu tes distances," en croisant les bras. "Et pourquoi est-ce que Dean a l'air de-"

"J'ai donné un peu de ce dont on avait tous les deux besoin sur le moment," très légèrement agacé. "Dean est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut et avec qui."

"Dean te laisserait faire n'importe quoi."

"Je n'aime pas ce que tu es en train d'insinuer," entre ses dents. "N'insinue pas ce genre de choses, tu veux bien?"

"Je ne voulais pas dire que tu-" en soufflant, relâchant un peu de pression. "Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu pourrais le forcer ou te servir de lui."

"Je ne ferais jamais ça, Sam," en accrochant son regard. "Jamais. Je sais quelles sont les limites, surtout les siennes. C'est ton frère et tu t'inquiètes pour lui, moi aussi, mais ne te mêle pas de cette relation, surtout, surtout pas de l'aspect sexuel. C'est entre Dean et moi et ça ne te regarde vraiment pas."

Sam le regarde un court moment dans les yeux, il finit par hocher la tête et n'ajoute rien. Castiel acquiesce, pourtant vraiment sur la défensive. "Ravi d'avoir mis les choses au clair," en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Passe une bonne soirée, Sam."

.

Un peu surpris, Benny relève la tête et hausse un sourcil lorsque Dean entre précipitamment dans son bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuie contre, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés.

"Dean?"

"Salut," en ouvrant un œil.

"Mmh," confus. "Bonsoir."

"Alors j'ai… je viens de coucher avec Cas," en toussant. "Dans les toilettes. Je viens de coucher avec Cas dans les toilettes, et je-"

"Pitié," en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. "Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu te sens obligé de venir dire ce genre de trucs?"

"Parce que tu es neutre," en se décollant de la porte. "Tu es la Suisse, Benny."

"Je ne suis pas… la Suisse. Je suis un collègue désespéré à force d'écouter tes histoires de-"

"Eh," en le coupant. "C'est pas qu'une histoire de cul. Et j'ai… et tu es la seule personne à ne pas vouloir t'impliquer. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un."

"Tu n'as pas un psy?"

"Je ne vais pas aller lui dire que Cas vient de me-"

"Oh, oh, oh," en agitant les deux mains. "Les détails, garde-les. Pitié."

"Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, c'est toi qui posais des questions," en croisant les bras. "Tu sais, tu demandais quand je comptais me taper Castiel."

"Je n'ai jamais voulu connaître les détails," réplique Benny. "Mais je suis heureux de savoir que vous vous êtes réconciliés, tous les deux."

"On ne s'est pas réconciliés," en marmonnant.

"Mais tu viens de dire qu-"

"Je viens de dire qu'on avait couché ensemble, pas qu'on s'était réconciliés, et tu peux coucher avec quelqu'un juste comme ça. Tu sais? Comme un coup d'un soir."

"Castiel est un coup d'un soir?"

"Non!" plus vivement. "Non, Cas est… bien sûr que c'est pas un coup d'un soir, c'est… le grand amour, comme dans les films. Mais tu peux quand même coucher avec quelqu'un pour rien."

"Je sais, mais je ne… fais pas ce genre de choses," en haussant les épaules.

"Tu n'as jamais eu de coups d'un soir, tu veux dire?"

"Une ou deux fois, c'était jamais… pas vraiment, fait."

"Vrai?"

"Oui, vrai," avec un rire. "C'est si surprenant que ça?"

"Putain," en s'asseyant. "Ouais, Benny, c'est… non, tu plaisantes? Tu te fous de moi?"

"Je te jure que non. Je n'ai presque jamais couché avec quelqu'un pour qui je n'avais pas de sentiments."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi tu l'as déjà fait, toi?" retournant la question.

"Parce que c'est… c'est un truc que tout le monde fait," sans savoir trop quoi répondre. "C'est juste du sexe, ça ne prend pas la tête et c'est… un coup d'un soir, quoi. Tout le monde a déjà fait ça."

"Pas moi," en secouant la tête. "Je n'y arrive juste pas."

"Comment ça, tu n'y arrives… oh," en fermant brutalement la bouche.

"Oh, quoi?"

"Oh, tu veux dire que tu n'arrives pas à…?" en se raclant la gorge. "Tu ne bandes pas?"

"Je veux dire que je ne ressens rien," en roulant des yeux. "Je peux bander, c'est juste physique, mais je ne peux pas… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, je ne ressens rien. C'est tout."

"Pas de plaisir?"

"C'est comme faire quelque chose en sachant que tu n'es pas censé le faire, ça ne semble pas juste et ce n'est pas… il me faut les sentiments, c'est juste… c'est comme ça."

"L'autre jour, tu as dit que tu n'allais plus dans les bars parce que tu ne voulais pas tromper ta femme. Alors tu pourrais-"

"Ce serait juste… de la vengeance," en soupirant. "Je pourrais aller dans je ne sais quel bar, coucher avec une autre femme et je ne le ferais que pour blesser Andrea. Pas parce que j'ai envie de quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai jamais… en fait je n'ai jamais ressenti aucune attirance pour une femme sans avoir aucun sentiment pour elle."

"C'est un peu bizarre, tu ne trouves pas?" les sourcils froncés.

"C'est surtout bizarre que tu me dises que tu le fais parce que c'est ce que tout le monde fait."

"C'est-" en s'arrêtant. "Ouais. C'est vrai. Et je faisais. Je ne fais plus les coups d'un soir."

"Mmh," pensif.

"Quoi?"

"Je peux te poser une question, Dean?"

"Demande," en agitant la main.

"Tu n'as jamais senti ça?" en posant un coude sur son bureau. "Comme si c'était vraiment… étrange, de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre? Quand tu as rencontré Castiel, est-ce qu'ensuite… est-ce que tes coups d'un soir avaient le même… le même goût?"

"Quand j'ai rencontré Castiel, c'était lui le coup d'un soir."

"Et ensuite?" pour insister un peu.

"Ensuite c'était un coup de plusieurs soirs."

"Dean," en roulant des yeux. "Je parle de quand tu es tombé amoureux de lui."

"Oh," en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque. "Alors là… là, ouais."

"Ouais?"

"Ouais, tous les coups d'un soir… c'était juste pour combler un vide et ne pas m'attacher," en baissant les yeux. "C'était pas Cas. Je pouvais toujours être attiré par d'autres personnes, et le sexe était… acceptable, physiquement… plaisant. Physiquement. Mais pas aussi bon qu'avec Cas. Tu crois que c'est… c'est parce qu'il y a des sentiments?"

"Et toi, tu crois?" en penchant la tête.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que le sexe ne peut pas être vraiment très bon si-"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça," l'interrompt Benny. "Ça peut sûrement être vraiment très bon. Je dis juste que pour moi c'est indispensable et que, peut-être, une fois que tu trouves la personne avec qui tu as envie de beaucoup plus que du sexe, les autres ne peuvent plus t'apporter ce que tu cherches."

"Mmh," en fronçant les sourcils. "J'ai compris."

"Tu as compris?"

"Mais on ne s'est pas réconciliés," en soufflant. "En fait on était en train de se disputer et puis… et puis ça finit souvent comme ça. Cas est toujours en colère contre moi, il est persuadé que je vais le tromper et qu-"

"Tu ne crois pas… tu ne crois pas que c'est justifié?" tout doucement.

"Si," un peu amer. "Si, bien sûr que je comprends qu'il n'ait pas confiance, c'est… j'ai même pas confiance en moi-même, mais si je pouvais juste lui dire que j'ai peur et qu-"

"De quoi tu as peur?"

"Si jamais il s'en va, je vais… je ne peux juste pas, j'ai… j'ai juste-"

"Excuse-moi, Dean, mais tu ne trouves pas ça un peu tordu d'avoir si peur mais en même temps de faire tout ce que tu peux pour lui donner envie de partir?" visiblement très confus.

"Je suis un peu tordu," admet-il. "Peut-être que je suis vraiment terrorisé parce que je suis… je l'aime trop et s'il s'en va, je-" sans réussir à trouver les mots.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en irait?"

"Parce que je suis… je suis une personne vraiment… vraiment _trop._ J'en demande trop et je suis trop difficile à aimer. Un jour, il va se rendre compte que je suis loin d'en valoir la peine, qu'il ne m'aime pas autant que ce qu'il croit et que les choses sont plus faciles quand je ne suis pas là. Que sa vie ferait vraiment moins mal si je n'étais pas dedans."

"Ok j'ai… je ne te comprends plus," en levant les deux mains. "C'est vraiment très au-dessus de mes compétences."

"C'est normal," avec un léger sourire. "Tu vois, ça, c'est le genre de trucs que je dois dire au psy. Pour qu'il m'aide à me comprendre."

"Et est-ce que… est-ce que ça va mieux?" hésitant. "Je suis probablement loin de tout savoir, mais tout le monde est plutôt proche, ici. Je crois que j'en sais suffisamment."

"J'essaie," en se levant. "De ne pas boire, d'aller un peu mieux. J'essaie."

"Tu peux m'appeler, tu sais, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un de plus neutre."

"Merci," sincèrement touché. "Alors… merci encore, et j'espère que ça ira pour toi aussi. Avec Andrea. J'espère vraiment que tout ira bien."

.

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, Dean triture les coins de l'oreiller qu'il a dans les mains. Il est immobile depuis plusieurs minutes, refusant d'abord de parler parce que la seule chose à laquelle il pense, c'est à la brûlure des quelques coupures trop neuves sur son avant-bras gauche.

"Dean?"

"Bon," en évitant soigneusement le regard de Gabriel. "Alors… Cas est rentré. Il est là. Il ne me parle pas beaucoup, on se dispute, on… couche ensemble. Hier et ce matin, aussi. Ça ressemblait à un coup rapide entre deux choses plus importantes qu'il avait à faire."

"C'est ce qui te met dans cet état-là?"

"Quel état?"

"Tes mains tremblent," avec un petit signe du menton. "Et tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment beaucoup de mal à rester calme."

"Je suis calme, c'est juste… juste que j'ai demandé à Charlie de me laisser, hier soir, je lui ai dit que ça irait, que je pouvais rester tout seul et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle," en baissant les yeux. "Et je me suis retrouvé tout seul. En fait je déteste être seul, je déteste vraiment ça et j'ai pas vraiment réussi à m'endormir, j'ai somnolé sur le canapé et ce matin j'ai… je me suis coupé. Ça va, je peux vous le dire? Vous n'allez pas paniquer."

"Je ne vais pas paniquer."

"J'ai fait attention," en détournant les yeux. "Pour ne pas risquer les urgences encore une fois, et parce que je… après, je me suis senti vraiment… coupable. Je me suis senti tellement coupable que ça m'a donné envie de recommencer, c'est complètement stupide. Je suis vraiment stupide."

"Tu peux laisser un médecin t'examiner?" plus calme.

"Non," sans hésiter. "Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, je me fais ça à moi-même, c'est à moi de me débrouiller."

"Tu sais," en griffonnant quelques mots sur une feuille de papier. "Ça ne fonctionne vraiment pas comme ça. Je peux, je devrais, demander à un médecin de t'examiner et de te soigner. Tu as droit à ça. Tu mérites de-"

"C'est à moi de décider de ce que je mérite ou non," en le coupant. "Et j'ai dit non."

"Tu penses ne pas mériter qu'on te soigne?"

"Je pense qu'il y a des tas de gens qui ont besoin d'un médecin, du temps et de l'argent que ça demanderait de m'examiner, comme vous dites," en mordant sa lèvre déjà meurtrie. "Et je sais comment soigner trois ou quatre coupures."

"D'accord," sachant pertinemment qu'il ne cèdera pas. "Tu ne veux pas essayer les médicaments, Dean?"

"Non," encore une fois. "Je vais m'en sortir sans."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de t'infliger ça, tu-"

"Mais c'est moi," en secouant la tête. "Je suis comme ça, je suis… je ne peux pas arrêter d'être ce que je suis."

"C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être qui tu es," répond Gabriel. "Mais tu peux te faciliter un peu les choses. On ne cherche pas à changer ta personnalité, Dean, on cherche à ce que tu puisses aller ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu mieux pour réussir à vivre plus normalement. Je ne peux pas guérir ce que tu ressens, je-"

"Vous ne savez pas comment je me sens. Vous en savez vraiment rien."

"Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ne me dis pas, Dean."

"Je me sens… je me sens comme si je devrais être mort," en essuyant rageusement ses joues. "Je me sens vraiment comme si mon père devrait être encore là et pas moi."

"Tu penses que ta vie a moins de valeur que la sienne?"

"Je pense qu'il est mort à cause de moi, que c'est ma faute et que je ne mérite pas de me sentir mieux," à demi-mots.

Gabriel change de position, il pose son coude sur le bord de son fauteuil et ne le quitte pas des yeux. Dean est à la fois très difficile à cerner, à la fois presque transparent. Son visage est expressif, sa voix résonne de tout ce qu'il ressent, il n'a pas besoin des mots, absolument tout le reste parle à sa place.

"Quoi?" fait-il, visiblement contrarié. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça?"

"Tu te sens coupable parce que tu crois qu'il est mort à cause de toi, ou parce que tu es en fait vraiment soulagé de pouvoir peut-être vivre ta vie pour toi et plus à travers lui?" sans essayer de prendre de gants. "Est-ce que tu te sens coupable d'avoir arrêté de l'aimer, Dean?"

Il serre les poings et les dents en même temps, ses grands yeux verts remplis de larmes de rage. Il secoue la tête. "Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire des trucs comme ça."

"Est-ce que ton père te manque?"

"Bien sûr qu'il me manque," à peine audible.

"Vraiment?" insiste Gabriel. "Il te manque vraiment?"

"Arrêtez," incapable de bouger. "Ça c'est pas… c'est pas vrai. C'est pas-"

"Tu peux te mettre en colère, Dean. Tu as raison d'être en colère. Ça prouve qu'on avance, tu vois, on met le doigt sur ce qui ne va vraiment pas."

Dean ravale bruyamment sa salive, c'est brûlant et acide et il serre les poings si fort que ses ongles entaillent ses paumes. "J'ai envie de m'en aller," finit-il par reprendre.

"Je sais," simplement. "Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, de refuser de parler et de m'ignorer, mais tu n'as pas le droit de partir avant la fin de la séance. Ça fait partie du contrat."

"J'en ai rien à faire," le ton plus sec. "De votre contrat et de-"

"Je crois qu'au contraire," en le coupant très doucement. "C'est important pour toi de respecter tes engagements."

"C'est ça," en se détournant, les bras croisés.

"Alors tu ne pars pas avant la fin d'une séance et tu ne décides pas d'arrêter brutalement la thérapie. C'est-"

"Je sais ce que j'ai signé," agacé. "J'ai pas bougé, que je sache. Lâchez-moi deux minutes."

Gabriel acquiesce, silencieux. Dean se concentre sur la douleur, celle qui irradie de l'intérieur de ses paumes et puis remonte le long de ses avant-bras. Peu à peu, il se détend. Il baisse les yeux sur l'oreiller, toujours posé sur ses cuisses, il recommence à en triturer les coins. "Je ne vais pas dire ce que vous voulez me faire dire," en tirant trop fort sur les coutures. "Je ne suis pas… prêt. Je ne vais pas le dire, et je m'en fiche si ça veut dire que je n'avance pas."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'avances pas. Tu seras prêt plus tard."

"J'ai… j'ai fait des tas de recherches," sans vouloir relever la tête. "Et je ne crois pas que Castiel soit un symptôme de quoi que ce soit."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit," en se raclant la gorge.

"Je crois que c'est Amy. C'est Amy… mon mariage est un symptôme de ce qui ne va pas chez moi," plus bas. "Je me suis marié parce que j'avais peur et parce que je me sentais seul au monde, j'ai… je voulais être en sécurité. C'était plus difficile pour elle de me quitter s'il fallait divorcer. Cas m'a interdit de lui parler," changeant brutalement de sujet. "Et je sais que je devrais lui dire qu'il n'a pas à le faire, que c'est… que ça ne devrait pas être comme ça, lui qui interdit et moi qui plie parce que j'ai peur qu'il s'en aille, mais c'est quand même comme ça. Il fait des crises de jalousie, il fouille dans mon téléphone et il s'énerve souvent. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal mais en même temps… il a aussi dit que si ça ne me plaisait pas, je pouvais partir. Ça veut dire que c'est lui qui risque de partir si je dis quelque chose. Vous voyez, c'est… il joue avec mes peurs, maintenant. Il retourne mes sentiments contre moi."

"Et tu n'as pas parlé à Amélia depuis qu'il t'a interdit de le faire?"

"Non," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. "Je sais ce que vous pensez."

"Qu'est-ce que je pense?" curieux.

"Que je fais tout ça parce que j'ai peur qu'il m'abandonne," en relevant brièvement les yeux. "Que c'est mon cerveau un peu déglingué qui parle."

"Tu as peur qu'il t'abandonne?"

"Évidemment," les sourcils froncés. "C'est normal d'avoir peur qu'il m'abandonne. Je l'aime. Tout le monde a peur de ça, de... de l'abandon."

"Pas à ce point, Dean," vraiment plus doucement.

"Quel point?"

"Au point de faire des choses que tu n'as pas envie de faire ou que tu ne ferais pas, au point de te mettre en danger et de-"

"C'est ce que j'ai fait avec mon père," en se redressant brusquement. "C'est ça que… c'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire, toi?" en calant son poing contre sa mâchoire.

"J'ai fait tout ce qu'il voulait, vraiment tout, parce que j'avais peur… il disait qu'il était la seule personne à vraiment tenir à moi et j'y croyais et j'ai… il m'a demandé de séduire ses suspects et je l'ai fait," une main dans ses cheveux. "Il m'a demandé de mentir pour lui, il… il avait parfois même pas besoin de demander, j'aurais fait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il m'a frappé, et j'ai… j'ai pardonné ça. J'étais même pas vraiment en colère, en fait, j'avais juste peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Est-ce que c'est ça? Est-ce que j'ai raison?"

"Mmh," en hochant la tête. "Je crois que tu as raison."

"Vous croyez?" répète-t-il. "Vous êtes payés pour croire ou pour savoir?"

"C'est toi qui sais, Dean," avec un léger rire. "Je peux t'aider à traduire, pas savoir à ta place."

"On vous paye sûrement trop cher pour faire ça," en arrière contre les coussins, les bras croisés.

"Sans doute," amusé.

"Mais vous croyez que j'ai raison."

"C'est ce que je viens de dire," en jouant avec le capuchon de son stylo. "Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose vis-à-vis de Castiel?"

"Quoi?" sans comprendre.

"Est-ce que tu ferais n'importe quoi parce que tu as peur qu'il ne veuille plus de toi?"

"Cas ne voudrait pas me-"

"Je ne te demande pas ce que Castiel ferait, je te demande ce que toi, tu serais prêt à faire pour qu'il reste," un sourcil arqué. "C'est très différent."

"Je ferais… tout," en baissant les yeux. "Tout ce qu'il veut. Mais alors pourquoi je fais aussi tout pour qu'il s'en aille? Pourquoi j'ai… je gâche toujours tout. Je n'arrive même pas à lui dire que je l'aime."

"Pour quelle raison?"

"Mais je ne sais pas," exaspéré. "Si je vous le demande, c'est que je ne sais pas."

"Ou peut-être que tu as peur de la réponse et que c'est plus acceptable d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre te le dire."

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça."

"Alors comment est-ce que ça marche?"

"Je crois que je ne mérite pas de l'avoir," en serrant les doigts sur l'oreiller. "Je veux que Cas… je veux qu'il soit heureux et qu'il aille bien, mais je… et peut-être que je me sentirais mieux à l'idée de savoir que ce qui le rend heureux, c'est moi. Mais je… je-"

"Mais tu ne mérites pas de te sentir mieux?"

"Je vous ai déjà dit que non," en soufflant. "Vous trouvez que c'est tordu, hein?"

"Et toi?"

"Vous voulez bien arrêter de faire ça?" en le fusillant du regard. "C'est incroyablement agaçant."

"D'accord," en posant ses notes sur la table basse. "Alors je ne dirais pas que c'est tordu, je dirais que tu as beaucoup de difficultés à entretenir une relation stable, que ce que tu ressens pour Castiel est très intense mais que tu l'idéalises sans doute un peu. Je dirais que tu as constamment besoin d'être rassuré, que tu cherches à ce qu'il t'aime autant que toi, mais qu'il y a quand même cette partie de toi qui est persuadée de ne pas le mériter. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu es persuadé de ne pas mériter d'exister."

"Je l'idéalise?" en tiquant.

"Peut-être comme tu idéalisais tes parents. Comme tu idéalisais ta mère."

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire?" sur la défensive.

"Je pense que tu as tendance à aimer les gens tellement fort que tu les mets sur un piédestal sans t'en rendre compte," le plus neutre possible.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Tu ne comprends pas ou tu ne veux pas comprendre?"

"Vous êtes en train de dire que je ne les aime pas vraiment?" les sourcils froncés.

"Non, je n'ai pas dit ça," le ton légèrement plus ferme. "Au contraire. Je dis que tes sentiments sont disproportionnés et que tu idéalises chaque personne qui répond à ton besoin de sécurité."

"C'est vraiment… je suis vraiment une personne horrible, alors."

"Non," en redressant le menton. "Tu n'es pas une personne horrible. Tu rends l'amour qu'on te donne, il faut juste que tu apprennes à le faire d'une manière qui ne va blesser ni toi ni les autres. Et que tu apprennes à ne pas non plus te laisser faire, Dean, à ne pas tout accepter. Castiel ne peut pas-"

"Je crois que j'en demande trop," en cherchant son souffle. "En ce moment, je suis… j'en demande beaucoup trop. Et avant que vous en reveniez à ça," en levant une main pour l'interrompre. "Je ne veux pas prendre vos médicaments. Je ne veux pas."

"Tu ne veux même pas en parler?"

"Ruby prend des antidépresseurs. Elle dit que ça l'a sauvée, mais c'est pas… elle n'est pas comme moi. Et vous n'avez pas parlé d'antidépresseurs."

"Non, c'est vrai," répond-il. "On pourrait essayer autre chose, plus centré sur tes difficultés à t'endormir et les angoisses que tu as l'air de ressentir en permanence. Ton père est mort il y a quelques semaines, tu es en train de vivre un deuil plutôt difficile, et-"

"Oh, arrêtez," visiblement fatigué. "Je vais les prendre pendant un moment, ça va aller mieux et ensuite je vais me retrouver comme je suis. Et ça va être sûrement pire."

"C'est une béquille, Dean. C'est censé t'aider à passer une période difficile."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que moi, j'aurais droit à une béquille? Pourquoi pas Sammy et pourquoi pas toutes les personnes qui perdent quelqu'un?"

"Tu veux que je réponde à cette question?" en penchant un peu la tête.

"J'ai hâte d'entendre ça," sarcastique.

"Parce que Sam réagit normalement, il n'a pas de problème avec l'alcool, Sam ne se coupe pas et il ne présente aucun risque suicidaire. Sam n'est pas malade et il pas besoin de cette béquille. Toi, si."

"Je ne veux pas être malade."

"C'est pour ça que tu me laisses à peine prononcer le mot et t'expliquer ce que ça veut dire," avec un léger soupir. "Je sais que tu ne veux pas être malade, mais c'est quand même une réalité et tu ne peux pas-"

"Je n'en veux pas, ni de ce que vous dites ni de vos médicaments," en secouant la tête pour la énième fois.

"D'accord," pour ne pas insister. "C'est toujours à toi de décider."

"Ouais," contrarié. "C'est pas la fin de la séance?"

"Si," en acquiesçant. "Est-ce que tu sais combien tu pèses, maintenant?"

"Non," sans le regarder.

"Vraiment?" plus inquisiteur.

"Si," en roulant des yeux. "Je sais combien je pesais ce matin. Ça ne se pose pas, ça, comme question."

"Ça ne se pose pas, ou tu ne veux pas y répondre?"

"Je vais essayer," en mettant l'oreiller de côté. "Je vais essayer de manger correctement, de dormir et de prendre des bains aux huiles essentielles pour me détendre."

"C'est une bonne idée."

"Les huiles essentielles?"

"Oui. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais que tu fasses, pour la prochaine fois ou un peu plus tard."

"Quoi?" méfiant.

"Je voudrais que tu essaies de te dire que tu mérites d'exister. Que tu le dises à voix haute et que finalement tu réussisses à le penser."

"C'est… c'est vraiment stupide," en tapotant nerveusement du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

"Alors tu pourrais me le dire maintenant? Tu peux le dire?"

"Je peux le dire," les lèvres tremblantes. "Je ne peux pas le penser. Mais j'essaierai," en se levant.

"D'accord," en l'imitant. "Je vais te le demander encore une fois, parce que je suis ton psychiatre, mais est-ce que tu es vraiment certain de ne pas vouloir qu'un médecin t'examine?"

"Je suis certain."

"Tu peux demander à quelqu'un de rester avec toi, ce soir?" en lui ouvrant la porte.

"Il y a un jour où je vais devoir apprendre à être seul, vous savez?"

"C'est à moi de te dire ce genre de chose," avec un rire. "Mais tu as raison. Tu pourras apprendre à être seul quand tu auras appris à ne pas te mettre en danger. Dans cet ordre-là, d'accord?"

"Ouais," en marmonnant. "Je vais y réfléchir pour la prochaine fois."


	78. Entre les lignes

**Les choses commencent à s'arranger entre Cas et Dean à partir de là (même si le début est un peu rude)**

 **Les choses s'arrangent en général, d'ailleurs. Tout ne va pas être facile (évidemment) mais ça va en s'arrangeant**

 **Merci encore beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Castiel inspire longuement, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Les jambes de Dean le serrent à la taille, il l'attire toujours plus contre lui en accompagnant le mouvement de ses hanches. Sa peau sent le savon et les huiles essentielles, sa bouche goûte légèrement fruitée, acidulée. Dean est enivrant, il se laisse prendre et s'accroche si fort que Castiel se sent enfin exactement comme il veut se sentir. Indispensable.

Il garde une main dans le bas de son dos et la deuxième fermement sur sa hanche pour le maintenir sur le rebord du lavabo. Il n'a pas pris le temps de le déshabiller, seulement débouclé sa ceinture et baissé un peu son pantalon. Dean ne semble pas s'en soucier, il ferme les yeux et se laisse guider, ivre du plaisir qui chauffe le creux de son ventre.

"Cas," en resserrant la prise de ses jambes sur sa taille. "J'ai besoin que tu-"

"Je sais," en enroulant une main autour de son sexe. "Vas-y."

Castiel ne l'embrasse pas, plus vraiment, il pose quelques baisers sur son visage et le soutient tout le temps que dure son orgasme, mordant violemment le haut de son épaule pour étouffer le sien. Il ne le relâche pas. Ces moments sont les seuls que Castiel autorise, il garde ses distances le reste du temps.

Ils restent immobiles l'un contre l'autre longtemps, Castiel reprend son souffle, il se retire et jette son préservatif dans la poubelle. "Désolé," en passant le bout des doigts sur la morsure qu'il a laissée.

"C'est rien," en le retenant lorsqu'il commence à s'écarter. "Attends… attends, reste un peu. S'il te plaît."

Castiel ne répond pas, il l'attrape par les hanches et l'aide à se rhabiller.

"Cas?" sans bouger. "Tu ne me regardes pas."

"Tu as besoin que je reste encore un peu avec toi?" en rattachant la boucle de sa ceinture.

"On peut se parler, Cas?"

"Pas maintenant," en secouant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, pas maintenant?" en cherchant son regard.

"Ça veut dire _pas maintenant,_ " en appuyant plus fermement sur chaque mot.

"Je peux te poser une question?"

"Quoi?" fatigué.

"Je voudrais qu'on essaie autre chose," en serrant sa main dans la sienne. "Je voudrais qu'on inverse les rôles et que tu me laisses te-"

"Non," coupe Castiel.

"Quoi, non?" les sourcils froncés.

"Non, je viens de te dire non," en reprenant sa main. "Tu as la réponse à ta question."

"Mais-"

"Dean," plus ferme. "J'ai dit non. N'insiste pas. Ça, ça n'arrivera jamais."

"Pourquoi?" en laissant ses jambes glisser le long de ses hanches.

Ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol, il reste assis sur le bord du lavabo et cale son épaule contre le mur carrelé. Castiel recule de deux pas, les yeux cette fois fermement plantés dans les siens. "Parce que," pour la énième fois. "Je viens de te dire non."

"Ça va faire une semaine que t'es rentré et tout ce qu'on fait, c'est ça," avec un geste pour désigner l'intérieur des toilettes. "Tout ce que toi, tu fais, c'est-"

"Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec le fait que tu aies soudainement envie de faire les choses différemment. Tu veux _inverser les rôles,_ Dean?" en mimant les guillemets. "Parfait. Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui coucher, parce que je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça, tu comprends? Ça n'arrivera pas."

"Oh, alors je peux aller-"

"Essaie," entre ses dents. "C'est toi qui vas le regretter, pas moi."

"T'es en train de me menacer?" presque choqué.

"Cette conversation est terminée," en secouant la tête.

"Évidemment," sarcastique. "Cette conversation est terminée parce que tu as décidé qu'elle l'était? Comme tu décides de tout, de ne pas me parler mais de me prendre par la main parce que, tiens, tu décides que c'est maintenant que t'as envie de baiser. Où tu veux, quand tu veux, comme tu décides de m'ignorer. Tu ne m'embrasses même pas, Cas. Tu peux me dire quelle différence entre moi et un plan cul?"

"Il n'y en a pas," sec. "Pas de différence entre toi et un plan cul."

"Ok," sur le même ton.

"Ok," une seconde avant de se retourner.

"C'est tout?" en le regardant ouvrir la porte.

Castiel sort et ne répond pas. La porte claque derrière lui, fissurant le cœur de Dean au passage.

Il reste immobile un très court moment, sans trop savoir comment réagir, un court moment et puis se lève. Il rattrape Castiel avant de le laisser entrer dans le bureau. "C'est tout?" en l'attrapant par le bras pour le retenir. "C'est vraiment tout ce que tu vas me dire?"

"Est-ce que pour une fois, Dean," en se dégageant. "Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas être si incroyablement insupportable?"

"Mais je fais absolument tout ce que tu veux, Cas," un ton plus haut. "C'est toi… c'est toi que je laisse être insupportable. Tu passes ton temps à m'ignorer et tu te mets à crier chaque fois que je dis ou que je fais quelque chose. Tu es _incroyablement_ jaloux, je te laisse prendre mon téléphone, écouter mon répondeur et supprimer mes messages quand ça ne te plaît pas. Je te laisse m'interdire tout ce que tu veux, me hurler dessus quand tu es… frustré ou en colère, j'en suis presque à te laisser me frapper. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que c'est censé finir, Cas?"

"Ça y est?" en évitant son regard. "Tu as terminé?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" en tremblant. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus?"

"Tu crois que tu as le droit d'être en colère?" en croisant les bras. "Tu crois que c'est toi qui as le droit d'être en colère, Dean? Non. Non, tu n'as vraiment plus le droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit, de me le dire ou de me demander quelque chose. Si ça ne te plaît pas, si tu-"

"Ça ne me plaît pas."

"Alors va voir ailleurs," presque en hurlant.

"Va voir ailleurs?" répète-t-il. "Et toi? Est-ce que tu veux aller voir ailleurs?"

"Tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" encore une fois. "Qu'est-ce que _toi,_ tu veux?"

"Rien que tu sois prêt à me donner, visiblement."

"Oh, je suis sûr que si," en remarquant Charlie, du coin de l'œil, lorsque celle-ci sort de son bureau. "Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux, Cas, vas-y. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme ça? Mes clés de voiture, celles de chez moi et puis quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux contrôler? Tiens, pourquoi pas une pipe et mon code de carte bleue?"

"C'est bien la seule chose à laquelle tu devrais occuper ta bouche," acide.

Vraiment blessé, Dean recule. Ce n'est pas une gifle mais la douleur est similaire. Castiel n'ajoute rien, il ne retire pas ses mots et pourtant, pourtant il les regrette si fort. Il regrette d'être si en colère et de savoir qu'il fait autant de mal.

"Ah," murmure Dean, les larmes aux yeux. "D'accord. Ça c'est… vraiment super classe. Je crois qu'on en a assez dit, toi et moi."

"Probablement," sans changer de ton.

Dean lui adresse un dernier regard, un regard qui les torture tous les deux, avant de se retourner. Il s'éloigne, tapant violemment du poing contre l'étagère en passant devant.

Le cœur de Castiel bat douloureusement lentement, il expire du mieux qu'il peut pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il contourne le bureau et se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains. Il ferme les yeux, tirant légèrement sur la racine de ses cheveux pour se distraire.

"Cas?" tout doucement.

Charlie s'approche, un peu hésitante, elle glisse près de lui. Les yeux à hauteur des siens, elle l'attrape par les poignets. "Cas," répète-t-elle.

"Tu devrais aller le voir," à peine audible.

"C'est ici que je suis pour l'instant."

"J'ai pas-" en croisant brièvement son regard. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de se faire?"

"Ça va finir par s'arranger," en caressant son avant-bras.

C'est le geste de trop, un peu comme un trop plein de douceur dont il a terriblement besoin. Dean voudrait sans doute lui en donner, de la douceur, si seulement Castiel le laissait faire, s'il n'avait pas si peur de lui et de la souffrance qu'il peut lui infliger. S'il baissait juste un peu sa garde.

"Cas," encore une fois. "Regarde-moi."

"Je ne pense même pas ce que je lui dis, je suis… je n'essaie pas de recoller les morceaux, j'essaie de lui faire du mal," sans retenir les larmes qui débordent. "Il fait tellement d'efforts pour aller mieux et j'ai… et je passe mon temps à me servir de lui. Je suis un monstre, Charlie, je suis-"

"Eh," une main sur sa joue. "Regarde-moi. Tu n'es pas un monstre et ça va aller."

.

Le lendemain, Dean parle à peine, il évite très soigneusement Castiel, sa présence ou son regard. Il voudrait, pourtant. Dire qu'il est désolé que les choses se passent comme ça et qu'il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi, n'importe quel effort, pour que ça marche.

Un peu dans ses pensées, il longe le couloir et la moquette étouffe le bruit de ses pas.

"… et on veut vraiment aller passer la soirée dans-"

"Vous devriez y aller," en contournant Charlie pour accéder à la machine à café.

"Putain," siffle-t-elle. "On devrait te mettre une clochette."

"Parce que vous parlez d'aller passer la soirée dans je ne sais pas quel bar, sans moi parce que je suis encore trop fragile pour l'instant," en glissant quelques regards à Ruby puis à Sam. "Et vous ne savez pas comment me le dire. Vous pouvez y aller, je ne vais pas me vexer."

"On ne-"

"Eh," sans hésiter sur les boutons. "Allez-y. Commencez pas à annuler des trucs à cause de moi, ok? Vous vous amuserez sûrement plus que d'habitude, de ne pas avoir à me surveiller."

"T'es pas obligé de faire semblant de ne pas-"

"Je ne fais pas semblant de ne pas être vexé, Charlie," en la coupant. "Je suis un grand garçon. Je ne vais pas faire une crise parce que vous décidez de faire un truc sans moi. Faut se rendre à l'évidence… les bars, c'est terminé pour moi. Pour l'instant, en tout cas, peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai passer une soirée dedans sans finir ivre et à moitié mort, mais c'est pas aujourd'hui. Je peux accepter ça, ça mais pas que vous fassiez tous abstinence parce que l'un d'entre nous est assez con pour être alcoolique. En fait, la seule personne ici qui devrait vraiment suivre mon exemple, c'est toi, Ruby."

"Pourquoi?" demande-t-elle.

"On sait tous les deux pourquoi," en roulant des yeux. "Je ne suis pas sûr que l'alcool et les antidépresseurs se mélangent bien. J'en reviens pas d'avoir fait tous ces concours de shots avec toi, en fait, c'est-"

"T'es le grand-frère de Sam, pas le mien," sarcastique. "Oublie pas ça."

"Ne bois pas ce soir," en se tournant complètement vers elle.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, en échange?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?"

"Tu veux que je le dise à voix haute?" les yeux dans les siens.

"Non. Mais d'accord," avec un petit sourire, un peu forcé. "Marché?"

"Marché," en souriant à son tour.

Sam se racle la gorge, interrompant l'échange quasi-silencieux. Il ne pose aucune question, ne demande pas à Dean ce qu'il vient de promettre. Il sait que certaines choses sont hors de sa portée et que Ruby lit vraiment mieux entre les lignes.

"Bon," reprend Dean. "Alors vous allez passer la soirée sans moi, et vous n'allez pas faire ce truc de vous inquiéter comme si j'étais l'enfant de cette famille. Je vais passer ma soirée devant la télé, à manger des trucs que je ne mangerais pas si je n'avais pas quinze kilos à reprendre. Vous en faites pas pour moi."

"Quinze?" répète Sam. "T'as perdu quinze-"

"Sam. Sammy," en soufflant. "Je sais. N'en rajoute pas."

"Tu es vraiment sûr que tu peux passer la soirée tout seul?" en cherchant son regard. "Je peux rester avec toi, si tu veux, je peux-"

"Mais c'est pas possible," en secouant la tête. "J'essaie de grandir, tu sais, et je ne peux pas le faire si tu me proposes de rester dans ma zone de confort. Tu comprends?"

"D'accord," après une hésitation. "Mais je vais débarquer chez toi demain matin, avec le petit déjeuner. Tu es prévenu."

"Le petit déjeuner, ça va," sincèrement touché. "Merci."

Dean lui sourit. Il se retourne vers la machine, regardant le café couler. Il sent le lilas avant ses deux bras autour de sa taille, Castiel pose sa tête sur son épaule et souffle tout près de son oreille. "Excuse-moi," en le sentant un peu raide. "Je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

"C'est rien," les sourcils froncés. "Est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"Attends une seconde," en fermant les yeux.

Il inspire longuement, très silencieux, en le serrant contre lui. Dean le laisse faire, il finit par se détendre et pose même sa main sur la sienne, à plat sur son ventre.

"Tu as un rendez-vous à l'hôpital?"

"A quinze heures avec le psy, et un peu plus tard pour retirer mes points de suture," le ton un peu mécanique.

"Je peux… est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi?" demande Castiel.

"Tu veux bien?" surpris.

"Je ne proposerais pas si je ne voulais pas, Dean."

"Ok," en serrant ses mains. "Je veux que tu viennes, alors. Merci."

"Il faut que j'y aille," en le relâchant. "Tu passes me chercher?"

"Oui."

Castiel plante un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'écarter, il ne regarde personne d'autre et commence à revenir sur ses pas. Dean croise le regard de Charlie, elle hoche la tête comme pour répondre à ses questions silencieuses. Il ouvre la bouche, le cœur serré. "Cas, attends," en prenant sa suite. "Attends."

Il le rattrape au milieu du couloir, agrippe son avant-bras pour le faire se retourner, il hésite et l'attire finalement contre lui. "Merci," encore une fois, en le serrant tellement fort, assez fort pour recoller quelques morceaux. "T'es pas obligé de faire ce pas vers moi et j'ai… merci. Je sais qu'on a beaucoup de choses à essayer de réparer, toi et moi, je sais que c'est ma faute mais que tu crois que c'est la tienne. J'ai compris… je crois que j'ai compris que je demande plus que ce que tu peux donner, que je prends et que je ne donne rien en retour. Je vais faire en sorte de te mériter, Cas. Je vais mériter de t'avoir et on va s'en sortir parce que je ne veux pas que ce soit autrement."

Castiel lui rend l'étreinte, il passe un bras dans son dos et s'abandonne totalement. "Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, entre hier et aujourd'hui?" demande-t-il.

"J'ai réfléchi," en l'embrassant, juste sous l'oreille. "On s'est disputés un peu trop fort et j'ai… j'essaie de ne plus réagir comme un sale gosse. Je ne dis pas que je vais toujours être aussi sensé, mais je peux apprendre. Et si je reste toujours buté, on ne pourra jamais réussir à mieux se comprendre ou à se retrouver."

"Merci," en le serrant plus fort.

"Et tu devrais passer la soirée avec eux," en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Pour te vider un peu la tête."

"Tu m'encourages à boire?"

"Non," en s'écartant, les bras toujours autour de son cou. "Je t'encourage à te vider un peu la tête et à sociabiliser."

"Mmh," un peu confus. "D'accord."

"Pour hier soir, j'ai-"

"Moi aussi," en le coupant. "Est-ce qu'on peut… on peut en parler plus tard?"

"Sûr," simplement.

"Ok," en l'embrassant rapidement sur le front. "A toute à l'heure."

Dean acquiesce et le regarde se retourner. Sa peau picote là où Castiel a posé ses lèvres, c'est un peu plus doux qu'une brûlure et ce qu'il ressent, c'est de l'espoir.

.

"Vous savez," en inspirant le jasmin qui flotte dans l'air. "Ma mère a essayé de m'emmener voir un psy. Deux fois."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné?"

"Rien," en secouant la tête. "La première fois, j'avais sept ans et j'ai refusé d'entrer dans le bureau du psy, je suis resté dans la salle d'attente et je crois que j'ai crié quand ma mère a essayé de me toucher. Elle a insisté un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que je ne bougerai vraiment pas. Après ça, je n'ai pas adressé la parole à qui que soit pendant plus d'une semaine," en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. "Il s'est passé presque la même chose la deuxième fois, j'avais quatorze ans et je suis resté dans la voiture. Ma mère n'a plus essayé, elle m'aidait à sa manière parce que je refusais d'entendre parler d'un psy. Je me demande juste… qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient dit, ces psys? Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me dire depuis quand je suis… malade," en butant sur le mot. "Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi moi et pas Sam?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire parce que je ne sais pas, Dean," répond Gabriel. "Tu as sans doute des prédispositions génétiques, une tendance à ressentir les choses plus fort et probablement une peur de l'abandon très ancrée en toi depuis toujours, et tu as grandi avec ça et je ne peux pas être certain de ce que je dis. J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler avec tes parents, mais-"

"Mais j'ai plus de parents," amer.

"Tu as dit que ta mère avait eu beaucoup de mal à tomber enceinte, tu te souviens?"

"Oui."

"Peut-être que tu sentais un peu trop la peur qu'elle avait de te perdre, peut-être que la naissance de Sam a aggravé les choses," doucement. "Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne voulais pas de ton frère, mais un deuxième enfant peut être difficile à vivre pour le premier. Beaucoup de choses pourraient expliquer un trouble de la personnalité mais je n'aurai jamais de certitudes. Je crois que tu étais surtout un enfant très angoissé, tu sais, et je crois aussi que tu l'es toujours."

"Un enfant?" les sourcils froncés.

"Oui. Il y a une partie de toi coincée à ce moment de ta vie, peut-être que tu ne veux pas la laisser partir et c'est probablement pour ça que tu réagis souvent comme si tu n'avais pas vraiment vingt-sept ans."

"Et comment est-ce que je réagis?"

"A toi de me le dire, Dean. Comment est-ce que tu réagis?"

"Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je réagis trop parce que je ne contrôle pas mes émotions," en ramenant un genou contre sa poitrine. "Je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'ai… presque les mêmes réactions que celles que j'avais quand j'étais encore petit. C'est vrai. Et je… je fais des caprices, je crois, et du chantage affectif sans m'en rendre compte sur le coup. J'essaie de ne pas le faire, de ne pas jouer avec ce… truc que j'ai, il paraît que j'ai un truc et qu'on ne peut pas me dire non. Vous voyez?"

"Je crois que je vois, oui," en hochant la tête. "Je vois ce que c'est."

C'est un mélange de charme et d'innocence, cette innocence qu'il porte un peu trop bien. Dean a le sourire d'un enfant, son sourire quand il est assez sincère pour que ses yeux brillent autant que lui.

"J'essaie de ne pas le faire," répète-t-il. "J'ai… ils parlaient de sortir, ce soir. Je sais que Charlie ne voulait pas me le dire parce qu'elle croit que je vais être vraiment vexé. Qu'ils veuillent sortir, je veux dire. Je ne peux plus venir et vous savez, c'est dommage. Je suis le plus drôle, le genre à danser sur le bar et à faire des concours de shots. Je suppose que je ne vais plus jamais faire aucun concours de shots, pas de jeux d'alcool ou quoi que ce soit qui implique de l'alcool. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir parfois, sans moi, et j'ai dit que c'était ok. Qu'ils devraient y aller et ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi."

"Tu as dit que c'était ok?" pour reprendre ses mots. "Est-ce que tu as menti?"

"Ouais," en soufflant. "J'ai menti. C'est pas que je suis... vexé, j'ai juste pas envie de rester tout seul dans mon canapé et de me sentir tellement… tellement-"

"Abandonné?"

"Exactement," en se redressant. "Mais alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je ne peux pas leur demander de tout faire en fonction de moi."

"C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas," simplement. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne mérite pas qu'ils soient si-"

"Dean," l'interrompt Gabriel. "Tu ne peux pas leur demander de tout faire en fonction de toi parce que les relations ne sont pas censées fonctionner comme ça. Pas parce que tu penses ne pas mériter qu'ils fassent attention à toi. D'accord?"

"Ouais… ouais, d'accord," visiblement peu convaincu. "Sammy a dit qu'il passerait prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi, demain. Ça, c'est… bien. Je peux essayer de prendre du temps pour moi. J'ai vraiment pris un bain avec des huiles essentielles. Plusieurs, en fait. Et j'ai mangé plusieurs pizza cette semaine, parce que je déteste cuisiner, vous le saviez? Je peux faire quelques trucs, comme des pancakes ou du poulet, mais je préfère regarder quelqu'un d'autre cuisiner. Cas… il sait faire ça, lui, et il aime bien cuisiner. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille encore vraiment de moi."

"Il est là, pourtant."

"C'est vrai," admet-il. "Hier, on s'est… on s'est vraiment disputés. Il y a eu des mots et j'ai… je ne sais plus comment faire pour que ça s'arrange. Il ne veut rien entendre, et notre relation ressemble à un énorme ultimatum. Il est là, il a accepté de venir avec moi mais il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, dans la voiture, et je… je peux essayer d'arranger les choses mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, je sais pas… je ne sais rien. Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur constamment, qu'il décide que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer et qu'il s'en aille. Alors j'accepte de coucher avec lui, on ne fait que ça et j'ai peur… qu'il le fasse avec quelqu'un d'autre si je finis par dire non."

"Est-ce que tu te sens un peu forcé, Dean?" les sourcils froncés.

"Non, pas… pas forcé," sans hésiter. "C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Il ne me force à rien, c'est juste… c'est la seule chose qu'il partage avec moi. Le reste du temps, il est froid, et distant ou alors il me hurle dessus. Je ne sais plus comment lui parler, je ne… je ne sais pas."

"Peut-être que tu voudrais lui demander de venir, maintenant," un ton plus calme. "Vous pourriez essayer de vous parler, et de-"

"Vous êtes mon psy ou le sien?" sur la défensive. "Je n'ai pas envie de vous partager."

Gabriel ne répond pas immédiatement, il prend quelques secondes simplement pour réfléchir. Dean est sans doute un peu plus imprévisible maintenant, il ne se borne plus à le repousser, au contraire, il s'attache. Il est censé le faire, s'attacher et faire confiance, sans pour autant dépasser la limite. Cette limite-là.

"Je suis ton psy, Dean, mais je ne suis pas à toi," finit-il par reprendre. "Il y a une limite que je ne vais pas te laisser dépasser. Tu comprends?"

"Quelle limite?" le cœur serré sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

"Je ne suis pas à toi," encore une fois. "Je me soucie de toi et je chercherai toujours à faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, mais je suis ton médecin, pas ton ami et ça ne changera jamais. Dis-moi que tu as compris, s'il te plaît."

Les bras croisés, Dean s'obstine à garder le silence.

"Est-ce que tu es vexé, Dean?"

"Je ne suis pas obligé de vous répondre," entre ses dents.

"Tu vois," doucement. "Ça, c'est faire un caprice. Je dis quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, et tu décides de ne plus-"

"Je décide de vous envoyer balader si j'ai envie de vous envoyer balader," agressif. "Je ne suis pas _vexé_."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'énerve à ce point?"

"Je ne suis pas énervé," buté.

"Vraiment?" légèrement plus insistant.

"Et quand ce sera terminé?" en levant les yeux dans les siens. "Quand vous allez décider que je n'ai plus besoin de thérapie, que je vais assez mieux pour me laisser tomber?"

"Je te l'ai déjà expliqué," en secouant la tête. "C'est quelque chose qu'on décidera ensemble, peut-être, à un moment donné. Si tu ne peux pas décider tout seul d'interrompre la thérapie, je ne le fais pas non plus. Et je n'ai jamais parlé de te laisser tomber."

"Mmh," en détournant le regard.

Une nouvelle fois, il se tait. Il se barricade dans son silence, comme chaque fois que quelque chose le blesse ou l'énerve, chaque fois qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il ressent. Il est contrarié et Dean réagit d'une manière, l'une des rares qu'il connaît.

Gabriel le laisse faire. Il n'essaie pas, sachant très bien quand insister et quand attendre un meilleur moment.

La colère finit par retomber. Comment souvent, Dean attrape un oreiller qui traîne près de lui, il joue avec les coutures et garde les yeux baissés dessus pour ne pas avoir à relever la tête. Il se racle la gorge. "Vous pensez que ma relation avec Cas est un problème?" très bas.

"Et toi?"

"S'il vous plaît," exaspéré. "Répondez juste à ma question, pour une fois."

"Tu penses que Castiel va bien?" après un court moment.

"Non," répond-il. "Je pense qu'il a besoin d'aide aussi, mais je n'ose pas le lui dire."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'on dit que je suis fermé, mais lui… Cas est indéchiffrable," en secouant la tête. "Et froid, parfois. Je sais qu'il ressent des tas de choses, qu'il souffre beaucoup depuis longtemps, je ne suis pas complètement stupide, mais il ne parle jamais de lui. Il prend soin des autres. De moi. Vous êtes censé répondre à ma question."

"Je ne dirais pas que ta relation avec Castiel est un problème," finalement.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous dites?"

"Tu sais ce qu'on a tendance à dire aux proches d'une personne borderline?" en choisissant plus soigneusement ses mots. "On dit qu'il faut faire attention aux relations trop fusionnelles."

"Trop?" en serrant l'oreiller.

"C'est ce que j'aurais dit à tes proches si ça n'avait pas déjà été un peu tard," en se raclant la gorge. "C'est ce que j'aurais dit à Castiel, mais je crois qu'il a ça en commun avec toi, cette tendance à s'attacher de manière disproportionnée. A toi. Et je ne prendrais pas le risque de briser le lien qui semble te faire tenir debout et te donner un peu d'équilibre. Alors non, Dean, je ne dirais pas que ta relation avec Castiel est un problème, au contraire, je dirais que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais ça ne voudra jamais dire que tu dois tout accepter, toi ou lui, d'ailleurs. Il y a une limite et un juste milieu."

"Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire s'il ne veut même pas… il dit des trucs horribles," en ravalant très difficilement sa salive. "Hier, il a dit que j'étais comme un plan cul, que je… mais je sais qu'il ne le pense pas, qu'il est juste complètement cassé et c'est moi… je lui ai fait ça. Depuis le tout début, je ne fais que ça, je tire sur la corde et je le pousse à bout et je… peut-être que je suis assez tordu pour chercher à savoir jusqu'où je peux aller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, peut-être que c'est ce que je fais sans m'en rendre compte mais alors vous voyez? Je ne mérite pas qu'il m'aime comme ça, je ne mérite pas… j'ai passé deux ans à détruire un homme vraiment parfait, on ne fait pas plus merveilleux, et ensuite je suis parti en le laissant croire que ça ne me touchait pas, que je ne l'aimais pas au moins autant. Je suis parti. Et quand il revient, quand il revient et qu'il m'aime encore, je gâche tout. Je gâche toujours tout."

"Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre pourquoi tu le fais?"

"C'est à vous de faire ça, de comprendre pourquoi je fais ce que je fais."

"Non, Dean," en redressant le menton. "Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses du monde. Je peux t'aider à comprendre, je peux t'aider à essayer de changer ça mais c'est à toi de-"

"Je devrais lui parler," en soufflant. "Je devrais vraiment lui parler et essayer encore si ça ne marche pas. Je devrais vraiment _essayer,_ pas seulement le laisser se défouler sur moi et nous faire du mal à tous les deux. Vous savez j'ai… je suis vraiment angoissé," un peu brusquement. "Tout le temps. Pas comme des crises d'angoisses, c'est constant et je pense à mon père et à ce qu'il a fait et on en a jamais vraiment parlé mais j'ai-"

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux si vite, il n'arrive pas à les retenir et se détourne en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de main. "Je pense tout le temps à ce qu'il a laissé faire, à ce qu'il pensait en me regardant," en mordant violemment sa lèvre. "Il était censé me garder en sécurité. Et cet homme, l'homme qui m'a violé, il l'a envoyé en prison, il l'a interrogé et ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Mon père savait ce qu'il faisait, il savait ce qui se passerait et ensuite, il savait pourquoi je passais des heures enfermé dans la salle de bain, pourquoi je faisais tellement de cauchemars et pourquoi je hurlais quand on essayait de me toucher. Il savait, il… c'est lui qui a fait tout ça. Et je le sais, je sais que c'est sa faute mais je me déteste de savoir que je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il soit mort. Il l'est, il est mort et je ne peux plus rien lui dire. Il est mort et c'est vraiment ma faute."

"Pourquoi tu penses que c'est vraiment ta faute, Dean?" les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas te dire que ton père a choisi de boire et de prendre le volant?"

"Vous dites que c'est sa faute à lui?"

"Je dis qu'il a fait les choix qu'il a fait et que personne ne peut te les reprocher," en croisant une de ses jambes.

"Non, les choses ne sont pas comme ça," en secouant la tête. "J'ai dit qu'il n'existait plus, je lui ai dit de… je l'ai ignoré, il m'a appelé plusieurs fois, ce jour-là, et j'ai jamais décroché. Si je l'avais fait, il-"

"Est-ce que tu as besoin de ressentir ça, Dean?"

"Quoi?"

"Peut-être que tu as tellement de mal à te sentir à ta place, à te sentir comme si tu avais le droit d'exister, que tu cherches un moyen de justifier cette culpabilité que tu ressens," répond Gabriel. "L'image que tu as de toi est très perturbée, Dean, c'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis le début."

"Mais j'ai vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'on a dit la dernière fois, à essayer de penser que je… que je méritais d'exister mais ça ne marche pas. Je n'y arrive pas."

"Alors on y arrivera plus tard," avec un léger sourire. "Tu as l'air de croire que tu dois tout réussir aujourd'hui, que tu dois être capable de tout faire demain mais tu as du temps et ça prend du temps. On va prendre le temps qu'il faut."

"Et si ça ne marche jamais?"

"On se rapprochera le plus possible du vraiment mieux," plus calme. "Je ne peux pas te dire comment les choses vont évoluer, je ne peux pas le savoir non plus, mais pour l'instant on essaie de se rapprocher de ce qui est vivable pour toi."

"Je suis censé… guérir, ou un truc comme ça?" un peu confus.

"On ne peut pas te transformer, Dean," en accrochant son regard. "On ne peut pas changer la personne que tu es, mais on peut apprendre à gérer ce qui ne va pas. Je ne parlerais pas de guérir au sens propre du terme, je dirais que tu iras mieux. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

"Et si je veux bien essayer les médicaments?"

"Ça peut atténuer certains symptômes, les symptômes dépressifs, l'angoisse, l'insomnie et les sautes d'humeur, mais-"

"Mais ça ne va pas me rendre normal," en baissant les yeux.

"Dean," doucement. "S'il te plaît. C'est toi qui parlais de ne pas essayer de te réparer, tu te souviens? Pour ne pas changer la personne que tu es."

"Mais si je peux être une meilleure personne, alors je-"

"Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne."

"C'est votre boulot de dire ça," en riant, nerveux. "Vous ne vivez pas avec moi et vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis horrible."

"Ce n'est pas mon boulot de te mentir, Dean."

"Et vous me feriez assez confiance pour me prescrire des médicaments?"

"Tu es assez entouré, tu ne bois pas et tu sais que tu ne dois pas le faire, tu ne parles pas comme si tu attendais l'occasion de te suicider et tu ne loupes aucune séance de thérapie. Ce sont de très gros progrès. Et je te fais assez confiance."

"Bon," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Et si ça ne marche pas? Si je ne supporte pas de les prendre?"

"On trouvera autre chose si ça ne marche pas," l'air plus confiant. "C'est à toi aussi de me faire confiance."

"Mais je vous fais confiance."

"D'accord," en acquiesçant. "On va trouver ce qui te convient le mieux."

.

En sortant de son bureau, Dean lui adresse un tout petit sourire et un "merci" à peine audible. Castiel fait quelques pas dans le couloir, hors de la salle d'attente. Son visage est légèrement plus lumineux, moins tendu et peut-être un peu plus ouvert.

"La semaine prochaine?"

"La semaine prochaine," répond Gabriel. "Tu peux appeler ici si ça ne va pas."

"Je sais," en commençant à s'éloigner.

Il lui jette un dernier regard, par-dessus son épaule, rejoint Castiel et prend la main qu'il lui tend. "C'était pas trop long?"

"Ça va," en embrassant sa joue. "Je voudrais que… puisqu'on est là et qu'on doit faire retirer tes points de suture, j'ai… peut-être qu'on pourrait demander à faire un test de dépistage."

"Vraiment?" en levant les yeux vers lui, un doigt sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. "Tu es d'accord pour faire ça?"

"Oui," simplement.

"Tu sais… tu sais qu'on va te demander le nombre de partenaires avec qui tu as-"

"Je sais," en le coupant. "Ça va."

"Alors peut-être qu'on devrait faire ce truc, tu sais… être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre," en montant dans la cabine.

Castiel regarde les portes se refermer, les étages défilent et la culpabilité grandit. Il croyait ne pas pouvoir se sentir si mal, pas pour ça.

"Cas?"

"Cinq," en rouvrant les yeux. "En te comptant, ça fait cinq."

"Cinq?" en serrant sa main assez fort pour lui broyer les doigts. "Tu as couché avec quatre autres personnes?"

"Je suis vraiment désolé."

"T'as dit que tu voulais pas me dire que tu-"

"Mais j'ai dit que je l'étais," en secouant la tête. "Et je ne vais pas… ce que j'ai dit, hier, que tu n'avais plus le droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit, c'est pas… je regrette. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire quelque chose de ce genre, je ne le pensais pas, je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit et tu as vraiment le droit de me dire ce que tu ressens."

"Toi aussi, Cas," tout doucement. "Tu es toujours… vraiment fermé, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit beaucoup de choses sur toi ou ce que tu ressens. Pas ce que tu ressens pour moi," pour le devancer. "Ce que tu ressens tout le temps."

"S'il te plaît," en soufflant. "Parler de moi, c'est… je ne veux pas."

"Ok," en bloquant la porte ouverte de l'ascenseur. "Alors on peut aller vraiment doucement, essayer de communiquer et de ne plus… dire des trucs horribles qu'on ne pense pas juste pour se faire du mal. Je ne veux pas ça, surtout pas ça avec toi. Tu as des raisons d'être en colère contre moi, tu peux l'être, mais est-ce que ça t'aide vraiment d'être aussi… aussi-"

"Méchant?" demande Castiel.

"Mmh," en hochant timidement la tête.

"Ça ne m'aide pas," les yeux dans les siens. "D'être méchant, et injuste, et de me défouler sur toi."

"Ça ne m'aide pas non plus," en reprenant sa main pour l'entraîner dans le couloir. "On pourrait… on pourrait trouver quelque chose qui nous aidera tous les deux, d'accord?"

.

Plus tard, le téléphone sonne et Dean n'est jamais sorti plus vite. Il somnolait, un peu assommé par l'angoisse et le manque de sommeil, son téléphone a sonné et c'était le sceau d'eau glacée.

Il pousse la porte du bar si brutalement qu'il en fait grincer les gonds, il entre et tombe presque tout de suite dans le regard de Charlie. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, et pourquoi tu as appelé en disant que je devais-" en arrivant à sa hauteur.

"C'est Cas qui voulait venir ici," répond Ruby, devançant Charlie. "Il était déjà pas mal bourré. Et il a vraiment l'alcool mauvais."

"Pourquoi est-ce que Cas voudrait…?" sans comprendre. "Où il est?"

"Là," avec un signe du menton.

Dean se retourne. Le pas mal assuré, écrasé par l'ivresse évidente, Castiel sort des toilettes en s'accrochant à la porte plus longtemps que nécessaire, il avance et trébuche avant de retrouver son équilibre.


	79. Ces sourires dont on tombe amoureux

**Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire mis à part que ce chapitre et le suivant, ça fait du bien à écrire (et à lire j'espère) parce que c'est du mieux**

 **Ils méritent vraiment d'aller un peu mieux et ça, c'est le début**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Castiel rattrape le tabouret pour se stabiliser. Ses gestes et ses pensées, tout est noyé dans un peu, beaucoup, trop de tequila dont le goût explose encore sur sa langue. Il n'est pas le genre à boire, encore moins jusqu'à l'ivresse et l'oubli. Il voudrait, parfois. C'est ce qu'il voulait, ce soir, noyer, oublier, s'engourdir assez pour ne rien sentir d'autre qu'une brûlure, douce et alcoolisée.

"Bon," en levant la tête. "Gwendoline."

"Tu devrais t'asseoir un moment," répond-elle, sans vraiment bouger.

"C'est aussi ce que tu dis à Dean?" acerbe. "Ou alors tu te contentes de mettre ta bouche là où tu ne devrais vraiment pas?"

"Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça et je n'ai-"

"Oh, la ferme," le ton excessivement ennuyé. "Personne ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas toucher à quelqu'un qui est déjà pris? Dean est déjà pris. Il faut quoi, que je l'écrive en gros sur son-"

"Cas," quelques mètres derrière lui.

Dean échange un très bref regard avec Gwen, celle-ci lui adresse un signe de tête et se détourne.

"Ne la regarde pas," s'énerve Castiel. "Tu avais promis, Dean, tu avais promis de ne plus me faire ça."

Très délicatement, Dean prend sa main et le force à se retourner complètement vers lui. Son cœur se serre. Castiel a l'air plus jeune, presque petit. Ses grands yeux bleus brillent trop, de larmes et d'une souffrance que Dean n'a jamais vue si douloureusement évidente sur son visage.

Il inspire, un peu perdu de se retrouver à devoir être la personne sur qui Castiel doit pouvoir s'appuyer.

"Cas?" en faisant de son mieux pour reprendre le dessus. "Est-ce que tu-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Charlie m'a appelé," répond-il. "Je vais… je vais te ramener, d'accord? Je vais-"

"Non," un peu vivement. "Non, Dean, tu comprends pas. Tu comprends jamais que tu n'es pas tout seul et que j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux pas que tu me ramènes, je veux que tu reviennes."

"Mais je suis là," sans vraiment comprendre.

"Non," encore une fois. "T'es jamais… jamais vraiment avec moi, t'es déjà parti une fois parce que j'étais pas ce qu'il te fallait et maintenant tu… tu fais toujours ça et je sais, Dean, je sais que je ne suis pas assez mais tu comprends vraiment rien."

"Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas?"

"Tu ne me laisses pas être amoureux de toi," en s'accrochant à son poignet.

"Cas, j'ai… je suis-"

"Arrête," en le coupant. "Non, non… arrête. Tu ne me laisses pas être amoureux de toi et tu es… regarde-toi. Tu brilles beaucoup trop et tu ne me laisses pas approcher. Et j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi et tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu crois que je suis une espèce d'ange ou je ne sais pas quoi mais Dean… je pardonne tout, tu sais. J'ai déjà pardonné et pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne vois pas ça? Pourquoi tu ne vois pas qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de me faire du mal, maintenant? Il faut que tu arrêtes parce que je vais te laisser faire, je vais te laisser me démolir encore et encore et je t'en prie," en laissant sa tête glisser sur son épaule. "Je t'en prie, Dean."

Dean le soutient, refermant un bras autour de sa taille pour le faire tenir debout. Il reste immobile un moment, Castiel s'accroche à lui plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, il s'accroche et il y a comme une forme de fragilité dans sa manière de se serrer contre lui.

"Dean?" très rauque.

"Oui," simplement. "Je ne bouge pas."

"Promets-le-moi," en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Promets-moi que tu ne vas jamais partir et jamais me laisser."

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, Cas, je n'ai jamais-"

"Mais il faut que tu le dises," en soufflant. "Il faut que tu dises que tu vas rester et que tu ne vas plus me donner des raisons de croire que j'ai envie d'essayer de vivre sans toi. Que tu dises que tu vas me laisser t'aimer et prendre soin de toi, et me laisser… me laisser avoir besoin de toi. Il faut que tu me le dises."

Le ton de sa voix panique, il ne lâche pas son regard et vraiment tout doucement, Dean chasse les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. "Je ne vais jamais partir," finit-il par dire. "Je promets."

"Tu sais," un peu en arrière contre le comptoir. "J'ai pas arrêté de penser, toute à l'heure quand je t'attendais à l'hôpital, je pensais à ce moment… quand toi, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi. Quand tu iras assez mieux pour ne plus avoir besoin de moi, j'arrêtais pas d'y penser parce que je… je t'aime depuis tellement de temps, tu es… comment on pourrait ne pas t'aimer? Et je t'aime et il y aura un jour où tu n'auras plus besoin de moi et tu vas te rendre compte que je-"

"Cas," en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. "Arrête. Arrête de croire ça, que je… que je n'ai besoin de toi que parce qu-"

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire?" la voix un peu cassée. "Tu n'as jamais dit ça, Dean, tu n'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais et peut-être que ça veut dire que tu ne… que je suis juste-"

"Tu as vraiment beaucoup trop bu, Cas, et peut-être qu'on-"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup trop bu," en se mordillant la lèvre. "Tu sais," encore une fois. "Je ne peux même pas réussir à t'en vouloir, je devrais ne pas pouvoir te pardonner, te détester mais j'ai toujours… toujours ça pour toi, je t'aime encore et je sais que tu le sais, tu profites de ça. Tu as tout le pouvoir et tu le sais. Et je ne peux rien faire, quand j'essaie de te repousser tu me regardes et je t'aime encore un peu plus, tu comprends?"

"Je comprends, Cas," à peine audible. "Est-ce que tu peux marcher?"

"Pour aller où?"

Il fronce les sourcils un peu trop fort, creusant la légère ride sur son front et Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça vraiment adorable.

"Dean?" quand il ne répond pas immédiatement.

"Pour rentrer," finalement. "Je vais te ramener, et-"

"Non," proteste Castiel. "Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, Dean. Je veux rester ici."

"D'accord," en soupirant. "Tu peux t'asseoir?"

Castiel semble réfléchir, les sourcils toujours si adorablement froncés. Il finit par acquiescer en se hissant, un peu maladroit, sur le premier tabouret qui lui tombe sous la main. Il attire Dean plus près de lui, en tirant sur le revers de sa veste, une jambe calée contre sa hanche pour le retenir.

"Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, tu sais."

"On ne sait jamais, Dean," sans bouger.

Et ce sérieux sur son visage, maintenant, Dean pourrait en rire s'il n'avait pas déjà trop envie de pleurer. Ce sérieux sur son visage, c'est le mélange de l'adulte un peu cassé et de l'enfant qu'il n'a jamais pu être. Dean ne l'a jamais vu, il ne connaît que cette impassibilité qui craquèle parfois, ses sourires, sa douceur et un peu de son autorité. Il sait pourquoi c'est sur lui qu'il s'appuie, parce que Castiel est solide et Castiel est toujours là, il sait pourquoi il l'aime et pourquoi il n'arrive pas à le lui dire.

"Dean?" en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

"Oui?"

"Dans les toilettes, j'étais pas… je croyais juste que j'allais vomir," en haussant les épaules. "J'étais avec personne. Je t'aime trop pour te faire ça."

"Je sais," dans un souffle.

"Pourquoi tu ne dis pas que… New York? Pourquoi tu ne dis pas que savoir que j'ai couché avec d'autres personnes, c'est… ça te blesse. Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas?"

"Tu le sais déjà."

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Dean, d'avoir été comme ça avec toi ces derniers temps. D'avoir fait comme si tu devais encaisser ça pour rétablir une sorte d'équilibre et d'avoir été… jaloux et possessif et j'ai… je ne t'ai plus vraiment respecté et je-"

"Eh," quand il s'étouffe sur un sanglot. "Cas… regarde-moi."

"Non, j'ai… j'ai-"

"Regarde-moi," en prenant son visage entre ses mains. "Tout va bien. On peut réparer et recommencer. Ok?"

"Tout ne va pas bien," les yeux dans les siens.

"Je sais," en caressant le haut de ses pommettes. "Mais tu n'as pas l'alcool très joyeux et tout ce que tu ressens, maintenant, c'est… tu verras mieux les choses demain, Cas. Tu verras les solutions."

"Je n'ai pas l'alcool très joyeux?"

"Plutôt le contraire," avec un léger rire. "Charlie m'a dit que tu lui avais hurlé dessus pour venir ici. Et que tu étais plutôt convainquant."

"Mmh," l'air un peu confus.

Dean laisse une de ses mains glisser de son visage à son épaule, il se retourne et adresse un léger signe de tête à Gwen, debout à quelques mètres derrière le comptoir. "Tu peux me donner un verre d'eau?" demande-t-il.

"Sûr," en attrapant un verre.

"Dean," marmonne Castiel. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas-"

"Tu sais que tu fais exactement ce pour quoi tu viens de demander pardon, Cas?" en relâchant son visage pour arranger le col de sa chemise.

"Arrête d'essayer de me déshabiller," en l'attrapant délicatement par les poignets. "Dean. Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire?"

"Quoi?" en passant brièvement une main dans ses cheveux.

Gwen pose un verre d'eau sur le comptoir, Dean hoche la tête et la remercie d'un tout petit sourire.

"Tu veux autre chose?" demande-t-elle.

"Des cacahuètes," réplique Castiel. "Et que tu ailles voir ailleurs si j'y suis."

"Cas," en lui donnant une très légère tape sur l'épaule. "Arrête, tu veux bien?"

"Mmh," en grommelant. "On peut avoir des cacahuètes, s'il te plaît, Gwendoline?"

Quelques secondes, vraiment très longues pour Dean, Gwen garde les yeux plantés dans les siens. Castiel soutient son regard, les dents serrées. "Quoi?" glacial.

"T'es pas obligé de jouer les mâles dominants," répond-elle. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le voler."

"Dean n'est pas un jouet qu'on peut voler," le ton très sec.

"Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir," en se retournant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" en s'agitant sur son tabouret.

"Cas…"

"Non, je veux entendre ça," en repoussant sa main. "Je veux vraiment entendre ça."

Impassible, Gwen attrape un bol dans lequel elle verse la moitié d'un paquet de cacahuètes avant de le faire glisser sur le comptoir. "Excuse-moi de parler de toi comme si t'étais pas là, Dean," en croisant brièvement son regard. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre, Castiel? Oui, c'est toi qui ferais bien de te souvenir que tu as beau aimer quelqu'un, ça n'en fait pas ta propriété."

"Ma propriété?" répète-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais-"

"Mmh," avec un rire. "Oui. Bien sûr."

"Écoute-moi bien," en repoussant Dean une nouvelle fois lorsque celui-ci tente d'agripper son bras. "Écoute-moi bien, espèce de salope _,_ " vraiment ivre. "La seule chose dont toi tu devrais te souvenir, c'est qu-"

"Castiel," coupe Dean.

"Non, pas de _Castiel,_ pas de-"

"C'est moi, d'accord?" un ton plus haut. "C'est moi qui l'ai embrassée, c'est moi qui l'ai décidé et tu ne vas pas te défouler sur elle parce que tu te sens coupable d'être en colère contre moi. Tu comprends?"

"Mmh," en croisant les bras, l'air presque boudeur. "C'est bon."

"Merci," en posant une main sur sa cuisse. "Et merci pour les cacahuètes, Gwen."

"Pas de problème," entre ses dents. "Contente que tu ailles mieux."

Castiel fusille son dos du regard quand elle s'éloigne, il détourne la tête et tombe dans le regard de Dean. "Quoi?" marmonne-t-il.

"Faut vraiment pas boire, Cas," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. "C'est… c'est-"

"C'est pas drôle, Dean," en lui bourrant l'épaule. "Arrête."

"Désolé," avec un sourire. "C'est pas drôle, t'as raison, c'est… tout sauf drôle."

"Je peux avoir les cacahuètes?"

"Tiens," en lui tendant le bol. "Tu veux boire un peu d'eau?"

"Non," en prenant une poignée de cacahuètes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire? Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire?"

Castiel ne répond pas tout de suite, visiblement déterminé à mettre le plus de cacahuètes possible dans sa bouche. Dean le regarde faire, il hausse un sourcil et réprime son rire de toutes ses forces.

"Quoi?" la bouche pleine.

"Rien," en secouant la tête. "Mange avant de parler."

"Tu te moques de moi, Dean," à peine compréhensible.

"Je te jure que non," en lui caressant la joue. "C'est juste… tu es-"

"Ne dis pas que je suis mignon," en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de se donner un air presque féroce. "Je ne suis pas mignon."

"Excuse-moi, mais t'es vraiment super mignon."

"Dean," en reprenant des cacahuètes. "Je n'ai jamais… jamais été aussi ivre de ma vie. Et je ne suis vraiment pas mignon. Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose?"

"Seulement si c'est quelque chose que tu es sûr de vouloir de me dire."

"Mon père," en inclinant un peu la tête. "J'appelle sa secrétaire, parfois. J'ai dit que j'avais coupé les ponts mais c'est pas vrai, Dean, c'est un mensonge. J'appelle sa secrétaire pour savoir comment il va, je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire parce que j'ai trop de fierté pour admettre que j'aimerais bien le voir et j'aimerais bien qu'il veuille me voir. Mais il n'a jamais voulu de moi, en fait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait savoir qui je suis, maintenant?"

"Cas…" sans savoir quoi dire.

"N'aie pas pitié de moi," répond-il. "S'il te plaît. C'est juste… il aurait dû faire au moins un effort, quand j'étais petit. J'étais tout seul. J'avais des tas de choses, il payait pour des tas de choses mais j'étais tout seul. Tu savais… tu sais, je ne suis pas allé à l'école de mes sept ans jusqu'à la moitié du lycée? J'avais un professeur particulier. J'avais la grande maison, le jardin et pendant vraiment longtemps, je ne sortais quasiment jamais parce que j'étais censé avoir tout ce qu'il fallait à la maison. Mon père décidait de tout, il ne me parlait jamais et il me regardait à peine, il était… il avait l'air tellement indifférent mais je n'avais quand même rien le droit de faire sans qu'il donne son avis. Et quand je lui ai dit que j'arrêtais le droit, que je n'avais plus besoin qu'il m'entretienne, il a… il a dit tout ça," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Que j'étais une déception et une erreur, que je ne ferai jamais rien de bien et qu'il avait honte de m'avoir donné son nom de famille. Il m'a dit de ne jamais essayer de revenir, et j'étais vraiment… complètement seul. Sans toi. Il y avait Jo, mais c'était pas… j'avais personne quand je t'ai rencontré et ensuite tu es parti. C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas, Dean, tu ne comprends pas que tu es vraiment tout. Tu es mon monde en entier et je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ça?" le cœur en travers de la gorge.

"Parce que j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi," plus honnête qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

"… Cas," en agrippant sa main. "Je veux de toi. Je veux tellement… tellement de toi. Et je ressens vraiment la même chose, tu sais? J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. On ne parle vraiment pas assez, hein?"

"On ne parle pas," en secouant la tête. "Parce que tu… tu sais, tu es un peu comme un coup de vent, on ne peut pas t'attraper et tu ne te laisses pas vraiment approcher. Tu te refermes très vite. Et tu es vraiment… vraiment avec moi quand on couche ensemble, tu me laisses avoir un peu d'emprise sur toi et je sais que tu es vraiment là et que tu me veux mais en dehors de ça, je suis une épaule sur laquelle tu t'appuies. Tu pleures dans mes bras et tu me serres la nuit quand tu as peur mais tu-"

"Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ressentir ça," en mordant sa lèvre. "Je veux… en fait je voudrais te dire, je voudrais tellement réussir à te dire ce que je ressens pour toi mais j'y arrive pas, Cas, les mots sont juste là mais j'y arrive pas."

"Je sais."

"Et tu as besoin de ça, tu as besoin d'entendre et de comprendre mais j'ai… je ne peux pas."

"Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras?"

"Je ne peux pas répondre à ça," en baissant les yeux. "Je ne peux plus faire de promesses que je ne suis pas sûr de tenir. Je ne promets pas de ne plus jamais boire, d'arrêter de me couper, de toujours avoir envie de m'en sortir ou de ne jamais lâcher prise. Je ne peux pas. Parce qu'en fait je ne sais pas, j'ai… c'est une maladie, tu sais? Le psy le dit mais ça paraît tellement… irréel. Et Amélia n'a rien vu. Comment c'est vraiment possible de passer tant de temps avec moi, d'être psychiatre et de ne pas voir ça? Comment on peut… quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, c'est évident pour tout le monde et elle devait savoir quoi mieux que nous. J'essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente si mal à cause de moi, mais je n'arrête pas de penser… à quel point les choses auraient été différentes?"

"A quel point les choses auraient été différentes?" les yeux dans les siens.

"Je sais que tu la détestes," sans répondre. "Je sais que tu-"

"Dean," en le coupant. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait… on pourrait parler de ça à un autre moment?"

"D'accord. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu," doucement. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait faire?"

"Il y a un hôtel vraiment très prêt d'ici, il paraît que le room-service est très-"

"Vraiment?" surpris. "Tu veux qu'on prenne une chambre d'hôtel?"

"S'il te plaît," avec un sourire plus grand.

"Me fais pas cette tête," en soupirant. "Je ne peux pas dire non si tu fais cette tête."

"Pourquoi tu voudrais dire non?"

"Bon… d'accord," en roulant des yeux. "D'accord."

"C'est vrai?" en se redressant, plus enjoué.

"Ne bouge pas trop, tu vas te casser la gueule."

"Pas du tout," les sourcils froncés. "Alors c'est vrai?"

"Oui," simplement. "C'est vrai."

Castiel sourit encore une fois, doux et adorable et Dean a beau savoir qu'il ne devrait pas aimer ce que l'ivresse débloque, il tombe un peu plus.

"Tu devrais… tu sais, Cas, tu devrais te détendre comme ça plus souvent," en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.

"Tu veux dire boire?"

"Non," plus vivement. "Non, surtout pas. Ne bois plus jamais comme ça."

"Mais je devrais me détendre?" un peu confus.

"Essayer de ne plus avoir l'air d'un mur."

"Tu disais que j'avais l'air d'un ange. Tu as dis que je ressemblais à un ange."

"Alors tu n'es pas obligé d'être un ange à plein temps," avec un léger rire. "Tu peux aussi te laisser aller."

"Tu sais," vraiment sérieux. "Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes."

"C'est pas grave," amusé. "Tu ne t'en souviendras sûrement pas, de toute façon."

"Je vais très bien m'en souvenir."

"Si tu le dis, Cas."

Derrière lui, Ruby se racle la gorge, elle s'approche et prend appui sur le comptoir. "Désolée d'interrompre ce tête-à-tête," fait-elle. "Ça va, Cas?"

"Ça va," en hochant vivement la tête.

"Ok," en ravalant son rire.

"Ruby," soupire Dean. "C'est pas drôle."

"C'était pas drôle pour nous toute à l'heure," en glissant un regard à Castiel. "Et tu débarques, Dean, et il devient tout doux. Fascinant."

"Arrête de dire ça, tu vas nous l'énerver," exaspéré. "Alors. Pas d'alcool pour toi?"

"Pas d'alcool. Je sais tenir mes promesses."

"Mmh."

"Et toi?" un sourcil légèrement arqué. "Pas de coupures?"

"Non," plus bas. "J'essaie de tenir mes promesses."

Ruby lui adresse un sourire et se redresse. "Tape," en levant une main.

"Ruby…"

"Tape, je te dis," insiste-t-elle. "Ça fait du bien, je te le jure."

"T'es super chiante," en donnant finalement une légère tape contre sa main.

"Vous faites… des paris?" demande Castiel. "C'est vraiment… vraiment bizarre."

"C'est de l'entraide, Cas."

"Mmh," en prenant une cacahuète.

Doucement, Dean retire la main qu'il avait posé sur sa cuisse et commence à s'écarter. "Tu peux rester avec lui deux minutes?" en se tournant vers Ruby.

"Bien sûr," simplement.

"Où est-ce que tu as l'intention d'aller?"

"Deux minutes, Cas. Je vais parler à Sam et Charlie. Reste ici, je reviens."

Il ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de répondre, il se retourne et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Sam et Charlie sont assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils se tournent en un seul mouvement lorsque Dean s'arrête à hauteur de la table.

"Comment il va?" demande Charlie.

"Bourré," en haussant les épaules. "Ça ira mieux demain."

"Tu le ramènes?"

"Il veut… qu'on prenne une chambre d'hôtel," sans trop savoir quoi dire. "Est-ce que c'est du jus de fruits, Sammy?"

"Tiens," en lui tendant son verre. "Et vous allez vraiment prendre une chambre d'hôtel?"

"Si c'est ce qu'il veut," avec une gorgée de jus de fruits. "Les chambres d'hôtel, on dirait que c'est notre truc. Peut-être que ça va nous aider. Ça veut sûrement dire deux jours rien que tous les deux, presque tout nus, beaucoup de sexe et on pourrait parler, aussi. Tout nus."

"Dean," les deux en même temps, exaspérés.

"Quoi," en haussant les épaules. "Tu peux lui donner un jour de congé, Charlie?"

"Comme si j'avais le choix, avec la gueule de bois qu'il va se taper," en roulant des yeux. "Vous allez vraiment avoir ma peau, tous, à me prendre pour-"

"Tout le monde t'adore, Charlie," en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, imperméable à ses protestations. "Je vous appelle demain."

"Gros con," en marmonnant.

"A ton service," en s'éloignant, bientôt de retour près du comptoir.

.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, Castiel agrippe sa main pour réussir à marcher droit, il éclate de rire chaque fois qu'il trébuche et garde Dean plus près de lui.

"Cas," avec un soupir. "Arrête de rire comme ça. La réceptionniste a déjà failli nous virer."

"Elle a failli nous virer parce que tu lui as demandé où trouver du lubrifiant."

"C'est toi qui me parlais du super room-service et la preuve," avec un geste vers le bout du couloir. "Il y a un distributeur. Je suis sûr que les gens viennent ici pour s'envoyer en l'air. Quel genre d'hôtel installe des distributeurs de capotes et de-"

"Arrête de parler et viens choisir avec moi," en serrant sa main plus fort pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Ils s'arrêtent tout près du distributeur, Castiel reste derrière lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule. "On devrait en prendre un qui-"

"Eh," en donnant une petite tape sur son poignet. "C'est sur moi qu'on l'utilise, c'est moi qui choisis."

"Tu vas prendre cerise," en commençant à l'embrasser, juste sous l'oreille. "Tu choisis toujours, toujours cerise."

"Tu me déconcentres," sans vraiment bouger.

"Je sais," en posant des baisers le long de l'arête de sa mâchoire. "J'essaie de te distraire pour te mettre dans mon lit."

"N'importe quoi," avec un vrai rire. "Tu m'as déjà dans ton lit depuis longtemps."

"Tu n'es pas dans mon lit, Dean, tu es debout ici à faire des manières pour choisir du lubrifiant et des préservatifs alors qu'on sait tous les deux que tu tiens à tes habitudes."

"On pourrait essayer myrtille," en levant le bras pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. "Ou fruits exotiques."

"Myrtille," répond Castiel. "Tu vas rester devant ce distributeur encore combien de temps?"

"Calme un peu tes ardeurs," en glissant ses pièces dans le distributeur. "Je te signale que tu tiens à peine debout."

"Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir."

"Je vais voir ce que je vais voir, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir," sarcastique.

"Prends une deuxième boîte de préservatifs," avec un signe de tête.

"Tu n'as pas l'impression de te surestimer?" en sursautant, surpris de sentir sa main défaire les quelques premiers boutons de sa chemise.

"Tu n'as pas l'impression de parler vraiment… vraiment beaucoup trop…?" en laissant traîner ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou. "Tu devrais arrêter de parler et me laisser faire toutes ces choses que tu aimes, tu sais… je n'ai pas pris assez soin de toi, ces derniers temps."

"Tu veux prendre soin de moi, maintenant, tu veux… tu veux-" en étouffant un gémissement lorsque sa main descend plus bas et passe sa ceinture. "Ok, Cas, j'ai-" en se retournant. "Embrasse-moi."

"Tu donnes des ordres, toi?" pour le taquiner.

"Oui," en prenant son visage en coupe. "Embrasse-moi."

"Je vais t'embrasser," en hochant la tête. "Mais pas avant que tu aies commencé à te déshabiller."

Dean sourit. A tâtons, il récupère le lubrifiant et les préservatifs et le repousse de quelques pas. Il lève la tête pour s'assurer d'être devant la bonne porte, l'ouvre maladroitement sans vouloir le lâcher. Castiel l'attire à l'intérieur, il lui retire sa veste en embrassant sa gorge.

"Je suis déshabillé, Cas," en laissant sa chemise tomber sur le sol. "Embrasse-moi."

.

"D'accord," en retombant lourdement sur le lit. "Tu ne te surestimais pas."

Il reste sur le ventre, le souffle court et tous les muscles endoloris. A côté de lui, Castiel se retourne et passe une main dans ses cheveux, humides de transpiration. Ils gardent le silence, le temps de redescendre sur terre.

"Dis, Cas?"

"Mmh," en fermant les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes?" un peu hésitant.

"Quoi?"

"Si tu penses à ta vie dans un an, est-ce que… est-ce que je suis toujours dedans?" en effleurant son visage du bout des doigts.

"Comment tu pourrais ne pas être dedans, Dean?"

"Si tu le décidais," répond-il. "Si tu décidais de partir."

"Tu me laisserais faire?" en rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

"Je supplierais, sûrement, je supplierais d'abord pour que tu restes mais je crois… je crois que je dois aussi penser à toi et à ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Si tu décidais de partir parce que c'est ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi alors je… souvent je regrette de ne pas t'avoir laissé partir, quand on était à la fac et quand c'était ce que tu voulais. Je ne pensais qu'à moi."

Immobile, Castiel laisse son regard fermement planté dans le sien. L'ivresse s'est presque totalement évaporée, il ne reste qu'un brin d'euphorie et les débuts d'une migraine.

"Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi," finit-il par lâcher. "Je veux juste… je veux que ça fasse moins mal, Dean. Je veux te regarder, t'aimer comme je t'aime et savoir que je ne vais pas souffrir. Tu sais ce que je vois vraiment quand je te regarde? Je te vois toi, et je vois la personne que tu deviens parfois, ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais, à quel point tu peux me faire du mal. Et je vois… ce que je suis prêt à faire pour te protéger. Je sais que je donne souvent l'impression d'être possessif au point de vouloir te garder quelque part pour moi tout seul, mais je… un rien te touche, Dean. Un courant d'air et on dirait que tu éclates en mille morceaux et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te protéger. Je voudrais ressentir les choses comme toi, je voudrais te comprendre vraiment mais je-"

"Mais je ne veux pas que tu ressentes les choses comme moi, Cas," en le coupant. "Jamais. Je ne voudrais pas t'infliger ça. Et pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ce que _toi,_ tu ressens? Je suis peut-être une sale petite boule d'émotions, ça ne t'empêche pas de-"

"Une quoi?"

"Je suis fatigué," en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras, légèrement heurté par le rire dans sa voix. "Te moque pas. Je veux juste dire que j'ai beau être cinglé, ça ne veut pas dire que ce que tu ressens est moins important."

"Tu veux bien ne pas dire que tu es cinglé?" les sourcils froncés.

"Bah," en haussant les épaules du mieux qu'il peut dans sa position. "Tu trouves ça bizarre si je préfère dire cinglé plutôt que borderline? Enfin, ça veut sûrement dire la même chose, mais-"

"Dean," en se redressant sur un coude. "Tais-toi."

"Quoi?" surpris.

"Dis que tu es une petite boule d'émotions si tu veux, pas que tu es cinglé. C'est faux," en se rallongeant. "Malade ne veut pas dire cinglé."

"N'importe qui verrait l'état de mes avant-bras et dirait que je suis cinglé, Cas."

"N'importe qui aurait tort," en approchant son visage du sien pour poser un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

"Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de faire ça, de… me couper," en ravalant difficilement ses larmes. "C'est plus fort que moi. Je me dis toujours que c'est la dernière fois et puis… et même Ruby n'arrive pas à m'aider pour ça. Elle dit que c'est une sorte de déclic qu'elle a eu à un moment. Elle ne peut pas m'expliquer, juste m'aider à essayer un jour après l'autre."

"Et le psy?" tout doucement.

"Je ne veux pas trop en parler avec lui. En fait il y a des tas choses dont je ne parle pas," en soufflant. "Dont je n'ai pas non plus envie de parler maintenant, en fait je voudrais qu'on… peut-être qu'on pourrait parler de toi."

"Pourquoi?"

"Mais parce que je ne te connais pas, Cas," en se redressant. "Je sais qui tu es maintenant, mais je ne te connais pas. Tu ne m'en as jamais dit beaucoup sur toi, tu évites le sujet et tu te refermes quand j'essaie. Et je n'essaie pas assez. Je suis désolé. Je devrais insister, même si tu n'aimes pas ça, je veux te connaître et je… je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes comme si tu n'étais pas assez important pour que je-"

"Dean," en se détournant. "Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire."

"Arrête," en caressant sa joue. "Ne fais pas ça, ne… t'es pas un mur, Cas, et je sais ce que t'es en train de faire. Alors tu… est-ce que tu veux que je fasse couler un bain? Je ne vais pas te forcer à me parler si tu ne veux pas, mais on peut essayer. Ou on peut juste prendre un bain et passer du temps ensemble. Si tu veux."

"Si je veux?" répète-t-il. "Évidemment que je veux. Je vais appeler le room-service pour avoir des vêtements propres pendant que tu fais couler un bain."

"Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont envoyer quelqu'un nous chercher des vêtements propres à presque une heure du matin?"

"C'est l'Amérique, Dean."

"Mmh," avec un rire. "D'accord. Si tu le dis."

.

Dean laisse son menton reposer sur son avant-bras, en appui sur le rebord de la baignoire. Assis à même le carrelage et simplement vêtu de son boxer, il regarde l'eau couler et le niveau monter. Il a glissé quelques perles sous le jet, assez pour que la mousse remonte contre les parois.

"Dean?"

"Mmh-mmh," en passant sa main sur la surface. "Tu as eu le room-service?"

"Ils ont une boutique en bas de l'hôtel," répond Castiel. "Quelqu'un devrait monter d'ici quelques minutes avec des sous-vêtements et des pyjamas propres. Je me suis dit qu'on avait pas besoin d'autre chose, puisqu'on ne va pas sortir de cette chambre avant au moins demain après-midi."

"C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi," en lui jetant un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

"Tu as trouvé des cubes effervescents?" toujours debout sur le seuil.

"Des perles de bain. Caramel, je crois," simplement. "Ça sent le cupcake."

"J'ai hâte que tu sentes le cupcake," avec un léger rire, interrompu par un coup contre la porte. "Oh. Ne bouge pas, je reviens."

Il se retourne. Dean ne bouge pas, il l'écoute échanger quelques mots avec ce qu'il devine être une jeune femme. Castiel referme la porte, il dépose les vêtements sur le lit et revient sur ses pas. "Voilà," en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Dean lève les yeux quand il s'arrête à sa hauteur. Il sourit. Castiel est beau, il a parfois tendance à ne plus y faire attention mais en levant les yeux, son cœur rate un battement. Sa peau est légèrement plus pâle que la sienne, presque lumineuse, et ses muscles sont sculptés exactement comme il faut.

Ce que Dean a toujours aimé, c'est ce tatouage. L'encre noire jure un peu sur sa peau mais les contours sont un peu floutés par le temps, c'est une œuvre d'art qu'ils oublient parfois tant elle fait partie de lui, imprimée pour toujours.

"Dean?" quand le silence s'éternise.

"Oui?"

"Tu viens?" en lui tendant une main.

Dean la prend sans hésiter. Il se relève et se retrouve devant lui, spontanément, il passe ses bras autour de son cou et se serre contre lui. Bien qu'un peu surpris, Castiel rend l'étreinte. Il lui rend ses gestes avec la même force, le même besoin de le sentir plus proche. "Est-ce que ça va aller?" demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

"Oui," en posant un petit baiser dans son cou. "Ça va aller. Tu viens dans l'eau?"

Une main dans la sienne, Castiel les guide dans la baignoire. L'eau leur remonte au-dessus de la taille. Dean pivote sur lui-même et tend le bras pour tourner le robinet. "Tu vois," de nouveau face à lui. "C'est pour ça que j'adore ta baignoire. Elle est presque aussi grande que celle-là."

Castiel se contente d'un léger sourire, il prend ses deux mains et l'aide à ajuster sa position, assis presque sur lui, son visage tout près du sien. Dean le dévisage un long moment, immobile et très silencieux.

"Dean?" encore une fois.

"Mmh?" en caressant sa joue.

"Tu me regardes beaucoup," les sourcils toujours froncés.

"Tu es… tu es vraiment magnifique," à peine audible.

"Mmh," sans trop savoir quoi dire. "C'est gentil, j'ai… merci. Toi aussi."

Il semble un peu gêné, il ne bouge pas et n'ajoute rien, Dean lui sourit et se penche pour embrasser délicatement sa joue. "Je ne fais pas assez attention à toi," vraiment tout doucement. "J'ai… je te prends pour acquis et je ne fais plus attention à ce que tu fais pour moi et à… à toi. Je fais comme si c'était normal, comme si tu étais juste une constante," en posant des baisers un peu partout sur son visage. "Tu vois, j'ai… j'avais même plus remarqué à quel point tu es… beau. Tu es vraiment beau. Tu sais?"

"Je… Dean, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire," un peu perdu.

"Alors ne dis rien," en pressant brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de s'écarter. "Est-ce que tu aimes les fleurs?"

"Les fleurs? Est-ce que j'aime les… mais pourquoi?"

"Je pourrais t'apporter des fleurs, parfois," très sérieux.

"Tu veux m'apporter des fleurs?" en souriant plus sincèrement.

"T'apporter des fleurs, et apprendre à faire des trucs en cuisine pour les dîners en tête-à-tête, et je peux même faire des petits-déjeuners au lit," en jouant distraitement avec la surface de l'eau. "Je sais faire des pancakes, des supers pancakes avec ce que tu veux dessus, du chocolat, des fraises et de la chantilly ou même du bacon, c'est-"

"Dean," en le coupant. "D'accord. Pour les fleurs et pour tout ce qu'on peut mettre sur des pancakes."

Dean lui adresse un sourire éblouissant, le genre de sourire dont on tombe amoureux. Il pose une main sur le haut son torse, la deuxième dans ses cheveux parce qu'il ne peut plus s'empêcher de le toucher. "Cas?" un court moment plus tard.

"Oui?"

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer… une sorte de règle, tu sais," l'air un peu songeur. "Pas de mensonges. Entre toi et moi, plus jamais aucun mensonge. Je sais que c'est surtout pour moi mais je crois que ça ne peut pas marcher si tu ne promets pas la même chose."

"Tu sais, Dean, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de croire que je ne peux jamais rien avoir à me reprocher," doucement. "Je ne suis pas aussi parfait que tu as l'air de le croire."

"Je sais," un ton plus bas. "C'est juste… ça m'aide beaucoup de le croire."

"Mais ça ne m'aide pas, moi, Dean," les yeux dans les siens. "Ça me donne l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit d'avoir peur ou d'être juste… tu sais. Juste ça pour toi, un truc sur lequel tu t'appuies. Alors je vais promettre aussi de ne pas te mentir, d'accord? Pas de mensonges même s'il y a des choses à dire qui ne font pas que du bien. Même si ça veut dire parfois des disputes."

"Tu crois qu'on va se disputer souvent?"

"Oui," avec un sourire. "Mais on peut se réconcilier ensuite."

"C'est vrai que j'adore le sexe de réconciliation," en riant doucement. "C'est le meilleur, même meilleur que celui de-"

"Dean," en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. "Sois sérieux une seconde."

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis sérieux."

"Est-ce qu'on peut parler de quelque chose?" en arrêtant presque de respirer.

"De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler?" sans lâcher son regard.

Il le demande mais Dean sait déjà, il sait parfaitement ce que Castiel a à dire et ce qu'il répondra.

"L'autre nuit," plus bas. "A New-York. Je veux parler de cette nuit, Dean."

"Je sais," en passant le dos de sa main près de sa tempe. "Ça te hante, hein? Ce qui s'est passé."

"Je regrette."

"Pas moi," en secouant lentement la tête. "Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, ni ce que tu as fait, juste… je regrette que ça t'ait fait autant de mal. Et sans doute les raisons pour lesquelles tu as-"

"Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Dean," en le coupant. "Ce que j'ai fait, c'est… je voulais me venger, je voulais te faire te sentir exactement comme je me sentais et tu peux me crier le contraire, c'était tout sauf consensuel. Je suis censé faire attention à toi, respecter tes limites et ne rien faire sans demander ton accord avant. Je ne suis pas censé profiter de ta soumission pour-"

"Cas."

"J'ai… je me dégoûte," sans vouloir se taire. "Je n'arrête pas de penser à ça et je me dégoûte d'avoir voulu te faire ça. Et je t'ai laissé retirer le préservatif en plein milieu, c'était… incroyablement imprudent et inconscient et c'était-"

"Ok, Cas. Stop," l'index tout contre ses lèvres. "Tu fais attention à moi, plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre, plus qu'à toi-même et je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai… j'ai confiance en toi et je ne vais pas demander pardon pour ça. Je pourrais te demander pardon pour un nombre de choses incalculable mais pas pour ça. Jamais. Tu comprends?"

"Dean…" en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Dean."

"Demande-le-moi," les deux mains nouées à l'arrière de sa nuque. "Demande-moi si je suis d'accord pour réessayer."

"Quoi?"

"Tu veux que je le dise avec mes mots ou les tiens?"

"Tu veux qu'on réessaie?" presque sans voix. "Tu veux vraiment que je le refasse, que je-"

"Je veux," en embrassant son front. "Que tu mettes ta main autour de mon cou," puis le haut de sa pommette. "Et que tu serres jusqu'à l'asphyxie pendant que tu me baises," en soufflant le dernier mot près de son oreille. "Il paraît que ce sont les meilleurs orgasmes."

"Mon Dieu," en respirant difficilement. "Et tu peux me dire ça sans que ta voix tremble?"

"Je peux dire des tas de trucs sans que ma voix tremble. Et j'ai une voix vraiment suave."

"Mmh-mmh," en attrapant ses poignets.

"Alors on peut mettre ça sur la liste des trucs sexuels qu'on veut essayer?" plus enthousiaste. "S'il te plaît?"

"Tu demandes si gentiment."

Dean sourit contre sa bouche quand il s'approche, il l'entrouvre pour le laisser glisser sa langue à l'intérieur et gémit doucement en sentant la paume de sa main contre sa gorge. Il le retient et l'embrasse longtemps, s'écartant à peine pour caresser sa joue du bout des lèvres. "Je suis désolé d'avoir voulu te forcer à dire que tu-"

"Je sais," simplement.

"Je t'aime."

"Je sais, Cas," à peine audible.

Tout doucement, Castiel dépose un autre baiser sur sa bouche et puis le relâche. "Et d'avoir été le genre de personne à fouiller dans ton téléphone," reprend-il. "D'avoir été abusif et d'avoir utilisé tes sentiments contre toi. Tu sais, je… je ne veux pas être comme ça, jaloux au point d'en devenir obsessionnel, je ne veux pas qu'on ressemble à ça."

"Moi non plus," en baissant un peu les yeux.

"Je ne peux pas promettre de ne plus être si possessif, de plus… tu sais, faire des crises de jalousie, mais je peux essayer de me contrôler."

"Je ne vais pas te tromper, Cas," sans bouger. "Je voudrais t'expliquer exactement que je… j'ai peur et je voudrais faire n'importe quoi pour te retenir et en même temps, il y a cette partie de moi qui pense que je ne mériterai jamais de t'avoir et que je ferais mieux de te pousser à partir pour de vrai. Je sais que c'est insensé et que tu ne comprends probablement même pas ce que j'essaie de dire. Tu ne me feras peut-être jamais confiance mais je veux au moins que tu saches ça, je… ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre."

"Alors tu veux que je reste mais tu veux aussi que je te quitte?"

Les dents serrées pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, Dean se contente de hocher la tête. Les larmes roulent malgré lui sur ses joues lorsque Castiel l'attrape délicatement par le menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. "Dean," dans un murmure.

"Je sais que je suis trop compliqué et tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'occuper de ça, de… d'un truc comme moi mais je-"

"D'un truc comme toi?" répète Castiel.

"Tu ne vois pas à quel point je suis-"

"Tu es compliqué," le bout des doigts contre ses lèvres. "Je sais."

"J'allais dire cinglé," les mots étouffés.

"Je sais," en laissant retomber sa main. "Arrête de dire ça, Dean."

"Mais c'est-"

"Tu n'as même plus le droit de prononcer ce mot."

"Cas-"

"Non," en pressant brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes. "J'ai des tas de moyens de te faire taire si tu dis encore une seule fois que tu es cinglé. Ou que tu emploies n'importe quel mot qui y ressemble pour parler de toi. Tu as compris?"

"Des tas de moyens de me faire taire?" en réprimant un sourire. "J'ai hâte de voir ça."

"Ne me provoque pas, Winchester," en l'éclaboussant.

"J'oserais pas," en se penchant une nouvelle fois vers lui.

Il lui vole un baiser, un seul, il recule et lui sourit. "Comment tu te sens?" demande-t-il.

"Bien," simplement.

"Avoue que tu as mal à la tête," en lui bourrant doucement l'épaule. "Avec toute la tequila que tu as avalé, je _sais_ que tu as mal à la tête."

"J'ai mal à la tête," admet-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire contre ça?"

"Mmh," en faisant mine de réfléchir. "Je peux te border et te caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Est-ce que c'est ok pour toi?"


	80. Toujours, toujours toi

**Ce chapitre est dans la continuité du précédent (ça fait** _ **vraiment**_ **du bien à écrire)**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire si ce n'est que les choses vont bouger ensuite, ils ne peuvent pas rester dans leur petite bulle pour toujours**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Castiel ouvre difficilement les yeux. L'intérieur de la chambre est plongé dans la faible lumière de la télévision. Dean est à côté de lui, assis contre la tête de lit et sa voix résonne très bas, Castiel devine qu'il est au téléphone. Il se rapproche et pose sa tête sur sa cuisse.

"Cas?" en baissant les yeux. "Est-ce que je t'ai-"

"C'est le mal de crâne qui m'a réveillé," en étouffant un gémissement. "Pas toi."

"Oh. Désolé."

"C'est le mal de crâne, Dean. Arrête de t'excuser. Avec qui est-ce que tu parles?"

"Ruby," répond-il. "On commente l'émission de cuisine."

"On regarde une émission de cuisine?" en relevant un peu la tête pour jeter un œil à la télévision. "Ils passent des émissions de cuisine à… mais quelle heure il est?"

"Trois heures."

"Ils passent des émissions de cuisine à trois heures?"

"J'ai dit la même chose. C'est une super émission de cuisine."

"J'ai vraiment envie de vomir," en laissant sa tête retomber sur sa cuisse.

"A cause de l'émission?" en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Non, à cause de la tequila," en serrant les dents.

"Tu devrais aller vomir," en lui tapotant l'épaule. "Et je te le dis parce que d'après ma triste expérience avec l'alcool, tu vas le regretter demain matin si tu ne-"

"Je vais aller vomir," en se redressant. "Promets que tu voudras encore coucher avec moi après ça, Dean."

"Promis," avec un rire. "Je voudrai encore coucher avec toi de toute façon."

"Tu es parfait," en se dégageant des couvertures.

"Mais tu devrais quand même fermer la porte," ajoute Dean. "Ok?"

Castiel agite la main en se levant, il laisse la porte de la salle de bain claquer derrière lui.

"Dean?" à l'autre bout du fil.

"Ouais?"

"Est-ce que Cas va bien?" demande Ruby.

"Je crois que non, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui," en relevant les yeux sur la télévision. "Je réessaierai demain."

"Et toi?"

"Ça va," un peu bas. "J'ai… le psy m'a fait une ordonnance. T'es la première à qui je le dis."

"Une ordonnance pour quoi?"

"Un anxiolytique. Il a dit que c'était un peu moins fort que ce qu'Amy me donnait, et que ça m'aiderait à dormir et à me calmer."

"Et tu as peur de le prendre?"

"Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu te sentais comme si tu ne méritais pas d'aller mieux?" en fermant brièvement les yeux. "En fait je me sens toujours comme si… comme _si seulement je pouvais être mort._ Tu vois?"

"Je vois," en soupirant. "Mais je me sentais plus comme si c'était pas possible ou comme si ça ne servait à rien d'essayer."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?"

"Je te dirais bien de faire ce qui t'aiderait vraiment, tu sais, ce qui est le mieux pour toi, mais pour ça il faudrait d'abord te faire rentrer dans le crâne l'idée que tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux et pas le contraire. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de faire ce que tu voudrais pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour Cas ou pour Sam, par exemple. Tu comprends?"

"C'est… oh," surpris. "C'est un super bon conseil."

"Tu trouves?" avec un sourire dans la voix.

"Merci. Je vais y réfléchir."

Il relève le menton. Castiel rouvre la porte de la salle de bain, toujours torse nu et occupé à se brosser les dents. Il cale son épaule contre le chambranle.

"Mieux?" en éloignant un peu le téléphone de son oreille.

Castiel marmonne vaguement une réponse en s'étouffant avec son dentifrice.

"Va cracher ce dentifrice, Cas," en roulant des yeux.

Les sourcils adorablement froncés, Castiel obtempère, il retourne dans la salle de bain et n'en ressort qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. "Je disais," en remontant sur le lit, bientôt roulé en boule sous la couverture. "Je ne boirai plus. Jamais. Ma tête va exploser, Dean."

"Tu veux que je raccroche et qu'on éteigne la télé?"

"Non," en reposant sa tête sur sa cuisse. "Tu peux continuer à commenter cette émission de cuisine avec Ruby. Ta voix me berce. Tu veux bien encore me caresser les cheveux?"

"Je veux bien, même si je crois que tu abuses un peu pour que je-"

"Je n'abuse rien du tout," en grommelant. "S'il te plaît…?"

"Ça va, ça va," amusé. "J'allais le faire de toute façon."

"Merci," en remuant jusqu'à trouver une position plus confortable contre lui.

Dean lui sourit quand il relève les yeux et croise son regard. La couverture lui remonte sous le menton, son visage est fatigué, très légèrement éclairé par la lumière de l'écran, et ses cheveux sont en bataille.

"T'es bien installé?" récoltant un petit hochement de tête. "Ok, Cas. Ruby?" en reprenant le téléphone. "T'es toujours là?"

"Toujours."

"Je te mets sur haut-parleur," en posant le téléphone sur la couverture.

"On ne va pas réveiller Sam?" demande Castiel.

"Non," les deux en même temps.

"Oh," en haussant un peu les épaules contre le matelas. "D'accord."

"Bon," en passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. "Et si on parlait _vraiment_ de l'émission de cuisine?"

.

Lorsqu'il se réveille le lendemain, le lit est vide. Dean se redresse brusquement, tapotant les draps un peu trop froids à côté de lui. "Cas?" immobile.

Castiel ne répond pas mais la porte de la salle de bain est entrouverte, Dean peut entendre l'eau couler et soupire de soulagement. Il se lève et le rejoint, le pas un peu trop rapide.

"Cas?" en s'arrêtant près de la cabine.

"Mmh?"

"Je peux venir?"

"Bien sûr," et Dean le voit agiter la main à travers la paroi en verre.

Il ouvre doucement la porte et se glisse à l'intérieur.

"Tu vas bien?" demande Castiel, soucieux.

"J'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais enfui."

"J'aurais au moins laissé un mot," pour le taquiner.

"C'est pas drôle," en lui bourrant l'épaule. "J'ai eu peur, imbécile."

"Désolé," en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez. "Je ne me suis pas enfui. Si tu restes, je reste."

"Je reste," en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. "C'est juste… t'étais plus dans le lit avec moi. J'ai un peu paniqué."

"Je prenais juste une douche," en haussant les épaules. "Et j'ai appelé le room-service. Ils vont monter le petit-déjeuner."

"D'accord," en souriant contre sa bouche.

Castiel rend le baiser, glissant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Son cœur se retourne. Dean est plus naturel, il n'essaie pas de se cacher et peut-être, peut-être que c'est simplement le cocon de cette chambre d'hôtel, leur bulle, mais c'est ce que Castiel attend depuis longtemps.

"Ton mal de tête?" en s'écartant très légèrement.

"Mieux," en l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur la joue. "Tu peux te retourner?"

"Tu veux que je-" en haussant un sourcil. "De si bon matin?"

"Je vais te laver les cheveux, Dean," en roulant des yeux.

"Oh," avec un petit rire. "Ça me va aussi."

"Je m'en doutais," en lui faisant signe de se retourner.

Dean obtempère, il se retourne et se laisse guider sous l'eau. Castiel attrape le petit flacon de shampooing et en verse un peu dans le creux de sa paume. "Je peux te poser une question?" en commençant à faire mousser le produit dans ses cheveux.

"Pose directement la question."

"Alors tu… alors est-ce qu'une fois qu'on sera sortis de cette chambre, tout va encore changer?" demande-t-il. "Est-ce que tu vas être plus distant et recommencer à-"

"Quoi?" les sourcils froncés.

"Tu fais souvent… tu es comme ça quand on est tous les deux, et tu te refermes ensuite," très doux dans ses gestes. "Il y a des jours où tu ne me touches même pas, tu ne m'embrasses pas et je… en fait si on doit être honnêtes, je peux te dire que j'ai vraiment besoin de ça. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose d'autre à propos de moi, je suis trop tactile."

"Alors pourquoi tu as toujours l'air gêné quand quelqu'un te prend dans ses bras?"

"Quelqu'un d'autre," pour le corriger. "Je suis… vraiment possessif, Dean. Et exclusif. Je suis désolé."

"Arrête d'être désolé d'être comme tu es," en pivotant pour se retrouver face à lui. "Je suis plus fermé quand on est pas… dans une petite bulle, parce que je ne me sens pas assez en sécurité, c'est juste… tu sais, l'espace personnel. J'ai un peu de mal à le partager."

"Mais tu dors avec d'autres personnes. Tu dors avec Charlie."

"En fait, je reste dans le lit à côté d'elle et je la regarde voler toute la couverture," en faisant la moue. "Je n'arrive pas vraiment à dormir. Et tu fais… toi, tu me serres contre toi, tu te réveilles quand je n'arrive pas à me détendre assez pour dormir, tu ne me donnes pas envie d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. C'est Charlie et je l'aime, et je suis reconnaissant qu'elle reste quand je ne peux pas être seul, mais elle n'est pas toi. Elle le sait. Elle se retrouve souvent toute seule dans mon lit parce que je ne reste pas. Si ça te blesse, je peux juste… passer des soirées avec elle mais plus de nuits."

"Et je peux vraiment essayer de contrôler ma jalousie," en hochant la tête. "Je peux essayer de ne pas… de ne-"

"De ne pas me hurler dessus quand je dis bonjour aux agents d'entretien, quand je souris poliment à une secrétaire, tu peux ne pas répondre à mon téléphone à ma place et ne pas… tu sais, me donner l'impression que tu as envie de me séquestrer chez toi."

"Je fais ça?" surpris.

"Ouais, Cas," en riant doucement. "Tu fais ça."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses faire?"

"Tu veux vraiment que je réponde?" en se retournant.

"Vas-y," les mains de nouveau dans ses cheveux.

"Parce que j'ai peur que tu ailles coucher avec d'autres personnes si je ne te laisse pas faire," un ton plus bas.

Les mains de Castiel s'immobilisent dans ses cheveux. Il semble prendre une inspiration, il reprend ses gestes et puis le guide une nouvelle fois sous le jet pour le rincer. Dean reste silencieux longtemps, il ne bouge pas vraiment, son cœur tambourine. Il ouvre finalement la bouche. "Cas?" hésitant.

"J'ai couché avec d'autres personnes parce que j'étais… je ne peux même pas te le dire, j'étais juste en miettes et je ne savais pas comment réparer ça," en se raclant la gorge. "Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait sentir que ça pourrait être une sorte de punition, que je ferais ça si tu ne faisais pas ce que je voulais. Je suis désolé si je l'ai dit."

"Je peux… est-ce que je peux aussi te poser une ou deux questions?"

"Une ou deux?"

"Plutôt deux."

"Mmh-mmh?" sans lui demander de le regarder, Dean est peut-être plus à l'aise dos à lui.

"Ton ex-équipier," commence-t-il. "Balthazar, c'est ça?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que vous avez…? Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Il préfère les femmes."

"Mais tu as essayé?"

"Oui."

"Et il t'a repoussé?"

"Oui," encore une fois. "Il m'a repoussé."

"D'accord," en fermant les yeux, réticent à l'idée de poser la vraie question.

"Dean?" en le sentant plus tendu.

"L'autre soir, tu… quand on s'est disputés," en ravalant sa salive. "Je t'ai demandé si on pouvait inverser les rôles, si je pouvais… si pour une fois, je pouvais être actif, et tu as dit… tu t'es mis en colère et tu as dit que ça n'arriverait jamais. Que si c'était ce que je voulais, je devrais aller voir ailleurs."

"C'est ce que j'ai dit," un peu absent.

"Et tu l'as dit parce que c'est vrai, ou parce que tu-"

"Parce que c'est vrai," coupe Castiel. "Ça, Dean, c'est… c'est non. Je ne peux pas te laisser me faire ça. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus."

"Alors c'est tout?" en se retournant un peu brusquement. "Tu as dit non et tu ne reviendras pas là-dessus?"

"Oui."

"Mais pourquoi?" les yeux dans les siens. "Essaie au moins de m'expliquer, si tu veux que je comprenne. Je ne vais pas te demander de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, jamais, mais je voudrais juste comprendre. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu trouves que c'est dégradant? Est-ce qu-"

"Non, Dean, je ne… je ne trouve que ce soit dégradant," plus calme. "Je n'ai pas dit ça."

"Alors explique-moi, tu… si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas te forcer ou faire comme si c'était ça ou rien mais je veux juste comprendre. Je veux juste te comprendre."

Castiel ne répond pas vraiment, il reste juste debout devant lui, immobile à le regarder en écoutant l'eau taper contre le carrelage. Dean hausse un sourcil, il le dévisage. Castiel ne cherche pas à se dégager, il ne se cache pas et il sait, il voit le moment exact où Dean réussit enfin à lire en lui.

"Tu ne l'as jamais fait."

C'est le contraire d'une question, Castiel y répond quand même. Un "jamais" à peine soufflé, à peine audible.

"Est-ce que ça te fait peur?" tout doucement. "Est-ce que tu-"

"C'est vraiment intime, et c'est-" en détournant les yeux. "Je ne peux pas ne rien contrôler."

"Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne contrôles pas, Cas," en prenant délicatement sa main. "Ces rôles-là, je ne veux pas les échanger. Oh, crois-moi, pour rien au monde je voudrais ça. J'adore ma place dans cette relation. Mais alors ferme les yeux," son visage très près du sien. "Ferme les yeux et imagine ce que je vais dire. Tu m'écoutes?"

"Je t'écoute."

"Imagine," avec un léger sourire dans la voix. "Tu peux m'attacher les mains aux barreaux du lit. Avec ta ceinture, ou cette cravate bleue que tu n'arrives pas à nouer correctement, ou tu peux même utiliser de vraies menottes. Alors… concentre-toi, j'ai les deux mains attachées, je suis vraiment très nu et tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Tu peux… tu peux t'asseoir sur moi et m'utiliser comme un-"

"Dean," en soufflant. "Arrête… arrête."

"Tu veux de l'aide pour ça?" en baissant les yeux.

"Je veux une douche froide," en prenant appui contre le mur carrelé. "Tu es vraiment trop doué pour ça."

"C'est ma voix suave," en se mordillant la lèvre.

"N'importe quoi," avec un vrai rire.

"Alors tu peux y réfléchir?" en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Juste y réfléchir?"

"Je vais y réfléchir," un peu réticent. "Mais si je… si je n'y arrive pas? Si je continue à te dire non, est-ce que tu-"

"Mais pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Cas?" un sourcil arqué. "Je ne vais pas te forcer."

"J'ai… d'accord," plus bas. "D'accord."

"Je ne veux pas que ce soit un truc qui te bloque, ou… tu sais, que tu culpabilises à propos de ça," en caressant sa joue. "Ça va. Ça va même si tu me dis toujours non. Embrasse-moi?"

Castiel lui sourit et presse doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. "Il faut," entre deux baisers. "Que j'aille ouvrir la porte pour le petit-déjeuner. Je leur ai demandé de la tarte pour toi."

"Ils ont de la tarte?" en s'écartant, rien qu'à peine.

"Il paraît."

.

La matinée est un peu brumeuse. Ils se rendorment un moment, l'un contre l'autre et bercés par la légère pluie qui tambourine contre la baie vitrée. Tout l'intérieur de la pièce baigne dans la faible lumière d'un jour de trop mauvais temps, c'est une bulle ou un monde à part. Leur monde, pour l'instant et jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'en sortir.

Tout doucement, Castiel resserre le bras qu'il a passé autour de sa taille et inspire longuement, son souffle caresse l'arrière de sa nuque. "Dean?"

"Mmh-mmh," encore ensommeillé.

Castiel est réveillé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, il l'écoute respirer en caressant sa hanche. C'est apaisant, de le sentir si détendu. Dean se laisse aimer, il a ouvert la porte et ne semble pas encore vouloir la refermer.

Il le fera peut-être, Castiel ne peut pas le savoir, mais le temps est suspendu.

"Je peux te dire quelque chose?" le ton très bas.

Comme toujours depuis qu'il est petit, Castiel n'est pas sûr d'avoir droit à ça lui aussi, parler de ce qu'il ressent ou de ce qu'il voudrait. Mais Dean est encore un peu perdu, à moitié endormi et c'est peut-être plus facile.

"Pourquoi tu demandes toujours si tu peux avant?" sans bouger du tout. "Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Cas."

"Mon père me manque," à demi-mots. "Il m'a toujours manqué. Tu as posé la question quelques fois et j'ai menti. Je ne manque pas d'un père tout court, je manque de lui. Et quand il a décidé que c'était terminé, que si je ne voulais pas faire les études qu'il avait choisies pour moi alors ça ne servait à rien de revenir ou de rappeler, c'est… ça m'a brisé le cœur. Je ne crois pas… je ne crois pas qu'il soit mauvais, juste… il ne voulait pas de moi et il me l'a fait sentir chaque jour de ma vie mais parfois, il était… il oubliait mon anniversaire parce qu'il travaillait tout le temps, mais Noël… ça, il y tenait. Il m'offrait toujours quelque chose et il ne se trompait jamais, je veux dire… c'était toujours quelque chose qui me plaisait. Je ne sais pas comment il savait parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de tenir à moi ou de faire attention."

Un peu plus alerte, Dean ne répond pas. Il sait que Castiel veut juste être un peu écouté.

"Quand j'étais petit, je te l'ai déjà dit l'autre soir mais quand ma mère est morte, je n'allais plus à l'école avec les autres enfants de mon âge," reprend-il. "Les premières années, j'avais à peine le droit de sortir dans le jardin. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il se mettait si en colère quand je demandais à quitter la maison. Il ne me parlait pas beaucoup, en fait, il ne me regardait pas vraiment et c'était… il ne fallait jamais le déranger. Mes parents m'ont eu très jeunes, tu sais, mon père terminait à peine ses études mais il s'est fait un nom très vite. Je crois que je suis presque un accident, en fait, et ma mère me voulait mais lui non. Il ne s'est jamais occupé de moi. Ce qu'il disait le plus souvent, c'était _débrouille-toi, Castiel, j'ai autre chose à faire._ Alors il m'interdisait tout ce qu'il voulait mais il avait toujours autre chose à faire."

"Il t'interdisait ce qu'il voulait?" ose Dean.

"De sortir et de poser des questions," le ton infiniment plus triste. "Il y avait une immense bibliothèque, dans la maison, vraiment immense avec une échelle pour atteindre les étagères les plus hautes. Je voulais tellement y entrer, ma mère y passait beaucoup de temps, mais les rares fois où j'ai essayé, il claquait la porte en me hurlant de m'en aller. Et je devais toujours me _débrouiller_. Être… être un enfant, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de moi ou m'apprendre à être quelqu'un de bien. Il y avait du personnel dans la maison, ils ne faisaient pas vraiment plus que leur travail et j'étais… toujours tout seul. Je sortais en cachette, par la porte du garage, pour aller au cimetière déposer des fleurs pour ma mère. Je l'ai fait tous les jours pendant… je ne sais même pas combien de temps. C'était la seule personne à qui je pouvais parler."

Sa voix éclate sur les derniers mots, il _éclate._ Dean agrippe sa main et la serre mais ne se retourne pas. Il caresse l'intérieur de sa paume et reste serré contre lui. Castiel tremble un moment, comme s'il refoulait de toutes ses forces les larmes qui débordent. "La seule chose qu'il m'a apprise, c'est à ne pas montrer ce que je ressens," un peu amer. "Je suis vraiment bon pour faire ça, tellement que j'ai souvent l'impression d'être… complètement vide. J'ai l'impression d'être une coquille vide," en soupirant, à peine audible. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il me manque, il ne m'aime pas et il disait vraiment des choses horribles et je sais qu'il regrette de savoir que j'existe et que je porte son nom de famille. Je n'ai jamais compris non plus pourquoi il m'a envoyé à New York, si loin de Seattle alors qu'il m'a gardé à la maison presque toute ma vie. Mais je me suis retrouvé à New York et j'ai… en fait je ne sais pas comment me faire des amis ou me comporter avec les autres, et ça me met très mal à l'aise."

"Pourquoi… pourquoi être venu vers moi si tu-"

"Tu ne peux pas imaginer le temps que j'ai mis à venir vers toi," avec un très léger rire. "Je ne savais pas comment faire et tu avais l'air… tu avais l'air de ne pas vraiment vouloir qu'on s'intéresse à toi. C'est toi qui allais vers les autres, tu allais et tu venais, tu parlais à tout le monde mais tu ne restais pas. C'est peut-être pour ça que je voulais te connaître, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais toujours ce quelque chose, comme si toi non plus tu ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu faisais. Et tu avais l'air de souffrir. Les autres parlaient beaucoup de toi, j'ai entendu des choses horribles à ton sujet mais la plupart du temps, ils parlaient de ce que tu faisais ressentir. De ce qui attirait vers toi, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti la même chose qu'eux, pas de la même façon et je ne sais pas pourquoi je tenais absolument à t'atteindre. Je voulais savoir ce que tu cachais derrière… ça. Des sourires et de l'insolence, ça sonnait faux. En passant plus de temps avec toi, je crois que j'ai compris. Tu te sentais trop petit pour le monde et tu faisais semblant du contraire."

Sans voix, Dean reste immobile, le plus immobile possible.

"Je suis tombé amoureux de toi très vite, peut-être trop mais je m'en fichais et tu… et je n'étais plus si vide," en serrant sa main. "J'avais déjà couché avec d'autres personnes mais avec toi, c'était… tu sais, électrique et j'avais l'impression de ressentir quelque chose pour la première fois de ma vie. Et c'était toi, peu importait ce que tu faisais, c'était toujours toi. Tu comprends pourquoi je suis si… mon monde tourne autour de toi mais tu es… tu es toi et tu as d'autres personnes. Pour moi, c'est juste toi."

"Mais ces autres personnes tiennent à toi aussi," sans vouloir céder à l'envie de se redresser, pour ne pas briser le moment. "Et je… comment est-ce que je pourrais t'aider?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Est-ce que tu vas te mettre en colère si je te demande si tu… tu voudrais voir un psy?" hésitant.

Castiel se raidit derrière lui, il ravale bruyamment sa salive mais ne lâche pas sa main. Il ne cherche pas à s'éloigner. "J'ai… je n'arrive pas à décrocher le téléphone," admet-il, presque honteux. "J'y pense et j'essaie, mais chaque fois que j'ai le téléphone dans la main pour prendre un rendez-vous, je n'y arrive pas."

"Je peux le faire pour toi," en se retournant, assez doucement. "Je peux prendre un rendez-vous pour toi."

"Je-" en plongeant les yeux dans les siens. "Tu peux faire ça?"

"Bien sûr," en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue. "Je sais… parfois c'est un peu difficile de faire le premier pas. C'est peut-être même le plus difficile et je peux t'aider."

"D'accord," plus détendu contre les oreillers.

Encore une ou deux fois, Dean l'embrasse et laisse traîner ses lèvres sur sa peau. "Tu sais," un peu distrait. "Mon psy, il… enfin, je me suis énervé et j'ai dit non, mais il a proposé que tu… viennes. Quand tu étais dans la salle d'attente, il a proposé que tu entres."

"Pourquoi tu t'es énervé?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas partager," en baissant les yeux. "C'est un peu stupide et c'est un… un caprice de gosse, mais je ne voulais pas que tu entres parce que je ne veux pas partager. Mais ça nous aiderait peut-être tous les deux, et s'il l'a proposé, ça veut dire qu'il pense que ça pourrait être bien. Je ne sais pas. Tu es une énorme partie de ma vie, alors tu devrais sans doute… je ne sais pas, mais je-"

"Dean," quand il commence à s'embrouiller. "Calme-toi."

"D'accord," en hochant la tête. "On en reparlera?"

"Oui."

"D'accord," en se rallongeant.

Il pose sa tête sur son oreiller, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou en passant un bras autour de sa taille. "Cas?" sans bouger, le ton un peu étouffé.

"Oui?"

"Tu es toujours… toujours ma personne préférée," en le serrant plus fort. "C'est toi aussi pour moi. C'est toi. N'oublie pas ça, n'oublie vraiment pas, d'accord?"

.

Les sourcils froncés, Dean rajuste la couverture sur ses épaules. Il ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama, assis en tailleur sur le lit face à lui. Castiel lui adresse un léger sourire. "Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là?" demande-t-il.

"Je ne fais pas de tête."

"Si, tu fais une tête," en levant le bras pour effleurer doucement sa joue du bout de l'index. "Tu fronces les sourcils et tu fais cette tête avec les fossettes."

"Tu viens de me dire que je devrais arrêter de fumer," en croisant les bras.

"Parce que c'est la vérité."

"Je ne fume presque pas," buté. "Juste quelques fois pour me détendre quand je suis stressé. Toi aussi."

"Pas moi," en laissant retomber sa main. "Et si tu fumes quand tu es stressé, tu fumes tout le temps. Tu es une boule de nerfs. En ce moment, tu devrais manger quand tu es stressé."

"Je vais rouler, si je commence à faire ça."

"Je préfères que tu roules," avec un rire. "Je préfère vraiment que tu roules plutôt que de regarder tes mains trembler à cause de l'hypoglycémie."

"Tu sais pourquoi mes mains tremblent souvent, Cas?" en baissant les yeux.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai arrêté de boire il y a peu de temps, que ça m'angoisse et que je suis plus alcoolique que ce que je croyais."

"Eh," en lui attrapant délicatement le menton. "Tu as arrêté et tu as conscience d'avoir un problème. C'est ce qui compte."

"J'ai un problème depuis vraiment longtemps," les yeux dans les siens. "Déjà à la fac, j'avais un problème avec l'alcool. Et j'avais jamais fait attention, en fait, je… j'avais pas compris que ça me manquerait comme ça. Je pensais que c'était simple, que j'avais juste à ne pas boire mais c'est vraiment difficile. Je n'ai pas les symptômes que d'autres ont, tu sais, comme être physiquement en manque mais j'ai vraiment envie de boire parfois. Et je sais que si je le fais, je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter avant d'être trop ivre pour marcher."

"Tu sais que c'est une maladie, Dean?"

"J'ai l'impression que tout en moi est une maladie," un ton plus bas. "Tu sais… on en a jamais parlé parce que je ne veux pas le dire, mais parfois… parfois, je me fais vomir. Volontairement, je veux dire. Parce que je me sens comme si je devais me punir de quelque chose ou comme si j'étais trop plein d'émotions et je ne sais pas comment les faire sortir. Tu comprends?"

"J'essaie," en caressant l'intérieur de son poignet. "Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre que toi peut comprendre mais je peux essayer."

"C'est un peu comme pour les coupures," en baissant les yeux une nouvelle fois, celle-ci pour regarder ses avant-bras. "C'est un moyen de tout extérioriser."

"Tu ne sais pas comment faire autrement?"

"Je n'ai pas encore appris," en secouant la tête. "Je ne suis pas… je n'en suis pas encore là. Je crois que le psy essaie déjà de me faire accepter l'idée que j'ai le droit de venir aux urgences pour les coupures et que je mérite qu'on me soigne. C'est un peu compliqué, comme étape."

"Tu crois que tu ne mérites pas qu'on te soigne parce que tu-"

Les dents un peu serrées, Dean ferme les yeux. Il reste complètement immobile, il se concentre sur sa main sur l'intérieur de son poignet et souffle longuement, les lèvres tremblantes. "Je mérite d'exister," dans un murmure presque inaudible. "Je mérite d'exister."

Castiel ne lâche pas son menton, il se penche vers lui et dépose des baisers sur son visage. C'est presque rien, à peine une caresse. Dean s'y abandonne.

"Redis-le encore une fois."

"J'ai… je mérite d'exister," les yeux toujours fermés.

"Encore, Dean."

"Je mérite d'exister," en butant sur les mots.

La douleur l'empêche de respirer, pressant sur sa cage thoracique et les larmes se bousculent sur le bord de ses cils. Castiel embrasse tendrement sa pommette. "Tu mérites d'exister," répète-t-il.

"Je ne le pense pas," en croisant enfin son regard.

"Je sais," en lui adressant le plus doux des sourires. "Pour l'instant, tu ne le penses pas."

"Tu sais, j'ai… Ruby m'a dit un truc, hier," en essuyant ses joues. "Que je devrais faire pour moi que ce que je ferais pour quelqu'un à qui je tiens. Si tu te retrouvais dans cette situation, je voudrais que tu ailles à l'hôpital et que tu laisses un médecin te soigner, je t'y emmènerais moi-même, et je voudrais que tu prennes les médicaments que le psy a prescrits si ça peut t'aider un peu."

"Il t'a fait une ordonnance?"

"Mmh," en hochant la tête.

"Je voudrais aussi que tu fasses ce qui peut te faire du bien," en caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire. "Je veux toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi."

"Cas… est-ce que tu-" en serrant son poignet. "Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi la nuit? Pendant quelques temps? Je sais que tu as dit… tu ne veux pas de moi pour l'instant et c'est peut-être trop tôt pour te demander quelque chose comme ça, mais-"

"Dean," en le coupant. "Je veux de toi."

"Mais tu as dit que tu-"

"Et j'ai dit… j'ai besoin de toi," les yeux dans les siens. "Tu crois sincèrement que je préfère dormir sans toi, que j'aime vraiment te repousser et que je te fais une faveur si je veux bien rester avec toi la nuit? Je veux être avec toi tout le temps, Dean. J'ai besoin d'être près de toi tout le temps. D'accord?"

"D'accord," dans un souffle. "Mais et si… et si un jour tu en as assez? Assez de toujours devoir me rassurer, assez de calmer mes crises de panique, et-"

"Dean," calmement. "Tu te souviens… quand on s'est rencontrés, tu avais déjà besoin de ça. Je le savais. Je sais qui tu es, je sais ce qui ne va pas et souvent, je sais même comment t'aider. Et puis maintenant, tu as un psy. Ça change vraiment tout, pour toi et pour moi, et je n'ai plus à essayer de faire ce que lui, il sait faire. Tu comprends?"

"Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je suis cinglé et si je suis-"

"Dean."

"Oui?" d'une toute petite voix.

"Je t'ai dit," en prenant fermement son visage dans une main. "De ne plus utiliser ce mot pour parler de toi. Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne peux pas écouter?"

"Peut-être que tu devrais être plus convaincant," en mordillant sa lèvre pour dissimuler son sourire. "Tu devrais m'apprendre à t'écouter et à ne plus en faire qu'à ma tête."

"Tu sais ce que tu fais, hein?" en embrassant délicatement le creux de son cou.

"J'espère que toi aussi," en fermant les yeux.

"Dean," en se redressant.

"Oui?"

"Il y a quelque chose dont on devrait parler, tu sais?"

"Je sais," en soupirant. "On doit en parler maintenant? On ne peut pas juste faire un peu l'amour?"

"Un peu?" un sourcil arqué.

"D'accord, d'accord. On peut parler," en se redressant. "Tu sais… l'autre nuit, quand tu m'as demandé de prendre un mot?"

"Oui."

"Je ne veux pas le refaire."

"Dean-"

"Non, attends," en tapotant sa bouche du bout de l'index. "Ça m'a donné l'impression de ne plus pouvoir te faire confiance. Je sais que ce qui se passe entre nous dans ces moments-là, c'est loin d'être anodin et je _sais_ à quel point c'est… émotionnel. Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas prendre un mot, je déteste ça, Cas. Quand je dis stop, ça veut vraiment dire stop."

"Quand tu me demandes d'arrêter ou quand tu dis s _top?_ "

"Quand je dis stop."

"C'est un peu comme prendre un mot," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Tu es plus à l'aise avec ça?"

"Oui," en hochant la tête. "Et toi?"

"Je peux dire stop aussi," répond Castiel. "Et je voudrais… je ne peux pas te faire confiance si tu ne me dis pas toujours la vérité, si tu fais semblant ou si tu ne m'arrêtes pas quand tu veux que ça s'arrête. Même si tu crois que je vais être déçu de toi ou si tu penses qu'on doit toujours aller jusqu'au bout. Essaie de ne pas tout me mettre sur les épaules, j'ai… je ne peux pas toujours deviner ce que tu ressens et ce que tu veux. Parfois je ne sais pas et tu ne me le dis pas, je risque de nous faire du mal à tous les deux. Tu peux promettre?"

"Oui," en l'embrassant comme pour être plus sincère. "Je promets."

"D'accord," en caressant tendrement sa joue.

"Tu as fini de parler?" les yeux dans les siens.

"J'ai fini de parler," en retirant la couverture de ses épaules. "On peut faire un peu l'amour. Et t'apprendre à écouter."

Dean sourit et souffle doucement, il passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'attire à lui en s'allongeant. Castiel suit le mouvement mais prend appui sur le matelas, une main près de sa hanche pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur lui. De son autre main, il tire sur le cordon de son bas de pyjama. "Tu sais," en le déshabillant complètement. "Je tiens vraiment à t'aider à arrêter de fumer."

"M'aider?" la tête un peu en arrière contre le matelas.

"Mmh-mmh," en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus pour qu'il redresse le menton.

"Et comment tu veux m'aider?" en étouffant un gémissement.

"Pour chaque jour que tu passes sans fumer," en mordillant son cou. "Tu peux avoir un orgasme."

"Je peux me donner un orgasme tout seul."

"Mais les miens sont meilleurs," en enroulant brusquement sa main autour de son sexe. "Tu ne trouves pas?"

"J'ai… je-" en cherchant son souffle, noyé par le plaisir quand il commence à le caresser de haut en bas. "Je trouve. Alors… pour… pour une journée à moins de trois cigarettes, je… Cas, je ne peux pas… me concentrer, j'ai-"

"Je sais," amusé de le voir perdre pied si vite. "Ne bouge surtout pas."

"Trois cigarettes," entre ses dents.

"Non," en s'immobilisant sans le lâcher.

Dean puise dans toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas bouger, il garde les hanches plaquées contre le matelas. "Deux cigarettes," à peine audible.

"Non."

"Pourquoi tu es si difficile en affaires?" en le suppliant du regard.

"Une seule," en recommençant tout doucement à bouger. "Une seule cigarette, Dean."

"Et si je… si je ne respecte pas cette règle?"

"Tu n'auras rien du tout," en accélérant son geste.

"Et si j'essaie de te mentir…?" en s'accrochant à son épaule. "Et si je mens et si tu le sais, qu'est-ce qui va se passer?"

"Tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose si tu mens?" sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

A bout de souffle, Dean se contente de hocher la tête. Il inspire, serre son épaule au point d'y enfoncer ses ongles. L'envie de bouger est insoutenable, il voudrait bouger et le forcer à aller plus vite. Il reste immobile, enivré par la pression que Castiel exerce sur lui, il ne le touche qu'à peine et pourtant, Dean est cloué contre le matelas.

"Utilise des mots, Dean."

"…oui," en rouvrant la bouche.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?" un peu plus lent pour ne pas le faire jouir trop vite.

"Je veux que tu m'apprennes à ne pas mentir," les joues rougies. "Je veux… je veux… une punition."

Le ton de sa voix casse un peu. Castiel sourit. "Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi," réplique-t-il.

"Alors tu devrais… tu devrais-"

"Je devrais?" en le sentant vraiment très au bord.

Une nouvelle fois, il accélère. Son geste est très calculé, il connaît Dean et tout son corps par cœur. Il se penche et pose quelques baisers le long de sa clavicule, il mord assez fort pour laisser une marque sur sa peau avant de remonter l'embrasser, d'abord sur la bouche et puis juste sous l'oreille. "Laisse aller," en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le sien. "Tu n'as pas à essayer de lutter, Dean, tu peux lâcher prise."

Dean ne ferme pas les yeux, il ne peut pas, il serre les dents pour étouffer un cri lorsque l'orgasme le frappe. Le plaisir le submerge, à la fois doux et électrique, et Dean ne sait plus s'il flotte ou bien si au contraire, il s'enfonce.

C'est une autre forme d'abandon, Dean la connaît déjà et comme à chaque fois, il s'y laisse glisser.

Il sent à peine le poids de Castiel disparaître du matelas, il reste dans la salle de bain moins d'une dizaine de secondes mais Dean agrippe désespérément son avant-bras quand il revient. "T'as pas le droit de partir maintenant, tu te souviens?"

"Je ne suis pas parti," en se rallongeant contre lui, un bras délicatement passé autour de sa taille.

Dean ouvre la bouche, mais les mots ne semblent pas vouloir venir. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre le matelas, tout son corps et ses muscles engourdis.

Patient, Castiel caresse sa hanche en l'attendant, il lui laisse le temps de remonter à la surface. Dean est réceptif, un rien le fait basculer, un rien le pousse dans cet état, là où il ne fait plus la différence entre ce qui est réel ou non.

De longues minutes plus tard, il rouvre les yeux en attrapant faiblement sa main. "Cas?" incertain.

"Oui," en embrassant sa tempe. "De nouveau avec moi?"

"Mmh-mmh," en se retournant pour lui sourire. "On était pas… on était pas censés faire l'amour…?"

"C'est ce qu'on vient de faire," en écartant quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux, humides de transpiration. "Il y a un million de façons de faire l'amour, Dean."

"Tu crois?"

"Oui."

"D'accord," en pressant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Alors c'est mon tour."

Il se redresse complètement et le repousse par l'épaule pour l'inciter à s'allonger sur le dos. Castiel le laisse faire, il sourit quand il se penche et l'embrasse encore une fois, un peu plus fermement.

Dean est à moitié sur lui, il effleure le bas de son ventre du bout des doigts en déposant des baisers le long de son sternum. "Et avant que tu le dises," en posant les mains sur la ceinture de son bas de pyjama. "Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé."

Tendrement, il le lui retire et embrasse l'os de sa hanche. "Cas?" en remontant chercher sa bouche.

"Mmh?" entre deux baisers.

"On devrait rester ici encore cette nuit, tu ne crois pas?" en rapprochant la main de son entrejambe, les yeux dans les yeux. "Il est déjà trop tard pour qu'ils nous laissent partir sans nous faire payer un supplément."

"Tout ce que tu veux."

"Je m'en doutais," avec un sourire.

Il lui vole un dernier baiser avant de redescendre.

"Dean… attends," en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux pour le ramener près de lui. "Je ne vais pas dire non à ce que tu… j'adore ce que tu es sur le point de faire, j'adore ça sûrement presque plus que n'importe quoi mais tu peux-"

"Je sais déjà que tu adores ça, Cas," en s'arrêtant. "Pourquoi tu-"

"La dernière fois, j'ai… j'ai… et ce que je t'ai dit, c'est-"

"Cas," plus doucement. "Castiel, arrête. Arrête de t'en vouloir. S'il te plaît."

Castiel se mord la lèvre, infiniment moins sûr de lui. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas détourner le regard. Les sourcils un peu froncés, Dean lâche tout et se redresse. "Tu n'a plus confiance en toi?" demande-t-il. "Je sais que tu… que tu es vraiment moins sûr de toi que ce qu'on croit mais ça… ça, le sexe, je sais que tu… tu n'as plus confiance en toi pour ça?"

"Je n'ai juste pas envie de te faire de mal. Je ne veux pas me servir de toi."

"Te servir de moi?" en penchant la tête.

"C'est ce que j'ai fait ces derniers jours," en ravalant difficilement sa salive. "Je me suis servi de toi, j'ai… je partais le plus vite possible pour ne pas rester avec toi alors que je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi, je t'ai évité et ignoré et j'ai… je suis désolé."

"Et si… et si on arrêtait d'être désolés pour ce qui s'est passé et qu'on commençait plutôt à être reconnaissants d'être là et de savoir qu'on peut se reconstruire tous les deux?"

"Tu veux qu'on arrête d'être désolés?"

"Sauf si tu veux que je continue à demander pardon," en reprenant la couverture. "Je pourrais te demander pardon indéfiniment et tu pourrais me faire les mêmes reproches à chacune de nos disputes, on pourrait tourner en rond. Ou alors… ou alors je peux utiliser tout ce temps et cette énergie à te prouver ce que je n'arrive pas à dire. Pas encore. Et toi, tu peux essayer d'aller mieux, de prendre soin de toi et de-"

"De nous," corrige Castiel. "Je peux prendre soin de nous."

"D'accord," en soufflant. "Tu peux prendre soin de nous. Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant?"

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais?" en tapotant le plat de son torse du bout des doigts. "Je peux-"

"Je voudrais que tu t'allonges avec moi," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

"Quoi?" surpris. "Tu veux juste que je-"

"Oui, je veux juste qu'on reste comme ça un moment."

"Bon," en faisant la moue. "D'accord. Mais est-ce que plus tard, je pourrais te-"

"Oui," en roulant des yeux.

"Promis?"

"Promis," en l'attrapant doucement par le bras pour le faire basculer sur le lit.

"Tu loupes vraiment quelque chose, tu sais?" en mordillant sa lèvre.

"Je sais," amusé.

Redressé sur un coude, Castiel garde le visage juste au-dessus du sien. Il caresse son front et ne le lâche pas du regard. Dean se racle la gorge, à la fois presque gêné par tant d'intimité, à la fois vraiment grisé.

"J'aurais pu te tailler une super p-"

"Dean," en étouffant un rire dans le creux de son cou. "Je sais. Tu pourras le faire plus tard."

"Et qui te dit que plus tard, tu le mériteras toujours?" espiègle.

"Tu décideras pour moi," en embrassant rapidement sa joue. "Tu décideras si je mérite que tu me tailles une… une quoi?"

"Une super pipe," en lui souriant. "La meilleure de ta vie."

"Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais?" en glissant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque, le pouce tout près de sa mâchoire.

"Jamais," sans bouger.

Castiel ne répond pas immédiatement, il le regarde dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'a pas peur de ce qu'il voit. Le vert est éclatant, aussi éclatant que lui.

"Cas?" après un silence.

"Merci," plus bas.

"Pourquoi?"

"De redevenir toi-même. Merci de redevenir toi-même."


	81. Hors de la bulle

**Il est tard, mais je voulais poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je suis un peu en retard cette semaine. J'ai eu quelques pannes d'inspirations, plus je me rapproche de la fin plus ça devient difficile à écrire**

 **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à propos de ce chapitre, c'est assez doux. Dean va mieux, ça ne va pas être si simple parce que c'est impossible mais il apprend**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Quand la bulle éclate, Dean n'a pas vraiment peur. Il ouvre les yeux. Il fait à peine jour, le lever du soleil inonde la pièce d'une lumière un peu dorée.

Castiel est toujours dans son dos. Il dort encore, Dean le devine à son souffle, très régulier contre sa nuque. Il ne bouge pas pendant les quelques secondes qui suivent, puis se retourne doucement dans ses bras. "Cas?" en effleurant sa joue.

"Mmh," les sourcils froncés.

"De quoi est-ce que tu rêves?" attendri par la petite grimace qui déforme ses traits.

"Je ne rêve pas," en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. "J'ai besoin de caféine."

"Ça t'apprendra à nous garder éveillés si tard."

"Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre," en roulant sur le dos. "Dean?"

"Oui?" en se redressant sur un coude.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas… vraiment pas envie de sortir," en lui jetant un petit regard. "J'ai envie de rester ici, de ne jamais sortir et j'ai… je ne veux pas que ça se termine."

"Rien n'est terminé, Cas."

"Mais les choses sont plus difficiles dehors."

"Je sais."

"Et je ne te fais toujours pas confiance," en soufflant. "Je voudrais mais je… mais pour l'instant je ne-"

"Mais pour l'instant tu ne peux pas," coupe Dean. "Je sais. Deux jours enfermés dans une chambre d'hôtel ne peuvent pas suffire à régler tous nos problèmes, c'est… ça prend du temps. Avant qu'on puisse trouver un équilibre, ça va prendre du temps. Pour l'instant, on doit… tu sais, sortir de la bulle."

"Sortir de la bulle," en acquiesçant. "On va sortir de la bulle."

.

Un peu nerveuse, Charlie referme ses deux mains sur son gobelet de café. Elle cale son épaule contre le mur, relevant brièvement les yeux vers Sam. "A ton avis," fait-elle. "Est-ce qu'on va les retrouver complètement brisés, ou alors tellement proches qu'on aura envie de les séparer?"

"Tu préfères quoi?"

"La deuxième option, et de loin," avec une gorgée de café.

"Je peux te demander… est-ce que tu vas vraiment lui rendre son poste, un jour?" calmement. "Ça va faire bientôt deux mois."

"Et Dean est loin d'être prêt," en secouant la tête. "Je lui rendrai son poste quand j'estimerai qu'il peut avoir une arme entre les mains sans péter les plombs. Et quand le psy aura donné son feu vert. Je veux un certificat médical."

"Tu en as déjà parlé avec lui? Avec le psy, je veux dire?"

"Les fois où je l'ai eu au téléphone, il ne peut pas dire grand-chose," répond Charlie. "Le secret médical. Il m'a juste parlé de son arrêt maladie et répondu à quelques-unes de mes questions."

"Quelles questions?" un sourcil arqué.

"Sur le trouble borderline," en haussant les épaules. "J'ai lu des trucs sur internet, mais avoir un vrai psy pour me répondre, c'est toujours mieux et puis… et puis chaque cas est particulier. C'est lui qui l'a dit."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre?"

"En fait j'ai vraiment toujours peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait pas et en ce moment, et même s'il va un peu mieux, Dean est une sorte de bombe à retardement," en serrant son gobelet. "Tu vois? J'ai peur de le toucher parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Le psy a juste dit qu'on devrait arrêter de le traiter comme du cristal mais c'est difficile. Il a dit qu'il fallait faire attention à lui mais ne pas le surprotéger comme on a tendance à le faire, écouter quand il veut parler, prendre au sérieux ce qu'il ressent même si on peut avoir du mal à comprendre et surtout, je crois que c'est… ne pas encaisser. C'est un cercle, il détruit et puis on pardonne tout et il recommence, on devrait plutôt lui montrer ce qu'il fait de mal et l'aider à ne plus le faire. Et je crois qu'il y a aussi ce truc, tu sais, par rapport au fait qu'il nous manipule et qu'il ment. C'est vraiment symptomatique, il paraît. Le manque de considération pour l'autorité aussi."

"Alors on va juste… finir par trouver un équilibre?" en se mordillant la lèvre.

"Dean va le trouver et on va l'aider. C'est un truc qu'on fait parce qu'on est une famille, tu sais?"

"Je sais," simplement. "Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'on est censés faire si jamais Dean décide d'arrêter la thérapie? S'il recommence à boire et s'il… enfin, s'il dérape?"

"Il risque vraiment d'arrêter la thérapie en cours de route, c'est pour ça que c'est difficile à soigner. D'après le psy," en soupirant. "Je suppose qu'on devrait juste faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Et lui rappeler pourquoi il a accepté cette thérapie si jamais il recommence à partir en vrille. On peut le faire."

"L'empêcher de partir en vrille, c'est… je fais ça depuis toujours. Et c'est ce que ma mère savait faire mieux que personne."

"Je peux te poser une question, Sam?"

"Oui?"

"Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'a jamais emmené voir un psy?"

"Oh, elle l'a fait," avec un rire, contrarié. "Elle a essayé. Mais Dean… c'était peut-être pire quand il était petit. Il faisait vraiment la loi, dans un sens. Il pouvait être adorable et puis se transformer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il piquait des crises de colère, à tout casser et à hurler, ou alors il ne parlait pas pendant des jours. Et d'un autre côté, il souffrait beaucoup, je sais qu'il avait peur de beaucoup de choses et qu'il ne se sentait jamais à sa place. Ma mère le gérait, tu vois, elle était… elle le calmait. Mais c'était juste aller dans son sens, céder, et Dean n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. On vivait un peu au rythme de ses humeurs et c'était… quand je réfléchis à ça, maintenant, je me dis qu'on aurait pu l'aider plus tôt et éviter ce qu'il vit maintenant. Il n'est pas né comme ça, il a grandi sans que mes parents fassent ce qu'il fallait pour lui et ça, c'est le résultat. Ma mère l'a emmené chez un psy, Dean a fait une crise et elle a laissé tomber quand elle aurait dû insister. Elle a laissé tomber parce que Dean a fait exactement ce pourquoi il avait besoin de ce psy. Il ne serait peut-être pas malade maintenant s'il avait grandi autrement."

"Tu en veux à ta mère, Sam?"

"Un peu," plus bas. "Un peu, mais je… je sais, elle voulait juste le protéger et elle pensait bien faire, et peut-être… elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le gérer et c'était… une sorte d'équilibre. Je crois juste qu'elle aurait dû faire autrement, même si je sais que c'est plus facile à dire maintenant, avec le recul. Avec ce qu'on sait maintenant. Et je te dis ça alors que Dean… je l'admire depuis que je suis petit. Le Dean de treize ans qui pouvait regarder son père dans les yeux en lui disant presque mot pour mot d'aller se faire foutre. Et puis il y a eu Alzheimer et les choses ont changé très vite. Ma mère n'était plus là et Dean a explosé. Un peu comme si ce qui couvait depuis des années avait fini par exploser, et j'aurais juste tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement."

"Tu sais," répond Charlie. "Tu devrais peut-être te dire que les choses se sont passées comme ça et que tu ne peux pas les changer. On peut avancer, Sam, pas revenir en arrière."

"Ouais," en soupirant longuement. "Je sais."

.

Castiel prend les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur, il longe le couloir et s'arrête près de la machine à café. Un sourire flotte toujours sur ses lèvres, c'est un peu étrange pour lui de ne pas savoir arrêter de sourire. Ça n'arrive jamais. Il lève les yeux. "Bonjour," en pressant quelques boutons.

"Tu vas bien?" demande Charlie.

"Mmh-mmh."

"Où est Dean?"

"Il est en train de garer la voiture," en haussant les épaules.

"Et vous… vous-"

"On quoi?"

"Vous allez bien?" intervient Sam. "Tous les deux?"

"On va bien," simplement. "Demande-le-lui," avec un petit signe vers le bout du couloir.

Le même sourire plaqué sur le visage, Dean s'approche. Il embrasse Charlie sur la joue et donne une petite tape sur l'épaule de son frère. "Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes?" en glissant son bras contre celui de Castiel.

"Et toi? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?"

"Une petite overdose d'endorphines, Sam," en lui souriant. "C'est ce qui arrive avec quelqu'un qui te donne des orgasmes à répétition, tu-"

"Dean."

"N'aie surtout pas honte de tes performances, Cas," avec un petit rire.

"Je peux être fier de mes performances sans les crier sur tous les toits," en se raclant la gorge. "Je préfère quand c'est toi qui cries."

"Tu viens de faire une blague sexuelle," en lui donnant un léger coup de coude, plus affectueux qu'autre chose. "C'est… je suis super fier de toi."

"Seigneur," marmonne Charlie. "C'est la deuxième option. Ça va être incroyablement long et invivable."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" les deux en même temps.

"Oh, rien," en roulant des yeux. "Faites comme si on était pas là et dites-le, surtout, si jamais on vous dérange."

"Petite nature," pour la taquiner. "Moi je dis que tu es jalouse."

"Jalouse de n'avoir personne avec qui m'envoyer en l'air?"

"Ouais."

"Je crève de jalousie, tu veux dire," en soufflant de dépit.

"C'est vraiment trop triste," un peu théâtral. "Et si tu essayais les bars?"

"J'ai perdu mon partenaire de drague."

"Mmh," en serrant la main de Castiel plus fort dans la sienne. "Dis toi que c'est un mal pour un bien, Charlie, je veux dire… regarde-moi. Tu ne peux pas draguer avec moi. Je suis trop mignon et je te fais de l'ombre, tu ne-"

"C'est ça," exaspérée. "Et si tu allais voir ailleurs si j'y suis? Dans les archives que tu es censé ranger, par exemple?"

"Je suis trop mignon et trop doué pour passer la journée à classer des dossiers," en grommelant. "Cas?"

"Oui?"

"Tu vas dire que j'abuse si je prends le café que t'es en train de regarder couler?"

"Tu abuses," en soupirant.

"S'il te plaît?" en posant un baiser dans son cou.

"Prends ce café, embrasse-moi et va-t'en."

"D'accord," en attrapant le gobelet. "Je vais aider Bobby au garage, cet après-midi. Est-ce que tu…?"

"Oui," en hochant la tête.

"A toute à l'heure," en se penchant pour l'embrasser. "Viens me chercher si jamais tu as une baisse brutale d'endorphines."

Il sourit, amusé par les regards réprobateurs que lui lance Charlie, il l'embrasse une dernière fois et se retourne.

"J'y penserai," répond Castiel. "Je t'aime."

Dos à lui, Dean se tend très légèrement. Il ne répond pas et se contente d'agiter la main en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Castiel lance un deuxième café. Il ne relève pas tout de suite la tête, pourtant bien conscient des deux paires d'yeux braquées sur lui. "Quoi?" fait-il, un peu gêné.

"Tu-"

"Je suis désolé," un peu brusquement. "Pour… pour l'autre soir. J'ai un peu dépassé les bornes."

"T'as pas à être désolé," le rassure Charlie. "On a juste… on était juste inquiets pour toi. Et ça arrive à tout le monde de péter un peu les plombs, surtout aux gens qui retiennent tout jusqu'à ce que ça explose."

"Vous ne m'en voulez pas de…?" le regard passant de l'un à l'autre. "D'avoir été un peu-"

"Si on peut pardonner à Dean tout ce qu'on lui pardonne, on peut te pardonner d'avoir un peu crié. Si tu veux vraiment t'excuser auprès de quelqu'un, c'est plutôt Gwen, tu sais? Tu l'as vraiment… vraiment insultée."

"Elle l'a mérité," en croisant les bras.

"… d'accord, monsieur j'ai-trois-ans-et-demi," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. "Comme tu veux."

.

A moitié assis sur le bureau, Dean joue avec sa bobine de fil rouge. Il soupire en fixant le tableau de liège qu'il a accroché sur le mur.

"J'en étais sûr," en refermant la porte des archives derrière lui.

"Parle un peu moins fort, Sam. J'essaie de me concentrer," en lui jetant un petit regard, à lui et aux documents qu'il a dans les mains. "Est-ce que c'est pour moi?"

"J'adore jouer les coursiers," en marmonnant. "Tiens. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Des infos que j'ai demandées."

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont arrivées sur ma boîte mail et pas la tienne?"

"Parce que je me suis fait passer pour toi pour les avoir," comme si c'était l'évidence.

"J'avais compris," en roulant des yeux. "Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester ici à classer des dossiers. Tu as dû tenir… quoi, deux heures? Deux jours avant de tomber sur un truc intéressant et de te dire _oh, tiens,_ et si je fourrais mon nez là où Charlie me l'a interdit? Deux jours."

"Elle m'a interdit de m'impliquer dans des affaires en cours. C'est une affaire non-résolue."

"Elle va quand même te tuer quand elle va l'apprendre."

"Elle n'a juste jamais à le savoir," en haussant les épaules. "Tu vas aller le lui dire?"

"Tu sais très bien que non," soupire Sam. "Je vais te laisser n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Comme toujours."

"C'est juste une affaire non-résolue, Sam."

"Tu as trouvé un truc?" avec un geste vers le tableau de liège.

"Peut-être," évasif.

"Alors tu sais que ce n'est plus vraiment une affaire non-résolue?"

"Je sais."

"Tu devrais en parler à Charlie et lui demander de-"

"Ok, Sam, j'ai… non," en le coupant. "Charlie est persuadée que je ne peux pas faire mon travail, elle va s'énerver et m'empêcher de revenir jusqu'à la fin de cet arrêt maladie. Moi, ce que je sais, c'est que si je ne fais pas ça, si je ne fais pas une de ces seules choses qui me fait tenir debout, je ne m'en sortirai jamais. Vous pensez que j'ai besoin de temps avant de pouvoir revenir ici et être un flic, et moi je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un flic avant autre chose."

"Et pourquoi tu ne dis pas ça à Charlie?" en penchant légèrement la tête.

"Charlie ne veut pas comprendre ça," en tapant nerveusement du bout des doigts sur son genou. "Elle va me laisser revenir quand elle aura un papier du psy avec écrit noir sur blanc que je suis un petit peu moins cinglé qu'avant. Et même avec ça, elle-"

"Dean… tu pourrais peut-être essayer de comprendre qu-"

"Oh, je sais," avec un rire un peu amer. "Je sais que j'ai merdé. Avec Roman. Je sais que j'ai vraiment tout foutu en l'air et ce qu'elle a fait pour moi… je ne la remercierai jamais assez. Et je lui ai donné toutes les raisons de ne pas me faire confiance, je sais, mais je… je veux vraiment-"

"D'accord," finalement. "D'accord, Dean. On peut arrêter de te traiter comme un enfant."

"Merci."

"Je peux au moins savoir dans quelle affaire non-résolue tu as décidé de fourrer ton nez?"

"Tu vas dire que je suis obsessionnel," en faisant la moue.

"Je dirais obstiné et souvent trop têtu pour ton propre bien," pour le corriger.

"Mmh," en se raclant la gorge. "Tu n'as pas regardé les documents que tu as imprimés pour moi?"

"J'en ai regardé juste assez pour savoir que c'était pour toi."

"Tiens," en les lui donnant. "C'est un truc sur lequel papa travaillait il y a… vraiment longtemps. Un truc de début de carrière qu'il n'a jamais réussi à résoudre."

"Il a une affaire non-résolue à son actif?" en parcourant rapidement les documents des yeux.

"Plusieurs, en fait," sans cacher son sourire. "Je suppose qu'au début il était pas… il n'avait pas les même méthodes. Peut-être qu'il était pas si doué que ça, ou qu'il avait la tête trop profond dans le cul pour… eh, Sammy, arrête de rire."

"Désolé," en riant plus sincèrement. "Tu vas chez Bobby cet après-midi pour lui poser quelques questions?"

"Je vais vraiment l'aider au garage, mais j'ai prévu d'en profiter pour glisser deux ou trois questions," simplement.

"Tu sais qu'il va comprendre ton manège?"

"Ouais. Ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer."

"Et si je… si je te demande si je peux t'aider, tu vas m'envoyer balader?"

"Charlie va-"

"Tu n'as plus de badge, moi si," sans le laisser protester. "S'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment envie de faire ça avec toi."

"Tu sais… tu sais que c'est une affaire qui date de plus de vingt ans, qu'on ne mettra sûrement personne en prison et qu-"

"Je sais. S'il te plaît."

"C'est pour ne pas perdre la main et pour être meilleurs que lui."

"Je sais," encore une fois. "C'est comme quand on était petits, les trucs que Bobby nous donnait à essayer de résoudre. C'est comme un jeu. Allez, Dean… s'il te plaît?"

"Bon," finit-il par céder. "Ok. On peut faire ça ensemble. Mais tu ne dis vraiment rien à Charlie, d'accord?"

"Promis," avec un grand sourire.

"Je peux te demander… je peux te demander quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir?" soudain très peu assuré.

"Bien sûr," les sourcils froncés. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je sais que je viens de dire qu'il fallait arrêter de me materner mais je… le psy m'a fait une ordonnance et j'ai… j'ai peur d'aller à la pharmacie," en baissant les yeux. "C'est vraiment débile, c'est… ok, laisse tomber, je vais-"

"Dean," plus doucement.

"Non, non," en se détournant. "T'as raison. Putain, j'ai… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande."

"Si tu me laissais en placer une," en roulant des yeux.

"Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire."

"Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire?"

"Que je suis complètement cinglé et que je-"

"Mais tu vas finir par fermer ta trop grande gueule?" exaspéré. "C'est pas possible, ça. T'es insupportable."

"… ok," bouche-bée.

"Donne-moi ton ordonnance et j'irai à la pharmacie si tu ne veux pas y aller pour cette fois," avec un soupir. "Mais je ne vais pas faire ça tout le temps, d'accord? Il faut aussi que tu essaies de-"

"Promis," un peu vivement. "Merci."

"Mmh-mmh," en agitant la main. "C'est ça, de rien."

.

Dean reste au garage tard dans l'après-midi. Il n'a pas prévenu avant de venir mais Bobby ne dit jamais rien à ce propos, il fait signe vers une voiture dont le capot est ouvert et lui adresse un léger sourire. Il répond aux quelques questions que Dean lui pose, l'air un peu suspicieux sans pour autant faire de commentaire.

.

"Castiel?"

Celui-ci sursaute et se retourne, nez-à-nez avec Bobby.

"Tu cherches Dean?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," en hochant la tête. "J'ai… bonsoir."

"Bonsoir," avec un léger rire. "Il est derrière le hangar. Il s'énerve sur une bagnole qu'il ne réussira pas à réparer."

"Pourquoi il s'énerve si de toute façon il ne peut pas la réparer?"

"Parce qu'il est trop têtu," en haussant les épaules. "J'attendais que quelqu'un débarque pour le distraire assez. Si on attend qu'il se lasse tout seul, on va le retrouver ici dans deux jours avec les doigts en sang. Ce crétin."

"Il ne peut vraiment pas la réparer?" en glissant les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

"Je ne peux pas avoir les pièces qu'il faut," répond Bobby. "Dean peut être persévérant, il ne réparera rien sans pompe à-"

"Je ne connais rien en mécanique," en le coupant. "Vraiment… rien."

"Mmh," en lui tapant affectueusement l'épaule. "Tu peux essayer de lui décoller le nez de ce moteur? Je serais reconnaissant."

"Je vais essayer," en acquiesçant. "Est-ce que vous-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là?" en bougonnant. "Je suis un _tu_. Tu crois que tu parles à qui?"

"Désolé," en se raclant la gorge. "Je vais aller trouver Dean et le distraire."

"Je te fais confiance pour ça," en le regardant se retourner.

Castiel sort du hangar et le contourne. Le soleil entame à peine sa descente, teintant le ciel de quelques couleurs un peu passées. Il avance, le gravier crisse sous ses pas et l'air plus frais glace son visage.

La voix de Dean résonne déjà, il jure et s'énerve, Castiel devine qu'il tape contre la carrosserie. Sans savoir pourquoi, ça le fait sourire.

"Tu vas t'abîmer les mains," en s'arrêtant, quelques mètres derrière lui.

"Dieu, Cas," en sursautant. "Préviens, tu veux bien? J'ai le cœur fragile."

"Alors arrête de t'énerver sur quelque chose que tu ne peux pas réparer."

"Comment tu peux le savoir, toi?" en se redressant.

"C'est Bobby qui l'a dit," en s'approchant suffisamment pour s'appuyer contre le bord du capot. "Et lui, il s'y connaît en mécanique."

"Moi aussi," marmonne-t-il.

"Mais Bobby n'est pas incroyablement tête de mule, à essayer encore et encore même quand c'est peine perdue," en lui caressant tendrement la joue. "Il faut aussi apprendre à lâcher l'affaire parfois, tu sais?"

"Mmh," en posant sa clé de douze. "Mais ça m'agace."

"Je sais," amusé. "C'est pour ça que Bobby m'a envoyé te distraire."

"Pour que je lâche l'affaire?"

"Oui. Tu veux bien lâcher l'affaire pour moi?"

"Mmh-mmh," en se penchant vers lui pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, les mains presque sur son visage.

"Dean," en attrapant délicatement ses poignets. "Tu es couvert d'huile."

"Et t'aimes pas ça?"

"Pas vraiment," avec un rire. "Et si tu rentrais te laver au moins les mains?"

"D'accord," en embrassant le bout de son nez. "… Cas?"

"Oui?"

"J'ai appelé un psy pour toi," tout doucement. "J'avais dit que je le ferai, tu te souviens? J'ai pris un rendez-vous pour toi."

Castiel reste immobile une seconde. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser ou ressentir, s'il devrait être un peu contrarié ou que du contraire. Finalement, il souffle de soulagement. "Merci," répond-il.

"T'es pas en colère parce que j'aurais peut-être dû en reparler avec toi avant?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "J'aurais trouvé une excuse pour te dire de ne pas le faire alors je… merci."

"C'est presque rien," en attrapant un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains. "Tu as un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. En fait j'ai… appelé le secrétariat de l'hôpital pour avoir Jefferson. Je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait être bien pour toi. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire ni par où commencer. Il m'a donné le numéro d'une thérapeute, elle s'appelle Sidney, et elle avait l'air… gentille. Au téléphone. Le psy a dit que tu devais vraiment changer de personne si jamais elle ne te convient pas, ok? Tu peux toujours changer de thérapeute ou même demander à voir un psychiatre."

"… j'ai très peur," en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

"Tu voudras que je reste dans la salle d'attente?" un peu hésitant. "Je peux… je peux, si tu veux. Si tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul pour tes premières fois."

"Tu ferais ça?"

"Évidemment," en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Tu le fais pour moi. Et je sais que c'est difficile. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, Cas."

"Si je te prends dans mes bras maintenant, tu promets de ne pas mettre tes mains couvertes d'huile de moteur sur moi?"

"Juré," en riant.

Castiel comble le peu de distance qui les sépare encore et pose son menton sur son épaule. Il enserre sa taille entre ses bras et inspire longuement, frappé par l'odeur d'essence qui imprègne ses cheveux.

"Cas?" sans bouger, les mains en l'air pour ne pas le toucher. "Tu peux le dire, si tu veux. Que je pue l'essence."

"C'est pas grave," en soupirant.

"Est-ce que je peux… je peux dormir chez toi, ce soir?"

"Oui," en posant un baiser sur le côté de son cou avant de s'écarter. "Bien sûr que tu peux."

"D'accord," avec un léger sourire. "Bobby va sûrement nous proposer de rester pour le dîner. J'espère que ça te va."

"Ça me va."

.

Une fois dans la maison, Dean accroche sa veste et retire ses chaussures en hochant la tête, un signe pour que Castiel en fasse de même.

"Bobby tient à son parquet," un ton plus bas.

"J'ai entendu," depuis la cuisine. "Venez ici, vous deux."

Castiel retire rapidement ses chaussures et suit Dean dans la cuisine. Il reste près de lui, un bras glissé contre le sien.

"Vous restez?" demande Bobby, en leur jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Oui," les deux en même temps.

"Alors va prendre une douche, toi," avec un signe de tête.

"Dis tout de suite que je pue," en marmonnant.

"Tu pues," en roulant des yeux. "Va prendre une douche et reviens faire chier ton monde ensuite."

"Compte là-dessus," en se détournant.

"Je peux-" commence Castiel, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier avec lui.

Bobby se racle la gorge, assez bruyamment pour les interrompre. "Oh, ça c'est non," un ton plus haut. "Je ne vais pas abriter ce genre de choses. Dean, tu vas prendre une douche, tout seul et pour te _laver._ Cas, tu restes m'aider. Où est-ce que vous vous croyez?"

"Tu empêches les gens de s'aimer, Bobby," un pied sur la première marche.

"C'est ça," en agitant la main.

Doucement, Dean se retourne vers Castiel, il lui vole un ou deux baisers, lui sourit et puis disparaît dans l'escalier.

Castiel le regarde faire, un léger sourire plaqué sur le visage.

"Tu vas rester planté là?"

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?" en pivotant dans sa direction.

"J'espère que tu sais cuisiner," en tapotant la planche à découper posée sur le plan de travail. "Un peu mieux que Dean, tout du moins."

"Tout du moins," en s'arrêtant à côté de lui. "Ce n'est pas très difficile de cuisiner mieux que Dean."

"Je crois plutôt qu'il fait semblant pour qu'on le fasse pour lui."

"C'est vraiment possible," avec un rire.

Bobby se contente d'un vague sourire. Il pose quelques tomates devant lui et se détourne, une casserole à la main. "Et toi?" finit-il par reprendre. "Comment tu vas?"

"Comment je vais?" un peu surpris.

"Tu ne parles plus la même langue que moi?"

"J'ai… ça va," la voix un peu étouffée.

"Mmh," loin d'être convaincu. "Ces dernières semaines ont dû être difficiles, je suppose. Et ils sont tous vraiment centrés sur ce crétin," avec un signe de tête vers le plafond.

"Pas toi?" en prenant une première tomate.

"Sûrement que si," en haussant les épaules. "Mais je peux m'intéresser à plus d'une personne à la fois. Je le fais depuis toujours, même s'ils n'ont pas toujours l'air de s'en rendre compte."

"Ils?"

"Sam et Dean," en plaçant la casserole sur la gazinière. "J'adore ces gosses, en fait, et j'aurais aimé que leur père les voit comme ils sont. Ça aurait probablement évité pas mal de dégâts."

"Est-ce qu'il était… John, est-ce qu'il a toujours été… comme ça?"

"Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par _comme ça,_ " en lui glissant un regard.

"Abusif," sans vraiment prendre la peine d'y réfléchir.

"C'est exactement le mot que j'aurais employé," en attrapant le sel. "Je te dirais que oui, d'une certaine manière. Et l'impact que ça a eu sur Sam et Dean, je dirais que ça dépendait de la manière dont ils réagissaient. John était le genre de personne à trouver la faille et à l'exploiter. C'est ce qu'il a fait, il a-"

"La faille de Dean," amer. "Il a trouvé la faille et il n'a jamais lâché."

"Oui," simplement. "Ça ne marchait pas avec Sam parce qu'il ne lui a jamais laissé de portes ouvertes. Et pourtant, je sais qu'il l'a pleuré. Quand il est mort, Sam l'a senti passer, crois-moi, mais je pense… Dean éclipse tout le reste. Il ne le fait pas exprès, c'est juste… comme il est."

"Je le regarde et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de souffrir," après un court silence. "Un peu comme s'il avait déjà pris toute la douleur du monde. On le regarde et il a l'air… tellement… tellement cassable."

"Je sais. C'est vraiment déconcertant, parfois."

"En fait ces dernières semaines, j'ai… ces derniers jours," plus bas. "J'ai eu l'impression d'être comme son père, d'utiliser ses failles pour lui faire du mal et lui il dit… il dit que c'est rien, qu'il l'avait mérité."

"Et tu ne le penses pas?"

"Non," plus vivement. "Non, j'ai… depuis que je le connais, je sais qu'il a quelque chose de différent, de vraiment… plus fragile, et j'ai toujours essayé de l'aimer assez pour que qu'il ne vole pas en éclats."

"Même quand c'est toi que ça brisait?" les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Oui," en serrant le manche de son couteau plus fort.

"Mais tu as quand même eu l'impression d'être comme son père?"

"Oui," encore une fois.

"Tu sais ce que John lui a fait, c'est… en fait je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est vraiment monstrueux," répond Bobby. "Il l'a démoli pour en faire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il l'a rendu petit et en réalité, il le connaissait vraiment très bien, assez pour savoir quoi dire et quoi faire et il a attendu le moment idéal. Mary est tombée malade et c'était la goutte d'eau pour Dean, le moment où il était le plus vulnérable. John s'est sûrement vengé de ces années pendant lesquelles son fils n'avait plus assez peur de lui. Il voulait le punir. Tu vois, tu n'as vraiment rien à voir avec lui. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de-"

"Je sais," en le coupant. "J'ai… tendance à prendre beaucoup sur moi."

"Je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète, Castiel?"

Celui-ci se tend, mal à l'aise à l'idée de sentir le sujet dévier un peu plus sur lui. Il ravale l'angoisse, hochant finalement la tête.

"Où sont tes parents?" demande Bobby.

"Oh," nerveux. "C'est… vraiment direct."

"Désolé," en faisant la moue. "T'es pas obligé de répondre. Ne te sens pas obligé."

"Ça va," si mauvais menteur.

"Vraiment?"

"Ma mère est morte quand j'avais sept ans," un peu précipitamment. "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Et mon père vit à Seattle. Il est avocat. On ne se parle plus depuis longtemps."

"Tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs?"

"Non," en soufflant. "Mon père ne voulait pas d'enfants. Un seul, c'était déjà beaucoup trop."

"Je suis désolé que tu-" commence-t-il.

"Il ne faut pas," en le coupant. "Il ne faut vraiment pas. C'est juste… il travaillait beaucoup, il aimait ma mère et elle est morte, et je suis un enfant dont il ne voulait pas. Ça arrive."

"Tu n'aimes pas parler de toi, hein?"

"Il n'y a rien de très intéressant à dire," en riant, gêné. "Et je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour… faire ce genre de choses. Nouer des liens et parler de moi."

"Moi non plus," avec un léger sourire. "Et je sais aussi ce que c'est que d'avoir un père assez merdique."

"Est-ce que tu crois… tu crois que si John s'en était sorti, est-ce que Dean-"

"Si John s'en était sorti, Dean ne serait sûrement pas là pour en parler avec nous," en se tournant vers le réfrigérateur. "C'est tout ce que je peux te dire."

"Et est-ce que… si je voulais renouer avec mon père, si je voulais essayer, est-ce que tu penses que ce serait… mal?" d'une voix vraiment plus petite.

"Castiel," en se plantant devant lui. "Écoute… pose ces tomates et écoute-moi, tu veux? Tu as le droit de vouloir renouer avec une personne qui t'a fait du mal, et tu as le droit de ne pas le vouloir même si c'est ton père. Ça ne veut rien dire. Tu peux l'aimer, même s'il a été plus que merdique avec toi, et tu peux aussi le détester. Les parents ne sont pas toujours comme ils devraient être et parfois ils ne méritent pas la gratitude."

Castiel soutient son regard un instant, il se contente d'un bref hochement de tête avant de détourner les yeux. Le silence s'éternise quelques secondes, assez pesant pour qu'ils le sentent, et puis la voix de Dean résonne depuis l'étage :

"Bobby?" fait-il. "T'as pas une chemise, un truc que Sam a laissé ici?"

"Dans ta chambre de gosse," assez haut pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Dean ne répond pas. Ses pas font grincer le parquet et les portes claquent doucement.

"Dean a une chambre ici?" surpris.

"Mmh," en haussant les épaules. "Ils venaient souvent quand ils étaient gosses, parfois plus tard quand ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où se planquer."

Castiel ouvre la bouche pour répondre et s'interrompt, Dean dévale les marches de l'escalier et surgit dans la cuisine. "Sérieux," les mains sur les pans d'une chemise bleue encore ouverte. "La taille de Sammy quand il avait seize ans, c'est moi maintenant. A se demander comment ce monstre passe encore les portes."

Ses cheveux sont mouillés, quelques gouttes d'eau roulent sur sa peau et il a ce sourire, celui qui éclaire tout son visage.

"Tu peux arrêter de te pavaner," marmonne Bobby.

"Demande à Cas s'il a envie que j'arrête," espiègle.

Il ferme les quelques boutons de sa chemise, il s'approche et s'arrête juste derrière Castiel, passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille. "Tu veux que j'arrête?" en posant son menton sur son épaule.

"Je vais te dire oui maintenant, mais je changerai ma réponse plus tard," arrachant à Bobby un léger grognement exaspéré.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais," réplique Dean, en plantant un baiser sur sa joue.

.

Sur le trajet du retour, Castiel ne parle pas beaucoup. Il a été plutôt détendu pendant le dîner, à rire et à parler vraiment plus que d'habitude. Bobby a peut-être cet effet sur les autres.

Dean lui jette des petits coups d'œil, les mains sur le volant. Il fronce les sourcils. Castiel n'a pas l'air énervé, plutôt un peu contrarié.

"Cas?" après s'être garé.

"Oui?"

"Tu vas bien?"

"Oui," une main sur la poignée. "Tu ne veux plus rester ici avec moi cette nuit?"

"Bien sûr que si, Cas, pourquoi tu-"

"Rien," en se penchant pour l'embrasser. "C'est rien."

Dean ouvre la bouche, il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire et rien ne vient. Il lui rend son baiser, une main sur la poignée.

.

L'appartement de Castiel est familier. Plus que le sien. Il l'est devenu au fil du temps, des semaines passées ici et avec lui. Castiel n'a pas la même notion de ce qui est personnel, sentimental ou chaleureux, mais il a toutes ces petites habitudes que Dean adore. Il pose le verre à dents sur la droite du lavabo, il n'achète jamais le même dentifrice mais ne change pas de lessive ou de shampooing. Il ne sait pas vraiment faire son lit mais il plie tous ses vêtements et les range soigneusement.

Il a aussi ce livre, ce livre qu'il relie continuellement en même temps que d'autres, ceux qu'il achète d'occasion la plupart du temps.

Dean adore tout ça, et cet appartement. C'est peut-être un de ces très rares endroits où il se sent à sa place. Il laisse sa veste sur le lit. Castiel s'y assoit, il relève les yeux vers lui en penchant légèrement la tête. Dean pose un baiser sur son front. "Je reviens," en se redressant. "Tu veux un verre d'eau?"

"Non," simplement. "Merci."

"Je reviens," en lui caressant la joue avant de se retourner.

Il lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en sortant de la chambre. Il remplit une bouteille d'eau et lui laisse quelques minutes avant de revenir.

Comme il s'y attendait, Castiel a son téléphone entre les mains. Il ne fait pas semblant de vouloir lui adresser un autre regard ou même semblant de le remarquer.

"Castiel," en posant la bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit. "Cas."

Il s'assoit tout près de lui, il agrippe délicatement son poignet et cherche son regard. "Pose mon téléphone," dit-il. "S'il te plaît. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça, Cas. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes."

"Pourquoi tu ne mets pas de mot de passe?" sans bouger, refusant de le regarder.

"Parce que je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'ai des choses à te cacher ou des raisons de ne pas vouloir que tu fouilles dans mon téléphone," en caressant l'intérieur de son poignet. "Mais je voudrais que tu arrêtes de le faire parce que c'est mauvais pour toi et pour moi. Pour nous."

"Amélia t'a appelé trois fois ce soir," un peu cassé.

"Et je n'ai pas décroché," calmement. "Elle est inquiète parce que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Elle appelle souvent, tu le sais, je ne décroche jamais mais, Cas… je vais finir par devoir le faire. Je ne peux pas juste la rayer de ma vie sans aucune explication."

"J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que tu-"

"Et je dis qu'on ne fonctionne pas comme ça," en secouant la tête. "Tu n'as pas à m'interdire de-"

"Alors tu vas faire ça? Tu vas la rappeler et continuer à faire comme si c'était normal d'être si proche de ton ex-femme? Vraiment, Dean? Tu vas me faire ça?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça," sans hausser le ton. "Et je n'ai pas dit non plus que je ne prendrai pas en compte ce que tu ressens par rapport à ça. Je ne veux pas être proche d'elle, je veux être proche de toi, mais Amélia ne mérite vraiment pas que je coupe les ponts comme ça sans au moins lui donner une explication. La dernière chose qu'elle a entendue, c'est toi et tu lui as dit qu-"

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit," un peu sec.

"Tu peux ne pas me parler comme ça et juste… ok, s'il te plaît," en lui prenant le téléphone des mains pour le balancer plus loin sur le lit. "Regarde-moi. S'il te plaît."

Castiel soupire longuement mais finit quand même par obtempérer. Il relève les yeux dans les siens. "Je ne veux pas que tu retournes vers elle," dans un souffle.

"Je ne vais pas retourner vers elle," répond-il. "Je vais couper les ponts avec Amy, pour elle et pour… pour tout le monde, c'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'on arrête de tourner autour du pot et d'entretenir toute cette ambiguïté."

"Si tu veux couper les ponts avec elle, pourquoi tu as besoin de lui parler?"

"J'ai été marié pendant trois ans et avec elle pendant longtemps, Cas," un ton plus bas. "Ce n'est pas juste quelqu'un avec qui j'ai eu une histoire, c'était ma femme. Je ne sais pas si je serais là maintenant si elle n'avait pas été là, il y a eu beaucoup de mensonges et c'est… ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, elle aurait dû reste ma psy mais ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et je ne peux pas faire comme si c'était pas le cas. Elle mérite que j'ai assez de considération pour elle et que je lui dise que je vais aller bien, que j'espère qu'elle aussi mais que c'est terminé."

Les quelques secondes qui suivent, Castiel garde le silence et les yeux plongés dans les siens. Il ne se détourne pas, semble le sonder et plutôt se demander s'il peut prendre le risque de faire légèrement plus confiance.

"Cas?"

"Tu vas seulement lui dire d'arrêter de t'appeler tous les jours, de faire comme si elle avait encore une sorte de responsabilité envers toi, que tu… que tu veux qu'elle aille bien et que c'est terminé? Que vous vous séparez?"

"Oui," en acquiesçant.

"Tu me promets?"

"Tu vas me croire si je promets, ou alors tu vas dire que mes promesses valent des mensonges?" en lâchant son poignet pour poser le plat de sa main sur sa joue.

"Je vais te croire si tu me promets," répond Castiel.

"Je te promets que je suis avec toi et pas avec elle, et je promets que je vais lui dire que c'est terminé," en posant un baiser sur sa bouche. "D'accord?"

"D'accord," un peu à contre-cœur.

Dean hoche la tête en reprenant doucement son visage entre ses mains. Il embrasse sa tempe et puis sa bouche, jusqu'à le sentir se détendre. Il s'écarte et lui adresse un sourire. "On a oublié de passer récupérer l'oreiller que je t'ai volé," fait-il.

"On peut en partager un."

"D'accord," en posant un autre baiser sur le bout de son nez. "Tu veux du chocolat chaud?"

"Tu veux en faire?"

"Mmh-mmh. Je vais en faire pour nous.

"Dean?" quand il se lève.

"Oui?"

"Sam m'a donné ça pour toi," en fouillant dans la poche de la veste qu'il n'a pas encore retiré.

Il lui tend le flacon que Dean s'attendait à voir, les comprimés tintent à l'intérieur. Castiel finit par le poser sur la table de nuit quand il devient évident que Dean ne fera pas le moindre geste pour le prendre.

"Dean?" en se levant. "Qu'est-ce que le psy a dit?"

"J'ai-" en fronçant les sourcils "Que c'était pour m'aider."

"C'est pour t'aider," en prenant sa main.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal?" en soufflant.

"Peut-être parce que c'est nouveau et un peu effrayant."

"Je ne suis pas obligé d'en prendre, hein?" incertain. "Le psy a dit que c'était à moi de décider quand les prendre, si je voulais. Si je sens que j'en ai besoin."

"Tu n'es jamais obligé à rien, Dean, mais je te connais… je sais que tu vas toujours croire que ça peut être pire ou que tu ne mérites pas de te sentir mieux," plus calmement. "Comment tu te sens, maintenant?"

"Ça allait," en haussant les épaules. "Ça va. Je n'ai pas besoin de paniquer."

"Non," en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Ne panique pas. Les médicaments sont juste une ressource et tu peux en avoir besoin parfois. Tu as le droit d'avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce si c'est trop difficile. Et ça ne change pas qui tu es. Je t'aime comme ça. Tu le sais?"

"Je sais," à peine audible.

"Tu vois," en caressant tendrement sa joue. "Tout va aller bien. On peut s'en sortir."

"Merci," en reprenant son souffle.

"Tu viens de faire la même chose pour moi," avec un léger sourire.

"J'ai essayé," en s'approchant encore davantage pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, un bras passé autour de sa taille en le serrant contre lui. "J'ai essayé de faire ce que tu fais, toi. De te rassurer pour que tu te sentes bien avec moi."

Castiel le serre contre lui en retour, presque assez fort pour le sentir physiquement, ce lien qu'il sait être là depuis les premières fois.

"Cas?" en se redressant sans vraiment s'écarter.

"Mmh?"

"Si on arrive vraiment à faire ça, à… se rassurer l'un l'autre et à s'aider, ça veut dire qu'on peut vraiment s'en sortir?" les yeux dans les siens.

"Oui," en effleurant son front du bout des doigts. "Oui, on peut vraiment s'en sortir."

"Ok," en souriant. "On va faire ce chocolat chaud?"

"Oui," encore une fois. "Je t'aime."

Dean perd un peu de son sourire, il commence à ouvrir la bouche et Castiel presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'est doux, juste assez tendre pour qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de répondre. Certaines choses prennent plus de temps que d'autres, Castiel le sait et peut-être que la force avec laquelle Dean l'embrasse en retour et s'accroche, peut-être que c'est suffisant pour l'instant.


	82. Les forces et les failles

**Je voulais publier ce chapitre plus tôt, mais je suis en période de révisions alors la fatigue, le stress… je fais ce que je peux et c'est un peu compliqué. Je garde toujours un chapitre d'écart entre la publication et l'écriture sinon je sais que je ne suis plus le rythme**

 **Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire : il reste encore quelques chapitres, des tout petits sauts dans le temps et quelques complications avant que les choses aillent vraiment mieux (et que cette fic se termine, du coup)**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dans la salle d'attente, Dean tape nerveusement du pied par terre. La semaine a été plutôt calme, un peu comme une autre sorte de brouillard dans lequel ils aiment tous les deux se perdre. Il y a eu quelques disputes, toujours les mêmes, et puis toujours les mêmes réconciliations.

Dean est plus calme. C'est agréable, d'être sûr comme il est sûr que Castiel est là quand il rentre le soir. C'est stable. Peut-être un peu trop et trop vite, Dean se sent toujours comme s'il ne pouvait pas le mériter.

.

"Dean?" en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

"Oui," le ton un peu trop haut.

Il laisse sa jambe là où il l'a posée quelques minutes plus tôt, sur ses genoux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demande Castiel.

"Je suis angoissé."

"Je sais. Je te demande pourquoi."

Dean ne trouve rien à répondre, il détourne les yeux pour ne pas le laisser voir les larmes perler. Il sursaute et se dégage lorsque Castiel agrippe doucement son avant-bras. Il étouffe un cri de douleur qui résonne dans la salle d'attente, heureusement vide en dehors d'eux.

"Dean," en prenant sa main. "Tu peux me regarder?"

"Non," en essuyant rageusement ses joues.

"Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas?"

"Les deux," en essayant de se dégager.

"Pourquoi?" sans le laisser faire.

"Parce que je suis… j'ai-" en butant sur les mots. "Parce que tout allait bien et tu me laisses une demi-journée tout seul, une pauvre demi-journée que je décide de prendre pour me reposer et je… en fait tout ne va pas bien. Rien ne va jamais bien avec moi parce que je suis vraiment à moitié cinglé."

"A moitié, c'est toujours mieux que complètement, tu sais."

Surpris, Dean ouvre la bouche en tournant la tête. "Quoi?" en lâchant un petit rire, vraiment nerveux.

"Arrête de t'en vouloir de ne pas aller bien," en caressant sa paume. "Arrête de te détester. Tu as craqué aujourd'hui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait le reste de la semaine. Pourquoi tu ne vois pas ça?"

"Parce que ça ne compte pas si je-"

"Ne dis pas ça," l'interrompt Castiel. "Dean. Tout ce que tu réussis à faire compte, même si tu crois que c'est petit ou insignifiant. Et pour ça," en posant le plat de sa main sur son poignet. "On trouvera un moyen pour toi d'extérioriser autrement. On trouvera un moyen. Arrête de t'en vouloir, ça ne fait qu'aggraver les choses."

"Alors quoi, je dois juste me dire que c'est rien et que-"

"Tu peux essayer de te dire que ça demande plus de temps."

"Pourquoi… pourquoi je ne suis pas aussi raisonnable que toi?" en faisant la moue.

"Question de caractère, je suppose," en haussant les épaules. "Mais tu peux apprendre à l'être un peu plus."

"Dis, Cas?"

"Mmh?"

"Tu as toujours peur? Pour ton rendez-vous, je veux dire?" les yeux plongés dans les siens. "C'est demain, et-"

"Est-ce que tu détournes la conversation sur moi pour ne plus avoir à parler de toi?"

"Je pourrais te retourner la remarquer quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps."

"Mmh," en se renfrognant. "On en reparlera demain."

"Même si tu as peur, je ne vais pas le voir," en soupirant. "Tu fais toujours la même tête."

"C'est faux, j'ai toujours-"

"Toujours la même tête," pour le taquiner. "Ma mission, c'est de te faire sourire. Et le jackpot, c'est quand tu éclates de rire."

"Le jackpot?"

"Si tu pouvais te voir, tu comprendrais," en jouant distraitement avec sa main dans la sienne. "On ne fait pas plus mignon."

"Arrête de dire que je suis mignon," en marmonnant.

"Tu crois que je ne peux pas te trouver mignon et te prendre au sérieux en même temps?"

"Je crois que je ne veux pas être _mignon,_ Dean."

"D'accord," en roulant des yeux. "Alors parfois, parfois, tu n'es pas mignon, tu es super sexy. Ça te va?"

"Parfois?" un sourcil arqué.

"T'es insupportable," avec un rire. "Souvent. Ça te va?"

"Je suis souvent super sexy?"

"Ouais."

"Bon," en faisant mine de réfléchir. "D'accord, ça me va. Toi aussi."

"Merci," en secouant doucement la tête, sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu te sens mieux?"

"Mmh," en se raclant la gorge. "Je vais très sûrement pleurer dans le bureau du psy. Enfin, s'il se décide un jour à en sortir."

"On est en avance," en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule. "Et tu peux pleurer dans son bureau si tu veux. Tu es un peu là pour ça."

"Je suis là pour apprendre à être un peu moins cinglé."

"Dean," exaspéré. "Combien de fois je dois te le dire?"

"Tu devrais me menacer," le ton plus léger.

"Te menacer de faire quoi?"

La porte du bureau de Gabriel s'ouvre. Dean marmonne quelques mots qu'il est le seul à comprendre, visiblement un peu contrarié. "J'allais dire un truc sexuel," assez bas pour que Castiel soit seul à l'entendre.

"Je sais," répond-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'apprendre à arrêter de dire que tu es cinglé."

"Tu te sens obligé de me dire des trucs comme ça maintenant?" en remuant sur sa chaise.

"Excuse-moi," en riant doucement. "Pense aux morceaux d'ananas sur la pizza, ça va passer. Ou à tous ces trucs que tu refuses de manger parce que tu es aussi compliqué qu'un enfant."

"Eh," en lui bourrant l'épaule. "Il y a des trucs qu'on ne mange pas, Cas. Et la nourriture, c'est vraiment personnel. C'est aberrant que tu ne comprennes pas ça."

"Aberrant, c'est vrai," en roulant des yeux. "C'est surtout aberrant que tu refuses de manger des carottes parce que la couleur ne te plaît pas."

"Tu comprendras quant tu seras grand," en se redressant.

Gabriel s'arrête juste à l'entrée de la salle d'attente, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. Il adresse un signe de tête à Castiel et un léger sourire à Dean. "Bonjour," fait-il.

"A partir de dix-sept heures, c'est bonsoir."

"Bonsoir, Dean," à peine légèrement sarcastique. "Je pourrais peut-être vous prendre en consultation tous les deux, pour cette fois. Si tu es d'accord."

"Pour cette fois?" un peu réticent.

"Je ne suis pas thérapeute de couple," en se raclant la gorge. "Tu as accepté que Sam vienne, l'autre jour. C'est le même principe pour moi."

"Mmh," en se tournant vers Castiel. "Tu veux bien?"

"Et toi?"

"Bon, d'accord," après un court moment d'hésitation. "Cas peut venir."

"D'accord," répond Gabriel. "On va couper la séance en deux, la première moitié en consultation normale et je viendrai vous chercher dans une vingtaine de minutes, Castiel. Ça va?"

Ils acquiescent en même temps. Dean relâche sa main et se penche pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue. "A dans vingt minutes," en se redressant.

"Mmh-mmh," avec un sourire. "Je t'aime."

"Je… sais, Cas," un peu mal à l'aise. "A dans vingt minutes."

.

Les cinq premières, Dean n'ouvre quasiment pas la bouche. Il reste immobile, l'oreiller serré entre ses bras et le regard fuyant. Il n'essaie pas vraiment de trouver quoi dire, il ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il attend.

"Vous n'allez pas me forcer à dire comment je me sens?" en se raclant la gorge.

"On se connaît depuis presque deux mois et je ne t'ai encore jamais forcé à rien, il me semble. Pourquoi tu crois que je vais-"

"C'est votre boulot."

"C'est plutôt un peu le tien."

"Je n'ai plus de boulot," le ton plus sec. "Parce que vous estimez que ça m'aide de ne rien faire et de rester sur mon canapé plutôt que de retourner au bureau."

"Tu ne fais pas rien," répond Gabriel. "Quand j'ai eu Charlie au téléphone, elle m'a dit que tu avais décidé d'y retourner quand même. Ce que tu n'as pas mentionné, d'ailleurs."

"Et alors?"

"Alors peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de me mentir, Dean. Si tu veux qu'on avance."

"Je n'ai pas menti," en secouant la tête.

"Un mensonge par omission, c'est toujours un mensonge," calmement. "Je crois que tu le sais."

"Mmh," en se détournant, un peu buté.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de coopérer, aujourd'hui?'

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire," avec un léger, très léger soupir. "Alors tu as décidé de retourner travailler contre avis médical?"

"Je ne travaille pas vraiment," en roulant des yeux. "Je classe des dossiers. Il ne faut pas avoir une santé mentale si stable que ça pour classer des dossiers, vous savez."

"Oh, Charlie m'a parlé des dossiers," en se raclant la gorge. "Tu es vraiment en train de classer des dossiers, Dean?"

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?"

"J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que tu puisses passer une journée à-"

"Ça va," en marmonnant. "Je ne classe pas ces foutus dossiers, vous êtes content? J'ai fouillé dans les affaires non-résolues pour trouver un truc à faire parce que je crois… je crois que vous avez tort et que j'ai tout sauf besoin de me reposer."

"Tu crois que j'ai tort?" répète Gabriel.

"C'est ce que je viens de dire."

"D'accord," en acquiesçant. "On peut en parler."

"Vous n'allez pas… faire ce truc de croire que vous avez forcément raison et que je suis trop cinglé pour savoir quelque chose?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ou pensé que tu étais _cinglé_ et tu sais, Dean, peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de tirer ce genre de conclusions avant de savoir vraiment ce qu'il en est. Je peux avoir tort. Je n'ai jamais prétendu tout savoir ou ne pas pouvoir me tromper et si tu penses que j'ai tort, tu n'as qu'à me le dire."

"Ok," en se redressant. "Alors je crois que vous devriez mettre fin à mon arrêt maladie."

"Pour quelles raisons?"

"Vous le faites exprès?" les sourcils froncés.

"Je ne vais pas juste faire ce que tu veux que je fasse simplement parce que tu me le demandes," en croisant une de ses jambes.

"Pour les raisons que je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire pendant que tout le monde travaille, pour les raisons que je me sens inutile et… et pesant, et que j'ai du mal à me sentir autre chose que moins que rien, vous le savez? Alors ne pas pouvoir faire la seule chose pour laquelle j'ai peut-être du talent, c'est le contraire d'une solution. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, au juste? Que je me réveille un matin et que tout ait changé, que je sois juste vraiment… normal? Ça n'arrivera pas, je crois. Et qu'on me regarde tout le temps comme si j'allais exploser, ça, c'est insupportable et je peux travailler normalement. Je le faisais, avant."

"Avant quoi?" inquisiteur.

"Vous connaissez déjà les réponses aux questions que vous posez."

"C'est vrai," admet-il. "Je connais déjà la réponse."

"Vous voulez qu'on parle de Richard Roman?" en serrant le poing. "Vraiment?"

"Je voudrais qu'on parle de ce que tu ressens par rapport à ça."

"A ça, quoi?"

"Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé et à lui."

"Non," catégorique.

"Tu as à peine effleuré le sujet et à la manière dont tu l'as fait, je sais qu-"

"Je viens de vous dire non," un ton trop haut.

"D'accord," en soufflant. "Comme tu veux, Dean. Tu ne veux pas en parler. Et cette semaine, comment est-ce que tu-"

"Ça va," vraiment très sec.

Gabriel se tait un court moment après ça, le temps pour Dean de réussir à se contrôler. Il tire un peu trop fort sur les couture de l'oreiller qu'il serre toujours entre ses bras, presque assez fort pour les défaire. "Ça va," finit-il par reprendre. "Mieux que la semaine d'avant. Ça va avec Cas, ça va même… mieux que jamais, je crois. J'essaie de prendre soin de lui autant qu'il prend soin de moi et c'est… bien, ça me fait du bien. Ça ne veut pas dire que je me sens réellement mieux en général mais c'est déjà ça, ça veut dire que je peux au moins faire ça d'à peu près bien. C'est déjà bien, non?"

"Si," avec un petit hochement de tête.

"Mais peut-être qu'en fait c'est rien puisque même quand je crois que ça peut aller, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me couper," en levant brièvement les yeux vers le plafond. "Et j'ai les médicaments, Sam est allé à la pharmacie à ma place mais je ne veux pas les prendre."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'on donne des médicaments aux gens malades et ça… cette idée, ça ne passe pas," en serrant les dents. "Je sais ce que vous allez dire, Cas l'a dit aussi, que c'est pour m'aider ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sais."

"Personne ne va t'obliger à rien, Dean, et si tu ne veux pas prendre de médicaments c'est ton choix et je vais respecter ça," doucement. "On peut te faire essayer quelque chose d'encore plus simple."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Attends une seconde," en se levant.

Les sourcils froncés, Dean le suit du regard mais garde le silence. Gabriel passe derrière son bureau. Il ouvre un tiroir et fouille dedans. "Essaie avant de dire que ça ne sert à rien," en refermant le tiroir.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" en levant les yeux lorsque Gabriel s'arrête devant lui.

Dean remarque l'élastique en caoutchouc quand il le lui tend, il fronce toujours plus les sourcils en le prenant. "Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, avec ça?"

"Tu peux essayer de le mettre autour de ton poignet et de faire claquer l'élastique contre ta peau," en retournant s'asseoir.

"Et ça doit… faire passer l'envie de me couper?"

"Ça peut aider," répond Gabriel. "Et ça peut te distraire et t'aider à gérer un peu tes émotions."

"Juste avec un élastique?" visiblement sceptique.

"Je ne dis pas que c'est miraculeux ou que ça fonctionnera chaque fois, mais tu peux essayer," avec un signe du menton. "Parfois, les petites choses fonctionnent. Et tout ce qui peut t'aider est bon à prendre, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Mmh," en regardant l'élastique, toujours dans le creux de sa main. "Ok. Merci."

Il le passe autour de son poignet et rabat la manche de sa chemise par-dessus.

"Dean?" plus doucement.

"Oui?" en relevant la tête.

"Tu ne sais pas dire je t'aime?"

"Bien sûr que si," sur la défensive. "Je sais dire je t'aime. Pourquoi vous-"

"Parce que Castiel te l'a dit, toute à l'heure, et tu-"

"Et je… il le dit tout le temps, tous les jours mais je-" en secouant la tête. "Il a dit que si je n'arrivais pas à le lui dire pour l'instant, c'était pas grave. Je n'arrive juste pas à le lui dire à lui. Mais je sais dire je t'aime. Je le dis à d'autres personnes, et je dis à d'autres personne que j'aime Cas."

"Mais tu ne le lui dis pas."

"Non," après une hésitation. "Je ne l'ai jamais dit. Je sais que c'est pas juste et que je devrais pouvoir le faire mais je ne peux pas. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas."

"Tu es toujours d'accord pour le laisser venir?" en hochant la tête.

"Mmh," en agitant la main. "C'est juste… de quoi vous voulez parler?"

"C'est important pour moi de pouvoir parler avec les personnes les plus proches de toi," répond Gabriel. "Ça me permet d'avoir une idée de ce qui se passe autour de toi et de ton passé."

"Et ce que je dis, ça ne vous suffit pas?"

"Tu n'as pas vraiment tendance à vouloir me dire exactement la vérité," en se raclant la gorge. "Mais s'il y a des sujets que tu ne veux pas qu'on aborde avec Castiel, tu n'as qu'à me le dire."

"C'est Cas," les sourcils froncés. "Il sait des trucs que je ne dis à personne d'autre. Pourquoi je voudrais ne pas aborder certains sujets avec lui?"

"Je ne fais que te poser la question."

"Il n'y a rien que je ne veux pas aborder avec lui," en faisant de son mieux pour se détendre contre le dossier du canapé. "Ça va."

"D'accord," en se levant.

.

Dean écoute beaucoup mais ne parle pas vraiment. Il écoute Castiel, parler de leur première rencontre, des suivantes et de lui. Il parle des premières fois, des dernières et de sept années plus tard, maintenant, de Dean.

"Dean?" en posant une main sur son genou pour faire cesser les tremblements.

"Tu dis que je suis une bombe à retardement?" en relevant brusquement les yeux. "Vraiment?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Mais là, tu le dis _vraiment,_ " en ravalant difficilement sa salive. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" avant de se tourner vers Gabriel. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"C'est à moi que tu poses la question, ou c'est à Castiel?" un sourcil arqué.

Dean semble hésiter, il souffle pour garder un peu de son calme et puis retrouve finalement le regard de Castiel. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" reprend-il.

"A l'Université, ça voulait dire que tu partais au quart de tour et que tu _explosais_ pour un rien," un ton plus calme. "Un regard de travers ou une petite remarque, un mauvais jour et tu devenais incontrôlable. Je t'ai évité de finir au commissariat plusieurs fois et j'avais même du mal à te retenir, tu t'énervais au point de ne rien voir d'autre, Dean. Et Bobby a parlé de toi quand tu étais encore plus jeune, des bagarres, de l'alcool et du casier judiciaire que tu aurais eu si ton père n'avait pas-"

"Stop."

"A quoi est-ce que tu dis stop?"

"Ne parle pas de mon père," en secouant la tête. "S'il te plaît."

"D'accord," en soufflant.

"Je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai encore du mal à me contrôler, mais pas… pas à ce point. Plus maintenant."

"Maintenant, tu pars toujours aussi vite, tu es toujours en colère et je sais que Sam fait attention à ce qu'il dit quand il est près de toi parce qu'il ne veut pas te regarder exploser," sans le quitter du regard. "Tu es toujours aussi impulsif, c'est sûrement un des premiers mots qui me vient à l'esprit. Tu t'énerves ou tu refuses d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, tu te refermes et tu agis comme-"

"Comme un gamin, j'ai compris," dédaigneux. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Je pense que tu en fais des caisses pour rien. C'est tout."

"Ou peut-être que tu ne vois pas vraiment les choses telles qu'elles sont," toujours si calmement. "Peut-être que tu devrais écouter et arrêter d'être aussi buté. Peut-être que tu n'as pas conscience de-"

"Oui, oui, je suis cinglé," en se détournant.

"Sois exactement aussi buté, Dean," en roulant des yeux. "Vas-y."

"Je ne suis pas buté."

"Encore heureux," sarcastique.

"T'es sarcastique?" les sourcils froncés.

"Tu ne crois pas que parfois, tu pourrais au moins _essayer_ de te dire que tu ne vois vraiment pas les choses comme elles sont? Tu pourrais écouter."

"J'écoute," en croisant les bras. "Je t'écoute me balancer tous mes défauts à la gueule."

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel lève les yeux au ciel. Il soupire et ne répond pas.

"Est-ce que tu cherches le conflit, Dean?" intervient Gabriel.

"Non," presque acide. "Mais on peut continuer, je vous en prie. Vas-y, Cas. Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai au moins une ou deux qualités, ou alors c'est vraiment si horrible que ça d'être avec moi?"

"Je n'ai pas-"

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi?" en se détournant, la voix soudain vraiment basse.

"Tu ne me laisses pas dire ce que je pense," plus doux. "Tu laisses tes peurs prendre le dessus et tu cherches à leur donner un sens en faisant comme si ça venait de moi. La vérité, Dean, c'est ce que c'est toi qui penses avoir tous ces défauts. Pas moi. Tu penses avoir tous les défauts du monde. C'est vraiment toi qui penses qu'être avec toi est si horrible que ça," pour reprendre ses mots. "Je n'ai pas dit ça et je ne le pense pas."

"Tu as dit que tu regrettais de m'avoir rencontré."

"Et je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment très juste de me reprocher ce que j'ai pu dire dans un moment comme celui-là," en secouant la tête. "Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne le pensais pas."

"Je sais," légèrement plus détendu. "Alors c'est pas si horrible que ça?"

"C'est supportable la plupart du temps," le ton trop léger pour être sérieux.

"Arrête," avec une légère tape sur son avant-bras. "Sois honnête," en adressant un plus long regard à Gabriel. "C'est le but, hein? On doit vraiment être honnêtes."

"Oui," en hochant simplement la tête. "On pourrait commencer par mettre d'autres mots sur ce que c'est vraiment."

"Les montagnes russes," répond Castiel, sans hésiter. "Être avec Dean, c'est les montagnes russes. Très haut et puis très bas, quasiment jamais entre les deux, jamais de juste milieu. Un peu comme… toi. Complètement comme toi. Entre l'Université et maintenant, je croyais que tu avais vraiment changé, c'est ce que j'ai pensé en travaillant un peu avec toi. Tu étais plus posé, un peu déconnecté parfois mais moins sur la corde raide. C'est ce que je croyais. Dans ton travail, tu es… vraiment très bon. Obstiné de la bonne manière. Et ensuite tout a basculé, ton… John est sorti de prison et il y a eu Roman. Tu étais déjà instable avant ça mais après, tu n'as plus eu l'air de rien contrôler. Être avec toi, c'est ça. C'est ne rien contrôler."

"Je ne vais pas parler de Roman aujourd'hui," entre ses dents. "Il y a des choses qu'on ne dira pas ici. C'est une affaire privée qui concerne le bureau et c'est-"

"On ne veut pas parler de l'affaire, Dean, on veut parler de ce que tu ressens et de-"

"Et j'ai dit non."

"Tu sais, tu m'as dit quelque chose l'autre jour, tu as dit… cet homme qui t'a violé," tout doucement. "Tu as dit qu'il lui ressemblait. Tu as dit qu'il-"

"Arrête," en soufflant. "Je t'en prie, arrête."

Le ton de sa voix vole en mille morceaux, Dean a tellement l'air de souffrir et de se débattre. Castiel acquiesce, il se tait.

Gabriel n'intervient pas beaucoup. Il n'a pas réellement besoin de tempérer les choses, Castiel le fait très bien et c'est ce qui semble leur suffire. Ça semble suffire à Dean.

"Je ne veux plus que ça ait de l'importance," reprend celui-ci. "Je me souviens à peine de son prénom, et je-"

"Erik. Il s'appelle Erik."

Brusquement, Dean lâche sa main. Il l'a prise sans y faire attention et brusquement, il le rejette. "Quoi?" bouche-bée.

"Il s'appelle-"

"J'ai entendu, Cas," en serrant le poing si fort que ses ongles entaillent ses paumes. "Est-ce que tu… me dis pas que t'as fait ce que je crois que t'as fait, me dis pas que t'es allé jusqu'en prison pour-"

"Je n'ai pas fait ça," en coupant. "Pas sans ta permission. J'ai juste… je me suis renseigné."

"Pourquoi?" les larmes aux yeux. "Pourquoi tu ferais un truc pareil? Est-ce que c'est… est-ce que c'est une sorte de jalousie vraiment mal placée ou alors tu me le dis juste parce que tu veux me faire du mal?"

"Dean j'ai-"

Castiel essaie de reprendre sa main, il essaie désespérément de l'atteindre mais le visage de Dean se décompose et c'est presque incroyable, la clarté des émotions qui se lisent sur ses traits.

"Dean?"

En arrière contre les oreillers, Dean secoue la tête. La panique l'envahit par vagues, étouffant le moindre bruit. Il ne fait plus la différence entre la voix de Castiel et celle de Gabriel, plus près de lui qu'il le croyait. Il recule autant qu'il le peut et plaque le dos de sa main contre sa bouche dans l'espoir de contenir la nausée qui lui retourne l'estomac.

Il se retrouve dans le couloir sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne ressent pas vraiment le besoin de s'enfuir, peut-être seulement celui de prendre assez de distance.

L'acidité lui brûle le fond de la gorge, Dean sait qu'il va vomir et se réfugie dans les toilettes. Il referme la porte de la cabine derrière lui en se laissant glisser contre la paroi. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues, brûlantes et douloureuses. Il se débrouille pour prendre quelques profondes inspirations qui ne l'aident pourtant pas à se calmer.

Un peu absent, il gratte l'intérieur de son poignet et rencontre l'élastique toujours passé autour. Il s'arrête. Sans grande conviction, il tire dessus et le fait claquer contre sa peau.

C'est le plus étrange, cette sensation très proche de la coupure.

Dean recommence, encore et encore, plusieurs fois jusqu'à sentir les battements de son cœur commencer à ralentir. Il ferme les yeux et respire, déterminé à au moins essayer de ne pas vomir.

"Dean?"

Il sursaute. La voix d'Amélia semble lointaine, un peu hésitante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" enroué.

"Je travaille ici, Dean," répond-elle. "Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as plus l'air de vouloir te souvenir de grand-chose à propos de moi, ces derniers temps."

"Désolé."

"Est-ce que ça va?"

"Pas vraiment," avec un rire. "Je crois que je suis en train de faire une autre crise d'angoisse."

"Tu crois?" en se raclant la gorge.

"Je suis complètement sûr," en essuyant ses joues.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'essaie de me calmer et de ne pas vomir."

"Peut-être que tu devrais venir manger un truc," un peu plus proche. "Ça pourrait te faire du bien."

"J'ai envie de vomir mais tu me proposes de manger un truc?" les sourcils froncés.

"Mmh. Oui."

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu as toujours besoin de savoir le pourquoi du comment, hein?" en soupirant bruyamment.

"Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu dis que je devrais faire si tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi je devrais le faire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais à quelqu'un en pleine crise d'angoisse?"

"De ne pas… peut-être de ne pas rester ici tout seul," admet-il. "Je ne sais pas."

"Alors ne reste pas ici tout seul," simplement.

"… Amy?" après une hésitation.

"Oui?"

"Tu ne m'en veux pas?"

"Un peu," répond-elle. "Moins qu'il y a quelques temps mais toujours un peu."

"Désolé," en marmonnant.

"A propos de quoi, exactement?"

"A propos de… j'étais là quand Cas a décroché le téléphone," en toussant. "J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit. Et désolé de ne jamais avoir répondu au téléphone."

"Mmh," avec un léger rire. "Oui. Tu peux être désolé. Tu peux même être désolé en acceptant de sortir de là et de boire au moins un peu d'eau."

Dean hésite encore un très court moment. Tremblant sur ses jambes, il finit par se lever et puis rouvre la cabine.

Assez en retrait, Amélia ne s'approche pas mais lui tend une bouteille d'eau.

"Merci," en la prenant. "T'étais pas obligée."

"Je sais."

"Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu vas… bien?"

"Ça peut aller," en haussant les épaules. "J'ai adopté un chaton."

"Vraiment?" en sentant un léger sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, un peu malgré lui. "Ok, alors… laisse-moi deviner comment tu l'as appelé, je suis sûr que c'est un truc comme…"

"… Caramel."

"C'est ce que j'allais dire," avec un petit rire. "C'est super original, ça, Amy."

"Je sais," en se mordillant la lèvre.

"On devrait parler, toi et moi. Je sais qu'on devrait parler et-"

"Ma sœur a plutôt suggéré de te détourner une gifle," en le coupant. "Et une autre de sa part."

"Anna ne m'a jamais aimé," en secouant la tête. "Elle me déteste depuis toujours. Je m'en suis rendu compte au premier Noël, quand elle a essayé de me couper un doigt avec la cisaille à dinde. Le message était plutôt clair."

"Elle a passé une demi-heure à essayer de s'excuser," réplique Amélia. "Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès."

"J'aurai toujours des doutes là-dessus," en plissant les yeux.

"Mmh-mmh," amusée. "Anna a son caractère. Et tu vois, tu n'as plus à faire attention à tes doigts à chaque Noël."

"Amy?" après un autre silence.

"Oui?"

"Tu crois… est-ce que tu crois que même sans Cas… tu crois qu'on aurait fini par ne plus pouvoir être ensemble?"

"Je crois qu'il y a des personnes faites l'une pour l'autre et d'autres non," un ton trop calme. "Et toi et moi, on est comme ces autres. Comme ces autres qui ne s'aiment pas assez ou sûrement pas pour les bonnes raisons."

"Alors je devrais juste te dire… merci?" en chassant les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

"Peut-être."

"Tu sais, Cas n'a pas… enfin, on venait de se retrouver et il a eu un peu de mal à-"

"Il a eu un peu de mal à contrôler sa jalousie maladive," pour le compléter. "J'ai compris ça toute seule."

"Je suis désolé," sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre. "C'était compliqué et tu es un sujet de dispute. J'ai voulu te rappeler mais je ne voulais pas qu'on… qu'on-"

"Tu le caresses dans le sens du poil pour ne pas trop le mettre en colère. J'ai compris ça aussi."

"J'allais te rappeler," en se raclant la gorge. "Je ne cherche pas à éviter de le mettre en colère, je veux juste ne pas lui faire de mal. On en a parlé et j'allais te rappeler pour te donner une explication et-"

"Je ne veux pas d'une explication, Dean, je ne veux plus d'excuses, c'est… il faut que ça se termine," l'interrompt Amélia. "Il faut que je passe à autre chose. Je suis vraiment… je m'en veux beaucoup, tu sais, de ne rien avoir vu pour toi et de t'avoir fait plus de mal qu'autre chose."

"Tu ne m'as pas-"

"Dean," une main en l'air pour le faire taire. "En tant que psychiatre, j'ai… je t'ai fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Je ne cherche pas à ce que tu me rassures ou à ce que tu essaies de me convaincre du contraire. Tu n'as plus à faire ça pour moi et je n'ai plus à faire ça pour toi. Il faut juste… il faut vraiment que ça se termine."

"D'accord," en baissant brièvement les yeux. "Je devrais y retourner, maintenant. Je suis en pleine séance de thérapie et je n'ai pas le droit de partir comme ça. Le psy ne va pas tarder d'appeler les hommes en blanc pour me traîner je ne sais où."

"Personne ne fait ce genre de choses," en soupirant. "Mais tu devrais vraiment y retourner."

"Est-ce que tu peux… tu veux bien me raccompagner?" l'air presque timide.

"Juste les quelques mètres du couloir."

"Merci," en lui emboîtant le pas. "Merci pour tout, Amy."

.

Dean reste dans le couloir quelques minutes de plus. Son cœur bat encore un peu trop violemment, sa bouche est trop sèche et tous ses muscles tiraillent comme après trop de tension. Il prend appui contre le mur, avale une gorgée d'eau et se concentre sur ses inspirations.

"… vous ne croyez pas que je devrais essayer de le rattraper, ou au moins de-"

"Vous savez, Castiel, je crois que vous devriez surtout prendre sa main quand c'est lui qui la tend mais ne pas la prendre de force. Vous comprenez?"

"Vous dites que je suis… que je suis trop… trop?"

"Non, je n'ai pas dit ça," calmement. "Est-ce que Dean l'a dit?"

"Non," répond Castiel. "Pas du tout."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile de le croire quand il dit quelque chose?"

Immobile, Dean écoute en sachant qu'il ne devrait pas le faire. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue, jusqu'au sang sur sa langue.

"Dean est assez adulte pour savoir lui-même ce qu'il ressent, même si peut-être qu'il a du mal à le comprendre. Et vous, vous ne devriez pas essayer de vous mettre à sa place à ce point."

"Je n'essaie pas de-"

"Vraiment, Castiel?" en le coupant. "Vous n'essayez pas de souffrir à sa place?"

Le cœur de Dean se retourne dans sa poitrine. Évidemment, que Castiel essaie de souffrir à sa place. Il le serre contre lui comme s'il voulait prendre tout ce qui lui fait si mal, il caresse ses avant-bras comme s'il voulait voler ses cicatrices. Il le regarde comme on regarde ce qu'on a trop peur de briser.

"J'ai l'impression de ne pas suffire."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit, lui?"

"Que je suffis," la voix cassé.

"Et vous ne-"

"Vous êtes le psy de Dean," le ton légèrement plus sec. "Je suis là pour que Dean aille mieux."

Dean n'écoute pas ce que Gabriel répond. Il reprend quelques gorgées d'eau et puis quelques inspirations pour se calmer. Il se racle la gorge en poussant sur le battant de la porte déjà entrouverte. Il garde les yeux un peu baissés, contourne le canapé pour s'y rasseoir.

"Je sais… je-" en se raclant la gorge, un peu enroué. "Je sais que tu ne t'es pas renseigné parce que tu es jaloux de ce qu'il m'a fait, Cas," en prenant distraitement sa main. "J'ai dit ça parce que je suis blessé. Et un peu con. Et j'aurais voulu que tu me le dises plus tôt au lieu de garder ça pour toi. Et maintenant, je voudrais de ne plus en parler, d'accord, ne plus jamais en parler."

"On ne peut pas faire ça, Dean," doucement, en croisant brièvement le regard de Gabriel. "On ne peut pas-"

"Cas, s'il te plaît," en serrant sa main. "Je suis fatigué, j'ai… je veux rentrer. On a sûrement largement dépassé les quarante-cinq minutes et la limite de ce que je peux encaisser en une journée. S'il te plaît," en se tournant vers Gabriel. "On peut faire ça?"

"Est-ce que tu veux une séance de plus, cette semaine?"

"Quoi?" en penchant la tête, un peu confus.

"On peut programmer une autre séance dans trois jours," répond Gabriel. "Si tu veux. Si tu penses que tu en as besoin."

"Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire? Ou quelqu'un d'autre à aider?"

"Dean," en soufflant. "Tu n'es pas une charge et tu mérites autant d'attention que mes autres patients. Si tu as besoin d'une séance de plus, je peux t'en donner une."

"J'ai déjà gâché celle-là alors pourquoi vous-"

"Tu n'as rien gâché," en secouant la tête. "Peut-être que tu n'es pas prêt à partager ça avec Castiel pour le moment. Ça viendra, ou pas, et tu n'as pas gâché cette séance. Au contraire."

"Mmh," visiblement peu convaincu. "Ok. Pour dans trois jours."

"Je vais appeler Charlie," en se raclant la gorge. "On peut trouver un arrangement, entre l'arrêt maladie et le travail à plein temps."

"Je pourrais enquêter mais ne pas aller sur le terrain pour l'instant," en marmonnant.

"Tu sais," intervient Castiel. "Tu pourrais déjà commencer par lui dire ce que tu fais avec Sam."

"Ce que je fais avec…? Mais comment est-ce que tu le sais?"

"Je ne suis pas stupide," en roulant des yeux. "Charlie doit bien se douter de ce que tu fais dans son dos, elle aussi."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me laisse faire?"

"Parce qu'au moins tu fais quelque chose de productif," en haussant les épaules. "Ça te donne envie de te lever le matin, c'est… c'est vraiment mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines."

"Vous voyez," en croisant les bras. "J'ai raison."

"Tu as peut-être raison," admet Gabriel. "On va y réfléchir."

"Si vous voulez mon avis," en se redressant. "Vous réfléchissez beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup trop."

"Mmh," en se raclant la gorge. "Je vais te poser la question encore une fois, et je te la poserai probablement jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes, alors est-ce que tu-"

"Non."

"Tu ne sais pas même pas ce que je-"

"Non, je ne veux pas voir un médecin. Mes coupures vont bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin."

"Dean," commence Castiel. "Tu pourrais peut-être-"

"Je viens de dire non, Cas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si c'était pour moi?"

"Non," en relâchant sa main. "Ça, c'est pas juste et tu peux… c'est pas juste et tu peux pas changer les règles comme ça, tu-"

"C'est très loin d'être un jeu pour moi, Dean," un peu plus ferme. "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si c'était pour moi? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse?"

Dean ne répond pas tout de suite, il croise les bras en détournant les yeux. Sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, son regard tombe sur Gabriel. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil.

"Bon, ça va," le ton presque acide. "D'accord. On a qu'à faire comme si j'étais pas déjà une énorme perte de temps."

"Tu n'es pas une perte de temps," répond Castiel. "Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi."

.

Dean se laisse examiner étrangement calmement. C'est un médecin qu'il ne connaît pas, elle est plus douce et assez prévenante pour demander la permission avant de le toucher. Elle le prévient de chaque geste, pose quelques questions mais rien que Dean trouve trop intrusif. Elle désinfecte soigneusement les quelques plaies.

Castiel reste à côté de lui, une main dans le bas de son dos.

"D'accord," reprend le médecin, en appliquant les derniers pansements. "J'ai terminé."

"Merci," à peine audible.

"Mon numéro de bipeur," en lui tendant la carte qu'elle sort de la poche de sa blouse. "Je suis le docteur Atkins. Vous pouvez me faire appeler si ça arrive encore. Et vous devriez venir plus tôt, Dean, je pourrai recoudre et éviter de très grosses cicatrices. Vous pouvez avoir toute l'aide dont vous avez besoin ici, je sais que c'est parfois difficile de demander mais vous pouvez le faire. On est d'accord?"

"Mmh," en faisant la moue. "J'y réfléchirai."

"C'est déjà beaucoup," en glissant un regard à Castiel. "Prenez soin de vous."

.

Hissé sur le plan de travail, Dean laisse ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Il ne bouge pas beaucoup, un peu perdu dans ses pensées et vraiment épuisé.

"Dean?" en baissant le feu sous la casserole avant de se retourner.

"Mmh?"

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens?"

"Crevé," en haussant les épaules. "Les crises d'angoisse, c'est… c'est vraiment fatiguant. J'ai mal partout et je suis… je-"

"Angoissé?" en s'approchant.

"Mmh," sans bouger quand il prend sa main. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi."

"C'est presque la définition de l'angoisse, tu sais?" en posant une main sur le comptoir tout près de sa cuisse. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?"

"Embrasse-moi?" en fermant les yeux.

Castiel sourit, Dean ne peut pas le voir mais le sent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il les presse contre les siennes. "C'est un bon début," en soufflant. "Encore?"

"Encore," entre deux baisers. "Dean?"

"Mmh," les yeux toujours fermés.

"Tu n'as pas gâché cette journée," en déposant quelques baisers sur son visage.

"Si, j'ai gâché cette journée comme je gâche tout ce que je fais," en se détournant. "Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir pour me rassurer."

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te mentir," en l'attrapant délicatement par le menton.

"C'était censé être mieux, c'était censé… nous aider tous les deux, que tu puisses venir et qu'on parle, et-"

"Dean," en caressant sa lèvre inférieure du bout du pouce. "Tu peux ne pas être prêt ni même vouloir de ça. C'est toi qui suis la thérapie et si quelque chose ne te convient pas, tu n'as qu'à le dire. Il y a d'autres solutions. Et tu as laissé un médecin te soigner, Dean, c'est… tu n'as rien gâché. D'accord?"

"Mmh," les lèvres pincées.

"Arrête de bouder," en penchant la tête.

"Je ne boude pas."

"Oh, si. Tu as les fossettes," avec un rire. "Et à la tête que tu fais, je peux presque deviner ce qui se passe dedans."

"J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit au psy, toute à l'heure," en levant les yeux dans les siens. "Je sais que tu te sens comme ça, que tu ne me crois pas quand je dis que tu me suffis parce que c'est… c'est un truc qui est en toi. Je ne dis pas que rien n'est ma faute ou que je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider mais il y a ça en toi, tu crois que tu ne suffis pas. Pas qu'à moi, tu… tu crois que tu n'as pas d'importance. C'est ça?"

Castiel ne répond pas. Il reste immobile sans pour autant chercher à se détourner, comme pour ne pas s'ouvrir mais ne pas se fermer non plus.

Tout doucement, Dean pose une main sur sa joue. Il lui adresse un léger sourire et se penche pour embrasser sa tempe. "D'accord," en calant son menton sur son épaule.

"D'accord?"

"Je comprends," simplement.

"D'accord," en soufflant.

"Je peux te dire quelque chose si tu promets de ne pas t'énerver?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" un peu plus raide.

"Promets d'abord de ne pas t'énerver," en passant une main le long de son dos.

"Promis," à contre cœur.

"J'ai parlé avec Amy, toute à l'heure. Je crois que c'était… une dernière fois."

"Et comment tu te sens?" en s'écartant pour le regarder.

"Et toi?"

"Jaloux," sans mentir.

"Mais je viens de dire qu-"

"Je sais," répond Castiel. "Je sais ce que tu viens de dire mais c'est juste… c'est un peu incontrôlable. Tu crois que c'était une dernière fois?"

"Mmh," en acquiesçant. "C'était le genre… tu sais, merci pour tout, au revoir, j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi."

"On n'a jamais vraiment eu ce genre de conversation."

"On a essayé," pour le corriger. "C'était pas vraiment très convaincant."

"Tu n'as jamais pensé que je partirai vraiment?" les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Même à New York quand je t'ai demandé de partir? Tu n'as pas pensé que je ne reviendrai jamais?"

"J'ai… un peu tendance à ne voir que ce que j'ai décidé de voir," admet-il. "Ce n'est pas vraiment que je savais que tu reviendrais, c'est juste… l'idée que tu ne le fasses pas, c'était un peu trop difficile à accepter. Tu comprends? Le déni est mon meilleur ami."

"Je comprends," en embrassant le bout de son nez. "J'essaie de ne pas être jaloux, j'essaie vraiment. J'essaie de ne pas me sentir en danger chaque fois que tu adresses la parole à quelqu'un d'autre mais je… mon Dieu, je sonne comme un-"

"Comme un quoi?"

"Comme un partenaire abusif," en se mordillant la lèvre. "Comme si j'avais envie de te séquestrer chez moi."

"Tu ne vas pas le faire," en riant doucement. "Tu voudrais?"

"Je ne dirais pas non à des journées avec toi, sans qu'on s'habille et sans bouger du lit."

"Ça n'a pas l'air très abusif, ça," en jouant distraitement avec un pan de sa veste. "On peut faire ça dimanche."

"Tous les dimanches?"

"Tous les dimanches, si tu veux."

"Je t'adore, Dean," en pressant brièvement ses lèvres contre son front.

"Réciproquement," en se raclant la gorge.

"Quoi?" surpris.

"Quoi?" en évitant son regard.

"Tu viens de dire _réciproquement?"_ en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

"C'est mieux que rien," en baissant les yeux, boudeur. "Arrête de te moquer comme ça, Cas, c'est vraiment pas-"

"Je ne me moque pas," amusé. "C'est juste… c'est à ton tour d'être super mignon."

"Mmh-mmh," en croisant les bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, Cas? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait te sentir vraiment bien?"

"Je voudrais… je voudrais te faire confiance et ne pas… tu as peur que je m'en aille mais au fond, je crois que tu ne doutes pas, tu sais que je serai là de toute façon," en caressant l'arête de sa mâchoire. "C'est ce que je veux ressentir."

"D'accord," en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard. "Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Pour… un début?"

"Embrasse-moi?"


	83. Apprendre

**Ce chapitre est construit un peu différemment, on avance pas mal**

 **La fin est assez brutale (désolée) mais je pense que le chapitre suivant arrivera vite (je ne promets rien)**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Sidney est une jeune femme, légèrement plus jeune que lui. Elle parle un peu plus que ce qu'il attendait, elle pose beaucoup de questions et Castiel se laisse guider plus qu'autre chose. C'est agréable, pour une fois.

A la fin de la séance, il se demande encore de quelle couleur sont les murs de son bureau. Vert ou bleu, ou un mélange des deux. Et puis il y a cette peur, irrationnelle et il le sait, la peur que Dean ne soit plus là à l'attendre. C'est à ça qu'il pense en hochant la tête lorsque Sidney lui demande s'il est d'accord pour poursuivre la thérapie, il y pense en se levant, en lui serrant la main avec un sourire trop faux plaqué sur le visage.

.

Dean relève la tête. Il est assis, toujours à la même place, il sourit en croisant son regard. Castiel souffle de soulagement.

"Cas?" en se levant. "Tu vas bien?"

"Oui… oui, je croyais juste que tu-" en se raclant la gorge. "Rien."

"Rien?" en se laissant entraîner dans le couloir. "Comment ça, rien?"

"J'aime bien Sidney," en pressant le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

"… d'accord, mais est-ce que tu vas bien?" les yeux braqués sur son profil.

"Je suis juste soulagé de te voir," en haussant les épaules.

"Mais j'étais juste dans la salle d'attente," en fronçant les sourcils. "J'ai promis de t'attendre. Je t'ai attendu."

"Je sais," un ton plus bas. "Je sais que tu m'as attendu."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Castiel ne répond pas, il n'ouvre pas la bouche jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Dans l'ascenseur, il passe un bras autour de sa taille et glisse une main dans la poche de sa veste. Il pose quelques baisers sur sa joue. Dean le laisse faire, les sourcils toujours plus froncés.

.

"Cas?" assis derrière le volant.

Garé sur le parking de l'hôpital, Dean ne démarre pas. Il pivote complètement pour se retrouver face à lui. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" encore une fois.

"Tout va bien."

"S'il te plaît," en soufflant. "Pas à moi. Ces mensonges-là, c'est ma spécialité. Je sais que tu mens, Castiel. Est-ce que tu veux changer de thérapeute, est-ce que tu as-"

"C'est pas ça," en secouant la tête.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, hein?" en se décidant enfin à croiser son regard.

"Probablement pas," en se penchant pour l'embrasser. "Tu ne veux pas me parler? Est-ce que c'est moi? J'ai fait quelque chose qui-"

"Non," en le coupant. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

"Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire de bien, maintenant?"

"C'est pas toi, Dean, c'est juste… ça vient de moi," en détournant les yeux. "Je suis… c'est moi qui suis paranoïaque et obsessionnel, et-"

"Eh," en serrant sa main. "Cas. Regarde-moi."

Castiel inspire, il relève les yeux et soutient difficilement son regard. Dean lui sourit, ce sourire à lui faire accepter n'importe quoi. "Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui ne va pas, plutôt que de continuer à faire une liste de tous les défauts que tu crois avoir?" reprend-il. "Explique-moi."

"J'ai… je ne sais pas si je veux changer de thérapeute, Sidney est très bien, c'était une première séance et elle pose beaucoup de questions parce qu'elle a dû comprendre que si elle ne le fait pas, je ne parle pas et c'est… c'est bien," sans réussir à reprendre son souffle. "J'ai passé toute la séance à me demander si tu serais encore là quand je sortirai. J'avais peur que tu sois déjà parti."

Le cœur de Dean tape violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Il ne bouge pas, les yeux dans les siens. Son sourire perd un peu de son éclat. Castiel souffle. Le bleu de son regard semble un peu délavé, noyé par la peur. "Je suis désolé de-"

"Non, non, non," coupe Dean. "Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, Cas, c'est… c'est juste humain et tu ne devrais pas toujours chercher à réprimer ça."

"Mais je ne peux pas continuer à avoir peur que tu disparaisses, à fouiller tes messages et à être si jaloux, c'est pas… c'est invivable pour nous deux."

"Tu peux être juste un tout petit peu jaloux," en posant un baiser sur sa joue. "Il y a ça en toi et ça ne changera peut-être pas vraiment. Ça ira tant que ça ne nous étouffe pas, alors… ça va aller. Ça prend juste du temps et jusqu'à maintenant je ne t'aidais pas du tout. Je ne vais pas disparaître."

"Je peux être un peu jaloux?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de te changer," avec un petit sourire. "Et je suis jaloux aussi, tu sais. Pas au point de montrer les dents quand on s'approche de toi, mais je suis jaloux."

"Pourquoi?" surpris.

"Regarde-toi," en roulant des yeux. "N'importe qui pourrait tomber amoureux."

"Même toi?"

"Surtout moi," en se mordant distraitement la lèvre. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rentrer un tout petit peu plus tôt ce soir? On pourrait se déshabiller, prendre un bain, commander quelque chose à manger et ensuite, ensuite… tu sais ce que je pourrais faire?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire?" en fermant les yeux.

Dean effleure l'arête de sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres, il mordille sa peau et embrasse le coin de sa bouche. "Je pourrais vraiment envisager de te tailler cette super pipe que j'ai promise l'autre jour," en glissant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque. "Enfin, sauf si tu ne veux plus que je-"

"Dean," en grondant. "Je vais y penser toute la journée."

"C'est le but," en pressant brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes. "Tu vas penser à moi toute la journée, et si jamais tu as du mal à contrôler ta jalousie, tu n'auras qu'à penser à ce que tu auras ce soir. Toi et seulement toi. Ok?"

"Ok," le souffle court.

Satisfait, Dean lui adresse un autre sourire, l'embrasse une autre fois et puis se décale du côté du volant. "On peut y aller?" demande-t-il.

"Mmh-mmh," en bouclant sa ceinture. "On peut y aller."

.

Un pied à peine posé dans le couloir, Dean sursaute.

"DEAN."

"Oh, oh," en lâchant la main de Castiel. "Je vais me faire tuer."

"Il ne fallait pas mentir," avec un léger rire.

"Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai omis un petit _détail._ "

"Tu sais que c'est un mensonge quand même."

"Ouais," en marmonnant. "Dis-moi adieu, Cas. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que tu me vois en un seul morceau."

"Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer?"

"Tu dis ça parce que Charlie ne t'a jamais passé la savon de ta vie," en secouant la tête. "Elle est terrifiante."

"Tu devrais arrêter de lui donner des raisons d'être terrifiante."

"Mmh," en fourrant les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

"Courage," en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

Dean le regarde s'éloigner, il sourit et reste planté là pendant quelques secondes, le cœur à l'envers dans sa poitrine.

"DEAN," encore une fois.

"Ça va, j'arrive," en traînant des pieds dans le couloir.

Assise sur le rebord de son bureau, Charlie hausse un sourcil lorsqu'il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui adresse un trop grand sourire. "Bonjour," fait-il.

"Ne commence pas à essayer de me faire du charme," en plissant les yeux. "Ça ne prend plus."

"A qui est-ce que tu parles?" en remarquant le téléphone dans sa main droite.

"Je parlais avec ton psy."

"Et?"

"Et tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire?"

"Il n'y a pas un truc qui s'appelle le secret médical, tu sais, ce truc qui l'empêche de parler des conneries que je fais?" en s'approchant.

"Il n'a rien dit," réplique Charlie. "Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques dans mon dos, sale crétin?"

"Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu as attendu ce matin pour me-"

"Dean," en soufflant d'exaspération.

"D'accord, d'accord," en roulant des yeux. "J'ai… peut-être légèrement sapé ton autorité. J'ai _peut-être_ enquêté dans ton dos. Mais c'était juste un petit jeu, Charlie, un truc entre Sam et moi, je te le promets."

"Un petit jeu?"

"Oui," en acquiesçant. "Un… petit jeu. Je ne pouvais pas classer des dossiers toute la journée, Charlie. J'aurais fini par essayer de boire de la javel ou de-"

"Dean."

"Désolé," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "J'ai juste… fouillé dans les affaires non-résolues et j'ai trouvé un truc que mon père a… enfin, j'ai trouvé un truc. Et Sam a voulu qu'on le fasse ensemble."

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?"

"Tu parles qu'on a trouvé," en souriant. "Ça date de trop longtemps pour qu'on puisse arrêter qui que ce soit, mais c'était super intéressant. Si tu arrêtais de faire la trogne, je pourrais te montrer."

"Tu sais que je vais vraiment t'en coller une?" entre ses dents.

"Bon," en croisant les bras. "D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça dans ton dos, j'ai… c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas désolé."

"Quoi?"

"C'était la bonne chose à faire pour moi."

"La bonne chose à faire pour toi?" répète Charlie.

"Je veux revenir travailler," les yeux dans les siens. "J'ai besoin de ça."

"Et moi je crois que tu-"

"Et moi je crois que tu me traites comme une sorte de petit-frère un peu débile," en la coupant. "Si tu ne veux pas me rendre mon poste parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ou parce que tu crois que je mérite encore d'être puni pour ce qui s'est passé avec Roman, d'accord. J'accepte d'être suspendu si c'est ce que tu décides. Mais ce n'est plus une question de santé mentale. S'il te plaît. Je fais vraiment tout ce que je peux pour aller mieux et ça, travailler, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Ne fais pas comme si j'étais trop malade pour ça."

Charlie souffle très longuement, elle ne lâche pas son regard en posant le téléphone sur le bureau. "Le psy a dit qu'il était d'accord pour que tu reviennes travailler," finit-elle par répondre. "Seulement pour enquêter. Tu ne vas pas sur le terrain. D'accord?"

"D'accord," en mordant sa lèvre pour contenir son excitation.

"Est-ce que tu as repris du poids?"

"C'est une visite médicale?"

"Contente-toi de répondre à la question."

"J'ai pris deux kilos, presque trois," avec un petit sourire. "Contente?"

"Tu manges correctement?" en penchant la tête. "Tu ne vomis pas?"

"La plupart du temps."

"La plupart du temps?"

"Je fais de mon mieux," encore une fois. "Cas ne me laissera pas mourir de faim, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais mieux."

"Tu sais… j'espère vraiment que c'est toi qui ne te laisseras pas mourir. J'espère que ça ira."

Sa voix sonne un ton plus bas, Dean s'adoucit et comble le reste de la distance qui les sépare. "J'espère aussi," en posant son menton sur son épaule. "Je crois que ça ira, Charlie, même si… même si je me casse encore un peu la gueule parfois. Ça ira."

"Tu veux bien promettre que si tu sens que tu rechutes vraiment, si tu veux boire ou si tu… si tu penses vraiment à te suicider, si c'est trop dur, tu nous laisseras t'aider?"

"Promis," en embrassant brièvement sa joue avant de s'écarter. "C'est promis, Charlie."

.

Le sourire de Dean est incroyablement lumineux lorsque Charlie accepte de descendre aux archives avec lui. Elle l'écoute patiemment lui expliquer les fils rouges et les post-it et parler de tout ce que Sam a fait. Ses sourires sont communicatifs, assez pour faire fondre toutes les traces de sa colère. Charlie soupire, plus de tendresse que d'autre chose.

.

Castiel porte son gobelet de café à ses lèvres, il relève les yeux et se fige en croisant le regard de Ruby. "Quoi?" fait-il.

"J'ai rien dit," en haussant les épaule.

"Tu me dévisages," en se tournant brièvement vers Sam. "Pourquoi?"

"Tu vas bien?" demande Ruby.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je me préoccupe de toi," simplement. "Dean m'a dit que tu avais un rendez-vous, ce matin. Est-ce qu-"

"Tu te préoccupes vraiment de ma santé mentale?" en penchant légèrement la tête, surpris.

"… oui?" les sourcils froncés. "Évidemment."

Castiel ouvre la bouche, il la referme en faisant la moue. Il ne devrait pas trouver ça si étrange, il le sait, et pourtant. Il ne sait pas vraiment parler de ce qu'il ressent, Castiel est presque conditionné à faire taire ses émotions.

Il sursaute en sentant les deux bras de Dean se refermer autour de sa taille, son cœur rate un battement quand il pose un baiser à l'arrière de sa nuque. "Eh," en le serrant brièvement contre lui. "Salut."

"Bonjour," un peu absent.

"Bonjour?" en jetant un regard à Sam et à Ruby. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est tout bizarre? Arrêtez de l'embêter."

"Je ne suis pas tout bizarre."

"On ne l'embête pas," soupire Ruby. "Et au passage, Cas est déjà bizarre. C'est comme une marque de fabrique."

"Tu trouves que je suis bizarre?" en fronçant toujours plus les sourcils.

"Mmh," avec une gorgée de café. "Ouais, Cas. Mais c'est plutôt… mignon."

"Je ne suis pas mignon," en marmonnant. "Et je-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas," coupe Dean. "Bizarre-sexy, Cas. Je te promets."

"Vous avez fini?" s'exaspère Charlie, les yeux sur son café presque coulé. "Vous pouvez encore travailler ensemble, tous les deux? Ou vous risquez de vous sauter dessus?"

Silencieux jusqu'ici, Sam semble se redresser. Il sourit. "Tu peux reprendre le travail?" demande-t-il.

"Ouaip," en lui rendant le sourire. "Je peux enquêter."

"Et le psy est d'accord…? Et tu… et ça va aller?"

"Sammy," doucement. "Ça va. Tout ira bien."

"Tu es sûr?" soucieux.

"Non, je ne suis pas sûr. J'espère. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment et tu devrais faire la même chose."

"Tu n'es pas sûr?"

"Je ne contrôle pas tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête, Sammy," le menton posé sur l'épaule de Castiel, ses bras toujours passés autour de sa taille comme pour chercher sa chaleur. "Je ne contrôle pas grand-chose, en fait. Alors si je déraille, vous avez qu'à me le dire. Je ne m'en rends parfois même pas compte, ou alors je suis assez con pour faire semblant de rien. Tapez-moi dessus pour que je comprenne."

"Personne ne va pas te taper dessus, Dean," répond Castiel. "On va se contenter de te le dire."

"Ok," avec un petit rire. "Ça va aussi. Ça te va, Sammy?"

"Ça devrait aller," encore un peu hésitant.

Dean acquiesce, vaguement plus détendu. Il embrasse Castiel une nouvelle fois, juste sous l'oreille, en laissant sa main glisser contre son ventre. "Je peux avoir un peu de ton café?" demande-t-il.

"Tu en as déjà bu trois, rien que ce matin. Trois cafés et une cigarette."

"C'est pour ça que je veux boire dans le tien," en faisant la moue. "Je peux?"

"Tiens," en roulant des yeux.

"Tu es parfait," en lui prenant le gobelet. "Et vraiment très beau aujourd'hui, tu sais?"

"C'est ça," en soupirant, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

"Je te jure," avec une ou deux gorgées de café. "Vous trouvez pas, vous, que Cas est très beau?"

Il relève la tête, rencontrant trois paires d'yeux braqués sur lui. Il hausse un sourcil. "Quoi?"

"T'es intenable," réplique Charlie.

"Peut-être, mais Cas est quand même-"

"Dean," l'interrompt celui-ci, en mordant sa lèvre pour retenir son rire. "Merci beaucoup."

"Je t'en prie," en souriant. "Même si je le pense vraiment, que tu es très beau, tu dois savoir que je flatte ton égo pour obtenir des faveurs sexuelles."

Sam s'étouffe avec son café, il tousse contre son poing en adressant à son frère un froncement de sourcils lourd de sens. Dean le lui rend, il sourit de toutes ses dents. "Oh quoi, Sammy, tu veux que je t'explique comment on fabrique les bébés?" sarcastique. "Papa et maman t'ont trouvé sous une feuille de salade."

"C'est dans les choux, Dean."

"Quoi?"

"Les choux, pas les salades."

"C'est pas la même chose?" un sourcil arqué.

"J'abandonne," en soupirant. "Charlie a raison, t'es intenable."

"Je dirais plutôt incompris," l'air faussement boudeur. "Et toi, Cas? Est-ce que tu sais comment on fabrique les bébés?"

"Je sais que nos chances d'en faire un sont assez compromises."

"On devrait essayer plus souvent. Vraiment souvent."

"Pitié," intervient Charlie. "Je suis à deux doigts de vous faire transférer le plus loin possible pour ne plus jamais vous entendre."

"Amusant quand on sait que tu demandes des détails _croustillants,_ comme tu dis," en redressant le menton. "C'est super hypocrite, Charlie, c'est-"

"Tu lui donnes des détails?" coupe Castiel.

"C'est ma meilleure amie," en haussant les épaules. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne raconte pas tous les détails. Seulement ce qui est vraiment croustillant."

"C'est vraiment le contraire de rassurant, Dean. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, croustillant? Qu'est-ce qui est croustillant?"

"Je te le dirai."

"Mais-" coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Dean marmonne en fourrant une main dans la poche de sa veste, il jette un coup d'œil vers l'écran en caressant son avant-bras quand il sent Castiel se raidir. "C'est l'hôpital, Castiel," fait-il. "Tu n'es pas jaloux de l'hôpital."

"Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne suis pas jaloux."

"Détends-toi si tu veux vraiment être crédible," en décrochant.

Il se détourne mais ne s'éloigne pas, le téléphone contre l'oreille. Le coup de fil dure moins de deux minutes, Dean hoche la tête en marmonnant quelques "mmh-mmh," et puis un "merci" avant de raccrocher. Il pivote, le visage marqué.

"Quoi?" fait Ruby.

"C'était pour notre test de dépistage," en glissant un regard à Castiel. "Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, Cas."

"Me dire quoi?"

"A ton avis, lequel de tes quatre autres partenaires t'a donné la syphilis?" en se mordant la lèvre. "Bravo, Cas. On doit les appeler tous un par un, maintenant."

Le silence est assourdissant, Dean croise les bras et se racle la gorge. Castiel ouvre la bouche et puis la referme, il remarque l'éclat dans le fond de son regard, un peu trop rieur. "Tu plaisantes?" les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Tu te venges, c'est ça?"

"Oui," avec un petit rire. "Je plaisante."

"Dean," plus qu'exaspéré.

"Désolé," en souriant de toutes ses dents. "J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

"Et ça te fait rire?" en plissant les yeux. "Vraiment?"

"Je trouve ça plutôt marrant," en haussant les épaules. "Au lieu de me regarder comme ça, tu ferais bien de te réjouir de ne pas vraiment avoir attrapé la syphilis. Il paraît que c'est un enfer."

"Comment est-ce que je te regarde?"

"Comme si tu réfléchissais à l'endroit où tu pourrais enterrer mon cadavre."

Charlie lève les yeux sur le plafond, elle soupire en échangeant quelques regards avec Sam et Ruby. Dean et Castiel sont un peu perdus dans leur monde, loin de faire attention à ce qui se passe autour.

Tout doucement, Dean se ravance et caresse sa joue du bout de l'index. "Tu vas bouder pour ça?" sans jamais quitter son sourire. "C'était juste pour rire. Et puis d'ailleurs, si tu avais vraiment attrapé la syphilis, je t'aurais dit de n'appeler personne, même pas pour prévenir. Bien fait pour eux."

"Dean," en soufflant longuement.

"Oui?"

"Arrête de parler."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, vraiment," plus détendu. "Arrête de parler."

"Mmh," en faisant la moue. "Mais tu n'as rien, et moi non plus. Tous les tests sont négatifs."

"Mmh-mmh," les yeux dans les siens.

Ils ouvrent la bouche et se retournent en même temps. Castiel l'attrape par le coude en balançant son gobelet de café à peine terminé dans la poubelle. "Il faut qu'on y aille," en l'entraînant avec lui.

"On a du travail," ajoute Dean, en leur jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Cas a beaucoup de travail à faire. Avec moi."

"Dean," en donnant une tape sur sa hanche. "Avance et arrête de parler."

Leurs voix s'estompent jusqu'à disparaître quand ils quittent le couloir. Une porte claque et le silence les étouffe.

"Mais je rêve," lâche Charlie. "Dites-moi que je ne viens pas d'assister à ça."

"Ils vont essayer de faire un bébé," répond Ruby, amusée.

"Tu trouves ça drôle?"

"Plutôt marrant," avec un rire. "Ils sont mignons, Charlie. Tu préfères qu'ils se tapent dessus?"

"Je préfère qu'il apprennent le minimum qu'il faut pour être décents. C'est si difficile que ça de ne pas se sauter dessus?"

"Peut-être qu'ils se calmeront plus tard, tu sais, quand ils auront dépassé le stade où ils ont constamment besoin d'être collés l'un à l'autre."

"Ils ne dépasseront probablement jamais ce stade," intervient Sam.

"C'est le meilleur stade," en hochant la tête. "On vient à peine de le dépasser."

"Je vais vous laisser," marmonne Charlie. "Vous savez que je vous déteste, tous autant que vous êtes? Je vous déteste."

"On sait," en riant doucement.

Charlie grommelle encore quelques autres mots avant de se retourner, elle agite la main et s'éloigne.

Très lentement, Ruby relève la tête. "Sam?"

"Oui?"

Il baisse les yeux dans les siens, instantanément plus doux en croisant quelque chose qui ressemble à de la peur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" en attrapant sa main.

"Ça va," répond-elle. "Je pensais juste… tu peux me prendre dans tes bras?"

"Bien sûr," en se penchant pour glisser un bras autour de sa taille. "Tu es sûre que ça va aller? Est-ce que tu-"

"Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as demandé l'autre jour?" en s'écartant de quelques centimètres pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Quand tu m'as demandé de vraiment m'installer chez toi? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?"

"Oui," en embrassant sa tempe. "C'est ce que je veux. Mais si tu n'es pas encore prête, on peut attendre. Tu peux même ne jamais être prête et ne laisser qu'une brosse à dents et des sous-vêtements. C'est comme tu le sens, Ruby."

Les mains sur son visage, elle pose un ou deux baisers sur sa joue. Sam a toujours les mots qu'ils faut. Sam est toujours tout ce qu'il faut. Elle lui sourit. "Je t'aime," souffle-t-elle. "Tu le sais?"

"Je sais," sans bouger. "Je t'aime aussi."

"Merci," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Tu pourrais… tu pourrais peut-être me faire plus de place dans ton armoire? Et me faire un double de tes clés?"

"Tu as déjà un double."

"Alors tu devrais m'acheter un porte-clés," avec un sourire.

"D'accord," en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

"Je ne suis pas encore prête à laisser mon appartement pour l'instant, même si je ne vis plus vraiment dedans mais je… peut-être plus tard?"

"Quand tu seras prête," une main dans le bas de son dos. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

.

.

Les semaines qui suivent ne se ressemblent pas. Une semaine, puis un mois et deux, Dean fait tous les efforts du monde pour ne plus reculer. Il voudrait que ça fonctionne toujours, que tout soit si simple, assez pour qu'il n'ait qu'à le vouloir assez fort mais ça ne l'est pas toujours. Il refuse toujours de prendre les médicaments, il en a parfois besoin et il le sait mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'obstiner. Il y a les quelques fois où il accepte d'aller à l'hôpital, il laisse le docteur Atkins refermer ses plaies. Il tremble et retient ses sanglots en la regardant faire les points de suture, il ne craquera pas devant elle. Castiel lui tient la main et le serre contre lui la nuit suivante, il caresse son visage et le laisse pleurer dans ses bras, pleurer jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir.

Dean ne veut pas s'en rendre compte mais ça, c'est un pas en avant. Il y en a d'autres en arrière, il y a ce soir-là. Dean rentre, il est ivre et un peu perdu. Il est ivre. Il ne sait plus pourquoi, il n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, il pleure et il pleure encore et encore. Castiel essaie mais il ne peut pas être en colère contre lui. Il le serre toujours plus fort pour l'empêcher de voler en trop d'éclats. Pour recoller les morceaux. Le lendemain, il lui caresse le dos pendant que Dean vomit les excès et la douleur, il pleure encore et promet de ne pas recommencer.

Il ne recommence pas.

Il est réticent mais Gabriel fait assez d'efforts pour le convaincre de participer à des réunions de groupe. Dean ne parle pas beaucoup, au début, il écoute et c'est plus rassurant que ce qu'il croyait. Il peut le dire à haute-voix, je suis alcoolique, il peut se rendre compte de ce que ça veut vraiment dire. Il rit lorsqu'on lui donne le jeton des trente jours mais finalement, il s'y accroche souvent. Il ne recommence pas.

Il refuse d'en parler mais son père lui manque. John manque autant qu'il a fait souffrir, même si Dean ne l'admet pas. Il l'aime autant qu'il le hait, autant qu'il voudrait le revoir et l'enterrer une seconde fois. Il ne parle pas non plus de ses souvenirs, de ce mot qu'il ne prononce jamais et pourtant, il peut parfois sentir le cuir du canapé sur son visage et ses mains à lui sur ses poignets. Dean n'en parle pas, il en rêve la nuit et il en pleure.

Castiel s'ouvre un peu plus. Sidney est patiente, elle cherche tous les moyens possibles pour le faire parler. Il ne sait pas dessiner mais à la troisième séance, ils se rendent compte que les mots viennent plus facilement quand il concentre son attention sur autre chose. A la quatrième, Sidney lui donne un cahier de coloriages et des crayons de couleurs. Castiel rit. A la cinquième, il admet avoir manqué de tout ce qui aurait dû faire de lui un enfant. Il baisse les yeux et pour la première fois, il le dit. Castiel aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que son père l'aime et le remarque. Il ne se sent jamais à la hauteur. Il se déteste.

Ses barrières sont solides, il lui faut encore trois autres séances pour réussir à pleurer.

Il pleure dans le bureau de Sidney, sur le parking et sur le chemin du retour. Il pleure dans les bras de Dean et pour la première fois de sa vie, Castiel ne se déteste pas à l'idée de ressentir quelque chose et de le dire. Il a le droit d'arrêter de faire semblant d'être si solide. C'est ce que Dean répète, il reste longtemps avec lui, il parle et fredonne quelques mots jusqu'à ce que les sanglots s'apaisent.

Dean est incroyablement doué pour aider les autres, finalement. Il est incroyablement doué dans son travail. Beaucoup moins pour prendre soin de lui-même.

Lui non plus, il ne laisse pas son appartement. Il y a souvent des disputes, parce que Castiel est jaloux, parce que Dean est instable et parce que c'est aussi doux qu'explosif.

Les disputes, ce sont des cris, un mot plus haut que l'autre, parfois de la vaisselle cassée. Dean refuse de dormir sur le canapé, il préfère claquer la porte et passer la nuit dans un appartement presque vide. Peu importe. Ils se retrouvent le lendemain, ils se sourient et s'embrassent. Ils apprennent à parler pour ne plus avoir à hurler.

Plusieurs fois, Castiel lui demande d'emménager vraiment avec lui. De ne pas seulement y habiter quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent du temps mais de mettre son nom à côté du sien sur la boîte aux lettres. Dean refuse, en douceur, mais il refuse. Il n'est pas prêt.

Castiel ne le dit pas, mais il pense que c'est une porte de sortie. Dean le quittera peut-être, peut-être qu'il le sait et qu'il se garde une porte de sortie.

Ils se rapprochent encore, bien plus que ce qu'ils croyaient tous les deux possible. Ils se rapprochent au point de pouvoir se passer des mots. La bulle n'éclate peut-être jamais. Castiel est toujours si incroyablement jaloux, il ne fait pas vraiment confiance et Dean reste patient. Il apprend à le rassurer, par cœur toutes ces choses qui aident à faire taire le doute.

Il accepte les crises de jalousie, sans pour autant tout encaisser. Il écoute, garde le silence en attendant que Castiel ait fini de crier. Dean reste là, debout et droit, il le regarde dans les yeux et il attend. Au début, il criait aussi. Avant de comprendre que cette jalousie cache seulement ses peurs. Après, Dean s'approche et le prend dans ses bras assez longtemps pour étouffer ses excuses et ses sanglots.

Dean a vingt-huit ans. Il arrête presque de fumer. Seulement quelques cigarettes quand l'angoisse est trop forte. Dean a vingt-huit ans et ce jour-là, il a envie de sourire autant qu'il a envie de pleurer. Autant qu'il a envie de mourir. Ça, ça ne change pas.

C'est toujours là, comme un bruit de fond ou une petite voix qui ne cesse jamais de répéter qu'il ne devrait pas être là.

Il se bat contre cette voix chaque seconde de chaque jour. Dans les meilleurs, il se dit que c'est ce qui compte, qu'il est reconnaissant. Dans les pires, il déteste avoir tant de gens qui l'aiment suffisamment pour l'aider à tenir debout. Il déteste avoir des raisons de rester en vie. Il prie pour qu'il y ait toujours assez de bons jours pour compenser les pires.

Dean a vingt-huit ans. Il déteste les fêtes surprises mais Charlie les adore, elle. Il fait semblant d'être réellement surpris, pour le sourire sur son visage. Il sourit aussi une grande partie de la soirée, il sourit autant qu'il peut. Castiel glisse une main dans la sienne et l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Avec lui, Dean ne fait pas semblant.

Il reprend un peu plus de la moitié du poids qu'il a perdu. Il comprend enfin que c'est un problème, il comprend quand pendant quatre jours consécutifs, quatre mauvais jours, il refuse de manger quoi que ce soit. Il se sent comme s'il ne le méritait pas.

Castiel est plus patient que la patience. Il ne lui reproche pas ce qu'il ne contrôle pas. Il lui fait remarquer ce qui ne va pas mais ne fait jamais de reproches. Les sautes d'humeur, les crises de larmes, la colère et puis ces quelques fois, quand Dean commence à emprunter la mauvaise pente. Il prend sa main et le ramène du bon côté de la barrière, il le fait toujours et Dean l'aime toujours un peu plus pour ça.

.

Un plateau dans les mains, Dean donne un léger coup de talon contre le battant de la porte pour l'entrouvrir et se glisse à l'intérieur. Il relève la tête à deux mètres du lit. "T'es réveillé?" en croisant le regard de Castiel.

"Oui," en se redressant, assis contre la tête de lit.

"Depuis combien de temps?" en s'approchant.

"Sûrement aussi longtemps que toi," répond-il. "J'ai sagement attendu ici que tu reviennes."

"J'ai fait des gaufres," en grimpant sur la matelas, doucement pour ne rien renverser. "Et du café. Et je t'ai apporté ça," en lui tendant une rose rouge, une seule.

"Merci," avec un grand sourire.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas l'air surpris?" en plissant les yeux.

"Parce que c'est le quatrième mercredi matin," en laissant la rose contre son nez quelques secondes.

"Le quatrième mercredi matin?"

"Tu te réveilles avant-moi, tu mets ton réveil sur vibreur et tu le poses par terre parce que tu crois que je ne vais pas l'entendre. Tu te lèves et tu fermes la porte. Tu fais des gaufres, pas des pancakes parce que tu les préfères le dimanche, du café et puis tu reviens avec un plateau et une rose. Tu fais ça chaque mercredi matin depuis un mois. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte?"

"Non," les sourcils froncés. "Et c'est… ça te plaît?"

"Oui," en repoussant les couvertures.

"On ne peut jamais te faire de surprises," l'air boudeur.

"Je peux faire comme si j'étais surpris, si ça te fait vraiment plaisir. Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'étais surpris les deux premières fois."

"Mmh," avec un petit rire. "D'accord."

"Merci," encore une fois. "Et merci beaucoup pour la rose."

"Je t'apporterai un vrai bouquet, la prochaine fois," en prenant une gorgée de café. "Promis."

"Alors tu prends vraiment ça au sérieux, hein?" amusé.

"Absolument. Tu feras semblant d'être surpris?"

"Promis."

.

Ils travaillent toujours si bien ensemble. Plus qu'une complicité, c'est une connexion.

Dean ne prononce pas encore les mots, _je t'aime,_ ils se sentent dans tout ce qu'il fait mais ne sortent jamais de sa bouche. Castiel s'habitue à ses gestes plus qu'à ses mots. Il prend goût à toutes ses attentions, à ses baisers et ses caresses, tout ce que Dean fait et les manières qu'il trouve pour le dire sans avoir à le dire.

Plusieurs fois, Dean se sent sur le point d'interrompre la thérapie. Plusieurs fois, il quitte le bureau de Gabriel en coup de vent, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais il claque toujours si violemment la porte en sortant. Il passe le reste de la séance dans la salle d'attente, il aime croire qu'il ne s'enfuit pas vraiment. Dean est un patient difficile, sans doute plus têtu qu'il veut bien le reconnaître.

Et pourtant, il attend chaque nouvelle séance. Il note ce qu'il veut dire ou ce qu'il ressent, les sujets qu'il aimerait aborder ou ce qui pourrait peut-être l'aider. Il y a aussi ce qu'il ne veut pas dire, tout ce dont il évite de parler ou ce qui le met trop en colère pour y arriver. Parfois, il coopère et parfois, il se braque. Parfois, il cherche volontairement à repousser les limites, il cherche à s'y heurter. Il provoque, il ment, il tourne en rond comme s'il attendait que Gabriel perde ce calme qui l'énerve et l'apaise en même temps.

Il avance beaucoup, infiniment plus que ce qu'il croit. Il reste sobre, il prend soin des autres et les laisse prendre soin de lui, un peu, quand il n'est pas trop obstiné.

Trois fois, il croise Amélia. Il y a juste un léger sourire et un signe de tête.

Castiel commence à faire du bénévolat, il préfère d'abord aider les animaux parce qu'il n'est pas très doué avec les gens. Il l'est pourtant avec Dean, il est incroyablement attentif, protecteur et exactement tout ce qu'il faut.

En retour, Dean est honnête. Il ne lui ment jamais, même quand il sait que la vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre. En retour, Dean l'encourage dans chacune des choses qu'il décide de faire. Il a ce don, celui de le faire se sentir assez fort pour presque n'importe quoi. Dean le fait se sentir plus confiant et sincèrement plus solide.

.

Nerveux, Dean serre le jeton entre ses doigts, il le fait crisser contre le bois du bureau en tapant du pied par terre. Il soupire, pose le jeton et cale son poing sous son menton. Il ferme les yeux.

"Dean?" un moment plus tard.

"Salut," en les rouvrant. "Charlie."

"Tu vas bien?" en contournant le bureau pour s'y asseoir, à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas?"

"J'ai remarqué," en penchant légèrement la tête. "On remarque quand tu n'agis pas normalement. Tu veux en parler?"

"Parler de quoi?" obstiné.

"C'est ton jeton des combien de jours?" avec un signe du menton.

"60," simplement. "Je l'ai eu ce matin. C'est bien, hein?"

"Plus que bien," en souriant. "Même si tu n'as pas l'air de trouver ça si bien que ça. Est-ce que c'est moi? Est-ce que tu es toujours un peu en colère parce que je ne veux pas te laisser faire plus qu'enquêter pour l'instant? On en a déjà parlé et je-"

"Ça n'a rien à voir, Charlie," en la coupant. "C'est juste… il y a quelque chose que je dois dire à Cas et je ne sais pas comment faire."

"C'est quelque chose que tu as fait?"

"Oui," en soupirant. "C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait."

"Et tu sais qu'il va s'énerver?"

"Plutôt, oui."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait si tu sais que tu-"

"Parce que je pensais que ça l'aiderait et je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'agir," en reprenant son jeton pour s'occuper les mains. "Comme toujours."

"C'est si grave que ça?" les sourcils froncés.

"Je ne sais même pas," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de lui parler toute à l'heure mais il a dû partir avec Sam. Puisque je suis son équipier mais je ne peux pas l'être complètement."

"Dean," roulant des yeux.

"Ouais, peu importe," agacé. "Alors j'ai essayé de lui parler, il a fallu qu'il s'en aille et il a dit qu'on en reparlerait quand il rentrerait. Il ne devrait pas tarder."

Une nouvelle fois, Dean ferme les yeux. Il souffle. Le regard de Charlie brûle sa joue, il recule dans son fauteuil et se redresse. "Il faut que je photocopie quelques trucs," en attrapant une pile de documents posés près de l'ordinateur.

Il se lève et quitte la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Charlie le suit, elle ouvre la bouche mais s'interrompt au même moment que lui, quand les portes de l'ascenseur sur un homme que Dean reconnaît tout de suite. Ses yeux ne sont pas bleus, il le sait, mais c'est le portrait craché de Castiel, en plus vieux et en visiblement plus arrogant. De ses traits à cet air impassible et un peu froid, tout lui ressemble.


	84. Toutes les couleurs du monde

**Pour le coup ce chapitre est vraiment triste, je m'en suis vraiment rendue compte en le relisant entièrement**

 **C'est un passage nécessaire, je pense, et ça fait du bien d'en apprendre plus et de comprendre peut-être Castiel, sa manière d'être et de réagir**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

"Est-ce que c'est…?" demande Charlie.

"Oui," en regardant l'homme s'approcher.

"C'est toi qui l'as appelé?"

"J'ai laissé un message et je… je pensais qu'il rappellerait, pas qu'il débarquerait ici," en soufflant.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu penses que Cas va-"

"Charlie," une fois le père de Castiel assez proche pour être à portée de voix.

Il est légèrement plus grand, il se tient très droit et relève le menton en se raclant la gorge. "Bonjour," fait-il. "James Novak."

"Je sais," le ton très neutre. "Je sais qui vous êtes."

James plisse les yeux, le regard planté dans le sien. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. "Vous êtes Dean?" récoltant un petit hochement de tête. "J'ai eu votre message. C'est d'ailleurs… impressionnant de votre part, d'avoir réussi à trouver mon numéro de téléphone personnel," avant de se tourner vers Charlie. "Et vous êtes?"

"Charlie Bradbury," en lui tendant une main. "Enchantée, je suppose."

"De même. Est-ce que Castiel est ici?"

"Non," répond Dean. "Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé avant de venir?"

"Pourquoi m'avoir appelé, vous, si ce n'était pas pour que je vienne?"

"Je voulais que vous l'appeliez, pas que-"

"Le Castiel que j'ai élevé a probablement trop de fierté pour me répondre," en le coupant.

"Vous l'avez élevé?" entre ses dents. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu de sa bouche."

"Vous avez quand même tenu à m'appeler," lui fait-il remarquer. "J'ai déjà entendu parlé de vous, Dean. A l'Université de New York. Vous êtes ce Dean-là, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," simplement.

"Dean," intervient Charlie, avec un signe de tête vers l'ascenseur.

Sam en sort en premier. Il avance et puis s'arrête, surpris, il échange un regard avec son frère comme pour avoir des réponses. Castiel reste en retrait, le téléphone à l'oreille. Il ne relève pas tout de suite les yeux et quelque part, Dean prie pour qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Et maintenant, c'est étrange mais Castiel a l'air si jeune. Ses cheveux sont un peu en bataille, ses joues légèrement rougies. Il semble respirer rapidement comme après avoir couru. Il lève les yeux, ses immenses yeux bleus trop lumineux et probablement trop grands pour son visage. Il tombe d'abord dans le regard de Dean, il sourit. Ce léger sourire qu'il a chaque fois qu'il le voit.

Dean le lui rend et puis lui en adresse un deuxième, un sourire d'excuse. Castiel perd le sien.

"Cas?" une main sur son épaule.

Sans savoir s'il essaie de le retenir ou de le rassurer, Sam ne le lâche pas. "Est-ce que c'est ton père?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," très sec.

"J'ai… je ne savais pas que vous vous ressembliez à ce point."

"Je ne lui ressemble pas," en dégageant brutalement son épaule.

Il s'avance, redressant un peu les épaules pour paraître plus sûr de lui. Il ne l'est pas, Dean le voit et il le sait, Castiel est tout sauf sûr de lui. Il est blessé et en colère.

James se retourne pour lui faire face, ils se regardent un très long moment sans avoir l'air de prêter attention à ce silence, lourd et assourdissant, chargé de rancœur. Castiel ne cède pas, il se tait mais ne cille pas, les yeux droits dans les siens.

"Castiel," finalement. "Tu as grandi."

"Je vais avoir trente ans. Tu t'en souviens?"

"Bien sûr que je-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" coupe-t-il.

"Dean a jugé bon de m'appeler," le ton très mesuré.

"Oh, Dean juge de beaucoup de choses avant de réfléchir," glacial. "Mais c'est intéressant de voir qu'il suffit qu'un inconnu t'appelle pour que tu prennes un avion jusqu'ici."

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait prendre un moment pour-"

"Un moment?" un ton plus haut. "C'est maintenant que tu as un moment pour moi?"

Sa voix tremble, de rage et d'autre chose. Dean crève d'envie de s'approcher, il voudrait prendre sa main mais Castiel lui semble impossible à atteindre et plus instable qu'il ne l'a jamais été devant lui. Il est l'exact opposé de son père, calme et visiblement posé.

"C'est maintenant que j'ai un moment pour toi," répond-il. "Tu es censé savoir te contrôler mieux que ça, Castiel."

"C'est ce que tu as à me dire?" en serrant les poings. "Vraiment? Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis plus de cinq ans et c'est ce que tu as à me dire maintenant?"

"Tu es parti, Castiel. Tu as désobéi et tu es parti."

"Je suis parti parce que tu m'as dit de le faire," hors de lui. "Tu m'as dit d'oublier ton numéro de téléphone et tu veux qu'on prenne un moment pour discuter? Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire? Je suis sûr que si. Tu as toujours, _toujours_ autre chose à faire. _Débrouille-toi, Castiel. Je suis occupé. Va trouver quelqu'un que tu intéresses. Tu es une déception. Je regrette de savoir que tu existes et que tu portes mon nom de famille. Ne rappelle jamais,_ " sans ciller. "Je n'ai pas de moment pour toi. Cette fois, c'est moi que tu n'intéresses pas. Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui dire que je suis ingrat et que je ne mérite pas tout ce fric que je t'ai coûté. Et surtout, n'oublie pas d'aller te faire voir, papa."

Ce dernier mot est acide, rempli de plus de haine que ce qu'il ressent réellement.

Castiel adresse un simple regard à Dean, le genre de regard qui donne envie de disparaître, avant de tourner les talons. Il claque la porte de son bureau derrière lui, assez fort pour faire trembler tous les murs de l'étage.

"Charlie," en l'attrapant par l'avant-bras quand elle commence à prendre la même direction. "Laisse-le tranquille. J'irai. C'est sur moi qu'il a envie de crier."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?" demande Sam, complètement perdu en s'arrêtant près d'eux. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Dean?"

"Pitié, Sammy. Pas maintenant," en secouant la tête.

Dean inspire, il baisse les yeux rien qu'une seconde et se redresse. "Je crois que vous devriez y aller. James," en se tournant vers. "Je n'aurais pas dû… Cas a raison, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je suis désolé. Sincèrement."

"Vous pouvez lui donner ça de ma part?" en sortant une carte de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume. "Si jamais il change d'avis, je suis en ville jusqu'à demain après-midi."

"D'accord," en prenant la carte sans vraiment y réfléchir.

"Merci."

James hoche simplement la tête, il ne sourit pas et se dirige directement vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois les portes refermées sur lui, Dean se laisse aller contre le mur. Il ferme brièvement les yeux. "Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça," en marmonnant.

"On ne te regarde pas _comme ça,_ " réplique Charlie. "On attend une explication."

"J'ai appelé le père de Cas dans son dos," en soupirant. "Vous m'excusez, il faut que j'aille réparer mes conneries."

"Peut-être que tu devrais le-"

"Je sais quand Cas a besoin d'être seul ou de moi, Charlie," en se redressant doucement. "Désolé pour… pour tout ça."

"Mmh," en roulant des yeux. "C'est toujours la même chose, avec vous. Avec vous tous."

"Je t'aime," en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

"C'est ça, moi aussi."

Dean adresse signe à son frère avant de passer devant lui. Et c'est vrai, il devine toujours ce que Castiel aimerait, s'il préfère un peu d'espace ou le contraire, s'il veut de l'attention.

.

Les larmes perlent sur le bord de ses cils, Castiel refuse de les laisser s'échapper. Il serre les dents, il voudrait être en colère contre lui lorsque Dean entre et referme la porte derrière lui mais c'est un soulagement.

"Cas?" dos à la porte, pour l'instant sans bouger.

"Va-t'en, Dean," en détournant les yeux.

"Non," vraiment doucement.

"S'il te plaît," en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le poing calé sous la mâchoire.

"Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, et je-"

"C'est vraiment très peu dire," avec un rire.

"Je voulais t'en parler ce matin," en s'avançant de quelques pas. "Et tu as dû partir avec Sam, et je voulais… je voulais qu'on en parle. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il-"

"Quand est-ce que tu l'as appelé?"

"J'ai… je-" en perdant ses mots.

"S'il te plaît," répète-t-il. "Ne me mens pas. Je t'en prie, Dean. Ne me mens pas."

"La semaine dernière," en s'asseyant sur le rebord du bureau. "Je l'ai appelé la semaine dernière. Il n'a pas décroché. J'ai laissé un message, j'ai juste dit… que je travaillais avec toi et que peut-être, il pourrait essayer de t'appeler. Je croyais qu'il n'écouterait même pas le message, encore moins qu'il viendrait."

"La semaine dernière?" en relevant la tête. "Entre aujourd'hui et la semaine dernière, tu n'as pas trouvé le moment de me parler?"

"Je ne savais pas comment faire," en se mordant la lèvre.

"Parce que tu savais très bien que tu ne devais pas le faire."

"Parce que je savais que ça te mettrait en colère mais je voulais juste… je voulais juste t'aider," en cherchant son regard. "Je voulais juste bien faire pour toi."

Castiel ferme les yeux rien qu'une seconde, une seconde pour ne plus le voir. Il voulait bien faire, évidemment, Dean cherche toujours à bien faire même quand il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

"Cas?"

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça," en secouant la tête.

"Je suis désolé," à peine audible.

Hésitant, Dean se rapproche encore un peu, il pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules en s'asseyant doucement à califourchon sur lui. "Je suis vraiment désolé," encore une fois. "Crois-moi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire?" sans vouloir le toucher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?"

"Tu sais qu'essayer de me faire du charme, ça ne prend pas?"

"Ça marcherait si j'essayais vraiment de te faire du charme," en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Ce n'est pas ce que je fais."

"Ça marcherait si tu essayais?" un sourcil arqué.

"Mmh," en hochant la tête.

Castiel ne répond pas, il ne fait toujours pas le moindre geste vers lui et le regarde à peine. Son visage semble un peu figé, il ne sourit pas, ne pleure pas et ne bouge pas vraiment. Il ne cherche pas non plus à le repousser, immobile lorsqu'il pose sa tête sur son épaule et se serre un peu contre lui.

"Dean."

"Je suis désolé," pour la énième fois.

"Je sais," en soufflant, fatigué. "Je sais que tu voulais bien faire. C'est toujours ce que tu essaies de faire."

"Alors tu peux ne pas m'en vouloir?" le visage dans le creux de son cou.

"Non."

"Alors au moins pas trop longtemps?" en relevant doucement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Pas trop longtemps," avec un soupir.

"Merci," en embrassant sa joue.

"Est-ce qu'il est parti?"

"Oui," en acquiesçant. "Il a laissé le numéro de sa chambre d'hôtel," en plongeant une main dans la poche de sa veste.

"Garde-le," en posant la sienne sur son poignet. "Je m'en fiche."

"Il a dit qu'il restait jusqu'à demain et que si tu changeais d'avis, tu-"

"Je ne vais pas changer d'avis," coupe Castiel. "Je ne veux pas le voir. Il débarque ici après… après tout ça, après tant de temps, et je devrais trouver ça normal? Non. Je ne veux pas le voir."

"Tu es vraiment sûr de ça, Cas? Sûr que tu ne veux pas au moins écouter ce qu'il pourrait avoir à te dire?"

"Sûr," un ton plus bas.

"Il est là pour toi," légèrement insistant. "Peu importe ce qui l'a fait venir, il est là et tu peux juste l'écouter."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?"

"Parce que c'est ton père," les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Et si c'était le tien, tu voudrais écouter ce qu'il pourrait avoir à te dire?"

"Oui," sincèrement. "Je voudrais mon père."

"… Dean," les yeux dans les siens.

"Ça te surprend?" en penchant la tête. "J'en pleure encore la nuit, parce que mon père est mort. C'est à ça que ressemble le deuil, il paraît. Et parfois, je voudrais que ça ressemble plus à un coma éthylique. Je voudrais écouter si mon père était encore là, sûrement crier parce que je le hais de tout mon cœur, mais je voudrais quand même qu'il soit là."

"Ça n'a vraiment rien à voir," à peine audible.

"Tu crois, Cas?" en caressant l'arête de sa mâchoire du bout du pouce. "Je sais ce que c'est de continuer à aimer une personne qui t'a fait autant de mal. Haïr et aimer en même temps, je sais ce que c'est. Et c'est aussi… c'est aussi un peu ce que tu ressens pour moi."

"Je ne te hais pas."

"Peut-être pas maintenant, mais c'est arrivé. Tu as ressenti ça pour moi."

"Et alors?"

"Alors tu m'as laissé une chance," patiemment. "Tu as au moins écouté. Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal, je t'ai écouté en parler et pleurer. Mais tu appelles toujours sa secrétaire, Cas. Tu cherches à savoir comment il va. Tu pourrais… tu-"

"Tu sais quoi?" en se redressant légèrement. "Tu devrais y aller, toi."

"Quoi?" sans comprendre.

"Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il peut bien avoir à me dire, tu devrais y aller."

"Tu parles sérieusement?" les sourcils froncés.

"Oui," simplement. "Tu veux bien m'embrasser, maintenant?"

"Quoi?" immobile. "Mais Cas, c'est… pourquoi-"

"Je te veux," en posant un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. "Je te veux vraiment et maintenant. S'il te plaît?"

"La porte est ouverte," en fermant les yeux, incapable de se concentrer.

Castiel glisse une de ses mains sur sa hanche, il l'agrippe plus fermement en l'embrassant presque tendrement dans le cou. "Tu n'as qu'à me dire non si tu ne veux pas," souffle-t-il.

"Je sais que je n'ai qu'à te dire non," en mordant violemment sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir. "C'est juste… c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?"

"C'est vraiment ce que je veux," en jouant avec le tissu de sa chemise. "Je peux?"

"Tu peux, mais… Cas," le souffle court. "La porte."

"S'ils sont intelligents, ils savent quand il ne faut pas entrer," en commençant à défaire les boutons. "Et s'ils le font quand même, ils ne le feront qu'une seule fois."

"Charlie va nous tuer," avec un petit rire.

"Mmh-mmh," en posant les mains sur sa taille. "On travaillera plus pour compenser."

"… d'accord," en attrapant la boucle de sa ceinture. "Mais ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que tu te sers de moi pour te distraire. Et ne crois pas que cette conversation est terminée."

"Elle l'est pour l'instant," en lui souriant. "Tu devrais commencer à me faire du charme, Dean. Tu peux faire ça?"

"Ça te plairait?"

"Beaucoup," en caressant le bas de son dos.

"Je croyais que ça ne prenait pas?" en rajustant sa position sur lui.

"Tu sais très bien que si," en prenant délicatement son visage pour l'attirer à lui. "Ça prendra toujours."

.

Castiel ne décroche pas le moindre mot de plus. Il passe le reste de la journée muré dans le silence, sans pour autant rejeter Dean et toutes ses petites marques d'affection. Il rend ses baisers et ses sourires, hoche souvent la tête quand il l'interroge du regard.

Il ne veut pas parler et Dean n'insiste pas.

.

 **Castiel a sept ans. Castiel vient de perdre sa mère. Tout bouge autour de lui, tout s'agite mais son monde n'a plus de couleurs.**

 **Il traîne dans la maison depuis des jours, sa couverture préférée toujours et partout avec lui. Il n'a jamais eu de peluche, seulement cette couverture, une petite couverture violette avec son prénom brodé dessus, celle que sa mère mettait dans son berceau.**

 **Il comprend, il sait et il comprend ce qui s'est passé. L'accident. Castiel a tenu sa main tous les jours, à l'hôpital, il se roulait en boule dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et ne lâchait jamais sa main. Il a compris quand elle est morte, il sait ce que ça veut dire mais ça ne l'empêche pas de la chercher. Il longe les couloirs en ouvrant toutes les portes, il jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et le monde ne lui a jamais semblé si grand.**

 **Son père ne sort pas de son bureau. Castiel le cherche lui aussi, il sait pourtant où le trouver mais la porte est toujours fermée. Il n'a jamais eu le droit d'entrer.**

 **Le huitième jour, il a osé toquer. Il entrouvre la porte et passe sa tête dans l'embrasure. James somnole, la joue posée dans le creux de son coude. Il ne bouge pas, ne réagit pas vraiment et Castiel sent l'espoir gonfler dans sa poitrine en s'approchant. Il porte son pyjama rouge, celui qui jure tellement bien avec ses grands yeux bleus. Les yeux de sa mère. Il serre sa couverture contre lui et relève la tête.**

 **Toujours immobile, James croise son regard. Castiel sait qu'il a pleuré, des larmes sèches forment des stries sur ses joues et ses yeux sont rougis. Il ne pose aucune question et ne bouge pas, de peur de se heurter au rejet auquel il a toujours, toujours droit.**

 **Castiel a déjà en lui ce besoin d'aider et de rassurer cette personne qu'il aime qui ne lui témoigne pourtant rien en retour. Il voudrait de tout son cœur s'approcher encore et prendre un peu de la douleur que son père semble ressentir.**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Castiel?" en se redressant.**

 **"Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir," répond-il. "Est-ce que je peux rester un peu avec toi?"**

 **Ces huit derniers jours, Castiel les a passés à errer dans la maison. Il ne pleure pas et ne demande rien. Il ne regarde plus les dessins animés, il a abandonné ses quelques jouets et rangé tout ce qui fait de lui un enfant. Il sait que son père ne lui donnera jamais la tendresse mais s'il n'est pas un poids, peut-être qu'il tolèrera au moins sa présence. S'il grandit suffisamment vite, peut-être qu'il aura son attention.**

 **"Il est plus de vingt-deux heures, Castiel. Retourne dans ton lit."**

 **"Mais je-"**

 **"Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ici," coupe James, un peu froid. "Tu le sais. Je suis occupé, tu le sais aussi, et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi."**

 **"Mais je peux seulement rester ici, je peux m'asseoir et ne pas faire de bruit," en avançant d'un pas. "Je ne vais pas te déranger, je-"**

 **"Castiel," cette fois agacé. "Retourne dans ton lit. J'ai du travail et je ne veux pas de toi dans mes jambes. Tu n'as rien à faire dans mon bureau."**

 **Castiel ouvre la bouche pour insister, coupé par les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Il les réprime de toutes ses forces, essuie ses joues d'une main et hoche la tête en baissant les yeux. "Pardon de t'avoir dérangé," en se retournant.**

 **Il fait quelques pas hésitants vers la porte, James le regarde s'éloigner, son cœur se retourne dans sa poitrine. Castiel a peut-être les yeux de sa mère mais c'est à lui qu'il ressemble le plus.**

 **"Attends une seconde," en se raclant la gorge. "Reviens ici, s'il te plaît."**

 **Les sourcils froncés, Castiel fait volte-face et revient sur ses pas sans discuter.**

 **"Tu as mis ton pyjama à l'envers," en agitant la main vers le haut de pyjama molletonné.**

 **Castiel baisse les yeux, c'est incroyablement enfantin et adorable. L'étoile blanche cousue sur le devant n'y est pas. Il fait la moue et puis redresse le menton, plongeant dans le regard de son père. James soupire. Il ne déteste pas cet enfant, il le regrette et ne l'aime pas comme il le devrait mais Castiel ne lui inspire pas de haine. Parfois de l'agacement ou de l'impatience et seulement d'autres fois, il lui arrache presque un sourire. Il a ce mélange d'innocence et de sérieux, comme un adulte coincé dans un si petit corps.**

 **James voudrait souvent savoir comment être un père, il voudrait avoir la patience d'être à la hauteur mais tout ce qu'il ressent en le regardant, ce sont des remords teintés d'un fond d'amour qu'il perçoit comme presque instinctif et qu'il réprime de tout son cœur. Il l'évite du mieux qu'il peut, s'interdit le moindre geste de tendresse ou d'affection et refuse de s'attacher à lui.**

 **Silencieux, Castiel plie sa couverture en trois, hésite avant de la poser sur le coin du bureau et hausse une épaule pour retirer une manche. Les deux bras libres, il tire sur le tissu.**

 **"Castiel," sans le quitter des yeux. "Il y a des boutons à défaire."**

 **"Je n'arrive pas à le faire tout seul," en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps. "Maman le faisait."**

 **"Comment tu as fait pour le mettre?"**

 **"J'ai tiré dessus pour que ma tête passe," comme si c'était si évident.**

 **James ouvre la bouche, surpris. Il la referme et serre les dents pour ne pas sourire. "Mmh," en se penchant légèrement pour l'atteindre.**

 **Délicatement, il défait les quelques boutons et tourne le haut de pyjama pour le remettre à l'endroit. Castiel repasse les bras dans les manches et se retourne. Il reste patiemment immobile. James fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre tout de suite qu'il est censé reboutonner son pyjama. Il se racle la gorge et s'exécute, finalement très doux dans ses gestes comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal.**

 **"Voilà," en posant un coude sur le bureau.**

 **"Merci beaucoup," en reprenant sa couverture. "Papa?"**

 **Castiel ne l'appelle pas souvent, encore moins comme ça et c'est une surprise à chaque fois. Comme si c'était si étrange d'entendre ce mot dans sa bouche et de savoir ce que ça veut dire.**

 **"Oui?" un peu éraillé.**

 **"Je suis désolé que maman soit morte," les yeux dans les siens.**

 **C'est plus douloureux que n'importe quel coup, ces mots-là et cette culpabilité qui fait trembler sa voix. Tout le corps de Castiel semble rétrécir, rongé par une souffrance bien trop grande pour lui.**

 **James détourne le regard, incapable de soutenir le sien. "Retourne dans ton lit," pour la énième fois, le ton glacial.**

 **Castiel ne bouge pas, paralysé. Castiel n'est qu'un enfant et puis pourquoi est-ce que son père le déteste si fort?**

 **"Retourne dans ton lit, Castiel," répète-t-il. "Et ne remets pas les pieds ici, tu as compris? Tu as toute la maison pour toi. Retourne dans ton lit et ne remets plus jamais les pieds dans mon bureau."**

 **Les poings serrés sur sa couverture, Castiel ravale ses larmes et hoche simplement la tête. Il se retourne et s'enfuit plus qu'il ne s'éloigne.**

 **Cette nuit-là, il pleure comme il n'a jamais pleuré de sa vie. Seul, roulé en boule dans le noir.**

 **Deux jours plus tard, il trouve de nouveaux pyjamas soigneusement pliés sur son lit. Il n'y a pas de boutons dans le dos, Castiel peut les mettre tout seul.**

 **.**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dean agite la paille dans son verre. Il a posé son jeton de sobriété sur le comptoir et commandé un cocktail sans alcool. C'est le contraire de son style, trop acidulé et très loin de la brûlure du whisky mais ça lui occupe suffisamment les mains et l'esprit.

Castiel était sérieux. _Tu devrais y aller. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il pourrait avoir à me dire, tu devrais y aller._ Il l'a répété plusieurs fois, finalement, à peine en insistant. Pas comme s'il s'en fichait, comme s'il le poussait à faire ce qu'il n'arrivera pas à faire lui-même. Dean ne l'a pas compris tout de suite, il a froncé les sourcils, ouvert la bouche et puis c'était évident. Castiel ne voulait pas le demander, il n'a rien dit lorsque Dean l'a simplement pris dans ses bras en soufflant "… tout ira bien." Tout ira bien.

Dean reste dans le bar de l'hôtel, il ne sait pas vraiment s'il attend ou s'il cherche le courage d'aller au bout de la démarche qu'il regrette probablement d'avoir entamée. Il soupire longuement, une grimace sur le visage quand il prend une autre gorgée de son cocktail.

"Dean?" en s'arrêtant près du comptoir.

Il s'y attend mais c'est toujours si frappant quand il relève les yeux, cette ressemblance.

James ne porte plus son costume, seulement une chemise bleue dont il a retroussé les manches. Il pose les yeux sur Dean, le dévisage un long moment comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Il se racle la gorge. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" finit-il par demander. "Est-ce que Castiel-"

"Il sait que je suis là," simplement.

"Il ne veut pas m'adresser la parole, n'est-ce pas?" en se hissant sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

"Qui pourrait le blâmer pour ça?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous savez, Dean?" avec un léger signe au barman. "Whisky."

"Ce qu'il a accepté de confier," répond-il. "Je ne sais probablement pas grand-chose mais juste assez."

"Assez pour chercher à me contacter?"

"Vous êtes doué pour trouver la faille dans le raisonnement."

"C'est mon métier," en haussant les épaules. "Je dois admettre que je ne comprends pas, Dean."

"Attendez," en pivotant légèrement dans sa direction. "Mettons les choses au clair. Vous comprenez que Cas et moi, on-"

"Je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide, et je sais que mon fils est homosexuel."

"Et vous…? Et ça va?"

"Ça va," en hochant la tête. "Peu importe."

"D'accord," en soufflant. "C'est déjà un bon point."

"Vous ne voulez pas quelque chose de plus fort?" avec un geste vers son cocktail.

"Non, merci," en effleurant son jeton du bout des doigts. "Je suis… je ne bois pas."

"Mmh," avec un signe de tête lorsque le barman pose le whisky devant lui.

"Vous connaissiez déjà mon nom? Avant que j'appelle, je veux dire."

"Oui," en faisant teinter les glaçons dans son verre. "Je n'ai jamais arrêté de suivre ce que faisait Castiel, et j'ai donné une fortune à l'Université de New York pour qu'il n'en soit pas renvoyé, ni arrêté pour coups et blessures. Je sais pourquoi il a frappé cet autre élève."

"Vous n'avez jamais arrêté de suivre ce qu'il faisait?" sans vraiment comprendre.

"C'est mon enfant et mon nom de famille," en se raclant la gorge. "Nos relations ont toujours été… tendues, disons, mais j'ai gardé un œil sur lui quand même."

"Tendues?" répète Dean. "C'est comme ça que vous qualifiez vos relations?"

"Je-"

"Dites-moi simplement… qu'est-ce que Cas a fait pour que vous le détestiez à ce point?" en ravalant sa salive, les mots et les larmes de Castiel en écho dans ses pensées.

"Je ne le déteste pas," un ton plus bas.

"Mais vous ne l'aimez pas?"

"Je ne suis pas un père, Dean," après un silence. "Je n'ai jamais voulu en être un. Castiel… Castiel est un accident. J'aimais sa mère et elle voulait de cet enfant. Je sais que c'est injuste, que j'aurais dû assumer et que Castiel n'y est pour rien. Je sais, mais-"

"Vous devriez savoir qu'après ce que vous venez de dire, il n'y a rien à ajouter avec un mais," en le coupant.

"Vous pensez que je cherche des excuses?"

"Oui," sincèrement. "Et j'en connais un rayon dans le domaine. Je suis spécialiste lorsqu'il s'agit de se chercher des excuses."

"D'accord," avec une gorgée de whisky. "Vous savez déjà que j'ai été mauvais, pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici pour me l'entendre dire?"

"De vous à moi, c'est à lui que vous devriez le dire," en secouant la tête. "Je suis là parce que je… j'aime votre fils, vous savez, je l'aime et je veux comprendre ce qu'il n'arrive pas à dire. Castiel ne parle pas beaucoup, surtout pas de ce genre de choses. Et je sais qu'il y a toujours deux versions, deux côtés du miroir alors je voudrais comprendre ce qui pousse quelqu'un à être si… si indifférent? C'est votre enfant. Vous étiez là le jour où il est né, vous l'avez regardé grandir mais vous ne vouliez pas être son père? Et ces choses immondes que vous lui avez dites, tout ça, il s'en souvient. Il s'en souviendra toute sa vie."

Sa voix tremble un peu et le ton monte légèrement. Dean le regarde dans les yeux et se retrouve à détester cet homme qu'il ne connaît même pas. Il le regarde dans les yeux et il ne voit rien de Castiel, rien de sa tendresse ou des sourires qui éclairent parfois son visage, de cette honnêteté et de cette profonde gentillesse dont il sait faire preuve.

"Vous ne lui ressemblez pas," en baissant brièvement les yeux sur le comptoir.

"Oh, je sais," répond James. "Castiel a vraiment tout ce que je n'ai pas."

"Vous savez ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir?" amer. "Un père. Vous lui avez manqué, vous… il prend de vos nouvelles, vous le saviez?"

"Je sais," à peine audible.

"Vous me faites vraiment regretter mon père," en riant sans en avoir l'envie.

"Regretter?"

"Il est mort il y a quelques mois," en balayant ses propres mots d'un geste de la main. "Et croyez-moi, j'ai beau avoir conscience qu'il n'y a rien à regretter, c'est… vous ne pouvez pas juste dire que vous ne vouliez pas d'enfant et reconnaître que vous auriez dû assumer maintenant que c'est trop tard. Si vous saviez que c'était injuste alors pourquoi…?"

James ne répond pas tout de suite, il referme ses mains sur la fraîcheur de son verre et serre les dents. "Je ne le déteste pas," finalement. "Au contraire. C'est juste… je ne voulais pas… je-"

"Vous perdez beaucoup vos mots pour un avocat."

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'étaler mes sentiments," sèchement.

"Désolé," avec un très léger sourire d'encouragement.

"J'ai juste… je ne sais pas comment le dire."

"Vous ne vouliez pas vous attacher à lui?" pour l'aider un peu. "C'est ça?"

"Oui," à contre-cœur. "Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à cet enfant qui faisait tout pour avoir mon attention. C'est vrai. Après la mort de sa mère, Castiel passait des journées entières à traîner dans la maison, il gardait son pyjama et sa couverture de bébé. Il me suivait quand je sortais de mon bureau. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, j'ai… je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre. Il me rappelait sa mère et je me retrouvais seul avec un enfant à élever, et je ne savais pas comment faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attache à moi parce que je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il n'ait que moi."

"Mais il n'avait que vous," les sourcils froncés.

"Je-"

"Je suis désolé," en se redressant. "Il faut que j'y aille. Cas… Cas a sûrement besoin de moi maintenant et il mérite vraiment que quelqu'un soit là pour lui."

Plus que tout, Dean ne peut pas rester ici. Il ne peut pas écouter les souffrances de quelqu'un d'autre et se sentir si impuissant.

Il descend du tabouret et pose un billet sur le comptoir, glissant au passage son jeton dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. "Si vous l'aimez," reprend-il. "Si vous l'aimez au moins un peu, et si vous êtes désolé, dites-le-lui. Il a le droit d'entendre ça et d'arrêter de croire qu'il est ce qui ne va pas."

.

Dean enfile un bas de pyjama et se glisse à côté de lui. Il sait que Castiel ne dort pas, sa respiration est trop irrégulière et tout son corps trop tendu. Dos à lui, il ne bouge pas mais ne le repousse pas non plus.

"Cas?" en posant une main hésitante tout près de sa hanche. "Est-ce que je peux…?"

Toujours si silencieux, Castiel acquiesce. Il lève un bras pour qu'il puisse glisser le sien dessous et recule contre lui lorsque Dean s'allonge.

"Tu ne veux pas parler?" demande-t-il.

Castiel secoue la tête, il prend sa main et la serre plus fort dans la sienne. Il ne veut pas le dire mais Dean devine, à la manière dont il tremble, qu'il étouffe ses sanglots.

"Je suis toujours là, Cas," en posant un baiser sur l'arrière de sa nuque. "Je suis toujours là."


	85. Fêlures

**C'est un peu une étape pour Castiel, même si finalement il laisse les choses en suspend (il n'est pas vraiment prêt à plus)**

 **J'essaie de faire mon maximum pour finir cette histoire pendant que je suis en vacances et que j'ai plus de temps. On approche rapidement de la fin, les deux chapitres suivants sont plus sombres, un peu comme un creux parce que Dean est comme ça et que certaines choses ne se règlent pas comme par magie. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'avance pas, au contraire, simplement que tout ne se règle pas facilement et c'est normal**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain, Castiel ne parle pas beaucoup non plus. Tout ce qu'il fait est automatique. Il ne pose aucune question et secoue la tête lorsque Dean essaie de lui faire dire quelques mots. Il accepte le café qu'il lui apporte, le remercie d'un signe tête et puis lève brièvement les yeux sur le plafond en prenant les croissants. "Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Dean," dit-il.

"Faire quoi?" en s'asseyant sur le rebord du bureau presque devant lui.

"M'apporter du café et des croissants et me demander sans arrêt si ça va. Ça va."

"Tu sais," en subtilisant son gobelet de café pour en boire une gorgée. "Tu ne devrais pas mentir. Tu n'as pas le droit de mentir, en fait."

"Mmh-mmh," en secouant la tête.

"C'est notre règle, tu te souviens?"

"Je me souviens que tu ne respectes pas toujours cette règle," un sourcil arqué.

"C'est vrai," admet-il. "Mais je ne mens pas quand tu me demandes comment ça va."

"Tu sais que ça ne va pas, Dean," avec un soupir. "Pourquoi tu me le demandes si tu connais déjà la réponse?"

"Parce que ça peut te faire du bien d'en parler," en prenant la moitié du croissant qu'il coupe en deux. "Merci. Tu ne veux pas en parler?"

"Je n'ai vraiment rien à dire."

"Tu me mens les yeux dans les yeux?"

"Dean."

"Tu peux seulement me dire que tu ne veux pas, pas qu'il n'y a rien à dire."

"Je ne veux pas," finalement. "Il repart pour Seattle cet après-midi et je n'aurai plus à penser au fait qu'il est dans la même ville que moi. Il repart pour Seattle, il s'en va et fin de l'histoire."

"Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter?" le ton plus doux.

"Regretter de ne pas avoir adressé la parole à quelqu'un qui m'a ignoré la majeure partie de ma vie? Non, je suis sûr que non. S'il voulait nouer des liens, il fallait le faire quand j'avais encore besoin de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, maintenant? Il me déteste. Il-"

"Il ne te déteste pas, Cas."

"Oh, et c'est lui qui te l'a dit?"

"Oui," en cherchant son regard. "Cas je… je ne dis pas qu'il mérite quoi que ce soit de ta part. Je dirais le contraire si tu me demandais d'être le plus sincère possible, mais peut-être que c'est pour toi que tu devrais lui accorder un peu de ton temps."

"Pour moi?" sans vouloir comprendre.

"Peut-être que c'est toi que ça peut aider," en se penchant pour attraper sa main. "De comprendre pourquoi il a agi comme il l'a fait."

"Je-"

"Et ne me dis pas que tu t'en fiches," en le coupant. "Je te connais. Moins bien que ce que je voudrais mais je te connais quand même et je sais que tu ne t'en fiches pas. Tu te soucies de lui. Tu es comme ça, tu… ne peux pas te détacher des personnes qui te font du mal."

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi," en soufflant longuement.

"Mais je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal et tu ne t'es pas détaché de moi," très patient. "Tu prends soin de moi même quand tu me détestes. Ça fait partie de toi."

"Me faire du mal comme ça, ça fait partie de moi?"

"Peut-être," en caressant l'intérieur de son poignet. "Qu'est-ce que dit Sidney?"

"On n'en est pas encore à déterminer à quel point je suis masochiste," en baissant brièvement les yeux.

"Je peux te poser une question?" l'air soudain plus soucieux.

"Bien sûr."

"Est-ce qu'avec moi c'est… je sais qu'on a encore quelques moments un peu difficiles, quelques disputes, mais tu… mais ça va? Tu te sens bien avec moi? Tu me le dirais, sinon? Tu me le dirais si tu avais juste l'impression de te faire du mal?"

"Dean," en levant les yeux dans les siens. "On se dispute comme n'importe quel couple. C'est vrai que parfois c'est un peu… explosif?"

"Explosif," en acquiesçant.

"C'est un peu explosif mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse être autrement," en jouant distraitement avec sa main dans la sienne. "Et je me sens bien avec toi, mieux que jamais. On fait assez d'efforts pour que ça marche. Ce n'est pas parfait mais ça l'est assez pour moi et je sais que tu cherches tous les jours à t'améliorer un peu plus. Moi aussi. D'accord?"

"D'accord," un ton plus bas.

"Dean?" après un court silence.

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que… est-ce qu'un jour tu vas finir par laisser ton appartement pour venir vivre vraiment avec moi?"

"Tu me demandes officiellement de venir vivre avec toi?" en mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas sourire, légèrement ironique.

"Arrête de te foutre de moi, Dean," exaspéré.

"Moi?"

"Tu vois? C'est pour ça que je te déteste parfois," en soupirant. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. "Je te l'ai déjà demandé mille fois."

"Je sens comme une petite, vraiment toute petite exagération."

"Arrête," avec une petite tape sur sa cuisse.

"Eh," en repoussant sa main. "Mets-moi une vraie fessée ou ne fais rien du tout."

"Ne me tente pas," en plissant les yeux.

"Mmh," songeur. "Je vais réfléchir à ça."

"A quoi? Au fait de venir vivre avec moi ou à-"

"Les deux," en souriant. "Et toi, à quoi est-ce que tu réfléchis?"

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir?" plus sérieux.

"Si je demande, c'est que je-"

"Je réfléchis à fermer cette porte et à te retourner sur le bureau," en serrant sa cuisse. "Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je réfléchis."

"Castiel," en posant une main sur la sienne. "Pas ici. Ne me fais pas ça maintenant."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que Charlie m'a déjà menacé trois fois," en le repoussant.

"Elle t'a menacé?" les sourcils froncés.

"Je ne tiens vraiment pas à me faire castrer et je suis intimement convaincu que toi non plus," avec un petit sourire. "Ça me rendrait triste de ne plus t'avoir en entier."

"Seulement triste?"

"Désespéré," en roulant des yeux. "Tu préfères ça?"

"Je préfère ça," amusé.

"On doit adopter la règle du pas de sexe au bureau, Cas. C'est un impératif."

"Tu veux dire… plus jamais?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pas en plein milieu de la journée," en faisant la moue. "Tard le soir quand tout le monde est parti, peut-être. Probablement. Si tu veux me retourner sur le bureau, et je suis d'accord avec ça, choisis mieux ton moment."

"Je prends note."

"Tu sais ce que je trouve formidable, Cas?"

"Quoi?"

"On dirait que tu me parles d'acheter du lait," en haussant les épaules. "Je trouve ça formidable."

"N'importe quoi," en riant, vraiment sincère.

"Je te promets de réfléchir à laisser mon appartement," en reprenant son gobelet de café. "Même si je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt et que je suis persuadé que tu cherches juste à me forcer à dormir sur le canapé après une dispute."

"Mon appartement deviendrait aussi le tien et on dormirait souvent sur le canapé à tour de rôle. Même si c'est toi qui hurles que tu ne veux plus dormir avec moi. Comme si tu ne pouvais pas être en colère dans le même lit que moi."

"Mais je ne peux pas," réplique Dean. "Je tiens dix minutes et puis tu te mets contre moi quand tu t'endors. Et parfois, tu ronfles tout doucement comme un tout petit-"

"Je ne ronfle pas."

"J'ai dit que tu ronflais parfois, Cas. Parfois."

"Je ne ronfle jamais," buté.

"Mmh-mmh," en se mordillant la lèvre. "Tu ne ronfles jamais."

"Merci."

"Sauf… sauf peut-être ces fois où tu ronfles," en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Tu vas regretter ça," en se redressant, il plante un baiser sur sa joue. "Ce soir."

"J'ai hâte," en levant la tête pour lui sourire une nouvelle fois.

"Vraiment pas de sexe au bureau?" en prenant son visage entre ses mains. "Tu es sûr?"

"Mieux vaut pas de sexe au bureau que plus de sexe du tout, tu ne crois pas?"

"Mmh," en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres. "Ça se tient."

Dean se laisse embrasser un moment. Il répond toujours à ses baisers de la même façon, d'abord doucement et tendrement comme si c'était encore et encore la première fois, et puis il suit le mouvement lorsque Castiel va un peu plus vite et un peu plus loin.

"Cas…?" en s'écartant légèrement, une main sur son avant-bras.

"Mmh?" les yeux à peine entrouverts.

"Tu me promets qu'il ne va jamais rien t'arriver?"

"Quoi?" plus alerte.

"Je n'arrête pas de penser à ça, ces derniers temps," en toussant pour cacher le tremblement de sa voix. "Il y a… il y a cette fille dans mon groupe de soutien. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Tessa, je l'ai entendue le dire. Elle n'a même pas encore vingt ans et l'année dernière elle a perdu son petit-ami. Et si tu pouvais la voir, c'est… une coquille. On dirait une coquille. Ça me fait peur."

"Dean…"

"J'ai déjà touché le fond pour moins que ça," en soufflant. "Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qui se passerait pour moi s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je préfère même te savoir loin de moi mais en sécurité plutôt que le contraire."

Surpris, Castiel fronce les sourcils et le dévisage. Dean est tellement plus sincère, maintenant. Il est prévenant, honnête, tous les gestes qu'il a pour lui respirent la tendresse et l'amour. Il cherche toujours à faire les choses bien, toujours du mieux qu'il peut. Pas comme s'il voulait tout effacer, plutôt l'aimer assez fort pour remplacer la douleur qu'il a déjà causée par des certitudes.

"… Cas?"

"Oui?"

"Tu me dévisages un peu trop longtemps, tu sais," sans bouger.

"Excuse-moi," en posant un baiser, à peine une caresse, sur le bout de son nez.

"Cas," en fronçant le nez.

"Tu sais que je t'aime?"

"Je le sais, puisque tu me le dis plus que n'importe quoi d'autre," en roulant des yeux, légèrement mal à l'aise. "Ça et _tu es sûr que ça va, Dean?_ A longueur de temps."

"Tu es vraiment très impoli," un sourcil arqué. "Surveille ce qui sort de ta bouche."

"Ah," espiègle. "Ça aussi, tu le dis souvent."

Castiel lâche un petit rire et plante un autre baiser quelque part entre son front et sa tempe. "Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne m'arrivera jamais rien parce que je ne sais pas encore prédire ce genre de choses, mais je peux te promettre de faire attention," en caressant brièvement ses cheveux.

"Ne conduis pas si tu as un peu bu ou si tu es trop fatigué, d'accord?" les yeux dans les siens. "Et quand tu sors d'ici avec une arme entre les mains, ne joue pas les héros. Pas trop. Un peu parce que c'est ton travail parfois mais jamais au point de mettre ta vie en danger. D'accord?"

"D'accord, Dean."

"Tu dois promettre, j'ai dit."

"Je promets," en se penchant pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il glisse les deux mains sur ses hanches, il sourit et puis laisse échapper un grognement contrarié lorsque Dean l'attrape par les poignets. "Tu es tenace," en le repoussant, doucement mais assez fort pour qu'il retombe lourdement sur le fauteuil. "Mais j'ai dit plus de sexe au bureau."

"Tu n'as pas dit la même chose hier," remarque-t-il. "Tu as même gémi le contraire."

"Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui tourne dans ta tête?" en roulant des yeux.

"J'ai les neurones atrophiés par ces endorphines dont tu parles souvent," en haussant les épaules. "C'est totalement et uniquement ta faute. Et puis comment tu veux que je pense à autre chose avec toi sous les yeux."

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu veux?"

"Comme quoi?"

"Comme si tu voyais sous mes vêtements," toujours assis sur le bureau.

"J'imagine assez bien ce qu'il y a en-dessous pour presque le voir."

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de m'habiller."

"Tu as raison, tu ne devrais pas," en acquiesçant.

"J'aimerais bien voir ta tête, tu sais, si je décidais vraiment d'arrêter de m'habiller. J'aimerais bien voir cette jalousie et ces regards meurtriers, parce que tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des yeux, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je n'avais pas pensé à ça," en marmonnant.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais," en tapotant le plat du bureau. "Oh, ne fais pas cette tête."

"Quelle tête?"

"Cette tête," avec un geste vers son visage. "Tu arrêtes de bouder si je te promets un petit show privé? Avec le moins de vêtements possible?"

Castiel lui sourit, un sourire immense qu'il n'a que pour lui. Ses grands yeux bleus brillent, de malice et d'autre chose.

"T'es pas possible," souffle Dean, un petit rire dans la voix. "Tu le sais?"

"Je le sais."

 _Je t'aime._ C'est tout, vraiment tout ce que Dean a envie de dire en ouvrant la bouche. C'est tout ce que son regard lui crie.

"Alors c'est promis," finit-il par reprendre.

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment," en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser. "Maintenant si tu veux bien qu'on se concentre sur autre chose, on a toujours du travail."

"Mmh," en agitant la souris de l'ordinateur pour réveiller l'écran.

"C'est beaucoup moins distrayant que de m'imaginer sans mes vêtements, je sais."

"Je ne peux pas travailler avec toi dans ces conditions, Dean," sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

"Tu as raison," en terminant son gobelet de café. "Tu ne voulais pas mon point de vue sur quelque chose?"

"Tiens," en sortant un dossier du tiroir. "J'ai pensé qu-"

Le coup donné contre la porte est léger, à peine une tape contre le battant et pourtant, Castiel perd instantanément son sourire.

Dean jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. James est debout sur le seuil, son visage presque inexpressif. Il croise brièvement le regard de Dean, hoche la tête et s'avance de quelques pas. "Bonjour, Castiel," en posant une petite couverture violette, soigneusement pliée, sur le bureau. "J'ai pensé que tu aimerais la récupérer."

"Merci," entre ses dents.

Immobile, Castiel garde les yeux braqués sur lui mais ne fait pas le moindre geste dans sa direction. Tout son corps se tend, vibrant de rage et de douleur, c'est moins en surface et Dean sait que c'est de la douleur.

"Je t'ai aussi apporté ça," en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste. "C'est l'alliance de ta mère. Je me suis dit… enfin, tu devrais la prendre."

"Quoi?" surpris.

Il s'adoucit, rien qu'à peine. Castiel est loin du masque d'impassibilité qu'il affiche en permanence, loin de ne rien ressentir et il sait aussi trop bien à quel point James tient à cette alliance.

"Tu devrais la prendre," répète-t-il.

"… d'accord," sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou ressentir.

"Et tu devrais prendre ça aussi," en posant une enveloppe sur la couverture violette.

"Si c'est un chèque, tu peux le garder."

"Cet argent est à toi."

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Tu m'as déjà donné ton nom de famille et je crois que c'est trop pour toi. Je _sais_ que c'est trop pour toi. N'hésite pas à me demander d'en changer, si c'est si difficile de savoir que j'existe et que j'ai-"

"Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit," calmement. "Je ne-"

"Peu importe, c'est quand même ce que tu as dit," en le coupant. "C'est ce que tu as dit et ce que tu m'as fait ressentir depuis que j'ai l'âge de m'en souvenir. Je n'oublierai jamais ça. L'argent ne peut pas tout acheter, tu le sais?"

Mal à l'aise, Dean commence à se redresser. Castiel pose une main sur son genou. "Reste," dit-il. "Ce n'est pas à toi de te sentir mal."

"Je ne crois pas qu-"

"S'il te plaît. Reste."

Dean hésite une seconde, il se rassoit et soupire. Castiel garde la main qu'il a posée sur son genou, un peu comme pour se donner assez de force. "Je ne veux pas de cet argent," répète-t-il, tourné vers James. "Reprends-le."

"C'est de l'argent que ta mère m'a fait mettre sur un compte en banque quand tu es né," simplement. "Cet argent est à toi."

"Tu ne t'en es pas servi pour payer l'Université?"

"Non," en remettant le col de sa chemise en place. "J'ai payé l'Université moi-même parce que je voulais que tu aies cet argent ensuite. Ne fais pas l'obstiné et prends ce chèque, Castiel."

"Mmh," l'air dédaigneux. "Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Maintenant tu m'excuses, mais c'est mon bureau et tu n'as rien à y faire."

"Je comprends que tu le prennes comme ça," en hochant la tête. "Je l'ai probablement mérité. Si tu veux prendre des nouvelles, je réponds au téléphone quand c'est important. Tu n'es pas obligé d'appeler ma secrétaire."

"Comment tu sais qu-"

"Mégane est très bavarde," en haussant les épaules. "Pour ce que ça vaut, Castiel, je regrette. Je regrette les choses que j'ai dites et je regrette d'avoir pris des nouvelles de toi sans chercher à te contacter. Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé."

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire," amer.

James fronce les sourcils, il soutient son regard quelques secondes qui semblent s'étirer à l'infini et puis acquiesce. "J'ai un avion à prendre," en se raclant la gorge. "Je suis heureux de savoir que tu n'es pas seul."

Après un dernier regard, il se retourne. Castiel ne bouge pas, il réprime le besoin de le rattraper, celui d'entendre de vraies excuses ou au moins quelques explications, il ne bouge pas et il écoute le bruit de ses pas quand il s'éloigne.

C'est si familier, comme tout petit lorsque Castiel restait éveillé tard dans la nuit pour l'entendre sortir de son bureau et longer le couloir, passant juste devant la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Comme ses pas tout près de lui quand il le croisait sans le voir.

"Cas?" en prenant sa main pour l'aider à redescendre sur terre.

"Quoi?" en sursautant.

"Est-ce que tu veux vraiment le laisser partir maintenant?"

"J'ai… je-"

"Tu peux le rattraper et lui parler. Le laisser parler. C'est pour toi, Cas, pas pour lui."

Castiel semble hésiter. L'incertitude noie le bleu de ses yeux, il relève la tête et puis baisse finalement le regard sur leurs mains. "Je ne veux pas le laisser partir maintenant," à peine audible.

"Alors vas-y," en serrant sa main. "Vas-y, Cas."

"Tu crois?"

"Vas-y."

Un peu tremblant sur ses jambes, Castiel se lève d'un bond. Il quitte la pièce, traverse le couloir et bloque les portes de l'ascenseurs lorsqu'elles commencent à se refermer sur son père. "Je-" en tombant dans son regard. "Tu peux décaler ton avion?"

James fronce légèrement les sourcils mais ses traits s'adoucissent. "Je peux," répond-il. "Est-ce que tu as du temps maintenant?"

"On peut prendre un peu de temps," en soufflant. "Ça ne va rien effacer, et je t'en voudrai toujours, mais je ne peux plus dire que tu n'as rien fait pour essayer. C'est juste… je ne te connais pas. Tu as toujours gardé tes distances et je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas."

"Je ne sais pas non plus."

"Parce que tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir."

"C'est vrai," admet-il. "Je n'ai jamais cherché à te connaître, c'est vrai. Je peux commencer à-"

"Je ne vais pas faire ça," en secouant la tête. "Un seul petit pas que tu fais vers moi, ça ne changera rien. Pas après trente ans à me traiter comme tu l'as fait. Tu n'as jamais voulu être mon père et tu vois… tu ne l'es pas."

"Je sais," simplement. "Je ne prétends pas vouloir rattraper le temps perdu."

Les bras croisés, Castiel finit par acquiescer. "D'accord," en s'avançant d'un pas dans l'ascenseur. "Trente minutes."

.

Castiel garde le silence et les yeux braqués sur son gobelet de café. Il les relève de temps en temps pour croiser son regard et il déteste de tout son cœur lui ressembler à ce point. C'en est presque surnaturel, ses traits fondus dans les siens comme s'ils avaient été construits sur le même modèle.

Le silence est étouffant. James se contente de le détailler du regard sans prendre la peine de faire semblant du contraire.

"Tu peux arrêter de faire ça?" marmonne Castiel.

"Est-ce que-" en se raclant la gorge. "Est-ce que Dean et toi, vous vivez ensemble?"

"En quelque sorte," simplement. "Est-ce que tu as un problème avec ça?"

"Il m'a posé presque la même question."

"Ça ne me surprend pas," en haussant les épaules. "Son père avait un problème avec ça. Et toi?"

"Non," en secouant la tête.

"C'est déjà un bon point," sarcastique.

"Vraiment?" en penchant la tête. "Il a dit que je lui faisais regretter son père."

"Ça, c'est… quoi? Il a dit ça?"

"Mmh."

"Ça n'a vraiment rien de comparable," en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que le père de Dean aurait dû retourner en prison avant de se retrouver à la morgue."

"Il-"

"C'est une autre histoire," coupe Castiel. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait venir jusqu'ici?"

"J'ai besoin d'une raison?"

"Oh, et une bonne raison. Parce que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me dire d'oublier ton numéro de téléphone et puis ensuite débarquer ici, prendre un avion depuis Seattle et croire que je vais juste accepter ça sans aucune explication. Tu as eu du temps pour m'appeler, tu pouvais le faire, tu pouvais même ne pas me mettre dehors mais tu as choisi de faire le contraire. Je suis parti parce que tu m'as dit de le faire."

"Tu n'as jamais… tu n'as jamais eu l'impression d'être inaccessible, Castiel?"

"Quoi?" en serrant son gobelet de café. "C'est moi qui suis inaccessible? Mais c'est toi… tu m'as toujours repoussé. Je voulais de toi et tu me repoussais en permanence."

"Je ne savais pas… je ne savais pas quoi faire," répond James. "Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec un enfant."

"Parce que tu n'en voulais pas."

"Non."

"Mais j'étais quand même là," en levant les yeux. "Je n'ai pas non plus demandé à être là, là et coincé avec toi. Je n'ai vraiment pas demandé à me retrouver à moitié orphelin avec un père prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour me repousser. Tu as dit… tu as dit que c'était ma faute. Qu'elle était morte à cause de moi."

"Je n'ai pas-"

"Oh, si," entre ses dents. "Tu as dit que c'était ma faute. Juste après sa mort, tu passais ton temps enfermé dans ton bureau et tu m'as laissé me débrouiller tout seul, j'avais sept ans et je devais faire le deuil de ma mère tout seul. J'ai essayé de venir vers toi, j'ai essayé jusqu'à ce que tu me hurles que c'était ma faute et qu'elle serait toujours en vie si je n'avais pas été là. Je sais… je sais à quel point ça t'a brisé, moi aussi, je sais que tu souffrais mais c'est très loin d'être une excuse. Je voulais t'aider, je-"

"Tu avais sept ans, Castiel," en soufflant. "Comment tu aurais pu m'aider?"

Castiel lève brièvement les yeux sur le plafond, refusant de laisser couler les larmes qui se bousculent sur le bord de ses cils. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes à ce point, papa?" un ton plus bas. "Je n'ai jamais… jamais rien fait pour que tu me détestes comme ça, j'ai-"

"Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne te déteste pas du tout."

"Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que mon enfance ressemble aux murs de la maison et à personne à qui parler?" plus amer. "Pourquoi tu ne voulais même pas que je sorte?"

"J'ai… j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose dehors," trop vite pour avoir le temps de penser à garder les mots pour lui. "Je ne savais pas comment m'occuper de toi mais je pouvais au moins faire ça. Te garder en sécurité."

"… quoi?" sans voix.

"Je sais que je n'ai rien fait comme il le fallait, Castiel, je sais que j'ai dit des choses que personne ne devrait entendre et j'ai… je ne cherche pas à me racheter," plus doucement. "J'ai… tout fait pour ne pas m'attacher à toi, pour ne pas t'aimer, quitte à ne pas te considérer comme mon enfant. Je voulais garder mes distances."

"Je ne comprends pas," en secouant la tête.

Il ne cherche plus à cacher la douleur qui explose sur son visage. Il n'essaie pas d'avoir l'air plus assuré qu'il ne l'est vraiment, pourtant conscient des fragilités qui se lisent sur ses traits.

Castiel a l'air si petit, il a l'air minuscule et il le sait.

"Je suis désolé, Castiel, je suis-"

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé," en essuyant rageusement ses joues. "Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu ne voulais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas m'aimer?"

Immobile, James semble hésiter. Il serre le café qu'il n'a pas touché. "Tu te souviens… quelques jours après sa mort, tu es venu dans mon bureau," un peu enroué. "Je t'ai demandé de sortir. Tu as commencé à t'éloigner et puis… et tu avais ce pyjama rouge, avec une étoile brodée dessus, tu l'avais mis à l'envers et tu n'arrivais pas à défaire les boutons tout seul. Je t'ai aidé à remettre le pyjama à l'endroit, tu t'es retourné et tu… tu as dit que tu étais désolé que maman soit morte. Tu m'as regardé avec tes grands yeux, des yeux d'enfant qui mangeaient la moitié de ton visage et je crois… je me suis senti tellement peu à la hauteur. Tu méritais quelqu'un qui sache s'occuper de toi, tu méritais d'avoir ta mère et je ne savais pas comment être un père."

"C'est une excuse?" en tremblant.

"Non," répond-il. "Je voudrais juste t'expliquer… je ne te déteste pas, Castiel, au contraire. Je voulais juste que tu sois en sécurité et que tu ailles bien."

"Tu voulais que j'aille bien? Mais tu-"

"Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi," en fermant les yeux.

Les mots semblent incroyablement difficiles à lâcher, comme si James avait trop conscience de la douleur qu'ils causent.

"Alors tu as cherché à te protéger?" en reculant sur sa chaise. "Quitte à me détruire, tu as… oh. Alors tu n'es pas un monstre sans cœur, tu es juste vraiment très lâche. C'est ça? C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire? Tu m'as enfermé, ignoré et abandonné toute ma vie parce que tu avais peur de m'aimer?"

"Ce n'est pas-"

"Si, c'est ça," le ton rempli d'amertume. "J'ai manqué de toi, tu… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué et pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas juste avoir assez de courage? Tu m'as laissé croire que tu me détestais, que ça venait de moi et que je serai toujours seul. Pourquoi… mais pourquoi tu n'as pas eu assez de courage?"

Et tout à coup, le masque que son père a toujours porté devant lui semble voler en éclats. James ne bouge pas, pourtant, rien ne change mais Castiel voit tout différemment. Il voit les failles et l'humanité.

"Pourquoi New-York?" demande-t-il. "Pourquoi… si tu avais peur pour moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as envoyé à l'autre bout du pays?"

"J'ai pensé que c'était ce que tu voulais," avec un soupir. "Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas faire du droit, on s'est disputés et tu as fini par hurler que tu ferais ce que je voulais si tu pouvais partir le plus loin possible de moi. Je n'ai fait que te prendre au mot."

"Me prendre au mot?" à la limite du sarcasme. "Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu n'as jamais, vraiment jamais rien fait comme il fallait. Tu n'as même pas voulu essayer. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es heureux, au moins? Est-ce que tu as autre chose que ton travail?"

"Non," sincèrement. "Et toi? Est-ce que tu es heureux?"

"J'essaie," en se raclant la gorge. "J'ai Dean. Et je vois une thérapeute."

"Tu vois une thérapeute?"

"Depuis quelques semaines," en posant son gobelet sur la table. "Tu aurais dû rester à Seattle. Tu le sais?"

"Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rappelé?" en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés.

"Je t'ai pris au mot," en haussant les épaules.

"Est-ce que Dean-"

"Dean pensait bien faire en t'appelant," en agitant la main. "Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il avait raison. Il sait ce que c'est d'avoir un père de merde et d'être assez bête pour ne pas réussir à le détester."

"Tu ne me détestes pas?"

"Pas comme… pas comme ça," en détournant les yeux. "Je suis très en colère, j'ai été en colère contre toi toute ma vie mais j'ai… je voulais juste ton attention. Je te le dis maintenant que c'est trop tard. Je voulais ton attention et je voulais t'aider. Je restais éveillé la nuit au cas-où tu t'endormes dans ton bureau, pour mettre un réveil sur ton téléphone. Tu n'as jamais fait attention?"

"Je… je ne faisais pas attention," admet-il.

"Mmh," en hochant la tête. "Je sais. C'est un peu tard, maintenant, pour venir me dire que tu es désolé."

"Je sais."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là?"

"Parce que je voulais te le dire quand même," en se redressant. "Les choses ne sont pas toujours exactement comme tu le crois. Je peux t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est excusable."

"Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça?" les sourcils froncés. "Tu débarques ici, tu me fais des grands discours et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire? Je voulais… j'ai toujours voulu que tu veuilles de moi, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ça et c'est maintenant que tu fais comme si ça comptait pour toi?"

"Ce n'est pas parce que je-"

"Je m'en fiche," un ton plus haut. "C'est… je ne vais pas faire ça. Retourne à Seattle, rentre à la maison et oublie-moi. Ma vie est ici, tu n'en fais pas partie et tu ne le mérites pas."

"A la maison?" répète James. "Tu appelles encore ça la maison?"

"J'ai-" en ouvrant la bouche. "Il faut que je retourne travailler."

"Castiel."

"Il faut que je retourne travailler," en se levant.

"Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose," hésitant.

"De quelque chose?" en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. "Tu veux dire… si j'ai besoin d'argent? C'est ça?"

"D'argent ou d'autre chose."

"Je suis un grand garçon," en secouant la tête. "Garde ton fric si c'est tout ce que tu peux me donner. Tu n'as jamais eu rien d'autre pour moi et tu vois, ça n'achète pas tout."

.

Dean glisse une main dans ses cheveux. Castiel est silencieux, allongé sur le ventre et la joue posée contre son cœur. Il ne bouge pas, suffisamment immobile pour que Dean se demande parfois s'il est éveillé ou non. Il caresse ses cheveux et l'arrière de sa nuque, tous ses gestes remplis de douceur et de tendresse étroitement mêlées.

Ils restent sur le lit, par-dessus les draps et à peine déshabillés.

"Dean?" après ce qui semble une éternité.

"Oui?"

"Je lui ai dit de partir," en fermant les yeux. "Il était là et je lui ai dit de retourner à Seattle."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?" en effleurant sa tempe.

"Je ne sais pas. Il a dit que je pouvais appeler si j'avais besoin de quelque chose," amer. "Il parlait d'argent. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. J'ai trente ans, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore besoin de l'argent de mon père."

"Tu as peut-être besoin de lui, pas de son argent."

"Il ne sait pas être un père. Il n'a jamais su."

"Il ne veut pas essayer?" le ton toujours si calme.

"Non."

"Ou alors tu ne veux pas le laisser essayer?"

"C'est trop tard," en redressant un peu la tête.

Il laisse son menton reposer sur son torse, les yeux relevés dans les siens. "Tu trouves que je devrais?" demande-t-il. "Tu trouves que je suis… que je suis égoïste?"

"Non," les sourcils froncés. "Non, Cas. Bien sûr que non."

"Je crois que je suis égoïste," en se mordillant la lèvre. "Il est venu et il a dit qu'il était désolé, il a… c'est un pas vers moi et je l'ai repoussé."

"Un pas vers toi, ça n'annule pas tout le reste," en caressant sa joue. "Ça n'annule vraiment rien et tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir pardonner."

"Il n'est pas exactement comme je croyais," l'air songeur. "Je l'ai toujours vu comme quelqu'un d'insensible. Je voyais qu'il souffrait, après la mort de ma mère, mais en dehors de ça il avait toujours l'air de ne rien ressentir. C'est mon père et je ne le connais même pas."

"Tu voudrais le connaître?"

"Tu trouves que je lui ressemble?"

"Au début, c'est ce que je me suis dit," en caressant son front, une main presque dans ses cheveux. "Il te ressemble beaucoup."

"Au début?"

"En lui parlant, j'ai… non, tu ne lui ressembles pas," avec un petit sourire. "Il n'est pas tout ce que tu es et il n'a pas tout ce que j'aime à ce point chez toi."

"A ce point?" un ton plus bas.

Dean pose son autre main sur sa joue, le bout des doigts contre la très légère barbe qui ombre ses joues. "Je t'adore," sans réfléchir.

Surpris, Castiel redresse le menton. Dean ne retire pas ses mots et ne détourne pas le regard. "Cas…?" pourtant un peu hésitant. "Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose que je-"

"Moi aussi," en se rapprochant encore davantage.

Il cache son visage dans le creux de son cou, inspire profondément en souriant contre sa peau. "Tu sens le lilas," les mots complètement étouffés.

"Je sais," en refermant ses bras sur lui.

La position est peut-être un peu inconfortable, ils se perdent l'un dans l'autre et Castiel pèse de tout son poids sur lui. Dean ne bouge pas, une main dans ses cheveux et la deuxième à l'arrière de sa nuque.

"Je t'adore aussi," répète Castiel.

"Je vais réussir à le dire," en soufflant. "Je vais finir par te le dire."


	86. En miroir

**Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre est plus sombre mais au fond, Dean va apprendre beaucoup. Je veux être réaliste et je pense (c'est évidemment mon opinion et mon expérience personnelle, je n'ai pas la science infuse et nous sommes tous différents) que quand on parle de santé mentale, être réaliste c'est montrer que c'est loin d'être facile et que tout ne se règle pas juste avec assez de volonté. Dean va mieux, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va toujours bien et qu'il arrête d'avoir besoin d'aide, et s'il va moins bien ça ne veut surtout pas dire qu'il ne fait pas assez d'efforts**

 **Enfin bref, je m'étale un peu je sais, mais je pense que c'est un sujet important**

 **Le chapitre suivant est dans la continuité de celui-ci, Dean et Castiel apprennent tous les deux et se rapprochent toujours plus (est-ce que c'est vraiment possible?)**

 **Petite parenthèse : je suis très (très) proche de la fin je pense, et comme dans ma précédente fic, pas d'épilogue parce que je déteste toujours ça, plutôt le genre de fin assez ouverte pour qu'ils puissent continuer sans moi**

 **Je suis très longue, désolée… merci encore**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Le mois suivant, Dean perd un peu de sa stabilité. Il parle de moins en moins, peu importe l'énergie que Gabriel y met, il se tait. Il décale quelques séances de thérapie jusqu'à annuler le rendez-vous, puis un deuxième et il fait comme si de rien n'était.

Castiel le remarque presque tout de suite. C'est presque rien, au début, juste un sourire légèrement plus forcé et son rire un peu abîmé. Il remarque que quelque chose ne va pas, que quelque chose change, sans pour autant vraiment comprendre quoi.

Il essaie, il pose beaucoup de questions et Dean s'obstine à faire semblant. Il ne le repousse pas, pas comme il l'aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt mais se replie sur lui-même.

En parallèle, Dean fait toujours autant d'efforts pour ne plus être si difficile à vivre. Il est toujours si attentionné, assez pour que Castiel en oublie presque ce qu'il voit dans le fond de son regard.

C'est Dean qui propose de prendre l'avion et de passer deux jours à New York, il ne sait pas s'il en a vraiment l'envie mais Jo lui laisse quelques messages. Son ton est neutre, à l'autre bout du fil. Castiel n'appelle pas souvent, il ne l'a pas fait depuis presque trois mois. Il sourit lorsque Dean propose et lui tient la main dans l'avion, il le laisse dormir sur son épaule pendant tout le vol.

.

Dean est réticent, un peu inquiet et agité. Il glisse un bras sous le sien en s'arrêtant dans le couloir. "Et si Jo me déteste toujours?" demande-t-il. "Et Andrew aussi? La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai pris un poing dans la gueule."

"Les circonstances étaient différentes," en se tournant vers lui. "Et Jo t'en veut sûrement encore un peu, mais ça va lui passer. Tu n'as qu'à lui faire ton sourire."

"Quel sourire?" en souriant.

"Celui-là," en posant un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. "Tu sais très bien de quel sourire je parle."

"Il est pour toi," en passant ses bras autour de son cou. "Embrasse-moi?"

"Mmh-mmh," en obtempérant.

Ils ont tous les deux les joues légèrement rougies quand ils finissent pas se séparer. Castiel passe une main dans ses cheveux. "Jo va t'aimer quand elle comprendra que tu ne me fais plus souffrir et que tu es vraiment merveilleux," en embrassant brièvement le bout de son nez. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

"J'espère que tu as raison," en soufflant.

"Promis," en prenant sa main pour le guider.

Lorsque Jo ouvre la porte, elle plisse les yeux en les regardant l'un après l'autre et puis son sourire s'épanouit. Ses cheveux sont plus longs, ramenés en queue de cheval, et son visage semble plus lumineux.

Elle se racle la gorge. "Heureusement que l'un d'entre vous sait décrocher un téléphone," fait-elle, une main posée sur le bas de son ventre. "Au cas-où tu ne comprennes pas, Cas, je veux dire que tu mérites des gifles."

"Désolé."

"C'est ça. Entrez," en s'effaçant. "Andrew devrait être là dans une demi-heure."

Dean reste très proche de Castiel, la main toujours fermement glissée dans la sienne en traversant l'entrée jusqu'au salon. Il s'assoit sans laisser plus de trois centimètres entre eux, sans le lâcher.

"Alors," reprend Jo. "Vous voulez la chambre d'amis?"

"Hôtel," répond Castiel. "Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas de nous ici."

"Vous allez payer une nuit d'hôtel simplement pour vous envoyer en l'air?"

"Exactement," les deux en même temps.

"On peut dire que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde," en roulant des yeux. "Vous voulez un truc à boire?"

"J'y vais," en se redressant.

"Je peux encore marcher, Cas. Je suis enceinte, pas impotente."

"Tu disais la même chose à quatre mois et tu en faisais déjà trop," en secouant la tête. "A un peu plus de sept mois, tu restes tranquille. Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire."

Dean lâche sa main quand il se lève et le regarde se diriger vers ce qu'il devine être la cuisine. Il garde le silence, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

"Comment est-ce que tu t'en sors?" demande Jo.

"Pas trop mal," un peu réservé. "Je devrais dire à Cas de t'appeler plus souvent."

"Tu devrais," avec un petit sourire. "J'ai l'habitude de ne pas avoir de nouvelles pendant plusieurs mois mais j'apprécierais qu'il appelle."

"Je lui dirai. Promis."

"Est-ce que tu-"

"Tu dois me détester," précipitamment. "Je sais que tu as raison de me détester, mais je te promets que je ne veux plus lui faire de mal. On fait tous les deux beaucoup d'efforts pour que les choses aillent bien. Je l'aime."

"Je sais que tu l'aimes," plus doucement.

"Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Si c'est avec moi, je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour ça."

Jo se contente d'acquiescer, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

"Je sais que c'est difficile de me croire et de me faire confiance," en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. "Et si tu m'en veux et si tu me détestes, je comprends. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal."

"Je ne te déteste pas, Dean. J'ai été plus qu'en colère contre toi mais tu es très difficile à détester."

"Mais tu ne m'aimes pas?"

"Je ne suis pas ta plus grande fan," en haussant les épaules. "Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. J'ai juste certains aprioris te concernant, je crois que c'est normal. Et je ne vais pas m'excuser pour le coup de poing."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses," en baissant très brièvement les yeux sur ses mains. "Je m'attendais à ce que Cas ne puisse pas me pardonner et à ce que tu ne me laisses pas entrer chez toi."

"Si Cas peut te pardonner, c'est un choix qu'il fait et je n'ai pas à lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas."

"Tu penses qu'il ne devrait pas?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça," en caressant distraitement la rondeur de son ventre. "C'est son choix et c'est votre histoire. Je suis juste là pour recoller les morceaux quand ça casse."

"Ça ne cassera plus," en secouant la tête.

"C'est tout ce que j'espère," simplement. "Ça, et que tu recolles les morceaux toi-même. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas faire parce que je ne suis pas toi."

"Est-ce que… la semaine qu'il a passée ici, est-ce qu'il était-"

"Une épave," en le coupant. "C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Il a l'air bien, maintenant. Mieux."

"On essaie d'aller bien," en acquiesçant. "Je suis vraiment désolé de-"

"Ça va. Si Cas pardonne, je peux le faire aussi. Je sais que tu l'aimes."

Dean hoche la tête en ravalant difficilement sa salive. Une nouvelle fois, il baisse les yeux sur ses mains.

"Eh," fait Jo. "Dean. Je ne voulais pas te-"

"C'est bon," avec un geste de la main. "Je mérite ça."

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Jo cherche son regard. Dean semble se refermer, le visage moins expressif et les traits un peu figés.

"Tu veux sentir quelque chose?" en tapotant l'espace vide à côté d'elle.

"Quoi?"

"Viens voir," en lui souriant.

Dean obtempère, il contourne la table basse et se laisse tomber sur l'autre canapé. Jo attrape doucement sa main et la guide sur son abdomen, juste au-dessus de son nombril.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé sentir?" demande-t-il.

"Attends une seconde," en laissant sa main sur la sienne.

"C'est… oh," en sursautant. "Il vient de me donner un coup."

Il retire brusquement sa main, arrachant à Jo un petit rire. "Il ou elle ne mord pas, tu sais."

"Vous préférez garder la surprise?"

"Oui," en souriant toujours plus. "En attendant, tu peux l'appeler Fœtus. Il ou elle se reconnaît."

"Fœtus?" répète-t-il. "C'est comme ça que tu appelles ton bébé?"

"On dirait Andrew," en marmonnant. "Il est dans mon ventre, ce bébé. Je peux l'appeler comme je veux."

"Tu pourrais décider de l'appeler… je ne sais pas, moi. Poussin, par exemple."

"Je l'appellerai Poussin quand je le verrai."

"D'accord," avec un rire. "Je peux… est-ce que je peux sentir encore une fois?"

"Bien sûr," en hochant la tête.

Dean repose délicatement sa paume au même endroit, près de son nombril. Il attend, un sourire immense sur le visage lorsque le bébé donne deux autres petits coups. "Tu crois qu'il peut m'entendre?" sans bouger.

"Oui."

"Oh," dans un souffle. "Eh… salut. Je suis Dean."

Jo relève la tête, elle sourit en croisant le regard de Castiel, debout entre la cuisine et le salon. Il s'approche, pose trois verres et une bouteille de jus de fruits sur la table basse et se mord l'intérieur de la joue, attendri.

"Eh, Cas," avec un signe de la main. "Viens sentir ça. Fœtus donne des coups."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce bébé apprécie beaucoup que vous l'appeliez comme ça," en roulant des yeux.

"C'est Jo," en haussant les épaules.

"Mmh-mmh," en s'asseyant près de Jo. "Je peux?"

"Vas-y," en riant doucement.

Dean prend sa main et la pose à la place de la sienne. Il caresse distraitement ses doigts et lui sourit. "Tu sens?" les yeux brillants d'émerveillement.

"Oui," un ton plus bas.

"C'est merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Si," tout doucement.

"Vous allez passer la soirée les mains posées là?" intervient Jo, plus amusée qu'autre chose. "J'ai envie de sortir, moi."

"Tu es à sept mois de grossesse, Jo."

"Cas," l'air excessivement ennuyée. "Assise ici ou dans un bar, je suis assise. Je préfère boire des cocktails sans alcool et écouter de la bonne musique. Tu as une idée du nombre d'heures que je passe entre les quatre murs de cet appartement? Je travaille d'ici. C'est interminable."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'Andrew-"

"Andrew sait qu'il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas essayer de me dire ce que je peux faire ou non," en se raclant la gorge. "Et tu as intérêt à ne pas essayer non plus."

"Je ne prendrais pas ce risque," avec un petit rire. "Alors ou est-ce que tu veux aller?"

"Un truc calme. Pas trop d'alcool," en glissant un regard à Dean. "Et tu devrais demander à Balthazar s'il veut venir."

"Dean?" en se tournant vers lui. "Ça ne te dérange pas?"

"Demande-lui plutôt si ça ne le dérange pas, lui. Il me déteste."

"Tu vas arrêter de croire que tout le monde te déteste?"

"Je _sais_ qu'il me déteste, Cas," en toussant. "Tout ce qu'il sait de moi, c'est que je suis un connard infidèle. Et que je suis alcoolique, et que… et mon Dieu, il m'a entendu te proposer des faveurs sexuelles. C'est affreusement gênant. Je devrais te laisser ici et rentrer à la maison."

"J'aimerais bien te voir essayer de monter dans l'avion tout seul," presque sarcastique. "Tu vas m'appeler en suppliant de venir te chercher."

"J'ai déjà pris l'avion tout seul," en marmonnant.

"Tu me casses les doigts avant de réussir à t'endormir. A chaque vol, Dean."

"Je suis toujours là, vous le savez?" soupire Jo. "Andrew ne va pas tarder et Cas, appelle Balthazar. Il ne te déteste sûrement pas, Dean. Il n'est pas du genre à détester les gens, plutôt à te demander si tu comptes arrêter tes conneries et à te taper dans le dos. Il ne te déteste pas."

.

Jo a raison. Balthazar est amical, il adresse un très long regard à Dean, croise celui de Castiel moins d'une seconde et puis sourit.

Andrew est peut-être plus réservé. Il n'est pas froid mais plutôt comme quelqu'un de naturellement distant. Il reste très proche de Jo, leurs mains toujours posées sur son ventre.

Le bar est calme, le genre d'endroit que Dean aurait détesté quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne se détend pas réellement, il force un sourire ou deux et repousse la main de Castiel lorsque celui-ci la pose sur son genou pour le stabiliser. Il tente un regard qu'il cherche à rendre rassurant, sachant pertinemment que le contraire se lit dans ses yeux.

Castiel est probablement le seul à remarquer ce malaise. Dean a ce don, celui de faire semblant jusqu'à se convaincre lui-même.

"Dean?" peu avant le milieu de la soirée.

Il parle très bas, tout près de son oreille. Dean lui lance un regard en biais.

"Est-ce que tu veux sortir un moment?" doucement. "Je peux venir avec toi."

Les conversations s'arrêtent. Dean se racle la gorge et secoue la tête, incapable du moindre mot. Castiel agrippe délicatement son poignet. "Je voudrais prendre l'air," changeant d'angle d'approche. "Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi?"

Dean fronce les sourcils, il semble hésiter avant de finalement lui accorder un petit hochement de tête. Il n'écoute pas ce que Castiel ajoute et se laisse glisser sur le canapé pour se lever. Castiel le guide à l'extérieur, une main dans le bas de son dos comme s'il avait peur de le sentir s'écrouler.

Dehors, Dean inspire l'air frais et tousse plusieurs fois.

"Dean?"

"Je peux avoir une cigarette, s'il te plaît?"

Castiel fronce les sourcils. Il se détourne une seconde, jetant quelques regards autour de lui. "Tu peux attendre ici une seconde?" demande-t-il.

"Mmh," en prenant appui contre le mur.

Il ferme les yeux et ne bouge pas. Castiel s'éloigne pendant un temps, il demande une cigarette pour lui, l'allume lui-même et puis revient sur ses pas.

"Dean," en serrant son épaule. "Tu restes avec moi?"

"Je suis là."

"Tu veux vraiment cette cigarette?" soucieux. "Je crois qu'on devrait plutôt-"

"On parlera après cette cigarette," en tendant la main. "S'il te plaît. Je sais que j'ai presque réussi à arrêter mais je m'en fiche. S'il te plaît."

A contre-cœur, Castiel obtempère et lui tend la cigarette. Il garde le silence et le regard sur lui. Dean reste silencieux, il fume tout doucement en regardant la cendre tomber.

"Je suis désolé," finit-il par dire.

"Pourquoi?" sans comprendre.

"De… j'ai… je ne sais pas."

"Tu étais sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse?"

"Mmh," en écrasant son mégot contre le rebord de la poubelle. "Désolé."

"Tu es désolé de ne pas te sentir bien?" en cherchant son regard. "On peut rentrer, si tu veux. Est-ce que tu veux retourner à l'hôtel?"

"Non," en secouant la tête.

"Alors… quoi? Dis-moi juste ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. Est-ce que c'est ce soir? Est-ce que tu-"

"Non, Cas," encore une fois. "Je les aime bien. C'est juste moi. Je suis un problème, c'est… ça vient de moi."

"Tu n'es pas un problème."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ça juste parce qu-"

"Dean j'ai… parle-moi," en reprenant sa main. "S'il te plaît. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Je sais que tu te coupes. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu ne me laisses plus te toucher et je-"

"Alors parce que je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi, tu penses que ça vient de moi?" le ton mauvais. "Peut-être que je n'ai juste pas envie de toi."

"Ne fais pas ça," impassible. "Ne sois pas horrible avec moi simplement parce que ça ne va pas et que tu ne veux pas en parler."

"J'ai… excuse-moi," dans un souffle. "Pardon."

Il perd ce qui reste de son assurance. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, il n'arrive pas à les retenir et se détourne.

"Parle-moi," répète Castiel.

"Je n'ai pas… je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir comme ça," en secouant la tête.

"Je crois que si."

"Ah oui?" amer. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"La dépression," plus doux. "C'est une raison de te sentir comme ça."

"On ne peut pas tout mettre sur le dos d'une maladie mentale, Cas," plus sec.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas accepter qu-"

"Je t'en supplie," en le coupant. "Arrête ça. Je peux accepter de comprendre pourquoi je suis comme je suis, pas d'avoir envie de pleurer et de crever à longueur de temps. C'est dans ma tête que ça se passe, c'est à moi de me débrouiller avec ça."

"C'est ce que tu m'aurais répondu il y a trois ou quatre mois, Dean. Tu le sais?" toujours si patient. "Je ne veux pas te retrouver dans le même état. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à tout recommencer. Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts pour aller mieux et tu-"

"C'est juste une mauvaise période," en relevant finalement les yeux. "Ça va passer."

Castiel hausse un sourcil. C'est presque rien mais juste ce qu'il faut, Dean souffle longuement avant de rouvrir la bouche. "Je-" incapable de plus.

"Depuis quand… tu peux me dire quand est-ce que tu as décidé d'arrêter la thérapie?"

"Je n'ai pas-"

"Je t'en prie," le ton très légèrement plus dur. "Ne me mens pas. Encore moins quand tu me regardes dans les yeux. Dis-moi la vérité, Dean, s'il te plaît. Quand est-ce que tu as arrêté la thérapie?"

"Trois semaines," à peine audible.

"Trois semaines?" presque surpris. "Dean. Dean."

"Je croyais que je pouvais gérer tout seul, j'ai… je m'en sors tout seul."

"Tu ne t'en sors pas," en caressant l'intérieur de sa paume. "Tu es… je t'en prie, Dean. Je ne veux pas qu'on revienne en arrière."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. L'alcool, les urgences et la peur constante. Je ne veux pas te laisser gâcher le chemin que tu as déjà fait," sans le quitter du regard. "Pourquoi… mais pourquoi arrêter la thérapie, Dean?"

"J'ai… je n'arrivais plus à parler et je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas être une perte de temps," en baissant les yeux. "Je ne veux pas y retourner."

"Dean," en glissant un doigt sous son menton. "Je déteste te forcer, je déteste vraiment ça et tu le sais mais je ne peux pas te laisser te mettre en danger. Je ne peux pas, Dean. Tu veux bien me regarder, s'il te plaît?"

"Non."

"Je t'aime," en prenant son visage entre ses deux mains. "Regarde-moi."

Dean finit par céder, il relève la tête et plonge dans son regard. Castiel caresse le haut de ses pommettes et chasse ses larmes du bout des doigts. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?" demande-t-il.

"Je ne veux pas être une perte de temps," encore une fois.

"Tu n'es pas une perte de temps, Dean," en posant un baiser sur son front. "Je t'aime. Tu le sais?"

"Je sais," dans un souffle. "Je veux juste… je veux juste retourner à l'intérieur pour l'instant. On peut en parler toute à l'heure, s'il te plaît?"

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?" inquiet. "Tu n'es pas obligé. On peut juste retourner à l'hôtel si tu préfères qu'on-"

"Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé," simplement. "Est-ce que tu veux rentrer?"

"Je veux ce qui t'aide."

"Alors on peut… juste une demi-heure. D'accord?"

"Si tu veux," en le relâchant. "Mais si tu veux partir, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu n'as qu'à me faire un signe et on rentrera. D'accord? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de rester."

"D'accord," en hochant la tête. "Je veux juste faire encore un peu semblant de ne pas être complètement cinglé."

"Tu n'es pas cinglé," en le prenant par la main. "Je t'aime."

"Je sais, Cas. Tu l'as déjà dit deux fois."

A l'intérieur, Dean se compose presque instantanément ce sourire trop grand pour lui. Castiel ne dit rien, mais il déteste. Il déteste le regarder faire semblant et il déteste savoir que ce sourire trompe le monde entier.

.

Comme chaque soir depuis plus d'une semaine, Dean insiste pour se doucher sans lui. Castiel lui propose de prendre un bain et Dean refuse. Comme chaque soir, il refuse.

Il prend une douche rapide, enfile un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt à manche longue et puis laisse la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte derrière lui. Il sursaute en croisant le regard de Castiel, assis sur le bord du lit.

"Cas?" en s'arrêtant. "Tu vas bien?"

"Je ne vais pas te laisser faire comme si notre conversation de toute à l'heure n'avait pas existé," répond Castiel. "Et je sais que c'est ce que tu crois vouloir, comme tu crois toujours vouloir t'en sortir tout seul. Je crois que c'est faux et que peut-être, au fond, tu veux que j'insiste. Peut-être que tu veux sentir que tu comptes assez pour que je ne te laisse pas te détruire."

Dean ravale difficilement sa salive, il fait de son mieux pour soutenir son regard malgré cette envie de disparaître. "Je suis… je suis malade," en essuyant ses joues. "Je suis vraiment malade et je ne peux pas m'en sortir tout seul."

"Tu ne peux pas," en secouant la tête.

"Je suis désolé de te manipuler," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "J'ai… je pourrais juste demander à ce que tu m'aides mais c'est plus fort que moi et je… tu as raison. Je veux que tu insistes."

"Tu as arrêté la thérapie il y a trois semaines," calmement. "Le psy n'a jamais appelé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il-"

"Il ne peut pas te parler de mon dossier sans mon consentement, Cas," les sourcils un peu froncés. "Et je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Il respecte le secret médical tant que je ne suis pas en danger."

"Tu n'es pas en danger?"

"Je… je ne l'étais pas quand j'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous."

"Est-ce que tu l'es maintenant?" le cœur battant. "Est-ce que tu te sens en danger, Dean?"

"J'ai… oui," articule-t-il.

"Tu as envie de te faire du mal?"

"Je me fais déjà du mal, Cas," en détournant les yeux. "Et j'ai… j'ai ces flashs parfois, je crois que le psy appelle ça des flashs d'auto-violence. Je me vois me blesser ou pire parfois, j'ai… je marche dans la rue et je suis sur le point de me jeter sous une voiture."

"Alors tu n'es pas seulement en train de prendre une mauvaise pente?" en penchant la tête.

"J'ai gâché tous mes progrès. Je ne suis pas seulement en train de prendre une mauvaise pente, je me suis déjà cassé la gueule."

"Dean… eh, " en tendant une main. "Tu peux venir?"

Légèrement tremblant sur ses jambes, Dean s'approche et s'arrête juste devant lui. Il reste debout et silencieux.

"Arrête de penser que tu gâches toujours tout," en agrippant sa main. "Tu as le droit de ne plus y arriver, de reculer et de demander de l'aide. Tu n'es pas une perte de temps. On ne te reprochera jamais de ne pas aller bien, je sais que tu voudrais que tout soit vraiment simple mais c'est une maladie. Tu es malade et tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. J'aurais juste voulu que tu me parles, que tu ne laisses pas tomber la thérapie et que tu… je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de vivre ça tout seul. Je peux tout entendre, tu sais. Je peux voir ce que tu ne veux pas me montrer."

"Tu ne veux pas voir," en levant les yeux sur le plafond. "J'ai… je me suis vraiment bousillé."

"Est-ce que je suis censé t'emmener voir un médecin?"

"Non," un peu vivement. "Non, non. Pas de médecin, pas d'hôpital."

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi, Dean," en serrant sa main. "Et je ne peux pas te faire confiance pour me le dire. Je te connais par cœur et je sais que tu refuseras de reconnaître que tu dépasses les limites."

"Je n'ai pas… c'est déjà en train de cicatriser et je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin," sans bouger.

"Dean… c'est ce que tu dis chaque fois que tu as réellement besoin d'un-"

"C'est déjà en train de cicatriser," répète-t-il.

"Tu veux bien me montrer?" un ton plus doux. "S'il te plaît."

"Je ne veux pas te dégoûter," presque inaudible.

"Me dégoûter? Dean… c'est une des dernières choses qui pourraient nous arriver. Je veux seulement t'aider. Laisse-moi t'aider."

Dean baisse les yeux dans les siens, il laisse quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues et puis il acquiesce. Il soulève le bas de son t-shirt, le cœur battant alors qu'il découvre son abdomen. Il n'a pas vraiment voulu regarder les entailles qui s'étendent sur plusieurs centimètres, presque en miroir avec les plus anciennes. Il n'a pas non plus pris la peine de les soigner correctement, comme si ça les rendait plus réelles et plus douloureuses.

Ces entailles n'ont rien de calculées, elles ne sont pas comme celles qu'il fait parfois, parallèles les unes aux autres en sachant ce qu'il cherche à soulager. Celles-ci sont plus profondes et semblent presque incohérentes. Elles sont le résultat d'une douleur intense, de la frustration de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent et de la colère de ne pas savoir se contrôler.

"… Dean," sans oser le toucher. "Dean."

"Je te dégoûte," en reculant de deux pas. "Je le savais. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te montrer, j'ai-"

"Dean," les deux mains devant lui. "Calme-toi. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, mon cœur. J'ai seulement peur pour toi, tu comprends?"

"Comment tu peux dire que je n'ai pas tout gâché?"

"Dean," encore une fois. "Est-ce que tu veux prendre un anxiolytique? Est-ce que tu as besoin de ça?"

"Je ne les prends pas," en secouant la tête. "Je les ai laissés à la maison."

Il ne touche pas aux médicaments, ne les regarde pas et refuse d'en parler. Il refuse de les prendre.

"Je les ai pris," répond Castiel.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je sais que ça ne va pas," en se levant. "Je sais que tu crois qu'accepter de les prendre va tout rendre plus réel, mais c'est déjà réel. Tu n'as pas à souffrir à ce point si on peut trouver un moyen de t'aider. S'il te plaît. Je vais rester avec toi tout le temps, Dean, je te le promets. Je vais juste soigner les entailles pour que ça ne s'infecte pas et ensuite je vais m'allonger avec toi."

"Et ensuite?" en croisant les bras comme pour se protéger.

"On rentrera demain," en s'approchant suffisamment pour le serrer doucement contre lui. "J'appellerai le psy et je viendrai avec toi."

"Il ne va plus vouloir être mon psy," en posant son menton sur son épaule.

"Bien sûr que si, Dean," en caressant son dos. "Il sait ce que tu as. Il savait qu'il y avait un risque que tu arrêtes la thérapie et ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne voudra plus t'aider."

"Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir que j'arrêterai la thérapie?"

"C'est fréquent chez les personnes comme toi."

"Les personnes comme moi?" en frottant le bout de son nez contre son cou.

"Borderline," une main dans ses cheveux. "Il sait ce que c'est et ce que ça implique. Il voudra encore être ton psy."

"Et toi?" totalement immobile. "Tu ne t'enfuis pas quand ça devient trop compliqué?"

"Je ne m'enfuirais pour rien au monde," en embrassant sa joue. "Je t'aime trop pour laisser tomber quand c'est compliqué, et tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi quand ça ne va pas. N'oublie pas ça."

"Pourquoi… pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire?"

"Parce que tu ne vois pas les choses exactement comme elles sont," en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Je suis là pour te le dire et t'aider à les voir différemment."

"Je ne te mérite pas," en se mordant la lèvre.

"Si," en posant un baiser sur son front. "Je te promets que si."

Dean ne répond pas, certain d'éclater en sanglots si jamais il ouvre la bouche. Il se contente d'un vague hochement de tête. Castiel caresse tendrement son visage et dépose d'autres baisers sur son front. "Tu me fais confiance?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," sans hésiter.

"Tu veux bien prendre cet anxiolytique?"

"Je… d'accord. Tu ne me laisses pas?"

"Promis," en le faisant asseoir sur le bord du lit.

.

Le lendemain, Dean se contente de se laisser guider. Il dort une partie de la matinée, il dort dans l'avion et somnole toujours une fois sur le canapé.

Castiel remonte la couverture jusqu'à son menton et commence à se relever.

"Attends," en attrapant sa main. "Attends… reste. Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi?"

"Je suis obligé de passer au bureau," en se rasseyant près de lui. "C'est juste deux ou trois heures."

"Je suis vraiment désolé d'être… dans cet état," à peine audible.

"Tout va s'arranger," en caressant sa joue. "Tu as des hauts et des bas. On le sait. On se retrouve toute à l'heure, d'accord? Le psy a dit dix-huit heures. Est-ce que tu peux venir me rejoindre au bureau, ou alors je-"

"Je peux venir," en le coupant. "Je vais venir."

"Tu es sûr que tu peux rester ici tout seul? Je peux appeler Sam ou Charlie. On peut s'arranger pour que tu n'aies pas à-"

"Cas," en soufflant. "Pas besoin de baby-sitter. Je peux encore passer un après-midi tout seul sans me foutre en l'air. Et je suis à moitié défoncé, tu sais. Ces médicaments assommeraient n'importe qui."

"Tu promets de répondre à mes messages et de m'appeler si tu sens que ça ne va vraiment pas?" en rajustant la couverture sur lui. "Promis?"

"Oui, Cas. Promis," en forçant un sourire. "Je vais juste essayer de dormir."

"D'accord," en se penchant pour embrasser sa tempe. "Je t'aime."

"Je sais. Embrasse-moi encore?"


	87. 94 jours

**Je ne sais pas réellement quoi dire à propos de ce chapitre, il complète le précédent**

 **Je ne suis déjà plus en vacances mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour terminer d'écrire le tout dernier chapitre le plus vite possible**

 **Merci encore infiniment**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean répond à ses messages un temps, il appelle une fois et au son de sa voix, à l'angoisse qui fait trembler ses mots, Castiel laisse presque tout tomber. Il se force à respirer, les yeux toujours braqués sur son téléphone.

A dix-sept heures trente, Dean n'est pas là et il ne répond pas. Castiel tombe directement sur la messagerie.

.

A dix-huit heures, Dean se déteste d'avoir gâché 94 jours de sobriété. Il se déteste et il regrette mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'aimer cette brûlure, celle du whisky sur ses lèvres.

Il ne sait même plus où il est, un bar quelconque sur lequel il est tombé alors qu'il sortait juste prendre l'air.

Le téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner, c'est assourdissant et Dean déteste ça aussi. Il coupe le son et le laisse dans le fond de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

A dix-neuf heures, tout semble plus facile. Se mettre en danger, c'est facile et c'est familier. L'alcool endort cette douleur qu'il ne comprend pas, ces émotions qu'il ne contrôle plus. Tout son corps est trop lourd, le moindre geste lui demande plus de force que ce qu'il a et il éclate en sanglots quand il n'en a même plus assez pour tenir son verre.

Le whisky se répand sur le comptoir. Dean reste immobile, les larmes roulent sur ses joues et ses mains tremblent.

"Eh," près de lui.

Dean ne reconnaît pas cette voix, il relève la tête et fronce les sourcils. Le barman lui adresse un sourire un peu effacé. "Je peux appeler quelqu'un pour toi?" demande-t-il.

"J'ai… le verre."

"C'est rien," simplement. "Tu devrais te lever et venir t'asseoir sur une vraie chaise."

"Je suis… j'étais sobre," en toussant. "J'étais… sobre."

"Oh," le visage éclairé de compréhension. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu peux me donner ton prénom?"

"Dean."

"Moi, c'est Chuck," en posant une main sur son bras. "Qui est-ce que je peux appeler pour toi, Dean?"

"94 jours," en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de manche. "Cas va me détester."

"Qui est Cas?" en faisant signe à sa collègue. "On va seulement t'aider à te lever et à marcher jusque là-bas, d'accord?"

Dean ne répond pas, il n'a pas vraiment conscience de se retrouver sur ses deux pieds et puis bientôt assis un peu plus loin. Chuck s'assoit sur le bord de la table, il laisse un peu de distance mais garde un œil sur lui.

"Madison?" en se tournant vers sa collègue. "Tu peux lui faire un café, s'il te plaît?"

"Sûr," en repassant derrière le bar.

"Alors, Dean," reprend Chuck, le ton très doux. "Je peux appeler Cas?"

"Il ne va pas vouloir venir me chercher."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai menti et je suis là alors que je devrais être chez le psy avec lui," en ravalant ses larmes.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de venir ici?"

"Cas a dit que j'avais des hauts et des bas, que tout irait mieux mais si c'est ça être borderline alors je-"

"Tu es borderline?" les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Oui," en détournant les yeux.

"Ma sœur aussi."

"C'est vrai?" en se redressant.

"Oui," en acquiesçant. "Elle décrit ça comme… ressentir toujours tout en trop et vivre avec un cerveau qui essaie de te faire du mal. Est-ce que c'est un peu comme ça pour toi?"

"Un peu," en posant un coude sur la table.

"Elle aussi, elle a des hauts et des bas. Tu sais… je crois que Cas, si c'est une personne qui tient à toi, préfèrerait savoir où tu es. Il voudrait sûrement venir te chercher et t'aider, comme je le fais quand ma sœur a besoin d'aide. Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien malgré les efforts que tu fais, je suis sûr que tu fais beaucoup d'efforts, et une rechute n'annule pas tout ça. Tu comprends?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais me dire tout ça?"

"J'ai du mal à regarder les autres souffrir," répond Chuck. "Et je me mets à la place des personnes qui tiennent à toi et qui sont probablement en train de te chercher. Personne ne va t'en vouloir de déraper un peu, Dean."

"Tu ne sais pas," en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive et à chaque fois je promets que ça n'arrivera plus mais à chaque fois je-"

"A chaque fois tu apprends un peu plus," en le coupant. "Tu devrais essayer de voir les choses comme ça, tu ne crois pas? Tu as vraiment beaucoup bu et je m'avance peut-être mais je crois que c'est le contraire de ce qui pourrait t'aider à gérer tes émotions. Tu verras les choses différemment plus tard. S'il te plaît, Dean. Est-ce que je peux appeler Cas?"

Dean hésite encore, ses yeux sont rougis et son regard presque vitreux. Il finit par acquiescer, sans le quitter des yeux en lui tendant son téléphone.

.

Il perd la notion du temps, l'ivresse étouffe le monde et brouille ses sens. Il refuse le café et puis le verre d'eau que Madison lui propose à la place.

Chuck parle un moment avec Castiel, il lui donne l'adresse du bar et prend le temps de le rassurer. Il reste près de Dean, il parle beaucoup pour le garder alerte et conscient.

Castiel est avec Charlie. Il n'a pas l'air en colère, plutôt rongé par l'angoisse. La peur creuse ses traits mais le soulagement envahit son regard quand il pose les yeux sur lui.

"Je suis vraiment désolé," commence Chuck, l'air sincère. "Je ne savais pas que… je ne savais pas."

"Ça va," répond Castiel. "Ce n'est pas écrit sur son front."

Son ton n'est pas réellement froid, il est détaché et ne le regarde qu'à peine s'éloigner vers le comptoir pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il s'approche de Dean et se baisse pour être à sa hauteur. "Eh… Dean," en prenant sa main.

"Me déteste pas," à peine audible.

"Je ne te déteste pas," en fronçant les sourcils. "Bien sûr que non, Dean."

"Parce que tu savais que ça arriverait de toute façon?"

"Non," en caressant sa paume. "Parce qu'on savait que ça arriverait peut-être."

"Ça ne veut pas dire la même chose?" amer.

"Non. Les rechutes arrivent. C'est la manière dont on choisit de gérer ça qui compte."

"Comment on gère ça?"

"On va t'emmener aux urgences, et-"

"Mais pourquoi?" en s'agitant sur sa chaise. "Je suis conscient et je vais bien, j'ai-"

"Dean," coupe Castiel. "Tu ne vas pas bien. On ne te laissera pas déraper plus et mettre ta vie en danger comme tu le faisais avant. C'est maintenant que tu as besoin d'aide, pas au bord du coma éthylique. Ça," avec un geste pour désigner l'intérieur du bar. "C'est la limite. C'est vraiment la limite de ce que je vais te laisser faire sans intervenir. Je t'aime assez pour ne pas te regarder te détruire sans rien faire. Tu comprends?"

Les yeux dans les siens, Dean hoche doucement la tête. Il n'ose pas vraiment bouger, de peur de croiser la déception dans le regard de Charlie. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre ni vraiment quoi dire.

"On devait voir le psy," d'une toute petite voix.

"Je l'ai eu au téléphone," simplement. "Il te verra toute à l'heure."

"Est-ce qu'il-"

"Il veut toujours être ton psy, Dean," doucement. "Est-ce que tu peux marcher?"

Dean acquiesce et attrape ses deux mains tendues vers lui. Il tremble en se levant et se laisse aller contre lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la tête posée sur son épaule. "Je suis désolé."

"Je sais," en caressant l'arrière de sa nuque. "Je sais, Dean."

"Tu ne me détestes pas?"

"Personne ne te déteste. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'hôpital," en serrant sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

"Je sais," encore une fois. "Mais je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce qu'on a vécu il y a quelques mois. Je sais aussi que c'est ce qui va se passer si on ne t'aide pas maintenant. On ne te laissera pas te noyer."

"Merci," en s'écartant. "J'ai… je ne veux pas me noyer."

Il glisse son bras sous le sien pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, le regard toujours évitant. Charlie s'avance d'un pas dans sa direction. "Tu n'as pas envie de vomir?" demande-t-elle.

Dean secoue la tête.

"Dean?"

"Oui?" sans bouger.

"Personne ne va t'abandonner," en s'approchant suffisamment pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. "Et je ne suis pas déçue. C'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu ne me regardes pas?"

"Oui."

"Je ne suis pas déçue," répète-t-elle. "Cas a raison. Les rechutes arrivent et ça ne te rend pas plus faible. D'accord?"

"D'accord," à peine audible. "Tu n'es pas déçue."

Les mots ont du mal à venir parce que la vérité, c'est que Dean est déçu de lui-même. Il se déteste toujours autant, toujours plus et toujours de cette façon, si absolue et si douloureuse.

.

Aux urgences, Dean ne parle pas beaucoup. Il se laisse examiner, répond aux questions d'une infirmière et ne proteste pas lorsque le docteur Atkins soigne ses entailles les plus récentes. Il n'a pas non plus vraiment la force de refuser de passer la nuit ici, il est trop ivre et trop perdu.

Castiel s'assoit sur le bord du lit, il pose une main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

"Cas?" allongé sur le dos.

"Oui?"

"Tu devrais appeler ton père, tu sais."

"C'est à ça que tu penses maintenant?" surpris.

"Mmh," en jouant distraitement avec son autre main. "C'est à ça que je pense, même si peut-être que je suis trop bourré pour que ce que je dis ait du sens. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais appeler ton père?"

"Je crois que tu devrais te reposer en attendant le psy."

"Je peux me reposer et parler avec toi en même temps, Cas. Tu as laissé cette couverture violette dans le fond de l'armoire, tu n'as même pas regardé l'alliance de ta mère ni ouvert l'enveloppe de-"

"Ça ne m'intéresse pas," en secouant la tête.

"Menteur," en tapotant l'intérieur de son poignet. "Tu ne veux pas en parler?"

"Non."

"D'accord," en soufflant. "Je suis vraiment… je suis désolé. Pour ce soir. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça," en levant les yeux sur le plafond trop blanc. "Je croyais vraiment que c'était terminé."

"C'est peut-être une erreur que tu as faite," en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place. "De croire qu'on ne devait pas faire autant attention qu'avant et que ça n'arriverait plus jamais."

"Ça fait trois semaines, Cas," en fermant les yeux. "J'ai juste arrêté la thérapie comme ça alors qu'on m'avait prévenu, alors que… et je ne l'ai même pas arrêtée parce que je me sentais mieux. Je l'ai fait parce ce que je suis complètement stupide."

"Tu n'es pas stupide," en caressant l'arête de sa mâchoire.

"Ah, et tu appelles ça comment?"

"J'appelle ça avoir appris quelque chose si jamais ça arrive encore une fois," le ton très calme. "Et j'ai appris quelque chose aussi."

"Quoi?"

"Je ne laisserai pas arrêter la thérapie, quitte à t'y traîner moi-même. Et je me ferai confiance avant de t'écouter me mentir."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Tu le sais," répond Castiel. "Je sentais ce qui se passait mais tu as le don de mener les autres par le bout du nez. Alors je ne te laisserai plus me manipuler et me mentir en disant que tout va bien et que tu peux gérer une petite période à vide."

"Je ne voulais juste pas être-"

"Une perte de temps, je sais. Je sais, Dean. Tu ne veux pas être un poids."

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois constamment obligé de penser à moi et à ce que je pourrais bien encore inventer pour me mettre en danger. Je sais… je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi et je ne sais pas comment faire autrement."

"C'est exactement pour ça que tu ne devrais pas arrêter la thérapie," les yeux dans les siens. "Pour apprendre à faire autrement."

Dean serre sa main en hochant simplement la tête. Délicatement, Castiel remonte encore davantage la couverture sur lui.

"Cas," en roulant des yeux. "Je n'ai pas froid."

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens? Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière, ou alors-"

"Eh," en le coupant. "Arrête. Je n'ai besoin de rien pour l'instant, seulement de me reposer et d'attendre que l'alcool redescende."

"D'accord," en posant une main à plat sur son cœur. "Je peux mettre ma tête ici?"

"Bien sûr," en souriant.

"Je ne vais pas te faire mal?"

"Non. Viens."

Castiel pose sa joue contre lui, il ferme les yeux lorsque Dean commence à caresser ses cheveux. Son cœur bat régulièrement, familier et rassurant.

"Je t'adore," murmure Dean.

"Je t'adore aussi," la gorge nouée.

Dean laisse ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Distraitement, il joue avec en regardant le plafond.

Ils restent là un moment, Dean somnole et sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre, pourtant vraiment doucement. Castiel se redresse.

"Bonsoir," fait Gabriel. "Je peux?"

Il reste sur le seuil et Dean se contente d'un vague hochement de tête.

"Est-ce que tu es en état de parler?" en s'avançant.

"Un peu," en se raclant la gorge.

Castiel se penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, il lui adresse un sourire et se lève. "Je suis dans le couloir," simplement. "Je vais appeler Sam. Tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose pour toi?"

"Dis-lui juste de ne pas flipper," en s'asseyant. "Il va flipper quand même mais dis-lui de ne pas nous faire une rupture d'anévrisme."

"D'accord," avec un léger rire. "Je lui dirai."

Avec un dernier sourire, il se retourne. Il échange un regard avec Gabriel avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

.

Charlie se redresse, toujours si inquiète. Elle est assise dans le couloir, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et le regard rendu un peu vague par la fatigue et l'émotion.

"Comment il va?" demande-t-elle.

"Ça va aller," en s'asseyant à sa droite.

"La dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés là, c'était-"

"Il n'est pas dans le même état qu'à ce moment-là," en secouant la tête. "Mais on sait déjà qu'une thérapie prend du temps et que ça ne va pas tout changer."

"Il a parlé de… est-ce qu'il parle de se suicider?" en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

"Pas ce soir. Il a fallu que je le pousse pour qu'il accepte de me parler et c'est… c'est Dean. Il ne veut juste pas nous inquiéter."

"Tu sais, j'ai… je n'ai pas remarqué," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté la thérapie et qu'il allait si mal ces derniers temps. Je me suis laissé avoir par ses grands sourires. Il a passé des soirées avec moi et je ne voyais pas, il ne voulait même pas me parler et je me dis que… peut-être qu'il ne me fait pas assez confiance."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit un problème de confiance, Charlie," les sourcils froncés. "Il fonctionne d'une manière qu'on ne comprend pas toujours."

"Mais tu avais remarqué, toi."

"Je vis avec lui. Et je suis proche de lui d'une autre manière."

"Il m'avait promis de me le dire, s'il se sentait déraper encore une fois," en lui jetant un petit regard.

"Il ne l'aurait pas dit sans qu'on lui force un peu la main. Arrête de t'en vouloir," simplement. "Et ça va aller. C'est juste une rechute, ça arrive et je crois qu'il faut surtout l'encourager et peut-être… peut-être ne pas trop dramatiser les choses. Peut-être qu'il devrait savoir qu'il a le droit de ne pas aller bien et que ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est un poids ou une perte de temps."

"C'est vraiment ce qu'il croit?"

"C'est toujours ce qu'il croit. C'est Dean," en faisant la moue. "Tu n'avais pas un rencard, ce soir?"

"Si," en haussant les épaules.

"C'est le quatrième cette semaine."

"J'ai un compte sur six applications de rencontre différentes," réplique Charlie.

"Ça fait beaucoup," avec un petit rire. "Tu ne trouves pas ce que tu veux?"

"Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. Ou alors je les veux toutes, toutes celles avec qui je sors boire un verre. Elles sont toutes si… oh, je ne pourrai jamais en choisir une et faire ce truc du couple. Je suis vraiment obligée de faire ça?"

"Non, Charlie," amusé. "Tu peux faire ce que tu veux du moment que tu ne fais de mal à personne. Tu n'es pas obligée d'en choisir une."

"Sûr?"

"Sûr."

"Super," en souriant. "Alors je vais continuer à boire des verres et plus si affinités. Et si une me plaît vraiment, est-ce que tu crois que je peux continuer à la voir sans pour autant arrêter les autres rencards avec d'autres femmes?"

"Tu peux si tu poses les bases dès le début."

"Super," encore une fois. "Eh, Cas? Tu ne voudrais pas être mon coach?"

"Tu as besoin d'un coach?" un sourcil arqué.

"Ça pourrait être amusant. Tu veux bien?"

"Si tu veux," en roulant des yeux.

"Je peux te poser une question personnelle?" soudain vraiment curieuse.

"Essaie toujours," suspicieux.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec une femme?"

"Une seule fois," après un silence. "C'était… mon Dieu, c'était une vraie catastrophe. Un cliché. Je me suis retrouvé au lycée un tout petit peu avant la terminale, quand mon père a accepté de virer mon prof particulier, et je ne comprenais rien aux… relations sociales et aux autres. Ils me trouvaient bizarre mais ils m'invitaient à toutes leurs soirées. J'ai fait ma première fois avec… Nathan, je crois qu'il s'appelait Nathan."

"Tu crois?" en penchant la tête.

"J'étais… j'avais fumé quelque chose, je ne me souviens plus vraiment quoi mais je n'étais pas dans un état normal," en se raclant la gorge. "C'était la maison de ses parents et on a couché ensemble dans leur lit."

"C'est glauque," commente Charlie.

"Je sais," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "C'était un peu rapide. Un peu trop. J'ai couché avec plusieurs autres garçons du lycée après ça, j'étais un peu… une expérience. Et cette fille… Mia. Je voulais savoir si j'étais gay ou bisexuel. Je suis gay. C'était une catastrophe, le genre… j'ai pensé au capitaine de l'équipe de baseball à chaque seconde."

"Nathan?"

"Non," en posant un pied sur le banc. "Chase."

"Cliché," en toussant.

"Je me suis dit la même chose, mais il fallait juste le voir se déshabiller dans les vestiaires après le cours de sport. Il n'avait pas vraiment autre chose que son physique."

"Mmh," en posant son menton sur son genou. "Et… à l'Université? Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres personnes que Dean?"

"Non. Seulement Dean pour moi."

"Tu veux que je te dise un truc, Cas?"

"Quoi?"

"Maintenant… maintenant, vous voir ensemble Dean et toi, ça rendrait jaloux n'importe qui," avec un léger sourire. "Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes être à ce point fusionnelles."

"Mais je suis toujours… si jaloux," en soupirant.

"Et je trouve que Dean gère ça plutôt bien. En fait… il gère vraiment bien tout ce qui n'est pas ses propres émotions."

"C'est à Dean de gérer ma jalousie?"

"Plutôt t'aider à la canaliser," pour le corriger.

"Je sais qu'il ne va pas me tromper," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "J'ai… j'en étais persuadé, au début, j'étais persuadé qu'il savait que je ne partirai pas de toute façon et qu'il allait me tromper. Et puis il y a eu… je ne sais pas vraiment quand, je crois que c'était cette soirée qu'on a tous passée au restaurant. J'étais incroyablement jaloux de cette serveuse qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire du rentre-dedans, j'étais en colère contre lui et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne la regardait même pas. Il avait sa jambe sur ma cuisse et il ne la regardait pas."

"Est-ce que tu as confiance?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Un peu plus qu'avant. Et il fait des efforts pour moi, il est… vraiment adorable. Il m'apporte des fleurs, il les cache derrière son dos et il me fait son grand sourire," un ton plus doux. "Il a acheté un livre de cuisine et il teste une recette tous les deux jours. Ça se termine souvent quand le détecteur de fumée se déclenche mais il persévère et il a l'air tellement fier de lui. C'est adorable. Et je me réveille tous les matins avec ses jambes enroulées autour de moi et sa tête sur mon oreiller."

"Tu vois… tout le monde est jaloux," en roulant des yeux.

Castiel sourit, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Il laisse sa tête aller en arrière contre le mur, plus calme et plus détendu. Il ne ressent pas cette urgence, l'angoisse qu'il ressentait en permanence quelques mois plus tôt, ce sentiment de tout perdre comme si Dean lui-même lui glissait entre les doigts. Il se sent assez solide et assez stable.

"Il faut que j'appelle Sam."

"Je l'ai déjà fait," répond Charlie. "Il passera demain matin."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

"De ne pas trop flipper."

"Mmh," en riant. "C'est ce que Dean m'a demandé de lui dire."

"Il flippe quand même. Il voulait venir ce soir mais j'ai pensé que ce serait sans doute mieux d'attendre que Dean ait dessoûlé."

Gabriel rouvre la porte et la referme derrière lui, il fait deux pas dans le couloir en relevant la tête. "Bon," en se raclant la gorge. "On a évité beaucoup de dégâts."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demande Castiel. "Est-ce qu'il… il va aller bien?"

"Il a demandé à reprendre la thérapie," plus rassurant. "Il a conscience de ce qui ne va pas et de ce qu'il peut faire pour aller mieux. On a évité un risque suicidaire et même si rester sobre après une rechute peut être très difficile, on le sait et on va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour ça."

"Et vous croyez… vous pensez que ça pourra arriver encore?"

"Je ne peux pas le savoir, Castiel. Le trouble borderline est une maladie complexe et je ne peux pas vraiment prévoir comment les choses vont évoluer," en secouant la tête. "Je peux aider Dean à anticiper et à gérer les périodes dans lesquelles il est plus fragile, lui apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions et atténuer la dépression s'il est d'accord pour essayer les médicaments. Je peux reprendre là il a décidé d'arrêter."

"D'accord," en soufflant. "Est-ce que je peux le voir? Je peux rester avec lui cette nuit? Il n'aime pas vraiment les hôpitaux et j'ai-"

"Bien sûr," simplement. "Et si vous pouviez le convaincre de manger quelque chose. Il est têtu."

"Il est têtu," en acquiesçant. "Je sais."

"Je repasserai demain matin. Faites-moi appeler si quelque chose ne va pas."

.

Dean passe son bras sous l'oreiller et se roule en boule sur le côté. Il ferme les yeux. L'alcool redescend doucement, lui laissant un début de migraine et une furieuse envie de pleurer. Il ne réagit pas quand la porte se rouvre. Il sait que c'est Charlie, il reconnaît ses pas et son parfum quand elle s'approche.

"Salut, toi," en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

"Salut," en ouvrant les yeux.

Sa voix est un peu enrouée, il se racle la gorge dans l'espoir de déloger le nœud qui l'empêche de respirer. "Où est Cas?" demande-t-il.

"Parti te chercher quelque chose à manger. Comment est-ce que tu te sens?"

"Comme quelqu'un qui mérite des gifles," en haussant les épaules. "Tu veux me mettre des gifles?"

"Non," avec un très léger rire. "Je ne veux vraiment pas te mettre des gifles."

"Alors tu ne trouves pas… tu ne trouves pas que je suis une cause perdue?"

"Non," encore une fois. "Et si tu l'étais, tu ne mériterais pas non plus qu'on te mette des gifles. Tu mérites qu'on t'aide à déraper moins et… moins fort."

"Moins fort?"

"Avant qu'on ait besoin de t'emmener aux urgences."

"D'accord," à peine audible. "Ça a l'air… vraiment bien. Je veux bien qu'on essaie de faire ça. Je mérite d'exister."

"Quoi?" les sourcils froncés.

"C'est… juste un truc qu'il faut que je réussisse à penser," en se mordant la lèvre. "Ça fait des mois, presque depuis le début de la thérapie, que j'essaie de penser ça et de le dire à voix-haute sans avoir l'air de mentir. J'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment."

"Mais tu mérites d'exister."

"C'est gentil, Charlie. Merci."

"De rien," en lui souriant. "J'espère que tu vas finir par réussir à le penser."

"Je ne suis pas viré, hein?" en serrant la couverture.

"Non," répond Charlie. "Bien sûr que non. Vous avez une enquête en cours et même Cas ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe là-dedans," avec un geste vers son visage. "On a besoin de toi. On a toujours besoin de toi."

"Tu le penses vraiment?"

"Ok… Dean," en agrippant sa main. "Écoute. Tu es un bon flic, une bonne personne et on a besoin de toi. En tant que flic et en tant qu'ami. Et ta valeur ne se résume pas à ce que tu es capable de faire, c'est juste… c'est toi. Tu es toi et c'est vraiment suffisant. D'accord? Tu n'es ni un poids ni une perte de temps, Dean. Ne pense plus jamais ça. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais essaie de ne plus jamais penser ça."

"C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté la thérapie," en détournant les yeux. "Parce que je pense que je ne mérite pas… qu'on perde du temps pour moi."

"On ne perd pas du temps. Tu es persuadé du contraire, je sais, mais c'est faux."

"Je sais."

"Tu le sais?"

"Je sais que je ne vois pas les choses comme elles sont vraiment," en faisant la moue. "Je sais que je suis malade et que j'ai besoin de cette thérapie. Je devrais probablement essayer de prendre des anti-dépresseurs, le psy a parlé de ça et peut-être que je devrais essayer. Il dit qu'associé à la thérapie, ça peut vraiment m'aider. Pour la dépression, en tout cas."

"A quoi est-ce que ça ressemble?" après un silence.

Dean relève les yeux pour croiser son regard, le sien débordant de toutes ces émotions qu'il ne sait pas vraiment garder pour lui.

"Dean? Tu n'es pas obligé de-"

"Ça ressemble à un puits sans fond," en se raclant la gorge. "Parfois je crois que ça va et puis d'autres fois, j'ai l'impression de ressentir toute la douleur du monde. C'est… une tristesse infinie et ça m'écrase tellement que je n'arrive pas à respirer. On a parlé de ça, de cette tendance que j'ai à la dépression… c'est un peu comme si les maladies mentales s'entremêlaient, tu comprends? J'ai plus de chance de faire une dépression parce que je suis une personne à risques. Tu comprends?"

"Je comprends," simplement.

"Il a dit que ça marchait aussi pour l'addiction et les troubles alimentaires, c'est… super. Le jackpot."

"Est-ce que tu voudrais essayer les anti-dépresseurs?"

"Je pourrais," avec un soupir. "Ça aide Ruby. Et peut-être… peut-être que ça fonctionnerait aussi sur moi. J'aimerais bien que ça fonctionne. Ce soir, j'ai… j'ai vraiment dérapé. Je ne voulais pas qu-"

"Je sais, Dean. Je sais."


	88. Les mots ou les gestes

**Je voulais publier ce chapitre (l'avant dernier, normalement) plus tôt mais je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte des jours qui passaient… bon. Le voilà, du coup**

 **Comme souvent, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je suis encore en train d'écrire le dernier, c'est difficile parce que je veux vraiment que ce soit le dernier mais j'en envie d'écrire beaucoup de choses (simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine)**

 **Enfin bref, encore une fois : merci**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Quatre jours plus tard, c'est étrange mais Dean n'a pas le sentiment d'être revenu à la case départ.

Il a pu sortir de l'hôpital en milieu de matinée, après des heures de sommeil et quelques recommandations. Castiel écoute le médecin mieux que lui, Dean lève les yeux au ciel mais le laisse faire quand il prend sans doute un peu trop soin de lui les jours suivants.

Castiel insiste pour qu'il mange plus que d'habitude, il ne cuisine que ce qu'il aime et le serre plus fort la nuit.

.

Allongé sur le côté, Dean pose sa joue dans sa main et son coude près de l'oreiller. Castiel respire tout doucement, il bouge parfois et se tourne vers lui.

Dean le regarde encore un moment, il sourit un peu malgré lui et puis se penche pour déposer un baiser près de sa tempe. Il caresse son visage et son sourire est plus grand quand il croise son regard. "Salut," en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres.

"Tout va bien?" la voix encore un peu rauque.

"Mmh," en se rallongeant sur son avant-bras. "Tout va bien. Je voulais juste te voir."

"Tu voulais me voir?" répète-t-il.

"Oui, Cas. Je voulais te voir."

"Il est deux heures du matin."

"Tu ne m'aimes pas à deux heures du matin?"

"Pas si tu me réveilles," en se raclant la gorge.

Le ton de sa voix est léger, presque joueur. Dean lui sourit. Il devine les traits de son visage, adoucis par le sommeil.

"Dean?"

"Oui?"

"Il est deux heures du matin," encore une fois.

"Je sais, Cas," avec un rire. "Et je voulais juste te voir."

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien?" les sourcils froncés. "Est-ce que tu as bu?"

"Bien sûr que non. J'ai envie de toi. Encore," les yeux dans les siens.

Il laisse traîner le bout de ses doigts contre son épaule, il sourit toujours plus et plante un baiser dans le creux de son cou. "Est-ce que je peux t'avoir?" demande-t-il.

"Encore?"

"Mmh-mmh," en se redressant.

Castiel pose ses deux mains sur sa taille lorsqu'il s'assoit exactement sur son entrejambe.

"Je suis déjà prêt de toute à l'heure et tu n'as rien à faire," murmure-t-il. "Je vais m'occuper de tout. Tu veux?"

"Oui," en agrippant plus fermement sa hanche. "Tu aurais pu me réveiller comme ça."

"Quoi?" en se figeant. "Tu veux dire… juste m'asseoir sur toi comme ça? Sans savoir si c'est ce que tu veux?"

"Je-"

"Tu ferais ça?" en s'écartant.

Il se rassoit de son côté du lit et tire le drap pour se couvrir. "Tu me réveillerais comme ça?" sans le quitter du regard.

"Non," vraiment doucement. "Pourquoi tu… je ne comprends pas ce que tu-"

"Je veux que tu puisses me dire non, Castiel," en secouant la tête. "Il faut que tu puisses me dire non si tu ne veux pas. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais me dire non si tu n'es même pas conscient? Et si ça ne te dérange pas que je le fasse, pourquoi tu dis que tu ne le ferais pas avec moi?"

"Parce que c'est… j'ai-"

"Oh," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "D'accord. Le consentement est plus important pour moi parce que j'ai été violé? Parce que je suis une petite chose fragile?"

"Dean."

"Est-ce que c'est ça?"

Castiel ne répond pas tout de suite, il tend le bras et tâtonne jusqu'à l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. "Dean," répète-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais… non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas réfléchi comme ça, c'est juste… c'est juste quelque chose qui me plairait à moi."

"Mais comment tu peux savoir que ça te plaira tout le temps?" les sourcils froncés. "Peut-être que ça t'aurait plu maintenant mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir et toi, tu ne sais pas si ça te plaira dans une semaine. Tu comprends?"

"Je comprends."

"Et tu dis toujours que c'est important de parler avant de faire quelque chose, tu refuses d'essayer de nouvelles choses avant qu'on ait pu en discuter habillés et à tête reposée," en prenant sa main. "On ne peut pas faire comme si c'était plus important pour moi que pour toi. Surtout pas parce que j'ai-"

"Dean," en caressant l'intérieur de son poignet. "Tu ne m'empêcheras jamais de faire attention à toi mais je ne pense pas que ce que tu as vécu fait de toi une petite chose fragile."

"On peut dire le mot," en ravalant difficilement sa salive. "On peut dire que c'est un viol. On peut… le dire. Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais avoir honte de ce mot et de ce qui s'est passé."

Castiel redresse légèrement le menton en penchant la tête, surpris d'entendre ces mots. Son cœur se réchauffe, il serre sa main peut-être un peu trop fort et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. "Tu as raison," dit-il. "Ce n'est pas à toi d'avoir honte."

"Tu ne te forces jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, hein?"

"Non."

"Tu ne le ferais pas pour me faire plaisir, même si tu croyais qu-"

"Non, Dean," en posant sa tête sur son épaule. "Bien sûr que non."

"D'accord," en soufflant.

Il passe ses bras autour de son cou et le serre contre lui. "Je ne veux jamais que ça se passe comme ça entre nous," en s'écartant pour le regarder. "Je veux qu'on parle de tout ce qui ne va pas même si on se dispute, que tu me dises ce que tu as envie de faire ou non et que tu… d'accord?"

"D'accord," en reposant ses mains sur sa taille. "C'est déjà ce qu'on fait, tu sais?"

"Je sais," en se rasseyant doucement sur lui. "Mais c'est important pour moi d'être sûr. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te poser une question?"

"Oui?"

Dean l'embrasse d'abord, il l'embrasse en caressant ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Il pose quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire et puis relève enfin les yeux dans les siens. "Est-ce que tu me le dirais… si jamais un jour tu ne m'aimais plus?" le ton trop bas. "Si tu te réveillais un matin et si tu te rendais compte que tu ne m'aimes plus comme avant? Est-ce que tu me le dirais?"

"Ça n'arrivera jamais, Dean," répond-il.

"Tu ne le sais pas," en haussant légèrement les épaules. "Parfois les gens arrêtent juste de s'aimer. Tu me le dirais?"

"Oui," en soupirant. "Si tu veux, je te le dirais. Et toi?"

"Ça n'arrivera jamais," avec un sourire.

Castiel le lui rend et lève les yeux au ciel. Il glisse une main dans le bas de son dos, juste dans le creux de ses reins. "Est-ce que tu as toujours envie de t'occuper de tout?" sans bouger.

"Mmh," l'air faussement songeur. "Je crois que je préfère plutôt m'accrocher et profiter du voyage."

"Tu te débrouilles toujours pour faire l'étoile de mer, hein?" amusé.

"Pas toujours," pour protester.

"Mmh-mmh," en le tenant fermement pour l'allonger sur le dos. "C'est ça. Je crois que tu aimes surtout attendre sagement que je fasse tout le travail."

"Je suis sage," en lui souriant. "C'est le principal, tu ne trouves pas? Avec le temps que tu passes à essayer de me remettre à ma place, je crois c'est le principal pour toi."

"Tu es presque insolent, Dean," en lui écartant les jambes pour se placer entre elles.

"C'est pour te faire travailler un peu," espiègle.

"Tu es intenable. Tu le sais?"

"Oh, alors tu te plains de moi?" immobile, les bras contre le matelas.

"Je me plains de ton attitude," répond Castiel.

Il fait attention à ne pas peser de tout son poids sur lui, il n'effleure pas ses pansements et ses dernières entailles à peine refermées pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Tout doucement, il enroule sa main autour de sa gorge mais ne serre pas, il presse très brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Je t'aime," en caressant l'arête de sa mâchoire. "N'arrête jamais d'être comme tu es."

"Je croyais que tu me trouvais insolent," un peu rauque.

"N'arrête jamais d'être insolent."

"Compte sur moi," avec un sourire. "Je ne vais jamais arrêter de te donner des raisons de te plaindre de mon attitude."

Castiel pose quelques autres baisers sur son visage, il sourit contre sa peau avant de se redresser. "Reste tranquille," en se retournant.

Il laisse une main sur sa cuisse, attrape un flacon de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et reprend sa place entre ses jambes. Dean n'a pas bougé, le regard toujours brillant. "Plus doucement que toute à l'heure, d'accord?" en tapotant son épaule. "Pas que je n'ai pas aimé le comptoir de la cuisine, au contraire, mais Cas… je suis sûr d'avoir la trace de tes doigts sur les hanches."

"A ce point?" en cherchant sa bouche.

"A ce point," entre deux baisers. "On aurait que tu sortais d'une trop longue grève de sexe. Vas-y juste un peu plus doucement si tu ne veux pas me casser quelque chose. Je voudrais bien que tous mes os restent à leurs places."

"Je ne voudrais pas t'abîmer," avec un léger rire.

"Tu ne veux pas m'abîmer parce que tu m'aimes ou parce que tu n'as pas envie d'être obligé de te trouver un autre jouet sexuel?"

"Tu as fini?" en roulant des yeux. "Imbécile."

"Est-ce que tu vas finir par utiliser ce lubrifiant?" sarcastique. "Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même."

"Tu ne mérites vraiment pas l'orgasme que j'ai envie de te donner."

"Je sais," amusé. "Tu veux faire une grève de sexe?"

"Je peux avoir du sexe sans te donner d'orgasme," en soulevant le capuchon du lubrifiant.

"Tu ferais ça?" en ravalant son sourire. "C'est cruel, Cas. C'est vraiment… vraiment une punition."

"Peut-être," en laissant ses dents râper contre la peau de sa gorge. "Tu n'as qu'à mieux te comporter si tu ne veux pas ça."

"Je me comporte très bien," en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir quand il glisse deux de ses doigts en lui.

"Laisse-moi t'entendre, Dean."

"Je suis déjà prêt de toute à l'heure," avec un léger coup de bassin.

"A t'écouter, tu es toujours prêt," en secouant la tête. "Tu ne m'empêcheras pas non plus de tout faire pour ne pas te blesser."

"Je sais," dans un souffle.

Castiel l'embrasse en laissant sa main aller et venir entre ses cuisses, il prend le temps de l'entraîner vraiment très au bord de l'orgasme, il retire ses doigts quand il le sent trop proche de jouir. Dean étouffe un gémissement dans sa bouche, à la fois grisé et incroyablement frustré.

"Respire. Dean, respire."

Les yeux dans les siens, Dean prend une inspiration et agrippe sa main, il la place contre sa gorge en hochant la tête. Castiel serre très légèrement, comme pour simplement lui répondre.

"Cas," à peine audible.

"Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit à propos de ça?" demande-t-il, récoltant un simple petit signe du menton. "Dis-le-moi, Dean."

"J'ai… je dois," en donnant deux petites tapes sur son bras. "Deux fois si je veux que tu arrêtes ou si c'est trop. Et tu es là pour le savoir à ma place si je n'y arrive pas. Tu es là. Je ne dois pas fermer les yeux pour que tu puisses me regarder."

"Tu es parfait," en posant un baiser sur sa tempe. "Cambre un peu, s'il te plaît."

Dean obtempère, un peu surpris de le sentir glisser un oreiller juste sous ses hanches. "Sérieusement?" fait-il. "Tu crois que j'ai quel âge?"

"Je fais en sorte que tous tes os restent à leurs places," simplement. "Tu me remercieras demain. Est-ce que tu es prêt?"

"Oui," sans le quitter pas des yeux en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Comme à chaque fois, Castiel le pénètre presque délicatement. Il fait attention à ce qu'il fait, il l'écoute respirer et s'arrête parfois pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter. Il va et vient lentement, il fait l'amour tout doucement en exerçant une pression sur sa gorge, de plus en plus forte à mesure que le plaisir grandit. Il le lit sur son visage et puis à sa manière de resserrer les jambes autour de sa taille, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

"Regarde-moi," en resserrant légèrement sa prise. "Regarde-moi, Dean. Dean."

Dean relève les yeux, perdus dans les siens. Il respire à peine, il ne panique pas et se laisse submerger. C'est grisant, presque proche de l'addiction, cette impression de se noyer sans plus rien contrôler. Castiel est partout, il est le monde entier et le seul fil qui le retient, la seule réalité et le centre de son univers.

Ses coups de reins sont plus doux et toujours mesurés, il tape juste à chaque fois et lui arrache quelques gémissements qu'il sent vibrer contre le plat de sa main sur sa gorge. Il ne retient pas non plus les siens, loin d'être aussi expressif mais tellement plus ouvert que des mois ou des années auparavant.

Le manque d'air brouille ses sens et les contours de son champ de vision, Dean suffoque et ne sent pas l'orgasme arriver avant qu'il n'explose. C'est soudain, un coup de foudre et les brûlures qui vont avec. Son corps se tend, presque à lui en faire mal, il ouvre la bouche sur un cri silencieux et une inspiration lorsque Castiel le relâche.

"Je t'aime," dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il ne s'en rend pas compte et Castiel le sait. Il sourit quand même, fasciné par l'abandon total qu'il voit sur son visage, un contentement qui se rapproche de l'euphorie.

Dean serre toujours plus sa taille entre ses jambes, il l'attire à lui sans pour autant l'embrasser. Il presse légèrement ses lèvres contre sa joue en cherchant son souffle.

"Dean," entre ses dents serrées. "Dean, Dean, je-"

"Je sais," trop rauque.

"Est-ce que je peux… en toi?" en posant la tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Si tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ensuite."

Il le serre plus fort, si fort comme pour le retenir quand il vole en éclats lui aussi. Castiel se détend contre lui, les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Les mains de Dean glissent dans ses cheveux, un peu humides maintenant, ils respirent en même temps et gardent le silence un moment.

Castiel finit par se redresser, il l'embrasse vraiment tout doucement en souriant contre ses lèvres. "Je t'aime aussi," dit-il.

"Quoi?" les sourcils froncés.

"Je t'aime," en plantant quelques baisers le long de sa gorge. "Comment est-ce que tu te sens?"

"Comme si je flottais," avec un petit rire. "Et un peu comme si j'avais besoin d'une douche. Et toi?"

"Merci de m'avoir réveillé à deux heures du matin," en lui souriant.

"Je m'en doutais," en jouant du bout des doigts dans ses cheveux. "On peut prendre une douche?"

"Mmh-mmh," en prenant appui sur le matelas. "Je vais me retirer, d'accord?"

Dean acquiesce, une légère grimace sur le visage lorsque Castiel se retire et s'écarte. Il se rassoit sur ses talons en fronçant les sourcils. "Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?" soucieux.

"Non, non, c'est juste… la douche," en prenant la main qu'il lui tend pour se redresser. "La douche tout de suite."

"J'aurais pu me retirer avant, tu sais. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire oui quand je te demande de-"

"Je sais, Cas," en le coupant. "M'oblige pas à dire que j'aime ça, tu veux bien?"

"Alors pourquoi tu-"

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre," en se mordillant la lèvre. "C'est le seul avantage du préservatif. Sans, c'est le bordel."

"On dirait un slogan publicitaire," commente Castiel.

"Tu te fous de moi?"

"Un peu," en hochant la tête.

"Viens plutôt m'aider à nettoyer ton bordel," en se levant. "Et dépêche-toi."

Castiel lui sourit et le suit vers la salle de bain, plus amusé qu'autre chose. "Je trouve ça vraiment excitant, tu sais," en lui donnant une petite tape sur le haut des fesses.

"Ça, c'est parce que t'es un pervers," en roulant des yeux.

"Mmh-mmh," en lui ouvrant la cabine de douche. "Après toi."

.

Il faut deux autres séances, pourtant vraiment très rapprochées, pour que Dean accepte de parler de ses 94 jours de sobriété. Il tourne en rond et évite le sujet, Gabriel insiste un peu mais lui laisse le temps d'être prêt. Dean est suffisamment obstiné pour ne rien lâcher avant de l'avoir décidé. Il admet facilement qu'il a envie de boire, pas réellement pourquoi. Il admet beaucoup de choses, pas ce qui compte vraiment.

.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça?" en pivotant sur son siège pour lui faire face. "Tu n'es pas obligé."

Assis derrière le volant, Dean lui jette un regard un peu confus. Il hausse un sourcil et se racle la gorge. "Je ne suis pas obligé ou tu ne veux pas que j'y aille?" demande-t-il.

"Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas?"

"A toi de me le dire," simplement. "Mais je vais quand même entrer dans ce bar et dire merci parce que… comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle, déjà?"

"Chuck," en soupirant.

"Chuck m'a très probablement empêché de faire une énorme connerie, l'autre soir. Et j'étais trop ivre pour m'en rendre compte, mais je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il m'avait juste laisser partir dans cet état. Je veux juste le remercier, Cas."

"D'accord," après un silence. "Tu as raison, c'est juste… vas-y. Tu devrais y aller."

"Je peux te demander de m'accompagner chez le psy, cet après-midi?"

"Bien sûr," en se penchant pour planter un baiser sur sa joue.

"J'en ai pour moins d'un quart d'heure, ici, d'accord?" en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "C'est important pour moi."

"Je sais."

"Je reviens," en ouvrant la portière.

.

Chuck attrape un torchon et un verre dans l'évier. Il l'essuie soigneusement et le repose sur le comptoir. "Tu sais, Am," en le remplissant de thé glacé. "Je crois vraiment que tu devrais-"

Il s'interrompt. Dean laisse la porte se refermer derrière lui, il relève la tête et lui adresse un petit sourire un peu timide. "Bonjour," en s'approchant. "Eh… tu es-"

"Amara," assise sur le comptoir. "Et tu es Dean. Même groupe de soutien, même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le bout de ton nez."

"Je viendrai demain. Alors tu es… la sœur donc Chuck m'a parlé l'autre soir."

"L'autre soir?" un sourcil arqué.

Amara jette un coup d'œil à son frère, juste par-dessus son épaule sans se retourner. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, l'autre soir?" suspicieuse. "Et qu'est-ce que Dean faisait ici? Dean qui n'est pas censé boire. Plus de 90 jours de sobriété, c'est énorme."

"Comment est-ce que tu sais que je-"

"J'écoute beaucoup," en haussant les épaules. "Ça m'aide plus que de parler."

"Eh bien… je suis à 8 jours," en détournant les yeux.

"Désolée," avec un petit sourire de compassion. "Je sais ce que c'est. Pas avec l'alcool, mais je sais ce que c'est. Et tu… et on est un peu pareils. Dans le même club. Tu en as parlé une fois."

"Dans le même club?" en penchant la tête. "C'est… ok. C'est une façon un peu étrange d'en parler."

"Je dis ça depuis que mon frère," avec un signe du menton vers lui. "Depuis qu'il me menace quand je dis que je suis cinglée."

"Eh," en riant plus sincèrement. "Je dis la même chose. Et Cas me menace aussi."

"Cas… Cas, c'est ce type dont tu parles parfois?"

"Ce type-là," amusé. "Il m'attend dans la voiture, d'ailleurs. Je suis juste passé te remercier, Chuck."

"Me remercier?"

"De ne pas m'avoir laissé seul et d'avoir été si compréhensif," en tapotant nerveusement du bout des doigts sur le comptoir. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire si je m'étais retrouvé tout seul dans la rue à ce moment-là. Merci."

"C'est normal d'aider," répond Chuck.

"Merci quand même. Merci beaucoup."

"De rien, Dean," avec un sourire.

Dean le lui rend et se retourne lorsque la porte grince derrière lui. Castiel croise son regard, il semble s'adoucir et son visage s'éclaire. "Tu as dit un quart d'heure," en comblant le peu de distance qui les sépare. "Chuck. Merci pour-"

"J'ai déjà entendu ça," en le coupant d'un petit geste de la main. "De rien. Pas de problème si j'ai pu aider. Cas, Amara. Ma sœur."

"Oh… alors c'est toi le Cas dont Dean parle parfois?" en jouant avec la paille dans son verre de thé glacé.

"Parfois?" en serrant la main de Dean un peu trop fort.

Il reste debout juste derrière lui, une main dans la sienne et la deuxième près de sa hanche. Dean le sent très raide, il ne relève pas la tête pour le regarder et il n'en pas besoin pour deviner ce qu'il verrait sur son visage. Il soupire. "On est dans le même groupe de soutien," répond-il.

"Oh. D'accord. Et tu parles de moi?"

Amara ouvre la bouche en même temps que Dean, sa voix couvre presque la sienne lorsqu'ils répondent "parfois" exactement en même temps. Castiel se contente de hocher la tête, les dents serrées à s'en casser les mâchoires.

Déjà agacé, Dean se défait de son étreinte et lâche sa main. Castiel, le ton de sa voix et son attitude, tout semble très neutre et Dean est sans doute le seul à savoir et à sentir ce qui couve. Il l'attrape par le coude et se compose un autre sourire. "On est en retard," en se raclant la gorge. "Encore merci, Chuck et on se voit demain, Amara. Fais attention à toi."

"Toi aussi," en lui souriant.

Castiel leur adresse un tous les deux un signe de la main avant de se laisser entraîner à l'extérieur.

Un pied à peine dehors, Dean le relâche et s'écarte. Il contourne l'Impala, se glisse derrière le volant et claque la portière.

"Est-ce que tu la connais?" en bouclant sa ceinture.

"Non, Cas. Je ne la connais pas," sèchement. "On est dans le même groupe de soutien."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous aviez l'air si proches?"

"Proches?" les yeux braqués sur la route.

"Sa manière de te sourire," les siens sur son profil. "Et-"

"C'est dans ta tête que ça se passe," exaspéré. "Parce que sourire, être sociable et ne pas taper une crise de jalousie pour ça, c'est un truc qui se fait, tu sais?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends ce ton?"

"Je ne prends aucun ton," en agitant la main. "Laisse tomber."

"Je dois laisser tomber alors que tu-"

"Mais je n'ai rien fait, Cas," en serrant le volant. "J'ai adressé la parole à une autre personne que toi et juste… regarde-toi. Écoute-toi parler. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, d'accord? Tu n'as aucun droit de propriété sur moi. Essaie de te rentrer ça dans le crâne."

"Alors je suis censé te laisser me tromper?" un ton plus haut. "Je suis censé-"

"Te tromper?" coupe Dean. "Tu es censé te calmer et comprendre que j'ai le droit de parler à quelqu'un d'autre sans que ça veuille dire que je vais sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. C'est vraiment… tu devrais te poser des questions, Cas. A ce stade, c'est maladif."

"C'est vrai que tu es bien placé pour me parler de ce qui est maladif," acerbe.

Ces mots sont de trop et Castiel le sait avant même de les laisser sortir. Le visage de Dean se décompose, il ne lui jette qu'un seul regard et c'est suffisant pour tout y lire.

"Tu viens vraiment de dire ce que tu viens de dire," en s'étouffant avec sa salive.

"Je-" en sentant sa colère retomber. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Dean, j'ai-"

"Me touche pas," en repoussant violemment la main qu'il essaie de tendre vers lui.

"Je ne voulais pas-"

"C'est quand même ce que tu as dit," en passant l'entrée du parking. "Je peux comprendre et accepter que tu doutes de moi parfois, que tu n'aies pas vraiment confiance mais pas ça. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter que tu me parles et que tu me traites comme ça maintenant et je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. Je me trompais, visiblement," en se garant. "Est-ce que c'est bientôt le moment où tu vas me traiter de salope ou alors je dois encore attendre un peu?"

"Dean," en soufflant.

"Non," en secouant la tête, une main sur la poignée. "Ta jalousie… étouffe-toi avec. T'as compris?"

.

Dean passe devant la machine à café sans s'arrêter, les poings dans les poches de sa veste. Il ignore Charlie et Sam, traverse le couloir en coup de vent et claque la porte de son bureau.

Il y reste enfermé une grande partie de la journée. Castiel n'essaie pas, sachant trop bien à quel point il peut être têtu.

A quinze heures, Dean se décide à rouvrir la porte. Il garde le menton relevé et n'adresse la parole à personne, il file directement dans le bureau de Benny. Il donne un coup contre la porte. "Salut," debout sur le seuil.

"Salut," en levant les yeux sur lui. "Enfin sorti de ton terrier?"

"Je fais la gueule," en haussant les épaules.

"On l'a compris quand tu as claqué la porte," réplique Benny. "Le bâtiment a failli s'effondrer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Une dispute," simplement.

"Tu veux en parler?"

"Cas dépasse les bornes," en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil face à lui. "La jalousie le rend mauvais et méchant. Je peux comprendre mais je ne vais pas accepter qu'il essaie de me faire mal. Surtout en se servant de ma santé mentale."

"Castiel a fait ça?" surpris.

"Il ne le pense pas," en soupirant. "Il s'en veut sûrement plus que moi, mais c'est juste… c'était gratuit et ça fait vraiment mal. Tu crois que je devrais dire oui et habiter avec lui?"

"Tu vas peut-être un peu trop vite pour moi, Dean," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Ce n'est pas déjà le cas?"

"Si, mais j'ai encore mon appartement. Je paye un loyer en entier alors que je pourrais payer la moitié de celui de Cas."

"C'est vraiment tout ce à quoi tu penses?"

"Non… non," en secouant la tête. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis toujours non quand il demande. J'habite déjà chez lui et j'adore son appartement, je me sens chez moi, c'est… c'est chez moi, avec Cas."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes ton appartement?" en repoussant la souris de l'ordinateur.

"Peut-être qu'au fond j'attends qu'il me quitte, ou alors… je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je sais qu'il va me quitter. Et je suis sûr qu'il croit que je garde mon appartement parce qu'il croit que c'est moi qui vais le quitter."

"Tu as l'intention de le quitter?"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Il n'a sûrement pas l'intention de te quitter non plus, tu sais."

"Comment tu pourrais le savoir?" en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

"Dean," en roulant des yeux. "Tu le saurais aussi si tu n'avais pas la tête dans le sable."

"Bon, d'accord," en se redressant. "Alors si on part du principe que Cas n'a pas l'intention de me quitter non plus, j'ai… je veux habiter avec lui, je veux vraiment ça. Mettre toutes mes affaires avec les siennes et mon nom sur sa boîte aux lettres, sur le bail de l'appartement et… et ça le rendrait sûrement un peu moins jaloux. Ça l'aiderait. Je veux l'aider. Je veux qu'il se sente bien et en sécurité."

"Mmh," avec un sourire.

"Quoi?"

"Rien, c'est juste… je vais casser l'ambiance, mais je suis en train de divorcer."

"Et c'est ce qui te fait sourire?" surpris.

"En fait je suis juste en train de me dire… c'est un peu comme si tout s'était arrangé quand on a pris la décision de divorcer," en jouant distraitement avec le premier stylo qui lui tombe sous la main. "Tout est redevenu plus simple, presque… presque comme avant. Il n'y a plus de tensions. Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu trouves que ça a du sens?"

"Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble?"

"… oui."

"A ta place, je me laisserais porter," simplement. "Tu l'aimes encore?"

"Oui."

"Et Andrea t'aime aussi?"

"Oui," encore une fois.

"Alors c'est peut-être le mariage le problème," répond Dean. "C'est peut-être trop d'engagement et trop de responsabilités. Ça a du sens si tu penses que ça en a."

"Tu veux dire qu'on peut divorcer et rester ensemble quand même?"

"Il n'y a aucune loi contre ça," amusé. "Tu peux avoir une vie de famille et une relation stable sans être marié. Vous pouvez juste faire ce qui fonctionne. Peut-être que ça va durer ou peut-être pas et tu… vraiment, Benny. Tu devrais être moins sérieux et te laisser un peu plus guider."

"Mmh," légèrement en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil. "Ça veut dire que mon divorce a peut-être sauvé ma vie de couple."

"Et… et l'infidélité? Est-ce que tu peux vraiment pardonner?"

"Je ne sais pas si je vais faire confiance comme c'était le cas avant mais je peux… pardonner. Je ne sais pas non plus comment les choses iront plus tard mais j'ai... tu as raison. Je vais me laisser porter."

"Cas devrait faire ça lui aussi," en faisant la moue. "On devrait tous faire ça."

"On devrait tous suivre tes conseils. Tous, y compris toi-même."

"Mmh-mmh," distraitement. "Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un rendez-vous chez le psy. Alors… on se voit plus tard?"

"Oui," en lui souriant. "Prends soin de toi, Dean."

.

Dean s'arrête près de machine à café, il croise les bras sur son torse et se racle doucement la gorge. Trois paires d'yeux se tournent vers lui, il ne croise que le regard de Castiel. Il se détourne. "Sammy?"

"Oui?"

"Tu peux m'accompagner chez le psy?" le ton très neutre.

"Ce n'est pas Cas qui-"

"Castiel a sûrement du travail et autre chose à faire que la baby-sitter avec moi," en le coupant. "Si tu ne veux pas venir, Sam, dis-le. Je peux y aller tout seul. C'est vous qui flippez pour ça."

"A juste-titre, tu ne trouves pas?" intervient Charlie.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention d'annuler mon rendez-vous."

"Je vais venir, Dean," répond Sam. "Si tu es sûr que tu veux que je-"

"Merci. Je t'attends dans la voiture," en faisant volte-face.

Castiel n'hésite qu'une seconde avant de balancer son gobelet de café presque terminé dans la poubelle, il contourne Charlie et traverse le couloir. "Dean," en l'attrapant doucement par le bras. "Attends, j'ai… je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que-"

"Je sais," en évitant son regard. "Je sais déjà que t'es désolé."

"Je n'aurais pas dû dire quelque chose comme ça."

"Non, c'est vrai," amer. "Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû retourner ma santé mentale contre moi simplement parce que tu es jaloux de… de rien, en fait. Je sais que tu sais que c'est irrationnel. Je peux comprendre ça, crois-moi, je peux vraiment comprendre mais tu dépasses les limites. Je suis toujours là si tu veux parler, pas pour tout encaisser quand je ne mérite pas tes reproches. Pas quand c'est loin d'être juste. Pas quand tu cherches juste à être… méchant. Pas comme ça, Cas."

"J'ai… tu ne veux vraiment pas que je vienne avec toi?" les yeux dans les siens.

"Je préfère que Sam vienne," en secouant la tête. "Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi encore. Mais je vais… je vais quand même t'embrasser, juste au cas-où il t'arrive quelque chose."

"Quoi?"

"On ne sait jamais, Cas. Je vais t'embrasser, d'accord?"

"D'accord," sans bouger.

Dean s'avance d'un pas, il prend son visage entre ses mains et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est léger, un peu hésitant et plus doux. Il caresse le haut de ses joues du bout des doigts et lui adresse un sourire un peu forcé en s'écartant. "A ce soir, Cas," en embrassant le bout de son nez.

.

Dans la salle d'attente, Dean fait semblant de trouver son magazine si incroyablement intéressant, plus intéressant que les regards que son frère lui lance.

Sam n'arrête pas pour autant, il le regarde et marmonne quelques mots dans son coin.

"Tu veux bien arrêter ça, Sam?" sans lever les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Cas?"

"On s'est disputés," simplement. "C'est interdit?"

"Non, c'est juste qu-"

"On se dispute tout le temps, Sammy. Ça va passer," en soupirant. "Cas a juste de gros problèmes avec la jalousie. Ça ne change pas. Et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être le méchant de l'histoire, j'ai toujours… toujours l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit d'être blessé par ce qu'il peut dire parfois. Comme si on devait toujours rétablir l'équilibre, tu vois… comme si il avait encore le droit de me taper dessus jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à égalité."

"Est-ce que tu en parles avec lui?" les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"On ne fait que ça, parler. Il tape des crises de jalousie dès que j'adresse la parole à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est… il ne va pas tarder de me tatouer son nom sur le front et il trouverait ça normal."

"Tu exagères peut-être un peu, Dean," amusé.

"A peine," en marmonnant.

Il repose son magazine, et soupire en posant sa tête contre le mur. "Parle-moi de toi," fait-il. "De toi et de Ruby. Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Tout va bien," en souriant, un peu malgré lui. "Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait être amoureux à ce point."

"Tu veux te marier, Sammy?"

"Oui," sans hésiter. "Enfin, si Ruby le veut aussi. Pas tout de suite, je crois que c'est un peu tôt mais je voudrais vraiment bien me marier un jour. Et faire un bébé."

"Je sais déjà que tu veux un bébé," attendri.

"Et toi?"

"Ça risque d'être compliqué de faire un bébé, Sam," avec un petit rire.

"Vous pouvez en adopter un," réplique Sam.

"Je ne crois pas… j'adore les bébés, j'ai hâte d'avoir un neveu ou une nièce mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on en ait un," après une hésitation. "Cas non plus, il n'en veut pas. On en a parlé quelques fois. On a parlé du bébé de Jo et c'est… elle va bientôt accoucher et je suis vraiment impatient de voir Fœtus."

"Fœtus?"

"C'est son nom en attendant," en haussant les épaules.

"Trop bizarre."

"Je sais. Je l'ai senti bouger dans son ventre et c'est… c'est vraiment merveilleux," en souriant. "Mais on peut aimer les bébés sans vouloir en avoir un."

"C'est vrai," en acquiesçant.

"Est-ce que Ruby en veut un?"

"Oui, mais je crois… que pour l'instant elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur," en tapant distraitement du pied par terre. "Et c'est probablement encore un peu trop tôt. Ruby a juste besoin de temps. Elle te ressemble beaucoup."

"Je sais. Eh, Sammy?"

"Mmh?"

"Tu as repensé à ce test qu'on pourrait faire pour savoir si on risque d'avoir la maladie d'Alzheimer?" en lui glissant un regard.

"Un peu," en soufflant. "Et toi?"

"Je ne veux pas savoir," en secouant la tête. "Si je dois perdre les pédales un jour, je préfère que ça me tombe dessus comme ça plutôt que de passer toute ma vie à y penser en attendant ce moment. Tu comprends?"

"Je comprends. Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, c'est… ça fait peur. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir rester dans le flou mais je ne suis pas sûr non plus de vouloir faire toute ma vie en fonction d'une maladie que j'aurai un jour. Je ne sais pas."

"Tu peux toujours décider plus tard, Sammy."

"Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas te décider à arrêter de m'appeler comme ça?" en roulant des yeux.

"Probablement jamais, Sammy."

Il se redresse lorsque Gabriel sort de son bureau, comme toujours exactement à l'heure. Dean se lève sans lui laisser le temps de traverser le couloir, il adresse un sourire à son frère et s'avance.

.

"Je sais que vous attendez que je parle de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir," en ramenant un genou contre lui.

"Tu as envie d'en parler?"

"Pas vraiment. J'ai pété les plombs et je me suis perdu dans un bar. Cas et Charlie m'ont retrouvé dans… ce genre d'état. Complètement ivre. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler."

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens par rapport à ça?" demande Gabriel.

"J'ai compris… j'ai compris que les choses ne vont pas toujours comme je le voudrais," en faisant la moue. "Je ne devrais peut-être pas être aussi dur avec moi-même. Peut-être pas."

"Peut-être pas?"

"J'y réfléchis encore," en haussant les épaules. "Alors c'est… est-ce que je suis censé comprendre que ça peut arriver encore mais que je… une rechute ne veut pas dire que ça n'ira plus jamais ensuite. Est-ce que c'est ça?"

"C'est ce qui te fait du bien?"

"Je ne sais pas trop. Vous savez ce qui ne va pas? Sur l'échelle de 1 à 10, je suis vraiment souvent à 8. Je suis… tellement souvent à 8. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre sa vie à 8."

Dean attrape un coussin qui traîne près de lui, il tire sur les coutures pour se distraire et relève les yeux. "Je suis d'accord pour essayer les anti-dépresseurs," fait-il. "Je ne peux plus seulement faire comme si je pouvais me battre contre ça sans un coup de pouce. J'ai juste… j'ai besoin d'aide, et si vous pensez qu'on peut essayer les anti-dépresseurs, je suis d'accord pour essayer."

"On peut essayer," en hochant la tête.

"Et avant que vous le demandiez, parce que je sais que vous allez le faire," en se raclant la gorge. "Je sais qu'arrêter la thérapie, c'est me mettre en danger. Je sais que j'aurais dû en parler avant de prendre des décisions stupides, au moins faire un vrai signe pour que Cas comprenne. J'essaierai. Et j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Ruby et je sais aussi que les médicaments vont avec la thérapie, je dois faire les deux si je veux que ça ait une chance de fonctionner."

"Tu as fait des recherches?"

"Je suis doué pour chercher des trucs."

"Je sais," avec un petit sourire.

"Alors… alors ça va?" hésitant. "Quand vous m'écoutez parler, vous n'avez pas l'impression que je risque de me flinguer d'un moment à l'autre?"

"Est-ce que tu me le dirais, si c'était le cas?"

"Probablement pas," admet-il.

"Pour quelle raison?"

"J'ai juste… j'ai peur de l'hôpital psychiatrique," en baissant très brièvement les yeux. "Et de ce qui se passerait si vous estimiez que je suis plus assez sain d'esprit pour décider. Je sais que vous… vous m'avez déjà dit que vous ne faisiez pas ce genre de choses, l'hospitalisation et les soins forcés mais c'est quand même un petite option. Non?"

"C'est ce que l'urgentiste voulait faire, l'autre soir," après un court silence. "Pas le docteur Atkins, si tu te poses la question. Elle commence à te connaître. Le chef de service a parlé d'hospitalisation en psychiatrie. Je suis ton médecin et j'ai dit non."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je suis ton médecin," encore une fois. "Je sais ce qui peut te convenir ou non."

"Et si un jour vous changez d'avis?" les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Si vous pensez que c'est une solution parce que je suis en danger?"

"On pourrait être amené à y réfléchir ensemble mais je ne ferais pas ça dans ton dos," répond Gabriel. "Et si tu n'es pas apte à réfléchir, je demanderais à ce qu'on te garde aux urgences, comme on l'a déjà fait, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le faire. Je ne demanderai pas à ce que tu sois interné de force. Je suis contre cette pratique. Est-ce que c'est ce qui t'empêche de me faire confiance?"

"Je vous fais confiance."

"Pas entièrement si tu ne me dirais pas que tu-"

"Je ne le dirais à personne sans qu'on me force un peu," en le coupant. "C'est juste vraiment personnel et j'ai… je ne peux pas."

"Tu as plus de facilité à parler d'automutilation que d'idées suicidaires?"

"C'est si étrange que ça?"

"Juste un peu inhabituel," en redressant le menton.

Dean se contente d'acquiescer. Il détourne le regard, perdu dans ses pensées. Il balade son regard partout dans la pièce, sur les étagères et le diffuseur d'huiles essentielles. C'est toujours du jasmin.

"Peut-être que mon père s'est suicidé," finit-il par lâcher. "Je crois… je crois qu'il s'est suicidé."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"Sam pense que c'est impossible, qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça mais il… il ne sait vraiment pas," en secouant la tête. "J'ai réécouté le message qu'il m'a laissé ce jour-là, je l'ai écouté en entier et j'ai… il a dit qu'il voulait me parler. Qu'il était désolé. Et juste avant qu'il raccroche, je sais… sa voix tremblait et je sais qu'il allait pleurer. Sam ne sait pas non plus à quel point c'était difficile quand il est sorti de prison, il ne l'a pas vu boire constamment pour essayer d'oublier, il n'a pas encaissé les coups que j'ai encaissé parce que mon père se défoulait. Il a tué ma mère. Comment est-ce qu'on peut vivre avec ça?"

"Alors tu penses qu'il-"

"Je pense qu'il n'était pas stupide et qu'il n'aurait jamais pris le volant comme ça sans une bonne raison," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Si je pense rationnellement, je sais que s'il l'a vraiment fait, c'était sa décision. Je le sais parce que si je me suicidais, ce serait la mienne et personne d'autre ne serait responsable de ça. On peut m'aider à me sauver moi-même, mais pas… pas me sauver de force si ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai raison?"

Gabriel fronce très légèrement les sourcils, assez surpris pour ne pas trouver quoi répondre tout de suite. Dean n'a pas seulement raison, il est infiniment plus adulte.

"Tu as raison," répond-il. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que personne ne peut essayer."

"Cas essaie, il… et je veux qu'il le fasse, je veux qu'il insiste et qu'il continue à me sauver même quand je crois que je préfère qu'il me laisse tomber. Et je sais que Charlie, que Sam et… ils veulent tous ça pour moi. Je sais que j'ai de la chance de les avoir et je veux faire en sorte qu'ils aient de la chance de m'avoir aussi. Je ne veux pas être… être-"

"Une perte de temps?" pour l'aider un peu.

"Oui. Une perte de temps," en soufflant. "Je crois que ça doit venir de moi, ça, penser que je… mérite d'exister et que je ne suis pas une perte de temps. Ça viendra de moi. Peut-être que vous pourriez… vous savez, si j'annule un rendez-vous, vous pouvez appeler mon frère. Ou Cas."

"Tu m'autorises à le faire?"

"Oui," simplement. "J'espère que je finirai par ne plus avoir besoin qu'on me prenne par la main parfois mais en attendant, peut-être que ça pourrait éviter que je finisse aux urgences."

"D'accord," en acquiesçant. "Tu vois, Dean. Tu as appris beaucoup de choses. C'est pour ça qu'on dit que la rechute fait partie de la guérison."

"Mmh," en forçant un petit sourire. "Je crois que j'ai compris. On avance pas mal, vous ne trouvez pas?"

"Je trouve aussi," en lui souriant. "Tu avances beaucoup."

.

En sortant de la pharmacie, Dean se sent étrangement plus confiant. Presque plus léger. Il rouvre la portière et se glisse derrière le volant. "Merci d'avoir attendu."

"De rien," répond Sam. "Est-ce que tu te sens… bien?"

"Ça va," simplement. "Tu sais, Sammy, on devrait… je crois qu'on devrait penser à vendre la maison."

"Tu le penses vraiment?"

"Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai évoqué cette idée à un moment où je pétais les plombs que je ne le pensais pas."

"Je veux la vendre depuis longtemps," en haussant les épaules.

"Alors on peut… y réfléchir?" en lui glissant un regard.

"Oui. On va y réfléchir."

"Ok," en hochant la tête. "Ça ne te dérange pas si on passe quelque part avant de rentrer?"

.

Castiel baisse le feu sous la casserole. La porte s'ouvre et se referme, Dean tourne la clé dans la serrure, il entre dans la cuisine et pose sur le comptoir ce que Castiel est sûr d'être un carton. Il hésite avant de se retourner. "Dean?" le cœur en travers de la gorge.

"Salut," tout doucement. "Est-ce que tu-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" un ton trop haut.

"Je suis passé chercher quelques affaires," répond-il. "On pourra ramener le reste demain."

Silencieux, Castiel fronce les sourcils. Il penche la tête sur le côté, si adorable et confus de cette manière que Dean adore.

"C'est ma façon de te dire que je veux vivre avec toi, Cas."

"… vraiment?"

"Vraiment," avec un sourire.

"Oh," en soufflant de soulagement. "Dean… j'ai eu peur. Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, d'accord? J'ai cru que tu partais."

"C'est vraiment pour ça que tu as réagi comme ça ce matin, hein?" en prenant appui sur le comptoir. "Je sais que tu es jaloux et que tu fais déjà beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas être étouffant. Peut-être qu'on ne pourra jamais atteindre ce stade de confiance suffisant pour que saches qu'il n'y a que toi, mais tu n'as pas à gérer ça tout seul. Tu penses que je garde mon appartement parce que je vais partir, j'ai compris et j'ai réfléchi à ça aujourd'hui et j'ai… je ne vais pas partir. Je veux être avec toi en entier et je veux que tu te sentes bien. Et si c'est ça, si tu as besoin de voir mon nom sur ta boîte aux lettres pour avoir moins peur alors je peux faire ça pour nous."

"Merci," à peine audible.

Dean contourne le plan de travail et comble la distance qui les sépare.

"Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit ce matin, Dean, je suis-"

"Je sais," en posant un baiser sur sa joue. "Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. J'ai mal réagi, moi aussi. Tu étais en colère et tu as dit quelque chose que tu ne pensais pas. Ça arrive, ça m'arrive trop souvent aussi."

"Tu ne m'en veux plus?" les yeux dans les siens.

"Non," en secouant la tête.

"Et tu ne vas pas claquer la porte pour aller dormir ailleurs?"

"Non plus."

Castiel acquiesce et lui adresse un sourire plus tendre, il s'approche encore et pose sa tête sur son épaule. "Je t'aime," en soufflant.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que je l'ai dit, cette nuit?" après une hésitation. "Est-ce que je l'ai dit sans m'en rendre compte?"

"Oui," simplement. "Tu l'as dit."

Sans trouver quoi lui répondre, Dean le serre plus fort contre lui et il inspire, il respire si fort le lilas.

"Comment c'était, avec le psy?" demande Castiel.

"Je crois que je peux vraiment apprendre à vivre avec ça," sans bouger. "J'ai compris que ça n'ira pas toujours mais que ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'ira jamais non plus. Ça veut dire que c'est un équilibre et que si parfois je penche trop du mauvais côté, il y a des façons de revenir au juste milieu."

"Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour t'aider à faire ça, n'est-ce pas?" en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je sais. Je veux… je vais faire la même chose pour toi, même si ce n'est probablement pas autant que ce que tu fais pour moi, mais-"

"Arrête," en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres. "C'est autant. C'est assez."

Dean se contente d'un sourire, il ferme brièvement les yeux et repousse doucement sa main. Il se penche pour l'embrasser vraiment, plein de douceur dans tous ses gestes.

Il finit par reculer de quelques centimètres, baisse le regard vers la gazinière et sourit encore une fois. "Tu fais des hamburgers?" demande-t-il.

"Pour me faire pardonner."

"J'adore les hamburgers," enthousiaste. "Je t'adore, toi."

"Je sais," en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Je sais, Dean."


	89. Passé, présent

**J'ai mis un temps phénoménal à écrire ce chapitre, presqu'un mois. Je ne voulais pas le couper et je ne regrette pas cette décision même s'il est très long. C'est le dernier, comme je l'ai dit (pour une fois que je respecte ce que je dis) et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, ça me brise le cœur mais en même temps il fallait finir quelque part**

 **C'est le genre de fin que je préfère écrire. Je suis contente d'arrêter là, c'est à peu près ce que je voulais même si je ne pensais pas en écrire autant (j'ai dit la même chose à propos de ma précédente fic, je sais) mais je suis comme ça, je suppose, je voulais creuser jusqu'au bout**

 **J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a plus d'un an, elle m'a accompagnée un peu partout et tout ça va me manquer (même si je vais probablement commencer à en écrire une nouvelle dans la foulée)**

 **Enfin bref, encore pour la énième fois : merci de tout mon cœur, très sincèrement**

 **A bientôt**

 **.**

 **.**

"Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de dessiner, Sidney," en posant son crayon de couleur sur le bureau. "Je ne sais même pas dessiner."

"C'est vrai," amusée. "Tu ne sais pas dessiner."

"Et ça fait des semaines que tu me regardes faire sans me le dire?"

"Tu ne dessines pas pour me montrer tes talents. Tu dessines parce que tu as du mal à me regarder dans les yeux quand tu parles. C'est juste un exutoire."

"Je n'ai plus besoin de dessiner," encore une fois.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle," répond Sidney.

"Je crois que je peux aussi être moins jaloux," hésitant. "Ça fait deux mois que Dean a vraiment déménagé et je croyais… je ne pensais pas que ça aiderait à ce point. J'arrive même à ne pas me sentir en danger quand il voit d'autres personnes. Il s'entend vraiment bien avec cette fille de son groupe de soutien… elle s'appelle Amara, je crois. Ils s'entendent bien. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais ça lui fait du bien de se faire des amis. Je ne veux pas être étouffant."

"Et toi? Est-ce que tu vois d'autres personnes?"

"Mmh… pas vraiment," en haussant les épaules. "Je continue à faire du bénévolat avec les animaux. Je suis sorti plusieurs fois pour prendre un verre avec Sam et Ruby."

"Sans Dean?"

"Parfois avec Dean, parfois sans lui. Il est souvent fatigué, en ce moment. Il s'adapte encore à l'anti-dépresseur et aux effets secondaires. Le psy a dit que ça pouvait prendre encore du temps avant de se stabiliser et qu'il adapterait le traitement si c'est nécessaire. Je crois qu'on s'en sort assez bien, pour l'instant."

Sidney acquiesce, toujours surprise de l'entendre parler de Dean et de lui, presque comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne.

"Il a installé toutes ses affaires partout," avec un sourire. "L'appartement lui ressemble plus, maintenant, et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire autant le ménage. Il a déjà bousillé trois casseroles en essayant de nouvelles recettes mais il s'obstine quand même. C'est juste… c'est rassurant de le savoir toujours là et de le voir envahir tout mon espace."

"Est-ce que vous vous disputez encore?"

"Un peu… plus vraiment souvent, mais on se dispute encore. Plus au point de chercher à se blesser l'un l'autre, mais on se dispute."

"Mmh," sans le quitter des yeux. "Je vais poser la question que tu n'aimes pas, d'accord?"

"Vas-y," avec un soupir.

Sidney pose quelques questions, toujours les mêmes à chaque séance. Elle lui adresse un léger sourire. "Est-ce que tu as pensé à appeler ton père?" demande-t-elle.

"Est-ce que je devrais vraiment le faire?"

"Non. Je ne te demande pas si tu l'as fait, je te demande si tu y as pensé."

"Oui," après un silence. "J'ai encaissé son chèque de malheur. Je vais sûrement faire des dons. En garder peut-être un peu, pour… je ne sais pas, juste au cas-où, et je vais faire des dons avec le reste. Et puis si je l'appelais, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire?"

"Je ne sais pas," en l'observant jouer avec son crayon de couleur. "Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais lui dire?"

"Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas. Je vais réfléchir à ça pour la prochaine séance."

.

Dean s'habitue à aller mieux, parfois vraiment bien. En dehors de ce qui est professionnel, il ne contrôle pas réellement ses émotions, pas comme il le voudrait. Pas comme s'il ne maîtrisait plus rien, plutôt comme s'il apprenait à extérioriser différemment.

Les marques sur son corps restent des cicatrices, plus rarement de nouvelles entailles. Un plus rarement qui ne se transforme pas complètement en plus jamais.

.

Assis contre la tête de lit, Castiel lève les yeux en marquant sa page. Il pose son livre sur la table de nuit. "Tu rentres tôt," fait-il.

Dean ne répond pas, il grimpe sur le lit et se roule en boule contre lui, la tête posée sur sa cuisse.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, comme instinctivement.

"Mmh," en marmonnant.

"Dean?"

"Je suis énervé," en haussant les épaules.

"Pour quelle raison?" en caressant l'arrière de sa nuque.

"Parce que Charlie," visiblement agacé. "Elle ne va jamais me laisser faire autre chose que poser mon cul derrière un bureau. Je veux retourner sur le terrain, avoir le droit de porter une arme à feu et… et merde, tu sais qu'elle ne m'a même pas rendu mon badge? En dehors du bureau, je ne suis même pas flic."

"Tu es flic."

"Oh, je sais," contrarié. "Va lui dire ça à elle. C'est Charlie qui a du mal à se rentrer ça dans le crâne. Je la déteste."

"Vous vous êtes disputés?" le ton neutre pour ne pas sourire, attendri par son ton.

"Va lui demander à elle," sans bouger. "Elle va te dire que j'ai fait un caprice."

"C'est le cas?"

"Bien sûr que non, Cas. Elle était là à me répéter que je ne suis pas prêt, à me prendre pour un imbécile et n'importe qui aurait pété un câble."

"Tu as pété un câble?" calmement.

"Est-ce que tu vas continuer à répéter tout ce que je dis?" en se retournant.

Il laisse sa tête sur sa cuisse mais relève les yeux. Castiel baisse les siens pour le regarder. "Tu boudes," en effleurant les fossettes qui creusent ses joues.

"Je suis énervé," répète-t-il. "Tu peux au moins faire semblant de me prendre au sérieux?"

"Tu es trop mignon pour que je te prenne au sérieux."

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis rentré," en commençant à se redresser.

"Eh," en l'attrapant délicatement par le poignet. "Tu ne vas nulle part."

Dean retombe sur le lit et se rattrape du plat de la main contre le matelas. Il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec lui et son petit sourire.

"Peut-être que tu pourras en reparler avec Charlie demain," en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts. "Si te mettre en colère ne fonctionne pas, tu devrais essayer autre chose."

"C'est facile à dire pour toi," en soufflant. "Tout le monde a toujours envie de t'écouter."

"Tout le monde, mais pas toi?"

"Tu sais très bien que si," en roulant des yeux. "Arrête de jouer avec moi."

"Mais j'adore jouer avec toi, Dean," en lui souriant. "Embrasse-moi."

"Ouais," marmonne-t-il. "Je devrais réussir à faire ça."

"J'en ai, de la chance," en posant quelques baisers sur l'arête de sa mâchoire.

Dean le laisse faire un moment, il ferme les yeux en soupirant de contentement. Il prend appui sur ses épaules et se rassoit à califourchon sur lui, il sourit contre sa bouche et puis s'écarte pour le regarder.

Les yeux dans les siens, il reste immobile. Il souffle, envahi par ce mélange de tendresse et de passion. "Merci," en l'embrassant longuement sur le front.

"Merci?"

"Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me sens chanceux de t'avoir," tout doucement. "J'ai dû faire quelque chose de vraiment bien, dans une autre vie, juste… pour te mériter."

"Je me sens chanceux aussi," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Ce n'est pas une question de mérite, Dean. C'est une question de sentiments."

"Tu le sais?"

"Que tu m'aimes?" en caressant son visage. "Évidemment que je le sais. Je le sens dans tout ce que tu fais. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire."

"Tu as besoin de l'entendre," en secouant la tête. "Ça va faire huit ans qu'on se connaît et tu n'as jamais entendu ça. Je sais que tu as besoin que je le dise."

"Embrasse-moi, Dean," sans chercher à le contredire.

Dean obtempère sans hésiter, il l'embrasse plus brutalement et presque plus intensément que d'habitude. Il passe une main à l'arrière de sa nuque en se redressant légèrement contre lui, sans bouger quand il commence à lui défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

"Cas," tout contre ses lèvres. "Il faut que je prenne une douche."

"Pourquoi?" en agrippant sa taille.

"Parce que je viens de rentrer et je suis-"

"Tu es parfait comme ça," en lui retirant complètement sa chemise. "Tu sens bon, tu sens comme-"

"Comme quelqu'un qui rentre d'une journée de travail," sans trouver l'envie de s'écarter.

"Le bureau est climatisé," en mordillant très délicatement l'arête de sa mâchoire. "Tu ne transpires pas. Tu sens comme toi, c'est-"

"Tu es prêt à mentir à ce point pour avoir ce que tu veux maintenant?" en riant doucement.

"Je ne mens pas."

"Viens avec moi sous la douche," en le repoussant par les épaules.

"Mais je te veux maintenant," en faisant la moue.

"Tu as quelque chose contre le savon?" amusé.

"J'ai quelque chose contre le fait d'attendre."

"C'est pour ça que tu devrais venir avec moi sous la douche."

"Je n'aime pas le sexe sous la douche," en soupirant. "Ça glisse et c'est inconfortable."

"Tant pis pour toi," en tapotant sa lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts. "Tu sais ce que tu rates."

"Continue à m'allumer," en marmonnant.

"Mmh-mmh," en descendant du lit. "Tu te prives tout seul et tu le sais."

Dean lui sourit et se retourne. A moins de deux mètres de la salle de bains, il l'entend se lever et prendre sa suite.

"Je viens," en commençant à se déshabiller.

"Je croyais que c'était glissant et inconfortable," un sourcil arqué. "Tu changes vraiment vite d'avis."

"Je viens pour gagner du temps."

"Gagner du temps?"

"Pour t'attraper et te prendre juste après," en lui souriant.

"Quel sens pratique," en retirant son pantalon et son boxer. "J'admire."

Il l'entraîne avec lui sous la douche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes la porte à peine refermée.

.

En sortant, Castiel ne prend pas la peine d'attraper une serviette de bain, il le prend par la main et l'embrasse beaucoup en retournant dans la chambre. Ils laissent de l'eau sur le chemin, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ou s'en soucier.

Dean s'accroche et passe ses jambes autour de sa taille quand il le soulève pour le déposer sur le lit. Il tourne la tête et le laisse poser quelques marques le long de sa gorge, comme s'il sentait à quel point Castiel a besoin de ça. Il en a besoin tout le temps, souvent Dean ne le laisse pas faire, pas là où les marques se voient mais parfois c'est aussi important pour lui de les porter. Des traces éphémères et pourtant si lourdes de sens. Dean aime porter les siennes et puis en faire d'autres aussi sur lui.

"Cas," quand il presse son érection contre sa cuisse.

"Mmh," dans un murmure.

"C'est à ton tour de m'allumer," en soufflant. "S'il te plaît."

"Tu sais ce que j'aime tellement chez toi…?" en souriant contre sa gorge avant de se redresser pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Quoi?"

"Tu supplies si facilement," en caressant ses cheveux d'une main. "J'adore ça."

"T'es content de toi, hein?" en plissant les yeux.

"Comment je pourrais ne pas l'être alors que je t'ai, nu et dans mon lit?"

Dean se mordille la lèvre en souriant, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Les muscles du bas de son ventre se contractent violemment, il ouvre la bouche pour reprendre son souffle et glisse une main à l'arrière de sa nuque. "Cas," l'air plus sérieux.

"Oui, Dean?" en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux, juste assez pour qu'il sente le début de la douleur. "Tu veux quelque chose?"

"Baise-moi," à peine audible. "Pas doucement, d'accord? Ne fais pas… ne fais pas l'amour. Fais comme quand tu veux que je te sente longtemps après. Tu veux bien?"

Castiel se redresse sur une main, il le regarde un moment et puis lui adresse ce sourire-là. Il se penche et l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche, plus possessif et ensuite juste sous l'oreille. "Retourne-toi," avec un signe de tête. "Sur les genoux et ton visage contre l'oreiller. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, Dean? Est-ce que tu veux faire ça pour moi?"

Plus agité, Dean hoche vivement la tête. Il obéit sans hésiter et se retourne. Il se détend presque complètement, Castiel caresse son épaule et l'embrasse le long de la colonne vertébrale. "Je t'aime," tout doucement. "Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime."

Le cœur de Dean tambourine contre sa cage thoracique. Il reste immobile et garde le silence, les yeux fermés. Il ne se sent pas plus vulnérable, seulement exposé d'une manière qu'il adore et redoute à la fois.

"Tu es parfait, Dean," en posant une main à plat dans le bas de son dos.

"Parfait pour toi?" hésitant.

"Oui," comme pour le rassurer.

Dean presse sa joue contre la fraîcheur de l'oreiller, il garde les yeux fermés et se laisse guider. Castiel caresse sa peau, il plante un baiser sur l'arrière de sa nuque et puis dans le creux de son dos.

"Cas… Cas, tu ne voudrais pas-"

Le téléphone vibre bruyamment sur la table de nuit.

"Non, non, _non,_ " en s'agitant sous lui. "Non, pas maintenant."

"C'est Jo," en se redressant.

"Si jamais tu oses répondre maintenant, je jure devant Dieu que je ne t'adresserai plus la parole jusqu'à ce que ta queue s'atrophie par manque de stimulation, t'as compris?"

"C'est Jo, Dean," avec un léger rire.

"Il ne pouvait pas naître juste un peu plus tard, ce foutu bébé?" en se retournant. "Franchement. Je ne l'ai même pas encore rencontré et je le déteste déjà."

"J'espère que c'est la frustration qui te fait dire des trucs aussi horribles," en se raclant la gorge.

"Bien sûr que c'est la frustration," en croisant les bras. "D'ailleurs, c'est toi que je déteste. Pas ce super bébé qu'on va emmener faire du karting et de l'escalade. Toi, tu peux toujours te brosser pour que je t'emmène où que ce soit, y compris jusqu'à l'orgasme."

"D'accord," amusé. "Je note."

Il attrape le téléphone et décroche, petit sourire aux lèvres. "Eh, Jo," fait-il.

"Eh," à l'autre bout du fil.

Sa voix semble lointaine, comme un peu effacée.

"Comment tu te sens?"

"Je me sens trahie, Cas," en grognant, visiblement contrariée. "Le plus beau jour de ma vie, mon cul. Quel mensonge. Si j'avais su… si on savait, personne ne voudrait de ces petits humains miniatures qui hurlent à peine sortis. Je suis sûre qu'elle croit que j'ai pleuré parce que je suis contente de la voir, non… _non,_ j'ai pleuré parce que ça fait un mal de chien."

"Elle?" en croisant le regard de Dean.

"C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse?" hargneuse. "Tu décroches ton téléphone pour savoir comme _elle_ va, et pas moi?"

"Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu as un problème hormonal, ou-"

"Mais c'est pas possible," intervient Dean. "Donne-moi ça, tu veux?"

Castiel obtempère sans vraiment comprendre, les sourcils froncés. Dean prend le téléphone et se compose un sourire, le genre de sourire qui s'entend dans sa voix. "Salut, Jo," en se levant. "N'écoute surtout pas Cas te parler de tes hormones, d'accord? Crie-moi dessus, si tu veux. Tu veux crier sur quelqu'un?"

"Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point c'est sexiste de parler de problème hormonal maintenant? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être un peu contrariée, et fatiguée, sans que ça vienne d'un _problème,_ c'est ça?"

"C'est Cas," en enfilant un boxer propre. "Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Est-ce que tu as eu la péridurale?"

"C'était trop tard," en grinçant des dents. "Je suis passée au bureau parce que mon remplaçant est trop con pour trouver un dossier tout seul. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait travailler dessus s'il n'arrive même pas à le trouver? Et à cause de lui et de son incompétence, j'étais trop loin de l'hôpital quand j'ai perdu les eaux. Il a proposé de m'emmener mais j'ai voulu attendre Andrew parce que si cet autre abruti ne sait pas trouver un malheureux dossier, pas moyen qu'il sache conduire sans nous envoyer tous les trois dans le décor, tu comprends?"

"Je comprends," en fouillant rapidement dans le dressing pour en sortir deux chemises propres.

Il se retourne vers Castiel, le téléphone entre l'épaule et l'oreille, une chemise dans chaque main. "Laquelle tu préfères?" articule-t-il silencieusement.

"La bleue pour toi."

Dean sourit et s'approche pour lui tendre la noire.

"Tu m'écoutes?" s'agace Jo. "Écoute-moi, Dean."

"Je t'écoute," en attrapant un pantalon. "Est-ce qu'on peut venir?"

"Tu vois, tu ne m'écoutes pas," en soufflant longuement. "Je t'ai demandé si vous vouliez venir nous voir. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais-"

"On peut attraper un avion. Ça va juste faire un peu tard et peut-être que tu veux te reposer."

"Il faut que quelqu'un vienne virer ma belle-mère," avec un soupir. "Elle ne veut pas lâcher le bébé et elle me parle comme si j'étais stupide. Je suis à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Si je la vire moi-même, je vais l'envoyer à la morgue."

"Jo…" en roulant des yeux.

"Je te promets, Dean. Je vais la tuer. Elle est insupportable."

"Mmh-mmh," plus amusé qu'autre chose. "On sera sûrement là avant minuit, si c'est rapide pour passer la sécurité à l'aéroport. Il n'y a pas d'horaires pour les visites?"

"Vous n'avez qu'à montrer vos badges, ou tu peux faire du charme à la réceptionniste… peu importe, mais s'il te plaît. Je veux que vous soyez là."

"Je peux demander des nouvelles de Fœtus, ou tu vas me crier dessus?"

"Ce n'est plus Fœtus," avec un sourire dans la voix. "Elle s'appelle Alice."

"Tu crois qu'on doit attendre combien de temps avant de l'emmener faire du karting?"

"Elle n'a même pas une journée, Dean," en riant. "Vous l'emmènerez faire du karting quand elle aura appris à marcher."

"A quel âge ça marche, ces bêtes-là?" en bouclant sa ceinture.

"Pas avant un an."

"Bon. Ça fait quand même longtemps à attendre," en faisant la moue. "Et l'escalade?"

"Tu te fous de moi?"

"Un peu, j'avoue. Je sais que pour l'instant, on peut lui chanter des chansons et agiter des trucs qui font du bruits devant son visage," en bouclant rapidement sa ceinture. "Tu es sûre qu'on peut venir ce soir? Si tu veux te reposer, on peut attendre, et-"

"Non, non," en le coupant. "Venez. Par pitié."

"Ok," en retournant vers le lit. "On prend le prochain avion. Cas dit qu'il t'aime."

"Je vous aime aussi," avant de raccrocher.

Dean se rassoit sur le bord du lit, sa chemise rien qu'à moitié boutonnée. "Elle s'appelle Alice," avec un grand sourire. "Et Jo nous a presque suppliés de venir."

"Je vais prendre des billets d'avion," en hochant la tête.

"Ok," en plantant un baiser sur sa joue.

"Dean?" quand il commence à se redresser.

"Oui?"

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de bébé?" l'air soucieux.

"Quoi?" en se laissant retomber sur le matelas. "Pourquoi?"

"C'est juste… tu as dit que tu n'en voulais pas mais quand je te regarde maintenant, tu… tu es sûr? Tu ne veux pas de bébé?"

"Et toi, tu es sûr?"

"Je suis sûr pour l'instant," après une hésitation.

"Et je suis sûr pour l'instant aussi," en acquiesçant. "Je ne sais pas si je changerai d'avis plus tard. Peut-être ou peut-être pas, mais Cas… ce n'est pas parce que j'adore les bébés que j'en veux un. Sammy en veut un, et je suis très content que ce soit le cas. On peut aimer les bébés des autres mais ne pas en vouloir. On peut changer d'avis plus tard."

"Et si un jour tu changes d'avis et que moi non?"

"Alors tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est toi que je veux avant tout," en serrant sa main. "Si jamais ça arrive, si je change d'avis et toi non, on en reparlera."

"Et si on ne trouve pas de terrain d'entente?"

"On trouve toujours un terrain d'entente."

"C'est vrai," admet-il. "Mais ça, c'est… c'est une décision importante. C'est vraiment important."

"C'est pour ça qu'on en parlera ensemble si jamais on doit en parler."

"D'accord," en soufflant. "Alors tu… tu vas vraiment faire ce truc de ne plus m'adresser la parole jusqu'à ce que ma-"

"Probablement pas," avec un léger rire. "Mais la prochaine fois que tu me fais un truc pareil, tu vas le regretter de tout ton cœur," en l'embrassant simplement sur la joue. "Ok?"

"Ok," en mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas sourire. "On a sûrement le temps de reprendre là où-"

"On n'a pas le temps, Cas," en tapotant son épaule. "Et je ne suis plus d'humeur pour ça. Maintenant, je suis d'humeur à voir le bébé."

"Tu préfères le bébé plutôt que moi?"

"Ah, je ne peux pas choisir," plein d'ironie.

"Tu ne l'as même pas encore vu," en marmonnant.

"Fais pas cette tête," en souriant contre sa tempe. "J'adore quand tu fais cette tête."

"Il faut que j'arrête ou que continue à faire cette tête?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire," en riant. "Eh, Cas?"

"Oui?"

"Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais dit ça, mais je… merci d'être revenu," en caressant tendrement son visage. "Merci d'être resté pour moi. On a une autre chance et c'est toi qui nous… qui me l'a donnée. Je n'aurais probablement jamais fait ça pour nous. Alors… merci."

Castiel pose une main sur son poignet comme pour interrompre ses gestes, il ne répond pas et se penche vers lui. Son baiser est plus doux, rien d'autre qu'une caresse.

"Cas?" quand il s'écarte.

"Ne me remercie pas pour ça," en fermant brièvement les yeux. "C'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de ma vie. C'est sûrement une des rares choses pour lesquelles j'ai pris exemple sur mon père. Il est… persévérant, à un point que j'avais du mal à comprendre avant de te rencontrer, et il… il faut se battre pour ce qu'on veut vraiment. C'est ce qui lui a permis d'être si bon avocat, je crois. C'est toi que je veux vraiment et s'il faut se battre pour ça, je peux être aussi obstiné que toi."

"On va être obstinés tous les deux," en lui souriant, un sourire immense.

"Essaie juste… essaie de faire en sorte que je n'ai plus à me battre contre toi, d'accord?"

"Je vais faire de mon mieux," en hochant la tête. "Promis."

"C'est ce qui compte," en posant un plus long baiser sur son front. "Je vais prendre les billets d'avion. Et avant que tu le dises… je sais. Côté hublot pour toi. Entre moi et le hublot."

.

Charlie reste debout, les bras croisés à fixer le dehors. Elle grince des dents sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Dean est plus têtu qu'elle, sûrement plus têtu que n'importe qui, si _buté_ que ça en devient agaçant. Il s'énerve, d'abord, et puis ensuite vient le silence.

Le silence ressemble souvent à une punition, sa manière à lui de faire pression plus ou moins en douceur. Ou de faire entendre ce qu'il veut. Charlie y est confrontée depuis des années et pourtant chaque fois, c'est toujours se heurter à un mur.

"Charlie?" en donnant un léger coup contre la porte entrouverte.

"Quoi?" sans bouger.

Surpris par son ton, Sam reste sur le seuil. "J'ai un truc pour toi," fait-il. "Tu veux que je-"

"Sur mon bureau," simplement.

"D'accord," en s'avançant pour poser son dossier sur le bureau.

"Sam?" quand il s'apprête à sortir.

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que tu crois… tu crois que Dean est prêt?" en se retournant.

"A reprendre son poste?" en penchant la tête. "Tu veux dire… son vrai poste?"

"Tu crois qu'il est prêt," en soupirant.

"Je crois que Dean n'est pas fait pour rester assis derrière un bureau," en croisant les bras sur son torse. "C'est pour ça que vous avez fait trembler les murs, hier soir?"

"On s'est juste un peu disputés."

"Un peu?" avec un rire. "Laisse-moi deviner. Il y a eu cette dispute, vous avez crié aussi fort l'un que l'autre et maintenant, Dean ne te parle plus. Il ne répond pas à tes messages et il filtre tes appels. C'est frustrant parce que tu sais qu'il est plus doué que toi à ce jeu-là. Et plus… patient, même si c'est étrange d'utiliser ce mot en parlant de Dean. Mais il est assez patient pour ne plus te parler pendant… un certain temps. Je connais ça."

"Ton frère est un enfant, Sam. Un sale gosse buté et une tête à claques."

"Je sais," en acquiesçant. "Il utilise souvent les mauvaises méthodes pour se faire entendre, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a tort."

"Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt, Sam. Il n'est pas prêt."

"Peut-être que c'est toi," après une hésitation. "Peut-être que toi, tu n'es pas prête à ne plus le savoir en sécurité entre les quatre murs de son bureau. Peut-être que ça vient de toi, Charlie."

"Peut-être que ça vient de moi?"

"Mmh," avec un signe de tête. "Je crois que tu réagis comme une sœur. Je sais ce que c'est. C'est difficile de faire la part des choses."

"Mais tu sais, on… pour Roman," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Pour ce que Dean a fait, on n'a pas vraiment eu d'explication. Il l'a juste fait. J'ai essayé de réparer ses conneries, je l'ai protégé sans vraiment savoir de quoi. Je voudrais juste… je voudrais comprendre. J'ai besoin de plus que ce qu'il a bien voulu dire."

"Tu vois," en soufflant. "Tu te comportes comme une sœur, Charlie."

"Alors je suis censée… dire oui, le laisser reprendre son poste et-"

"Est-ce que tu as parlé avec son psy?"

Charlie ferme brièvement les yeux, elle détourne le regard et soupire longuement.

"Ok," fait Sam. "Il-"

"Il est d'accord. Il dit… Dean s'en sort, il supporte relativement bien les anti-dépresseurs et il… s'en sort."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, Charlie?" les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Tout," à peine audible. "Tout me fait peur."

"Et c'est peut-être le moment de le laisser te rassurer. Il sait être un grand frère et tu devrais le laisser en être un pour toi parfois."

"Il ne m'a même pas dit qu'ils partaient pour New York hier soir," en faisant la moue. "C'est Cas qui m'a prévenue."

"Ils rentrent cet après-midi," en haussant les épaules. "Essaie de lui parler toute à l'heure. Tu sais… il fait juste semblant de ne pas t'entendre. Il t'écoute et il lit tes messages. C'est juste… une tête de mule quand il s'y met."

"Mmh," avec un soupir. "Merci."

"Pas de quoi," en lui souriant. "Tu as prévu de sortir, demain soir?"

"Tu veux venir?"

"Ruby et moi, ça va?"

"Ok," en repassant derrière le bureau. "Tu crois que Dean et Cas veulent venir aussi?"

"Si tu veux qu'on aille dans un bar, c'est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour Dean," en se raclant la gorge. "Tu peux toujours demander."

"Ok," encore une fois. "Tu crois qu'on pourra retourner dans les bars avec lui un jour?"

"On peut toujours aller ailleurs que dans les bars," répond Sam. "Et c'est… ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, tu sais. Dean a toujours eu un problème et on faisait comme si c'était normal de le voir boire jusqu'à oublier son nom. On a même parfois trouvé ça amusant… tu sais, quand il gagnait tous les concours de shots ou qu'il dansait sur le bar. C'était pas amusant, c'était… triste et effrayant."

"Je sais," un ton plus bas. "C'était pas amusant. Je détestais ça."

"Moi aussi."

"On pourrait peut-être… commander des pizzas et passer la soirée dans le parc," après une hésitation. "Il fait assez chaud pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"C'est parfait," en hochant la tête. "Il faut que j'y aille, mais on en reparle, ok?"

.

En sortant de l'aéroport, Dean parle beaucoup. Un peu trop, si Castiel s'écoutait vraiment. Il ne parle que du bébé, de son visage un peu trop rond et de ses mains minuscules.

"Dean," quand il se gare _enfin_ sur le parking. "Dean, je t'en supplie."

"Quoi?" en coupant le moteur.

"Je sais que tu as dormi dans l'avion mais pas moi," en soupirant. "Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit mais on a trop de travail pour rentrer à la maison maintenant et je _sais_ à quel point ce bébé est adorable, d'accord? J'étais juste à côté de toi."

"Alice est plus qu'adorable," les sourcils froncés. "Elle est-"

"Pitié," en roulant des yeux. "Tu en parles plus que ses parents."

"Jo en parlera quand elle sera remise de l'accouchement, Cas. Tu imagines à quel point c'est difficile de faire ça, en plus sans péridurale?"

"Et toi, tu imagines?"

"Ça me fout des frissons," en grimaçant.

"A moi aussi," avec un petit rire.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène à la maison?" en se tournant vers lui. "Tu devrais dormir un peu."

"Je déteste prendre du retard," en secouant la tête.

"Je sais," en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. "Je proposais quand même, au cas-où tu changes d'avis. On rentrera plus tôt ce soir."

"Mais-"

"C'était pas une question," en tapotant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. "On va rentrer plus tôt à la maison et je te ferai couler un bain. Peut-être même que tu auras droit à un massage aux huiles essentielles."

"Tu veux bien me faire un massage?"

"Peut-être," en haussant les épaules. "Si j'estime que tu le mérites."

"Tu crois que je pourrais ne pas le mériter?" un sourcil arqué. "Je te laisse dormir sur moi dans l'avion et me serrer la main beaucoup trop fort, Dean. Je mérite un massage aux huiles essentielles."

"Tu as raison," en embrassant le bout de son nez. "Tu auras un massage."

"Aux huiles essentielles?"

"Oui, Cas," avec un rire. "On fera un mélange."

"J'ai hâte," en lui souriant. "Merci. Dean?"

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention de parler à Charlie?"

"Mmh… non?" en se raclant la gorge. "Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais?"

"Dean," en roulant des yeux. "Je te vois lire ses messages et ne pas y répondre."

"Et alors?"

"Alors c'est toujours ta meilleure amie," vraiment patient.

"C'est difficile d'être en colère contre ma supérieure sans l'être aussi contre ma meilleure amie," en faisant la moue. "Et je lui parlerai quand elle aura décidé d'arrêter d'être une sale tête de mule."

Castiel se mord la lèvre, rien qu'une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Vraiment surpris, Dean lui lance un regard mauvais. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?" demande-t-il.

"Toi… _toi,_ Dean, tu reproches à quelqu'un de-"

"Oh, quoi?" en marmonnant. "Je peux être conciliant si elle-"

"Je t'en prie," en riant plus fort. "N'utilise pas cet adjectif pour te décrire, je t'en prie. C'est… c'est tellement loin de la réalité. Tu n'es pas conciliant, Dean, tu acceptes qu'on le soit avec toi. C'est la seule manière d'argumenter avec toi et de te faire accepter quelque chose. Tu n'es définitivement pas quelqu'un de conciliant."

"Bien sûr que si, je suis conciliant," en croisant les bras.

"Mmh-mmh," amusé.

"Tu peux faire semblant d'être de mon côté?"

"Je peux être de ton côté et te faire remarquer que tu dérailles en même temps, Dean."

"Je déraille?"

"Peut-être que tu devrais juste essayer de comprendre pourquoi Charlie a si peur pour toi," plus doucement.

"Charlie a peur pour moi?" visiblement peu convaincu. "Elle me prend surtout pour un imbécile. Le psy a dit que je pouvais reprendre, il a dit que j'étais prêt alors pourquoi est-ce que Charlie ne peut pas-"

"Parle-lui," coupe Castiel. "Essaie juste… essaie de comprendre un autre point de vue que le tien, d'accord?"

.

Et pourtant, Dean ne change pas vraiment d'attitude. Bien au contraire, il s'obstine. Charlie finit par arrêter d'essayer, vraiment agacée de se heurter à ce même mur à chaque fois.

.

"Café?" en sortant de l'ascenseur.

"Mmh-mmh," répond Castiel. "Je vais t'en apporter un."

"On va plutôt faire le contraire," en passant devant le bureau de Charlie sans s'arrêter. "Va t'asseoir et je reviens. Ne t'endors pas."

"Je ne vais pas m'endormir, Dean."

"Tu devrais voir ta tête," en se raclant la gorge. "On rentre dans une heure, d'accord?"

"Dans deux heures," pour le corriger. "Je suis pris avec un gros dossier et je veux-"

Charlie sort de son bureau en coup de vent, elle fait deux pas en s'écartant du seuil et relève les yeux. "Castiel," fait-elle. "J'ai besoin de toi. Enfin, j'ai besoin d'un équipier."

"Je ne peux pas," en étouffant un bâillement contre le dos de sa main. "Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail."

"Ruby et Sam sont occupés, et Benny est en congés aujourd'hui," en haussant un sourcil. "J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de toi."

"Tu dis que tu as besoin de moi ou tu me donnes un ordre?"

Jusqu'ici vraiment silencieux, Dean se racle la gorge. Il croise les bras sur son torse et redresse le menton. Charlie serre un peu les dents, elle semble hésiter moins de cinq secondes avant de se retourner. Elle rentre dans son bureau et en ressort presque aussitôt, le badge de Dean dans les mains. "Attends-moi ici," en le lui donnant.

Dean acquiesce. Il la regarde se diriger vers l'armurerie, il sourit et se tourne vers Castiel. "Je vais y aller," en se mordillant la lèvre.

"Tu vas y aller," en hochant la tête.

"Tu me fais confiance?"

"Bien sûr," en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Vraiment?"

"Fais juste attention à toi, d'accord? Tu as encore des effets secondaires, et si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien, si tu as un vertige ou si tu-"

"Cas," attendri. "Je sais. Je fais attention."

"D'accord," en passant délicatement la main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. "Tu es très beau. Et tu… tu sais. Tu es doué pour ça."

"Merci," en lui souriant.

Charlie referme l'armurerie derrière elle, les yeux baissés sur une arme dont elle vérifie le chargeur. "Prends ça," en la lui mettant dans les mains. "Tu n'as pas oublié ton métier?"

"Non."

"Oh, il parle," sarcastique. "Incroyable."

"Très drôle," en roulant des yeux.

"Me fais pas regretter ça, ok?" plus sérieuse. "S'il te plaît."

"Compte sur moi."

.

Dean l'embrasse avant de partir, un baiser tendre et rapide sur le coin des lèvres. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur lui et sans comprendre pourquoi, Castiel se sent brusquement si vide.

Il retourne dans son bureau, se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil et ne bouge pas pendant plusieurs très longues secondes. Son regard tombe sur son téléphone, posé tout près de lui. Il le prend et soupire. La sonnerie résonne longtemps à son oreille, si longtemps qu'il envisage plusieurs fois de raccrocher. Il est sur le point de le faire quand cette voix, trop peu familière, lui répond :

"Novak."

Castiel ferme les yeux. Il se racle la gorge pour ne pas sonner trop incertain. "Je-" en toussant. "C'est moi."

"Castiel?" après un autre silence.

"Oui," en attrapant un stylo pour s'occuper les mains. "Est-ce que… est-ce que je te dérange?"

"Non," répond James. "Tout va bien? Tu as l'air-"

"Juste fatigué," simplement. "On a fait un aller-retour entre ici et New York. Jo a eu un bébé. Tu… tu sais qui est Jo?"

"Oui."

"Évidemment," avec un petit rire. "Et toi, tu vas bien?"

"Ça va. Je me demandais si tu finirais par appeler ou non."

"En fait, j'ai… je travaille sur quelque chose et je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider."

"Je suis avocat, pas-"

"Je sais," en le coupant. "Mais je crois que c'est ton domaine. Je… enfin, si tu ne veux pas ou si tu n'as pas le temps, je peux-"

"Si," sans vraiment hésiter. "Si. J'ai le temps."

Castiel ravale le sourire qu'il sent sur ses lèvres. C'est un prétexte et ils le savent tous les deux mais James ne fait pas de commentaire.

"Tu es sûr?" demande Castiel. "Tu n'es pas obligé de-"

"Je suis sûr, Castiel. Je t'écoute."

.

A l'allée, Dean ne parle pas beaucoup, il se contente d'écouter en gardant le regard braqué sur la route. Il est toujours aussi professionnel. Ça, ça n'a pas changé. Il comprend tout très vite, il est attentif et assez stable pour que Charlie puisse s'appuyer sur lui.

Ils ont fait équipe déjà plus d'une fois et rien ne change.

.

"Dean?" en se glissant sur le siège passager.

"Mmh," sans vraiment bouger.

"Est-ce que tu comptes m'adresser la parole?"

Dean soupire, il se détend et lui sourit. "Merci," finit-il par lâcher.

"Merci?" les sourcils froncés.

"J'adore enquêter sur le terrain," en démarrant. "J'adore les interpellations. C'était comme avant… comme avant Roman. Merci. Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai été-"

"Tu as été comme avant."

"Tu vois. Tu pouvais me faire confiance."

"C'est un peu… tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu facile à dire, Dean?" en se raclant la gorge. "C'est facile à dire maintenant que les choses vont mieux, mais essaie de comprendre qu-"

"Je sais, Charlie," en soupirant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais?"

"Je sais très bien à quel point ça a été difficile, et je sais que ça l'est encore plus maintenant," en serrant le volant entre ses mains. "Tu essaies de me faire confiance mais tu as du mal à savoir comment faire. Je comprends. J'ai du mal à me faire confiance aussi."

"Vrai?"

"Vrai."

"Tu sais… Roman a des problèmes," après une hésitation. "J'ai reçu un appel de Nashville."

"Et tu…?"

"Je ne peux pas vraiment les aider," en faisant la moue. "Pas si je continue à te protéger."

"Tu devrais les rappeler et leur dire tout ce que tu sais," réplique Dean. "Ou mieux, je devrais les-"

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à foutre en l'air tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Tu vas laisser le bureau de Nashville enquêter sans t'en mêler et ne surtout pas te démerder pour nous envoyer tous les deux en taule, d'accord? Ne te mêle pas de ça, et c'est un ordre en même temps qu'une demande."

"D'accord," simplement. "Je ne me mêle pas de ça. Est-ce que tu crois que Roman… qu'il pourrait parler de moi?"

"Ton nom n'est même plus dans le dossier," en secouant la tête. "Et pour ce qui reste dans le dossier… tu ne risques rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nashville a appelé simplement parce que Roman a passé beaucoup de temps ici et qu'on aurait pu les aider."

"Ok," en soupirant. "J'ai… c'est frustrant."

"Je sais. Dean?"

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler? De lui?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais parler de lui?" soudain mal à l'aise.

"Parce que tu… parce que je ne comprends pas vraiment, Dean," le ton plus doux. "Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Roman et pas un autre?"

"Tu n'as pas à comprendre," pour éluder.

"Tu en as parlé avec Castiel?"

"Castiel est… c'est Castiel," hésitant sur le choix des mots. "Tu n'es pas Castiel."

"Je sais, mais-"

"Mais je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as… pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi," en lui glissant un regard. "Désolé de me comporter parfois comme un gamin, de t'ignorer et de… tu ne mérites vraiment pas ça. Je ne serais pas là sans toi. Tu cherches toujours à m'aider et à me protéger et j'ai… et je ne te remercie pas souvent. Au contraire, j'agis comme si je pouvais être en colère contre toi et toujours exiger plus. Je suis désolé."

"J'ai l'habitude, Dean, tu-"

"Tu ne devrais pas prendre l'habitude," en secouant la tête. "Tu devrais me mettre des claques."

"Dean," en soupirant.

"Quoi?"

"Comme si j'allais lever la main sur toi."

"Tu m'as menacé plusieurs fois," fait-il remarquer. "De me frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, si je me souviens bien. Quand je suis allé voir Roman à l'hôpital."

"A ce moment-là, tu l'aurais probablement mérité."

"C'est vrai."

Ils se taisent un moment. Dean se concentre sur la route en tapotant nerveusement le volant du bout des doigts. Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour laisser les mots s'échapper, un peu malgré lui. "Je voulais qu'il ait un visage," très bas. "L'homme qui m'a violé. Je voulais m'en souvenir et je voulais qu'il ait un visage. C'était trop difficile de continuer à penser à ce moment sans rien voir, sans… sans lui. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout inventé, parfois je me disais que rien n'était réel, que si je ne pouvais pas me rappeler son visage, peut-être que c'était juste parce que c'était pas arrivé. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi c'est tombé sur Roman, peut-être juste parce qu'il lui ressemblait ou peut-être que c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je ne comprends pas trop les mécanismes psychologiques un peu étranges et le psy en est encore à essayer de me faire parler de ça, mais c'est juste… est-ce que tu comprends?"

"Un peu," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Je crois… je crois que c'est beaucoup de travail, tu sais. De mettre des mots sur ce genre de choses."

"Oui," en entrant dans le parking. "C'est… vraiment beaucoup de travail."

"Tu te débrouilles bien," avec un sourire. "Vraiment bien."

"Merci," simplement.

"Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu es vraiment prêt à reprendre ton poste?"

"Je suis prêt," sans hésiter. "Je suis prêt depuis des semaines, Charlie."

"J'ai juste peur pour toi," très doucement. "Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça?"

"Parce que j'ai peur aussi et si je… je sais que c'est affreusement égoïste mais j'ai peur et si vous aussi, je ne sais pas à qui ou à quoi m'accrocher."

"De quoi tu as peur?"

"De moi-même."

"C'est peut-être parce que tu ne vois pas les progrès que tu fais," répond Charlie. "Ou parce que tu ne veux pas les voir."

"Si toi tu les vois, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur?"

"Parce que j'ai vu aussi… j'ai vu ce qui se passe quand tu lâches prise. Je sais que c'est toi qui le vis, mais tu n'imagines pas la peur que je ressens quand tu n'as même plus conscience de l'état dans lequel tu te mets. Quand tu n'es plus conscient tout court."

"Je comprends," en coupant le moteur. "J'ai juste… je suis vraiment si égocentrique, hein?"

"Un peu," en haussant les épaules. "Moins quand tu vas mieux. Tu t'ouvres plus. Est-ce que ça va, avec l'anti-dépresseur?"

"Ça va," en soufflant. "Ça prend un peu de temps avant d'agir vraiment, et les effets secondaires sont assez horribles au début. Dans le genre nausées, vertiges et somnolence. Un vrai plaisir," sarcastique. "Et ça… ça lisse un peu mes émotions. Je ne sais pas si c'est reposant ou si je déteste ça. Je peux détester quelque chose qui me fait du bien?"

"Évidemment," avec un léger sourire. "Tu es humain."

"Et la thérapie, c'est… c'est tellement difficile parfois," un ton plus bas. "J'ai souvent envie de tout laisser tomber."

"Mais tu ne le fais pas."

"Je ne le fais pas. J'essaie de me dire que c'est un mal pour un bien. Même si ça fait vraiment mal, c'est… ça m'a sûrement sauvé la vie."

"Quand tu dis que c'est un mal pour un bien, tu-"

"Ça fait remonter des trucs que j'ai pas envie de ressentir," légèrement en arrière contre son siège. "Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me sentir comme je me sens sur le moment, pendant la séance, mais après c'est mieux, c'est… je suis plus léger. Et j'aime bien écouter les autres, en séance de groupe. Ça me fait du bien et je vois un peu les choses autrement."

Charlie sourit, plus rassurée et plus confiante. Elle acquiesce. "Est-ce que tu veux venir demain soir?" demande-t-elle. "On a… enfin, Sam a pensé qu'on pourrait prendre une pizza et passer la soirée dans un parc."

"Tu avais prévu d'aller dans un bar, hein?"

"C'est vrai," admet-elle.

"Vous pouvez y aller sans moi, si vraiment vous-"

"Ou alors, on peut trouver un endroit qui ne te mettra pas mal à l'aise," en le coupant.

"C'est un peu nul, d'avoir ce genre de gros problème avec l'alcool. Quel ennui."

"C'est vraiment le mot qui te vient à l'esprit?" avec un petit rire.

"Oh, il y a d'autres mots," en soupirant. "Triste et pathétique."

"Tu n'es pas pathétique."

"Tu crois? Je crois que dans ces moment-là, je suis vraiment pathétique. Il faut vraiment que j'évite de me mettre dans des états pareils."

"Il faut vraiment que tu évites. Est-ce que tu trouves ça difficile, de rester sobre?"

"Parfois. Souvent," admet-il. "Quand ça ne va pas. Amara m'aide beaucoup pour ça. Elle ne boit pas mais elle… se droguait. Au passé."

"Je la trouve bizarre, tu sais?"

"Elle est super bizarre," en riant. "Tu ne trouves que je le suis aussi?"

"Si, mais j'ai l'habitude de toi," en haussant les épaules. "J'ai vu Amy, au fait. Je ne te l'ai pas dit puisque tune voulais plus m'adresser la parole."

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

"Ça avait l'air d'aller," simplement. "Elle a demandé de tes nouvelles. Elle a un chaton, tu le savais?"

"Je sais," avec un léger sourire. "Elle l'a appelé Caramel. C'est tellement… ça devrait être interdit et je suis sûr qu'elle le sait. Pauvre bête."

"Je t'aime, tu sais?" en secouant la tête.

"Oh, je sais," sarcastique. "Je t'aime aussi."

.

Son sourire lui mange la moitié du visage quand il entre dans son bureau, un café dans une main. Il s'arrête une seconde sur le seuil. "Eh, Sammy," quand celui-ci se tourne vers lui.

Il s'avance et contourne le bureau pour poser le gobelet de café tout près de Castiel. "Pour toi," en l'embrassant deux fois sur la joue. "Tu vas bien?"

"Et toi?"

"Je suis ton équipier," répond-il. "Je suis vraiment ton équipier."

Castiel lui rend son sourire, le cœur légèrement serré. Dean l'embrasse encore une fois avant de se redresser. "Sam?"

"Oui?"

"Je voulais te donner…" en glissant une main dans la poche de sa veste. "Tiens."

"C'est ton jeton?" en baissant les yeux dessus, sans pour autant le prendre.

"Celui des 80 jours. Tu veux bien l'avoir?"

Touché, Sam relève la tête. Il sourit et il acquiesce. Dean fait tellement, tellement d'efforts pour ça, pour un jeton et une journée de plus.

"Tu veux me le donner?" en soufflant.

"Oui," simplement. "Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi déposer des fleurs pour maman, demain?"

Il est plus timide, le ton de sa voix résonne moins fort et Sam se contente d'un petit signe du menton, répondant par l'affirmatif.

"Je vais en prendre juste une pour papa, ok?"

"Ok, Dean," en serrant le jeton contre la paume de sa main. "Tu peux faire ce qui te fait du bien."

"Ça ne te dérange pas que je… que j'aie envie de-"

"Non," en le coupant. "C'est juste… je comprends. Tu l'aimais."

"Je l'aime et je le déteste en même temps," comme s'il avait simplement accepté cet état de fait.

"Je sais," répète Sam. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais."

"Merci," à peine audible.

Dean lui adresse un autre signe de tête, il se détourne et attrape le gobelet de café pour en prendre une gorgée. "N'oublie pas, Cas," en le reposant. "On rentre dans une heure et je vais te faire un massage."

"Une heure?" en faisant la moue. "Mais Dean, j'ai encore-"

"Un massage," en plissant les yeux.

"Mais j'ai encore tout ce travail à faire et je-"

"Prends le dossier et on le regardera à la maison," sans lâcher l'affaire. "Après ton massage et ta sieste."

"Quelle sieste?" les sourcils froncés.

"Regarde-toi, je t'en prie," en roulant des yeux. "Il ne va rien arriver à personne si tu fais une pause, Cas. Dans une heure, je t'emmène et tu n'as pas le choix."

"Je n'ai pas le choix?"

"Non," en ouvrant le premier tiroir du bureau. "Où est-ce que tu as mis le-"

Il s'interrompt, fouille dans le tiroir un moment et puis ouvre le deuxième. Il sourit en mettant la main sur ce qu'il cherche. "Je reviens," en prenant le Beretta de John.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" demande Sam.

"L'enregistrer. Il est à moi."

"Tu veux vraiment le garder?" surpris. "Papa aurait-"

"Il aurait détesté ça," avec un petit rire. "Les morts ne parlent plus, alors… il est à moi. Je peux faire ce que je veux sans que papa donne son avis."

"D'accord," après une hésitation. "Tu as raison."

Ils échangent un léger sourire. Sam soupire doucement, vraiment soulagé de l'entendre parler comme ça. Du coin de l'œil, il remarque Castiel sourire aussi.

Dean se redresse et se dirige vers la porte. Sur le seuil, il se retourne. Il respire. "Je t'aime, Cas," le ton très doux, doux et posé. "Merci d'être toi et de m'aimer aussi."

Il quitte la pièce presque en coup de vent, laissant derrière lui ce vague sentiment d'accomplissement. Castiel s'étouffe avec sa gorgée de café, il en recrache la moitié dans son gobelet, en toussant pour reprendre son souffle.

"Eh, Cas. Respire."

"Je ne peux pas," en se raclant la gorge. "Je ne peux pas respirer, Sam. Il a dit qu'il-"

"Oui," amusé. "J'ai entendu."

"Tu crois qu'il ve le redire encore ou alors c'était juste… mais peut-être qu'il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte et peut-être qu'il-"

"Respire," encore une fois. "Il faut vraiment que tu penses à respirer, Cas."

"Il m'aime."

"Ouais," en riant doucement. "Il t'aime. Tu ne le savais pas?"

"Si, mais… mais il vient de dire qu'il-" le cœur battant. "Et s'il ne veut plus le redire?"

"Pourquoi tu penses qu'il ne voudrait plus le redire?"

"Parce qu'il l'a dit une ou deux fois déjà, sans s'en rendre compte et si… et si cette fois non plus?"

"Il avait l'air plutôt conscient de ce qu'il disait," en penchant la tête.

"Mais-"

"Cas," en roulant des yeux. "Tu peux en parler avec lui. Vous communiquez plutôt bien, non?"

"Oui," plus bas.

"Il voudra te le redire. Il sait très bien ce qu'il a dit."

.

Dean sait ce qu'il dit. Il sait pourquoi il le dit, pourquoi c'est si facile et aussi pourquoi ça fait presque mal. Son cœur bat plus fort dans sa poitrine, assez pour qu'il le sente.

Il serre le Beretta entre ses mains en redressant le menton.

"Dean," en se plantant à côté de lui.

"Ruby," en sursautant. "Tu m'as foutu la trouille."

"Pas vraiment désolée," en haussant les épaules. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Et toi?"

"Je me disais que je pourrais t'appeler, ce soir," avec un petit sourire. "Je peux?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes avant?" les sourcils froncés. "Tu vas m'obliger à commenter le film que tu regardes, de toute façon."

"T'obliger? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire des tonnes?"

"La semaine dernière, tu as appelé à une heure du matin. Une heure, Ruby."

"Tu ne dormais pas," pour se défendre.

"Mais ça, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir avant d'appeler."

"C'est vrai," admet-elle. "C'est pour ça que je demande."

"Appelle," en soupirant. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder?"

"Je ne sais pas encore. Tu choisiras avec moi?"

"Ok," en souriant malgré lui.

"Tu sais que je t'adore?" en lui bourrant doucement l'épaule. "Sam s'endort toujours avant le début du film et ensuite, tu le connais. Je n'essaie même pas de le réveiller. Heureusement que tu es là."

"Je sais," amusé. "Heureusement que je suis là."

"Je t'adore," encore une fois. "A ce soir."

Elle plante un baiser sur sa joue, lui sourit et puis s'éloigne aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Dean s'arrête, un pied dans le bureau de Charlie. Il n'entre pas. "Tu veux bien me l'enregistrer?" demande-t-il.

Charlie baisse une seconde les yeux sur le Beretta et les relève dans les siens. "Fais-le toi-même," en cherchant la clé de l'armurerie dans un tiroir.

"Je peux?" en s'approchant.

"Je ne vais pas t'interdire d'entrer dans l'armurerie pour toujours," en lui donnant la clé.

"Merci," avec un sourire immense.

"Dean?" légèrement plus sérieuse.

"Oui?"

"Ne trahis pas ma confiance encore une fois, ok?" les yeux dans les yeux. "Je peux te pardonner en tant qu'amie, je peux tout te pardonner, mais entre ces murs je suis toujours ta supérieure et il y a moment où je ne pourrai plus te protéger si tu dérailles. Je sais que tu sais faire la différence entre un risque calculé que tu peux prendre et un risque inconsidéré qui nous met tous en danger, toi le premier. Tu sais faire la différence entre ce qui est personnel et ce qui est professionnel. Je passe au-dessus de ce qui s'est passé avec Roman mais ne me refais jamais, jamais un coup comme celui-là. Est-ce qu'on est assez clairs?"

"Oui," simplement. "On est clairs."

"D'accord," en lui retournant le sourire. "Alors tu peux y aller."

.

La tête posée sur ses bras croisés, Castiel ferme les yeux. Dean est assis à califourchon sur lui, il passe ses mains dans son dos en pressant ses paumes exactement là où il faut. Il se penche vers la table de nuit pour reprendre un peu d'huile, il en verse dans le creux de sa main et remonte de la courbe de ses reins jusqu'en haut de sa colonne vertébrale.

Castiel souffle, la bouche entrouverte et tout le corps détendu.

"Est-ce que tu dors?" en appuyant doucement sur ses omoplates.

"Pas encore," à peine audible. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais doué à ce point."

"Je suis doué pour un tas de trucs," amusé. "Et tu n'as jamais demandé."

"Je vais demander plus souvent," sans bouger.

Dean sourit. Il pose un baiser sur l'arrière de sa nuque et se redresse. "Je vais me laver les mains. Je reviens, d'accord? Ne bouge surtout pas."

"Mmh-mmh," les yeux toujours fermés.

Castiel somnole un court moment, seulement le temps que Dean revienne. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit à côté de lui, le visage à sa hauteur.

"Tu as perdu tes vêtements sur le chemin?"

"J'ai gardé mon boxer," en passant un bras sous l'oreiller. "Et comment tu le sais? Tu ne me regardes même pas."

"Tu ne gardes pas ton jean pour faire la sieste," en haussant difficilement les épaules contre le matelas.

"Eh, Cas?" en caressant les contours de son visage.

"Mmh?" en rouvrant les yeux.

Le bleu de son regard brille, peut-être un peu d'épuisement mais Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. "Je voulais juste que tu ouvres les yeux," en s'approchant pour presser brièvement ses lèvres contre son front. "Ils sont très beaux."

"Merci," en lui souriant.

Castiel soupire doucement, il ne bouge pas et son monde a peut-être cessé de tourner. La fenêtre est ouverte. La légère brise caresse son dos nu et Dean est si proche, tellement proche que son odeur se mêle à la sienne. Dean sent le lilas, le lilas et un peu la vanille, comme du sucre sur sa peau. Dean est tout, il est partout, dans chacune de ses pensées et il est tout ce qu'il voit quand il réfléchit à demain.

"Cas?" en prenant sa main.

Ils savent tous les deux les mots sur le point de sortir de sa bouche. Il savent le bien que ça leur fait, à l'un comme à l'autre.

Dean caresse sa paume, il embrasse le dos de sa main sans jamais le quitter des yeux. "Je t'aime," dit-il. "Je t'aime, je te veux et j'ai besoin de toi, tout ça à la fois et j'espère que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais."

.

Castiel se réveille avant lui. Dans son sommeil, Dean le sent bouger à côté de lui, se lever et puis son poids de nouveau sur le matelas quand il se rallonge. Il se rapproche et pose sa tête sur son oreiller, un bras autour de sa taille.

"Cas?" sans vraiment réussir à émerger.

"Rendors-toi," en embrassant sa tempe. "Tu veux te mettre sous la couverture?"

"Rendors-toi aussi," en se serrant contre lui. "C'est le milieu de la nuit."

"De l'après-midi, Dean. Le milieu de l'après-midi."

"Quoi?" en relevant la tête, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

Ses traits son détendus, tout son visage a cet air plus jeune que Castiel trouve si adorable.

"C'est le milieu de l'après-midi," répète-t-il. "On fait une sieste, tu te souviens?"

"J'ai fait un rêve," en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. "Une histoire de chien sans poils."

"Une histoire de quoi?"

"De chien sans poils," en marmonnant. "Je me souviens juste d'un chien sans poils. C'était trop étrange."

"Tu veux prendre un chien?" en caressant son épaule.

"Je déteste les chiens, Cas."

"Je sais," en soupirant. "C'est d'ailleurs… tu sais, je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux gens qui n'aiment pas les chiens."

"N'importe quoi," en roulant des yeux. "Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont horribles, ils sont sûrement… acceptables. Mais si jamais tu oses ramener un chien à la maison, c'est terminé entre nous. Tu es prévenu. Et devine ce qui a achevé de me convaincre?"

"Quoi?" amusé.

"La première fois que tu es rentré du refuge," en grimaçant. "C'est super que tu fasses du bénévolat, vraiment super mais bordel, tu ne me touches pas avant d'avoir pris une douche. Tu rentres et tu pues le chien."

"Je me sens insulté."

"C'est normal, Cas. Je suis en train de t'insulter."

"Les chiens sont plus qu'acceptables," réplique Castiel. "Ils sont gentils et affectueux. Ils m'aiment."

"Je t'aime aussi, et je ne pue pas."

Castiel ouvre la bouche pour répliquer encore une fois, son cœur lui remonte dans la gorge et l'empêche de prononcer le moindre mot. Il garde les yeux braqués dans les siens. "Alors tu… tu sais ce que tu dis, hein?" le ton vraiment plus bas. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu lâches sans t'en rendre compte et tu voudras me le dire encore?"

"Tu avais peur que je ne le dise qu'une fois, juste comme ça et plus jamais ensuite?"

"Oui," sincèrement.

"Je croyais que ce serait difficile," en se mordillant la lèvre. "Je croyais que j'aurais à me forcer. Pas que je ne le pense pas, tu sais, c'est… c'est ce que j'ai ressenti de plus intense de ma vie mais c'était juste coincé entre te vouloir de tout mon cœur et avoir besoin de toi pour tenir debout. Et tout ça, je ressens tout ça mais ça ne veut pas dire la même chose. Je crois que tu le sais. Avoir besoin de toi comme j'ai eu besoin de toi à un moment, quand je pensais sincèrement que je ne tiendrai pas un jour de plus, c'était pas de l'amour. C'était croire que tu pouvais vivre à ma place et tu ne devrais jamais avoir à ressentir ça. Je ne veux plus jamais te faire souffrir, surtout pas comme ça."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu-"

"Ça veut dire que je tiens debout presque tout seul et que je suis amoureux de toi. J'aurai toujours besoin de toi parce que tu fais partie de mon équilibre, et j'espère que je suis aussi un peu du tien, mais je n'ai plus besoin de survivre à travers toi."

Castiel souffle, il respire et pour la première fois, tout est à sa place. Pour la première fois, il se sent entier. "Merci," à peine audible. "Je t'aime aussi."

"Je sais," en souriant.

"J'ai… parlé avec mon père, aujourd'hui," après une hésitation.

"Et comment c'était?"

"Moins gênant que ce que je croyais," en se retournant sur le dos. "Je l'ai appelé. C'était plus professionnel qu'autre chose mais c'était… bien. Je crois que c'était bien. Je crois que je le rappellerai un autre jour."

Dean se redresse sur un coude, il le surplombe très légèrement et se penche pour embrasser le haut de sa pommette. "Tu te sens mieux?" demande-t-il.

"Mmh," en prenant son menton pour guider sa bouche. "Embrasse-moi."

Il ne veut pas parler plus pour le moment et Dean le comprend sans qu'il ait à le dire. Il pose ses lèvres sur le siennes, entrouvrant la bouche pour le laisser glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Ce baiser-là n'est pas doux, il n'est pas lent ou délicat.

Castiel garde son menton dans sa main, il repousse délicatement son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. "J'ai envie de toi," le souffle court.

A moitié sur lui, Dean sourit. Il hoche la tête. "Moi aussi."

"Non, Dean," le regard brillant au point d'en être lumineux. "J'ai envie de toi."

Dean reste immobile un très court moment, seulement les quelques secondes qu'il lui faut pour comprendre. Son cœur rate un battement. "Tu veux dire, tu… tu veux?" les sourcils adorablement froncés.

"Oui."

"Moi… moi, en toi?" la voix un peu cassée.

"Oui, Dean," amusé par sa maladresse. "Tu veux que je t'apprenne à faire l'amour, ou alors tu crois que tu peux t'en sortir comme un grand?"

"C'est pas drôle," en marmonnant.

"Tu as raison," avec un sourire.

"Tu es… tu es sûr?" hésitant. "Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé."

"Je veux te donner ça et je suis sûr."

"Alors c'est… c'est ta première fois?" en tremblant. "Tu veux me donner ta première fois?"

"Oui," encore une fois.

"Et si tu regrettes ensuite? Si je ne mérite pas que tu-"

"Dean," une main posée sur l'arrière de sa nuque. "Je t'aime. Le mérite n'a rien à voir là-dedans, d'accord? Toi… toi et tout ce qu'on a ensemble, c'est vraiment tout ce que je ne regrette pas. Je veux te donner ça."

"Et si… et-"

"Tu me mérites, Dean," en caressant sa joue. "Tu me mérites."

Il n'aime pas le dire mais c'est souvent ce que Dean a besoin d'entendre, ces mots dans sa bouche pour qu'il puisse y croire. Il acquiesce mais ne bouge pas.

"Dean?"

"Ça ne veut pas dire que tu arrêtes de-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas," en serrant fermement sa nuque. "Tu ne vas pas oublier de rester à ta place."

Dean lui adresse son sourire le plus grand, rempli de malice et d'insolence.

.

Dean est perdu. Dans son monde à lui, les couleurs explosent en même temps que le plaisir. C'est étrange, de sentir l'emprise que Castiel exerce sur lui maintenant. Il enserre sa taille entre ses jambes et guide ses mouvements, il glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux en tirant presque violemment dessus. Il respire tout près de son oreille et l'encourage de cette manière que Dean adore sans trop oser le dire.

"Regarde-moi. Dean, regarde-moi."

Sa voix résonne plus fort que tout le reste, plus fort que son cœur qui bat, plus fort. Dean relève les yeux dans les siens.

"Tu ne respires plus," en caressant sa lèvre inférieure. "N'oublie pas de respirer."

"Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est-"

"C'est parfait," tout doucement. "Tu es parfait."

"Pour toi?" en cherchant dans le fond de son regard cet amour plus grand que la raison.

"Oui," murmure Castiel. "Parfait pour moi."

.

Des minutes ou des heures, Dean ne sait pas vraiment. L'eau est chaude, rendue violette par le cube effervescent que Castiel a laissé dans le bain.

"Dean?" en l'attirant légèrement plus.

Dean se laisse aller contre lui, il pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou et redresse le menton pour le regarder. Il ne répond pas.

"Dean?" encore une fois.

"Mmh-mmh."

"Tu vas bien?" en effleurant son visage du bout des doigts.

"Mieux que bien," en lui souriant. "Et c'était mieux que bien."

"Je trouve aussi."

"Alors… on pourra le refaire? Parfois?"

"Parfois," en acquiesçant.

"D'accord," en jouant distraitement avec la surface de l'eau. "Eh, Cas?"

"Oui?"

"Tu veux bien me laisser repeindre les murs du salon?"

"Quoi?" surpris.

"J'y pense depuis que je suis entré ici pour la première fois," en haussant à peine les épaules. "J'ai vraiment envie de repeindre les murs du salon."

"Tu veux repeindre les murs du… mais pourquoi?"

"Parce que je déteste le jaune."

"Moi aussi," admet-il.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais-"

"Je ne sais pas comment repeindre les murs, Dean," plus sérieux. "Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un magasin qui vend de la peinture."

"Il y en a au supermarché," avec un petit rire.

"Si tu le dis," en marmonnant.

"Tu es d'accord?"

"A quoi tu penses?"

"Un truc comme du bleu clair ou du-"

"Taupe."

"Jamais de la vie," catégorique.

"Pourquoi?"

"Cas," en secouant la tête. "Le taupe, c'est… non. Jamais de la vie."

"Non?"

"Définitivement. Du gris, si tu veux."

"Ou du bleu clair."

"C'est ce que j'ai dit."

"Je sais," en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Dean serre sa main dans la sienne. Il ferme brièvement les yeux et il respire de toutes ses forces. "Alors on peut aller acheter de la peinture demain," en caressant si tendrement sa paume.

"Demain, si tu veux," répond Castiel. "Demain."


End file.
